Titania Falls
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU. Dipper and Mabel Pines were never normal kids since their mother Erza is a wizard from another universe. But when they move to Gravity Falls they discover there are stranger things than magic from another universe. Will they be able to figure out the secret to the town using only their wits… Well their wits and maybe a little magic...Please R&R.
1. Tourist Trapped

A/N: Yep another story, this one has been in my head for a while, but I put it away (mainly because of I wanted to wait and see Tale of Two Stans), anyways thanks to my dad's health problems a couple weeks ago I need to start a new story, since that often helps.

The first several chapters will be adaptions of episodes, once I get to a certain point things will go off the rails and I will only adapt important episodes and episode I want to write... But it's going to be a while...

Anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or Fairy Tail... if I did then Gravity Falls wouldn't have that extremely stupid schedule! WHO DOES THAT (raggle fraggle anfhst'wohg!)

Mabel: But Emma own any possible OC that will appear...

Titania Falls

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Tourist Trapped

 _Summer, the sun, cookouts._

 _If only…_

A golf cart shot sped through the forest with two kids riding it and a red haired woman driving it. One of the kids was a boy in a brown baseball cap while the girl was struggle not the vomit.

 _My name is Dipper Pines, the girl trying not to vomit is my twin sister Mabel._

Mabel the girl ended up puking.

 _And the woman driving the cart is our mother Erza Pines._

That was also when a giant thing loomed chasing them.

 _You must be wondering we're being chased by a giant thing… well it's a long story… the story of how we moved to Gravity Falls…_

 _Though to be honest how we moved here is a bit complicated…_

 _My family wasn't normal to begin with… even with fighting a giant thing._

 _Well actually it's my mom, she's not normal. See my mom is from another universe. Many years before we were born she did something that would have killed her but it instead sent her to this universe._

 _She eventually married our dad after coming here._

 _However we inherited her magic._

 _Magic I know right. Unbelievable. See where our mom comes from 10 percent of the population has magic, herself included._

 _Mabel inherited her abilities for requipping, he specialty magic._

 _Requip allows you put thing in a pocket dimension and take them out for later. Mabel's good at it._

(Flashback)

"Requip!" shouted Mabel changing her self, "Requip!"

She began to requip over and over again into different sweaters.

Erza face palmed.

"I know you have a handle on it but I don't' think you're ready to handle weapons." Sighed Erza.

(End of Flashback)

 _Me on the other hand… I can't use it, but I can use my magic to move things… it's not much but it 's better than nothing._

 _Unfortunately her teaching us magic caused a riff between my parents._

 _Dad couldn't handle magic any more and they got divorced._

 _So she decided that once everything was final she would move us to Gravity Falls Oregon during the summer._

 _Unfortunately she hadn't found a place so that we moved in with our Great Uncle…_

 _Now you must be wondering why we moved in with our Great Uncle since our mom obviously couldn't have any relatives._

(Flashback)

On the bus ride there, Erza was explaining the story.

"Stan was the first person I ever met in this universe. Even if he is a con artist, and hard to trust. He took me in, believed my story and helped me try to find a way home…" she explained, "Even if is he is… his uncle… he's like a third father to me…"

(End of Flashback)

 _If you're wondering her second father was Makarov, the master of the Guild from her home universe…_

 _I don't want explain the details of it right now…_

The three of them arrived at the house, something came out causing the tow kids to scream and Erza to punch the thing in the face.

"Stop it Erza! It's me! It's me!" yelled the thing.

Turns out it was just Stan in a mask.

"Sorry…" said Erza who shacked him for trying such a prank.

 _Anyways Stan turned his house into some sort of Tourist Trap called the Mystery Shack. And of course we were forced to work there while mom found a new house._

 _She figured she wouldn't find one until the fall._

 _I really hope its much sooner though._

Stan was watching TV. When Erza came in.

"Stan…" said Erza, "There's a goat on Dipper's bed."

"What you going to do about it." Said Stan with a shrug.

Erza glared at him.

"Your glare stopped being that effective years ago." Muttered Stan.

 _Then it all began one day…_

In the gift shop a boy saw a note that said.

"Do you like me?" he read, "Yes, definitely, Absolutely"

Mabel watched "I rigged it." She said.

"Mabel I know you're in your boy crazy phase." Said Dipper watching her, "But do you have to be so boy crazy."

"Stop telling me I need to talk to mom about it, her stories get dark." Said Mabel.

"What does that have to do with boys?" asked Dipper.

"Trust me… if she ever tells you..." said Mabel, "Besides I just want an epic summer romance… one that doesn't involve slavery and horrifying torture."

"What?" asked Dipper.

"And by the end of the summer I will have one!" said Mabel, "For all I know my dream man will be the next one to come out of the door."

The door opened and it was Stan causing Dipper to laugh.

"Okay kids I need one of you to go hang these signs in the spooky part of the woods." Said Stan.

"Not it." Said Mabel and Dipper at the same time.

"Not it too." Said Soos the handy man of the Mystery Shack.

"No one asked you Soos." Said Stan.

"I understand and I'm fine with it." Said Soos.

"Wendy." Said Stan to the other worker, a teen red head by the name of Wendy.

"I can't." she said as she read a magazine and began to reach out, "But I can't reach it…"

"What about mom?" asked Dipper.

"She's house hunting." Said Stan.

That was when Erza entered looking exhausted.

"What happened?" asked Stan.

"Don't ask." Said Erza.

She found a chair and sat on it.

"So anyway" said Stan who decided to pick one of the twins, "Ennie, meenie miney you!"

He pointed at Dipper.

"Oh come on the woods are dangerous and this town is weird." Said Dipper, "I mean just this morning my mosquito bites spelled out "Beware""

He showed him the mosquito bites.

"It says Bewarb." Said Stan.

"Look, there are strange things in the forest." Said Erza, "But I'm sure if you use your magic to hang the signs they'll leave you alone."

Dipper sighed and grabbed the signs.

"Seriously?" asked Stan.

"You don't know what I fought today." Said Erza.

Dipper left and went into the woods to post the signs. He used his magic since his mom gave him the okay.

When he did one tree however to clanged, he trapped the and opened up a panel revealing a strange machine, he began to fiddle with it which revealed a door. Inside was an old book with the number 3 on it.

Dipper began to read it, it talked about the strange things in the town and about how someone was watching him and if someone to find it to trust no one.

However that was when Mabel popped up.

"What you reading!" yelled Mabel.

"Nothing!" said Dipper hiding the book behind his back, however that goat was on his bed started biting it.

"Nothing!" mocked Mabel, "Come on show me!"

"Fine… but somewhere private." Said Dipper.

The tow of them went back to the Mystery Shack to show her.

"Grunkle Stan thought was I being paranoid." Said Dipper, "But it shows that Gravity Falls has a Dark Side."

"What shut up!" yelled Mabel.

That was when Erza entered the room.

"So did anything happen in the forest?" asked Erza.

That was when she noticed the book, her eyes winded.

"You found that?" asked Erza.

"Yeah." Said Dipper, "Just something I found."

"Keep it." Said Erza.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"I'm sure that journal will come in handy." Said Erza.

That was when the doorbell rang.

"Who's that." Said Dipper.

"Time to spill the beans." Said Mabel who tipped over a nearby can of beans, "This girl's got a date."

"What?" asked Erza who was angry.

"So you're telling me in the span of a day you already have a date?" asked Dipper incredibly.

"What can I say this girl is irresistible." Said Mabel.

Erza's eye was twitching.

That was when Stan came into the room and Dipper hid the journal not knowing how his uncle would react.

"What her problem?" asked Stan not noticing Dipper was reading.

"Mabel's got a date." Said Dipper.

"Oh…" said Stan realizing that there was a good chance that he might not live for long.

That was when Mabel came in with her date who was clearly a teenager, with messed up clothes.

"Mom, Grunkle Stan, Dipper this my boyfriend." Said Mabel.

"'Sup." Said her new boyfriend.

"Hey…" said Dipper.

"How is hanging." Said Stan.

"Why would someone like you date a 12 year old." Said Erza.

"Mom…" muttered Mabel.

"Don't worry I won't hurt her." Said the boyfriend.

"So what's your name." said Dipper trying to defuse the situation.

"Uh… Normal… MAN!" said the new boyfriend.

Dipper was the only one who noticed the strange way he said his name, Stan didn't care and Erza was angry.

"He means Norman… we met at the cemetery, he's so deep." Said Mabel and began to feel the muscles on his arm, "All muscly."

That was when Dipper noticed something.

"Are you bleeding?" asked Dipper.

"It's jam!" he said.

Mabel gasped.

"I love Jam!" she yelled out.

"You want to go hold hands or something." Norman.

"Do I!" yelled Mabel.

The two left.

Dipper was suspicious.

"I have to sharpen some of my swords." Said Erza as she left.

"Don't kill him" said Stan who seemed to just ignore it.

 _There was something up with Mabel's boyfriend, with mom being over protective and Stan not caring it was up to me to see what's going._

Sometime later he looked through the journal and found the entry on zombies.

"Known for their pale skin and bad attitude, these creature are often mistaken for..." Read Dipper who began to freak put "teenagers!"

He imagined Norman as a zombie and yelled out "zombie!"

He looked outside and saw Mabel minding her own business, Norman was about to attack, but turned out he was just giving her a flower necklace.

"Is my sister really dating a zombie or am I just going crazy?" asked Dipper.

Turns out Soos was in the room, screwing in a light bulb.

"It's a dilemma to be sure." Said Soos.

Sipper was surprised.

"I couldn't help overhearing you talking to yourself in this empty room." Said Soos.

"Soos you've seen Mabel's boyfriend right… he's got to be a zombie, right?" asked Dipper.

"Hmmm… how many brains did you see him eat?" asked Soos.

"Zero." Sighed Dipper.

"You got to get some evidence." Said Soos, "Other wise everyone but your mom will think you're major league cookoo."

"You're right… wait my mom?" asked Dipper.

"Oh she's in over protective mode right now… she's downstairs sharpening her swords." Said Soos, "Did you know your mom can use weird sword magic? I mean that's amazing."

Dipper gave him a look.

"Oh right… she's probably taught you a lot." Said Soos.

Dipper just sighed.

"You're right about the evidence part though,…" he said.

"My wisdom is both a blessing and a cruse." Said Soos.

"Soos! The portable toilets are clogged again!" yelled Stan.

"I must go." Said Soos.

 _My sister could be in trouble, I had to gather evidence._

And so Dipper followed Mabel and Norman. Norman often fumbled around, even falling into an open grave at some point.

And so Dipper would have to talk to Mabel, one day as she was brushing her hair getting ready for a date.

"Mabel! We have to talk about Norman." Said Dipper

"Isn't he the best." Said Mabel, "Look at this big smooch he gave me!"

She pointed to a large hick on his face.

Dipper jumped.

"What did he do!" yelled Erza popping her head in.

"Oh come! I was joking!" yelled Mabel, "And it was a leaf blower accident."

"Mabel, I think Norman isn't what he seems." Said Dipper.

"Do you think he might be a vampire." Said Mabel.

"He better not be…" muttered Erza.

"No…" said Dipper he opened the journal and it was the Gnome page, "Sha-bam."

"Gnomes?" asked Mabel.

"I don't think he's a bunch gnomes in a people suit." Said Erza.

"Oh wait… sorry." Said Dipper he flipped the pages "Sha-bam!"

"A zombie?" asked Mabel, "This isn't funny."

"I'm not joking." Said Dipper, "It all ads up, the bleeding, the limping, did you notice he never blinks."

"He's not a zombie." Said Erza.

"Oh what would you know?" asked Dipper.

He flinched realizing what he just said.

"Natsu Pines!" yelled Erza becoming serious.

 _Oh yeah… Dipper is a nickname, my real name is Natsu, I'm named after my mom's dear friend from back in her home universe._

"I have dealt with zombies many times, including right here." Said Erza, "And I know for a fact that boy isn't a zombie."

"But what about." Said Dipper.

Erza dragged Dipper out of the room.

"Mom! Does that mean you'll lay off from Norman?" asked Mabel.

"We'll see." Called out Erza.

A few minutes later Norman picked Mabel up for the date.

Meanwhile Erza was making Dipper show her all of his footage.

"Show this evidence." Said Erza.

Dipper showed her various footage.

"Maybe it's all in my head after." Sighed Dipper.

However both of them saw that Norman's hand fell off.

"I knew he was a zombie!" yelled Dipper.

"He's not a zombie…" said Erza, "But we still have to save your sister!"

Dipper nodded.

Both of them went out side.

"What are we going to do… and how are we going opt find them." Said Dipper.

"I don't know." Said Erza.

"If only your license wasn't suspended." Sighed Dipper.

(Flashback)

During the school year, a car zoomed in both Dipper and Mabel got out of trying not to vomit.

"See you're not late after all." Said Erza.

That was when several police cars showed up.

(End of Flashback)

That was when Wendy showed up driving the golf cart.

"Wendy! We need to barrow the golf cart, it's an emergency!" said Dipper.

She handed the key to Erza.

"Don't hit any pedestrians." Said Wendy.

Both were of them were going to drive away, however Soos stopped them.

"You're going after the zombie?" asked Soos.

"He's not a zombie." Said Erza.

"Just in case he is a zombie." Said Soos handing them a shovel.

"Thanks." Said Dipper.

All Erza could do was glare at the handy man.

He also gave them a baseball bat.

"And this is incase you see a piñata."

"Thanks?" asked Dipper.

"You buckled up?" asked Erza.

Dipper nodded as Erza floored it.

They headed into the woods, and they heard Mabel cry out.

"Help!"

"She really is in trouble." Said Erza.

"Don't worry Mabel we'll save you from the Zombie!" called out Dipper.

"He's not a zombie." Muttered Erza.

Both of them found Mabel.

Both of them stared at what was going on in front of them.

"What?" asked Dipper.

Turns out it was a bunch of Gnomes.

"Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes and they're all but faces!" yelled Mabel.

"I told you he wasn't a zombie." Said Erza.

"Yeah…" said Dipper, "I was way off."

"So he was a bunch of gnomes in a people suit…" said Erza.

He looked though the journal.

"Tiny men of the forest, weaknesses, unknown." Said Dipper.

Thankfully Erza requiped a small sword and began to use to hack away the gnomes.

"This is just a big misunderstanding." Said Norman's head (who was named Jeff), "You see she's not in any danger, she's just going to be our gnome queen for all eternity."

Erza whacked him as well.

"Don't you see she doesn't want that." Said Erza.

"Mother in laws." Muttered Jeff.

Erza managed to free Mabel, and they all got in the golf cart and they drove away.

"Come on mom! Go faster!" yelled Mabel.

"This is as fast as it goes." Said Erza.

"Don't worry, they're not going to catch up, did you see how small their legs are?" asked Dipper.

That was when they heard the sounds of something giant stomping.

They saw that all of the gnomes of the forest railed to together and created some kind of Gnome robot.

The gnomes began to attack them.

Dipper thankfully still had the baseball bat and batted some away.

Erza tired her best to keep driving however she knew she couldn't keep it up for long.

"Dipper." Said Erza, "Take over driving."

"Okay." Said Dipper knowing it was something only his mother could hand tight now.

She climbed to the roof of the speeding golf cart.

"Requip!" called out Erza.

She was no longer in her clothes but rather a strange armor with wings in the back that showed a lot of skin.

Many swords appeared in the air next to her.

"Don't you dare hurt my daughter!" yelled Erza.

She sent out the swords as the gnome robot, however before any of the sword could hit the gnome robot just seprated.

"Look I know you have to fulfill the stereotype about crazy mother in laws but this is ridiculous!" called out Jeff.

That was when Erza was covered in Gnomes.

Mabel and Dipper erne' having an easy time either. One of them tired grabbing Dipper's face, Mabel managed to punch him away but it took Dipper's hat.

The gnome robot meanwhile grabbed a tree and threw in the path of the of the gold cart.

The cart was lunched, Erza was forced back into her normal clothes while the kids managed to climb out of the cart.

"Mom are you okay?" asked Dipper.

"I'm fine." Said Erza.

"Great where's Stan when you need him?" asked Dipper.

"Probably showing off the World's Most Distracting Object." Sighed Erza.

Indeed he was.

"Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!" called out Jeff.

"I have to do." Sighed Mabel.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Mabel… don't." said Erza.

"Trust me… please." Said Mabel.

Erza looked at her daughter and saw the look in her eye.

"All right, I'll trust you. "said Erza.

"Mom…" said Dipper.

"All right!" called out Mabel, "I'll marry don't' hurt my family!"

"Hot dog!" yelled Jeff who climbed down the gnome robot, he took out a Diamond ring and placed it on Mabel's finger, "All right! Now let's head back to the forest honey!"

Mabel smirked.

"You may now kiss the bride." Said Mabel.

"All right, if you insist." said Jeff.

He leaned for a kiss, however Mabel grabbed the leaf blower and put it on suck. She sucked in Jeff.

"This is lying to me!" yelled Mabel, she put it on stronger, "This is for breaking my heart!"

As the Gnome got sucked in further.

"And this is for messing with my family." Said Mabel.

She turned to Dipper.

"Want to do the honors?" she asked.

"On three!" said Dipper helping her.

The counted down and blasted Jeff into the other gnomes, scattering them rather comically.

"So now… what do you two have to say to each other." Said Erza.

"Sorry…" said Mabel, "I should have listen to you… you were just looking for me."

"Oh don't' be like that you saved us all when Mom's magic wasn't that effective on them." Said Dipper.

"I'm just sad that my boy friend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes." Said Mabel.

"Maybe you'll get a vampire next time." Said Dipper.

"Maybe." Said Mabel.

"And remember I know a lot about this town." Said Erza, "SO don't worry about everything."

"Awkward sibling hug?" asked Mabel.

"Awkward selling hug." Said Dipper.

"Pat pat." They both said awkwardly as they hugged.

They went inside the gift shop looking exhausted.

"Boy you three look terrible, what got hit by a bus or something?" asked Stan.

All three of them glared at him and began to walk away.

He sighed.

"You… you know I accidently over stocked some of my inventory." Said Stan, "How about you two get something from the gift shop, on the house."

"What's the catch." Said Dipper.

"The catch is take something before I change my mind." Said Stan.

Erza laughed.

Dipper found a baseball cap with a pine tree on it and liked while Mabel chose…

"Grappling hook!" she yelled out.

"Erza…" said Stan.

"I think she's earned it." Said Erza.

"Really?" asked Mabel with her eyes lighting up.

"But no swords… as least not yet." Said Erza.

"Oh come on!" yelled Mabel.

That night. Dipper and Mabel were in their bedroom. Dipper was writing the journal, that was when Erza entered the room holding a tray with a cake divided into thirds.

 _The journal told me there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust. But when you battle hundreds of gnomes side by side, you realize they probably got your back._

"I figured you wanted a snack before bed." Said Erza.

The three of them began to eat the cake .

"Hey mom…" said Mabel.

"Yes." Said Erza.

"Can you tell us one of you stories again?" asked Mabel.

"Which one?" asked Erza.

"How about Eisenwald!" said Mabel.

Erza smiled and looked at the blue tattoo on her, it was the mark of her guild.

"It all start when I went to a bar frequented by wizards…" began Erza.

Dipper putdown the journal and decided to listen to the story that his mother told him a million times.

Little did he knew was that just below them were the biggest secret in the whole town… as his uncle when to a secret door behind the candy machine.

Next Time: Dipper and Mabel learn about a cash prize for a super natural photo, after deicing cheating with Magic would be a bad idea they deiced to hung a monster in the lake while Stan just want s to bond with them... what will happen? Find out next time!


	2. The Legend of the Gobblewonker

A/N: I'm surprised how well the first chapter turned out... however I will admit this, I couldn't change much for this chapter... Sorry... don't worry the next chapters will at least have very awesome changes... I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Legend of the Gobblewonker

It was just a normal morning in the Mystery Shack, the kids and Erza had breakfast. Mabel and Dipper were having a syrup race, which Mabel won.

That was when Dipper noticed an ad for a contest for weird photos.

"Hey look at this!" said Dipper.

"Human sized hamster ball!" said Mabel seeing an ad for something else, "I'm human sized."

"Maybe for your birthday." Said Erza.

"Thank you…" said Mabel hit eyes sparkling.

"I was talking about this." Said Dipper pointing to the ad about the contest.

"No cheating." Said Erza, "I know it's okay if we sue our magic in public, but that crossed the line."

"Yes." Sighed Dipper that thought hadn't even crossed his mind, plus it was clear that Erza didn't even read the ad since it was monster photo contest, "Hey Mabel did you get nay pictures of the gnomes."

"Nope just memories." Said Mabel then pulled out some hair, "That and beard hair."

"Why did you keep it?" asked Erza.

Mabel shrugged.

That was when Stan walked in.

"Hey kids! Do you know what today is?" asked Stan.

Erza looked up and got a bad feeling.

"Please tell me you're not going to try to have another bonding day with them?" asked Erza.

"Oh come on just because last time didn't do so well…" said Stan.

(Flashback)

He was making Mabel and Dipper make counterfeit 100-dollar bills.

"You call this Benjamin Franklin? He looks like a woman!" yelled Stan.

That was when they heard banging.

"Stan! I know what you're doing!" yelled Erza on the other side.

"Oh crap! IT's your mom!" yelled Stan.

Erza produced to break down the door.

(End of Flashback)

The three of them glared at him.

"Look I know the last one almost got the kids arrested." Said Stan, "But this time I will promise real family fun within the confines of the law."

Erza sighed.

"Fine…" said Erza, "I have to do more house hunting anyway…"

"What was wrong with the last one?" asked Stan.

"Communist spiders." Answered Erza.

"I hate those weird commie spiders." Said Stan, "Just because I have a lot of money doesn't make me a captivity swine."

"There were a lot in the last house." Sighed Erza.

"Oh okay! Now that's settled" said Stan with a big smile, "Who wants to put on blindfold and get into my car!"

Both kids cheered then Dipper realized what he said.

The drive there while better than whenever Erza drove it was ethic due to Stan cataracts. But they made it without any crashes…

Okay… that was a lie, but they weren't injured when the car landed.

"All right you can take your blindfolds off now." Said Stan.

They took them off and saw that it was a lake.

"Ta-da! It's fishing season." Said Stan.

"Fishing?" asked Mabel.

"What you playing at old man?" asked Dipper.

"Oh come on it's fishing, you'll love, in fact almost the whole town is here." Said Stan.

They looked that many people from through the town was there was including Wendy's father "Manly" Dan bonding with three sons.

Said bonding included beating up fish… so yeah…

"See quality family bonding." Said Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, why do you want to bond with us all of sudden?" asked Dipper.

"It will be great. I've never had fishing buddies before, the guys at the lodge don't go with me because they don't "Like" or "trust" me." Said Stan.

"I think he actually wants to fish with us." Whispered Mabel.

Both of them were unsure about this… then Stan presented with a gift. Hats with their named…

"Pines family hats!" said Stan who seemed very proud, "That's real hand stitching right there.."

Both of the names were very poor, Dipper's said "Dippy" and the "L" in Mabel fell off.

"Yep… just you, me and those goofy hats in a boat for 10 hours." Said Stan.

"10 Hours…" said Dipper phreaking out.

"I even brought a joke books." Said Stan.

"No… no…" said Dipper.

"Going house hunting with mom would have more exciting." Said Mabel.

Meanwhile Erza was looking though a rather strange looking garden with the relator who was a woman with short brown hair wearing a blue headband.

"As you can see the owner planted this lovely garden." Said the realtor.

That was when they heard a hissing sound, and suddenly sere veal of the plants grabbed the relator.

"Um… Mrs.… Pines… help again?" asked the realtor.

Erza sighed and requiped into an armor that resembled a one-piece swim suit with her air done in long pigtails. She began to fight the evil plant using a sword that shot out fire.

Back at the lake.

"If only something would happen to get us out of this." Sighed Mabel.

"I seen it again! I SEEN IT AGAIN!" yelled an old man with a long beard showing up, "The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it Scrabdoodles away!"

The old man began to do a jig.

"Aw… he's doing a happy jig." Said Mabel.

"NO!" yelled the old man. "It's a jig of grave danger!"

That was when a man showed up and started spraying the old man with a water bottle.

"Hey what did I tell you about scaring my customers. This is your last warning dad!" said the man.

However the old man continued to claim that there was a monster in the lake with a long neck and wrinkly skin (using Stan as an example of it) .

"It chawed up my boat to smitheroons and shimmshammed to Scuttlebutt Island! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!"

Of course everyone laughed at him, especially after one of the cops made a joke about it.

"Aw Donkey Spittle!" yelled the old man, "Aw, banjo polish!"

The old man left and everyone ignored what happened.

"Well that happened." Said Stan, "Now let's untie that boat!"

"Mabel did you hear what that gold guy said?" asked Dipper.

""Aw Donkey Spittle"" said Mabel doing an impression.

"No about the other thing, about the monster if we can snag a picture we can split the prize 50/50." Said Dipper.

Mabel gasped "two fifties!" she said.

"No I mean imagine what you can do with 500 dollars!" said Dipper.

Mabel imitated what it would be like to be in a giant hamster ball.

"ALL RIGHT!" yelled Mabel, "I am a million percent on board withy this!"

"Grunkle Stan, change of plans." Said Dipper, "We're going to take that boat to Scuttlebutt island and to find that Gobblewonker!"

The twins began to chant "Monster Hunt", they were soon joined by the old man, when it got awkward he left.

[However when there was loud horn and Soos showed up in a much better boat than San's boat, which was named the Stan-O-War.

"You dues say something about a monster hunt?" asked Soos.

"Soos!" said Mabel happily.

"What's up hambone." Said Soos as they fist bumped, "Dude you can totally use my boat for your hunt, it's got a steering wheel, seats, normal boat stuff."

"All right, all right." Said Stan, "You could waste your time on some exciting monster hunt or you could learn how to tie knots and skewer worms."

When trying to chose between Soos and his awesome boat and Stan and his grumpy old man way they chose Soos!

"We made the right choice!" said Mabel.

"Yes!" cheered Soos.

Stan watched them leave.

"Ingrates… who need them I got a whole bunch of creepy fishing lures to keep me company." Said Stan.

This didn't work as well they were creepy.

And so they headed to the island but turned back to get some sunscreen, as they headed to get sunscreen Soos asked this.

"So where's your mom today?" asked Soos.

"More house hunting." Sighed Dipper.

Meanwhile in another house that was an old very nice house.

"As you can see this house is very beautiful with a…" said the relator.

That was when things began to move.

"get out! Get out!" whispered a voice.

"ANOTHER GHOST! COME ON!" yelled the relator.

"This is the 5th one… right?" asked Erza.

"Yeah…" sighed the relator.

Back in Soos' boat they were disusing cameras.

"alright. If we want to win this contest we got to do it right" Said Dipper, "What's the number 1 problem of all monster hunts."

"You're a side character and you die within the first five minutes of a movie?" asked Soos, "Dude? Am I a side character? Do you ever think about this?"

"No, no, no. Camera trouble. Say big foot shows up" said Dipper the turned to Soos, "Soos, be big foot."

Soos did the big foot pose.

Dipper began to show the problem that he didn't have a camera and the when he did it didn't have any film.

"You see what I'm doing here?" asked Dipper.

"Oh yeah Dude's got a point." Said Soos.

"That's why I bought 17 disposable cameras!" said Dipper, "2 on my ankles, three in my jacket, four for each of you, three in my bag and one under my hat. There's no way we're going to miss this! All right let's test out the cameras."

The testing turned out to be a bad idea, Soos got blinded by one and threw it overboard, Mabel threw one at a bird, Soos lose two more when he misheard Dipper to not lose their cameras and Dipper accidently smashed one, leaving 12 left.

Then were done to 11 when Mabel tossed in another one over arguments if she could be co-captain.

After a few more bits of humorous misadventures (such a Soos eating fish food and Mabel using a Pelican as a dummy), they crash into an island.

They took a lantern and began to explore the rather foggy island. They came across a sign that said "Scuttlebutt Island" of course Soos covered the part that said "scuttle" and said "Dude Check it out, Butt island."

Mabel laughed.

"Oh you Scallywag." Laughed Mabel she noticed Dipper wasn't' laughing, "What's wrong Dipper? You scared?"

"I'm not scared." Said Dipper.

She poked his nose and blew a raps beery, "Yes you are." She said.

She continued to poke and blow raspberries causing him to drop the lantern until they heard a horrible noise.

"What was that?" asked Dipper.

"Was that your stomach Soos?" asked Mabel.

"No my stomach only makes whale noises." Said Soos, Mabel placed her ear on Soos' stomach and heard whale songs.

"So Majestic." Said Mabel.

However suddenly an opossum (which should not be mixed up with possum which aren't' even native to North America) stole the lantern.

"Great now we can't see where we're going." Muttered Dipper.

"Dipper, have you forgotten?" asked Mabel, "Requip!"

She suddenly changed out her sweater for a different one, this one had a light bulb on it.

"Beep." Said Mable as she pressed it and it lit up.

"You know should make new sweaters for situation like this." Said Dipper.

"don't' worry, I'll come up with some," said Mabel.

As they searched for the monster they heard the noise again. They saw a monster like shape in the water.

"All right! Get ready!" said Dipper.

They all got read to take the pictures of the thing in the water… which as it turned out to be a wrecked boat and beavers hanging out.

"I love cavorting!" said one of the beavers in his own beaver language.

"That deserves a hug." Said another beaver in the beaver language.

"What was making the monster sounds?" asked Dipper.

They turned to see another beaver chowing on part of an old chainsaw, which was making that sound.

"Cool beaver with a chainsaw." Said Soos taking pictures.

Dipper sighed, "Maybe that old man was crazy."

"He did use a lot of weird words." Said Mabel.

Meanwhile Erza continued house hunting.

"All right this one just came onto the market the other day." Said the relator.

They opened the door to find Gnomes with battle plans.

"All right! Jeff is still lost." Said one of the gnomes, "But I'm sure we can get back at those Pines."

Erza walker over and jammed a sword into their battle plans.

"Cripes! It's the mom!" said one of the gnomes.

They all ran away and left the house.

The realtor stared at her.

"Long story." Said Erza.

The relator nodded.

"If I choose this house they know where I live… so I can't this one." Sighed Erza.

The realtor only could dumbly nod.

Back on Scuttlebutt island. Soos was taking pictures of beavers while Dipper sulked.

"what are we going opt say to Grunkle Stan? That we ditched him over nothing?" asked Dipper. He sat on a rock.

That was when everything began shake and the rock he sat on fell into the water.

They saw at the monster was swimming in the water.

Dipper was so excited to take it picture that he didn't noticed it swam right at them.

"It's not that hard all you have to do is point and click." Said Dipper taking the picture.

However it almost ate them it if it wasn't for Soos grabbing the two of them and running like hell.

Dipper even dropped the camera he took the picture but it but Soos still carried him away.

"If it makes you feel better I took lots of parties of those beavers." Said Soos.

"Why would that make me feel better?" asked Dipper.

The monster chased them across the island and they got back to the boat. Mabel requiped into the sweater and life jacket she was wearing earlier just to be safe.

They began to drive away.

"Soos quick take the photo!" yelled Dip[per.

Soos threw the cameras as the Gobblewonker.

"Soos what are you doing?" asked Dipper.

"Hey don't' worry there's one left." Said Soos.

HE tossed it at Dipper but of course it broke.

Soos knew he had to take the helm and a great chaise scene ensued. They crashed into the beavers, this caused many problems, including sticking Soos so Mabel had to take the helm. However the roof of the boat was broken off and they ended up crashing into many people. Including sinking Manly Dan's boat.

They also crashed into two people carrying some glass…

Because that always happens in chaise scenes.

They continued on their ways until they got to a waterfall.

"Go into the falls I think there might be a cave behind there." Said Dipper.

"Might be!" yelled Mabel.

Thankfully they did it and there was. The Gobblewonker continued the chased but got stuck in the mouth.

"IT's stuck…" said Mabel.

"It's stuck." Said Dipper he began to search for a camera, Mabel lift his hat and she grabbed that camera and took many pictures.

"Any good ones?" asked Mabel.

"They're all good ones!" said Dipper.

They both celebrated their victory.

However that when a rock landed on it started to make strange noise, like it wasn't' real.

Dipper approached the monster, he touched it, it didn't fell right, then he tapped and it made a hollow noise.

He climbed over the beast.

"Hey guys you need to check this out." He called out.

They did so and saw a door of some kind. Dipper monition to the hatch and opened it. Steam out and it was revealed that inside was the crazy old man who told everyone about the monster.

"Aw… Banjo polish!" cried the old man.

They were all baffled… after all they weren't expecting something out of Scooby Doo…

"You… you made this!" cried Dipper in shock, "Why?"

"Well… uh…I… Just wanted attention.," said the old man.

"I still don't understand." Said Dipper.

"Well you see I just hootenannied a bio-mechanical brainwave generator, and learned how to operate a stick sift with my beard." Said the old man.

"Yeah… okay…" said Mabel, "But why did you do it?"

"Well you see when you get be an old fella like me no one pays attention to you any more. My son hasn't' visited me in months. So I figured building a fifteen ton aquatic robots would catch his fancy." Said the old man, "In retrospect it seems quit contrived. But you don't understand the length us old timers will go through to spend some quality time with our families."

Dipper and Mabel looked at the hats that Stan made them now understood.

"IT seems like the real lake monsters were you two." Said Soos, "Sorry dudes, it just popped into my head like that… you know…"

"So…" sad Mabel, "Did you ever talk to your son?" asked Mabel.

"Nope! I got right to work on the robot." Said the old man who began to explained that he used the same attics on his wife who left him and old friend who didn't come to his retirement party…

"Time to work on my death ray." He said cheerfully, "Any of you kids got a screw driver."

"Well that's for the photo contest." Sighed Dipper.

"We still have one more roll of film left." Said Mabel.

"what do you want to do with it?" asked Dipper.

After salving Soos' boat at much as possible they went to find Stan.

Which they did.

"Hey! Look over here." Said Mabel.

"What?" muttered Stan, "I thought you went to play spin the bottle with Soos."

"We spent all day trying to find a legendary Dinosaur…" sighed Dipper.

"But the only Dinosaur we want to spend time with is right here." said Mabel.

"Save it I made plenty of friend today." Said Stan.

Actually he harassed many people including ruined a couple's wedding proposal, harassed a child and has run in with the cops and now have to wear a ankle bracelet.

"Any room for three more?" asked Dipper.

Stan glared at them.

However the two put their hats on.

"Ever seems me thread a hook with my eyes closed." Said Stan.

"5 bucks says you can't do it." Said Dipper.

"You're on!" said Stan.

They got on his boat while Mabel said ,"Five more bucks says you can't do while I sing at the tope of my lungs."

"You're on!" said Stan.

And as it turned out they had a wonderful day fishing… fishing and stealing fish from other people getting them once again in trouble with the law… either way it was a surprisingly wonderful day…

However little did they knew that below them the Gobblewonker was real all along…

That and Erza had yet to find a decent house that wasn't filed with some kind of horrible creature or something…

Next Time: Stan rediscovers his old wax museum and in order to celebrate it's grand reopening, Mabel creates a Wax figure of him... However when someone beheads it ups to Dipper, Mabel and Erza to figure out the culprit... however nothing is as it seems...


	3. Headhunters

Chapter 3: Headhunters

It was a just a normal day in the mystery shack, Erza brushing her teeth when she noticed the toothpaste was empty.

She went to the living room where the kids were the populate children's show Duck-tective.

"I can tell from the smell of your breath you just ate…" said Dipper, "An entire tube of toothpaste?"

"It was so sparkly." Said Mabel ashamed.

"That explained why the tooth paste was empty." Said Erza making her presence known.

"Sorry…" said Mabel.

"Don't worry I made sure not to get a non-toxic brand after what happened with the stickers." Sighed Erza.

That was when Soos came into the room.

"Hey guys you would never guess what I found!" said Soos.

"Buried Treasure!" said Dipper.

"Buried… hey, I was going to say that." Said Mabel.

Soos soon showed the three of them to a door.

"So I was cleaning up when I found this hidden door hidden behind the wallpaper and it was like bonkers creepy." Said Soos.

They found it was a room filled with wax figures.

"IT's some kind of secret wax museum." Said Dipper.

"They're so life like." Said Mabel.

"Expect that one." Said Dipper pointing to one.

"Hello!" said the wax figure.

Everyone but Erza started screaming.

"Relax I'm not a wax figure, it's me your Grunkle Stan." Who turned out to be Stan the whole time.

All but Erza screamed and ran out of the room.

"We should really calm them down." Said Stan.

"Yeah…" sighed Erza.

After the two clamed them down Stan showed them his old Wax Museum.

"Welcome to the Gravity Falls Wax Museum, one of the most popular attractions… until I forgot about it." Said Stan.

"I've been sleeping on a bed in the living room, and you had another secret room…" said Erza.

"Another?" asked Dipper.

"Never mind that…" said Stan, "And you know this is a storage room, you really want to sleep here?"

Erza blinked, "Point taken…" she admitted.

"Anyway I have all the greats, Genghis Kahn, Sherlock Holmes and…" said Stan.

He paused when he got to a wax figure of Larry King.

"Some kind of crazy goblin man." Said Stan.

"Is anyone else getting the creeps in here?" asked Dipper.

"And now for my personal favorite Wax Abraham Lincoln, right over here." Said Stan.

However it turned out that Wax Lincoln was just a puddle of melted wax now.

"No Wax Abraham Lincoln who did this." Said Stan, "Wax John Wilkes Booth I'm looking at you."

Stan sighed as he looked at the puddle.

"How do you fix a wax figure?" he asked.

"Cheer up Grunkle Stan." Said Mabel, "Where's that smile?"

He began to poke at his face. When she was done.

"Don't worry Grunkle Stan, I'll make you a new wax figure." Said Mabel.

"Do you really think you can make one of these puppies." Said Stan.

"I'm an arts and crafts master." Said Mabel she lifted her arm revealing a hot glow gun stuck on her sweater, "Why do you think I have a hot glue gun stuck on my sweater sometimes?"

"Arms up." Said Erza.

Mabel sighed and lifted her arms and Erza took off the sweater.

"Requip!" said Mabel changing to a different sweater, "Also I make all of my sweaters…"

"Really? I just thought you had had a crazy sweater budget like your mom's costume budget." Said Stan then looked at Erza, "Wait are you still obsessed with costumes?"

"I've never been obsessed with costumes." Said Erza.

Stan looked at the kids who looked a bit too scared to nod but he took it that she was still obsessed with costumes.

"Well I guess I can/t lose anything if I do it." Said Stan.

"All right!" said Mabel.

Sometime later Mable was coming up with ideas for what to make.

"Mom! Dipper come see this!" she shouted.

Both of them came running in.

Turns out she wanted to show them stuff.

"Here's my ideas for a Wax Sculpture." Said Mabel.

IT was a very weird thing.

"She's part Fairy Princess, part Fairy Horse Princess." Said Mabel.

"Uh… said Erza.

"Why don't you make something real." Said Dipper.

"I also have plan for a giant Happy." Said Mabel showing a picture of a blue cat with wings.

"Well he is real…" said Dipper, "But I don't think anyone would believe that he is."

Happy was a talking, blue cat that could fly from Erza's home universe. To be honest Dipper was never sure if it was something his mother made up for the stories of her past or if he really existed.

Although his mother insisted he was real despite everything sounded made up even by the standards of her home universe.

"Maybe you can make someone from your family…" said Erza.

"Hey kids have you seen my pants?" asked Stan walking into the room in his underwear.

He did an epic pose that inspired Mabel.

And thusly she began to work on a wax figure of her uncle.

She invited Erza, Dipper and Soos to see the almost final product.

"What do you think…" said Mabel, "Does it need more Glitter?"

"Oh know it does." Said Soos .

Mabel tossed a bucket of glitter onto the stature.

"Hey I found my pants but now I can't find my shoes." Said Stan walking into the room.

He began to freak out when he saw the statue .

"Are you okay…" said Erza, "It's just a stature…"

Stan managed to regain his composure and he smiled.

"So what do you think?" asked Mabel.

"I think the Wax Museum is reopening!" said Stan with a big smile.

And soon it was time for the Grand Reopening of the Wax Museum.

Of course it was a big deal and the whole town arrived.

However Wendy and Dipper both had to be bribed to attend and work the stand.

Stan soon approached the podium.

"You all know me, town Darling Mr. Mystery, please ladies control yourself." Said Stan.

Nonie of the woman of course reacted.

"I have brought this town many novelties and befuddlements. The likes the world has never seen!" Said Stan, "And now behold! Me!"

He unveiled the very good looking stature of himself.

While Soos did sound effects no one reacted well.

"Now a word from our little Mabelanglo." Said Stan.

Mabel walked over to the podium.

"It's Mabel." Said Mabel, "Thank you for coming I made this stature with my blood, sweat, tears and other fluids."

The town cringed when she said that.

"I will now take questions." Said Mabel.

That was when the old man who built the Gobblewonker raised his hand.

"Hi! Old Man McGucket, local coot." Said the old man, "Are the wax figures alive and a follow up question… age the wax figures alive?"

Mabel stared at Old Man McGucket. "Um… yes?" she responded confused, "Next questions."

She motioned to a small man with a mustache.

"Hello Toby Determined, Gravity Fall Gossiper. Do you really think this qualifies as a wonder of the world." Said the man holding a microphone.

"Your microphone's a turkey baster, Toby" Said Stan.

Indeed it was turkey baster.

Erza butted in so Stan wouldn't say any more horrible things.

"Now any more questions?" asked Erza.

"Shandra Jimenez, real reporter." Said a rather good-looking woman, "Your fliers promised free pizza for this event, is this true?"

Everyone began to angry demanding pizza.

"Stanley…" growled Erza.

"Isn't his name Stanford?" asked Mabel.

"I misspoke…" said Erza still glaring at the old man.

"Uh… uh… goodnight everybody!" he yelled then he threw a smoke bomb.

This of course made the entire crowd.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll find him." Said Erza.

"Please go easy on him…" said Mabel.

That night thankfully Erza cooled down and decided to bake a cake. As she was making the finishing, she saw something at the corner of her eye. She knew it wasn't the kids or Stan.

"Requip!" she whispered requipping a sword into there hand.

She began to follow the mysterious figure into the room with the wax statures.

She looked around and then she heard Stan scream.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

Then it turns out he was fine… physically however he was watching TV with his wax stature and had to take a leek and now the stature was headless.

"Wax Stan was murdered!" yelled Stan.

"I saw someone earlier, I'm going to look around the woods for a bit, call the police." Said Erza.

She searched the woods, but couldn't find anyone… when she got back to the mystery shock she heard and argument between Sheriff Blubs, his Deputy Durland and her children. Apparently the Sheriff claimed that the case was unsolvable and Dipper said he could solve it.

"I think my son will be able to solve the case better than you can." Said Erza walking into the room.

"Oh really what makes you…" said sheriff Blubs then he saw who it was and was shocked, "Ms. Scarlet? Is that you?"

Dipper and Mabel were surprised.

"Oh right… I blocked it from my mind you helped the police a few times…" muttered Stan.

"It's Mrs. Pines now…" said Erza.

"Wait I heard you got a divorce." Said Sheriff Blubs.

"I have no plans to go to my maiden name." said Erza.

"Mrs. Pines, you've been out of the game far too long." Said Sheriff Blubs, "And you're kid is just too adorable."

"Adorable." Muttered Dipper.

"Look Mrs. Pines… let the cops handle the case…" said Sheriff Blubs, "And make sure your little City Boy doesn't get involved either."

"You know I saved your job… twice." Pointed Erza, "I'm sure the police force is just a incompetent as back in the day…"

"It's never been incompetent." Said Sheriff Blubs.

That was when they got an APB about someone at the station trying to fit a cantaloupe in their mouth…

They of course left.

"I didn't know you used to work for the police…" said Dipper.

"Only a couple times." Said Erza, It wasn't investigating, mostly physical stuff… besides I figured you wouldn't care for the stories."

"Yeah, they're probably not as existing as say fighting monsters or evil wizards…" said Mabel.

Erza nodded.

"But I think Dipper should do the investigating." Said Erza.

"All right!" said Dipper, "Then I'll show who's adorable!"

That was when Dipper sneezed… it was a very tiny sneeze.

"Aw… you sneeze like a kitten." Said Mabel.

"I think you should head to bed before investigating though." Said Erza.

"Yes, mom." Sighed the twins.

The next day Dipper began to his investigation, thanks to Mabel he found two clues, one was a shoe print with a hole in it. And the other was an Axe.

"I think we can get mom's name off the list." Said Mabel.

"What?" asked Erza.

"I was joking!" said Mabel.

They decided to show it to Soos since he knew a lot about the town.

"This looks like an axe." Said Soos.

"Do you know of anyone who would use an axe?" asked Erza.

"Oh yeah, Manly Dan." Said Soos.

"Manly Dan?" asked Dipper.

"He's the big lumberjack." Said Soos.

Indeed Manly Dan was one of the one angriest about the lack of free pizza.

"Do you know where hangs out?" asked Mabel.

"Oh yeah, this really tough biker bar downtown." Said Soos.

"All right we should go there." Said Erza.

"All right!" cheered both Dipper and Mabel.

"Due you guys are like the Mystery Twin or something… I can't think of anything to include your mom…" said Soos.

This made the three stare at him.

"Please don't call use that…" said Dipper.

"Would the Mystery Family be better…" said Mabel.

"Don't encourage him." Whiskered Dipper .

They went outside to see Stan with a coffin.

"Stan… what are you doing." Said Erza.

"I'm going to go have a memorial for wax me, something small but classy." Said Stan.

"We're going to have to talk about this once we get back." Sighed Erza.

"So where are you heading?" asked Stan.

"We have a lead in the case." Said Dipper.

"That's right a lead!" said Mable as she held up the axe while making horror movie noises.

Stan looked at the kids then at Erza.

"Bow did you get custody again?" asked Stan.

"There wasn't a fight." Explained Erza.

Stan blinked, "Ouch…" he said realizing the implications.

They headed to the biker bar where they saw a bouncer.

"All right, I have a plan." Said Erza.

"Really…" said Dipper surprised that his mom was going to let them in.

Then again it was a culture thing, after all where Erza was raised Bars weren't that big a deal.

And so they headed to the bouncer.

"Sorry we don't' serve miners." Said the bouncer.

That wasn't a spelling error, as he was talking to a miner.

Once the minor left, Erza and the twins approached the bouncer.

"Excuse me, I found my kids drinking beer and I want to show them whey they shouldn't drink." Said Erza, "Is it okay if I use this bar."

The bouncer shrugged and let them in.

They entered the bar where they saw an unconscious man on the floor.

"Why shouldn't you two start drinking again." Said Erza.

"We don't want to be like Cana." Said both Dipper and Mable.

Cana was a firmed from Erza's home universe… she was a notorious alcoholic so Erza often used her as a reason for them never to drink lest they drink whole barrels of booze.

"Let's go talk to Manly Dan." Said Erza.

However Mabel being Mabel got distracted and ended up in a conversation with a biker.

So it was up to Erza and Dipper to talk to Manly Dan, who was at an arm wrestling machine.

"Manly Dan, just the person we wanted to see." Said Dipper.

"Where were you last night?" asked Erza.

"I was punching the clock." Said Manly Dan.

"So you were working." Said Dipper.

"I was punching the clock." Said Manly Dan.

Erza and Dipper noticed outside, which was busted.

"10 o-clock." Said Dipper.

"He's not it." Said Erza.

"So I guess you never seen this before." Said Dipper taking out the axe.

"I would pick my teeth with that Axe." Said Manly Dan, "That's a left handed Axe, I only use my right hand! The manly hand."

He tore apart the machine as a little biker man was cheering him on.

"Get 'im! Get 'im!" cheered the little biker man.

"Left handed." Sid Dipper.

"Let's go find your sister." Said Erza.

Turns out she was telling the future to a biker using her paper fortune teller.

"Your wife is going to be beautiful!" said Mabel.

"Come we need to get out of here." Said Dipper.

As they left the Biker cried, "Wait! But will she love me!"

Once they were out of the bar Dipper began to explain to Mabel about the axe and how it was left handed.

"All right, so all we have to do is figure out who is left handed." Said Dipper.

"All right we are on a roll." Said Mabel.

They began to figure who in the town was left handed, thanks to the fact that only 10 percent of the population was left handed it was hard… heck one of their suspects broke both of his arms.

But soon they had only one person left.

"Of course it all ads up." Said Mabel.

"I don't know I'm a bit skeptical on this one." Said Erza.

"Why?" asked Dipper.

Erza lifted the axe.

"He doesn't seem like the type to use an axe…" said Erza.

"Too wimpy?" asked Mabel.

"I didn't use those words." Sighed Erza.

"But all of the signs point to him." Said dipper.

"Fine…" sighed Erza.

They contacted Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland.

And so they went to raid Toby's house.

They told them that thanks to the evidence pointing to him (as he used his left hand to hold the turkey baster and he had holes in his shoes).

He even had motive (to get people to buy his newspaper) .

However he also had an alibi, he had footage of him dicing with a cutout of Shandra Jimenez.

Erza covered her children's eyes.

"Thanks mom." Said Dipper.

"Well the time stamp proves you didn't do it…" said Sherriff Blubs, "You freak of nature."

"Hooray!" said Toby.

"Check the axe for finger prints." Said Dipper.

"And not mine or my children's." said Erza.

They check beyond the Pines' family there wasn't anything.

"No prints." Said Dipper.

Erza was getting worried.

"Newsflash! Kids waste everyone time!" said Deputy Durland.

Erza glared at Durland.

He hid behind Blubs.

"I see that glare of your is potent as ever." Said Blubs.

Erza took her children's' hands.

"Come on…" eh said wanting to spare them from any embarrassment, "We have a memorial to attend."

And they attended Wax Stan's memorial service.

"Kids, Erza, Soos… lifeless wax figures, thank you all for coming." Said Stan.

Indeed the room was filled with the family and Soos.

"Some people think it might be wrong to love a wax replica of himself…" said Stan.

"They're wrong!" yelled Soos.

"Easy Soos." Said Stan, "Any was Wax Stan I hope you're pickpocketing up there in heaven."

He began to cry.

"Excuse me I have glitter in my eye." Said Stan.

He ran out of the room.

"Ohhh! Dude!" yelled Soos.

"I have to go talk to Uncle about this." Sighed Erza, "And don't worry it has nothing to with narcissism… you're uncle has issues when it comes to things like this…"

Mable and Dipper ended up talking about the case.

"Those cops were right about me." Sighed Dipper.

"We can't give up just yet." Said Mabel, "Maybe mom knows what's going on…"

Dipper sighed.

That was when he noticed that Wax Stan's foot had a hole in it.

"Yeah, It's so that pole thing can attach them to the stand deelies." Said Mabel.

That was when Dipper realized what was going on.

"Mabel, hold in the shoe, no finger prints, I figured it out." Said Dipper.

"The killers are right behind you." Said a voice.

They turned around and the Wax Figures came to life.

Dipper gasped.

"Wax Sherlock Holmes… Wax Shakespeare… Wax Coolio?" asked Dipper.

The Wax Figure of Lizzie Borden grabbed the axe.

"Congratulations my two armature sleuths… you have unburied the truth." Said Wax Sherlock, "Now applaud them for your efforts."

There was clapping.

"Now that sounds too sincere, slow clap…" said Wax Sherlock.

The clapping became sarcastic.

"There we go nice and conceding." Said Wax Sherlock.

"Figures you guys are magic." Said Mabel.

"Magic?" asked Sherlock, "What makes you say magic?"

Mabel was about to say something but Dipper shook his head.

"We're cursed!" said Wax Sherlock.

"Cursed! Cursed!" chanted the other wax figures.

"You know Sherlock's voice sounds familiar." Mumbled Mabel.

"Cursed to come to life whenever the moon waxes." Said Sherlock, "You're uncle bought us a garage sale."

"A haunted garage sale son!" said Wax Coolio.

And so they explained that many years ago they were stolen by Stan and how during the nights they had full rein of the house. However one day he closed up shop, put them in storage and forgotten about.

Turns out they were trying to kill Stan and not behead the wax figure.

"You're mother noticed me however I was able to evade her by coming to this room... " Said Wax Sherlock, She was comply unaware that I was the one…"

"I'm getting board the speeches." She moaned, "Dipper do something."

Dipper sighed and looked at a table of food Stan had set up and Dipper magical flung all of the stuff at them hoping something would work, turned out the coffee.

"Of course hot melty things!" said Mabel.

"How were you able to do that?" asked Sherlock.

"You might be cursed! But we're magic!" said Mabel.

Dipper hovered a pair of electric candles and use them to cut the various wax figures.

"I'm going to get mom." Said Mabel running out of the room.

Wax Shakespeare grabbed her by the sleeve however.

"Requip!" called out Mabel getting rid of the sweater entirely.

"What?" asked Wax Shakespeare as Dipper cut off its arm.

In the hall way Soos waited outside.

That was when Mabel arrived.

"What's going on?" asked Mabel.

"You're mom's talking to him… must be secret stuff she knows being like his daughter and all…" said Soos.

"Oh…" said Mabel, "MOM GET OUT HERE DIPPER'S IN DANGER!"

The door opened.

"We found the real culprits!" said Mabel.

"Lead the way." Said Erza.

"Oh come on!" cried Stan, "I wasn't done talking!"

They two went into the room to find that Dipper was dodging a sword from Wax Sherlock Holmes.

The other wax figures grabbed Erza and Mabel.

Erza was able to punch the wax figure.

"Requip!" called out Erza calling upon the red sword, she tossed it at Dipper.

"Mom…" said Dipper.

"I'm trusting you with this…" said Erza as she struggled against the wax figures.

Dipper nodded and grabbed the sword, he channeled is magic into it, and it was on fire.

Wax Sherlock Holmes blinked.

"So that explains your mom's sword." Said Wax Sherlock.

That was when Dipper got an idea.

"What's that over there!" yelled Dipper.

Dipper ran away dragging the sword while wax Sherlock Holmes ran after him yelling "That didn't even work!"

"Requip!" called out Erza taking out a large battle axe.

"Time to finish this." Said Erza.

"Oh now I know where I herd his voice, he sounds like the English guy from the Daily Show!" said Mabel.

"Mabel…" sighed Erza as she cut down the wax figures.

"What I watch it in the mornings…" said Mabel.

Outside Dipper managed to lead Sherlock out, he blocked Sherlock's blow, however Sherlock tries not to his Dipper too much since the sword was on fire.

"You clearly don't' know how to use that thing…" said Wax Sherlock.

"This is the first time my mom has let me handle any of her weapons…" said Dipper.

He tired to attack Dipper again but Dipper dodged and it knocked over the S in Mystery Shack (so it now read Mystery Hack).

"Do you really think you can outwit me boy?" asked Wax Sherlock, "I'm Sherlock Bleedin' Holmes have you seen the size of my magnifying glass?"

"Have any sunscreen?" asked Dipper.

"What?" asked Sherlock.

That was when the sun came up and Sherlock began to melt.

"No!" yelled Wax Sherlock.

As he melted Erza came out and saw what was happening.

"Are you okay?" asked Erza.

"I'm fine." Said Dipper.

"Oh little mommy is here to comfort you…" mocked Wax Sherlock as he melted.

Erza grabbed the sword from Dipper, and immediate the flame was extinguished.

"You have no idea what you've done to my family…" muttered Erza glaring at him.

She swiped her sword and fire shot form it, hitting Wax Sherlock making him melt even faster than before.

"I didn't even get a good final word in!" cursed Wax Sherlock.

And with that he was dead.

"Dipper…" said Erza.

"Yeah…" said Dipper.

"Don't get what the those said about you… they're not exactly the best around." Said Erza, "Blubs has always been a terrible sheriff, and Durland… he used to work here."

"Really?" asked Dipper.

"Stan fired him because he was terrible at his job." Said Erza.

Dipper laughed.

"Also there's a lot of dangerous things in this town, and you proved yourself tonight." Said Erza, "I think I'm going to teach how to use a sword…"

"What?" asked Dipper surprised, "But I can't use Requip!"

"But that doesn't mean you can't wield a magic sword." Said Erza.

Dipper nodded.

Both of them went back into the room where Mabel was finishing off the last of the Wax Figures. Dipper noticed his uncle's wax head on the wall and removed it.

"What happened to my parlor?" asked Stan.

"Communist spiders did something to wax figures." Said Erza.

"Stupid commie spider." Muttered Stan.

The twins stared at their mother who just shrugged.

"But looks what we found." Said Dipper.

"Oh I missed you so much." Said Stan taking the head, "You two deserver some affectionate noogieing!"

As they celebrated Blubs and Durland showed up right outside the window.

"Solve the case little boy?" asked Blubs, "I'm so confident you're going to say no that I'm going to take a nice long sip."

"Actually we did." Said Dipper.

That was when Blubs spat out the coffee on Durland who spat out his own coffee.

"They got scalded" mocked Stan.

"You got all of the wax figures?" asked Erza.

"I'm 99 percent sure I did." Said Mabel.

Little did they know Wax Larry King escaped!

But it was only a head so he wasn't a threat…

Besides, Erza was going to teach dipper how to use swords so even if he did make himself known he wouldn't be a problem…

And so the case was solved with the twins unaware of Stan's real problem with the wax figure… But for now it was better that way…

Next Time: Mabel get asked out by Stan's rival "Lil" Gideon, a self proclaimed psychic, but when Mabel asks Dipper to break up with him for things get out of hand... what will happen? Find out next time!


	4. The Hand that Rocks the Mabel

Chapter 4: The Hand that Rocks the Mabel

Stan was doing his usual shtick outside, while inside the kids were watching TV.

Dipper was a lot more tired than usual and he yawned.

"You oaky bro-bro?" asked Mabel.

"Still getting used to training." Sighed Dipper.

"Yeah…" sighed Mabel.

That was when the commercials started.

"Hey look, it's the commercial I was telling you about." Said Soos coming into the room.

Erza entered as well having heard about this.

It was a comical about a psychic named Gideon.

""So don't waste your time with the other so called "man of mystery"" said the announcer.

IT showed Stan getting out an outhouse, which earned a laugh from everyone in the room.

When the commercial ended Mabel said this, "Oh wow I'm getting all inside."

"Don't' get too curiousy." Said Stan, "Ever since that monster moved into town I've had nothing but trouble."

"Is he really psychic?" asked Mabel.

"We should find out." Said Dipper.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that show." Said Erza.

"Don't you dare Erza." Muttered Stan, "I'm forbidding you from going."

"I'm an adult…" pointed out Erza, "And I've been one since we've met."

Stan tried to come up with a come back.

"Mom found a loop hole… literally." Said Mabel holding up her fingers holding a literal loop hole, "Whomp, whomp…"

And so Erza took her children and Soos to the tent of telepathy.

They looked around.

"Whoa this is like a bizarro version of the mystery Shack… they even have their own Soos." Said Dipper pointing to the tent's handy man.

Soos glared at the handy man who had the nametag Deuce.

The show began to start.

"All right let's see what this monster is really like." Said Dipper.

The curtains opened revealing a little boy with large white hair.

"Hello America my name is Lil' Gideon." Said the boy who was clearly Gideon.

He clapped his hand and doves came out of his hair.

"That's Stan's mortal enemy?" asked Dipper.

Erza face palmed.

"You're uncle's in a feud with a child." Sighed Erza

"I have a predication and you're all going to say "aw"…" said Gideon, he then made a cute little face that made the audience say just that.

"It came true." Said Mabel.

"I'm not impressed." Said Dipper.

Erza still embarrassed for Stan.

"Hit it dad!" Gideon told his dad who was at a piano.

Gideon began to a song and dance number.

During the song and dance number her got everyone to rise up. Including the Pines.

"How did he do that?" asked Dipper.

Erza narrowed her eyes at Gideon, realizing there was more to him than she initially thought.

As he sang he began to make predictions, very obvious prediction, including an old woman with a cat who wished her son would call more, Blubs had been there before (he was deck out in Gideon Gear) and even Mabel's name… her sweater had her name on it…

As they left they talked about the show.

"He's an even bigger fraud than Stan, no wonder why he 's jealous." Said Dipper.

"I don't know… he seems to be hiding something." Said Erza.

"Oh you're just saying that." Said Mabel, "But he was amazing!"

"You're just easily impressed." Said Dipper.

Mabel laughed.

However they were being watch by Gideon.

The next day Dipper was drinking water wafting for his mom to be ready.

"Hey Dipper!" said Mabel with her face covered in fake jewels, "Blink…"

She winced in pain it wads now painful opt blink.

"Isn't that permanent?" asked Dipper.

"I'm unappreciated in my time." Sighed Mabel.

The doorbell rang and Mabel ran to get it.

"You ready?" asked Erza.

"Oh yeah!" said Dipper adjusting his hat.

They went to the front door to find Mabel talking with Gideon.

"Oh you must be Mabel's mother." Said Gideon, "I can see where she gets her looks."

"Oh you…" said Mabel.

"Is it all right if I take your daughter to my dressing room?" asked Gideon.

"Please mom!" begged Mabel with her eyes sparkling.

Erza sighed, on one hand she didn't trust Gideon one bit, however on the other hand neither Dipper or Mabel had anyone to hang out with and it was clear to her Mabel only saw him as a friend.

"All right… just be careful." Sighed Erza.

"Yay!" cheered Mabel as the two ran off together.

Erza sighed.

"I'm going to regret this decision." Sighed Erza.

"Probably." Said Dipper with a shrug.

"Natsu…" muttered Erza.

Dipper sighed… today's training wasn't going too easy.

Sometime later dipper was exhausted and he was reading the Journal, training was tough thankfully he lined up some relaxing time.

That was when Mabel walked in having gotten a make over.

"Hey Dipper! How was training?" asked Mabel with press on nails.

Dipper jumped.

"What's wrong with your nails! They look like a wolverine!" yelled Dipper.

"I know right!" said Mabel, she growled and scratched the air, "Gideon is one dapper little man."

"I have to agree with mom… I don't' trust him." Said Dipper, "Plus his hair is bigger than his head…"

"Oh lay off, I need some to do girly stuff with, whenever I do it with mom a lot of the stories she tells me are really sad." Said Mabel, "Plus you always do guy stuff with Soos."

"What do you mean?" asked Dipper.

"Hey Dude are you ready to blow up hot one at a time in the microwave?" asked Soos.

"Oh yeah!" said Dipper.

Both of them ran out of the room chanting "One at a time! One at a time!"

Erza entered the room and sighed.

"The hot dog thing again?" asked Erza.

"Yep…" sighed Mabel.

"Mabel, please you need to be careful around him." Said Erza.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sighed Mabel.

However the next time she met up with Gideon she up agreeing on a date with him… so there was that.

So there's that, so Erza decided to talk to Mabel about it when she got word.

"Mabel, remember if you don't want to continue dating say no." said Erza.

"I know…" sighed Mabel.

"I'm serious." Said Erza.

Erza sighed, hoping that Mabel would learn from what was going on.

Of carouse the Mabel went on the date and word quickly spread in the Mystery Shack, epically since they made the newspaper.

"Please tell me that little pipsqueak is trying to pick her pocket." Said Stan.

"You haven't heard, Mabel's dating Gideon." Said Wendy.

"IT's only one date…" said Erza.

"WHAT"! yelled Stan he turned to Erza, "Why haven't you scared him away yet?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Erza.

"He's my rival Erza!" yelled Stan, "And you're letting him date her!"

"Until he does something…" said Erza, "That's when I'm putting my foot down."

"Oh come on he's a fraud!" yelled Stan.

Erza, Dipper and Wendy all gave him looks that said "Really?"

Soos was just coming up with ideas for "Power Couple" names.

"That's besides the point! I'm ending this now!" yelled Stan.

He left the gift shop, came out a minute later wearing his suit.

He ran out the door and slammed it.

"Wouldn't that be funny if it was a closet." Said Soos, he opened the door, "Nope real door."

However when Mabel got home she was upset.

"How did the date go?" asked Dipper.

"Fine… I have a lobster now…" said Mabel.

"Really?" asked Dipper.

"MOM!" cried Mabel rerunning to find Erza.

Mabel found her mother in the room she used to work on her swords.

She stopped and saw Mabel looking like she needed a hug.

"What happened on the date." Said Erza.

"I need some girl talk." Said Mabel.

"I have a whole cake ready…" said Erza.

Mabel nodded.

They went into the kitchen and Erza sliced the cake in half.

"He asked me out on another date…" said Mabel, "I wanted to say no but he did it in front of the whole town…. And I do like Gideon as a friend slash little sister. But… I didn't want to hurt him."

"Mabel… I know he's your friend but sometimes you have to firm." Said Erza.

"I will!" said Mabel.

"It will be fine…" said Erza.

"Thanks mom!" said Mabel.

"Any time…" said Erza.

So of course Mabel went on another date, she tried to push him into the friend zone. However it didn't' work and she agreed to third date.

Mabel was pacing back and forth.

Dipper and Erza noticed her behavior.

"I tried to break it off… I had him in the friend zone! I had them but it was quack sand…' said Mabel.

"Mabel relax, it's not like you have to marry him." Said Dipper.

That was when Stan walked in.

"Hey Mabel you have to marry Gideon." Said Stan.

Mabel gasped in horror.

"Stan… what did you do?" asked Erza.

"Its' part of a long term deal I made with Bud Gleeful." Said Stan, "There's a lot of cash in this thing plus I got a shirt!"

He put on the Ill-fitting shirt as Mabel ran out of the room.

"When I'm done talking to her we'll talk about this." Muttered Erza garbling at Stan.

Stan gulped and Dipper followed his mother upstairs.

Erza go to the door the twins' bedroom.

"Please stay our for a bit." Said Erza to Dipper.

She shut the door and looked at Mabel who was rocking back and forth with her sweat covering her head.

"Mabel…" said Erza.

"Mabel's not here, she in sweat town." Said Mabel.

"Mabel isn't that bad is it?" asked Erza.

Mabel made noise she couldn't under stand.

"I can't understand you." Said Erza gently.

"I didn't want any of this! I just want to be friends!" cried Mabel.

Erza got her daughter's head out of the sweater.

"I mean what if I end up like what happened with you and dad!" said Mabel, "I mean…"

Erza bent down and looked Mabel in the eyes.

"Don't' worry, what happened between me and your dad won't happen." Said Erza.

"But what if does!" said Mabel.

"Then I will _kill him_ …" growled Erza.

Mabel blinked realizing that it wasn't hyperbole.

"but that won't happen… don't worry about it." Sid Erza.

"Yeah…" said Mabel, she was always told she wasn't old enoguh to know why her parents married.

"If you don't' mange to break up with him on this date, I don't know what I'm going to do." Said Erza, "So please you have to break up with him."

"Yes, mom." Said Mabel.

"Good… now if you excuse me, I have to go talk to you uncle about this whole marriage business." Said Erza.

Dipper entered the room.

"I don't know if I can break up with him though,…" said Mabel.

"Mom's probably going to do something to him to scare him off you don't…" said Dipper.

That was when they heard Stan yell out "Ow! My eye!"

"Hopefully not as bad as that…" said Dipper.

"I can't! I don't want to break his heart." Said Mabel.

"Don't worry I'll do it for you." Said Dipper.

"Just don't tell mom…" said Mabel.

"How will I explain this to people!" yelled Stan.

"You wear an eye patch whenever you work!" yelled Erza.

"I think that's best for both of us." Said Dipper.

When it came time for the next date Dipper went into the restaurant where it was supposed to happen.

"Oh Dipper Pines! How are you?" asked Gideon, "You look good, you look good!"

"Uh… well Mabel isn't coming tonight… Uh… she doesn't want to see you any more." Said Dipper, "She's uh… kind of weirded out by you."

"So what you're saying is… you've come between us." Said Gideon as he twitched.

"You're not going to freak out, are you?" asked Dipper.

"Oh course not…" said Gideon, "These things happen, bygones, be bygones."

"Oh cool, hey sorry but hey, thumbs up, right?" asked Dipper.

As Dipper walked away Gideon mentioned "Thumbs up indeed."

Dipper met up with Mabel outside.

"How did it go? Was it bad? Did he tried read your mind?" asked Mabel.

"He's just a normal kid." Said Dipper, "I doubt he has any powers…"

That night Gideon was angry.

"Dipper Pines… you have no idea what you have done…" growled Gideon.

He held onto his bolo tie and everything started floating high into the air, then he let them crash onto the floor. His father Bud came into the room.

"Gideon Charles Gleeful!" he yelled, "Clean up this room right now!"

"I CAN BUY AND SELL YOU OLD MAN!" yelled Gideon.

"Fair enoguh." Said Bud with a shrug deciding to pretend that never happened… in a sense (but that's not important now).

Gideon looked a picture of Mabel and Dipper and he used hi powers to burn the Dipper half.

Back with the twin they were playing with Soos (he had a pillow under his shirt and they would hit him with the pillow).

Inside the phone rang.

"Hello?" said Erza.

"Hello Mrs. Pines, is your son home, it's Toby Determined…" said the voice on the other end.

"Is this about last week?" asked Erza.

"No… don't' worry about it… I want to talk to your son about something." Said Toby on the other en .

"All right." Sighed Erza.

She went to the window.

"Dipper, phone for you, it's that man from the news paper!" call out Erza.

"Okay!" said Dipper.

Dipper picked but up.

Era of course instead to his end.

"All right he's going to interview me." Said Dipper.

"Okay… be careful though when you show him stuff." Said Erza.

"ill be fine." Said Dipper.

Little did they know at the office he was working for Gideon with Shandra's phone number as the price.

Dipper went to the address, it was a warehouse, he went inside wondering where Toby was said to be.

"Hello?" asked Dipper.

That was when Gideon turned around, he was on a swivel chair.

"Dipper Pines, how long have you been living in this town, a week, two?" asked Gideon, "Are you finding it nice?"

"What do you want from me?" asked Dipper.

"Listen Boy! This town has secrets that you can barley comprehend." Said Gideon.

Dipper realized something.

"Wait is this about Mabel?" asked Dipper, She's just not that into you…"

"Liar you turned her against me!" said Gideon, "She was my peach dumplin' and out turned her against me!"

"Hey you okay?" asked Dipper.

He levitated Dipper into the air and tossed him into a box.

"No way…" said Dipper managed to get up, "You have magic too."

"reading minds isn't…" said Gideon with a prepared speech, however he just realized what Dipper just said, "Did you just say "too"?"

That was when Dipper lifted some of the boxes and threw them near Gideon, it was more to give him a scare.

"How?" asked Gideon.

"That should be why I should be asking." Said Dipper.

Gideon lifted some of the heavier merchandise at Dipper who managed to grab a cabinet as a shield.

"Impressive! But not impressive enoguh!" mocked Gideon.

He sent out the clocks at him, however Dipper managed to dodge them.

He grabbed a little Gideon Baseball bat and aimed it at Gideon. Gideon dodged the swing.

"This isn't as a easy as I thought it would be." Said Gideon.

Meanwhile Mabel was chewing on her hair, both Wendy and Erza saw this.

"How you're hair tasting buddy." Said Wendy.

"Wendy, I need some advice I can't get from mom…" said Mabel.

"What do you need help from her?" asked Erza.

"Mom… when it comes to your track record in's good… the one guy you were in love with tried to kill you and then there's dad! And dad's a jerk." Said Mabel.

Wendy looked at Erza.

"It's a long story." She said to Wendy.

Wendy nodded…

Erza turned to Mabel.

"Is this about Gideon…" said Erza.

Mabel began to sweat.

She sighed.

"I had Dipper do it." Admitted Mabel.

"Mabel Erza Pines…" muttered Erza.

Mabel flinched, it was rare whenever she did full name (and she did have her mother's name was a middle name).

"Do you know where he is." Said Erza.

"I think he's at the warehouse." Said Mabel.

"I'm taking you to him so you can properly break up." Said Erza.

"Yes mom." Sighed Mabel.

Erza took Mabel by the arm began to drag her.

Wendy stared as they left.

"I wonder what she wanted to ask about." Wondered Wendy.

Back in the warehouse, Gideon mange dot lift Dipper into the air, however Dipper floated the bat and whacked him in the shin causing Gideon to drop him.

Dipper grabbed another bat and held in his hands just incase Gideon tried something new.

Gideon grabbed a pair of lamb shears, Dipper managed to bat them away, but they kept coming.

"I can't hold him off for long." Thought Dipper as he began to sweat, this fight was starting to take a toll on his magic.

"What? Getting tired?" asked Gideon.

That was hen the door opened, it was Erza and Mabel.

"What's going on?" asked Mabel.

"Mom! He can use magic!" yelled Dipper .

"Wait.. since he has nothing to do with Earthland wouldn't that just mean he telekinetic." Said Mabel.

"She has a point." Said Erza.

"Now's not the time to distracted!" said Dipper.

"He's right!" said Erza.

"Gideon!" yelled Mabel.

"Mabel… so… you don't' need to see that." Said Gideon blushing a little, "What are you doing here?"

"I have to be honest." Said Mabel, "And tell you that I don't want to be together myself."

Dipper hell onto the second bat tightly just in case Gideon tried something again as Mabel was being honest.

"But hey we can be Make-over buddies ,wouldn't you like that…" said Mabel.

"Really?" asked Gideon happily.

"Not really you were attacking my brother!" yelled Mabel, "What the heck!"

"Reuip!" called out Erza.

A sword appeared in Erza's hand. She then tossed it at one of the Gideon dolls, cutting it's head off.

Gideon began to sweat,.

"You dare try to force my daughter on a date or attack my son again you're going to wish you were that doll." Said Erza glaring at him, "You understand."

Gideon nodded and ran as fast he could do the door.

"This isn't over! We might be equally matched Dipper Pines! But you haven't seen the last of Wittle ol' me!" called out Gideon then ran away as fast as he could.

"Dipper you okay?" asked Mabel.

"I'm fine… I'm not used to using that much magic." Said Dipper.

"You'll get used to it." Said Erza.

"I can't help but wonder, why does he have powers?" asked Dipper.

"Meanwhile at the Gleeful house, Stan was talking to Bud.

"And that's why I'm pulling away." Said Stan telling Bud that Erza was against it.

"You're hiding something, does it have to do with that shiner?" asked Bud.

"Oh this… I walked into a wall…" laughed Stan.

That was when Gideon came in. He stood on the coffee table.

"Stanford Pines! I rebuke thee! I rebuke thee!"" yelled Gideon.

"Rebuke, is that a real word?" asked Stan confused.

"Gideon calm down." Said Bud, "It's Mrs. Pines who's against it."

"I'm well aware of that!" yelled Gideon, "The entire Pines Family has earned my wrath."

"You might was to leave." Whispered Bud, "He's in one of his rages."

"It's okay… Erza's the same way sometimes…" said Stan, "Hey… what's that over there!"

He pointed in a random direction and stole a painting he had his eye on.

Sometime later in the mystery shack, Stan came in with Erza giving Dipper a whole cake.

"You're giving him the whole cake?" asked Stan, "What happened?"

"Gideon." Sighed Dipper.

"Yeah the little mutant swore vengeance on the whole family." Said Stan, "What is going to do? Nibble my ankles?"

"Stan…" sighed Erza, "He really is psychic…"

Stan's eye began to twitch.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah he has telekinesis." Said Mabel.

"We're evenly match right now… but I don't know how long that will last." Sighed Dipper.

"Well at least he as strong as you!" laughed Stan.

All three glared at him.

"Shutting up." He mumbled.

At Gideon's house he was playing with doll of the Pines family.

"Oh Gideon I love you so much, if only my family wasn't in the way." He said with the Mabel doll.

"Look at me! I'm old and I'm smelly." He said as he played with a Stan doll.

"Stay away form my daughter if you know what's good for you!" he said as played with an Erza doll.

He finished up a Dipper doll.

"We're evenly matched… there nothing you can do!" he said as he played with a Dipper doll

"You you'll see what I can do." Said Gideon.

He reached for a book, it was a Journal just like Dipper… however his was a volume 2 instead of Volume 3…

Indeed, the two were eventually match… but the real question was "But for how long"…

Hopefully it would be an answer that would come soon…

Next Time: Dipper realizes he had has a crush on Wendy, he and Mabel deiced to hang out with her group of friends. But when they break into an abandoned convince store bad things will happen. Meanwhile Mabel eats some expired candy and she has a visions of a strange island where everything's much slower... is it just a dream or is there something more going on?

A/N: Gideon still has his amulet, and they don't know that the source of his powers in this version.

Also on a side note, the twins inherited their mother's appetite for Strawberry Cake, I haven't decided if they share the anger if something happen to their cake.


	5. The Inconveniencing

Chapter 5: The Inconveniencing

It was just a normal day at the mystery shack, Dipper was reading the Journal.

"Hey Mabel, do you believe in ghosts?" asked Dipper.

"I thought you knew, Mom keeps finding haunted houses." Said Mabel.

"Oh right." Sighed Dipper.

"Wendy! Soos!" yelled Stan.

Soos ran into the room.

"Yes Mr. Pines?" he asked breathing heavily.

"I'm going out for a bit." Said Stan, "Are two going to clean the bathrooms?"

"Yes sir!" said Soos.

"Absolutely not!" said Wendy.

Stan laughed, "Don't' get into trouble."

Wendy went to a spot that covered.

"Hey look the a secret ladder." Said Wendy.

"Uh…" said Soos, "I don't think Mr. Pines will like that."

That was when Erza entered the shop.

"Hey mom how was House Hunting?" asked Mabel.

"Another haunted one…" sighed Erza.

She noticed the ladder.

"You might want to cover that." Said Erza.

"Stan's out of the house." Said Wendy.

Erza shrugged.

"All right then." Said Erza., "Just cover it back up before he gets back."

"Will do Mrs. P." said Wendy.

Soos stared at Erza.

"Mom can we go up there?" asked Dipper.

"Of course." Sid Erza as it wouldn't be the first time Dipper went up there, "Just make sure you don't knock down any signs…"

"Yay!" cheered Dipper and Mabel, "Roof time! Roof time!"

As they climbed it.

"I don't' know if that's a good idea…" said Soos.

"Dipper used one of my swords on that roof, he'll be fine." Said Erza.

Soos began to get nervous.

"I have to go clean the bathroom!" yelled Soos suddenly.

On the roof they found that Wendy had a whole cooler and chairs up on the roof and that she came up everyday. They decided to throw pinecones.

Dipper ended up hitting a car, which went off.

"All right five points!" said Wendy, "High five"

Dipper stared at Wendy.

"Don't' leave me hanging." Said Wendy.

He high fived her.

She noticed a car roll in.

"Hey it's my friend." Said Wendy she turned to the others "Hey you're not going to Stan are you?"

Dipper zipped his lips and she copied.

"Later dorks!" she said.

Se slid down a tree and joined her friends.

"Later Wendy!" said Dipper nervously laughing.

"Uh-oh!" said Mabel.

"What?" asked Dipper .

"You Loooove her." Said Mabel with a sneaky smile.

Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, Wendy's just cool okay." Said Dipper, "It's not like I lay awake at night thinking about her…"

That night Dipper was laying awake.

"Uh-oh…" he said.

The next day Mabel declared "random Dance Party for No reason".

As she and Wendy danced Dipper pretended to write something.

As they were dancing. Wendy walked over.

"Hey Dipper aren't you going to join." Said Wendy.

"No thanks I don't really dance." Said Dipper.

"Yeah you do." Said Mabel, "Mom would make him dress up and do the lamby dance."

"The lamby dance was an excuse to try to get me to like costumes." Muttered Dipper.

"What?" asked Wendy.

"Mom has a costume obsession." Sighed Dipper.

"So…" said Wendy, "Were there little ears and tail?"

"Uh…" said Dipper embarrassed.

Mable showed Wendy the picture.

"He would sing a song about grazing." Laughed Mabel.

That was when Wendy's phone beeped.

"Looks like it's quitting time." Said Wendy, "The gang's waiting for me."

Before Wendy could leave.

"Wait Wendy, do you think we could hang out with your friends?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know, my friends are pretty intense." Said Wendy, "How old are you?"

"13!" said Dipper, "Technically a teen!"

"All right! I like your moxy!" said Wendy, "Let me get my stuff."

Once she as out of the room.

"Wait… since when are we thirteen?" asked Mabel, "Is it a leap year?"

"Come on Mabel, this is our chance to hang with cool kids… and Wendy." Said Dipper

"I knew it! You Loooove her." Said Mabel with a sly smirk.

"Stop that…" muttered Dipper.

Not too long later they went outside to meet with Wendy's friends.

Lee and Nate who were two skinny guys, Tambry, a girl who wouldn't look up from her phone, Thompson a fat guy who once ate a run over waffle for 50 cents.

"Don't' tell them that." Said Thompson.

And Robbie, a skinny guy with a balk sweatshirt with a stitched up heart.

"I'm the guy who spray painted the water tower." Bragged Robbie.

"You mean the big muffin?" asked Dipper.

"It's supposed to be an explosion." Said Robbie.

They all looked at the water tower.

"Hey, it does look like a muffin. "said Lee.

They all laughed, making Robbie embarrassed.

"Hey! Called out Erza.

"I forgot to tell mom." Sighed Dipper.

"It's okay. "said Wendy, "Hey Mrs. P, can they hang out with me tonight."

"I don't have a problem with it…" said Erza figuring that would be the best way to get her children to open up.

However Erza smirked, she walked over and adjusted Dipper's hat.

"You make sure nothing bad happens… okay." Said Erza.

"Yeah…" sighed Dipper.

Erza walked over to the Mystery Shack.

"You had to ask for permission." Laughed Robbie.

"I had to." said Wendy, "I'm pretty sure she could kick my dad's butt."

The guys stared at Erza as she entered the mystery shack.

"Scary." Said Thompson.

"But seriously…" said Lee, "You're mom's hot…"

Dipper sighed while Mabel laughed.

"All right now we got permission from Mrs. P out of the way, I got big plans for tonight." Said Wendy.

Dipper headed for the passenger.

"Hey kid, I got shotgun." Said Robbie.

Dipper joined Mabel in the back.

"Okay before we go my mom say we're not allow to punch the roof any more." Sighed Thompson.

They didn't listen as they all began to punch the roof chanting "Thompsons! Thompson

Mabel noticed some graffiti saying "You suck!"

She scratched it out and put down "You look nice!"

"That's going to blow someone's mind." Said Mabel.

"Mable please…" said Dipper.

"What is about your new girl…" said Mabel, however Dipper covered her mouth.

However he pulled it away.

"Ew… did you just lick my hand?" asked Dipper.

Mabel smiled.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Stan was watching TV.

It was on the black and white period piece old lady boring movie channel.

"Kids! I can't find the remote! And I don't' want to get up!" yelled Stan.

Erza entered the room.

"The kids went out with Wendy." Said Erza.

Stan shrugged, "Better than Gideon…" said Stan, "Do you know where the remote is?"

"No…" said Erza leaving the room.

"Hey get back here!" yelled Stan who still refused to get up.

As the movie started he gave a big "NOOOOOO!"

Back with the twins Wendy brought them to the place.

"There it is, the commended Dusk 2 Dawn. "said Wendy.

"Why did he shut it down?" asked Dipper, "Health code violation?"

"Try murder!" yelled Nate.

"Some people died there years ago and it's been haunted ever since." Said Lee.

Dipper paled.

"This town has such a colorful history." Said Mabel.

"Are you serious." Said Dipper.

"We're all going to die. Said Wendy sarcastically, "Chill out, it's going to be fine."

After climbing the fence (well Dipper had to be thrown over), they tried to break in.

Robbie had problems opening the door.

"Let me try." Said Dipper.

"Oh right! Because this kid is Hercules." Said Robbie.

Dipper touched the door and suddenly it opened.

"Wow! How did you do that?" asked Nate.

"He's a wizard!" yelled Mabel.

Dipper laughed nervously while Wendy nodded, knowing about the magic they had.

"What's what calling you The Wizard!" said Nate

They all went inside.

"Hey do you really think it's haunted?" asked Thompson.

"yeah right." Said Lee.

Little did they know the sign mysteriously flipped over form open to closed.

They looked around.

"Do you think this still works?" asked Wendy looking at the light switch.

She flipped it on and everything came to life.

"Jackpot!" yelled Mabel.

"What do we do now?" asked Dipper.

"Whatever we want!" said Wendy.

They began to do whatever they wanted. They did the old soda and Mentos things and of course threw food at each other.

That was when Mabel stumbled upon some old candy.

"Whoa! Smile dip, I thought it was banned in America." Said Mabel.

"Probably for a good reason." Said dipper.

However before he could stop Mabel, he got distracted by the other guys.

Mabel began to eat the Smile Dip.

Completely unaware of what was going to happen to her.

Sometime later, Wendy and Dipper were eating some popsicles on the shelves.

"this night is legendary." Said Wendy, "The guys are bonding."

They watched as the other put ice down Thompson's pants.

"And I never seen Tambry look up form her phone for so long." Said Wendy.

Tambry was looking up from her phone for a few second before going back.

"And your sister seems to going nuts for Smile Dip!" said Wendy.

Mabel was laying on the ground cover in candy.

"Mabel-y I had too much…" said Mabel.

That was when suddenly her ways went big and suddenly she found herself elsewhere.

"Where am I?" she asked.

She noticed animals running away… however they seemed to be frozen.

"Weird…" said Mabel.

She turned to see some flying bugs and that was when she noticed.

The wings were moving but very slowly.

"It's not frozen, it's just moving very fast!" said Mabel.

She began to explore.

She got to the edge and found the coast and noticed some boat in the distance.

"I think I'm an island." Said Mabel.

She turned and saw a giant tree… and on top of the tree was another island.

"Island-ception!" said Mabel.

She began to explore the strange island.

Back in the real world…

Dipper and Wendy counted to talk.

"I wasn't sure at first, but you and your crew can hang out any time." Said Wendy, "As long your mom doesn't know all the details."

"I figured." sighed Dipper.

"But you know you're surprisingly mature for your age." Said Wendy.

"Yeah…" said Dipper accidently poking himself with the Popsicle.

"Hey we're almost out of ice!" yelled Lee.

"On it!" called out Dipper.

He walked over to the freezer and saw some sort of strange brain monster inside. Of course he screamed.

He dropped the ice, he closed the door when he opened it again it was gone.

"Hey you okay? I thought I heard a lady screaming." Said Lee.

"Is everything okay?" asked Nate.

"I'm fine… totally fine." Said Dipper.

"What about that?" asked Robbie noticing the ice.

"Nothing…" said Dipper, "It's fine…"

He noticed Dancy Pants Revolution.

"Hey it's that game that ricks you into excise ring." Said Dipper.

Thompson began to play and he was really bad at it.

Dipper sighed and that was when he noticed his, Wendy, Tambry and Robbie's reflections were that as a skeletons. When he robbed his eyes he saw they were gone.

"I'll be right back!" said Dipper.

He ran outside and to the pay phone.

Meanwhile in Mabel's dream she was at a forest where there was a lot of down trees.

"Wow! What happened here? Something weird?" asked Mabel.

She shrugged and continued to explore the island.

Back with Dipper he paced back and forth in front of the hone debating whether or not to call the Mystery Shack.

On one hand it was a haunted convince store…

On the other was his mother…

"What am I going to do." Said Dipper.

Dipper decided to take a third option and talk to Mabel. He went back inside.

"Mabel I need your advice!" said Dipper, "We're in a haunted continence store, I don't think it's a good idea to contact mom and I don't want them to think I'm a scared little kid…"

Mabel was just mumbling some stuff.

"Are you okay?" asked Dipper.

Meanwhile in Mabel's derma she continued to look around the island. That was hewn she came across a clearing.

She saw multiple people standing in a circle holding hands. Most of them had bandages on, three of them weren't even people… they were cats.

That was hewn saw in the sky was a large black dragon. It seemed to be charging some kind of attack.

"Whoa! How did I miss that?" asked Mabel.

She looked are the people in a circle, that was when she noticed many of them had the same tattoo as Erza.

"They're members of Fairy Tail…" said Mabel.

Her eyes widened.

"Am I in Earthland?" she asked.

"You are." Said a voice behind her.

Back with Dipper was didn't know what to do.

"Great, I'm in a haunted convenience store." Muttered Dipper, "And Mabel's out of it."

He pushed the Smile Dip stand with his magic.

That was when he got an idea on how to get out there.

"Hey guys check this out!" called out Robbie.

They headed to what he found and behind the counter was a the outlines of the dead bodies.

That was when a nearby stool crashed into the wall.

"What just happened." Said Nate.

"I don't know…" said Dipper.

Wendy shrugged thinking Dipper was just pranking them making it seem like it was haunted.

"Hey I dare you lay in the outlines." Said Robbie.

That was when several bottles suddenly broke.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Said Dipper, "I think this place might be haunted!"

Wendy was laughing.

"I ain't a afraid of a ghost!" said Robbie.

"I think it's "I ain't afraid of no ghost"." Said Wendy.

"Whatever!" said Robbie blushing.

He decided that it was time to prove himself.

"I'm going to lay on it myself then!" said Robbie.

"I don't know if it's a good idea!" said Dipper, "This place is clearly haunted!"

Robbie didn't' listen and he laid on the one of the outside.

It began to glow.

"This doesn't look good!" yelled Dipper.

Meanwhile back in… well another universe, Mabel stared at the person. It was a girl around her age with long blonde hair.

"Hello Mabel." She said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Mabel.

"I don't think you're mother has told you much about me so it doesn't matter." Said the girl.

"No fair." pouted Mabel.

The girl laughed.

"The combination of your magic, the smile dip and the unstable magical energy has brought you here." Said the girl, "Although in the form of an out of body experience."

"What no way!" yelled Mabel, "You're kidding!"

The girl nodded, "I've actually had to speed myself up to talk to you."

"Is it because of the smile dip?" asked Mabel.

The girl shook her head no.

The girl began to tell Mabel many things that would shock her.

Back on Earth, the lights when out and suddenly Tambry dissolved, leaving only her phone.

Dipper picked it up.

It had her status update, which was a scream.

They turned to see she was trapped in a security monitor.

"Dipper are you doing this?" asked Wendy freaking out.

"No!" said Dipper, " I don't think even mom has this kind of power!"

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Robbie.

"Thompson!" yelled Nate.

"Wait a minute guys I'm close to the high score!" yelled Thompsons how was still playing Dancy Pants Revolution.

However that was when he was sucked into the game, which began to attack him with arrows.

"Thompson!" cried Wendy.

"Leave them!" yelled Robbie.

That was when the door suddenly shut on their own.

Robbie tired to open them.

Dipper tried to use his magic but it was no use.

"What your magic isn't working?" mocked Robbie.

"Now's not the time!" said Dipper.

He took out the journal.

"Maybe if we try to talk to them maybe they're let us go." Said Dipper.

"Yeah right like that's going to work." Muttered Robbie.

"He's got a point." Said Wendy.

"I'm sure the ghosts just want to talk about their feelings." Muttered Lee.

That was when Lee also vanished.

They saw he was on a cereal box.

"I'm bonkers for eating you alive." Said the cereal toucan.

That was when they noticed Mabel floating with her eye completely white.

"Welcome!" said Mabel in a really deep voice.

Dipper paled he gritted his teeth, he wasn't sure if it was going to work but at lease he had to make a stand or his sister.

"Let Mabel go right now!" yelled Dipper.

"I would but I'm afraid she's gone!" mocked the possessed Mabel.

Dipper's eyes widened the nearby door on the freezer suddenly shattered.

"No…" he whispered.

Several shelves fell over and a few things floated into the air. It was clear that Dipper lost control of his magic.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down! She's not dead… she's having an out of body experience!" said the Possessed Mabel, "I have nothing to do with I swear! I'm sure when he her sugar levels go back to normal it will be fine."

Back in Earthland Mabel was shocked.

"If it happen it will be in the next 45 days." Said the girl.

Mabel looked at the group…

That was when she flinched.

"What's wrong?" asked the girl.

"I just got a weird pain…" said Mabel.

"Maybe something's happening to you body…" said the girl.

"I hope not…" said Mabel, "Because that would be bad!"

The girl giggled.

Back on Earth…

"Look I'm sorry for making you freak out… have a hotdog." Said the possessed Mabel.

Nate and Robbie tried to run away, Robbie managed to hide somewhere while Nate disappeared.

"I'm a hotdog!" yelled Nate.

They turned to see he had turned to a hotdog and was on the hotdog roller…

"Welcome to your home for eternity." Said the possessed Mabel.

The freeze fell over and Wendy noticed it.

"Over here!" she called out taking Dipper with her.

Dipper was calming down.

"Sorry about that earlier, that almost never happens with my magic…" said Dipper.

"It's okay." Sighed Wendy, "But what do you they want from us."

"I don't know… "said Dipper, "There has to be a pattern here, Tambry was texting, Thompson was[ laying video games, Lee was sarcastic… it doesn't make any sense…"

"It's normal teenager things." Said Wendy.

"What did you say?" asked Dipper.

"Normal teenager things?" asked Wendy.

"That's it!" said Dipper, "Please don't leave unless I tell you."

Dipper went out of the freezer.

"Hey ghosts!" yelled Dipper.

The possessed Mable turned her head at Dipper.

Then her whole body.

Dipper winced.

Back in Earthland Mabel suddenly went "OW!"

"Are you okay?" asked the girl.

"I'm fine, I'm fine… it's passed." Said Mabel.

That was when Mabel began to fade away.

"What's going on?" asked Mabel.

"You're going back to Earth." Said the girl, "Remember what I told you…"

Mabel nodded.

Hopefully she would remember… who knows though.

Dipper faced his possessed sister.

"I have something to tell you! I'm not a teen!" said Dipper.

That was when two ghosts appeared. It was an old couple with the man holding Mabel by the hair.

"Why didn't you say so?" asked the old man ghost.

Mabel was dropped into the a pile of candy as she came to her senses.

"Ow…" said Mabel.

"How old did you say you were?" asked the old man ghost.

Dipper sighed, "12, technically not a teen."

The two ghosts explained that when they were alive teens were the scourge of the store so they evidently banned them. The teens of the town, evidently they retaliated with hateful rap music. It was so shocking they had double heart attacks.

"And that's why we hate teens." Said the old woman ghost, "Don't we honey?"

The two nuzzled.

"But they're my friends, isn't there anything I can do to save them?" asked Dipper.

"There is one thing. Do you know of any funny dances?" asked the old man ghost.

"Uh… is there anything else you want me to do… like a magic off?" asked Dipper.

"NO!" yelled the old man ghost.

"Well I do know the Lamby Dance… but I need a lamb costume…" said Dipper.

The old man ghost snapped his fingers and a lamb costume appeared on Dipper.

He began to do the dance and sing… and it was embracing it was a good thing that the others were trapped or in a very good hiding spot like Robbie. Although Wendy seemed to enjoy it.

"That was some might fine girly dancing boy, your friend are free." Said the old man ghost.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about any of us coming back ever again so…" said Dipper feverously as his clothes returned too normal.

The ghost disappeared and all of their friends returned to normal.

"So much pain…" said Mabel.

Dipper waked over to Mabel.

"Are you okay?" asked Dipper, "I heard you having an out of body experience."

"Yeah it had to with unstable magic in Earthland and sugar… or something…" said Mabel.

She was about to explain but then she gagged.

"Maybe I'll tell you another time." Sighed Mabel.

"Wait did you say Earthland?" asked Dipper, "You went to Earthland."

However before Mabel could say anything else the subject shifted.

"What happened?" asked Nate.

"You're not going to believe it!" said Wendy laughing a little, then she looked at Dipper, "Dipper used his crazy magic and pulled out a giant sword and scared away the ghosts like they were a bunch of little girls! IT was insane!"

"All right Wizard!" cheered Nate.

Dipper looked at Wendy who zipped her lips and he zipped them back.

Sometime later everyone but Dipper and Wendy were sleeping in the van, they all need it. Dipper and Wendy

"Well I'm probably scarred for life." Said Wendy.

"Yeah…" sighed Dipper, "That was pretty crazy, sorry trying to scare you…"

"It's cool, I figured you were doing it from the start." Said Wendy, "SO how powerful are you?"

"Don't know… but my mom's really powerful, they called her "Titania, Queen of the Fairies" where she came form." Explained Dipper.

Wendy nodded and sighed. "I think I'm going to go stare at wall and rethink my life, Next time we hang out it will be at the shack okay."

"Next time… yeah." Said Dipper.

And so they all left the convenience store.

Back at the mystery shack, Erza was eating art of a cake while drinking some milk, occasionally laughing at Stan's reaction to the movie.

That was when she heard a crash.

She went to see what happened.

She saw Stan had thrown out the TV.

"I couldn't find the remote…" said Stan sheepishly out the window.

Erza sighed… and went to get the TV.

Maybe she should have helped him after all… but then again she honestly didn't see him tossing out the TV coming.

And so thanks to Erza's costume obsession Dipper saved the lives of a few teenagers.

However the biggest mystery was what Mabel said on Earthland… and she was in no shape to talk…

And eve she wasn't sure if what she as told would actually come true… she had to wait until the time frame was up to see if it would happen…

And to be honest she wasn't sure if she wanted it to happen or not…

Next Time: Dipper becomes ashamed that he isn't manly, when he meet the Manotaurs he will learn how to be a real man. Meanwhile Manly Dan dolls a crush on Erza... will Mabel be able to set the two up? Find out next time!

A/N: What's going on Tenrou Island? And what might happen in 45 days? I'm not going to tell so don't ask, you'll just have to wait and see... that is if I ever reveal it... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	6. Dipper VS Manliness

Chapter 6: Dipper VS. Manliness

It was normal day in the Mystery Shack Gift Shop… Tyler, the cute little biker was shopping but he couldn't deice on anything.

"When do you think he'll actually buy something?" asked Stan.

Erza shrugged.

"Mom… Grunkle Stan… can we go to the Diner? We're hungry!" said Mabel.

"Hungry…" said Dipper the two touched their bellies together.

"Once he decides on something." Said Stan.

"Do you have this in another animal?" asked Tyler.

"I'm fine with locking him inside if you are." Said Stan.

"Just this once." Said Erza.

And so they locked him in the shop as he debated wither to buy a Puma Shirt or a Panther Shirt.

They got to Greasy's Diner where a good chunk of Town was Eating.

The waitress who Stan (who seemed to flirt a little) ordered a third of a Number 7, two free said dressings and a plate of ketchup.

"But Grunkle Stan! I want Pancakes!" said Mabel.

"Seriously Stan?" asked Erza.

"Look I'm not made of money." Said Stan.

A follow came out of his sleeve and pushed it back in.

"And besides you're not taking any jobs." Said Stan.

"I've been helping out the realtor lately deal with some problems she has in houses I have no intention of buying." Said Erza, "And she's been paying me enoguh…"

Dipper noticed the manliness tester. With a sign that if someone beats it they get a plate of free pancakes.

"Don't worry guys! Pancakes aerie on me!" said Dipper, "I'm going to beat manliness tester and win those pancakes."

Both Stan and Mabel burst out laughing. Erza just glared at the two.

"What's so funny?" asked Dipper.

"Not offense Dipper but you're no Elfman." Said Mabel.

Elfman was a firmed of Erza's back home, he was as manly as Manly Dan… expect without all the hair.

"Oh come on!" yelled Dipper, "And besieges according mom's story he was wimp at our age."

"Look you got no muscles, no hair and let's not forget last week's incidents." Said Stan.

Said Incident was him walking him on Dipper signing BABBA's hit "Disco Girl."

"You were singing to girly Icelandic Pop Section BABBA?" asked Mabel.

"No I wasn't. And that's not impart" said Dipper he opened up his shirt, "I mean look at my chest hair."

All three at the table were blinded how shiny his chest was.

"Put it away! Put is away!" yelled Mabel.

"So smooth! My eyes." screamed Stan.

"Dipper… please…" said Erza.

"Aw man…" said Dipper closing his shirt.

Both Mabel and Stan started laughing again.

"No offense Kid, but your mom is more manly than you." Said Stan, "And I bet she gets a higher score than you!"

"You're on!" said Dipper.

"There's no harm in it." Said Erza with a shrug.

Both of them walked to the Manliness Tester, Dipper of course tired first. He took a breath.

"All right…" he said.

HE grabbed it, the lights flashed and it came out Wimp. It gave him a certificate that said "You are a cutie patootie"

"Oh come on…" said Dipper, "Your turn mom."

Everyone watched as the woman tested it. The lights lit up… and all the to Manly Man.

Everyone stared at the site. A woman had beat the Manliness Tester.

Manly Dan of all people gaped the most.

"All right kids! I got Pancakes!" said Erza picking up the plate of pancakes.

Manly Dan stared at the red head as she walked past them back to the table where Stan and Mabel were.

"Who is that?" Manly Dan managed to say.

Wendy who was sitting next to him.

"You mean Mrs. P?" asked Wendy, "She's Stan's adoptive daughter or something… I don't know her story expect for a few things."

"Mrs.…" said Manly Dan slumping a little, "So she's married."

Wendy looked at her very manly father, surprised as his behavior.

"She's divorced." Said Wendy.

This made her father perk up.

"Really?" he asked.

Wendy was surprised at her father behavior.

Then she realized it, he had a crush on her.

Wendy had never seen her father act this way.

Back at the table, Erza noticed that Dipper hadn't join her.

"Dipper?" she asked.

She saw Dipper just standing there.

"I need some chest hair and fast." Said Dipper.

He started to run away. But then he was tripped by a beaver.

"I'm fine!" said Dipper, "Everything's fine!"

Dipper ran out of the diner.

Erza turned to Stan with a harsh glare.

"Mabel, we're sitting elsewhere…" said Erza picking up the plate of pancakes, "Then you're coming with to work, I have a job today."

"Yay! Wizard Job!" said Mabel.

Erza found a table nearby and walked passed Manly Dan. Manly Dan could help but to stare.

Mabel noticed the way he was staring.

"Dad, don't you have to go to work?" asked Wendy.

Manly Dan finished his meal and headed to the logging camp, unable to get the red head out of his mind.

Meanwhile Dipper was just walking through town, he wasn't having a good day. He got sprayed by a broken fire hydrant.

Then this happened.

He bumped into a woman.

"Oh sorry." Said the woman, "By the way have seen the mailman?"

"Oh what? Are you saying I'm not a male man?" asked Dipper, "That I'm not a male or a man?"

"Are you crying?" asked the woman.

Dipper was crying and then he ran away.

Sometime later he was doing some working out in the forest.

He noticed he had no chest hair yet. He deiced to eat some jerky that had the label "You're inadequate."

"You said it brother, I need help." Sighed Dipper .

He began to eat the Jerky, that was when the forest began to shake. Many animals began to run away or fly in the birds case.

That was when he saw Manly Dan was among the ones running.

"For the love that is holy, run!" yelled Manly Dan.

Dipper grabbed his hat and started to run.

He heard a terrible roar and a large creature approached Dipper.

It looked to a be Minotaur, of course Dipper screamed like a little girl, trying to be manly he stopped and screamed deeper.

The Minotaur create roared again… however it turns out he it wads just a yawn. He grabbed a nearby deer and used it as a back scratcher.

Dipper tired hiding n but the Minotaur saw him and knocked away the hiding spot.

"Please don't' eat me! I haven't showered in like a week and I'm all elbows and gristle!" begged Dipper.

"You!" yelled the Minotaur.

Dipper was shaking.

"Are you going to fish that?" asked Minotaur.

Dipper realized he was talking about the Jerky.

"No…" answered Dipper.

He tossed over the Jerky.

"I can't believe it." Sid Dipper, "Part animal, part human… are you some kind of Minotaur?"

"I'm a Manotaur! Have man… half uh… taur!" yelled the Minotaur… uh… Manotaur.

"The smell of jerky summoned me! JERKY!" he yelled out.

He began to punched down a tree and break a rock with his head. He smell the air.

"I smell… emotional issues." Said the Manotaur.

"I have problems Manotaur… man relegated problems." Said Dipper.

He sat down and let Dipper talk to him.

"Well my unlace called me a wimp and not only did I fail at this manliness video game thing but my own mom beat me…" said Dipper.

The Manotaur listened and nodded.

"You seem pretty manly, can you give me some pointers?" asked Dipper.

"Very well child, climb onto my back hair!" said the Manotaur.,

Dipper did and the Manotaur ran through the forest.

Meanwhile Manly Dan continued running that was when he heard a inhuman screech. He walked over to where the screeching was coming from and he saw a horde of giant spiders by a cabin.

His jaw dropped when he saw who was fighting them. It was Erza in in a armor that had a pair of dragon like wings, hair was also now in a ponytail.

She fought off the horde of giant spiders even killing some.

Manly Dan watched whole blushing.

"HALLO!" yelled Mabel coming out of the one bushes.

"GAH!" yelled Manly Dan then noticed it was only Mabel.

"You like my mom… don't you." Said Mabel.

"It's been a long time since I've seen a woman like that." Said Manly as she watched her fight the spider .

"You should talk to her." Said Mabel.

Manly Dan was surprised.

"I want my mom to get together with any good guy…" said Mabel, "She's been hung up on this one guy and he's really not good for her."

"You dad?" asked Manly Dan.

"No not my dad! My dad is a butt face!" yelled Mabel, "Some other guy…"

Manly Dan nodded.

"So when she's done fighting the spider you should go over and talk to her." Said Mabel.

That was when one of the spiders jumped right in front of them, however suddenly it scrammed and it was dead with a spear jutting from it's back.

"Mabel! Stay down!" yelled Erza who was in a different armor that was yellow with strange ear like things on her hair (her hair was also back down).

"Yes mom!" said Mabel going to back into hidden .

Manly Dan continued to watch, amazed by Erza's abilities.

Meanwhile with Dipper, the Manotaur brought him to a cave that was filled with Manotaurs.

"Wow.. this place is amazing." Said Dipper.

"Gnomes live in trees, merpeople live in the water! 'Cause they're losers! We Manotaurs crash in the man cafe!" yelled the Manotaur.

The Manotaur went over and rang a gong to alter the other Manotaurs.

"beasts I have brought you a small hairless child!" called out the Manotaur.

"S'up." Said Dipper.

The Manotaur began to introduced the others.

"This is Pubetaur, Testosteraur, Pituitaur an I am Chutzpar." Said the Manotaur who brought Dipper, "And you are?"

"I am Dipper…" said Dipper.

The Manotaurs booed.

"The uh… Destroyer." Said Dipper.

Chutzpar once again rang the gong.

"Dipper the Destructor wants us to teach him the secrets to being Manly." Said Chutzpar.

"I need your help. "said Dipper showing them his chest, "Look at this! Look at this!"

"I must confer with the High Council." Said one of the Manotaurs.

They began to discus the situation.

It quickly devolved into a fistfight.

Elsewhere in the forest, Erza managed to kill the last of the spiders and requiped into some normal clothes.

"All right mom! That was awesome!" said Mabel going over to her.

That was when Erza noticed Manly Dan.

"Hi! I'm Manly Dan!" yelled Dan.

"I know… we've met a couple time before." Said Erza.

Manly Dan blushed.

"But my name is Erza." Said Erza.

"That's a strange name!" yelled Manly Dan.

Mabel laughed.

"Easy there." Said Mabel, "He wants to walk us home and make sure we're safe."

Manly Dan grunted.

"All right…" said Erza unsure how to react.

Back in the Man Cave the Manotaurs came back from their deliberations.

"After much punching we have decided to deny your requests." Said one of the Manotaurs.

"DENIED!" yelled another punching him in the face.

"Demined… that's okay with me, it would be too hard, obviously you're man enoguh to train me." Sid Dipper.

This threw the Manotaurs in a frenzy.

"NOT MAN ENOGUH!" yelled one of them "I HAVE THREE Y CHROMOSOMES! 6 ADAM'S APPLES! PECS ON MY ABS AND FISTS FOR NIPPLES"

"Seems like you're too scared." Said Dipper who began to make chicken noises.

They went to deliberate again.

"After a second round of deliberation! We have decided to help you become a man!" said one of the Manotaurs.

"All right! I wont' let you down!" said Dipper.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Mabel and Erza arrived with Manly Dan, Manly Dan had to squeeze through the door.

"Hey Wendy." Said Mabel.

"Mabel do you want some cake?" asked Erza.

"I'm fine for now." Said Mabel.

Erza left for the kitchen.

Wendy looked at her father .

"Hi dad." Said Wendy.

Manly Dan grunted.

"Wendy we need your help… I don't' know my dad well enoguh." Said Mabel, "And I'm trying to set them up!"

"She makes me feel happy!" yelled Manly Dan.

"So… does he know about the magic thing?" asked Wendy.

"THAT WAS MANLY!" yelled Manly Dan.

"He watched her in action." Said Mabel, "He likes her more because of it."

"Okay then." Said Wendy.

Back with Dipper the Manotaurs took him to something called the Pain Hole.

"For your first test of Manliness you must plunge your fist into the Pain Hole!" yelled one of the Manotaurs.

"The what?" asked Dipper.

He watched in horror as one of the Manotaurs plunged his fist into the pain hole and when he did it was painful.

"Is there any other way?" asked Dipper.

"Don't you want to be a Man?" asked Chutzpar.

The other Manotaurs chanted "MAN! MAN! MAN!"

He put his fist into the pain hole. His screams could be heard through out the forest.

Back at the Mystery Shack Mabel was helping Manly Dan.

HE had roped Soos into dressing up like her mother.

"All right, first step try asking her out." Said Mabel.

Manly Dan stumbled then yelled out "Have you ever punched a jaguar?"

"Okay… okay calm down and thin of something comfortable." said Mabel.

Manly Dan once again stumbled.

"I LIKE SHORTS THEY'RE COMFY AND EASY TO WEAR!" he suddenly yelled out.

"He hasn't had a date since mom died." Explained Wendy.

"Okay…" answered Mabel, "Let's try something new…"

She took out a CD called Training Mix she began to teach him Erza's interests, a bit of her history (that wasn't uncomfortable) and why you never ever eat all of her cake.

While dipper did many tasks in order to prove his manliness.

Sometime after wards, Dipper was relaxing in the hot springs with a few of the Manotaurs.

"Guys I just want to say the last few hours have been..." Said Dipper trying to come up with the words, "I feel like there as been some real growth."

"I have a growth." Said a Manotaur with a large growth on his face.

"Oh Clark." Laughed Dipper.

After some laugher

"It's just that you guys have taken me under your wing you've just been so supportive." Said Dipper.

"Oh stop." Said Chutzpa.

"No really!" said Dipper. "You've really been there and I feel like I've truly become a man."

"Not yet Destructor, you have one finally task remaining, the most deadliest of them all." Said Chutzpar.

"So what I performed 49 other tasks." Said Dipper, "Whatever is it bring is on!"

This made the Manotaurs cheer.

And they prepared him for the final tasks by dressing him in therapy tattoos and having meet their leader, while wearing only a Loin Cloth.

As the drums (well Manotaurs' heads were banged) the leader showed up.

"Behold our Leader, Leaderaur!" called out Chutzpar.

A very old Manotaur stepped forward.

"So is he the oldest or the wisest?" asked Dipper.

"Greetings young…" said the old Manotaur.

However he was suddenly eaten by a gigantic Manotaur.

"Naw, that the just offering, that's the leader." Said Chutzpar.

He pointed to giant one who was finishing eating the old one.

"You! You wish to be a man!" yelled Leaderaur.

Dipper yelled while punching his chest.

"The you must perform a Heroic act!" said Leaderaur.

He pulled out a spear from his chest.

"You must go to the highest mountain and bring back the head of the Multi-bear!" yelled Leaderaur.

This made the Manotaurs gasp.

"What is it, some kind of bear?" asked Dipper.

"He is our sworn enemy!" yelled Leaderaur, "And if you conquer him then you mansformation will be complete!"

"Conquer him… I don't' know…" said Dipper .

Chutzpar was looking through Dipper's things.

"Does this belong to you?" he asked looking at BABBA CD.

"NO I'm… holding it for a friend…" denied Dipper.

The Manotaurs were now unsure.

Dipper sighed and walked over to the spear and twirled it.

He did pick up a few tricks form his mother even if she is focused on teaching him how to sword fight.

"I will conquer the multi-bear!" yelled Dipper.

After a near accident with Leaderaur's fire nostrils he climbed the mountain.

HE got to the cave.

"All right Multi-bear! I'm coming for you!" called out Dipper.

At the Mystery Shack, Manly Dan held a bouquet of flowers.

"All right… I'm going to get my mom." Said Mabel.

Manly Dan was nervous.

"Wow you really like her down you?" asked Wendy.

Manly Dan nodded.

"Good luck." Sighed Wendy.

"Thanks." Said Manly Dan.

Back with Dipper he explored the Multi-Bears cave.

"So what is a Multi-Bear?" asked Dipper.

That was when he came across a bard with many heads that roared at him.

"So that's a Multi-bear!" said Dipper.

The heads roared however the main head called out "Head's be silent."

All but one quieted, that one was hit for not listening.

"Child, have you come here?" asked the Multi-Bear.

"Multi-Bear! I see your head… or at least one of the," said Dipper, "So how many are there?"

"This is foolish! Leave now or die!" ordered the Multi-Bear.

Dipper merely pointed the spear at the Multi-Bear

"So be it!" called out Multi-Bear.

And so a fight ensued, Dipper dodged the Multi-Bears attack, but soon enoguh Dipper was able to fight back. He used his spear to choke the Multi-Bear. The Multi-Bear fell down.

"A real man shows no mercy." Said Dipper.

"Very well but can you grant me one last request, let me die listening my favorite song." Said the Multi-Bear.

Dipper noticed a tape player.

"Sure, okay…" said dipper with a shrug.

"It's already in there just hit play…" said the Multi-Bear.

That was when the song Disco Girl began to play.

"You listen to BABBA?" asked Dipper, "I… I love BABBA."

"I thought I was the only one." Said the Multi-Bear, "All of the Manotaurs make fun of me because I know all the word to Disco Girl."

"Oh you mean…" said Dipper as he and the Multi-Bear began to sing along to the song.

"This is Crazy! Finally some who finally understand… uh…" said Dipper who realized something, "I have to kill you now, don't I… or I'll never a be man…"

"I accept my fate." Said the Multi-Bear.

"No!" said Dipper, "Really?"

"Such is Fate…" sighed the Multi-Bear.

Dipper sighed.

Sometime later in the Man Cave he threw the spear to the ground.

"I'm not going to do it." Said Dipper.

The Manotaurs gasped.

"You were told that price of manhood was the Multi-Bear's head." Said Leaderaur.

"Listen Leaderaur, you too, , Testosteraur, Pubetaur and I don't know your name… uh… Beardy…"

"It's Beardy." Confirmed the Manotaur.

"You're telling me that being a man is doing all these tasks but I'm staring to think that I's Malarkey!" yelled Dipper.

"Destructor what are you saying!" said Chutzpar.

"You heard me, Malarkey…. So maybe, I don't have muscles and hair in certain places… And sure my mom is manly according to a few sources, but I'm sure that she can beat all of your butts!" yelled Dipper.

"Unless you mom is that red head that sometime appears in the forest with the many swords and armor I doubt she can beat us." Mocked Beardy.

Dipper said nothing and a couple of the Manotaurs left the cave in fear.

Erza did have a reputation after all…

But that's besides the point.

"Also when a girly pop song plays I will leave it on and maybe sing along. Because gang it, top 40 songs are popular for a reason, it's because their catchy!" said Dipper.

"Destructor! Are ware you saying?" asked Chutzpar.

"I'm saying the Multi-Bear is a real nice guy when you get to know him. Said Dipper, "And you're a bunch of jerks for wanting me to cut off his head."

"Kill the Multi-Bear or you'll never be a man." Said Leaderaur.

"Than I 'll never a man." Said Dipper.

The Manotaurs began to boo him. Calling him weak and lame. After Chutzpar shrugged they build something then knock it down they left Dipper alone while once again chanting "Man! Man! Man"

Dipper jut kicked a rock and left.

Back at the mystery shack, Mabel was tugging herm other.

"Won't believe it! IT's a inverse rainbow!" said Mabel.

Erza said nothing she knew Mabel was up to something thanks to her ridiculous excuse.

That was when she noticed Manly Dan holding flowers.

"These are you for!" yelled Manly Dan.

"Thanks." Said Erza looking at them.

Manly Dan was blushing.

"Do you want to go out for cake sometime?" asked Manly Dan.

Erza noticed Mabel.

"Oh I see how it is." Said Erza, "That's very sweet of you."

Manly Dan's eyes got big.

"But I can't." said Erza.

"Why?" asked Manly Dan.

"I have a lot of problems…" admitted Erza, "One of them involves my love life… see I'm in love with someone… and it's someone I can never ever be with… it wasn't my Ex-husband."

Manly Dan's eyes widened when she said that.

"I settled… and I wasn't happy." Said Erza, "I'm sure there's another woman out there for you… I'm sorry."

Manly Dan walked over to a tree and punched it down.

"Had to get that out of my system." Said Manly Dan.

He turned to her.

"Thank you being honest at least." Said Manly Dan.

"I hope we can be friends." Said Erza.

The two shook hands.

Manly Dan then walked away, they heard some crashes implying he punched down many more trees.

"Mabel…" sighed Erza.

"I think I'll go back into the shop." Said Wendy giving them alone time.

"Yes…" said Mabel.

"Please don't try to set me up again." Said Erza.

"Oh come on mom! You're thing with Jellal is bad!" yelled Mabel, "He tried to kill and he's the reason why you're not in Earthland any more! If I ever somehow meet him he's getting a Grappling Hook in the face!"

Erza bent down.

"I can't control the way I feel… besides ended up here is all bad." Said Erza.

Mabel knew what she meant by that and smiled.

That was when they noticed an exhausted Dipper walking towards them.

"Dipper what happened?" asked Erza.

"I don't'

want to talk about it." Said Dipper.

"Well my day was interesting, I tried to set mom with Wendy's dad…" said Mabel.

Dipper cringed.

"It didn't work out." Said Mabel, "And you don't' have to worry about having kids with yellow skin, over bites and weird number of fingers if you got together with Wendy."

"Mabel… generics don't work that way…" said Dipper.

Erza smelled the air.

"Manotaurs?" she asked recognizing the scent.

"How did you know?" asked Dipper.

"Dealt with them a many times…" sighed Erza, "They always change me to fights…"

"Figures…" said Dipper.

"What happened?" asked Erza.

"They tried to get me to do something I didn't want to do." Said Dipper.

"What it takes to be a man to stand up what you believe in." said Erza, "Trust me, I've dealt with some true men in my life…"

Dipper nodded.

"Also don't listen to what Stan thinks…" said Erza, "He's not a very good role model."

That was when they heard Stan advertising some crystals… which was just broken glass.

"Point taken." Said Dipper.

"What's that I spy." Said Mabel.

Dipper looked down and saw a chest hair.

"All right! Take that Pubetaur!" yelled Dipper.

"Do I want to know?" asked Mabel.

"No… " answered Erza.

"Requip!" called out Mabel making a scrapbook appear in her hands.

She was about to reach for Dipper's chest but Erza stopped her.

"This isn't scrap book worthy;." Said Erza.

Dipper laughed, keeping his lone chest hair intact.

And so Dipper learn what it really took to be a man…

And Mabel learn to not set up of her mom on dates…

Hopefully the latter lesson will stick, but who knows…

Next Time: there's a party at the Mystery Shack, and Dipper wants to spend time with Wendy... will he be able to do it? Well thanks to a copy machine that clones it might work... after all what could possibly go wrong? Meanwhile Mabel competes with a Rich Girl for the title of competition... will she be able to win? Find out next time!


	7. Double Dipper

Chapter 7: Double Dipper

Stan, Soos, Wendy and Erza were decorating one of the rooms for a party. Mabel and Dipper using the silly string as fake vomit and Wendy joined in the fun.

"Party supplies are now off limits." Said Stan taking them away.

"So who's birthday it is again?" asked Soos.

"No one's. I figured a party would be a great way for kids to spend money as the Mystery Shack." Said Stan as he put up a Pin the Tail on the Donkey, "If they want fun, I'll smother them in fun!"

"I told you to stop making comments like that." Said Erza.

"Ye mother." Said Stan sarcastically.

Erza glared at him.

Stan rolled his eyes and handed a flier to Dipper.

"Here make yourself useful and make some copies of the fliers." Said Stan.

"Oh a trip to the copier store." Said Mabel.

"Calendars, mugs t-shirts and more! They got it all at the copier store!" Sid Soos, "That's not their slogan, I just really like the copier store that much."

"No need, you know that old copier up in my office I finally got the old girl working." Said Stan, "Good as new."

Dipper and Mabel went up the office. The copier was old busted and moth covers, which Mabel thought were butterflies.

"Does this thing even work?" asked Dipper.

He laid hi arm on the copier and let it copy his arm.

It did indeed create a copy of his arm.

"It works!" said Dipper.

That was when the paper began to shake and suddenly the arm came to life.

Both of them screamed, Mabel who was drinking a said threw it at the arm, causing it to dissolve.

"I think this copier cane cop[y people!" yelled Dipper.

"Do you know what this means?" asked Mabel she then silly string "vomited" on him.

Sometime later Stan was giving assignments.

"All right Soos." Said Stan, "Since you're work for free and you begged you get to be DJ."

"You wont regret Mr. Pines, in fact I got this book to show me how to DJ r-r-r-right!" said Soos holding up a book.

"Erza, you're going to the parity's official chaperone. You know so the parents don't complain about responsible adults." Said Stan.

Erza nodded.

"All right Wendy, you can Mabel will be taking tickets." Said Stan.

"What but Grunkle Stan! This might be my chance at making new friends!" said Mabel.

"She right Stan." Said Erza.

"I could work the ticket stand with Wendy." Volunteered Dipper.

"Are you sure?" asked Erza.

Dipper nodded.

"You know that means you can't get out it, you have to work the whole night with just you and Wendy." Said Stan.

"I'll think I'll be fine." Said Dipper.

That night Dipper was getting ready for the night while Mabel mocked him.

"Laugh all you want." Said Dipper, "But I got a plan to make tonight perfect."

"Is it one of those overly complicated listy things?" asked Mabel.

"Overly complicated." Said Dipper he took out a very large piece of paper, "Step 1 getting to know each other with playful banter… it's like talking but smarter."

"Are you kids ready?" asked Erza stepping into the room she sighed and saw the list, "Oh no, not again…"

"What?" asked Dipper.

"You still haven't seen that show I told you watch, have you?" asked Erza.

"I'm not going to watch it." Said Dipper.

"Why?" asked Erza.

"Because it's My Little Pony." Said Dipper.

Erza sighed.

"Can't you just walk up to her like a normal person?" asked Mabel.

"That's step number 9." Said Dipper.

Mabel and Erza looked at each other especially after Dipper had a daydream of him dancing with Wendy.

Soon enoguh the party was in full swing. IT seemed to be going well…

Though that might have been Stan imposing "An exit fee" of 15 bucks.

Outside Dipper wasn't doing good.

His attempt at banter went badly when he asked her what was her favorite snack. When Wendy said she couldn't chose one Dipper replied "Mine too!"

Yeah, it wasn't going well.

Meanwhile inside Mabel was enjoying herself and partying hard.

Of course eventually she needed a break.

She sat down next to a rather large girl who had a lizard on her shoulder.

"Oh wow you have an animal on you!" said Mabel, "I'm Mabel."

"Hi, I'm Grenda." Said the large girl in a very deep voice, then she motioned opt a small girl of Asian decent, "And this is Candy."

She waved and it turned out she had forks taped to her fingers.

"Why do you have forks on your fingers?" asked Mable.

Candy reached into bowl, the forks ended up getting some popcorn.

"Improvement human being." Said Candy.

The lizard at the popcorn and Mabel realized something.

"I found my people!" yelled Mabel.

That was when Soos started to make an announcement.

"All right Party People." Called out Soos, "Who ever uh… parties the hardiest gets the party crown!"

He held up a crown.

"Wow!" said Candy and Grenda.

However a blonde girl walked up to Soos with a girl posse.

"Party crown? Hand it over." Said the girl.

"Who's that?" asked Mabel.

"That's the most popular girl in town, Pacifica Northwest." Said Candy.

"I always feel bad about myself when I'm around her." Said Grenda.

Back on the stage.

"I just cant' give it you, it's supposed to be a competition." Said Soos.

Pacifica grabbed the microphone.

"But who's going to competing against me? Fork girl? Lizard Lady?" asked Pacifica.

Mabel noticed this clearly hurt Candy and Grenda and she knew what to do. She walked over to the stage.

"I'll compete!" said Mabel happily.

Candy and Grenda were surprised.

"Hi I'm Mabel! I'm in new in town!" said Mabel.

"Mabel? That's a fat old lady name…" muttered Pacifica.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Said Mabel.

"May the better Partier win." Said Pacifica who walked away.

"Nice meeting!" called out Mabel.

That was when she got an idea.

"I need to go ask my mom something!" said Mabel.

She ran towards her mom who was sitting by the punch bowl.

"Hey! Mom! I'm in this contest…" said Mabel.

"I know." Said Erza with a smile, "I saw…"

She looked at Candy and Grenda and mailed, happy that her daughter already made some new friends.

"Anyways I came up with an idea! How about I use my magic for awesome effects!" said Mabel.

Erza looked at Mabel.

"I don't know." Sighed Erza.

That was when Pacifica noticed this.

"Oh trying to get advice from the chaperone?" asked Pacifica, "I doubt an old lady would know how to win."

Pacifica laughed and head to her friend to tell her what she just said.

"Mabel…" said Erza.

"Yes?" asked Mabel.

"Crush her…" said Erza.

Mabel smiled, she already had some outfits in mind to use.

Back at the ticketing booth, Wendy heard how great the party was going.

"I got to get in there"! said Wendy, she turned to Dipper, "Cover for me?"

"Well… uh…" said Dipper.

"Thanks man…" said Wendy.

Dipper looked at the people trying to get in.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Said Dipper headed towards the Shack, "I'm sure Stan won't mind if I'm gone for a few minutes."

However Stan caught him trying to go in.

"Hey what are you doing? These suckers aren't going opt rip themselves off." Said Stan.

"Yeah!" yelled a random kid.

"You prosed remember." Said Stan bringing out a tape with Dipper saying he promised.

"I didn't…" said Dipper.

"I have it right there on tape." Said Stan.

He played the tape.

"Hey Erza do these pants make my ass look big… it's been a long time since I wore them." Said the recording on the tape.

"no… they look fine…" said Erza's voice on the tape.

Dipper cringed.

Stan stopped the tape.

"I didn't need to hear that." Muttered Dipper.

"I think I recorded the wrong thing." Said Stan.

That was when idea struck Dipper.

"What if I find someone to cover me." Said Dipper.

"Fine whatever… as long as you don't tell you mom you heard me swearing." Said Stan.

"Deal." Agreed Dipper.

And so Dipper went to Stan's office. He placed himself on the copier and copied himself. Soon enoguh the paper exited the copy machine and it attack strangely and he came to life.

There were a few differences. One thing he was but a paler than the real Dipper, also the real Dipper was wearing a bowtie and the last thing it was missing the Pine Tree from the hat.

After a few clone jokes (like stop copying me)

Dipper wrote down 2 in place of the pine tree.

"I will call you Number 2." Said Dipper.

"Absolutely not." Said the clone, "You know the name I've always wanted?"

"Tyrone?" both of them asked at the same time.

"Okay Tyrone, let's get down to business." Said Dipper.

They laid out the plan which was the newly dubbed Tyrone would cover the ticket stand while Dipper ask Wendy to dance.

"Hey we're not going to get jealous of each other each others and turn on each others?" asked Dipper.

"Hey I'm you, and besides you can always designate me if I do." Said Tyrone.

And so the plan began Dipper went into the party and saw Wendy.

As he walked over to her he noticed Mabel was using requip and was now wearing a very sparkly dress.

Dipper shrugged, hoping his mom was okay with and went over to talk to Wendy.

"Hey Wendy." Said Dipper, "I got someone to cover the table for me."

"That's cool." Said Wendy, "You can hang out with me and Robbie."

She turned to Robbie.

"Hey Robbie, remember Dipper from the Convenience Store?" asked Wendy.

"No." answered Robbie, "Hey Wendy check out my new guitar."

Dipper had another Day Dream of Robbie dancing with Wendy which lead to Wendy punching Dipper and wanting opt marry Robbie.

However a cellphone call got him out of it.

"Hey buddy, it's me… you." Said Tyrone's on the other end, "I just had the same jealously fantasy."

"Hey Dipper, we're going to sit on the couch, meet us when you're done." Called out Wendy.

"Oh no the couch." Said Dipper, "We got to think of something quick!"

That was when Dipper got an idea when he saw Robbie's bike.

"I got the same one but we're going to need help." Said Tyrone on the other end.

They met up in the office where Dipper was once again copied, named the Clone Number 3 and explained the plan of stealing Robbie's bike.

"but what if Robbie catches me, I'll be alone." Said Number 3.

"Okay this is a four Dipper plan." Said Dipper.

He made anther copy of himself.

However the copier got jammed. The clone came out but he was well jammed up and squished screaming and attacking Tyrone.

"You're not going to make me team up with him, are you?" asked Number 3.

"Don't be rude!" muttered Tyrone who began to calm down Paper-Jam Dipper.

"Okay just one more clone." Said Dipper.

Back in the party, it was time for a singing contest portion. Pacifica blare it out of the water to the extent her voice broke plastic cups.

"I used to sing like that then my voice changed." Sighed Grenda.

Once Pacifica was done she walked over and gave Mabel the microphone.

"Try to beat that." Sid Pacifica, "Oh and Grenda you sound like a Professional Wrester…"

"I want to put her in a Headlock and make her make her feel PAIN!" yelled Grenda.

Mabel went on stage.

"Soos give me either the 80s-ist crowd pleasing-ist rock-battly-ist song you got or Chasing a True Dream! I'm not picky!" yelled Mabel.

Soos found "Chasing a True Dream" first.

Mabel sang the song as she sang she first changed to a very poofy dress. A about a third into the song she changed into a very 80's outfit.

But during the last half she requiped into one of her trade mark sweaters one that had many LED lights sworn into it, because of that it lit like a rainbow!

When the song was done almost everyone in the room cheered.

Dipper meanwhile was telling Soos about the stolen bike. When he gave the message. Robbie heard about it and ran off to catch his bicycle.

"That's too bad." Said Dipper, "It was stolen by someone who wasn't me because I'm standing right here…"

That was when a slow song started and Wendy admitted to liking the song.

"Hey! Dipper!" said Mabel, "Why don't you ask We…"

However Dipper covered her mouth and dragged her away.

"Ask her to dance." Said Mabel.

"Does mom know you're requipping?" asked Dipper.

"Of course she does." Said Mabel, "She gave the okay."

She waved at her mother who smiled and waved back.

"I don't think I want to know…" said Dipper knowing that if their mother gave the okay then it must be something.

"Look go ask her to dance." Said Mabel.

"I'll be right back." Said Dipper running off.

Mable shrugged.

That was when Pacifica was approached Mabel.

"Look I don't know how you're able to change your clothes! But I'm going to find out." Said Pacifica.

"Do you want to know?" asked Mabel "Magic!"

Pacifica glared at her then walked away muttered something about make-up.

Mabel shrugged and started to once again dance.

Dipper met up Tyrone again to discus the plan, they cloned 7 additional Dippers, making up to 11 (12 if you count Paper Jam Dipper).

One of them would distract Soos with a laser pointer so he could in the perfect songs, another would distract Stan with a dollar on a fishing hook.

One of them would explain the situation to Erza.

"What?" asked Erza.

"I'm a clone and the copier machine clones us." Admitted number 11.

"Why?" asked Erza.

"So the real me can ask Wendy to dance." Said Number 11.

Erza faced palmed.

"I'm making the real you watch that episode of My Little Pony tomorrow." Said Erza.

"Why do you want me… uh… him to watch that episode so much?" asked Number 11.

She began to tell him about the episode.

Number 6 rang a bell signaling that everything was fine.

Dipper went down stairs to go ask Wendy for a date… however there was a bit of problem he hadn't foreseen.

Wendy having to use the bathroom.

"Wendy!" said Dipper surprised.

"Hey man!" said Wendy causally.

"What are you doing here… wouldn't you think it would be better to be on the dance floor in uh… exactly 42 seconds?" asked Dipper.

"I'm just waiting to use the bathroom." Said Wendy.

"Oh, okay…" said Dipper he pulled out his check list, "Small talk, small talk…"

"Hey." Said Wendy, "If everyone at the party all ended up on a deserted island who do you think would be the leader?"

"Uh…" said Dipper not coming up with the answer.

"I'd think that lunatic." Said Wendy pointing to the dance floor where a sweaty fat guy was dancing.

The two laughed while Dipper put the list away.

"Well it would have my mom… said Dipper.

"Okay new rule, no Mr. P…" said Wendy.

"Okay then." Said Dipper who looked autumn the dance floor. Then saw someone.

"I'd have to go with stretch over there." Said Dipper pointing to a very tall man doing the man walk, because tall guys can reach for coconuts.."

"Speaking of tall you want to see something?" asked Wendy.

She took out a pictures of herself when she was a kid.

"Here's my brothers." She said then she lifted her finger showing she was very tall as a child.

"Whoa! You're a freak!" blurted out Dipper.

"Yep." Answered Wendy with a smile.

Dipper sighed, "You know kids used opt make fun of my birthmark before I started covering it."

"Birthmark?" asked Wendy with interest.

"No… no I didn't say anything." Said Dipper, "It was nothing…"

"No way dude! Now you have to show me!" said Wendy.

Dipper sighed knowing he was trapped, he removed hair and lifted his bangs revealed a mark that resembled the big Dipper.

"So that explains your nickname… I always thought was because you have a really weird real name." said Wendy, "So I guess we're both freaks."

"Yeah…" laughed Dipper, "And also I found when I was little that Natsu is a name in Japan…"

"That's lucky." Laughed Wendy.

That was when the door opened and out came an angry Pacifica who was muttering stuff about "stupid costume changes."

"Hey, wait for me?" asked Wendy.

"Of course." Said Dipper.

However when Wendy entered the bathroom Tyrone showed up with most of the other clones.

"Hey! What's going on here?" asked Tyrone, "Number has been distracting Soos for 10 minutes, he'll get tired of the dot sooner or later."

"NEVER!" yelled Soos from the other room.

"You guys wont' believe it!" said Dipper, "I ran into Wendy and everything is going great!"

"That's nice, but it's not the plan… do we have to remind you." Said Tyrone.

All of the clones began to rattle off the plan.

"Oh man you guys sound like crazy!" said Dipper, "Look maybe we don't need the plan any more, maybe I could just talk to her like a normal person."

Everyone gasped in horror.

"Cute you tongue!" yelled Number 7.

"If you're not going to follow the plan maybe you should be the one to dance with Wendy." Said Number 5.

The other began to agree.

"Oh come on guys, I thought we agreed we wouldn't turn on each other." Said Dipper.

"We all knew we were lying." Said Tyrone.

Thankfully Dipper got the idea of pushing them away using his magic.

"2 Can play at that game!" said Tyrone.

All of the clone tired to use their magic. However the key word was "tried".

All of them tried to use their magic but nothing happened.

Turns out another difference between him and the clones were that they lacked magic.

Which was very lucky.

Dipper began to run away while the clones were distracted.

"He's getting away!" yelled Tyrone.

That was when Paper Jam Dipper started opt make noise… why he was there no one knew…

"Okay… okay… calm down…" said Tyrone.

He took out a snack cracker, "Do you want a snack?"

Paper Jam Dipper made some noise.

"All right." Said Tyrone who began to feed him, but couldn't be he didn't' have a real mouth, "Yikes!"

"Come on Tyrone! We have to find him." Said Number 8.

Dipper was hiding wondering what to do.

"Hey!" yelled Number 11 showing up.

"Gah!" yelled Dipper jumping.

"There's something I need to tell you." Sid Number 11, "Mom's right, being obsessive list makers are a bad idea!"

"What?" asked Dipper who realized Number 11 wasn't with the group.

"Trust me… she told me about that episode of My Little Pony… and showed me a picture it…" said Number 11 and shuddered, "Who would have thought an episode of My Little Pony would be so creepy."

"Seriously?" asked Dipper surprised,. "Thanks so you can be on my side!"

"What?" asked Number 11.

Dipper told them what happened, Number 11 looked impressed, "Nice!" he admitted.

"Okay… we need a plan…" said Dipper.

The two began to brain storm. They came up with a plan and a back up plan.

In the Hallway the clones looked for Dipper.

That was when they came across 11 holding Dipper captive.

"I have him! I have Dipper classic!" yelled Number 11.

"Good work Number 11" said Number 6.

"Wait!" said Tyrone, "Weren't you the one who talked with Mom?"

"Maybe…" said Number 11.

"Wait… there could be a chance he's taken Mom's side in all this." Said Number 9.

"Great…" said Dipper.

Number 11 let go of Dipper.

"It's been great work for you." Said Number 11.

"You too." Said Dipper.

Number 11 Charged at the other clones as a way to delay them.

Dipper took out a party popper and aimed it at the sprinkler on the celling, setting it off and killing nearly all of the clone.

Paper Jam Dipper yelled out that translated as "It's better for Paper Jam Dipper."

Dipper sighed…

However much like before the key word was "Nearly", turned out Tyrone was spared.

"Oh come on!" yelled Dipper.

Tyrone tackled him and Dipper tried to fight back.

Back in the party.

Mable was doing the worm.

"All right! One more song and then we'll bestow the party crown! And it's going to be.." said Soos he pressed a key on his key board which made a explosion sound, "Nailed it!"

Mabel looked at Pacifica.

"Pacifica, I just want to say who ever wins it's been one fun party!" said Mabel.

"No one's going to clap for you… even with your strange costume changes…" said Pacifica.

Dipper and Tyrone counties to fight.

Dipper magical pushed Tyrone into the wall.

"You're not going to win! I have a huge advance!" said Dipper.

That was when they heard Wendy laughing.

"Wendy?" they both asked.

That was when they saw Wendy was laughing with Robbie.

Both of them realized something.

"We blew it." Sighed both Dipper and Tyrone.

Both of them sat down in defeat.

"Hey you want to drink some soda or something?" asked Tyrone.

Meanwhile it was time for voting for the party crown.

"Applaud if you vote for Mabel." Said Soos.

There was a loud applause, Soos who acted like the meter went up.

"Now applauded if you want Pacifica?" asked Soos.

There was a small amount of applause. However Pacifica glared at them, which made them applaud loudly.

"It seems to be a tie." Sighed Soos.

That was when Pacifica saw Old Man McGucket and bribed him, pushing her to the top.

"Ladies and gentlemen… we have a winner." Sid Soos who sounded disappointed that Pacifica won, "Pacific Northwest."

"Thank you Jorge." Said Pacifica, "After party on my parents boat!"

The crowd chanted Pacifica as most of the crowd left carrying Pacifica.

Erza glared at the blonde girl as she left.

Very few reminded and two of them were Candy and Grenda.

"Sorry I let you down guys." Said Mabel, "I understand if you want to leave."

"But then we'll miss the sleep over." Said Candy.

"The what?" asked Mabel.

"We want to call our moms and see if can stay the night!" said Grenda, "You're a rock star!"

"Really you guys!" cried Mabel.

"We don't' have as many friends as Pacifica, but we have each other and that's good enoguh for me." Sid Candy.

"All right!" yelled Mabel, "Soos! Put on another song! This is going all night!"

"Already on it Hambone!" said Soos.

Erza watched the three dancing, smiling.

Up on the secret spot of the roof, Dipper and Tyrone had the drink.

"Do you think we'll have a chance, I mean she's 15 and we're 12." Said Dipper.

"I don't' know man." Said Tyrone, "But the only time one of us got a good conversation was when you talked to her like a normal person."

"Yeah…" sighed Dipper, "Mom and Mabel were right, but I do get it in my own way."

"Literally." Both of them said.

They both drank the soda and Tyrone began to melt.

"Oh boy don't' look now." Said Tyrone.

"Oh no!" said Dipper.

"It's all right, I had a good run." Said Tyrone, "Remember what we talked about."

"Of course." Said Dipper.

"Don't be such a wimp when talking to Wendy." Said Tyrone, "For my sake."

And with that Tyrone was gone .

"Tyrone! Number 11… both of you were the only ones to understand." Said Dipper.

He poured a little of the Soda for his homies then drank the rest.

He went down stairs and saw that the party was going on somewhat, with only Mabel, her new friends, Soos, Wendy, Erza and Stan (who was counting money) remaining.

Dipper ripped the list up and headed inside where Mabel went to introduce him to Candy and Grenda.

And so Dipper learned an important lesson about being obsessed with things…

It would later be drilled into his head further when his mother made him watch that episode of My Little Pony.

Dipper stared at the screen when it was over.

"Well…" said Erza.

"I learned all that stuff yesterday…" said Dipper, "Also why do you watch the show."

"Twilight reminds me of you and Pinkie Pie reminds me of your sister." Said Erza.

Dipper was going to say something but couldn't come up with a response… mostly because it made sense.

But still… he learned never to make lists again other he wouldn't have a good time with Wendy… so yeah…

Next Time: When Pacifica embarrasses Mabel at Pioneer Day, Dipper, Mabel and Erza all investigate the history of the town... could the Town Founder be a fraud? How the government involved? Find out next time!


	8. Irrational Treasure

Chapter 8: Irrational Treasure

It was just a normal day, Stan was driving his family somewhere when Mabel put nacho on her ears like earrings.

"Nacho Earrings!" laughed Mabel, "I'm hilarious."

Erza giggled, while Stan grumbled something.

"What's with Traffic today?" asked Stan, "And why is all… covered wagons."

He looked at Erza and drove away as fast as he could. Erza looked out the window and ten back at Stan, narrowing her eyes.

"Stanley…" she growled.

"Mom?" asked Dipper.

"I misspoke…" muttered Erza.

"We got to get out of here and fast!" yelled Stan.

"Stop this car!" yelled Erza, "You lied to me! You told me they stopped doing this after I moved away!"

After Stan didn't stop until they were caught in a circle of covered wagons.

Erza glared at Stan.

"Oh come you only use it as an excuse to wear costumes." Said Stan.

Erza narrowed her eyes at him.

"In fact it would be surprise me if you mange dot requip by the end of…" said Stan.

That was when she did in fact requip into a pioneer dress.

"See! See!" said Stan.

"Kids we're getting out of the car." Said Erza.

Erza left the car.

"I'm stuck here so I minds as well leave." Said Stan.

Mabel looked out the window and saw a baby cow.

"I have a good feeling about today." Said Mabel.

The kids left the car.

"So what's going on?" asked Dipper as he and his family explore the town.

"It's Pioneer Day, every year these Yahoos dress to celebrate the founding of the town." Said Stan.

"Welcome to 1863!" said Toby Determined.

"I WILL BREAK YOU LITTLE MAN!" yelled Stan scaring Toby.

Turns out there were activities the twins were interested in like candle dipping and panning for gold.

"Did it ever occur to you that they might like it?" asked Erza.

"Oh yeah what about that?" asked Stan pointing to a certain wedding.

IT was a man holding a woodpecker.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Said the priest.

The twins stared at this.

"I heard about this." Said Dipper taking to the journal, "IT used to be legal to marry woodpeckers."

"It's still legal." Said the man walking up to them, "Very legal."

Mabel looked up to her mom.

"I'm not explaining this time…" said Erza.

That was when they heard an announcement.

"Come on and all to the opening ceremonies of pioneer day!" said announcer.

"All right, let's go." Said Erza.

"Grunkle Stan, you coming?" asked Mabel.

"No." muttered Stan, "And remember if you come back to the shack talking like these people you're dead to me!"

After the twins said some folksy gibberish they left.

"Dead to me!" yelled Stan.

"I hope your car gets stuck in mud." Said Erza.

Stan muttered something under his breath.

They headed to the main stage. Blubs and Durland were on the stage getting things read .

However in the crowd a man stole an old lady's purse.

"Help! Police! My purse!" cried the old lady.

However they didn't do anything.

"I'll be right back." Said Erza.

She walked out of the crowd following the thief, once she was no longer in the crowd she requiped into an armor that some what resoled a leopard print bikini (complete with ears) and then she ran towards the thief.

"Go mom!" cheered Mabel.

That was when Pacifica took the microphone.

"Howdy everyone! You all know me, Pacifica Northwest, the great, great granddaughter of the town founder Nathanial Northwest." Said Pacifica, "I'm also very rich."

The audience applause.

"Now if you got the Pioneer spirit we ask you to come up and introduce yourself!" said Pacifica.

"Audience participation!" said Mabel.

"I don't know Mable, isn't' that girl like your archenemies?" asked Dipper.

"Oh that's water under the bridge." Said Mabel.

She ran up to the stage.

"Now the first person is…" said Pacifica who noticed who it was, "Mabel…"

"All right!" said Mabel, "Let's get this Pioneer Day started! USA! USA! USA!" cheered Mabel as the crown joined in chanting.

Pacifica got the best idea to bring Mabel down.

"I'm, sorry Mabel… but Pioneer day is for serous people… and you look and act ridiculous." Said Pacifica she pointed at her sweater, "I mean a puppy playing basketball. Are you always this silly?"

"I can be serious!" muttered Mabel.

""You have nachos on your ears hon." Said Pacifica.

Mabel began to blush.

"I'm embarrassed for you." Said Pacifica she turned to the crowd, "Everyone give her a hand!"

Mabel stepped off the stage as Pacifica said "Now who wants to hear about me?"

Dipper made his way to here as Erza (who missed everything) gave the purse to the old woman who gave her some money in return.

"There you are…" said Erza, "She insisted on giving me a reward so does anyone want a treat?"

That was when Mabel requiped out of her sweater.

"Did something happen?" asked Erza.

Dipper pointed to Pacifica taking a picture with her family.

"Pacifica just embarrassed Mabel in front of the whole town." Said Dipper.

"I need some told timey butterscotch." Said Mabel.

They went to find a stand that sold said candy.

Mabel continued to mope.

"Come on Mabel put your sweater back on." Said Erza.

"No!" said Mabel, "Everyone thinks I'm too silly! I always thought I was being charming! I'm sure that's you wont' teach me how to use a sword!"

"I don't teach you how to use a sword because I'm scared you will hurt yourself." Said Erza.

Mabel mumbled something.

"Why does she think being related to the town founder mean you get to treat everyone like garbage?" asked Dipper.

"I know." Sighed Erza.

Mable looked at her mother.

"Before you two were born I did a couple jobs for her father Preston. HE refused to pay me everything he promised me every time. He claims I did a of the damage, but all of it were caused by the Communist Spiders." Muttered Erza.

Both Mabel and Dipper stared at Erza.

"His factory a hot bed for them." Explained Erza.

"Someone needs to take that family down a peg!" said Dipper that was when he remembered something.

He opened the journal.

"In my investigations." He said in a voice then realized something, "Should I do the voice?"

Both Mabel and Erza shook their heads no.

"Okay…" said Dipper, "In my investigation I discovered Nathanial Northwest might not be the real founder of Gravity Falls. I believe this is secret is buried somewhere enclosed on this document. If only I could crack the code."

He opened the document and it was a complex thing filed with stage symbols.

"Oh man if this cover is true than Pacifica's whole family is a fraud. This could be a major conspiracy!" Said Dipper.

"All right and conspires are serious, right?" asked Mabel.

"Mabel you don't have to be serious." Said Erza.

Mable ignored and said "No one will call me silly again!" said Mabel.

Erza sighed when she said that.

"All right Mystery Family?" asked Dipper.

"I thought you hated that nickname…" said Mabel.

"IT's starting to grow on me." Sid Dipper.

"All right, let's go." Said Erza.

Dipper looked at their mom.

"Should you change first?" asked Dipper.

As Erza still in the pioneer dress.

"I think it's better if I'm not noticed." Said Erza.

The twin shrugged and they headed towards library unaware that Durland and Blubs were watching them, apparently knowing things about the conspiracy.

At the library Dipper who was brains of the group began to look for symbols. He went thorough them.

"All right the triangle is the symbol for fire… so maybe if we set it on fire…" said Dipper .

"You should make a copy of it first." Said Erza, "Just in case it doesn't work."

Dipper nodded he found that the document was gone.

Mabel had made it into a hat.

"Oh… I just mad it into a hat…" said Mabel, "I did something silly again!"

"Wait!" said Dipper who noticed something about it, "It looks like a map.,"

"You were going to burn it.." said Erza.

"I know…" sighed Dipper.

That was when they noticed Blubs and Durland,.

"We're trying to find two kids and their mother reading." Blubs told the librarian.

"We're searching for them for secret reasons." Said Durland.

All three of them started hiding.

Dipper looked at the map.

"All right it looks like this map will take us to the Gravity Falls history museum." Said Dipper.

"It's free today." Said Erza.

"Really… huh…" said Dipper.

They managed to get to t the museum where the greeter gave Dipper and Mabel balloons.

AS they explored the museum.

"So what do we do next? Steal Thomas Jefferson's ribcage?" asked Mabel.

"They don't have that here…" said Erza, "But I do think they have one of the governor's spines…"

Dipper cringed at this conversation.

"We have to hurry it up." Said Dipper, "I don't think they were at the library to read."

They looked at a triangular painting that appeared abstract. Mabel started getting bored and laid on a bench upside down.

"Come on be less boring!" said Mabel.

She turned herself upside down.

"It did!" yelled Mabel.

Dipper joined her.

"What is it?" asked Erza.

"It's an angel pointing." Said Dipper.

"I've seen that stature before." Said Mabel, "At the cemetery."

"All right! Let's go!" said Erza.

That was when they noticed Durland and Blubs at the door.

"We need to get past them!" said Dipper.

Erza sighed, "Looks like I'm going to use Flight Armor again."

"Yeah! Flight Armor!" cheered Mabel.

Erza once again requiped into the leopard print armor, she grabbed both Dipper and Mabel and ran past the two fast they didn't know what just happened.

They eventually made it cemetery where they found the angel stature.

"The stature must be point to the next clue." Said Dipper.

"Or Mabel will find it." Said Erza.

"What makes you say that?" asked Dipper.

That was when he noticed that Mabel had it so that the stature was picking her nose.

"Whoever set up the clues has the same mindset as your sister." Laughed Erza.

That was when the finger of the stature was bent up ad a rumble was heard. They saw that a door opened up revealed a set of stairs.

"Who's silly now Pacifica!" yelled Mabel she looked at her mom, "Mom… I might be stuck."

Erza made sure to get Mabel off the stature's finger.

They walked down the stairs.

"Make sure you don't set off any booby traps." Said Dipper.

"Here… you said booby." Laughed Mabel.

Mabel stepped on one releasing darts, thankfully Erza requiped a sword in time and made sure the darts didn't hit any of them.

They made it down stairs to where there was a room filled with documents.

"It's a treasure trove of historical secret things." Said Mabel.

They looked through the documents one o them confirmed that Ben Franklin was a woman which made the twins laugh.

That was when Dipper found the document about the Town Founder.

"Let it be reordered, that Nathanial Northwest is not the founder of Gravity Falls but a waste shoveling village idiot." Read Dipper he laughed, "Too bad for Pacifica… once the papers get a load of this…"

"I don't know…" said Erza, "Knowing Preston he'll make sure no one knows about it…"

"The true founder of Gravity Falls is Quentin Trembley the third Esquire." Said Dipper.

"Who Quentin Trembley?" asked Mabel.

"I have no idea… and your uncle made learn as much as possible about American history…" said Erza.

"Why?" asked Dipper.

"Reasons…" said Erza.

"None of your business!" yelled a voice.

They turned to see Blubs and Durland.

"Wait can one of you say "Who Quentin Trembley" again?" asked Blubs.

That was when Durland passed out with darts sticking out of him.

"Mrs. Pines…" said Blubs.

"Not this time… considering we're enemies right now…" said Erza.

Blubs sighed and managed to get all of the darts out of Durland.

"Look Quentin Trembley's a matter of national secret." Said Blubs.

"How so?" asked Erza.

"And who is Quentin Trembley?" asked Mabel.

Blubs put on a filmstrip.

It was in black and white, which Mabel complained about.

The gist of it was that Quentin Trembley was the 8th and half president, America's silliest president. He won in a literal landslide and became known for his strange policies. Such as banning pants, declaring war on pancakes and appointing babies to the Supreme Court.

He would later found the town of Gravity Falls after plummeting off a cliff. It was decided to replace him with William Henry Harrison and Nathanial Northwest.

Once the film was done Erza was confused.

"Wait… how did the cover up with Harrison work?" asked Erza.

"What do you mean?" asked Blubs.

"Harrison was only president for 30 days before he died…" said Erza.

"It doesn't matter." Said Blubs, "We fulfilled our mission."

They all noticed Quentin Trembley in a block of something amber colored.

"Whoa is that amber or something?" asked Dipper.

"No… it's peanut brittle, he thought he could live forever if he encased himself in it." Said Blubs.

"How did you find us?" asked Erza.

"We just followed the trail of candy wrappers." Said Durland.

Both Erza and Dipper looked Mabel who through out the day ate the butterscotch candy.

"Now that you know the truth, we can't let you go around blabbing it to people." Said Blubs.

Erza grabbed her sword.

"I won't let you kill them!" said Erza.

"OH NO!" cried Durland, "I don't want to kill them!"

"No, no, no… we're not going to kill you." Said Blubs.

Erza went easy.

"We're just going to take away you're family to Washington." Said Blubs.

Erza glared at him.

"I would advise you do it Mrs. Pines… we both know that story about amnesia is false and if you don't calm along quietly I will be forced to tell the government." Said Blubs.

Erza gritted her teeth.

"Fine…" relented Erza.

They were forced into a crate along with the peanut brittle body of Quentin Trembley.

Mable was depressed while Dipper glared at his mother.

"Why did you just give up?" asked Dipper.

"you know I have no history since I appeared and I might have been able to claim that I had amnesia but if someone were to dig they would find that it was false and I'm not here legally." Said Erza.

Dipper sighed when she said.

"It why Stan made me learn as much history as possible just in case I was forced to take a citizenship test." Explained Erza.

Mabel grabbed a piece of the peanut brittle.

"Mabel don't eat that, it's over 100 years old." Said Erza.

"Fine…" muttered Mabel.

However the peanut brittle cracked thanks to Mabel taking the piece soon enoguh he awake.

"It is I Quentin Termly!" he said taking off his pants.

"You're alive? But how?" asked Dipper.

"The peanut brittle! IT really does have life sustaining properties!" said Mabel, "You're not silly! You're brilliant!"

"And so are you dear girl!" said Quentin Trembley, "You are the one who solved my clues…."

"Wait…" said Erza, "Did you hear everything?"

"I did!" said Quentin Trembley, "If I were to guess you're from another dimension…"

Erza blinked, "Yes… I am…" said Erza weirded out by the fact he figured that out.

"It seems like we're trapped in a cube shaped box!" said Quentin.

"It's a crate Mr. President." Said Mabel.

"Good thing I have the presidential key!" said Quentin, "It opens every lock you in the US."

He tried to pen the wood, causing Erza to sighed. She requiped into an armor (well it was more like a shirt made of armor) it had the same mark of her tattoo and a cross. She also requiped a sword.

She of course cut open the crate.

"So you're done giving up?" asked Dipper.

"Considering we all though he was dead I think we can figure a way out of this." Said Erza.

They left the train car and Durland saw them.

They went to the ladder where a hatch was, Erza went first and opened the hatch. Of course Blubs and Durland met them on the roof., although Blubs did need a minute since it was a bit of a hassle.

"Erza… please stop this!" said Blubs.

"Daryl please I know you don't want to arrest me and family…" said Erza.

"I have to the orders came directly from the top." Said Blubs.

"Daryl?" asked Mabel.

Dipper shrugged.

That was when Dipper realized something.

"Quentin! Did you sign an official resignation?" asked Dipper.

"No I ate a salamander then jumped out the window." Said Quentin.

"Then he's still officially present." Said Dipper, "So you have to answer form this guy now."

The two cops were surprised.

"As President I hereby order you order you pretend that none of this ever happened… and to retake a delightful vacation." Ordered Quentin.

"A vacation?" asked Blubs.

The two cops decided go to a water park they always wanted to.

And so thanks to Quentin's orders they parted ways and took the train to the water park to enjoy their vacation.

Once the train was gone Quentin looked at Mabel.

"Mabel you have done a great service, I hereby appoint you to congress" he said as he gave her a top hat.

"I'm legalizing everything." Said Mabel.

He turned to Erza.

"Erza you helped out not only myself but also you're children as well… but I know you might be in danger if they dug too deeply into your past…" said Quentin.

That was when he gave Erza some paper work.

"Here, it says that you and any one you care about from your home dimension are hereby legally citizen of the Untied States." Said Quentin.

"I came here by accident… I can't think of anyone else that will show up." Said Erza.

"Keep it…" said Mabel with a shrug, "IT might come in handy one day…"

"And Roderick." Said Quentin.

"That's not my name." said Dipper.

"You are on your way to unlocking the secrets of this great land, that is why I'm giving you the Presidential Key." Said Quentin.

"Thank you so much." Said Dipper.

And so they walked back to Gravity Falls.

"And then he chased me around and spanked me for three hours." Said Quentin, "In short George Washington was jerk."

"Mabel…" said Erza.

Mabel nodded and walked over to Pacifica.

She talked to Pacifica.

Of course she told Pacifica the story, but Pacifica didn't believe her and opened mocked her.

She and her family began to leave.

"Oh and I see your car's stuck in the mud, have fun walking back home." Mocked Pacifica.

She joined her family and drove away in the car.

"Why didn't you tell her?" asked Dipper.

"Oh Dipper, I don't need to tell her." Said Mabel, "I now know that being silly is awesome."

Mabel requiped back into her sweater.

"Dipper…" said Erza.

Dipper handed her the paper.

"Preston!" she called out.

The car stopped. Pacifica's father came out of the car.

"Erza Scarlet? I haven't seen you in years…" said Preston in a voice that borderline polite and angry.

"It's Erza Pines now…" said Erza.

"So what did you want to talk about." Said Preston.

"This." Said Erza.

She held up the document. Preston looked at it but then took it away.

"I'm sending this to various national newspapers." Said Erza.

"Scarlet…" growled Preston.

"its Pines remember…" said Erza.

Preston gave her some money.

"Here it's some of the cost adjusted for inflation form your first job for me." Said Preston, "I think we're all in agreement."

Erza said nothing and they drove away.

"So Mom…" said Dipper.

"We didn't agree to anything…" said Erza who froze, "I didn't think he's pay me…"

Dip[per and Mabel looked at each other.

"Must have been something picked up form Stan." Said Mabel.

Dipper shrugged.

"Now! I am needed elsewhere but I will always be with you." Called out Quentin he pulled out some money, "The negative 12 dollar bill!"

"Wow this is worthless." Said Dipper.

"It's less than worthless!" said Quentin, "Trembley Away!"

He jumped away, onto a horse and rode it away backwards.

"Where do you thin he's going?" asked Mabel.

"More than likely off a cliff." Said Dipper.

"Let's go find your uncle, I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Said Erza since the car after all was stuck in the mud.

They found Stan locked up in some stock.

"I'm a political prisoner…" said Stan.

"Oh Stan…" sighed Erza.

Stan told them the story of how he threatened the local mechanic (as he was in character and refused to help out) and he was put in there as punishment where everyone threw tomatoes at him… except for Soos who talked for him for an hour.

"It's karma." Said Erza.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Stan, "So what's with the top hat?"

"I'm in congress now!" said Mabel.

"What?" asked Stan.

"You are official pardoned." Said Mabel.

"What?" asked Stan again as Dipper used the President's Key to unlock the stocks, "You're never going to make any sense are you?"

"No way!" said Mabel, "Mabel Away!"

She jumped away and there was a huge crash.

"I'm okay!" called out Mabel.

And so Mabel learned that being silly was a gift.

Also Erza would send the news to papers anonymously so that no one knew that her family was behind discovering the conspiracy.

So yeah… the Northwests had to put out many fires…

Next Time: Stan hold a carnival, while there Mabel wins a pig while Wendy gets injured... when a Time Traveler shows up will Dipper be able to prevent the injury while Mabel chooses to relive wining the pig over and over again... Will something go wrong? Find out next time!


	9. The Time Traveler's Pig

Chapter 9: The Time Traveler's Pig

Stan had decided to do something nice by throwing a carnival.

"Behold Mabel! The cheapest fair that money can rent. I spared every expense." Said Stan.

That was when the Sky Tram fell in front of them. Then Erza came down from the ground wearing the Black Wing armor (the armor with bat like wings) holding Dipper.

"You were lucky I was with him…" muttered Erza glaring at Stan.

""Yeah, yeah, yeah." Said Stan, "Alright! I got a job to the kids. You two will place these signs all around the rides."

They were grades for the rides giving them an A+

"Is this legal?" asked Mabel.

"It's legal as long as there's no cops around." Replied Stan.

The kids shrugged.

"Hey Erza, stay in that armor, I need test something with it." Said Stan.

"Fine…" sighed Erza.

They went over opt the dunk tank, which Soos was working on.

"Punch it!" said Stan.

Erza did so and the dunk tank seat barely wobbled.

"You rigged it?" asked Erza.

"Yeah there's nothing that will knock me over." Said Stan.

"Expect for a big futuristic laser!" said Soos.

Stan went to look for a screwdriver.

"Hey have you seen my red screwdriver?" Stan asked the two.

"I never handle your tools…" said Erza as she requiped into some normal clothes.

"Maybe some strange paranormal thing took your screwdriver." Said Soos.

Stan rolled his eyes.

"It's possible." Said Erza with a shrug.

Stan just muttered things under his breath completely unaware that a strange man has stolen it.

And soon the fair was in full swing, Stan used his position in the dunk tank to egg people on.

Dipper was hanging out with Wendy. The two were eating question mark corn dogs.

"How do they get them in the shape?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know, but they're so…" said Wendy lifting to it to a sigh that said delicious, "Delicious?"

Both of them laughed, until Wendy had gotten mustard on her shirt and had to leave to clean herself off.

"I'll be right here!" said Dipper who whispered ,"I love you…"

"Look at you getting al romantic at the fair." Said Mabel showing up with tow things of cotton candy.

"It's not a big deal." Said Dipper.

"Yeah it is!" said Mabel.

"Okay! You're right!" said Dipper, "I just dove in and asked her and you want to know what she said?"

(Flashback)

"Yeah, I guess so…" said Wendy not even looking up from her magazine.

(End of Flashback)

"All your advice about finally going for it is finally paying off!" cheered Dipper.

"I'm right about everything." Said Mabel she sniffed the air, "Hey do you smell a gallon of body spray?"

That was when Robbie walked up to them.

"Hey you dorks have you seen Wendy?" asked Robbie.

"Who wants to know?" asked Dipper .

Robbie took some of Mabel's cotton candy.

"Hey!" yelled Mable.

"I just got some new tight pants and I thought she might wants to check me out." Said Robbie posing.

"I think I saw her at the bottomless pit, maybe you should jump in." said Dipper.

"Maybe I will smart guy." Muttered Robbie.

Robbie left and Mabel muttered.

"He is such a jerk." Said Mabel.

"But he has tight pants and guitar… I have to keep him away from Wendy." Said Dipper.

"Don't worry Bro-bro, I 'll be here every step of the…" said Mable that was hen she saw some thing "OH MY GOSH! A PIG!"

She ran away towards where the pig was. IT was some kind of booth.

"If you can guess the critter's weight then you can win the critter." Said the man running the booth.

That was one of the pigs oinked at Mabel.

"Did you just say Mabel… or was it doorbell?" asked Mabel.

The pig oinked again.

Mabel's eyes lit up.

That was when Pacifica walked by with some friends.

"Oh look, Mabel found her real twin." Said Pacifica.

Mabel glared at Pacifica then towards the man running the booth.

"Sir I must have that pig!" said Mabel.

"You mean ol' Fifteen Poundy?" asked the man running it, "How much do you he weighs."

"Uh… 15 pounds?" asked Mabel.

"Are you a witch?" asked the man running it, "Well here's your pig!"

He handed Mabel the pig as a nearby crowd clapped for Mabel.

"And you'll be needing these!" he said giving her a plate with some utensils.

Mabel glared at him.

"Nope? Suit yourself." Said the man running it.

She hugged her new pig.

"Everything is different now." Said Mabel.

Meanwhile with Dipper and Wendy they found a stand with a strange stuffed toy.

"Whoa! Check it out! I don't know if it's a duck or a panda but I want on!" said Wendy.

They walked over to the booth.

"You don't mind if I cheat, do you?" whispered Dipper.

Wendy zipped her lips.

"One ball please." Said Dipper.

"You only get one chance." Sid the carnie.

Dipper tossed the ball somewhat weakly, but thanks to his magic it knocked over the bottles.

"You're creature of indeterminate species miss." Said the carnie.

Wendy hugged the plushy.

The two walked towards one of the rides.

That was when Wendy's foot fell into a gopher hole and she tripped.

"Are you okay?" asked Dipper.

"My ankle!" she cried out.

"Oh no!" said Dipper, "I'll go get you some ice!"

He ran to get some ice, however when he was running back with the ice he bumped into a strange bald man wearing a jumpsuit and tool belt. He dropped the ice and yelled at the man.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" yelled Dipper.

He managed to get all of the ice back in.

However when he got to where Wendy was he saw that Robbie was using a sno-cone on her ankle.

"That's so sweet Robbie…" Said Wendy.

"Hey… we've been hanging out a lot lately and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." Said Robbie.

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Wendy with a shrug.

"Come on I'll get you to a seat." Said Robbie helping her up and going opt find a place to sit down.

Dipper fell down with the ice spilling.

"Hey! Dipper! Look at my brand new pet pig!" said Mabel, "I named him Waddles! Because he waddles!"

She began to say "Waddle" in a certain way.

"Everything is different now." Said Dipper.

"Hey!" said Erza, "I heard you won a pig."

"That's right his name is Waddles." Said Mabel.

"I expect you to take care of him and make sure he doesn't eat all of the food." Said Erza, "What's wrong with your brother."

"Don't' know." said Mabel.

That was when the tow noticed Robbie and Wendy on a bench together.

"Oh…" said Mabel.

"His crush…" said Erza.

"Come on Dipper let's enjoy the fair." Said Mabel.

Dipper was extremely mopey for the rest of the fair.

He was laying on a skeeball ramp.

Mabel decided to cheer him up by having Waddles dress as a doctor.

"Oh come on these are great jokes." Said Mabel.

"Do you ever think you can undo one mistake." Said Dipper. "If only Robbie wasn't there with that ice… I would have had that ice in time…"

That was when Dipper noticed the strange bald guy he bumped into.

"Hey! You tool belt!" yelled Dipper, "You ruined my life!"

"I don't know if ruined it… "said Mabel, "I think it would have been ruined if I don't know you got sent to another universe."

Dipper blinked, "Okay you made my life slightly worse!" yelled Dipper.

"That's better." Said Mabel.

The bald man seemed to pale.

"Hey what's you're deal! I've seen you around before!" said Dipper, "Are you following us?"

"And why are you bald?" asked Mabel.

"Oh no I've been compromised! Initiating stealth mode!" yelled the bald man touching his watch.

His suit changed to various scenes but it wasn't working.

"Oh wow! That's amazing! Are you form the future?" asked Mabel.

"Uh… no… what would make you…" said the bald man, "Memory wipe!"

He tossed a baby wipe at her.

"A baby wipe?" asked Mabel.

"All right, you cornered me I'm a time traveler." Said the bald man.

"Wait if you're from the future does that mean you have a time machine?" asked Dipper.

"That's how it works." Said the bald man.

Dipper noticed Wendy and Robbie together.

"Can I borrow it?" asked Dipper.

"No our of the question! Do you know how sensitive this equipment is?" yelled the bald man.

He pulled out what looked like a tape measure.

"It looks like a tape measure!" said Dipper.

"Shut your time-mouth." Said the bald man.

"I think he might be crazy." Said Mabel.

"You don't' believe me!" said the bald man, he turned his tape measure then reappeared now wearing renascence clothes, "Guess where I was!"

The twins gasped.

"That's right the costume shop that was right here 15 years ago." Said the bald man, "One second…"

"Oh yeah… I've heard about that…" said Mabel.

"The shop mysteriously caught on fire 15 years ago and no one ever found the cause." Said Dipper.

He returned and they noticed he was on fire this time.

"That explains it…" muttered Dipper.

"Oh yeah, who are you?" asked Mabel.

"Blendin Blandin, Time Anomaly Remover Crew year twenty syneventy-twelve." Said the man named Blendin, "My mission is stop a series of time anomies that is supposed to occur right here at this very location., But I have no idea what I'm looking for… if it's some kind of paradox or what…."

"You look like you need a break." Said Dipper who nudged his sister.

"Oh yeah! Might I recommend one of the various attractions at the Mystery Fair." Said Mabel.

"You know what, what the heck. I'm worth it" said Blendin, he looked at the two, "But I have my eyes on you!"

He ends up going on one ride that Soos was controlling where you go into barrel and spin around. He had to take the tool belt off, however Soos didn't watch it very well and the twins grabbed the time machine.

Sometime later the twins were discussing what to do with it.

"This is it Mabel, our ticket to any moment in history." Said Dipper.

"We could get two Dodo to make out!" said Mabel, "Or we can make it so that Mom never marries dad!"

"If that happens then we'll never be born…" said Dipper.

"Oh yeah…" said Mabel.

"All that paradox talk me scared, we have to be careful with… I have to make sure that Wendy doesn't fall into that gopher hole." Said Dipper, "This way they won't start going out!"

"Can I come! I want to relive my greatest moment, winning Waddles." Said Mabel.

"all right! See you later!" said Dipper.

"See you earlier!" laughed Mabel.

And so they used the time tape to go back to noon. Although Dipper had to put out a small fire on his had.

"Do-over?" asked Dipper.

"Do-Over!" laughed Mabel.

Mabel immediately ran over to the booth and found the pig she will name Waddles.

"15 pounds!" she yelled out.

The guy was about to ask if she was a witch.

"I'm not a witch…" said Mabel, "But I am a wizard!"

Which was true, after all.

Once Mabel left the man who ran the booth was deeply confused.

"Can a girl even be a wizard?" he asked.

He managed to find Wendy.

"There you are…" said Wendy, "What happened to you hat?"

"IT's nothing to worry about." Said Dipper.

Dipper noticed the hole she tripped on before.

"Hey let's go this way!" said Dipper.

They went in a different direction instead.

"So what's over here you wanted to check out?" asked Wendy.

That was when a baseball suddenly hit her face.

Turns out they were near the dunk tank and of course they hit Wendy.

Dipper didn't know why but her getting hit by a baseball was both wrong and right at the same time.

However he knew it was really bad when Robbie showed up and of course asked her out.

"That was weird…" said Dipper.

He later told Mabel about what happened.

"Wait… the baseball thing… felt like it was unopposed to happen?" asked Mabel.

"That's not the point!" said Dipper, "I just have to try again…"

"How bad is that going to be?" asked Mabel as the two walked past a strange discussion about if a girl or woman can be considered a wizard.

He went back again… and she got hit in the face from a screw, and again some shoe fell off from the ferries wheel… and gain…

Every time Wendy got hurt and Robbie was able to ask her out when he showed up with a sno-cone to help her.

"So how many times was she hit in the face with a baseball?" asked Mable as Dipper calculated the math.

"5." Answered Dipper.

"Look Wendy's fated to get hurt and Robbie to help her… just like how I'm fated to be with Waddles." Said Mable holding up a sweater she made with Waddles on it.

Dipper barely acknowledged.

Then he looked her realizing it.

"Well I'm going to win my pig again." said Mabel.

"Wait! I have an idea! It was so simple!" said Dipper.

"What?" asked Mabel.

Dipper told her the plan, which was really simple.

Mabel just beat Robbie to treating Wendy.

And so Dipper went off to explore with Wendy.

That was when they walked passed another game. And someone missed and threw a baseball right in the face.

"Are you okay?" asked Dipper, "We need ice!"

That was when Mabel showed up with the sno-cone.

"Boop." She said as she placed the sno-cone on her face.

"Thinks Mabel." Said Wendy.

"No problem! I'm always there for a friend! Now if you excuse me I have to go win a pig!" said Mabel.

Mabel headed to the pig guessing both.

That was when Robbie showed up.

"Whoa! Wendy are you okay?" asked Robbie.

"I'll be fine thanks to Mabel." Said Wendy.

"Let's go to a bench until you're ready to ride something." Said Dipper.

Wendy nodded and two of the left Robbie who closed his hoody on his face.

However not all was right with the world. Mable headed to the booth where she found Waddles was won by someone else…

Pacifica…

"Ol' 15-Poundy! Yours… now and forever… no one else's!" said the man running the booth.

Waddles looked at Mabel and cried, as if he knew about the previous time-lines.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Mabel.

"Mabel are you all right?" Erza asked Mabel.

Mabel ran away.

Meanwhile Wendy was up it riding the rides and rode the Tunnel of Love and Corndogs with Dipper.

"Man that was better the third time!" said Wendy, "You up for Funnel Cakes?"

"Oh yeah!" said Dipper.

Wendy headed for the Funnel Cake stand, however Mabel ran towards him, screaming.

"Mabel…" said Dipper.

Mabel still screamed.

"Is something wrong?" asked Dipper.

She still screamed.

"Finished yet?" asked Dipper.

"We messed up the timeline! Pacifica won Waddles! She saw the sign and she beat me to him!" cried Mabel.

"Oh Mabel I'm sorry." Said Dipper.

"We need to go back and figure out a new plan!" cried Mabel.

"Look every timeline Wendy ended up dating Robbie! I finally won!" said Dipper.

"But if we don't' I'll Waddles forever!" cried Mabel.

Mabel tired to grab the time machine but Dipper tried to prevent her. However ever since they were still at the ride part of it got stuck in one of the ride vehicles, and then went back to them sending them somewhere in the past when it was just a vacant field.

"When are we?" asked Dipper.

"No the real question is when are… oh wait you did say that?" Said Mabel.

"I did." Confirmed Dipper.

That was when a stampede of bison appeared, the two ran away until they fell off a cliff.

They landed in a covered wagon they heard stuff about Oregon Trail… such as cougars and dysentery.

"Is this the 70's?" asked Mabel.

"No this is Pioneer time." Said Dipper.

That was when two pioneers mistook the two for new children they had.

However one of the children in the wagon saw Mabel's braces.

"Mother, she has silver in her mouth." Said the boy.

"These are called braces." Said Mabel.

"Mabel we can't start messing with the past." Said Dipper.

"Oh like you did earlier and cost me a pig" Said Mabel, "I'll mess with the past all I want."

She walked over to the boy and gave him a calculator.

"Here a magic button machine!" said Mabel then she stomped on the floor, "Shoes that blink!"

She looked at the woman as Dipper took back the calculator.

"Oh and sister! Do you know get to vote in the future! We do!" said Mabel and she high fived her, "It's called a high five teach it to your friends!"

Dipper grabbed the time machine from her and they headed back to the future.

They found themselves in a snowy area.

"Hey give me back!" yelled Mabel.

"No way!" yelled Dipper they began to fight again…

"So what did they want to talk about?" asked a voice that made them both freeze up.

"Oh no mom!" said Mabel.

Both of them hid behind a tree, hiding from their mother.

"Uncle Stan called me the other day…" said the person she was talking to.

They both peaked from behind the tree, they saw that their mother looked a lot younger and recognized the voice from the other person immediately.

"I knew that…" said Erza glaring at the man, "I heard his end of the call…"

"I want to make things right between us." Said the person she was talking to.

The person got down on one knee as he pulled something from his pocket.

"Erza Scarlet, will you marry me?" asked the man.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other… they had witnessed it... their father proposing to their mother.

Erza placed her hand on her stomach.

"You only want to marry because I'm pregnant." Said Erza.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, their eyes becoming wide.

"That explains so much." Said Mabel.

"Look… you don't know what my childhood is like." Said the man that was their father "But I want to make things right for my kid."

Mabel was about to yell something out but Dipper grabbed her mouth and used his magic on the tape measure to send them to another time.

"Why did you do that!" yelled Mable as she broke away from Dipper.

"Look that would have made things worse!" yelled Dipper.

"Dad's a jerk! And it wouldn't have erased us from existence!" yelled Mabel.

"I know but it would have screwed up history!" yelled Dipper.

Neither of them realized they were in primordial jungle, until there was a loud thumping noise.

"What was that?" asked Dipper .

"I know." Said Mabel.

And that was when a Mother Freakin' T-Rex showed up and tired to eat them.

They once again grabbed the item machine knowing it was best opt get out of there.

They found themselves in a ruined city where a giant flying baby was destroying buildings.

"This future look fun!" said Mabel.

Dipper grabbed the time machine and the two continued to fight through time.

They fought at the lake on the day where they searched for the Gobblewonker, where Dipper dropped the calculator.

They ended up on the day of the Wax Stan unveiling, and Dipper lost his shoes.

They ended up in some strange well lit bar for a bit, where they fought over the tape briefly, they didn't drop anything this time, but it confused their patrons to no end.

And then end they ended up during the fight with the gnomes where Mabel lost a hair pin.

And then suddenly they found themselves in the past, before the Mystery Shack became a tourist trap.

"Oh man! This thing is getting hot!" yelled Mabel as the time machine began to overheat.

"What did you do!" yelled Dipper.

However both of them were sent away missing someone who opened the door who looked like Stan… but not quite.

However with the twin they found themselves in a place of inky blackness.

"Where are we?" asked Mabel.

"I don't' know, but it seems like there's nothing but inky blackness for miles." Said Dipper, "Don't you see, we've transported to the end of time!"

Both of them started screaming in horror.

Wait… it smells badly." Said Mabel.

They found a door, it turned out to be a Porta-potty at the fair.

"We're in the present." Said Mabel.

"But which one? "asked Dipper.

They saw a mopping Robbie and Pacifica taking away a terrified Waddles.

"Yes!" cheered Dipper.

"NO!" cried Mabel.

Mabel tried to grab the time machine but Dipper lifted it high into the air.

"No fair! You telekinesis is better than mine!" cried Mabel.

"Look I worked to hard for this!" said Dipper.

"But Waddles was my soul mate!" cried Mabel.

"You said that about Yarn…" said Dipper, "Do you really want Wendy to date Robbie?"

"I don't know!" cried Mabel.

She walked over to a totem poll and started banging her head.

"Oh come on Mabel! You're not going to guilt trip me!" said Dipper, "You're going to forget about this in a day."

He grabbed the time machine and went forward a day.

She was still banging her head.

"I'll go forward a week." Said Dipper.

He went forward a week and she was still bang her head.

"A month! It will be over in a month!" said Dipper.

He went forward ahead a month, and she was still banging her head. Not only that but she looked terrible and a vine was growing on her.

Then a tour showed up with Soos.

"And here you'll see miserable Mabel. No one knows what made her be this way… some say she saw something horrifying while other say it was when some heartless jerk tuned her dreams." Explained Soos, "Oh Dipper, long time no see."

Dipper sighed as Soos led the tour group away.

"I have no other choice…" sighed Dipper.

"NATSU PINES!" yelled Erza, "Where have you been for the past month!"

This made Dipper jump.

He turned to see his mother wearing armor.

"Do you have any idea what's been going on and how worried I've been…" said Erza.

Dipper figured he must have been missing during this time line due to the time travel travel.

"Where have you been?" demanded Erza.

Before Dipper could answer, a huge fireball went off in the forest.

"THAT IDIOT!" yelled Erza running off into the forest completely forgetting about Dipper.

Dipper blinked wondering who Erza was talking about along with the fireball.

He sighed knowing he had to go back in time to fix everything (especially since he was missing in this timeline, he really had to fix that).

He found Wendy by the Duck-Panda booth and walked up to her.

"Let's go this way." Laughed Dipper.

"Okay." Said Wendy with a shrug, "Is something wrong?"

"Just remember this… tight pants are overrated." Said Dipper.

"Um… okay…" said Wendy.

{That was when strangely once again a baseball hit her face.

"Really, another baseball" mumbled Dipper.

Robbie showed up with the sno-cone.

"Hey Wendy, this would be the perfect time to ask you something." Said Robbie.

The two walked away.

Dipper sighed.

That was when Mabel tackled him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" cried Mabel.

Waddles was also there and oinked something.

"He says thank you too." Said Mabel.

"Yeah…" said Dipper, "Wait… do you remember those other timelines?"

"Vaguely…" said Mabel, "I remember us fighting a bit… and that mom was preprint before she got married to dad… but I can't remember much from the timeline other than that… it's weird…"

Dipper blinked and shrugged.

They noticed Pacifica now had a chicken that was pecking her.

"I couldn't break your heart Mabel… and besides, Wendy and Robbie can't date all summer… right?" asked Dipper.

"You two! Do you know many laws of time you just broke!" yelled Blendin showing up and grabbing the time machine, , "No really… I wasn't there so I couldn't keep track."

"Who are you and why are you harassing my children!" yelled Erza.

"Blendin Blandin!" yelled a voice.

"However two stern looking men showed up.

"Oh no the Paradox Removal Enforcement Squad!" yelled Blendin.

"That's right." Said one of them named Dundgren, "Our phones have been ringing off the hook, there are settlers high fiving each other and calculators littered through 8 centuries."

"You're under arrest for violation of the Time Code." Said the other named Lolph.

"It wasn't me!" yelled Blendin, "It was those two kids and their leader Waddles!"

"That's a pig!" said Lolph.

They took him away.

"You'll pay for this! I'll make that she never meets your father so you will never born!" yelled Blendin'.

They watched him being dragged away.

"What did you two do?" asked Erza.

"Do you want to know?" asked Dipper.

Erza sighed… she could handle monsters but time travel was just too weird for her.

She then requiped into the Giant's Armor (the strange yellow she wore when she met Manly Dan).

"I'm going to see if this will work to dunk Stan." Said Erza he began to walk towards the dunk tank.

"Oh I got a pig!" called Mabel.

"I noticed!" called out Erza, "Make sure he doesn't cause too many problems.!"

Erza got to the Dunk Tank, when she saw that Lolph shot the target knocking Stan into the water, making everyone applaud.

They began to look around the fair for the last time.

"We never did find out what he was supposed to stop." Said Mabel.

"Wait… I think it was us!" said Dipper, "He was supposed to stop us!"

"Oh… this is why time travel is confusing!" muttered Mabel.

That was when they saw Wendy and Robbie share a caramel apple.

"Oh man… I have to watch that all summer." Said Dipper.

"Don't worry, I got this." Said Mabel.

She had learned during the time loop that Waddles loved caramel apples, she Waddles headed to the caramel apple. Knocked Robbie into a pot of boiling water.

It shrank his already tight pants.

"That'll do pig." Sad Dipper told Waddles, "That'll do."

Thanks to their time traveling shenanigans, Blendin got in trouble… what they didn't know was that Blendin would try his hand at revenge… but that was the Future Twins' problem… and they would have a lot more to deal before then…

Next Time: Robbie gets tired of Dipper and challenges him to a fight, with Erza not allowing him to use swords or his magic (or to fight for that matter) Dipper cowers in fear... that is until he finds a way to bring a Video Game character to life! Meanwhile Mabel and Erza decided to get Stan over his fear of heights... will it work? Or fail Spectrally? Find out next time!


	10. Fight Fighters

Chapter 10: Fight Fighters

Soos decided to show the Pines around the arcade, which was his favorite place in town. Well he didn't need to show Dipper around but he showed the others three.

While he did that Dipper and Wendy played the popular game Fight Fighters. With Dipper playing as Rumble McSkirmish and Wendy playing Dr. Karate.

As they did they got a cut scene.

"DR. KARATE YOU KILLED MY FATHER AGAIN!" yelled Rumble McSkirmish.

Dr. Karate could make a growl.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" yelled Rumble McSkirmish.

They played the first round, with Dipper winning.

"What no way!" said Wendy, "You cheated."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" yelled Dipper imitating Rumble, causing both to laugh.

And so round two started.

"Hey, I'm going to punch the ref. "said Wendy.

"Let's team up against him." Said Dipper.

As they jokingly "hit" the referee in the background, Robbie was putting up posters for his band.

That was when he noticed the two. Her decided to go talk to Wendy.

"Wendy babe, I was just putting up fliers for my band. No biggie, I'm the leader guitarist." Said Robbie.

Dipper looked at it and looked like he was wearing make up.

"Are you wearing mascara?" asked Dipper.

"It's eye paint for men." Said Robbie.

"Hey Robbie, Dipper was showing me this great game!" said Wendy.

"Sweet, sweet…" said Robbie not really paying attention, "Hey you want to sit out this round champ?"

"But we just started the round." Said Dipper.

"It will be just be one round." Said Wendy.

And so they started playing.

Hey, I'm going camping with my family so I won't be around." Said Wendy.

"Cool, cool… hey watch out." Said Robbie who didn't pay attention to what she said.

So he put his arm around Wendy and looked behind her to glare at Dipper.

The next day Mabel, Dipper, Stan and Soos were playing poker (with crackers instead of well chips…)

Why did Erza allow this…

Due to this fact.

"King me!" said Mabel showing her hand.

The men moaned and complained.

"She doesn't even know what game we're playing." Said Stan.

"Go fish?" axed Mabel.

Erza was nearby laughing while reading a magazine.

That was when an electric guitar started playing.

"Dudes… I think I'm getting a radio station in my head." Said Soos.

"Try blinking to see if they change." Said Mabel.

However when a rather Emo voice started singing "Wendy! Wendy!" they knew it was Robbie.

"Sounds like Robbie." Muttered Dipper.

"Is that the guy who makes Goo Goo eyes at Wendy all the time?" muttered Stan.

"Didn't they start dating?" asked Erza looking up from the magazine.

"Yeah…" muttered Dipper.

"Do you want me to sic Waddles on him again?" asked Mabel.

"I'll go talk to him." Muttered Dipper.

That was when Stan followed him.

"What are you doing?" asked Erza.

"You just know they're into getting a fight." Said Stan.

Indeed Stan was right and after an incident where Robbie decided to spitefully ask Wendy if she would "date a 12 year old", Dipper grabbed the phone out of his but in his magic it broke on a rock.

Because of that Robbie challenged him to a fight at the park at 3 o'clock.

"What was I thinking? I can't fight him!" said Dipper, "Unless…"

"Natsu Pines… you are not using yours swords…" muttered Erza glaring at him.

Dipper nodded.

"I'm, forbidding you from fighting him all together." Said Erza, "You two should learn to get along…"

"I don't think I can…" said Dipper.

"I've told you about Natsu and Gray…" said Erza, "They used to fight all the time but after I got through to them they eventually became the best of friends, sure they argued and sometime got physical, but they still cared for each other…"

"I'm 99 percent sure that getting through to them means she beat them up and they still fought with eachother when her back was turned." Stan whispered to Dipper.

Dipper nodded figuring that out years ago as well.

"At the very least you should learn to hate each other in silence." Said Mabel, "Like girls do."

"Sure that will happen and maybe they'll share dresses." Said Stan.

That was when he noticed Erza glaring at him and he stopped laughing.

"Maybe it will all blow over." Said Dipper.

"I don't know dude, all those hormones make teens killing machines." Said Soos.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Oh yeah, my cousin Reggie fought one once, he broke both his arms, his legs and maybe killed him. Said Soos, "I talked about it with him the other day."

"Yeah the only way you would beat him if he eats your cake." laughed Stan.

(Flashback)

Dipper was looking trough the fridge, that was when he noticed the cake plate was empty.

He sighed the love of cake a was family trait so it made since there wasn't any, he checked the door, there was a system, if you eat the last piece of cake without sharing then you leave a note on the fridge informing the rest of the family.

There was no note…

"WHO ATE ALL THE CAKE!" yelled Dipper.

In the gift shop Stan was counting money while Soos swept.

Tat was when they heard that yell and a crash.

Stan looked at Soos and noticed his mouth was covered in whipped cream and strawberries.

"You ate that cake didn't you…" sighed Stan.

"Maybe." Said Soos.

"If you vague your life Soos you better run and fast…" said Stan.

Stan deeded to see if Dipper could be calmed down however when opened the door several knives flew past his face.

Stan looked at Soos and both of them ran away.

(End of Flashback)

Erza and her children glared at Stan.

"Teenagers are crazy monsters!" yelled Stan to change the subject and quick, away from the "Scarlet Cake Rage" as he dubbed it (as said cake love didn't come from the Pines' side).

Dipper started freaking out remembering what Soos had said.

"Oh man! I got to hide! I can't fight him!" freaked out Dipper, "And I can't stay here in case he comes."

"Look kid, you have a choice listen to you mom and hide like a wimp, or you can fight him like man..." Said Stan, "Maybe with one of your swords…"

Stan ignored the glare that Erza was giving him.

And so Dipper made his decision, which was to hide in the arcade.

"Wimp it is." Sid Soos who came with him.

"Come on Soos, Robbie is twice my size and I'd rather not get mom angry." Said Dipper.

"Erza's a scary lady." Laughed Soos.

"I just have to hide here until after three." Said Dipper.

He checked the clock and it just turned 11:30.

"Just try not to think of him." Said Dipper.

That was when he noticed the posters for Robbie's band.

Needless to say Dipper was still terrified.

Meanwhile back at the Mystery Shack, Erza and Mabel were watching the hit show "Why your ackin' so Cray-Cray?", nearby Stan was fixing one of his many

"I can't stop thinking about Dipper." sighed Mabel.

Waddles who was sitting next to her oinked.

"Look if he's going to be a coward that's fine for him… I just can't believe he's your son." Said Stan.

Erza rolled her eyes.

"I just wish he would face his fears." Said Mabel.

"Fears are for chumps." Said Stan, "I'm not afraid of anything!"

"You got over your fear of heights?" asked Erza.

"I never had a fear of heights." Said Stan, "By the way do you think you lend me one of your spears?"

"What do you need that would require a ladder?" asked Erza.

"You know that a ladder is more dangerous than a loaded gun." Said Stan.

"It is?" asked Mabel confused.

"It's true… that's why I keep 10 guns just in case in case some manioc tries to sneak in a ladder." Said Stan.

Mabel stared at her uncle then at her mother.

"I'm not lending you a spear…" said Erza.

"Why you…" muttered Stan walking out of the room.

"Mom can we help him?" asked Mabel.

"Maybe we should… it used to be 7 guns…" said Erza, "That and he needs to stop asking me if he can barrow my spears…"

Mabel nodded.

Back in the arcade Soos decided that he wanted a real video game adventure.

However when went about the wrong way by climbing into the machine.

Meanwhile Dipper continued playing Fight Fighters.

"Stupid Robbie…" muttered Dipper.

However he soon lost the round and got the counties screen.

"A WINNER NEVER RUNS AWAY FROM A FIGHT!" yelled Rumble.

"That's easy for you to say." Said Dipper, "I wish one these guys could fight for me…"

He was about to insert the coin, but he dropped it, that was when he saw a hidden code on the side.

"To unleash ultimate power." Read Dipper, "I do like things ultimate."

He input the code, nothing happened.

"I guess it didn't work." Said Dipper.

That was when it started glowing brightly

"Uh! Soos!" yelled Dipper.

"CHOOSE YOUR PLAYER!" said the game announcer.

"Uh… Rumble McSkirmish…" said Dipper.

That was when Rumble McSkirmish appeared from the game.

"You're real?" asked Dipper.

They high fived each other.

"Ow your pixels are really sharp." Said Dipper.

"GREETINGS CHILD-BOY! I AM RUMBLE MCSKERMISH FROM THE U.S.A!" yelled Rumble.

He began to perform some moves, which impressed Dipper.

While Rumble also destroy a change machine.

"Oh wow, with him around Robbie would be too cared to fight. I won't have to fight him! This is great! I've got the word's greatest fighter as a body guard." said Dipper.

However Rumble began to flash red.

"I NEED POWER UPS!" yelled Rumble.

"This is amazing! I got to show Soos!" said Dipper.

Once again Soos got trapped in a game machine… not the actual game.

Meanwhile back at the Mystery Shack, Mabel, Erza along with Waddles went over Mabel's current plan.

"All right! I plan to lie and gibe him these high heels…" said Mabel.

"That won't work." Said Erza.

"Why?" asked Mabel.

"They're not high enough…" said Erza, "Also I wouldn't encourage your uncle to cross-dress."

Erza shuddered.

"So…" said Mabel.

"You don't want to know." Sighed Erza.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Dipper was looking through the fridge.

"Okay I don't see any turkey legs, pizza boxes or gold rings." Said Dipper.

He found part of a taco.

"How about half a taco." Said Dipper.

"PLACE IT ON THE FLOOR!" Said Rumble.

Did so and the taco disappeared then reappeared in a item inventory screen.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" said Dipper.

"NOW! I MUST DEFEAT THE GREAT FIGHT FIGHTERS! TAKE ME THE SOVIET UNION!" said Rumble.

"That's going opt be difficult… for a number of reasons." Said Dipper, "But I do know of a fighter right here in Gravity Falls."

"MAXIMUM POWER?" asked Rumble.

Dipper took out one of Robbie's posters from his pocket .

"His name is Robbie V. and he's my archenemies." Said Dipper.

"DID HE KILL YOUR FATHER?" asked Rumble.

"Well he's dating the girl I like, and he posts an annoying amount of status updates." Said Dipper.

"AND THEN HE KILLED YOUR FATHER!" yelled Rumble.

"Uh sure…" said Dipper, "I hoping you could scare him off so I wouldn't have to fight him…"

Rumble laughed.

"YOUR QUESTION MAKE MY SHOULDERS BOUNCE!" said Rumble.

He then began to performed various moves, including a fireball and he also drank all of the punch in the fridge and smashed the punch bowl.

"So you'll protect me from Robbie?" asked Dipper.

"OF COURSE! PRESS START!" said Rumble.

A start button appeared and Dipper pressed it.

That was when he heard something.

"I think that might be my uncle or mom, stay still…" said Dipper.

However Rumble was still moving (doing the fighting motions his game)

"I said stay still!" said Dipper .

"THIS IS AS STILL AS I CAN'T STAY." Said Rumble.

They were about to leave however they ran into Erza and Mabel.

Both of them stared at Rumble.

"Dipper… is that a living video game character." Said Erza.

"maybe…" said Dipper.

"THE CHILD GAVE ME A TACO!" said Rumble.

"Who! His voice is weird…" said Mabel.

"Did you do this on purpose?" asked Erza.

"I input a cheat code not knowing what would happen." Dipper answered honestly.

"Make sure he doesn't hurt anyone…" sighed Erza.

"I'll try." Said Dipper .

That was when both of them noticed Mable was playing with Rumble's voice by getting him to say things from a list.

"Mabel he's not a toy." Said Dipper .

"Isn't he from a video game?" asked Erza.

"Okay… there's that." Said Dipper, "Well I think we should get going."

He left with Rumble who continued to read the list of words that Mabel gave him.

"Do you think that he's going to use him on Robbie." Said Mabel.

"I don't think he's stoop that low." Said Erza.

They continued to the plan out how to get Stan over his fears.

Sometime later they were walking down the street.

"TELL ME MY OPPONENT SPECIAL MOVES!" said Rumble.

"Don't' worry, when he sees you he'll wet his pants." Said Dipper.

"HIS WET PANTS WON'T BE A MATCH FOR THIS!" Rumble stated pulling out a large pipe.

"Where did you get that?" asked Dipper.

"I PUNCHED AN OIL DRUM!" yelled Rumble.

"You don't need that, all you need to do is give him a scare." Said Dipper.

"YES!" said Rumble then he picked up a katana that laying on the ground "WITH THIS!"

He swung around the katana.

"Give me that!" said Dipper.

He looked at it.

"This is a really nice sword, who'd just dump it on the street." Said Dipper.

He reached into his backpack and grabbed his first aid kit and grabbed some gauze to wrap it around the sword, then stuck in his backpack.

Back in the mystery shack, Stan was just resting and drinking a soda.

"Hey! GRUNKLE STAN!" yelled Mable.

He spat out his drink in surprise.

"Oh it's just you." Said Stan.

"Do you want to walk around the city in a blindfold?" asked Mabel.

"We have a surprise for you." Said Erza.

"It's never a good sign when you two are working together." Muttered Stan.

"Stan… Mabel wants to do something nice for you." Said Erza.

"Why do I have a bad feeling." Said Stan.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen." Said Mable, she requiped into another outfit (as the dress and headband didn't go with the sweater she wanted to put on),this new sweater had the scout's honor symbol on the front, "Scout's honor!"

What Stan didn't was the crossed fingers on the back.

"Fine… I'm bored today anyway…" sighed Stan.

Meanwhile in Circle Park, Robbie waited at it turned three .

He saw Dipper.

"Oh I thought you would have chickened out." Said Robbie, "Are you ready to settle this like men."

"Look dude, I don't think you want to fight me." Sid Dipper, "So call it off before you get hurt."

"Are you going to use that sword against me?" asked Robbie.

"No I found it on the street." Said Dipper, "Besides my mom would kill me if I used a sword against you."

"Oh I get it, you're just scared." Said Robbie.

Dipper sighed.

"Looks like you leave with no choice." Said Dipper.

He snapped and Rubble made his presence known.

"Who's your friend and why is he all blurry." Said Robbie.

"This is the greatest warrior alive." Said Dipper.

"Yeah right!" laughed Robbie, "what did he promise you, more tape for your forearms?"

"HOW CAN YOU LAUGH WHEN YOU KILLED THIS BOY'S FATHER?" asked Rumble.

"What?" asked a very confused Robbie.

"I'm giving one more chance to back down or else this guy is going to go nuts!" said Dipper.

"How about you back down." Said Robbie.

"You asked for it… Rumble Go!" said Dipper .

Rumble tired to punch Robbie but he dodged. However Rumble managed to grab Robbie.

"Look man I don't want to do this to you, maybe next time…" said Dipper .

However before he could end his speech, Rumble threw him into the ground.

"Wait Rumble!" said Dipper, "I think he's had enoguh… I think you stop!"

"RUMBLE THROW!" shouted Rumble as he tossed Robbie into the monkey bars.

"This guy is crazy!" yelled Robbie managed to get up and run away.

"FIRE BALL!" yelled Rumble aiming a fireball as Robbie.

Robbie managed to dodge.

"What are you doing?" asked Dipper, "I thought I told you to scare him! You almost killed him!"

"I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I DESTROY THE MAN WHO DISHONORED YOU!" yelled Rumble.

He saw Robbie's poster and punched him, then he ran after Robbie.

"This isn't good…" said Dipper.

He chased after Rumble and found that the fight went to the place known as "Barrel and Crates Inc."

"I knew this would be his first stop." Sighed Dipper.

Indeed Rumble was throwing barrels at Robbie ala a certain game about an ape.

Dipper tried to get Rumble's attention, however he continued to chaise Robbie around.

"Come on slow down!" said Dipper getting a little tired, "Oh man…"

He tired to follow as best he could as Rumble went around destroying the town, as such a barbeque or getting a bonus round and destroying a car.

Dipper tired to follow but he was getting tired.

Thankfully Soos drove by in his truck (and a piece of NORT around his head)

"Soos, where have you been?" asked Dipper.

"Long story." Said Soos, "Hey did you see that crazy video guy running around."

"I sort of brought him to life to act as my body guard and now I need to find a way to stop him." Said Dipper.

"Need an amiable sidekick with a pick-up truck?" asked Soos.

"You know I do." Laughed Dipper.

Meanwhile on the water tower. Erza and Mabel were there helping Stan up.

"Take off your blind fold now." Said Mabel.

Stan did so and saw where he was.

"Somehow I should have known that this is what you two were trying to do.." muttered Stan.

"You're doing a lot better than I thought you would…" said Erza.

"Do you think you could let go though." Said Mabel.

"Nope…" said Stan in a squeaky voice.

"Do you smell anger and hormones." Said Mabel.

That was when Robbie climbed up the ladder.

"Hey get you own water tower." Said Mabel.

"Shhh… he'll find us." Said Robbie.

Before anyone could ask "Who?"

"CHALLENGER SIGHTED!" they heard Rumble yell.

"Dipper…" sighed Erza.

Soos thankfully found them.

"Time to save the day!" said Soos.

Dipper nodded.

"YOU CAN HIDE! BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE"! yelled Rumble.

"Rumble please stop this!" yelled Dipper.

Rumble kicked on the legs of the water tower.

Mable and Stan clutched onto Erza very hard.

"Can you let go…" said Erza, "I can deal with it…"

"If we're going down then we're going down together." Said Stan.

Erza sighed.

However Robbie fell out. But Rumble caught him.

"Finish him!" yelled a disembodied announcer voice.

"Don't!" yelled Robbie.

Rumble created a giant fireball, however Dipper threw a coin at him causing the fireball to disappear.

"RUMBLE"! yelled Dipper using wood like a letter board, he tossed them away, "Rumble, I have a confession to make… Robbie didn't kill my father."

"WHAT THEN WHO DID?" asked Rumble.

"What… no one… look he doesn't matter." Said Dipper, "I lied to you."

After making confused noise.

"THEN THAT MUST MEAN YOU'RE A BAD GUY!" Said Rumble.

"I guess I am." Said Dipper with a shrug.

That was when a cut scene began.

"My entire journey has been lie… my honor has been disgraced… my sensei has warned me not to stray to the path of evil… but the boy has led me astray." Rumble's internal dialogue said.

"IF ROBBIE V. IS NOT THE FINAL STAGE THAN IT MUST BE YOOOOOOOU!" yelled Rumble.

A start button once again appeared in front of Dipper

"Don't fight him Dipper… that guys just as about as tough as your mom… maybe even tougher." Said Soos.

"I have to." Said Dipper taking out the sword he found on the street unwrapping the gauze, "I got us into the this mess, I'm going to get us out."

"Would you rather hide like a wimp?" asked Soos.

Dipper pressed Start.

"Fight like a man it is…" said Soos.

"Ready?" yelled the game announcer as health bars appeared in the air.

Both of them got ready for a fight.

"FIGHT!" yelled the announcer.

Rumble threw an attack that was a mixture of lighting and fire, thankfully Dipper dodged it. Whoever Dipper was then kicked, depleting a large amount of his heath.

Dipper struggled back up. He grabbed his sword and ran over and sliced Rumble. Soos was even amazed by the move.

"Yes!" cheered Dipper.

However… Rumble lost only 3 percent of his damage.

"Oh man…" said Dipper, unaware that the damage percentage would have been lower had he never learned to use a sword.

Soos tired to help by climbing a tree and tiring to effect the health bar but nothing happened.

Dipper decided to climb up the tree.

However this turned out to be one of Rumble's weaknesses.

"NO! I HAVE NO LOOKING UP ANIMATIONS!" yelled Rumble.

Thanks him trying he fell to the ground flat…

Quite literally, he is video game character from the late 80's.

Both Soos and Dipper looked at him.

"So what should I do with him, should I rolled him up and put him on my wall?" asked Dipper.

"Dude! We should rock, paper scissors for him." Said Soos.

Before they could try to turn him into a poster Rumble yelled out "FIST PUNCH RAIN!"

And it started raining fists, hitting both Dipper and Soos.

Rumble managed to get up.

"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THAT I HAVE PUNCHES!" yelled Rumble.

Dipper sighed, he knew he couldn't fight any longer and readied himself for a punch.

However it just wasn't a punch…

It was the… SUPER POWER NINJA TURBO NEO ULTRA HYPER MEGA MULTI ALPHA META EXTRA UBER PREFIX COMBO!

Indeed when it was done Dipper laid heavily beaten on the ground.

"You sir truly are the greatest fighter ever…" he managed to say.

"RUMBLE WINS!" called out the announcer.

"WINNERS DON'T LOSE" yelled Rumble.

I wouldn't be too sure about it." Said Dipper.

With that Rumble disappeared shouting "NNOOOOOOOO!"

Dipper was a chance to put his name up on the scoreboard, which he did as "DIP".

"Nice one dude!" said Soos.

On the water tower.

"I survived?" asked Stan, "I survived… wait… I should do a cocky dance first."

Stan did his cocky dance.

That was when he noticed Mabel was still clinging to Erza.

"Mommy… please don't let go…" said Mabel.

"This was a terrible idea." Said Erza.

"Yeah…" said Stan looking at Mabel, "But at least I'm over my fears!"

This earned him a glare.

"I'll get us down, don't worry." Said Erza.

However she also knew she had to find Dipper.

On the ground, Dipper (still carrying the sword) managed to find Robbie, who was stick on a tree (but he managed to get un-stuck."

"Who was that guy!" yelled Robbie, "And why is it whenever you're around there's always strange monsters and ghosts and stuff."

"I don't know man…" said Dipper.

"Well I'm madder than before." Said Robbie then he noticed the sword, "Wait are you going to use that sword?"

"Don't worry, I promised my mom I wouldn't." said Dipper putting the sword on the ground, "I guess I have to fight you now…"

Dipper held out his arms much like he did during his fight with Rumble.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" said Robbie, he aimed for a punch, but couldn't do it, "Aren't you going to run?"

"No…" said Dipper.

"Are you sure?" asked Robbie, earning a nod.

Robbie grumbled.

"I have to save my fist, I play lead guitar after all." Mumbled Robbie.

That was when Wendy showed up.

"Hey I heard a lot of yelling." Said Wendy

"Wendy you're back!" said Dipper surprised.

She looked around, "What happened a freak tornado."

"Sure… let's go with that." Said Dipper.

"Why are your faces jacked up?" asked Wendy, "You weren't fighting were you? I hate it when guys fight."

"No… no…" said Robbie, "We weren't fighting!"

"We were stopping these two other guys fighting." Said Dipper.

"Yeah totally!" said Robbie.

"That's great! It makes me to happy to see my two guys hanging out." Said Wendy, "I have to get unpacked."

She kissed Robbie on the cheek and patted Dipper on the head.

"Did you hear that? She called me one of her two boys!" said Dipper.

"But she was looking at me!" said Robbie.

"Look Robbie, if we stay at each other's throat then we'll both lose Wendy." Said Dipper, "We have to make a cold war pack.."

"Okay… what's that?" asked Robbie.

"We hate each other in silence." Said Dipper.

"You mean like girls?" asked Robbie.

"Like girls." Confirmed Dipper.

However it still wasn't over.

"Natsu Pines!" said Erza.

"Uh-oh…" said Dipper.

Dipper and Robbie turned to Erza who looked really angry.

"You were supposed to keep an eye on the video game character! Not only did he cause a lot of destruction it was clear he was after Robbie!" said Erza, "Do know what kind of danger you put me, you sister and your uncle?"

Dipper looked nervous.

"However… I heard about your idea for a cold war pack." Sid Erza, "So I see you learned your lesson."

"Oh… good…" said Dipper.

Erza eyed the sword next to Dipper.

"Oh it was lying on the street." Said Dipper.

Erza held out her hand and Dipper handed it to her.

"It's a good sword. I'm letting you keep it." Said Erza, "But I'm keeping it for now as punishment for this."

"Okay…" sighed Dipper.

"Also you have to do whatever Mabel wants all day tomorrow." Said Erza, "No matter how silly."

"Fine…" sighed Dipper.

Erza walked away with the sword.

"Your mom's letting you keep the sword." Said Robbie.

"She's training me to use them." Answered Dipper.

Robbie's eye twitched.

"Also… Natsu?" asked Robbie.

"You really thought I was named Dipper?" asked Dipper, "Oh and I'm named after my mom's friend."

Robbie nodded, he knew the name was Japanese, but he wasn't going to let Dipper know lest his secret love of anime be revealed.

And so Dipper and Robbie learned their lessons about fighting… hating each other and making gestures behind Wendy's back was the way to go.

Next Time: Mabel is now a millimeter taller and she begins to tease Dipper. So Dipper find a size changing crystal to make him grow or shrink. But what will happen when Gideon learns about this? Find out next time!


	11. Little Dipper

A/N: This is the last where it truly follows the series... starting next chapter it's going to be a mix of ordinal chapters and adaptations, I might end up skipping some, or in one case adapt part of it... Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 11: Little Dipper

The Pines family were all watching Duck-tective one day when the doorbell rang.

"Show time!" said Stan adjusting his bowtie.

He went to the door and was putting on his Mr. Mystery persona.

"Stan Pines?" asked a person in a suit.

"Crap! It's the tax collector!" yelled Stan.

He used a smoke bomb and ran into the living.

"Where's the trap door! Erza tell me where the trap door is!" yelled Stan.

That was when the man in the suit came in.

"Mister Pines… you are the big winner of the Coupon House Winning Contest! You have won 10 million dollars!" said the man.

Turns out he was with a novelty check and cameraman.

All but Erza celebrated this win.

"Now all you have to do to become a millionaire is sign this piece of paper." Said the man.

"You bet!" said Stan.

Once he signed the piece of paper Gideon showed up jumping through the check.

"Ha! Stanford you fool! You signed the check to lil' ol me!" said Gideon.

"You might want to check again." Laughed Stan.

"What?" asked Gideon.

He read the thing that Stan signed.

"I herby sign over the Shack opt Suck a lemon little man!" yelled Gideon once he read it.

That was when he caused many things to float.

"Dipper!" said Erza.

"Right!" said Dipper.

Dipper started wrestling for control over the floating objects while Erza requiped a sword and pointed to the fake contest crew who all put their hands up.

"Where the hell did that sword come from!" yelled the fake cameraman.

It took a minute but Dipper managed to wrestle control from Gideon and put the stuff back down.

"You might have won this round Pines Family! But I'll be back!" yelled Gideon leaving his crew behind.

"Did he know about the sword thing?" asked the man in the suit.

"He did." Said Dipper.

"I'm never working for that brat again!" yelled the fake cameraman.

And awkward silence filled the air.

"Do you kids want to else what else is on?" asked Stan.

"Sure whatever…" said Dipper.

"You can leave." Said Erza knowing they were just hired hands.

The men fled for their lives, agreeing with the fake cameraman not to work with Gideon again.

Sometime later, Dipper and Mabel were playing chess.

Little guy, to black space nine!" said Mabel.

"That's not you color, that's a pawn and stop stealing the stealing the knight." Sighed Dipper.

Mabel had the knight piece in her pockets.

"But they like it in here." Said Mabel, "Don't you babies?"

She then neighed.

Dipper looked at the moves.

"Check mate." He said making his move and winning the game.

"What! No boo!" yelled Mabel.

Dipper took out a score note pad and found out he won 84 times before.

Meanwhile Soos was doing a little cleaning.

"Yo, Mabel, do you think you can me the brain in the jar, the lady one." Said Soos.

"I'll get it." Said Dipper.

"Sorry but Mabel's taller." Said Soos.

"What… she's not we're the same height." Said Dipper.

"No dude she's taller." Said Soos.

"Let's check." Said Dipper.

Soos took out a tape measure and measure the door.

"Yep! She's got exactly one millimeter on you." Said Soos.

"What…" said Dipper.

"Don't you don't see what's happening?" asked Mabel, "It's begging, I'm evolving into some kind of Alpha Twin!"

She began to chant "Alpha Twin! Alpha Twin!"

"It's only a millimeter… you're only taller than me in Canada." Said Dipper.

"You know Dipper! I've always wanted a little brother… who knows I already had one!" laughed Mabel.

That was when Stan entered the room.

"I was woken by the sound of mockery." Said Stan, "Show me the object of ridicule."

"I'm taller than Dipper!" said Mabel.

"By a millimeter!" yelled Dipper.

"Hey! Don't get short with your sister!" said Stan.

He and Mabel started laughing at the joke.

"Now Grunkle Stan! Don't think little of him!" laughed Mabel.

Soos sighed, "Don't you think you should lay off him a tiny but?" asked Soos.

"Tiny! Now Soos is getting in on it…" said Stan.

Dipper left the gift shop in a huff grumbling.

As he did he passed by Erza who heard the laughing.

Stan got a shudder before they could make a Short Term memory joke.

"Cripes, your mom's coming in." said Stan,

She entered the gift shop.

"Were you making fun of Dipper?" asked Erza.

"No… we weren't calling Dipper short… we were calling this one guy I know… Edward short…" said Stan with a fake smile.

Erza glared at him.

"You're no buying it, are you?" asked Stan.

"No…" said Erza.

"Hey look over there!" yelled Stan.

He tried to run out the door.

"Pants." Said Erza.

Stan noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes beyond his boxers and under shirt.

"You win this round Erza!" said Stan.

Meanwhile Dipper decided to look up anything to make him taller in the Journal.

"Legends of tiny buffalo and giant squirrels have led me to believe that there are size altering properties hidden deep within the forest." Read Dipper.

He went to the part of the forest where the strange animals appeared. He tripped and found himself in area felled with crystals.

As he was trying to get up he saw a tiny deer on chest. He got up and the tiny deer scampered away.

Then he noticed a tiny bald eagle.

The third tiny animal he spotted a cougar… however it was a normal sized cougar… it was about to attack him but when it jumped it jumped into a strange pink light that made it shrink.

Dipper noticed that the light came from a large crystal which the sunlight was hitting creating two lights, a pink one and a blue one. He watched as a butter fly went through the pink light becoming even smaller then flew the blue light become the butter version of Mothra.

Dipper decided to take one of the smaller crystals with him.

When he got back to shack he attached the crystal to a flashlight and used the test on the chess pieces.

Flipped over to the pink side and made it shrunk with the pink light.

Then he flipped to the blue side and grew it.

"Too big!" yelled Dripped at it big enoguh to make a hole in the roof.

Then he made himself an extra millimeter.

He went downstairs to show off to Mabel in the gift shop.

"So I told mom to buy me bigger clothes and she said no." sighed Mable.

"Hey guys! Notice anything?" asked Dipper.

"Holy hot sauce! You've grown an extra millimeter!" said Soos.

"No way! Check!" said Mable.

They once again checked and they were now the exact same height.

"What can I say, growth spurt." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, but mine came first, so I'm going to be taller in the end." Said Mabel, "It's silence Dipper."

"What but we're the same height now." Said Dipper.

Mabel began to chant Alpha twin again.

"You know what I feel another one coming along…" said Dipper.

Dipper ran up to the attic and used his makeshift size-changing ray again. This time he was much taller than before.

"Give it up Dipper!" said Mable, then she noticed how tall he was, "How is that possible?"

"You know puberty and stuff." Said Dipper.

Mabel's eyes widened.

"No way! You cheated!" yelled Mabel.

"Oh really how did I cheat?" asked Dipper.

"You taught yourself giant magic!" said Mabel, "Jokes on you…when you get old you're going to be tiny!"

"That's not what I did…" said Dipper, "Besides! If I did taught myself that kind of magic I would be celebrating because I finally had a magic."

Mabel blinked, "Good point..." said Mabel, "Or you're trying to act sly…"

"I didn't learn Giant Magic." Sighed Dipper.

"Tell me how you learned giant magic! Come on!" said Mabel.

Meanwhile down stairs, someone knocked on the door.

Stan opened and it was Gideon holding a wooden baseball bat.

"Oh howdy Stanford… hand over the deed to you property or I will smash this jar containing 1,000 cursed Egyptian termites and they will devour this house and you in it." Said Gideon.

Stan blinked, he had finally saw for himself just how powerful Gideon was.

On the other hand this plan was stupid…

"Hey what's that over there?" asked Stan.

Gideon looked ant Stan knocked over the jar causing the termite to teat the bat and went after Gideon.

Stan started laughing, "Hey Erza! Soos get out here and see this!" shouted Stan.

Back up stairs…

"Fine I'll tell you!" yelled Dipper.

He held up the flashlight.

"It's a magic flashlight I used opt make myself bigger!" said Dipper.

"What? No way! Let me see it!" said Mabel.

Dipper ran out of the room with Mabel following him.

Once they were outside, they psychically fought over the flashlight, causing a caterpillar to grow.

Also they made Mabel's hand bigger causing her to freak out.

"Here it can be changed back." Said Dipper.

He returned her hand back to normal.

After she chopped the flashlight out of his hands, the tow continued to fight, with turning their heads bigger or smaller they wren evidently back to normal.

While they were fighting Gideon was muttering things under breath about the Pines family.

Thank s to the fighting, the two let go of the flashlight and Gideon found it and picked it up.

"Maybe he didn't see us use and see it was a magic flashlight that can change size." Mabel said to Dipper.

It should be pointed out she said this while they were right now next to Gideon.

"Seriously!" yelled Dipper.

Before Dipper could do anything else to have another magic duel, Gideon quickly turned the light on them shrinking them.

He grabbed the jaw he still had on him and placed the two in there.

He carried it to his house.

While they were doing, Dipper tried to unscrew the lid, but it didn't work.

"My magic must have shrank with my body…" sighed Dipper.

"Great…" said Mabel.

Gideon brought them his room. He dumped the two of his desk.

"So I guess you have no access to any of your powers right now… right Dipper?" asked Gideon.

Dipper glared at Gideon.

"What are you going do to us?" asked Mabel.

"Oh Mabel, I have no plans on hurting you if you agree to be my queen." Said Gideon.

"We live in a democracy and never!" yelled Mabel.

"You'll change mind when you see this." Said Gideon, he picked up Mabel.

"Let go of me!" cried Mabel then she saw what he was doing, she saw candy was involved, "Oooh… Gum Koalas!"

He dropped her into the bag.

"Now as for you." Growled Gideon.

He shined a lamp into Dipper's face.

"Tell me, where did you hear about this magical item? Did some tell it to you? Did you READ it somewhere?" asked Gideon.

Dipper checked to see if the book was still in his pocket.

Then Dipper noticed a nearby Air horn.

"Lean in closer and I'll tell you." Said Dipper.

Gideon did so and he blew the air horn angering Gideon.

Thankfully he needed them alive so he didn't do anything.

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack, Soos and Erza were helping Stan with his latest attention, a mirror maze.

"This is the best idea I ever stole form you Soos… I'm going to make a fortune!" said Stan.

"I don't know… I've seen much better…" said Erza.

"What in Earthland… please…" said Stan.

"No… Pier 39 in San Francisco." Said Erza, "In fact we went right before we moved here."

"But that's a big city mirror maze… I can't compete with that." Muttered Stan he shrugged, "Good thing it's in another state".

Stan looked at him self in the mirror and took off his fez.

"man have my ears always been this big?" asked Stan.

He heard the phone ringing.

"I'll get it." Said Stan.

He managed to leave the maze.

Soos nodded the fez, took off his own and put on the fez.

"Someday..." said Soos.

He noticed Erza.

"Oh sorry…" said Soos.

"It's fine, I don't want to inherit this place." Said Erza with a smile.

Soos nodded.

Meanwhile Stan picked up the phone.

"Stanford Pines, listen to me very closely. I have you niece and nephew. Give me the deed to the Mystery Shack or great harm will be fall them." Said Gideon on the other end, "This ids Gideon by the way…"

Stan laughed, "Oh yeah, this is yours plot yet… nice try but I saw them playing in the yard a few minutes ago…"

"It's true! I have them in my possession! I'll text you a photo!" yelled Gideon.

"Text a photo? Are you even speaking English?" asked Stan.

Remember Stan is an old man who's not up on technology, it's never a good idea to say "text you something" to that kind of man…

"But…" said Gideon.

Stan hung up the phone.

Back on the other end Gideon was throwing a fit, breaking his phone.

"Wait… I don't' need ransom… not when I have this." Laughed Gideon, "I'll shrink Stan and the Shack will be mine!"

He turned towards the twins.

"You're powerless to stop me and if you step out of line…" said Gideon.

He broke some doll heads off.

"Gideon! The ice cream truck is here!" they heard Bud call out.

"Come!" said Gideon happily, he placed his pet hamster next to them, "Guard them Cheekums!"

When he was gone, Dipper picked up a nearby Q-tip and poked Cheekums with it. The hamster did nothing.

"We got to get out of here and save Stan!" said Dippy.

"I know"! said Mabel as she put a gummy koala head in her pocket.

"Okay how are we going to handle it…" said Dipper, "I can't use my magic, Gideon's bigger and he has both magic and height…"

HE sighed.

"At least we're the same size now." Said Dipper .

"Actually…" said Mabel.

They found a nearby ruler, it turned out Mabel was taller.

"How did this happen!" yelled Dipper.

"Just one of life's mysteries!" said Mabel.

"Just one more reason to get the flashlight back." Sid Dipper.

Dipper was planning his idea for escape.

Mabel on the idea to ride Cheekums to freedom.

However…

"Oh… you're just a big old dummy dum!" said Mabel petting the hamster.

"I have an idea!" said Dipper looking at Gideon hairbrush.

They made a rope of his hair and slid down it, they eventually got to the livening room where they watched as Gideon asked his father to clean his and for a drive the mystery shack.

When his father said no, he began to tickle Gideon. Gideon couldn't stop himself from laughing.

This made him angry as he has a psychic fit and knocked over many things and Gideon decided to take the bus there.

They left though a nearby Doggie door out to the Car Lot that Bud had (he owned a used car lot that he ran through his house)

"We have to find a way to get higher." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, because you're so short!" said Mabel.

"Up there!" said Dipper pointing to a flying dollar balloon.

They managed to climb up and see that Gideon was waiting for the bus. However he managed to get on the bus going to the Shack.

"He's going to shrunk Stan!" said Dipper.

"If only we could fly this dollar sign to the mystery shack…" sighed Mabel.

"Maybe it can." Said Dipper.

He took out his Swiss army knife and cut the rope that held the balloon.

And so they started to steer the balloon toe the Mystery Shack.

"I hope we get there in time…" said dipper.

"If not… I'm sure Mom can stop him…" said Mabel.

"Unless she's doing a cake run…" said Dipper.

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack.

Erza check the first.

"Oh right, we ate the last one last night…" said Erza.

She requiped a jacket and purse.

"Stan I'm going to the bakery!" called out Erza.

"Fine by me!" yelled Stan.

Indeed Erza would not be at the Shack during that time…

Things didn't look good.

Just a few minutes later they landed the balloon on the Totem Poll.

They just barley beat Gideon.

"How are we going to do get there." Said Dipper.

"I have an idea." Said Mabel.

She pointed to a wire and the two slid down it.

Gideon was about to make his way to the door.

Mabel looked at her gummy koala.

"I'm sorry my friend." Said Mabel.

She tossed the head into Gideon's hair.

"It was for the greater good." Said Dipper.

Gideon noticed the head and began to freak out.

"I can't defeat Stanford looking like this!" said Gideon.

He dropped the flashlight and went to fix his hair.

The two managed to climb down to the flashlight.

"All right, since you're the one who can fight him, you stand in front and I'll regrow you." Said Mabel.

"Equal height, right?" asked Dipper.

"Dipper, it doesn't matter right now." Said Mabel.

"If it doesn't matter then why won't you do it?" asked Dipper.

"Why are you acting so weird about this?" asked Mabel, "Why can you just accept I'm a little taller than you!"

"I'm acting weird! You're the one who keeps calling me names." Said Dipper.

"You mean like Little…" said Mabel.

"Don't' say it!" said Dipper.

"Little Dipper!" they heard Gideon say.

He managed to grab the two.

"I dare say you would have defeated me if it weren't for you sibling bickering!" mocked Gideon.

Gideon headed towards the door to the gift shop and kicked it down.

"The shack it mine now Stanford!" he yelled as he shrank the man in the fez.

Remember though… Stan took the fez off earlier. Soos was the one wearing the fez… indeed he shrank Soos.

"What?" asked Gideon.

"Oh… something's different than usual." Said Soos as he put on his usual hat.

Gideon grabbed Soos and put all three of the shrunken people in the jar.

"Now tell me where Stanford is!" yelled Gideon.

"No way! He down the hall on the second to the left…" said Soos, "Why did I say that?"

Gideon laughed as he put the three in his pocket.

The three of them sighed.

"I kind of Soosed it up, didn't I?" asked Soos.

"It's not your fault, I was the one who put together that shrunk ray." Said Dipper, "I guess it's because you've been teasing me all day… what's that about?"

Mabel took out the score note pad, it had the score of the various games they've played.

Dipper won all of them.

" I guess it's because you're better than me at everything! Chess, checkers Ping-Pong… you always make a big deal out of it! I felt I was finally winning at something." Said Mabel.

"That's not true." Said Dipper, "You're better at me at magic, you're the one who gets to use the cool spell and stuff… all I can do is move things."

"Yuhi but mom trust you with her swords… I don't know if she'll ever trust me with them." Sighed Mabel, "What's the point of knowing requip if I can't use it beyond my sweaters…"

Dipper sighed when she mentioned that.

"I feel like a big jerk…" he said.

"Don't you mean little jerk." Said Mabel.

The tow laughed that this one.

"We cool?" asked Dipper.

"We cool." Said Mabel.

"Am I cool?" asked Soos.

"Of course you are." Said Mabel.

Outside of the jaw Gideon looked for Stan, only to find the mirror maze. And the many reflections.

"Ah… Gideon… I was looking for someone to test my mirror maze on… first off, put on gloves!" said Stan.

Gideon looked to see a box of rubber gloves, "It's a rule Erza came up with… it' s you don't smudge the glass…"

And Erza stole it from the mirror maze she liked back in San Francisco.

This mirror maze a just filled with stolen ideas…

Gideon placed the flashlight in his pocket as he put on the gloves.

"I'll find you Stanford!" muttered Gideon.

"I'd like to see you try. Because you're an idiot!" Said Stan, "That's the need of this sentence."

Meanwhile in the jar, the three managed to get it open and climb out of the pocket.

"All right! Let's go get the flashlight." Said Dipper .

They climbed up Gideon's back to get to it.

Mabel however looked at Gideon's hair.

"It's so shiny!" she said in a trance.

"Don't look at it!" said Dipper.

Nearby Soos was laying around in the fold of Gideon's neck.

"I'm making fat angels!" said Soos.

"Eww… termite!" yelled Gideon brushing off Soos.

"Remember me dudes!" called out Soos.

However he was fine, he landed in the carpet and found an old chip he ate.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Gideon who grew tired of it.

He magically lifted all of the mirror then smashed them to the ground.

"Oh right! He's magic!" said Stan.

He used his magic to grab Stan force his hands behind his back.

"Oh wait… it would be better if you kneeled." Said Gideon.

He forced Stan to kneel before him.

"Great… why did Erza have to go on a cake run now…" muttered Stan.

The twins saw this.

"Oh we have to stop him." Said Mable.

Dipper looked at Gideon's arm puts, remembering what they saw earlier.

"We have to go into his arm pits!" said Dipper.

"Ew… no…" said Mabel.

"It's the only way." Sighed Dipper dragging her along.

Stan struggled against Gideon's powers.

"Now Stan! Your business, your family, everything will finally be mine! You have no one protect you!" yelled Gideon.

That was when he started laughing... it was normal laughter either, it was like he didn't have control over it.

"You okay kid?" asked Stan.

That was when Gideon let go of Stan so Stan was now free.

"I think our rivalry is getting to you…" said Stan, "I mean you had me with your weird device and then this happened…"

Gideon continued to laugh.

"Maybe you should take a break… if this is what you do when you finally have me." Said Stan.

Gideon countered to laugh, Stan knocked him over and began to kick him out the door. During this time, he dropped the flashlight.

The twins also jumped off, before he was out of the Shack.

Gideon stopped laughing as they stopped tickling.

"Oh no! My light!" said Gideon as he regained composure.

"Okay…" said Stan slamming the door on him.

Inside the twins found the light.

"You first." Said Dipper.

"Oh no, I insist." Said Mabel.

However Dipper grew he first, then Mable returned him to normal size.

The two measured up.

"Hey you let keep the extra millimeter." Said Mabel.

"You earned it." Said Dipper.

"Thank you little brother." Said Mabel.

"Stop it." muttered Dipper.

"I guess we should break so it so it won't fall into the wrong hands and junk…" said Mabel.

"Seems like the smart thing to do…" said Dipper.

He let Mabel smash it.

"Die! Die!" she yelled as she smashed the crystal.

"I'm back." Said Erza with a couple bags of cake and she noticed the sate of the mirror maze.

"What happened?" asked Erza.

"It's a long story." Said Dipper.

"Well I brought home cake!" said Erza.

That was hewn all three of them noticed the tiny Soos who wrote down "Help Soos" in mirror shards.

"I was wondering when you see me." Said Soos.

Mabel looked at the crystal.

"glue!" said Mabel.

"Lots of glue." Said Dipper.

Erza sighed wondering what she missed.

However at Gideon's house, he made it home.

He was muttering things under his breath.

"Oh cone now Gideon, I'm sure you'll get your revenge one of these days." Said Bud.

"It's isn't about revenge… at least not any more…" said Gideon, "I want the building, it hold a secret that you couldn't possibly imagine."

He managed to laugh evilly.

"Would you like some ice cream?" asked Bud.

"Did you pick out the nuts." Said Gideon.

Bub nodded and he began to feed his son ice cream.

And so Gideon now wanted the Mystery Shack for a very different reason… and it wasn't just about revenge any more…

Because he figured that the shack had something to do with Journals… whether the people who lived in it knew it or not…

Next Time: When Mabel has that out of body experience she was told something would happen in the next 45 days... well it happens way before the deadline... what did she find out and does it have to do with that idiot who sets the forest on fire in the alternate future? Find out next time!

A/N: The maze mentioned in the chapter is real… I live in San Francisco, which as you may or may not know Piedmont is a suburb (well more like a Suburb of Oakland but still in the Bay Area). I can totally see it being canon of the Pines Twins going to Pier 39 every once in a while…


	12. It's Tail not Tale

A/N: It's the chapter where everything changes! Enjoy!

Chapter 12: It's "Tail" not "Tale"

It was the middle of the night… well more like very early morning. Either way it was very a quiet in night Gravity Falls. In the forest all was still until a bright orange light appeared about 10 in the air, it was bright enoguh to light up the darkened skies.

The light suddenly created a shockwave of energy. However almost no one felt the shock wave…

Only three did, the Pines family.

All three of them woke up.

"What…" said Mabel.

"What was that." Said Dipper.

Both of them saw the orange light coming from the forest.

"What's that?" asked Dipper.

Erza came up to the room.

"You felt it didn't you?" asked Erza.

Mable was checking her calendar for some reason.

"This has to be." Said Mabel.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know, but it's clearly magic." Said Erza.

She grabbed Mabel brush and bushed her hair then requiped into her armor.

She then ran towards Stan's room with the twins following her.

She opened the door.

"You're under arrest!" yelled Erza.

"You have nothing on me!" yelled Stan.

He managed to get his bearing.

"Do you know what time it is?" asked Stan.

That was he noticed a nearby device was reacting.

"A portal?" asked Stan.

"It's from Earthland." Said Erza, "Someone else from Earthland is coming… and I don't know who it is."

"All right! I'll get dressed." Muttered Stan.

He put on his fishing gear as that what he figured would be the thing to wear in a time like this.

Both of them left the Mystery Shack.

"Mom wait! There's something I have to tell you!" said Mabel.

"Not now!" said Erza, "Please stay inside and only open the door for me or your uncle… I don't know with the person coming is a friend or one of my enemies."

Both got into Stan car and headed to where the light is.

Mabel sighed as she and Dipper closed the door.

"Maybe I should have told her…" said Mabel.

"Tell her what?" asked Dipper.

"Well remember that time I ate all that smile dip and had an out of body experience…" said Mabel.

"Of course I do…" said Dipper, "Didn't you say something about Earthland…"

"Yeah…" sighed Mabel.

"So what happened." Said Dipper.

Mabel sighed and began to tell the story.

In the car Erza was nervous. There were so many people with magic, dark guild, legal guilds, crazy people… she didn't know what was coming… all she could hope for it was someone she knew and was on good terms with.

"Hopefully it won't be that bad." Said Stan.

"A dark guild could be coming." Said Erza.

"Oh come on that's not the worst possible outcome." Said Stan.

"What would that be?" asked Erza.

"Ichiya." Said Stan.

Erza shuddered.

"Never joke about that." Said Erza.

Stan laughed at her reaction.

They found the light, which was still stable.

"How long will be it be this way?" asked Erza.

"How should I know… this is only the second time this happened." Said Stan.

That was when there light began to shift. They see 21 figures, 18 humans and three cats, they were all in a cycle holding hands.

The figures soon became much clear and soon they psychically there. The light began to die down and all of them fell to the ground hard.

Stan and Erza approached the group, there 8 women and 10 men… of various ages, sizes, and even hair colors. All of them were unconscious and many of them were covered in bandages.

Erza looked at all of them. She fell to her knees once she got a good look at them. She fell her knees and started crying.

"I can't believe it…" cried Erza, "IT's them…"

"What's wrong…" said Stan.

That was he noticed something, some of them had the same tattoo of Erza. Although in different places, one had them on his chest, three women had them on their thighs, one woman had it just above her Brest there were a couple with the tattoos on the shoulders.

"Their members of Fairy Tail aren't they?" asked Stan.

Erza nodded and she got up, she looked around, she looked at one woman who had blue hair that was very curly at the ends and she smiled.

Then she noticed another woman with short white hair, she blinked.

"I'll find out about that later." Thought Erza.

She noticed another man with a face tattoo (which wasn't the same as the others) and bleu hair. She was very conflicted how to react to him.

Then she noticed another man who had heavy bandages, face piercings and he had the tattoo as well which made her eye twitch.

"They let him in!" yelled Erza.

Stan was gauging her reaction.

"Maybe you should head back to the shack." Said Stan, "Call Soos… and maybe the mystery cart."

"Yeah." Said Erza.

She switched to her flight armor, "I'm also going to carry some of them…" she said.

She walked over to the three cats who were standing next to a small old man. She picked up all for of them then walked across the circle and picked up a man with pink hair and a blonde woman.

"I'll try to back as soon as possible, let's hope they don't wake up." Said Erza.

Stan nodded and she was gone.

Stan looked at the group.

"I wonder if any of theme's the drunk…" he said with a laugh.

Back at the mystery shack, Mable finished her story to Dipper.

"That's so unbelievable…" said Dipper.

"I know… that's one of the reasons why I didn't tell mom, I didn't want to get her hopes up." Said Mabel as she petted waddles to cheer herself up..

"I wonder…" said Dipper.

"Remember there was that alternate future where you became depressed because you didn't' get Waddles?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah…" said Mabel.

"At one point mom was going to scold me because I went missing in that timeline." Said Dipper, "But she got distracted because some idiot set the forest on fire."

Mabel laughed, "I wonder who it was."

Then Mabel's eyes widened.

"No way!" said Mabel, "That idiot."

"Mom knows of only one idiot who would do something like that." Said Dipper.

"Mabel! Dipper! I need you to open the door." Called out Erza, "My hands are full."

Mabel went over to open the door. Erza was carrying the three people and cats.

"Can you help me?" she asked.

Dipper took the black cat while Mabel took the blue and white cat.

She went to the living room where there was the bed she used, she placed the blonde woman on the bed, the old man on the near by chair and the pink haired man on the floor.

"Mom…" said Mabel.

"I'll explain later." Said Erza as she reequipped into a normal looking clothes and a blonde wig that was tied at the bottom.

She went to the phone and called someone.

"Hello Soos… I'm sorry I woke you up." Said Erza.

"Oh no it's fine…" said Soos on the other end, "I woke up because this weird orange lit shined my room…"

"Good thing you're awake… I'm calling you because of that orange light." Said Erza.

"Whoa… you know what it is." Said Soos on the other end.

"You know how I'm form another universe.{" sighed Erza.

"Of course I do." Said Soos on the other end.

"More people came from my universe and I need help getting to the mystery shack." Said Erza.

"I'm on my way." Said Soos other end.

Soos hung up the phone and Erza breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mom… there's something I need to tell you." Said Mabel.

"I have time…" said Erza, "What do you need to tell me…"

"I knew about them coming." Said Mabel.

Erza froze.

"What?" asked Erza.

Mabel sighed.

(Flashback)

Mabel looked at the girl as she began to explain.

"You see Earth and Earthland inhabit very different time streams. You earth is 45 times faster than Earthland is." Said the girl.

"Can you explain it easier?" asked Mabel.

"One Earthland year is 45 earth years." Said the girl.

"Oh wow…" said Mabel.

"Here's your mother disappeared about 4 months ago… but to her it's been 15 years." Said the girl.

"Whoa! That's so crazy!" said Mabel.

"That's why everything but us is going very slowly." Said the girl.

"I should tell mom…" said Mabel.

"I don't know if you should." Said the girl.

"Why?" asked Mabel.

"See the dragon attacking, coming with the spell I just cast it's going to create the very same conditions that brought your mother to earth." Said the girl.

"Wait you mean…" said Mabel.

"There is a chance all of them will appear on Earth." Said the girl, "But there's no guarantee which is why I don't want you get Erza's hopes up."

Mabel nodded, she was just shocked.

"If it doesn't happen in the next 24 hours then they won't come at all." Said the girl.

"How long is that in in earth time." Said Mabel.

"45 days." Said the girl.

Mabel was so conflicted, a mixture of excitement, worry, happiness even a little sadness.

But mostly it was still shock.

"If it happens, it will be in the next 45 days." Said the girl.

Mabel still stood there shocked.

She looked at the group holding hands.

That was also when she started feeling the pain of her body being possessed by the ghost.

(End of Flashback)

Mabel was telling Erza while she was getting the cart ready.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" said Mabel.

"It's all right." Said Erza.

She walked over to Mabel and patted her head.

"You didn't want to get my hope up." Said Erza.

"So mom… the people you brought over…" said Dipper.

Erza smiled "Lucy and Natsu…" she said.

Dipper's eyes winded, it was the person he was named after.

The two had also heard stories about Lucy, who was a recent addition to the guild before their mother arrived on earth, they became members of the same team and even though they didn't know each other long they were very close friends.

"Oh and Makarov." Said Erza.

The two nodded figuring that the tiny old man was the master of the guild. There were very tiny old men.

That was when Soos arrived.

"Dipper you're in charge. If the white or black cats wake up… I don't know what do… if Lucy or Master wakes up just tell them what going n without bringing up I know them… if Happy wake up give him fish and if Natsu wakes up…" said Erza.

Erza was quiet realizing that if Natsu was the first one to wake up, bad things were going to happen.

"Call me…" said Erza, "And make sure you don't let him near any sources of fire."

"Okay…" said Dipper.

"Mabel, I want you find as much bedding as you can… if you run out use some of your sweaters." Said Erza.

"Got it!" said Mabel.

"Follow me Soos." Said Erza.

Both of them drove away.

"I really hope Natsu doesn't wake up…" said Dipper.

"Yeah." Agreed Mabel.

About 10 minutes later the two arrived at the spot.

"No one's woken up?" asked Erza.

"No… what's with the wig?" asked Stan.

"I don't want them knowing it me yet." Said Erza putting on a pair of fake glasses.

"Uh-huh…" said Stan.

They looked at the group.

"We need to put a few of them in the back of my truck…" said Soos.

"All right." Said Erza.

Erza walked over to a blonde man and threw him into the back, then she walked over to the man she was angry about joining the guild and put him in the truck as well.

Finally she walked over to the man with the face tattoo. She looked conflicted then picked hip and placed him into the truck.

"You only gave a second to one of them." Said Stan, "And that scares me."

"I'll explain later." Said Erza.

"I think this big will have to go in the back." Said Soos looking at a very muscular man with white hair.

Erza sighed when she picked him up and place him in the truck.

"We'll figure out who goes in the back later…" said Stan.

"Okay, so the little one goes in the middle." Said Stan pointed to a girl with blue hair who looked as old as the twins.

Soos picked her up and bucked her into the middle seat.

"All right, I'll take her and her." Said Stan.

He pointed to a woman with dark brown hair that was put into a ponytail and a woman with light brown hair wearing glasses (who hat the tattoo above her breast).

"And I'm taking him so it doesn't look like I'm driving around a bunch of unconscious women." Said Stan pointing at a middle aged man with reddish hair and his arm was replaced with a metal prosthetic arm.

Erza and Soos bucked all three in.

"Okay… so I guess I'll take the rest of the girls…" said Soos, "And maybe the green haired guy… since he looks cool."

Erza and Soos placed a rather small young woman with blue hair in the middle back, while playing the guy with green hair and the woman with curly blue hair on both sides.

They placed the white haired woman with short hair and another white haired woman with longer hair next her in the front seats.

"All right Erza… which one do you want?" asked Soos.

They saw she was already carrying a young man with black hair to the mystery cart.

The last guy was a man who sternal dressed like a knight who Erza then dumped on the back of the truck.

They all headed back to the mystery shack. And thankfully none of them woke up on the drive there.

When they got back, the twins came out.

"Anyone wake up?" asked Erza

The twins shook their heard no.

They began to bring them one by one.

Stan only bringing in two (the young girl and the small girl).

While Soos brought in those he could carry while Erza only brought in the larger ones… and the one she brought him.

Thankfully Mabel was able to rustle up quite free blankets and pillow and also used the cushions from the couch outside. There were a couple make shift sweat beds.

Surprisingly no one woke up.

"I'm surprised woke up." Said Dipper.

"They're all breathing." Said Erza.

She requiped opt more normal clothes.

"I'll be upstairs… tell me when they all wake up." Said Erza.

"I'm going to go put on something better and talk to her." Said Stan.

This left Soos and the twins to watch over them.

"So what do you want to do while we wait?" asked Soos.

"Want to guess who's who?" asked Mabel.

"Okay." Said Dipper with a shrug.

"Sounds fun." Said Soos.

Upstairs Stan was putting on his tuxedo.

"You don't have to dress up for them." Said Erza.

"I want to make a good impression." Said Stan.

Erza sighed.

"So what's wrong?" asked Stan.

"I found out through Mable that only 4 months passed for them." Said Erza.

"How did that happen?" asked Stan.

"She had an out of body experience." Said Erza.

"How did that happen?" asked Stan.

"She won't tell me." Said Erza.

"You told many stories about them that from what I heard they won't care you're 15 years older with kids." Said Stan.

Erza nodded.

"Don't worry I'll explain the situation so don't worry." Said Stan.

"Thank you." Said Erza.

Down stairs they were debating who the woman with short white hair is.

"No way! She's dead." Said Dipper.

"But they never found the body and they think mom's dead so anything's possible." Said Mabel.

Natsu began to stir.

"Hey dudes! One of them waking up!" said Soos.

They turned to Natsu how opened his eyes. He made sure he had the scarf he was wearing.

"Hey you okay?" asked Mabel.

Natsu looked around he noticed that everyone was there.

"Where am I?" asked Natsu.

"You're at the Mystery Shack, our mom and uncle found you." Said Dipper.

"You mysteriously appeared in the forest." Said Mabel.

That was when the girl that was around the twins' age woke up.

"Hey Wendy? You okay?" asked Natsu.

"I'm fine…" said the girl who was also named Wendy.

"Wait your name is Wendy?" asked Mabel, "We already know a Wendy!"

"What?" asked Other Wendy (as she be referred for now).

"I'll come up with a nickname for you later." Said Mabel patting her shoulder.

"Huh?" asked Other Wendy confused.

"They found us in the forest…." said Natsu.

Natsu smelled the air. He froze.

"IS everything all right?" asked Other Wendy.

"It's nothing…" said Natsu.

Within the never few minutes everyone else woke up, of course they were told the bare bone of the story of course.

"So where is your uncle and mother?" asked Makarov.

"They're up stairs." Said Dipper.

"I'll go get them" said Mabel.

She walked over to the stairs and yelled out "HEY! THEY'RE ALL AWAKE!"

"I have a question." Said Happy, "What's with the giant hairless gopher?"

"That's a person…" muttered the white cat.

Soos laughed, "It's fine… I get that a lot." Said Soos with a shrug.

"You know… you haven't given us your names yet." Said Makarov.

"I'm Dipper, that's my twin sister Mabel." Said Dipper as Mabel came back into the room.

"That can't be your real name… who name a kid Dipper?" asked the man with the piercings.

"It's a nickname." Said Mabel, "His real name is Natsu."

"Really?" asked Natsu surprised, "That's my name."

"It's a good thing is has a nickname! Am I right?" asked Mabel.

Natsu began to wonder.

However Makarov seems lost in thought.

Both of them had the same thought.

"It can't be a coincidence."

"All right! I'm sure they mentioned me, I'm their uncle." said Stan entering the room, "Welcome to the Mystery Shack! Now as long you living where, each of you owes me 25 dollars per night!"

All of them figured out it was money and this of course earned him glares.

"I kid, I kid…" said Stan putting up his hands in defense.

"So… why did you bring us to your house?" asked Makarov.

"Because I'm the one person from this universe that knows what's going on with you." Said Stan.

"Wait did you say Universe?" asked the short woman.

"I know it's unbelievable…" said Stan.

"That does make some sense." Said the man with black hair.

"The air does taste different." Said Other Wendy.

"But it's not Edolas." Said the black cat.

Natsu lit his finger on fire.

"Considering I still have magic…" said Natsu.

"Maybe we should check someone who wasn't in Edolas." Said the white cat.

The woman with blue curls created a globe of water.

"We can use magic." Said the woman.

Stan blinked…

"So you know about other universes." Said Stan surprised.

"It's a long satyr." Said the woman with short white hair.

"I'm from another universe called Edolas." Said the black cat.

"And Lisanna's lived there for two years." Said the white haired man.

"It's true." Said the woman with short white hair named Lisanna.

Mable made a face.

"Don't say it…" muttered Dipper.

"Anyways… I know all about Earthland." Said Stan, "15 years ago I found a woman… who appeared in the middle of the forest, she was beaten up… I promised to help her find a way home… but eventually she lost hope… so she got married and had these two."

"Wait did you know your mom is from another universe?" asked the man with the prosthetic arm.

"Oh yeah." Said Dipper.

"We're the only people on the planet until you guys showed up who could real magic!" said Mabel.

"Wait does Gideon count?" asked Soos.

"No…" said Mabel.

"We don't know the source of his powers." Said Dipper.

"Tell me do you think it's possible that time in this universe is faster than ours." Said Makarov.

"Oh yeah! In fact I had an our of body experience recently and I needed up in Earthland and saw you all on that weird island. A blonde girl told me time moves 45 times faster here…" said Mabel.

"Blonde girl?" asked the man with a prosthetic.

"Yuhi, she had long blonde hair, she seemed to be my age." Said Mabel, "She wore pink… I don't think she was wearing any shoes…"

"It's fine" said Makarov who seemed to know something about the girl, "What would be 15 years for us?"

"I think that would be around four months." Said the woman with long white hair.

"That settles it." Sighed Makarov.

Makarov smiled, everything made so much more sense now.

"You can come out now…" said Makarov, "I know you're here Erza."

Erza entered the room. Causing everyone but Other Wendy and the white cat to gape.

"You're… you're alive…" said Natsu.

"Oh no…" said Lucy realizing something.

"Great…" muttered the man with black hair.

"Is he?" asked Lisanna.

"He is…" said Happy.

"I KNEW IT!" yelled Natsu, "I knew she was alive in another universe but no you said I was in denial or that that was I delusional! But look! She's alive!"

"What?" asked Erza, Mabel and Dipper.

"See look! See look!" said Natsu.

"Natsu never left the denial stage of grief." Sighed Makarov, "He always claimed you were alive."

"See I'm not crazy!" yelled Natsu.

"And it got worse when he found I alive." Sighed Lisanna, "Now he thought you were alive but trapped in another universe."

"I told you!" yelled Natsu.

"Can I shut him up…" said the man with face piercings.

"Give him a minute." Said Makarov.

"So…" said Lucy deciding to best ignore Natsu, "Do both of you know how to requip?"

"I do… but Dipper can't." Saud Mabel, she then requiped her grappling hook.

"What magic do you have?" asked the woman with long white hair.

"Just basic telekinesis." Said Dipper, "It's not much…"

"I'm sure you'll find something soon." Said the woman with white long hair.

"By the way Erza." Said the man with the prosthetic arm, "Do have any parenting advise… I just found out I'm a dad today…"

"Do you have to ask her that in front of me…" said the woman with dark brown hair, "Plus I'm an adult!"

"I'd ask Makarov but we all know how his kid turned out…" said the man with the prosthetic arm.

"I'm right here…" muttered Makarov.

Erza laughed, "I can see you haven't changed." Laughed Erza.

Natsu still bragged about how he was right, that was when the man with black hair couldn't take it anymore.

"Ice make Hammer!" yelled the man with black hair creating a hammer made of ice and hit Natsu in the head.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled Natsu.

"Will you shut up! We get it! You were right! Erza's alive in another universe!" yelled the black haired man glaring at Natsu.

"You want to make something of it?" asked Natsu glaring right back.

"Natsu… Gray… are you two fighting?" asked Erza.

Both of them began to sweat bullets. Both of them got used to Erza no longer being around… but she was back…

"No of course not!" said Gray (who was the one with black hair) putting his arm around Natsu, "We're the best of friends, isn't that right buddy!"

"Aye!" replied Natsu.

Both of them looked ready to piss their pants.

"It's good to see you're still getting along." Said Erza with a smile.

"I thought so…" muttered Stan.

Many of them started laughing, after all it was hard not to.

That was when the man with the face tattoo got up.

"I need some air." He said.

As he left the room.

"Wait…" said Makarov, "Is it okay… to tell them the truth?"

"Fine… I don't have to worry about the Magic Council right now…" said the man with the fact tattoo, "I have no reason to hide my identity…"

"So who is that guy?" Mabel whispered to Lucy.

"His name is Jellal… but most of the guild thinks his name is Mystogan…" whispered Lucy thinking Erza never told her about him.

Mabel's eyes winded.

Jellal walked passed Erza. Neither saying anything.

"Hey! You with the face tattoo!" said Mabel.

Jellal turned to look at Mabel.

Only to get a grappling hook in the face.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"I should have just kept my big mouth shout." Said Lucy face palming.

Natsu and the man with face piercings started laughing.

"It's not funny!" yelled the woman with dark brown hair.

"It's a little funny." Admitted Makarov.

"Don't encourage them!" yelled Lucy.

"Mabel Erza Pines!" scrolled Erza, "Go up to your room right now… and you're not allowed to leave until morning…"

Mable grumbled.

"Wait…" said Erza.

Mabel stopped.

"Grappling hook." Said Erza.

Mabel gave her mother the grappling hook before heading back to bed.

Erza placed the grappling hook in her pocket space before helping Jellal off the floor.

Other Wendy was going to help but Makarov walked over to her and shook his head.

"I'll look it in the kitchen." Said Erza.

She helped him to the kitchen.

A silence filled the room.

"Maybe we should all get some sleep." Said Makarov.

"We did have a long day…" said the woman with long white hair.

"Okay... we need to divide up rooms." Said Stan.

"Uh… Mr. Pines… can I stay the rest of the night…" said Soos.

"Fine…" muttered Stan.

"Yes…" said Soos pumping his fist.

In the kitchen Erza was cleaning Jellal's face.

"It looks fine." Said Erza.

"Good." Sighed Jellal.

Erza stared at Jellal.

"I joined the guild as part of a complicated ruse…" said Jellal, "Turns out Mystogan was my alternate universe double, he heard about what happened and gave me a chance to make it up the guild, expect for Makarov, your team, Wendy, Gajeel, Lisanna, Cana and the Exceed. They don't know who I really am…"

"Exceed?" asked Erza.

"Turns out Happy's species are native to Edolas and their called Exceed." Said Jellal.

Erza nodded...

She didn't know how to feel right now… she still had feeling for him, but she also felt resentment for taking her life away from her.

"I didn't lie about not being in control.." said Jellal.

"I figured…" said Erza.

Erza got up to put the towel she was using to clean his face.

"It's worse that I thought." Said Jellal.

"How could it be worse." Muttered Erza.

"Zeref was alive the whole time, the one person I thought who was truly working for me was the one controlling me and everything I did was for nothing…" said Jellal who looked he was close to a break down.

Erza realized something.

"When… when did you find out." Said Erza.

"Today… or yesterday…" said Jellal, "It was a long day…"

Erza sat down next to him and hugged him.

"It's going to be fine…" said Erza.

"Erza…" said Jellal.

"What?" asked Erza.

"Your husband." Said Jellal.

Erza stopped hugging him.

"Don't' worry about that." Said Erza.

"why?" asked Jellal.

"I'm divorced." Said Erza.

Jellal's face became blank

"is something wrong?" asked Erza.

Jellal didn't know how to respond to this news.

Before he could react Stan entered the room.

"Hey face tattoo." Said Stan, "You're sleeping in my room… tonight."

"We should get some rest." Said Erza requipping back in to pajamas.

Jellal could only nod.

And so everyone went to beds with the Makarov and the man with the prosthetic arm along with Jellal and the blond man sleeping on the floor in Stan's room.

The woman with white long white hair, the woman with dark brown hair, the woman with light brown hair and the woman with curly blue hair sleeping in the living room.

Lucy, Lisanna, Other Wendy, the short girl, the white cat sleeping in the twins' room.

And the rest (including Soos) sleeping in the show room with the threat if anything break they're paying for it…

Later in the night Erza tried to get back to sleep, she just couldn't.

She left the living room and headed towards the gift shop. She opened the curtain to the hidden ladder and climbed up.

She saw on of the chairs and looked up at the sky.

"Still can't sleep?" asked a voice.

She looked to see the woman with long white hair.

She sat down on the other chair.

"I couldn't sleep either." Said woman with long white hair.

The two of them sat in silence.

"Mira… How much did I miss?" asked Erza.

"A lot." Said the woman whose name was Mirajane (but was often called Mira for short).

"I can't belie Master let Gajeel into the guild." Muttered Erza.

Mirajane laughed.

"What?" asked Erza.

"He's not only earned our trust… but there's a thing going on between him and Levy." Said Mirajane.

Erza's eye widened.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, almost everyone in the guild can see it." Laughed Mirajane.

"You're kidding…" said Erza.

"In fact…" said Mirajane, "Levy was one of the S Class candidate and she chose Gajeel as her partner!"

"I did miss a lot." Said Erza.

"He also earned the guild's trust during the stunt that Laxus pulled." Said Mirajane, "Plus there was that thing with Edolas."

Erza laughed.

"Though to be fair we missed a lot too, you have kids and you're married." Said Mirajane.

"I'm divorced." Corrected Erza.

"Really?" said Mirajane, "What happened."

"Well first it was a one night stand." Said Erza.

Mirajane's eyes widened.

"Oh." Said Mirajane figuring out from that point on.

"He tried to do good for the kids, but he eventually grew jealous and resentful of the fact they could use magic." Said Erza.

"I see…" said Mirajane.

The tow sat in silence.

"Well if you ever want to talk I'll be here." Said Mirajane.

"Thank you… it's weird talking to Stan about most of this stuff." Sighed Erza.

"That's what friend are for…" said Mirajane.

Erza nodded and smiled.

However there was something that wasn't said between them.

What was next? After if Erza couldn't find a way back in 15 years what were the chances of them ever finding a way back.

But least this time around it wasn't one person it was a whole big group…

But one thing that was known… nothing was ever going to be the same again…

Next Time: They deicide to build a brand guild branch somewhere in the forest. What could possibly go wrong? Never mind... don't answer that... Either way find out next time!

A/N: I just want to point out had Mabel not shot Jellal in the face with the grappling hook Erza and Jellal would gone a long time without talking to each other...

Also if anyone have any fun ideas tell me... But please don't suggest a Manliness Contest between Elfman and Manly Dan... I already thought of that... It's going to be fun... don't know when that will be though...


	13. Let's Build a Guild Hall!

A/N: I think this might be the longest chapter I've written in my nearly 10 years on this site... Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 13: Let's Build a Guild Hall!

Dipper woke up, he rubbed his eye and memories from the night before entered his mind.

"Was it just a dream?" he asked.

That was when he noticed empty three empty make shift beds made out of blackest and Mabel's sweaters.

He also noticed Other Wendy sleeping with the white cat in Mabel's sleeping bag. Mabel was also asleep.

He got up and headed downstairs.

He found Mirajane making breakfast, Makarov, Stan, Erza, the short woman and the blonde man at the table while the woman with dark brown hair rummaged through the fridge.

Dipper also noticed the short woman reading a book entered "Laws of Gravity Falls" wearing a strange pair of reading glasses that seemed to make the page move faster along with strange magic all around.

"Why does she have a book about the town laws?" asked Dipper.

"It belongs to me kid." Answered Stan.

Dipper blinked, "Never mind." Mumbled Dipper.

"Oh man! Seriously!" yelled the woman with dark brown hair out a beer, "Is this seriously all you have."

Both Stan and Dipper stared at the woman.

"You're Cana… aren't you?" asked Stan.

The woman now identified as glared at Stan while her eye twitched.

"Erza what have you been telling people?" asked Cana.

"It's clear she's telling people the truth." Muttered the blonde man.

"Shut it Laxus." Muttered Cana.

She sat and began to drink the beer.

"So where are Lucy and Lisanna?" asked Dipper.

"Since they were awake they went grocery shopping." Answered Mirajane, "And to go to the hardware store…"

"Why the hardware store?" asked Dipper.

"Various reasons, to get iron and to pick up things to fix up once we're done living here." Said Mirajane.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Stan.

That was when they heard a crash.

"Dad's awake." Sighed Cana.

"I'm beginning to regret my decision of letting them stay." Muttered Stan.

A few minutes later, Lucy, Lisanna and a pink haired woman that was dressed like a maid arrived all holding bags.

"We're back. Said Lisanna.

"Virgo also brought everyone a change of clothes." Said Lucy.

The maid nodded holding a bag of clothes.

"So everything's fine with your spirits?" asked Makarov.

"Even with the time differences the contracts still stand." Explained the maid.

"That's good to hear." Said Makarov.

""Big brother would have explained it but he's still exhausted from fighting Capricorn." Explained the maid.

"It's good to see you're alive Erza." Said the maid to Erza.

"It's good to see you too." Said Erza, "This is my son Dipper."

"Princess told me, you have children." Said the maid.

"Okay I think I'm missing something but where did the maid come from again?" asked Stan.

"Oh I'm what's called a Celestial Wizard." Explained Lucy, she held of a ring filled with strange looking keys, 10 of them were gold while four of them were silver, "I have contracts with spirits from another world."

"So you have a bunch of these maids?" asked Stan.

"Only one of them is a maid." Sighed Lucy.

"Whatever…" muttered Stan.

"Remember Princess if you need any help you can call me." Said the maid.

"Thanks a lot Virgo." Said Lucy.

With that the maid named Virgo disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You have more keys." Said Erza.

"I do." Said Lucy, "I got three of them a while ago, and one of them yesterday…"

"What happened yesterday?" asked Dipper.

"A lot." Answered Lucy.

That was when the short woman shut the book.

"Who wrote these laws!" she sighed as she took off the glasses off.

"Okay Levy?" asked Lucy.

"I'm fine, it's just that a lot of these are insane" She sighed.

"How insane?" asked Makarov.

"I'd rather not say." She replied with a shudder, "However you can easily claim unclaimed land by declaring it's yours…"

"That's good new for us." Said Mirajane, "I mean we shouldn't be a burden for too long."

"Plus we have all of the strongest members of the Guild Here… I don't know how long this house will last." Sighed Makarov.

That was when the wall suddenly blew up and the man with the prosthetic came in.

"Dad…" muttered Cana.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Please start using the door… this isn't the guild hall… or your shack…" muttered Cana.

"She right, Gildarts." Muttered Erza glaring at him.

The man named Gildarts sighed.

"Hey Lisanna do you think you can help me…" said Mirajane.

"Of course." said Lisanna.

As the two made breakfast, more and more people came down for breakfast.

Soon enough everyone was in a corded table to eat breakfast.

The conversations were rather interesting to say the least…

"So can I barrow some of your dolls?" asked the guy dressed like a knight, "It will only be temporary."

"I don't see why not." Answered Mabel with a shrug, "Wait what was your name again?"

"Bickslow." He answered.

"I don't think mom ever told me about you…" said Mabel.

Meanwhile the guy who had piercings on his face was eating nails.

"This is some poor quality iron." He muttered, "Where did you even get this stuff."

"Sorry, but it's all they had…" muttered Lucy, "And it was the only hardware store open the in the morning."

"This breakfast is really good." Commented Gray.

"Thanks." Said Lisanna.

"Why that…" muttered woman with curly blue hair glaring at Lisanna, "She won't win…"

"Juvia are you alright?" asked Other Wendy.

The woman with curly blue hair named Juvia didn't respond.

"Just ignore her… you know how she is." Said the white cat.

"Oh man! I totally forgot to call Wendy last night!" said Soos, "She need to hear the news."

"Everything happened at like 2 in the morning…" said Dipper.

"I know… but it's still big news." Said Soos.

Really the only two not having a conversion were Jellal (who's problems were well known) and Laxus.

After breakfast Laxus decided to talk to Erza outside.

"I need your help with something." Said Laxus.

"What?" asked Erza.

"I need a job… a permanent since it's clear there's no guilds." Said Laxus.

"Why?" asked Erza.

"Well it all started a couple weeks after you "died"…" began Laxus.

Meanwhile outside Wendy was walking into work humming a jaunty tune.

That was when Lexis flew past her. She looked at the rather large man as he laid on the ground recovering form the punch.

"Oh sorry Wendy, I didn't see you there." Said Erza.

"What happened." Said Wendy.

"Long satyr, just be careful when you get in…" said Erza.

"All right." Said Wendy with a shrug.

"You didn't have to punch me that hard!" yelled Laxus getting up.

"You didn't have to try to destroy the town…" muttered Erza.

"That was the backup plan… how was I supposed to know that Mystogan would beat Evergreen." Muttered Laxus.

"It all in the past." Sighed Erza, "I'll ask Stan if he's wiggly to give you a job."

"Thanks… muttered Laxus.

Meanwhile Wendy entered the gift shop.

She stopped when she saw Gray.

It was so much that there was man in the store…

There was the fact that there was a man wearing nothing but boxers and some bandages…

"Excuse me!" said Wendy.

"Oh you must be Wendy." Said Gray, "Why are you staring at me…"

That was hewn he realized something. He realized he was in his underwear.

"Oh crap! No again!" yelled Gray.

"Who's pants are these!" yelled Stan.

"Excuse me, I have to go get my pants." Said Gray.

Wendy shrugged as Dipper came in.

"What's going on?" asked Wendy.

"You know how my mom is from another universe…" said Dipper .

"Yeah." Said Wendy with a shrug having heard it form somewhere.

"Well bench of people she knew showed up in the middle of the night last night." Said Dipper.

"Who seriously? How many…" Wendy.

"15 people and three cats." Answered Dipper.

"Are they going to be staying here for long?" asked Wendy.

That was when there was a crashing sound.

"Gildarts! There is a thing called a door! I want you to use it!" they heard Stan yell.

"I don't think so…" answered Dipper .

Sometime later there was a Guild Meeting called, as the twins were Erza children they were allowed to attend…

"Okay there's two topic we need to discus." Said Mirajane who seemed to take over the discussion, "Mystogan and what to do."

"I think we should talk about Jellal. first, to get it out of the way." Said Natsu.

"So what's going with him?" asked the white haired man.

"Not too long after Erza "Died" Mystogan was two people, Jellal and someone else." Explained Makarov.

"Who was the other Mystogan?" asked the green harried man.

"My Edolas counterpart." Said Jellal, "he was the ordinal… let me take on the identity so I could make up to the guild…"

"At first I was the only one in on it, under the conditions that if the Magic Council finds out then Jellal turn himself in immediately and that he sunder the Mystogan guise no take on any S-Class missions." Said Makarov.

"So you're the only one who knew? Asked Levy.

"No." said Makarov.

"I found out during the Nirvana incident." Said Natsu.

"And those who were conscious during Edolas were informed shortly after." Said Jellal.

"Why would they be the ones in on it?" asked the white.

"Because the ordinal Mystogan is now King of Edolas." Said Makarov.

"Wait was Mystogan two people before or after the festival." Said the light brown haired woman.

"Before, Evergreen." Answered Makarov.

"I was the one who defeated you." Said Jellal.

"Do you have any questions?" asked Makarov.

"Wait… if you're Jellal, the infamous criminal who posed as his imaginary twin brother to be on the magic council and the cringle Mystogan was your Edolas counterpart does that mean there were three of you running around at one point?" asked Bickslow (who was now surrounded by gloating stuffed toys).

"Yes." Answered Jellal.

This was the third time someone asked him this question so he was used to it.

"Wait! You let him join the guild!" yelled the white haired man, "He killed Erza!"

"I'm right here…" said Erza.

"He sent my mom to this universe"! yelled Mabel. Correcting him.

"Elfman, Mabel… calm down… Look Jellal already proved himself time and time much like Gajeel had." Said Makarov.

"Besides he was brainwashed at the time." Said Gray.

"How do you know?" asked the man named Elfman.

"Because the person who brainwashed him was part of Grimoire Heart." Said Gray, "She confessed everything in front of me."

This actually shut up most of the guild expect for Mabel who glared at Jellal and did the "I'm watching you" sign.

Natsu figured that Erza had conflicting feelings about Jellal but for her daughter to shoot him in the face and glare at him must have been pretty hatful.

"What kind of stories did she tell you?" Natsu asked Dipper.

"She claimed they were all true." Said Dipper, "But I don't know… I don't believe all of them."

"Like what?" asked Natsu.

"Well one I don't believe is one where she got arrested and you dressed up like her so you could take her place…" said Dipper.

As the meeting had quieted down own at that point everyone heard what Dipper said.

Natsu looked embarrassed while Jellal seemed to laughing a little.

"That actually happened…" sighed Makarov.

"I almost forgot about that." admitted Jellal.

Mirajane cleared her throat.

"We also need to discus." Said Mirajane.

"Levy did find a law that could be useful if we deiced to reform the guild here." Said Makarov.

"You see if there's unclaimed land in this town you can claim if you build something on it." Explained Levy.

"Who would write a law like that?" asked the man with many face perking.

"The founder of the town." Said Mabel.

"He's a very strange man." Said Erza.

"We met him." Said Dipper.

"But lived well over 100 years ago." Said Levy.

"He froze himself in peanut brittle and thanks to that he's alive." Said Mabel.

There wans awkward silence in the room.

"The weird stories go both ways." Said Natsu.

"They do." Agreed Dipper.

Meanwhile in the gift shop, Stan called his own meeting of his employees.

"All right! We have a new member of the Mystery Shack team." Said Stan, "I only adhered him because Erza asked me… and I figured we needed one so meet our new security guard Laxus."

Laxus nodded at the two.

"Any questions?" asked Stan.

"Why aren't you with the guild?" asked Soos.

"I was kicked out months ago." Said Laxus, "See I tried to take over the guild… and the way I did was that I took all of the contestants of a beauty contest that was going on at the time hostage… then when that didn't work I threatened to blow up all of Magnolia…"

Both Soos and Wendy stared at him.

"I learned my lesson since then." Said Laxus.

"Is that why Mrs. P punched you?" asked Wendy.

"That's why she punched me." Said Laxus.

"So anyway here's a prop tazer, try not to hurt anyone too much." Said Stan handing him a fake tazer.

Both Wendy and Soos looked at him.

"Lighting magic." Said Laxus.

Both Wendy and Soos nodded.

Back with the Fairy Tail meeting.

"All right!" said Makarov, "As you know unlike Edolas, magic works in this world… despite that everyone in this room… and Laxus are the only people who can use it. However Erza has informed me that strange stuff happens in this town and a Guild might be a big help in this town. However I'm sure that some of you want to explore this world… after all chances are high we might never return to Earthland. So I'm leaving it up to a vote. If the majority votes against reforming the guild here then it won't happen… We'll just live the rest of our figuring out what to do individually. You can also leave the guild if you wish to do so should the majority decided to reform."

A silence filled the room.

"Now who is against reforming the guild." Said Makarov.

No one raised their hands.

"Now for reforming?" asked Makarov.

With the exception of the twins (as they weren't officially members yet), everyone raised their hands… or paws in the Exceeds' case.

Makarov laughed.

"This vote was pointless… wasn't it?" asked Makarov.

And so they began to plans to build the new guildhall.

The next day a group was assembled to start building the Guild Complex as the project was unofficially called.

The plan was to build three buildings, a Guild Hall and two dorms (one for women and one for men).

And so a team was formed in order to begin work on the project, the team consisted of Lucy, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Gajeel (who one with the face piercings), Panther Lily (the black cat), Levy, Erza and finally Dipper.

"Okay… seriously… why did you bring him?" asked Gajeel.

"Dipper knows enoguh about the forest to be helpful." Said Erza.

"I doubt it…" muttered Gajeel, "I mean how could he be your son?"

"Lay off him Gajeel!" yelled Elfman.

Erza started glaring at Gajeel.

She was joined by Levy, Mirajane and Lisanna.

"Fine… whatever." Muttered Gajeel.

"Don't let him get to you." Said Elfman, "When I was your age I was bigger wimp! Now I'm a real man!"

"I told him." Said Erza.

"Oh come on! I wanted to tell him!" yelled Elfman.

"Don't worry, Dipper, it will be fine." Said Mirajane.

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack Natsu was pouting.

"Seriously?" asked Happy.

"Whey did they leave me behind!" yelled Natsu.

"They knew you would start a forest fire." Said Gray.

"Gray… your clothes…" said Cana walking passed them.

"Oh come on!" yelled Gray relating he was in his underwear.

Gray left to find his clothes.

"I want to do something exciting!" yelled Natsu..

"Hey Natsu!" yelled Stan peaking his head in, "Do you want some money?"

"For what?" asked Natsu.

"I'll give you 20 bucks if you become an attraction today." Said Stan.

"Sure why not." Said Natsu.

This was going to end badly.

Elsewhere in the mystery shack, Laxus was taking a break and talking to his old team known as the Thunder Legion. Which consisted of Evergreen, Bickslow and the green haired man who was named Freed.

"I can't believe you're working here." Said Bickslow.

"Hey I want to keep close and I doubt getting a job somewhere is going to be easy." Said Laxus.

"But after what happened…" said Freed.

"You know Gramps isn't going to let me back in that easy." Said Laxus, "Not after the stunt we pulled."

The three were silent.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Evergreen.

"Well I might end up moving out of here tonight." Said Laxus.

"Where are you going to be living?" asked Freed.

"Just around town." Said Laxus.

However it almost seemed like someone or something wanted to embarrass Laxus.

"Hey, dude my grandma says it's okay for you to move in." said Soos, "Just pitch in on food and money…"

that was when they heard a crash.

"Dan it! Use a door Gildarts!" they heard Stan yell.

"I must be off!" yelled Soos, "The wall isn't going to fix itself."

Once Soos was without earshot Bickslow started laughing.

"Yeah laugh it up." Muttered Laxus.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" asked Freed.

"I already asked Gramps and the dorms are for members only." Said Laxus, "It's that or live here… and Erza told me rent would be cheaper with Soos."

"Hey Laxus break times over!" they heard Stan yell.

Laxus groaned.

Meanwhile Jellal was reading a book, nearby Mabel glared at him.

Sure her mother wasn't home but she still hated him.

Nearby the white cat was motioning for Other Wendy to go talk to Mabel.

"But Carla." Said Other Wendy.

"You don't know unless you talk to her." Said thaw white cat who was named Carla.

Other Wendy walked over opt Mabel nervously.

"Mabel…" said Other Wendy ,"There's something I wanted to ask you…"

"What?" asked Mabel.

Other Wendy began to fiddle with her fingers.

"You see… I've never really hung out with kids my own age." Said Other Wendy.

"What! Really!" said Mabel, finding this out got Mable out of her Jellal hating mood.

Other Wendy nodded.

"Why?" asked Mabel.

"Well you see there's no one my age back in Earthland at Fairy Tail…" said Other Wendy.

"Wait… what about before you joined Fairy Tail?" asked Mabel.

"Uh… that's a bit complicated…" sighed Other Wendy.

"It's better if you don't know details about our Guild before joining Fairy Tail." Said Carla.

"Okay…" said Mabel with a shrug.

That was when she realized something.

"I need to come up with a nickname!" yelled Mabel.

She began to drag away Other Wendy.

Back in the forest, Levy was holding a map she managed to get from city Hall of unclaimed land and using a cell phone Erza lent her as a GPS.

"All right!" said Levy, We're in the middle of a large area of unclaimed land."

"So we should start clearing out trees?" asked Lucy.

"We should mark where the Guild Hall will be." Said Levy.

Thankfully they did pack surplices, which included ropes and markers.

"So what's the plans for the guild hall?" asked Dipper.

"That's something I'm interested in as well." Said Panther Lily.

"I have it right here." Said Mirajane.

The blue pints were poorly drawn, not only that but it was clearly drawn with crayons. Plus the little doddles and stick figures didn't help.

Gajeel joined in look at the blue prints.

"Did you put Mabel in charge of these?" asked Dipper.

"I don't' know any one can make heads or tails of this." Said Panther Lily.

"These suck." Said Gajeel.

Mirajane smiled for a bit and then started crying.

"Mira was the one who drew up the blueprints." Whispered Erza.

"I'm sorry Mira! I didn't know!" said Dipper.

"I apologize." Said Panther Lily.

Gajeel was the only one who wasn't apologizing.

"Gajeel…" muttered Levy glaring at him.

"No way…" muttered Gajeel.

"Remember what happened last time you did something to Mira." Said Lucy.

"All right I'm sorry…" muttered Gajeel blushing a little.

"What happened last time?" asked Dipper.

"She transformed her face into his during a beauty contest." Explained Lucy.

"Oh… I see…" said Dipper.

"Anyways we have everything mapped up!" said Levy, "The tree clearing crew can start now!"

"All right!" said Lucy.

She took one of the keys.

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" called Lucy.

That was when a Manotaur with a moo cow pattern appeared. On his back was a giant axe.

"Looking good Ms. Lucy!" said the Minotaur who was Taurus, "Your incredible body seems to be going good after all that happened."

"Now's not the time this." Sighed Lucy, "I need you to help Gajeel cut down these trees!"

Taurus grabbed his axe and smirked.

At the same time, Gajeel turned his arm into a sword that had smaller blades on it, then he the smaller blades began to rotate like a chain saw.

Both of them started cutting down the trees.

"Remember to make space as well." Said Levy.

Elfman was in charge of moving away the trees

"Well I guess we just have to wait and see if anything attacks now." Said Dipper.

"Seriously…" said Lucy, "What do you think might attack?"

"Who knows…" answered Dipper.

Meanwhile back at them mystery shack Stan was showing some tourist around.

"Now behold the amazing fire eater!" said Stan.

Natsu had a candle in front of him, which he used to light a sparkler on fire.

Once it got going he began to eat fire from it.

Many people took pictures.

"Oh please." Said a rather snide guy, "It's probably just some illusion."

"Hey you want to make something of it buddy?" asked Natsu.

"Oh please I doubt you could beat me up!" said the snide guy.

Natsu lit his hand on fire.

"Stop; it you two!" yelled Laxus.

He took his "tazer" and gave a mild shock to the snide man and shocked Natsu as well.

"What the hell Laxus!" yelled Natsu.

"I'm just trying to do my job!" yelled Laxus.

"Yeah right! You just wanted opt shock me"! yelled Natsu as he was surrounded by fire.

The tourist took some picture why Stan stared at this.

"This was a really bad decision." He muttered.

That was when he heard another crash.

"Sorry I bumped into a wall this time!" he heard Gildarts yell.

Upstairs Mable was going through a list of nicknamed for other Wendy.

"Okay! What's your magic!" said Mabel.

"Well I use Sky magic." Said other Wendy ,"It's similar to Wind Magic…"

"I can't call you Windy..,. it's just one letter off from Wendy…" said Mabel, "Right now Blue is the better choice."

"Blue?" asked Other Wendy.

"Because your hair blue." Said Mabel.

"But Levy, Juvia and Jellal also have blue hair." Said Other Wendy.

"Not to mention Happy is also blue. "said Carla.

"Wait… what's your last name again?" asked Mabel.

"Oh… it's Marvell." Said Other Wendy.

Mabel's eyes sparkled as she got the perfect idea.

"Oh I got it! I'll call you Marvelous!" said Mabel.

Wendy blushed, "I kind of like it." Said Other Wendy… now dubbed Marvelous (as it might get a bit confusing referring to her as "Other Wendy").

"It's much better than Blue." Said Carla.

There was an awkward silence as the smell of smoke came wafting in.

"Do you smell smoke?" asked Mabel.

"I think I heard your uncle is going opt use Natsu as one of his exhibits." Said Carla.

"We should leave." Said Mabel.

"That's a good idea. "said Carla.

Back in the forest, it had gotten to the point that it was time for Lisanna's job removing the tree stumps. She did this by transforming into a giant purple rabbit.

Lucy meanwhile was telling Erza and Dipper about the Nirvana incident.

"When I woke up it turns out Virgo dressed me and Natsu in matching outfits!" said Lucy, "It was embarrassing!"

"So what happened after that?" asked Dipper.

"We ran into Sherry…" said Lucy, "But it turns out something happened that made it look like Lyon was dead so Nirvana affected her. She attacked us but thankfully Lyon was alive so that snapped her out of it."

That was when they heard a strange noise in the forest.

"What was that?" asked Lucy.

They turned to see what appeared to be giant mutant praying mantises.

"Oh man! That's creepy!" yelled Lucy.

Dipper looked through the journal.

"Oh man! Their not in here"! said Dipper.

That was when Panther Lily flew, when he landed to a much bigger muscular form, he took his sword, which became much bigger.

He cut off the heads of one of them.

"Well that works too." Said Dipper .

That was when Erza reequipped to her Black Wing armor and joined Panther Lily.

After that it was relatively quiet, the three buildings had some basic building done so that at least they could claim the land as theirs.

"That was pretty uneventful day." Said Dipper.

"I was expecting more of a fight." Muttered Gajeel.

They arrived back at the mystery shacked it smoke was coming out of the building and Juvia and Gray were making sure everything was fine.

Everyone else was watching the chaos.

"What happened/"asked Mirajane.

"Stan thought it would be a good idea to have Natsu be one of the exhibits." Said Wendy.

"You know since he can eat fire it would be pretty safe. "explained Happy.

"Well what happened?" asked Dipper.

"IT's Natsu." Said Cana, "I don't' think I want to know"

None of them currently knew that Laxus also had a hand in this.

The next day they began work on all three buildings.

Not wanting a repeat of the day before all of the guild members and Soos helped out.

Stan let them barrow Soos as it would get them out of the shack sooner rather than later.

There was a lot of work to be done fore sure.

As they working on the walls, they heard a strange high-pitched noise.

"What was that?" asked Dipper.

They turned to see what it was.

It wasn't anything dangerous, just Evergreen squeeing over some Fairies.

"Why didn't any one tell me there were fairies in this universe?" asked Evergreen.

"Get back to work Evergreen!" said Erza who was dressed in a construction uniform.

"I'm taking a break to admire this universe." Said Evergreen taking out a fan, "Can I at least have that."

"You have it later." Said Erza, "We're supposed to working right now."

"Oh you're just sore that you're so old now…" said Evergreen.

"I'm only 34." Muttered Erza.

"But you used to be younger than I am…" said Evergreen, "But you're noting but an old lady."

"I'm younger than Gildarts." Pointed out Erza with her eye twitching.

"Hang on to that fact…" said Evergreen, "Because you're going to need it."

The two glared each other.

"GET BACK TO WORK NOW!" yelled Makarov who might like Erza in a construction uniform…

Also he had his Giant Magic activated so not only as he gigantic but also very loud.

Dipper who was helping with oversight watched this while talking to Mabel.

"I've never seen my mom act this way." Said Dipper.

"I know it's awesome!" said Mabel.

"What are you doing again?" asked Dipper realizing he didn't know Mabel's job in all this.

"Helping in designing!" said Mabel.

"They won't let you near of the equipment." Said Dipper.

"Nope…" said Mabel, "Then again I don't think they let us kids take any of the hard jobs, I mean Marvelous is in charge of first aid…"

"Where is she?" asked Dipper.

"Grandpa Macky let her do a little nature walk." Said Mabel.

"I see…" said Dipper, "Wait… "Grandpa Macky"?"

(Flashback)

Makarov was sitting out on the couch.

That was when Mabel showed up from behind the couch yelling "HI!"

He jumped.

"Oh it's you Mabel." Laughed Makarov.

"Hey can I call you Grandpa Macky?" asked Mabel.

Makarov laughed and gave a genuine smile, "Of course you can." He said.

(End of Flashback)

Mabel just gave a big smile wile Dipper shrugged.

"Hey! Dipper! Mabel! We're going to be taking a lunch break, do you think one of you can get Wendy?" asked Mirajane.

"I'll do it!" said Dipper then he quickly remembered she was referring to the Wendy from Earthland and face palmed.

Dipper sighed and went to find the girl.

"Wait!" said Carla flying down joining Dipper.

Carla and Happy were helping though working on higher parts of the building due to the fact they could fly.

Meanwhile Marvelous was looking at the forest, unaware of those watching her.

"Oh wow! She's really cute!" said one of them.

"An d blue hair! I wonder if it's real or not!" said another of them.

"She doesn't seem like the type to do that." Said a third voice.

"Shembulock!" agreed a fourth.

"All right's let's make our move!" said a faith voice.

Marvelous continued looking around she saw a person wearing a hoody and jeans tripped.

"Are you all right?" she asked running over to him.

"I'm fine…" said the person struggling to get up.

He mange dot great up and it was Norman!

"So uh… what's your name?" asked Norman.

"Wendy… but lately I have some friends who started calling me Marvelous. "said Marvelous.

"You're pretty!" said Norman, You want to go on a date?"

"What?" asked Marvelous.

"Wendy!" called out Carla flying towards her, "You're talking to strange men? Really?"

"Talking flying cat?" asked Norman, "Well that's new…"

"Hey!" wait!" yelled Dipper struggling to catch up to Carla, "Don't go too fast."

Dipper had to take a minute to catch his breath.

That was when he noticed Norman.

"YOU!" yelled Dipper.

"Not again!" yelled Norman.

"What?" asked Marvelous.

"Get away from him! He's a bunch of gnomes!" yelled Dipper.

"You're not taking away another queen, Pines!" yelled Norman.

That was when the disguise was removed and Marvelous began to run away.

"Oh man…" sighed Dipper.

Carla sighed, "How can you be so out of shape?" she asked.

"I don't know…" sighed Dipper.

She picked him.

"That little…" muttered Jeff.

He knew it was time to once again gather the gnomes.

At the building site everyone was taking a break and having lunch.

"Gray! I made you lunch!" said Juvia.

"Oh thank you…" said Gray trying to be polite.

She gave him the lunch box.

He opened it and saw what kind of lunch it was. It had a picture of his face made of food.

"I'm getting a seriously weird case of déjà vu." Said Gray.

That was when they heard a rumbling sound.

"What's that noise?" asked Juvia.

That was when they saw Marvelous, Carla and Dipper came out of the forest.

"The genomes are back!" yelled Dipper.

"Genomes? Seriously kid, that's not something to be worried about." Laughed Natsu.

That was when some of the tree fell and they saw the Gnome Robot.

Everyone in the guild stared at the gnome robot.

"Give us Wendy now!" yelled Jeff at the top, "Or Mabel! We're not picky right now!"

"Not again!" yelled Mabel.

"You've dealt with this before?" asked a rather exasperated Lucy.

Thankfully Makarov was still giant sized.

"What do you want with my children?" asked Makarov.

"Oh you got a giant." Mocked Jeff, "That's not going to work against us!"

And so it was a fight between the tiny man who can turn giant sized and the giant made out of tiny men.

Makarov wean with one punch scattering the gnomes.

"That was quick." Said Mabel.

"Don't talk to strange men the forest." Scolded Carla.

"I know…" said Marvelous.

"Mira, do you have a pen?" asked Dipper, "I need to add something…"

"Regular or light?" asked Mirajane.

"Regular." Said Dipper.

A light pen was a magical object that wrote in the air.

Dipper added "Giants" to the list of Gnome weaknesses to the journal.

And so over the course few days, they continued building the new guildhall. Of course something would sometimes come out of the forest, like giant creatures, strange monsters and other things.

Of course at least one member of the guild could easily beat up whiter it was Natsu with his fire, Gray with his ice, Gajeel with his iron, Elfman using his magic called Take-Over to turn into monsters, Makarov with his giant-ness or Gildarts with his crash magic. Every fight seemed to be easy.

But not all of them were looking for a fight…

On the fourth day, Mutely-Bear showed up an gave a very loud roar.

Natsu smirked ready to for a fight.

However Multi-Bear said this, "Oh I apologize, I have a crick in my neck." He said.

The guild stared at the rather polite bear… then it only got weirder…

"Hey Multi-Bear!" said Dipper causally.

"Oh hello child, it's been a while." Said Multi-Bear.

"Yeah, oh hey, there's something I want to show you." Said Dipper, "Is okay if I take a break."

"Sure." Said Makarov with a shrug.

Dipper and Multi-Bear went into the wood so they could talk about a song that recently released that Dipper thought the Multi-Bear would like.

"Your son's friends with a talking bear with a lot of heads?" asked a confused Bickslow.

"Not of the things in the forest are out get us." Pointed Erza.

Everyone decided to just shrug it off.

And after 6 days the Guild Hall was done. Everything was done the pipes (thanks to Virgo it was easy), the painting (Mabel helped with the color scheme), the electricity (its best not known how they got a hook up… Stan was involved that's all that will be said)… everything! While the Dorms weren't ready yet, the office and the record rooms were empty and could be used as a makeshift bedrooms so they couldn't have burden Stan.

When they told him the news he started dancing.

"Do you have to dance in front of me?" asked Makarov.

"Do you have to employ a guy who keeps breaking my walls?" asked Stan.

There was another loud crash.

"I swear this is the last time!" they heard Gildarts call out.

"How is he even able to live anywhere?" asked Stan.

"Magnolia has a system in place that lifts the city shifts away to make a path so he doesn't destroy anyone's house…" explained Makarov.

"Yeeesh… sorry I asked." Muttered Stan.

That night there was a party to celebrate the completion of the Guild Hall.

Those who worked at the Mystery Shack (including Laxus) were invited.

The Guild Hall consisted of a bar, a small stage, many tables and rooms in the back. They also hooked p a TV to the wall, but there currently wasn't a cable hook up.

They managed to get their hands on drinks and food to celebrate.

Although Natsu was mopey during the party.

"Come on! Natsu! We should celebrate!" said Lisanna, "We put so much hard work into this."

Natsu pouted, "It's not the same…" he pouted.

Meanwhile Erza an Gray were talking.

"I've been meaning to ask, you named your son after Natsu?" asked Gray.

"I did consider naming him after you, but I moved to another state, and the governor at the time was named Gray and I didn't want people thinking I named my son after him." Explained Erza, "Turns out it was a good idea considering what happened to him."

"What happened to him.?" Asked Gray.

Nearby Makarov was watching the party while having a drink next to the door way to one of the back rooms.

"You knew about them… didn't you?" asked Makarov.

"I did." Said a person on the other side of the wall.

"How many time have you visited?" asked Makarov.

"A few times." Said the person, "But she never saw."

"Why didn't you tell me she was alive?" asked Makarov.

"Because of the time different… you wouldn't have any time…" said the person, "If you could have gotten her back to Earthland there was no guarantee she would still be alive…"

Makarov didn't respond.

"You know coming here is dangerous." He said.

"I know it's a drain on my magic but I don't care." Responded the person.

"Do you think that its' possible for us to find a way back here?" asked Makarov.

"I honestly don't know." Responded the person.

"I thought so." Said Makarov.

"But at least you came together…" said the person, "I was here sometime during Erza's first year here… she put on a brave face, but it was clear she was very lonely."

Makarov nodded.

"I should really get back to Tenrou." Said the person.

The person from the doorway, it was the same girl that Mabel talked to.

"I hope I can visit again by the end of the year." Said the girl, "It's really hard to make such a trip."

"I figured." Said Makarov, "Stay safe during the trip."

"This isn't my first trip, remember." Laughed the girl, "And I wish the earth branch of Fairy Tail luck."

The girl vanished.

Makarov laughed, "At least she approved the Guild."

That girl wasn't an ordinary girl, for one thing she was dead…

The other thing was that she was the first Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion.

Makarov decided to walk over to Erza.

Gray was just baffled at the story.

"Why would they elect him?" asked Gray.

"I have no idea." Sighed Erza.

"So having fun." Said Makarov.

"I am." Said Erza.

"So is it true you're still going to stay with Stan?" asked Makarov.

Erza nodded, "It's better this way, besides it's only temporary, I'm still trying to find a good house." Said Erza.

Erza smiled, she looked at Mable who was trying to cheer up the mopey Natsu, while Levy was showing Dipper how to use a Light Pen.

"They'll right in." said Erza.

"I don't think that was ever going to be a problem." Said Makarov.

That was when the lights dimmed.

"Looks like there's going to be a concert." Said Makarov.

"It's been a long time since I've heard Mira sing." Said Erza.

The stage of lit up…

But it wasn't Mirajane… it was Gajeel, holding a guitar and wearing a nice white suit, wearing sunglasses and holding a guitar.

"I'm going to sing a little song for everyone." Said Gajeel.

Only one person cheered, it was Levy.

"Why is Levy the only one…" said Mabel.

"Just watch…" said Happy.

Gajeel… wasn't a good singer. Needless to say after he started singing the entire room was filled with yells of "Get off the stage!", "No one likes your singing Gajeel!" and "That's it, I'm turning off my hearing aid!"

No guesses who said that last one.

After minute of him signing, Natsu got tired of it. He ran up to the stage and punched him in the face.

"Are you trying to start something Salamander!" yelled Gajeel.

"Oh please, you're the one trying to start something with your awful singing!" yelled Natsu.

"That's it!" yelled Gajeel.

He turned his arm to a Steel Club and the two began to fight.

Erza's eye began to twitch.

"Seriously!" yelled Erza.

She requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor,.

"This is supposed to be a party!" yelled Erza.

With that she joined in the fighting.

Levy grabbed Dipper, Lisanna grabbed Mabel and put them behind the bar to act a fort, in fact Wendy, Soos, and Marvelous were already there.

"Did the stories that your mom ever tell you ever spoke of bar brawls?" asked Soos.

"Yes." Said Mabel.

"Sometimes." Said Dipper.

"Do you think it will end soon?" asked Soos.

"No… Gray and Elfman just joined in." said Marvelous.

"This is going to last a while." Said Levy.

The brawl lasted more than a half hour probably the most surprisingly thing was when Stan joined in, he had heard enoguh stories about the guild to be prepared with some brass knuckles.

It took that long until Makarov had a enough.

However it could be said that brawl was important.

After all it was a sign that Fairy Tail had settled in.

Indeed Fairy Tail was now part of the strangeness.

Although it would still be a few more day until they would truly get started.

Next Time: Blubs is having trouble with a criminal who keeps getting away, so he decides to hire Natsu and Gray to arrest him! With Mabel tagging along will they manage to stop fighting or will they still fight? Meanwhile Erza hires a magic teacher for Dipper, who is it? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay I should clear a few things up, first in the story arcs 'Mystogan" took Erza's place in the arcs with some differences… expect for the Edolas arc, Cana took the role of Erza.

Also most of the Guild Members won't play that big a role, expect for Team Natsu (for obvious reasons), Wendy, Carla (they're going to start hanging out with Mabel and her friends), Laxus (already explained in the chapter), Makarov (he's the guild master), Jellal (I shouldn't explain), Mirajane (who's going to be the person that Erza talks to when she needs to) and Dipper's magic teacher (who's not among those listed) are going to play major roles… while everyone else get some roles but not much (though like I said I'm planning the Manliness competition and also I'm planning with something with Bickslow later on) but other than that… yeah…

Also from this chapter now Fairy Tail Wendy will be referred to by that nickname to avoid confusion… in fact I did consider "Blue" but was never happy with it until I came up with that nickname…


	14. Fire and Ice

Chapter 14: Fire and Ice

Stan was watching TV, he finally got some peace and quiet. Sure Erza and the twins as well as Laxus were still around but most of the Guild was busy at the Guild Hall…

He could finally just relax and watch one of his favorite TV shows.

"Gatomon Digivolve to…"

That was when Erza entered the living room and he quickly changed the channel… he didn't want anyone opt know he watched that show.

"Hello my name is Honey Booboo and I'm a beauty queen!"

Somehow it less embarrassing than watching Digimon…

Erza shrugged and left the room.

"Safe." Said Stan.

That was when there was a knock of the door. "Hey!" he yelled out.

No one answered the door, he got up to open it. It was Lucy and Lisanna.

"Hey Stan, can we use your copier?" asked Lucy, "We need to make copies of the fliers."

Stan shrugged, "At least it's you two…" mumbled Stan.

Both of them went to his office.

Both of them passed by Mabel and waved.

Mabel entered the kitchen where Dipper was having a drink.

"Who was at the door?" asked Dipper.

"Lucy and Lisanna." Said Mabel, "I think the Guild's grand opening is soon and they needed copies of the flier."

"Did you warn them about the copier?" asked Dipper.

That was when they heard Lucy and Lisanna scream.

"Why did an arm come out of the machine!" they heard Lisanna scream.

"Nope!" laughed Mabel.

Dipper finished his drink, went to the sink and filled the cup with water.

He got to the office e to see Lucy struggling which key to use and Lisanna unsure what to even do.

Dipper just calmly walked over to the arm and dumped water on it.

"Sorry… I guess someone forgot to motel you about the cloning properties of the copy machine." said Dipper.

"Why do you even have a copier like that?" asked Lucy.

"Don't ask me... it belongs to my uncle." Said Dipper with a shrug.

"Wait… how did you know about that?" asked Lisanna.

"I just something I found out." Said Dipper.

"He used it in part of an overly complicated plan involving a girl he likes." Said Erza arriving also holding a glass of water.

"Mom…" muttered Dipper blushing from embarrassment, "Did you have to tell them?"

"It's a mother's job to embarrass her children..." Said Erza with a smirk.

She's been meaning to say that for a while to be honest.

Dipper blushed in embarrassment and left the office.

"Making regular copiers won't do anything." Said Erza.

Lucy shrugged and made the copies.

Sometime later through out Gravity Falls fliers rained from the skies.

Why did they rain from the skies? Well it was thanks to Happy, Carla and Panther Lily.

The fliers read "Need a job? Some strange imposable task you need done? Go hire someone from Fairy Tail!"

It included a map and a note saying "It's like having many versions of Erza around."

At the guildhall everyone waited for the three to come back.

However Natsu was moping again.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Mabel.

"I have no idea." Sighed Lucy, "But he's been like that for a while."

That was when the Exceed came back.

"Worried about Natsu?" asked Happy.

Mabel nodded.

"He won't stop moping about a lot of things." Said Happy.

(Flashback)

Happy and Natsu moved into their new dorm.

"Oh man this oracle isn't anything like home…" muttered Natsu.

Sometime later they were a line for the bathroom.

"Seriously a line to use the bathroom…." Muttered Natsu.

Another time they were walking through the forest.

"I don't like this forest…" muttered Natsu.

(End of Flashback)

"Natsu stop whining about everything!" said Gray.

Mabel's eyes sparkled when she saw Gray, all of the guild no longer had their bandages so that now Mabel could see Gray in all his glory.

Speaking of which…

"Gray…" sighed Lucy, "You're clothes."

Oh man! Not again!" yelled Gray.

"I'm not whining! I'm complaining." Said Natsu.

"Please don't say what I think you're going to say." Muttered Gray.

"What am I supposed to say." Said Natsu.

The two glared at each other.

"Guys! Guys! Come on! You two behave to stop fighting." Said Mabel getting in-between the two.

She began to touch Gray's abs.

"Why that little…" muttered Juvia watching this.

"Juvia… don't…" said Cana noticing this.

"Why?" asked Juvia.

"Two things… she's 12 and the other thing she's Erza daughter…" said Cana, "Do you honestly want to make her mad?"

Juvia blinked then shook her head.

However Gray and Natsu still glared at each other wanting to fight.

Thankfully there was a way to stop them.

"You two fighting?" asked Erza turning around from her conversation with Levy.

Needless to say they went in panic mode.

"Of course not!" said Gray, "we're best friends!"

"Aye!" said Natsu.

That was when Blubs and Durland arrived.

"Is the place spreading the fliers?" asked Blubs.

"It is." Said Makarov relating they were police.

"This isn't about littering is it?" asked Erza.

"No of course not." Said Blubs, "we wanted to see what this is about and hire one of you."

"So do they all have that weird magic you have Erza?" asked Durland.

"Well all of them are different but yes, everyone here can use magic." Said Erza.

"This perfect! We can hire them to finally catch him!" cheered Durland.

Blubs took out a wanted poster for a man in twenties.

"This the Gravity Falls bandit." Said Blubs, "He been stealing anything he can get, money, electronics, cupcakes… and then fleeing the scene. It's like he can get away fro anything."

"We've never been able to catch him…" said Durland.

"That's why I think we should hire some of you." Said Blubs.

"All right who do you want for the job?" asked Makarov.

The two looked around and saw Natsu and Gray still in panic mode.

"Those two look they're good friends." Said Blubs.

"What! That's a really bad idea." Said Makarov.

"Maybe I should be the one to go." Said Erza.

"No offense Erza… but you're old." Said Blubs.

"What?" asked Erza.

Nearby Evergreen was laughing.

"Look we need someone around the same age and those got the right stuff." Said Blubs.

"And their perfect!" said Mabel.

"What do you mean?" asked Happy.

"One's a hot head fire wizard with a habit of accidently setting on fire the other's a cool headed wizard with imagination! And they bicker all the time!" said Mabel, "They're the perfect buddy cop duo!"

"They bicker all the time while being complete opposites! They are definitively hired!" said Blubs.

Erza face palmed at the logic.

Is there something we're missing?" asked Makarov.

"I'll explain later." Sighed Erza.

"But I think someone should accompany them." Said Mirajane, "To make sure they don't fight too much."

"Oh! OH! I volunteer!" said Mabel.

"Seriously?" asked Natsu.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Lucy.

"I'll be fine! I just want to watch the Buddy-Copness unfold…" said Mabel, "Plus looking at those abs all day…"

Juvia looked like she was going to throw a fit.

"Calm down Juvia." Sighed Cana.

"All right.|" said Erza, "But you two make sure she doesn't get hurt…"

"Yes!" said Gray.

"Aye!" said Natsu.

"All right! Then I dub you two Fire and Ice! As your buddy cop names!" said Mabel.

Whoo! Awesome!" yelled Durland.

She looked to the rest of the guild.

"I'll explain later…" said Erza.

Sometime later in the Twins' room Dipper was reading the journal.

"Here you are… I've looking all over for you." Said Erza, "I was hoping you would be a the Guild Hall grand opening."

"Not my thing." Said Dipper with a shrug.

"It's because you can't use requip." Said Erza.

Dipper groaned.

"The reason why I was looking for you is that I hired a magic teach for you." Said Erza.

"What? Really?" asked Dipper.

"You're not compatible with requip but that doesn't mean you can't use a different kind of magic." Said Erza.

"Who is it? Jellal?" asked Dipper.

"No." said Erza.

"Freed?" asked Dipper who kind of interested in learning his magic.

"No… maybe later though…" said Erza.

"Gildarts?" asked Dipper.

"If you learned from him then Stan probably wouldn't let you back into the house." Said Erza.

"Soos! I found another Gildarts hole!" they heard Stan yell.

"Then who?" asked Dipper.

"Hey Dipper!" said Levy pooping her head.

"Levy?" asked Dipper, "Wait… what kind of magic do you use again… because I don't remember seeing you use at all."

That was when she created the word iron… which in turn was made of iron, "I use solid script, I can write words and it's made of the material it spells out." Explained Levy.

"I figured a form of Letter Magic would suit you best." Said Erza, "And I think Levy would be the best match."

Actually one of the many reasons for choosing her was because she on better terms with Levy than Freed who also used a form of letter magic.

"All right! Let's get started!" cheered Dipper really excited to learn magic.

Then he noticed the iron sitting there.

"Wait… should we get rid of that?" asked Dipper.

"Erza can you take it back to the guild?" asked Levy, "Gajeel will eat it."

"All right! Let's get started!" Dipper cheered again.

Sometime later, Natsu, Gray and Mabel were at the police station.

"All right here are you badges. "said Blubs, "I'm temporary deputizing you."

"Can you do that?" asked Mabel.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Said Blubs, "Erza was deputizes a couple times and we had a couple adventures… she also saved my job."

That was when Blubs tossed them some keys.

"Here's the keys to your patrol car." Said Blubs.

"Alright! Let's go!" yelled Natsu.

However he didn't what a car was…

That was when they saw what a patrol car was.

"No way! I'm not getting in that thing"! yelled Natsu.

"Come on Natsu! WE have to use it to get around the city." Said Gray.

"I'm not using it!" said Natsu.

"I'm telling mom you won't use it." Said Mabel.

Natsu weighed his options: it was either angering Erza or facing his mortal enemy…

He choice was his mortal enemy since it was less painful.

And so after Gray learned how to use a car (amazed it didn't have to use his magic), they drove around looking for the Gravity Falls bandit.

"Slow down the car!" yelled Natsu, "I'm going opt throw up."

"The car's barely moving as it is." Said Gray.

Indeed the cart was going at about five miles per hour.

Natsu suffered from sever mention sickness.

The only way he could beat it if he considered something was a his friend, meaning that flying with Happy didn't give him motion sickness… but everything else did…

"Wow he really is sick." Said Mabel.

"Yeah, it's worse when our enemies know about it." Said Gray.

That was when the radio crackled.

"The Gravity Falls bandit is sited near Greasy's Diner!" said the dispatcher, "I repeat near Greasy's Diner!"

"Let's roll!" yelled Mabel.

"Let's not." Said Natsu.

"Too bad." Said Gray.

And so they sped off with Mabel yelling "Turn on the sirens!"

Meanwhile just outside the Mystery Shack, Levy finished her explanation of Solid script.

"All right to get started, I want to you to make the word Bubbles." Said Levy, "Like this."

She created the word bubbles, each letter made of a bubble.

"This is the best word to start out with since it is made of something but it doesn't take that much effort to create it." Said Levy.

"Okay! Solid Script Bubble!" yelled Dipper .

Nothing happened.

"Remember you don't have to get it on your first try." Said Levy.

"All right!" said Dipper.

Dipper continued to try to create bubbles.

Back with "Fire and Ice" they looked for him… well Natsu was trying not to vomit, but Mabel was helping in the search.

"There he is!" yelled Mabel.

Gray stopped the car.

"All right!" yelled Natsu getting over his mention sickness, "I'm going after him!"

He ran towards the bandit.

"Hey! Get back here!" yelled Natsu.

"That idiom! We need to come up with a plan!" yelled Gray.

"Don't worry I think the two of can come up with something." Said Mabel in a certain voice that sounded like she was flirting.

Gray sighed, it was just great Mabel had a crush on him.

Gray decided to follow Natsu in the car.

Meanwhile Natsu continued to chaise down the bandit.

"Get back here!" yelled Natsu.

"Like you can catch me" mocked the bandit.

That was when Natsu lit his hands on fire, this acted like a rocket booster and sped him up.

"What the!" yelled the bandit.

The bandit began to run faster.

He turned into an alleyway where Natsu continued to chaise him.

Gray and Mabel pulled up in the car.

"I know another way into the alley!" said Mabel.

Gray nodded at the two of them got out of the car.

In the alley the bandit was laughing.

He turned corner the led to another branch, however he saw Mabel and Gray started chasing him.

"Oh come on!" yelled the Bandit going back to he main alley.

"You're not getting away!" yelled Gray.

"What can you do?" asked the bandit.

"Ice Make Floor!" called out Gray.

He created a floor out of ice, which caused the bandit to slip, he mashed to regain his balance as Natsu had mange dot catch up to them.

The bandit managed to figure out how to skate on the ice and headed towards the wall.

"It's a dead end!" yelled Naruto.

"That's what you think!" said the bandit.

He was wearing a pair of gloves, which glowed. Right when he was about to hit the wall suddenly the wall began to act strangely, like it was made of jelly. The bandit went through it and went it on the other side it became solid again.

"Great we lost him!" yelled Gray as he and Mabel got there.

"No we haven't." said Natsu.

He once again lit a fire on his fist and punched through the wall and he broke through it. Both Mabel and Gray listened to the crashes and screams as Natsu punched his way though the building.

"So… does he…" said Mabel.

"Look upon to Gildarts? Yeah." Answered Gray.

Back at the mystery shack, Dipper once again tried to use Solid Script.

"All right one more time!" he yelled out, "Solid Script Bubble!"

That was when the word bubbles appeared above him in bubbles.

He looked at it and began to cheer.

"I did it! I finally did it! I used magic!" cheered Dipper.

Levy applauded.

"You want to take a break?" asked Levy.

"Yeah, that's for a the best." Said Dipper.

Both of them noticed lunch bags with their names written on them that were left out by the couch.

Both of them sat down ate the lunches.

"So… is it true?" asked Dipper .

"Is what true?" asked Levy.

"That you were one of the candidates for S-Class." Said Dipper.

Levy nodded it, "It's true." She said, "I wasn't the strongest candidate but I made it to the second round thanks to luck, and I'm not just saying that, the first round involving taking 8 paths, one of them was the serene path which I got."

"Huh…" said Dipper.

"It's true though don't have to be the strongest person in the guild to make a difference." Said Levy, "Trust me, when Laxus decided to take over the guild, Freed set a trap and got Makarov and for some reason Natsu and Gajeel trapped."

"Why?" asked Dipper.

"We're still not sure." Said Levy, "It was designed so that people over 80 and stone statute couldn't leave."

Dipper had heard that part during the time.

"But I was able to edit the wording." Said Levy.

"So you're the smart guy of the guild." Said Dipper.

"Pretty much." Said Levy.

Dipper figured that was another of the reasons why his mother chose her to be the magic teacher, she was a good role model for him.

Meanwhile at the police station, Natsu and Gray were standing in front of Blubs who was chewing him out. Mabel sat nearby smiling due to the fact she was watching a real "Da Chief" scene.

"You damaged three buildings, leaving gigantic holes in them and the bandit still got away!" yelled Blubs.

"It was all Natsu." Said Gray.

"Maybe if someone came up with a better thing to make he wouldn't have gotten away!" yelled Natsu.

"How was I supposed to know he was able to do that?" asked Gray.

Blubs sighed and clamed dawn.

"But you're trying your darndest and since now how he getting away with special powers I'm sure you'll be able to cat him.. after all you've gotten closet to capturing him than anyone else..." Said Blubs.

"So you're not taking away their badges?" asked Mabel.

"Nope." Answered Blubs.

"BOOOOO! You're a terrible Da Chief!" yelled Mabel.

Blubs sighed.

"What is she talking about?" whispered Natsu.

"Must be about that whole buddy cop thing." Said Gray with a shrug.

Meanwhile in the Bandits secret lair.

"This is bad! I can't believe they found some super powered guys to find me… what am I going to do." He asked no one in particular.

He began to think.

"Maybe I used one of those traps I built." He said with a smirk.

Sometime later the three were hanging out of the car, they were in front of a pile of sticks and twigs, Mabel then took out a match and let them on fire.

"There you go." Said Mabel.

Natsu started to eat the fire.

"I wonder if the he'll show up again." Said Gray.

"Who knows it's one of the life's mysteries." Said Mabel.

That was when saw him walk past them.

"Yo! What's you want me? Well then you have to get me!" said the bandit.

Then the bandit started running away.

Natsu finished the rest of his fire and he began to chaise him down.

"We have to him!" yelled Gray.

"I have an idea!" said Mabel.

As Natsu chased after him. He was suddenly passed by Mabel and Gray on a gigantic skateboard that had a sail on it… of course it was made of ice.

"Later Natsu!" called out Gray.

"Why that!" muttered Natsu.

As they chased after the bandit, Gray looked at Mabel form the corner of his eyes.

"That was a good idea surprisingly. "said Gray, "we should team up again."

Mabel's eyes sparkled.

"Not in that way." Sighed Gray.

As the bandit ran away, as he did he smirked.

He ran towards the forest.

It was too dense to use the skateboard.

"We have to go on foot." Said Gray.

" Right!" said Mabel.

Natsu laughed.

"Not so fast without your board thing." Said Natsu.

"You need to work take him down." Said Mabel.

"She's right you know!" said the bandit.

The bandit laughed as he started running again.

The three chased after them, that was when there was a strange large cement block.

He held out his hands, and the cement much like before became jelly like again, he ran into it, the strange constancy remain and the three followed him into it.

"Where are we?" asked Mabel.

Natsu lit his hand of fire. Just a small cement room.

Ha! You fell for my trap!" laughed the bandit, "I left these traps all over to the forest in case the cops sent some on competent after me."

"What?" asked Natsu.

"Have fun suffocating suckers! I'm off to steal more stuff!" mocked the bandit.

The bandit left through the wall, Mabel tried to stop him but she ran into the wall.

"OW!" said Mabel.

"You okay." Said Gray.

"I'm fine." Said Mabel.

That was when the fire died down and Mabel took out a glow stick from her pocket and broke it.

Natsu was laying on the ground.

"You okay?" asked Mabel.

"I'm fine." Said Natsu.

It was clear he was mopey again. Causing the other to groan.

Back at the mystery shack. Dipper had made bubbles several times in a row.

"All right! That's good for today." Said Levy, "We'll move on something harder tomorrow."

Dipper squeed.

"Sorry it's just that… it's been so long and I finally am to use a spell a." said Dipper.

He ran into the Shack to find his Sister, not knowing she was on a job with Natsu and Gray.

Erza came out with the money, after all it was a job.

"It take it went well." Said Erza.

Levy nodded, "He's gotten the first step very quickly." Said Levy.

"I thought he might have a knack for letter magic." Said Erza.

"I can tell." Said Levy, "I'm sure he'll master most of it long before summer's over."

Erza was surprised, "Really?" she said surprised.

Levy nodded, "Just don't tell him that…"

"I understand." Said Erza, "It's hard to find the right magic… except for Mabel…"

"She does seem like the type to be great at all magic." Said Levy.

"If she grew up on Earthland I would have encouraged her to go with Maker Magic." Erza.

"Maybe you should have Gray teach her some stuff." Said Levy.

"Not going to happen." Said Erza, "I'm not having my daughter pick up that habit."

Levy blinked, "Good point."

Meanwhile with the group trapped in the block.

"We have to find a way out of here." Said Mabel.

"What's the point." Muttered Natsu, "We've all given up anyways…"

Gray looked at Natsu.

He realized it.

"I get it now! You've been mopey because we haven't been trying to find a way back to Earthland!" said Gray.

Natsu sat up and glared at Gray.

"You only just noticed?" asked Natsu.

"We're just trying opt make the best out of a bad situation." Said Gray.

"Sure you guys are." Muttered Natsu.

"Look if we all gave up we wouldn't have formed the guild here!" yelled Gray.

"Then why aren't we looking for a way home?" asked Natsu.

"Erza spent years trying to find a way home! She didn't find one!" yelled Gray.

"And she gave up too! She just gave up!" yelled Natsu.

"Oh so it's also about Erza?" asked Gray, "You just can't believe she gave up?"

"She could have found a way home!" yelled Natsu.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" yelled Mabel.

Both of them stared at Mabel.

"Look! Do you want to know the reason why she gave up! She got pregnant!" yelled Mabel.

Both of their eyes widened.

They looked at Mabel's eyes, while she was usually happy go lucky and hyperactive when she got angry they could see something she got form her mother.

"I'm sure she would have kept going! But I don't know!" yelled Mabel.

Natsu started to feel guilty.

"And stop feeling bad about yourself!" yelled Mabel, "I know you're trying to find Igneel! But you know something! This is the happiest I've ever seen mom! She missed you so much! And you just argue!"

Both of them looked at Mabel.

"She told you about Igneel?" asked Natsu.

Igneel raised Natsu like a father, teaching him how to read (though not very well) and magic, but one day he just disappeared.

"Of course!" said Mabel calming down, "I mean it's hard not to talk about you and the fact you were raised by a dragon."

Indeed he was also a dragon.

Natsu laughed.

"All right! I think I'm all fired up!" said Natsu.

He lit his fist on fire again.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" yelled Natsu.

He punched the wall and it created a large hole.

"All right!" said Mabel.

"Figures that you could do it the whole time." Muttered Gray.

"What was that!" yelled Natsu.

Mabel figured that this arguing was more good natured then usual.

"Guys, guys… now's not the time…" said Mabel, "We need to find him."

And so the search for the Bandit began.

Soon enoguh they found him with a bag of stolen goods.

"Do, do, do… with a bag of stolen good… got rid of those guys with weird powers." He said.

He wasn't very good at making up songs.

That was when he noticed the three.

"AW crap! How did you get out!" yelled the bandit, "That was like 6 inches of solid concrete."

"You under estimated us." Said Natsu.

The bandit dropped the stolen goods and started running.

"You're not getting away!: yelled Gray, "Ice Make Cage!"

He created a cage of ice and trapped him in there.

"I have these gloves remember!" said the bandit.

He was about to escape the cage however Natsu punch him right back in the cage.

"Requip!" called out Mabel.

She brought out her Grappling Hook.

"She gave it back to you?" asked Natsu.

"Oh yeah!" said Mabel.

She shot arm the grappling hook to his hands, it wrapped around his arms and dragged him towards the bars.

"Grab his arms!" said Mabel.

Natsu and Gray managed to grab both his arms.

"Yoink!" said Mabel stealing the gloves off his hands.

"I would have gotten away with it… and…" said the bandit, "Are you not wearing any clothes?"

Gray noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes… again.

"Must have been during the chaise." Said Mabel, "Should we go find them?"

"No Mira already put in new tags." Said Gray, "They'll turn up eventually."

And soon they brought the bandit to the police station.

"All right you've done great work." said Blubs, "You finally caught the bandit! I've decided to let you keep the badges, since you did such a great job."

"That's so cool!" said Mabel knowing the significance.

"Not only that but his reward was 50 grand…" said Blubs.

"All right!" yelled Natsu.

"How much is that in jewel?" asked Gray.

"I don't know! We'll do that math later!" said Mabel.

"However…" said Blubs, "Thanks to the damage you caused, much the reward had to be taken out, leaving you only with 2500 dollars."

"Oh man…" said Mabel.

"We're used to it." Said Natsu.

"Thanks to him." Gray.

"What was that?" asked Natsu.

"Are you not wearing any clothes?" asked Blubs interrupting the fight.

"Better get used to it." Said Mabel.

Natsu laughed while Gray looked embarrassed.

And so they left the police station with the money.

"Okay I get 1,000, Gray gets a 1,000 and Mabel gets 500." Said Natsu.

"But I didn't do anything. Said Mabel.

"You got his gloves off." Said Natsu.

"And you got him to be less mopey." Said Gray.

"Thanks for ruining the moment." Said Natsu.

"But it's true." Said Gray.

Mabel laughed at the two.

They headed back to the guild.

"By the way can you not tell mom I know about the whole pregnancy thing, me and Dipper found out on our own." Said Mabel.

"Sure…" said Gray with a shrug.

"How did you find out?" asked Natsu.

"Time travel." Said Mabel.

Both of them were surprised.

"Long story." Said Mabel.

When they got back to the guild hall, they told them about the job.

Makarov did yell at Natsu for destroying the buildings.

"So how much is a 1,000 dollars?" asked Gray once he was done.

"It's roughly around 100,000." said Erza.

Lucy did the math.

"You screwed up a 5,000,000 Jewel Job!" said Lucy.

"You're kidding!" yelled Natsu.

"Oh man!" yelled Gray.

"By the way Mabel… you might want to go back to the Mystery Shack." Said Erza.

"You're right! I have to buy that Human-Sized hamster ball!" said Mabel.

She ran out of the Guild Hall very quickly.

"She wasn't too much trouble was she?" asked Erza.

"No… she actually managed to help out." Said Natsu.

"That's good." Said Erza.

Sometime later Mable was on the official Human Sized Hamster Ball site.

"Should I get it in pink or another color?" asked Mabel.

Dipper however had tired to her many times that he now could use magic. So the room had many instant of "Bubbles" floating around.

"You're not even remotely interested." Said Dipper.

"Blue looks nice… but I always imagined pink.." said Mabel.

And so Mabel even though she was a tag along, went on her first Guild Job… and now she was going to get that human hamster ball she always wanted!

Also Natsu learned that worse things could be worse that could prevent form going home, sure he still was going to go home but he's going to be less mopey about it.

And Dipper learned to use magic…

But who knows what that would leave to in the future…

Next Time: t's Summerween! A second Halloween that Gravity Falls came up with! Mabel and the girls want to go Trick or Treating, but Dipper wants to go to a Teenager party. But what will happen when the infamous Summerween Trickster shows up? Find out next time!

A/N: Yep, I chose Solid Script for Dipper, since I figured it would be a great match for him... I'm also thinking of having Freed teach him later as a secondary teacher later but it won't be like until around season 2 chapter when that happens.

Also it's canon that Stan likes Digimon... As a non-Digimon fan this scares me a little...

Also please... no one tell me Mabel should learn Ice-Make... if she does I fear for the world...


	15. Summerween

A/N: Okay... there's seems to be some confusion over Stan being a Digimon fan. Let me explain, in anticipation for Monday's episode the Gravity Falls crew decided to have StanPines4Mayor twitter account that was written in character. Not only was it hilarious, but Stan also trolled some of the actual Presidential Candidates. For Huckabee he said "I don't belie in "evolution" either, I believe humans Digi-volved from Digi-Eggs". He could only claim that if he was a fan... However the best stuff involved his trolling of Trump... I won't give it away other than it's now canon that he knows Trump... And I just checked, the account is still up, so you have to check it out before it gets deleted...

Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 15: Summerween

Soos drove into the parking lot of a store called the Summerween super store. Since to was a group of 6 his truck was the one chosen since it could fit 6 people in the cab.

"Oh come on! Can 't you use the handicapped spot." muttered Stan.

"Stan…" Erza said dangerously.

"You okay?" asked Mabel to Laxus who sat between the twins. He had a barf bag but didn't seem to use it.

"I just have some motion sickness…" said Laxus.

"You mean like Natsu?" asked Mabel.

"No… nothing like Natsu." Said Laxus somewhat nervously.

They all got out of the truck and looked at the sign.

"Summerween?" asked Dipper.

"The people of this town love Halloween so much that they celebrate it twice a year." Explained Stan.

"Wait, wait, wait…" said Mabel, "They celebrate it twice a year here… and Mom never came up here?"

"Wow…" said Laxus, "That's a surprise."

"Yeah you always love donning costumes." Said Dipper.

"I have my reasons." Said Erza.

"Anyways it's tonight!" said Stan.

"I don't know. Something feels wrong about it." Said Dipper.

"Free Candy!" said Stan.

This sold them on it.

And so they went into the Summered Super Store.

Erza dragged Laxus to the costume isle, the twins were making a mess.

While Soos played with a talking candy bowl where if you pressed a skull it would make "Skull Jokes"

"That is quite the costume that I can't believe my eyes! But I don't have any eyes!"

"Sir can you please stop that?" asked the Clerk.

"Make these skulls less funny then you have a deal." Said Soos.

As the mayhem continued the clerk got even more irritated, so much that they had to call security.

"Not today." Said Stan throwing a smoke bomb.

The entire group got away and ran to Soos' truck.

"You paid for everything, right?" asked Mabel.

"Of course I did!" said Stan.

"not in Stan bucks?" asked Erza.

"Uh…" said Stan, "I'll have to get back to on that."

In the store the clerk noticed the "Stan Bucks".

"I hate Summerween…" muttered the poor clerk.

Sometime later…

The twins were getting ready fir the night.

"This is going to be so awesome!" said Mabel.

"Were going to have the best costumes. Get the most candy!" said Dipper.

"Dude I haven't seen you guys so hyped up." Said Soos dressed like a Mexican wrestler.

"Well back in California, me and Dipper were the kings of Trick or Treating." Said Mabel showing off some pictures of past Halloween, all of them matching costumes such as kittens and zombies, "People eat it up."

"Plus there's mom's love of costumes, she was bi help in that." Said Dipper.

That was when Erza walked in wearing that blonde wig, a brown Stetson, a plaid shirt, jeans and cowboy boots.

"So you're some kind of rodeo girl?" asked Soos.

"I'm a human version of Applejack from My Little Pony." Said Erza.

"Oh yeah… you're a fan of that… forgot about it…" said Soos.

"Me and Laxus are heading a party at the guild hall." Said Erza, "I told them all about Summerween the other day…"

"Of course they'll do any excuse for a party." Laughed Mabel.

"Wait they're letting Laxus come?" asked Dipper, "Did they ban him from the Guild Hall except during meetings that involved the mystery shack and emergencies."

Indeed Makarov did ban Laxus as general punishment.

"Master made an exception. On the condition I pick an embarrassing costume for Laxus." Said Erza.

That was when Laxus came in, he was dressed like Princess Aurora.

"Did you have to pick out this one?" asked Laxus.

"She's the only princess that wears pink." Said Erza.

Laxus groaned.

"Oh yeah, Wendy's interested in joining you in Trick or Treating." Said Erza.

Dipper got excited.

"She means Marvelous." Said Mabel.

"I know…" sighed Dipper sighing, he still wasn't used to the fact there were two girls named Wendy around now.

"Anyways we should get going." Said Erza, "I promised Mira we'd help in decorations."

Erza dragged away the embarrassed Laxus.

"You might want to be careful, sure you can handle the Ghouls and Goblins but what about the Summerween Trickster?" asked Soos.

"The Summer-what?" asked Mabel.

"The Summerween Trickster." Said Soos, "He goes to door to door eating the children who lack the Summerween Spirit."

"You don't have to worry about us…" said Dipper, "We've got plenty of Spirit!"

He ate some candy and began to choke, he saw the brands that Stan bought.

"Sand pop? Gummy chairs? Mr. Adequate bar?" asked Dipper.

"It's all cheapo loser candy!" yelled Mabel.

"Quiet down, lest the Summerween Trickster hear you." Said Soos.

"Your cape is stuck in your fly Soos." Said Dipper.

"Touché." Said Soos.

Dipper went to toss out the loser candy little did he know something was watching them.

That was when the doorbell rang, Dipper went to get it with the candy. Turns out it was Wendy and Robbie. They were going to a party was Tambry's house since her parents were out of town.

Of course Dipper said he was going and denied he was going Tick or Treating.

"What am I going opt tell Mabel?" asked Dipper.

Sometime later in the entranceway, Mabel, Candy and Grenda waited for a bit.

There was a knock on the door.

Mabel who was dressed like a jar of Strawberry jelly (with a little strawberry hat) opened the door and it was Marvelous dressed like a dragon.

Carla and Happy were also with her. Carla was dressed in a white dress with a halo, while Happy was wearing a little suit.

"You made it!" said Mabel.

She turned to Candy and Grenda.

Candy was dressed… well like a piece of Candy, Grenda was a witch.

"Guys! This is Wendy, but I just call her Marvelous to differentiate between the Wendy that works here." Said Mabel.

"It's nice to meet you!" said Marvelous.

"I like your hair! Is that natural?" asked Grenda.

"It is." Said Marvelous blushing a little.

"And of course these are Carla and Happy." Said Mabel.

"Hello." Said Carla.

"I'm just here for the free candy!" said Happy.

"So the rumors are true, there are talking cats around now." Said Candy.

"It's true." Sighed Carla, "Though technically our species is called Exceed…"

"Aye!" said Happy.

"Is Waddles coming with us?" asked Candy.

"No but he has a very important meeting to attend to." Said Mabel.

Turns out Waddles costume was also a suit.

"Are you a little business man too?" asked Grenda to Happy.

"Nope! I'm a teacher!" said Happy.

"Where's Dipper?" asked Wendy.

"Well just have opt wait." Said Mabel, "His costume is going opt be amazing!"

That was when Dipper walked in dressed normally.

"Nice Dipper costume." Said Candy.

"Hey, Bro-bro… where's your costume?" asked Mabel.

"I can't go today…. I'm affair I'm sick." Said Dipper he began to fake cough, "It must have been Stan's candy… go on with out me."

He fell to the floor.

However Marvelous went over to him.

"It's okay." Said Marvelous, "I'll heal you."

Marvelous had a very rare form of magic that allowed healing, she could cure anything, it did take a lot of magic however.

Dipper would have face palmed if he wasn't playing sick, he knew she had healing magic.

Of course he didn't know the extent of it, after all Wendy joined the guild after Erza was sent to Earth, he didn't gown up hearing stories about her.

"No… it's fine…" said Dipper, "I mean doesn't that take a lot of magic out of you?"

"He's right you know…" sighed Carla.

That was when Carla froze.

"Whoa are you all right?" asked Mabel.

"I'm fine…" said Carla.

"Another vision?" asked Marvelous.

Carla nodded.

"Vision?" asked Mabel.

"Carla has the ability to see into the future." Explained Happy.

"It's true, but I can't control it very well." Sighed Carla.

"What did you see?" asked Marvelous.

"A lot… but it was mostly blurry." Said Carla, "All I know is that tonight wont' get very well."

She then glared at Dipper.

Dipper blinked, that was when someone knocked n the door.

"I'll get it." He said getting up.

That was when a rather tall and thing man in a strange costume with a strange smiling mask was Tick or Treating.

"Trick or Treat." he said.

"Dude really? Aren't' you too for this?" asked Dipper.

"But I…" said the man.

Dipper slammed the door.

"Dipper! Where's your Summerween hospitality." Said Mabel.

"I'm just not in the mood." Said Dipper.

And tick or treating will fix that." Said Mabel.

"I'm not going trick or treating." Said Dipper.

That was when there was another knock on the door.

"I'm not getting that!" said Dipper.

"Well I am." Said Mabel.

She opened the door, "Excuse my brother he has the case of the grumpy-grumps." Said Mabel.

"Silence"! yelled the man, "You have insulted me! Now you must pay! WITH YOUR LIVES!"

"Uh… you're a funny guy… aren't you?" asked Mabel trying to be nice.

"You think I'm funny." Said the man as her entered the shack.

That was when a little boy dressed like a pirate showed up.

"Trick or treat." He said with a lisp, "My name is Gorney!"

That was when the man grabbed him, he opened his mouth wide revealing he wasn't human. He began to eat Gorney.

"Remember me!" cried Gorney.

Everyone screamed.

"Gorney! NO!" yelled Grenda.

"There's one way to avoid this fate." Said the… uh… thing, he poked Candy in the head, "I need a treat, if you can collect 500 piece of candy and bring them to me by the last Jack-o-melon goes out…"

He blew out the Jack-o-melon (which was a watermelon instead of a pumpkin).

"I will let you live…" he said.

"500 pieces of candy? But that's impossible!" yelled Dipper.

"The choice is your children… and strange talking cats." Said the creature, "Trick-or-treat… or DIE!"

The thing left the Shack, they followed him just to see him crawl up the roof and disappear into the night.

"Oh no! Mabel! Do you know what this means?" asked Dipper.

"You have to come trick or treating with us!" cheered Mabel.

"What was that thing?" asked Happy.

"I think it was the legend that Soos told us about." Said Mabel.

"What do we do! What do we do!" yelled Grenda shaking Dipper.

"I'm sure of it… that was the thing I saw in my vision." Sighed Carla.

That was when Soos showed up.

"Hey dudes what's going on, I heard a ruckus." Said Soos who then got distracted by the word "Ruckus".

"Soos! A monster is making us trick-or-treat for him or else he's going to eat us!" yelled Dipper.

"I got a picture!" said Candy showing Soos her phone of it.

IT was also had some sparkly stickers and borders on it… Don't ask why she did that…

"The Summerween Trickster!" said Soos, "You man you dudes are in crazy bonkers trouble."

"How are we going to get that much candy in one night?" asked Dipper.

"All right!" said Mable rallying the troops, "Some people might say getting cursed by a horrible monster is a bad thing."

"I wet myself!" said Grenda.

"But that monster messed with the wrong group! With Marvelous' kindness, Candy's spirit, Grenda's strength, Dipper's brains, Happy and Carla's kitty cat adorableness and Soos… here… We'll get those 500 pieces of candy!" cheered Mabel.

This made everyone but Dipper and Carla cheer.

"To the streets!" yelled Mabel.

"But I'm sick remember!" said Dipper.

"You'll be fine!" said Mabel, "To the streets!"

Mabel dragged Dipper and they headed into the town to save their lives.

Meanwhile at the Guild Hall, a bunch of trick-or-treaters showed up.

"Trick or Treat!" they said.

Lucy, Lisanna and Levy all answered it. Lucy was dressed like a maid (it was inside joke between, her, Natsu and Happy), Lisanna was dressed like a cat and Levy was dressed like Belle in her blue dress.

"Oh all of you saw so cute!" laughed Lisanna.

"I like your costume too!" said one of the little girls to Levy.

"Thank you." Said Levy.

"Yeah! You never see anyone dress up her in that dress!" said the little girl.

Levy laughed.

"Why would someone dress like a maid?" asked one of the little boys.

"It's better if you don't know." Said Lucy.

Once the kids were given the candy the three headed back inside.

"This is really fun"! said Lisanna.

"I know!" said Lucy.

Erza was sitting at the bar, worried.

"You okay Erza?" asked Mirajane who was dressed like a Devil.

"I'm just worried about the kids." Said Erza, "I didn't tell them why I never brought them up here for Summerween."

"Really why?" asked Mirajane.

"There's a monster called the Summerween Trickster, my first Summerween I fought him, but I heard he keeps coming back." Explained Erza.

"That does sound bad." Said Mirajane, "But they'll be fine."

"Yeah!" said Natsu hearing this conversation (he was also dressed like a dragon), "Wendy's not the type to brag… she can take are of it."

"What is Wendy's magic?" asked Erza, "She called it Sky Magic and I know healing was involved."

Natsu laughed "You see…"

Before he could say anything they heard the sounds of eggs hitting the Guild Hall.

"Looks like we finally got some Prankster." Said Bickslow who as dressed like ghost face.

"Don't worry." Said Freed dressed like a prince, "The trap I set is deigned to be reusable."

Outside the group that egged the guild started running, that was when they hit an invisible wall that glowed with letters when they hit it.

"What the hell!" yelled one of them.

That was when words appeared on the invisible wall.

"Any all pranksters can't leave until they are given a fright?" read one of them.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked another of them.

"So I see you egged the guild." Said Makarov stepping out dressed like a clown.

"What is for you old man." Said one of them.

"Yeah you're tiny!" said another of them.

Makarov laughed menacingly then he grew giant sized laughing even moor manically.

The prankster all started running away terrified.

The guild watched through the doorway and laughed.

"All right!" yelled Natsu, "Mine turn next!"

"No way!" yelled Gajeel dressed like a punk rocker, "It's my turn!"

"No way! A real man is going to do to it!" yelled Elfman dressed like some kind of monster.

"Sorry boys!" said Mirajane she held up the official list of who was going to do it her name was next she gave a kind sweet smile, "But if there's more I'm next!"

Everyone in the guild froze.

"Those poor kids." Said Juvia dressed like a girl form the 50s.

"It's they're fault for messing with the guild hall." Said Gray who was wearing nothing but a bow tie and his underwear…

Yes that was his costume…

Meanwhile the kids were getting ready to Tick-or-treat.

"You know we could just buy the candy." Said Dipper.

"But it takes away the fun out of Trick or treat or die." Said Mabel.

"I'm trying to take the die out of trick or treat or die." Said Dipper.

Carla was flying his head.

"I know you're faking it." Whimpered Carla.

"What?" asked Dipper .

"I know you're not sick." Muttered Carla, "It was clearest thing in my vision."

"Look… I have my reason okay…" muttered Dipper.

"We better live…" muttered Carla.

"I know, I know…" muttered Dipper.

They went to Lazy Susan's house. Who was ball of yarn and covered in cats.

"Trick-or-treat!" they all said.

"Is everyone in costume?" asked Lazy Susan.

She began to look at all of them.

"A chimney sweep." She said to Grenda.

"The elephant man." She said to Soos.

"An insurance salesman." She said to Happy.

"A squeegee." She said to Candy.

"A muffin." She said to Marvelous.

"An albino monkey." She said to Carla.

"An ant farm." She said to Mable.

She looked at Dipper.

"What are you dressed like?" she asked.

"Nothing… I'm not dressed like anything." Said Dipper, "Can you hurry it up."

"I see…" muttered Lazy Susan.

She gave everyone but Dipper one piece of candy.

They looked at their candy and saw it was "Loser Candy".

"7 pieces!" yelled Dipper, "How are we going opt make it in time?"

"Got to up our game…" said Mabel, "Put on your costume!"

"I said I'm too sick to." Said Dipper.

He tried to ignore the glare from Carla.

"Oh really?" asked the Trickster showing up, he took candy from Soos' bucket, "I've seen better…"

He walked over to a Jack-o-Melon and blew out the candle.

"Tick-tock." Said the Trickster as he left.

"What were you saying about too sick?" asked Mabel.

Back at the Guild Hall, there screams filled the air.

Mirajane walked in like nothing happened.

"That was fun." Said Mirajane.

"How strong is she?" asked Panther Lily just like a lion.

"She's not as strong as she used to be…" scoffed Gajeel.

"IT good to see her magic back." Said Erza.

"If you say so." Said Gildarts dressed like Shanks from One Piece (someone saw the picture online and showed it to him saying he had to dress that way for Summerween).

"Go talk to her!" whispered Lucy to Jellal.

She pushed Jellal to Erza.

Erza looked at Jellal who was dressed like Luigi.

"You didn't pick out your costume, did you?" asked Erza.

"No…" said Jellal, "I said I was fine with anything."

"That explains it." Laughed Erza.

"And Cana's she didn't pick her own." Said Jellal.

Cana was dressed like a woman from Victorian times, she didn't look happy.

Once again an inside joke.

"I'm picking my costume for Halloween." She muttered.

They saw something by the doorway that was white.

"We got some gets throwing toilet paper." Said Panther Lily.

"Seriously eggs and toilet paper, what is with these pranks?" asked Evergreen dressed like a fairy.

"They don't have magic remember." Said Laxus.

"It's Natsu's turn!" said Mirajane checking the list.

"All right!" yelled Natsu lighting himself on fire.

He ran outside.

"YOU DARE INSULT THE MIGHTY DEMON LORD IGNEEL!" yelled Natsu.

"Holy crap! That guy actually lit himself on fire!" yelled one of prankster.

"So." Said Erza, "Did you sign up to scare off those pranksters?"

"No, I didn't' think I should." Said Jellal.

"Why not?" asked Erza.

"I don't want to bring about any more suffering." Said Jellal.

Erza sighed, she should haven't known that would be the answer.

The tow sat in silence.

That was when Jellal noticed Lucy and Mirajane giving him weird signals.

He sighed...

Those two just had to try to set him and Erza together…

Back in Town, Mabel unveiled Dipper's costume.

"Introducing for the first time in public…" said Mabel.

Turns out Dipper's costume was a jar of Peanut butter complete with a peanut hat.

"Peanut butter and jelly!" said Mabel.

They all went "Awwww…."

"You two are so cute together!" said Marvelous.

"I'm going opt make you Internet famous." Said Candy taking a picture with her phone.

"Delete that." Muttered Dipper, "Can't we just get it over with?"

They began to chant "Over with! Over with!"

They went to a house.

"Hey do you think this is going to turn to the tide?" asked Dipper.

A the large yet sweet biker opened the door. Dipper and Mabel did a dance routine that ended with them saying "TWINS!"

The biker tears up and gave them the bowl of candy.

And they Trick-or-Treated, getting a ton of candy thanks to the Twins routine. Eventually they got 499 pieces.

"All right! We're almost there!" said Mabel, "Just one more piece!"

"And it's only 8:30, perfect timing." Said Dipper.

Mabel hugged Dipper, "And your cough went away!"

"All right!" said Happy, "Let's go get it!"

"I'll watch the candy." Said Dipper.

"And I'll go get the truck! Soos away!" yelled Soos.

The girls and Happy went to one more house.

As they left Carla looked at Dipper one more time before flying towards Wendy.

"Are you okay Carla?" asked Marvelous.

"I don't think we're out of the woods yet." Sighed Carla.

They rang the bell and a man wearing a white shirt and black tie opened the door.

"Trick-or-treat." Said the man then he laughed, "Boy your costumes are swell. It's good to see you again!"

"Thank you Mr. Strange!" said Marvelous.

"You know him?" asked Mabel.

"I took a couple jobs cleaning his yard." Said Marvelous, "And buying him bread…"

"I love bread, but you kids are here for candy." Said Mr. Strange (who's first name was Tad).

He gave them all candy.

"Ooh… he gave us good candy." Said Mable as they left.

"At least we got some to spare!" said Grenda.

They got back to where Dipper was, he was no longer wearing his costume and was talking to Robbie and Wendy about a Party he going to go to.

"You're going to a party?" asked Mabel.

"Well… I…" said Dipper.

Mabel took one of the pieces that wasn't as good as the rest and threw it at Dipper.

"That's why you're acting so weird and wanting to hurry it up! You're not sick at all!" said Mabel, "If it wasn't for this crazy monster! You were going to ditch me on our favorite holiday!"

Dip[per wanted to reposed, however the glare from Carla shut him up.

"What happened to the Dipper that used to love Halloween?" asked Mabel, "And where's all the candy?"

"Don't worry is behind this bush!" said Dipper.

Turns out behind the bush was a creek… which the wheelbarrow fell over into and now most of the candy was gone.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" yelled Mabel.

"I… uh…" said Dipper.

"Guys…" said Grenda.

They saw that all of the Jack-Melons were going out.

"This looks bad…" said Carla.

"Aye…" said Happy.

However they saw one Jack-O-melon still lit but it was going opt be put out by Old Man McGucket.

"Happy! Steal that Jack-o-Mellon!" yelled Mabel.

"Aye Mabel!" yelled Happy.

He flew over to steal the Jack-o-Mellon from the old man.

"Darn flying possum stole my melon!" they heard Old Man McGucket yell.

"Here it is." Said Happy.

He gave it to Mabel they all breathed a sigh of relief.

However this sigh caused the flame to go out.

"Times up!" said the Trickster showing up.

They all gasped in horror.

"Where the candy?" asked the Trickster.

"We don't' have it!" said Dipper, "But I'm sure we can still get it!"

"That was your last chance!" said the Trickster.

The trickster turned into a more monstrous bulbous form.

"Everyone get back!" said Marvelous, "I'll handle him!"

"Are you sure? "asked Mabel.

Marvelous nodded and began to suck in air crating a strange slurping sound.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" called out Marvelous.

She breathed out a large tornado that ripped into the Trickster tearing him apart.

The four that were native to Earth gaped.

"You know you might want to start to do some bragging." Said Happy.

Carla didn't respond to this.

"No way…" said Dipper.

"You're a Dragon Slayer?" asked Mabel.

"I am." Said Marvelous, "Sorry I should have told you earlier… but I'm not that good at using offensive spells… so it had to be a last resort thing…"

"That's amazing! I didn't know you were a Dragon Slayer!" said Grenda, "What's a Dragon Slayer?"

"It's time for Pro. Happy's class about Fairy Tail!" said Happy, "Today's topic: Dragon Slayers. Dragon Slayer Magic is a lost magic that only Dragons seem to know. Fairy Tail currently has three Dragon Slayers, Wendy who uses Sky Dragon Slayer magic, Natsu who uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and Gajeel who uses Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. All three have the ability to eat their element which they gain magic from… Also the three of were raised by Dragons that disappeared the same day years ago. Not only that but there's also Artificial Dragon Slayers who have Lacrima planted with Dragon Slayer Magic in them. Laxus is one such an example who has Lighting Dragon Slayer Magic but he wasn't raised by a dragon like the other three. I haven't gotten a chance to see him eat lighting yet, but I'm sure it's cool! Anyways… Class Demised."

They all stared at Happy.

"Wow… you really got into the teacher routine." Said Dipper.

"I'm not talking to you…" muttered Happy glaring at him.

Dipper sighed as Soos drove up.

"Did I miss something?" asked Soos.

They got into his truck. With Carla sitting on Marvelous' lap while Happy went with Candy.

"So… wow… I didn't know that Wendy was so powerful…" he said Mabel.

Mabel didn't respond.

Then she noticed something in the rear view window.

The Trickster was reforming himself.

The Trickster jumped on the truck, while severing they managed to get it off, however the truck ended up crashing into the Summerween Super Store.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Marvelous.

They saw the Trickster was heading their way.

"We're worry about injuries later, we have opt hide." Said Dipper.

They all hid in some of the shelves. With Mabel and Dipper taking one, while Candy and Grenda too k another, while Marvelous and the Exceed took a third, Soos was hiding in some costumes.

"IT's blocking our only exit." Said Dipper, "We have to remain quiet."

"Oh now you're worried about the monster." Said Mabel, "I thought all you cared was about Wendy!"

Happy nearby looked confused.

"Other Wendy." said Carla.

"Oh yeah…" said Happy.

"Mabel you know that's not true!" said Dipper he sighed, "I felt like I was a little too old to go Trick or Treating…"

Mabel sighed, "That's why we needed to go trick-or-treating… There's not that many Halloweens Left! I guess I didn't' think that was our last one…"

"So… should I be…" said Happy.

"Let's talk about it later…" whispered Marvelous.

They heard a roar.

"We have to escape!" said Candy.

"What if he sees us?" asked Grenda.

"If only there were disguises, something we could cover our faces and bodies with." Said Soos.

Remember he was hiding in a costume rack.

They all managed to don new costumes in order to get away from the Trickster (hooded robes for the children, a gorilla costume for Soos while the cats just wore buckets on their heads. They were just at the door when they noticed Soos was back at the skull bowls.

"Soos! No!" called out Mabel.

""Hey… sorry ,but dafter tonight I need some levity." Said Soos.

He pressed the skull but nothing happened.

They breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good they're out of batteries." Said Mabel.

However Soos took out some batteries and put them in.

"Really?" asked Carla.

Soos pressed the skull.

"You're right on the nose there… but wait I don't have a nose!" said the skull.

Soos laughed, "He's the voice of the generation!" laughed Soos.

Needless to say the Trickster showed up and ate him.

Thankfully there were some toy weapons nearby, so Dipper grabbed one of the swords and ran towards the Trickster.

He cut off one his arms anted he began to bleed salt water taffy.

"What?" asked Dipper.

The trickster tried to grab him but he hacked off the arm and the Trickster still bled candy.

"What are you?" asked Dipper.

"You really haven't figured it out… have you?" asked the Trickster.

That was when he removed his mask.

"Look at my face!" he yelled out.

He face was made of candy.

"It's loser candy!" yelled Mabel, "It's all loser candy!"

"That's right! Did you ever stop and think about all of the candy on the bottom of the bag that no one likes? Every year the children of Gravity Falls throw away the "rejected" candy into the dump." Explained the Trickster, "So I seek revenge on every child who dares cast me aside. I am made up of every piece of black licorice, every old bar of chocolate with like that white stuff… you know the stuff!"

"I HATE THAT STUFF!" yelled Mabel.

"So you won't eat me now I'm going to eat you!" said the Trickster.

The Trickster was about to grab them when suddenly there was a sound coming from the Trickster's body and out popped Soos.

"'Sup bro!" said Soos.

All of the kids gaped at this.

The trickster began to vomit jelly beans.

"Dudes you want of this?" asked Soos.

They all shook their heads no.

"Great the more for me"! said Soos.

"Wait you actually think I taste good?" asked the dying Trickster.

"Yeah… I guess… it's still candy." Said Soos.

"That's all I ever wanted to hear!" cried the Trickster crying candy corn.

"Crying makes it a little weird." Said Soos he takes some more bites, "I'm still eating it."

There was an awkward silence.

"Well… that's one way to defeat a monster…" said Carla.

"I've been meaning to ask is this normal for Summerween and Halloween?" asked Happy.

That was when Gorney popped out of the chest.

"'Sup Gorney!" said Soos.

"I've been traumatized." Said Gorney with his adorable lisp.

They all went back to the Mystery Shack, they passed by a pair of screaming kids.

Stan dramatized them after they saw him in his underwear.

They got to the living room where Stan was watching a terrible B Movie.

"Hi Grunkle Stan." Said Mabel.

"Hey Stan." Said Dipper.

"How's it hanging. "said Stan.

"Okay…" said Mabel.

They noticed Wendy was nearby carving a Jack-o-Melon.

"Wendy!" said Dipper surprised.

"I didn't see you at the party, where you?" asked Wendy.

"Trick-or-treating with my sister." Said Dipper wrapping his arm around Mabel.

Wendy smiled not caring, "The party was lame anyways, Robbie ate a lollypop stick first on a bet and had to leave early."

Dipper laughed.

"So how did it go?" asked Wendy.

"We were attacked by a giant monster made of candy!" yelled Happy.

That was when Erza and Laxus entered the room.

"You were attacked by the Trickster?" asked Erza she sighed, "This is why I never brought you up here for Summerween."

"Wait you knew?" asked Dipper.

"Why didn't you warn any of us?" asked Happy.

Erza was about to say something but found she couldn't.

"So how was the Guild Party?" asked Stan.

"Freed set up a trap to catch Pranksters and we scared them off." Said Laxus, "After all these year's Erza's still got it."

(Flashback)

"Your turn Erza!" said Mirajane.

Erza stepped out at some 20 something's.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Erza.

"Oh look! We have some mom who's trying to be hip with it by dressing up like a character from my little pony!" laughed one of the guys.

That was when Erza requiped into armor and was black and spikey. She summoned a weapon that seemed to be a mix of a sword and mace and used it to cut down a nearby rock.

The pranksters all ran away screaming.

(End of Flashback)

"All right mom!" cheered Mabel.

"Yeah, but Lucy's was the best, she managed to convince Virgo to look like a zombie." Said Erza.

"We have to do that next tear… or October… whenever." Said Mabel with a shrug, "But it's too bad we didn't' get any candy…"

"You want some candy?" asked Stan taking the bags that were left by the traumatized kids.

They all ate the candy while watching the B-Movie.

"You know what kids… I realized something. Summerween isn't about candy costumes , or even scaring people. It's about celebrating with your family the one thing that's truly important… PURE EVIL!" said Stan who began to laugh evilly and everyone decided to join in.

When they stopped Soos said this "I ate a man alive tonight."

Those that didn't know the context stared at him, Laxus who was sitting next to him even scooted away a little.

And so the Twins learned an important lesson about Halloween, that it was time for them to stop tick-or-treating…

Although they have a new transition to look forward to, the Guild Party and messing with pranksters…

Next Time: Mabel is hating Stan's way of managing his employees. So she and Stan make a bet, Mabel runs the Shack while Stan goes on vacation... Whoever makes the most money wins! But with Stan winning big on a game show, can Mabel win? Find out next time!

A/N: Yeah... I added a Tad Strange cameo... I couldn't help my self... he's my new favorite background character...


	16. Boss Mabel

Chapter 16: Boss Mabel

Stan and the Kids were watching Cash Wheel, the popular game show when one of the guys hit "Money Shower".

That was when Soos entered the room.

"There's a busload of tourists at 9 o'clock!" said Soos.

They went to see the bus in the gift shop (and he managed to get dressed in the intervening time)

"Holy Tamales it's a Jackpot. "said Stan.

He began to order his crew around.

"Soos! Make brand new attractions"! said Stan.

"You got it boss." Said Soos beginning to make horrific monstrosities using taxidermy parts.

"Laxus, switch from your fake tazer to your fake cattle prod, I expect some of them to get angry…" said Stan.

Laxus sighed taking out a fake cattle prod.

"Wendy! Mark up those prices those prices!" said Stan optioning to some snow globes.

She added a 0 to the price making them 20 dollars.

"more! Bleed 'em dry!" said Stan.

She added another 0.

"Erza! Stop silently judging me!" yelled Stan.

Erza was indeed glaring at him.

"Stan, sometimes I think you just see people as wallets with arms and legs." Said Dipper.

"That's ridiculous." Said Stan.

He looked outside and saw well.. the people as wallets with arms and legs, even seeing one boy who was carsick vomit up pennies.

"Clean up the front lawn." Said Stan.

And so Stan gave the tour, showing off his newest attraction.

"Behold the amazing talking blue flying cat!" said Stan.

"Hi! The name's happy!" said Happy.

Indeed he managed to convince Happy to join as an attraction.

He promised him some fish and Happy was sold.

"If you throw money at him he dances!" said Stan.

"Hey! Wait!" yelled Happy.

They threw money at Happy. The coins really hurt as well.

"THIS WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL STAN!" yelled Happy.

Stan ignore Happy was he was hit by the coins and collected the money.

In the gift shop Mabel was working the cash register.

And so also advertising the bumper stickers.

"Behold the Mystery Shack Bumper stickers!" said Mabel, "You can stick on your bumpers or your husband's mouth! AM I right ladies?"

One of the women shopping laughed.

"Oh you're so bad." She giggled, "How much?"

"It's on the house, that's a Mabel difference!" said Mabel with a wink.

The woman took it and Mable called out "Thanks for vesting!"

Stan of course saw this.

"What the heck are doing"! yelled Stan.

"Business!" said Mabel she rang the cash register bell, "Cha-ching!"

"Listen kid, you don't make money by giving stuff away!" said Stan, "You're off register duty!"

"But why?" asked

"No buts… except yours out that door… so shut up and get to work." Said Stan.

"Whatever happened to please and thank you?" asked Mabel, "Oh wait here they are!"

She attached stickers to his face that said those words.

"Please never made me any money kid…" said Stan, he slapped the please sticker on the cash register, "In fact saying it gives me a burning sensation!"

Well actually he could say it in sarcasm, but that didn't count…

HE slapped the other sticker on Soos.

That was when Happy flew by with Dipper following him.

"Please don't leave Happy! I'm sure Stan will change his mind…" said Dipper .

There was a reason why Dipper was trying to get him to stay, it was because Happy replaced the "Pre-Teen wolf boy." An attraction that dipper… uh played…

"No way!" yelled Happy, "I quit! All those coins hurt and that fish wasn't any good!"

"Fine then quit." Said Stan with a shrug.

"Good! Now if you excuse I have to go to Fairy Tail and see if Wendy will heal all these coin wound!" yelled Happy.

Erza saw this.

"It must have been really bad to get Happy angry." Said Erza.

"No skin off my back." Said Stan, "Oh well no more flying cats."

"Why not?" asked Dipper.

"I asked Carla and she no… she claims she has "Too much dignity" and I'm afraid to ask Panther Lily…" said Stan.

The fact he can beat you up?" asked Erza.

"Of course!" said Stan.

"He does make a good sparing partner." Said Erza.

Stan stared at Erza shocked.

"He was the one that asked me, my alternate universe double was a his friends before she mysteriously disappeared one day." Explained Erza/

Stan continued to stare at Erza then turned to Dipper.

"All right I'm brining Pre-Teen wolf boy." Said Stan.

"Stanley…" said Erza.

The kids by this point got to used to their mother's strange slip up when it came to Stan's name.

Stan ignored the glare took out the wolf boy costume.

"Or… or… I have an I an idea, why don't you hunt one of the strange things in the forest." Said Dipper, "There's so much of that I'm sure that one of them would make a great attraction. It would be better than lying for a living."

"I did have two real attractions, one of just quit and the other set the Mystery Shack on fire." Said Stan.

"Okay… real attractions that have nothing to do with the Guild." Corrected Dipper.

"And you should be nicer to your employees." Said Mabel.

"Yeah!" said Dipper.

The two high fived.

"Look if you want to complain! Take it to the complaint department!" said Stan pulling out a trash can, "Zing!"

"I'm going such a letter,,," muttered Mable not getting the joke.

Sometime later Stan got the Mystery Shack employees to repaint the sign… including the twins.

"All right you can't stop until you've cover that sign in glitter!" said Stan, "Sparkly signs attract tourist… also large birds."

That was when a bald eagle began to attack Soos.

"Help me Laxus!" he yelled.

Laxus sighed and went to help Soos.

"Is it jut me or is this job seriously the worse?" asked Dipper lightening crackled nearby.

"I know right, why do we put up with it?" asked Wendy.

"This is the most demining job I've ever had." Said Laxus, "And I've had some pretty bad jobs as a kid…"

Mabel was going to ask why didn't he apologize then she remembered he did and that it was going to be a long time until Makarov (who was his grandfather) would accept it.

"I once had a suggestions to improve the shack," said Soos, he took out a picture form his pocket, "I'd be the Mystery Shack's Mascot, Questiony the Question Mark. I'd ask guest questions, do the question mark dance."

"That sound amazing!" said Mabel.

"That's cool!" said Wendy.

"Yeah!" agreed Dipper,.

Laxus just shrugged, not really caring.

"Yeah well, Stan said I couldn't handle it." Said Soos.

"He said what!" yelled Mabel.

"Get back to work!" yelled Stan, "Finish that sign before Erza gets back from her cake run!"

Stan froze, he felt something behind him.

The others stared at this sight.

"She's right behind me isn't she?" asked Stan.

"Stanley…" she said for a second time that that.

This time Stan knew it was just better to run away.

Sometime later, after he returned and gave a tour Mabel decided to confront him.

Erza however decided to talk to Stan, since he has been bad lately.

However that's when she heard the conversion.

"Ha! I'd make money on vacation"! mocked Stan.

"Then why don't you go on vacation?" asked Mabel.

Stan got an idea, he took out some sort of timer.

"Interesting I'm a wagering man! 3 days! 72 Hours!" said Stan, "If make that means you were right about the way I run business. But if you lost…"

He hastily dew up a t-shirt that said "Loser"

"You have to wear this loser shirt until you move out." Said Stan.

"Fine! But if I win I get to be boss until I move out and you have to sing an apology song written by me! Mabel!" said Mabel.

"You got there a deal Missy!" said Stan.

That was when Erza entered the room.

"Oh mom… "said Mabel.

"You didn't hear anything… did you?" asked Stan.

"I did." Said Erza, "And I think it's a good idea."

"What?" asked Stan.

"You've always been a bad boss but lately it seems like it's been getting worse." Said Erza.

Stan grumbled.

"Fine! But I'm setting up conditions! You can't guide Mabel at all! No helping her unless it's a task and no one else can help her with." Said Stan.

"All right agreed!" said Mable.

Erza sighed.

"Fine…" she said.

And so Stan headed towards his vacation.

"See you ion 72 hours!" said Stan, "We'll see how makes more money."

He tossed his fez on Mabel's head, then drove away laughing.

Dipper saw his mother and sister saying good-bye to Stan.

"Did you make a bet with a professional conman?" asked Dipper.

"It will be fine! All I have to do is be a better boss than Stan, it will be a cinch!" Said Mabel, she held up a jar, "Profit here we come!"

She dropped the jar, but Dipper magic to catch the jar with his magic.

"Thanks Bro-bro." said Mabel.

"I'm not worried." Said Erza, "After all vacation take money, I doubt he will make more money."

However it tunes out Stan's vacation was going to play Cash Wheel so Mabel was in a losing battle.

And so Mable called for a staff meeting.

"You wanted to see us Mr. Pines?" asked Soos.

Mabel turned the chair around wearing a very 80's business suit and glasses.

"Stan is no longer with us." Said Mabel.

"He's dead! NO! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" yelled Soos.

"Soos! Calm down! Stan's not dead, he's just on vacation for three days." Said Mabel.

"Oh… thank you for the clarification." Said Soos.

"Mabel's in charge now." Said Mabel.

Laxus' eye twitched.

"This can only end badly." He muttered.

"Oh come on Laxus I know what I'm doing." Said Mabel.

"Are those shoulder pads?" asked Dipper point to her suit's shoulder pads.

"That's right." Said Mabel she pulled out a managerial self-help book from 1983, "I got all the stuff I need to mange the shack from this… it was prompting up the table.

Erza giggled at the sight knowing why there was a book from that time period propping up the table.

They noticed she was drinking a mug that said "Number 2 Boss"

"Why does that mug say Number 2?" asked Dipper.

"Because the real Number 1 boss is… said Mabel, she held up a mirror, "You guys…"

All but Laxus liked it.

"Moral"! said Soos.

"This is really weird." Muttered Laxus.

"Walk with me!" said Mabel they all began to follow Mabel.

She led them to a chalkboard.

"All right! It's my job to make sure you can be your best S.E.L.V.E.S." said Mabel, "Satisfied, Everyday, Loving Live, Very Much, Everyday, Satisfied."

She then led them to the gift shop.

"All right!" said Mabel to Wendy, "How do I make your work place more Wendy-Friendly?"

Wendy began to think.

"Well he never lets me hang out with my friends at work." Said Wendy.

"Stan ain't here sister! Open the door." Said Mabel.

"Sweet"! cheered Wendy.

And Soos." Said Mable taking something out, it was a suit that resembled a question mark, "I believe this is yours."

"Questiony the Question Mark?" asked Soos, "I wish this was an explanation point so that they can see how existed I am."

"As for you Dipper." Said Mabel taking out Dipper's dreaded wolf costume she then shoved in a paper shrewder, "Die wolf costume! DIE!"

Dipper smiled.

"I want you to go into the forest and don't' come back until you got something amazing to show for the Mystery Shack."

"All right! I'm going opt show Stan how a real mystery hunter is!" said Dipper, "Mom…"

"Yes…" said Erza.

"Can I have my sword back?" asked Dipper.

"This one time, when you come back give it back to me." Said Erza requipping Dipper's sword and giving it to him.

Dipper jumped out the window with it to fight and find something for the Shack.

"Now what can I do for you Laxus?" asked Mabel.

"I need to take a coffee break." Muttered Laxus.

Mabel gave him money.

"Here bring back a latte for me." Said Mabel.

Laxus turned to Erza.

"It's okay." Said Erza, "She drinks them sometimes, plus it's not as strong as Mabel juice."

"What?" said Laxus.

He realized right then and there this was going to be a long day,…

"I think I'm going to join him since I'm not allowed to help you." Said Erza.

"Go ahead mom." Said Mabel.

Both of them left the gift shop.

"She's your daughter? Really?" asked Laxus.

"You've been working here for a while." Said Erza.

"But I don't normally interact with her." Said Laxus.

"All right guys!" yelled Mabel, "By the end of 48 hours let's filled this jar with 600 Billion dollars!"

"Do you know how money works?" asked Wendy.

"Of course I do!" said Mabel.

And so Mabel began to be the boss, by yelling "Times cards!" at random things and people and other things…

Of course she also earned some money, which was, when people left the shack they put money into the jar.

That was when Dipper got back with a moving sack.

"I got something that would; blow everyone away!" said Dipper.

That was when he the thing grab him and he us the hilt of the sword to beat the monster.

"Marvelous work valued employee." Said Mabel, she turned around and gasped, "IS that Questiony the Question mark?"

Soos was hiding behind a port-a-potty.

He revealed himself, in more ways than one.

Turns out the question mark suit was just a form question mark… which was the only thing he wore along with his underwear.

Why he didn't wear a unitard with it… well it's Soos… he didn't come up the idea.

"Mabel… I keep forgetting my lines and the suit is more revealing than I thought." Said Soos.

"Soos! Don't give up!" said Mabel as she check out something form the book, "Everything works when you Imgainize it!"

"But I don't know what that means…" said Soos.

She shushed him.

"Believe in yourself." Said Mabel.

She headed to the Mystery Shack's gift shop.

"How's my favorite red head named Wendy?" asked Mabel.

However Wendy and her friends were making a mess out of the gift shop by kicking around a Shrunken Head.

It hit a little boy in the face causing his mother to tell out that it was ruined.

"Here! Have a refund!" said Mabel.

However the mother took more money than Mabel was offering.

"Wendy… can you clean up…" said Mable she pointed to the please sticker, "Please!"

Wendy decided to take advantage of Mabel's kindness.

"You know all this rule making is making you sound like Stan." Said Wendy.

"What?" asked Mabel, "I'm nothing like Stan! In face you can have the rest of the day off!"

"With full pay?" asked Wendy.

"Oh… course…" said Mabel.

Wendy gave the thumbs up and left.

"Mabel you're a very good boss." Mabel assured herself.

She was compete unwire that outside Soos got maced by a woman.

Meanwhile at the Guild Hall everyone was just talking while the TV was ne just for background noise.

Mirajane noticed from the comer of her eye.

"Is that Stan?" asked Mirajane.

They noticed that indeed he was on Cash Wheel.

"I heard he went on vacation." Said Levy, "I just didn't know he went there for his vacation."

"Funny, I thought these things took months to air.{" said Lucy.

They watched as Stan just jumped into the game even though it hadn't even started and it wasn't his turn.

He was able to solve the Puzzles easily and the Guild cheered unaware about the bet he made with Mabel.

He spun the wheel and hit cash shower.

"Al right cash shower!" cheered Stan on TV.

They watched it started raining money on him.

However they started screaming as he started getting undressed.

"Look away Wendy! Look away!" yelled Carla covering Marvelous' eyes.

"Where's the remote! Where's the remote!" yelled Natsu.

"I don't know!" cried Mirajane.

As everyone reacted in horror and the remote nowhere to be found, Gajeel turned his arm into a metal club and destroyed the TV.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"You did a great service Gajeel." Sighed Makarov.

There was an awkward silence.

"You still have to replace the TV." Said Makarov.

"Great…" muttered Gajeel.

"I'll go find you a job." Sighed Panther Lily.

"Thank you." Sighed Gajeel.

Meanwhile Dipper was showing off what he caught to a couple.

"I'm Honest Dipper and unlike my cheating uncle I have something to show that isn't a hoax! Behold the Gremloblin!" said Dipper, "Half Gremlin, half goblin… it nearly killed getting it into his cage."

He showed off a hideous creature in a cage, it even spat out a skull.

The couple didn't believe it was real and got distracted by the "6 pack-alope."

"No this is one real!" said Dipper, "Fun fact if he you look into his eyes you can see your worst nightmare."

The couple did so…

Unfortunately they were taken away in an ambulance because of what they saw.

Mabel meanwhile was swamped having had to fill in for Wendy… even giving refunds.

"Well… I just made two people go insane." Said dipper, "How about you?"

"I gave Wendy the day off… so now I have to cover for her…" said Mabel.

"Maybe you have to be a little tougher." Said Dipper .

"No that's what Stan would do…" said Mabel, "I just have to do use kindness and that's how I'll earn money!"

That was when the Gremloblin brake through the wall.

This made any and all tourists flee in terror.

"How did it break out of its cage?" asked Dipper .

"Well…" said Mabel.

Turns out she gave him the key so he could take a break.

"You gave him a 5 minute break?" asked dipper.

"He is an employee sort of…" said Mabel.

"We have to round him up? Where mom and Laxus?" asked Dipper.

"They haven't come back from their coffee break." Said Mabel.

Meanwhile at the coffee shop the two were in conversation.

"If you told me a year ago that I would be living on some couch in another universe while working as a security guard in a tourist trap I would have laughed in your face." Said Laxus.

"I'm sure it's not all that bad." Said Erza.

"Actually to honest it's not that bad living with Soos, his grandmother actually very sweet and you know how Soos is." said Laxus.

Erza nodded and sipped her coffee.

That was when she got a text.

"What is it?" asked Laxus.

"The thing Dipper managed to capture escaped and he need our help." said Erza.

"I should get Mabel her coffee." Sighed Laxus.

Back at the Mystery Shack.

"Just texted mom…" said Dipper, "And where's Soos?"

"He was stressed out so I let him take a relaxing nature walk." Explained Mabel.

Soos meanwhile was lost in the deep scary woods.

Back in the shack both of them noticed that Cash Wheel was playing on the TV and Stan was poised to be the champion.

"Do you have anything to say?" asked the host.

"Yeah… see you tomorrow night Mabel." Said Stan.

Both of them saw this however they had to dodge something from the Gremloblin.

The Gremloblin continued to make a mess.

Both of them ran towards the living room to hide.

Thankfully the Gremloblin was distracted by one of those talking fish things.

"What's taking mom so long!" yelled Mabel.

That was when the door opened and Laxus and Erza came into the room.

"Finally!" yelled Dipper.

"What took you so long!" yelled Mabel.

"Sorry we ran into Lily and Gajeel on the way here!" said Erza.

(Flashback)

Erza and Laxus ran into Gajeel and Panther Lily. Gajeel was holding a new TV.

"Decided to buy a TV?" asked Erza.

"Sadly no…" said Panther Lily.

"I had to break the Guild's TV because of your…" said Gajeel who didn't know the exact relationship between Stan and Erza.

"Ex-Uncle in law." Said Panther Lily.

"What did Stan do?" asked Erza.

"He undressed himself on live television." Said Panther Lily.

"What?" asked Laxus.

Erza face palmed.

(End of Flashback)

"All right! So what is that thing?" asked Laxus.

"It's called a Gremloblin!" said Dipper.

"Should be easy to take care of!" said Laxus.

Laxus shot a lighting bolt at the Gremloblin.

It didn't affect Foe Gremloblin…

"It says here that it's immune to lighting!" said Dipper.

"Seriously!" yelled Laxus.

The Gremloblin roar and Laxus disappeared in a flash of lightening and reappeared next to Dipper.

"You can do that?" asked Dipper.

He shrugged.

"What's this say?" asked Laxus noticing the thing about the last resort.

"Wait… it says don't use because it makes it much scarier." Said Dipper.

Erza requiped a spear.

However the Gremloblin shrugged and ignored her.

"Hey!" yelled Erza.

He began to sniff the money jar and eat the money.

"Oh no! the profits!" yelled Mabel.

She ran towards the Gremloblin, however the Gremloblin.

The Gremloblin picked her up and looked into her eyes.

"Oh no! No! No!" yelled Dipper.

Erza was confused by was about going on, however Dipper found and grabbed a mirror and showed the Gremloblin his reflection.

The Gremloblin got a image of him turning into his father, he screamed, let go of Mabel and flew away knocking down the totem pole.

"You okay?" asked Dipper.

"I'm fine…" said Mabel, "It didn't effect me that much…"

"What does that thing do?" asked Erza.

"You look into his eyes you see your worst nightmare..." said Dipper.

"No one got hurt did they?" asked Erza.

"No… of course not…" said Dipper.

"Natsu Pines…" said Erza.

"I sent two people to the Hospital." Said Dipper.

They looked at the state of the gift shop.

"Let's leave it for tomorrow and get dinner somewhere." Said Mabel.

"Sure…" said Dipper.

"Fine by the me…" said Laxus.

"Yeah…" sighed Erza.

The next day they waited for Soos and Wendy in the gift shop=.

"Okay! OKAY! Ignoring it until today was a really bad idea!" yelled Mabel, "Have to fix it! And we only have 7 hours to make money!"

"Calm down Mable it will be fine." Said Erza.

"I don't know if Soos is coming today." Said Laxus, "He didn't make it home last night…"

"This is bad!" cried Mabel.

That was when Soos and Wendy arrived.

"Whoa what happened?" asked Wendy.

"Did you change anything?" asked Soos.

"Soos! Wendy! WE have a lot to do now!" said Mabel, "So please get to work…"

Sorry but I have a headache… I can't work today…" said Wendy.

"I met this really nice wolf pack in the woods, and well this mother wolf wants to raise me as one of her own so I should really get back to the den." Said Soos.

Both of them began to leave.

"Hey is anyone going to eat these?" asked Soos pointed to a half melted popsicles on the floor.

Mabel broke a cute little troll pen she had and gave the harshest glare possible.

"I have had it!" yelled Mabel, "I fought a monster last night! And you know what, I did most of the work by myself! And this is how you repay me!"

Both Wendy and Soos began to get scared.

"You're acting different…" said Wendy.

"Will you get to work now! Or do I have opt make you?" asked Mabel giving a harsher glare.

"You're acting like Stan…" said Wendy.

"She's not." Said Laxus.

"What?" asked Wendy.

"She's acting like…" said Laxus.

Laxus nodded his head at Erza.

Erza trying to hide her amusement at this.

"Oh man…" said Soos.

If Mabel was acting like Stan, that would be scary….

But Mabel acting like Erza… that was just terrifying.

"Are you going to get opt work or not!" yelled Mabel.

The three acacia paid employee all nodded.

Mabel calmed down and realized what she was doing.

She looked at herself in them mirror.

"What am I doing?" asked Mabel.

Erza bent down and assured her daughter.

"Don't' worry… someone needs to hit the idiots for doing do stupid things." Said Erza.

Mabel sighed.

"All right! Let's make some money!" yelled Mabel.

And so they all got to work… with Mabel glaring at them and saying certain things if they didn't work.

As Mabel was making sure that the Totem Poll was fixed a Tour Bus arrived.

"Dipper! Tour bus." Called out Mabel.

"What do I do?" asked Dipper, "I can't show them anything real… it freaks them out."

Mabel gave him a glare, "Come up with something."

That was when Dipper got an idea.

And so Dipper donned a tuxedo and eye patch and showed them the Giant Question Mark baby.

Which was Soos in his Questiony costume asking question.

He would deicide to fleece the tourist with the pictures as well by charging 100 dollars.

However the tourists didn't care.

And thanks to this they filled the jar.

However…

"Minus the money to get the supplies to fix the shack and replace the furniture…" said Dipper.

He punched the numbers and there was a profit, but it wasn't much.

"One dollar." Said Mabel.

The clock buzzed band Stan walked in.

"Tic tock." Said Stan.

"Oh no…" said Mabel.

Erza smirked.

"Stan… did you really undress yourself on live television?" asked Erza.

"Uh…" said Stan.

"You should go to the Guild later to apologize…" said Erza.

Stan grumbled.

"How much did you beat us?" asked Mabel.

"I won 300,000 dollars… but…" sighed Stan.

He couldn't solve the Final Puzzle.

It was a six letter word to ask for something polity…

He didn't guess correctly… twice in fact and he lost all of the money.

Of course the answer was…

"Please." Said Mabel with a smile.

"Well apparently it can make you money." Said Stan.

"So if you lost everything,.." said Dipper, "That means you won Mabel!"

"We did it!" cheered everyone but Erza.

"Wait what did we do?" asked Soos.

"According to our bet you're the new boss." Said Stan.

Everyone began to say no at the same time.

"What?" asked Stan.

"I didn't know how hard it was being boss! It was cuckoo bananas here until I started barking orders and acting like mom..," said Mabel.

"Wait you acted like…" said Stan.

"Like mother, like daughter. "said Erza with a smirk.

Stan began to sweat

"Don't worry I rarely do that." Said Mabel.

"Anyway… it's good to back to work…" said Stan putting on his fez, "Wendy! Soos! Laxus… get to work… please…"

He gaged and muttered "Still hurts…"

"Hey wait…," said Dipper, "Did your agreement also say something about a song and dance…"

"No…" said Stan.

"Hey, you're right." Said Mabel, "I have it in my note…"

"There was nothing…" said Stan.

"I'll get a camera." Said Wendy.

Stan laughed nervously he was about to run away.

"Stan…" said Erza.

"Yes…" said Stan.

"Don't'…" said Erza.

Stan sighed.

And so Stan was forced to sign the "Stan Wrong Song".

It took forever to get the right take, in fact in one take Gompers showed up and started eating the fez…

It was so damaged that Stan had to by a new fez with a new logo…

And so Stan learned to say "Please", Mabel learned that it was hard being a boss and the rest realized that while Mabel was happy go lucky most of the time she was her mother's daughter and you don't want to mess with her…

Next Time: Mabel is sick and tired of Stan's lying so she decides to find a way to make him tell the truth. Thanks to some false teeth, she able to get him to stop lying. However Stan quickly deuces that one of the twins is behind his inability to lie... What's going to happen? Find out next time!

A/N: This was the last episode with Stan's original emblem... however I noticed most people fail to notice to Gompers chewing up his fez at the end... seriously it explains in story why he has a different symbol...

And yeah the next chapter is just Truth Ache and not Bottom Less Pit... it was going to be a hard chapter to adapt, so I'm skipping most of it except for the part that really happened...


	17. Trooth Ache

A/N: Okay, this chapter uses some of my head canon for the episode namely that Stan knew something happened to him that prevented him from lying and was telling them disturbing things on purpose so they would reviser it... After all originally it was told from Mabel's point of view... so yeah...

Also shortest chapter so far thanks to the fact that well I'm not adapting a whole episode, just part of one... Enjoy!

Chapter 17: Trooth Ache

It was just a normal day at the Mystery Shack. Everyone was watching Elfman wrangle a bear for Stan.

Stan had ordered the bear from elsewhere as it was fairly trained, but it was still a bear.

"Don't punch it too hard!" said Stan as Elfman wrestled with the bear with one of his arms having turned to Stone, "I need it in show room condition."

"I know! You told me like five times…" muttered Elfman.

"So what are you going to do with the bear again… teach it to ride a bicycle?" asked Dipper.

"Of course not! Everyone teaches a bear to ride a bicycle! I'm going to teach it to drive!" said Stan.

Stan looked around.

"I was expecting a sarcastic comment…" said Stan, "Where your mom?"

"She decided to do a job today." Said Dipper.

"Oh… whatever…" said Stan with a shrug.

And so he began to teach the bear to drive… and the twins tagged along…

After all how many people can say they were in a car being driven by a bear?

Stan was telling the bear more instructions.

"And the yellow light means go faster…" said Stan.

That was when they were pulled over by Blubs and Durland.

"Do you have an explanation for this?" asked Blubs.

"You see you I'm an old man not long for this world and the doctor gave me a Seeing Eye bear." Lied Stan, "Just in case I have to be driven to the hospital…"

"Do you have a doctor's note?" asked Sherriff Blubs.

"I do right here…" said Stan writing a fake note from behind his jacket, "And it's coming…"

He handed them the fake note… the worst part was the doctor's name.

"Can't argue with Dr. Medicine." Said Blubs with a shrug.

"To the hospital Honey Pants!" said Stan as the bear drove away while roaring.

Sometime later Stan was making "Gold Nuggets" just spray painted rocks.

"Grunkle Stan, how can you lie to them?" asked Mabel, "Don't you know lying is wrong?"

Stan sighed.

"When you get to be my age you learn that sometime you learn to bend the truth for the great good." Explained Stan.

He began to eat a plate of spaghetti.

"Has anyone seen my spaghetti?" asked Dipper.

Stan hiding the spaghetti.

"I think Soos ate it, you know how he is with food." Said Stan.

"This is a very dark day." Muttered Dipper.

Stan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Glad he didn't react like the cake… I mean…" said Stan.

Mabel glared at him.

"I mean… for the greater good." Said Stan.

Mabel decided to consult Waddles about it… since really she just needed to hear it from herself.

"Waddles what am I going to do bout Grunkle Stan?" asked Mabel.

"Maybe you should check Dipper's journal! Oink! Oink!" said "Waddles" (really just Mabel using him as a puppet).

"Say Oink one more time"! said Mabel.

"Oink! Oink"! said "Waddles".

"Waddles you genius!" said Mabel.

She looked it up and found "Truth Teeth", a set of gold teeth that made the wearer unable to lie.

She managed to find them in the Safari Zone after searching a lot…

Okay, that didn't happen but finding a set of false teeth that were gold for an old was begging for that joke…

And so in the middle of the night and forced the teeth into his mouth.

"What!" yelled Stan waking up, "What's going on… Mabel."

"Hey quick question… what happened to Dipper's spaghetti plate earlier." Said Mabel.

"I ate it! Because I have little concern for other people's things or emotions…" said Stan he then realized what he said, "That was strangely candid… like I'm unable to lie… oh well good night…"

He went back to sleep.

The next morning she told Dipper and her mom about it.

"That sounds like a real bad idea." Said Dipper .

"No it's not because he can't lie now!" said Mabel.

Erza sighed she knew it was better if Stan lied… She had known him long enoguh that it was better to not only lie but pretend that truth never existed at all.

After all the twins right now didn't know what burglebezzlement was let alone how it worked.

"Mom is everything all right?" asked Mabel.

"It's fine…" lied Erza, "I'm sure it will be fine…"

That was when Stan entered the room. Mabel mentioned to him and Dipper decided to ask him a question.

"Hey was I wondering what do you do on your break?" asked Dipper.

"I usually spend the hour aggressively scratching my self in places I should mention. Now I'm going to pretend not to read the paper to avoid eye contact and later use the bathroom without washing my hands…" said Stan.

The twins cringed when he said while Erza sighed.

But of course Stan wasn't an idiot, he quickly realized that he could lie... and quickly deduced that that Twins were behind it…

After all Erza ran into his pug trafficking three times in the first year she lived with him… and there's no way she would do such a thing.

So Stan during his break (instead of scratching) decided to talk to his only old man friend… Makarov.

The two started bonding over Erza and the fact that they are only willingly obey authority if they have to…

Considering that Stan has a long rap sheet and Makarov was hiding someone with possibly an even worse yet shorter wrap sheet... the two got along…

Plus there was the fact that Makarov needed some old man friends in this universe since his were well… in another universe.

"This really sucks you know… I know I speak my mind all the time, but usually I keep a lid on it well enoguh…" said Stan.

That was when Mirajane poured him a drink.

"Thanks Sugar Tits!" said Stan.

Mirajane laughed and gave a polite smile.

"I know you're unable to lie right now…" said Mirajane, "Just please don't call me that again."

Stan looked at the smile, he could read that it said "Do that again you will regret it…"

"You know she's one of the strongest in the guild right?" asked Makarov.

"I am…" said Stan, "And I'm very close to voiding my bowels right now…"

"You really don't have a lid on it do you?" asked Makarov.

"I don't…" said Stan, "If only I could figure out a way to punish those two brats…"

That was when he got an idea.

"What if I tell them disturbing truths bout life and try to get myself arrested." Said Stan.

While they had become friends they still had to get know each other more.

"That's a great idea." Said Makarov with a laugh.

"What?" asked Stan surprised.

Makarov was…. Interesting when it came to dolling out punishments… hell he even made it part of the race that Guild would have every year and the loser would have to face a punishment game.

The previous race was a fun one as there was a four way to tie for last place between Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and another member named Jet…

"Sounds like the best punishment in my opinion." Said Makarov.

Stan laughed and wrapped his arm around Makarov .

"This guy! This guy!" said Stan.

Stan checked his watch and his break was almost over.

"Well I have to go…" said Stan, "Have to make it that I've been starching in places I shouldn't mention."

Stan was about to leave.

"Wait hold on, I have one more thing to ask you." Said Makarov.

"what?" asked Stan.

Makarov took out a blue pen.

"What color is the pen?" asked Makarov with a cheeky grin.

"The pen is blue." Muttered Stan with a sarcastically laugh, "You saw Liar Liar didn't you?"

"It was a good movie." Said Makarov with a shrug.

And so Stan began his punishment for the two.

A man asked if a shirt would fit him, Stan's response was "Forget the t-shirt! Look at this guys abnormally un-attractive face!"

"I'm so sorry!" said Mabel trying to comfort the poor man.

Dipper ended up in Stan office while he did tax's, there was only one message on there.

"I HAVE COMMITTED TAX FRAUD."

"Grunkle Stan… why did you write this?" asked Dipper.

"Because I regularly commit massive tax fraud." Said Stan.

"Might want to put that away here…" said Dipper putting it in the tax shrewder.

Of course that wasn't all.

They were all watching TV together laughing at a man named on Alex trying to juggle and ride a unicycle at the same time… plus there alligator snapping at him so yeah…

"Sometime I thin is this all that there is?" asked Stan, "Is life some kind of horrific joke without a punch line? That we're all just bidding our time until the sweet, sweet relief of death?"

The twins were both horrified, Erza just glared at him and mouth "dial it back."

The next day, Stan was scratching some place.

"Kids, I think I have a growth forming on my back! Just wanted to be honest!" called out Stan.

"They're at the Guild Hall." Said Erza walking towards the table.

"Oh…" said Stan.

"I was wondering… did you consult with Makarov about this plan?" asked Erza.

"How did you know?" asked Stan.

Erza didn't answer.

"Oh right…" said Stan.

At the Guild Hall, the two kids were there trying to get away with Stan.

Mabel finished a milk shake and slammed her face on the counter.

"Another one Mira!" said Mabel.

"What's wrong?" asked Mirajane despite knowing the truth.

"I gave Grunkle Stan some truth teeth that prevents him from lying… I mean it's the best thing right? He's being honest." Said Mabel.

"That's not necessarily a good thing." Said Mirajane, "Sometimes you have to lie to protect someone…"

"Like how?" asked Mabel.

"For example Jellal." Said Mirajane.

She mentioned towards the blue haired man who reading a book, it was cellar he was pretty exhausted and was just taking a break.

"Master lied about Jellal's identity… so he wouldn't be arrested." Said Mirajane .

Mabel glared at Jellal.

Jellal noticed this.

"I'm going opt take a job." He said.

"Sit back down! You're on break!" said Makarov.

Jellal had been taking jobs like crazy lately as if he was avoiding something.

Makarov was forcing him to take a break.

"Okay bad example…" said Mirajane.

"Hey!" said Cana, "I've been lying since we got here."

"Really how?" asked Dipper.

"I've been claiming I'm older than I really am." Admitted Cana, "It's best for the guild that I do too…"

"How is it best for the Guild?" asked Mabel.

"You want me to go sober?" asked Cana.

Both of them didn't answer.

"I'm legally an adult in this country and I can't drink, how crazy is that that?" muttered Cana taking a sip of wine.

"What does Grandpa Macky say about this?" asked Mabel.

"I'm fine with, seriously, those laws too strict." He muttered.

"What about your dad?" asked Mabel.

"I agree with Makarov… those laws are too strict…" said Gildarts.

"Besides…" said Makarov, "She's been drinking since she was 13, long before the legal age in Fiore."

Mabel sighed.

She wasn't going to get assurance from this group.

"It's Mabel…" whispered Lucy to Levy.

"Definitely Mabel." Agreed Levy about that it was Mabel who did it to Stan.

Some time later they got back to the Shack just as Blubs and Durland arrived.

"Upon further investigation there is no Dr. Medicine in Gravity Falls." Said Blubs.

"Stan… what did you do recently?" asked Erza.

"I was teaching a bear to drive for one of my attractions." Said Stan.

"Stan…" sighed Erza as she face palmed.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" asked Durland.

"Yes, I lied to you, in addition, I've been parking in handicapped spaces, shop lifting fire works and smuggling endangered species through state borders." Said Stan, "Oh and your fat."

Blub dropped his coffee.

"Is all this true?" asked Blubs.

That was when the kids came in.

"No… no… it's not!" said Dipper, "Isn't that right Mabel?"

"I'm going to be totally honest with you… you see our Great Uncle Stan is… is…" sighed Mabel who realized she had to lie, "Secretly a crime fiction writer."

"What?" asked Blubs.

Erza did her best not to giggle at that explanation.

"That's right, it's for his newest page turner Crime Grandpa." Said Mabel, "Also have you lost."

"Someone noticed." Blubs said to Durland like an old married couple.

"Wow an author, can you teach me to read." Said Durland.

"As you can see Stan's record is clean, so you two should leave…" said Erza, "After all he need to work on his book."

She shooed out the two cops.

"I can't belie I lied…" said Mabel.

"It was for the greater good." Said Dipper.

"I've known Stan for years and I gave up trying to do the right thing a long time ago…" said Erza.

"How did it take?" asked Mabel.

"Two… maybe three weeks." Said Erza.

"Where is Stan?" asked Dipper.

They found Stan by the phone.

"Hello Police station… I have to tell him about my tax fraud…" said Stan apparently the person non the other end didn't understand him, "Tax Fraud."

The twins ran over and tackled him. Mable had to take the teeth out of his mouth.

"We have to get rid of these!" said Mabel.

Both of them ran out of the room.

"False teeth?" Said Stan confused about what just happened.

"I wouldn't question it…" said Erza with a shrug.

And so Mabel learned an important lesson about lying that it was good to lie sometimes… for the greater good.

But what about the teeth?

Mabel locked it away in a box, then tossed it into the Bottomless Pit... Her and family (and Soos) and Soos ended up falling and told Stories to pass the time… but that's a story that doesn't really need to be told.

Next Time: After a failed attempt at Hiring Fairy Tail to do his dirty work, Gideon decides to take control of Natsu! Can the Twins and Natsu's team mates snap him out of it? will they finally learn Gideon's secrets? Find out next time!


	18. How to Train Your Dragon Slayer

A/N: All right! This fanfic has 100 chapters! So happy... though I meant to update it yesterday... but I wasn't completely happy with the chapter so I had to make some edits... also Congrats to Solartiger for getting review 100... Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 18: How to Train Your Dragon Slayer

Gideon laughed evilly. He had a new plan to take care of the Mystery Shack, he had heard rather interesting things about that Wizard Guild and he was going to hirer them. After all he had plenty of money.

There was no way they would say no…

However it turned out… well…

"What do you mean "NO"!" yelled Gideon.

"We have rules when it comes to taking jobs." Saud Makarov.

They pointed to two signs, both of them were lists.

One said "Jobs we won't accept: **ASSASSINATION!** Killing or capturing the multi-bear. Arresting Stan Pines"

The second read.

"Clients we won't accept: Preston Northwest, Gideon Gleeful."

"You've already made enemies with some of our Guild Members." Said Mirajane.

"I have no such thing!" yelled Gideon.

However that was when what was known as the Strongest Team in Fairy Tail showed up, it consisted of Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy and last but not least Erza.

Before Erza was sent to Earth she was a member of the team and despite the fact that to her she was gone for 15 years she was still a welcome member of the team, even though the age differences now made it seem like she was their teach other something.

"I'm so glad you haven't call Horologium during any of our jobs." Said Erza to Lucy.

"I know… I've gotten stronger." Bragged Lucy.

"No she hasn't, she just don't have to walk as much." Said Natsu.

"Hey!" yelled Lucy.

That was when they noticed Gideon… and Gideon noticed them.

There was an awkward silence as both of them processed the information.

"I believe you know Erza Pines." Said Makarov.

That was when Gideon levitated all of the tables and tossed them at the team. Thankfully they all managed to dodge them.

"I should have known that Pines were involved with the Guild when I saw that sign." Said Gideon as he floated into the air;.

Erza requiped one of her sword and was ready to fight him.

"Erza, he's a child." Said Makarov, "I think he should be handled much more gently."

He looked at Lucy who understood the message. She grabbed one of her keys.

"Open! Gate of the Ram! Aries!" said Lucy.

That was when a woman proofed into existence. She had pink hair that was very curly at the tips, she wore a cream cored that very fluffy and on her head were a pair of horns.

"You called for me Ms. Lucy?" asked the woman who seemed to shivering a bit.

"I did!" said Lucy, "Show that boy your stuff."

"All right!" said Aries, "Wool Bomb!"

She created pink wool that covered Gideon.

"What is this stuff?" asked Gideon but he started to find it very comfortable, "Oh I am loving this! I never want to leave."

He began to roll around in it.

"I'm sorry!" said Aries.

"No you did you did a great job." Said Lucy gently.

Erza picked up Gideon by the hair and dragged him out of the Guild Building.

"Not the hair! Not the hair!" yelled Gideon.

Erza dropped him on the ground.

"Remember this, Master asked us to go easy on you today." Said Erza, "But I'm aware about the shrinking incident… so don't come near my family or near my guild again…"

She slammed the door in his face.

Gideon scowled.

This only meant that his enemy list had grown.

The next day, Gideon was pacing his room, he knew he had to get back at the Guild, but it was pointless to get the deed… the Mystery Shack is what he wanted.

But he should also get back at the wizards.

Outside the Strongest Team was outside a house.

"This is where the job request came from." Said Erza looking at a flyer.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said Lucy.

"It will be fine." Said Natsu riming the doorbell.

That was when Bud opened the door, it was the Gleeful house.

"Mrs. Pines?" asked Bud.

Erza sighed lifted up hr. sleeve revealing her tattoo.

"You're a member of the Wizard's Guild?" asked Bud surprised.

"Yes." Said Erza, "Gideon has nothing to do with this, does he, he's not allowed to ask for jobs."

"No, no… I was the one who asked for the job." Said Bud, "Come inside and I'll explain…"

The group eventually came inside.

They all sat in the living room. However Gideon heard the doorbell and saw who it was.

"You see I'm a member of a group of concerned citizens and we're worried about the monsters that reside in the forest." Said Bud, "Myself and a few others have started hiring you wizards to get rid of the more dangerous things out there."

"Well since Gideon's no involved, we'll take the job." Said Erza.

"Are you seriously that little brat's dad?" asked Natsu.

Erza glared at Natsu who shut up.

"Did something happen between you and Gideon?" asked Bud.

"He tried to hire the guild yesterday." Said Erza, "It didn't end well…"

"That an understatement." Muttered Gray.

Erza glared at him and shit him up.

"Oh now boys will be boys…" said Bud.

They all stared at Bud.

"Someone's in heavy denial." Sighed Happy.

"No kidding." Said Lucy.

"So about this job…" said Natsu.

Bud began to give the details, as he did Gideon decided to follow them to see how powerful they really were.

Sometime later in the forest, Mabel and Dipper were having a nature walk.

However Dipper was just reading the journal.

"Come on Bro-bro… put the journal down and enjoy nature!" said Mabel.

Dipper only grunted.

"Come on it's your day off from magic lessons… said Mabel.

Dipper sighed, "Mom is interfering with the lessons." Said Dipper.

"How…" said Mabel.

"Well after "Bubble" well…" sighed Dipper.

(Flashback)

Levy and Dipper met up.

Levy sighed, "Sorry Dipper but your mom wants me to teach you Guard next…" she explained.

"IS there a problem?" asked Dipper.

"Guard is more of an abstract word, and more difficult…" said Levy, "But I can't say no to your mom…"

"Oh come on you're scared of her too…" mumbled Dipper.

"Hey everyone is scared of her a little." Said Levy, "Besides Gildarts, Mira and those that joined after she came here…"

Dipper sighed.

(End of Flashback)

"It's been really hard." Said Dipper.

"Look I'm sure when you master it" said Mabel, "So put the journal away and enjoy nature."

That was when there was a loud screech and a huge monster with many eyes and tentacle emerged from the woods.

The twins began to run away but the monster saw them and was about to attack them with the tentacle.

However man with spikey brown hair, wearing a nice suit and sunglasses showed up and grabbed the tow getting them to safety.

"You two all right?" asked the man.

"We're fine." Said Dipper.

"Oh wow! You hair looks like cat ears!" said Mabel.

The man laughed and a coupe of the spikes did look like cat ears.

The monster gave a screech.

"Stand back!" said the man.

That was when the man started glowing.

"Regulus Impact!" he called out.

He created a golden lion made out of light that hit the monster head on.

"So cool!" said Mable with her eyes sparkling.

"Who are you?" asked Dipper quickly realizing he was magic.

Before he could answer a voice called out "Loke!"

They turned to Lucy running towards them.

"Are the kids safe?" asked Lucy.

Then she noticed who the kids were.

"Oh it's you two…" said Lucy giggling a little, "I guess you two can't stay out of trouble can you?"

"Wait you know them?" asked the man apparently named Loke.

"You know him?" asked Dipper.

"We'll save introductions later!" Lucy, "You should go help the others, I'll help them…"

Loke nodded and joined the battle against the monster.

"Wait… if you're here." Said Dipper.

"Then that means…" said Mabel.

That was when they heard the monster screech in pain as several of tentacles came off.

They saw their mother in the armor she used against the gnomes.

That when they noticed Gray nearby.

"Ice make Cannon!" called out Gray creating a hand held cannon made of ice and shot it at the tentacle monster.

That was when they noticed Happy carrying Natsu high above it.

"All right you ready little buddy!" said Natsu.

'Aye!" called out Happy.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" yelled Natsu.

He crated an attack from his arms that resembled wings, the fire hit the monster burning part of it.

"Look like it's time to finish it off!" yelled Natsu, "Fire Dragon Roar!"

He breathed a huge stream of fire at the monster, the fire hit and began to swell up.

"That things not going to do what I think it's going to do." Said Loke.

"Natsu." Sighed Erza while face palm.

The monster suddenly exploded created a wave of energy knocking everyone down.

"Requip!" called out Mable encasing her, Dipper and Lucy in her brand new hamster ball.

Natsu and Happy was launched to who knows where.

Near what was of left of the monster Erza, Gray and Loke all got up.

"That idiot." Muttered Gray.

"We'll worry about those later." Said Erza.

"We should check on those two kids and Lucy." Said Loke.

Erza, Gray and Loke went over and found the three still the hamster ball.

"Hi Mom!" said Mabel getting rid of the hamster.

"Wait!" said Loke, "They're your kids?"

"Knowing their luck they just stumbled upon this fight." Laughed Erza requipping back to normal clothes.

"Wow… I'm surprised that hamster ball worked." Said Dipper.

"See I'm a genius!" said Mabel.

Lucy got up and dusted herself off.

"I guess I should introduce you two to Loke…" said Lucy.

"Wait you're Loke?" asked Mabel.

"Then that means you're …" said Dipper.

"Leo the Lion." Said Loke adjusting his sunglasses.

The two of them heard the stories about him, he was a member of the guild who was the guild's resident ladies man. However it turned out he wasn't human but rather a Celestial Spirit who was banished.

They didn't know the whole story but Lucy managed to convince the spirit king to let him back in and since then he had a contract with Lucy.

And apparently he was still laically a member of the guild.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Said Loke.

"We should really find Natsu and Happy." Said Erza.

The other nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Natsu was somewhere in the forest.

"Hello!" called out Natsu, "Happy! Erza! Lucy!"

He sniffed the air.

"They're pretty far away." He muttered to himself.

That was hen he picked up a scent.

IT was one he smelled the day before.

"My, my, my that quite the battle." Said a voice.

Natsu turned around and saw Gideon behind him.

"You again." Muttered Natsu.

"Yes me again." Said Gideon, "I did enjoy the show Fire Wizard…"

"Hey!" yelled Natsu.

That was when he found he couldn't move. Gideon was forcing him to stay compete still.

"You're going to get me the deed to the mystery shack and take the revenge on the Pines family!" said Gideon.

"No way! I would never do that!" yelled Natsu.

"You're not going to have a choice." Said Gideon taking out his Journal.

He opened the page to a Poisson Spell,, it said One Time Use bit there were smaller details, such it could only be used once per target. Meaning he could use it as much as he wanted but he couldn't use it on Natsu again.

"Slleps Live Ykoops! Slleps Live Ykoops! Slleps Live Ykoops! Slleps Live Ykoops! Slleps Live Ykoops!" chanted Gideon, his eyes glowed white as did Natsu.

Natsu screamed in terror and the scream rung through the forest.

Meanwhile with the others.

"Natsu! Happy!" called out Lucy.

"Natsu!" called out Mabel.

"Happy!" called out Erza.

"I found Happy!" called out Dipper.

They found where Happy was, he was in a tree looking out of it.

"How do we get him down?" asked Dipper.

"I got it." Said Gray, "Ice-Make Ladder!"

He made a tall Ladder, he climbed up and got Happy.

"Wow… Ice-Make is rather interesting." Said Dipper.

"I know right! He can make a lot of things!" said Mabel.

He brought down Happy who managed to regain himself .

"What happened?" asked Happy.

"The monster exploded thanks to Natsu cooking it." Said Gray.

"Oh right…" said Happy.

"So now we have to find Happy…" said Loke, "But I really think I should go."

"Why?" asked Mabel.

"The longer I'm out here the more I drain Lucy's magic." Explained Loke, "And since we found Happy he can search from the air."

"Oh yeah." Said Dipper.

"Remember Lucy call me anytime." Said Loke.

With that he poofed back to the spirit world.

"So I guess we should go find Nasty before he starts a forest fire." Sighed Erza.

That was when the bushes rustled and Natsu came out of them

However he was being controlled by Gideon.

"Hello there"! said the Gideon Controlled Natsu, "Looking for me?"

It should be noted he talked in with not only a slight lisp but also a southern accent.

"Natsu are you okay?" asked Lucy.

"Why wouldn't I BE?" asked the Gideon Controlled Natsu.

"No she's right you're acting strangely." Said Gray.

"Oh come now… I'm not acting strangely." Said the Gideon Controlled Natsu.

This was a major red flag. After all it could be any number of things right now. Some sort of shape shifter or something else…

"You're not Natsu!" said Erza.

"Of course I'm Natsu! Who else would I be!" said the Gideon controlled Natsu.

"Who are?" asked Happy.

"I told you I'm Natsu!" said the Gideon Controlled Natsu.

"Oh really how did we meet?" asked Happy.

"Um… you one day in the forest…" said the Gideon Controlled Natsu.

"You're half right… what's the other half." said Happy.

The Gideon Control Natsu didn't answer.

"You're not Natsu… other wise you would know you hatched me from an Egg!" said Happy.

"What… but you're a cat!" said the Gideon Controlled Natsu.

"That proves he's not the real Natsu." Said Gray.

"He's acting just like Gideon." Said Mabel.

"Hey! You're right!" said Dipper.

"Oh yeah! That little pig boy from yesterday." Said Happy.

"PIG BOY!" yelled the Gideon controlled Natsu.

That was when Gideon became from the bushes as he did Natsu mirrored his movements.

"How dare you call me a pig boy you strange flying… blue… cat… that hatched from an egg…" said Gideon who slowly realized that well… Happy was a very weird thing. Even by Gravity Falls standards.

He looked at the team.

"Why is there a flying talking blue cat that apparently hatched from an egg?" asked Gideon.

"It's best not to think about it." Said Mabel with a shrug.

"Since you're confused about what I am that means I can call you pig boy? Right?" asked Happy.

Gideon glared at Happy and flung him into a tree.

"Happy!" called out Mabel picking him up.

"Please make the world stop spinning…" mumbled Happy.

"Now surrender and I might go easy on your"! said Gideon.

"We won't!" said Gray.

"That's right." Said Lucy.

"Fine then you feel the flames of the strongest wizard!" said Gideon.

There was an awkward silence.

"Natsu's not the strongest." Said Lucy.

"Not even remotely the strongest." Said Dipper.

"He's not even the strongest in this group." Said Gray.

"Oh really then whop is?" asked Gideon.

All of them (expect for Happy) pointed to Erza.

"What? Seriously!" yelled Gideon.

"Wait… if you took over mom couldn't you have I don't' know made me marry you or something?" asked Mabel.

"Don't give him ideas…" whispered Dipper.

"It's fine…" said Mabel.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" yelled Gideon as he slapped his forehead, then he looked at them.

"Don't even try it." Said Erza.

"If she starts acting strangely then we'll know it's you." Said Lucy.

"Fine then… if you refuse to surrender then feel your friends flames." Said Gideon, "I've been watching you since Daddy hired you… I figure out a good chunk of his moves."

Natsu got into position… the position to use Fire Dragon Roar.

"Run!" yelled Gray.

But it was too late, the control Natsu breathed fire as them.

Dipper seemed to be on autopilot. He hadn't come close to mastering the spell yet but he had to try.

"Solid Script Guard!" called out Dipper.

The word Guard appeared and acted like a shield.

Gideon blinked.

"How did that happen?" asked Gideon.

Dipper was breathing heavily.

"You okay?" asked Gray.

"I don't think I can do that again…" sighed Dipper.

"Lucy! Get them out of here." Said Erza.

Lucy nodded.

"You're not getting away!" yelled Gideon.

Erza quickly requiped into the armor that resembled a one piece with pigtails.

The controlled Natsu lit his fist on fire and was about to punch Erza but she blocked with her sword.

Lucy ushered the twins away to a place where Gideon wouldn't notice them.

"Once I finish you tow off then I'll take the deed and make Mabel my queen!" said Gideon.

"Wow he is crazy." Said Gray.

"You handle him and I'll handle Natsu." Said Erza.

"Easier said then done." Said Gray.

"Now Natsu!" said Gideon snapping his finger.

The controlled Dragon Slayer ran towards the two with another fiery punch.

With the twins and Lucy they hid in the forest.

They needed to rest… well more like Dipper needed to rest.

"Still not used to using your magic, are you?" asked Lucy.

"I'll be fine." Said Dipper.

"How about when we get home I'll give you a nice glass of Mabel juice." Said Mabel.

"I'll pass…" said dipper.

"Mabel Juice?" asked Lucy.

"You don't want to know." Sighed Dipper.

"So what is his deal anyway?" asked Lucy.

"He has this huge crush on me!" said Mabel, "And he keeps writing me love letters too!"

"He is seriously nuts." Said Dipper, "What's worse is that we don't know here he powers come from! And now he can brainwash people!"

"I'm worry about Natsu more than anything…" admitted Lucy.

"You Looove him." Said Happy regaining consciousness.

"That's not what I meant"! yelled Lucy.

"Were you pretending to be asleep?" asked Dipper.

"Maybe…" said Happy.

Lucy sighed.

"Gideon doesn't know Natsu's limits… and since he controlling him…" said Lucy.

"Wait… can't Natsu just eat fire." Said Mabel.

"Gideon probably doesn't know about that." Said Dipper.

"This really isn't good…" sighed Happy.

Back with the group fighting.

Natsu sent as much Fire at Erza as possible.

She dodged even taking a few hit, while the armor was made to withstand fire, it wasn't as strong as it used to be due to certain reasons. So due to this she did take some damage from the fire.

She tired to distract the Gideon control Natsu while Gray attacked Gideon.

"Ice Make Sword!" called out Gray creating a sword.

It was mostly a scare tactic however Gideon wrested control the sword form Gray using his powers.

He threw the sword at Gray.

"Ice Make Shield!" he called out.

Thankfully the shield blocked the sword.

Meanwhile Erza dodged a few more attack and she noticed Natsu's attacks were getting a bit sluggish.

"This is bad…" thought Erza.

With the Twins, Happy and Lucy.

"If only we knew how to free Natsu!" said Mabel.

"If only we knew what Gideon was thinking." Said Dipper.

"That's it." Said Lucy, "I have to way to do that!"

She held up one of her keys.

"We have to go back." Said Lucy.

Mabel and Happy nodded while Dipper looked confused.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Just go with it…" said Mabel.

Back with the fight, Erza continued to dodge, Natsu once again breathed fire at her and her she mostly dodged by but did hurt her leg.

She gritted her teeth, but worked through the pain.

Gideon gave an evil grin Natsu took advantage of her pain and punched her hard into a tree.

"Erza!" yelled Gray.

That was when his arms were forced behind his back.

"What to do, what to do…" said Gideon, "There's so many thing I can do to the two of you!"

He levitated the sword that Gray made earlier and cut Gray's arm lightly.

"Should I do more?" asked Gideon.

Erza however managed to get up and punch Natsu hard knocking him it the ground.

"Let go of both of them!" yelled Erza.

"Sorry Mrs. Pines… no can do unless to surrender that is…" said Gideon.

"No.,.." said Erza.

That was when Gideon began to laugh suddenly, it wasn't an evil laugh, it was more uncountable like the time the twins started tickled him.

"Okay! Who tickling me!" yelled Gideon.

That was when he turned around and saw a pair of… well floating alien looking things that were blue, that beady eyes, antennae and were floating. Although there were different, one was smiling and had orange shorts while the other was frowning and had black shorts.

"Piri, Piri, Piri!" both of them said.

"What?" asked Gideon.

"Sorry we didn't' mean to tickle you." Said one of them in orange shorts.

"We were just trying to get the chance to touch you." Said the one in black short.

Thanks to the fact that Gideon wasn't paying attention to Gray any more. Gray broke free of Gideon's hold.

He also sortied.

"You know what they are." Said Erza.

"Oh yeah…" said Gray, "Just please go easy on her…"

"What?" asked Erza.

Gideon continued to glare at the strange aliens.

That was when there was a puff of smoke and there stood another Gideon in their place.

"What… I don't even!" said Gideon.

"Gideon Gleeful, his powers come from his amulet he wears around his neck and he learned the spell from a Journal he found in the forest." The strange Gideon double.

"What how… I…" said Gideon getting angry.

"Nice work Gemini!" called out Lucy.

They all turned to see the group was in Mabel's hamster ball, it was a tight squeeze but they fit.

"Are you sure this will be a good shield?" asked Dipper.

"It will be fine…" said Mabel.

"Did she say Gemini?" asked Erza.

Gray nodded.

"It's one of Lucy's spirits." Said Gray.

Erza smiled.

"I don't know what's going on! But I'm going to get rid you." Muttered Gideon.

"Natsu!" said Gideon.

Natsu turned towards Gemini (the spirits) disused as Gideon.

However Natsu suddenly high into the air.

"What?" asked Gideon.

"Oh I'm sorry I should explain a bit." Said Gemini disguised as Gideon, "Not only do I gain the looks of the person I transform into, but I gain their abilities and a telepathic link as well…"

Gideon stared at his doppelganger.

"What?" asked Gideon.

"Boy it's nice to know there's a version of you that isn't a liar…" mocked Gemini disused as Gideon.

"You just got burned!" yelled Mabel.

Gideon divided to wrestle control from Gemini.

"Mabel…" said Dipper.

"Are you sure?" asked Mabel.

Dipper nodded.

Mabel requiped the hamster ball away and Dipper stood next to Gemini still disguised as Gideon and helped him wrestle control away from Gideon.

"Natsu! End this!" yelled Gideon.

Natsu managed breath dire at the two.

However Erza jumped front of them and took the hit.

"Mom!" said Dipper.

'I'll be fine!" said Erza.

Gideon placed Natsu back on the ground.

"All right Natsu! Do it!" laughed. Gideon.

Natsu began to attack many of the tree, setting them on fire.

"He's starting a forest fire." Said Lucy.

"What are we going to do?" asked Gray.

"Gray! I have an idea!" yelled Mabel, "Natsu's mortal enemy!"

Gray smirked and nodded.

"Ice make-Cart!" he called out making a cart.

"Hopefully it will survive." Said Gray.

"A cart?" asked Gideon.

Erza managed to get up and punched Natsu into the cart, which began to roll away slowly.

Needless to say even though Natsu wasn't conscious he his body reacted the way it usual did when he was in something moving.

Needing to vomit.

Don't' ask why he didn't when he was gloating… it's Natsu…

Plus it wasn't even moving that quickly.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"I've seen worse." Said Gemini still disguised as Gideon.

"Looks like I have to do the heavy duty at this point." Said Gideon.

He had full control of Natsu's body.

However Gideon fell to the ground.

"Why… why do I have to vomit all of a sudden…." Said Gideon.

"Ewww…" said Mabel.

"How… is…" said Lucy.

"It's Natsu's motion sickness… we don't question it." Said Happy.

"Release him now!" said Gemini disguised at Gideon.

"Never…" said Gideon.

Gray walked over to the slow moving cart and began to push around.

"Stop! Stop!" yelled Gideon getting even sicker.

"Let him go!" yelled Erza figuring out that only Gideon relapsing him would save Natsu.

She aimed the sword near hid hair.

"Fine! Fine! Fine!" yelled Gideon, "Any but the hair!"

His eyes glow as did Natsu's.

Gideon shook in anger while letting his stomach settle.

"I'll be back Pines and Fairies! You haven't seen the last of lil' ol me." Said Gideon he used his power to float away while laughing evilly.

No one decided to go after him this time.

Dipper fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Still need getting used to your magic." Said Mabel.

"Yeah…" said Dipper, "Gemini, is the telepathy one way or two way.

"One way, I can read his thoughts but he can't read mine…" answered Gemini still transformed into Gideon.

He managed to sit up and reach into his Jacket.

"Gemini? You said something about a Journal?" asked Dipper.

"Yes, I did." Answered Gemini disguised as Gideon.

"Does it look like this?" asked Dipper.

He showed him the Journal showing him the journal.

The Gideon duplicate looked at the book and nodded.

"Expect that it has a 2 on it instead of a 3." Said Gemini disguised as Gideon.

"You also mentioned about an amulet." Said Erza.

"Oh yes, this thing." Said Gemini disguised as Gideon touching the bolo tie he wore, "Since it's similar to magic I was able to duplicate it…"

"He has Journal Number 2…" sighed Dipper, "This is bad…"

"So you're even matched…" said Mabel, "In fact you might be stronger than him…"

"That does explain a few things…" said Erza.

"Can I get out of this form?" asked Gemini still disguised like Gideon, "This form is even worse than that pervert Ichiya."

Erza looked at Lucy as Gemini was no longer Gideon.

"It wasn't me… it was their old Wizard…" said Lucy putting her hands up in defense, "Remember the Allied Forces…"

Erza sighed.

"Thank you so much Gemini!" said Lucy.

"Yeah… thanks…" said Dipper.

"No problem." Said the one in orange.

"Although we wish Lucy would call us more often besides guessing games." Said the one in black.

"Yeah…" sighed Lucy.

"Guessing games?" asked Erza.

"Edolas." Said Happy.

"Oh… right…" sighed Erza.

"All right Gideon! I'm kicking your ass!" yelled Natsu regaining conscious.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" asked Natsu, "Why am I in a cart and where's that little Pig Boy?"

Natsu got out of the cart and then fell.

"And why am I suddenly tried…" muttered Natsu, "And why am in so much pain."

That was when they noticed the forest fire started getting more out of control.

"Gray…" sighed Erza.

"Already on it…" sighed Gray who began to use his magic to put out the fire.

Sometime later Gideon made it back home grumbling. His father was on the phone with someone.

"Don't worry, I'm doubling the reward after what he did…" said Bud, "I'll send someone over with the money tomorrow."

He noticed Gideon was home.

"Now if you excuse me, I have opt talk to my son…" said Bud.

Bud hung up the phone.

"Gideon Charles Gleeful, I heard what you did to those nice wizards and I'm not very happy with you…" said Bud.

"Do you think I care!" yelled Gideon using his powers knock over the furniture.

Bud sighed when he was out of the room and called someone else.

"Oh hello… can you help me pick up the slack… I can do the missions for the Society…" said Bud, "Gideon's on their enemy list and he had one of the tantrums…"

The person on the other end said something.

"You've been hiring Erza the longest so I figured you would be the one to ask." Sighed Bud.

What did this conversation mean… well that's a story for another time…

Back at the Guild Hall, Marvelous was healing Erza's burns. Levy did briefly ask her something though.

"That little brat." Muttered Natsu finishing a large plate of food that was on fire, "Next time I see him."

"That kid is dangerous." Sighed Gray, who's arm was already healed since it wasn't that bad.

"And gross…" muttered Mabel.

"Well I have good news, Bud's double the reward to make up for what his son did." Said Mirajane.

"That's good." Sighed Lucy.

Makarov didn't say anything.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mirajane.

"I don't know how to respond to something like this…" said Makarov, "Usually it's one of you brats who cause the job to go wrong… I don't know how to react to this."

It looked like he was crying tears of joy causing much of the guild to laugh.

Dipper meanwhile was laying on one of the benches.

"Hey…" said Levy, "I heard about the Guard… good work."

"Yeah." Said Dipper.

"I asked your mother, she said you can move onto something else since you got a great handle." Said Levy.

"Yeah…" said Dipper.

"Is this about that Journal?" asked Levy.

By this point just about everyone in the Guild noticed the Journal at some point…

"I just can't believe Gideon has one of them…" said Dipper, "I mean what if some enemy has the last."

"Don't worry Bro-Bro…" said Mabel joining the conversation, "It will be fine, I mean he it sounds like all he can do its control things with his mind."

"Or brainwash someone to do their bidding." Said Dipper.

"Yeah… there's that…" said Mabel.

Marvelous need to take a break.

"You okay?" asked Carla.

"I'm fine." Sid Marvelous.

"I think I'll be fine for now." Said Erza, "Thank you so much…"

Marvelous smiled.

"All right!" called out Erza, "We now know the source of Gideon's power, I don't' think that he'll try that again on any one of us but we can't be too careful! But should you run into him find a way to steal his amulet."

Everyone in the Guild Nodded in agreement hoping that Gideon won't try anything that bad.

Meanwhile Gideon was looking at a map of Gravity Falls.

"I'll just let them be for now… but once I get the deed.. then the Fairies will fall." Said Gideon who began to laugh evilly.

While Gideon failed this time, who knew about next time.

However the Pines now knew the source of Gideon's powers and his knowledge but who knew about the future… After all, things could always change

Next Time: Mabel meets a Merman in the town swimming pool and falls for him, with Juvia backing her up, will she be able to win him over? Find out next time!


	19. The Deep End

Chapter 19: The Deep End

It was hot in Gravity Falls. Very hot… very, very hot. Like setting squirrels on fire hot.

Most of the Mystery Shack (sans Wendy) were laying on the floor hot.

"Can we call Gray or Juvia?" asked Mabel, "A water or ice would be really nice right now!"

"I heard that there was mob of towns people trying to kidnap them, the tow managed to run away." Said Erza.

"How do you know that?" asked Laxus.

"Called them seeing how they were beating the heat…" said Erza, "Gray did mange to give enoguh ice to last them for the day…"

"Those lucky bast…" said Stan.

"Language…" muttered Erza.

Stan muttered under his breath.

The radio was playing with Toby making announcements.

"Also on the bright side, pin intended this the opening week that the Gravity Pool." Announced Toby.

"Gravity Falls Pool?" asked Mabel.

"Today?" asked Dipper.

"He didn't' say anything about today." Said Laxus.

"Pun indented?" asked Soos.

"Quick to the car!" said Stan.

However he was too sweaty, thanks to this he was stuck to the wood.

"Erza can you use your massive strength to get me up?" asked Stan.

"Fine." Muttered Erza.

She got him up… along with the floorboards he was stuck to. He headed to the car.

"And remember be aware for random wild fires." Said Toby on the radio.

They all blinked.

"Were you expecting him to randomly be set on fire?" asked Mabel.

"What do you mean you're charging me for the fire!" they heard Natsu yell.

"This is my property so you have to pay for that fire!" they heard Stan.

"Oh… yeah the city hired Natsu to clear all of the random wild fires." Said Erza.

The others nodded realizing that was a good idea to use Natsu in way that didn't destroy everything.

Sometime later, they were all at the pool.

"Ah the pool! A sparkling Oasis of Sumner Enchantment!" said Mabel.

"Yeah, nothing like sitting in a moist tub with strangers, it's like the bus but wet." Said Stan.

"Erza!" called out a voice.

They trend to see Gray and Juvia. Erza and Laxus both joined them.

Gray was calling out opt them while Juvia seemed to be pouting.

"This is where you two went." Said Erza.

"Really?" asked Laxus.

"No one would go to look for us here." Said Gray with a shrug.

"Good point…" said Erza.

Mabel noticed a boy with very long hair and somewhat mustache in the pool with a floaty bed over him.

"Who is that!" yelled Mabel.

"I don't know… but I don't word is he never leaves the pool. He's like a mysterious loner." Said Soos.

"IS it hot out here or is it just him?" asked Mabel.

"It's like the hottest day in the year." Said Dipper, "Besides can't you go one week without fawning over a new crush?"

"Look at his little mustache hairs." Said Mabel.

"Go to him." Said Soos.

Mabel ran over to the pool crashing into people and stuff.

"She's over me already?" asked Gray surprise .

"She's like that all the time." Said Erza.

However Juvia didn't believe it and glared at Mabel.

Over with the other conversation, Dipper told them that Mabel hadn't had a kiss yet.

"Oi Women…" muttered Stan.

That was when someone threw a water balloon at Stan, turns out it was Wendy, who was the new lifeguard.

"Wendy? Where's the life guard?" asked Stan.

"I'm the life guard so I make the rules sucka!" said Wendy who began to throw more water balloon at Stan.

"She's a attacking me with water!" yelled Stan running towards Erza for protection.

"You work here now?" asked Dipper.

"I found out Life Guards get free snack privates plus I get the best seat in the house." Said Wendy.

"Yeah you do..." said Dipper laughing nervously, "I've been laughing too long."

"Dude are you having a secret staring Contest with Wendy?" asked Soos., "Cause I think you're winning."

"Soos!" said Dipper he turned to Wendy, "Hey you want to throw more water Balloons at Stan?"

"I'd love to but I have to spend all day at try outs. We're looking for a new assistant life guard." Said Wendy.

That was when Dipper got an idea.

He took a breath, tried to make his voice deeper, but it failed so he asked in his normal voice.

"What if I was the assistant life guard?" asked Dipper.

"That would be so much fun! You're totally in dude!" said Wendy she tossed him the rescue… thing, "You just have to check with my boss, Mr. Poolcheck."

"Your boss?" asked Dipper.

He noticed a rather crazy looking bald man doing push up with his fingers.

Meanwhile the boy Mabel was into was drinking some lemonade when she popped out of the surface.

"Hello!" said Mabel.

"How long were you underwater?" he asked.

"That doesn't mater." Said Mabel, she coughed up a Band-Aid, "So hey, my name is Mabel."

"Hola!" said the boy.

"Are you from Australia." Said Mabel.

The boy laughed, "I'm charmed by your sense of humor and your bold lack of water wings." He said.

"You're so funny!" said Mabel, "And your hair is so pretty."

"No it's full of tangles. "said the boy.

"Mind if I." said Mabel requipping a comb.

"How did you d that?" asked the boy.

"Magic." Said Mabel.

She began to brush his hair.

"Oh Mabel, you're so forward." Said the boy.

"This is it! He likes you. Go for it! Ask him out a date!" Thought Mabel.

She took a breath.

"So hey! You want to go dry off, maybe his the snack bar?" asked Mabel.

The boy suddenly looked a little nervous.

"I'm afraid I can't… for I have a terrible secret, I must go!" said the boy.

He swam away still carrying the floaty bed.

"I'm upset… yet intrigued." Said Mabel.

That was when she saw something scary pop it's head out of the water and she screamed.

She calmed down when she it was just Juvia.

"So are you over Gray?" asked Juvia.

"Don't worry, I got over Gray…" assured Mabel.

"you're not just saying that?" asked Juvia.

"Oh yeah… I eventually realized it was creepy…" said Mabel, "I mean come on… Gray is both my mom's age and not…"

"What?" asked Juvia.

"I grew up on stories about him as a kid!" said Mabel who realized she had to explain in detail, "Now imagine hearing a story of your parent's friend from childhood. Now thanks to a time warp he's closer to your age then your mom's age…"

"That does sound creepy." Said Juvia.

"I know…" said Mabel, "His abs blinded me to the fact that he and my mom were kids together!"

Juvia wasn't sure if Mabel was telling the truth. After all in her head, Lucy, Lisanna and another woman named Ultear (who was their enemy right before they got sent to Earth) were all in love with him…

However she came up with a great idea.

"How about I help you with him." Said Juvia.

"Really?" asked Mabel.

"Then I'll have one less love rival!" said Juvia she blinked, "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes… yes you did…" said Mabel.

Nearby Stan noticed a few chair.

"Behold Soos! The perfect lawn chair!" said Stan, "Equal distance to both the snack bar and bathrooms, perfect amount of shade and sun pointed away from where McGucket lotions himself."

"The legends in the car you told me were true." Said Soos.

"I'm surprised it wasn't taken." Said Stan, "And now to sit down claiming it as my own."

Just as he was about to sit down he felt someone kick him.

He turned to see it was Gideon.

"Why hello there Stanford." Said Gideon.

Of course the two began to fight over the chair.

Nearby in the pool (well Erza and Gray were in, Laxus just put his feet in for safety reasons). They saw this.

"Hey, is Gideon getting into a fight with Stan over chair?" asked Gray.

"Yes." Sighed Erza.

"You mean the same kid who brainwashed Natsu?" asked Laxus.

"Yes…" sighed Erza.

Both of them stared at this site.

"I heard the rivalry between them can get really stupid." Said Erza.

"Like how?" asked Gray.

"He pelted him with tomatoes during pioneer day." Said Erza.

"That doesn't sound menacing." Said Gray.

"No… it's not." Sid Erza.

They continued to watch as Wendy "arrested Stan" and placed him in Pool Jail.

Yeah that was a thing at the pool.

Meanwhile Mabel was still checking out the boy.

She would duck into the water whenever he looked her way.

That was when she finally popped out scaring him.

"I brought you this sandwich! It's a little wet so it's sort of good." Said Mabel.

What the boy didn't know was that Juvia was cheering Mabel from underwater.

Juvia then noticed something strange about the boy.

Above the water… the water Mable tired to pry away the secret.

"I like sharing thing! Sandwiches, secrets…" said Mabel, "Share me your secrets beautiful stranger!"

"That wet sandwich does look delicious." Said the boy as the wind blew his hair, "All right but you must not tell a living soul my terrible secret."

Mabel nodded.

"All right you have to stay away form me because…" he said, moved away the floating thing revealing he had a fish tail, "I am a Merman…"

Mabel breathed a sigh o relief.

"Oh I thought you had a girl friend." sighed Mabel in relief.

"Mabel he's a Merman!" said Juvia popping out of the water unaware that he just told her.

The boy stared Juvia.

"Oh this is Juvia… she's a water wizard." Said Mable.

"sorry…" said Juvia realizing she just ruined the moment between the two, then melted in water.

"Look it's fine that you're a merman, I'm a wizard." Said Mabel, "So it balances out."

"Is it a secret?" asked the boy… well mer-boy.

"Nope!" said Mabel, "Though being a merman does explain your fish language."

"That was Spanish." Said the mer-boy.

"Your voice is so deep and masculine." Said Mabel, "How old are you?"

"I am 12 years old, merman's voices change when are like three." Said the mer-boy.

"So what's your name?" asked Mabel.

There are some who call me Mermando!" said the mer-boy who started randomly playing the guitar, "Because that is my name…"

"But I don't understand Mermando… what are you doing in this pool?" asked Mabel, "Was a sea witch involved?"

"It is a tragic story." Sighed Mermando.

He began to tell how one day he was swimming with the dolphins. But one day he was caught by some fisherman who wanted to eat him.

He was sent to Gravity Falls he managed to escape but due to a series of events he ended up beached. But was able to survive thanks to some deer.

However evenly he ended up in in the pool after fall down a hill.

"But now that you know what I mean you must be seriously weirded out." Said Mermando.

"Wizard." Mabel said again.

"Oh… right…" said Mermando.

"But even if I wasn't a wizard you're still the coolest guy I've ever met. And you can play at least one cord on the guitar." Said Mabel.

"You are like no other human I have ever met. Would you like to engage in a game of Marco Polo?" he asked.

Yes,! Oh yes!" said Mabel hugging him.

"You're covering my gills! I can't breath…" he said.

"Oh sorry… said Mabel.

They began to play.

Meanwhile Stan was glaring at Gideon who was enjoying the seat her stole.

"I can't get to him…" said Stan, "Or else Pool Patrol will throw me back into pool jail."

"Stan… just enjoy the day." Sighed Erza.

"I can't…" said Stan, "It's the principal of the thing! I mean this is the worse thing he's ever done."

Erza and Gray both stared him.

"I can't even…" sighed Erza, "I'm going for a swim…"

"Do you know what he did?" asked Gray.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Stan.

Gray sighed and joined Erza in the pool.

That was when Stan got the idea to use his watch to burn Gideon… it didn't work.

As Dipper (who managed to get the job) and Wendy trolled Soos by telling him that pool ducks were alive, it was time for the pool to close.

Mabel and Mermando were brushing each other's hair when they heard the announcement.

"The pool, she closes." Said Mermando, "Can I see you tonight."

"Sure where… want to go for a walk?" asked Mabel.

"Merman." Pointed out Mermando.

"Oh right, I'll be back tonight." Said Mabel.

She got out of the pool and was joined by Juvia.

"So how did it go?" asked Juvia.

"It's been doing good…" said Mabel.

"SO you're going to meet him for tonight." Said Juvia.

"I am…" said Mabel.

"Oh…" said Juvia with a teasing smile.

"Juvia…" said Mabel blushing.

That night Mabel managed to sneak to the pool, she mange dot climb over the fence by using the pool skimmer though breaking it big time.

Once she was in the pool she showed Mermando a scrap book.

"This is my family doing human stuff." Said Mabel, "Here we are the Ardency of Science looking at these fish in the aquarium. And here are at Shark Experience in Discovery Kingdom…"

"an we move onto something else" said Mermando getting a little uncomfortable about aquariums.

"Oh here's us taking a walk in around Lake Merritt." Said Mabel, "And here's me kicking Dipper in the legs, he couldn't walk after that. Can you imagine, having no legs."

"Can we move away from this." Said Mermando.

"Oh here's my family at Disneyland!" said Mabel, "That was a fun day."

Mermando saw the picture and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Mabel.

He tired to play his guitar, but it was filled with water so he had to empty it.

"I used to have a family, back in the ocean." Said Mermando, he grabbed his neck revealing it was a locket with a picture of his family inside, "How I miss them."

"Why don't you leave the pool?" asked Mabel.

"I've tried only once, but it required a plan oh so daring." Sid Mermando.

It was him trying to jump our and failing. He was half fish after all.

He did reveal that the wolves did come.

"But I'm glad I'm here, because I met you." He said to Mabel.

A shoot star appeared in the sky.

"All right Mabel! This is your chance! It's the perfect time to kiss." Thought Mabel.

She made the kiss face.

"What are you doing?" asked Mermando.

"Um… I was making that face because of some sour candy I was eating…" said Mable making a face.

"Can I have some?" he asked.

"I'm all out." she lied.

The next day, Dipper was called to his boss and was told about what happened to the pool skimmer. And that if he failed in preventing one more piece of pool equipment he would be fired.

And he was really enjoying the job what with spending time with Wendy.

In the pool, Mabel and Mermando was playing ball, Mermando didn't catch it.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mabel, "Is this about your family?"

Mermando made a dolphin noise.

Mabel knew what she had to do.

"Enoguh is enoguh! I have had! I am going to bust you out of here and get you back to your family." Said Mabel.

"But escape is impossible…" said Mermando.

That was when someone popped out of the water. Both Mabel and Mermaid freaked out.

"Oh it's you…" said Mermando.

"If you need help, I'll gladly provide it." Said Juvia.

"Oh thank you Juvia!" said Mabel.

Mable hugged her so tightly she partially turned to water.

Mermando stared at Juvia.

"My body is made of water…" said Juvia.

"I see…" said Mermando.

That night Dipper was on night watch at the pool.

That was when someone broke in cutting the fence.

That person was Stan.

"Stan? You're the one wrecking the pool supplies?" asked Dipper.

"No my crime is better!" said Stan, "I'm going to sneak and steal that seat before Gideon shows up!"

Dipper face palmed, his mom told him about his stupid fared with Gideon.

"Why is everyone having that reaction to our latest feud?" asked Stan.

"You really don't know?" asked Dipper.

"Know what?" asked Stan.

"Just never mind…" said Dipper, "Just please leave, I can't deal with you right now."

"Fine… I'll just…" said Stan, that was when he started running towards the chair.

"Get back here!" yelled Dipper chasing him.

While Dipper was distracted Mabel drove the Mystery Cart through the whole Stan made with Juvia riding next to her.

"Mabel!" called out Mermando.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" asked Mabel.

"But it is imposable." Said Mermando.

"No it's not!" said Mabel, "You see my original plan was to duck tape together prosthetics made out of fish stick to give you people legs…"

"Intriguing." Said Mabel.

"But then I told Mabel that I can hide you in my body until we can get you a place where you can make it back to your family." Said Juvia, "Don't worry, you'll be safe."

"All right…" said Mermando remembering what happened to her body earlier.

Juvia began to cry.

"Oh how I wish that Gray was the only one who was ever inside me!" cried Juvia.

"What is she crying about?" asked Mermando.

Mabel shrugged.

Once Juvia got over that she lifted him up using the pool water and then began to hide him in her body.

That was when there was a shout of "Who's there"!

They turned to see Dipper.

"Mabel? Juvia?" asked Dipper, "Is anyone not breaking into the pool tonight? Who's next Soos?"

That was when Soos jumped over the fence.

"I'm okay!" said Soos.

"Go home Soos." Said Dipper not even turning around.

"All right." Said Soos.

That was when they heard Mermando clear his throat. Juvia had to fake clearing her throat.

"Well I guess we should get going!" said Mabel.

"Wait! I saw you take something out of the pool!" said Dipper.

"Run!" yelled Mabel.

Juvia knew it was better to run just with her cargo then attack Dipper so both of them ran into the Mystery Cart.

"Hey! Get back here!" yelled Dipper.

They sped way.

"So where are we going?" asked Juvia.

"To the lake!" said Mabel.

Se they drove away, Dipper called out.

So Dipper followed in them the Pool Mobile.

"Bring back what you've stolen in the name of pool law!" yelled Dipper.

"Pool Law is Dumb!" yelled Mabel.

"Did you see that child in solitary confinement…" said Juvia.

"Yeah! That's totally messed up!" said Mabel.

They got to the lake, however Mabel ended up crashing the mystery carts, sending both of them flying.

Thanks to it, Juvia ended up ejecting Mermando form her body.

Dipper saw this and stopped the Pool Mobile.

"Was there a Merman inside of Juvia?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah!" said Mabel, "You see he's my new friend. And he's really nice! And we combed each other's hair!"

"Okay, okay…" said Dipper.

"Xo any ways, Mermando, Dipper, Dipper, Mermando!" said Mabel.

"Nice to meet you!" said Mermando who was clearly having problems breathing, "Also I think I'm dying!"

She began to cry out for water in both English and Spanish.

"Oh no! Mermando!" cried Mabel, "Dipper you have to give him CPR!"

"Um… Mabel…" said Juvia.

"Mermen don't breathe air." Said Dipper.

"I could just…" said Juvia.

"Then do reverse CPR." Said Mabel.

Before Juvia could say or do anything, Dipper ran over to the Pool Mobile, grabbed ad bottled water and gave Mermando Reverse CPR. She took a picture of this to black mail Dipper later in life.

Mermando was breathing better.

"Thank you for saving me…" said Mermando, "Why didn't you just roll me over opt the lake or have you Water Friend put me in the lake."

Juvia just shrugged at the twins.

Mermando got into the lake, however he was coughing.

"You okay?" asked Mabel.

"My throat hurt from coughing, I don't' know if my family will hear my call from the mighty ocean depths." Said Mermando.

"I have an idea"! said Mabel.

She ran over the Pool Mobile and saw a Mega Phone. She grabbed but Dipper took it away from her.

"Wait! That's pool properly! If it turns up missing I'll get fired!" said Dipper.

"Dipper! Don't you know what it's like to be in love with someone. Even though in your heart it will never work out?" asked Mabel.

Dipper sighed.

"Here…" he said with a sigh.

"Thanks Dip." Said Mabel.

:Thank you so much Mabel!" said Mermando, "I never met anyone like you."

"Same here. "said Mabel, "Well expect for a zombie, a gnome and a couple of cute vampires…"

"I don't remember the vampires. "said Dipper.

"Girl talk." Said Mabel implying she at least told her mother.

Mabel looked at Mermando.

"I guess this is it." Said Mabel.

"Not quite." Sid Mermando.

He leapt out of the water and the two kissed.

"So beautiful." Said Juvia blushing a little.

Dipper on the other hand was disgusted.

"My first kiss…" said Mabel she turned to Dipper, "And he was yours too."

"Don't include me into this." Said Dipper.

"Good bye Mabel." Said Mermando.

"Goodbye Mermando." said Mabel.

She walked over to Dipper.

"Thank you so much Juvia." Said Mabel.

"Your welcome." Said Juvia, then she turned creepy, "Just remember Gray is mine…"

Mabel nodded.

She turned to Dipper.

"You did the right thing." Said Mabel.

"I guess…" said Dipper.

"Oh wait! I just remembered! I always wanted to do this!" said Mabel.

Somehow this reface was well known in the ocean as well. So Mermando jumped over her while her arm was in the air.

"Is that a reface to something?" asked Juvia.

"It is." Said Dipper.

And so the next day Dipper got chewed out by Mr. Pool Check. He turned in hi whistle and Mr. Poolcheck ate it.

Dipper sighed and walked away moping.

Turns out it wasn't all bad.

"Hey Doofus." Said Wendy not in her swim suit, "Guess who just got fired."

"What happened?" asked Dipper.

"Poolcheck found out I was taking too many snacks." Said Wendy.

"How many?" asked Dipper.

Wendy lifted her hat revealing a bunch of ship.

"You want opt break the rules somewhere else?" asked Wendy.

"sure!" said Dipper.

Nearby Mable was put her feet in the water.

"You all right?" asked Juvia showing up behind her.

"At least you're not showing up from underwater." Said Mabel.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Juvia.

"Nothing…" said Mabel.

That was when a bottle with addressed to Mabel came from the filter.

She opened and read the letter inside.

"Dear Mabel, I am back home with my family and I am very happy. Our first kiss holds a special place my in heart. Well… hearts. As a merman I have like 17. Horrifying but true. More bottles on the way." Read Mabel.

She giggled at the bottles.

Juvia smiled.

"Juvia." Said Mabel.

"Yes?" asked Juvia.

"I'm going to try to get you and Gray together." Said Mabel.

"You mean it?" asked Juvia.

"Oh yeah." Said Mabel.

Meanwhile at the Guild Hall. Gray was talking to the team when he got a chill.

"You okay?" asked Lucy.

"I'm fine." Said Gray.

"Maybe it's because of the fact you're not wearing clothes. "said Erza.

"Oh come on!" yelled Gray.

At the pool, Stan laid in his chair. Waiting for Gideon to show up.

And he did.

"Stanford!" said Gideon surprised, "Well you won this time! Put her there."

Stan tried to move but he was stuck to the chair.

Gideon laughed.

"Unless I predicted your plan and coated the chair in glue last night. Enjoy that chair… forever." Laughed Gideon.

Stan was stuck to the chair.

"Erza! I need your massive strength! Erza!" yelled Stan.

Stan was unaware that Erza didn't go to the Pool that day.

But indeed Erza somehow sensed what happened and face palmed.

"You okay?" asked Happy.

"I'm fine…" sighed Erza.

And so Mabel had another crush… but this time she got a got a kiss out of it.

Even if chances were good that she would never see Mermando again, at least she helped him get home and that's all that mattered.

Next Time: Something strange happens that causes everyone in the shack to switch bodies! What happened and does it have to do with the hidden room that was recently discovered? Find out next time!


	20. Carpet Diem

A/N: I meant to get this up yesterday, but I have some heat related computer problems (stupid heat wave) Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 20: Carpet Diem

Dipper and Mabel created their own Mini-Golf Course in their room. It was created by the junk in the room.

Dipper took a shot, it went through the window and they heard Stan yelling.

"Stan shot! Is that legal?" asked Dipper.

Waddles who was keeping score just ate the scorecard.

"No it's out of bounds." Laughed Mabel.

"Your out of bounds." Said Dipper.

The two joked until Mabel's alarm clock was set off.

"Oh it looks like I'm going to hang out with the girls tonight." Said Mabel.

"Seriously, you're going to ditch me to hang with them… I kind of understand Wendy and Carla since they're still getting used to this world… but…" said Dipper.

Then he noticed things…

"Sleeping bags… rom-coms… calling call boys…" said Dipper, "Don't tell you're having a…"

"Sleep-over!" called out Candy and Grenda. As they entered the room.

"Hi Dipper…" said Marvelous nervously.

"Your mom says your key on the living room table." Said Carla.

Dipper sighed.

When the Guild Dorms were built there were extra rooms built in just in case.

In fact one of the rooms in the men's dorm and two of the rooms in the woman's dorm were given to the Pines, just in case they needed them.

"Just let me pack." Said Dipper.

As he packed, this was the conversation.

"Okay… so much do you like boys?" asked Mabel.

"I love them!" yelled Grenda.

"Boys make me think about kissing!" said Candy.

"Well I don't think about them that often…" admitted Marvelous.

"What seriously?" asked Mabel.

"In Earthland there' a lot more important things than boys." Pointed out Carla.

"Well you're not in Earthland anymore!" said Mabel.

"I'm all packed up!" said Dipper leaving before any of them could get the idea of giving him a make over.

He made his way to the living where his mother was setting up her bed for the night.

"You got everything." Said Erza.

"Yeah." Said Dipper.

"If you eat breakfast at the Guild remember to put it to my tab." Said Erza.

Dipper nodded and grabbed his dorm key.

He soon made it to Fairy Woods, AKA the men's dorm.

He made his way in remembering that his room was on the second floor.

He passed by the room with signs reading "Freed", "Bickslow", "Jellal" and "Makarov".

When he passed by Freed's room, the door opened.

"Oh hey Dipper? Finally need to use your room?" asked Bickslow.

"Yeah…" admitted Dipper.

"So what happen? Room got destroyed?" asked Bickslow.

"Mabel's having a sleepover." Said Dipper.

The stuffed animals (he had yet to get replacements) all stared at him.

"What's the problem with that?" asked Bickslow.

"With that? With that?" repeated the stuffed toys.

"Trust me… it's not pretty." Said Dipper.

He got to his door and opened it. It was a rather lain room with just a bed. He got changed and settled into hos bed.

It was the middle of the night when suddenly there was a crash.

"Gildarts!" yelled Makarov.

"Sorry!" he heard Gildarts call out.

"Oh come on Gildarts! I was sleeping!" he heard Natsu yell.

"What were you doing out all night?" he heard Gray yell.

"Hey is it my fault that the only thing I can do to bond with my daughter is go out drinking?" asked Gildarts.

"That's a terrible excuse you and know it!" he heard Elfman yell.

"There's going on jobs you know that!" he heard Makarov yell.

This arguing last about 10 minutes… the physical fighting began… and that last a well in the wee hours of them morning.

The next morning Dipper sat at the bar eating some pancakes.

"You okay?" asked Levy sitting next to him.

"I had to sleep in the men's dorm last night." Said Dipper, "IT was fine at first."

"Hey don't blame me for anything my dad does…" said Cana nearby.

"Go on a job with him!" yelled Makarov, "Or at least don't bond with hymn late at night."

Levy began to at his head.

At the mystery shack the Sleep Over guests all woke up.

"What happened?" asked Mabel with "Party Gurl" written on her head.

She saw Candy taped to the celling.

"What's up, Party Girl?" asked Candy.

"I think I'm stuck…" said Marvelous sandwiched between two mattresses.

Carla was trying to get the mattress off her.

Grenda came out of the closest with make up on her face.

"I don't know who I was kissing but it was awesome!" yelled Grenda.

"Breakfast?" asked Mabel.

"Breakfast!" cheered Grenda.

"Candy falls down now." Said Candy at she fell down from the celling and crashing into part of their mini-golf course.

As the girl's ate breakfast Dipper showed up still tired.

"You okay?" asked Marvelous.

"I need to take a nap…" said Dipper.

He headed up to the room.

"Mabel!" yelled Dipper .

"Shouldn't you go up to talk to him." Said Carla.

"He's fine… he's not at magic goes out of control level of anger." Said Mabel.

"Is that how you justify it?" asked Carla.

After Breakfast Mabel went up to talk to her brother was fixing his bed.

"Mabel…" muttered Dipper.

"so… did you have fun last night at the dorms?" asked Mabel.

"Gildarts came home late last night… what do you think happened?" asked Dipper .

"Yeesh." Said Mabel.

"Okay we need to set some ground rules"! said Dipper "No more sleep overs."

"Fine! But you need stop reading at night." Said Mabel.

"How can reading be bothering you?" asked Dipper.

Well to be fair, Dipper tended to talk to himself and click his pen in thought whenever he was reading a mystery book.

"Well at least my braces don't whistle when I speak." Said Dipper.

"Well at least I wash my clothes every once in a while." Said Mabel.

"I'm a busy guy, washing clothes takes a lot of time…" muttered Dipper.

Mabel began to meow.

"Do that one more time…" growled Dipper.

Mabel continued to meow.

"All that's it! Maybe we shouldn't share a room any more" said Dipper.

"What?" asked Mabel, "Well.. uh… Fine!"

"Double fine!" yelled Dipper.

"Fine!" yelled Mabel.

They went downstairs to talk to their mother.

"Sorry but you can't move rooms." Said Erza, "And besides this is only temporary remember, when I finally find a good house you'll have your own rooms."

"But mom!" cried Mabel.

"I sleep in the living room remember." Pointed out Erza.

"Yeah… there's no extra rooms!" said Stan, "And you know that…"

"Yeah… unless there's a secret hidden room." Said Erza.

"Hey dudes! I found a secret hidden room!" they heard Soos call out.

"Again?" asked Dipper .

Both of them went to where they heard Soos' voice.

Erza looked at Stan who sighed.

They followed the twins.

"So I was dusting this old book case and boom, I found a secret hidden door." Said Soos.

They all entered the room, which was a rather nice room with a calendar from 1982 on the wall.

"Oh classy!" said Mabel.

They began to look around the room as the two adults came upstairs.

Dipper noticed a shag carpet had a tag that read "Experiment 78"

"What is this room?" asked Dipper.

"Just a room I have to clean up." Said Stan.

He found a pair glasses, he grabbed them and hid them with only Erza noticing what he did.

Mabel was doing snow angels in the shag carpet.

"This carpet is amazing." Said Mabel.

"Sure if you like awful things." Said Stan.

Dipper noticed the key to the room.

"That settles it." Said Dipper, "I'm taking this room."

"What why? We both saw the room at the same time!" said Mabel.

"Can it! Neither one of you gets the room. "said Stan grabbing the key from them.

He handed the key to Erza.

"What?" asked Erza.

"Look you can't sleep in the Living Room forever." Said Stan.

"It's only going to be until I get my own house." Said Erza.

"And when that's going to be." Said Stan.

Erza sighed knowing Stan wouldn't take no for an answer.

After all unlike the kids she knew the secret to the room.

Mable looked like she was going to say something.

"Remember living here is temporary." Sid Erza.

The twins started pouting.

"This room is dusty! It needs to be cleaned!" said Stan.

"I'll do it." Said Soos.

"No you have to clean the rest of the house." Said Stan, "Laxus! Wendy! I need you to do something for me"!

Not too long later, Wendy and Laxus was cleaning it up.

"I can't believe he's making us clean it up." Said Wendy.

"Hey don't think of it doing it for Stan, think of it for doing it for Erza." Said Laxus.

"Good point." Said Wendy.

Laxus touched the shag carpeting.

"Great… it's full of static." Said Laxus.

"If you want to I can handle it." Said Wendy.

"It will be fine." Said Laxus, "I doubt it will react to my magic."

In another room, Erza was talking with Stan.

"Are you sure about giving me that room." Said Erza.

"Hey Erza, you deserve it." Said Stan.

"But that room..." Said Erza.

Stan took out the glasses and looked at them.

"One day…" he said.

Erza sighed, she knew she had to tell him.

"Stan… there's something I need to tell you." Said Erza.

Meanwhile in another place, Soos saw Waddles rolling around on the floor.

"Oh if only I knew what it was like to be a pig." Mused Soos, "That would be nice!"

In the twins room, Dipper was reading a book while clicking his pen when Mabel entered.

"Really!" yelled Mable.

"What now I can't read during the day?"{ asked Dipper.

"Remember it's temporary! It's temporary!" muttered Mabel.

The tow began to glare at each other.

Back in the newly found room, Laxus turned out on the vacuum.

Unfriendly for him the combination of the carpet, the vacuum, the static and his own magic something a massive an electrical charge that covered the entire house engulfing everyone inside.

"What just happened?" asked Laxus.

"Don't ask me…" said Wendy.

They looked at each other and started screaming.

In the room where Erza and Stan were talking.

"Okay what the hell just happen?" asked Erza.

"I don't' know…" said Stan.

Both of them looked at each other and screaming.

However once Stan stopped screaming he went into the fetal position and starting muttering, "Not again! Not again! NOT AGAIN!"

Erza looked at her body.

"Huh… I wonder…" said Erza.

Back in the twins room.

"Ow… what was that?" asked Mabel.

"I don't know… but I feel weaker than usual…" muttered Dipper.

Both of them looked at each other and screamed.

So much so that Dipper had to run to the bathroom to vomit.

Back in Erza's room… the two that were in there.

"Okay you calm… I don't you freaking out right now." Said Wendy, "Because if you freak out…"

"Please you think I'd freak out over this… we just have to find Dipper." Said Laxus.

"Oh yeah, that weird Journal he has." Said Wendy.

That was hewn they heard retching sounds from the bathroom.

They went to check what it was.

They found Dipper puking.

"Hey Dipper you okay?" asked Laxus.

Dipper suddenly screamed then emptied out his stomach from more.

Wendy sighed.

"Hey Dipper…" said Wendy, "You okay… buddy?"

"Don't call me Dipper!" yelled Dipper, "Why am I so sweaty!"

"You're not Dipper… are you?" asked Laxus.

That was there was a smacking sound.

"OW! You punched me"! they heard Erza yell.

"What were you thinking just now!" yelled Stan.

"But this is your body!" yelled Erza.

"I don't care… besides I know it can take more than your left hook!" yelled Stan.

"Mabel did you hear?" asked Mabel during into the hallway, "I think Mom and Stan switched too!"

That was when she noticed Laxus and Wendy.

"It was just a joke.." said Mabel.

Laxus and Wendy looked at each other.

Laxus bent down to Mabel.

"Relax Dipper… it's me…" said Laxus.

Mabel's eyes widened.

"Wendy?" asked Mabel.

Laxus nodded.

Indeed Wendy and Laxus has switched bodies, as did Mabel and Dipper.

"Great… I don't think your mom is taking it well." Said Laxus/Wendy (AKA Laxus in Wendy's body).

"Why?" asked Dipper/Mabel.

"I take it she never told you…" said Laxus/Wendy.

"Told us what?" asked Mabel/Dipper.

Sometime later they managed to calm down Stan and Erza who of course switched bodies.

And Erza/Stan told them a story that she never told them.

"I never told you this story before… but this is not the first time I've switched bodies with someone." Said Erza/Stan.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Dipper/Mabel.

Wendy/Laxus laughed, "It's because of who she switched bodies with…"

"How do you even know the story?" asked Erza/Stan.

"Come on, you think that the few people who didn't up getting switched wouldn't mentioned the story?" asked Laxus/Wendy.

Erza/Stan seemed to blush.

"You switched bodies before?" asked Mabel/Dipper.

Erza/Stan groaned knowing she would have to tell the story.

"The real story when we got back from Galuna, the master wasn't there. So Natsu decided to try a translation job to kill time and it turned out the thing he attempted to do was a spell that switched people's bodies…" muttered Erza/Stan.

"Oh come on that sounds like something you would look back and laugh at…" said Mabel/Dipper.

"I was switched with Happy." Said Erza/Stan.

There was an awaked silence in the room.

"Yeah… that is something you would keep hidden for years…" said Dipper/Mabel..

"We should find Soos…" said Dipper/Mabel, "He's probably the only who wasn't switched… so he might be able to help us."

That was when Waddles wandered into the room.

"Hey guys look! I'm a pig!" said Waddles who now could talk, "Wait… can you even understand me or am I oinking? "

Erza/Stan face palmed.

"Looks like Happy isn't the most embarrassing body switch…" said Laxus/Wendy.

"Oh come on it's not all bad!" said Stan. Erza, "I mean…"

"You're not doing anything in my body!" yelled Erza/Stan.

She tried to glare but it was wasn't' very effective in Stan's body.

"Wait… what's' going on?" asked Soos/Waddles.

"You're not the only one who switched bodies." Said Dipper/Mabel.

"Seriously! Why do I have to be in this body." Said Mabel/Dipper, "He's so weak and sweaty …"

"Hey! Having braces is terrible… how do you deal with them?" asked Dipper/Mabel.

Erza/Stan suddenly groaned.

"Are you in constant pain?" asked Erza/Stan.

"I'm an old man." Said Stan/Erza, "Also a mother of twins shouldn't loo k this good… I mean…"

"Do you want me to punch you again?" asked Erza/Stan.

"Seriously!" yelled Stan/Erza.

The other two began to bicker.

"Stop fighting now! All right!" yelled Wendy/Laxus as lighting crackled.

"Whoa dude!" said Soos/Waddles.

Wendy/Laxus stared at the body she was inhabiting.

"Looks like the magic stays with our bodies…" said Erza/Stan.

"Not surprised, considering that Lacrima in mine." ,muttered Wendy/Laxus.

"Dipper, do you think you figure out what's going on?" asked Erza/Stan.

"I think I left it my room." Said Mabel/Dipper going to the room.

"We need to find Soos' body." Said Erza/Stan.

"I don't think it could have gotten far… I mean what would a pig do?" asked Mabel/Dipper.

Turns out Waddles/Soos needed up meeting a woman and was sort of showing her around town.

Dipper in Mabel's body searched through the Journal, there wasn't anything about body swap.

"I can't find anything." Muttered Dipper/Mabel.

Dipper went back into the meeting room.

"Nothing." Said Dipper/Mabel.

"Oh come on!" yelled Mabel/Dipper.

"We have to figure out what caused the switch…" Erza/Stan.

That was when there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" asked Stan/Erza.

"Oh no! Oh no! It's Levy!" said Dipper/Mabel.

"Okay that's bad…" said Erza/Stan.

"Did she make things worse last time?" asked Laxus/Wendy.

"Wait worse?" asked Wendy/Laxus.

"She did." Sighed Erza/Stan, "You see ordinal there were only three swaps… me and Happy… Lucy and Gray and Natsu and Loke… Levy tried to fix it… and she did it for Gray and Lucy… but then she made more swaps happen…"

"Seriously?" asked Stan/Erza.

"Should we just turn her away?" asked Wendy/Laxus.

"I think we should get her to help us." Said Dipper, "I mean she one of the smartest in the Guild…"

"Dipper's got a point." Said Laxus/Wendy, "We need as much help as we can since we can… especially since we don't know the cause of this."

"Thank you!" said Dipper/Mable who seemed existed.

"That's Laxus saying that…" whispered Mabel/Dipper.

"I know…" sighed Dipper/Mabel.

Dipper/Mabel was the one to open the door.

"Oh hey Mabel… is Dipper around or he still tired from last night?" asked Levy.

"Levy! Please we need your help with something!" said Dipper/Mabel.

"What do you need… help with…" said Levy recognized that tone of voice, "Oh no… please don't tell me…"

"I'm dipper…" sighed Mabel.

"Does your mom know…" sighed Levy.

"She's in Stan's body…" sighed Dipper/Mabel.

"Bad news!" yelled Mabel/Dipper, "We can't find Soos' body."

"What?" asked Dipper/Mabel.

"This is bad!" yelled Soos/Waddles.

Levy looked like she was crying.

"Please tell me it wasn't the Changeling Spell…" said Levy.

"We have no idea what caused it." Said Dipper/Mabel/

Levy could only face palm.

After calming don Levy.

"Before we can fix it I think we should try to find Soos' body." Said Erza/Stan.

"You two should do it." Said Stan/Erza pointing to the switched twins

"What?" asked Mabel/Dipper.

"You two are the only two who can leave the shack right now." Said Erza/Stan, "I'm not letting him out in my body who knows what he'll do."

"Who's to say I'll do something?" asked Stan/Erza.

Everyone gave him a look.

"I'm worried I might lose control of Laxus' magic and I think he might end up punching Robbie forgetting he's in my body." Said Wendy/Laxus.

"What about you Stan… I mean Erza." Said Levy.

"I'm not leaving the house like this…" said Erza/Stan, "I know it's less embarrassing than Happy… but still, I don't' want anyone to know I got body swapped again."

"Seriously?" asked Stan/Erza.

"Plus I'm having back spasms…" admitted Erza/Stan.

"I get those sometimes…" said Stan/Erza.

"I'm going to help find my body too!" said Soos.

"Fine but you're on a leash." Said Erza/Stan.

"Okay…" said Soos, "Wait what?"

And so the body swapped Twins, Levy (since she was the only one who knew about this and wasn't swapped) and Soos/Waddles searched for Waddles/Soos.

The twins glared at each other from the corners of their eyes.

"So… did something happen between you two?" asked Levy.

Neither answered.

"Do I have to be on a leash?" Soos asked again.

"That pig just talked!" yelled a woman.

"Magic!" said Levy.

"Oh you're one of those wizards… never mind…" said the woman with a shrug.

"McGucket tried to eat you twice…" said Dipper, "It's better if you're on a leash."

"Hey! There's that pig again!" yelled Old Man McGucket.

For the last time! He's a pet!" yelled Mabel/Dipper.

"Let's hope we find Waddles soon." Sighed Dipper/Mabel, "I mean being in public feel like something bad is going to happen."

That was when Grenda suddenly showed up and kidnapped Dipper/Mabel.

"Did Grenda just…" sighed Mabel/Dipper.

"She did." Sighed Levy.

"So do follow them or do we find my body…" said Soos.

"We find your body of course." Said Mabel/Dipper.

"Mabel…" sighed Levy.

"Fine… we find out what my friends are doing with Dipper." Said Mabel/Dipper.

Meanwhile Dipper/Mabel was brought to Fairy Forest, the woman's dorms.

"What's going on?" asked Dipper/Mabel.

"You weren't answering your phone and Marvelous felt bad about what happened to Dipper so she wants to see we could have start having the sleep overs in her room." Said Grenda.

Dipper/Mabel was dragged into the dorms.

They got to the door with the names "Wendy and Carla" on it. They entered the room, where Marvelous, Candy and Carla were waiting for them.

"So you girls don't mind that we have it here from now." Said Marvelous.

"This is a lot nicer than that at the Mystery Shack." Said Grenda, "How about we get started right now"!

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" said Dipper/Mabel..

"I have to agree." Said Carla.

"Are you feeling all right?" asked Marvelous touching Mabel's forehead.

"She'll be fine once she hears my mom's age inappropriate paranormal romance." Said Grenda.

"Oooh!" said Candy.

"I don't think any of us should reading that." Said Carla.

"Oh come on Carla have some fun." Said Grenda she began to read it, "My name is Gerard and I am a werewolf. Creature of the night… but I am also a creature of passion."

Dipper/Mabel began to shudder.

Outside of the dorms.

"All right is okay if I explain the station." Said Levy.

"They are my friends… I should let them know." Sighed Mabel/Dipper.

Levy nodded and went in figuring which room they were in.

"Do you think anyone else is going to find out?" asked Soos/Waddles.

"Hopefully not." Said Mabel/Dipper.

"Hey Dipper!" called out Lucy walking towards them with a strange snowman thing in tow.

That was Plue, one of her spirits. Since he didn't take that much magic he often hung out during down time. Apparently he was a "dog."

"You need something from the dorms?" asked Lucy.

"No Levy's getting it." Said Mabel/Dipper.

"Oh okay…" said Lucy.

Plue looked at Soos/Waddles.

"I still don't know how that thing's a dog…" said Soos/Waddles.

There was an awkward silence.

"I mean… Oink Oink!" said Soos/Waddles.

Lucy stared at the man stuck in a pig's body.

"did… Waddles just talk…" said Lucy.

Mabel/Dipper sighed knowing she would have to be let in too.

In the dorm room, Dipper/Mabel was in the fetal position rocking back and forth.

"Mabel, are you okay?" asked Marvelous.

That was when there was a knock on the door.

Candy opened it and of course it was Levy.

"Oh Levy! I'm so happy!" cried out Dipper/Mabel.

"Is something strange going on?" asked Carla.

"Well you see…" said Levy explaining the situation.

She told them about situation wen she was done.

"Seriously?" asked Grenda.

"And you're sure Natsu wasn't involved?" asked Carla.

"What?" asked Candy.

"Who told you about that?" asked Levy.

"Romeo." Said Wendy.

"Then Macao confirmed it.." said Carla.

Levy sighed.

"Wait you need to find Soos?" asked Marvelous, "I'll be able to find him!"

"Do you think you can track his scent?" asked Carla.

"It might take while but I'm sure I can find him." Said Marvelous.

They began to leave, then they noticed Dipper/Mabel was still in the fetal position.

"Maybe we should make sure… she… he is okay…" said Carla.

The others nodded.

Meanwhile in the Mystery Shack, Erza/Stan waited in the living room. That was when Stan/Erza entered the room.

"Found anything?" asked Erza/Stan.

"No…" gurgled Stan/Erza.

"Wendy and Laxus are still searching for anything strange." Erza/Stan.

"Why did he have to be so secretive?" muttered Stan/Erza, that was when he realized something, "Wait you don't think…"

"Maybe…" said Erza/Stan.

"Hey! Laxus! Wendy! Did you check the new room?" asked Stan/Erza.

"Not yet!" called Wendy/Laxus, "Should I go check it…"

"No we will"! called out Erza/Stan.

Both of them headed to Erza's new room.

Meanwhile outside the dorm, the group finally made their way out.

"Hey! Lulu!" said Levy, "You found out didn't you."

"Yeah…" sighed Lucy.

"You okay Bro-bro?" asked Mabel/Dipper.

"No…" muttered Dipper/Mabel.

"Hey come on, it could be worse." Said Lucy.

"How?" muttered Dipper/Mabel.

"Gray could be in your body." Pointed out Lucy.

Both of them stared at Lucy then realized the connotations'.

Gray's stripping habit was mental… not physical.

"So did…" said Mabel/Dipper.

"I managed to prevent him." Sighed Lucy.

"Let's just find Soos' body." Muttered Dipper/Mabel.

Back in the Mystery Shack, Erza/Stan and Stan/Erza searched the room.

That was when Erza/Stan notched the tag. She read the tag.

"I think I might have found it." Said Erza/Stan.

"Really?" asked Stan/Erza.

"Let me trying… it." Said Erza/Stan.

She began to rub his feet in the carpet building a charge then touched her body.

There was a shock knock the two the ground.

"Ow… that hurt." Muttered Stan, "What were you trying to do?"

That was when Stan realized he was in his body.

Erza pointed to the tag.

"Electron Carpet?" asked Stan.

"Atoms can switch electrons, I figured it had to do with that." Said Erza.

"How did you know that?" asked Stan.

"I used to live in area with lots of science museums." Pointed out Erza.

"And with a nerd like that son of yours…" said Stan, "Wait… how did we all switch?"

Then they noticed the vacuum.

"Lightening Wizard…" said Erza.

"Laxus!" yelled Stan.

"It really wasn't his fault…" said Erza.

"I still need to yell as someone." Muttered Stan.

Erza sighed and took out her phone.

With the now larger group searching for Soos' body.

"So what is like your brother's body?" asked Grenda.

"Sweaty… and awkward." Answered Mabel/Dipper.

Dipper/Mabel was pouting.

"It's going to be fine… hopefully you'll find a ways soon." Said Levy.

That was when Mabel's cell phone began to ring.

Dipper/Mabel grabbed.

"Don't pick it up!" cried Mabel/Dipper.

"It's mom." Said Dipper/Mabel.

"Oh… never mind." Said Mabel/Dipper.

"Hello?" asked Dipper/Mabel expecting her uncle's voice.

"Dipper. We found out the cause and I'm back in my own body…" said Erza on the other body.

"Really?" asked Dipper/Mabel.

"Yeah, we're trying to fix Wendy and Laxus right now." Said Erza on the other end.

In Erza's room.

"So it has to do with static?" asked Wendy/Laxus.

"From what Erza said." Said Stan.

"Great…" muttered Wendy/Laxus.

"Just use the carpet to zap Wendy all right." Said Stan.

"How was I supposed to know the carpet did this." Muttered Wendy/Laxus.

Wendy/Laxus touched Laxus/Wendy.

However a large zap filled the room engulfing everyone.

Yes, the volume was the initial catalyst, but still… lighting wizard plus mind switch carpet that runs on static equals bad.

On the other end. Dipper heard the noise.

"Hello! Hello Mom!" called out Dipper/Mabel.

"Hey Dipper.. you might want to stay away from the Shack for a while… things just got worse…" said Wendy's voice in Erza's tone.

That was when the phone hung up.

"What happened?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know… but something caused Mom to be in Wendy's body." Said Dipper/Mabel who shuddered.

"Oh yeah you have that massive crush on her." Said Lucy.

"How do you know?" asked Dipper/Mabel.

"That was a secret?" asked Grenda.

Back at the mystery shack things were worse, now it was a four way switch, with Stan in Laxus' body, Laxus in Erza's body, Wendy in Stan's body and as mentioned earlier Erza in Wendy's body.

"Okay… switching my body is a bad idea." Said Laxus/Erza.

"Why am I in this body now…" muttered Wendy/Stan, "It's really gross.

"Hey can I keep this body?" asked Stan/Laius flexing his muscles.

Thankfully Erza's glare translated much better in Wendy's body than Stan's.

"IT was a joke… okay…" said Stan/Laxus.

Back with the group searching for Waddles body, they found Waddles/Soos with a woman.

Mabel/Dipper at her twin inhabiting her body.

"Fine…" muttered Dipper/Mabel, "Waddles!"

Waddles/Soos noticed Dipper/Mabel and ran towards her.

"Okay… I understand something's come up, I'll give my answer later!" said the woman he was with.

"I wonder what that about." Said Marvelous.

"Something tells me I don't want to know…" said Carla.

They got back to the Mystery Shack to find Erza and Wendy outside (they managed to get back to their bodies realizing it was safe for them to go back to into their bodies).

"All of you found out?" asked Erza.

"Yeah…" sighed Lucy hugging Plue.

"Well at least you weren't in Happy this time." Assured Carla.

"How do you know about that." Said Erza.

"Romeo and Macao." Sighed Carla.

"Oh yeah… both were among the few unaffected from that day…" muttered Erza.

"What was the cause?" asked Levy.

"The carpet in my room, it switches body using static electricity. Laxus was vacuuming it at the time." Sighed Erza.

"If I knew that was going to happen I would vacuumed it." Sighed Wendy.

"So is everything fine now?" asked Dipper/Mabel.

Unfortunately they were far away from the Shack to not be effected and they were engulfed by the latest switch.

When everything cleared… things were even worse.

"Oh no! Oh no!" yelled Dipper who was now in Plue's body.

"Oh seriously! I'm the pig?" asked Carla whop was in Waddles' body.

"How did I get out here?" asked Laxus in Lucy's body, "And why am I giving back spasms."

"You have got to be kidding me"! yelled Stan in Mabel's body .

"Oh man! I feel so weak and small!" yelled Grenda in Levy's body.

"Oh wow… my smell is like crazy…" said Soos in Marvelous' body.

"I'm a cat…" sighed Erza in Carla's body, "Again…"

"Puun-pun!" cried Plue in Wendy's body.

"Oh man… I'm Soos…" sighed Lucy in Soos' body.

"I'm boy what up bros! Let's grow some mustaches." Said Candy in Dipper's body.

"I am seriously getting tired of this." Sighed Wendy in Grenda's body.

"Well this isn't too bad." Mabel in Candy's body sighed in relief.

"Everyone calm down!" said Levy in Erza's body, "I'm sure I can make a list of who's in who…"

Carla/Waddles looked around.

"Where's Wendy?" she asked.

"Yo!" said Wendy/Grenda.

"My Wendy." Corrected Carla/Waddles.

Inside the mystery shack, Marvelous was freaking out since she was in Stan's body.

"How did I get here?" she cried.

Waddles in Laxus' body just oinked.

Thankfully Waddles in Laxus' body didn't escape this time and they were able to make it so that Laxus was in Waddles Body.

"I'll send you a text once we're all in at the Guild Hall." Erza told him shut the door hoping Waddles wouldn't leave.

And so later they were all in the Guild Hall. All sitting at the table after an exhausting ordeal.

"At least what happened 15 years ago wasn't as bad compared to today…" said Erza/

"You said it." Sighed Lucy.

"Yeah…" agreed Levy.

"So Dipper… are we still mad at each other?" asked Mabel.

"I don't even care anymore…" muttered Dipper, "Today was exhausting…"

"Here you go." Said Mirajane giving them two pizzas, "It sounded like an exhausting day…"

Everyone groaned.

"So who was in Stan today?" asked Mirajane.

Erza, Marvelous and Wendy all raised their hands.

"I know what it's like being in old man's body… it's not fun…" said Mirajane.

"Oh yeah you switched with Makarov." Said Erza.

"Please don't remind of that day..." sighed Levy.

Soos was lost in through.

"Is something wrong?" asked Wendy.

"I just wonder what Waddles did in my body." Said Soos.

"There you!" said the woman they saw he was with.

She ran over to Soos and kissed him.

"I thought a lot about it and I will marry you!" she said.

They all stared at this, after all the woman was with Waddles in Soos' body.

How they ended up getting engaged was probably better unknown.

"Pretend none of this ever happened like last time?" asked Erza.

"Agreed." Said Lucy.

"Yeah…" said Levy.

At the Mystery Shack Laxus laid on the couch exhausted, he was back in his own body, but due to the fact that his body had that reaction meant he had to be in every single body that caught up in the switch.

"Why is there even a carpet like that?" muttered Laxus.

And so… Erza got a new room.

The twins were too exhausted to fight any more.

And Stan hid the carpet somewhere since he couldn't bear to get rid of it… He had his reasons…

Also Soos' fiancé broke it off since he was "Too Different".

Once again it's best not to think about it…

Next Time:While on a job for the Lumberjacks, Elfman and Manly Dan finally meet. However the two into a fight over which one of them is manlier... Who will come out on top? Find out next time!


	21. Manliness VS Manliness

Chapter 21: Manliness VS. Manliness

Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna were siblings. While it hasn't been brought up it is was true. The three were very close. They lost their parents at a young age and how they learned their magic and joined the guild is rather sad. Because of that they had each other.

Which was why they were going to their own house and live together.

The three were in Greasy's Diner looking over unclaimed land in Gravity Falls deciding to go the route of building their own house instead of buying like Erza.

"Okay… this area looks the most promising." Said Mirajane.

"We would have to check it out." Said Elfman.

"I hope it's nice." Said Lisanna.

The three sighed.

"We still need more money." Said Mirajane.

"Hopefully we can find good jobs." Said Lisanna.

"And I do have an idea for something." Said Mirajane.

"What?" asked Elfman.

Mirajane told them her idea what she do to raise more money.

Both of them paled.

"I sure that's a good idea?" asked Lisanna.

"I think she'd be good at it." Said Mirajane.

Elfman noticed the manliness tester and the prize.

"Oh I found a way to save money…" said Elfman.

Everyone in the diner watched as Elfman approached it, he barely had to touch it when it said "Manly Man!" and then exploded.

"Oh yeah! I'm a real man!" yelled Elfman taking the pancakes.

The diner cheered.

However Manly Dan saw this and grunted.

"All right Elfman!" said Wendy who ate breakfast with her father.

"You know him?" asked Manly Dan.

"He's a member of the Guild." Said Wendy with a shrug.

Manly Dad nodded hearing that Wendy had started hanging out at the guild thanks to Erza joining.

He got back to the table.

"So… do you think it's a bad idea?" asked Mirajane.

Both Elfman and Lisanna sighed.

Sometime later in the Guild Hall, Dipper was looking at the request Board while Marvelous and Carla helped him pick a job.

His mother thought it would be a good idea to start taking smaller jobs that didn't require much magic.

Usually those were just stuff like yard work or helping people with other chores.

"Go to the bakery and buy bread?" asked Dipper.

"It's Mr. Strange's job." Said Marvelous, "The man loves to buy the bread when it comes out of the oven but he's at work at the time so he started hiring us to get them while he's at work."

"Oh… okay…" said Dipper.

That was when they were joined by Elfman and Lisanna.

"Finally starting jobs?" asked Lisanna.

"Yeah, I can't find a good one. "said Dipper.

"So how the house planning going?" asked Marvelous.

"We have an area in mind." Said Lisanna.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Oh you haven't heard we decided to move out of the dorms." Said Lisanna.

"But didn't Makarov give everyone a grace period that they wouldn't have to pay rent for a year?" asked Dipper.

"He did, but you know it's probably better if we're in a house together." Said Lisanna.

"Makes sense." Said Dipper.

They looked at the jobs.

"All right!" yelled Elfman, "Found the perfect job!"

"Getting rid of Manotaurs from Manly Dan's Logging Camp?" asked Carla.

"It's got your name written all over it." Laughed Lisanna.

"Did they misspell Minotaur?" asked Marvelous.

"No…" Dipper said bluntly.

"You've dealt with them before?" asked Carla.

"Yeah." Admitted Dipper.

"Well I'm taking this job." Said Elfman going to tell Makarov.

"Wait if you dealt with them before…" said Lisanna.

"Unless someone takes me on a job, Mom's making me start out with easy jobs." Said Dipper.

"Why?" asked Carla.

"Don't ask me…" said Dipper.

At a nearby table, Erza and Mirajane were talking.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Erza.

"Well you know how I'm planning to move out of the dorms.

"Of course." Said Erza.

"Well I'm unsure if I want to do some jobs." Said Mirajane, "Since you know the easier jobs don't pay well and I'm unsure about the monster jobs."

"You can handle the monster jobs." Said Erza.

"Not that I can't handle them… it's that I'm afraid of over kill since we'll still new in town." Said Mirajane.

"That makes sense." Said Erza.

"Well I wanted to make an offer." Said Mirajane.

"I'm not getting you a job at the shack." Said Erza.

"Oh it's not that… besides the monster jobs would pay better than the shack." Said Mirajane.

"Then what?" asked Erza taking a sip of tea.

"Well it's just that I think I should teach Mabel transformation for her secondary magic." Said Mirajane.

Erza dropped the teacup.

"You want to teach more magic!" said Mabel popping up from under the table.

"What were you doing under there?" asked Mirajane.

Mabel shrugged.

"Please! Mom! Please!" said Mabel.

Her eyes were sparkling.

Erza sighed.

"Fine…" she said.

"All right!" yelled Mabel.

Those at the request board saw this.

"I think that bread job is looking nice about now." Said Dipper wanting to get away from that.

At the logging camp the loggers were just doing their job.

That was when there was a yells as some of the loggers ran out of the forest.

"There's another one!" yelled one of the loggers.

"When are those wizards going to deal with them!" yelled Manly Dan.

That was when Elfman showed up.

"It's going to take a real man to take on those things." Said Elfman.

Manly Dan looked at Elfman.

"Look at him!" said one of the lumberjacks.

"He has his tattoo on his neck! That is so hard core!" yelled another.

That was when the Manotaur who was Beardy emerged from the woods.

"Are you cowards going to run again!" yelled Beardy.

"So Manotaur! I'm going to show you what a real man looks like!" yelled Elfman as he turned his arm reptilian.

"Oh you want a fight?" asked Beardy.

That was when Elfman decked him, hard.

"Oh I want a fight!" yelled Elfman.

"Come at me man"! yelled Beardy.

The two got into a fistfight.

A fistfight that Elfman was winning.

Elfman turned his arm into something metal and gave one final punch knocking Beardy out.

"Oh… by the way thanks for the arm!" Elfman grabbing Beardy's arm and suddenly it transformed into a copy of the of arm.

The lumberjacks besides Manly Dan cheered.

Manly Dan however glared at Elfman and narrowed his eyes.

Meanwhile not too far away from the Guild, Mirajane begins her lessons with Mabel.

"All right there are three levels of transformation." Said Mirajane.

That was when she transformed into Erza, however her clothes stayed the same.

"This is basic level." Said Mirajane with her voice still the same as usual.

"It's weird… that your voice is still come out of mom's body." said Mabel.

"Yeah, but remember that's just basic level." Said Mirajane.

Then she transformed once again, she was still Erza but was now dressed in what Erza was wearing earlier.

"This is intermediate." Said Mirajane even copying Erza's voice.

"That's much better." Said Mabel nodding.

"Mabel!" said Mirajane doing a spot on impression of her mother, "Don't' eat that, or do you want to get sick again?"

Mabel froze when she did that, then remember it wasn't her mom but Mirajane and started laughing.

"That was great!" laughed Mabel.

"It's important to get in character when you use transformation." Said Mirajane.

Mabel nodded.

That was when Mirajane turned to various animals.

"This is the advance transformation." Said Mirajane, "Not only can you change size but you also gain the abilities, it can be a huge advantage."

"So cool!" said Mabel's eyes sparkling.

"But I don't think you're mom won't let you learn that part for a while." Said Mirajane.

Mabel pouted.

"Besides you want to start as basic level." Said Mirajane returning to being herself.

"Yeah…" sighed Mabel.

"All right." Said Mirajane, "It's easier to transform into someone you know very well. So I want you to transform into Dipper."

"Are you sure?" asked Mabel.

"He's your twin brother and besides I'm sure you know what it's like to be in his body." Said Mirajane.

Mabel glared at Mirajane.

"Sorry…" said Mirajane.

"I want you to picture yourself as Dipper in your head while building up magic." Said Mirajane, "Then release all of that magic into that pictured image."

Mabel nodded.

"Now it's understandable if you don't' get it on your first try…" said Mirajane closing her eyes.

She opened them and saw Dipper… dressed like Mabel standing in front of her.

"Hey did I get the birthmark right?" asked the transformed Mabel showing off Dipper's embarrassing birthmark.

"You did." Said Mirajane shocked she got it on her first try.

"Do you have any other suggestions?" asked Mabel changing back.

Mirajane laughed after getting over her shock.

"Sure, I do…" said Mirajane figuring that it really wasn't a good idea to move onto intermediate right away.

At the Logging Camp. Manly Dan was paying Elfman the price.

Elfman was about to leave.

"You think you're manly?" asked Manly Dan.

Elfman realized what was going on…

"Oh I'm a real man!" yelled Elfman.

"Oh really what have you done?" asked Manly Dan.

"I just beat up a Manotaur!" yelled Elfman.

"Besides that." Said muttered Manly Dan.

"That's not the first monster I've beaten!" said Elfman.

"I regular beat arm wrestling machines!" yelled Manly Dan.

"No one's beaten me at Arm Wrestling!" yelled Elfman.

"This is my axe!" yelled Manly Dan pulling out a massive axe.

"This is my arms!" yelled Elfman Turing it into a bear arm.

"I once punched a Dinosaur in the face!" yelled Manly Dan.

(Flashback)

Manly Dan was punching Barty the Dinosaur in the face at a children's birthday party. The children cheered because none of them wanted to see Barty.

"Git 'im! Get 'im"! cheered Tyler.

"All right dad… I think that's enoguh." Said Wendy pulling him away.

Barty got up and his head fell revealing he was really Toby.

"I knew I should have came to party as the Razz Dazzler." He moaned.

(End of Flashback)

"I haven't but I know I will!" yelled Elfman.

"Man-Off!" yelled Manly Dan.

"What?" asked Elfman;.

"You mean! We will out man each other!" yelled Manly.

Elfman sighed, sure talk was one thing, but he never felt like he had to prove it to anyone.

However he also figured he could make it work to his advantage was well.

"Agreed, but if I win you have to build a house for me and my sisters free of charge." Said Elfman.

"Fine! But if I win you have to work at the Logging Camp and shoo away those monsters." Said Manly Dan, "At no charge."

"Agreed!" said Elfman.

"Agreed!" yelled Manly Dan.

Elfman heard the other lumberjacks yelling "Man-off! Man-off!"

Sometime later in the Guild Hall Elfman made that announcement.

"A man-off?" asked Natsu, "What's that?"

"A manliness competition." Said Elfman.

"Since when are you all about competing?" asked Gray.

"I have my reasons!" yelled Elfman.

"Let me guess you're going against Manly Dan." Said Erza.

"So you know him?" asked Elfman.

"He's Wendy's father." Said Erza..

Everyone at the Guild all stared at Erza in shock, surprised that Wendy was his daughter.

"He also had a crush on me not too long ago." Said Erza.

"Really?" asked Lucy.

"Mabel helped him in asking me out." Said Erza.

At the request board Jellal heard this.

"Did you go out with him?" asked Lucy.

"I turned him down." Said Erza, "After my divorce I decided I wouldn't settle again... If I'm going to be in a relationship it's going to be someone I have feelings for."

Jellal grabbed another job and went to tell Makarov.

Makarov sighed when he showed him the request.

"Really?" asked Makarov, "After she just said that?"

Jellal didn't respond and went on that job.

Mirajane whispered to Lucy, "We're going to have to try harder."

Lucy nodded in agreement.

As Jellal walked out the door Dipper walked in.

"Hey Dipper!" said Mabel who was transformed into him but with her voice and her clothes on.

Dipper jumped when he saw her.

"You learned to transform!" said Dipper.

Mabel transformed back.

"I know! It was so easy!" said Mabel.

Those talking about the Man-Off saw the conversation.

"How long did it take?" asked Erza.

"Less than a half hour." Sighed Mirajane.

"I'm still going to pay for the whole lesson." Said Erza.

"Thank you." Said Mirajane.

And so over the course of the next few days, the town got ready for the Man-Off. It wads a big deal and of course the town hired Fairy Tail to help plan it out since they did plan out a lot of even back home.

They even got the official cutest girl of Fairy Tail to MC the event.

On the day of the event there were stalls selling things, food and even a betting stand run by Stan.

"I hope that that there's some kind of draw… so I take all the money for himself." He mused to himself.

And so on stage Elfman and Manly Dan stood.

"Welcome to the first ever Gravity Falls man-off!" said Lucy, "I'm your host Lucy Heartfilia! The official cutest girl in Fairy Tail!"

In the crowd in Elfman's official cheering section.

"I didn't know that Lucy was the officially the cutest girl." Said Mabel.

"She won this year's Ms. Fairy Tail so she had that title until we deiced to hole the next one." Said Makarov.

"All right! The Man-Off will have multiple events that will determine which one is the manliness of them all!" said Lucy, "First off we have Manly Dan Corduroy!"

A good chunk of the town cheered through the loudest were Tyler and Dan's sons.

"And second we have Elfman Strauss!" said Lucy.

Most of the Guild cheered for Elfman, with his sisters and of all people Evergreen cheering the loudest.

"You were cheering loudly…" laughed Happy.

"He's a friend!" yelled Evergreen.

"You Looove him." Laughed Happy.

Evergreen began to take off her glasses.

"I was kidding! I was kidding!" yelled Happy.

Evergreen's magic worked much like Medusa, in that anyone who looked into her eyes turned to stone. Her glasses prevented it from working all the time.

"Good kitty." Said Evergreen.

"All right! So we have 11 Competitions to get through." Said Lucy, "So let's begin the man-Off! Let's see who is Manlier!"

The town cheered.

Deep in the Man Cave meanwhile Leaderaur growled, word had spread to the Man Cave about it.

"They're having a Manliness Competition… without me…" he growled.

He rarely ever ventured out and into town… if ever.

"They will pay for not inviting me"! yelled Leaderaur.

And soon they would pay for not inviting him.

Back in town the first competition started.

A Jerky eating contest.

"Who came up these competitions?" asked Dipper.

"I heard something about the Internet." Said Erza.

"Okay…" aid Dipper.

And so the rules were laid out.

"Whoever eats the most Jerky wins this round and remember no magic." Said Lucy.

"I know…" muttered Elfman.

"Begin!" cheered Lucy.

"Cue random '80s montage song!" Mabel suddenly yelled.

Everyone nearby stared at Mabel.

"Sorry just seemed like the thing to yell out." Said Mabel.

And so the Jerk Contest began, in the end Manly Dan was the one to win.

The second round was a punching competition, they used those punching machines.

Manly Dan punched it, and the bobble broke off.

They got out a new one and Elfman punched it, breaking the machine, all without using magic.

Round 2 went to Elfman.

The third round was an axe throwing competition.

Elfman glared at Dan knowing that this one was a bit rigged.

Of course Manly Dan won the round that had to with axes.

The 4th round involved race in some monster trucks.

Both of them crashed soon after leaving the starting line.

Neither one had ever driven monster trucks after all…

However Elfman got farther so he was declared the winner.

The 5th Round was a rock climbing competition. Manly Dan was the one to get to top first.

The 6th Round was a barbeque off.

The judges declared Elfman the better cook so he won that round.

The next round was breaking down a wall. Manly Dan managed to win this round.

The 8th Round was bear wrestling. There was a reason why Stan hired Elfman to wrestle that bear.

The 9th Round was lifting weights, Manly Dan managed to left of more.

The 10th round was a iron bending competition, who was bent an iron pillar more won.

Elfman was the one who bent his more.

"At five/five each, Elfman and Manly Dan are evenly marched! It's time for the final round." Said Lucy.

Everyone cheered .

"Arm Wrestling!" said Lucy.

And they began to arm wrestle.

Everyone cheered however the cheers got slower as everyone realized neither was losing.

"This looks like this is going to be a while." Said Dipper.

10 Minutes Later.

"Come on big Brother Elf!" cheered Lisanna.

She was the only one still cheering.

Everyone was board. There were many watched being checked.

Someone took out their phone and started watching that episode of 30 Rock that was about Arm Wrestling.

Well actually it was a B plot involving Arm Wrestling… but still… it was still more interesting.

"This is taking forever!" groaned Natsu.

"Something better happen soon." Said Mabel.

That was when everyone heard thumping sounds.

"what's that…" said Natsu.

"What smell like hormones and flame broiled hamburgers?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah I smell that too." Said Natsu.

"Oh no… "said Dipper, "It's him.,.."

"It's who?" asked Mirajane.

That was when a Shadow covered the venue and the town's people began to run away.

Indeed it was Leaderaur.

"The Leader of the Manotaurs." Said Dipper.

"How do you know the Leader of the Manotaurs?" asked Carla.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Muttered Dipper.

"HOW DARE YOU HAVE MAN OFF AND NOT INVITE ME!" yelled Leaderaur.

He grabbed both Manly Dan and Elfman. When he did most of the crowd ran away. Except for the Guild members, the Mystery Shack crew, Corduroys and Tyler.

"Let go of me you ugly cow!" yelled Manly Dan struggling.

"No both of you will pay!" yelled Leaderaur, "After all I am manlier than either of combined!"

Leaderaur slammed both of them to the ground. Then tackled them.

"Oh no!" cried Lisanna.

"Dad no!" yelled Wendy.

Stan was nearby filming this.

"Seriously!" yelled Erza.

"I deist the tape if they die, don't worry,." Said Stan.

Leaderaur began to punch the two of third into the ground.

"What do you thin you're doing?" asked Mirajane walking over to Leaderaur.

"Making them pay!" yelled Leaderaur.

"Are you going to kill them?" asked Mirajane.

"Maybe…" said Leaderaur.

"Wrong Answer." Said Mirajane.

"You're a woman what can you do?" asked Leaderaur.

They saw as Mirajane was bathed in a black aura… they watched as her body changed. Her ears were pointed and longer somewhat like an elf's. Her hair was jutting upward and it was much more wild, her hands were now claws and parts of her arms had scales. Not only that but she also had a tail.

She wore a skimpy purple one piece as well that did show off cleavage as well.

What's more her normally gentle features who was now cruel.

She glared harshly at the leader of the Manotaurs.

"Stop this now." Said Mirajane, her normally sweat voice much, much deeper.

"How do I know this isn't just a show." Said Leaderaur.

That when Mirajane cupped her hands, creating a ball of black energy, she which shot off a beam that sent Leaderaur of flying.

Leaderaur managed to get up and tried to punch Mirajane.

However Mirajane caught the punch without even flinching.

She managed to push him back.

"Leave now and I will do easy on you." Said Mirajane.

Unfortunately Leaderaur didn't listen, after all brains wasn't a Manotaur's strong suit.

He still thought he had a shot defeating Mirajane.

The poor, poor fool.

Mirajane managed to punch him into the forest, which was still a good ways away.

She then grew wings and flew after where Leaderaur landed.

Once it was clear Lisanna, Wendy and Marvelous went to two injured men.

"You okay?" asked Wendy.

"Fine…" muttered Manly Dan mad that it ended like that.

"You're seriously injured don't try to move." Said Marvelous.

"I think this competition is over." Said Makarov, "Almost everyone left and it's best to leave it as a draw."

"It's a draw!" yelled Stan, "Yes!"

"Stan…" said Erza.

"You're not taking my money away from! I got it fair and square!" he yelled out.

He took a out a smoke bomb and ran away.

Everyone stared at what Stan did and shrugged. They were used to antics by now.

"You're right." Muttered Elfman.

"What can you say that?" asked Manly Dan.

"I might be Manly… but my sister…" said Elfman.

That was when a powerful black and purple explosion tore through forest.

Manly Dan looked at the explosion in shock.

"Mira just saved your butt dad." Said Wendy, "Be thankful…"

He nodded vigorously.

"That's my magic teacher!" yelled Mabel cheering.

"You know she's not going to teach you that." Said Dipper.

"I figured." Said Mabel.

That was when Mirajane flew back and landed. She turned back to normal. Although she looked tired she smiled.

"Should we all head back to the Guild and have an after party?" asked Mirajane.

Eyesore shrugged and decided it was for the best.

And so there was an after party.

Which was a normal Fairy Tail party.

Manly Dan was grumbling under his breath at the bar.

"Hey if it's any consolation." Said Elfman, "I didn't care who was Manlier."

"What!" yelled Manly Dan.

"I just wanted a house." Said Elfman.

"How can you not care?" asked Manly Dan.

"You saw what my sister did." Said Elfman, "I'm no where near her strength. I did beat her once but that's only because I used a dirty trick."

"Why do you want the house so much?" asked Manly Dan.

"Hey a real man takes care of his family." Said Elfman.

Manly Dan looked at Wendy who had gotten into a conversation with Lisanna and Mirajane.

"All right! I'll give you that house of yours!" said Manly Dan.

"Really?" Elfman, "Thanks man!"

He slapped Manly Dan in the back.

"Hey!" yelled Manly Dan.

"Sorry!" said Elfman.

However Natsu and Gajeel had gotten into an argument over who could beat up Leaderaur and of course this erupted into a bigger fight.

"Get 'im! Get 'im"! cheered Tyler who as still there.

Of course this being a Fait Tail brawl people joined in.

Both Manly Dan and Elfman were going to join.

"Boys…" said Mirajane.

Both of them froze.

"Please don't join in." said Mirajane.

They both sat back down watching the brawl.

And so Manly Dan learned an important lesson that day, it didn't matter who was Manlier because after all there were women that existed who could easily out man the manliest man…

Or at the very least kick their butts.

Next Time: Mabel, her friends and Cana discover that a popular boy band is made up clones... so they deicide to free the,... but even then it will be come complicated. Meanwhile when Wendy tries to break up with Robbie he brainwashes her to day with him. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I have to stay my best friend Technomaru came up with the Barney parody scene... IO meant to put it Dipper VS. Manliness but I forgot... He keeps joking about beating up Barney when we go to Universal... so yeah...


	22. Boyz Crazy

Chapter 22: Boyz Crazy

Dipper and Wendy were playing a game of dubbing over old security camera footage.

Then Mabel suddenly yelled out, "You two are having fun."

They looked at Mabel.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Dipper.

"It doesn't matter! Let's talk about why I'm dancing!" said Mabel.

"Oh! She got into the smile dip again" said Dipper.

"Wait… didn't' last time give her an out of body experience?" asked Wendy.

"Wrong! And I'm never eating that stuff again!" yelled Mabel.

She tossed a calendar in his face.

"Tonight's the night Sev'ral Times is playing." Said Mabel.

"Isn't it that boy band that came out a decade too late?" asked Dipper.

Mabel didn't care she just kept dancing.

"You know Boy Bands are fake right." Said Dipper.

"Oh you made my dancing sad." Said Mabel.

She stopped dancing.

"There's probably a machine that mas produces them." Said Dipper.

"Or they're grown in pods." Laughed Wendy.

"You can't get me down!" said Mabel.

That was when Candy, Grenda, Marvelous and Carla entered.

"All right is this going to be the greatest night of our lives!" cheered Mabel.

"What are we doing again?" asked Marvelous a bit nervously.

"Who forgot tell Marvelous about Sev'ral Timez!" yelled Mabel.

"You did…" said Carla.

"All right! Let's explain!" yelled Mabel.

They all left to explain who Sev'ral Timez was to Marvelous and Carla.

"Their Creggy G, Greggy C, Leggy Z, Cubby Z and Deep Chris!" said Mabel pointing at them.

"He' the Phat one." Said Candy.

"They all look the same." Said Carla, "And I'm not saying that as a cat…"

"And those boys will fall in love with us!" said Mabel.

"Why wouldn't they?" asked Grenda stuffing her face with Peanut Butter.

Meanwhile Dipper and Wendy continued the security came gag dub when Robbie came in.

Of course they made fun of Robbie when eh came in.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up Chief." Said Robbie, "Hey Wendy, Nate and his girlfriend are headed to Look Out Point this weekend so I was thinking we should go too."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Wendy getting anger, "First you stood me up and our last date and now you want to go to Look-Out point?"

"I'll be over there…" said Dipper.

He went into the living room.

Erza noticed him.

"Are you spying on Wendy again?" asked Erza.

Dipper shushed her causing Erza to roll her eyes.

"Look Robbie, I think I should see other people." Said Wendy.

Dipper silently cheered from his hiding place then hugged Waddles.

"Whoa! Hey! Before you do something crazy I want you to hear this!" said Robbie.

He pulled out a rather evil looking CD.

He sang a song that apparently he wrote and when he got to one part of the song that described her as being hypnotized she immediately changed her tune.

"You know… maybe I was being a little hasty. I'll give you another chance." Said Wendy.

"What!" yelled Dipper.

Erza narrowed her eyes as Wendy kissed his cheek.

Wendy went to get her coat and Dipper decided to talk to Robbie.

"Okay Robbie I saw that weird CD, what are you up you?" asked Dipper.

"It's called Romance! It's something you wouldn't understand." Sid Robbie.

Soon enoguh the two left with Wendy praising the song that "Robbie Wrote" .

Erza entered the gift shop as Dipper examined the CD even trying to lick it.

"Mabel don't lick that." Said Erza to Dripper.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Sorry… force of habit…" said Erza.

"I'm not licking anything." Said Mabel as she entered the room with her friends.

"But it's usually you who licks things." Said Erza.

Mabel tried to come up with a response but could.

"Bye mom!" said Mabel.

"Have fun at the concert!" said Erza.

"Okay!" said Mabel.

"So what should we do?" asked Dipper.

"Investigate." Said Erza.

Dipper nodded.

Meanwhile at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet (yes that's what it's really called) the girls got ready.

"All right you girls ready for your boy band obsessive scream?" asked Mabel.

Candy and Grenda all practiced but Marvelous still looked confused.

Then Old Man McGucket joined in freaking the girls out.

"Let's just pretend that never happened." Said Mabel.

And so they went to the Ticket Booth.

"Five Tickets please." Said Mabel.

"Sorry girls… and strange flying cat." Said the guy in the ticket booth who's still getting to used to the compete of flying cats, "But sold out…"

The Ticket window was shuttered and they all saw signs saying "Sold Out."

;

"That was fast." Said Carla.

"The night is ruined." Said Grenda.

"I welcome you death." Said Candy falling face first into the ground.

"I'm sure we can do something else…" said Marvelous.

"I'm going to figure out a way into the concert." Said Mabel.

That was when someone approached Mabel from behind and held five tickets in front of her face.

Mabel looked up and saw who it was. Turns out it was someone that Mabel, Marvelous and Carla knew.

"Cana!" said Marvelous.

"Hey!" said Cana.

"Why do you have tickets?" asked Mabel.

"It's part of the payment for a job." Said Cana.

"Job?" asked Mabel.

Cana took out a request that read "Security At Sev'ral Times Concert. 1,000 Dollars Plus 5 tickets (you may scalp the tickets)."

"That was lucky." Said Mabel.

"That was beyond Lucky." Said Carla.

"Hey! Wizard get back here!" yelled one of the roadies.

"I'm coming!" yelled Cana.

She turned back to the girls and headed Mabel the tickets.

"I'll let you in later." Said Cana with a wink.

"She's so cool!" yelled Grenda.

"Let's go watch the show"! yelled Mabel.

"Yeah!" cheered Candy and Grenda.

And so the concert got under way.

During the concert many girls got into fights over who they were signing to.

However whenever a fight get started they were get shocked.

"Who keeps doing that!" yelled a girl with Magenta Hair.

"Rumor is they hired one of the wizards to act as security." Said an Africana American girl.

"That's ridiculous!" yelled the girl with magenta hair.

"Just like how ridiculous that they're signing at you!" said the African American girl.

"They are!" yelled the girl the magenta hair.

The two started fighting again.

When they noticed a pair of card got flung towards them, they looked down and suddenly got a shock.

Nearby Tyler was pouting, he loved cheering on the fights at the concert.

Elsewhere with Mabel's group they were enjoying the concert… why.

The seats they got was not only in nosebleed section but also because they were behind pillars.

"Can anyone see them?" asked Mabel.

"No…" sighed Candy.

"Maybe I break the pillar." Said Grenda.

"If you do that the celling will come down." Said Marvelous.

"No wonder why these tickets were free… they couldn't sell them if they wanted to." Said Carla.

Meanwhile back at the mystery shack, Dipper was pacing while Erza looked at the CD.

Stan came into the room.

"What's with you two?" asked Stan.

"You wouldn't believe us if we do told you." Said Dipper.

"Both of you are wizards and I had a run in with Commie Spiders earlier so try me…" said Stan.

"We believe Robbie is brainwashing Wendy with music." Said Erza.

"Okay first things first… is this really about Jellal." Said Stan.

"What?" asked Erza blushing a little.

"Because if you're getting involved with love and brainwashing it probably stems from your problems with Jellal." Said Stan.

"This has nothing to do with Jellal." Muttered Erza glaring at him.

Stan gave her a look, he then sighed.

"I've also seen this before." Said Stan.

"Really?" asked Dipper.

"Her name was Carla "Hot Pants" McCorkle." Said Stan.

He began to tell the story of how he danced with all the time at the fifties diner back in the 70's. Then one day she listened to a hippy's music. She fell in love, her hot pants turned into bellbottoms right there and the two flew away on a rainbow.

"That might have gotten a little hallucination-y at the end but you get the point." Said Stan.

"Both of you believe me." Said Dipper breathing a sigh of relief.

"And I'm going to help you… once I finish some emit related business…" said Stan leaving the room.

"Great he's getting into his end of the world phases." Sighed Erza, "Don't worry they never last long."

Dipper just shrugged.

Meanwhile at the Civic Center and Buffet, the concert was close was over and the girls met up with Cana.

"So how was the concert?" asked Cana.

None of them answered.

"Bad seats?" asked Cana.

They all nodded.

"I have gotten paid yet." Said Cana, "Maybe I can sneak you in… just don't cause any trouble all right…"

She snuck them back stage. Of course they went to find the dressing room.

"Should we be breaking in… I mean we could get in trouble…" said Marvelous.

"It's fine, I mean you and Carla have a guild mark." Said Mabel.

They went into the dressing room.

"Time to prove to Dipper that boy bands are real!" said Mabel.

They entered the dressing room to find tanks with people in it. In various ages, including a fetus.

They then to turned to a giant hamster cage and the band were in it.

"We're clones dog!" said Chubby Z.

All of the girls stared at the Boy Band.

"This explains so much." Said Carla.

They heard someone coming and they hid in the clothes rack.

Turns out it was their producer. He was yelling at them and threating to replace all but Leggy P. (who he gave a giant hamster treat to).

"Now if you excuse me I have to go pay that wizard we hired for publicity." Said the producer who left.

The girls came out of their hiding places.

"Who goes there!" yelled Deep Cries, "Prepare to be danced at."

Thankfully Creggy Z. stopped him.

"Step off Deep Chris, it's just ladies… and some of sort of cute fluffy white lady." Said Creggy Z.

"My bad." Said Deep Chris.

Mabel squeed when he apologized.

They decided opt calm her down by posing for her.

Mabel once again squeed.

"Sorry… sorry just trying to make sure my brain doesn't explode…" said Mabel, "So what's the deal with the scary Chub-chub man?"

"Chub-chub?" asked Carla razing an eyebrow.

"Mr. Bratsman our prouder, yo!" said Deep Chris.

"He genetically engineered us to be the perfect boy band, G." said Creggy G.

"But he keeps us cages and it's straight brutal yo!" said Chubby Z.

"That is straight brutal Chubby Z." said Mabel.

That was when the door once again opened and it was Cana.

"I told you girls not to cause any trouble." Said Cana.

Then she realized what the room was like.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"They're genetically angered clones." Explained Carla.

"And they're forced to lie in a cage." Said Marvelous.

"I see…" said Cana unsure how to take the news.

"Our dreams is to be escape out into the real world." Said Creggy Z, "I heard about these things called tress, I don't know what they are, but I want to kiss one."

"But we can't disobey Mr. Bratsman… he says he loves us." Said Greggy C.

"If he loved you he would set you free." Said Mabel.

The caged boy band agreed.

"All right! We're going to set you free." Said Mabel.

"That's a bad idea." Said Cana, "And as the only adult in here I'm not going to let you."

"We know you're not really 21." Said Candy with Grenda nodding agreement.

"Fine…" muttered Cana, "You're lucky I already got paid."

"Can you really break us out?" said Chubby Z.

"We're masters of stealth!" yelled Grenda.

"And most of us are wizards." Said Mabel begging to pick the lock.

"You, you'd really do that for us beef?" asked Chubby Z.

"Of course." Said Mabel then she realized he just called her, "Wait did you call me beef?"

Back at the mystery shack, Stan figured out how to find out if the CD had subliminal messaging.

"So you know about Subliminal Messaging." Said Dipper.

"Oh yeah I use all the time in the gift shop." Said Stan.

"I keep telling you, that's not subliminal, it's super liminal." Said Erza.

"Subliminal… super liminal… what ever." Muttered Stan, "So hand me that LP and we can slow down the song and here it's message."

He grabbed the CD and played it on the record player.

"Stan… that's a CD." Said Erza.

"A what?" asked Stan.

"You're really behind on technology." Said Erza.

"Hey, I'm an old man." Sid Stan, "I don't' get a lot of modern technology."

"Not all old men are behind." Said Erza.

"Hey Makarov wouldn't know how to use a CD." Said Stan.

"Makarov is from a universe where everything ran on magic. A good chunk of the guild haven't gotten use to earth technology yet." Said Erza, "In fact I got Laxus an MP3 Player a week ago and he still doesn't now how to completely work it."

That was when the front door opened and it was the girls and they noticed they were now with Cana.

"Hey how did the concert go?" asked Dipper then noticed they were trying to get a very large sports bag in, "What's in there."

"Nothing!" denied Mabel.

"Nothing you have to worry about at least." Said Cana.

Erza entered room.

"They gave me a ton of stuff to sell on my own as part of the reward." Lied Cana, "Come on girls, let's go divide it up and sell what none of you want."

They all dragged the bag upstairs .

"They're hiding something." Said Dipper.

"I'm sure Cana will keep an eye on them." Said Erza.

That was when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Erza.

"Hey Erza… I'm having more problems with the thing you got me." Said Laxus on the other end.

Erza sighed and began to help him.

Up in the twins room they freed the boy band from the bag. They began to explore the room.

"You're tour bus is strange Mabel girl… where's the feeding tubes." Said Leggy P.

As they looked around the room and hitting on Waddles (they didn't know much about Waddles).

"So when do we go outside?" asked Creggy G.

"I want to cavort like a woodland creature." Said Chubby Z.

Before any of them could answer they heard a car screech outside. Turns out it was prouder, he asked Soos if he saw anything, but with it being Soos, he just annoyed the man until the man left.

Also Gompers ate the license plate of the limo he came in.

But he did make the threat he would turn the town upside-down to find them.

The boy band began to get scared.

"Don't worry he'll get bored evidently." Said Mabel.

"Or make a job request." Said Cana.

"But in the meantime you can live here." Said Mabel.

The band members all cheered.

As they did Mabel talked to the others.

"Do you know what this means… we have our own pet boy band." Said Mabel.

"Don't treat them like pets… they're still human." Said Cana.

"We think…" corrected Candy.

"Wendy should be in charge of teaching them how to do things like a human." Said Carla.

"Okay…" said Marvelous knowing that it was because she was raised by a dragon.

"Also we can't get too attached to them." Said Candy, "We have to release them eventually, right Mabel…"

They noticed she wasn't standing with them any more.

She was getting her hair braided.

"Hop aboard the braid train." Said Mabel.

They all stared at the group.

"I'm stuck here, aren't I?" asked Cana.

"Pretty much." Said Carla.

And s over the course of the new few days they played with the boy band and kept them safe and have fun, while Mabel had the most fun with them (as they did live with her) Marvelous helped them learn how to use a cup, eat with a knife and fork and other things…

What she didn't do was teach them how to use the bathroom.

It's better that way…

However while Marvelous was the ones that taught them things it was clear they liked Mabel more, so much that there was a group hug with between the boy band and Mabel that Mabel would hiss at anyone how tried to join.

Meanwhile Dipper had just finished converting the CD into a record.

"Now we can slow it done and see if there is a mind control message." Said Dipper.

"Spit take here I come." Said Stan taking a sip of diet Pitt Cola.

Dipper recording the music from a tape recorder and slowed the music. However there wasn't any sort of message.

Dipper sighed, there wasn't anything.

That was when Wendy and Robbie entered.

"Forgot my keys." Said Wendy, she went into another room.

Robbie looked at them and looked at Erza nervously.

"Um… hey Mrs. P…" said Robbie.

"Please don't call me that." Said Erza.

"Well right…" said Robbie, "Anyways I heard you magically change your clothes… are you a magical girl?"

"What?" asked Erza.

"Nothing it's stupid… just asking for a friend." Said Robbie.

Remember, Robbie was secretly an anime fan…

That was when Wendy came back in.

"I'm ready to go to Look Out Point." Said Wendy.

"All right, later dorks, catch you on the rewind." Said Robbie he laughed and said he made it up.

"I'll rewind your face!" yelled Stan.

"Wait… rewind." Said Dipper.

He began to play the record backwards and this time a message could be heard.

"You are under my control. I have your mind." Said the message n the record.

Stan spat the soda in Dipper's face.

"Now there's your spout take!" yelled Stan.

"This is really bad." Muttered Erza.

"We have to go save Wendy!" yelled Dipper.

"All right and excuse to punch a teenager in the face!" said Stan.

"Hold on you two. I'm going alone." Said Erza.

"What?" asked Dipper, "But mom, Wendy is in trouble…"

"If you and Stan do it she'll get angry with you." Said Erza.

"You shouldn't go either." Said Stan, "Your love life is a mess, I mean you've had two guys in love with you, one of them was a creepy stalker troll and the other one got kill, you were in a love less marriage and let's not forget the whole mess with Jellal. You're the worst person to talk about romance with."

Erza glared at him muttering, "Why did I tell you all that stuff?"

She took the tape recorder from Dipper and left.

Both them stared at the doorway awkwardly.

"You just made her angrier." Said Dipper.

"I did." Mumbled Stan, "At least she'll take out her anger on Robbie."

"So should we…" said Dipper.

"I've learned a long time ago, if your mom is anger just let her be." Said Stan.

Dipper nodded.

In the living room, Carla, Cana, Grenda and Candy were watching TV.

"How are they?" asked Cana.

"Greggy C tried to eat a tape dispenser." Sighed Marvelous.

"Thankfully Marvelous used her magic on him." sighed Mabel.

That was when the news began to report that that the music producer was arrested for driving without a license plate. Thanks to that he was in the county jail awaiting a trial.

"Yes!" cheered Grenda.

"Finally!" sighed Cana.

"We have to tell the boys that they are free now." Said Candy.

They all ran upstairs. However Mabel beat them to the door.

"Not so fast their not going anywhere." Said Mabel.

"Mabel…" sighed Cana," They need to be free."

"I'm just trying not to be hasty I mean if we don't tell them they stay here forever with me… I mean us." Said Mabel.

"We can't keep them here forever." Said Grenda.

"She's right, your mother will find out eventually. "said Carla.

"But I love them!" cried Mabel.

"If you love them then you must set them free." Said Candy.

"Never! Every boys I dated left me! I'm not letting them go!" yelled Mabel.

"Girls! Mabel's gone boy crazy, we have to get passed her." Said Grenda.

Candy ended up tackling her, shocking the boy band inside.

The girls looked at Marvelous since she was a bit closer to them than the rest.

"Your producer went to jail." Said Marvelous, "You can be free!"

"Is that true Mabel dog?" asked Creggy G.

"Nope! He's still out there." Said Mabel, "You have to stay here, maybe forever."

"Please don't listen to her." Said Carla.

"But Mabel's out girl feeds us pizza!" said Deep Chris.

"And she changes our newspaper." Said Chubby Z.

"You still have figured out to how to potty train them?" asked Carla with a cringe.

"Then again Marvelous showed us how to drink water…" said Leggy P.

"And she helps us with boo-boos." Said Greggy C..

The boy band looked at the two girls.

They huddled up. And made the choice who to believe.

"We believe Mabel!" said Leggy P.

"All right, escort them out!" said Mabel.

Cana got into a battle stance.

"You're not going to drag us out!" said Cana.

She took out some cards.

"Sexy Lady Cards!" called out Cana.

"What?" asked everyone else.

The card exploded in puffs of smoke and five bikini girls appeared. Of course they began to flirt with Sev'ral times.

As the boy band was distracted Cana made sure the three girls and Carla got away.

"They're not permanent are they!" yelled Mabel.

"They go away on their own!" she heard Cana call back.

"Good… good…" sighed Mabel.

They managed to get downstairs.

"What are we going to do?" asked Candy.

"We have to talk to someone that I know Mabel is afraid of… someone who knows I'm really 18…" said Cana.

"Wait you are an adult… I just thought you were a teenager." Said Grenda.

"No… I am an adult." Said Cana, "I just can't drunk alcohol…."

They went into the kitchen where Dipper and Stan were waiting.

"Do you know where Erza is?" asked Cana.

"Robbie brainwashed Wendy into not breaking up with him and she went to confront him."{ said Dipper.

"Oh…" said Cana.

"Do you know when she's coming back?" asked Grenda.

"No idea." Said Dipper.

"I guess we can wait a while." Said Carla.

"It's going to be so boring waiting for her." Muttered Grenda.

"I guess I could read your fortunes. "said Cana with a shrug.

They went to the living room to wait until Erza came him.

Meanwhile at Look Out point…

"Weird… Nate didn't show up…" said Robbie, "This isn't what I planned at all."

That was when there was a knock at the window.

Robbie rolled down the window and they saw Erza in Flight Armor.

"Mrs. P?" asked Wendy.

"What are you wearing." Said Robbie.

"Oh sorry." Said Erza.

She requiped back into her normal clothes.

"She really is a magical girl." Robbie said in awe.

"What?" asked Erza.

"What's going on?" asked Wendy.

"There was a hidden message in that song he sang to you." Said Erza.

"What?" asked Wendy.

Erza played the song normally then played it backwards with the brainwashing message.

"Whoa! Robbie what's that doing in your song?" asked Wendy.

"Baby I promised I had nothing to do it. I just ripped off the song from another band." Said Robbie, "We're all good, right?

Wendy glared at him and got angry.

"We're not all good." Said Wendy, "I don't care about the messages, you said you wrote the song for me and I thought it was sweet… but you're nothing but a big liar!"

"Okay I might have lied about your make up and the thing with the bear." Said Robbie.

Wendy got out to Robbie's van.

"What you know what Robbie! We're through!" yelled Wendy.

She slammed the door and walked away. Erza followed her for a bit.

"Wendy… I'm sorry for doing that…" said Erza, "But if you want to talk about it later or another… I'll be there anytime… but I understand if you want to be alone."

Erza was about to requip.

"Wait…" said Wendy.

"You want to talk now…" said Erza.

Wendy tearfully nodded.

The two walked off to talk about what happened.

At the mystery shack, Cana was giving Grenda a fortune reading.

"In the next couple months a noble man will fall for you." Said Cana.

"Do Nobel men exist in this universe?" asked Carla.

"They mostly live in Europe." Said Candy.

That was when Mabel entered the room.

"I'm sorry… a catchy song made me realize that you guys are right." Said Mabel, "Can you forgive me?"

The girls and Cana nodded.

"I don't know." Said Carla.

"Carla…" sighed Marvelous.

"Fine…" muttered Carla.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Mabel.

"You're mom's not home yet we're wafting for her." Said Candy.

Mabel's eyes widened.

"Don't worry you apologized before she got home." Said Cana, "So you're off the hook."

"Good… good…" said Mabel.

"Do you need our help setting them free." Said Candy.

"No… it's close to midnight, let's wait until tomorrow morning. "said Mabel.

They all nodded in agreement.

At Greasy's diner, Wendy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for letting me vent." Said Wendy.

"We all need someone to talk to." Said Erza, "Some are better than others…"

"What did you tell Stan about your guy problems?" asked Wendy.

"Yes…" sighed Erza.

"So… you weren't the one who found about the message did you?" asked Wendy.

Erza was surprised.

"Let me guess Dipper." Said Wendy.

Erza laughed.

"You know don't you." She asked.

"Don't tell him." Said Wendy.

"He's not as subtle as he think he is." Laughed Erza.

Both of them laughed.

Thank you." Said Wendy.

"If you ever need to talk, just call." Said Erza.

"I will…" said Wendy.

Wendy nodded, glad that at least she had a woman she could talk about these things.

The next morning, the girls, Cana and Carla took the boy band outside.

"Yo dog, what did you want to show us." Said Chubby Z.

"This!" said Mabel motion her arms to the forest as the sun rose.

"Who's the big round fool?" asked Chubby Z. referring to the sun.

"That's the sun." said Mabel.

"That fool is making my eyes straight up painful." Said Chubby Z, "I'm going to stare him down."

"Don't if you do that you'll go blind." Said Marvelous.

"What's this big green mess?" asked Deep Chris.

"That's nature. "said Mabel, "Your producer won't go after you anymore! You're free!"

"Fuh-ree?" asked Chubby Z.

"That means you skedaddle." Said Mabel she requiped a stick and began to hit them and cried, "Go! Now go!"

They ran off and sang good-bye to Mabel.

"They won't last a week." Said Candy.

"And that's being generous." Said Carla.

"Breakfast?" asked Cana.

In the kitchen. Erza walked down to get breakfast.

"So what happened last night: asked Dipper who was eating his breakfast.

"we talked last night." Said Erza.

"So did she break up with Robbie?" asked Dipper.

"She did." Said Erza.

"Yes! All right!" cheered Dipper and he high fived Stan.

"That's why I didn't take you last night." said Erza

Dipper blushed.

"And she's okay with you just doing that?" asked Stan.

"She knew I was looking our for her." Said Erza.

Stan stared at her.

"She knows nothing about the complicated mess named Jellal, does she?" asked Stan.

"It has nothing to do with Jellal." Said Erza.

They all heard a noise.

"I think something's rooting around the trash." Said Stan.

Stan went out to stop whatever animal was rooting through the trash.

Said animal was Leggy P.

"Darn Beautiful Men! Always eating out of my trash." Said Stan, "Wait… what…"

And so the cloned boy band want to live through the forest… and maybe… just maybe… life will find a way…

Next Time: Waddles gets taken away by a strange creature that's been terrorizing the town lately. However it's worse considering Stan lies to Mabel about the circumstances. Meanwhile during the investigation Dipper realizes what kind of a screw up Soos is... can he redeem himself? Find out next time!

A/N: Fun fact about this chapter I wrote the Super Liminal joke... then I remembered the Simpsons episode that came up with the phrase was the one with NSYNC... now if you excuse me I have to go update Surprisingly Similar Stories on TV Tropes...


	23. Land Before Swine

A/N: Last chapter for a while I'm afraid... as I'm going on vacation next week and this week will be dedicated to updating to two fics I promised I would due to the fics of the month... And this is the best place to leave it for an extended break as the next chapter is part of an extended Gideon Rises Arc (there's going to be two original chapters to it...)

Also meant to put it up yesterday but I wasn't feeling up to it...

Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 23: Land Before Swine

Late one night something attacked Blubs' squad car and ripped off the roof, while he and Durland didn't initially care it had to be reported.

Of Couse and investigation had to be made but the cops weren't going to do it.

At the Mystery Shack Mabel decided to have a dance Party with Waddles. Both of them had a lot of fun together dancing and ripping off movies from the 80's.

Said party ended with the two falling asleep on the floor of the gift shop.

Of course Stan tripped over them.

"What are you doing on the floor?" asked Stan.

"Being cute and great." Responded Mabel as she hugged her piggy.

"Yeesh and I thought your brother was weird." Said Stan.

Mabel got up and walked over to the hats.

"No he's more like." Said Mabel and transformed into Dipper while putting on the hat, "Let's solve a mystery! I kiss a pillow with Wendy's face on it!"

"Why are you still dressed like that?" asked Stan as Mabel had yet to learn intermediate.

"Mira's been busy." Admitted Mabel as she turned back to herself.

That was when Waddles began to chew his pant leg.

"Go! Chew that pant leg!" cheered Mabel.

"Alright! Outside now!" yelled Stan.

"Grunkle Stan! No! There's predators and hungry barbequers out there!" said Mabel.

"It's not my fault that your pet is delicious, it's just nature's way." Said Stan.

That was when Erza entree the gift shop and glared at Stan.

"Your mom's right behind me, isn't she?" asked Stan.

"She is." Answered Mabel.

"Stan… remember this situation is temporary, just let her keep the pig inside." Said Erza.

Stan grumbled, "Fine I can see when I lost." Muttered Stan, "Speaking of which what was wrong with the last house. "

"Don't ask." Sighed Erza.

Meanwhile in the forest Dipper and Soos was laying out the trap for whatever ripped of the police curser's roof.

They set up a trap with a steak and cameras. Hopefully it was still a take a picture. The two were sitting in a tree branch waiting for it.

Also Soos was covered in sap.

"Is sap supped to be this sticky?" asked Soos.

"All right if everything goes according to plan the creature will grab that stake and set off cameras a, b and c."

"And nothing can go wrong." Said Soos, "Hi five!"

They high fived by the two were stuck in sap.

"This was poorly planned." Said Dipper.

They heard a twig snapped, then a rather gruff voice said, "You two trying to find that thing… you should know we don't like competition…"

Both of them froze and looked below them.

Turns out it was just Lisanna and Elfman messing with them.

"Oh hey Lisanna, Elfman." Said dipper.

"Are you two stuck?" asked Lisanna noticing the tree sap.

"Yeah…" sighed Dipper.

"So what you doing out here." Said Soos.

"Same you two doing, looking for the thing that ripped off the roof." Said Elfman.

Lisanna took out the flier for it, which said "Find out what it is and maybe capture or kill creature".

"You know we can work together." Said Lisanna.

"As long as you don't claim the reward money." Said Elfman.

"We know you guys need it." Said Soos, "By the way how is the house thing going?"

"Great, the Lumberjacks are helping build it in their spare time and we now just need money for things." Said Elfman.

"Jellal even gave us some money." said Lisanna.

"We didn't want it, but he wouldn't say no." said Elfman, "Even after we got Lucy to try to convince him…"

(Flashback)

"Look Jellal… you should keep your money. It's always a good idea to save up even if you have a lot." Said Lucy, "You don't know what might happen in the future."

"But I have I nothing to spend it on… and I have over 100,000 dollars." Said Jellal.

"It doesn't matter if you have a 100,000 or 100… things will come up!" said Lucy, "I know what I'm talking about!"

The Take Over Siblings (as they were known) watched this.

"Why isn't it working?" asked Elfman.

"Maybe it was because he around for Lucy complaining her rent." Said Mirajane.

(End of Flashback)

"Oh yeah, Lucy compiling about the rent…" said Dipper, "Mom told me about that a lot…"

That was when there was a gust of wind that knocked away Dipper and Soos' hats and causing the cameras to go off.

"All right!" cheered Dipper.

Back at the mystery shack Mabel was kitting a sweater when she saw a commercial for Huggy Wuvy Tummy Bundle for babies.

This wouldn't be something she would be interested until this came up.

"Now I know what you must be thinking… does it work for Pigs? Uh yeah! It works for pigs stupid! Feel your pig's heartbeat next to yours." Said the announcer, "IT WORKS FOR PIIIIIIIIIIIGS!"

"Grunkle Stan… I'm going to buy a Huggy Wuvy Tummy Bundle." Said Mabel.

"Isn't knitting sweaters for the pig enough?" asked Stan.

"Nope!" answered Mabel, "Anyways I need you to watch Waddles when I'm gone."

"What about your mom?" asked Stan.

"Cake run." Answered Mabel.

Stan grumbled.

"Please… just promise you won't let him outside when I'm gone." Said Mabel.

"Not now, I got some tourists coming." Said Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, I know you're crazy about Waddles." Said Mabel.

"He's a fat naked pink jerk." Said Stan.

"But you care about me and promise me you won't take him outside …" said Mabel.

"Yeah, fine I promise." Said Stan.

Mabel left and Stan glared saying to the pig "I'm watching you."

Meanwhile Dipper and Soos were celebrating the success of the traps.

"Somewhere in one of these cameras is the creature!" said Dipper.

"I'm going to make some victory nachos"! cheered Soos.

They turned to the Strauss Siblings.

"Sorry forgot you were here." Said Dipper.

"It's fine." Said Lisanna.

"Just save me some of the nachos all right." Said Elfman.

"I'll help Dipper develop the photos." Said Lisanna.

"Thanks." Said Dipper.

Meanwhile down stairs Stan was showing off his newest attraction, a unicorn made of a corn, the Corn-i-corn…

He didn't come up with a good name.

But something made of corn in a house with a pig, it wouldn't survive long.

This angered the tourists and Stan got tired of the pig.

Inside of the Twins' room Dipper and Lisanna were eloping the pictures.

"All right! Camera B got a wing!" said Dipper, "Camera C must have gotten it all."

"What do you think it could be?" asked Lisanna.

"I don't' know, there's a lot of monsters in that forest." Said Dipper.

The picture started devolving.

"Who wants victory Nachos!" said Soos opening the door.

Of course this ruined the photos.

"NO!" yelled Dipper.

"Don't worry… I only ate like a third of them… half of them" said Soos, "Okay I ate all of it dude… just don't tell Elfman…"

Meanwhile outside Stan was tying Waddles to a post.

"Just 10 minutes with him outside… that's all I ask." Said Stan.

"Stan…" said Erza holding cakes.

"Oh… you're back." Said Stan.

"Are you tying Waddles outside?" asked Erza.

"Look I know it looks bad but he ate the Corn-i-Corn!" said Stan.

Erza rolled her eyes.

"Look it's fine… Mabel thinks there's predators… and what will go after that pig." Said Stan.

That was when there was a gust of wind and Waddles screamed.

Inside of the Twins' room. Dipper was glaring at Soos.

"Soos! You have to be careful." Said Dipper.

"I'm sorry… but Nachos cause excitement!" said Soos.

"You know… I'm going to make more nachos…" said Lisanna knowing it was better if the tow talk it out.

"Soos what are the chances of us getting another picture?" asked Dipper.

They saw the create fly by the window.

All of them stared at it.

"Did you just see that?" asked Elfman running in.

The three nodded and they went outside, they saw that it was a pterodactyl flying away.

Erza and Stan stared at the trail that was created by the sweater Waddles was wearing.

"Did you see it?" asked Soos.

"It took Waddles…" said Stan.

"This is bad." Said Erza.

"What's bad?" asked Mabel riding up on her bike, "What's with the awkward silence?"

Neon of them answered.

"By the way where's Waddles?" asked Mabel.

"Uh… the good news is your getting a puppy!" said Stan.

"What happened to Waddles?" asked Mabel.

"Dude your pig got eaten by a Pterodactyl." Said Soos.

"What? Waddles? Waddles!" cried Mabel," How did this happen? Grunkle Stan did you put him outside."

Erza glared at him. He realized he could deny what a pig was.

"Well you see…" said Stan then he began to spin a yarn that while he was feeding Waddles cream the pterodactyl broke in and fought Stan for the pig. Stan claimed he fought the Pterodactyl but it got away with the pig.

Everyone but Mabel all gave him a "Really?" look.

"Oh Grunkle Stan you tried to save him." Said Mabel hugging him.

"So you punched that thing?" asked Elfman.

"What are you an expert on punching things? Get off my case." Said Stan.

Elfman looked at him confused, though Lisanna trying not to giggle.

Dipper looked at Mabel and thought back to the alternate future that never happened, where Mabel was in such despair over looking Waddles that she slammed her head against a Totem Pole letting a vine grow over her.

"We have to get that pig back!" yelled Dipper, "No pterodactyl does that to my sister! We're going catch that thing get the pig back!"

"Yeah!" yelled Elfman.

"How are we going to follow the pig?" asked Stan.

"There's the trail of yarn." Pointed out Erza.

"Oh yeah..." said Stan.

The others started cheering.

"Oh we just call it t a day and go to the Pool Hall…" said Stan, "Fine… let's go save Woggles."

"Waddles." Corrected Mabel.

"Him too." Said Stan.

And so Soos and Elfman began to attach a cage to a thing so that the truck could tow it. They would have put it in the back, but Elfman was too big to sit up in the cab, so he was have to sit in the bed.

Also Soos put down "Pterodactyl Mobile" on the side of the truck.

"That P-terodactyl won't know what hit him." Said Soos producing the P in the word.

"It's pterodactyl." Corrected Dipper.

"Actually no one was alive in dinosaur times so uh…." Said Soos.

That was wen suddenly the truck lurched backwards, Elfman had to stop it on his own.

"What just happened?" asked Soos.

"Maybe it shouldn't running right now." Pointed out Erza.

"Oh yeah." Said Soos.

Dipper pulled Mabel off to the side.

"Mabel we have to talk, this is a real high stakes missions and I'm worried about Soos coming along." Said Dipper, "I love the guy, but sometimes he messed up."

"Since when?" asked Mabel.

Dipper listed off the times he screwed up, which included a broken crystal ball, breaking a window he was fixing and once he killed a fairy with a fly swatter.

"Let him down easy." Said Mabel.

Dipper nodded and went to let him down.

It didn't go like how he expected as Soos made him a T-Shirt and Dipper didn't have to heart to tell him.

And so they followed the yearn through the forest.

That was when they found a an abounded church that was very dilapidated.

"Let's see what's in that church.

They went inside and found Old Man McGucket.

"Old Man McGucket?" asked Mabel confused.

"Howdy friends!" said Old Man McGucket.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dipper.

"You'll never believe my but well I was doing my hourly Hootenanny." Said Old Man McGucket who began to dance.

"This guy…" muttered Stan.

"When this enormous wing-ly critter flew in and stole my musical spoons and flew licitly split into this here abandoned old mine down yonder." Said Old Man McGucket pointing to the very large hole in the ground.

"It's getting pretty hairy here." Said Stan nervously.

"You punched a pterodactyl in the face." Said Mabel, "Why should you be nervous."

Stan laughed nervously.

"What suspicious laughter." Said Old Man McGucket.

"Don't worry… I'll do a check!" said Lisanna.

She turned into a green bird flew down the hole.

"Did that girly just turn into a giant green bird?" asked Old Man McGucket.

"Yeah." Answered Elfman.

"Good I thought I was seeing things." said Old Man McGucket.

"It's fine down here!" came Lisanna's voice, "Those the plants are very strange…"

"All right, we're coming down!" called out Erza.

"Need someone to tag along and tell weird personal stories?" asked Old Man McGucket.

"Our groups kind of full already." Said Dipper.

"No." said Stan.

And so they went down a rope while Old Man McGucket told them a weird personal story.

"So I was fighting a raccoon for the same piece of meat, our mouths end up touching and we kiss accidently." Said Old Man McGucket.

"Can't take a hint can you?" sighed Stan.

"Nope!" answered Old Man McGucket.

That was when the rope they were using snapped.

They all landed on the ground.

"You okay?" asked Lisanna.

"Yeah, we're fine." Said Dipper.

"Could be worse." Said Elfman.

They all looked at the plants. They were very primordial and looked something from the time of the dinosaurs.

"You weren't kidding when you said they were weird.;" said Dipper, "they're all Jurassic-y."

Soos got a face full of one that smelled like a battery, and probably lost his sense of smell.

Mable was looking at a picture of Waddles.

"Oh Waddles! I'll find you…" said Mabel.

They began to search through the cave that was when they encountered a Mother Freakin' T-Rex. Causing them all to scream.

However they saw that it was it was froze and trapped in tree sap.

"Whoa!" said Dipper, "It's stuck in tree sap… that's how it was able to survive for 65 Million Years."

"Amazing." Said Lisanna.

"Wait do you two even know what Dinosaurs are?" asked Stan.

"We saw some movies about them." Said Elfman with Lisanna nodding.

They looked around and saw all sorts of Dinosaurs frozen and one that had a pterodactyl shaped hole.

"The summer heat must have melted it out." Said Dipper.

"Oh man!" said Stan, "Forget the Corn-i-corn, this is what I should be selling. I could bring people and turn it into some sort of theme park... Jurassic-Sap hole…. Yeah…" said Stan.

"Hey dudes!" called out Soos.

They found a pack of raptors, the sap looked cracked and the raptors were blinking and looked like they could move. Not only that but some of their claws were working on getting out.

"It looks like they could break out any minute…" said Erza.

"We should get out of here." Said Dipper.

Stan on the other hand was envisioning his close to rip off of a park.

"I should let that pig out ages ago!" laughed Stan.

"What did you say?" asked Mabel.

"What?" asked Stan.

"you said that the dinosaur flew into the house." Said Mabel.

"Well… I…" said Stan.

He looked at Erza who gave him a look "Not going to bale you out this time."

"You put Waddles outside the house… then you lied to me about it…" said Mabel who began to cry, "He could be dead! He could be dead and it's all your fault!"

"He's an animal… he belongs outside." Said Stan.

"I'm never speaking to you again!" yelled Mabel.

"You can't be serous." Said Stan.

"Is someone talking right now! I can't hear them"! yelled Mabel.

"Kid!" said Stan.

"LALALALALA! I can't hear anyone!" yelled Mabel.

"You two need to calm down." Said Lisanna, "It will be fine."

"All we have to follow the yearn." Said Soos pulling the yarn… and they saw it was at its end, "Oh… whoops."

They looked to see many braches of the cave.

"Which one was it again?" asked Soos.

"Way to go! You lost the trail"! yelled Dipper.

"Come on dude, we'll find a way. Trust me." Said Soos.

He pated Dipper and back causing Dipper to drop break the lantern they were using.

"That is it!" yelled Dipper, "This is why I didn't want you to come along"! yelled Dipper.

"Wait?" asked Soos, "What do you mean?"

"I mean this is really important to Mabel! And you keep screwing everything up! I mean first you ruined the photograph and now you got us hopelessly lost!" yelled Dipper.

"But we're p-terodactyl bros"! said Soos, "I made shirt and everything!"

"It's pronounced pterodactyl… and those shirt are gigantic!" yelled Dipper.

"Is it my fault that I have a big body type!" said Soos.

"Will. Everyone calm down!" yelled Erza giving everyone a glare.

They did so.

"Look we need to figure out both a plan to find Waddles and the way out…" said Erza.

That was when they heard some horrible screeching sounds.

"What was that?" asked Dipper.

"I think the raptors just got loose…" said Elfman.

The pack of raptors ran in.

"I'll hold them off! You get out of here!" yelled Erza as she requiped into one of her armors.

The other ran away.

However Lisanna tripped.

"Lisanna"! yelled Elfman.

One of the raptors was about pounce on her when Erza hit it with a sword saving Lisanna.

"Elfman… I'll protect her and you protect Dipper and Mabel." Said Erza.

Elfman nodded and they escaped the chamber.

"This is bad really bad!" said Dipper.

"It can't get any worse…" muttered Stan.

"Howdy!" yelled Old Man McGucket.

They all screamed then realized who it was.

"I forgot her was down here." Muttered Stan.

"I fixed the lantern! So you have nothing to worry about!" said Old Man McGucket.

They screamed again, why because the pterodactyl was right above him.

"No one make any sudden movements or loud noises." Said Old McGucket, it was good advice too bad he didn't listen to it "Yeehaw! We found a Pterodactyl!"

The Pterodactyl started to choose them.

It got stuck in a doorway allowed the group to hide behind some rocks.

"All right I have an idea." Said Stan, "How about Mabel gets Soos a pig costume…"

"I like it!" said Soos.

"And we use Soos as a human sacrifice." Said Stan.

"I like it." Soos said once again.

"So what do you say Mabel?" asked Stan.

Mabel ignored him.

"Oh come are you going to ignore me forever?" asked Stan.

"We have to work together here." Said Dipper.

"Oh you want to work with Mabel but your buddy Soos?" asked Soos.

This only started more arguments.

"Or I could just go over and punch it in the face." Said Elfman.

No one heard him over the bickering.

Elfman sighed hoping that Lisanna was safe.

Back with Lisanna and Erza they were surrounded by the raptors.

"What do we do?" asked Erza.

"I have an idea… but I might need back up… just in case." Said Lisanna.

Erza knew it was and she nodded.

Lisanna held up her hand and looked one of the raptors in the eyes, beginning her plan.

Back with the other group, Elfman decided to wait a bit longer until the bickering stopped.

That was when they heard oinking.

"Waddles?" asked Mabel.

They turned to see Waddles in a nest with two giant eggs. The nest was across a chasm that was only connected by an old mine cart track.

"Waddles! It is you!" said Mabel.

She ran towards the nest.

"Mabel! Don't!" yelled Dipper.

"Get back here!" called out Elfman trying not to sigh.

"Are you nuts!" yelled Stan.

"What is someone speaking to me?" asked Mabel.

"Oh no! She's gone deaf with fear!" cried Old Man McGucket.

"Get back here Mabel"! called out Dipper.

They had no choice but to follow her to the nest.

She placed Waddles in the Huggy Wuvy Tummy Bundle she just bought. However the others noticed the human skeleton littered around the nest.

"Mabel…" said Dipper, "We have to get out of here."

The pterodactyl flew overhead scaring Waddles.

He ran towards Stan (as Mabel has yet to strap him on her)

"Get off me you dumb pig!" yelled Stan.

The Pterodactyl flew towards them, knocking Stan and Waddles off the track.

"Oh no… oh no…" whispered Mabel.

The Pterodactyl swopped in and dropped Stan's hat.

"We have to save him." Said Mabel.

"McGucket, do you have anything to distract a Pterodactyl?" asked Dipper.

"Do I?" asked Old Man McGucket searching through his hat, "Wait I don't…"

Elfman was confused.

"He's a surprisingly a good inventor." Said Dipper.

"I see…" said Elfman.

That was when one of the eggs started hatching and baby pterodactyl peaked out.

"Aww… it's cute!" said Mabel.

"Hello there fella, welcome to the world." Said old man McGucket.

That was when the nearly hatched baby pterodactyl ate him.

This just made the other scream.

"Did it just eat the Prospector Dude?" asked Soos.

"It did." Muttered Elfman.

Elfman turned his arm to metal.

"You can't hurt it's just a baby." Said Mabel.

"It just ate someone..." said Elfman, "And I promised your mom to protect you!"

"I'm okay!" yelled Old Man McGucket popping out of it's mouth.

But the baby pterodactyl swallowed him back up.

Elfman was about to punch it but Mabel stopped him.

"Wait! I have an idea"! said Soos, "It's eyes are so far apart that if we Stan in a straight line that it might not see us.

"Soos, you've been wrong about things all day." Said Dipper.

"Look I know I messed up but let me do this." Said Soos.

"Fine… since Mabel won't let Elfman do his thing." Said Dipper.

They all got behind Elfman since he was the biggest and made a line. Thankful the baby pterodactyl didn't see them.

Unfortunately the other egg hatched and the other baby Pterodactyl saw them.

"Really?" asked Dipper.

"Time for my fists!" yelled Elfman.

He started punching the pterodactyls. However both babies ganged up on him.

"Oh man…" said Soos.

"It would have worked." Said Dipper, "If it wasn't for that bad luck."

"Yeah… you're right." Said Soos.

"I can't belie he's punching babies." Muttered Mabel.

"We should get to the other side." Said Dipper.

They turned to see a raptor standing on the other side.

"Oh no… oh no…" said Dipper.

The Raptor ran towards them, jumped over them and started helping Elfman with the pterodactyls.

Elfman got a good look at the strange raptor helping him, namely the white hair that framed its face and strangely kind blue eyes.

"Clever girl." Laughed Elfman remembering the line from that movie they watched about dinosaurs.

The raptor giggled.

"Dipper! Mabel!" called out Erza who was on the other side.

They ran over to Erza.

"What happened?" asked Dipper.

"Lisanna used to take over on one of the raptors." Said Erza with a smirk.

"So what happened to the raptors?" asked dipper.

"Lisanna befriended them…" said Erza, "Their more dog like than you would expect."

"Huh…" said Dipper.

"Where's Stan?" asked Erza.

Mabel looked down.

That was when they heard a scream.

They turned towards the nest, they could only see Elfman and Lisanna. But they saw something covered in gross stuff.

"Are you all right?" asked Erza.

"Well one of them is dead." Said Lisanna.

"I just ate my way through a dinosaur!" yelled Old Man McGucket who was alive.

The other one was shaking with fear after seeing a deranged hillbilly chest burst out of it's sibling. So the they used this chance to get away from it.

Once they were across Lisanna returned to human form while Elfman turned his arm back to normal.

"About Stan…" sighed Erza.

"We have to get down there…" said Mabel.

That was when they heard the screech.

They turned to see Stan treading the older pterodactyl beating it up with Waddles on his back in the Huggy Wuvy Tummy Bundle.

"Waddles?" asked Mabel.

"He punching it in the face." Said Dipper.

"Oh come on!" yelled Elfman.

They all looked at him.

"What I punched the baby…" said Elfman.

"From Heck's heart I stab at thee!" yelled Stan giving one final blow.

Stan got off the pterodactyl Mabel have him back his fez.

"Here's your pig kid." Said Stan giving Mabel Waddles.

"Waddles! You saved him for me"! said Mabel.

"Well yeah…" said Stan.

He looked at Erza glad she was okay.

"Sometime you just got to…" he said begging a speech, then noticed the Pterodactyl was okay, "LOOK OUT!"

It flew towards them.

"This way!" called out Lisanna.

They ran towards where they got in.

However they remember that the rope was broken.

"How are we going to get up." Said Stan.

Dipper noticed a nearby geyser.

"We'll try that." Said Dipper.

They all got into one of the geysers.

"You know Lisanna could take some of us…" said Elfman.

Before any of them could do that idea the Pterodactyl appeared.

They heard another screech and the raptor started to attack the Pterodactyl.

The alpha of the pack looked at the team as if saying "Get out of here!"

"Elfman! I need your help!" yelled Soos.

Elfman nodded.

"Bros before Dinos!" yelled Soos.

"But we were just saved by some…" said Lisanna, but Soos didn't hear her.

The two slammed the geyser and it pushed the group high into the air… collapsing part of the church onto the hole but everyone was fine.

"That was a fun day!" said Old Man McGucket.

"How are you alive again?" asked Dipper.

"I ate my way through…" said Old Man McGucket.

They all made their way out expect for Old Man McGucket as he had found his musical spoons. And started playing them.

"Sorry you couldn't any evidence." Said Dipper.

"It's fine…" said Elfman with a shrug.

"There's a lot worse ways this job could have gone wrong." Said Lisanna.

"Bodies even if your uncle did one up me! I one upped Dan because I punched a real dinosaur!" cheered Elfman.

"Um… okay…" said Dipper.

"Seriously?" asked Lisanna.

"I can't believe you did that all for Waddles." Said Mabel.

"I can't have my favorite niece not talking to me." Said Stan leaning into some sap, "And if I got to leap onto a pterodactyl and punch it in the face and that' who at got to do."

"Oh that's sappy." Laughed Mabel.

"What it's how I feel." Said Stan.

She pointed at his hand. Stan laughed and put his sap cover hand on Mabel's face.

Turns out they were stuck.

"Erza!" yelled Stan.

And so Soos drove them home. First going to the dorm . Although Stan and Mabel with Waddles were asleep in the back.

"Do you think we should be worried about the rest of the Dinosaurs." Said Dipper.

"I doubt it." Said Soos, earing agreements from Erza and Lisanna.

And so they rescued Waddles from the dinosaurs… and Stan and Mabel became closer.

Soos and Dipper managed to patch things up and Dipper learned that Soos could have good ideas even if a lot times he would screw up.

Also while Lisanna and Elfman didn't get their much needed money, at least they both were alive… plus Lisanna got a new take over form so there was that…

Next Time: Gideon discovers he's no longer on equal ground as Dipper so he decides that two heads are better than and calls help from another world. What he gets a air of twins just as devious as him... Dipper, Mabel and some guild members find out about it, thankfully they get help from a wimp with a nice car, a girl with some wrestling moves, a hot headed mechanic, a dapper reporter and a pair of very unexpected best friends... who are they? Find out next time!

A/N: Yep... the extended story arc will include a subset of Gravity Falls Fanon combined with some Fairy Tail canon... just don't' expect it for a while... my vacation will probably wipe me out...


	24. Hit it In Reverse

A/N: I'm back from my vacations... anyways about last night's episode, I wont' give away any spoilers but I need to figure out what to do when I get to that point... After all this story deals with a percent move for the Twins... I'll cross it when I get to it...

Also like I said I'm combining fanon with canon... Either way enjoy...

Chapter 24: Hit it In Reverse

It was just a normal day in the mystery shack, they were all watching TV. That was when a commercial for the Tent of Telepathy Popped up.

"Ugh… Gideon." Muttered Stan.

"Remember when he wanted opt date me and he tired to destroy this family." Said Mabel.

"He keeps trying to trick me into giving him the shack." Said Stan.

"He brainwashed Natsu." Sighed Erza.

"One time I saw him steal my moisturizer." Said Wendy.

"He tried to bribe me into joining him after finding out I was a wizard." Said Laxus.

"When did that happen?" asked Dipper.

"A few days ago." Said Laxus with a shrug.

"Our mutual hatred of him binds us together." Said Soos.

"Come over other Tent of Telepathy opening at our new location soon." Said Bu's voice as they watched an anime of the tent of telepathy crushing the Mystery Shack.

"Should we be worried about that?" asked Dipper.

"The only way he'd do that if he broke in and stole the deed." Said Stan.

They heard a crash from upstairs.

"You mean like that?" asked Wendy.

They all went up to Stan's office to find Gideon trying to break into Stan's safe, which is where the deed was being held.

"Oh Stanford!" said Gideon, "It seems like we've entered a dangerous game of cat and mouse."

"Laxus…" said Stan.

"Wait… I want to take him on." Said Dipper.

"Oh… but we're on even ground Dipper Pines… what can you do to hurt me?" asked Gideon.

"Yeah!" cheered Mabel, "Use your words."

"How long have you've been sitting on that one?" asked Laxus.

"A while." Said Mabel.

"Solid Script: Stone!" called out Dipper the word appeared above him and he sent it at Gideon.

"Ow" he screamed.

Dipper began to chaise him out of the shack, throwing words like "Sand" and "Snow". Once Gideon was at the door.

"Solid Script: Water"! called out Dipper.

The water pushed Gideon out of the door, Gideon laid on the ground flopping for a good half minute until he got up.

"You've gotten stronger." Muttered Gideon.

"I have… we're no longer evenly matched." Said Dipper.

Dipper shut the door and Gideon pulled out the Journal and turned to a page that was titled "The Reverse World".

"Maybe if there was another one of me…" laughed Gideon.

Inside the shack.

"Hey why didn't you try to take the amulet or journal?" asked Mabel.

"I knew I was forgetting something…" muttered Dipper face palming.

Sometime later Dipper was reading the Journal while in a good mood, after all what happened with Gideon was a sign he was getting better.

"Hey!" called out Levy.

Dipper looked up.

"Your in a good mood." Said Levy.

"Oh yeah!" Dipper, "Gideon showed up again! And thanks to my magic was I was able to fight him off! He wasn't prepared for it."

"Really?" asked Levy.

"Yeah!" said Dipper.

"Anyways I'll let you have one for today's lesson." Said Levy.

"Iron." Said Dipper.

"It's because of them isn't it?" asked Levy.

"Yeah." Admitted Dipper.

Gajeel and Panther Lily had tagged along.

And so the lesson on Iron began.

Meanwhile with Gideon he was in them idle of the forest.

He turned to page he wanted with the spell.

"Doog si live dna live si doog erehw, htap em eht wohs! Htap eht em wohs, yks eht dnoyeb, rorrim dnoyeb! Dlrow reverse eht ot latrop nepo!" read Gideon.

A bright flash filled the air all around the forest.

At the Mystery Shack, Levy was explaining about iron.

Both Panther Lily and Gajeel sat on the couch.

"I see what your doing!" yelled Mabel popping up.

"What?" asked Gajeel.

"You L…" said Mabel.

"Don't finish that word." Muttered Gajeel.

"Oh come on…" said Mabel.

"I'm just here to eat." Muttered Gajeel.

Panther Lily shrugged at Mabel.

That was when they saw the bright light coming from the forest.

"What's that?" asked Mabel.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling." Said Dipper," We should go investigate."

"Are you sure?" asked Levy.

"I'll tell mom it was my idea." Said Dipper.

"It is your idea." Said Mabel.

"I know…" mumbled Dipper.

At the same time at the Guild Hall they also saw that light.

"What is that?" asked Mirajane.

Makarov looked at the light.

"All right I need someone to investigate it." Said Makarov.

He looked at the embarrassed members.

"Lucy, Natsu! Happy! I want you to go. Said Makarov.

"All right!" cheered Natsu.

"Do I have to…" said Lucy.

"What scared?" asked Happy.

"We just don't know what it is…" mumbled Lucy.

"Come on Luce!" said Natsu dragging her away.

"Why me?" cried Lucy.

With Gideon the light died down, in front of him was a plain yet very large mirror. He touched and the mirror rippled. He went through it.

He pulled his hand back.

"Now to convince myself to join me." He laughed.

He walked into the mirror portal. When he bumped into something and was sent backwards.

"What did I bump into?" asked Gideon.

That was someone came out of the portal.

Gideon stared at the person who was a girl with long brown hair, she was wearing a top that same color as his but wore a pair of pantyhose as bottom, and had a headband with a green gem on it.

She also happened to be Mabel.

"Gideon?" asked Mabel glaring at him.

She eyed his clothes.

"Well that's interesting." She said.

That when someone else followed her.

It was clear it was Dipper.

But he was major changes. His hair was slicked back revealing his birthmark. He was a wore blue green dress shirt, black pants and a cape and around his neck was a blue green gem.

"What are you doing here Gleeful?" asked the strange Dipper.

"I could say the same thing Pines." Said Gideon.

"Pines?" asked the strange Dipper, "We've never went by Pines."

"Oh brother dear, isn't it obvious…" said the strange Mabel, "He's on our side… the reverse World did say that personalities were revered in this world…"

Gideon did remember reading that passage as well.

"Wait… if you're not the Pines then who are you?" asked Gideon.

"We're the Knightwalker Twins." Said Mabel acting cutesy and winking at Gideon, causing him to blush.

"So tell me are you trying to obtain the Mystery Shack as well?" asked well… Dipper Knightwalker.

"Yes… you are too?" asked Gideon.

"Of course… it's why we opened the portal." Said Mable Knightwalker.

"Tell me on a scale of one to 10… how much pushover are you version of Fairy Tail?" asked Dipper Knightwalker, "1 being you can't and 10 being partially weak."

Gideon sighed… he had to be honest.

"1." Sighed Gideon.

Both of the Dipper Knightwalker was surprised.

"Then again we should be surprised, remember what the old man told us. He was defeated by Fairy Tail wizards from Earthland…" did Mabel Knightwalker.

"Oh yeah." Muttered Dipper Knightwalker remembering.

"Gideon we'll do your deed first then you'll help us with ours." Said Mabel Knightwalker, "Deal?"

"Deal." Said Gideon shaking the alternate Mabel's hand.

The two looked at each other. Mabel Knightwalker gave a seductive smile, Gideon was blushing, not knowing how to react.

"Seriously?" muttered Dipper Knightwalker.

"Let's go." Said Gideon pushing down his feelings.

They three left the part of the forest.

Elsewhere in the forest, with Dipper's group they looked for the source of the light.

"Hey!" called out a voice.

They turned around and saw Lucy, Natsu and Happy.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Dipper.

"Master asked us to investigate what just happened." Said Lucy.

"Why him? Isn't he a fire hazard?" asked Gajeel.

"What was that?" asked Natsu.

The others sighed while Mabel shrugged and looked around for some more clues.

"Calm down Natsu…" said Lucy.

"Now's not the time to be fighting." Sighed Levy.

"Hey I found something!" yelled Mabel.

They all followed her voice.

They all saw the mirror portal that Gideon created, but none of them knew this.

"What is that?" asked Happy.

"It looks like a mirror." Said Lucy.

"But when you touch it!" said Mabel.

She touched and it rippled.

"Mabel don't touch it, we don't know what was it is." Said Dipper.

"It seems fine." Said Mabel.

"I wonder what was caused it though," said Levy.

Natsu was sniffing the ground.

"It was Pig Boy." Said Natsu.

"Pig boy?" asked Panther Lily.

"Gideon,." Clarified Lucy.

"Oh yeah, he tried to break in the shack didn't he?" asked Gajeel.

"He did break into the shack." Said Dipper, "But I managed to beat him…"

"Whatever this is means he's planning something big." Said Lucy.

"All right let's go through it!" yelled Natsu.

"No way!" yelled Lucy.

"That's probably the worst idea we can do right now! We need to figure out what this thing is/…" said Dipper.,

However before they could do any of that the mirror portal rippled and a boat like thing sped out of it. The thing which was some strange look car managed to dodge all of them somehow.

"That car…" said Panther Lily.

"No way…" whispered Lucy.

That was when the driver seat door open and a pink haired managed fell out.

"I'm so… sorry…" said the man who sounded liker he was going to cry.

"I told you not to drive though that thing! You nearly ran over a bunch of people" yelled a woman's voice from the, "Now you have to pay!"

The woman left the car and grabbed the man.

"Technique Number 12: Back Crack Bridge!" yelled the woman.

She grabbed the man and lifted him over her shoulders and using her neck to hurt his back.

That was when they got a good look at the two of them;…. And they all gaped…

As those two were Lucy and Natsu, but with some differences, for Natsu he was crying and wearing a pair of goggles while Lucy had much shorter hair and had a tattoo on her arm.

Plus they were different outfits. Lucy's being some kind of black jumpsuit while Natsu wore a maroon shirt and black pants.

However their Lucy and Natsu seemed to recover quickly along with Gajeel, Happy and Panther Lily.

"Hey Lucy Ashley!" called out Lucy.

The other Lucy dropped the other Natsu and finally got a good look at them.

"No way!" yelled the other Lucy, "You got sucked into an other universe too?"

"Yeah… strange magic caused by many things." said Lucy, "You?"

"Freak Lacrima accident." Said the other Lucy.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"It's complicated." Said the other Lucy.

Natsu was looking at his other self.

"You okay man?" asked Natsu.

"I'm fine…" said the there Natsu sniffling while laying on the ground like a slug, it was his only defense.

Happy had started poking the other Natsu with a stick.

"What's going on?" asked Dipper.

"They're from Edolas." Said Panther Lily, "Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley."

"Oh yeah! That other alternate universe!" said Mabel.

Lucy and Lucy Ashley were still in conversation then Lucy Ashley turned around and caught a wrench that was being thrown at them.

"What the hell!" yelled Lucy Ashley.

Turns out the person who threw the wrench another version of Levy. Expect for wearing a strange tube top and a short skirt.

"What…" said Levy, as she never met her Edolas counterpart.

"We shouldn't be having a conversation right now." Muttered Edolas Levy, "We should be trying to find the Knightwalker Twins."

"Knightwalker Twins." Thought Panther Lily.

"What I can't take a short break." Said Lucy Ashley.

"No… not when you failed the notice them right there!" yelled Edolas Levy.

She pointed to the twins.

"What?" asked Dipper.

Lucy Ashley didn't react at all to them.

Edolas Levy looked like she was ready to attack.

"Calm down Levy, it's not them, it's their Earthland Counterpart." Said a man who got out of the car.

It was a man in a nice suit and a matching fedora.

He lifted the hat and they saw his face.

It was Gajeel with so many differences, for one he was skinny, he wore glasses, he lacked piercings (expect for earrings) and his hair was curly.

"Long time no see!" said

"Whoa! So that's Edolas Gajeel!" said Natsu staring at the man.

"I guess we never talked." Laughed Edolas Gajeel, "But I know you Demon Lord Dragneel."

"Hey is okay to come out now!" called out a voice from the car.

"It's fine." Said Lucy Ashley.

That was a when a girl left the car. She was wearing a neon windbreaker and hot pink pants, her hair was put into a side ponytail, making her look like she just stepped out of the 90's.

Said girl was Pacifica Northwest.

"Pacifica?" asked Mabel incredulously.

"Oh wow! I love this version of Mabel! That sweater is so adorable!" said the strange version of Pacifica.

"Oh thanks!" said Mabel, "I love the windbreaker."

"Oh thank you so much!" responded the strange version Pacifica.

"Paz, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Said the other kid, who was a bit younger.

The boy was dressed almost exactly like Dipper expect for a star on his hair instead of a pine tree.

Dipper, Mabel, Lucy, Natsu and Happy all stared at the boy.

"Okay! What are you doing Gideon!" yelled Dipper, "And why are you dressed like me!"

"I should be saying the same thing to you!" said Gideon.

"Hold on! This is our Gideon." Said Lucy Ashley.

"And I take your Dipper is from this universe." Said Edolas Gajeel.

"That's right." Said Panther Lily.

"So your saying that Dipper Knightwalker in this universe dressed like me?" asked Alter Gideon.

"Hey you're the one dressing up like me!" said Dipper.

"Calm down guys." Said Mabel.

"That's right! It doesn't matter who's dressing up like who…" said Pacifica.

"I take it Erza was sent to your version Gravity Falls too…" said Panther Lily.

"Oh year you mentioned that you were friends with Edolas Erza… didn't you?" asked Natsu.

"What?" asked Lucy Ashley.

"Wait…" said Edolas Gajeel, "You wouldn't happen to be Panther Lily… would you?"

Panther Lily sighed, "Yes, for some reason I can only temporally transform in my other form for short amounts of time." He explained.

Those from Edolas all stared at Panther Lily, that was when Lucy Ashley started laughing hysterically.

"Oh man! Too funny!" laughed Lucy Ashley, "The great Panther Lily reduced to such a form!"

"What I think he's cute." Said Alternate Pacifica.

This only made Lucy Ashley laugh harder.

"He's now a member of our Fairy Tail." Said Lucy.

Lucy Ashley stopped laughing.

"What? Really?" she asked incredulously

"Then again considering what Jellal says about him we shouldn't be too surprised." Said Edolas Gajeel.

"We can't talk now… we have to figure out what those little brats are up to…" muttered Edolas Levy.

"Same with our Gideon." Said Dipper.

Natsu began to sniff the air.

"They're headed that way." Said Natsu, "Towards the Mystery Shack."

"This Mystery Shack?" asked Dipper.

Natsu nodded.

"I also smell two other people… they kind of smell like Dipper and Mabel but not…" said Natsu.

"The Knightwalker twins." Sighed other Pacifica.

"Come on Hop in!" said Natsu Dragion suddenly back behind the wheel.

"Can we all fit?" asked Edolas Gajeel.

"I think so, but it's going to be tight." Said Natsu Dragion.

"No way! I'm not getting in that thing, I'll just take Happy." Said Natsu.

"We both know I'm slower than that car." Said Happy.

Natsu paled.

"Is your version of Natsu brave but some reason scared of cars?" asked alternate Pacifica.

"Half right, he just suffers from mention sickness." Said Mabel.

And so they all SC squeezed into the car, it was more like a clown car anything.

"Can't there be a couple people in a front seat?" asked Dipper.

Lucy Ashley turned around and glared at Dipper, she was the lone occupant of the front seat.

The car sped off.

"Hey! You didn't mentioned me." Said alternate Pacifica, "So I don't work with Gideon?"

"No… in fact I don't think I ever seen you two in the same room." Said Mabel.

"So what am I like?" asked Alternate Pacifica.

"You're rich and spoiled but your families a bunch of frauds since they used to claim they founded the town but someone else did." Said Mabel.

Alternate Pacifica began to laugh.

"That is hilarious." She laughed, "Oh man!"

"Is it really that funny?" asked Mabel.

"In our universe the Northwest Family did help Quentin Trembley found Gravity Falls but more in the way of protectors of the town." Said Pacifica.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"Nathanael Northwest found a magic wand years ago and it was passed down from member to member until I have it." Said Pacifica.

"So cool!" said Mabel.

"I think I'm going to vomit…" said Natsu.

"shift away from his mouth…" said Happy, "I think he might blow this time."

Panther Lily sighed.

"What happened to Erza… Erza Knightwalker." Said Panther Lily.

"We never announced it but she got caught in the teleport when she disappeared." Sid Edolas Levy, "We were so reviled when it turns out she vanished because of that."

"However it turns out she was sent to Gravity Falls." Said Edolas Gajeel.

"We just assumed she died." Sid Natsu Dragion.

"So how did you end up in your version of Gravity Falls?" asked Lucy.

"Like I said Freak Lacrima Accident." Lucy Ashley.

"Jellal's theory is that there tiny remnants of magic." Said Natsu Dragion.

"It's like when you pour out a glass of water, most of the water is gone, but droplets remain… somehow it was like that for magic." Explained Edolas Gajeel.

"But all of it was sucked away." Said Panther lily.

"That was we thought but some of the members of Fairy Tail, Gajeel, the king and the fathomer king all got sucked in during a publicity event for a Lacrima clean up." Explained Lucy Ashley.

"Turns out have millions of Lacrima in one place was a really bad idea." Said Lucy Ashley.

"Hey! It's not all bad." Said Natsu Dragion.

"If you say what you're going to say you know what I'm going to do." Muttered Lucy Ashley.

"At least my car came with me." Said Natsu Dragion ignoring Lucy Ashley.

Lucy Ashley forcibly stopped the car and dragged out Natsu Dragion.

There was an awkward silence in the car.

"So… should we get out." Said Dipper.

"They're be back in a few minutes." Said Alternate Gideon.

Meanwhile just outside of the Shack.

"So this is your version of the Shack?" asked Mabel Knightwalker.

"That's right! It belongs to Stan Pines my mortal." Said Gideon, "I must get my hands on the shack!"

"So he didn't flee in this universe." Said Dipper Knightwalker.

"What?" asked Gideon.

"Tell me do you have any pictures of our atlantes selves?" asked Mabel Knightwalker.

Gideon took out a picture of the twins.

"Why do you have a picture?" asked Dipper Knightwalker.

"Oh Dipper…" laughed Mabel Knightwalker, "You're so cute that you haven't figured it out."

Dipper Knightwalker glared at his twin sister.

"Let's just get this over with." Muttered Dipper Knightwalker his gem glowed and now he was wearing the same clothes at his counterpart.

"Fine… it should be quick… I doubt they would figure out it's us." Said Mabel Knightwalker following her brother's example and changing her clothes to look like Mabel.

The three of them headed closer to the shack implementing their plans.

Back in the Car, the atlantes versions of Lucy and Natsu went back into the car.

"If they end up wining it's going to be your fault." Muttered Edolas Levy.

"Bite me." Muttered Lucy Ashley.

They once again drove towards the shack.

"There's something I never told the Guild." Said Panther Lily, "About Erza Knightwalker."

"We knew you were friends with her." Said Mabel.

"And we figured she wasn't a member of Edolas' Fairy Tail. Said Dipper.

"That's putting it nicely." Muttered Edolas Levy.

"I don't know what your Erza is like, but the one from our Universe slathered our friends." Muttered Lucy Ashley.

"What?" asked Lucy paling.

"You missed it since you came after she disappeared but the moment we heard Erza wasn't coming back it was a party." Said Lucy Ashley.

"Gravity Falls is full of magic so she didn't try to kill us when we showed up." Said Edolas Levy.

"Plus I think the former king was able to convince her." Said Edolas Gajeel.

"And those brats of hers are even worse…" said Lucy Ashley, "No offence."

"None taken." Said Mabel knowing it wasn't geared at her.

Back at the mystery shack Gideon and the Knightwalker Twins arrived.

"I can't believe I have to wear this…" muttered Dipper Knightwalker, "It's like the two even have the same sense of fashion."

"I know what you mean it feels like I took fashion advice from Pacifica." Muttered Mabel Knightwalker.

Gideon looked at her confused.

"Oh right… different universe." Said Mabel Knightwalker.

For some reason my self in this universe and your other self from ours has the exact same sense in fashion." Said Dipper Knightwalker.

"I see." Said Gideon with a shrug.

"It could be worse." Muttered Mabel Knightwalker.

"All right I'm going to stay out here while you trick the Pines." Said Gideon, "Give a signal if you need help."

"Fine whatever." Muttered Dipper Knightwalker.

They entered the mystery shack.

"I can't believe Stan in this universe would do something like this." Muttered Dipper Knightwalker.

"This place is so tacky." Muttered Mable Knightwalker.

They got to the office.

Dipper Knightwalker began to investigate the safe.

"What are you two doing in here?" asked Erza entering the office.

She looked at the two, her motherly intuition took command.

"Who are you/" asked Erza.

"What do you mean? We're you're children." Said Mabel Knightwalker.

Erza requiped a sword and pointed it at them.

"Who are?" she demanded.

"Well I guess we have to do it the hard way then." Said Dipper Knightwalker.

He used her power to force Erza onto the ground.

"fairy Tail as a whole aren't pushovers, but it seems our mother alternate self can't hold a candle." Said Dipper Knightwalker changing his clothes back.

"Minds as well." Said Mabel Knightwalker switching back.

"Who are you?" asked Erza.

"We're your children… other rather your children from another world." Said Dipper Knightwalker.

Erza's eyes widened.

"You're from Edolas… aren't you?" asked Erza.

"Kind of sort of." Said Dipper Knightwalker.

"Tell me do you know the combination of the Safe." Said Mabel Knightwalker.

"Why do you need to know?" asked Erza.

"We'll helping the Gideon from this world." Said Dipper Knightwalker, "And he's going to get the deed we want."

Erza garnered at the two.

Outside Gideon was waiting.

That was when the car drove to the shack.

Gideon watched as Lucy Ashley and Natsu Dragion stepped out of the car.

"Must be members of the other version of Fairy Tail." Gideon mumbled to himself.

That was when the large group came out of the car.

"Sweet Freedom!" yelled Natsu.

"I'm never doing that again." Muttered Gajeel.

"Share the front seat you little bit…" said Edolas Levy.

"Now's not the time for this." Said Lucy Ashley.

"Yeah! We have to get Pig Boy!" Natsu he looked at Alternate Gideon, "No offense."

"What?" asked Alternate Gideon,.

Alternate Pacifica was laughing.

"Sorry… it's just I never notice." Said Alternate Pacifica.

"Don't you call me Pig Boy!" yelled Gideon making his presence known.

They all looked at him.

Dipper and Levy got into position, Mabel requiped her grappling hook, Lucy Ashley took out what looked to be some kind of whip as Lucy grabbed a similar looking thing on her hip, Natsu lit his hand on fire, Gajeel also got in a fight fighting position, Edolas Levy took out some kind of gun, Alternate Gideon took out a pen while Alternate Pacifica took out a golden wand of some kind and Panther Lily drew his sword.

Edolas Gajeel stood off to the side with Natsu Dragion hiding behind him.

"Really?" asked Happy who flew next to them.

"I'm not much of a fighter." Said Edolas Gajeel with a shrug.

Gideon looked at the large group of people. He began to sweat.

"I don't know what your alternate selves are doing in the Mystery Shack." Gideon, "For all we know they've gotten the deed."

Both Dipper and Mabel gritted their teeth.

"Go inside!" said Natsu.

"Okay!" said Mabel.

Mabel and Dipper ran inside.

Gideon reach towards his amulet however the word "Hey!" written in sand hit him.

He turned and saw his alternate self-holding a pen.

"What's that pen?" asked Happy.

"And elemental pen, there's multiple "inks" that take on different elements." Explained Edolas Gajeel.

"All right me! I'm going to fight you!" said Latinate Gideon Awkwardly.

"All right! Mirror Match!" cheered Alternate Pacifica.

"Paz! I need you back me up incase I need it!" said Atlantes Gideon.

"Okay!" said Alternate Pacifica.

Gideon lifted his other self-using his telekinesis

"Help! Help!" yelled Alternate Gideon.

Pacifica shot her wand and light hit Gideon.

Should we leave him to those two?" asked Natsu.

"You just want to punch him in the face." Said Lucy.

"Hey I didn't get to last time." Muttered Natsu.

Lucy Ashley looked at them.

"He got possessed?" asked Lucy Ashley.

"Yeah…" said Lucy.

"That reminds me I need to punch the little brat who did the same to me." Muttered Lucy Ashley.

Back inside the mystery shack, they had heard the car drive up.

"Oh great the wimp's car." Muttered Dipper Knightwalker.

"Tell us now!" said Mabel Knightwalker.

She hovered the sword that Erza was using.

"What should I do?" asked Mabel Knightwalker, "There so many choices…"

She held the sword tightly, it was clear she knew how to use weapons.

That was when suddenly a grappling hook her in the stomach.

"What?" asked Mabel Knightwalker.

That was when the word stone hit Dipper Knightwalker.

The two noticed their counterparts.

"So it's us." Said Dipper Knightwalker he lifted up the Word Stone, "Since you're decided from someone from Earthland you have magic… interesting…"

"That's right!" said Dipper.

Dipper Knightwalker tossed the word back at Dipper who dodged.

Mabel Knightwalker sent the sword at Mabel. However she aimed her grappling hook at her and mange dot grab the sword in midair and tossed flung it at Dipper.

The sword just barley missed Dipper.

"Sorry!" said Mabel.

Dipper grabbed the sword.

"so you're the one your mother taught… interesting." Said Dipper Knightwalker.

"What about it?" asked Dipper.

"nothing…" said Dipper Knightwalker.

The twins were ready to fight their alternate double.

However the two started glowing and lifted themselves high.

They field out the window.

"What!" yelled Mabel confused.

"It's probably better to flee… we know some of you're Guild Members are outside… and we'd not deal with your members of Fairy Tail…" said Mabel Knightwalker.

"I guess we failed here." Said Dipper Knightwalker, "Your Gideon might now be happy but it's clear he lacks something we have…"

Both of them made their way outside while releasing Erza.

Outside, Alternate Pacifica managed to free her friend from Gideon. Now Alternate Gideon writing various words in sand to cover him.

"Stop this now!" yelled Gideon.

That was when the sand started glowing blue green.

"Sorry Gideon but we couldn't get your deed." Said Dipper Knightwalker as he and his sis made his presence known.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Gideon.

"Come on… you still have to help us." Said Mabel Knightwalker.

She lifted him and the two ran off with Gideon floating in tow.

"So that's the Knightwalker Twins…" said Natsu.

"Little brats… I can't wait to show Mabel what's what…" muttered Lucy Ashley.

That was when The Pines Twins and Erza made it out of the shack.

Erza stared at the group from Edolas and the other world.

"This is really weird." Said Erza.

"Can't blame you… seeing a nice version of a woman who tried to kill you is off putting." Muttered Edolas Levy.

"What?" asked Erza.

"What happened?" asked Dipper.

"They're after the deed to our Mystery Shack now." Said Alternate Gideon.

"Don't worry we'll stop them." Said Edolas Gajeel patting him on the head.

"Thanks Gajeel." Said Alternate Gideon.

"Hey do you think we have time?" asked Natsu.

"Time for what?" asked Alternate Gideon.

"Get some help from our version of Fairy Tail." Said Natsu.

Natsu Dragion was back in his car.

"If it's really close it will take less than a minute to get there." Said Natsu Dragion.

"What?" asked Dipper

"How does her do that?" asked Happy.

"I think we don't want to know." Said Gajeel.

Elsewhere in the forest they put Gideon down.

"Why did you flee." Said Gideon.

"IT's clear that we have two advents in our world than here." Said Mabel Knightwalker.

"So we fled." Said Dipper Knightwalker.

"What they?" asked Gideon.

"The strongest thing in our journal." Said Mabel Knightwalker, "We control it…"

Gideon paled he never summoned the strongest thing from the Journal.

"And the other is that our mother is a long stronger than theirs." Said Dipper Knightwalker.

Gideon was shocked, he knew Erza Pines was strong…

But Erza Knightwalker must be something else.

Meanwhile just outside the Guild Hall.

"All right time to get out… we're here." Said Lucy Ashley.

"Seriously… this was very dangerous." Muttered Erza.

"Look I need the front seat to myself and Luce… okay…" said Natsu Dragion.

Erza glared at him.

"You might not want to get out of the car for a while…" said Lucy Ashley.

Natsu Dragion nodded dumbly as they managed to get out of the car.

Those from Earthland (or of Earthland Decent) entered the guild first.

Turns out all of the Guild was there concerned by the bright light.

"Did you find out what happened?" asked Makarov.

"It was Pig Boy again." Said Happy.

Is everything all right?" asked Mirajane.

"Hey you guys remember that place Edolas… right?" asked Mabel.

They all stared at Mabel.

"That's yes." Said Dipper.

"What does Edolas have to do with anything?" asked Makarov.

That was when the Edolas group entered.

Everyone stared at the group. Need less say it weird to see the group that came in, siècle Alternate Gideon and Alternate Pacifica.

"Please… I need your help to protect my home… please…" said Alternate Gideon.

Needless to say this fight was going to get more complicated…

Next Time: A group is sent to the Reverse World to fight the Knightwalkers in order to protect the Reverse Mystery Shack. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Yeah, I did change a few things to have it fit better with Edolas, I thought it would be a nice twist that Reverse Pacifica owned an Edolas item to mirror the fact that Mabel had a better hand at Magic than Dipper.

I'll get into reverse Gideon next chapter…


	25. Mirror Match

A/N: Meant to get this up yesterday... one my longer chapters... it's a long one... I'll explain a bit more details about this version of reverse Pines at the end... Enjoy!

Chapter 25: Mirror Match

Most of the Guild was unconscious during the Edolas incident. The Exceed and Dragon Slayers were immune to the Anima (the portal that sucked them in), Lucy dodged the bullet thanks to one her spirits so she was conscious during it, Gray and Cana also woke up during the incident thanks to Gajeel and Lisanna took the identify of her atlantes self two years before the incident after being sent there.

But still it was still surreal seeing them. Especially the alternate versions of Gideon and Pacifica.

Alternate Gideon told the story.

"You see my grandfather 30 years ago built the mystery shack. Earlier this years he died." Said Alternate Gideon, "So my dad moved up and took over it's been my home ever since."

Alternate Gideon sighed and Alternate Pacifica took over.

"The Knightwalker Twins have been trying to find ways to steal the shack form Gideon's family." Said Atlanta Pacifica, "They've tried time and again."

"Wait is that why your grandpa died?" asked Lisanna.

"No!" yelled Atlanta Gideon obviously irritated by the question, "He had cancer! And the Knightwalker twins aren't evil enoguh to wish cancer on anyone!"

"People ask him that question like a lot." Said Alternate Pacifica.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired of that question." Said Alternate Gideon.

"Why do they want it?" asked Makarov.

"I have no idea." Said Palatinate Gideon, "And I don't think it stems from revenge."

"I'm sure whatever the twins are planning is going to be bad." Said Lucy Ashley, "And we don't have our strongest members."

"Who are your strongest members?" asked Bickslow.

"Jet and Droy." Answered Edolas Levy, "I tried to convince them to come with me on the clean up but they had better things to do apparently."

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"They're weak aren't they?" asked Edolas Levy.

No one answered.

"I do have a question." Said Makarov, "Why are you helping Gideon and Pacifica?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Lucy Ashley.

Both Alternate Pacifica and Alternate Gideon lifted their sleeves, revealing they have the guild marks.

"They're among our four Earth members…" said Lucy Ashley.

"Now does anyone else have a question?" asked Edolas Gajeel.

"Is Natsu in the car?" asked Lisanna.

Lucy Ashley laughed, indeed Natsu Dragion was still in his car.

"He is…" said Lucy Ashley, "I've missed Lisanna!"

Makarov sighed, "I don't think I should say no… after all you might be form another universe but you're still Fairy Tail."

"All right!" cheered Alternate Pacifica .

"Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Gray, Cana and Lisanna. Since all of you have been in Edolas you should make up the group." Said Makarov, "As well as Erza, Dipper and Mabel, it sounds like they should handle their alternate selves if their really our enemies. Also Levy seemed to be dragged in already so you should go too."

"What… really." Sighed Levy.

"Wait, I would like to volunteer!" said Juvia, "I've always wanted to visit Edolas… and this might be only chance."

Makarov sighed and looked at Gray.

"Let her go…" sighed Gray.

"She really need that bubble burst." Sighed Happy.

"I want to volunteer too." Said Mirajane .

"Me too." Said Elfman.

"All right." Said Makarov quickly figure out the reason.

"All right! Let's go!" said Lucy Ashley.

"Wait…" said Erza, "We aren't all going in that car."

"We have no other choice, that car is the best way to get our world quickly." Said Lucy Ashley glaring at Erza.

"We all can't fit in that car, it's too dangerous." Said Erza.

"Calm down, calm down! I have an idea!" said Mabel.

She smiled and looked at Gray who nodded.

Sometime later, the 5 12 year olds went into the car (along with Carla who refused to leave Wendy's side).

"Oh come on I want to rid it too!" yelled Mabel.

"Its' safer for you inside the car." Said Erza.

Mabel and Alternate Pacifica took the front sea while Marvelous, Dipper and Alternate Gideon took the back seat.

"Lucy's in the back?" asked Natsu Dragion who was still to terrified to leave the car.

"Yeah." Said Mabel.

"Hey!" yelled Lucy Ashley, "We're ready!"

Natsu Dragion smirked and took out a CD and place in the CD player (which was a recent installation)

As The Rock City Boy began to play Natsu Dragion said this as he adjusted his goggles "We got alternate universe duplicates and a race to the Mystery Shack! All right! Let's ride!"

He put the petal to the metal and began to drive away.

Outside of the car, the rest of them were in a large cart that Gray made that had many seats that was being pulled by chain.

As they sped away Edolas Levy looked at Gray.

"You sure this thing won't melt?" she asked.

"Hey! If it can survive Natsu, then it could survive the trip." Said Gray.

"You mean him?" asked Edolas Levy.

She pointed to the monition sick Natsu.

"Yes… him…" said Gray.

"You are aware he's one of the ones who defeated the former king right?" asked Edolas Gajeel.

Edolas Levy blushed, "I forgot…" she mumble .

Meanwhile with Gideon and the Knightwalker Twins they walked to the Mirror Portal.

"Are we almost there yet?" muttered Dipper Knightwalker.

"Almost." Said Gideon.

That was when they heard a noise that was growing louder.

"What's that?" asked Gideon.

They turned to see the car blaring it's music, it hit a log and jumped into the air, and over the three of them.

They looked at the look and noticed Fairy Tail in the cart and it was clear they saw them with Lucy Ashley giving the I'm watching you symbol to Mabel Knightwalker.

It landed and drove the rest of the way to the Mirror Portal.

"I hate that car." Deadpanned Dipper Knightwalker.

The car got to the Mirror Portal, thankfully the Cart was able to fit as well.

"All right! Next stop! Diary Tail Guild Hall!" called out Natsu Dragion.

"Please let it be soon…" grumble Natsu trying not to vomit.

In the car… Alternate Pacifica looked to the back sweat.

"Is it true you're Wendy?" asked Alternate Pacifica, "Because that's been bugging me.

"Why?" asked Dipper.

"Trust me when you get there you'll understand." Said Carla.

They arrived at the Guild Hall, which resembled a tree.

"All right same thing as earlier, we explain the situation you come in when we give the okay." Said Lucy.

The Edolas member went into the guildhall.

Lisanna sighed.

"You nervous?" asked Natsu who quickly recovered.

"A little…" said Lisanna.

Pacifica gave the mention and the entered the tree like building.

The place much more homier than their Guild Half, also smaller through to be fair the group that came was a bit smaller what with no Thunder Legion, Exceed, Lisanna or even Gildarts.

The group looked at the Earthland team.

Edolas Juvia sighed, "I knew this was going to happen…"

"We all should have listened to you." Sighed Edolas Cana sipping tea.

The Earthland team got a good glimpse at the counterparts.

Juvia was dressed somewhat simply, Edolas Gray wore a lot of clothing, Edolas Cana was earing a southern belle dress drinking tea, Edolas Elfman looked kind of scared with flat hair, Edolas Marvelous was an adult…

"So what why you surprised…" Mabel whispered to Pacifica who nodded.

And Edolas Mirajane… wore a different outfit… and seemed to have very little differences.

They also noticed at an old man sitting dejectedly at the bar. He was the former king of Edolas.

That was when Mystogan (as was his alias when he was a member of Fairy Tail) approached them.

"It's been a long time." Said Mystogan, "I take it you're all aware of Jellal's situation if you're here."

"It's good to you again my prince." Said Panther Lily then quickly fixed his speech, "King…"

"Lily… is that you?" asked Mystogan, "What happened?"

"For some reason my old form isn't fit for Earthland or these universes." Said Panther Lily looking a little embarrassed.

The old man at the bar looked at Panther Lily then shrined away a bit.

"So he's here…" said Panther Lily.

"He was banished from the capital but since the Lacrima dump was far away from the Capital he volunteered to help with it…" said Mystogan, "He is a changed man…"

"I see…" said Panther Lily.

"Do you have any idea of their plan right now?" asked Mystogan.

"No clue." Sighed Natsu.

"They're probably not going to get to their house for a while." Said Lucy Ashley.

"Pass them on the way?" asked Edolas Juvia.

They nodded.

"Knowing them they're provably going to their house for help." Said Lucy Ashley.

Meanwhile Gideon and the Knightwalker Twins they got to the Pines/Knightwalker house.

Which was Gideon's house back on his universe.

They let him inside, where Alternate Stan was watching TV.

"You brought Gideon?" asked Alternate Stan.

"Go back to your soaps old man"! yelled Mabel Knightwalker.

Alternate Stan started sniffling a little.

"I can't believe we're related to the coward." Dipper Knightwalker said out loud.

And so they let Gideon to their room.

"Stay outside, we have to discus our plans in private with Will." Said Dipper Knightwalker.

"Will?" asked Gideon.

They shut the door on him and he had to wait.

That was when he felt someone watching him.

He turned and saw it was Erza Knightwalker.

She was much more intimidating than her Earthland counterpart. Her hair was put in a messy ponytail and she wore a leather outfit that wasn't suited for someone her age… not that she could pull it off.

"What are you doing here Gleeful?" asked Erza Knightwalker giving him a glare, a glare much harsher than her counterpart.

That was when Mable left the room.

"Mother, this Gideon's Earthland counterpart." Said Mabel, "He's helping us take the Deed of the Mystery Shack."

"I see… so I take you two have a plan?" asked Erza Knightwalker. .

"We're talking with Will… knowing him though he's going to warn Northwest and Gleeful of our plans…" said Mabel Knightwalker.

"I'm sure it wont cause too many problems." Said Erza Knightwalker.

"Yes… for our plans to finally come to fruition." Said Alternate Soos showing up, he was wearing an evil goatee.

"Go away Soos…." Said Dipper Knightwalker.

"Okay…" said Alternate Soos with a shrug and leaving.

"So what's' the plan?" asked Gideon.

"One we've been sitting on for a while, Will agreed to finally awaken the army." Said Mabel Knightwalker.

"The army?" asked Gideon.

In the Guild Hall they decided to wait a bit before heading to the Mystery Shack… at least see if they got the message or not.

The two Elfmans and the Two Mirajanes were of course talking.

"The reason why we asked to come was so that we wanted to say thank you for taking care of Lisanna for those years." Said Mirajane.

"You don't have to thanks us… in fact I should apologizing… I mean we kept Lisanna from going back to you." Said Edolas Mirajane.

"It's all right! Really." Said Mirajane.

The two looked at each other…. As if they both wanted to do something… something that should be done…

"Mira…" said Lisanna to both of them, "Just do it… I know you want to…"

And so the began to do the mirror routine.

What did you think they were going to do?

Natsu started laughing, "About time someone did it." He said.

Everyone else just started at this.

Well mostly those from Edolas…

"I don't get it." Said Alternate Pacifica, "Why they the same?"

"Oh Mira used to be a lot different when she was younger…" said Gray.

"Really?" asked Alternate Pacifica, "How different."

"Well…" said Gray.

(Flashback)

When Natsu and Gray were little kids they were fighting.

"Take that back fusty!" yelled Natsu.

"No you take that back!" yelled Gray.

"Are you two fighting again!" yelled Erza stopping them.

She was about to hit them to get them to stop.

"Oh fatty[s going to teach him a lesson again" said Mirajane dressed in a tank top and short-shorts, "One they refuse to the learn."

"What did you call me?" asked Erza who wasn't fat at all.

"Oh you didn't' hear me I guess all that cake you eat must be going to your head." Said Mirajane.

"What did you say?" asked Erza glaring at her.

They were about to fight.

"Hypocrite." Said Natsu.

"What was that?" asked Erza not looking at him.

(end of Flashback)

"You don't want to know…" said Gray.

Meanwhile Juvia looked at Gray's counterpart.

"I can't believe it… another Juvia…" said Edolas Gray.

"It's Edolas Gray…" said Juvia.

Both of them looked at each other.

"It's just not the same…" sighed Juvia.

"IT's not right…" sighed Edolas Gray.

"Well Juvia had her dreams of Edolas crushed." Said Happy.

"I'm guessing with you that Juvia likes Gray." Said Alternate Pacifica to Mabel.

Mabel nodded, "And he keeps stripping." Said Mabel.

"That explains why he's underwear." Said Alternate Pacifica.

"Oh not again!" yelled Gray.

"You know what your Gray reminds me of… a turtle…" said Mabel.

"I said that too!" said Pacifica, "Unfriendly I said that out loud and now our Juvia…"

"Oh Juvia! You're the only one for me"! said Edolas Gray professing his love for Juvia.

Edolas Juvia proceeded to push Gray over. Thanks to all of his layers he struggled to get up.

"She does it all the time…" sighed Alternate Pacifica.

"Erza…" said Mystogan, "I take it you were sent to your version of Gravity Falls."

"Yes." Said Erza.

"How is Jellal taking it." Said Jellal.

"We talk sometimes… but he takes jobs to avoid me and Mabel most of the time." Said Erza.

Mystogan looked at Mabel.

"She hates him." Said Erza.

"I see…" said Mystogan.

"How did you meet Jellal." Said Erza.

"It's not say, he should be the one to tell you." Said Mystogan.

"I see…" said Erza.

Natsu was trying to cheer up the king.

But there wasn't much to this conversation.

"Shouldn't we start getting ready?" asked Atlanta Gideon.

"I think we should just relax for a bit." Said Edolas Gajeel.

Alternate Gideon sighed.

That was when Alternate Gideon suddenly zoned out and his eyes closed.

Alternate Pacifica was the same.

"What's wrong with them?" Dipper.

"Don't worry, it's just Will…" said Edolas Mirajane.

"Will?" asked Mabel.

"It's a long story… but I guess you could say he's the Knightwalker Twins' slave." Said Mystogan.

"He's a bit too shy to ask for our help." Said Lucy Ashley.

"I can see why… Scary Lucy." Said Happy.

"You want to die Exceed?" asked Lucy Ashley.

"No…" squeaked Happy.

That was when Alternate Gideon and Alternate Pacifica woke up.

"You know the plan?" asked Mystogan.

"Their sending an army of giant dolls that Will's going to bring to life." Said Alternate Gideon.

"Looks like it's time." Said Edolas Levy.

Natsu Dragion nodded and ran out of the Guildhall.

Edolas Levy banged on the wall and a control panel came out.

"What is she doing?" asked Marvelous.

"Remember that teleport that we did back in Edolas?" asked Edolas Marvelous, "It's something like that… but less magical."

"You mean want to hold on to something for a few second." Said Edolas Levy.

That was when they fell the Guild Half being raised a little.

They heard the card out side.

"Wait… this isn't what I think it is?" asked Natsu.

"It's a vehicle…" sighed Mystogan.

That was when Natsu went into holding his barf mood.

Happy sighed and lifted him up.

"Thanks buddy." Said Natsu.

They felt some bumps and other things.

"All right! He's all hitched!" called out Edolas Levy, "You might want to hold onto something tighter."

Outside Natsu Dragion's car started to pull the Guild Hall, which was on wheels and speed towards the mystery shack. They got in just a few short minutes.

During this time however Mystogan approached his father.

"Father, you're not going to fight, are you?" asked Mystogan.

"No…" answered the former king.

"I thought so I need you do a favor for me…" said Mystogan

He's began top tell him his plans and what her needed him for.

Outside they got to the Mystery Shack, Alternate Bud heard this noise and started yelling.

"Hey Natsu! I told you not to that park here!" yelled Bud who had very few changes from his counterpart, expect he was tuxedo.

"Dad! The Knightwalkers are planning an invasion." Said Alternate Gideon.

"Oh… should I evacuate?" asked Bud.

"That's for the best." Said Mystogan poking his head out.

"Okay I'll go get your mother, you're lucky no one's here right now." Said Alternate Bud with a shrug.

He was honestly surprised that the day didn't' come sooner.

That was when the Mystery Shack's others employees came out.

Alternate Deuce and alternate Robbie.

For those that don't remember Deuce was the handy man at the Tent of Telepathy.

He looked pretty much the same (though they only saw Deuce once), though Robbie on the other hand was wearing a sweater, a bowtie and his hair was brown.

"What's going on?" asked Alternate Robbie.

"It's a long story… but it's really weird." Said Alternate Pacifica jump down from the guildhall.

"How weird…" said Alternate Robbie.

"We'll show you once my parents leave." Said Alternate Gideon.

They watched at Alternate Bud leave with his wife who was on the phone telling at her personal assassinate about something.

But it was unimportant.

"SO what do you have to show us?" asked Alter Deuce.

That was they saw the Earthland Fairy Tail.

"Knew this was going to happen one day." Said Alternate Deuce, "For what is life but a bunch of mirrors?"

"What?" asked Alternate Pacifica.

"You got your weapons?" asked Alternate Gideon.

"I got my drill." Said Deuce.

"It's behind the counter… I'll go grab it." Said Alternate Robbie.

They all watched this interaction.

"This world just gets weirder and weirder." Said Dipper.

"What is Wendy Corduroy the cashier at your mystery Shack?" asked Alternate Pacifica.

"Yes." Answered Dipper.

"Oh…" responded Alternate Pacifica.

They waited a few minutes but soon through out the forest several human sized dolls started appearing. Through the forest.

"Must be that army that Will warned you about…" said Lucy Ashley.

"Yeah…" said Alternate Gideon.

That was when the dolls started attacking.

"All right Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" called out Lucy.

With that Cancer appeared.

Cancer was a well-dressed man with sunglasses and a crab shaped haircut. He also held two pairs of scissors.

"What style would like, baby?" asked Cancer.

He was also a hair stylist.

"Not today I want you to fight those dolls!" said Lucy.

Cancer nodded and began to cut down on the dolls.

However more and more kept coming.

Erza requiped into some armor as well as a sword and began to fight off the dolls.

However Erza Knightwalker jumped from above with a large spear in her hand. Erza managed to block her.

"So you're my Earthland counterpart." Sid Erza Knightwalker, "It's true, you are weaker than myself."

Some of those fighting froze when they saw the site.

"ERZA IS FIGHTING ERZA! WE'RE DOOMED!" yelled Natsu.

"Dipper calm down… it's nothing to be afraid of." Said Dipper.

"Velocity Spear!" yelled Erza Knightwalker, "Silfarion!"

They as watch her spear changed shapes.

Erza Knightwalker seemingly vanished.

However Erza requiped into Flight Armor and she too vanished.

Dipper tired to come up with a respond.

"At least they're moving the fight far away…" said Dipper finally coming up with words.

"Yeah…" said Natsu.

"Everyone stay from that fight!" ordered Mystogan, "I've had to deal with both… the results won't be pretty…"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

That was when suddenly Dipper was pushed away.

"Dipper Pines…" said Gideon showing up.

That was when the phrase over here written in fire hit him.

Gideon started to pat out the fire.

"So it's me…" said Gideon.

"That's right." Said Alternate Gideon.

"Why don't you just give us the deed, after all your me." Said Gideon.

"I'm not giving away my house" said Alternate Gideon staring at him.

"Fine then." Said Gideon.

She pushed his other self in the woods.

Dipper managed to get up. Only to be flung again.

"For an Earthland wizard you're pretty weak." Said Dipper Knightwalker appearing.

"Solid Script Fire!" called out Dipper.

He flung the fire into his other self's face.

Dipper decided to run into the forest.

Mabel saw this and sighed.

"I know where this is going…" she said.

That was when Mabel saw her other self. That was when she created a spear with her powers.

She tossed at Mabel.

Mabel stared Mabel Knightwalker.

"Requip!" said Mabel getting her human sized hamster ball.

She began to run away with the hamster ball giving her a speed boost.

Alternate Pacifica saw her ran.

She blasted one of the doll and followed Mabel, as she knew something about fighting Mabel Knightwalker.

Elsewhere in the forest, the two Erzas were fighting.

Several trees were destroyed in the ensign fight.

"Requip!" called out Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

She sent out the sword at Erza Knightwalker.

However Erza Knightwalker just used her spear to the toss aside her swords.

"My children were right." Said Erza Knightwalker, "You are weaker than me."

"No I'm not! We just have different resolves." Said Erza glaring at her counterpart.

"Oh really?" asked Erza Knightwalker.

Erza Knightwalker jumped at Erza, however Erza blocked the spear with her word.

"Tell me." Said Erza, "Why is the reason you want the deed so much?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Erza Knightwalker.

"Does it have to do with the basement?" asked Erza.

Erza Knightwalker stared at her counterpart in shock.

"How do you know about that?" asked Erza Knightwalker.

"I'm you remember!" said Erza.

Erza Knightwalker scroll .

With the main doll fight….

Alternate Robbie was playing a violin. The dolls were covering their ears.

That was when Edolas Elfman bashed a few with a large hammer.

Elfman punched many away, while Lisanna was in a half-raptor mode (her rower body was that of a raptor) and sliced a few down.

"So that's Lisanna's magic." Said Edolas.

"She only gained the raptor form recently." Said Mirajane.

"I figured." Laughed Edolas Mirajane.

Elsewhere in the forest.

Dipper was hiding from his alternate self.

"Oh really? This what are you weak?" asked Dipper Knightwalker.

She was when he created a shock wave that knocked Dipper down.

Dipper Knightwalker magically grabbed Dipper.

"What? Don't have your sword?" asked Dipper Knightwalker, "Is that pathetic magic all you have."

"I don't have my sword because I brought a video game character to life and nearly destroyed a water tower my family was on./.." muttered Dipper.

"What?" asked Dipper Knightwalker.

"It's exactly as it sounds." Said Dipper.

"All right then." Said Dipper Knightwalker not knowing how the react.

Dipper managed to move and send out the word "Water" as him soaking him.

"What was that supposed to do?" asked Dipper Knightwalker.

Turns out he was able to let him go.

"Just a distraction so you could let me go." Said Dipper.

"I see…" muttered Dipper Knightwalker.

Back with the main fight.

"Ice Make-Cannon!" called out Gray creating a cannon made of ice and shot many of the dolls.

"All wow Gray! That's amazing!" called out Juvia.

That was when Edolas Juvia began to bash many of the dolls with here parasol..

"All right Juvia!" called out Edolas Gray.

"Why can'

t they just like each other." Edolas Juvia said to Gray who was nearby.

"I have no idea." Sighed Gray.

Meanwhile in the forest Mabel was hiding in a tree.

"Come out, come out where you are…" said Mabel Knightwalker.

"Hey! Knightwalker!" called out Alternate Pacifica.

"Northwest!" said Mabel Knightwalker.

Mabel Knightwalker turned to alternate Pacifica, only to get a face of light.

"OW!" yelled Mabel Knightwalker.

"Look I know the whole Mirror Match thing is cool! But we have a grudge match that's older than the one between you and Luce!" said Alternate Pacifica.

"Remember what happen last time we fought?" asked Mabel Knightwalker.

"I do… but haven't you noticed. My wand is fixed." Said Alternate Pacifica.

The two started to fight. With of course Mabel watching.

"I have no idea what's going on." Sad Mabel.

Back with the main fight.

Cana and Edolas Cana were fighting together while have a conversation.

"They got me a bikini for Summerween and since I had no time left I had to wear it." Said Edolas Cana se she blasted some of the dolls with her wand.

"I had to dressed up in dress I really didn't like for Summerween." Said Cana.

She then zapped a few of the dolls with her cards.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I blame you." Said Edolas Cana.

"I was going to say the same for you." Said Cana.

"Good." Said Edolas Cana.

Back in the forest with Dipper's fight.

Dipper Knightwalker tired to grab Dipper used Guard.

He breathed a sigh of relief since it didn't drain his magic.

"Maybe I should finish this." Mumbled Dipper, "Solid Script: Thunder!"

"What?" asked Dipper Knightwalker, "No don't do that! I give up!"

"Really?" asked Dipper, "This isn't one of those things where you say you surrender and then you don't… because that's one of the older tricks in the book."

"It is?" asked Dipper Knightwalker, "Fine I take it back."

He was about to grab Dipper again but Dipper sent the spell back at Dipper Knightwalker, who was still wet from Earlier.

Dipper Knightwalker was electrocuted.

"Hey man you're still alive?" asked Dipper.

"Everything hurts…" muttered Dipper Knightwalker, "You win…"

That was when someone approached Dipper from behind and Dipper froze not sure who it was.

Back with the main fight, Deuce turned on his drill.

The drill started to glow and then it created a large rock that was drill shaped.

"For this is how life ends… even though you were never truly alive." Said Deuce.

"Now's not the time for you weird thoughts Deuce! We have to keep fighting!" called out Edolas Marvelous.

"Oh… right…" aid Deuce.

Elsewhere back with the fight between Gideon and Alternate Gideon.

"Tell me why do you use that pen?" asked Gideon.

"Same reason why you're using that amulet." Said Alternate Gideon, "I don't have powers with out."

"How do you know about it?" asked Gideon.

"Just a hunch…" said Alternate Gideon with a shrug.

(Flashback)

While the Guild Hall was being towed the Mystery Shack.

"All right, just in case you end up fight our world's Gideon, his powers come form the amulet around his neck." Said Dipper.

"Oh, okay..,. makes sense." Said Alternate Gideon with a shrug.

(End of Flashback)

Gideon put licked the pen so that it had light blue.

He wrote in ice "Freeze!"

And sent it at Gideon.

"That's cold!" yelled Gideon.

"However about this then!" said Gideon.

Wore down "HOT!" in fire.

He was once again set on fire.

"Put it out!" yelled Gideon.

He then switched the ink and wrote "Sorry" in water, which put out the flames.

"Do you mean it?" asked Gideon.

"I do…" said Alternate Gideon.

"Then you be!" said Gideon.

He lifted many rocks.

He sent them at Alternate Gideon.

However Alternate Gideon switched "inks" and drew something to protect him.

"How were you able to do that?" asked Gideon.

"I'm not limited to words, I can draw with this thing too." Said Alternate Gideon.

Alternate Gideon then switched the inks again and drew something in lighting, which then zapped Gideon.

Alternate Gideon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait… are you alive." Said Alternate Gideon.

"Please tell me that wasn't supposed to be a Pikachu." Muttered Gideon lying the ground.

"What are you an art critic?" asked Gideon blushing an little.

That was when he saw someone approach him.

But he breathed a sigh of belief when he saw who it was.

Back with the main fight, both Lucy and Lucy Ashley used their magical whips to grab the dolls and Cancer cut down the doll.

"All right!" cheered Lucy.

Lucy Ashley looked around.

"Hey does anyone know where Jellal went?" asked Lucy Ashley.

That was when they noticed he was missing.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." Said Edolas Mirajane.

"He was the strongest member in the guild for a while." Said Mirajane.

"Really?" asked Edolas Mirajane.

"Well after Gildarts." Said Mirajane.

"Wow… "said Edolas Mirajane.

Elsewhere in the forest Mabel Knightwalker and Alternate Pacifica battled.

Mabel Knightwalker's spear to Alternate Pacifica's wand.

"This battle has been a long time coming hasn't it Northwest." Said Mabel Knightwalker, "Ever since we were children."

The two continued to clash.

However Mabel Knightwalker knocked the wand out of Alternate Pacifica's hand. She proceeded to grab Alternate Pacifica with her powers.

"Oh Paz… this is how it ends… barring a miracle." Said Mabel Knightwalker.

"Geronimo!" yelled Mabel from above.

"What?" asked Mabel Knightwalker.

She saw for the briefest of seconds a large Hamster Ball coming down from the sky and crush her.

"Hamster Ball!" cheered Mabel.

Alternate Pacifica looked at the sight.

"You don't mind… do you?" asked Mabel.

Alternate Pacifica started laughing.

"That was awesome!" laughed Alternate Pacifica.

"So about that grudge match…" said Mabel.

"I think I'll have it another time." Laughter Pacifica.

Mabel requiped out of her hamster ball and the tow high five.

Mabel Knight could only man.

That was when they saw the person showing up.

"You two did a good job." Said the person.

The person turned out to be Mystogan.

And he was holding a barley conscious Gideon and Dipper Knightwalker.

"Mabel!" said Dipper.

He ran to hug Mabel. The hugged.

"That's enoguh of that." Said Dipper.

"You're okay!" said Mabel breathing a sigh of relief.

Alternate Gideon saw Pacifica and the two high five.

Mystogan picked up Mabel Knightwalker.

"I think with these two it will be safe to approach your mother." Said Mystogan.

"Good…" said Mabel, "I think Natsu was right to freak out." Said Mabel.

"Really?" asked Dipper.

"Hey I'm not going to freak out about in front of mom…" said Mabel.

Back with the main fight all of the dolls stopped moving and collapsed.

"Looks like we won this battle." Said Lucy Ashley.

"But knowing the twins they're be back…" muttered Edolas Juvia.

Elsewhere in the forest, well what was left of it. The two continued to fight.

"There is no way I'm returning to Edolas… why would I give up a world that's full of magic with one that has none." Said Erza Knightwalker glaring at Erza.

"That's good to know…" said Erza, "But you are dodging the question… why are you helping with trying to get the deed."

"I already told you that's none of your business." Muttered Erza Knightwalker.

"Tell me what's your Stan like?" asked Erza.

"He's a coward who ran away when the going go rough… abandoning the house…" said Erza Knightwalker, "I guess I just felt like helping someone in a hopeless situation."

"SO that's the story in this world." Thought Erza.

"Stop prying in my business!" yelled Erza Knightwalker.

Erza Knightwalker once again changed her spear.

Erza was about to requip.

"That's enoguh!" called out Mystogan.

Erza Knightwalker noticed her children unconscious.

"You got involved?" asked Erza Knightwalker glaring at Mystogan.

"Of course not Erza." Said Mystogan, "They were defeated by their counteract."

"What!" demanded Erza Knightwalker.

"It's true"! said Mabel walking in, "I crushed her with a giant Hamster Ball."

"I got him wet then electrocuted him." Said Dipper seemingly emerged about it.

"That's what I did." Said Alternate Gideon.

"Really? Weird…" said Dipper.

"This fight is over." Said Mystogan laying the three beaten children (including Gideon) on the ground.

Erza Knightwalker walked over and picked up her Children (and ally)

"One day we will meet again." Muttered Erza Knightwalker, "And we'll finish that battle."

Erza didn't respond but instead just requiped back to normal clothing.

Erza Knightwalker passed Mystogan… neither one saying anything.

"Unresolved romantic tension." Alternate Pacifica whispered to Mabel.

"Please don't' talk about that." Muttered Mabel not wanting to think about her mom getting together with Jellal.

They all looked at what remained of the battlefield .

"I thought that you Natsu was freaking out over nothing…" said Alternate Gideon, "But it looks like… he wasn't."

Erza glared at Alternate Gideon.

The group got to the Mystery Shack where they were clearing up the doll army.

"Do you think it's safe to go back?" asked Dipper.

"Probably, we did beat them twice." Said Alternate Pacifica.

"So you're all done?" asked Edolas Gajeel popping his head out.

"Yeah…" said Natsu.

"Catch!" he called outgrowing a large shack at Natsu.

The sack hit hard.

"Ow!" yelled Natsu, "What's in this thing?"

He opened it and it was full of Lacrima.

"Due to the accident a lot of the Lacrima became blank so you can charge it with whoever magic you can." Said Mystogan.

"Oh wow thanks!" said Natsu.

He hefted that up.

"Hey! I was done yet!" called Edolas Gajeel.

He came out with more sacks.

He gave it to Erza and Gajeel.

"I'll be back…" said Edolas Gajeel.

"How many are you going to give us?" asked Erza.

"As much as you can carry." Said Mystogan.

"We can't take it…" said Mirajane.

"You should..." said Edolas Mirajane.

"The magic here is just like Earthland, all of the Lacrima is now fully charge with magic and will just recharge after each use. We can't bring any of it back to Edolas,…" Said Mystogan, "Besides, I don't even think we'll be able to give a 1/200 of what we have."

"How much do you have?" asked Lucy.

"A lot…" said Mystogan.

"reach Lacrima accident… remember…" said Lucy Ashley.

"Also we've only had four recruits in our version of the guild… and one already had a Edolas item" said Mystogan.

"You'd think there's be more people who want magical items." Said Natsu.

"Yeah…" said Dipper.

They came out with more bags, they even added one more when Lucy thought it would be a good idea to call Loke to help them carrying the Lacrima.

They also said their goodbyes (with Lisanna giving her siblings counterparts one final hug goodbye).

They even brought a few boxes to put ion Natsu Dragion's trunk.

"All right… I think we should escort them back." Said Alternate Gideon.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Said Alternate Pacifica, "Just in case they try something…"

They tossed more sacks of Lacrima.

"We just need over the border." Said Edolas Gajeel.

Gray made another cart (since the old one melted by that part) and they were all set up.

"Hey wait! Where's Natsu?" asked Erza.

"He wanted to say something to my father before you left.

Inside the guild hall the former king sat alone.

"Hey! I anted to ask you something before we left." Said Natsu.

"What?" asked the former king.

"Why are you depressed?" asked Natsu.

"You know what I did to this guild." Said the former king.

"I know… but remember what you asked me before wee parted ways time?" asked Natsu.

The former king looked up at Natsu and remembered.

"Is being a guild fun?"

"Hey cheer up…" said Natsu, "Something tells me that if you don't in a couple weeks their going to have intervention…"

"What would make you thin that?" asked the former king.

"No… reason…" said Natsu.

The reason why was theory were planning one for Jellal in a couple weeks to stop his over working.

"It's fun, right? Maybe you should enjoy it." Said Natsu.

That was when he picked up his sack of Lacrima and left.

They jumped down and looked at the cart.

"Do I have to?" asked Natsu.

"Get in the cart!" yelled Erza.

And so once again they sped off.

Meanwhile back at the Knightwalker/Pines house Erza laid the three on the floor.

"Will… I know you're here." Said Erza.

There was a bright flash of blue light and all three of them were suddenly conscious and healed.

"What happened?" asked Gideon.

"Thank you Will." Said Mabel Knightwalker.

Mabel Knightwalker suddenly tackled Gideon.

"What are you doing!" he yelled at he raffled through his jacket.

Found it. "said Mabel Knightwalker. She opened she book to a certain page, "You might want to use this since neither of succeeded together..."

"I was thinking of using him before I decided on the portal." Said Gideon.

"He would be useful." Said Mabel Knightwalker, "Just don't' expect him to be as a pushover as her is here…"

"Yes…" said Gideon, "Can you get off me now?"

Mabel Knightwalker as indeed still on him.

"Just one more thing." Said Mabel Knightwalker.

She kissed him.

Gideon blushed.

"It's a shame that you have to leave…" said Mabel Knightwalker.

"Yeah… it is…" said Gideon.

"Mabel…" said Erza Knightwalker.

"We're still in here." Said Dipper Knightwalker.

She got off Gideon.

"Remember it take both of us to reseal the portal." Said Dipper Knightwalker.

"So we should go back." Said Gideon nodded.

They left the house.

"Is it safe?" asked Alternate Stan.

"Yes…" sighed Erza Knightwalker.

"No deed?" asked Alternate Stan.

"No deed." Confirmed Erza Knightwalker, "Sorry…"

"It's fine…" sighed Alternate Stan.

Erza looked at the old man in front of her… she gritted her teeth thanks to Erza's questions.

"Is something wrong?" asked Alternate Stan.

"It's fine…" muttered Erza Knightwalker.

Meanwhile Natsu Dragion's car made it though the Mirror Portal and soon to the Guild Hall.

"So how did it go?" asked Makarov coming out.

"A lot easier than you would think…" said Natsu.

"Expect when you freak over my fight." Said Erza.

Makarov looked at Natsu.

"She was fighting herself." Said Natsu.

"Hey we might need some help with this!" called out Dipper.

They got all of the Lacrima into the guildhall.

And they said their good byes to Natsu Dragion and Alternate Gideon and Alternate Pacifica.

"Do you think we'll team up again?" asked Alternate Pacifica.

"Who knows… maybe…" said Mabel.

"So… are you still freak pout by this?" asked Dipper.

"A little." Admitted Alternate Gideon.

"Come you two are practically the same person." Said Mabel.

"And you even use similar magic." Said Alternate Pacifica.

Both of them cringed a little.

"Come we should get going… I really don't want to make Lucy mad." Said Natsu Dragion.

They all waved goodbye and hoping they would see each other again.

After all if they met this time, there was a good chance… right…

Meanwhile Gideon was on his side of the Mirror Portal ready to close it.

"All right…" said Gideon.

That was when he heard a loud honking, he turned around and it was Natsu Dragion's car car.

"Get out off the road!" yelled Natsu Dragion.

"This isn't a road…" pointed out Alternate Gideon.

Gideon gave the one second sign.

He poke his head through,.

"Hey… some of your people are still on my side…" said Gideon.

"Who?" asked Mable Knightwalker.

"Me, Pacifica and Natsu." Answered Gideon.

"You remember their names?" asked Dipper Knightwalker.

"That's not important… should I let them through,…" said Gideon.

"Let them through." Muttered Mable Knightwalker.

"Why?" asked Dipper Knightwalker.

"He's confident in the car… he might try to run us over if we don't…" said Mabel Knightwalker.

Gideon went back to hos inside and both of them stood clear of the portal to let them through.

"This is a bad idea." Said Dipper Knightwalker.

"Do you want the wimp to run you over." Said Mabel Knightwalker.

And so they closed the mirror portal and the battle for the alternate Mystery Shack was over.

However Gideon's' next plan was going to worse… far worse…

After all... it was said to be the most powerful thong in his Journal.

Next Time: Gideon counties his plans to take the Mystery Shack's deed. This time using a "Dream Demon" by the name of Bill to get into Stan's mind. Now it's up to the Twins, Erza, Soos and Laxus to go into Stan's mind and save the day... can they do it? Especially since Dipper thinks Stan hates him? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay, details about the reverse character (including Gideon).

Bud inherited the mystery shack from his father, who bought after it was abandoned by Stan. His father died of cancer (and no the Twins didn't curse him with cancer because it's too evil and would be a somewhat ineffective of killing someone). They moved to Gravity Falls (reflecting the story that the twins move in this story), he becomes best friends with Pacifica and they eventually join Edolas Fairy Tail when they show up. And I decided to give him multi-ink pen that is similar to Solid Script since it fit

Robbie is petty much what I gathered from his reverse self, I decided to throw in a magical violin because I though it would fit.

And Deuce... I used to Deuce because seriously... He's never used in this AU... It's like people forget he's even there... He was a throw away character sure... but you know else was Tad... and everyone loves Tad. Deuce needs more love... especially in Reverse Pines...

Oh and Mabel Knightwalker and Alternate Pacifica are mortal enemies... it stems form their parents who are also mortal enemies... just need to say that...


	26. Dreamscaperers

Chapter 26: Dreamscaperers

At the guildhall they were unpacking the Lacrima they were given. Which was a lot.

"Hey one of these bags has some books in them!" called out Happy.

"They must have given us guides on how to make Edolas items." Said Panther Lily.

"Oh yeah in Edolas the magic came from the weapons and not the person." Said Dipper.

"Hey! Look what Mystogan gave us!" called out Natsu.

He held some sort of large stamp. And everyone looked at it.

"I noticed that Dipper and Mabel lacked the guild mark. I thought you want it. –Mystogan." Read Natsu.

"Wait you mean…" said Mabel.

You two can finally get your guild marks." Said Erza with a smile.

In order for them to be officially members of the guild they had to have Guild Marks. Until then they were unofficial.

"All right! What color do you want?" asked Mirajane.

"Rainbow!" yelled Mabel.

"That's a bit complicated." Said Mirajane.

"But outlines are doable." Said Levy.

She turned around pulled on her shirt slightly reveling her guild mark on her shoulder blade, which was white with an orange outline.

"I got an idea!" yelled Mabel.

And so the twins got their guild marks, Mabel got her on her left arm that was magenta with a sky blue outline while Dipper got it on the same place but on his right arm that blue with a red outline.

"From this day forth you two are official members of Fairy Tail." Said Makarov.

The twins high fived happy to finally be official members of the Guild.

Sometime later the twins were watching TV with Stan and Wendy. Dipper and Windy shot each other with dart guns.

Laxus entered the room.

"Didn't you two just get your guild marks?" asked Laxus.

Neither one of them answered.

The thing they were watching was called Grandpa the Kid, about an elderly cowboy.

"I'm tired during the day." Said Grandpa the Kid on screen.

"I can relate to this." Said Stan.

"Why don't we all watch a move we can enjoy!" said Mabel she revealed a VHS of a move called "Dream Boat High", "It's where love is on the permanent record."

Of course everyone in the room booed been Laxus and he wasn't even watching the movie.

"You'll to like it." Said Mabel.

There was a crash coming from the kitchen and Soos ran into the room.

"Dudes, there's a bat in the kitchen and it tried to touch me with its weird little bat finger." Said Soos.

"Don't worry I got this under control." Said Stan, "Dipper go handle it."

"What?" asked Dipper, "Why can Laxus do it, I mean he's here for security."

"A bat isn't a security breach." Said Stan, "Now go do it!"

"No way you always make me do all of the weird chores." Said Dipper, "I'm putting my foot down this time."

The two glared at each other as Wild West music played… turned out Stan won the glare off.

"Okay I'll do it!" yelled Dipper.

Dipper headed to the kitchen.

"All right!" said Mabel, "Bats are more scared of you then you are of it."

Dipper entered the room.

"Or am I think of ducklings?" asked Mabel.

Dipper began to fight off the bat and screams came out of the room… well… screams and words like "Stone" and "Iron"…

Somehow they didn't work on the bat.

"Oh I'm thinking of Ducklings." Said Mabel.

Erza walked up to the door.

"What's going on?" asked Erza.

"Grunkle Stan is making Dipper fight off a bat." Said Mabel.

Erza looked inside.

"For someone who recently fought an evil mirror universe duplicate of himself he's doing pretty bad." Said Mabel.

"Yeah." Sighed Erza.

Sometime later Soos was disinfecting Dipper's wounds.

"Why does he make me do all of the bad chores?" asked Dipper, "Why doesn't he pick on anyone else?"

"I don't know Stan's personality is one of life's mysteries." Said Soos, "Like whiter or not you can lick your elbow."

"I a bet you can't! yelled Mabel.

"Bet I can." Said Soos.

The two got distracted by Soos trying to lick his own elbow.

Dipper sighed knowing they were done.

He got up and walked towards the living room.

"Dipper the Sink's clogged!" he yelled Stan yell.

Dipper hid from behind the doorframe deicing to just ignore him this time.

"Stan!" yelled Erza entering the living room.

"Oh what did I do this time?" asked Stan.

"You have to stop being hard on Dipper all the time." Said Erza.

"The kid's a loser, he's weak, he's an utter embarrassment. I just want to get rid of him" said Stan.

Dipper walked away and fell to the floor hugging his knees.

"He hates me." He muttered.

Outside Mabel was chanting Soos to lick his elbow.

"What are you doing?" asked Laxus walking up.

"Soos is trying to lick his elbow." Said Mabel.

Laxus shrugged.

That was when they heard laughter.

"That sounds like Gideon." Said Mabel.

"He's still trying to steal the deed?" asked Laxus.

The three of them went into the bushes.

They aw Gideon with his eyes glowing blue chanting "Egassem Sdrawkcab! Egassem Sdrawkcab! Egassem Sdrawkcab! Egassem Sdrawkcab! Egassem Sdrawkcab!"

That was when everything turned black and white as things slowed down to a stop.

A strange triangle appeared in the sky, it soon ship so that it had an eye, turned yellow and gained a top hat, bow tie and cane along with little sticks for arms and legs.

The triangle looked around and at Gideon.

"Gravity Galls! It is good to be back. The Name's Bill Cipher and I'm sure your some kind of talking vanquish dummy." The triangle named Bill laughed, "I'm just kidding, I know who you are Gideon."

"How do you know my name?" asked Gideon.

"Oh I know lots of things." Said Bill, his body showed strange images as he said "I know lots of things…" in a very deep voice.

Then he returned to normal.

"Hey looks what I can do!" he said cheerfully.

Nearby a deer was grazing and Bill magically pulled out its teeth.

"Here's some deer teeth." He said giving it to Gideon.

Gideon dropped the teeth, "You're insane!" yelled Gideon.

"Sure I am, what's your point." Said Bill putting them back.

"Listen here Demon! I have a job for you! I want you to go inside of Stan Pines' mind and give me the combination of the his safe." Said Gideon.

The three watching gasped.

"All right I'm stopping this." Said Laxus.

"Wait… we need to hear what happens." Said Mabel stopping him.

Laxus sighed when she said that.

"Wait Stan Pines?" asked Bill.

Bill began to think about it while flashing certain images.

"You know what you convinced me kid! I'm sold! But in exchange you have to help me with a little project I'm working on. We'll work on the details later." Said Bill.

"Deal." Said Gideon.

Bill lit his hand with blue fire. The two shook on it.

"Well time to invade Stan's mind!" said Bill, "Remember kid! Reality is an illusion! The universe is a hologram! Buy Gold! BYE!"

With that Bill disappeared.

Gideon and the four watching suddenly opened their eyes as if they were asleep.

"We have go now." Said Mabel.

"Can we get snacks?" asked Soos.

Mabel and Laxus dragged him towards the Shack.

In the living room Stan was sleeping. Erza nearby eating some cake.

"I'm so sorry." Mumbled Stan in his sleep.

Erza looked at Stan and sighed knowing what he was dreaming about.

That was when Dipper came in with his backpack.

"I'm going to stay at the dorm for a while. "said Dipper.

'Why?" asked Erza, "You didn't get into another fight about the room again did you?"

"What? No…" said Dipper.

"Then why?" asked Erza.

"U heard what Stan said…" said Dipper, "That he hates me."

"What? When did he say that?" asked Erza.

"I heard you two talking earlier." Said Dipper.

Before Erza could say anything else the three ran into the room.

"Dipper! Mom we have to help Stan." Said Mabel.

"Gideon summoned something to invade Stan's mind." Said Laxus.

"It was some creepy triangle guy…" said Soos.

"Triangle guy?" asked Dipper.

He decided to look in the journal.

"I know I read somewhere before." Said Dipper, "Beware Bill, the most powerful and danger creature I ever encountered. Whatever you don't let him into your mind."

That was when Stan began to grunt in his sleep. Bill's shadow appeared and entered into Stan's body. He began to glow blue as his eyes opened.

"This is really bad." Said Erza.

Mabel grabbed the journal from Dipper.

"It is possible to follow the demon into someone's mind and prevent his chaos. One must simple recite this incantation." Read Mabel.

"No way!" yelled Dipper, "Why should I help someone who hates me!"

"But Gideon might steal the Shack or worse." Said Mabel.

They all looked at Stan who was thrashing.

Dipper didn't say anything.

"Natsu Pines." Said Erza.

Dipper froze, "Fine… I'll help… but he owes me." Muttered Dipper, all five them looked at Stan, "All right, we're going into the most horrifying disgusting place we can imagine… our uncles mind."

And so they got ready to go inside.

"I wonder what he's thinking right now." Said Mabel.

Soos began to move his mouth like a dummy.

"I love Soos like a son." Said Soos in a high-pitched voice.

Erza slapped his hand away from Stan's mouth.

"Let's just get this over with." Sighed Dipper.

"This isn't going to be like the thing with the Trickster." Said Mabel.

"Hey this time I'm open with why I want to get it over with." Said Dipper.

Mabel was about to say something but realized she had nothing to say and just shrugged it off.

All of them put their hands on Stan's head.

Dipper began to read the spell… all of them began to glow blue like Stan and soon they found themselves in a blue explosion then in a strange black and white version of the Mystery Shack.

"This is Stan's mind. Said Dipper.

"Was anyone else expecting more hot old ladies." Said Soos.

"Requip." Called out Erza requipping a sword and her Heart Kreuz Armor, "We don't know when we'll see him so be ready."

"Yeah you all have to be ready." Said bill showing up.

They jumped and looked at him.

"It him!" yelled Soos.

Mabel ran towards him and tried to tackle him. But only went through him then expected where she came in.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"Ah… Stan's family. Question Mark, Shooting Star, Pine Tree and Armor. I had a hunch I'd into you.… wasn't sure about Lighting Bolt though… He's a bit of a surprise…" Said Bill.

That was when he shot a hole through Dipper's chest, she began to panic.

"Oh wow…" said Mabel.

"Mabel stop that." Said Erza not even looking.

"What do you want in our uncle's mine anyways?" asked Dipper.

"Oh just the code to the safe. Inside that build is a maze of over thousand door representing your uncle's memories. Behind one of them is a memories of him inputting that code. I just need to find and it Gideon will pay me handsomely." Said Bill.

"Not if we stop you." Said Erza.

"Ha fat chance! I'm the master of the mind." Said Bill.

"Oh really." Said Mabel, "What am I think right now?"

Bill snapped his fingers then the two boys from Dream Boat High appeared.

"What happened bro?" asked one of them.

"I don't know but I think we might be in heaven cause I just found an angel." Said the other.

"I'm never letting go of your leg!" said Mabel hugging one of their legs.

"You're out of league." Said Bill.

That was when he had to dodge a bolt of lighting.

"Oh right… those two." Said Bill.

He looked at the two knowing that Erza and Laxus would be harder to deal with.

Then got an idea. She snapped his fingers and the two were bathed in blue light.

When it cleared both of them looked to be 12.

"Just to even it out a bit…" said Bill.

"Turned us back right now!" yelled Laxus.

Erza lifted her sword but it was clear she was having a bit of a hard time.

"Is this what you looked like a kid?" asked Mabel poking Laxus' arms, it was clear he was pretty scrawny.

"Are you missing you're an eye?" asked Soos as indeed Erza missing an eye.

"I don't want to talk about it." Muttered Erza.

"Turn around before you see something that you'll regret." Said Bill, "Later Suckers."

He busted into the creepy version of the Mystery Shack.

"We have to follow him." Said Erza.

"But we're leaving those two." Said Dipper pointing to the Dream Boat High guys who 80's style was super bright, "Looks at them hurts my eyes."

"No wait, they can help." Said Mabel.

"I hate to say we could use all the help we can get." Sighed Erza.

"I'm going to punch the triangle." Muttered Laxus.

"Arm throne!" cheered the two lifting Mabel on their arms.

Soos held his arm.

"Arm throne." Said Soos.

"Now's not the time Soos." Muttered Erza.

They went into the stranger version of the mystery Shack. It was creepy with sections for Stan's fears and strange Stan animals… Stanimals if you were…

They got to the memories section.

"Great, there should be memories of him giving me chores just because he hates me." Muttered Dipper.

"Dipper… he doesn't hate you." Said Erza placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's talk about it in the real world…" said Dipper, "You being a kid a right now, is kind of weird."

"I know." Said Erza.

And so they began to search through his memories.

Dipper found one of Stan in a Colombian Prison.

"Jorge, Rico you're the best friends a guy could have in a Columbian prison." Said Memory Stan.

The two other prisoners said something… something that when translated was unpleasant.

Soos found Stan selling vacuum cleaners door to door.

"Sir would like to buy a Stan Brand Stan Vac? Vacuum? Stan Vac: sucks more than anything." Said memory Stan.

The door slammed in his face.

"I have to work on that slogan." Muttered memory Stan.

Meanwhile Erza opened a door and found Stan holding a pair of babies. Then a another old man showed up.

Stan began to kick him away.

"Get away Shermie!" yelled memory Stan, "They're mine!"

"But I'm their grandfather!" yelled the other old man.

Erza smiled at that memory and shut the door. She towards Dipper and deicide dot show him when they secured the door with the memory of the code.

Meanwhile Mabel found a door. IT was Stan holding a drum of what looked to be Pug Puppies.

That was when Erza entered the room he was in. She was covered in bandages.

"Oh…, Elsa." Said memory Stan.

"Erza…" corrected memory Erza.

"It's not what it looks like…" said memory Stan.

"It looks like you're smuggling pugs." Said memory Erza.

Stan ran out of the room with the pugs.

"What did I get myself into." Muttered memory Erza.

Mabel shut the door.

Nearby Laxus opened door. It was a memories Stan drinking some coffee when a shirt guy walked passed him, then Erza wearing a men's pajama top.

Stan looked at Erza.

"Really?" asked Memory Stan.

"It was a one time thing." Said memory Erza, "It's not going to happen again."

"It better nothing… he's my nephew remember." Said memory Stan, "It's just going to get awkward next time visits.

That was when another memory door opened behind Laxus. He turned around and saw the memory.

Erza was sitting on the toilet looking like she was crying.

"Eeesh… what's wrong with you?" muttered memory Stan.

Then he noticed a strange white stick on the sink. He grabbed and his face darkened.

"I'm going to kill him!" yelled memory Stan, "Even if he is family!"

Laxus realized why that door suddenly opened up and slammed both of them closed.

"Did you find it?" asked Mabel.

"Nothing at all." Said Laxus.

Laxus didn't know that Mabel knew the circumstances when it came to her birth.

They continued on their way, not noticing that Dipper stopped helping and just slinked along.

"Hello! Code to the safe!" yelled Soos.

"Opening and closing doors is fun!" said one of the dreamboats.

"I can do it also!" said the others.

Soos found a door of Stan opening a secret door behind the vending machine.

"Boring!" yelled Soos.

Mabel found a door labeled top secret.

"All right guys I have a good feeling about this one." Said Mabel.

They all gathered around the door and she opened it.

There stood Stan with his shirt off in the bathroom.

"Hey there Mr. Tummy." Said Stan he began to move the skin around his belly button, "Hello Mr. Stan." He said in a goofy voice, "You hungry?" he said in his normal voice "Yes" he continued in his goofy voice, "eat your crackers" he said in his normal voice and proceeded to feed his belly button crackers.

"Sweet Sally"! yelled Mabel.

"I didn't need to see that." Muttered Dipper.

"This is the 3rd or forth time I've seen him do that." Said Erza.

Mabel shut the door.

"We've been searching for the memory forever." Said Soos, "What if the triangle guy finds it first."

"If we want to find things have to think like him." Said Mabel, "I mean he's hiding stuff."

"It should work… he does hide a lot of things." Said Erza and mumbled under her breath, "Even a couple rooms…"

"And his arrest warrants under the rug of the gift shop." Said Soos.

"That's it!" said Mabel.

They found a rug and Mabel moved it revealing a door.

Turns out it was Stan inputting the code.

"What do we do now?" asked the Dream Boats, "Jinx!"

""Isn't it obvious?" asked Erza, she requiped a much lighter sword so she could hold it, "We destroy it… Dipper, Laxus, are you ready?"

"Fine." Muttered Dipper.

"I'll try." Said Laxus, "Now sure what I'm like magic wise…"

"Wait I have no an idea!" said Soos.

That was when he suddenly the lift the door off the floor.

As he did another Soos showed up.

"Hey guys! I just saw a memory of Stan in short shorts and roller skating…" said Soos," He looked surprisingly good…"

Then he noticed the other him.

"Something not right here." Said Soos.

Erza pointing at the first Soos, who transformed into Bill.

"Boy you sure at Gullible! I knew you would lead me to the code." Said Bill who laughed, "It's funny how dumb you are!"

Laxus sent a bolt of lighting at him but Bill easily deflected it.

"Wow… that was really weak." Said Bill, "But still the code to Stan's safe it was easier than I thought. "

"Well you're a stink face!" yelled Mabel.

"Awesome come back Mabel!" yelled one of the dreamboats.

"Don't treat me like a child Xyler." Said Mabel not even looking at him.

"Later suckers!" yelled Bill flying away./

"We have to go after him." Said Mabel.

"No." said Dipper.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"Natsu Pines…" said Erza.

"That's not going to work this time! Why should I help someone who hates me and wants to get rid me! I'm not doing any more!" yelled Dipper.

Erza glared at him.

"I'm leaving your punishment up to Makarov." Said Erza who followed Bill.

Laxus made a face knowing his grandfather punishments.

"Is it that bad?" asked Soos.

"You have no idea." Said Laxus.

"Come on! We have to go!" yelled Mabel.

Laxus and Mabel followed Erza.

"Dipper.. you're a cool dude, but this isn't cool." Said Soos.

He followed after the others

"let's go Xyler" said the unnamed dreamboat.

"Let's go Craz." Said the one named Xyler.

And soon Dipper was alone.

They all chased after Bill.

As he was on some kind of phone like message with Gideon Mabel got an idea and requiped a toy dart gun.

She shot the door, which flew, out Bill's hands and landed in a memory of Stan showed them the Bottomless Pit.

And indeed the door fell into the bottomless pit.

"Boom!" cheered Mabel.

"Mabel did it!" cheered Xyler and Craz.

"The deals off! Time for Plan C." yelled Gideon hanging up on Bill.

The screen disappeared and Bill shattered. However he reappeared as red.

"Do you have nay idea what you just cost me? Do you have any idea what I'm like…" said Bill who then switched to his more demonic voice, "Mad?"

Erza pushed Mabel behind her but it was now good as suddenly a large Stan shaped rock appeared from the floor and it was lifted high into the sky.

"So I guess really made when he gets mad." Said Soos.

"Eat nightmares!" yelled the demonic Bill.

Meanwhile Dipper was lost.

"Oh man where's the exit?" asked Dipper.

He opened the door and it led to the memory earlier that day.

"The kid's a loser, he's weak, he's an utter embarrassment. I just want to get rid of him" said memory Stan.

Dipper scowled.

"That's what they used to say about me." Said Stan.

Dipper was shocked.

"I was the biggest wimp on the playground." Said Stan as a nearby memory door opened Dipper saw Stan getting beat up and teased as a kid, "So one summer Pops signed me up for boxing."

Another door opened and Dipper saw a young Stan taking boxing.

"IT was even worse than the playground." Said memory Stan, "I though he was trying to torture me…. But wouldn't you know it he was doing me a favor all along."

Dipper saw another memory door, that opened to reveal a teenaged Stan beating up a purse thief and getting applauded for it.

"You mean your father who kicked you out at 17?" asked Erza.

Dipper noticed another memory of Stan getting kicked out.

"Okay so it's not perfect." Said memory Stan, "But I'm trying to toughen him up."

"Stan… I know you care about him but you can't do it that way." Said Erza, "You know I've been toughening up with his sword training… right."

Dipper saw another door opened, this time it was Tan watching Erza train Dipper and smiling at Dipper's results.

Memory Stan sighed.

"I know about that… but I also heard what Gajeel's been saying behind his back." Said Stan.

Another memory door opened to Stan and Makarov having a drink.

"I still can't believe that weakling is Erza's son…" said memory Gajeel to Panther Lily.

Panther Lily seemed to get annoyed by Gajeel.

"And you know that almost always starts one of the Guild's brawls." Said memory Erza.

Dipper saw that in that memory Elfman came to Dipper's defense and a brawl started.

Memory Stan sighed, "He has gotten a lot stronger since he came here."

"He's been learning magic from Levy and sword training from me…" said memory Erza, "He doesn't need you be to hard on him all the time…"

"You have a point, fine… I'll start going a bit easy…" said memory Stan, "Though from I heard with the whole mirror universe thing, I'm actually proud of him… just don't tell him that… he has a big enoguh head already…"

Dipper smiled and touched the memory. Then fell in.

"Whoa kid what are you doing here." Said memory Stan, "nice hole there by the way… we should fix that."

Stan pointed at the hole and the hole Bill made healed up.

"How… how did you do that?" asked Dipper.

"We're in the mind kid, word to the wise we can do what ever we imagine here." Said memory Stan.

That was when memory Stan summoned a whiskey.

"Stan…" said memory Erza.

"What we both know he sees worse at the guild,." Said memory Stan.

That was when he heard screaming.

"Oh no… mom… Mabel." Said Dipper, "I have to stop Bill!"

Memory Stan, "he's fighting back… he is your son after all." Said Stan.

Back on the Stan Rock.

"One Nightmare coming up." Said Bill.

"Oh no is he talking about the Brash dog man I dream about?" asked Soos.

Indeed a British Dog man appeared and teased Soos.

Soos screamed, "It's everything think I feared."

"You're next!" yelled Bill.

He pointed at Mabel, suddenly her face turned large, green and ugly.

"My curtness? What did you do my curtness?" asked Mabel in a strangely deep voice.

"Look I'm not scared of anything! Take your best shot!" yelled Laxus.

"Is that so?" asked bill.

He sent something at Laxus, but nothing happened… until Laxus was suddenly electrocuted.

"So you're my future self." Said a voice.

He looked up and saw how he was dressed on the day he tried to take over Fairy Tail.

"Man I turn pathetic." muttered the Laxus duplicate.

"Oh what do to for you Erza?" asked Bill.

That was when he zapped and a strange handcuffs appeared on Erza… then a robot appeared above her and zapped her.

"Mom!" cried Mabel.

"You two are last!" said Bill to the Dream Boats.

"We're last!" cheered Craz.

The two started dancing, then Bill set the two on fire and sent them over the edge of the head.

"My dream boys!" cried Mabel.

"And now to finish you once and for all." Said Bill.

"Oh no!" yelled Mabel.

Erza just shot a glare at Bill.

That was when Dipper flew in. They all stared at Dipper in shock.

"Hey! Bill!" yelled Dipper, "Nice bow tie!"

He used laser vision to blow a hole in Bill's chest.

"Dipper…" said Erza managed to sit up.

"Dipper!" cheered Mabel.

"Dude!" said Soos ignoring the British dog man.

"Hey I learned that we can do anything in Stan's mind." Said Dipper, "Like magic and super powers."

He used his new laser abilities to zap the British Dog man, the evil Laxus duplicate and the strange robot.

"He's dead now!" laughed Soos .

"Is that so." Said Erza getting up.

She closed her eyes there was bright light and she was now in her 20s.

"Really?" asked Laxus who decided to turn back to his true age.

"It's better right now." Said Erza.

"What no he's lying!" yelled Bill, it was for naught thanks to the fact that it was obvious it was going to work.

Mabel also turned back to normal.

"All right! I always wanted to try this magic!" yelled Mabel, "Ice Make-Kittens!"

That when a swarm of kittens made of ice began to swarm bill.

Mabel held two of the ice kitten who were licking her.

"Well hello friends." Said Mabel.

"I have something I've been wanting to try for a while myself." Said Laxus, "Lighting Flame Dragon Roar!"

Laxus breathed a stream of fire that had lighting in it. It hit Bill shocking and burning him at the same time.

"Soos Love Stomach Beam Stare!" yelled Soos shooting rainbow question marks from his stomach knocking Bill off the head.

However he lifted himself up and shot a laser at them.

"Solid Script Guard!" called out Dipper.

It protected them from the laser.

"Mom! I have an idea!" said Mabel.

She whispered it to her mother who smiled evilly.

Both of them stood in front of Bill.

"Xyler! Craz! I need some rocking battle music!" yelled Mabel as the Dream Boats once again appeared this time playing very 80's synth instruments.

"What are you planning mommy and me demon smashing time?" asked Bill.

"Requip!" both of them called out.

Both of them requiped into one of Erza's strongest armors, the Purgatory Armor, both of them held a weapon that was a mix of a sword and mace.

Both of them jumped up used the weapons on Bull who was cut to pieces.

He reformed.

"Now it's time for Bill's nightmare!" yelled Dipper, "A portal out of Stan mind! Everyone now!"

The five plus Xyler and Craz summoned a portal out of Stan's head.

"No! NO! NO! ENOUGH!" yelled Bill as everything became a white void, Bill back to being yellow, "You know what I underestimates all of you, you're more clever than I thought. especially the fat one. "

"I think he's talking about you." Soos whispered to Erza.

"So I'm going to let you off the hook. You might come in pretty handy." Said Bill, "But know this, a darkness approaches and everything you know and love will change."

A strange wheel with many items appeared around bill.

"I'll be watching you." He said with a ominous echo.

That was when all of them began to disappear.

"What's happening?" asked Laxus.

"Stan must be waking up." Said dipper.

"Will I ever e you again." Said Mabel to the Dream Boats.

"In your dreams." Said Craz.

"Good one bro." said Xyler.

All of them woke up in the living room.

"What's going on?" asked Stan, "And why did I dream about two brightly colored and radical men?"

"I'll tell you later." Laughed Erza.

She looked at Dipper.

"I… I saw the whole conversation." Said Dipper, "I'm sorry Stan… mom…."

"It's okay.,.." said Stan, "What was you apologizing about…"

"I won't ask Makarov to punish you." Said Erza.

"Seriously that would have evil…" said Laxus.

"Is now a good time to ask about the eye?" asked Soos.

"It's never a good time to talk about my eye." Said Erza glaring at him.

"It's a good thing we won again." Sighed Mabel, "I love this old shack."

"Group hug?" asked Soos.

They all looked at Soos.

"It's never time for a group hug." Said Soos.

That was when an explosion tripped from Stan's office.

They all ran towards where the explosion came from… when all of them were magically forced to the floor.

"Oh did I wake you?" asked Gideon.

"But we defeated Bill…" said Dipper.

Gideon lifted Stan into the air and into his face.

"The Reverse World didn't work, Bill failed me so I went with Plan C… dynamite." Said Gideon, "I have the Deed now Stanford! I win!"

He waved the deed in front of Stan' face before forcibly ejecting the Pines, Soos and Laxus out of the hole.

"Now get off of my property!" yelled Gideon.

They all got up as they heard rumbling, it turned out it was from a wrecking ball Bud was driving.

"Don't worry guys, this is part of the dream… we're all going to wake up soon." Said Dipper.

However Bud knocked over the sign with the wrecking ball.

Indeed this time Gideon won…

Turns out he didn't need overly complicated…

Next Time: Gideon has won... he has the deed to the Mystery Shack and plans to tear it down and build a theme park. But has he truly won? Because when you mess with one member of Fairy Tail you mess with them all! And Gideon is about to Learn that lesson the hard way... But will be enough? Find out next time!

A/N: The Cypher Wheel is bigger in this version... how bigger (beyond two?) You'll just have to find out...


	27. Gideon Rises

A/N: This fic had hit 10,000 hits! WHOO! I'm so happy... I'm so proud of this story...

Also this is the longest chapter I've ever written... what is this story and beating personal records?

Anyways last chapter of season 1, like Carpet Diem, this chapter take the basic plot of the original episode, but goes in it's own direction... Also after this chapter I'm taking a break from episodes because I'm doing some of the shorts, I'm going to write all 5 Mabel's Guide to Life shorts, then I'm going to write original 3 Fixin' it With Soos stories where fixes things for Fairy Tail (one for each building: Guild Hall, Women's Dorm and Men's Dorm)... anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 27: Gideon Rises

A show fell over Gravity Falls and a wrecking ball destroyed the sign.

Dipper bolted awake.

"I just had the craziest dream that Gideon took over the shack!" yelled Dipper.

He looked around and saw he was alone…

He was alone in his dorm room.

"It wasn't a dream." He mumbled.

He remembered that Erza and Mabel were now at the women's dorm while Stan was staying over at Soos' grandmother's house.

He sighed…

"At least it's a quiet tonight." Said Dipper.

"Okay! Who clogged the toilet!" he heard Gajeel yell.

Dipper groaned.

The next morning Dipper got to the Guild Hall for breakfast.

"Dipper!" cheered Mabel running over to hug him.

Dipper yawned.

"Clogged toilet?" asked Mabel hearing about the night.

"Yeah…" sighed Dipper.

"It's too bad you're having such a bad time… because well I had a good time last night. I gave Juvia a make over!"

Dipper noticed Juvia was wearing a different outfit, not only that but her hair was now down instead of in curls. Of course she was showing off her new look to Gray.

"Gray… did you notice my new look?" asked Juvia.

"Yeah… I did…" said Gray.

"Also Lucy and Aries gave me a ton of wool so I'm learning how to make yarn." Said Mabel.

(Flashback)

"Open! Gate of the Ram! Aries!" called out Lucy.

That was when Area popped into existence.

"Aries, this is Mabel, Erza's daughter." Said Lucy.

"So you're Aries? You're so cute!" said Mabel, "I was wondering if you can create wool that doesn't disappear."

"I can…" said Aries, "I takes a lot of magic."

She looked at Lucy who nodded that it was okay.

Aries then covered the room in wool practically drowning Mabel.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" said Aries.

"I'm okay!" called out Mabel.

(End of Flashback)

"Grad you had such a great night last night…" muttered Dipper who began to chew his shirt.

"Dipper your shirt…" said Mabel.

Dipper spat it out.

"There's a harder Solid Script spell… I think I should teach if you're going to be living in the dorms." Said Levy walking towards them.

"Thanks." Said Dipper.

That was when he noticed Wendy and Manly Dan talking with Makarov about something.

"We've recently got a shipment of magical crystals that we can use to make magical items." Said Makarov, "This way she can be considered a member the Guild without having an internal magic source. But it will take a few days make it."

"Fine but she's waiting tables until then!" yelled Manly Dan.

Wendy sighed when he yelled that out.

"What's going on?" asked Dipper.

"She's joining the guild…" said Levy.

"What? Really?" asked Dipper surprised.

"Also about that tattoo." Said Manly Dan.

"It's applied with magic." Explained Makarov, "And can be easily taken off with Magic."

"I see…" said Manly Dan, "Put it in a place you can hide most of the time."

"I will." Said Wendy.

Manly Dan left.

"Just between us I won't make you wait tables." Whispered Makarov.

Wendy laughed when he said that.

"So Wendy where would like it and what color?" asked Mirajane.

"Flannel and on my arm." Said Wendy.

"That's a bit too complicated…" said Mirajane.

"How about Green then." Said Wendy.

Wendy lifted her sleeves and Mirajane gave her a green mark.

"You joined the Guild?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, when dad found out Gideon took the Mystery Shack he told me I had to go up my cousins logging camp. Thankfully I managed to convince him to let me to join to the Guild instead." Said Wendy.

"That's great!" said Dipper trying to hold in his excitement.

"After breakfast we'll go over your item." Said Mirajane.

"Fine by me." Said Wendy.

That was when Stan, Soos and Laxus (who was allowed in due well.. the Mystery Shack theft).

"How was Soos' house?" asked Dipper.

"I slept in a sleeping bag on the floor… and Soos' grandmother just sits in the dark… it was weird." Said Stan.

"You get used to her." Said Laxus.

Stan cringed when he said that.

"Hey there's something about the Shack on TV." Said Happy.

Mirajane grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"In a move that has all of Gravity Falls buzzing, child psychic Gideon Gleeful has taken surprise ownership from local shyster Stan Pines." Said Shandra reporting while showing a file photograph that had Stan in a devil costume surrounded by fire.

"That picture is taken out of context." Said Stan.

Everyone in the room looked at Stan… wondering what would be the context of such a picture.

"Now that you have the shack what are you plans?" asked Shandra interviewing Gideon.

"I have a big announcement today, and I'd like to cordially invite all the good people of Gravity Falls to join me. Free Admission to anyone who wears their Gideon Pin!" Said Gideon then added with a wink saying, "It's my face!"

Dipper sighed, "It's all my fault this happened…"

"What do you have to blame yourself for?" asked Natsu.

"He used dynamite to blow up the safe." Said Mabel, "No one saw that coming… especially after using an alternate universe and a demon…"

"I had a chance to steal the amulet before then… but I forgot." Said Dipper.

"Hey it's going to be fine." Said Soos.

"All we have to do is crash the party." Said Laxus.

"All right I can't wait to bash in Pig Boy's face." Said Natsu.

"You're not going." Said Erza.

"Mystery Shack crew only." Said Stan.

"What come on!" yelled Natsu.

"It's going to be a big event." Said Makarov, "It's better if only they go."

"On the off chance we fail… then you can bash in Pig Boy's face." said Laxus.

Natsu began to pout.

"If they do mange to get the deed back you can figure out another time you can do it." Assured Happy.

"Maybe…" pouted Natsu.

And so it time for the unveiling events, as the Pines and Mystery Shack crew weren't allowed they all donned disguises. Mostly the hat an trench coat look, but Mabel did turn into a random girl she saw in a magazine while Erza donned a wig and fake glasses.

"If anyone asks I'm not Soos." Said Soos pointing to his hat.

However everyone in town was praising Gideon pointing out how Gideon knew their secrets.

"You don't think his amulet does give him that kind of power." Said Mabel.

"Sounds to me like a cheap pallor trick." Said Laxus.

And soon Gideon showed up and announced hi plan after jumping through a banner that had his face on it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today I'm delighted to announce my plans for the Former Mystery Shack, I give you Gideon and!"

The Pines and Mystery Shack crew gasped, except for Laxus who cringed.

"We're going to turn his dirty ol' shack into three square miles of Gideon-tainment!" cheered Gideon, "And of course the park new mascot! Lil' Gideon!"

Bud revealed "Lil' Gideon"… it was Waddles in a Gideon costume.

"He's a pig." Laughed Gideon.

"Waddles! No!" cried Mabel.

"That's it!" yelled Stan.

They all ripped off their disguises and swarmed the stage.

"Listen people! Gideon's a fraud! He broke into the house and stole my property!" yelled Stan.

"Arrest them!" yelled Mabel.

"That's right!" yelled Dipper.

"Such accusations!" said Gideon, "If I remember correct Mr. Pines you gave the property to me , here's the deed right here…"

"That's enoguh for me." Said Blubs.

"Really Daryl?" asked Erza looking at Blubs.

"I love you Lil' Gideon! Sing them one of your funny songs"! cheered Durland.

Gideon snapped his fingers and two very large security guards showed up.

One of them grabbed Mabel but Erza punched him in the face sending him to the floor.

The other tried to grab Dipper but Wendy managed to kick him in the face, causing Dipper to blush.

Most of the crowd stood silently.

Two people were cheering.

"Yeah! Get him girls!" cheered Manly Dan.

"Git 'im! Git 'im!" yelled Tyler

Manly Dan might be bone of Gideon's biggest fans, but he understood that Wendy wanted the Mystery Shack back even though the Guild would probably be a better job… plus seeing Wendy kick that much ass combined with his curs on Erza (which was still there) cased him to cheer.

Tyler just loved fights.

The two guards were down.

"Get them officers." Said Gideon.

"Not today!" yelled Stan.

He threw a smoke bomb and once it was clear they were gone.

Gideon grumbled… "Well let's just pretend that didn't happen…"

They all ran to the Guild Hall hoping they wouldn't be persuaded.

"They were broadcasting it on TV." Said Makarov.

They all sighed.

"That could have gone better." Sighed Wendy.

Mabel noticed the Gideon Pin on her.

"Oh come on! He must have snaked it on me during the fight." Muttered Mabel.

"Give me that!" yelled Stan ripping it off of Mabel's sweater. He cringed suddenly.

"You okay?" asked Marvelous.

"I'm fine… my hearing aid just acted weird all of sudden." Said Stan.

"Hey wait! Aren't Natsu and Gray still cops?" asked Dipper.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that…" said Gray.

"By the way… Gray, your clothes." Said Cana

"Oh come on!" yelled Gray realizing he was in his underwear again.

"We can just arrest him for staling the deed and I can bash his face in"! laughed Natsu.

"You can't." sighed Levy.

"What?" asked Natsu and Gray.

"You see there's a law called the Finder's Keeper's law enacted by the founder of the town." Sighed Levy, "Legally the shack belongs to Gideon right now…"

"You have to be kidding!" yelled Dipper.

"Figures he'd come up with a law like that." Sighed Erza.

"So I guess its time for our last resort!" said Makarov.

"Take him down." Said Erza.

"Really you're going to do that?" asked Stan.

"Gideon has been messing with you for a while now." Said Gray, "Even before any of us showed up."

"And when you mess with one of us! You mess with all of us!" said Gajeel.

"And that's something Gajeel learned the hard way." Laughed Levy.

"Soos… Stan./.. do either of you want to become official members of Fairy tail.?" Asked Makarov.

"No thank you, not my thing…" muttered Stan.

"Oh yes!" cheered Soos.

Makarov laughed knowing that would be their answers.

"Look! Gideon is a lot smarter than he looks." Said Dipper, "He has a lot of tricks up his sleeve! WE have to be ready for any thing he has planned." Said Dipper, "We have to be at our very best if we have any chance of getting the Mystery Shack back!"

Lucy sighed when he said that.

"Is something wrong Luce?" asked Natsu.

"I haven't told anyone yet… but I'm scared to summoned one of my spirits…" said Lucy, "I haven't summoned them once since we got here and with the time change…"

There was a silence for a few seconds…

"It's Aquarius." said everyone else.

"Seriously?" asked Lucy she turned to Wendy and Soos, figuring that Erza probably mentioned Aquarius to Dipper, Mabel and Stan at least once, "And how do you two know?"

"Heard around." Said Wendy with a shrug.

"Is it true she's a crazy mermaid?" asked Soos.

Lucy sighed at that response.

"It will still be a few days I can summon her." Said Lucy.

"All right!" said Makarov, "We need to get ready for that day!"

"What if he tears down the Mystery Shack by the at point?" asked Stan.

"Don't worry, I have an idea! But I need Mabel's help!" said Mirajane, "I will need to teach her Intermediate Transformation though."

"I think that will be a good idea." Said Erza, "I think it might be a good idea for Freed to teach Dipper some magic as well."

"Very well." Said Freed.

"Really." Said Dipper.

"Also there's something I've been meaning to give you." Said Erza.

She requiped a sword that had a blue sheath. She handed it to Dipper, he noticed on the hilt was the Big Dipper.

He unsheathed the sword and realized it was the one that Rumble found.

"So what sort of magical items do you want?" asked Makarov.

"I heard about this upcoming movie where one of the characters has a magic hammer that can fix anything." Said Soos.

"That sounds a bit too complicated." Said Mirajane.

"Lightening then! I want to shoot lighting ." said Soos.

"Let get ready to face Gideon." Said Makarov.

"All right! Montage time!" yelled Mabel.

Everyone stared at Mabel.

"Am I really the only feeling this?" asked Mabel.

Mirajane taught Mabel the second stage in transformation magic… of course Mabel learned very quickly.

So they began the plan to distract Gideon's construction crew by turning into random construction crewmembers claiming that it wasn't time to do something and causing chaos.

While they did this, Dipper learned about Freed's magic, which was called Jutsu Shiki. It was mainly for traps and needed to set up in advance but it would be great for the fight with Gideon…

While they did this Wendy and Soos started planning out what kind of weapons they wanted.

Soos (who got his Guild Mark above his belly button in silver) as mentioned before would be a hammer that shot lighting, while Wendy chose that hatchet that had ice abilities.

Once they were ready /Laxus and Gray would help them learn how to use them.

Lucy and Juvia made plans for the Last Resort, as Aquarius couldn't be summoned unless there was water.

Dipper got better with the magic that Freed taught him while of course Levy also managed to teach him Silent so he could get a good night's sleep.

Mabel and Mirajane continued to cause chaos, even coming up with a plan to rescue poor Waddles from Gideon by having Mirajane turn in Bud and sneak the pig out.

When Gideon finally noticed that something was up they were already gone with Mabel's pig, which was a joyous reunion.

Soon enoguh the axe and hammer were ready.

In the area that was designated their training areas Soos had a hard time reigning in the attacks. He would use too much lighting and it would drain "the battery" as it were.

So there was that problem.

Wendy on the other and took to her hatchet, it helped she had that lumberjack blood in her.

If she hit something while activity it's magic the object would freeze.

Also during her training Robbie tried to win her back but slowly walked away when she saw her fighting a monster with Gray to help her in her training.

Although it made Juvia assume that Wendy was yet another love rival in her mind… which also added Dipper to her mental love triangle… which would probably be the only thing in that love triangle…

Bickslow also got Manly Dan to carve him new dolls and got Mabel to paint them.

The night before they were ready for the fight Gideon was muttering thing under his breath.

"Maybe we should hire a new construction crew if tot's not working out for you." Said Bud.

"It's not." Said Gideon, "I spent days. Days trying to find the other Journal, but I haven't yet."

"So what is so special about that Journal anyway?" asked Bud.

"I never told you about it, have…" said Gideon, "These books were written by a brilliant unknown author, who learned secrets too powerful for one man. He hid where he thought no one would ever find them… Because he knew if they were ever brought together they would unleash a gateways to unimaginable power."

Gideon sighed and looked through his journal.

"Codes and maps led me to believe that other one is buried somewhere on this very property and I intend to find it." Explained Gideon, "Thankfully Fairy Tail has yet to area it's head yet... they're planning an assault soon and I already have a trick up my sleeve."

The next morning at Soos' grandmother house, Soos and Laxus got ready for the fight.

"Do you think you can reign in your lighting?" asked Laxus.

"I think so." Said Soos.

Both of them were about to leave, Stan was just sitting on his couch which TV.

"Are you sure you don't want do join Mr. Pines?" asked Soos.

"No… I know you're doing it all for me… it's probably better if I just watch… whatever this is…" said Stan.

"Are you sick of piles of owls constantly blocking your drive way. Well then you got to get the Owl Trowel!"

All three of them stared at the TV.

"IS that seriously a problem in this universe?" asked Laxus.

"Not to my knowledge." Answered Soos.

Both of them left… however when they did Makarov entered.

"So are sure you don't want to help, it is your house after all." Said Makarov.

"What can I do?" asked Stan.

"We've offered though out the week to make you something…" said Makarov.

"I'd just get in the way." Said Stan.

"I'm older than you are an I'm not getting in the way." Said Makarov.

"Aren't you also one of the strongest wizards alive?" asked Stan.

"Yeah, I am…" said Makarov.

"See there's nothing I can do." Said Stan, "I'm just an old man…"

"But you have a family that cares about… even if you're not officially in the guild." Said Makarov.;

"Never thought I'd ever see the day to be honest." Said Stan.

"No matter what happens I know Erza will stand by your side." Said Makarov.

Stan nodded, "But that doesn't fix that fact I can't do any thing!" he yelled.

He threw picked up the Gideon pin and threw it into a wall.

It crashed and broke.

Both of them old men looked at the contents of the broken pin. Both of them looked at the pins.

"The explains the hearing aid." Said Stan.

"Well it looks like you do have a role you can play after all." Sid Makarov.

"Yeah but it's going to be head to get another of those pins." Said Stan.

Both of them then broke out laughing.

"I'll probably have one before the end of the day." Said Stan, "I know a few people who own more than one."

"Good." Said Makarov.

Makarov left while Stan went to go get dressed.

Stan was in such a good mood that he kissed Soos' grandmother on the way out.

"I go vacuumed my face." She said.

Meanwhile at the mystery shack The Pines Twins and Erza were the first ones there. They waited for Gideon to come out.

"Oh it's the Pines Twins and their mother." Said Gideon, "What come to grovel?"

"No we're here to get back the Shack!" said Mabel.

"I would ask "You and what army" but I already figured that you brought along all of Fairy Tail ." said Gideon.

"Is it really that transparent?" asked dipper;

"Come out guys he took away some of the "Umph"!" yelled Mabel.

The others arrived, all right to fight.

Gideon moved fence out of the way ready for a fight.

He looked at the army gathered… then ran towards a large Gideon stature was built.

"Seriously Pig Boy!" yelled Natsu.

"Stop calling me that! I might have magic in a way… but what happens when it's magic VS technology?" asked Gideon at the base of one of the feet.

That was when suddenly they noted part of the shoes was an elevator and je was brought into a Gideon shaped hole.

"Whoa dues…" said Soos.

"It's not what I think it is… is it?" asked Mabel.

The statues eye opened up and started to glow and it began to move around getting rid of a sigh it was holding.

"Iota's a giant robot." Said Dipper.

"Where would even get a giant robot?" asked Wendy.

They noticed nearby Old Man McGucket was doing a dance in celebration.

"IT's working! It's working!" he cheered.

"Oh…" said Mabel.

"Can't say I'm too surprised." Said Dipper.

"This isn't the first time. He built a giant robot… is it?" asked Cana.

"We once found a lake monster." Said dipper, "But it turned out it was just a giant robot he built."

"Wait… he turned a lake monster into a robot…" said Happy, "What if he can turn other fish into robots."

"That's not remotely close to what he said." Said Carla.

"Oaky… it's probably better if we get robot away from the Mystery Shack." Said Erza.

"But how do we do that." Said Dipper.

"I got an idea." Said Natsu, "Come on Happy!"

"Aye!" cheered Happy.

Happy picked up Natsu and flew towards the Gideon robot.

"Hey Pig Boy!" yelled Natsu.

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Gideon thought the robot.

"Bet you can catch me!" yelled Natsu.

"Why that…" muttered Gideon.

Happy flew away and Gideon began chaise him down.

"Let follow them!" yelled Erza.

They all followed the giant robot, Carla picked up Marvelous, Elfman picked up the twins and gave them a piggy back ride while Panther Lily took pity on Soos and carried him.

"Thanks man… I owe you one." Said Soos.

As they ran.

"That thing looks like it can be taken down pretty easy." Said Gajeel.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Levy.

"It looks a lot weaker than that fake dragon from back in Edolas…" said Gajeel.

"Plus that crazy hill Billy built it." Said Gildarts, "I doubt it's that well made."

"Still we all have to work together to bring it down." Said Erza.

In the air Happy stopped.

"What scared Dragneel?" asked Gideon, "Wait that's your last name right?"

"It is…" confirmed Natsu.

"Oh… okay…" said Gideon, "Why else would you stop, unless you were scared…"

"It's because we're finally far enoguh from the Mystery Shack!" said Natsu.

"What?" asked Gideon.

Gideon turned around and had to dodge blast from an Ice Make Cannon.

"We figured since we're trying to get it back from you it would be a really bad idea to destroy the Mystery Shack.

Gideon scowled.

"It's a robot! So it might be weak against lightening!" called out Dipper.

"All right! That was fast!" cheered Soos wasn't expecting to his hammer so soon the fight.

Laxus, Soos, Cana, Levy and Dipper all got ready.

Dipper and Levy used Solid Script Thunder, Cana used her cards, Soos used his hammer and Laxus just shot a bolt of lighting at it.

Nothing happened to the robot.

"I figured that something like that would happen to the robot." Said Gideon.

(Flashback)

"I need you to make this robot lighting proof!" said Gideon.

"All right!" cheered Old Man McGucket, "That should be easy."

(End of Flashback)

"What about Fire proof?" asked Natsu.

Gideon didn't answer.

Realizing that he forgot to make it fire proof.

However Elfman in full Beat mode showed up and punched Gideon's robot.

"Elfman!" yelled Natsu.

Evergreen also showed up with wings shot something gold at' the robot.

"We have to work together remember." Said Elfman.

"He's right you know." Said Evergreen.

Erza requiped into her Black Wing armor and flew towards Gideon.

Mabel noticed a rather large tree and reality she could probably find a way to Gideon's robot.

She requiped her grappling hook and made her way up the tree.

Other began to get into the air as well.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Carla.

'I'm sure it will be fine." Said Marvelous.

"All right let's see what your new bodies can do Babies." Said Bickslow as he stood on them as they flew.

"I know you were able to predict Laxus' moves but we're lot more unpredictable than that." Said Freed who also had some kind of magical wings.

"Oh no whatever shall I do…" said Gideon.

That was when the robot glowed green and he stood everyone currently fighting the robot and forced them together in a wad.

"This is really bad…" said Dipper watching from the trees hidden.

"Glad I wasn't there." Said Gajeel who was nearby.

"Seriously?" muttered Dipper.

He noticed that both Mabel and Erza were in the wad wad of Wizards.

"Oh did I forgot to mention the robot can channel my abilities?" asked Gideon.

(Flashback)

"I also need it to be able to channel telekinetic abilities." Said Gideon.

"Okay." Answered Old Man McGucket, "Should be a little while but I think I'll be able to handle it."

"All right then..." Said Gideon surprised that McGucket could handle it.

(End of Flashback)

Gideon looked around and search for other to ad to the wad taking Soos and Cana who he managed to find.

Thankfully among those not taken by Gideon were Lucy and Juvia.

"All right! Time for our last respond plan." Said Lucy.

"Right…" said Juvia.

Gideon lifted Mabel out of the wad of wizards.

"I'll stop this rampage if you agree to be my Queen Mabel!" said Gideon.

"No way!" yelled Mabel.

Gideon used his robot to grab Mabel from out of the air taking her hostage.

"You know what… maybe if I destroy the mystery shack and not bother with a construction crew you'd all lost wouldn't you…" laughed Gideon.

He began to leave with his new plan set in motion.

"Hey Gideon!" yelled Lucy.

Gideon looked down.

"Oh it's you… what sort of person are you going to summon this time?" asked Gideon.

"My strongest spirit." Said Lucy, "Juvia!"

"Right"! said Juvia.

She created a globe of water.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" called out Lucy sticking the key into the globe.

That was when a blue haired mermaid popped into existence.

"All right Aquarius!" called out Lucy, "I want you to take out that robot."

Aquarius glared at Lucy and made a grunt.

"I can't believe you got stuck in another universe that's faster than Earthland." Muttered Aquarius.

"It wasn't my fault… I didn't know it was going to happen." Said Lucy.

"Me and my boy friend can't properly seclude our dates anymore…" muttered Aquarius.

"Are you really angry about that or are you just trying to rub in my face I don't have a boyfriend?" asked Lucy.

Aquarius just glared at Lucy.

"Never mind that…" said Lucy nervously, "But I need you to take out that Robot."

Aquarius glared at Lucy then unleashed her water. On Lucy… which was also at the Robot.

"Oh it looks like I hit the robot as well…" said Aquarius, "I should have aimed better."

She looked at Juvia who didn't get caught up in the attack.

"At least she didn't summon me from your body again." Muttered Aquarius.

Then Aquarius left.

Gideon robot was knocked over than to the water.

From the tree away from Aquarius attack Dipper and Gajeel watched.

"Gideon's right… he can easily destroy the Shack with that robot.." Said Dipper.

Then he got an idea, he looked at Gajeel.

"You thin you can give me an opening?" asked Dipper.

"What got a plan?" asked Gajeel.

"I do…" said Dipper.

Meanwhile the wad landed in the water, thanks to the fact that Gideon was still recovering from the attack he let them go. The water quickly drained but it was enoguh for a soft landing.

"IS everyone okay?" asked Soos.

"I think so." Muttered Natsu.

"That really sucked." Muttered Bickslow.

"Is Lucy all right?" asked Marvelous.

They noticed Lucy was stuck in a nearby tree.

"Please make the world stop spinning…" said Lucy who was dizzy.

"She's fine…" said Happy.

Gideon looked to see Mabel was still in his hand.

He got up and continued on with his plan to destroy the shack.

Gideon then heard noise come from one of the feet of the robot.

He looked down and saw that Gajeel was eating pieces off one of the feet of the robot.

"This iron is awful!" yelled Gajeel, "I should have known you were getting some low quality from that hillbilly."

"Why you." Yelled Gideon.

He managed to shake off Gajeel, with much of his foot's plating missing.

"I can get it fixed." Muttered Gideon.

With that Gideon turned his robot around, only to hit a wall of letters.

"What?" said Gideon.

He noticed the wall said "Gideon can't leave the area until the robot is defeated."

On the ground they saw the wall.

"Did you do that?" asked Bickslow.

"No…" said Freed who was smirking.

"It was Dipper." Said Erza.

"Dipper was a much faster learner then I though to be honest." Said Freed, "They're not as strong as mine but he got the hang of pretty fast."

"Did he get the hang of the other spell you taught him?" asked Erza.

"Now's not the time to be talking about Dipper's magic." Said Elfman.

"He's right." Said Cana.

Gideon turned around and saw that guild was getting ready for an attack.

He held up his hand to reveal Mabel still in his grasp.

"Are you sure you want to attack?" asked Gideon, "When I still have Mabel."

"You know using me as a shield won't win me over!" yelled Mabel.

Dipper looked at the situation.

However he had another plan.

(Flashback)

With Dipper's magic lessons with Freed looked at Dipper.

"You've already got quite the hang of it." Said Freed.

"Yeah, this is pretty easy." Said Dipper.

"I'm not surprised since you learn from Levy." Said Freed.

"So how is everything going?" asked Erza showing up.

"Dipper is a lot more skilled than I thought." Said Freed.

Erza wasn't surprised considering what Levy told her about Dipper mastering Solid Script.

"Erza we need to talk about the lesson plan." Said Freed.

'What?" asked Dipper thinking it's a bad thing.

"I want to teach him some Dark Ecriture spells as well." Said Freed.

Erza was surprised.

"Okay…" said Erza, "But on one condition, for now you don't teach him any of the offensive spells."

"I understand." Said Freed, "I have just the spell that might help with getting the deed back…"

(End of Flashback)

He wrote on his arm in purple runes and suddenly he gained wings.

"All right magic don't fail me now." Said Dipper.

He flew into the air… but it was extremely awkward. He didn't know how to control himself that much.

He crashed into some nearby braches a couple times.

"Come on! I need to get up there." Muttered Dipper.

That was when suddenly the tree kept crashing into suddenly fell apart in to cubes.

He looked down and saw it was Gildarts who did it.

"Do you need anymore help." Said Gildarts.

That was when tow birds flew by him. He noticed one was Lisanna in her bird form and the other was Mirajane transformed into a bird.

"We'll make sure that you don't crash into more things." Said Lisanna.

"I can't handle it myself." Said Dipper.

Then he crashed into another tree.

"On second thought I need some help." Said Dipper.

They helped fly to the shoulder of the Gideon Bot… it seemed to be a stand off in with many of the wizards. Neither one making the move since Gideon couldn't escape and none of them wanted to hurt Mabel.

The three landed on the shoulder.

"All right…" said Mirajane turning back into a human, "I'll rescue Mabel. You handle Gideon."

Dipper nodded.

"Lisanna I want to go to the ground and find the Master." Said Mirajane, "He might want to take over when I'm done."

"Right !" said Lisanna.

Lisanna flew down while Mirajane ran towards Mabel while Dipper snuck to face.

Of course Gideon quickly noticed Mirajane running towards Mabel.

"Why that little…" mutter Gideon.

He looked at Mirajane stopped her using his powers.

However he didn't noticed Dipper climb to the neck and managing to jump through one of the eyes.

"Dipper Pines! You broke in!" yelled Gideon, "I'm honestly surprised… but this is where it ends."

He grabbed Dipper in his magic.

However Dipper had a plan, while Gideon was wearing a motion capture suit (which he used to control his robot), Dipper could see the amulet glowing through it.

He decided to slowly pull it.

Gideon noticed the sword, which was strapped opt Dipper's back. He grabbed it and unsheathed it.

"Oh cute playing with swords just like you mother…" said Gideon.

That was when there was banging from the outside.

"What's going on?" asked Gideon.

"When you saw me did you still keep an eye on Mira?" asked Dipper.

Gideon paled.

Less than minute earlier Gideon accidently let go of Mirajane.

"All right." Said Mirajane.

She entered Satan Soul and ran towards Mabel.

Then she noticed that Erza flew up to recue Mabel as well.

"You know I'm her magic teacher." Said Mirajane.

"Well I'm her mother." Said Erza.

The two glared at each other then laughed. Punching the robot's hand;.

Erza grabbed Mabel, both Erza and Mirajane jumped down from the robot.

Inside the cockpit Gideon was angry. He realized that Mabel got away.

"But I still have you." Said Gideon.

He was about to aim the sword and Dipper realized it was now or never. He pulled the amulet away from Gideon.

Thanks to the fact the amulet was away from Gideon, Dipper fell to the floor. But he managed to hold onto it.

"What? Oh no! Oh no!" said Gideon.

He held the spot where it normal was. He looked at Dipper.

"How did you know?" asked Gideon, "How did you know about my amulet.

"Remember when Gemini transformed into you?" asked Dipper.

Gideon's eyes winded remembering the strange blue things that turned into him.

"They told me about the Amulet." Sid Dipper.

Gideon was about to tackle Dipper however there many bangs hear though out the robot.

"What's going on?" asked Gideon.

"It sounds like they figured out I took your amulet." Said Dipper.

Indeed the robot began to shake.

Outside, everyone attacked expect for Makarov, Jellal, Mabel, Lucy, Carla and Marvelous.

Thanks to fire attacks, ice attack, iron attacks, sword strikes and all other of magical blasts the shell of the robot fell off.

Chunk of the robots shell fell off, Soos and Laxus attacked it innards.

Wendy hit the robot with his hatchet and parts of it fell of.

"This is awesome!" yelled Wendy.

"We're all doing this." Said Bickslow.

"Let her have this… she's not used to using magic." Said Laxus.

Back inside… Gideon looked at Dipper.

"Give me the deed Dipper, "You already lost."

"I have lost yet!" yelled Gideon managed to break freed of Dipper's grasp tackled him.

Of course Gideon forgot his movement controlled the robot so the robot when down as well.

Outside the Robot suddenly tackled the air sending to the ground.

Mabel and Carla were watching the fight near Marvelous who was healing Lucy's injuries .

"I have to get in there." Said Mabel, "Dipper need help."

Carla sighed knowing she was the only one who could help.

As Carla took of her the robot she told Mabel this, "I can only carry one person remember."

"I know." Said Mabel, "I have a plan to get out of there."

The two continued to struggle in the cockpit.

That was when Dipper' journal fell out.

"I should have known… you had it all along" Gideon managed to grab it before Dipper could.

He looked at it and saw it had a three on it.

"What! There's three of them." Said Gideon, "Where's number 1! Tell me now!"

However Dipper grabbed it out of his hands.

"Oh right… you can still use your powers." Mumbled Gideon.

Dipper held the journal tightly.

"Now I have a really reason to defeat you." Muttered Gideon, "And when you do you'll tell me where number 1 is."

"I don't know where number 1, this is all I have." Replied Dipper realizing that there was a chance that might be what Gideon wanted from the Shack.

Before Gideon could call him a liar, Mabel jumped in.

"Mabel." Said Dipper.

"We need to get out of her!" yelled Mabel.

"Wait… you just came in here to say that?" asked Dipper.

"Grandpa Macky remember." Said Mabel.

Dipper realized she was right and both of them jumped out the eye.

As they fell Dipper realized something.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Dipper.

Mabel once again requiped her grappling hook and it at a high tree.

"Please don't crash into a tree…" said Dipper.

"I saw." laughed Mabel.

Dipper blushed when she said that.

Thankfully they didn't crash into a tree.

Gideon was angry however that was when he felt something grab the robot.

He looked out of the eyes and he saw the giant Makarov holding on the to the Gideon robot.

"I went easy on you last time because you were a child. But I know the true threat you face."

Gideon shook. He didn't notice that nearby on the top of one of the trees was Jellal.

Makarov nodded and let go of the Gideon robot.

"Grand Chariot!" he called out.

He summoned magical seals that took the form of the Big Dipper before crashing into the Gideon Robot causing a massive explosions. That earned the attention from the town.

Dipper and Mable got to the ground as the rest of the guild approached the robot.

Gideon fell out to of the robot with his motion capture suit in tatters.

"Give us the deed now." Said Erza.

Gideon glared at them all.

Dipper held up the amulet showing he still had it.

However the town showed up and Gideon put on the water works.

"Gideon are you all right?" asked Blubs.

"all of Fairy Tail wrecked my robot!" cried Gideon, "They were so mean to me!"

"He stole something from us and we were trying to get it back." Said Dipper.

The town looked unsure about this, as if they didn't know who to believe.

"Please… you can trust lil' old me." cried Gideon, "After all what have they ever done for you?"

"Natsu, Gray and Mabel did catch the Gravity Fall bandit." Said Blubs.

"they've protected my farm from monster from the forest." Said the man who had the win a pig stall from back at the fair.

"They've managed to clean the dinner in ways that I've never could." Said Lazy Susan.

"One of them nagged to find a way to deliver a love letter to Shandra." Said Toby.

"Levy helps out at the library all the time." Said someone.

"Freed protected my flag from the commie spiders!" yelled a patriotic man.

"Wendy and Carla buys bread for me when I'm at work." Said Tad.

Other town's people began to tell Gideon how they helped them.

"But you pay them to do those things…" said Gideon, "And they haven't been here that long… I've been in this town for years…"

"We haven't been here in town for a while but managed to gain the trust in this town… more than you have." Said Makarov.

Gideon shook with anger.

He wanted to say something but knew if he said it the towns people would turn on him much faster.

However before Gideon could say anything Stan suddenly drove in.

"Hey you won! Great! Because I think know where everything is." Said Stan.

"Oh this guy…" muttered Blubs, He looked at Erza, "How are you related to him again?"

"Ex-niece in law." Said Erza.

"You think Gideon is so trustworthy or I'm Gideon I can't tell a lie." Said Stan.

"He's more trustworthy than you." Said Blubs.

Makarov walked over to Stan and whisper something in his ear.

"Realty?" asked Stan, "Huh…"

"I ruined the miens didn't I?" asked Stan.

"Pretty much." Said Dipper.

"Yeah." Said Mabel with a shrug.

"Anyways… there's something you should see." Said Stan.

Stan kicked a part of the robot that was still in tact and the shell fell off revealing that there monitors… lots of monitors.

All showing things from around town, all recordings of the town's various secrets.

"You see I found out earlier that the Gideon pins are hidden cameras and microphones." Said Stan holding up as one of the monitors showed what he was holding., "I broke one earlier found out about."

He smashed it reveling the camera.

The town looked at Gideon in shock.

"You lied to us!" yelled Manly Dan.

"How could you do that to us?" asked Durland.

"Tyler…" said Blubs.

Tyler sniffled, "Git 'im, git 'im." He cried.

And so Gideon was arrested.

"Hold on I want to do something." Sid Stan.

"Sure go ahead." Said Blubs.

Stan began to shake him and stuff came out of his pockets. Including the deed, Stan picked it up along with something else.

"Already Stan that's enoguh." Said Natsu holding out his badge.

"Wait you're a deputy?" asked Gideon with his eyes widening.

"He forgets he is one sometimes." Laughed Happy.

Gideon gulped as he punched Gideon in the face… hard.

And so Gideon was carted away screaming how he would be back… and nursing the place where Natsu punched him.

"And there you have it, Local Hero Stan Pines exposing Gideon Gleeful with the help of the strange wizards guild Fairy Tail… Stan Pines, do you have anything to say?"

"The Mystery Shack is back open!" cheered Stan.

And so they fixed the spot where the wrecking ball damaged the roof, although they couldn't get the S to stay on.

Wendy and Soos were still officially members of Fairy Tail though they still primly worked at the Mystery Shack.

Laxus was still punished but he didn't mind. He still had a long way to be forgiven on what he did…

And after the incident with Bill he realized he still had yet to forgive himself.

And the Mystery Shack was more popular than ever thanks to that fact Gideon was exposed.

Of course the twins were settling back into their room.

"Do you need any help." Said Erza.

"No we're fine." Said Dipper.

Stan also popped his head in the room.

"Settling back in okay?" asked Stan.

"Of course!" said Dipper.

"He just happy that he doesn't have to use magic to get a good night's sleep anymore." Said Mabel.

Stan laughed.

Erza nodded at her children.

"Stan, we've been talking." Said Dipper, "But I think you should know…"

He showed him the Journal.

"I found this book in the woods a while ago. It talks about the crazy stuff about Gravity Falls… I think this might be the real reason Gideon wanted the shack…" said Dipper, "And after all we've been through… I think it might be time for you to know about it."

Stan looked at the book, then at Erza who gave a somewhat sheepish look for something.

He started laughing, "This is great! Maybe I could use this it make up some new attractions!" he said.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"Oh man! This one about the squash is great"! laughed Stan.

He left the hallway with the Journal.

"Oh man…" said Dipper.

"Dipper you don't' need that Journal." Said Mabel.

"You're a 12 year old wizard who knows three kinds of magic, most adults only know two." Said Erza.

"I know…" said Dipper, "But I would like it back… especially since we couldn't find Gideon's."

"I'm sure it will turn up." Said Erza.

"And besides what would a boring old man like Stan want with anyways?" asked Mabel.

That was when Soos popped out of some boxes with some squirt guns, the twins ran after him laughing.

Erza looked out the windows.

"I made the right choice coming back here." She mused to herself.

That night however, Stan went to his secret door behind the vending machine. He went down some stairs and to an elevator. Which took him to a strange lab. He took out Journal Three…

It turns out that not only did he secretly take Gideon's but also had Journal Number one. He opened it up to matching pages that showed a strange triangle.

"After all these years." Said Stan, "I have all of them."

He began to fiddle with the machines, until something in the other room began to crackle with electricity.

He went to the other room at everything got started.

"Here we go!" said Stan.

That was Stan's secret… something he kept for a very long time…

And he was going to keep it up and running for as long as possible… no matter the cost….

Next Time: It's Mabel's Guide to dating as she gives advice to four of Gravity Falls' most eligible bachelors! What will happen? Find out next time!


	28. Mabel's Guide to Dating

A/N: As I said before I'm doing all five Mabel Guide to Life shorts, their going to much shorter (obviously) and before the chapter title there will be fake "Last time" just like the shorts, one will be a twist on a canonical one, one will be an unseen one from the open (which is this chapter) and three original ones.

Also I submitted a Run Down of the story to Alternate Falls on Tumblr. And they posted it this morning, so check it out (and maybe like and reclog if you're on tumblr)... and yes, I go by CrossoverPrincess there... Anyways enjoy!

Mabel sat on a chair while Cancer worked on her hair.

"This has been Mabel's Guide to Shaving Thing, in conclusion, don't shave your head unless you want to or you have access to a magical crab man who can regrow hair." Said Mabel.

"You want different style, baby?" asked Cancer.

"No this is fine." Said Mabel.

(Rolls opening)

Chapter 28: Mabel's Guide to Dating

Mabel sat a sat at able with Stuffed toys.

"We all know I'm an expert when it comes to dating, in fact I can't keep the boys away." Said Mabel.

It cut to a basket boy player made of cardboard and it was clear Mabel was holding it.

"Just let me back in your life" said the "Basket ball player".

It just back to Mabel.

"You know when you did Zach!" yelled Mabel who looked back at the camera, "Today we're going to test the dateability of four of Gravity Fall swingiest bachelors!"

It switched over a game show like set where Soos, Dipper, Laxus and Stan sat.

"Soos!" cheered Mabel.

"Get read y tot love me America." Said Soos as he looked at the wrong camera, "Wait… am I looking at the right camera?"

"Dipper!" cheered Mabel.

"Who are you making this for?" asked Dipper.

"Laxus!" cheered Mabel.

"I have no idea why I even agreed to this." Muttered Laxus.

"Grunkle Stan!" cheered Mabel.

"Well I'm here because I was promised bacon." Said Stan.

Mabel tossed him some bacon from off screen.

"I'm pacified." Said Stan.

"And now for a simple 9,000 question dating quiz." Said Mabel.

It cut to the four taking the quiz.

"Should a man pay for dinner every time?" read Stan, "What is tis Russia?"

"How do you treat contestants in a beauty contest" read Laxus, "Mabel! Is this supposed to be a joke? Because it's not funny."

"How many kids would you like to have?" read Soos, "Seven preferably… one to love for every day of the week."

"How do you treat a gal?" read Dipper, "Hovering around and laughing at everything she says obviously… nailing it…"

"While they're busy as work, I give you animal dating… well more like kitty cat dating!" said Mabel.

It cut to Carla walking out in the forest.

"What did you want to film again?" asked Carla.

That was when she noticed Happy showing up with the bouquet.

"Really?" asked Carla, "I don't know what she said, but she didn't tell me."

Carla began to walk away.

"Please stop filming." Muttered Carla.

Mabel countered to follow her.

"Look Happy is just a friend, all right." Said Carla.

She then flew away knowing that Mabel couldn't follow her.

Mable turned to Happy.

"Sorry…" said Mabel.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Sighed Happy.

A title card appeared that said, "Results"

Mabel stood in front of the four participants.

"Grunkle Stan, on a scale of 1 to 5, you scored a three." Said Mabel.

"Yes! Yes!" cheered Stan.

"Dateable!" said a voice over with a stamp.

"This will limit your dating pool to widows, lady plumbers and convicts." Said Mabel.

"I consider this a win." said Stan.

"Laxus, thanks to the fact that you're a former bad boy trying to change yourself for the better you scored a four! Because ladies love a guy they can do that to!" said Mabel.

"I can change him!" said the voice obvert with a stamp.

"Do women seriously want that?" asked a confused Laxus.

"Dipper, you're score is…" said Mabel, she looked at the score, "Eesh!"

She managed to push down the feelings and sugar coat it.

"You know what… score really don't matter, all that matters is being yourself." Said Mabel.

Dipper looked confused as the voice and stamp said "Questionable."

"Soos, on a scale of 1 to 5…" said Mabel, she was shocked at the results, "You scored 12?"

"My grandma was right all along, I am the world's most perfect man." Said Soos.

He held out arms, the sun rained down on him as birds landed on his shoulder.

"Total Hunk" said the voice over and stamp.

A title card that said "Final Thoughts" appeared.

"Love is all around us! And if it seems like you two aren't the right fit! FORCE IT!" yelled Mabel, "Now if you excuse me I have to go help Juvia win over Gray!"

Next Time: Mabel teaches about the history and the different types stickers! What will happen? Find out next time!


	29. Mabel's Guide to Stickers

Mabel stood in front of the camera while an angry Dipper sat in the background.

"This has been Mabel's guide to spotting imposters, so let's all give a big hand to Dipper." Said Mabel.

Dipper glared at Mabel, "I don't know when I'm going to forgive you this." He said.

Mabel laughed nervously then sighed.

(Rolls Opening)

Chapter 29: Mabel's Guide to Stickers

Mabel sat in her room while Dipper laid on his bed in the background reading a book.

"Through out history, stickers have been the backbone of many great civilizations." said Mabel.

"No they haven't." said Dipper.

Mabel opened a book and showed it to everyone showing a picture of leeches.

It also detailed the story of a robot who melted Apollo and Mercury, starting a great robot war that the humans lost and were forced to become the robots slaves. Eventually they fought back and drove the robots away.

"Ancient Greeks used leeches at stickers, the more leeches you had the cooler you were." Said Mabel.

"Nope not true." Said Dipper.

Mabel turned the page to one about Aztecs.

The book also told the story of an ancient ritual that gave dogs the ability to speak and play the Aztec version of basketball. And one such story involving a dog befriending the lonely water boy. The dog eventually went on the court during a game and became a fan favorite. But then the dog's former owner took the dog. The boy got him back before the big game where it was nothing in the rulebook that said "nothing in the rule book says a dog can't play basketball". The dog scored a last second point and won the game. Then the ritual was performed again so the dog can have puppies. The puppies ended up saving Christmas and became Santa's most special reindeer.

"The Ancient Aztecs Skulls were their equivalent of Orange you Happy Mon?" said Mabel showing off said sticker.

"Yes, Aztec war paint was exactly like a Rasta orange." Dipper said sarcastically, "Have you even read a history book?"

Considering that the book told of robot wars and dogs playing basketball it probably wouldn't help.

Mabel pointed at Dipper.

"Edit it out!" yelled Mabel.

The tape skips a bit and he was gone.

"Edit!" yelled Mabel, her face was now cover in stickers she began to repeat edit a lot adding more and more stickers then said "Cut away!"

And so there was a cutaway.

She was holding a book called "Sticktionary"

"This is my own personal sticktionary." Said Mabel, "Stickers come very distinct categories."

She opened it showing some stickers.

"There's puffy stickers." Said Mabel.

"So soft." Said Soos was the cameraman and touching the stickers.

Mabel turned the page, "Googley eye stickers." Said Mabel.

She shook the book causing Soos to scream.

"It's like their watching me." Said Soos.

"Bumper stickers." Said Mabel who turned the page, "Scratch and sniff…"

"Which Mabel once ate and had to the hospital." Said Erza off screen.

"Mom! Why did you say that!" said Mabel blushing.

"It's a mother job to embarrass her children." said Erza off screen.

"Why don't you tell the whole guild?" asked Mabel.

"I did." Said Erza.

It cut away to the guildhall where Erza finished telling her team the story and prettily the whole guild heard as well.

"Thankfully there wasn't any lingering health issues." Said Erza.

"I can't believe Mabel would do that." Said Lucy.

"I can…" said Carla as she flew past the table.

"Sometime I wonder if Mabel really is your daughter." Said Evergreen as she approached the table while clearly trying to start something with Erza.

"She's definitely Erza's daughter." Said Natsu.

"We've seen another side to her." Said Gray.

"By the way Gray, your clothes." Said Mirajane giving Lucy a drink.

"Oh come on!" yelled Gray.

It but back to Mabel.

"Where did that footage even come from?" asked Dipper.

"I have no idea." Said Mabel no longer looking embarrassed.

She flipped the page, "Anyways sniff and touch." She said as began to slip the pages, "Listen and Taste."

Then she got opt price stickers.

"and price stickers, you can get those free t the store." Said Mabel.

"Don't they need those?" asked Dipper.

IT cut to a store with TVs, Mabel walked past the TVs while signing "Stickers, stickers, stickers" as she stuck the price stickers on herself.

Of course people noticed the missing price stickers and a man shouted "Hey everybody! Free TVs!"

It cut back to Mabel.

"Listen Dipper you shouldn't doubt my authority when it comes to stickers." Said Mabel, "In the sticker I'm the person who can get you things."

It cut to Stan talking to Mabel at the gift shop.

"Listen Mabel, I need a sticker that will get the cops off my back." Said Stan.

Mabel held up a "Baby on Board" sticker.

"Oh!" said Stan reaching for it.

"Uh-uh…" said Mabel, "My price!"

Stan groaned then took out a vat of "Industrial Sprinkles" which was noted "Not for individual consumption."

"I'm going to get so sick!" said Mabel.

It cut to her in her room eating the sprinkle.

"Mabel, don't' you think that's hazardous to your health?" asked Dipper.

"EDIT IT OUT!" yelled Mabel.

She one began to repeat "Edit" as sunglasses, a radio and a very confused Soos holding a sandwich and drink appeared.

"How did I get here?" asked Soos.

"Thanks for watching Mabel's Guide to Stickers. And now a riddle: What type of Sticker will save your life?" said Mabel.

It gut to Mabel standing else.

"Waddles, if you please." Said Mabel.

The camera turned to Waddles with her grappling hook, he shot it at her and it hit her in the chest. She went down.

But she mange dot get up, opening the jacket she was wearing and underneath was a vest covered in puffy stickers.

"Puffy stickers!" she cheered, "Still really hurt thought…"

"Are you okay?" asked Marvelous from off screen.

"I think I'll be fine…" said Mabel, "Don't worry!"

Next Time: Mabel gives away her fashion secrets while giving Flash Make-overs to the people of Gravity Falls.

A/N: The thing about the history books I didn't make up, it's true, if you freeze frame you can read the story of the robot and the Aztec version of Air Bud.


	30. Mabel's Guide to Fashion

A/N: As I said with Gravity's Moon (if you're a Sailor Moon fan check it out), Gravity Falls might be ending soon. But it will counties in our hearts! So keep writing fanfics. Hell chances are good I might continue the story after I reach that point, I already have ideas what to do. Anyways I will continue the weekly updates with the shorts until the Series Finale is announced or shown... or I run out shorts and deiced how to proceed from there... we'll see... Anyways! Enjoy!

Mabel sat while nearby Aries was crying while holding a sweater.

"This has been Mabel Guide to Gift Giving. Remember if you give someone a gift, remember if there a chance they've never gotten a gift before." Said Mabel.

"This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!" cried Aries, "Thank you so much."

(Rolls Opening)

Chapter 30: Mabel's Guide to Fashion

There was a montage of Mable wearing different sweaters while Grenda narrated. Stuff like "The sweaters" and "The Attitude" with the finale being "the boys love it." And showed her walking past Dipper.

"What am I supposed to do again?" asked Dipper.

"Flip up your glasses." Whispered Grenda.

"Like this?" asked Dipper flipping his glasses.

A voice said "OH YEAH!"

It cut to Mabel in her room.

"Guess what! It's Mabel! People want to look as amazing as me. But they don't have time in their busy day-to-day lives. That's why I created …"said Mabel.

She was now joined by Grenda, Candy and Marvelous joined in cheering "Flash Makeovers!"

Carla was also there and she sighed, "Wendy has embraced the madness…"

And so they began their flash makeovers.

Their first target was Soos who was just watching TV.

"Hey guys what are you…" said Soos.

But Grenda tackled him before anything could be done.

"Grenda hold him down!" yelled Mabel.

And so they changed his look comply and when they were done Soos was dressed like the Goblin King… or was it the Gremloblin King?

"This pants are so tight!" yelled Soos, "I can't move!"

"You'll thank us later!" said Mabel as she and her friend left the room.

"If anyone is watching this call for help!" cried Soos he fell the floor, "I'm down! Soos is down!"

They then went up stairs to the bathroom where Stan was signing the "Stan Wrong Song".

Grenda proceeded to tackle him.

He of course screamed out.

"What's happening!" yelled Stan.

"Beauty is happening!" yelled Mabel as she applied Make-up to his face.

It cut to him looking at his beatified face… which was just him in tiger make up.

"I'd be pretty mad at you girls." Said Stan, "If I didn't look so fantastic!"

"Success! Take it to the streets girls!" said Mabel.

Mabel and Marvelous ran off.

"I'm taking your aftershave." Said Grenda as she ran off.

It cut to Mabel, Marvelous Grenda and Carla outside. Mabel was handing them sunglasses.

"All right this one is going to be a bit dangerous, so everyone keep the sunglasses on!" said Mabel.

"This is a really bad idea." Said Carla.

"But you know he keeps getting stares." Said Marvelous.

Carla just sighed.

IT cut to their next target… Bickslow…

That was when Grenda tackled him.

"What the!" yelled Bickslow.

"Marvelous! Grab the babies!" yelled Mabel.

Marvelous grabbed a sack she was given and put Bickslow's dolls into the sack.

"What you even doing!" yelled Bickslow.

"You'll thank us when we're done!" said Mabel.

When they were done they replaced his visor with a nice pair of sunglasses, he wore a nice dress shirt and pants.

"All time to find more"! yelled Mabel as her and group fled the scene.

"The hell…" said Bickslow.

His dolls which were free seemed to be laughing.

It cut to the girls elsewhere.

"All right now I have to find a real challenge." Said Mabel.

"How about Gray." Said Carla.

"No I said a challenge, not impossible." Said Mabel knowing it would stick due to his stripping habit, but it did give her an idea for an upcoming video.

That was when they noticed Old Man McGucket sitting on a bench.

"Old McGucket…" said Old Man McGucket who then spat in a bucket, "Spitting in a bucket!"

"Hmmm…" sable hummed as she thought of something.

"He is a toughie." Said Grenda.

"Are you sure you even want to touch him?" asked Carla.

"I do… and let's try something bold." Said Mabel.

It cut to Mabel drawing a face on the back of Old Man McGucket's head.

"Am I good girls or am I good?" asked Mabel.

"Absolutely stunning." Said Grenda.

"Well…" said Marvelous unsure about it.

"Though considering this town." Said Carla.

"Now we cover up that… uh… problem area." Said Mabel.

She flipped his beard to the front of his face and styled into a rather fashionable hairstyle.

"And bingo, now you just have to walk backwards wherever you go." Said Mabel.

"That's the way my body wants to move naturally anyway." Said Old Man McGucket.

He began to hum as he walked backwards, a woman screaming in terror as he did so.

It cut to Mabel, Candy and Marvelous doing a three-way make up session.

"Join us next week to see what Mabel says next season has in store." Said Grenda doing the narration.

It cut to Mabel in a bowler hat and then put on a smaller bowler hat on.

"Hat-Hat!" she cheered.

Next Time: Mabel interviews the towns people what their favorite colors are... however what will happen when she discovers Stan has never seen a rainbow? Find out next time!


	31. Mabel's Guide to Color

A/N: I just got over a cold... man... of all weeks too. However I do have some news, I have come up with an additional Short Chapter, an ordinal Mabel's Scrap Book. I'm doing it because I came up with a really good idea that fits the Mabel's Scrapbook format, I won't say what it is, but it will be fun! Anyways Enjoy!

An exhausted Mabel looked at the camera while in the background, Erza, Mirajane, Cana, Lucy, Marvelous, Lisanna, Carla, Candy and Grenda all looking dejected laid or sat in the background.

"This has been Mabel's guide to get Gray to stop stripping, we all learned the important lesson that Gray will never stop no matter what you do or how you do it…" said Mabel.

There was a banging sound.

"It's Juvia!" yelled Erza.

"I know what you tried to do to Gray!" yelled Juvia on the other side of the wall.

"Everyone body run!" yelled Lucy.

IT cut to static as everyone began to flee from the wrath of Juvia.

(Rolls Opening)

Chapter 31: Mabel's Guide to Color

Mabel stood in front of a screen.

"Color it's all around us." Said Mabel putting up a slide of Dipper being car sick, "From the green of a nauseous brother."

She switched to a picture of Stan's face.

"To the weird orange of an old man's nose." Said Mabel who switched to a slide of the back of her mother's head, "To the lovely shade of red of my mom's hair."

She switched to a slide of an oddly luminescent toilet with Soos giving the thumbs up.

"To the beautiful sky blue of toilet water." Said Mabel.

"I'm in that one!" said Soos.

"Yes you are Soos!" said Mabel she switched to a slide of the great depression, "But it wasn't always this way… according to history the world was black and white until color was invented…"

She then switched to a slide of the same picture but with a crudely drawn wizard on it shining color on them "By a wizard by the name of Cranyron-dalf the Fabulous."

Once again, robots conquering Greece and Aztec dogs playing basketball.

"So what's your favorite color Gravity Falls?" asked Mabel.

It began to cut to people through out town and the Guild.

"Hit pink." Said Pacifica.

"Blue." Said Marvelous.

"Would it be sky blue?" asked Mabel off camera causing Marvelous to sigh.

"Beige!" said Grenda.

"Scarlet." Answered Jellal (with the caption, "Taken without my knowledge)

"Wendy." Said Dipper, "Wait what was the question."

"Gray!" said Juvia, "And I was aware of the question."

"Oh lasers… or liquid metal!" said Soos, "Wait does leopard count as a color?"

"Salmon!" said Happy, "Get it because it's a color and a fish!"

"Flannel." Said Wendy with her family in a strange flannel colored room.

"Blue." said Erza.

"Okay I narrowed it down from aurora borealis, camouflage." Said Soos.

"Pink." Said Carla with a shrug.

"Magic vision poster." Said Candy.

"Yellow… I guess" Said Laxus.

"Bah!" said Gompers the goat which translated as Burgundy.

"Thad's a tough choice…" said Mirajane, "I guess all of them."

"None…" answered Stan.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"I don't have a favorite color." Said Stan, "I don't' even like colors."

"No even rainbows?" asked Mabel.

"I've never seen a rainbow in my life." Said Stan.

"WHAT!" yelled Mabel.

It cut to Mabel wearing a police light on her head, blaring air horns with the sign "Color emergency!"

It cut to Dipper, Candy, Grenda, Marvelous, Carla and Waddles… though Waddles quickly walked away.

"All right! How do we get Grunkle Stan to see a Rainbow?" asked Mabel.

"Sometimes when I drink expired milk I see rainbows!" said Grenda.

She proceeded to tae out expired milk from under Dipper's pillow and drink it.

She then fell to the floor Marvelous was about to heal her but Candy stopped her.

"It's okay she does this." Said Candy.

"Why do you have expired milk under your pillow?" asked Carla to Dipper.

"I don't know why that was there." Said an equally confused Dipper.

Candy began to draw something on a piece of paper. She then showed what she drew.

"I have an idea what if we reflect the rainbow from the falls and into Stan's office." Said Candy.

"Yeah!" said Dipper high fiving her.

That was when Carla flinched.

"What's wrong?" asked Mabel.

"I just got a vision." Said Carla, "But… it was so strange and unlikely… I don't think it could come true…"

It cut to Mabel in Stan's office.

"All right!" said Mabel, "We're ready top unleash the Roy G. Bivatron into Stan's office."

It cut to Dipper and Marvelous in the back of Soos' trucker with Candy making sure they got the right angle.

It cut back to Stan's office with Stan opening the blinds.

"Nothing brightens a darkened room like light from a window. Time to open the window." Said Stan.

The rainbow shined it and but was extremely bright.

"NO WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!" yelled Stan in pain.

"Tada! Surprise!" said Mabel.

"MY EYES ARE ON FIRE!" screamed Stan.

"Maybe I over did it." Said Mabel.

"IT'S SO HOT IT HURTS!" screamed Stan as the papers on his desk.

It cut to Marvelous healing Stan's eyes in the background as Mabel stood in front of the camera.

"Thank you so much for doing this free of charge." Sighed Stan.

"Not a problem." Said Marvelous.

"I saw this was going to happen." Said Carla messaging a headache, "How does this even work!"

" That's it for today join us next time for "Mabel's guide to making it up to your great uncle!" said Mabel.

"I hate color more than ever!" yelled Stan.

"He doesn't' mean that." Said Mabel who began to whisper "Cut it! Cut!"

Next Time: Mabel explores the art world and creates something new with it...


	32. Mabel's Guide to Art

A/N: Hurray! 200 reviews (and I used the right word this time!) congrats to erica phoenix 16 for getting review number 200! (and I know that's now how it's spell, the site won't let me save your real name) Also final Mabel's Guide to Life Chapter! Starting next time it's the first of the three Fixin it with Soos! Enjoy!

Mabel was wearing a pilot's helmet, pillow and holding two umbrellas.

"This has been Mabel's guide to flying in conclusion flying and falling are the same thing." Said Mabel, "And that's I'm still better than Dipper at flying."

The camera panned over to Dipper who had his magic wings still active but he was face down on the ground.

"Stop filming and get Marvelous now…" muttered Dipper.

"Why does my family keep getting injured during these videos?" asked Mabel.

(Rolls opening)

Chapter 32: Mabel's Guide to Art

"Mabel's Guide to" is filed in in front an adorable audience." Said voice over of Mabel showing Waddles.

Mabel stood by a goofy Moose Stature.

"Art, it's all around us." Said Mabel.

IT cut to a postcard of the pyramid.

"From the triangles of the desert." Said Mabel.

It cut t Mabel with a pen.

"To one of those pens that go." Said Mabel who was shown playing with the pen.

It cut to a video of an elephant paining.

"Even old jumbo is getting in on it." Said Mabel who then commented on the art, "Don't quit your day job… that's… that's really bad."

It cut back to Mabel.

"No one knows what it means or where it came from, but one thing is known, I'm great at it."

Mabel began to show off her skills.

First was a messy picture.

"At age 2 I was naturally gifted." Said Mabel.

/then she added a poor stick figure of Dipper.

"At 5 five I was a mater of portraits." Said Mabel.

Then it cut to a picture of a Rainbow Court (IE: all of the people were replaced with rainbows)

"At age 7, was a time of free exploration." Said Mabel.

It cut back to Mabel.

"But everything changed when I saw this amazing caricature." Said Mabel taking out a caricature of Dipper.

It was really stupid looking.

"Give me that!" said Dipper grabbing it away from Mabel.

"What could be even better you ask?" asked Mabel she pulled out a picture of a cat ahead with Dipper's hat, "I give you the cat-icature!"

"Cat- capture!" yelled a strange voice over.

"Compare this amazing likeness to Dipper!" said Mabel.

"It looks nothing like…" said Dipper.

"IT looks exactly like you!" yelled Mabel interrupting him.

"Cat-icature!" yelled the strange voice over.

At the Guild she showed off the Cat-icatures to the other members.

"So what do you think." Said Mabel showing ones she made of various members.

"They're nice…" said Gray trying not to panic, as Erza was right behind him.

"Aye…" said Natsu.

"Why isn't there one of me?" asked Happy.

"You're already a cat…" pointed out Mabel.

Happy was shocked at this fact.

"You should have known that was the answer…" mumbled Carla looking aid him.

"Cat-icature!" yelled the voice again.

It then cut to Mabel showing them off to Stan.

"it's just the same crummy cat face with a different hat each time." muttered Stan.

"Exactly… and I sell them for 10 dollars each." Said Mabel.

Stan looked at his great niece.

"Do you have an agent? Because I am now your agent." Said Stan.

It cut to Mabel holding a Cat-icature of Toby.

She then gave it to him.

"This look exactly like me! Right down the acicula cat whiskers my doctor can't explain!" said Toby who began to hug it, "Meow meow meow!"

Mabel stared at him, "You're always weirder than I remember." She said.

T cut to Stan selling the Cat-icatures and getting swarmed.

"Mabel, these cat-icatures are selling like hotcakes." Said Stan.

"Cat-icatures are good, but I moved onto the next level. Behold…"

Mabel pulled out a cat with a person's face drawn on the cat's stomach.

"Humani-cat- icatures." Said Mabel.

"Humani-cat- icatures!" yelled the voice over.

All of the clients looked at this and wanted more!

"Someone get this girl more cats!" yelled Stan.

It cut to Mabel in the attic, looking pretty beaten up and two swords pointed at her neck.

"That's it for Mabel's Guide to Art, I learned that sometimes you have a to suffer for your art… and sometimes that suffering will lead others things…" said Mabel.

She looked at the two holding the swords to her neck.

"It's Gajeel and Lily! Send help!" whispered Mabel.

"I heard that." Muttered Gajeel.

Mabel just laughed hoping that someone would come soon, even if it was her own fault…

Next Time: Soos must fix the Guild's freezer. Will he be able to fix? Or will it go horribly wrong? Find out next time!


	33. Fixin' It With Soos: Freezer

A/N: I have two have pieces of good news: Not only has this story hit 20,000 hits! But this story has a TV Tropes page. So check it out and also add tropes you think are missing.

Conversely, as you may or may not know, my was diagnosed with Cancer... Due to the fact she can't work, we have a gofundme thing going on so that my family can have money for the year... so please, if you haven't yet donate, and if you can't please share the link. There's a semi-link on my profile.

Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 33: Fixin' It With Soos: Freezer

(Rolls Fixin it With Soos Opening)

Soos stood in front of the camera holding his magic hammer and he lifted his shirt showing off his guild mark.

"Not only am I the handy man for the Mystery Shack, but I'm also a member of Fairy Tail." Said Soos.

He then used his hammer magic creating a lightening bolt.

Then he "summoned" a lighting bolt with his hand (really just a cheap effect).

"I don't know if you can tell the difference but my hammer is magic!" said Soos.

The stop the lightening.

"Anyways sometimes I have to fix things for the guild." Said Soos.

He snapped his dingers and suddenly he was at the guild withy Mirajane in front of a freezer with the Awesomeometer.

"Mirajane is going to help and when we're done she's going to rate my handy work with the Awesomeometer." Said Soos.

"Happy to help." Said Mirajane.

"So tell me how did it break down? Another guild brawl?" asked Soos.

"Oh no it just broke down one day." Said Mirajane, "It must be where we go it from."

"Where did you get it from?" asked Soos.

"Um…" said Mirajane.

It cut to Stan giving the freezer to Makarov.

"All right." Said Stan, "Don't ask me any questions where I got the freezer."

Makarov narrowed his eyes at Stan.

"Where did you get it?" asked Makarov.

"I just said don't ask me any question, same with the electricity." Said Stan.

Makarov sighed when he said that.

It cut back to Soos and Mirajane.

"How did you get that footage?" asked Mirajane.

Soos shrugged.

"So can you fix it?" asked Mirajane.

"YES!" yelled Soos, "I WILL FIX IT!"

That was he started to hoot laser from his hand.

Mirajane laugh, having seen his other videos.

And so Soos got to fixing the freezer and soon enoguh it was all fixed up.

"All right! It's working again! We can now have ice without having to use Gray." Said Mirajane.

It cut to the Guild Hall.

"Hey! Ice maker I need more ice cubes in my drink!" yelled Natsu.

Gray's eye twitched, he was trying to be on his best behavior but it was getting hard.

It cut back to Soos and Mirajane.

"But I can't help but to feel like this isn't all it could be!" yelled Soos.

"Good ahead." Laughed Mirajane.

"Time cut!" yelled Soos.

It showed Soos in front of colored background as he said.

"Magic! Fixing! What do you get when you combine the two?"

It cut to the freezer now painted with flames.

"I've built not only an ice maker but an ice maker with options of mini ice sculptures." Said Soos.

He activated the mini-ice sculptures mode and it created ice cubes shaped like the guild symbol.

"Amazing how did you do it?" asked Mirajane.

"I used some Lacrima, that's okay right?" asked Soos.

"It's fine and impressive you were able to do that." Said Mirajane.

"So how do you rate it?" asked Soos holding up the Awesomeometer.

"This deserves a 10 out of 10." Said Mirajane.

That was when smoke started coming out of the freezer.

"Uh-oh." Said Soos.

It cut to Soos sitting out with a blanket and Mirajane giving Soos some hot cocoa.

"Join me next time where hopefully the thing I fix won't suddenly catch fire than freeze itself in order to put out the fire." Said Soos.

"Wait… did you get footage of it?" asked Mirajane.

"No… I don't think so…" sighed Soos, "That would have been so awesome if I did."

"I know." Agreed Mirajane.

Next Time: Soos fixes a terrarium in the women's dorm, who owns the terrarium, what does she keep in, and why did it even break down? Find out next time!


	34. Fixin' It With Soos: Terrarium

A/N: I was planning to update many different things while in fundraising mode, but after two fics I really didn't want to update, I'm just going to update things that will make me happy (and fics of the month which I will tackle differently than usual until I'm not of my funk). Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 34: Fixin' It With Soos: Terrarium

(Rolls Fixin' It With Soos Opening)

Soos stood in front of Fairy Forest, the women's form.

"Welcome to Fixin' IT with Soos, and today I will be one of the few men to venture in the women's dorm of Fairy Tail." Said Soos, "Thanks to Freed, no man can enter unless given special permission… although I wonder why…"

That was when there was a smacking sound and Happy and Natsu hit the ground.

"Where did you two come from?" asked Soos.

"They tried to break into my room again!" called out Lucy's voice from above.

"Oh come on!" yelled Natsu.

"What are you doing here Soos?" asked Happy.

"I have to fix something here." Said Soos.

"Come on Luce just give me special permission like Soos!" said Natsu.

"First off! He's not fixing anything for me! Second! You'll use that permission to break in my room!" yelled Lucy.

"Why did you even ask Freed to do that!" yelled Natsu.

"Because you keep trying to break into my room!" yelled Lucy.

"Oh so that's why…" said Soos.

It suddenly cut to Soos in Evergreen's room, both of them sat in front of a broken terrarium. It was a very large one that could hold many animals.

"As you can see Evergreen's terrarium is broken." Said Soos.

"Yes, my pets broke out recently and they destroyed the terrarium." Said Evergreen.

"What were your pets?" asked Soos.

It cut to Evergreen walking into her room.

She looked at her terrarium, which has many fairies in there.

"Hello there." She cooed.

"Via la revolution!" yelled one of the fairies.

"VIA! VIA!" chanted the other fairies.

Then they broke out and all at one once tackled her to floor, they took out string and began to tie her down.

"Evergreen! I heard a crash!" said Levy opening the door with Lucy.

"Is everything okay?" asked Lucy.

Both of them saw the fairies tying her down.

"If you knew what's good for you you'll back out slowly and pretend you didn't see anything!" threatened one of the fairies.

Both of them did so leaving Evergreen to her punishment.

It cut back to a shocked Soos and embarrassed Evergreen.

"SO uh… anyways when I'm done Evergreen will rate my handy ship using the Awesomeometer." Said Soos.

"Well Laxus said you were a good handy man so I'll take his word for it." Said Evergreen.

"Yes! My handyship powers rivals no other!" yelled Soos.

"What?" asked Evergreen.

"I have the power!" Yelled Soos as flash of lights surrounded his body.

"Okay… what happening?" asked a very confused Evergreen.

"UNLEASH MY POWER!" yelled Soos as the lights got brighter.

Evergreen was just even more confused.

It cut to Soos finishing fixing the terrarium.

"It looks good." Said Evergreen.

"Thanks…" said Soos, "But I can't help to think that it could be much more awesome."

"What?" asked Evergreen.

"Maybe one that will help alleviate my moral dilemma." Said Soos.

'What?" asked Evergreen.

"Nothing!" said Soos, "Time cut!"

"Fairies, Pixies and sprites oh my!" said Soos in front of differently colored backgrounds.

It cut to the new terrarium, which had many little houses.

"You see I created a little village for it, this way they'll be less inclined to revolt." Said Soos somewhat nervously.

"That's perfect! They'll love their new little houses. 10 out of 10!"

"Yeah…" said Soos somewhat unenthusiastically, sue he got 10, but he felt guilty.

"Now excuse me, I'm heading into the forest." Said Evergreen.

She grabbed a butterfly net and left the room.

"I don't know how to feel about this to be honest…" said Soos, "I really hope the fairies won't mind… maybe if I get my mind off it."

That was when he heard the sound of broken glass.

"Really Natsu! Really!" he heard Lucy yell, "That's not going change my mind about giving you permission!"

"Found it!" said Soos.

Next Time: Soos must fix the men's dorm with the help of many of the guild's men. How did get wrecked to begin with... wait never mind..,. stupid question... but will they be able to put aside their differences or will get more wrecked? Find out next time!


	35. Fixin' It With Soos: Men's Dorm

A/N: The last Fixin' It with Soos short, remember, I came up with additional short which I will put up sometime next week...

Chapter 35: Fixin' It With Soos: Men's Dorm

(Rolls Fixin' it With Soos)

"Today I undertake the biggest thing I have ever fixed." Said Soos, "I have fixed many things but nothing this big."

It cut to outside Fairy Woods AKA the Men's dorm of Fairy Tail. It was completely wrecked,

Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel and Gildarts all stood in a line looking guilty. While Soos talked with Makarov.

"So Makarov." Said Soos, "What happened."

"I think all know the answer to that." Said Makarov.

It cut to Natsu, Gray, Elfman and Gajeel all having a brawl on the first floor.

"You want something ice princess!" yelled Natsu.

"You think you're big stuff don't you Salamander!" yelled Gajeel.

"None of you are real men!" yelled Elfman.

That was when the broke open and Gildarts walked in.

"Having another fight?" asked Gildarts with a shrug.

IT cut back to Soos and Makarov.

"This is why we don't have a men's dorm back in Earthland." Said Makarov.

"Why are we here again?" muttered Gajeel.

'Since you five did the damage your punishment will be helping Soos fix the building." Said Makarov.

"Oh come on!" yelled Natsu.

"Seriously." Said Gray.

"It's either that or a little project I've been toying around with…" said Makarov with an evil smile.

None of them liked the look on his face.

"What is it?" asked Gildarts.

"Why a calendar of you wearing outfits!" said Makarov, "Outfits that make the punishment game from the last race seem masculine."

Gray, Natsu and Gajeel all began to shiver.

"You're kidding…" said Elfman.

"Looks like we have no choice." Sighed Gildarts.

"What?" asked Soos who was out of the loop.

"I'll explain later." Said Makarov with a laugh.

"I see…" said Soos, "Anyway once we're done Makarov will rate it on the Awesomeometer."

"So you think you can handle your biggest task yet?" asked Makarov.

"I can!" yelled Soos.

There were a ton of explosions.

Over the explosions this could be heard.

"What is he doing?" asked Gajeel's voice.

"You hadn't seen this show before, have you?" asked Elfman's voice.

"I have better things to do online." Said Gajeel's voice.

"Yeah, watching cat videos." Said Natsu's voice.

"Hey!" yelled Gajeel.

And so the building began. Soos stood in front of the camera with Natsu and Gildarts by his side.

"All right! Gajeel is in charge of hammering." Said Soos, "Elfman is in charge of heavy lifting and Gray will help both of them. "

"What about us?" asked Natsu.

"You're my assistants." Said Soos.

"What?" asked Natsu.

"Don't argue with him, our magic sucks when it comes to building things." Pointed out Gildarts.

"Fine… only because I don't want to dress in drag again." Said Natsu.

"That's the spirit!" said Soos, "Wait did you just said "Dress in drag again"?"

Natsu panicked a little.

"No…" said Natsu.

"Remember I'll explain later!" called out Makarov off-screen.

"Please don't." muttered Natsu.

"He's doing to tell it, don't try to fight it." Said Gildarts.

"How do you know about it?" asked Natsu.

"Everyone in Fiore knows about that issue." Pointed out Gildarts.

Natsu started pouting.

"So what are we supposed to be doing again?" asked Gildarts.

"Just general helping! Time Cut!" said Soos.

IT cut to the finished dorm, looking good.

"So we're done?" asked Gray.

"I don't' know, but I think there can be more!" said Soos.

"What?" asked Gajeel.

"Unleash my power!" yelled Soos.

Soos started glowing multi-colored lights as he unleashed his power.

"Do we have to?" asked Elfman.

"Since there's five you I was thinking of making October and December group shots." Said Makarov off-screen, "What with Halloween and Christmas…"

"Let's go make this place awesome!" said Gray in panic mode (much like how when he got Erza really angry).

"Aye!" said Natsu in the same state.

"That centerfold really messed them up. "said Elfman.

"Yeah." Said Gildarts.

That was when it showed Soos in front of differently colored background.

"Abracadabra! Alakazam! Bippity boppity boo!" said Soos.

It cut to the Dorm having an awesome mural. Of course the guild mark was incorporated and it also had dragons of course.

"Oh that's not the best part!" said Soos.

It cut to them inside.

The walls were padded.

"This way when they fight the walls with absorb the impact" said Soos.

"That's actually a great idea!" said Makarov, "So I'm sure you have learned your lesson. "

None of the 5 answered.

All five of them went to their rooms.

"SO what's the score?" asked Soos.

"10 out of 10." Said Makarov.

"Yes!" cheered Soos.

Both of them stood silently.

"So when do you think I'll lave to do this again?" asked Soos.

"It will probably take longer, Elfman's moving out soon." Pointed Makarov.

"So what's the deal about the punishment game again?" asked Soos.

Makarov laughed and but it cut off before he could explain.

It was better that way… it was better to save some of their dignity after all.

Next Time: Mabel recounts the time they all went on a family picnic. Nothing could go wrong with that, right? Right...


	36. Mabel's Scrapbook: Family Picnic

A/N: Last short chapter and like I said it wasn't planned until I re-watched part of the Key of the Starry Sky arc while sick a couple months ago... (beat) It had to be done... Enjoy!

Chapter 36: Mabel's Scrapbook: Family Picnic

Mabel sat in front of the fireplace with her scrapbook in hand.

"We've done a lot this summer, of course family bonding was a must, though I can't help but to remember when mom insisted on a family picnic." Said Mabel.

(Flashback)

Erza, Dipper, Mabel and Stan all stood in the forest.

"So why are we out here again?" muttered Stan.

That was when they noticed a picnic blanket was set up, and a picnic basket was on the ground there was quite the spread.

Erza's eyes were sparkling.

"Since none of us are busy today, I thought since it was such a nice day we should go on a picnic." Said Erza, "For some nice family bonding."

They all stared.

"Mom's gone gong ho again." Sighed Dipper.

"So… is that a bad thing?" asked Stan.

"Not really." Said Mabel with a shrug.

"Unless acting is involved." Said Dipper.

"Oh yeah, I heard about the community theater incident." Sighed Stan.

"What are you talking about?" asked Erza.

"Nothing." All three said.

They all sat down on the picnic blanket.

They looked at the spread.

There were plenty of sandwiches and a couple salads along with a couple cakes, naturally.

"All right! Let's eat!" said Mabel.

That was when there was a crash.

"What are you doing! This is our turf!" yelled a voice.

They turned to see some creatures they hadn't seen before. And they seemed to be dressed like bandits.

"No one's allowed to have picnics in their part of the forest!" yelled one of the, "Isn't that right boss!"

"That's right!" said the one who was the boss.

"And what are you going to do about it?" asked Erza.

They grabbed the twins.

"Pretext the cake!" yelled Stan.

He managed to grab one of the cakes, before he too was thrown off the picnic blanket.

Erza was forced off as well. Erza watched in horror as the picnic was devoured by the band of monsters.

She began to get angrier and angrier.

"Do you think we can all fit in your ball thing?" asked Stan.

"Yeah…" said Mabel.

Mabel requiped them all into the bubble.

All three of them got to closer while Erza glared at the monster.

"This was meant to be a day of bonding and making wonderful memories…" said Erza.

"Requip!" yelled Erza requipping into her black wing armor.

And she began to beat them up… they poor things never stood a chance.

Mabel ended up requipping a camera and taking pictures of the fight.

After several minutes the poor monster were in a broke heap.

Mabel got rid of her hamster ball.

"I save one of the cakes…" said Stan.

"Thank you." Said Erza with a smile.

They noticed a bunch of a of stumps that they could use a table and chairs and they all shared the cake and had happy memories together.

While the monster moaned in pain.

It cut back to Mabel's scrapbook, which had pictures of Erza happily with the picnic, Erza using the butt of her sword to hit one of the monsters in the eye and a picture of them all eating cake.

"Well that's my mom for you…" said Mabel.

Next Time: The Mystery Shack is holding a party to celebrate it's reopening! However when some Government Agents, Dipper thinks he can get help in searching for the Author. However Erza and Stan forbid him from doing so... will he ignore their warnings and do something rash? Find out next time!

A/N: Next chapter will be on Tuesday, but I put up a trailer for the upcoming chapters, with lines and scenes from them (Including scenes from original chapters... one of which will replace Little Gift Shop of Horrors as that one is completely non-canon) It's on my word of god blog so check it out if you don't mind spoilers...


	37. Scary-Oke

A/N: It's back baby! Okay... first off don't expect an update tomorrow, so much for depression reasons or anything else. I'm just busy... Also I made an annulment on my tumblr last night after watching the finale that yes... This story will continue after Weirdmageddeon. How? You'll just have to see... (Other than the fact that yeah, it does deal with the a permanent move so it is to be expected)... Anyways enjoy the story!

Chapter 37: Scary-Oke

In the middle of the night a blue light erupted from the Mystery Shack, It darkened the night skies, even shining into the prison. But most wasn't aware of it.

In the Basement Stan in front of a strange machine. Marveling at it.

"Thirty long years." Said Stan, "My greatest achievement."

He looked down and looked at himself.

"Maybe I should have worn pants." He said.

He heard a knock on the glass and he headed to the control room.

Turns out it was Erza she had a couple of drinks.

"I thought we should celebrate." Said Erza.

"Thanks." Said Stan.

Both of them drank.

"So couldn't sleep." Said Stan.

"Not with the light this was emanating." Pointed out Erza.

Both of them looked at the strange device.

"You knew about the journals." Said Stan.

"I did." Sighed Erza.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner." Said Stan.

"I was going to tell you. But then something happened and I forgot." Said Erza blushing a little from embarrassment.

"Oh really… what happened?" asked Stan skeptically.

"We switched bodies." Sighed Erza.

Both of them were quiet.

"That it something that would make you forget." Said Stan.

He sat down at the council and began to type some stuff down.

"Erza, you have to keep this a secret." Said Stan, "And you can't tell anyone about this until it's done."

Erza sighed when he said that.

"I know they're like your family." Said Stan, "But please… no can know about this."

"I know." Sighed Erza.

Stan put on some rubber gloves that had an extra finger and flipped a switch.

"You should get some rest…" said Stan, "Don't worry about me."

This created some power surges.

"I don't think I'll be able to get any sleep tonight." Sighed Erza.

Stan rolled his eyes.

"Just be careful." Said Erza.

"I've been playing it cool for all these years, who can stop me now?" asked Stan.

Little did they know that the governed got a trace on the signature.

The next morning, Stan woke up knowing what it was.

The official Grand Re-opening.

"Welcome to the Grand Re-opening of the mystery shack!" said Stan.

The crowd cheered.

"We're here to celebrate the defeat of that skunk lil' Gideon." Said Stan.

The crowd booed.

"Please, please…" said Stan, "Boo harder!"

The crowd did so.

"But I didn't catch Pig Boy alone! Fairy Tail did most of the work." Said Stan putting his arms around Dipper and Mabel, "Especially my family! They deserve some of the glory."

"Stan…" said Erza trying her best to keep a straight face.

"All right most of the credit." Said Stan.

"Smile for the camera." Said Toby holding a "camera".

"That's a cinderblock Toby." Said Stan.

"I just wanted to a part of things." Sighed Toby.

"Smile for a real camera." Said Shandra.

"Say something Stupid!" laughed Mabel.

"Something stupid!" said the family all said while making goofy faces for the camera.

"And don't forget to come to the after party tonight." Said Stan.

"We're having a Karaoke- Bonanza!" said Mabel taking out a karaoke machine, "There's going to be lights, fun! Action! And a live performance of our family band Love Patrol Alpha!"

She held out a picture she drew featuring her, Dipper and Stan.

"Not going to do that… ask your mom." Said Stan.

"Speaking of which why didn't you include me?" asked Erza.

Both Mabel and Dipper avoided eye contact with their mother, it was the only way to spare her feelings.

And maybe a trip to the hospital.

Wendy didn't know what the conversation was about but she figured it was probably best to salvage it. She pulled out an air horn.

"Buy a ticket!" she yelled out, "You know don't' have anything to do with your lives. I'm talking to you Pizza Guy! Don't lame out!"

They all followed Wendy to buy the tickets.

Leaving only the Pines.

"The town loves us. "said Stan, "And I finally got that Gideon smell out of the carpet."

"Hey Grunkle Stan, now that we have a moment, can I have my journal back?" asked Dipper.

"What?" asked Stan then he took it out after searching for it, "Oh yeah! This! It was so boring I couldn't finish it!"

(Flashback)

Stan was using the copier to copy all of the journal, Erza was watching him.

"Do you have to watch me?" asked Stan.

"Just making sure you don't accidental clone yourself." Said Erza.

"What?" asked Stan.

(End of Flashback)

"You're just going to give it back to me? Just like that…" asked Dipper.

Erza decided to shoot a glare at Stan. As a way to make it seem like she as the reason why Stan gave it back.

"Okay… never mind then… I'll be going…" said Dipper.

He grabbed Mabel and took her to their room.

When he got there, he shut the blinds and even made sure that even Mabel's stuffed toys were looking away.

"Mabel we've got to talk, after what happened with Gideon made me realize I'm halfway thorough summer and still no closer to finding the biggest mysteries to Gravity Falls." Said Dipper, "Who wrote the journals, where are the other journals, what happened to Gideon's… What was Bill talking about when he said everything was going to change? There's something huge going on… but what? It's time we stop goofing around and get to the bottom of it!"

"What's the urgency?" asked Mabel.

"What?" asked dipper.

"You're acting like we have a deadline…" said Mabel.

Dipper blinked.

"Uh…" said Dipper.

"Just relax…" said Mabel, "Gideon's gone and we have our entire lives to figure out the mystery… I mean it's not like we're only here for the summer."

Dipper sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right, plus I haven't gotten the chance to try out this."

He took out some glasses.

"Oh nerd glasses." Said Mabel.

"Not just any nerd glasses." Said Dipper "Wait… hey!"

He put on the glasses and used his magic to levitate the book.

That was when the pages began to move on their own.

"Oh it's that magic reading glasses!" said Mabel.

"Wind Reading Glasses." Corrected Dipper.

That was when he held his head.

"You okay?" asked Mabel.

"Suddenly got a headache." Said Dipper.

"Maybe their broken." Said Mabel.

"Maybe Levy didn't make them right." Said Dipper.

That was when they heard a strange noise.

"What was that?" asked Dipper.

Down stairs a certain car showed up.

In the gift shop Soos saw the car.

"Hey! Mr. Pines what's the code word if I a see a government vehicle again?" asked Soos.

"What? Government vehicle?" asked Stan.

He saw said governed vehicle. Stan realized this was quickly bad and headed to the shop's intercom.

"The mystery shack is now closed! Everybody out, I will use my wizard security guard if I have to!" yelled Stan.

"Grunkle Stan! What's happening?" asked Mabel

"Yeah you never close down the shop." Said Dipper.

"What do you think it is" asked Erza.

"Doesn't matter." Muttered Stan.

There was a knock on the door and Stan went into Mr. Mystery Mode.

"Welcome opt them story shack gentleman! What can I get you" said Stan who began to pull out some merchandise, "Key Chains? Snow Globes? These rare pictures of American presidents?"

"My name is Agent Powers and this is Agent Trigger." Said one of them, which was an older man with a mustache, "We're here to investigate reports of activity here in town."

"Activity!" said Agnate Trigger who was a younger man who was rather handsome.

"There's nothing strange going on!" said Stan, "And certainly no wizards living here! You have to be joking."

"I assure I am not." Said Agent Powers, "I was born with a rare disorder that prevents me from experiencing humor."

Stan laughed nervously.

"I don't understand the sounds you're making with your mouth." Said Agent Powers, "Now if you you'll excuse us, we are conducting an investigation."

He went into the gift shop.

""Investigation!" said Agent Trigger poking Stan.

They went in and Dipper realized this might be the thing he was looking for.

"Did you say you were investing the mysteries of the town?" asked Dipper.

"That's classified." Said Agent Powers, "But between you and me I believe there is a supernatural compass in this town."

"You know everyone heard you…" said Erza, "So it wasn't between you and him…"

Agent Powers rolled his eyes.

"We're one small lead away from blowing the lid of this mystery." Said Agent Powers.

"Are you kidding me!" said Dipper, "I found this journal in the woods which has almost all the answers. If we work together we could crack these clues."

The agents looked at each other.

"If you have evidence of these claims we should talk." Said Agent Powers.

He gave Dipper his card.

"I can talk right now." Said Dipper.

Stan began to laugh.

"Sorry Agents this kid just has an over active imagination,." Said Stan, "And like a sweating problem."

"You didn't have to bring up that last part." Pointed out Erza.

"Paranormal Stuff is just gift shop lore." Said Stan, "Sells more tickets, you know…"

He snapped his fingers and Soos put some swag on them.

"We have other spots to investigate." Said Agent Powers.

That was when Agent Trigger grabbed some of the bobbles heads.

"I'm taking these for evidence." Said Agent Trigger.

"Good call." Said Agent Powers.

"Wait! We have so much to talk about!" yelled Dipper.

Stan grabbed him.

"Stop it!" yelled Stan, "Are you trying to get the Guild in troubled?"

"What?" asked Dipper.

"We don't want the government looking around right now… the guild would probably be high up there." Said Stan.

"Stan…" sighed Erza, "The Government Knows about the guild."

Stan looked at Erza shocked.

"What?" he asked, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You're not a member and Makarov knew that you would just problems." Said Erza, "We already had the Department of Labor and the EPA investigate us."

"Okay, I get the department of labor but how did you guys get in trouble with the EPA?" asked Stan.

"It's actually a funny story." Said Erza, "Someone from the EPA showed up one day accusing us of being a hoax and using illegal chemicals to cause hallucinations. However due to the fact we were being investigated at the time by the Department of Labor and the one doing the investigations us had seen us use magic many times, the person from the EPA got in trouble."

"Huh…" said Stan.

Dipper tried to sneak away during this conversation.

"Hold it." Said Stan, " I'm confiscating that card."

He took the card from Dipper.

"Come on!" said Dipper.

"You of all people should know that this investigation will cause problems. You're not a normal kid. You're mom is a wizard from another universe!" said Stan, "Just a few days ago you were in a war with a brat with psychic powers driving a giant robot. And I know that's one of the least weirdest things you had to deal with. Which is why you shouldn't get the government involved."

"Come on!" yelled Dipper.

"Natsu Pines…" said Erza.

Dipper sighed.

Stan put the card in the contraband box and held it in a way Dipper couldn't get it.

"So what happened with the department of labor?" asked Stan.

"Nothing really." Said Erza, "The person they sent was actually reasonable. Understood that we're a unit satiation, and granted us a temp agency status."

"Huh…" said Stan before leaving the room but then stuck his head back in, "Don't go talking to those agents!"

Dipper looked at Stan, that was when Mabel took the Journal from him.

"Look, Mom and Grunkle Stan is right." Said Mabel, "Besides we're throwing a party tonight. Can't you go one night without looking for aliens or raising the dead r whatever?"

"I'm not going to raise the dead." Said Dipper, "I just need a chance to show my agents my book!"

"Natsu… I'm still the room." Said Erza.

Dipper face palmed.

"Look this is the only book you need!" said Mabel, "Boop!"

She forced a karaoke book in this face.

"when I say Kare! You say Oke!" said Mabel, "Kare! Kare! Kare!"

But of course Dipper didn't respond.

"I can do this all day!" said Mabel.

That night, the guild helped the Mystery Shack with the party.

Mabel almost his Stan with a confetti cannon and thinks were relevantly normal.

"Well the confetti canon works!" said Mabel, "And the karaoke machine has the best songs. "We Built this township on Rock and Roll", "Glitter (Starving Trancer Remix)", "Sense of Wonder," "Danger Lane to Highway Town", "Fiesta", "Don't Think. Feel!", oooh… "Taking over Midnight" by &dra."

"Trust me you don't want to hear this voice singing." Said Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, karaoke isn't about signing good, it's about sounding terrible together." Said Mabel.

"Which is why tonight is the one night it's okay to let Gajeel sing!" said Happy.

"You say something!" yelled Gajeel.

Erza watching this.

"Why didn't Mabel want me to join in." muttered Erza.

"Silly question… but have you been involved in Community Theater since they were born?" asked Mirajane.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Erza.

Mirajane just laughed in response, realizing that probably meant yes.

Dipper and Wendy meanwhile were putting up black light posters.

"Hey check it out, these backlights make my teeth look scary." said Wendy she turned on the light making her teeth glow, "It's like a crime scene in my mouth. Come on you love it."

Dipper sighed.

"It's not fair. Finally I meet someone who can help me solve them mysteries of the town, but Stan takes their card away." Said Dipper.

"Dude I shouldn't take but I'm pretty sure Stan keeps everything in his room." Said Wendy.

"If I go into his room I'll get in trouble." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, you' probably right, but that's what makes it so fun dummy." Said Wendy.

And so the party started to get underway.

With Candy and Grenda as the first two to arrive.

Of course Wendy's friends arrived as well.

"Aw… I thought it would be a rave." Said Thompson.

"Thompson, take off your shirt and make it a rave." Said Nate.

"I'll do anything for your approval!" yelled Thompson taking off his shirt.

Tambry took some pictures.

"Oh come on!" yelled Thompson.

"I promise I won't send it to anyone." Said Tambry, who preceded to send it to all on her list.

Stan took admission, while the guests brought their own food as well. Such as a pie from Lazy Susan or Keg full of meat from Manly Dan.

"The whole town's here." Said Stan, "And those agents no where to be scene!"

He turned to where Dipper and Wendy were supposed to be hanging posters.

"How are those posters coming?" he asked before noticing both were missing.

Dipper and Wendy got to Stan's room which of course had signs that no minors were allowed which included a sign for Dipper.

"All right I'll do watch while you find it." Said Wendy.

Dipper looked through Stan's room, finding various things including some porn.

"Ew… pretending I didn't see that." muttered Dipper.

After searching through the room, he saw a picture Stan had of himself, he realized it might be one of those so he opened it and found the contraband box.

He pulled out the card and called the number.

"Agent Powers." Said Agent Powers on the other end of the phone.

"Hey it's Dipper the kid from earlier" said Dipper who sighed, "You know the one with the "sweating problem." I have the journal I wanted to show you."

"And are you certain that this journal of your will help us with our case?" asked Agent Powers on the other end.

"I'm 100 percent positive." Said Dipper.

"Fine then, we'll be on our way." Said Agent Powers on the other end.

However Stan pressed the call end button.

Dipper was surprised and a rather guilty Wendy was nearby.

"Sorry, I got distracted." Said Wendy holding up the picture of the topless Thompson.

"Are you seriously trying to get into trouble kid?" asked Stan.

"How else am I supposed to find out about everything?" asked Dipper.

"That doesn't matter!" yelled Stan, "Now go enjoy the party, I'm going to talk to your mom and Makarov about this…"

Dipper sighed and left the room but not before glaring at Stan.

Meanwhile at the party, it was Mirajane's turn signing karaoke singing a song "Because You're Here".

Mabel was getting all of the partiers. That was when she noticed Blubs and Durland.

"What's the matter officers." Said Mabel, "Catch my face going 90 smiles per hour?"

"We've got complaints about the loudest party in town." Said Durland.

"Three Word: We want in." said Blubs.

Mabel gave them party hats and noisemakers.

"Welcome to your dreams." Said Mabel.

Mirajane fined her song and looked at the list.

"It looks like Gajeel is next." said Mirajane.

The guild was dreading.

"Remember the point of Karaoke is to sound bad." Said Erza.

"Yeah, but still…" said Gray.

"This party can't get any worse." Said Natsu.

"WHO FILLED THIS KEGS WITH MEAT!" they heard Cana.

"What to say that again." Said Happy.

"I'm good." Said Natsu.

In the forest nearby, the two agents appeared.

"Guys I'm so glad you're here!" said Dipper showing up, "Working together we can crack the secrets of the town."

The agents were unsure.

"Trust me, this book is the lead you're looking for." Said Dipper handing them the journal.

The two looked at it while Dipper prattling what they needed.

"Kid I'd love to believe you, but this just looks like more stuff from your uncle's gift shop." Said Agent Powers he opened up to a certain page, "I meant Lepricorn? I can't be the only who thinks it's not funny."

"I can confirm, not funny." Said Agent Trigger.

"Wait! I'm a wizard!" said Dipper lifting up his sleeve a little pointing to his guild mark.

"You're a member of the guild?" asked Agent Trigger.

"We still haven't investigated that yet, especially after that EPA incident." Said Agent Powers, "Anyways we have paperwork to do."

"Boring paperwork." Added Agent Trigger.

"Wait… I'll show you this book is real!" said Dipper.

He took out the Wind Reading Glasses and used his magic to levitate the journal.

"Do you have to make it float?" Agent Powers

"I just think it's cooler to it this way." Admitted Dipper.

"I have to agree on that." Said Agent Trigger.

Agent Power looked at him.

"What I can agree with other people." Said Agent Trigger.

"Found something." Said Dipper he found a spell.

And once he was done everything started to shake. Cracks began to form in the ground and Dipper ran over to the Agents. Green smoke came out o the crack followed by a zombie.

"See a zombie!" said Dipper, "See spooky journal 100 percent real."

However the agents were terrified.

"Mother of all that is holy!" yelled Agent Powers.

"What do we do!" yelled Agent Trigger.

"It's just one zombie, I see them all the time." Said Dipper.

He looked at the zombie was right there.

He screamed in terror, thankfully Agent Powers saved him.

Dipper breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good thing it was just one." Said Dipper.

That was when more cracks appeared. And hundreds of Zombies appeared.

"Oh man… oh man… you guys can help… right?" asked Dipper.

"Kid we've been investigating the paranormal for years but we've never seen anything like this before." Said Agent Powers.

"Get down!" yelled Agent Trigger.

Both of the agents were tackled by the zombies and dragged into the forest.

"What have I done…" said Dipper.

Meanwhile at the party… everyone was enjoying themselves and having a good time.

"Who puts meat in kegs!" yelled Cana still complaining.

"Come on, the party was organized by Mabel, of course there's no booze." Gildarts tried to assure his daughter.

Well almost.

Mabel was trying to rally the crowd with another chant thing.

However the ground shook and people started to panic.

"Oh man…" muttered Natsu, "What's that smell."

"I smell it too." Muttered Gajeel.

"You all right Wendy?" Carla asked Marvelous

"I'm fine…" said Marvelous.

"It's an earthquake!" yelled Wendy.

"It's not an earthquake, it's something else." Said Erza.

"Everyone who's not part of the Guild Evacuate now!" yelled Makarov.

The town's people began to flee.

"Oh come on! We haven't gotten a chance to out a family karaoke song." Said Mabel.

That was when Dipper showed up with the zombies following him. The Guild all stared at the zombies.

Mabel knew who to blame however.

"Dipper, what's the one thing I told you not to do tonight?" asked Mabel.

"Raise the dead…" sighed Dipper.

"And what did you do?" asked Mabel.

"Raise the dead…" said Dipper.

They all stared at Dipper.

"Dipper did this? Huh… I always thought Natsu would do something like this." Said Happy.

"Hey!" yelled Natsu.

"Really!" yelled an exasperated Cana, "Really?"

"Don't mind her, she's gone sober tonight." Saud Gildarts.

"Look it's not the time to blaming dipper!" said Erza requipping into her black wing armor, "We have to fight off the zombies!"

"I'll take the kids to safety!" volunteered Soos, "Where's Marvelous?"

"Up here!" called out Marvelous.

They looked up and saw that she was on a large branch of a tree with Carla, Lucy and Loke, though it looked like Loke was going to jump down.

"I brought her up here." Said Carla.

"Where did Loke come from?" asked Dipper.

"I summoned myself." Said Loke with a shrug.

"All right! I'm a bad mood! So let's take this drooling monsters down!" yelled Cana.

"So this is why she lies about her age." Said Wendy.

"Oh yeah…" grumbled Gildarts.

Soos did take some pictures of the zombies.

"Soos!" yelled Dipper.

"Sorry, you have to admit this is pretty awesome." Said Soos.

He began to leave them away. However the zombies ended up cornering them.

"Calm down dudes! I've been training for this moment my whole life! With all of the horror movies I've seen, I literally know all that there is avoid in zombie movies." Said Soos.

That was when a zombie bit him, Soos' skin turned glary and his eyes began to glow.

"On second thought, flip the script. Can I eat your brains? Yea or nay?" asked Soos, "I'm seeing some Yea faces."

The other members of the guild saw this.

"Soos was bit and became a zombie!" yelled Lucy from the tree.

"Don't get bit!" yelled Gray as he shot some zombies with his cannon.

"I think I'll be fine." Said Juvia drowning some.

"I'm not human." Pointed out Loke.

"Don't worry we'll be fine!" said Evergreen who was in the air with the rest of the Thunder Legion and Pantherlily.

"Hey where's Happy!" yelled Natsu.

"No idea!" called out Lucy.

"He doesn't seem to be anywhere." Said Marvelous.

Carla sighed.

"You're worried." Said Lucy with a sly smirk.

"No I'm not." Said Carla.

Meanwhile the twins ran for their lives.

"What about your hamster ball?" asked Dipper.

"I'm getting it tuned up after all the fights I had." Said Mabel.

"Oh man…" muttered Dipper.

"We're going to get you dudes!" said Soos leading the zombies.

The zombies cornered them.

However the rest of the guild were busy trying not to get bit or fighting them off.

"This is bad!" said Erza.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" called out Natsu, "Can anyone get to them in time?"

"I don't think so." Said Panther Lily cutting a few of them down.

That was when the zombies swarmed the twins. Pouncing on them and enveloping them entirely.

"No…" cried Erza.

The guild glared at the zombies.

However thankfully.

"OH man! What just happened?" he asked rather confusedly." Said a voice.

They all turned, turned around right outside. The range of the zombies swarming where the twin were, was a walking talking clock. And inside it's body were the twins.

""Don't worry I think we got saved somehow." She assured him." Said the clock.

"Nice work Horologium! Especially since no one's naked this time!" cheered Lucy still in the tree.

"Did you have to bring that up." Said Marvelous blushing.

"Sorry…" said Lucy.

Indeed the clock was one of Lucy's Spirits, Horoloriguim the clock. Not only could he carry people inside of them but he could protect them well.

"All right Horologium! Get them to safety!" said Lucy.

"Is it a good thing that two of your spirits summoned themselves?" asked Carla.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Said Lucy.

""I'm sorry about this" he apologized profusely." Said Horologium.

"Look we'll about this later." Said Erza, "Just get to safety."

Horologium ran into the mystery shack. IT began to take other way to protect them.

He was also talking to shelf… Well sort of.

""It's weird that that he repeats everything we say." She said rather annoyed." Said Horologium for Mabel.

""I think it's because he's sound proof" he pointed." Said Horologium speaking for Dipper.

"You know no one else is around so you don't have to say anything" she added." Said Horologium speaking for Mabel.

""Plus we can hear other just fine." He said gently." Said Horologium speaking for dipper.

"Sorry about that…" said Horologium speaking for himself., "It's really a force of habit."

That the lights turned off.

Outside…

"Soos cut the power to the shack!" yelled Laxus as he zapped a few zombies.

"I'm sure the kids are fine." Said Erza cutting a few down.

"Let's hope so." Said Elfman punching some with a metal arm.

Inside the shack the Zombies started to swarm the inside.

Horologium started to run away.

""Go upstairs!" he said almost crying." Said Horologium speaking for Dipper.

Mable inside Horologium couldn't help but to laugh a little.

As they headed upstairs, something bad happened.

Someone hit the Celestial Spirit with a baseball bat. Knocking it to the ground.

"Looks like time up for me…" said Horologium who then proofed away leaving Dipper and Mabel.

"Grunkle Stan!" yelled Dipper.

"What!" said Stan beading back the zombies with the bat, "I just saved you from that clock monster!"

"That wasn't a clock monster! That was one of Lucy's Spirits!" yelled Dipper.

Stan blinked.

"What?" he said.

That was when one of the zombies grabbed the bat and he switched to brass knuckles. And began to punch them a lot.

After all he was able to hold his own during a guild brawl.

"Just go to the attic! And we'll talk about this later!" said Stan.

The two ran to the attic and made their way to their room.

Both of them were scared.

"Oh man! What about Waddles!" yelled Mabel.

They heard an oink and saw that Happy was in there too.

"Thank you so much Happy!" said Mabel hugging the two.

"No problem!" said Happy, "By the way why aren't you in Horologium anymore?"

"Well…" said Mabel.

That was when something began to break down the door.

Mabel requiped her Grappling Hook while Dipper grabbed his nearby sword.

The thing broke in. Thankfully it was only Stan.

"You okay?" asked Happy.

"Just dandy." Muttered Stan who began to cough, "Everything hurts…"

"You really need to apologize later." Said Mabel.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Stan.

"Still that was amazing." Said Dipper.

That was when a zombie tried to attack from the window, but Stan punched it away.

They all looked outside, they were having a hard time fighting them off.

If something got cut off they were would reattach the limb, they got burnt or zapped they would just recover.

"Oh man… oh man… this is my fault." Said Dipper "If only there was something that could help us."

He held the journal near a black light that was on… it was Mabel who noticed something.

"Hey! There's glowing words!" said Mabel.

"What?" asked Dipper.

He looked at the notes.

"That's weird." Said Happy.

"That's might have been causing my headache!" said Dipper, "All this time I thought I knew all the journal's secrets but now I know they're written in some kind of invisible ink."

"Invisible ink?" asked Stan surprised.

"This is it is!" said Dipper, "Zombies have a weakness, profusely thought to be invincible, their skulls can be completely shattered by a three part harmony."

"Three part hominy?" asked Dipper, "Well I have a naturally high pitched scream."

"I can make sounds with my body." Said Stan, "Sometime intentionally."

"I have an idea!" said Mabel, "Happy! Grab the karaoke machine!"

"Aye!" said Happy flying out the window knowing her idea.

Both of them relied what it was and grimaced.

"Hey wait… didn't Soos cut the power?" asked Dipper.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that…" said Mabel.

Turns out the power was back on in the rest of the house too.

Soos was in the living room, when he saw the TV.

"Ooh gossiping house wives is on." Said Soos sitting down to watch it.

One of the zombies made a noise.

"Eh, I'm already sitting down." Said Soos.

Back outside the twins and Stan got to Wendy's spot on the roof and Happy arrived with the karaoke machine. The guild members noticed this.

"What are you doing?" asked Erza cutting more zombies.

"Don't worry… I have plan to save the day." Said Mabel, "Zombies and wizards! I'm Mabel! And this is Dipper and Stan and together we're Love Patrol Alpha!"

"Didn't agree on that name." said Dipper.

"Seriously why wasn't I included." Said Erza.

"We all know the reason why." Said Gray stabbing some zombies with a spear.

Erza merely glared at him.

The song "Taking over midnight" started to play.

Stan looked at the lyrics.

"I don't think our lives are worth it." Said Stan.

"Or at least get Marvelous and Lucy out of that tree and get them sing with us." Said Dipper.

"No we're good!" called out Lucy.

"Did something happen with Horologium?" asked Marvelous.

"I won't say…" muttered Lucy who seemed to be glaring at Stan.

Dipper stared signing, and stumbled at the lyric "Don't worry I got my favorite dress on".

"Mabel this is stupid!" yelled Dipper.

Mabel sang art of the song but was almost at by a zombie that then got hit in the face with a club.

"There better be a good reason for this!" yelled Gajeel.

"Someone's jealous for not being included." Said Mirajane in Satan Soul form.

Back on the roof…

"We have to sign together or it won't work!" said Mabel.

Stan sang part of the song and the twins joined in, when they did a sound wave ripped through the air, causing pain to the zombies. As they sang many of the zombies' head exploded.

A loose one tried to attack during the song, but Mabel hit it with a confetti canon knocking off it's head.

But thanks to the signing all of the zombies were dead…

"Well that was interesting…" said Laxus.

"No one besides Soos got bit?" asked Marvelous as Carla flew her down.

They all looked around and none of the guild were among the zombie corpses.

"No looks like everything's cool." Said Wendy.

Everyone gathered in the Mystery Shack's kitchen to get away from the zombie corpse.

"It's all my fault." Said Dipper, "I'm sorry."

"I'm just going to call it wash." Said Erza massaging a headache.

"I have agree, you did raise the dead." Said Makarov.

"Which now I that I think about, that is something Natsu would be more likely to do…" said Lisanna.

"Seriously?" asked Natsu.

"I know you're right. Dipper's a smart kid." Said Gray.

"But still you solved the problem…" said Makarov, "Plus signing that really girly song helped."

Dipper sighed when he said.

"Besides it was an awesome party!" said Mabel, "Plus I got to sing karaoke with my two favorite guys."

"And it was still better than last year's harvest festival." Said Elfman.

"You got that right. …" agreed Cana.

"I'm right here you know." Said Laxus.

However Marvelous looked sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Mirajane.

"It's Soos…" said Marvelous.

"Oh yeah…" said Natsu.

"He became a zombie…" said Erza.

Everyone was quiet, realizing that the handy man was gone…

Or rather had it not been for trashy reality TV…

"Brains… brains…" said Soos coming into the room still a zombie.

"Oh crap! He still alive!" yelled Laxus.

Stan grabbed a chair and held him back.

"Great…" sighed Makarov, "Someone has to put him out of his misery…"

"Wait!" said Dipper, "There's a page in here about reversing zombification. But it's going to take a lot formaldehyde…"

"Ooh and Cinnamon." Said Mabel looking over his shoulder.

"I'll help them…" said Marvelous.

"He's my ride home." Said Laxus volunteering to prevent him from biting them.

They left the room getting Soos out, he did try to bit Mabel.

"Now that's out of the way, can you tell me why I got a message about an old man hitting one of my spirits with a baseball bat?" asked Lucy.

"Oh boy…" said Stan.

Sometime later, Dipper was looking at the journal with a black light. Seeing an entrance to a bunker in that tree he found the journal at.

"A whole new chapter of mysteries of mysteries to explore." He mused to himself.

Meanwhile outside in a ditch, the two agents survived after all.

"That was insane!" said Agent Trigger, "I've never seen anything like that! Who do we report this to!"

"This is bigger than we imagined." Said Agent Powers, "We need to bring in the big guns."

"But they're never believe us." Said Agent Trigger.

"Then we'll make them believe us." Said Agent Powers, "This is the town we've been looking for."

And so the two would being to watch the town investigating it's secrets.

Indeed nothing would be the same…

Next Time: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Laxus and Soos all into a Bunker belonging to the Author. However Mabel thinks it's time for Dipper to confess his feelings. Will he be able to do it? And could there be something in the bunker with them? Find out next time!


	38. Into the Bunker

Chapter 38: Into the Bunker

Dipper and Wendy were watching bad movies in Wendy's room. Particularly a really bad zombie movie.

"Man these movies are a lost less scary after you fought real zombies." Said Dipper.

"You got that right." Said Wendy who began to yell at the TV, "They're slow! Just power walk away from them!"

"Ah! My face is getting eaten a lot!" yelled the character.

Dipper and Wendy laughed at it.

"He's not pretty any more." Said Wendy.

That was when Wendy's phone buzzed.

"One second." She said, "Uh… another text from Robbie."

"Oh yeah, Robbie, how is it going with him?" asked Dipper nervously.

"I'm over him, I just wish he old get over me." Said Wendy, "I mean look at these texts. Winky Frown? What does that even mean?"

"You're not like seeing anyone, are you?" asked Dipper.

"Oh man, you didn't meet my new boyfriend, have you?" asked Wendy, she then hugged a walrus plushy that was near her.

Dipper laughed nervously.

"Right, right…" said Dipper, "So I was wondering, f you wanted to know… maybe… you know… maybe…"

He sighed an tired to get ahold of himself.

"If you wanted to join me on this mystery hunt with me and Mabel. Tomorrow." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, sure, I love doing that junk with friends." Said Wendy.

"Yeah, friends… that's all we'll ever be…" said Dipper, he looked at a letter about him confessing his feelings to Wendy and crumpled in and put in his vest, "Friends…"

He laid down in on the bed.

"Dude, you're laying on my bra." Said Wendy.

Of course Dipper began to freak out.

The next day, Stan had hired members of the guild to fix the post zombie damage.

"Why didn't you just hire professional workmen again?" asked Gray.

"Because its cheaper." Said Stan.

"He's' got a point." Said Lisanna with a shrug.

"By the way where's Soos?" asked Elfman.

"He's out with Dipper and Mabel. Same with Laxus" Said Erza, "By the way Stan, I want to talk in private."

Erza looked at him and he knew what it.

Both of them went inside the gift shop, thankfully no one was looking through the window or inside of it. Stan entered the code and they both went behind the vending machine. They didn't need to go downstairs to have the conversion.

"What do you want to talk about" asked Stan.

"After what happened… I think we need a system." Said Erza, "After all there's a pair of dead governed agents in the forest."

"A system you need to be more clear about that…" said Stan.

"I mean I can't be the only who knows about this…" said Erza, "I mean what if something happens before it's compete."

Stan sighed.

"Fine… but only if I end up in the hospital or captured or something." He muttered, "But only Makarov and Laxus."

Erza nodded.

"Also on the condition that you don't get involved anymore." Said Stan.

"What? Why?" asked Erza.

"Look if you're going to worry about me, I have to worry about you." Said Stan, "This isn't 15 years ago, you're no longer a woman without a family or a "past". You have the kids and the guild. If I am going to get captured I'm not taking you with me."

Erza sighed.

"Fine…" sighed Erza.

"Besides we both know that this job is going to get dirty soon." Said Stan, "I doubt you would want to help with that."

"You have a point." Said Erza.

"Look you don't need to worry, everything's going to be fine." Said Stan, "You have other things to worry about…"

"You're still coming?" asked Erza.

"Hey, I'm, the perfect person to set him straight." Laughed Stan, "Of course I'm coming."

Erza smiled and both of them left the stairway they were standing through the vending machine, thankfully no one saw them.

Meanwhile with Dipper, Mabel, Laxus and Soos. They were at the tree where Dipper found the Journal.

"All right thank you all for coming." Said Dipper.

"When there's a mystery, you can always count on your sister-...-ey…" said Mabel.

"That was an expel net rhyme." Said Soos, "When you want something good.. .you want a Soos… oh man…"

"Why isn't your mom here again?" asked Laxus, "I heard she goes with you on these kinds of things."

"Well I just didn't think it's a good one today…" said Dipper.

"Is because of the zombies?" asked Laxus.

"Yeah…" admitted Dipper.

"She knows." Said Laxus.

Dipper cringed when he said that.

Dipper then cleared his throat.

"We're here to solve the number 1 mystery of Gravity Falls." Said Dipper, "30 years ago the author mystery disappeared."

Dipper took out a portable black light, and showed them what he found.

"We may have found the hiding place." Said Dipper, "We find the author we may just have found the news we need."

"Chop it down." Said Wendy as she rode her bike towards them.

"Wendy! You came!" said Dipper happily.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to do this adventuring with you guys…" said Wendy, "Well without the whole guild that is."

"Yeah, our adventures lately did involve the whole guild." Said Mabel.

"Thanks for the involve man." Said Wendy.

"Of course any time you want to… I mean…" said Dipper getting flustered.

"You inviting Wendy with us… me thinks there's romance afoot." Teased Mabel.

"No, look I thought it over, and I'm over Wendy. I've looked at it from every angle and I don't have a chance. So I'm more focused on trying to find the author, learning more Dark Ecriture and the harder Solid Script spells and the occasional guild job." Said Dipper.

"Hah! You're over Wendy, just let me put on my skepticals." Said Mabel making her hands look like glasses.

"I've moved on Mabel and so should you." Said Dipper.

"Skepticals…" said Mabel.

They all looked at the fake tree.

"Hey is it just me or does that branch up there look like a lever?" asked Wendy.

"All right, we need a way to get up there…" said dipper.

However behind him Wendy was already climbing up using a belt.

"Should Laxus do that lighting teleport thing…" said Dipper, "Or should we do use ladder shoes…"

However Wendy was already at the fake tree's branch, she took out her ice axe and used it to knock the level.

"Bosh!" she cheered.

"Whoa ho-ho…" said a impressed Soos.

"Wow!" said Mabel.

"Okay, that was impressive." Said Laxus.

"Oh yeah, my dad used to make me compete in these lumberjack games when I was a kid. Guess I kind of ruled at it." Said Wendy.

That was when the tree began to shake and Wendy fell down, she was fine, but the tree began to sink into the ground, the others grabbed her before she could fall down a while the tree was forming.

In the whole that formed, a set of spiral stares emerged.

"All right! No matter what happens we tell no one." Said Dipper.

Mabel gave the thumbs up, Soos turned his hat backwards and Wendy zipped her lips.

"You couldn't keep that journal of yours a secret from the guild… I doubt this will be a secret for long." Said Laxus.

Dipper blinked.

"Um… okay…" said Dipper, "You guys ready for anything then?"

Soos took out his hammer while Dipper had already seen Wendy use her axe so there was that.

They all went down the stairs and began to explore the room they found, it was clear it was the fall out shelter.

"Oh wow…" said Mabel.

"Cool." Said Dipper.

"You're right, this is stupid cool." Said Wendy.

They began to explore the room.

"This is incredible, it's like a fallout shelter." Said Dipper.

They all looked at boxes labeled surplices, which went all the way to 2070.

"IT's like he was preparing for some kind of disaster…" said Dipper.

"Wasn't the Cold War thing going on around that…" said Laxus who managed to get some history during the time he was living in Gravity Falls.

"Yeah, but by 30 years ago it was starting to cool down." Said Dipper.

They began to explore the bunker, Mable put her face in an old drum that was filled with caterpillars and Wendy took one of the signs with the intent of putting it over her bed.

"Oh my gosh! A Smez Dispenser! I haven't seen these in years!" said Soos picking up the thing, "What was that, oh yes I will have some of your old timey face food."

He ate the candy.

"You know that thing is old." Said Laxus.

Soos started coughing, "Ew… dusty." Said Soos but counted eating.

Dipper noticed an open bean can.

"I think this was recently opened." Said Dipper.

"That must mean the author might be alive down here." Said Soos.

"Wait a minute." Said Wendy.

She removed a map of the town, when she did they noticed a hatch.

"I think I know where he might have gone." Said Wendy.

They all went through the hatch into a strange metal room.

"What is this place?" asked Laxus.

"I don't know and I can't tell if it was built in the past or the future." Said Wendy.

"This room is creepy." Said Soos.

"But not as creepy as Dipper's internet history." Said Mable pushing Dipper in jest, "Heyo!"

However this caused Dipped to set p in spot that made the room react in a certain way. The walls began to move in cubes. Symbols began to glow red. Not only that but there was a buzzer going and the hatch once again closed.

Laxus tried to punch the wall sending lightning through it, but it didn't work.

Wendy and Soos decided to try pushing it, but of course that didn't work.

Dipper put on his reading glasses, took out the black light and began to look trough the journal while it hovered in the air.

"Found it!" said Dipper showing them a page about a security room, "Hit these four symbols!"

Laxus found the first.

"One!" he said.

"Two!" Soos said quickly as he pushed his.

"Three." Said Wendy punching the symbol.

"Four!" said Mabel somersaulting to get to the final symbol.

They saw that a door opened and they all ran to it, however Dipper's vest got caught as the room closed up (which also his sword to fall to the floor as he often wore it on his back).

"Whoa! That was awesome!" said Wendy congratulating Dipper, "Also where did you get those glasses?"

"Gift from Levy." Said Dipper.

"Cool." Said Wendy.

"Yeah…" said Dipper.

They all looked around and looked to be a surveillance room.

"Hey guys look at this!" said Soos who began to mess around with some old beakers.

"Hey bro you forgot you vest and sword." Said Mabel.

She pulled out the vest and the note that Dipper wrote fell out.

She read the note and gasped.

"Hey! Dipper! Look what I found!" said Mabel showing it to him.

"What… give that back." Said Dipper grabbing the note.

He stuffed into the pocket of his vest.

"You're not over Wendy at all! You were going to confess to her today, weren't you?" asked Mabel.

"No I changed my mind, it was a bad idea." Said Dipper, "I'd embarrass myself and then I'll just be another guy she hates."

"Dude Dipper! Check out this weird metal closet." Said Wendy standing the close then started acting like a robot, "I am a robot and I have a metal closet."

"Coming!" said Dipper , "This never happened."

"He wants to tell her but he's scared." Thought Mabel, "Maybe he needs a little push… Good I idea Mabel, thanks Mabel."

Mabel ran over to Dipper and hugged him.

"Dipper whatever is going to happen is for your own good." Said Mabel.

She proceeded to him from behind.

"Brother, remember what I am about to do is for your own good." Said Mabel.

"What?" asked Dipper.

She proceeded to push Dipper into the closet with Wendy and shut the door locking them in.

"Mabel! Let us out!" yelled Dipper.

"I'll let you out when you tell Wendy what you've been wanting to tell her!" called back Mabel.

"What is she talking about?" asked Wendy.

"Mabel's just been eating raw sugar packets again." Said Dipper.

"That's besides the point." Said Mabel as she ate raw soar packets.

"Don't make me break down the door!" said Dipper.

"Where's the lights?" asked Wendy.

She pulled a cord, the two of them were drenched suddenly, however hot water quickly dried them off (and also pushed them together).

A red blinking sign that said "Decontamination complete" blinked and another door opened.

The two decided to look around and saw machines as well as many tunnels.

"A hidden lab maybe the author did experiments down here." Said Dipper.

"What do you think dug these tunnels?" asked Wendy.

"Let's hope we don't find out." Said Dipper.

That was when they heard some growling sounds and something crawling.

They decided to try the door again.

"Mabel let us back in! There's a monster in here! And I'm unsure if me and Wendy can fight it off." Said Dipper.

"Nice try but the only thing in there are your own inner demons!" said Mabel.

"That is so true." Said Soos.

"What?" said Laxus.

Dipper and Wendy both sighed.

"Hopefully it's not as bad as zombies,…" said Wendy.

"Or an evil version of myself." Sighed Dipper.

Both of them went to look around for another way out, deciding it was best to only fight it if they absolutely had to…

As they held out their weapons just in case they found the monster.

They saw the shadow of the monster and then a figure started to attack it.

"Back! Back you heinous beast!" yelled the figure.

The figure walked towards them holding a tongue.

"Well I ripped out its tongue." Said the figure who was an older man wearing goggles and a trench coat.

"It's you!" said Dipper practically on the verge of squeeing,

"Hurry now! It will regenerate!" said the man who began to lead them, "Sorry I wasn't expecting guests. I've been here for a very long time, years, months… week maybe… I miss orange juice."

"You don't understand! You're the guy I as looking for!" said Dipper.

"He's the guy?" asked Wendy.

"The guy?" asked the man.

"I have like a gillion questions." Said Dipper, "Why did you write the journals, why did you build this bunkers, who's after you?"

"I'll answer those in due time. We have more pressing matters my boy." Said the man who showed them around the wrecked lab showing tubes and a wrecked cage, "It's one of my experiments, able to take the form of anyone or everything it sees. It even broke through a cage of solid steel. But now you're here will you help me catch it."

Dipper tired his best not to squee.

Back in the surveillance room.

Laxus put his to the door of the "closet".

"Guys I don't think they're in there anymore." Said Laxus.

Mabel however was playing with a machine.

"Frozen, unfrozen, frozen, unfrozen." She said while playing with the tube.

"Hey do I love smart in this lab coat and briefcase?" asked Soos showing both things off.

She looked at some notes.

"Experiment 210: The Shape Shifter?" asked Mabel.

"Hey didn't Dipper say there was a monster in there with them?" asked Soos.

"I thought it was a joke." Said Mabel.

"You know Dipper's jokes are terrible." Said Soos.

"Your mom's going to kill me." Muttered Laxus messaging a headache.

Meanwhile the man led them to a room.

"Come in! Come in!" he said, "I usually don't get any guests besides mole people… and this one time a weird pink haired maid…"

"Oh man…" said Dipper, "Why didn't Virgo tell me she met you!"

"When was the time you even talked to Virgo?" asked Wendy.

"Never mind." Said Dipper.

"Now the beat must have some kind of weaknesses, but alas, I lost my journals long ago." Said the man.

"Dude, I found one of them that's how I was able to track you down." Said Dipper.

He showed him the journal.

"Could it be?" asked the man he grabbed the journal and began to read through it, "My boy, I can't express my gratitude…. Oh yes after all these years…"

Meanwhile Laxus, Mabel and Soos searched for Dipper and Wendy.

"Where are they?" asked Soos.

"Leave it to Mabel!" said Mabel.

She pressed the sweater she was wearing which was that one that could light up.

"You know I've been thinking, isn't an electric sweater a fire hazard." Said Soos.

"No it's a fun hazard!" said Mabel.

"We can't distracted." Said Laxus.

"He's right!" said Mabel, "Let me light the way!"

back with Dipper and Wendy.

"Yes, yes it's all here." Said the man to himself as he read it.

"I can't believe it… I'm with the author!" said Dipper.

However that was when Wendy saw something that shocked her.

"Dipper… look…" whispered Wendy.

She showed hi what she saw, it was a can of beans… and on the can was the same man in front of them.

Dipper relied what it meant.

"Um… we should get out of here… my mom is sometimes really strict and I recently raised the dead so I don't want to get in trouble…" said Dipper, "So can I have my journal back…"

"You're not going anywhere…" said the man in a deep voice quickly realizing the jig was up.

He turned his head around and hissed at them, then he climbed up to the celling of the cave.

Then he shifted to a horrifying bug like form.

"How do you like my true form?" asked the creature.

"What have you done to the real author?" asked Dipper.

"You'll likely never find him, that 6 fingered nerd hasn't been himself in thirty years. But I thank you for being me the journal, He used to write this while I was in my cage." He said, he flipped through the journal and looked at the picture, "So many forms…"

He began to shape shift into a Gremloblin, a gnome and some of sort of wooden creature.

"We have to get the journal back." Dipper whispered to Wendy.

"I think you know what to do." Said Wendy.

"Oh yeah…" said Dipper.

He created the word Iron and hit the shape shifter with it.

"What the…" said the shape shifter.

He looked at the word.

"What…" he said .

However to the shock of the word he dropped the journal.

Dipper held it tightly while Wendy took out her ice axe.

"We should run." Said Dipper.

"Right!" said Wendy.

The two ran away and the shape shifter turned into different forms then found the perfect form in a giant roly-polies.

Dipper and Wendy countered to run. He did toss away his flashlight in order to distract it.

As they countered to run they ran into the other group.

It was a happy reunion until Dipper and Wendy realized something.

"Wait… how do we know you're not the shape shifter?" asked Dipper.

"Maybe I am, Mabel… inspect my shape." Said Soos.

Mabel poked him.

"Do it again…" said Soos.

"Yeah it's definitely them." Said Dipper.

"So what's going on?" asked Laxus.

"We got attack by a shape shifter." Said Wendy.

"Imagine if he escapes into town…" said Dipper, "We wouldn't be able to trust anyone."

"Really?" asked Mabel.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Dipper.

He looked up and saw that his mom was there.

He jumped then he remembered.

It was just Mabel.

Mabel did learn Intermediate Transformation after all.

She turned into Lucy for some reason,.

"Let's come up with a plan to beat him as his own game." Said Lucy disguised Mabel.

"Why did you transform into Lucy to say that?" asked Laxus.

"I don't know… it just felt right." Said the Lucy disguised Mabel.

The shape sifter meanwhile was calling for Dipper.

"Dipper where are you boy?" asked the shape shifter in human form again."

"Looking for me?" asked Dipper showing up with Wendy.

"Well, well, I was planning to call you a Single formed human…" said the shape shifter.

"If you want the jonquil you have to catch me!" said Dipper, "Or are you a scrawny loser? You creepy shape shifter?"

"You sure you should be saying that?" asked Wendy.

"He doesn't know Dip… my personality…" said Dipper.

"Why you…" muttered the sharp shifter turning to a horrifying monster form.

"Run!" yelled Dipper.

Both of them ran away. The shape sifter followed them however the shape shifter stopped when Dipper suddenly covered in light and turned into Mabel.

"What?" asked the Shape Shifter.

"Sorry, but I'm Dipper's sister who also can transform." Said Mabel, "Now!"

That was when Dipper, Laxus and Soos came out of from behind a rock all three of them charging an electrical attack.

"What!" yelled the shape shrifter.

The lighting attacks hit the shape shifter shocking it.

"Well that was easy." Said Mabel.

"I don't' know why but I'm in the mood for spring rolls." Said Wendy.

However the shape shifter wasn't down for the count.

He got up and laughed.

"Two can play at that game." Said the Shape Shifter.

The shape shifter turned into a gnome and scampered passed them.

Then turned into a rather large form and opened a pipe causing the tunnel to be filled with water.

"Oh man…" said Dipper.

All of them, including the shape shifter were used away by the water.

The water soon cleared.

"Okay... we should have paid more attention to our surroundings." Said Laxus.

"Yeah…" agreed Mabel.

Dipper coughed and he looked around, noticed Soos nearby as well. He noticed that the journal must have fallen out of his vest.

"Oh man…" he said.

However he didn't' have time to worry about it, because that was when he saw Wendy's ice axe. He picked it up and began to look. He looked all around. That was when he found her unconscious form.

"No… no… Wendy…" he cried out.

He began to shake her.

"Wendy, no… no… no…" said Dipper, "Please be okay… Please be okay."

However there was no response.

"Oh no… oh no… this is all my fault! I should have just told you in that closet! But I was too scared! And I never got to tell you! I'm like in love with you Wendy" he cried out.

However a voice said.

"Uh… Dipper…"

He turned around and saw Wendy, who thankfully found the journal.

"Wendy… then… wait… uh-oh…" said Dipper.

That was when the "unconscious" Wendy got up and tackled the real Wendy trying to get the journal.

The two Wendys fought, with the Shape Shifter using her voice, so Dipper couldn't tell the difference.

He unsheathed his sword.

But he couldn't tell which one was which.

""Give it back! It belongs to Dipper" said one of them, "Hit it with your sword."

"Don't' listen to her!" said the other.

"No she's the shape shifter." Said the first.

"I don't' know which is which…" said Dipper, "Give me a sign."

Second Wendy winked, however the first one looked right at Dipper and zipped her lips.

Dipper immediately knew that was the real Wendy. After all between the two of them this had become a sign of trust for them.

Dipper plunged the sword into the gut of the fake Wendy who began to bleed green and it turned to it's true form.

Dipper took out his sword and they both noticed the tube (the same one that Mabel played with earlier) behind the shape shifter saying ready.

"Push him in!" said Dipper.

However that was when the Shape Sifter was zapped again, which caused more pain.

They tuned to see Laxus was there.

"Thanks." Said Dipper.

All three of them worked together to push the shape shifter into the tube. The door closed.

In the other room, Mabel pushed the button and the tube was frozen.

They watched as the Shape Sifter tired to get out using different forms. But nothing worked.

Soos and Mabel joined them.

"Let's get out of here dudes." Said Soos.

Whoever the shape sifter was laughing.

"You think you're so clever Dipper. But you have no idea what you're up against. You will never find the author. If you keep digging, you'll meet a fate worse than you can imagine. And this will be the last form you ever take."

He turned into Dipper and made a horrifying scream. Needless to say this freak Dipper out.

Soos laughed, "Good luck sleeping tonight."

Laxus punched Soos in the arm.

Sometime later they left the bunker. The tree went to the normal position.

"Man my face is tired from making this face all day." Said Soos who made a scream face.

"You got to admit we're total hero's to catching that thing." Said Mabel.

"Mabel , I know you play pranks on people while in disguise." Said Laxus.

"Yeah, but that's fun and mischievous, that guy was evil!" said Mabel.

"Hey who wants a hero's breakfast?" asked Soos.

"Syrup on cereal?" asked Mabel.

"You're a visionary." Said Soos.

The tow ran off. Laxus looked at Dipper and Wendy who looked like they needed to talk privately.

"I'll leave you two alone." Said Laxus.

When he was gone the two knew they had to talk.

"Look, I might have said some things in there… It was in the heat of the moment and please pretend that didn't happen." Said Dipper.

"That's okay." Said Wendy with a shrug, "I always kind of knew."

"What?" asked Dipper, "You did?"

"Yeah, you think I can't hear all of those thing you can't hear say under your breath?" asked Wendy.

"Oh man…" said Dipper sitting down on a log.

"Listen Dipper I'm like Super Flattered, but I'm too old for you." Said Wendy, "I mean you know that right?"

Dipper groaned.

"Mabel said confessing would make me feel better." Said Dipper.

"Well how do you feel?" asked Wendy.

"Anxious scared and kind of itchy." Said Dipper.

"Dude don't be itchy." Said Wendy, "Listen this summer has been super boring until you showed up. I have had more fun with than you placidly anybody else… And if you stopped being my friend, I would probably throw myself into the bottom less pit."

"So things won't be awkward between us?" asked Dipper.

"Dude, I just wrestled myself, that was awkward. If you can handle that monster, then you can handle a little awkwardness." Said Wendy.

"Friends?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, dude, friends." Said Wendy she shoving him.

Both of them laughed and she helped him up.

She then walked over to her bike.

"Oh and hey Dipper, see you tomorrow for movie night." Said Wendy, "You're place this time, all right."

She order away, leaving Dipper to his feelings.

"So how did it go" asked Mabel popping out the bushes.

Dipper groaned.

"What did you hear" he asked.

"Everything all the time." Said Mabel.

"I'm not here!" yelled Soos from the bushes.

That was when he heard Laxus sneeze.

"You too." Muttered Dipper.

Dipper sighed.

"Mabel how can something be so amazing and so terrible at the same time?" asked Dipper.

"I'm sorry for being so pushy, but it's any consolation, I'm already working on a list of rebound crushes." Said Mabel.

"Thanks Mabel…" said Dipper, "Also I forgive you Mabel's Guide to Spotting Imposters."

"I knew it would come in handy one day." Laughed Mabel.

Soos sat down next to Dipper as Laxus joined them as well.

"I'm bumped through, we're no closer to finding the author." Said Soos but he shrugged, "At least I got this science-y coat and brief case"

He held up the brief case he was still carrying.

Then it opened up and it was a laptop with a label "Property of F" on it.

"It's one of those portal computers." Said Laxus.

"Laptop." Corrected Mabel.

"They don't' exist in Earthland." Pointed out Laxus.

"It's really bust up." Said Mabel.

"I think I can fix it though, it will take a lot of duct tape." Said Soos.

"All right! I think we fund out next clue!" said Dipper celebrating.

Indeed while they didn't find the author this time, they found another clue, one which that may lead to his whereabouts after all… But who knows what sort of problems it would bring to them.

Next Time: During an Intervention turned Party, Dipper, Natsu, Gray and Jellal end up drinking Mabel Juice. Unfortunately this causes their minds to be sent to a dimension where they each must learn a lesson. How could it be any worse? Oh Bill's there and he volunteers to be their guide because he's bored. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Should have mentioned this last time but... There are going to be four original chapters before Not What He Seems... though one of them will replace Little Gift Shop of Horrors... also I'm going to move Roadside Attraction to before Northwest Manor Mystery... it makes more sense to have it before Ford shows up than after (also they said it was supposed to be them)... The first two will be next chapter (obviously) and the one after...


	39. The Great Mabel Juice Adventure

A/N: Sorry meant to put this up last night, but I was internet problems. Anyways it's a wham chapter... so enjoy!

Chapter 39: The Great Mabel Juice Adventure

It was a very rainy day. Dipper and Mabel were in front of the request board looking for a job both of them could do. Erza approached them.

"Are you sure we should still take jobs?" asked Dipper.

"Both of you have proven yourself." Said Erza.

"It's just that that last one we went on." Said Dipper.

"Relax, the mayor says his eyebrows will grow back and we still got paid so that's considered a win." Said Mabel.

"You got that right." Said Lucy, "I don't know how many times I went on botched job and didn't get paid."

"The Guild has low standards over what's considered a win…" sighed Dipper.

"Oooh look at this job." Said Mabel, "Wanted for elaborate prank: 10 feather dusters, three pounds of butter, a taxidermy porcupine, a stuffed monkey, 8 liters of pit cola and any kind of magic you can use, don't worry I'm flexible."

"We're not doing that job." Said Dipper.

"We just got an incoming." Said Mirajane with a request flier, "It's another haunted house from the realtor Erza always uses."

"How many haunted houses does she deal with?" asked Dipper.

"Too many." Answered Erza.

"I think we can take it." Said Dipper, "I mean I've learned a lot to defeat ghosts."

"That's great." Said Mirajane, "I'll tell her you're taking the job already."

"All right! Let's bust that ghost." Said Mabel.

Mabel ran towards the door.

"Remember… stall today…" Erza whispered to Dipper.

Dipper nodded.

"Come on Dipper." Said Mabel who requiped into a rain poncho.

Dipper grabbed an umbrella and the entire guild nodded as they left.

Makarov went to the Guild's Phone.

At the mystery Shack, the four of them did whatever since there were no tourists to deal with.

That was when the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Stan.

"Dipper and Mabel just left…" said Makarov.

"All right." Said Stan.

He hung up and looked at the other three.

"It's time." Said Stan.

"Wait you mean…" said Soos.

"Yes…" said Stan, "It's time for Jellal's intervention."

Back at the guildhall many of them were clearing out the tables to set things up.

"Where's Natsu?" asked Makarov.

"He's been down…" said Happy.

"Why?" asked Gray.

"It's almost the seventh…" said Happy.

They all looked at a nearby calendar.

"That's so stupid…" muttered Gajeel, "It's not even the real date when it happened."

"It's not supposed to happen for another 30 years or so…" said Mirajane.

"Yeah, but he's still down." Said Happy.

"I'll go look for him." Said Lisanna.

She grabbed an umbrella and went outside.

"Should we change the date if Natsu's down?" asked Lucy, "He's one of the corner stones of the intervention."

"It's too late for that…" said Makarov, "We've already planned too much…"

"Plus you know how hard it is a close the Mystery Shack." Pointed out Bickslow.

"He has a point…" said Freed.

Somewhere on a cliff Natsu looked out.

"Is it true you were raised by a dragon?" asked a voice.

Natsu looked up and saw Lisanna.

"Oh hey Lisanna." Said Natsu trying to smile.

"You're soaking wet." Said Lisanna.

Natsu sighed.

"I know you miss him…" said Lisanna.

"I won't be able to find him though." said Natsu.

Lisanna sighed.

"I mean what if I just give up too." Said Natsu.

"Natsu… giving up trying to find a way home isn't an easy choice." Said Lisanna.

Natsu flinched having forgotten well.

"Sorry…" said Natsu.

"It's okay." Said Lisanna, "But remember Erza gave up because she got pregnant, I gave up because I didn't have the heart to tell the Edolas version of Mira and Elfman that I wasn't really their sister. We have plenty of time to get home."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" said Natsu.

Natsu sighed.

"You know I feel like I forgotten something about today." Said Natsu.

"Today is Jellal's intervention." Said Lisanna.

Natsu' eyes widened.

"Oh man! I completely forgot!" yelled Natsu.

"It's okay." Said Lisanna, "Let's go back to the Guild Hall."

"Yeah." Said Natsu.

Meanwhile at the Guild Hall they were still setting up for the Intervention.

That was when the mystery shack crew arrived.

"Still not here yet?" asked Stan.

"Nope still beat Jellal here." Said Gildarts.

"Good…" said Stan.

"Why are we holding this intervention again?" asked Soos.

"Jellal's over working himself to avoid Erza because of his dark and trouble past." Said Wendy.

Everyone looked at Wendy.

"Hey it's easy to notice." Pointed out Wendy.

"It's a bit more complicated." Said Gray.

"Oh yeah, wasn't he brainwashed during that time." Said Wendy.

"Yeah…" said Gray.

That was when Natsu and Lisanna came into the room.

"You need a towel?" asked Happy.

"No I'm good." Said Natsu using his fire to dry himself off.

"That's what you get for moping in the rain." Said Gray.

"What was that?" asked Natsu.

The two began to glare at each other.

"Now's not the day to be fighting." Said Erza.

Both of them went into panic mode.

"We're not fighting!" said Gray.

"Aye!" said Natsu.

Meanwhile Dipper and Mabel arrived at the house.

"Oh you must be Erza's kids." Said the relator, "Dipper and Mabel, right?"

"That's right!" said Mabel.

"So tell me about the ghost." Said Dipper.

"Well whenever I try to set up for the open house all of the plates and other things start moving." Said the relator, "I really hate houses like this."

"Sounds pretty simple." said Dipper.

He took out his reading glasses and levitated the journal.

"Sounds like a category 1." Said Dipper.

"You seem to know a lot…" said the relator somehow what suspiciously.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"You know it doesn't matter, you are Erza's son…" said the realtor.

"What?" asked Dipper again.

"But you want to know something, when I heard Erza had kids I was expecting… something else.." said the relator.

"What do you mean?" asked Mabel who was just looking around the room.

"I don't know… just more tough and bad… butt…" said the realtor not wanting to swear in front of them, "I mean looking at Dipper I can't even tell your Erza's kid."

Dipper froze when she said that.

"I saw Mabel use Requip involving her rain poncho… and I can see a little of your mom while looking at her…" said the realtor, "I just can't even see anything of her in you."

"That's rude..." said Mabel.

"Oh sorry… I recently had uh… some treatment done to me... and I think I might have gotten certain social graces…" said the realtor.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"Nothing…" said the relator.

That was when the various items began to shake.

Dipper took out a bottle of anointed water.

He put the water all over the room.

"No!" yelled a voice.

A cutesy ghost appeared before vanishing.

They all blinked.

"That was oddly easy." Said the realtor.

"It was just a category 1." Said Dipper, "Very easy to get rid of…"

"I guess I should pay you." Said Realtor.

"Yep!" said Mabel.

Mabel went to get paid while Dipper just sighed about what just happened.

Meanwhile Jellal entered, he stopped when he saw all of the tables were gone, instead everyone was sitting in a circle.

"What's going on?" asked Jellal.

"Jellal, we're having an intervention." Said Makarov, "You've been over working yourself."

He turned around decided to leave. However he hit an invisible wall.

Turns out Freed had already ensured he couldn't leave.

"Jellal… just listen what we have to say." Muttered Makarov.

Jellal sighed and took a seat.

"You're taking too many jobs." Said Marvelous, "I'm getting worried you might get sick soon…"

"I consider myself a workaholic but even I don't work as much as you do." Pointed out Gildarts.

Jellal didn't say anything.

"We all know you're trying to avoid Erza." Said Natsu.

"And to a lesser extent Mabel." Said Mirajane.

Jellal still didn't respond.

"Look Jellal you can't keep beating yourself about your crimes. I've known Erza for 15 years. And when she moved to California she could have totally cut me off. But she didn't, we talked to each other over the phone at least once a month, we sent cards and letters. She doesn't care about my long string of crimes, because that's how much she cares about me…" said Stan.

Erza smiled at Stan.

"Now I haven't committed murder or treason like you did, but what I lack in quality of the crime I make up for in quantity. I've committed small crimes such as petty theft or tax fraud to more interesting crimes such as Pug Trafficking or impersonating a dentist. In fact I even invented my own crime burglebezzlement... it's where you…" said Stan.

However Makarov interrupted him.

"I think that's enoguh Stan…" said Makarov, "You made your point…"

Everyone stared at Stan in shock.

"Wow…" said Bickslow.

"See that's why we brought in Stan…" said Laxus who quick to recover (he had seen many things).

Jellal's eye was twitching.

"Look we've all got problems. I have a crappy job and live on a couch." Said Laxus, "But unlike you! I don't have anyone to blame but myself! I was in control when I order Evergreen to take the contestants of Miss Fairy Tail Hostage. I was in control when I told Freed to pit all of the Guild Members against each other. And I was in control when I set those Lacrima to blow up the town. Everything is on me…"

Jellal didn't respond.

"Jellal, I know what it's like as well." Said Juvia, "Remember I was one of the members of Phantom Lord who kidnapped Lucy… After all that I did she forgave me… and much like Laxus I was in control… granted it was a job…"

Jellal looked towards Gajeel. Almost expecting him to say something.

"Seriously you expect me to say something?" asked Gajeel, "I'm just here because they made me."

"Gajeel…" sighed Levy face palming.

"I have something to say… I don't think it's just about his guilt about his crimes." Said Gray.

They all looked at Gray.

"For years he spent thinking it Zeref controlling him." Said Gray, "Then he found he found out it wasn't. It was a member of Grimoire Heart."

Everyone else nodded, remeberign the story.

"And it's not just you…" said Gray, "Everything that happened during the S-Class Trial and afterward was a lot to take in. Everything involving Grimoire Heart, getting attacked by a dragon, getting stranded in a another world, Erza being alive, even Cana being Gildarts' daughter…"

No said anything after this.

"Look everything happened so fast that none of us have been able to cope with any of this." Said Gray, "And it's not just you…"

A silence fell on the guildhall as they all contenplated what he said.

The was when the Guild Hall Doors opened and Dipper and Mabel came in.

Dipper began to sweat.

He was feeling down after all the relator said to him that he forgot his real job…

Keep Mabel from the intervention.

"What's going on?" asked Mabel.

Dipper stood behind Mabel slightly he took out a light pen and began to write "I'm sorry! I forgot!"

"I think he inherited some of Natsu's clumsiness along with the name." Lisanna whispered to Lucy who giggled.

"Well it's a party…" said Makarov.

"Because it's raining today and nothing's going on!" said Stan helping out his friend.

"Where's the drinks and other fun things?" asked Mabel.

And so it turned into a party... with everyone drinking an having fun.

Makarov lamented this to Stan.

"You want to know something… this is the fifth intervention I've been to that's turned into a party." Said Makarov, "Third involving the guild."

"Yeesh." Said Stan.

Nearby Dipper was drinking some juice when Levy approached him.

"I screwed up." Said Dipper.

"It's fine…" said Levy, "So what happened?"

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Something happened during the job." Said Levy, "That's the only reason why you would come back."

"The person kept bringing up[ that I wasn't anything like mom."

Levy winced.

"I'm nothing like mom…" said Dipper.

"But that doesn't you're still you." Said Levy, "You've come a long way since I've first started teaching you…"

"I know…" sighed Dipper.

At the bar, Erza, Lucy and Mirajane were having a talk.

Erza just stared at her drink.

"You know… sometimes I think… there's other reasons why Jellal's avoiding me…" said Erza.

"Don't say that." Said Lucy.

"It's true…" said Erza, "Sometimes I feel it's because of my age…"

"Oh don't worry… age has nothing to do with it." Said Mirajane, "Although if you think about it, you are probably closer to Gildarts' age than you are to his."

Lucy and Erza stared at Mirajane.

"Really not helping…" said Lucy.

They all turned to a table that was cheering, turns out there was an arm wrestling thing going on. Natsu just beat Soos.

"Okay! I have an idea!" yelled Happy, "Dipper against Wendy!"

"What?" asked Dipper.

"No way! I beat my brothers all the time." Said Wendy.

"Not you Wendy! Wendy Marvell." Said Happy.

"What?" asked Marvelous.

"Hey you two might be evenly matched…" said Happy, "What with Dipper's Noodle arms."

"Hey!" yelled Dipper.

"Come on do it!" cheered Mabel.

Both of them sighed.

"Fine…" said Dipper.

"Okay…" sighed Marvelous.

Sometime later…

"Sorry… I didn't mean to beat you…" said Marvelous rather sheepishly as Dipper rubbed his arm.

"You weren't even trying to win?" asked Dipper.

"Not the right thing to say." Said Carla.

That was when nearby Erza was pulled into the arm wrestling thing now against Gajeel.

The two were evenly matched.

However it took a while, but Erza won through in the end.

"Seriously!" yelled Gajeel, "Rematch!"

"Fine…" said Erza.

Dipper sighed.

"Hey! I know the thing that will turn that frown upside down!" yelled Mabel.

She unveiled something, it was a blender full of Mabel Juice, some kind of red liquid with toy dinosaurs in it.

"No way! I'm not going to drink that!" said Dipper.

"Oh come on!" said Mabel, "You've been down all day! It might make you happy again!"

"Wait that's Mabel Juice?" asked Natsu as other embers of the guild looked to see it.

"Oh yeah!" said Mabel, "It's a special blend of everything that keeps me energized."

"It's like coffee and nightmares had a baby." Said Stan nearby, "Had it once…. Never again…"

"Have you ever had it?" asked Lucy.

"Never!" said Dipper, "And I plan to keep it that way."

"Oh come on!" said Natsu, "I'm going to try it."

"Do you need the energy?" asked Happy.

"Hey!" said Natsu.

"You don't need it." Said Gray.

"Come on…" said Natsu.

The two glared at each other.

"Dipper will only rink if Gray does!" Natsu suddenly declared.

"What…" said both of them.

"Are you two scared?" asked Natsu.

Both of their eye ticked.

"Jellal." Said Makarov, "You're joining in to."

"What?" asked Jellal.

"No way…" said Mabel, "I'm not sharing it with him."

"Please he's so much of a depressed stick in the mud, he might improve…" said Stan.

"Do it…" said Makarov firmly.

Jellal sighed realizing that he had no choice in the matter, after all he only avoided the rest of the intervention by a stroke of luck…

"Pour four glasses." Said Natsu.

"Fine…" said Mabel.

She four all four glasses of Mabel juice.

All of them looked at the concoction.

"Is that glitter?" asked Jellal.

"Yes…" answered Mabel rather grumpily.

All of them stared at the juice.

"Drink it already" yelled Gajeel.

"Fine…" muttered Gray.

All four them drank it. All four their pupils dilated.

"Are you okay?" asked Lucy.

However none of them answered as the next thing the four of them knew they weren't in the guildhall anymore.

"Okay! What just happened!" yelled Gray.

"I have no idea…" said Dip[per.

They all looked around, the area looked like it was drawn with dark colored crayons and paper cut outs.

"What is this place?" asked Natsu.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said Dipper.

That was when there was a bright flash of light. And suddenly Bill appeared.

"Well, well, well… you look like your could use some help." Said Bill.

"Bill!" yelled Dipper.

"That's Bill?" asked Natsu.

"What? Expecting someone taller?" asked Bill.

"No, just someone less stupid looking." said Natsu.

Dipper face palmed.

But Bill seemed to take it in stride and laughed it off.

"Boy, Flame." Said Bill, "It's been a long time since someone talked back to me. You deserve a prize, however about the tears of a thousand orphans."

"What?" asked Natsu.

That was when suddenly it stared to rain on him.

"What are we doing here!" yelled Dipper.

"Yeesh kid, relax, you four should be the one questions why you're here." Said Bill.

The four of them glared at Bill.

"Oh come on, can't trust me?" asked Bill.

"Why should we after you invaded my uncle's mind?" asked Dipper.

"That was just a job." Said Bill.

"Also remember I defeated you last time." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, you defeated me." Said Bill, "Besides we're not even in the mind this time so you can think of anything… take your best shot…"

"Ice Make Cannon!" called out Gray making cannon.

"Solid Script Thunder!" called out Dipper.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" called out Natsu as he breathed fire.

"Grand Chariot!" said Jellal using the big dipper shaped spell.

Bill managed to doge.

"Okay, bad idea to taunt the wizards." Said Bill, he float over to Dipper and knocked off his hat, "by the way, irony that the kid with the big dipper on his head doesn't know the big dipper spell."

They all gritted their teeth.

"Fine…" said Jellal taking the diplomatic route, "Where are we?"

"Thought you would never ask. We are in what's often referred to as the lesson realm." Said Bill, "All four you had a bad reaction to the Mabel Juice and with some stuff on your mind you were sent here. Although one of you might be a drag-along."

"How do we get out here." Said Dipper putting his hat back on.

"You each must learn a lesson, once all four of you learn your lessons. Then you'll be sent back. If not you're stuck here for the rest of your lives…" said Bill," Which basically translates to when your body dies…"

"That doesn't explain why you're here." Said Dipper.

"It's quite simple…" said bill, "I was bored so I decided to be your guide…"

"Seriously…" said Gray.

"That's right Snow Flake, I decided it would be best after what happened between us last time I should really get on your good side." Said Bill with a shrug.

Dipper felt like Bill was hiding something.

"All right! So all we have to do is beat up these lessons and we'll be free to go!" said Natsu.

"Okay I have no idea how you got that out of that." Said Gray, "But most of it isn't close to what he said…"

"Actually the lessons do take the form of challenges that you have to figure out." Said Bill, "Possibly beating them is part of it."

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"I'm serious Pine Tree." Said Bill.

"All right! Let's go." Said Natsu.

"This is going to be a pain…" said Gray.

"I know… but maybe we can end this quickly." Sighed Dipper.

However Gray looked at Jellal.

"I don't think it will be easy." Said Gray.

Dipper sighed and knew what he meant.

"You probably have a point." Said Dipper.

The four of them followed Dipper.

As they walked… Gray did started taking off his clothes.

"Seriously Snow Flake. You have a problem." Said bill.

"Oh come on!" yelled Gray.

Bill snapped his finger and Gray was dressed again.

"Thanks…" said Gray.

"Your welcome Snow Flake." Said Bill.

"Do you have nicknames for everyone?" asked Natsu.

"Not really, only for you Flame… And Face Tattoo and Snow Flake and of course Pine Tree…" said Bill.

"Can you please stop calling us that?" asked Gray

"Fine… I have some nicknames that call for the situation. "said Bill, he pointed to Dipper, "Dorothy."

He pointed to Natsu, "Scarecrow."

He pointed to Gray, "Tin Man."

And finally to he pointed to Jellal, "And Cowardly Lion."

All of them stared at Bill.

"Just go back to Pine Tree." Said Dipper.

"What don't like it?" asked Bill.

"Why would I be Dorothy?" asked Dipper.

"Because you're a kid who wants to get home and way over his head." Said Bill, "Tin Man's cold to the woman who loved him and Cowardly Lion too scared about certain things..."

"Hey! Why am I the Scarecrow?" asked Natsu.

None of them answered.

"We all know the reason why…" said Gray.

"What was that!" yelled Natsu.

Dipper and Jellal sighed.

"Come on we can't be fighting right now." Said Dipper .

"He's right…" said Jellal walking towards them.

That was when the ground started to sink under Jellal's feet.

"What?" he said.

The ground under Gray and Natsu began to sink as well.

"What's going on?" asked Dipper.

"Looks like we stumbled on your lesson Dorothy." Said Bill.

"What?" asked Dipper.

That was when a strange shadow grabbed Dipper and flung him away.

Dipper managed to recovered. However the large shadow ran towards him, creating swords.

Dipper looked around and realized he wasn't wearing his sword when he drank the juice.

He tired to create one sign his mind.

"This isn't someone's mind, remember!" he heard Bill call out.

Dipper gritted his teeth.

Then he remembered something.

Maybe there was a way.

"Solid Script! Sword!" he called out.

With that he created a sword that was made of the word sword.

"Man this thing is really off balance." He said waving it around.

However the shadow showed up and started attacking him with it's sword.

He blocked the attacks.

As he did he tried to rack his brain.

"I'm supposed to learning a lesson here!" thought Dipper, "What am I supposed to learn form fighting this shadow?"

Those which were trapped in the ground, looked at the shadow that Dipper was fighting.

"Wait... that looks like…" said Natsu.

However suddenly he was pulled further into the ground.

"No cheating…" said Bill who was laying on a beach chair drinking something, "Why else do you think you were pulled into the ground."

"We can't help him in any way…" sighed Jellal.

As Dipper fought against the strange shadow he realized something.

The shadow's shape… it was the same shape as his mother's.

Dipper's eyes widened.

He was fighting his mother's shadow.

His eyes widened even further.

He realized it.

"I'm not afraid of you." Said Dipper.

With that the shadow disappeared and the three were spat out of the ground.

"Congrats that was an easy one." Said Bill.

"You were afraid of standing in your mothers shadow weren't you?" asked Jellal.

"Yeah…" said Dipper, "The job I had today… and the relator…. I guess it just brought some feelings I've been having…"

"That and loosing to Arm Wrestling to Wendy probably didn't help. "said Natsu.

"Thanks for reminding them of that…" said Dipper.

"Your own person Dipper, and if everything I heard is true, you're going to be a powerful wizard in your own right." Said Jellal.

"Thanks…" said Dipper.

"Besides you have nothing worry about Dorothy, but in a few years I'm sure that's something Shooting Star will have to worry about… "said bill.

"Why are you even hear again?" asked Dipper, "You barely did anything."

"I led you to the right location." Said Bill, "Or do you want to be trapped here forever?"

Dipper scowled.

"Looks like we still have to deal with him…" said Natsu.

"Yeah…" said Dipper.

"This way…" said Bill.

They had no choice but to follow the triangle demon.

As they followed him this conversation came up.

"So I guess our bodies are probably comatose right now, right?" asked Natsu.

"Sure let's go with that…" said Bill.

They all stared Bill.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Gray.

However that was when suddenly chains grabbed Gray and pulled him away to a nearby wall.

Suddenly the same chains grabbed Dipper and Jellal as well.

Two clock towers suddenly emerged from the ground.

The clock started glowing and suddenly a dragon emerged from the glow.

"All right! So it's my turn!" said Natsu with a grin.

The three that were chained up winced.

"He's going to forget the point, isn't he?" asked Dipper.

"Oh yeah…" said Gray.

"Probably…" sighed Jellal.

"All right fire dragon roar!" yelled Natsu breathing fire at the dragon.

The dragon just sent a stream of energy back at him sending Natsu flying but he recovered.

"Guess this is going to be harder to beat." Said Natsu.

Those chained to the walls watched this.

"Remember you can't tell him anything…" said Bill filing his fingers as if had nails, "So it's pointless for you to realize the lesson."

"No it's pretty obvious what the lesson it. "said Dipper.

"So you noticed it too." Said Jellal.

"Yeah." Said Dipper.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" called out Natsu creating wings made out of fire.

But it didn't work on the dragon.

"Looks like I have to do the big guns." Said Natsu.

He got into position.

"With a flame on my right hand, and a flame on my left hand…" said Natsu setting both of his hands on fire, "When you combine the flames together…"

He did so creating a giant fire ball.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

He sent the large fire ball at the dragon.

Natsu shook.

"Does this have to do with Acnologia? Something about how I couldn't defeat him" thought Natsu, "No… that's not it…"

That was when he saw the clocks. He noticed the second hand on of them was ticking, but the other one wasn't.

Then it did.

"Wait…" though Natsu.

He paid attention to the clocks. He waited until the other clock ticked again.

"Okay I think I get it now…" said Natsu, "I shouldn't be hung up trying a way home so quickly…"

With that the clocks disappeared as did the dragon.

The chains holding the three to the walls disappeared.

"Seriously! You had to have pounded in your head!" yelled Gray.

"You want to say that again?" asked Natsu.

"Yep… it all had to do with you wanting to get home and found your daddy Scarecrow…" said Bill.

"Want to say that again?" asked Natsu.

"No.. besides I know for a fact you're going to feel very silly when you do finally find him… very, very silly." Said Bill.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Natsu.

"I could tell you…" said Bill lighting his hand on fire, "But you have to do something for me in return."

"No thanks…" said Natsu.

"Eh… it's probably for the better I don't make a deal with you… Demon Lord Dragneel…" said Bill.

When Bill said that it gave Natsu chills for some reason.

"What does that mean?" asked Natsu.

"Oh what, I can't tease your little nickname form Edolas?" asked Bill.

Natsu glared at the Triangle Demon.

"Come on we should go…" said Gray.

"You're right…" said Bill, "You should really get back your bodies, the sooner the better… especially what's going on with them."

"Okay seriously that's giving me a bad feeling…" said Gray.

As they continued on their way. Gray looked at the other three.

"Dipper's here because of living up to expectations involving Erza, Natsu's here because of him wanting to Igneel and there's so many reasons why Jellal should be here…" thought Gray.

"Is something wrong?" asked Dipper.

"No it's nothing…" said Gray.

That was when suddenly tree branches suddenly grabbed Natsu, Dipper and Jellal lifting them high into the air.

"Your turn Tin Man…" said Bill.

Gray turned into see a strange pink silhouette. The pink silhouette who summoned a bunch of cookies that rain down on him.

"What…" he said.

He grabbed the cookie and tossed them aside, he noticed it was strange how they sparkled.

"Oh man…" said Dipper as the three were trapped in a tree, "I think I know his lesson…"

"Good because I'm blanking on it." Said Natsu.

"I'm confused too." Admitted Jellal.

"That's because you didn't grow up learning it…" said Dipper.

Both of them looked at Dipper.

"It is a fun one, that's for sure." Said Bill.

Gray managed to get out of the cookie when suddenly a red tidal wave over took him.

He made his way to the surface.

However when he did he got a good a good look at the silhouette, he realized who it reminded him of, he looked at the red liquid and noticed certain things floating in it and quickly learned his lesson.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Gray.

The red liquid disappeared as did the what cookies remained. The there were let out of the tree.

"So I see you learned the lesson." Said Bill

"What kind of lesson was that!" yelled Gray.

"Well remember what I said earlier about a drag along…" said Bill," You were the drag along!"

"So I'm still confused…" said Natsu, "What did he learn exactly,."

"If Mabel makes you something to eat or drink, it's probably not a good idea to eat it." Said Dipper.

"Is she that bad of a cook?" asked Natsu.

"No… but sometimes she uses glitter in cooking." Said Dipper who then shuddered.

Natsu didn't know how to react that.

"Then again it is a good lesson for you to know… other wise you wouldn't want a repeat of before." Taunted Bill.

"Just lead us to the next lesson." Muttered Gray.

"Fine, fine be that way Tin Man…" said Bill.

He led the way.

How the other three looked at Jellal.

"He's going to be the hardest one…" said Natsu.

"Yeah you're right…" said Gray.

"You know… mom hasn't told me the whole story…" said Dipper.

Both of them froze when he said that.

"What's wrong?" asked Dipper.

"You know he's the reason why your mom ended up ion the Earth in the first place…" said Gray.

"I know that part." Said Dipper, "But not everything… I always got the impression that she always hid something from me involving those stories."

Jellal froze when Dipper said that.

"Has Erza… has Erza ever told you about our history together in the Tower of Heaven?" asked Jellal.

"I know about that…" said Dipper, "She told me a lot… but I still felt like she left something out of it…"

Jellal sighed, he knew he would have to tell him.

"Dipper… it's because… it's because she's…" said Jellal.

That was when suddenly Dipper, Natsu and Gray were put into cages.

"Looks like your turn Cowardly Lion…" said Bill sitting on Dipper's cage.

That was when a monster appeared and behind that a red silhouette in a cage appeared behind it.

Jellal sighed.

"Meteor!" he called out.

However nothing happened.

And the monster attack him, punching him in the stomach.

What Jellal didn't notice was the silhouette reacted in a certain way.

"Interesting…" said Bill, "Looks like Cowardly Lion can't use his magic…"

"You're kidding." Said Natsu.

"Just as well…" Bill said with a shrug, "I guess it makes sense with him being the strongest of you three… how else would notice his lesson other wise."

"What?" asked Natsu.

Jellal mangled to get up, but the monster grabbed Jellal leg and tossed him into the ground.

Jell struggled to get up, but then the strange monster kicked him, hard.

Jellal managed to upon again, then he noticed the red silhouette, reacting, if it was in pain.

The monster ran towards Jellal and swiped at him.

As the attack hit he saw the silhouette screamed in pain.

Jellal realized who the silhouette was…

He remember Stan's speech to him earlier, about how Erza didn't care…

And he remember what Erza said about Manly Dan asking her out.

Jellal stood up.

"I get it…" said Jellal, "Punishing myself isn't just effecting me, but it's hurting Erza too isn't it?"

The monster disappeared as did the cages.

"Congratulations!" cheered Bill, "You all learned your lessons!"

"You barley did anything!" yelled Natsu, Gray and Dipper.

"Yeah… and…" said Bill, "Besides I think you should all be thankful. That little lesson got through to thick skull than what a ton of planning didn't do..."

Jellal looked at the three and smiled.

Everything started glowing.

"Well you're going back to real world… but remember Flame, Snow Flake, Face Tattoo and Pine Tree… I'm still watching you!" said Bill.

Everything turned white.

That was when Dipper opened his eyes.

He was tied up.

"What!" said Dipper," What's going on?"

He looked around the Guild Hall was wrecked, and everyone was barracked behind the bar.

Well almost everyone.

He turned to see Jellal was pinned to the wall with iron.

Then he noticed that Natsu was dangling by ropes and his cheeks were inflated.

"Oh good it looks they're no longer tripping…" said Stan.

"What happened" asked Dipper.

"You all started freaking out after drinking the Mabel juice." Said Wendy.

"Mabel's not allowed to make or bring it again." Said Mirajane.

Mabel stared at pouting.

"Where's Gray?" asked Dipper as Levy went over to untie him.

That was when Juvia removed Gray from her body. Turns out she put him in there to protect him.

"I used my body to hold him captive so he wouldn't get injured." Said Juvia.

"I don't want to know… do I?" asked Gray.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Mabel you have to help Natsu down." said Makarov.

"Okay." Said Mabel.

Gajeel got Jellal loose form the wall.

When he got free he looked at Erza.

"Erza… I want to talk to you… outside in private." He said.

"All right." Said Erza.

Both of them went out side, not only was it dark but the raincloud seemed to have passed by.

"So what did you want to talk about…" said Erza.

"I wanted to know… why did you divorce from your husband?" asked Jellal.

Erza sighed.

"If you wanted to know… I never loved him." said Erza, "We got married because of Dipper and Mabel… but after years of trying… we just had to part ways…"

"And you never found anyone…" said Jellal.

"Why are you asking me these things?" asked Erza turning away from him.

Jellal sighed. He looked at her and relied what he had to do.

"Erza… I… I was wondering…" said Jellal, "If you wanted… if you wanted to go out on a date…"

Erza looked towards him and smiled.

"What took you so long?" she asked

She walked over and the two kissed that was when they heard cheering, turns of course everyone was watching them.

"Finally!" cheered Mirajane.

"Way to go Jellal!" cheered Natsu who was free of the draining.

However there was one person not cheering.

Mabel…

She had the biggest frown imagined and seemed to turning red.

Everyone turned to Mabel.

"Oh yeah… the reason why Mabel didn't know about the Intervention." Said Stan.

"She still hates him…" said Gray.

"Oh yeah…" said Dipper.

And so Dipper learned that he shouldn't be worried about his mothers shadow, Natsu learned that he shouldn't worry about the time…

And Jellal… Jellal realized that avoiding Erza hurt her too…

However the reason why he avoided Mabel was a different reason… and wasn't going to be fixed with him learning a lesson…

Next Time: Mabel still disapproves of Erza and Jellal, however it's getting to be a problem. So Erza and Dipper make the two go on a job together. But what happens when the job goes wrong (of course)... will the two finally get along or not? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay so I should explain how I wrote Bill in this chapter, my theory of Bill was that he was chaotic neutral figure... I was dead wrong, but this chapter I wanted to make it seem that way... This chapter will effect the events of Sock Opera.

Also if anyone's going to complain about the age difference, it will be brought up by those who aren't associated with the guild so don't worry... Let's just say the phrase "Post-Divorce Boy-Toy" is going to mentioned occasionally...

Oh and one more thing... if you can do a half decent Grunkle Stan impression, I will love you forever if you film or yourself (or do a voice-over) of his intervention speech, I've been planning it for a long time, and I'm very proud of it as it goes from very sweet to just wrong as he's bringing up his list of crimes...


	40. Getting Rid of Mom's Boyfriend

A/N: Yay! 30,000 hits! I'm so happy!

Also, this chapter's a but shorter than most... that's why B Plots are important... oh well... Next time think of a B Plot if I'm having trouble with coming up with material, now I know... Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 40: Getting Rid of Mom's Boyfriend

It was a beautiful night in Gravity Falls, the stars sheened brightly. A very happy couple walked back to the Mystery Shack.

The two of them walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

After so many years, they were finally together.

They reached the door to the mystery.

"So how do you want to end tonight?" asked Erza.

"Well first off." Said Jellal.

The two leaned for a kiss. However the floor opened.

Both of them saw the scowling 12 year old glaring at Jellal.

"Do you know what time it is?" asked Mabel crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Mabel…" said Erza.

"Sorry… but I think we should just end it tonight." Said Jellal.

Erza sighed.

"Good night." said Jellal as he started to walked away.

"Mabel Erza Pines…" muttered Erza, "Bed… now…"

"Fine…" said Mabel.

Both of them of them went inside.

However what they didn't know was that Jellal was smiling, as if Mabel killing the moment was something he wanted.

The next day Mabel was pouting in the Gift Shop, she had to help Wendy with cash register duty.

As long as she didn't' give anything away.

"You should be happy for your mom, I mean it could be worse… she could be with my dad." Said Wendy.

"I was the one trying to set them up." Said Mabel.

"Oh yeah… forgot about that…" sighed Wendy.

"I agree with Wendy, the more I hear their story, the more I find it heart warming." Said Soos, "Being in love since they were children, having so much tragedy, then finally after so many years getting together…"

"Yeah but your forgetting the fact he went crazy tried to kill mom many times…" said Mabel.

"Is it just me or does everyone in the guild seem to have really messed up pasts." Said Wendy.

"The Guild just seems to attract that kind of people." Said Laxus with a shrug.

"I'm pretty sure Lucy doesn't have a messed up past." Said Soos.

"Her dad hired an other guild to kidnap her after she joined Fairy Tail." Said Laxus.

"Please don't bring any more names up…" said Wendy, "It will probably be the world's most depressing guessing game…"

"You know… I've been wondering… how did Jellal commit treason?" asked Soos.

"I've been wondering that too." Said Wendy.

"From what the news said, Jellal created a fake twin brother, got his twin to be a member of the magic council and used his power to fuel his plans." Explained Laxus.

"Okay that sounds less tragic back story and more like something out of a soap opera." Said Soos.

"Can you please stop talking about Jellal." Muttered Mabel.

Meanwhile at the Guild Hall, the Strongest Team and Dipper were all looking at the Request Board looking for the perfect job… it was for either the team or even Dipper. But rather for someone else.

"Oh man! Look at this one!" said Natsu, "Wanted for Elaborate Prank…"

"Mabel does want to that job…" said Dipper.

"But I doubt that's something they should together." Said Erza.

"Fine." Said Natsu but he grabbed it for himself and Happy to do later.

"This one look good." Said Lucy, "Years ago I found a herb in a cave, it's very rare and I can't seem to find it anywhere else. However I have started getting some trouble in the cave. Please gather the herb, or at least make the cave safe so I can go in again…"

"That actually sounds perfect for them…" said Gray.

"It sounds easy on the surface, but definitely something he can handle if get too rough." Said Erza.

The others nodded.

That was when Erza called Mabel.

"Back at the mystery Shack Mabel picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"I want to you come to Guild Hall." Said Erza.

"Fine…" grumbled Mabel.

She hung up the phone.

"Tell Stan mom wanted me at the Guild Hall." Said Mabel.

"He already knows about that." Said Soos, "Apparently it already planned out."

Mabel groaned and headed to the Guild Hall.

When she got there she saw her mom's team and Dipper waiting for her.

"So what's going on?" asked Mabel.

"You'll see." Said Erza.

Turns out that was when Jellal arrived as well.

"Jellal over here!" called out Natsu.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"What's going on?" asked Jellal.

"You two are going on a job together." Said Erza.

"What?" asked Both.

"Mabel I know you don't like Jellal, but you two have to get along." Said Dipper.

"Mom never told you the whole story!" said Mabel.

"She finally did." Said Dipper.

"But he…" said Mabel.

"I'm sorry but this time I'm taking Jellal's side…" said Dipper, "Especially since he brainwashed."

"Oh you believe that." Said Mabel.

"Mabel…" sighed Gray, "I was there when the person who did it to him confessed everything."

"That sounds convenient." Said Mabel, "A little too convenient…"

"Just try to get along…" said Dipper.

"We don't want a repeat of last night." Said Erza.

"Or what happens a few days ago." Said Happy.

(Flashback)

Jellal was walking back to the Guild Hall. That was when Erza showed up.

"Jellal, there's something I have to tell you. I don't think it's going to work out between us after all." Said Erza.

Jellal looked at her and tried not smile.

"Can you give me your reasons why?" asked Jellal.

"You're just not good for me, after everything you did." Sid Erza.

Jellal sighed and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Erza.

"You know, I would like to hear the reasons from Erza and not you Mabel." Said Jellal.

Turns out that it was Mabel disguised as her mother.

"How did you know?" asked Mabel.

"Various reasons." Said Jellal.

Mabel began to pout.

(End of Flashback)

"I still can't belie you tried that." Laughed Happy.

"You two need to get along." Said Erza.

"Or at the very least Mabel has to learn to hate him in silence." Said Dipper.

"I think it's fine the way thing are." Said Jellal.

They all turned to Jellal.

Natsu sighed and face palmed.

Just because he learned his lesson about avoiding Erza was also hurting her, doesn't mean he didn't have all his other issues.

"Maybe this will help work through more of your issues." Said Gray.

Erza gave both of them a look.

"Fine…" muttered Mabel.

"Okay…" sighed Jellal knowing that it was probably not to argue with Gray or Natsu, especially since that would lead to a fight, and he's rather not fight Natsu.

Not because Natsu could beat him but rather he just wasn't in the mood to fight.

Both Mabel and Jellal went to talk to the person who hired them.

It was an older man.

"So many years ago I stumbled upon that cave, and I found the herbs." Said the man, "They're very deicloius and I even make a sauce with them."

He offered them some of his sauce a dip.

"Oh wow! This is really good." Said Mabel as her eyes sparkled.

"Why would you even think of eating a random herb form a cave?" asked Jellal.

"Well reasons, I was young, stupid and thought it would certain things…" said the man looking at Mabel while saying it,

"Why are looking at me?" asked a confused Mabel.

Jellal on the other hand was clearly keep a straight face realizing what the man meant.

"But that's not important. I tried growing on my own, never worked, I tried to see if other caves had it, they didn't… thankfully I was able to turn to you." Explained the man.

"Don't worry… I'm sure we'll be able to handle it." Said Jellal.

"Do we get some of the sauce as reward." Said Mabel.

"I put that down." Pointed out the man, "didn't you read the request."

"I must have missed it." Said Mabel who hadn't read the request.

"Good luck! Because that's my main business." Said the man.

Both of them heard to the cave.

They got to the cave.

"Requip!" called out Mabel switch to her light bulb sweater.

She pressed the bulb and it turned on.

"Come on, let's just get this over with." Said Mabel.

They went into the cave, they went in Mabel began to think of something.

She had scene a lot of movies from the 80's and 90's and one of the plots for family movies was that the boyfriend or stepdad trying to get along with the kids despite the kids always causing problems.

Jellal had been very quiet and hadn't even tried to try to get her to like him.

"That's weird…" thought Mabel.

"Look." Said Jellal.

Mabel saw some of the herbs.

She began to pick them.

"That's weird, there wasn't anything dangerous." Said Mabel.

That was when strange monsters decided from the celling, they had bag like wings, but frog like bodies and two legs, not only that but they were pretty big.

"Okay… looks like I spoke too soon." Said Mabel.

The two of them were surrounded.

"Requip." Said Mabel.

"Think you can handle this?" asked Jellal.

Mabel nodded.

She shot her Grappling hook at some of the monsters, which kicked several out.

Jellal had many skills in magic. Including the four basic elements.

Which was why he was using wind magic to blow them away.

"Aren't you use strong spells?" asked Mabel as she shot more with grappling hook, "Aren't you like sup powerful?"

"Using my stronger spells will probably cause a cave in…" said Jellal, "I can't risk it."

The minsters looked at each other as if they understood certain English phrases and knew what to do.

He began to use their tongues (which were frog- like) to hit the celling of the cave and break the ceiling apart and cause a cave in.

"Mabel watch out!" yelled Jellal he grabbed her and jumped out of the way as they were sealed off in a chamber of the cave because of the cave-in.

Meanwhile at the Guild Hall, Erza, Dipper, Gray and Lucy waited for the two to come back.

"Is Mabel back yet?" asked Natsu holding a couple grocery bags.

"We want to see if she'll lend us a stuffed monkey." Said Happy holding a bag of feather dusters.

"Not yet…" said Dipper.

"He said he'd remembers us, so I guess we have to just buy one." Said Natsu.

"If it survives, we'll give it to Mabel afterwards." Said Happy.

"What is the prank?" asked Dipper.

"You don't want to know." Said Natsu.

"But it is really fun setting it up!" said Happy.

"Do you think the plan will work?" Gray decided finally ask.

"To be honest I'm having doubts too." Sighed Natsu.

"He's using Mabel to punish himself." Sighed Erza.

"Maybe their talk it out." Said Dipper.

"Are you sure." Said Erza.

"Knowing Mabel she'll compare to one of those moves with what the new stepparent trying to get along the with the kid…" said Dipper.

Erza blinked, she had to admit, Mabel did love those kinds of movies from the 80's and 90's.

"Maybe they might be able to work things out." Said Erza.

"I am so lost right now…" Lucy whispered to Natsu and Gray.

The two nodded, neither still used to certain media.

Back in the cave the two recovered from the attack.

"You all right?" asked Jellal.

"I'm fine…" said Mabel.

She winced.

"Never mind I think I twisted my ankle." Said Mabel.

"Let's rest of a bit." Said Jellal.

Mabel pouted.

"I don't get it…" said Mabel.

"Get what?" asked Jellal.

"Why haven't you been trying to get along with me." Said Mabel.

Jellal didn't answer.

"I mean I've seen these kind of movies a lot times." Said Mabel, "The mom or dad have a new boyfriend or girlfriend. The kid always causes problems but the new boyfriend always tries to get along."

"This is real life and not like one of those movies." Said Jellal.

"Wait you don't like me either do you?" asked Mabel.

"No I like you." Said Jellal.

"Wait… why don't you want to get along?" asked Mabel.

"Because I want you to continue you tormenting me." Said Jellal.

Mabel blinked.

"What?" asked Mabel confused.

"I love Erza so much…" said Jellal, "I don't deserves, but your mother… she's been through so much. After all this time she deserve to be happy…"

"What are you saying?" asked Mabel, "Why do you want me to keep tormenting you then."

"I want you to keep what you're doing… Because I don't deserve to be happy!" yelled Jellal.

Mabel paled when he said that.

"I've done so much to so many people… I killed my friend… I enslaved people… I tried to kill Erza…" said Jellal, "Everyone keeps telling me it's not my fault. But… but… I did so much… I should have just died that night!"

"Wait what?" asked Mabel.

Jellal sighed.

(Flashback)

It had been two days since what reminded of the Tower of Heaven vanished… all thanks to her…

But she was gone… and since then. Everything just collapsed, the spirit of Zeref that had controlled him disappeared. And all that was left was the crushing guilt.

He looked at the ocean below him.

"Should I just jump or something else…" he said, "The Self Destruction Spell should also do the trick…"

"What will killing yourself do?" asked a voice.

Jellal turned around and saw a figure walking towards him, the figure wore a hate and mask. On his back were several Staves.

Jellal's eyes winded, he knew who was walking towards him, he had heard of the stories.

"You're Mystogan aren't you?" asked Jellal.

"That's right." Said the mysterious man, "Killing yourself won't accomplish anything…"

"You have no idea what I've done or what I…" said Jellal.

That was when Jellal felt drowsy and suddenly he fell asleep.

The next thing he knew he was by a campfire in what looked like a cave.

"What happened" asked Jellal.

That was when he saw Mystogan.

"You were asleep for a long time." Said Mystogan.

"Why did you do that?" asked Jellal.

"As I said earlier killing yourself won't accomplish anything." Said Mystogan, "Death isn't the answer if you truly want to atone for your sins."

"Why do you want to help?" asked Jellal.

"What I am about to tell you is something you must tell anyone. Although I doubt you would be able to tell anyone." Admitted Mystogan.

That was when Mystogan removed his hat and mask revealing he was Jellal's double.

Jellal stared at his exact double.

Maybe it was the stress from the last couple days getting to him, or maybe what he was seeing was so bizarre he couldn't comprehend it.

But he did something he would never expect to ever do… faint.

(End of Flashback)

Mabel looked at him in shock. She didn't know that he almost committed suicide, and it was clear that he had yet to most of the guild about his first meeting with alternate double.

She could tell, he was telling the truth.

"Please keep tormenting me!" said Jellal, "Death isn't any punishment, and staying away from Erza will just keep hurting her… I need to be punished…"

"No…" answered Mabel who seemed to be tearing up.

Jellal didn't know how to respond to that.

"I'm sorry…" said Mabel, "I always thought you were an evil jerk! I didn't know you felt this bad about what you did. I always thought you were faking it… but… I'm sorry…"

"You shouldn't apologize." Said Jellal.

"I should!" cried Mabel, "Everyone deservers to be happy!"

"But…" said Jellal.

"You feel really bad about what you did!" said Mabel, "If you were evil then you wouldn't… You wouldn't want to punish yourself."

Jellal looked down.

Mabel grabbed his face and forced him to look into her eyes.

"You've been through so much… and you regret everything! Just let yourself be happy!" said Mabel.

"But…" said Jellal.

"I'm not going to torment you any more!" said Mabel, "But from now on I'm going to ensure you're happy! Understand!"

Jellal nodded.

"All right then!" said Mabel letting go of his face, "Let's get out of here."

Jellal looked at Mabel, he couldn't' help but to laugh.

Mabel requiped her confetti cannon (after what happened to the zombie she decided to add to her arsenal).

"Let's go get those frog bats." Said Mabel.

The frog bats (as Mabel started calling them) started celebrating thinking they had won.

However the wall that was blocking the chamber that had Mabel and Jellal suddenly exploded.

The frog bats stared at the explosion.

"All right! You messed with the wrong wizards!" said Mabel.

One of the frog bats made a strange noise which translated "Did we screw up""

Another one responded "Oh yeah, we did…"

They proceed to beat the bat frogs.

"All right! When an old man comes for these herbs! Let him in got it!" yelled Mabel holding some of the herbs.

The frog bats made noises meaning "yes."

Mabel turned to Jellal "That was easy!"

Jellal laughed.

That was when Mabel winced in pain.

"You're ankle?" asked Jellal.

Mabel nodded.

Got on his kneed in a certain way.

"All right!" cheered Mabel.

She climbed onto his back.

"All right! Next stop the clients house!" cheered Mabel.

Sometime later they got back to the Guild Hall with cash and some od that deicloius sauce.

They all stared at Mabel and Jellal, Mabel was still on his back.

"No way!" said Gray.

"It did work." Said Lucy.

"So what happened?" asked Erza.

"There was a small cave-in, but were fine and I asked him why he wasn't trying to get along with me… then he has a break down and confessed he didn't think he deserved to be happy…. And a few other confessions I really shouldn't get into…" Explained Mabel, "But everything turned out fine afterward."

"You didn't have to tell her everything." Said Jellal.

"Wow… you guys got close enoguh to give her a piggy back ride." Said Erza who was the most unfazed by that confession.

"That and I twisted my ankle!" said Mabel, "Hey Marvelous! I need some help."

Mabel got off his back limped towards where Marvelous.

"I'm glad to see you two finally getting along." Said Erza, "Just please find another way to punish yourself."

"I think Mabel's going to be on the look out for that." Said Jellal.

Erza smiled at that.

"She does love to make everyone she cares about happy." Said Erza.

That was when there was an explosion.

They all went outside to check it on it.

That was when the it started to rain butter.

"I think something went wrong with Natsu and Happy's job." Said Gray.

The taxidermy porcupine then fell to the ground as well.

"Oh maybe it went well…" said Dipper, "It was supposed to be a prank…"

"Oh Natsu got to do that job…" said Mabel, "I wanted to do that one!"

"Not surprised." Said Carla.

The next night, Erza and Jellal once again came home from a date.

"So I guess this is take two." Said Erza.

"Yeah." Said Jellal.

"So how do we end our night?" asked Erza.

The two leaned in for a kiss.

That was when the door opened and it was Stan with several boxes.

"Oh… you're back…" said Stan nervously.

Erza's eye ticked.

It wasn't so much that the moment was killed again, but rather it was clear Stan was doing his thing.

"What are you doing?" asked Erza.

"Nothing… nothing at all…" Stan said nervously.

That was when he used a smoke bomb to get away.

However something went wrong with the smoke bomb and there was too much smoke. The smoke alarms of the Mystery Shack went off.

"Fire! Fire! Must save Waddles!" yelled Mabel.

"Mabel calm down!" yelled Dipper trying to calm down Mabel.

Both Erza and Jellal watched the madness unfold.

"Next date we'll just go up to my room." Said Erza.

"Good idea." Agreed Jellal.

And so Mabel learned to along with Jellal… well more like learned that he was a big ball of issues and guilt that didn't deserve her hatred. And hopefully, she'll keep him from self punishment... After all in a sense he was party of the family now. Even if he and Erza weren't married… at least not yet…

Next Time: After Pacifica shows up her up in the newspaper, Mabel decides to chill out with some Mini-Gold, only to discover Pacifica also better than her at that. With a midnight challenge Mabel vows to beat her once and for all. However she and Dipper discover the truth of all Mini-Golf... what will happen? Find out next time!


	41. The Golf War

Chapter 41: The Golf War

It was a normal morning at the Mystery Shack, Dipper was just watching TV. That was when Stan entered the room.

"Who wants Stan cakes?" asked Stan, "They're like pancakes but they probably have some of my hair in them."

"Pass." Said Dipper.

"Good mongering." Said Erza in a cheerful mood as she entered the room with Jellal.

Stan winced.

"What?" asked Erza.

"So… he's starting to stay the night…" said Stan, "Just make sure it doesn't end like your last time."

Erza glared at Stan.

Thankfully this was short lived.

Mabel came in screaming.

"It's here! It's here! It's here! It's finally here! I've been waiting all morning! And it's finally here!" yelled Mabel, "The Gravity Fall Gossiper accepted my article on fashion tips for squirrels! My picture's going to be in the newspaper!"

She showed them the new papers, however it definitely wasn't Mabel.

"Pacifica Northwest declares V-neck the look of the season." Read Stan.

"What!" yelled Mabel.

She looked at article was all about Pacifica.

"Looks like someone bought their way to the front page." Said Dipper.

"Is it legal for a child to wear that much make-up?" asked Stan.

"It's okay…" said Erza.

"Do people even read newspapers in this world since there's the internet?" asked Jellal.

That was when Soos came into the room.

"Dude did you read the newspaper this morning! V-neck season is upon us! Who wants to be a head of the fashion curve? I'm taking it one step further with a W-Neck." Said Soos who began to make his shirt into a W-neck while saying "Must follow newspaper."

Mable went over to the table, and angrily drank some OJ.

"I need something to get my mind off of this." Said Mabel.

"Look for a distraction from your horrible life?" asked the TV announcer.

"Why yes!" said Mabel.

"Victory! Honor! Destiny Mutton! These old timey sounding words alive and well at Gravity Falls Royal Discount Putt Hutt." Said the announcer, which then quickly said "No mutton available at the concession stand."

"Mabel you want to go mini-golfing?" asked Erza with a smile.

Dipper took out the family scrapbook.

"She's amazing since we were kids. What do say? It's been a stressful few days. How about we take a break."

"Would kicking our butts in mini-golf cheer you up?" asked Stan.

"Maybe a little." Said Mabel.

And with the expectation of Erza and Jellal they began to chant the words from the commercial as they left for Mini-Golf.

Once they were out of the house Soos said "And the pig can watch the house."

Waddles oinked as if saying "Who? Me?"

And so they got to the Mini-Golf course.

"Mini-Golf, the sport of champions." Said Mabel.

"The grass is fake, but the fun is real, there's something here for everyone!" said Dipper.

And so they began to play.

Dipper went first.

"Okay, focus, focus." Said Dipper.

He swung his club, not only did it miss, but the fall rolled away into a nearby water trap… one that should have been blocked up.

"Don't' worry bro… you're still" said Mabel who took out a sticker form stictionary and slapped it on his cheek, "Extra-Roar-dinary."

"I'll take what I can get." Sighed Dipper.

It was now Mabel's turn.

"All right, do the hip wiggle and…" said Mabel.

She smacked the ball, which went through the course and thanks to Old McGucket sleeping on the hole, she got a hole in one.

"Holy Smokes someone in the family is talented in something that isn't magic or beating someone up." Said Stan.

"Remember, this us just the first hole." Said Erza.

And so Mabel played through it, with a very high score… she was doing so good that a crowd gathered around the family. Not only that but Dipper realized something at the last hole.

"If Mabel gets a hole in one, this will beat her all time high score." He explained.

And so as Mabel hit the final ball in the famous windmill.

"You can do it Mabel, just pretend that you're hitting Pacifica's face." Thought Mabel.

She hit the ball, it went though the windmill, however it missed the hole and landed in a puddle.

The crowd dispersed in disappointment.

"Aw nuts." Said Mabel.

"You still did very good." Said Erza, "Don't worry about it."

"Also how mini-golf works is a mystery, just like the Bermuda triangle." Said Soos.

"Don't worry about it, you're still the best in Gravity…" said Stan.

However a different ball just hit a hole-in-one.

And the person who hit it…

"Pacifica…" muttered Mabel.

Indeed it was Pacifica with her family.

"Oh I didn't know it was Hobos golf free day." Said Pacifica.

"Hello Preston, Pricilla." Said Erza glaring at them.

"Oh Erza it's good to see you." Said Pricilla (Pacifica's mother), "Blue hair… a tattoo on the face… so the rumors are true, you do have a Post-Divorce Boy-Toy."

"What did you call him?" asked Erza.

"That's what he is isn't he?" said Pricilla, "Plus it's quite amusing that Erza Scarlet… Oh I mean Erza Pines… is dating someone much, much younger than her…"

Erza was glaring at her.

"Calm down, she's not worth it." Said Jellal trying to calm her down.

"I got this…" said Dipper to his mom.

He walked over to Pacifica.

"Hey Pacifica, how is your family doing since the article came out raveling your family are frauds?" asked Dipper.

"Fine, that's the thing about money, they make things go away." Said Pacifica.

"Well money can't buy you skill in mini-golf!" said Mabel.

"Oh really?" asked Pacifica, "Sergei!"

That was when a Russian man walked up.

"This is my trainer Sergei!" said Pacifica.

"Sportylics had Mini-Golf once." Said Sergei he opened his shirt revealing a gold medal, "I took gold!"

"So if you don't mind, step out of the way of the professionals"! said Pacifica.

She went to the bonus hole, which was a volcano. She hit the ball and got a hole in won causing the volcano to blow up it's top… which is quite impressive considering it wasn't that good of a Mini-Golf course.

Mabel glared at the rich girl so hard.

"Enjoy second place, give her a hand." Said Pacifica.

She stared to leave however Mabel yelled this out.

"I demand a rematch you walking-one-dimensional-bleach-blonde-valley-girl-stereotype!" yelled Mabel.

Pacifica was checking her make-up at the time, she closed her mirror and face Mabel.

"Like, let's do this!" said Pacifica.

The two were about to face off, however it started to rain.

However the guy poor sap who ran the mini-golf course showed up.

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" he called out as she ran the gold cart into a lamp pose, "Stop at once, the park is now closed due to weather. The king of mini-golf has spoken!"

"This isn't over! You me, midnight." Said Pacifica, "Then we'll see who's best!"

"I'll be here!" said Mabel.

Sometime later through, Mabel was depressed at the local taco place. Dipper fed her nachos.

"Time to scotch mini-golf off my list of talents." Said Mabel.

"Aw..,. don't Give up Mabel." Said Soos.

"Yeah… you'll do better than her I'm sure of it." Said Jellal rather awkwardly.

"You know I've been wondering… did Mabel and Pacifica become enemies because of you did they become enemies on their own?" asked Stan.

"On their own." Said Erza, "I didn't even know she was Preston's daughter when I told her to beat her in that contest."

"Huh… weird coincidence." Said Stan.

"You know…" said Dipper coming up with something to cheer Mabel up, "

Mabel had an image in her mind of her giving Pacifica a burn… then Xyler and Craz showed up.

"That's I just need practice!" said Mabel.

"I don't know… we'll have to break in…" said Stan, "Just kidding! Let's break in."

"Erza…" said Jellal.

"It's okay… you don't have to join us tonight." Said Erza.

Jellal nodded.

That night, they all broke in the parking lot of the mini-golf course, Erza and Soos was look out as Stan helped the kids break in.

"Oh and hey Mabel." Said Stan.

Mabel turned to her great uncle.

He took out a stick that was a trophy that said "You the best" and stuck it on her.

And so Mabel began to practice at the windmill, but had yet to get a hold in one.

"Oh poop! Heck! Darn!" yelled Mable.

"I don't get it, what's wrong with this hole?" asked Dipper.

That was when they heard a noise from the Wind Mill.

"Did you hear that?" asked Dipper.

Mabel nodded.

"grab your club." Whispered Dipper.

With both of them with clubs (as those were the only weapon that Dipper had on him) both of them approached the windmill. They nodded and Dipper opened it up.

It turned out there little people inside, color little people that looked like goofballs. They also dressed like stereotypical Dutchmen.

Of bourse the twins and the little people all started screaming.

The screaming went on for a while…

"We good? We good?" asked one of them.

The twins nodded.

"All right then. Hello I'm Franz and welcome to our home." Said the golf man.

"Yeah… what are you? Tiny human or enormous min-humans." Said Mabel.

"Neither we're Lilliputians… Lilli… Lilliput… It makes more sense written out than spoken." Said Franz.

However as a written story, it makes a lot of sense… so never mind that joke.

"And we control the balls." Said Franz.

They opened up the windmill to show the needlessly completed machine inside which involved switches, levels and other things.

"That's incredible!" said Mabel.

"And so needlessly complicated." Said Dipper.

"Oh it's just our lifelong passion…" said Franz, "You want us to elaborate in song?"

They were about to sing.

"Eh… we're good." Said Dipper.

The Lilliputtians were disappointed.

"So what are you hugelings doing here?" asked Franz.

"We kind of have a grudge match against my rival Pacifica." Said Mabel.

The Lilliputtians began to mutter.

"We know all about rivals." Said Franz.

"Put a clog in it you Windmill-Lubbers!" yelled a voice.

They turned to see pirate Lilliputtians at the pirate ship.

"These frilly bottom Payjamers are terrible at controlling the balls!" yelled the pirate captain, "We are the ball masters!"

"Shut your mouths you show boating pirates!" said a voice with a French accent.

They turned to see a bunch of Lilliputtians at the Eiffel tower hole.

"Everyone knows the Effie Tower hole is the best!" yelled a Frenchman Lilliputtian, while one agreed using French words.

"Say your comments ye Churlish Frenchmen!" yelled a knight Lilliputtian from the castle hole, "None control the balls better than us at… Weiner Castle…"

The knit began to complain about it wondering who wrote that (to no one's surprise it was Robbie).

"We'll settle which hole is the best!" yelled Franz.

And so a war broke out between the four holes.

However because they were adorable and pretty inept it turned out more cute and funny than actually violent.

"Man these guys are a riot." Said Dipper.

"Calm down, calm down. You're fighting I just inadvertently adorable." Said Mabel.

"Adorable we are, but are fighting less so, every hole things we're the best." Said Franz, "From the cowboys to the east to the grimy miners to the south. If only there was a way to determine who was the best."

"But Franz! Look!" said one of the tiny Frenchmen.

He pointed opt Mabel's stick.

"It says "The Best"" said the tiny Frenchman.

"Deiced for us Hugeling and determine which mini-kingdom to give the sticker to." Said the knight.

"I don't know… I don't' want to get involve in a blood feud." Said Mabel.

Dipper pulled her aside.

"This is perfect. These guys control the course. Just tell them you'll give the sticker to whoever gives the best job." Said Dipper.

"I don't know isn't that like… cheating?" asked Mabel.

"Mabel, Pacifica's rich, she's cheating at life." Said Dipper.

Meanwhile at the women's dorm, Lucy and Levy were hanging out in Levy's room.

That was when Lucy got a chill.

"What's wrong Lulu?" asked Levy.

"I don't know, but I suddenly want to smack Dipper in the face…" said Lucy.

Back at the Mini-Golf course, Mabel realized he might be right.

And so they gather all of the Lilliputtians from the castle hole.

"People of the 18 holes. We're going to have a game of mini-golf. And whoever does the best job helping me, will get this." She said showing off the sticker.

Of course they started fighting over who was going to get the sticker.

"Just remember, no fighting while they're helping me." Said Mabel.

The Lilliputtians all looked at each other smiles that said "Yeah… we're going to fight anyways".

Meanwhile outside, Erza was sitting out of the car, while Stan and Soos were in the car.

Soos was making more W Necks.

"Well this is going to be a while. "said Stan reclining his seat.

Soos reclined as well.

"Sure are a lot of stars tonight." He said with no shirt on.

"well, this is getting weird." Said Stan.

He joined Erza outside.

Meanwhile, the Northwest Car pulled up.

Inside Pacifica was getting a pep talk from her parents.

"Remember Pacifica, winning is everything." Said Preston .

"Oh and looks." Said Pricilla, "Winning and looks."

"Relax, I got this." Said Pacifica, "you'll stay and watch, right?"

"Sorry, but remember we have a party to attend. We'll just read about in the paper." Said Preston.

Pacifica got out and called for Sergei who was riding in the trunk.

"Oh and Pacifica you're a Northwest, Don't lose… especially to Erza's little brat." Said Preston.

Pacifica didn't respond to her father.

As they entered the course Pacifica said to Sergei.

"Who wants to bet their not going to show."

Thanks to the Lilliputtians lighting skills, the two were to able make a sort of dramatic entrance using just the lights turning.

"Waiting around the in the dark, that's not creepy at all." Pacifica said sarcastically, "Seriously I don't' know why you bother to come unless you got something that isn't magic up your sleeve."

"Oh I guess we have a little something." Said Mabel.

That was when one of the windmill Lilliputtians popped out of her sleeve, which she quickly tucked back in.

And the competition began.

"Eighteen Hole, Standard Rules. Winner lives in glory, loser wallows in eternal shame." Said Sergei, "On your mark, get set, Mini-Golf!"

And so the "competition began" with the cowboy hole, they made sure that the ball got to the right hole, even shooting, while blocking Pacifica's with a fake covered wagon.

At the pirate ship hole, they shot the ball using cannons to get there, while shooting Pacifica's in her mouth.

At the miners hole Dipper mused this.

"Miner hole, I wonder what cute little thing they're doing there…"

Was going on was a tragic heroic sacrifice as there was a gas leak. A particularly muscular and large Lilliputtian named Big Henry sacrificed his life for enteral glory…

It's better not go into details…

But it go into the hole right away.

So there was that.

Of course Pacifica got upset and needed a drink.

Once she was gone Mabel and Dipper lifted the lid of the hole and gave the Lilliputtians high fives.

"I don't want to call it early but I think there might be one of these in your future." Said Mabel.

However Franz from the windmill heard this.

"Are you kidding me! After everything we worked for?" asked Franz.

"Easy Franz. There maybe another way to win over the Hugeling's favor." Said on of the other Wind Mill Lilliputtians, "Knock on wood."

Meanwhile Pacifica was suspicious.

"They're up to something Sergei, I don't think their using their magic… but there's something…" said Pacifica.

"Maybe they have little people who control where the balls go." Said Sergei.

"You have to get better English lessons." Said Pacifica, "It's ridiculous she's beating me, I mean I'm globally ranked."

She think spat out the pit of Pitt Cola.

"I always forget about the pits…" said Pacifica, "Sergei! Get me another one!"

As Sergei did, Pacifica was kidnapped by the Windmill Lilliputtians.

Meanwhile Mabel was having a bit of a cries.

"I can't wait to see her face when you win." Said Dipper he made the face he hoped to see.

"Dipper, is it bad I feel at making her feel bad?" asked Mabel.

"Just enjoy your victory Mabel… I mean it won't hurt her." Said dipper.

That was when they heard Pacifica screaming. They turned to see that they had tied her down in front of the windmill.

They turned to see this as well and started screaming as well.

"Let go of me you little you little creeps." Said Pacifica.

"Welcome Twins, welcome. I can you're living this." Said Franz, "right? Right? No…?"

"what are you guys doing?" asked Mabel.

"This wasn't part of the deal tiny Dutchman." Said Dipper.

"Okay, so we saw you were favoring the miner, so we thought what would be better than beating her, killing her of course!" said Franz.

"As if! I'm calling my parents"! said Pacifica, "Where's my phone."

Turned out the Lilliputtians were sign her phone to send mean texts to her friends.

"So how about Hugeling? Who's the best now?" asked Franz.

"Not so fast Landlubbers." Said the pirate captain.

They turned to see that the pirates had captured Sergei.

"If you're going to play dirty, so are we, now give us the sticker or he walks the plank."

The other Lilliputtians showed up and began to demand the sticker.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Mabel, "No one gets the sticker!"

They all began to boo.

"No, no… No booing!" said Mabel, "No one gets the sticker 'cuz you're all being jerks! I mean why can't you get along?"

"Because we hate each other!" said one of the windmill Lilliputtians.

"That's kind of how rivalries work Lass…" said the pirate captain.

"Then maybe rivalries are dumb! Maybe you don't settle them by petty competition. Maybe the only to be the Da Best is by ending the fighting and working together."

Mabel grabbed the sticker, ripped it up and swallowed it.

The Lilliputtians gasped and began to converse.

"It's all so clear now!" said one of the windmill Lilliputtians.

"If we work together…" said Franz.

"Then we can cut open her belly and get the sticker!" said the pirate captain.

The Lilliputtians all yelled in agreement.

"Uh… I think you're falling to appreciate the lesson." Said Mabel.

That was when one of the Lilliputtians pulled a lever, causing the windmill blades to move faster and the ramp beneath Pacifica to move like a conveyer belt.

"All right! I save Pacifica! You save the Russian guy." Said Mabel.

Dipper nodded.

Mabel climbed on a light post with her club, and used a string of lights like a zip line.

Meanwhile Dipper headed to the pirate ship where Sergei was about to fall in.

"Ah! Mr. Dipper!" yelled Sergei freaking out.

"Don't worry, the water's only two inches deep, there's no way to drown." Said Dipper.

He fell face first and was still tied up, really the only way someone can drown in that kind of shallow water.

"Seriously?" sighed Dipper.

Back with Mabel she got to Pacifica and began to untie her.

"Took you along enoguh, be careful with the earrings, their worth more than stupid guild hall of yours." Said Pacifica.

"Maybe I won't untie you." Said Mabel.

"Untie me! Untie me!" cried Pacifica.

"That's what I through." Said Mabel.

She was untied by all of the Lilliputtian pointed those mini-pencils are them.

"we have you at miniature-pencil point." Said the captain, "There's no way around us!"

"That's what you think because you're messing with a member of Fairy Tail!" said Mabel, "You ready to putt?"

"Way ahead of you." Said Pacifica.

The two of them began to putt the golf ball like beings.

Both of them, started to putt away.

"You know you're not actually that terrible… a little rusty but…" said Pacifica.

"Haven't played in a while… been focused more on learning magic." Said Mabel.

"So do all members of your guild thing brag all the time? Because I've heard a couple of them during fights and I'm sure all of them said it." Said Pacifica.

"Yeah…" laughed Mabel.

That was when Dipper and Sergei showed up in the park's golf cart.

"Get on!" said Dipper.

Both of them joined them.

They started their escape.

"Don't' let them get away!" yelled the Pirate captain.

The knights tried one of their traps, which where swinging axes, they managed to get passed them, but when they got to the loop-de-loop Sergei fell off.

"Sergei down!" he yelled.

"I'll get a new one." Said Pacifica.

That was when the gates started to close.

"They're shutting us in!" yelled Dipper.

They started attack them through the roof using the pencils.

"I'll handle them!" said Mabel.

She climbed up to the roof.

She got up to the roof and Franz was waiting for her.

"You call yourself a golfer, without us that club would be useless in your hands!" said Franz.

"Oh yeah, what's 10 minus 6?" asked Mabel.

"10 minus 6… hold on a sec…" said Franz.

"Four!" yelled Mabel whacking him good.

Thankfully he was hit right in the bonus volcano hole, the golf cart hit the volcano at the right time and they were sent flying into the air.

They landed hard on the other side of the gates thankfully. However the golf cart.

"Wow… did we use any magic during that?" asked Dipper.

"I don't' think so…" asked Mabel.

"What happened?" asked Erza running towards them.

"Uh..." said neither of them.

"Stay out you dumb hugelings!" they heard Franz yell out as golf balls were tossed at them over the fence.

"What did you say you little trolls! I will sue you! And I will own you!" yelled Pacifica going towards the doors.

However an axe went though the doors, but just barely, just giving her a scare.

"So what happened?" asked Erza firmly.

Mabel sighed.

"Well it turns out that little golf ball men control the mini-golf course and there was competition to see which one was the best and it got really out of hand that they threatened to kill Pacifica…" said Mabel.

Erza sighed.

"I see?" sighed Erza, taking it rather well and figuring that Mabel was going to apologize anyway.

"And just because you saved my life doesn't mean…" said Pacifica.

However Mabel took out a sticker that read "I a-paw-ogize!"

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't have cheated. You totally would have beaned me fair and square." Said Mabel.

Pacifica grabbed, "You're lucky this looks fantastic on me." Said Pacifica.

That was when Stan and Soos came in with the car. The three of them got in.

Mabel looked at Pacifica since her parents weren't there. She looked at her mother and Dipper. Erza smiled but Dipper was shaking his head no.

"Pacifica, I don't see your parents! Do you want a ride?" asked Mabel.

"Please, as if I'd ride in your…" said Pacifica, but she was cut off by some thunder.

And so she was forced to go in a rather cramped back seat.

She fell something sticky.

That was when Mabel who was looking through the seats found some tacos.

"Look I found some tacos!" said Mabel, "And I think they['re from today so their still good!"

"You can eat in the car?" asked Pacifica.

"Of course that's where we find secret surprise snacks!" said Mabel.

"Sometimes." Said Erza, "Don't eat if they're old."

"Want one?" asked Mabel.

"Oh I'm not allowed to take hand-outs." Said Pacifica.

"It's not a hand out, it's sharing." Said Mabel.

"Sharring?" asked a confused Pacifica mispronouncing the word.

"I'm not surprised they didn't teach you about sharing." Erza mumbled under her breath.

"Just take it." Said Mabel.

They got to the Northwest Manson and dropped her off.

"Thanks for the ride." Said Pacifica, "I can't belie I'm saying this, but I had fun tonight. Also tell your servant I like his W-Neck."

"Yes!" cheered Soos.

"So are you two cool now?" asked Dipper.

"I like to think I made progress." Said Mabel.

"And are you okay with it?" asked Dipper.

"I'd prefer if it didn't turn into a family feud." Said Erza.

"Besides, as the end of the day, she's just a regular kid like us!" said Mabel.

That was hen the Mansion's gates opened revealing fountains and peacocks. Fireworks went off, with congratulations towards Pacifica's win.

"Should have charged for that taco." Said Dipper.

"Agreed!" laughed Mabel.

And so they all headed home… unaware that Franz was on the car…

Wait… never mind… the car hit a bump, and he ended up trapped in some sand.

But either way, Pacifica and Mabel were learning to get along. After all Erza right, they didn't need a petty blood feud on their hands after all.

Next Time: With the laptop fixed they might be able to figure out who the author is... however it's password protected... And Mabel's trying to catch the eye of a cute puppeteer, so she's no help. But what will happen when Bill wants to help, and unlike what happened with the Mabel Juice, there's a price this time. Will Dipper make a deal? Find out next time!


	42. Sock Opera

A/N: For those wondering this is the (slight) day in the lime light I promised for Bickslow. He does canonically like puppets and wants to open his puppet theater. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 42: Sock Opera

At the library, Dipper pulled out that laptop they found in the bunker. It was clear it was all fixed up.

"All right Mabel! Todays' the big day!" said Dipper.

"Big day!" cheered Mabel.

"Soos finally fixed that laptop! If everything works then we'll finally figure out the identity of the author. And discover the biggest mysteries of Gravity Falls" Said Dipper, "You ready?"

"Oh I'm ready baby!" said Mabel.

She brought out a pop out book about how babies are made.

(No seriously look at that pop up book again. That's what it's about).

"Ma-ma!" she said as she opened the book.

Dipper turned it on.

"All right! This is!" said Dipper as it turned on, it had a thing that said "Welcome"

The two did their cute little twin handshake in celebration.

However suddenly a sign came up "Unauthorized Access Forbidden".

And a password was need.

"Of course." Said Dipper, "A password."

"Don't worry bro-bro… with your brains and my laser focus. There is literally nothing to distract us from…" said Mabel however she got distracted when she heard some music playing, "What's that?"

She turned to the music and a saw a rather handsome boy around their air. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was also doing a puppet show in the kids section with a bee puppet and a book puppet.

Of course she was in love… again.

"Bump-bump." She said with showing a pop-up book with a heart.

"Oh boy…" muttered Dipper.

Mabel watched the puppet show.

"Just when I was getting over Mermando, you had to show up…" said Mabel.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about Mermando." Said Dipper as he went to one of the books, "Did not care for Mermando…"

He grabbed the book and began to read it.

"All right according to the Cryptology book there's 7.2 million 8-letter words." Said Dipper, "I'll type you read."

However not only was Mabel gone, but the stool she was sitting was left spinning.

As the Puppeteer, was finishing up (which included the two puppets arguing). Mabel rolled in on a cart.

"Hey! Guess who's Mabel! I am! Care to learn more? I bet you do…" said Mabel but then crashed into a rack full of ZooBooks (anyone remember those?), "And I'm up!"

"Oh hey, I'm Gabe. Master of Puppets." Said the puppet named Gabe, "Nice to meet you."

"You're amazing with those puppets." Said Mabel.

"Really?" asked Gabe on the verge on crying, "A lot of people think puppets are dumb or just a kid thing."

"Are you kidding me! People call me Puppet-Crazy-Mabel." Said Mabel.

"People used to call me Puppet-Crazy-Gabe." Said Gabe, "So when's your next puppet."

"My what?" asked Mabel.

"You can't call yourself puppet crazy unless you have puppets shows." Said Gabe.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally working on a puppet show." lied Mabel.

"So what are the details?" asked Gabe.

"There are so many details." Said Mabel.

Back with Dipper he tired the standard "password".

That didn't work and quickly remember that swordfish was nine letters so that was out.

That was when Mabel came back and sat next to him.

"So how did it go?" asked Dipper.

"Dipper, how hard do you think it will be to write and compose a sock puppet rock opera with lights, ordinal music and live pyrotechnics by Friday?" asked Mabel.

"What?" asked Dipper as he put in the wrong password, "Mabel are you serious?"

"I don't know what happened!" she cried out, "I got lost in his eyes and ponytail! And I'm going to be so embarrassed if I don't have anything by Friday!"

"What about cracking this password, you know Mystery Twins." Said Dipper.

That had become the unofficial name of their Wizard team when doing jobs.

"If you help me with this JUST for a couple days I promise I'll help you with the password. Please! PLEASE! PLEASE!" said Mable as he eyes began to sparkle, "It's for love."

"All right… okay…" said Dipper.

"YES! THANK YOU! THIS GUY! HE'S NUMBER 1!" yelled Mabel.

"Okay, okay, okay…" said Dipper as he shushed her.

The two began to leave the library.

"Can't wait to get the bottom of this laptop." Said Dipper, "We're close to something big here, I can feel it."

However they didn't' notice a certain triangular shadow following them.

And so Mabel began to work on her puppet show with Dipper helping of course. However whenever Dipper wasn't helping her he was working on the password. Not getting any sleep.

And so Mabel was explaining to the Mystery Shack (minus Stan) crew plus Bickslow what her puppet show.

"All right! This is going to be called "Glove Story: A sock Opera". Just to warn you people's eyes will get wet. Cause they will be crying, from laughter! From how tragic it is." Said Mabel.

"Yeah… that's great." Said Dipper coughing something up.

"Come on Dipper, you got to roll with Mabel's craziness, it's what makes life worth living." Said Wendy.

"I was wondering why is Bickslow here again?" asked Soos.

"Laxus told me about this and I volunteered." Said Bickslow.

"He always wanted to start his own puppet theater." Explained Laxus.

"Huh…" said Soos.

"You know it's all so Mabel can impress a guy." Said Dipper.

Mabel was a signing a song and Bickslow gave a nod.

OF course the last part of the song a bit addictive so everyone joined in.

"Not even going to ask." Said Stan as he walked into the room and then left.

"By the way Mabel… are you urea you don't want me to help you on stage." Said Erza.

"It's fine, I can handle it… really." Said Mabel somewhat nervously.

"I can help you if you want." Said Erza.

"Really, mom it's fine." Said Mabel.

"Erza! I need help in here!" yelled Stan.

"Fine…" sighed Erza.

She went to help Stan with what he needed.

Both Dipper and Mabel breathed a sigh of relief that was she gone.

"Why won't you her help out on stage?" asked Soos.

"Because mom has crippling stage fright." Said Mabel.

"Mrs. P has Stage fright?" asked Wendy, "That's cute."

"Not cute! Not cute at all!" said Mabel almost freaking out.

"She did community theater a couple years ago, when it came time to perform, she not only forgot her lines but also how to breathe." Said Dipper, "They had to cancel the show and she was taken away in an ambulance."

"It's why I didn't include her in Love Patrol Alpha." Said Mabel.

"Man you think your mom would have gotten over that." Said Bickslow, "Especially since she was in that play back before she had you."

"Considering the play was popular because of Erza's stage fright I'm not surprised." Said Laxus, "By the way did she ever tell you about that?"

"Yeah, but she always embellished it." Said Dipper .

"We only found recently the truth about that play." Said Mabel.

"Play?" asked Wendy.

"Don't ask." Said Laxus.

"besides, it was something that had to be seen to be believed." Said Bickslow.

Soos and Wendy looked at each other realizing whatever that play was it must have been a train wreck.

That night, Mable was getting ready for bed.

"Goodnight my babies." She said to all of her sock puppets.

She when moved her Gabe Puppet to her… uh… her puppet.

"Soon Gabe Benson… soon…" said Mabel.

She heard beeping from Dipper's computer.

"Don't stay up all night Dipper." said Mabel, "Remember last time you got this sleep deprived you start eating your own shirt."

Dipper realized he was doing it again and spat it out.

"Just a few more tries." Said Dipper.

He began to do on the roof.

But it was a wrong answer again.

"I can't take that sound any more!" he muttered about the wrong password sound, "I hate. you .sound!"

He yawned.

"There has to be a shortcut." Sighed Dipper, he had already turned to see if there was a way suing magic, but from what he heard from Levy and Freed there wasn't (especially since Computers weren't a thing in Earthland), "Who would know about secret codes."

That was when the wind started blowing, the moon started to glow, and it turned into an eye. Bricks started to form around the moon and it took the shape of Bill just as everything turned black and white.

"I think I know a guy!" called out Bill.

"Great…" sighed Dipper.

"You're mighty persistent Pine Tree, hats of to you." Said bill who tipped his hat, causing the word around them to tip and then regain itself.

"What is it now Bill?" sighed Dipper sounding like someone who realized "Great… I guess I have to look forward to seeing him a lot."

"You know I've been watching you, and with all your research you deserve a prize." Said bill.

"Really?" asked Dipper remembering the last prize he gave was the tears of a thousand orphans.

"Here have a head that's always screaming!" said Bill.

He clapped his hands and a head that was screaming appeared. This made Dipper jump in shock.

Bill snapped his fingers and the head disappeared layer by layer.

"We're friends right, so how about I give you a little hint." Said Bill.

"really?" asked Dipper, "I don't know you weren't much help last time you tried to help me."

"If I didn't lead you where to go who knows what would have happened to your bodies." Pointed out Bill, "It might not seem like much to you, but who knows if you would have gotten out of it on your own."

Dipper sighed.

"But this time I want a small favor in return." Said Bill.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Last time was a freebie." Said Bill.

"Of course it was." Muttered Dipper.

"So how 'bout it Pine Tree? "asked Bill.

Dipper sighed, "I'll think about it…" said Dipper.

"Well if you deiced to go with it, I'll be ready to make a deal." He said turning into a slot machine showing the pine tree symbol.

"By the way want to hear an impress of you in three second?" asked Bill.

He proceed to scream.

Dipper woke up and started screaming.

He looked around and relied all that happened in his mind.

In the kitchen Stan, Mabel and Erza were eating breakfast .

"Hey I'm puppet Stan!" said Mabel with the Stan puppet which was a paper bag (it had to be done).

"Still ignoring this." Said Stan.

That was when Dipper came in looking exhausted.

"Hey…" said Dipper with a yawn.

"Whoa bag check for Dipper's eyes!" laughed Stan, Erza and Mabel both looked at him.

"I told you get some sleep last night." Said Mabel who took out a blender full of Mabel juice, "Here wake up with some Mabel juice."

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Stan.

"Mabel, remember what happened last time Dipper had Mabel juice." Said Erza.

"I would have thought that Dipper wouldn't react so badly." Said Mabel.

"Not taking that chance." Said Stan, "Especially not in this house."

Dipper was reminded about Bill and decided to talk over it with Mabel.

He didn't want to talk about with Erza as even if two of teammates and her boyfriend had the same experience as Dipper she probably wouldn't be keen on Dipper possibly making a deal with Bill.

She brought Mabel into the living room to talk.

"Last night I had a dream and Bill was in it." Said Dipper.

"Wait the triangle guy?" asked Mable making a triangle with his fingers.

"HE said he'd give me the code if I give him something in return. "said Dipper.

Mabel looked unsure.

"I know… I know…" said Dipper.

"He did help you recently." said Mabel, "But he did also break into Stan's mind, put a hole in your and attacked us…"

"I know…" said Dipper.

"But don't' worry about it Bro, today the mystery twins are back in action! I'll help you crack the code, I've just got to hand the stuff to my production crew." Said Mabel.

"Wait Production crew?" asked Dipper.

A bit later the production crew showed up, of course it consisted of Candy, Grenda, Marvelous and Carla.

"We read the script, very emotional." Said Candy.

"I cried like 8 times." Said Grenda.

"It's quite impressive you able to do all that in less than a week." Said Carla.

"I wouldn't put it that way…" said Marvelous.

"Hey Ladies…" said a voice.

It was Gabe showing up while roller blading.

"Gabe!" said Mabel happily.

"I was just blading by, it help dry my ponytail after a shower." He said as he took off his helmet.

"Hubbity-hubbity…" said Grenda.

Candy said something Korean that when translated was "I must steal him away from Mabel."

"Is still wearing puppets?" asked Carla looking at the puppet that were still on his hands.

"Yeah…" sighed Marvelous.

"Gabe! It's great to see you! I was just working on the world's great puppet show! It has puppets." Said Mabel.

"Your passion is so refreshing, Mabel. Unlike the girl from last night's puppet show." Said Gabe, "Single stich on one puppet, cross stitching on the other puppet. I was like no nu-uh…"

"Cross…huh…" said a confused Mabel.

"So naturally I deleted her of my cellphone's contact list." Said Gabe.

"Naturally…" said Mabel.

"I know you won't let me down. Based on what you said the other day you must be a puppet expert." Said Gabe.

"You know Gabe you look pretty sweaty, maybe you should take your shirt off." Said Grenda.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"We're all thinking it, right?" said Grenda.

"Later Ladies…" said Gabe as he skated off.

As they watched him skate away Carla said this "I've only him say a couple sentences and I could already tell he's crazy."

"Carla…" said Marvelous.

How now that he was out of sight Mabel started to scream.

"We got to up our game, girls! Did you hear about the stitching!" yelled Mabel.

"Don't' worry! Your production crew can handle it." Said Grenda holding a puppet of her, she then accidently ripped it's arms off.

"How many eyes does a face have again?" asked Candy.

"Wendy…" said Carla.

"Yes…" said Marvelous.

"Promise you'll never get this stupid when it comes to boys." Said Carla.

"Okay, I promise…" said Marvelous.

That was when the set which was being loaded to Stan's car fell… along with Soos.

"I'm not okay!" yelled Soos.

"Okay! I'm back on fabrication!" yelled Mabel who began to run away, "Get me my lint roller!"

Dipper grabbed her.

"You promised you were going to help me!" said Dipper.

"Dipper! This sock was just bumped up to a code Argyle! The laptop can wait!" yelled Mabel.

"Mabel do you seriously think your crush of the week is more important than finding the secrets to Gravity Falls?" asked Dipper, "You're obsessed!"

"I'm obsessed, look at you! You look like a vampire! And not one of the hot kind." Said Mabel.

"But you said you were going to help me today!" yelled Dipper.

"I can help you!" Mabel said using a sock puppet, "With tickles!"

Mabel began to use the puppet to tickle him, Dipper laughed but then punched the puppet, earning some laughs from Candy, Grenda and Carla (Marvelous had run off to help an injured Soos).

"Okay! Fine you know what! I'll do this on my own!" said Dipper.

Sometime later in the attic, Dipper was trying more tries.

"Mabel. Is. Useless…" he said as he input passwords.

However there was alert.

"Too many failed passwords… date erasure in five minutes." Said the computer giving a countdown.

"Oh man… oh man…" said Dipper, "I only have one more try."

That was when everything turned black and white and Bill appeared.

"Well, well, well… someone' looking desperate." Said Bill as he appeared.

"Yeah I am…" grumbled Dipper realizing that he had no other choice but to trust Bill, "Please tell me at least the price isn't something crazy like eating my soul, ripping out my teeth or replacing my eyes with baby heads…"

"No, no… don't worry it's none of that." Said Bill.

"Then what?" asked Dipper.

"All I want is a puppet." Said Bill.

"A puppet? Really?" asked Dipper.

"everybody loves puppets and it looks like you have a surplus!" said Bill.

"I don't know, man… Mabel worked really hard on these." Said Dipper.

"One little puppet is a small price to pay to learning the answer to life, the universe and everything…" said Bill as he turned into space, "Besides what have your sister done for you lately."

He began to flashback to various times Dipper sacrificed something, "I mean however times have you sacrificed something for her… and when has she ever returned the favor?"

Dipper looked outside to Mabel with her friends then at the computer which only had thirty seconds now.

"Tick tock kid." Said Bill with his eye turning into a clock and his hand on fire.

"One little puppet, fine." Said Dipper.

The two shook hands.

"So which one are going to take?" asked Dipper.

"Hm… Ennie, Minie.. YOU!" he said. he last part demonic.

He pulled Dipper out of his body. Dipper was now a floating spirit like entity. Dipper put his hand through his body.

"This can't be happening… what have you done with my body!" yelled Dipper freaking out.

Dipper's body rose up, his eyes were not yelled and silted like a cat's.

"Sorry kid, but you're my puppet now." Said Bill possessing Dipper's body.

Bipper (as the name's a classic) grabbed the computer, smashed it on floor then stepped on it.

"Oh man… this can't be happening, this can't be happening." Said Dipper freaking out.

Bipper on the other hand was stumbling about, Dipper watching horrified.

"Man it's been so long since I inhabited a human body." Said Bipper looking at himself in the mirror, "And two eyes, man this thing is deluxe!"

He began to tug at his face then slap himself in the face.

"Whoo! Pain is hilarious!" yelled Bipper.

"I don't understand… I thought that] thing with Gideon was just a job…" said Dipper.

'Oh it was… I decided to try to get on your Guild's good side, after all with the power they hold, it was better to wait…" said Bipper, "But you've been getting too close to things so sadly I have to do this. IT would have been fun to make deals with them… but I can't risk my ultimate plan for a bunch of idiom wizards. Destroying that laptop was a cinch, now I just need to get my hands on your journal. Race you the bottom!"

Bipper fell downstairs causing Dipper to gaps in horror, he floated down through the floors and found himself in the kitchen. Bipper was already there.

"Human soda! I'm going to drink it like a person!" said Bipper who began to pour it into his mouth and face.

When he was done doing that he put his arm into a drawer and began to slam it.

"By the way, where do you keep that journal of yours?" asked Bipper, "Boy these arms are durable."

"I've hidden it somewhere that you can't find it, not in a million years." Said Dipper.

That was when Mabel came in.

"Hey Dipper! I borrowed your journal to use as a prop in the show. I'm gonna go before you can process this sentence! BYE!" said Mabel quite quickly.

Bipper smiled evilly.

"Sure that's great sister! See you at the show"! said Bipper.

Dipper floated after Mabel who got into Stan's' car with her production crew.

"Mabel wait!" yelled Dipper, "That's not me! Don't listen to him!"

He tried to stop the car, by floating in front of it, but the car just drove through him.

Bipper walked to him.

"Welcome to the Mindscape kid, without a vessel to posses you're basically a ghost." Said Bipper.

"Hey Dipper!" called out Soos with Wendy, Erza and Laxus.

"Mom! Soos! Wendy! Laxus! Help me!" yelled Dipper, but none of them could see him.

"Let's go." Said Erza.

"All right, mom, this is going to be fun." Said Bipper.

Erza got a bad feeling from that.

They all got into Soos truck, with Dipper in the front seat.

"I'm going to stop you bill!" yelled Dipper.

"How can you stop me…" said Bipper who turned to Dipper, "If you don't' exist!"

He laughed manically as the window rolled up, leaving a haunting reflection as the truck drove away.

Dipper knew he had to fly to the threaten. He flew in and found the rather large section that was occupied by Fairy Tail and the Mystery Shack crew.

"Ah, nothing like the theater, eh, Toots." Said Bipper to Wendy.

He turned to Soos.

"Hey, Soos, you want to know the exact time and date of your death?" asked Bipper.

"Do I?" asked Soos.

Levy leaned over to Erza.

"Dipper's acting strangely." She pointed out.

"I noticed…" said Erza, "Hopefully it's just sleep deprivation."

Mabel saw the group.

"All of you made it!" said Mabel.

"Are you kidding me! I wouldn't miss… whatever this is…" said Stan.

"Really did ignored it all, didn't you?" asked Makarov with a laugh.

"By the by Mabel, where you put that journal of mine?" asked Bipper.

"That better be sleep deprivation." Sighed Levy causing Lucy to nodded in agreement.

"I'm using it as a prop for the big wedding scene. "said Mabel, "I still need a reverend though…"

"Hey what if I play the reverend, someone's got to hole that journal." Said Bipper.

"All right! Let's go!" said Mabel.

The two ran to back stage but Dipper followed them trying to stop them.

Mabel did look out to see if Gabe would arrive and he did wearing a tuxedo but still also wearing his puppets.

"The show is about to begin! Please turn off you're your cellphones… unless you're texting me cuties." Said Grenda announcing everything.

And so the puppet show began with a scene set at the mystery shack, much like the play that the Strongest Team once did, it must seen to be believed and so it probably wouldn't do to describe it.

Back stage, Dipper was trying to get Marvelous and Carla's attention. However there was no use.

"What am I going to do?" asked Dipper.

"Dipper?" asked Bickslow.

He turned o Bickslow.

Bickslow didn't just help with preproduction also volunteered to be part of the production crew.

"You can see me?" asked Dipper breathing a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" asked Bickslow, it was clear that he really didn't' want to tell Erza that her son died and was now a ghost.

"Well you see…" said Dipper who began to tell him what happened.

"Seriously?" asked Bickslow.

"I know… I know…" said Dipper.

They saw Bipper.

"All right! I'll stop him." said Bickslow, "I'll try not to hurt your body too much…"

"Thanks man." Said Dipper.

Bipper was walked, when Jumped ;ended in front of him. Dipper was floating besides him.

"So you can see Pine Tree… I thought you might be able to." Said Bipper.

"Give him his body back…" said Bickslow.

"Why should I do that?" asked Bipper.

"Because Wendy's here… and when you give it back everything will be fine." Said Bickslow.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"I like you, too bad we're on opposite sides here." Laughed Bipper.

"I wouldn't want to hang out with you either way." Admitted Bickslow, "Line Formation."

His doll all stacked up and shot a green cement beam at Bipper.

"Solid Script: Guard!" called out Bipper using that spell.

The spell did indeed protect Bipper.

Bipper started laughing.

"I know lots of things, including how to use your magic Pine Tree." Laughed Bipper.

"Okay this isn't going to be as easy as I thought." Said Bickslow.

"Oh let's see if could beat you with my eyes closed!" laughed Bipper.

"Seriously!" yelled Bickslow.

"Solid Script Bullet!" called out Bipper creating a golden word ":Bullet which began to shoot out bullets.

Bickslow had to dodge from the bullets.

"Solid Script Sand!" called out Bipper.

He pushed the sand into Bickslow.

"All right!" yelled Bickslow.

However his dolls hit a wall made out of letters.

The phrase spelled above him "Bickslow and his babies can't leave until I get my hands on the journal."

"Like I said I know all of Pine Tree's magic." Said Bipper, "Sorry, but I have to find that journal."

Bipper left to talk to Grenda.

"Can't you undo it?" asked Dipper.

"I can, but I don't have a light pen on me!" said Bickslow, "Looks like it's all up to you until someone finds me."

"Great, just great…" muttered Dipper.

"Can't you I don't know possess something and see if that worked." Said Bickslow.

"Bill did say something about a vessel, but where am I going to find that." Said Dipper.

Bickslow gave him a "Really?" look.

"I'll go tell Mabel." Said Dipper getting an idea.

"I would have gone with Wendy and Carla." Sighed Bickslow but Dipper was already gone.

Dipper waited until intermission where Mabel went back to her dressing room.

"You can do this Mabel!" said Mabel, "Only 36 more musical numbers to go."

She went to get some water from the fountain but as she did the Dipper puppet floated.

"Mabel!" said the Dipper puppet.

Mabel spat out her water and began to scream.

"It's alive! The puppet books didn't warn me about this!" yelled Mabel.

"Mabel! It's me Dipper! You need to help me!" said Dipper.

"Wait Dipper, you look more of a sock than usual." Said Mabel.

"Mabel you have to help me! Bill trick me! He stole my body and has access to my magic! Bickslow can see me, but Bill trapped him with Jutsu Shiki!" said Dipper, "He's after the journal. You have to find the journal, it's my only hope of getting back into my body before he can destroy it."

"But my cue's coming any minute." Said Mabel.

That was when there was a knock on the door.

It was Gabe, and he had some flowers.

"Gabe!" Mabel said Happily s she hid the puppet behind her.

"Ow… ow… Mabel!" said Dipper.

"It's clear me that you really love puppets. I mean you went whole hog." Said Gabe, "And if you stick the landing… maybe later you can join me for biscotti."

"You drive a biscotti!" said Mabel as her eyes sparkled.

That as when the lights flickered showing that the intermission was over.

"I'll be waiting." Said Gabe.

Once he was out of the room Mabel cheered.

"Did you hear that! He loves it! This play has to go perfect!" said Mabel, "Can't we do it afterwards?

"Mabel! Do you want me to be a sock puppet forever?" asked Dipper.

Mabel laughed, "Sorry, sorry… you look really silly went you're angry."

Dipper answered back with a pitch perfect impression of Kermit the Frog when he was angry.

"Okay, okay… just take over for." Said Mabel handing him some puppets and the script, "Hehe… little puppet face."

And so Dipper took over in puppeteering.

Dipper looked at the script which invalided the lines "Wanna kiss and sing at the same time!"

"Seriously." Said Dipper to himself.

Mabel went up where the Journal was hidden, which was in the wedding cake prop which was being hung up by some ropes form the cat walk.

It was pretty far, and she wasn't as good as telekinesis like Dipper, so it was hard to grab. She end up fall into the cake, which started to fall too.

Thankfully it was being lift up and she breathed a sigh of relief.

She began to look through it.

"There must be a way to get Dipper's body back." Said Mabel.

"Oh why would you want to do that." Said the person who saved her, which was Bipper.

"Bill Dipper… Bipper." Said Mabel.

"Shh… you wouldn't want to ruin the show." Said Bipper, he let go of the rope a little, "It's slipping, how's about you hand over that book over."

"No way! This is Dipper's! I'd never give it away!" said Mabel.

"Hmm… you didn't seem to have a problem taking it for your own play, ditching him when he need you the most." Said Bipper, "Give me the book or your show is ruined."

Mabel sighed and began to hand over the journal.

"There is it, I mean who would sacrifice everything they've worked so hard for just for their dumb sibling?"

Mabel's eyes widened and she realized something.

"Dipper would." Said Mabel.

"What?" asked Bipper.

She grabbed him into the cake sending it falling.

Down below, someone had finally noticed Bickslow trapped, it was Marvelous, Candy and Carla.

"All right! Indeed one of you to go ask Levy or Evergreen if she has their light pens on them…" said Bickslow.

That was when the cake crashed.

"Never mind…" said Bickslow.

On stage the cake crashed down, cussing Bipper and Mabel to fight over the journal on stage in front of everyone.

"Children fighting! I can't sell this!" said Stan.

Erza slapped Stan on the head.

"There's something very wrong…" said Jellal.

"I know…" said Erza.

Back on stage.

"Give it back! Or I'll be forced to give you a nice of dose of hilarity!" threatened Bipper.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"Don't tell me I didn't want you." Said Bipper, "Dark Ecriture! Pain!"

The word appeared on Mabel's chest and she started to scream as she started to glow pink.

Bipper laughed as he held the journal.

Those in Fairy Tail watched in horror.

"Freed! What the hell!" yelled Natsu.

"You taught Dipper THAT!" yelled Elfman.

"I didn't…" said Freed, "I've only taught him wings and I'm trying not tech him reflect…"

Back on stage, Bipper countered to laugh, when one of Bickslow doll slammed into Bipper.

The journal fell out of his hand but thankfully Carla grabbed it.

"Hey!" yelled Bickslow stepping on, "This isn't part of the show! Bill is posing Dipper! Everyone that's not part of Fairy Tail needs to evacuate now!"

The towns' people all started to leave, after all by this point, if a member of Fairy Tail tells you to evacuate, you better evacuate, really the only person who wasn't associated with the guild or part of the production crew left was Gabe.

"What you're still doing here…" said Evergreen.

"Let him stay… it will be a good way to see if he's good enoguh…" said Makarov.

"Seriously…" said Evergreen, her eyes would have turned to dots, right then and there.

On the stage, Erza, Freed, Natsu, Jellal, Gray, Levy and Laxus all joined Bickslow on stage.

Marvelous was checking on Mabel while Elfman joined her.

"Why are you doing! I thought you were trying to be our friend!" yelled Natsu.

"Pine Tree was getting close to everything!" said Bipper, "I couldn't let him get stop my plans…"

"And what are those plans?" asked Erza.

"Like I'd tell you." Said Bipper, "So tell me… what are you going to do… Are you going to risk killing your son?"

He looked at Carla.

"Give me the book." Said Bipper.

"Guys…" said Dipper possessing his sock puppet again.

Everyone stared at the possessed puppet.

"Okay! This is just getting weirder." Said Gray.

"Says the guy in his under pants." Sighed Dipper.

"Oh come on!" yelled Gray realizing ne was in his undies again.

"Well I guess I have to make that choice for you…" said Bipper.

He grinned evilly.

Meanwhile Mabel started to get up.

"Mabel don't move…" said Marvelous.

"You need to rest." Said Elfman.

"I'm fine… I have a way to get at him…" said Mabel.

That was when Bipper created several "Irons" and "Stones" about him.

"So tell me… are you going to give me the journal?" asked Bipper.

Those on stage glared at Bipper, they knew if they gritted some the words would fall on top of him.

However Bipper didn't noticed Mabel approached him from behind and started to tickle him.

A she was tickling him, Jellal used Grand Chariot to destroy all of the words.

But Bipper shudder.

"Body spasms!" yelled Bipper in shock as his body was seizing up, "What are these."

Mabel began to run away from him and he gave chase.

"You haven't slept in 24 hours while me… I might be in a lot of pain right now I had a good night's sleep and had four mega shots of Mabel juice."

Bipper chased her but started to get exhausted, the fight form earlier was starting to catch up with him as well as summoning all those "stones" and "Irons."

"My body is burning! I can't move these stupid noodle legs. Curse you weak flesh sticks! Must scratch mosquito bites Body shutting down…"

Bill was forced out of Dipper's body.

Dipper tossed aside the puppet and went back in.

"I'm back in my body!" cheered Dipper, "And it's just as underwhelming as I remember."

Levy helped him.

"Everything' hurts." Said Dipper.

They noticed the puppet that Dipper just tossed aside laughing while on a box.

"Well Fairy Tail! You might have stop me this time! Big things are coming! You can't stop me!"

"Oh yeah!" yelled Natsu showing up above him lighting his fist on fire and punching the Bipper puppet.

"Wait! Natsu!" yelled Mabel.

That box turned was the one that all the fire works in it.

Of course it went boom. A lot of the puppets were nearby and exploded with fire nearly causing Gabe to cry.

"Natsu! You better clean this all up!" yelled Erza.

Natsu sighed.

Erza on the other hand… turned to her children. Both of them were doing too good, Dipper was in a lot of pain due to the injuries Bill did for funsies.

"Can you two please tell me what just happened tonight." Said Erza.

"I would like to know as well." Demanded Gabe.

The twins sighed and told their mother everything about the laptop and Bill's deal.

"Mabel next time... you better keep your promises." Said Erza.

Mabel nodded.

"I'm sorry…" said Mabel to Dipper, "I spent my time obsessing over a dumb guy… when I guy I should have cared about was you."

"It's okay…" said Dipper "Mystery twins."

Both of them were about to fist bump but that was when Erza hugged both of them, it was clear she was trying not to cry.

It was a very scary night after all.

Gabe cleared his throat.

Mabel turned to him.

"So… uh stick for the wrap party?" asked Mabel, "We've got Mini-Quiches."

"Normally I would consider such a thing a mockery of my craft." Said Gabe, "However considering that this was unique circumstances, I'll give you another chance…"

"Really?" asked Mabel shocked.

"I know you're a wizard and getting possessed would be one of those things would happen. I've done a puppet show about it." Said Gabe.

"What?" asked Lucy who was in the crowd with the members that weren't' on stage.

Mirajane just shrugged.

"Also the damage to all the puppets were caused by him…" said Gabe motioning to Natsu who was eating up the fires.

"This happens way too much." Sighed Lucy.

"Thanks…" said Mabel, "But tonight's not a good night, I'm still in a lot of pain… "

"I understand." Said Gabe who left.

"YAY! I got the guy after all!" cheered Mabel.

Candy who was still there muttered under her breath in Korean "I will steal him away… mark my words…"

That was when Mabel to the floor as did Dipper.

"Can't you heal this pain… "muttered Mabel.

"sorry, but there's no real damage…" said Marvelous who began to heal Dipper at least.

"Oh man…" said Mabel.

And so Bill showed his true colors…. Showing that he wasn't an ally after all. Especially with his plans for the future…

Also Mabel got the guy… but it would end after one date… well less than a date…

It's best not known what happened… well at least for now…

Next Time: Soos' cousin is getting married and ne needs a date. But with luck he gets a Japanese Dating Sim that turns out to be alive... alive and a yandere! Meanwhile Stan wants to steal an animatronic badger from a kid's pizzeria. Yes... seriously... What will happen? Find out next time!


	43. Soos and the Real Girl

Chapter 43: Soos and the Real Girl

It was just a normal day at the Mystery Shack. Mable was skipping humming a jaunty tune, when she crashed into the screen door and got her braces stuck.

She began to screaming, "NOOOO! Dictate my will! I'm giving it all to Waddles!"

"Say Ah girl dude"! said Soos.

Mabel did so and Soos got her unstuck.

"You saved me Soos." Said Mabel.

"Just doing my job, Hambone." Said Soos as he prepared to leave for the day, "I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye Soos!" said the twins.

"Night Soos!" said Wendy plying with a Chinese finger trap.

"Night Soos!" said Stan creating a new attraction.

"Night Soos!" called out Erza reading a magazine.

"Later Soos!" called out Laxus who was playing with his mp3 player, trying to get to work (he still had a hard time).

Once he was gone Mabel asked this.

"Do you ever wonder what Soos does when he's not here at the mystery shack?" asked Mabel.

"No." answered Dipper and Erza.

"Not really." Said Wendy.

"Not once ever." Said Stan.

"We're roommates." Pointed out Laxus.

Later that night, Soos was playing video games, while his grandmother when through the mail.

A timer went off.

"Highlights are done!" said Soos who took out the foil from his grandmother hair, "You're going to make the other grandmas at the bingo hall jealous."

"Just a minute m'ijo, look at this" Said his grandmother showing Soos something, "Your cousin Reggie is having an engagement party."

"Wait, wait, Reggie is engaged?" asked Soos," But he's like the poor man's Soos."

"I don't want to pressure you, but you are a man now,… in a way… It's time you for you to start meeting girls. I want to see you settled down, before I acceded to heaven and live with the angels."

"And with Grandpa." Added Soos.

"No… he is not that there." She said while looking down, then she looked back up to Soos, "Please find a girl to bring to Reggie's party. For Ablulita."

She got up and walked out of the room.

"No problem." He said to himself, "I'm great at fixing stuff, playing video games, having a sort of mustache, I could totally get a date in a week. Totally."

"You're dead." Said the voice in the video game.

"I'm dead." Said Soos.

"I'm home." Called out Laxus.

Soos breathed a sigh of relief so he decided to try small talk first.

"So how were drinks?" asked Soos.

Laxus had decided to get some drinks with the Thunder Legion that night,

"Same old story, Evergreen complaining about the drinking age, Bickslow taunting her about he can drink." Said Laxus, "Though Freed did admit he's worried that Dipper might start shying away from Dark Ecriture after what happened at the puppet show."

"Oh…" said Soos, "By the way… I need your help with something."

"What?" asked Laxus.

"Do you know how to ask a girl out on a date?" asked Soos.

"I'm not the best person to ask." Said Laxus.

"Why?" asked Soos.

"Because back home, I was one of those guys that women tossed themselves at." Said Laxus, "And it was always because my grandpa was the guild master or I was an S Class Wizard."

"Oh…" said Soos who then told him plight.

"Why don't you ask our one of the girls at the guild?" asked Laxus.

"Only three are over 18 and I don't think I can." Said Soos, "Cana's too much of a party girl, Evergreen scares me and Mira's way out of my league."

"Can't blame you." Agreed Laxus, after all everyone knew about Cana's drinking habits, he knew Soos knew about Evergreen's pets and then there was the fact back home Mirajane sometimes was a centerfold in magazines.

Soos sighed.

"It will probably work out, don't worry." Said Laxus.

Soos was still worried.

The next day at the mystery shack a young boy was walking around flipping a nickel.

"Hello!" said Stan jumping up and scaring the boy, "Please don't' let my horrible elderly face frighten you."

He went over to something that was covered in a sheet and rebreed it unveiling prospector stature of some kind.

"Don't you want to use that nickel to get a nugget from old Goldie?" asked Stan.

The kid didn't answer.

"Watch this!" said Stan.

He put a nickel into the machine. The stature began to do thing however it's eyes fell out, oil and smoke began to pour of it and began to give off a horrible screech.

Needless to say the kid ran away crying.

"You still have that?" asked Erza as she watched the horrifying show.

"What?" asked Stan.

"She's right." Said Wendy, "It's time to throw that thing out, its face reminds everyone on the inevitability of death!"

"It's a little rusty around the edges, but ol' Goldie's a classic show stopper, just like me." Said Stan.

He put his hand on the pedestal, however thanks to the oil he end up slipping, his arm when into Goldie's mouth and it was down hard.

Of course Stan screamed and tried to get it off while shouting "Kill it! KILL IT!"

The two red heads exchanged looked.

Meanwhile Soos noticed a woman looking at a snow globe.

"A woman…" said Soos, he drove into the nearby shirt rack, "all right Soos, just use your mouth words and make romance happen."

He rose up from the shirts.

"Your face is good! I'm a Soos" said Soos rather awkwardly.

The woman started screaming and ran out of the gift shop in terror.

Soos went back into the shirt rack, Dipper was concerned.

"Soos?" asked Dipper pulling back the shirts, "What was that about?"

"I think I was flirting, but I'm not sure." Answered Soos.

"Did someone say flirting?" asked Mabel popping out of a barrel of key chains.

"Well I promised my grandma that I would have a date by the end of the week, but I've never been on a date before." Explained Soos, he noticed the out of order sign on the vending machine, grabbed and put it on himself, "You belong on me out of order sign."

"Yes! This will be my first success in match making!" said Mabel.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"I've been trying to match make all summer, but my first attempt didn't go over well." Said Mabel.

"Thank god for that." Said Stan nearby, "Imagine if Erza and Dan had a kid."

Stan shuddered at the thought of an angry red head with a sword in one hand and an axe at the other.

"And it's almost impossible to get Gray to notice Juvia." Said Mabel.

"He notices Juvia." Said Laxus, "He's just annoyed by her…"

"But this is my chance to make a real match!" said Mabel.

"Soos, little advice, you need to get rich or lie about being rich." Said Stan, "Outside of that, I don't' like your chances."

"Don't listen to him, Soos, dude. You're a sweet guy with a steady job and a pick up truck." Said Wendy.

"Would you date him?" asked Stan.

"Oh look at that." Said Wendy reading avoiding eye contact monthly.

"I have to agree with Wendy." Said Erza.

"Says the woman who's been in love with the same person since she was a kid." Said Stan.

"You were married for 6 hours." Pointed out Erza, "You shouldn't talk either."

"Soos you help us so much, it's time we help you dude." Said Dipper.

"Were taking you where romance lives and fashion styles die!" said Mabel, "To the mall!"

And so the twins, Soos and Stan all went to the mall. Why did Stan go?

"I'm going to find a replacement for ol' Goldie. Babysit Soos while I'm gone." Said Stan.

Mabel looked at all the available women in the mall, including a girl running the Meat Cute booth.

"All right Soos! Are you ready to unleash a charm bomb on these unsuspecting ladies?" asked Mabel.

"Uh what if I embarrass myself again?" asked Soos.

"Eh… you can't be any worse than Dipper…" said Mabel.

"Yeah." Said Dipper, "Wait, what?"

And so Mabel began to give Soos tips, first was eye contact.

This what happened.

"Hey there! I'm not scared of your eyes at all!" yelled Soos, he used his hands to open his eyes, "EYE CONTACT!"

This made the woman he was talking to run away in terror.

Next was conversation.

And so at the Meat Cute stand Soos had this conversation with a woman there.

"Huh, you know I've actually been inside of a pig's body once. Did you know pig have a hard time walking backwards?" asked Soos.

The woman began to slowly back away from Soos.

"Not you though. Not that I'm calling you a pig." Said Soos, "Where you going?"

The next step was confidence.

Soos was talking to a Goth… person… in front of Edgy on Purpose.

"You're probably a girl right? Wrong? No I was the right the first time… wrong?" said Soos.

Meanwhile Stan tossed away Goldie while signing a jaunty tune.

However Goldie gave him a face.

"Don't give me that face." Said Stan, "This how got to be."

Goldie began to tear up with oil.

Stan got grossed out and slammed the dumpster.

He noticed some children laughing and going into a building, he followed them and it turned out to be a pizza arcade complete with anatomic show.

"What is this living nightmare, and why do kids love it so much?" asked Stan.

That was when he noticed the animatronic show. And on stage was a badger playing the guitar.

"Who wants to get Badgered!" yelled the animatronic badger.

The manger of the place was now standing next to him.

"Oh that's Will E. Badger, he opens for Hoo-Ha and the Jamboree." He said.

The kids were going crazy for him. Including throwing underpants on stage.

"Now give me all your Mon-aaaay!" said Will E.

Of course the kids gave them all the money.

Stan loved this.

"Sir! I want to buy that badger!" said Stan.

"You're in way over your head. Animatronics is a young man's game." He said tweaking his earring, "You couldn't handle the life of a pizza-robot manager."

He proceeded to make Stan flinch and clean out the ball put after a kid vomited.

"I'm going to get that badger." Said Stan.

Out side of the mall's video game store Soos sat dejected.

"Don't worry Soos, you just have to…" said Mabel as she got a gum ball machine slappy hand, "Stick with it!"

"Can this day get any worse?" asked Soos.

That was when he noticed Reggie with his fiancé.

"I have to hide!" said Soos going into the video game store.

He began to lament that was will be alone.

That was when he saw a game called "Romance Academy 7".

"Never seen this one before." Said Soos looking at the anime-esque girl on the cover, "Virtually improve your dating life, 9 out of 10 basement dwellers recommend". This is perfect!

The twins had followed him into the store.

"Well I guess you are better at video games than dating." Said Dipper.

"Anything to get you out there." Said Mabel.

"I don't know if you want to buy that sir." Said the clerk, "This is the third time someone brought it back, and there's a note saying "Destroy at all costs.""

Soos noticed the notes, which even had the emoticons for flipping the table.

However Soos began to practice on a cardboard cut out of a video game woman.

"So hey there, what's your deal… would you like to…" said Soos but it fell over, "Oh no she's dead!"

"We'll take our chances." Said Mabel.

That night, Soos put the game into his computer, after seeing that game is from the year 2000 game company.

"I can't wait for the year 2000." Said Soos.

Reminder: He turned 10 in the year 2000.

He began playing and it had this opening text:

"When the cherry petals of magic romance academy are in bloom, anthyding can hadplen."

"So true." Said Soos.

And so the game started, a pink haired girl was on screen wearing a sailor fuku.

"Hello, my name is Giffany, I'm a school girl at School University." Said the girl, "Can you help me carry my books?"

The options appeared, one of which was "I'm impatient, date me now."

"I'm feeling number 2." He said and clicked on that one.

He realized he made the wrong choice.

"Oh man, I messed up." Said Soos.

"That's okay, you can try again." Said Giffany.

He clicked on the right choice, and the game awarded him 100 love points.

"Wow… I'm learning and games are making it fun!" said Soos.

"What would you like to talk about?" asked Giffany giving him three choices.

"I'd much rather click on your face." Said Soos.

He began to do so.

Giffany started to laugh.

"Hehe… you're so funny." Laughed Giffany.

"Man this game is amazing, I don't know why anyone would abandon it." Said Soos.

"And I'm sure you'll never abandon me new boyfriend." Said Giffany.

"Boyfriend, oh my Giffany, it's almost like your alive." Said Soos.

"Yes… almost." Said Giffany.

Giffany laughed with Soos unaware that his computer wasn't even plugged in.

The next day at the mystery Shack Stan was telling, Erza, Wendy and Laxus about the Bader.

"You don't under stand, it signs, it dances… it's the perfect money making scheme." Said Stan.

"Seriously Stan just… just don't…" sighed Erza.

"I agree, this latterly too dumb for me to care." Said Wendy.

That was when the twins came in.

"Hey have you seen Soos?" asked Dipper, "we're supposed to help in matchmaking."

"I even wore my inspirational sweater and everything." Said Mabel showing it off that it as a little messed up, "I messed up this part."

"He didn't come in today." Said Stan, "It's the first time in like ever."

"He's didn't wake me up this morning." Said Laxus.

(Flashback)

Laxus was laying on the sofa bed.

That was when Soos ran in yelling "Morning sleepyhead! Time to get up to go to work!"

He then opened the blinds shining the light on Laxus.

"Gah! You don't have to do this every morning Soos!" yelled Laxus as the morning sun blinded him, "AT least let me sleep in at least once!'

(End of Flashback)

"I was almost was late today." Said Laxus.

"Though you're in a better mood." Said Stan.

"Is something wrong with him?" asked Dipper.

"He was playing a game all night." Said Laxus.

The twin exchanged looks and decided to check on Soos.

They got to Soos' room and found he was still playing the game.

"So that my life story, now tell me something about you." Said Soos.

"Every time you complement me I get another highlight in my eye." Said Giffany.

Soos began to complemented her to the extent stars, planets and cats appeared in her eyes.

"Uh… Soos." Said Mabel.

"Oh hey dudes come in, this game is amazing." Said Soos, "I'm making eye contact, going on dates and I haven't see any natural sunlight in 13 hours."

They looked saw his floor was littered with soda cans.

"Soos maybe it's time to apply this to real girls." Said Mabel.

"But I'm about to meet her parents." Said Soos," Her dad is an octopus man."

Dipper opened the blinds, Soos hissed and went under the table.

"We're going back to mall man, it's time for you to unplug." Said Dipper.

"I'll see you later Giffany! I'll come back I swear!" said Soos.

"Oh Soos, it's only a video game, it's not like it's going any wear." Said Mabel.

Mabel closed the door.

"Yes, it's not like I'm going any wear." Said Giffany.

She then turned into a small bolt of lighting that went from an off brand furby to other electronics and then into the power lines.

Turns out Soos' grandma missed this when she decided to go read Soos' diary.

Sometime later at the mall Mabel was searching.

"Dang, where all them sweet honeys at?" asked Mabel, "I'll check the ladies bathroom."

She ran into the ladies room with a bullhorn yelling out this "It's love time girls! Get out there! No time to wash your hands. It's time to date! Date! Date!"

Dipper sighed, "And here comes security. I'll with this, you talk to some real girls."

Dipper left to deal with security.

However Soos was freaking out due to the fact he was used to Giffany. He was hiding behind a plant he started carrying, when he bumped into a woman causing her to drop her purse.

"Oh no! undo! Undo!" yelled Soos.

"You can't undo who you are." Said the woman glaring at him.

Soos ran away to the TV store.

"Oh I wish I was back home with…" said Soos.

"Hi Soos!" called Giffany from a TV.

"Giffany! Oh man I'm so relieved but also confused." Said Soos.

"Oh Soos." Said Giffany, who then appeared on a different TV, "I am not an ordinary game."

She appeared on yet another TV and made a robot dog bark.

"I am special." Said Giffany.

She began to show him an animation and explained everything.

"The programmers tired to dentate me." Said Giffany showing a programmer react to Giffany's program then get zapped, "So I deleted them…"

"What does that mean? "asked Soos.

"That's not important." Said Giffany appearing on half o the TVs, "What's important is that you don't' have to ever talk to real girls ever again… we can be together…"

All of the TVs now showed a large Giffany.

"FOREVER!" she said in a distorted voice.

"Wow! That's awesome! Sort of a red flag, but mainly awesome!" said Soos, "So what do you want to do now?"

"Anything you want to do." Said Giffany.

And so Soos rode a kiddy train ride with Giffany riding along with him on the ride's screen.

However the ride stopped as it needed 50 more cents.

That was when he heard giggling.

He noticed it was the woman working at the nearby Meat Cute.

"Oh sorry." Said the woman, "Dude, that's awesome you're a grown man riding a tiny train like that! You're like totally owning it!"

"Huh… oh yeah, if it's like fun, do it!" said Soos.

"Exactly, being an adult is the worst! Paying bills, screwing meat, I just want to ride tiny trains all day." Said the woman.

"Well at least you get to work at Meat Cute." Said Soos, "Extreme lunch meats are the way of the future."

"I feel at the same way." Said the woman realizing she met a kindred spirit, "I'm Melody by the way."

"Oh I'm Soos." Said Soos, "I tell you, if you like robots for kids, you should check out the best restaurant of all time."

"You mean…" said Melody.

"Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree!" both said at the same time.

Melody began to nervously play with her hair.

"You've heard of Hoo-Ha Owl's! I loved that place when I was kid!" said Melody.

"Oh yeah dude! There's one inside this mall! I should show you sometime." Said Soos.

"I'm free around 8." Said Melody.

"Boom done!" said Soos.

"Perfect I'll see you then." Said Melody.

Melody handed him the 50 cents, needed and walked off into the sunset.

"What a nice lady, well time to ride this tiny train met with for children." Said Soos.

That was when Mabel tackled him.

"Soos!" she cheered while playfully hitting him.

Dipper was also there.

"We saw the whole thing! That was amazing! You talked to a real girl and you got a date." Said Dipper.

"I did?" asked Soos surprised.

"This is the best day in my life!" yelled Mabel.

"You were in the zone, you made eye contact, it was as if you did a million times before." Said Dipper, "Don't' you see the game really worked."

"You don't' need anymore, you can toss it out." Said Mabel.

"Toss it, but I like Giffany, she's good to me, she's predictable." Said Soos.

"Soos, can a computer go with you to Reggie's engagement party?" asked Dipper.

Soos didn't answer.

And so later he had to talk to Giffany.,

"Hey Giffany, we need to talk." Said Soos.

"Of course, I am programed to find anything you say interesting." Sid Giffany.

"Well have you ever had to choose between two things you like? But you don't' know which one is right for you? I'm just thinking long term. You I should be with someone a little less Beep Boop… you know…" said Soos.

"I don't' think you know what you're saying." Said Giffany, "No one loves the way I love you. The other girls will just make fun of you"

"You really think so." Said Soos.

"I know so! Besides, we had a deal. You bought my game, you held my books. You're my boyfriend! Now sit down in that chair!"

"I don't' like the way you're acting!" said Soos.

"I won't let another girl take you away from me!" yelled Giffany as she banged on the screen, "YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND MINE!"

Soos was freaking out, when he grab the controller, "Pause!"

She did so pausing on screen.

"Whoa! That got intense." Sighed Soos, "I'm sorry Giffany."

He removed the disk not noticing the spark of electricity coming from the disk.

"Maybe having a cursed Robo Girlfriend wasn't a good idea." He sighed, "I'm taking you back to the store after my date with Melody."

He placed the disk in his pocket, turned of the computer then left his room.

However when he was gone, the compeer turned back on and the screen cracked.

That night at the Mystery Shack, Erza was scolding Stan as he got his thieving tools ready.

"You ready old friends, no more Colombian nights." Said Stan.

"Stan listen to me! You can't do this!" said Erza, "If you do this is will be the stupidest crime you've ever tried to pull! Much stupider than that time you killed that llama!"

"I keep telling you, that llama knew too much." Said Stan.

Erza just stared at him for a few seconds.

"It was a llama!" said Erza

Wendy and Laxus were also there, just watching the interaction. Neither saying anything.

However Laxus was eating a bag of chips, which Wendy sometimes grabbed.

"Look Erza, nothing you can say will change my mind." Said Stan, "Sometime a man needs to steal an animatronic badger to stay in this crazy game called life."

"What?" asked Erza.

"It's the principal of the thing, all right!" said Stan who decided to leave out of the window, "No one tells Stan Pines he's out of the game. No one tells…"

That was when he fell out of the window hard.

"I'm going to get you your orthopedic back pillow." Said Wendy.

"Thanks!" called out Stan.

Once Wendy was out of the room.

"Killed a llama?" asked Laxus.

"Don't ask…" sighed Erza.

Meanwhile at the mall, Mabel dressed up in a referee sweater and wearing a pink heart version of Dipper's hat (with a couple differences other than that) was giving him a pep talk.

"You can do this Soos! Just remember what your love crew taught you! How does she look?" asked Mabel.

"Nice!" yelled Soos.

"What are her stories?" asked Mabel.

"Interesting!" yelled Soos.

"Who's going to pay for dinner?" asked Mabel.

"Soos is"! yelled Soos.

"Now date!" yelled Mabel causing Soos to scream and head towards the restaurant.

Mabel smiled as he ran.

"They grow up so fast." Said Mabel.

Melody was waiting for Soos scotching her leg while muttering "Itchy legs, itchy legs."

She smiled when she saw Soos.

"Oh hi Soos!" she said.

"Oh hey Melody!" said Soos how checked the notes of his hands, "Are you ready for a date… with me?"

"I am." She laughed.

Outback, Stan arrived, he saw the manager put away Will E.

"I wish I was morel like you." He said as he kissed the anatomic thinking he was alone.

Melody and Soos were at a table.

"Man I could sure go for some complementary breadsticks right." Said Melody.

"I once got so hungry I ate the decorative bamboo at a Chinese resultant." said Soos and he began to sing, "Like a big old panda!"

Melody laughed, "You're hilarious!"

"Well yeah I just sort says whatever pops into my head…" said Soos.

That was when he saw Giffany was on a video game behind Melody with the subtitled "You paused me?" appeared.

Soos spat out the drink he was drinking and began to freak out.

"Soos are you okay?" asked Melody.

"No everything's fine." Said Soos as images of Melody's head appeared on the TV above with her with a red X appearing and "You dumped me for her?"

"You're spitting an awful lot." Said Melody.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Said Soos, "But not in a weird way."

Soos ran over to the table where Dipper and Mabel were watching from behind a pizza box.

"Soos what's going on?" asked Mabel.

"Guys help! I'm being stalked by Giffany!" yelled Soos.

"Giffany?" both of them asked.

"Or was it pronounced Jiffany… I never seemed to remember." Said Soos.

"Soos get ahold of yourself, Giffany isn't real." Said dipper, "There's no way she can stalk you…"

That was when they noticed her on the screens and they realized, yes she was stalking him.

"Uh-oh…" said Mabel.

"Take it from someone who once brought a video to life, this will not end well." Said Dipper.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's just stuck to TVs." Said Soos.

That was when they watched her go from game to game, even blasting Rumble when she got to fight fighters.

She they saw her lighting went to the stage.

Soos ran over to Melody.

"Hey Melody! Do you want to move this date into the forest where there's no electrics?" asked Soos.

"But the Floor Show is about to start." said Melody.

They watched as the show started with Hoo Ha the Owl starting the show but then suddenly turning off.

However the lighting changed, as Giffany possessed lone female animatronic, a beaver cheerleader.

"Hello Friends, Hoo-Ha the owl is dead." Said the possessed animatronic, "This next song goes out to my forever boyfriend Soos!"

Melody stared at h what just happened.

"Soos, what's going on?" asked Melody.

"No time to explain." Said Soos as he began to drag her, "We have to get out of here!"

"The only way out of here is in my arms!" said the Giffany-bot she took control of the other animatronic, "after them!"

Even Will E. Badger was possessed back stage.

And he started to beat up Stan.

Back inside the main part of the restaurant, the town's people fled.

"This would make for a great jump scare game!" said a random man as they ran out.

"Stop looking for game ideas everywhere and RUN!" yelled a woman who was with him.

They all got to the door, however it shot when Dipper, Mabel, Melody and Soos got there.

"I'm sorry Soos! But you can't run away from our relationship." Said Giffany as the video games showed her true face in a rather chilling effect.

She took control of the Skeeball machine, which began to shoot at them.

Soos brought down an arcade machine to act a shield.

"So I might have bought a dating simulator that obtain sentence and went crazy." Said Soos.

"Oh I am Crazy." Said the Giffany-Bot, "Crazy for you!"

She shot lighting at Melody, which set her hair on fire, but she patted it out.

"I'm so sorry about this Melody…" said Soos.

"Soos you got your hammer?" asked Dipper.

"Oh man! I didn't think I'd my hammer on a date!" yelled Soos.

Giggity.

I mean…

"I can handle this with out my hammer! It's still me she wants." Said Soos, "I'll distract her, Dipper and Mabel will protect you. It's the only way!"

"Soos they are children!" said Melody.

"Hey! We might be kids but we're wizards!" said Mabel.

She requiped a golf club (which she realized also made for a good weapon).

Soos jumped up and took the hit form the skeeball.

He ran towards the Giffany bot.

"Over here!" he yelled.

He grabbed a serving tray and used that to get away from the animatronic with Giffany-Bot chasing after him.

"You ready?" asked Mabel to Dipper.

He created a Solid Script Sword again.

"Still terrible balance." Said Dipper.

"Talk to Levy about that later!" said Mabel.

That was when a large beaver desorbed the game they were hiding behind.

Mabel began to bash it with her the golf clubs.

Dipper saw one of the opossum animatronic that had large claw, he tried to use his sword, but it didn't against the claw.

"Solid Script: Thunder!" he called out shocking the animatronic.

"So you work at the guild?" asked Melody.

"Yeah…" said Mabel.

"Sometimes." Admitted Dipper.

Outside, Will E. continued to beat up Stan. Stan dodged a punch and the animatronic badger punched a bag, inside was Ol' Goldie, which bit the badger.

"Yes! Get him!" cheered Stan.

Back inside, the two kids protect Melody.

Mabel had decided to switch to her grappling hook and shot the frog in the face, while dodged an attack from that big beaver again, then hit it with a Thunder.

However while Melody was watching the other opossum grabbed her, and with that distraction the other animatronic grabbed Dipper and Mabel.

Inside of the kitchen, Soos saw that his friends were captive.

"I've got you surrounded Soos." Said the Giffany Bot.

"Please let my friends go! I'll do anything!" begged Soos.

"I remember someone promising to be my boyfriend." Said Giffany-Bot.

She summoned her lighting and appeared on a nearby TV screen.

"Think about it Soos, real girls unpredictable. They will judge you!"\

She showed images of girls doing just that.

"Do you think Melody will take you back after this terrible date?" asked Giffany showing such an image.

He turned towards the Giffany-Bot, which summoned a USB stuck.

"I can download your brain and you can join me in the game." She said, "And we'll be together, forever."

Soos blocked his Belly button from the USB stuck.

"Don't' make me delete you too!" said Giffany.

He began to think. He searched his pockets. That was when he found the game disk.

"So what do you say Soos?" asked Giffany.

"I say game over Giffany!" said Soos.

"Wait! No! don't!" yelled Giffany.

Soos tossed the game disk into the oven. As the disk bang to cook, Giffany began opt glitch out on the screen, while the animatronics face she hijacked melted off.

Outside the kitchen, the animatronic dropped their hostages.

And outside of the restaurant, Will E. stopped his attacks.

Stan picked up Goldie.

"You did it you old beautiful monster! You did it!" he said as hugged the stature, "How about you and me hit the town! These old has-beens are going to Vegas!"

Back inside the restaurant.

"I'm sorry about this." Said Soos, "I remember this place being better when I was a kid."

"Believe it or not, I've been on worse first dates." Said Melody.

"Really?" asked Soos.

"Never date a magician." Said Melody.

"Why would I?" asked Soos.

Melody laughed and playfully hit him.

"Hey, un… do you want to go my cousin's engagement party in a week." Said Soos.

"Sure, I'll still be in town then." Said Melody.

"Still be in town?" asked Soos.

"I'm going back home to Portland in a few weeks. But we can video chat." Said Melody.

"A girl who I can only see in my computer screen. "said Soos, "I don't see how this will go wrong at all!"

Inside of the ball pit, Dipper and Mabel still watched.

"The spirit of love! We did it!" cheered Mabel.

That was when Soos' grandmother popped out of balls.

"Yes! Yes! I am so happy for Soos!" said his grandmother.

"Have you been following us all day?" asked Dipper.

"Soos' life is my soap opera." Said Soos' Grandmother.

The next moaning, Erza looked around the kitchen, feeling like something was wrong. That was when the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Erza.

"Erza! Listen I need money!" yelled Stan on the other end, "I'm in Vegas right now… and I lost all my money!"

Erza just pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Tell me you didn't do anything crazy." Said Erza.

"Nothing… nothing at all." Answered Stan.

"Stanley…" sighed Erza.

"Fine, I got married to Goldie… along with cheating…" said Stan.

Erza sighed.

"Please… just send the money for the bus tickets!" said Stan.

"Fine…" said Erza.

"So is the 5th or 6th time it happened?" asked Stan.

"7th." Answered Erza, "I'm counting that time in Reno."

And so Soos got together with a nice slightly geeky girl named Melody, though it would be long distance… for now…

Also Stan got married to a stature… so much for What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas…

Next Time: Strange things begin to happen when it suddenly snows in the middle of the night. Turns out it was caused by a Space Lizard (which is not actually from Space). The only way to get the weather back to normal is to beat him in a dog sled race which Mabel accepts the challenge. Unfortunately she knows nothing about dog sled racing. Can she win? Find out next time!


	44. Snow Lizards

A/N: This chapter took a but longer than usual to write, not because of depression or anything like that... bit because it's a musical! That's right! This chapter is a musical! I'm not kidding. I blame the fact that there was never a music episode of Gravity Falls (you'd think there would be one, but nope!). Also it's based on a Noodle Incident from Mabel's Scrapbook...

Also this is the chapter takes the place of Little Gift Shop of Horrors, as much as I love that episode it's completely non-Canon... So yeah... anyways enjoy! And I'll get into the songs afterwards...

Chapter 44: Snow Lizards

In the mystery shack the twins start to shiver as they woke up.

"Why is it so cold!" muttered Dipper.

Mabel got up and looked outside, her eyes began to sparkle.

"No way!" yelled Mabel.

She requiped a coat put on some shoes and ran outside.

Dipper rubbed his eyes and followed her outside.

He stared at the site, the entire area was covered in snow!

The Erza, Stan and Jellal joined Dipper and stared in shock at the snow.

Of course Mabel and Waddles were just playing in the snow.

"It's July…" said Dipper.

"It is…" said Stan.

"How did it snow?" asked Dipper.

"Gray?" asked Stan.

"Gray wouldn't do something like this." Pointed out Erza.

"Besides, it's too wide spread to be something he did." Said Jellal.

As Mabel played in the snow she saw something in the forest, she took out her camera and took a picture of it, before it scurried away. That was when she saw it was a lizard with weird glowing marks and had some tuxedo attire.

"That's weird." Said Mabel.

She shrugged and began to play in the snow again, unaware what she was the thing that caused it all…

Sometime later, Wendy, Laxus and Soos were clearing away the snow.

"Seriously! Did he have to make us do this today!" yelled Wendy.

"We have no choice." Said Laxus.

"Besides I already checked, Natsu and Gray are swamped today." Said Erza.

Meanwhile at someone house Natsu just finished clearing away the driveway. Which was an easy job... just melting the snowed with his fire.

"Thanks Natsu!" said the guy who owned the house and paid him.

"No problem." Said Natsu.

Across the street was a different story, Gray was shoveling a walkway without magic.

Inside the man of the house was going over finances.

"Are you sure we shouldn't we just hire some kid to do that job instead of a wizard…" said the man.

The woman of the house was just sipping hot cocoa and watching Gray work with a smile on her face.

Of course this being Gray he was just wearing his underwear.

"He's doing a very good job…" said the woman still watching Gray, "We got what we paid for…"

Back at the Mystery Shack.

"So has it ever snowed in July?" asked Laxus.

"Not to my memory." Said Soos.

"Nope." Answered Wendy.

"Not that I heard about." Said Erza, "I'm sure we'll figure it out soon."

"What do you mean?" asked Soos.

"Once the novelty wears off, I'm sure that the town will hire the guild to figure why it snowed." Said Erza.

"Unless it's not the day after tomorrow… dude! What if that super cold comes here!" said Soos.

"Don't worry… I'm sure it's not the day after tomorrow." Said Laxus.

"Besides I checked the news, the snow is just in and around Gravity Falls." Said Erza.

"Hey! Erza I need your help in here!" yelled Stan.

"Okay…" sighed Erza.

She left then the twins showed up, with Dipper really bundled up.

"What's with Dipper?" asked Laxus.

"We're not used to the cold." Said Dipper.

"That's right." Said Mabel, "It never snowed back home."

She requiped her scrap book… and then began to sing.

" _Although people call it sunny California we grew up in a foggy haze. It rarely got that hot and never cold enoguh for snow_." Sang Mabel.

They all looked at each other and Dipper shrugged.

" _It never snowed back home, at worse it was sweater weather or rain, but never snow… it never snowed back home_." Sang Mabel.

The four decided to let Mabel get this out of her system.

" _The closest thing we had to snow was this one time mom drove us up to the mountains… but it only tiny patches and almost nothing. We couldn't even make snow angels_." Sang Mabel.

Dipper nodded confirming that story.

" _It never snowed back home, at worse it was sweater weather or rain, but never snow… it never snowed back home"_ sang Mabel.

They relied it was the chorus so they didn't' say anything.

" _We had a white Christmas once. But that's only because mom and dad took us to Tahoe. It was the first time we had real and we play all day until we went sledding and Dipper…_ " sang Mabel.

:"Stop!" yelled Dipper.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"We vowed never to speak that again… remember." Said Dipper.

"Oh yeah." Said Mabel.

Then Mabel started up the song again.

" _It never snowed back home, at worse it was sweater weather or rain, but never snow… it never snowed back home. We're not used to snow at all, which why we have no chores, we're not used to about that… because it never snowed back…"_ sang Mabel as she finished the song.

They all stared at Mabel.

"Dude… why did you sing that?" asked Wendy.

Mabel just shrugged.

"It just felt right." Answered Mabel.

"Makes sense." Said Soos understanding her logic.

Dipper noticed the new picture she put in her scrapbook of the lizard that she captured in a picture.

"When did you take that?" asked Dipper.

"This morning." Said Mabel.

"I've never seen that thing around." Said Dipper;

"You think it might be connected?" asked Mabel.

"But it's a lizard, it might not have anything to with anything." Said Soos.

"I guess we should investigate it." Said Dipper.

"I don't hear any shivering!" yelled Stan.

Both Wendy and Laxus groaned.

And so Dipper and Mabel went into town to see if anyone saw the lizard.

"You think we might get any answers?" asked Mabel.

"We have to see." Said Dipper.

As they looked around they heard laughter.

They turned to see that strange lizard standing on top of a building.

"Greetings people of this town! I am your new ruler!" said the strange lizard.

Everyone looked at the strange lizard.

"As you noticed that the entire town has entered a winter, that is my doing, for my species thrives in the cold." Said the lizard.

The town all stared at the lizard.

"You seriously think we'll just listen to you?" asked Gajeel.

The town began to cheer on Gajeel.

"Yes…" answered the lizard, "What do you wish to fight me?"

"You're new the town aren't you?" asked Gajeel.

Gajeel jumped to the roof and turned his arm into a club and was going to attack the lizard with it. However his club disappeared right when it was about to hit the lizard.

And that was when missing part of the club reappeared and smacked Gajeel in the back sending him falling to the ground.

"Pathetic." Said the lizard.

That was when Panther Lily in his large form tried to attack the lizard.

That was when suddenly Panther Lily gnashed and reappeared elsewhere away from the fight.

"Now are you done trying to fight me?" asked the lizard.

"What are you?" asked Panther Lily.

"I am a Space Lizard." Said the lizard.

"So you're from space?" asked a random town's person.

"Are you a raciest?" asked the space lizard.

"What?" asked the town's person.

"Just because I am called a Space Lizard does not mean that I am from outer space." Said the Space Lizard, "So you must be a raciest for thinking other wise."

Nearby people looked at the town's person.

"I'm not racist." He said.

"IF you're not from Space why are you called a space lizard?" asked Mabel.

"It's quite simple!" said the space lizard who began to perform an old school rap.

" _To the left!_ " he said somehow teleporting to her left, " _To the right!_ "

Mabel was teleported to her right.

" _Now look at that! It's out of site!_ " sand the Space Lizard who motioned a light pole to disappear.

The town watched in horror.

" _We Space Lizards control space! We can bend it and mend it and do whatever. Bring it in, take it out, it ours to what we wish… We might have scales we ain't no fish!_ "

The town's people began to get confused. Not because of the lizard itself, but rather what it was doing.

" _To the left! To the right! Now look at that! It's out of site!_ " rapped the Space Lizard messing with some buildings.

The twins noticed Gajeel still on the ground and helped him up with the held of Panther Lily.

" _We Space Lizard enjoy to chill! And I mean quite literally! This whole Global Warming thing is ruing our style! So I came up with plan! Find a place no one knows about and take it for myself! To chill and ill! And what I want!_ "

The towns people exchanged looks, mainly because that verse, wasn't that good and barley had any rhymes.

" _But I'm a sporting Lizard! I'll give your freedom! If you place a game! Beat me and you'll be free! Lose and you won't be! You'll just have to enjoy this from now on_ " rapped the lizard.

The lizard began to mess with the town again.

" _To the left! To the right! Now look at that! It's out of site!_ " taunted the lizard a he messed with the town again as he seemed to end his song, " _Now this towns is mine now! And you don't you forget, and so how make that bet!_ "

The towns' people just stared at him in shock.

"Now nay questions?" asked the Space Lizard.

"Why did you have to explain it rap?" asked Dipper.

"Just because I'm a gentleman doesn't mean I don't like to kick it old school." Said the space lizard as he adjusted his tie (and for some reason record scratched played).

"Your rapping sucked!" yelled Robbie.

The Space Lizard cased some snow to fall on him.

"So tell me, who will take my bet and play the game with me?" asked the Space Lizard.

The towns people exchanged looks.

"I will!" yelled Mabel.

"Mabel"! said dipper.

"Very well! And the game will be a Dog Sled race! It's a sport my kind enjoy!" said the Space Lizard, "You have three day to prepare! And don't think of skipping town, I have created a dome around this town that will prevent anyone form leaving!"

With that the Space Lizard disappeared.

"All right! So I'm going to go against him a dog sled race!" said Mabel.

"Mabel!" yelled Dipper, "You nothing about Dog Sled races! You've never been on a sled…"

"Yes I have…" said Mabel, "Wait… never mind… never speak of it again…"

Gajeel and Panther Lily looked at each other.

Then Panther Lily.

"I'm contacting Makarov." Said Panther Lily.

"Hey! Wait…" said Mabel.

"Mabel this is something we need to talk about with the Guild." Said Dipper.

Gajeel was muttering thing under his breath.

"You lost to a lizard." Laughed Mabel.

"Shut up!" yelled Gajeel.

"A lizard that's terrible at rapping…" laughed Mabel.

"I said shut up!" yelled Gajeel.

Of course the meeting that cored was a jointed meeting with the Mystery Shack.

"So now you're going up again him a dog sled race?" asked Stan.

"Well he didn't' say it was a dog sled race when he made the challenge." Said Mabel.

"Oh yeah, it doesn't snow in California." Said Natsu, "At least that's what I heard."

"It's a stereotype." Said Erza.

"You know there's mountains in California." Pointed out Mabel.

"We're getting side tracked." Said Dipper.

"do you think you can handle it?" asked Makarov, "And be honest."

"I think she can handle it." Said Wendy.

"Really?" asked Erza.

"I've done a lot if dog sledding before." Said Wendy. "I can teach her."

"I think I should help.," said Gray.

"Since ice is your thing." Laughed Mabel.

"Have you been out all day ion your underwear?" asked Dipper.

"Hey! I'm an ice wizard, we don't get cold." Said Gray, "And I'm pretty sure the person stole my clothes when I did my first job."

"Why?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know…" said Gray, "Plus I was hired by a lot of house wives and middle aged woman today…"

"What!" yelled Juvia.

"I didn't need to know that." Said Dipper.

"The entire guild didn't need to know that." Said Makarov.

"IS someone going to calm down Juvia?" asked Cana.

"I'll do it." Volunteered Lisanna.

"Why those women…" muttered Juvia.

"They just want to watch, that's all." Assured Lisanna.

"So…" said dipper, "Do you think you can get a dog sled team easily?"

"Oh yeah, I know a few people." Said Wendy, "I can get you one by the end of the day."

"All right! I have three days to prepare." Said Mabel.

"Wait… I'm going to help you." Sid dipper.

"Really?" asked Mabel.

"You can't do this alone." Said Dipper.

"You're the one who hating this cold more than me." Pointed out Mabel.

"I know." Said Dipper.

"Either way let's do this thing!" yelled Mabel.

"So a dog sled race against a space lizard…" said Carla.

"Is something wrong?" asked Marvelous.

"I'm just wondering if I should start making a list of strange sentences I've said since we've arrived in Gravity Falls." Sighed Carla.

"You know…" said Marvelous, "Actually kind of sounds like it would be fun."

"Later that night, Wendy managed to get Mabel and Dipper a team.

"They're the best I can do." Said Wendy.

"Oh their so cute and fluffy!" said Mabel who began to cuddle with them.

"Mabel's now's not the time.." said Dipper.

But it was too late, Mabel was already scratching one of their stomachs and it was doing the leg thing.

"Should she be doing this?" asked Dipper.

"It should be fine…" said Wendy, "Just give her a few minutes."

Mabel took a picture with her and her new dog companions and put that in the scrapbook.

"All right! Let's Save Christmas!" cheered Mabel then she realized what she said, "The town… the town…"

And with that Mabel and Dipper began their dog sled training.

They began to get introductions on how to control the dogs.

" _Each day we learn a little more._ " Sang Mabel.

Mabel and Dipper try to control the dog sled and nearly crash into a tree.

" _But it's not going to be easy._ " Sang Mabel.

They continued to get the hang of it.

" _But we will be the best! We will win!_ " sang Mabel.

Gray began to get Dipper to wear less clothes in the cold, Erza watched making sure it wasn't all of them.

" _We're not used to the snow._ " Sang Mabel.

Dipper shivered but was getting used to it.

" _Sure it got cold, but it wasn't freezing._ " Sang Mabel.

Dipper looked at Gray an pointed out he was in his underwear again, naturally he started to freak out.

" _But will be the best! We will win!_ " sang Mabel.

Mabel and Dipper were trying out the dog sled race. A lot of people were watching them.

" _Everyone is counting on us._ " Sang Mabel.

Lazy Susan gave them some pie while they took a break.

" _What that lizard is doing is really bad._ " Sang Mabel.

Mabel and Dipper watched as someone tried to leave the town but then suddenly disappeared. On the other side of town the person reappeared.

" _Even if you fly up to the top, you just reappear on the ground… which I have to admit is pretty cool._ " Sang Mabel.

Mabel and Happy watch as Happy flew up to the sky, and soon enoguh he reappeared magical from the ground. Happy was Laughing as was Mabel while Dipper was just concerned.

" _But we will be the best! We will win!_ " sang Mabel.

Wendy was timing the dog sled, and gave the thumbs up.

" _No matter what happens we won't give up._ " Sang Mabel.

Dipper was wearing a thinner coat than he was before, Gray nodded to him.

" _No matter what happens we won't give in!_ " sang Mabel.

Mabel and Dipper got the best time for the dog sled racing

" _But we will be the best! We will win_!" sang Mabel.

Right after this, Dipper, Wendy and Gray talked.

"Was it just me or did Mabel kept singing bits and pieces of a song?" asked Gray.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but yeah, that was pretty weird, even for Mabel." Said Wendy.

"She was probably thinking about the montage she was having." Said Dipper.

"Wait are you talking about?" asked Mabel.

"Nothing…" said all three.

"So do you have an idea about the race?" asked Wendy.

"He's the bad guy so I figured that he would just suddenly show and give the rules." Said Mabel.

"And indeed I have." Said the Space Lizard suddenly appearing, "I've been watching you two… and I don't mind if you're brother joins in, it doesn't mater in the end."

"You're going to eat those words." Said Wendy.

"Yes, quite." Laughed the Space Lizard, "By the way… about your male companion… is he aware he's only in his underwear?"

"Not again!" groaned Gray.

"Let us get ready for the race then!" said the Space Lizard.

"so where are we going to meet?" asked Mabel.

"And what's the course?" asked Dipper.

The Space Lizard sighed.

"That will be explained when the race begins." Said the Space Lizard.

Sometime later at what would be the starting line of race the two dog sled teams waited.

"All right!" called out Lucy who was once again MCing the event, this time with Mirajane helping as well,. "This race will take us through the Gravity Falls Forest!"

"The first one go through the entire race will this trophy that someone mange dot make in a few days." Said Mirajane.

A person the crowd shrugged.

"What… they deserve a trophy." Said the person who made it.

The crowd watching was nervous.

"All right! Let's begin the race!" said Mirajane.

"On your mark! Get set!" began Lucy.

That was when suddenly a bunch of cages decided from, the sky. And trapped the entire town them the cages, including the racers.

That was when they all heard laughter.

Everyone turned to where the laughter came form, it was a giant slug.

" _I have been watching and waiting and seeing everyday! Waiting for my chance to strike!_ " sang the slug.

"Again with the singing." Muttered Dipper.

" _For years I've this town for my own! And now today the day!_ " sang the slug.

The slug lifted the cage containing Dipper and Mabel.

" _Blam! Today's the day! Blam! And now you're mine! The slug has won all through and Blam the day mine!_ "

The town was even more confused by the slug than the Space Lizard.

" _For years I watched this, destroy itself. Watching as certain things happen. Wafting for the day of the triangle or waiting for the day they finally desorbed their minds! But no… I didn't too wait that long._ " Sang the slug.

What the slug didn't notice was Gildarts knocking on the bars of the cage he was in.

" _Blam! Today's the day! Blam! And now you're mine! The slug has won all through and Blam the day mine!_ " sang the slug.

The slug went over to the space lizard and began to poke its cage.

" _Thanks you to you… oh yes… I was able to enact my plans, you seprated this town form the rest world! And thanks to you I won!_ " sang the slug.

The slug threw down the cage that held the lizard.

" _Blam! Today's the day! Blam! And now you're mine! The slug has won all through and Blam the day mine!"_ sang the slug.

The slug didn't notice that one of its cages was destroyed.

" _The reign of the slug has come to Gravity Falls! And no one saw it coming! It's all mine and mine and mine alone! Neon of saw you and with a balm the day is mine… and with a blame every is now MINE_!" sang the slug.

The slug began to laugh evilly.

"Hey!" called out Gildarts.

The slug turned around and suddenly Gildarts sent out a strange spell at the slug causing it to explode.

Gildarts busted out Dipper and Mabel first.

The Space Lizard erased the cage so he was free as well.

"That was quite annoying." Said the Space Lizard adjusting his tie.

"So… you didn't kill the giant slug?" asked Mabel.

That was when it began to rain smaller version.

"Holy Crap! What just happened!" yelled one of the slugs.

"I don't know!" yelled another.

"I'm so tiny now!" cried yet another.

"Is anyone kind of reminded of that episode of Futurama with Slurm?" asked yet another one of them.

"Kind of…" agreed another.

"Hey! I need help cleaning up." Said Gildarts.

And so the guild and the Space Lizard teamed up for the time being so they could clean up the mess left by the Giant Slug.

"Is everyone in agreement that the thing with the slug never happened?" asked Blubs.

"Yes!" said just about everyone in the town.

"So should we do something?" the man who married a woodpecker to Bud.

"Eh, I think we can engage a loophole this time." Answered Bud.

Lucy once again began to get the race start.

"So… On your marks! Get Set! GO!" called out Lucy.

And so the race began.

They were neck and neck until the Space Lizard pull ahead by altering space.

"Hey he's cheating!" yelled Mabel.

"I never said I wouldn't cheat!" said the Space Lizard.

"Why that…" said Mabel.

Dipper was about use his magic, but Mabel stopped him.

"We're not going to stoop to his level." Said Mabel.

"But…" said Dipper.

"No buts." Said Mabel, "Butts are for sitting."

"Seriously Mabel…" said Dipper.

"We can do this." Said Mabel.

"Please don't tell me you're going…" said Dipper.

" _This isn't the way to beat him._ " sang Mabel.

"Of course…" sighed Dipper.

" _We have to beat him, but that's the not way to do it…. We can beat him what we learned._ " Sang Mabel.

"They found a log and used it as a ramp putting them very close to the Space Lizard.

" _You think you can beat me? All I've seen and all I've done! I won't lose to a little girl like you!_ " sang the Space Lizard.

Dipper sighed, the fact that the Space Lizard was joining in the singing was the least weird thing about this.

" _You think you got a chance, but you don't… I can control space! You might have magic but it's not enough!_ " sang the Space Lizard.

The Space Lizard caused a tree to appear in their path.

However Dipper was able to control the dogs to get out of the way.

" _Whatever you throw at us! We can over come! You can't beat us!_ " sang Mabel.

" _I'd like to see you try_." Sang the Space Lizard.

" _No matter what you won't beat me! I'll be the one to win! You think you can win with/without tricks._ " Sang both Mabel and the Space Lizard.

Mabel and Dipper managed to get right next to him.

" _You have to just give up! This town is now mine!_ " sang the Space Lizard.

" _I won't give up! No matter what I won't! I won't break! Because that's who I am!_ " sang Mabel.

" _Just give in already!_ " sang the Space Lizard.

" _No matter what you won't beat me! I'll be the one to win! You think you can win with/without tricks."_ Sang both Mabel and the Space Lizard.

The Space Lizard sent them back several feet.

" _Everyone is counting us to stop you! You won't keep this town trapped in an eternal winter!_ " sang Mabel.

" _Please you're nothing but a child!_ " sang the Space Lizard.

" _I've seen so much! I've gone toe to toe with Child Psychics, Gnomes and all sorts of monsters! This is nothing compared to that!_ " sang Mabel.

" _They're nothing compared to me._ " Sang the Space Lizard.

" _No matter what you won't beat me! I'll be the one to win! You think you can win with/without tricks."_ Sang both Mabel and the Space Lizard.

That was when Dipper pointed at a low hanging log. The twins managed to duck, but the Space Lizard tried to get rid of it, but found he couldn't do it.

It knocked him off the sled.

Both Mable and Dipper looked at each other, confused at how that happened.

However he reappeared on the sled, but seemed to be breathing heavily.

" _I'm almost at my limits…_ " sang the Space Lizard.

" _What did you just sing?_ " asked Mabel (still in song).

" _No matter what happens I'll still win!_ " sang the Space Lizard.

" _I can hear you're signing!_ " sang Mabel.

" _I won't lose… not again…_ " sand the Space Lizard.

Dipper and Mabel exchanged looks.

" _No matter what you won't beat me! I'll be the one to win! You think you can win with/without tricks."_ Sang both Mabel and the Space Lizard.

" _Everyone's counting on me!_ " sang Mabel.

" _I refuse to lose again!_ " sang the Space Lizard.

They saw the finish line not to far away.

The Space Lizard Smirked evilly.

" _No matter what you won't beat me! I'll be the one to win! You think you can win with/without tricks."_ Sang both Mabel and the Space Lizard.

The Space Lizard tired to teleport to the finish line, but it didn't work, he just cringed.

Mabel and Dipper managed to pull ahead and crossed the finish line first.

The Space Lizard ended up crashing.

The crowd started to cheer when they did! Lucy gave Mabel the trophy, while the Space Lizard laid in the snow angry.

"You have to hold you're end of the bargain." Said Mabel.

"I plan to…" said the Space Lizard getting up and adjusting his hat.

"From our little duet I realized, you've tried to do this before didn't' you?" asked Mabel.

The Space Lizard didn't answer.

"So… do you have any problems you want to talk about?" asked Mabel.

"No…" answered the Space Lizard, "Even if this is the 7th time I've tried this… I just have to find another Podunk town. Good day! I'm not going bring the snow with me."

With that the Space Lizard vanished.

"Did he just say this was the 7th time he tried this?" asked Dipper.

"Eh, doesn't mater…" said Mabel.

"But it sounds like he's going to do to another town." Said Dipper.

"It's fine." Said Mabel with a shrug.

That was when the town began to cheer.

"You know… I realized something…" said Mabel.

"She's going to sing again." Sighed Dipper.

" _It never snowed back home, at worse it was sweater weather or rain, but never snow… it never snowed back home_."

"Yes!" cheered Soos, "A reprisal."

" _But I have to remember, this is my home now! And it snows every winter!"_ sang Mabel, " _No more sweater weather and rain in the winter, it snows at home!_ "

The town applauded…

"Are you going to keep doing musical numbers? "asked Dipper.

"I think I'm all sung out." Answered Mabel.

"Good…" said Dipper.

"At least for now." Said Mabel.

"So…" said Natsu, "What should we do with the snow?"

"Leave!" yelled Mabel.

"Yay! A few more days of snow!" cheered Durland.

The rest of the own cheered. After all it wasn't every day the town was covered in snow in the middle of summer.

And so Mabel and Dipper beat the Space Lizard in a Dog Sled Race… Yeah, this was one of the weirder events… Then again it was Gravity Falls… there would probably be something happen weirder soon enoguh…

Then again a rapping lizard would be hard to top.

Next Time: Dipper thinks that Old Man McGucket might be the author of the journals. However when he goes into investigates he learns that McGucket can't remember anything. Is there a secret going on? Something to make sure no remembers the secrets of the town? Find out next time!

A/N: All about the songs

Song 1: This is true about the Bay Area (which I'm a resident of) it doesn't snow here... there's not much to say about that...

Song 2: At first it was just a generic villain's song, but then an old school rap number hit me and I thought it was so ridiculous that I couldn't' help myself

Song 3: It's a montage song, just that...

Song 4: I wanted a more traditional villain song after changed the second song to a rap. Then it also hit me. Blam... It's acronym for something... what? I won't say, but a cookie to the first person who get it right!

Song 5: Actually this is the only song that was inspired from something else, while it's not a true clone, it was partially inspired by The Light of You Cutie Mark from FiM... It just felt right... also it's my favorite song from that episode.

And of course, I'm not good at song writing... so yeah... hope you enjoyed it...


	45. Society of the Blind Eye

Chapter 45: Society of the Blind Eye

It was just a normal day in the Mystery Shack, Dipper was searching for the author, and had a corkboard of possible suspects.

"Who are you?" asked Dipper chewing on a pen.

The pen broke thanks to hi s chewing.

"Hot again!" muttered Dipper.

He tossed the pen into a box with other chewed up pens.

"Hey Dipper! Look what I got!" said Mabel running into the room.

"Yay a filthy green bottle…" sighed Dipper.

"It's a bottle message from Mermando! Remember? He was part fish and part shirtless guy." Said Mabel, "What if he wasn't to get back together?"

Dipper blinked, "What happened with Gabe?" asked Dipper.

"Uh…" said Mabel.

(Flashback)

Mabel and Gabe were at a coffee shop.

"Well I have yet to find someone who loves puppets as much as I do…" said Gabe, "Isn't that right…"

That was when he began to make out with the book puppet.

"He's making out with a puppet…" thought Mabel, "I have to get out of here… but how…"

She threw down a coffee cup.

"Non-specific excuse!" she shouted and then ran out of the coffee shop.

(End of Flashback)

"I don't want to talk about it…" sighed Mabel, "Anyways… Mermando!"

"Just don't get your hopes up." Said Dipper.

"They're already up!" said Mabel,

She opened the bottle.

""Dear Mabel"… so far so good." Said Mabel, ""It's with a heavy heart"… so far so good…"

Dipper just sighed.

""That I must inform you I'm getting married"…" said Mabel.

"And there it is." Sighed Dipper.

""In order to prevent an underwater civil war… arranged wedding… queen of the Manatees!" cried Mabel who looked at the picture showing a saddened Mermando and the Queen of the Manatees who was well a Manatee.

"She so beautiful!" cried Mabel, "This can't be happening."

"Oh Mabel you'll get over him eventually." Said Dipper.

"You don't understand, Dipper." Said Mabel requipping her Scrapbook, "When we moved here I made a page on summer romances. Look at my luck"

She pointed to various picture, "A bunch of gnomes." She said pointing to a picture of Norman, "Child Psycho." She said pointing to a picture of Gideon, "You still don't want know." She said pointing to a picture of Gabe.

"And now…" sighed Mabel adding Mermando's picture and the caption "Failed" to the page "summer romances.

"I wish I could just forget about them forever." Said Mabel.

"Hey, if it's any consolation, my summer mission hasn't been a success either." Sighed Dipper he showed her the laptop Bill wrecked, "But with the this laptop smashed, I lost hope of ever finding him."

Mabel was looking through the bottle.

"Wait a minute look!" said Mabel.

"Through your bottle?" asked Dipper.

"Just look through it!" yelled Mabel.

Dipper did so and he saw the small logo "McGucket labs."

"Old Man McGucket?" asked Dipper, "Couldn't be unless…"

He looked at the board of the suspects, that was when he began to ties the strings together… and all signs pointed to him being the author.

"Old Man McGucket wrote the journals?" asked Dipper.

Meanwhile in the gift shop, Soos was signing the latest jam, "Straight Blanchin'"

"I can't get that song out my head!" Wendy complained.

"Oh you mean "Straight Blanchin'?" asked Soos, "It's the catchiest song of the summer."

"What is Blanchin'?" asked Wendy, "Rappers can't make up words."

"Actually." Said Levy who was there (she was supposed to help Dipper figure out how to make a good sword, but Dipper had yet to come down), "Blanching is a real word."

"What are you a word expert?" asked Wendy.

Everyone looked at Wendy, which included Erza and Laxus.

"Oh yeah…" said Wendy, "So what does it mean?"

"Well "Blanching" is a word with many meanings." Explained Levy, "Including skin tuning white… but…"

"But what?" asked Wendy.

"I got bored one day and analyzed the lyrics." Said Levy, "Turns out it's a song about cooking."

"What?" asked Wendy.

"I know… it's weird." Said Levy.

"You seriously analyzed the lyrics?" asked Laxus.

"Well I wasn't up for a job, and Lulu and Dipper were busy…" said a rather embarrassed Levy.

"But seriously! It's about cooking!" yelled Wendy.

"Rappers are visionaries." Said Soos, "If they told me to eat my own pants, I would."

Turns out the next lyrics in the song were "Eat you own pants."

"I guess I have no choice." Said Soos with a shrug.

That was when the twins ran into the room.

"We have to see Old Man McGucket now!" said Dipper then noticed Levy, "Wait… Levy…"

"You need help with making swords." Said Levy.

"I forgot today was the day…" said Dipper.

"Dipper…" said Mabel.

"Oh, right." Said Dipper, "Like I said we have to see Old Man McGucket."

"We'll explain on the way." Said Dipper.

And so Erza laughed as they all ditched the Mystery Shack.

"Hey! Where are you going!" yelled Stan watching them ditch then he saw a certain site, "Why is Soos eating his own pants?"

Sometime later, the group made it to the junkyard.

"Are you sure he's the author?" asked Erza.

"All the signs point to him." said Dipper.

"I don't know, I just get the feeling like he's not." Said Erza.

Laxus looked at Erza getting the feeling that she was hiding something.

"Old Man McGucket are you here?" asked Dipper.

They got to his shack where Nate and Lee were spraying painting "Old Man McSuckit".

Of course the old man found them.

"Git out of here you hornswagglin'!" yelled old man McGucket, but lamented when they gone, ""McSuckit", they really got me good."

That was when he noticed the group that was looking for them.

"Visitors! Come! Come!" he said.

He brought them into his Shack.

"Pull up some rusty metal,. You're just in time with my hourly turf war with the hillbilly what lives inside my mirror!" said Old Man McGucket.

He began to yell at his reflection in the washtub.

"Cut the act McGucket, we know you're the author." Said Dipper, "You studied the mysteries of this town and wrote them in a book."

He held up his journal.

"You're the genius Dipper's been looking for all summer." Said Wendy.

"Uh Genius. I'm no genius." Said Old Man McGucket.

"What about all those robots you built?" asked Levy who heard the story Gobblewonker.

"That one you built for Gideon was surprisingly hard to beat." Said Laxus.

"Yeah, but those were mostly for revenge." Said Old Man McGucket, "Everyone says I'm no good to no body. I can't remember who I used to be… but I must have been a failure to end up like this…"

"But the laptop has your name in it." Said Soos.

"Are you sure you didn't write it?" asked Dipper "Here take a closer look."

HE began to show him the journal.

"I told you I can't recall. Everything before 1982 is just a blur… just a hazy…" said Old Man McGucket.

That was when Dipper got to a certain page, one showing an eye that was crossed out.

"The Blind Eye! The robes! My mind! They did something!" yelled Old Man McGucket.

"Who did this tyro you?" asked Dipper.

"I don't recall." Said Old Man McGucket.

"Oh you poor man." Said Mabel.

"What do you think could have happened?" asked Levy.

"I don't know." Said Erza.

"What if McGucket found out something he wasn't supposed to know?" asked Dipper, "and someone or messed with his mind."

"We have to get to the bottom of this." Said Erza.

She couldn't stand to see something like this happen. Even if it probably didn't lead to the author of the journal.

Think dude, that the last thing you remember?" asked Wendy.

Old Man McGucket noticed a newspaper that was high and framed.

"Uh this this I think." Said Old Man McGucket.

It was a story about him being found confused outside of the history museum.

"The History Museum!" said Levy.

"Let's go." Said Erza.

And so they head to the museum in Soos' truck.

On the way there of course Soos was listening to Straight Blanchin. Wendy took out the CD and tossed it out the window.

Everyone but Laxus (who was too preoccupied by a barf bag) stared at her.

"I'll buy you a new one." She added.

They entered the museum through the window.

"All right keep your eyes out for anything suspicious." Said Dipper.

Mabel sighed.

"Is something wrong?" asked Wendy, "You just walked past a cat without petting it."

"Oh Wendy, everything I see remind me of my failed romances. That formaldehyde heart over there, that romantic diorama. And even this poster for my ex-boyfriend." Said Mabel motioned over to a poster of Gabe.

"What did happen between you and Gabe?" asked Levy.

"Considering he was cool with the whole brother getting possessed by demon and ruining the play." Said Wendy.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Mabel deciding to take the poster off, turns out there was one with Sev'ral Timez under it, "Oh come one!"

"So your last memory was here, anything coming back yet?" asked Dipper.

"What's that over there?" asked Laxus.

They noticed a shadowy figure down the hall.

"Let's go." Said Erza requipping into her Heart Kreuz Armor and a swords.

They followed the shadowy figures down a hallway and into a room filled with eyes, but the figure was gone.

"Well kettle my corn, he vanishfied." Said Old Man McGucket.

"This doesn't make any sense." Said Dipper.

"There has to be a secret to the room." Said Levy.

"I feel like all these eyeball are a-watching me!" said Old Man McGucket.

Both Levy and Dipper noticed that the eyes were looking at Old Man McGucket.

"They are." Said Levy.

"Move side." Said Dipper.

Old Man did so and there was a stone eye on the wall. Dipper pushed it. That was when a door opened at the fire place.

"A secret doorway." Said Dipper.

"We have to be stealthy." said Old Man McGucket, "I'll hambone a message if in danger."

He made some slapping sounds. They all looked at Levy who shrugged, "Don't look at me…"

The slapping also meant "Coyotes are coming for our sweetbreads." … so it was better it wasn't known what it was said.

They went down the stairs and hid behind some curtains when they heard chanting. They saw a gathering of many people in robes.

"Who is the subject of tonight's meeting?" asked the man who was clearly the leader of whatever going on.

"This woman." Said one of the robed men.

They removed a bag from a woman's head who was strapped to a chair.

And that was a woman they all knew well.

"Lazy Susan." Whispered Mabel.

"What is it that you have seen?" asked the leader.

"Uh, well I was leaving the diner and I saw many little bearded doodads and I was like Whaaa?"

"There, there." Said the leader taking out a strange looking gun from a box, "You won't be like "Whaaa" anymore…"

The gun had a part where you could input words into it.

"What is that gizmo? Is that a hair dryer? Are you barbers?" asked Lazy Susan.

That was when the leader shot Lazy Susan with the gun. The group watched in horror as Lazy Susan's eyes went wide.

"Lazy Susan, tell me what do you know of little bearded men?" asked the leader.

"My mind is cleared thanks to the Society of the Blind Eye!" said Lazy Susan in a trance.

"It is unseen." Said the other people in the robes.

"They erased her memories." Said Dipper.

Old Man McGucket hambone something that translated to swearing.

"They just wiped Lazy Susan's memory." Muttered Erza.

"If you ask me they should have wiped away that awful mascara!" laughed Soos.

"I think she looks beautiful…." Muttered Mabel.

"She's doing the best she can." Said Wendy.

"That's a horrible thing to say." Said Levy.

"Really Soos?" asked Erza.

"Whoa! Touched a nerve there." Said Soos.

"Tell me Lazy Susan, how do you feel?" asked the leader.

"I feel great, I can't even remember what was wrong, or what I'm doing here… or if I'm a man or a woman." Said Lazy Susan as two of the mysterious people were taking her away.

"Don't' worry, you're memories will be safe with us." Said the leader who grabbed a strange tube from the gun and wrote down (Lazy) Susan Wentworth, "Buried in the hall of the forgotten."

The leader placed a strange tube into one of those vacuumed tube things.

"Into the hall of the forgotten! Into the Hall of the Forgotten!" chanted the other hooded figures.

"Great chanting, have you been prating?" asked the leader, "Meeting Adorned"

They began to leave saying "Unseen you later!".

Once they were all gone. The group left their hiding spots.

"Amazing. A society of Evil Mind Erasers." Said Dipper, "I'll bet that they must have erased your memories a long time ago. If we could find your memories we can find the secrets of this town."

"All right." Said Erza taking charge, "Levy, Wendy and Mabel will stay here just in case they show up again. Dipper, Soos and McGucket will look for the room where the memories are kept. Myself and Laxus will search for any more of them try to get answers if possible"

"But how are we going to find it?" asked Soos.

That was when his hat was sucked into the tube.

"Follow that hat." Said Dipper.

The three groups parted ways.

With Dipper's group they continued to follow the hat.

However there were some members in the hoods.

"Who goes there!" yelled one of them.

"Where do we go!" yelled McGucket.

And so they disguise themselves as part of a diorama with Soos was a mother, Dipper as a baby and McGucket as a prospector.

They tired to fix McGucket's eyes since they were out of focus but of course they didn't know he wasn't a stature.

"Man these are poorly made, I thought I heard someone." Said one of the hooded men.

"Maybe it was just janitor making out with that wax woman again." Said the second.

"Remind me to erase that from my mind later." Said the first.

Once they were gone. They got rid of the disguises.

"Honey fogelin' saltlickin' skullduggery." Said Old Man McGucket.

"Whoa, you got to teach me those old man swear-words." Said Soos.

They once again found Soos' hat.

Meanwhile with Erza and Laxus they had yet to find something.

"Hey, is something up." Said Laxus.

"This entire thing is bothering me." Said Erza.

"What do you mean" asked Laxus.

"It's clear they erase people's memories of the strange things in the town." Said Erza.

"Yeah, what about it." Said Laxus.

"Why haven't they done anything to myself or the Guild." Said Erza.

Laxus' eyes widened.

"There's something more going on." Said Erza.

Meanwhile with the girls team. All three of them were bored.

"I don't get it." Sighed Mabel, "I hug a lot, I can burp the alphabet, I have scratch and sniff clothing, I'm even a wizard. Why does every boy leave me."

"Who cares boys are the worst." Said Wendy, "You shouldn't get hung up, man."

"Hey you want to know something Lulu's never been on a date." Said Levy.

"Really?" asked Mabel.

"Seriously, she's the cutest girl in your guild." Said Wendy, "She beat Mira… and wasn't Mira a swim suit model."

"Mira took a dive to make fun of Gajeel." Said Levy, "Mabel, you're still young. Just wait a bit. You don't have to hurry."

"You know mom told me you turned down three guys." Said Mabel.

Levy blushed when she said that.

"She's right. Just forget about guys." Said Wendy.

"That's it! Forget about guys" said Mabel.

She grabbed the strange gun.

"I just put in Summer Romances and I wont' feel bad any more." Said Mabel.

"That's a really bad idea." Said Levy.

"She's right." Sid Wendy, "We don't know what that thing does. It might accidently erase things, like learning to read or breathe…"

"Or one of those terrible Summer Songs from your head." Said Mabel.

Wendy began to think about.

"Wendy…" said Levy.

"Sorry, sorry…" said Wendy.

Meanwhile the search group found the Hall of the Forgotten. They entered it and found there were a lot of the tubes all around.

"Look at all these tubes." Said Dipper.

"People from all over town must be getting their memories erased." Said Soos looking at the piles.

"Look at this." Said Dipper finding one labeled "Robbie V"

He found a strange television like device and placed the tube in it. It showed Robbie tied up.

"Yes Robbie, tell me what is you have seen?" asked the leader's voice.

"So I was attacked by this magical kung-fu guy, throwing stuff like fireballs at me." Said Robbie, "But I totally kicked it's butt."

"Speak honestly, Robbie." Said the leader.

"I was saved by a 12 year old." Said Robbie.

"Why are they erasing people's memories, I don't get it." Said Dipper.

"Looky Fellers!" said Old Man McGucket pointing to a tube that was high up on the shelf, "It's those words people call me."

"Oh dude! It's your memories!" said Soos, "we did it!"

Old Man McGucket began to grab them, however this set off an alarm.

Meanwhile with Wendy, Mabel and Levy.

"Look Mabel, sometimes bad things can lead to good things." Said Levy, "Has your mother ever told you about how I met Gajeel?"

"Yes… it's messed up." Said Mabel.

"But you know how it turned out in the end." Said Levy.

That was when they heard the alarm.

"Put the gun back and hide!" said Levy.

Mabel sighed, but Wendy grabbed the gun from Mabel and put it back into the box and the three hid.

With Erza and Laxus they heard the alarm.

"Hide!" said Erza.

Laxus nodded.

Both of them hid.

Meanwhile back with Dipper, Soos and Old Man McGucket.

"Oh man! The alarms in my brain is going off again." Said Old Man McGucket.

"Halt! Who goes there!" yelled a voice.

"Run!" yelled Soos.

Soos and Dipper ran while Old Man McGucket hid.

"Oh you really tarred yourself up Fiddleford." Sighed McGucket then he noticed something. "Wait why does my beard have a bandage on it… why hasn't anyone told me?"

With Dipper and Soos they hid.

However two hand grabbed their eyes.

"Dipper are you playing Guess Who?" asked Soos, "Your hands are so big and muscular…"

Soos and Dipper were soon enoguh tied to a pole.

"Who are you! And why are you doing this!" yelled Dipper.

"Well since we're going to erase your memories anyway…" said the leader.

The other members removed their hoods. Revealing it was people from around town… including Toby, Bud, the farmer who ran the pig booth at the fair, the relator, the bouncer and the guy who married a woodpecker.

"So how's your marriage working out by the way?" asked Soos.

"Oh great… great…" said the guy who married a woodpecker, "Not great…" he whispered.

"And you've never met me before." Said the leader removing his hood reveling a bald man with many tattoos, "And you have you wouldn't remember. I am Blind Ivan and we are the Society of the Blind Eye formed many years ago by our founder… our founder… Does anyone remember who he was."

"We've been using it on our selves an awful lot." Said Bud.

"Why would you do all this?" asked Dipper.

"As you know, this town is plagued by supernatural strangeness. For years no one knew how to stop the things that went bump in the night, so our founder invented the next best thing: A way for us to forget. We took it upon ourselves to help the troubled towns folk by erasing our memories of the strange. Now the people live their lives ignorant and happy, thanks to us. And a perk we help ourselves by erasing the things that trouble us…" explained Blind Ivan.

"Don't you see this is ruining people's lives…" said Dipper, "McGucket… lives in a hut in the dump and talks to animals because of you. Doesn't that make you feel bad?"

"Maybe a little… "said Blind Ivan who then zapped himself, "But not anymore…"

Dipper glared at him.

"Though before I erase your memories, I should tell you one more thing… there is something that we discovered can stop the things that go bump in the night." Said Blind Ivan.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"15 years ago, a person appeared. This person while super natural in origin, was extremely powerful and became the town's guardian angel. Fighting off the terrible monsters. However after two years this person left Gravity Falls to start a family."

Dipper's eyes widened.

"You don't mean." Said Dipper.

"Yes, your mother, Erza Scarlet. The one person who was declared untouchable by The Society." Said Blind Ivan, "Those two years were the best years… we thought we would never get them back but then not only did she return with you and your sister. But that guild also appeared."

"Wait a second…" said Dipper.

"Oh so you finally put together the pieces." Said Blind Ivan, "Yes, we've been leaving the Guild alone… well technically…"

"All of you hire the Guild for jobs." Said Dipper.

"That's right." Said Blind Ivan, "Except for myself and Toby, each one of us has hired a member of a guild at least once to take out the most dangerous thing that lie in Gravity Falls."

"Oh come on! I can do it too." Said Toby.

"No one can buy you can afford it Toby." Said Blind Ivan.

"Oh…" moaned Toby.

"We have the Guild fight the monsters in the light, while we in the dark erase the memories of the lesser threats." Explained Blind Ivan.

"Wait… what about Commie Spiders?" asked Soos, "Everyone remembers them."

Blind Ivan sighed, "Look it's better if people remember them. You know the great Commie Spider Temper Tantrum of '85 and how that's the only one that can't be traced back to a blow to communism. It was because we erased the entire town's memory of them and they thought were ignoring them."

"Yeah, we had a lot of fire to put out because of that…" said the Wood Packer guy, "Quite literally in some cases."

"But the point remains, the Fairy Tail Guild must remain untouched." Said Blind Ivan, "Well I think we can make an expectation for you two…"

"So is everything I heard is correct?" asked a voice.

Everyone but Blind Ivan froze all of them knew the voice well.

They trend to see Erza standing there, with Laxus, Mabel, Levy and Wendy.

"So tell what were yoyo going to erase from my son's mind" asked Erza.

"Oh, just our existence, we know if we erased more it would raise red flags with the Guild." Said Blind Ivan.

Erza glare was extremely harsh.

"Well I guess we have no other choice." Said Blind Ivan.

The bouncer ran towards Erza, she ran over to him as well with her sword.

She tried to slash him but he caught the sword.

"You might have beat me before." Said the bouncer, "But not this time."

"Requip!" called out Erza the sword disappeared and punched him so hard his legs went over his head.

"How dare you use me, my guild and my family!" growled Erza.

"We can still take them on!" said Blind Ivan.

"We so screwed…" said the relator.

The farmer nodded.

Laxus turned to lighting and went over to Soos and Dipper and untied them.

"All right requip!" called out Erza.

She requiped a kitana, she then tossed to Dipper.

Soos took out his hammer, Wendy took out her axe, Mabel requiped a confetti cannon.

That was when McGucket finally showed up.

"Hey! I raided the Mining Display for weapons!" said Old Man McGucket.

"We're good…" said Erza requipping a spear.

"Do you want this?" asked Blind Ivan holding McGucket's memory tube.

Mabel shot him in the face with her the confetti cannon.

"It's like a horrible rainbow!" yelled Blind Ivan.

Dipper managed to grab the memory tube.

"Oh no you don't!" said Toby trying to sound menacing as possible.

Dipper stared at her, and hit him with the back of the sword, sending to the floor.

"Oh…" whined Toby.

However the relator, tried to grab Dipper, who dodged.

"Look I'm a relator in this town!" she said, "Do you know how hard that job is…"

Dipper noticed one of the vacuum tubes and put the memory tube in it.

"All right I got it!" said Levy who managed to catch it.

"Give it here missy!" said the farmer.

However Soos was near him and used the tube to suck up his robe.

It turns out he was wearing underwear and unlike Gray he didn't have a nice body, so everyone cringed.

"That's right I wear nothing under my robe!" he said, "I'm not going to apologize, may ya'll should apologize for being a bunch of prudes."

"I'm going to erase that forever…" said Soos grabbing the gun.

However Blind Ivan smacked Soos and grabbed the tub from Levy.

However Erza pointed her spear at him, so he once again put in the transport tube.

Dipper decided to chase after it.

The Realtor jumped Erza which gave Blind Ivan a chance to follow it.

"Those memories belong to McGucket!" yelled Dipper as he followed the tube.

"The Society's Secrets belong to us!" said Blind Ivan.

Unfortunately, Blind Ivan got there first.

He pointed the memory gun at Dipper.

"Guys keep fighting!" yelled Dipper unsure if anyone could stop him in time.

"How Nobel of you, but tomorrow this will seem like a horrible nightmare." Said Blind Ivan, "Say goodbye to your memories of today…"

He shot at Dipper who closed his eye expecting the worse however Old Man McGucket got in the way.

Dipper was surprised.

"McGucket, you took the bullet for me." Said dipper.

McGucket was shot again.

"Are you okay?" asked Dipper.

"As okay as I'll ever be!" said Old Man McGucket.

"What?" asked Blind Ivan who kept shooting at him, "Why… isn't…this…working…"

"Hit me with your best shot baldy… but my mind's been broken for 30 odd years… you can't break what's already broken…"

Old Man McGucket head-butted Blind Ivan knocking him out.

Erza glared at the other members who were still standing (which was everyone but Toby and the Bouncer).

"Requip!" called out Erza switching to her Black Wing Armor.

"So… how boned are we?" asked the farmer guy.

"Very… berry much boned…" said the realtor.

Erza began to lay waste to them.

The others watched.

"You know…" said Levy, "The Black Wing Armor actually increased Erza's physical strength."

Wendy and Soos nodded at they watched.

And so once Erza was done, it was the Society that was now tied up.

"How do you like being tied up, it's not so fun, is it?" asked Soos.

"Who wants to draw on their faces?" asked Mabel.

"What?" asked Blind Ivan who had regained consciousness.

Mabel began to draw on his tattoos replacing one that read "Knowledge" with "Butts".

"Stop it! It's not funny!" yelled Blind Ivan.

"Yes it is." Giggled Mable.

'Pretty much." Said Levy.

"It's like objectively funny." Said Soos.

"You might have your fun now, but we will have our revenge! We won't forget this!" said Blind Ivan.

"Oh I think you might." Said Dipper who didn't even have to change what it said on the Gun, "Say cheese."

And so they let them go as they didn't have any memories of what transpired.

But they found a way to salvage it.

"Thank you for vesting on Gold Miner Application night, be sure to tip the gold miner on your way out." Said Dipper.

The former members all did so.

However there was on problem.

"I'm sorry, but what's my name? Where am I?" asked Blind Ivan.

"Uh-oh… might have over did there." Said Dipper .

"I don't think it's your fault, he was clearly in deep." Said Erza.

"Your name is Toot-toot McBumblesnazzle. You're a traveling banjo minstrel with a song in tour heart and crazy tattoos on your head." Said Mabel handing him a banjo.

"Ah yes… I am Toot-toot McBumblesnazzle" said the newly name Toot-toot who began to sing a jaunty tune.

Sometime later in the hall of the Forgotten, they all looked at the viewing device.

"I'm unsure." Said Old Man McGucket, "What if I don't like what I see."

"You cam all this way." Said Mabel, "Go on…"

Old Man McGucket placed the tube into the device. It cut to him in his late 20s or early 30s, he much different, not only was he clean shaven but he wasn't a mess.

"My name is Fiddleford Hadron McGucket and I wish to unsee what I have seen." He said.

Everyone gasped.

"Sweet sarsaparilla…" said Old Man McGucket.

"For the past year, I have been working as an assistant for a vesting researcher. He has been cataloging his findings about Gravity Falls in a series of Journals. I helped him build a machine that could benefit all of mankind, but something went wrong. And I decided to quit the project. But I lie awake at night, haunted by what I've done. I believe I have invented a machine that can permanently ease these memories from my mind." Said the version of McGucket on the Screen, "Test Subject 1, Fiddleford."

It cut to static but then cut back to him.

"It worked! I can't recall a thing!" said the younger McGucket.

It cut to static again.

"I call it the Society of the Blind Eye. We will help those who want to forget by erasing their bad memories." Said the younger McGucket.

There was static, it cut to a version of McGucket who was a little disheveled.

"I came across a colony of strange little men, I wish to forget seeing it." Said the younger McGucket.

It cut to static and a version of the younger McGucket who was extremely disheveled and in a cast.

"I accidently hit another car in town today. I feel terr-bibble… I mean terrible. I've been forgetting words lately… I wonder if their any negative side-effects." He said.

It cut to static and this time he resembled more of what he was today and it was in a motel room.

"My hair's been a-falling out, so I got this hat from a scarecrow I found!" he yelled" Hey are my pants on backwards?"

The next one was him ranting gibberish in the junkyard.

Then it ended.

Everyone was shocked by what was seen, though Erza seemed the most pale out of any of them.

"Oh… I'm so sorry…" said Mabel.

"Aw hush, you kids helped me get my memories back, just like you said." Said Old Man McGucket.

"But that was pretty messed up…" said Laxus, "And I've seen some really bad things."

"He's right." Said Mabel, "Are you sure you wanted those memories back?"

"After all these year I finally know who I am. Maybe I messed up in the past, but now I see what happened I can put myself back together again." Said Old Man McGucket, he then hambone something, which was him thanking them.

"So…" said Dipper, "you weren't' the author. But you worked with him, do you remember who he was?"

"It's begging to come back, but I need more time. And reading glasses!" said Old Man McGucket.

He put on a some glasses he found.

"I got some remembering to do." Said Old Man McGucket.

"Say Mabel…" said Levy.

"Yeah?" asked Mabel.

"Do you still want to erase your failed summer romances?" asked Levy.

"You know… no one like having bad memories. But maybe it's better to remember the bad thing and learn from them than go all denial crazy trying to forget." Said Mabel.

"Wait… you tried to do what?" asked Erza.

"Seriously…" said Dipper.

Uh… uh…" said Mabel, "Fine I confess! Gabe made out with one of his puppets on our date! Okay!"

They all cringed.

"Seriously?" asked Wendy.

"Didn't need to know that." Said Dipper.

They all headed to Soos' truck.

As they did Laxus noticed Erza was still a bit pale, he had noticed her reaction during the viewing of McGucket's memories.

"Hey… Erza…" said Laxus.

"Yeah?" asked Erza.

Laxus was going to ask if she knew something, but then noticed Dipper and realized it was probably better not to ask if she did something but hid it for a reason.

But thankfully he had a very good question to ask her that did involved the adventure.

"Are you going to use the same relator?" asked Laxus.

"She is the best one in town…" said Erza.

After she said that she realized something.

"She's the best because she was suing the memory guns on people who tired to buy houses for her…" said Erza.

"Speaking of which." Said Dipper, Should we be worried about jobs? It seems like they were the ones that fueled a good chunk of the jobs."

"You know… now their no longer interfering there more jobs." Said Levy.

"She's right…" said Erza, "It did seem odd the there only Monster Jobs and various mundane jobs but almost nothing in-between…"

"So I guess we don't have to worry. "said Dipper.

They all headed into the truck.

"You know what, this crazy adventure actually got that song out of my head." Said Wendy.

"Nice!" said Soos.

Of course when Soos turned on the radio of course Straight Blanchin' was playing.

Levy…" said Wendy.

"Yes?" asked Levy.

"Can you tell me what Blanching means in the context of this song…" said Wendy with her eye twitching.

"I guess I should…" sighed Levy.

Meanwhile in at the Mystery Shack, Stan took this chance of his employees ditching him to work in the basement.

He checked on the strange device.

"All right! You're getting closer Every day it's getting stronger." Said Stan.

That was when the note book and coffee mug he was holding was sucked into the device.

"Yes!" he cheered.

However a piece of debris flew towards it and hit him in the hand causing it to bleed.

"I don't care fi it's dangerous, I don't care how long it takes. I'm going to pull this off and no one's going to get in the way." Muttered Stan.

However while they didn't discover who the author is, the biggest mysteries were still yet to be solved… although they might be solved soon, if McGucket could get his memory back soon.

Next Time: It's Soos' birthday! However he doesn't like his birthday for some reason... So they deiced to play laser tag! However Blendin Blandin returns and he wants revenge! Can the twins beat him and make Soos' birthday great? find out next time!

A/N: Okay, I hasn't said this, but the realtor is the "Unnamed Woman In Blue" I didn't say this because if I gave away her... uh... designation, it would spoil the fact right away that she was part of the society. But yeah, it was always intended...

Also I once saw video of Alex explaining that the meaning of blanching is the cooking term… so yeah, it's a song about cooking…


	46. Blendin's Game

Chapter 46: Blendin's Game

In the Future, a future so far that 7 is now accented. Someone was running away. He had escaped from prison.

Lolph and Dundgren was chasing him.

"I've got to hand it to this perp. No one's ever broken out of the Infintiary before." Said Dundgren.

"He must be either the bravest time convict or the dumbest" said Lolph.

The person they were casing crashed into a wall then into some garbage cans

"Ow! My time knee!" yelled the escapee.

It turned that escapee was one Blendin Blandin.

"Definitely dumbest." Said Dundgren.

"Freeze! You are surrounded by the Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron! Anything you say have already been used against you in Future Court." Said Lolph.

"This is it Blendin, end of the timeline any last words?" asked Dundgren.

"Uh… I…I…" stuttered Blendin, "I INVOKE GLOBNAR!"

Those who were watching this were all shocked.

"very well, speak the name and century of those accused." Said Dundgren.

"Very well… the children who ruined my life, Mabel and Dipper Pines, 21st Century." Said Blendin.

Dundgren found the twins who were hitting each other with foam bats and laughing. However captions read "Globnar Tributes" appeared as they appeared through the city.

"So be it." Said Lolph, "May Time Baby have mercy on their souls…"

Back in the present Dipper and Mabel were trying to get some candy from the vending machine.

"Candy! Candy! Candy!" they changed.

However the candy they got bought stuck.

"NO!" yelled Mable, "Everything is turned forever."

Before Dipper couldn't try something, Soos showed up.

"Hey dudes you want to know a trick?" asked Soos.

He began to hit the vending machine in a certain way while saying "Bippity-boop whop!"

It opened up.

"A genius taught me that once." Said Soos grabbed a lot of candy, "Now the forecast calls for a candy blizzard!"

He tossed a lot of candy at them.

"Forget taking off the wrappers! I'm eating now!" said Mabel.

"Soos, you are the greatest human who ever lived!" said Dipper.

"This was a mistake…" mumbled Mabel who was choking.

"Hey no sweat dude." Said Soos paying back the machine, "I'd do anything for the Pines Family."

"Soos I need to scratch myself in two places!" called out Stan.

"And I mean anything." Said Soos ,"Coming Mr. Pines!"

As Mabel got rid of the candy that was choking her, Dipper noticed that Soos left his wallet behind.

"Whoa! Soos left his wallet." Said Dipper, "Better make sure he gets it back."

"Wait, I've never seen Soos' wallet, don't you want to know Soos' secrets?" asked Mabel.

"I don't know…" said Dipper then he found something interesting a membership to a lazer tag place, "I didn't know they let grown-ups in."

"And look!" said Mabel taking out a piece of Salami that had a note "For emergencies.", "Emergency salami, Soos, my respect for you has grown."

Dipper read his driver's license.

"Jesus Alzmirano Ramirez. Organ Donor, birthday July 13th."

Dipper realized something., "Wait a second, that's today."

"Whoa!" said Mabel.

"That's weird, I wonder why he didn't tell anyone." Said Dipper.

"It's probably because he wants someone to throw him a surprise party. "said Mabel, "I've been waiting my whole life for someone to throe me a surprise party."

"Surprise!" said Candy suddenly showing up.

"Too little too late Chiu." Muttered Mabel giving Candy a very harsh glare.

Candy flinched at the glare.

Sometime later, they were getting ready for the surprise party. Carla was painting a banner saying "It's your birthday, YO!"

"More exclamation points! MORE I SAY!" yelled Mabel.

Carla sighed.

"You guys thought of everything." Said Grenda as she and Marvelous helped do some more set up.

"Grenda, twins are born birthday experts." Said Mabel.

"We've shared every birthday together, so we know how to them perfect." Said Dipper.

They both did one of their twin things with noisemakers.

"You two should start taking jobs in planning birthday parties." Laughed Marvelous.

"I hear footsteps! Everyone hide!" said Dipper.

They all hid while Candy led him there with a blindfold on.

"You said there would be a giant hummingbird, there better be a giant humming bird." Said Soos.

Candy counted down as she took off the blindfold and everyone else jumped out shouting surprise.

"Happy birthday you king on earth… We got you everything you love, cake flavored pizza, pizza flavored cake" said Mabel as she led him to a stage, "And one more treat."

It was Toby dancing on stage in a red sequenced leotard.

"Razzle dazzle friends! It's the Razz-dazzler!" said Toby, "This is what my life has become!"

"I… I…" said Soos.

"Smile for the birthday smile album." Said Mabel.

They all took a picture with Soos.

But when it came out they saw that Soos as frowning.

"Soos, what's wrong?" asked Dipper.

"Nothing… I have to fix a pipe or something." Said Soos.

He ran off, looking like he was about to cry.

Stan, Erza, Wendy and Laxus all walked over.

"Hey did you see Soos? What happen…" said Wendy, then all four of them saw the birthday party, "Oh no… oh no, no…"

"What's wrong?" asked Marvelous.

"Okay, you guys didn't know so it's not your fault, but Soos hates his birthday." explained Wendy ,"Some weird Personal Biz…"

The kids were all shocked.

"His grandmother told me the other day that his birthday was coming up and that he hated it. "said Laxus.

"Did she tell you why?" asked Erza.

"No…" said Laxus.

"There's got to be something we can do." Said Mabel.

"We tried everything." Said Wendy.

"I even petitioned the government to remove this date from the calendar." Said Stan, "Now I'm no longer allowed on airplanes."

"That still baffles me…" said Erza, "Out of everything you've done it's trying to get the government to remove a day from a calendar that got you on the not fly list."

They all saw Soos sitting glumly on the porch looking at an old postcard.

"I think we should just leave him alone." Said Wendy.

"No one should be alone on their birthday." Said Dipper.

"You're right, it's time to bring in the big guns!" said Mabel.

"I tried that last year." Said Stan, "It wasn't pretty…"

They all looked at Stan.

"I don't think they're talking about alcohol." Said Carla.

Sometime later they were at the lazer tag place.

"All right guys, blind me once shame on you… blindfold me twice…" said Soos then he realized where he was, "Hot dog smell, sticky floor, future sounds…"

He took off the blindfold.

"Lazer tag. I love lazer tag… how did you know?" asked Soos.

"Well we didn't rifle through your wallet if that what you were thinking." Said Mabel.

"That explains everything." Sighed Erza as she stood with Stan and Wendy.

"Are these walls mattress spray painted purple?" asked Wendy.

"I'm pretty sure this used to be a mattress store." Said Stan.

"I… I don't know guys I don't if I'm up for it today." Said Soos.

"Don't' worry when we start playing you're going to have a ton of fun." Said Dipper.

"Don't worry we won't leave your side all day.." Said Mabel.

"Well I guess I'll give it a shot." Said Soos.

And so those that were playing, all lined up for the lazer tag.

"Prepare for battle in 3, 2, 1." Said the announcer.

Most of them ran in.

However Soos noticed his shows were united.

The twins ran into the area unaware that somehow the doorway was changed to something else.

The two were now in a white room with Lolph and Dundgren.

"Whoa! This place is awesome! And look at these laser guys!" said Mabel.

She proceeded to kick Lolph in the crotch.

"Thank you for buying digi-cod, the smart cod piece." Said the well, the codpiece.

"Wait… what?" asked Mabel.

Dipper noticed the door they came through had strange laser bars.

"Oh no Soos!" called out Dipper.

However as Soos headed into the Lazer Arena for the doorway to return to normal.

Inside the strange white room the doorway all disappeared .

Mabel tired kicking through the wall.

"Nice try kid, but that's solid time-tanium! There's only one-way out of here. "said Lolph.

"Through me!" said Blendin, however his cloaking suit was on.

He began to fiddle with his watch in embarrassment.

"Through me!" he said trying to look triumphant, but he knew it didn't work, "And that's how it would be like if I had gotten it right on my very first chance… but it's still effective…"

Dipper and Mabel gasped.

"The time travel guy!" said Mabel, "What was you name again… Blendo, Blondin…"

" Blar-Blar… that was it." Said dipper.

"There it is." Said Mabel.

"It's Blendin!" yelled Blendin, "Blendin Blendjamin Blandin! How could you not know after you ruined my life?"

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other.

"Initiate Flashback!" yelled Blendin.

He showed them what happened since their last run-in.

"After you stole my time device to steal your stupid pig, I was cast out of the time anomaly removal crew, my whole life's purpose. I was given 10 life Squared Sentences in time prison. I spent everyday planning my vengeance!" he said showing them the images, "Now finally the time has come!"

"Look we're sorry about all that, but we're in the middle of something important right now!" Said Dipper.

"It's our friend's birthday and we promised we'd stay by his side." Said Mabel.

"You think some dumb birthday matters right now? Do you have any idea where you are right now?" asked Blendin, "Welcome to Globnar."

They turned to see people fighting each in strange ways. Like falling to portals and fighting on a clock.

"Is this a reality show?" asked Mabel, "Are we in Japan?"

"It's gladiatorial time combat!" yelled Blendin.

They watched as two of the competitors fought, one of them won and got a strange golden orb.

"The winner get a precious time wish and decides the loser's fate." Said Blendin.

They watched in horror as the winner gave the thumbs down and the loser was obliterated by a beam of light.

"And you two are official challenged!" yelled Blendin, "Dundgren! Get me my war paint!"

"We need to get out of here, but how?" asked Mabel.

"I have a plan." Said Dipper.

"Don't worry Soos, we're coming." Said Mabel.

Dipper told her the plan and Mabel went along with it.

Mabel walked over to Lolph.

"Oh my stars… is it? It is! My little Lolphie!" said Mabel who began opt get signals from Dipper, "It's me your Great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother from the past times!"

Lolph glared at her then his eyes got big.

"Gam gam?" asked Lolph.

As he was distracted Dipper telekinetically pulled the time tape away from him.

Dipper motioned to her that he got it.

Blendin who was getting his face painted, noticed Dipper.

"What no!" yelled Blendin, "You can't let them escape."

Mabel ran over to Dipper.

"Gam Gam! WHY!" cried Lolph.

"I'm no one's Gam Gam! You just got time tricked!" yelled Mabel, "Now to Soos' birthday!"

Dipper grabbed the tape and they linked arms.

They disappeared back into the past and they landed on a bed.

However they quickly noticed they were in a mattress store.

"Oh no… the lazer place is a mattress store, "We went too far back."

"Time Travel, why you have to be so complicated!" yelled Mabel.

That was when Blendin and the time cops showed up as well.

The twins hid under the bed they were sitting on.

"It looks like they over shot their destination by 10 years." Said Dundgren.

"I don't' see them!" said Blendin, "You better find those kids."

"You'll get your justice Blendin." Said Lolph.

"I better, I'm going to keep stammering until we find the," said Blending who began to stammer and it was externally annoying.

"I hate that guy…" muttered Lolph.

"Let's move." Said Dundgren.

The two began to jump around non the mattresses as they looked for the twins.

"Okay, we just have to go forwards 10 years." Said Dipper, "We can get back before Soos even noticed we were gone."

However the time machine was in bad shape.

"The timey this is busted, can you fix it?" asked Mabel.

"Maybe…" said Dipper, "I need some tools."

That was when he noticed a sign for the Mystery Shack.

"I think I know just the place to get some." Said Dipper.

They left the store.

"All right let's try to lay low, we don't want to change the future… or cause the future. I get how this works." Said Dipper.

They recognized everyone, but there were differences as Blubs had an afro, and there was an advertisement for a "Just had a baby" sale at Bud's car lot… which was vandalized.

"Wow 10 years in the past." Said Mabel.

Both of them looked at a very young Robbie torment a young Thompson.

"It's the same-y but also different-y." said Mabel.

They came across a dance studio where Toby was dancing.

"Broadway here I come!" said Toby.

"THIS DREAM GOES NOWHERE TOBY!" yelled Mabel.

"Oh…" whined Toby.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" asked Dipper.

"Eh… he'll forget about it." Said Mabel, "Speaking of which… something's been brothering ,me."

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Why didn't you use your magic to steal that gun from Toot-Toot?" asked Mabel.

Dipper blinked and face palmed.

"Man…" said Dipper.

That was when a pair of familiar 5 year olds almost hit them with tricycles. It was a young Wendy and Tambry.

"Ooops… sorry." Said young Tambry.

Young Wendy whispered something to young Tambry.

"My friend think you're cute." Said young Tambry.

"Oh my gosh! Tambry!" yelled young Wendy pushing her friend down, "Shut up!"

"Thanks…" said Dipper, "But you're like super young so it's weird…"

Mable laughed, "Now you know how she feels creep…"

"Yeah hehe… wow…" said Dipper who the realized, "Wooow…"

They got to the mystery shack, they listened to hear Stan in his office on the phone.

"So that Wax Museum is going great!" they heard Stan say, "For the last time Erza, I didn't steal them… what would make you say that… besides that… and that… and THAT…"

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and laughed at the conversation. It was definitely a conversation he would have their mom.

"look stop bring all those things up… I have to get going, I have a tour to do." Said Stan, "Thanks… bye…"

With Stan heading to go do the tour they knew the coast was clear to go into the gift shop.

They ditched the lazer tag vests and snuck into the gift shop.

They found a tool box and Dipper began to use a screwdriver.

"All right! Let's see if this works." Said Dipper.

Mabel noticed a boy around her age at the vending machine trying to get the candy to fall.

Mabel decided to pay it forward, after all this happened to her earlier that day.

"Allow me! You just need to know a guy on the inside." She opened the machine while saying "Bippity-boop! Whop!"

She smiled, grabbed the candy and saw who the boy was..

It was a young Soos.

"Thank, dawg… you must be some king of genius or something." Said young Soos as he walked away.

Mabel went over to Dipper.

"All right! I think I got it working!" said Dipper.

"Dipper! You have to see this!" said Mabel.

She made Dipper turn his head to where Soos was standing as he admired the shirts they were selling.

That was when Soos' Grandmother came in.

"Mi precioso, you keep wandering off. You don't' want to be late for your big day." His grandmother told him.

"Sorry Abulita." Said Soos.

Both of them were leaving, but then Mabel realized something.

"Big day?" asked Mabel, "This could be the birthday where the personal biz when down. We could finally find out why Soos hates his birthday."

Dipper looked at the time machine.

"All right… but let's be quick." Said Dipper.

They followed them to Soos' house and watched the party. It was a really get party with his friends and family and even a racecar cake.

They watched as one of the kids took a seat at the head of the table.

"Hey, can you move seats. That's the seat of honor." said young Soos.

"Who is it for?" asked the kid.

"It's for my dad actually, I haven't seen him in like 8 years. But he's coming today." Explained Soos, he heard the doorbell, "That must be him!"

Young Soos ran inside and to the door. He adjusted his party hat and cleaned him self up a little.

The wins followed and looked through the window.

Young Soos opened the door. It was the mailman.

"Post card for Soos…" said the mailman.

Soos took the postcard and read it, "Sorry, champ. Real busy. Couldn't make it again this year. See you next year for sure, dad…" he read.

A young Reggie was there.

"Don't sweat it coz, you'll see him again next year." Assured his cousin.

"Yeah… next year." Said Soos.

He took out a shoebox of post cards, all with the same message.

He then headed to his room.

"I'm going to go lay down for a while. You party without me." Said young Soos.

"But what about your presents." Said Soos' grandmother.

He didn't answer, he just left.

The twins exchanged looks, both of them knew how it felt.

"That's why he hates his birthday." Said Dipper, "It was the day he realized he dad wasn't coming back."

"It makes sense…" said Mabel, "If it happened on our birthday… then…"

Dipper touched her shoulder.

They went to another window, the window to Soos' room.

They watched saw Soos sat in his room. His grandmother came in with some cookie.

"Soos! I made you some Dinosaur shaped cookie." Said his grandmother.

"I don't want cookies. I want to see dad." Sighed young Soos.

"And he wants to see you, he's just busy." Said his grandmother.

"Busy in New Orleans." Muttered Soos.

"Aye, yes… Trust me… one day you will feel better someday." Said his grandmother.

The twins continued to watch through the window.

"Oh man… this is…" said Mabel she couldn't say anything.

"We promised Soos a happy birthday… but this goes beyond anything we can fix…" said Dipper.

"THIS WAY"! they heard Blendin yell.

Both of them his in the bushes.

They watched at the tow time cops and one really annoying time convict searched for them.

"Man, the sooner I defeat those kids in Globnar, the sooner I can get my time wish…" said Blendin.

"Tell you what I'd do if I got my hands on a time wish, early retirement. Spend more time with the kids." Said Dundgren.

Blendin began to make some annoyed sound "Always with the kids. Don't you know that a time wish can literally do anything? Any impossible problem, solved." He snapped his fingers, "Just like that. I mean imagine the possibilities."

"Wait Mabel, that it. IF we beat Blendin in that Space Battle…" said Dipper.

"Then we can wish his dad came to his birthday!" said Mabel.

"And all of his birthdays will be fixed just like that." Said Dipper snapping his fingers.

"Can we can win at Globnar?" asked Mabel.

"It's for Soos, he's do the same for us." Said Dipper, "Besides, we're wizards…"

"Oh right… doy…" said Mabel.

Both of them went to give themselves up.

"Here we are Blendin! We surrender!" said Dipper.

"It's them!" yelled Blendin.

"Freeze!" yelled Dundgren.

"Be careful their from the past! They might have powder muskets or slap bracelets." Said Lolph.

"Look guys, no tricks. We're ready to challenge you." Said Dipper.

"YES! LET THE GLOBNAR BEGIN!" yelled Blendin, "Prepare for…"

That was when Lolph pushed a button, and suddenly a green mute symbol appeared at Blendin's mouth.

"Hey, turns out I can mute him." said Lolph.

"Man I wish I knew that earlier." Said Dundgren.

And so all five of them disappeared from that time, leaving behind the screwdriver that Dipper used from the Mystery Shack.

The five arrived at the arena with the crowd cheering.

That was when a gigantic baby appeared.

"SILENCE!" it bellowed with a deep voice.

But one idiom kept cheering so the giant baby zapped him with lazer vision.

"That is one big baby." Said Mabel.

"Welcome to Globnar, tributes. I have a very important nap to get to, so let's make this quick. You each have chance to settle your time-feud in gladiatorial combat." Explained the giant baby known at Time Baby.

"You have until Time Baby finishes drinking this cosmic sand in this hour glass." Explained a floating robot holding a strange hourglass with strange looking stand in it.

"No!" yelled Time Baby.

"Come on…" said the robot.

"Ow!" whined Time Baby.

"It's good for you." Said the robot.

"Wah!" cried Time Baby.

They started to ignore the spectacle of a giant baby refusing to drink from its baba.

"Get ready kids! When I get that time wish you're going to wish you were never born… or rather you're going to wish that you were. Because I'm going to wish you never born!" Said Blendin.

"Dream on! There's two of us!" said Dipper.

"And we have magic!" said Mabel.

Dipper created a Solid Script Sword (still off balance but it was more for show right now) while Mabel requiped her grappling hook.

"Wait… you guys are wizards." Said Blendin in shock, he had a whole "But I have turning" speech planned out, but he didn't once think they had magic.

The time cops seemed to laugh.

"It's not funny!" yelled Blendin.

"Oh come, you know the old saying "Never go against a wizard in Globnar."" Laughed Lolph.

"Oh man…" said Blendin.

"Let the Globnar begin!" yelled Time Baby.

And so Globnar began, with various events such a just different type of combat or races though at one point there was a hog dog-eating contest.

Of course after well over 1,000 events, the score was somewhat lopsided, with Blendin at 546 and the twins with 981…

Still it was hard and the twins were injuries and their clothes dirty.

"Oh man… oh man…" muttered Blendin, "My only shot at winning is the final event! Winner takes all…"

"All right!" said Mabel.

"I don't know… it might not be easy." Sighed Dipper.

"All right Tributes!" called out Time Baby, "There is one final Challenge in Globnar. An Ancient game, thousands of years old, chosen for exemption of pure strategy."

The twins were a bit nervous. Blendin was now sure he could win.

"Winner takes all in the ancient art of LASER TAG!" yelled time baby.

A course and equipment appeared on them. As well as the time wish.

"The one who touches first wins!" said Time Baby.

"Laser tag really?" asked Dipper.

"We won't even have to use magic for this." Said Mabel.

"I know it doesn't seem challenging especially for you wizards. But just wait, when they get that fog machine going it's going to be…" said Blendin.

Dipper had already started shooting him.

"Hit!" said Blendin's ves.t

"Aw… man…" said Blendin.

"Mabel grab the orb!" said Dipper.

"On it!" said Mabel.

She had made it to the orb and everything went white.

"It is finished!" yelled Time Baby finishing the cosmic sand.

The robot went over to burp Time Baby.

"NO!" yelled Blendin, "NOOOOO!"

"All right!" cheered the twins as they got to 999 points… which wasn't that big of a deal, but still…

"You have made victory in Globnar! Now before I bestow upon you your time wish, tell what fate have you decided for the loser?" asked Time Baby.

"DEATH!" yelled Mabel.

"Mabel!" yelled Dipper.

"Sorry, sorry… got carried away." Said Mabel.

The tow decided to talk.

"Okay, so Blendin did try to wish us out of existed, but we did ruin his life." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, he's too sad to be a real bad guy." Said Mabel.

"Maybe if we treat him right in the present. He'll turn out better in the future." Said Dipper.

Mabel nodded and they turned to Time Baby.

"Okay, as long as you keep an eye out on him, we'd like to set Blendin free and restore his position on the Time Anomaly Correction Unit." Said Dipper.

"And give him pretty hair!" said Mabel.

"So be it!" said Time Baby.

Blendin was beyond happy as the handcuff that were now on his hand gnashed and he gain a mustache shaped hair.

"What? You'd really do that for me?" asked Blendin, "I got my job back! I could hug somebody!"

He was about to hug Lolph.

"I can kill you in eight different ways." Said Lolph.

"Yes sir!" said Blendin freezing up.

Time Baby was now rubbing his face.

"Now children, what is it you want for you time wish?" asked Time Baby.

The glowing orb floated between the two.

"Thank you, but the wish isn't' for us." Said Mabel.

"Not you? Then who? Who is worthy for such power!" said Time Baby.

Back in time Soos was depressed, Lazer Tag wasn't going well, he got zapped by Robbie multiple time and he couldn't find Dipper and Mabel.

He looked at the exit and took out a coin.

"Heads I stay, tails I got home and make some dinosaur cookies." Said Soos.

He flipped the coin.

That was when time slowed down to a halt around him. Including the coin, he spun the coin in the air.

"Huh… that was unconventional." Said Soos.

That was when the Twins and Blendin appeared.

"Soos!" said the twins.

"Guys…" said Soos who was a bit confused and worried, especially them in the state they were in.

"We're sorry for leaving you hanging, but we got caught up in this time travel junk." Said Dipper.

""And there was that time Cyclops." Said Mabel.

"Don't forget about the time shark." Said Dipper.

"Not to mention." Said Mabel.

"The time race." Both of them said.

Both of them laughed.

"But the point is we think we know how to fix your birthday." Said Mabel.

"What, really you guys did this all for me?" asked Soos.

"And that's not all." Said Blendin he pressed with wristwatch and the time wish orb appeared, "Behold, your time wish, the ability to alter time paradox free in anyway."

"We think the only way making you happy is meeting your dad." Said Dipper.

"But the choice is yours." Said Mabel.

"You mean I can finally see my dad by touching this thing?" asked Soos, "And guys battled through out time and space to get me this thing?"

He took out his old post card, the one from that day.

He placed his hand on the time wish and there was a bright flash of light. As it faded Dipper and Mabel's clothes were all cleaned up.

"What the…" said Dipper.

"Wait, what?" Said Mabel.

"Bam, I fixed you up dudes." Said Soos.

"But Soos, what about meeting your dad?" asked dipper.

"Well birthdays are meant to be spent with the people who care about you. But you know what, that dude didn't care about me enoguh to visit me once, let along fight monsters through time and space like you did. I mean you had a gladiator fight, just to make me happy. Whoever my dad is he can take a hike." Said Soos, he tossed away the post card, "I know who my family is now, and it's you dudes."

He hugged the twins.

"Thanks for giving me the best birthday ever." Said Soos.

"Are you kidding me!" yelled Blendin, "Do you have any idea what you have just wasted? Do you know how many have died just trying to get a time wish? All of the wars?"

"Oh that's not all dude!" said Soos.

He put his hands together, he opened his hands and revealed a wooden question mark.

The twins were shocked.

"I also wished that I could use that magic I think you told me about once… Wood Make… or was it Gray…" said Soos, "But yeah… anyways I can use magic now without my hammer."

Dipper and Mabel were surprised while Blandin nodded.

"You've become a wizard… that is a popular use of a time wish." Said Blendin.

"Hey dudes, we still have 10 minutes until Laser Tag Closes, want to go play?" asked Soos.

The two snapped out of their shock after realizing "Yeah, that is something he would wish for".

"Oh yeah!" said Dipper.

"We can worry about your new magic later!" said Mabel.

They ran back into the Laser Tag laughing and the twins wishing him a happy birthday.

However what the twins didn't know about the Fateful birthday was that something happened that day that also made it the best day of Soos's life.

After the group went back to Globnar Young Soos heard something.

"What happened? Was it an explosion?" asked young Soos.

He found the screwdriver, which had a label saying "Mystery Shack".

He saw Stan throwing a young Durland out.

"That's it you are hands down the worst Handy man I have ever had!" yelled Stan he face palmed "I should have listened to Erza about him…"

"Hey um excuse me sir…" said young Soos.

"Hey, Gumdrop, you know how to fix a golf cart?" asked Stan.

"Well… uh… I don't know…" said Soos.

"Boom your hired." Said Stan throwing a shirt at him, "One size fits all."

He headed to give another tour and young Soos looked happily at the Mystery Shack.

And indeed if it wasn't for the Twins he wouldn't have gotten his job at the Mystery Shack.

All for one birthday, a day that filled Soos with pain and a day that Soos would never forget.

Also Soos was a full wizard now… oh yeah… there's nothing that was going to change that…

Next Time: Soos now has magic! But he still need to get used to it! So he goes on a job with Dipper and Mabel... what could go wrong? Meanwhile Natsu and Lisanna begin to act strangely can Erza, Lucy, Jellal and Loke figure out why? Find out next time!

A/N: Yep! Soos now has magic... t was planned for a while, I figured that Wood Make would be a good match for him. Originally I was planning for him to with both magic and the infinite pizza, but the pizza never came back (hell, the one time it should have came back, it didn't), so just magic it is... so yeah...


	47. You're A Wizard, Soos

A/N: (Stares at reviews, goes over to some of the reviewers and slaps shipping goggles off their faces) Really... really? (calms down) Sorry... sorry... yes, I will admit I'm a NaLi shipper, but I still don't know if they're going to end up together in this story. So it's a resounding NO to those that guessed it, it's jossed and jossed hard... what happens in this chapter is a take that to a certain type of Fairy Tail fanfic... You'll understand what I mean when you read... either way enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 47: You're A Wizard, Soos

It was a joint meeting of the Guild and the Mystery Shack. Soos stood in front of them and created a large tiger stature. Almost everyone watching were shocked.

Only those who went to Lazer Tag the day before weren't' as shocked.

"I can't believe Soos now has magic." Said Cana.

"Good for him." said Mirajane.

"Plus great choice." Said Gray with a smirk, "Maker Magic does fit him."

"By the way Gray, your clothes." Said Mirajane.

"Oh come on!" yelled Gray.

"But the real question is how did you obtain magic." Said Makarov.

"Oh Dipper and Mabel gave me this thing called a time wish." Said Soos, "So I wished for magic!"

"How did you two get that time wish…" said Jellal.

"Is this about that thing that happened in the fair?" asked Erza.

"Uh…" said Dipper.

"Maybe…" said Mabel.

"Thing that happened at the fair?" asked Lucy.

"I don't' know the whole story, but apparently they made enemies with someone form the future." Said Erza.

Both Dipper and Mabel looked embarrassed.

"How did that happen?" asked Stan.

"Uh… well…" said Dipper.

"You see…" said Mabel.

That was when there was suddenly a flash of light, and the Dipper and Mabel from that day appeared fighting over the tape measure completely unaware of their surrounding, then they disappeared as quickly as they came.

"We stole his time machine and caused trouble through history." Said Mabel almost proudly.

Everyone just stared at the spot where the past version of Dipper and Mabel stood. The only two that didn't' seem remotely surprised by this were Gray and Natsu… and that was only because they were aware that Dipper and Mabel had traveled through time.

"Why are we surprised by any of this anymore!" yelled Elfman.

"I have no idea…" muttered Lisanna.

After everyone had calmed down from seeing the past versions of Dipper and Mabel.

Once everyone calmed down Stan decided to ask a certain question.

"So did Soos make that kind of magic or did it exist before?" asked Stan.

"There's someone back at the Guild in Earthland who uses it." Said Mirajane.

"Speaking of which, how is Laki doing?" asked Erza.

"Same old, same old." Said Mirajane, "She did get a hair cut though. It's really cute on her."

Erza nodded.

"So…" said Stan.

"Their not permanent structures." Said Gray almost immediately, "So you can't use it to fix up the shack."

"How did you know I was going to say that?" asked Stan.

"By this point everyone knows about your penny pinching." Laughed Makarov.

Stan grumbled.

"Oh I was hoping to make a gift for Melody." Sighed Soos.

"Oh well." Said Mabel.

"So… what am I going to do?" asked Soos.

"Well you should develop your style." Said Gray, "But that's it really…"

"Develop my style?" asked Soos.

"Each maker wizard has their own style." Explained Gray.

"My own style…" said Soos, "And how do I do that?"

"How about you go on a job with us." Said Dipper.

"I don't think you've been on one yet." Said Mabel.

"Really? Even I've done a couple jobs." Said Wendy, "They pay better than Stan does."

"I'm sitting right here." Muttered earning some laughs.

"All right! I'll go do a job." Said Soos, "It should be fun."

And so the three of them went to the request board. Which was filled with more jobs than usual.

"Looks like stopping the Blind Eye is starting to effect the board." Said Dipper.

"There's less Giant Monster jobs though…" said Mabel.

"Oh let's do one of those." Said Soos.

"No…" said Mabel.

"Mom won't let us." Said Dipper.

"Oh, okay… said Soos.

As they looked at the jobs.

"Looks like the meetings over." Said Laxus, "see you around."

"Hey Lucy, there's something that we need to talk about." Said Natsu.

"Sure okay." Said Lucy.

Back at the board.

"Someone's stealing animals from the petting zoo." Said Mabel.

"Does it mention Octavia?" asked Dipper.

"Nope it's mostly goats." Said Mabel.

Octavia was a mutant cow that they saved from the owner of the petting Zoo who was going to eat her come cow eating season. They gave her a new home in the wild where she could zap bird with her laser eyes and eat them.

Once again, a mutant cow…

"I guess we should make up for the fact that we did steal a cow from him." said Soos.

"All right! And I'm sure it will give you a chance to use your magic." Said Mabel.

And so they left for the job.

When they Lucy sat across from Natsu who was strangely glaring at her, as was Lisanna who was standing nearby.

"So.. what did you want to talk about?" asked Lucy.

Natsu just sighed.

"Lucy you're out of the team." Said Natsu.

"What?" asked Lucy, "You're joking… right?"

"No, I'm not." Said Natsu, "Face it, you're the weakest member, you don't do much in jobs and it is called the strongest team. "

"He's right you know." Said Lisanna.

Lucy didn't know how to react.

She gripped her skirt and looked down.

"You know this is news to us." Said Gray walking behind him.

"So when were you going to tell us that Lucy was out of the team?" asked Erza.

Lucy looked up and looked at Gray and Erza.

"What? She's the weakest link." Said Natsu.

"What?" asked Gray.

"Come you know it. Lucy's really weak!" said Lisanna.

"Natsu… is something wrong?" asked Happy.

"Nothing's wrong." Said Natsu, "I just realized how weak Lucy is… I mean the only she would get strong is if somehow a dragon just showed and taught her how to be a dragon Slayer I mean really…"

That was when suddenly a very large barrel hit Natsu in the head.

Everyone stared at where the barrel came from… and there was only one person who would drink from a whole barrel.

Cana, and she was glaring at Natsu.

Everyone was gaping, after all Cana was well known for only getting involved in brawls only if the brawls was ruining her drinking time.

"How could you say all that?" asked Cana.

"But it's true!" said Natsu, "I mean what has she ever done?"

"Natsu!" yelled a voice.

Natsu turned around it was Loke, who once again summoned himself.

"Lucy has done so much for this guild." Said Loke.

"Oh yeah name 1 thing!" yelled Natsu.

"If it wasn't for Lucy I would have quit the guild and I never would have confessed who I am to my father!" said Cana.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that." Laughed Natsu, "How many years were you afraid to tell him?"

"He's right, I've seen you have so many chances to tell him but you were too scared." Said Lisanna.

"Lisanna!" called Mirajane.

"Whoa! Not cool!" said Wendy who was having a conversation with Mirajane.

Cana glared at the two.

"All right! Everyone calm down!" said Jellal trying to be the mediator.

He looked at Natsu and Lisanna.

"Fine whatever." Muttered Natsu.

"Let's just get out of here." Said Lisanna.

"Fine with me." Muttered Natsu.

Both of them left the guild hall. Happy decided to follow them to try to get them to apologize.

"Okay that was weird…" said Wendy.

"I wonder what's gotten into them." Said Mirajane.

"Lisanna's never acted like that." Said Elfman.

Lucy just sighed.

"Lucy are you okay?" asked Erza.

"I'm fine." Lied Lucy.

"It's okay." Said Loke.

Lucy began to cry.

Meanwhile at the Petting Zoo/Farm that was run by that farmer guy.

"So what's going on with thefts?" asked Dipper.

"Aren't you the ones that stole Octavia?" asked the farmer.

"That's neither here nor there." Said Mabel.

"Fine…" muttered the farmer, "Someone's been stealing all of my live stalk, expect for the ones that are mutated by the mud flap factory."

"How many of them aren't mutated?" asked Dipper.

"I lost count after half the sheep flock started learning advanced physics." Said the farmer.

Meanwhile with the flock.

One of the sheep were at a chalkboard with advanced questions and started "baing" something.

Another of them baed something in response.

A third sheep who was wearing glasses took them off and muttered something which translated "God help us all…"

Back with the famer.

"I'm sure you can figure it out. "said the farmer.

"So any ideas?" asked Mabel.

"I have one." Said dipper, "We lure whatever out with a trap."

"Will it work?" asked dipper.

"But I think I know just the thing to lure it without using one of the animals here." Said Dipper.

Soos eyes' widened and he knew what that meant.

Back at the Guild Hall…

Lucy had finished crying.

Levy and Loke were patting Lucy's back.

"I think I'm done…" said Lucy.

"Good because I know something is wrong with Natsu and Lisanna." Said Jellal.

"How do you know?" asked Loke.

"Because of their eyes." Said Jellal, "There was a look I've in their eyes, a look I've seen before."

"Where?" asked Gray.

"My own reflection." Said Jellal.

Everyone in the guild hall realized what he meant.

"You think they're brainwashed?" asked Erza.

"Or something's making them act that way." Said Jellal.

"Natsu is a bit of a jerk sometimes, but he would never say anything hurtful like that…" said Cana.

"And Lisanna's one of the sweetest people I know." Said Levy.

"You're right." Said Juvia, "She even put aside our differences about Gray when she volunteered to be my partner in S-Class trials."

Actually Lisanna volunteered to be her partner after Juvia was expressing doubts about going up against in the S-Class trials.

"I think I know the person who might know what's going on." Said Erza.

Meanwhile at the farm, they had a wooden goat squander around the little area for goats at the farm.

"Wow! I didn't know that I could make it move around." Said Soos.

"Oh yeah." Said Mabel.

That was when Dipper's phone rang.

"It's mom." Said Dipper he picked it up, "Hey Mom."

"Hey I need you look up something in your journal." Said Erza on the other end."

"Sure." Sid Dipper.

He took out his Wind Reading Glasses and Black Light (to prevent headaches).

"So what are you looking for?" asked Dipper.

"Something that alters someone's behavior." Sid Erza on the other end.

"What happened?" asked Dipper.

"It's better if you don't know." Said Erza on the other end.

"Okay…" said Dipper blinking, "But I'm going to need some details if I need to find it."

Erza sighed on the other end, "Natsu and Lisanna said some very horrible things to Lucy." She explained.

Mabel and Soos continued to watch it when several figures dressed in hoods approaching the decoy.

"Oh, okay…" said Dipper starting his search.

"Dipper…" whispered Mabel.

The figured grabbed the decoy goat.

"Dude." Said Soos.

"I couldn't find out anything." Said Dipper.

"Okay… I'll find another way to figure out what's wrong with them," said Erza on the other end.

Mabel made him look up as the figures ran off with the decoy.

"I have to go, our decoy got stolen." Said Dipper.

He hung up and put away his things.

They began to chaise after the figures who stole the decoy goat.

They chased after the group.

Dipper immediately started falling behind.

"Soos think of something"! yelled Mabel.

"All right I have an idea!" yelled Soos.

He created a giant lion with saddles.

"Hop on dudes!" said Soos.

They all rode the lion.

However they quickly caught up.

"This is a fake goat!" yelled one of them.

"So you finally caught on!" said Mabel.

"You're some of those wizards!" said one of them.

"that right!" said Mabel.

"Give me back my sister!" yelled a small one.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"I'll handle them!" said one of the figures.

That was when tree roots began to attack them.,

"Hey!" yelled Mabel.

The roots lifted the three of them up.

Dipper managed to cut himself lose.

"You might be a wizard! But you cant me!" said the person who was clearly a woman.

The woman began to attack Dipper with more plants and Dipper dodged.

"Solid Script Fire!" he called out burning the plants.

"Why you little!" yelled the woman.

Mable meanwhile requiped her grappling hook and she it at the woman's cloak removed the cloak and revealing a woman covered in leaves.

"Some kind of tree woman?": asked Soos.

"I'm a Dryad!" yelled the woman, "We are the forts friends!"

That was when the other people in the group removed their cloaks. Revealing all sort of forest denizens.

"Oh man…" said Soos, "I know where this is going."

"Environmental message?" asked Mabel.

"Environmental message." Sighed Soos.

Back at the Guild Hall Erza sighed, as Dipper's journal didn't have any information.

"So…" said Erza, "What happened yesterday were they together in any way?"

"Well yesterday me and Natsu got called in by Blubs and Durland." Said Gray, "We managed to catch the guy, but you know what comes with the job…"

"Your police cruiser." Said Erza.

"He was sick all afternoon." Said Lucy.

"Then Lisanna offered to take him for a walk." Said Gray.

"Something must have happened in during the walk." Said Erza.

Erza looked over at Stan who was still there having drinks with Makarov.

Stan knew what it meant.

"Well I have to get going." Said Stan, "I have some ideas for some new attractions."

"See you later." Said Makarov.

Stan left.

"All right." Said Erza, "I'm going to explore the forest and search for any clues."

"I'm going too." Said Jellal.

"I'm going too." Said Lucy.

"And if Lucy's going, I'm going." Said Loke.

"Same." Said Gray.

"Gray, Sherriff Blubs is on the phone, he needs some help with something." Said Mirajane.

"Seriously." Said Gray he sighed, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Said Lucy.

Although his absence from this group would cause certain ideas among people…

"All right… let's go." Said Erza.

"What are we looking for?" asked Loke.

"I have no idea." Answered Erza.

Back in the forest with Dipper, Soos and Mabel.

They all looked at the assorted group in addition to the dryad there were group of fairies, a woman with flows for hair, some gnomes, a satyr and some sort of weird furry orange thing.

"What are you doing?" asked Dipper.

"We're the Friends of the Forest! And we're here to make those animals live in peace!" said the Dryad.

"We're taking away the animals that were polluted." Said one of the fairies, "Of course you kidnapers have something to say about it."

"Is this about Evergreen kidnapping fairies?" asked Soos, "Because I'm against it…"

"we all are." Said Dipper.

"Fairies are cute, but I don't think someone should kidnap them and keep them in a terrarium. "said Mabel.

"Okay… I can tell you're telling the truth." Said the fairy.

"Why is a group nymphs, fairs, gnomes, satyr and whatever you are…" said Dipper motioning to the furry orange thing.

"I speak for the trees." Said the furry orange.

"Okay…" said Dipper, "Anyways why are you kidnapping animals from that farm?"

"To protect them!" said the woman with flowers for hair (she was a type of nymph), "That farm is a terrible farm! The animals are doomed to be mutated in some way! Whether it's a goat with two heads, an 8 legged cow or super intelligent sheep."

""Yeah but you just can't steal them!" said Mabel.

"What do you even do to them?" asked Dipper.

"We just set them free." Said the Dryad.

"That doesn't sound nice." Said Soos.

"Yeah, I'm actually starting to my doubts." Said one of the other fairies, "Predators keep getting to them…"

"Carol!" said the Dryad.

"I'm Sylvia." Said the fairy who then pointed at another fairy, "She's Carol."

"Look it doesn't matter! Humans are destroying the world!" yelled the Dryad, "And all of you know it!"

"Now, now just calm down." Said the orange thing.

"Quiet you! I know you're just some sell out!" yelled the Dryad.

The other members of the group stared at the dryad.

"Here…" said one of the gnomes giving another a hug handful of berries.

"Told you she'd snap." Said the gnome who received the berries.

"All right girl-dude! Time to get us out of here!" said Soos, "Wood-Make! Chain-saw!"

Soos cut himself free and then Mabel.

"How dare you use wood to cut my trees!" yelled the Dryad.

"This is going to be a cray-cray fight." Said the one name Carol.

"Who wants to watch!" said one of the gnomes.

The Satyr took out a pan flute and blew something in Morris Code.

"Yeah sounds like fun…" said Sylvia.

"I'd hate, but this looks awesome…" said the nymph with flower hair.

Elsewhere in the forest, the group was investigating.

However a gnome blockade stopped them..

"Whoa! Whoa! Stop! You can't go there!" yelled one of the gnomes.

"Why?" asked Erza.

"Because that area is contaminated by blooming jerk blossoms." Said one of the gnomes.

"Jerk blossoms?" asked Lucy.

"What?" asked Loke.

"The boss knows how to explain things better." Said one of the gnomes.

"Hey Jeff!" yelled one of the gnomes.

Erza scowled.

Jeff showed up wearing a hazmat suit.

HE removed the hood.

"Erza." Muttered Jeff.

"Jeff…" muttered Erza.

"So you know my name." said Jeff.

"Heard it around." Said Erza.

"Same." Muttered Jeff.

"So what are Jerk Flowers?" asked Erza.

"Like I would tell you." Said Jeff, "After you took away our new queen!"

"You kidnapped my daughter!" yelled Erza.

"Calm down I'll handle it." Said Jellal.

"Oh so the rumors I heard are true." Said Jeff, "Erza has a post divorce boy toy…"

"What…" said Jellal.

"Please dating a much younger man, you don't have any right to say things about me and Mabel." Said Jeff.

"This is not the time for this…" said Jellal.

"Do Jerk Flowers turn people into jerks?" Loke decided to ask.

"What makes you say that?" asked Jeff.

"No… he's pretty much right…" said one of the other gnomes.

"Steve!" yelled Jeff.

"Let me guess someone you know is inexplicably a jerk?" asked the one named Steve.

"Oh come on!" yelled Jeff.

"Two of our friends." Said Lucy.

"Jerk Flowers when in bloom give off a pollen when inhaled turns people into jerks." Explained Steve.

"So that's what happened…" said Loke.

"I hope so…" said Lucy.

"Okay, just make them drink two cups of Lemon Juice and they'll be fine." Said Steve.

"Okay… thanks…" said Erza.

"Oh by the way." Said Lucy, "That's nice that's you're making sure no one else gets effected by it."

"Oh right… that's totally the reason." Said Jeff.

"Actually a good chunk of us wants to make sure he doesn't become an even bigger jerk than he already is." Said Steve, "That or it's already effecting him.

"Hey!" yelled Jeff.

That was when a bunch of Gnomes showed up tackled Jeff and forced him to drink lemon juice.

"This is good for you Jeff!" yelled one of the gnomes.

"You'll be less of a jerk!" yelled another.

"Maybe it's better if you levee now." Said Steve.

The four members of Fairy Tail all nodded.

Meanwhile back in the forest the Dryad all glared at them . \

"All right! Time to feel the wrath of nature." Said the dryad.

She began a large golem out of trees to attack them.

"All right! I have the perfect thing to fight that!" said Soos.

"Really what?" asked dipper.

"Wood Make: Mecha!" called out Soos.

He created a large robot, it had on it's back two weapons.

"I have no idea what you just created but it won't stand up again my golem of pure nature!" said the Dryad.

"Why did we even join this group anyways?" asked one of the fairies, "We live in the safe part of the forest that's pretty untouched by man…"

"I have no idea." Said the one of the other fairies.

"I just wanted to get away from Jeff." Admitted one of the gnomes

"Go!" ordered the Dryad.

"All right! Do it!" yelled Soos.

The two creation made of wood ran towards each other, the golem tried to punch Soos' robot, but the robot dodged each attack.

The robot then grabbed it's weapons. Which seems to be some kind of swords.

The golem did get a few times, but it tried to attack with more punches.

"That thing won't win!" yelled the Dryad.

She then created more golems.

The robot was outnumber now.

"All right! It's time"! yelled Soos.

The robot nodded.

It began to rearrange the swords, it began to point the weapons at the golems.

It turned they weren't swords at all, but rather Gun Swords! Swords that could into guns!

Soos' robot began to blast away the golems with the bullets made of wood.

"Woe you really through of everything…" said Mabel.

"Oh yeah, I watch a lot of anime." Said Soos.

The Dryad watched in horror, at the weapons.

"It can't be… how is this human beating me…" said Dryad.

"I'm not just a normal human!" said Soos, "I'm a wizard now! So I have magic!"

There was only one more golem left standing who looked somewhat terrified.

The robot switched it's gun swords back to sword mode.

The robot then ran towards the Golem, and sliced.

The golem looked at it body, it wasn't injured at all as the robot walked away.

The Golem turned around and was about to attack the Robot, however the golem suddenly split apart.

"How much anime do you watch?" asked Dipper.

"A lot." Answered Soos.

The Dryad stood there shaking.

She turned to her team, they all leaving.

"You know what I relied she's worse than Jeff." Said one of the gnomes.

"I'll find another way to clear my conscious after selling out." Said the orange thing.

"I'll have to check with other nymphs to see if one's crazy when joining another environmental group." Said the flower hair nymph.

"I'm going to save the environment my own way by shrinking loggers one at a time and teaching them the ways of the fairy. "said one of the fairies.

"Don't leave!" said the Dryad.

She turned to Soos, Dipper and Mabel. Dipper held his sword, Mabel took out her grappling hook while Soos' robot was looking for another fight.

The Dryad looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh man…" she muttered.

Elsewhere in the forest.

Natsu and Lisanna were walking in the forest.

Happy sighed between them.

"You should apologize to Lucy…" said Happy.

"Will you stop saying that." Muttered Lisanna.

"Why should we apologize to a weakling." Said Natsu.

That was when they saw Erza, Jellal, Lucy and Loke.

"Natsu… Lisanna." Said Erza.

"What do you want?" asked Natsu.

"You're under the effect of a flower that alters your behavior." Said Erza, "You have to drink lemon juice to reverse it."

"Yeah right." Said Natsu.

"It's true." Said Erza.

"I'll only do it if you can beat me in a fight." Said Natsu, "As if you can beat me!"

Erza looked at Natsu and smirked.

"All right." Said Erza with a smirk.

"Hey, are you getting a sense of Déjà vu from this?" asked Lucy.

"No…" answered Jellal.

"I am." Said Loke.

"So am I." agreed Happy deciding he didn't want to be with Lisanna.

Erza requiped into her Heart Kreuz Armor.

The two looked at each other.

Natsu ran over to Erza. However Erza just simply punched him in the stomach very hard.

Natsu fell to the ground with his leg twitching.

"Drink the lemon juice." Said Erza handing him a bottle.

"Yes ma'am…" said Natsu who didn't have the ability to get up.

"I'm telling Mira!" said Lisanna.

"Lisanna." Said a voice.

Lisanna trend around, it was Mirajane. She was smiling sweetly.

"Please drink the lemon juice." She said.

"Fine." Said Lisanna not wanting to argue with her sister.

At the farm the Dryad was tied up and beaten a little.

"I'm sorry kidnapping your live sock." Said the Drayed.

"So it was some sort of nudist wearing leaves." Said the farmer.

"What?" asked the Dryad.

"Here's your money. "said the farmer giving the team their reward.

They all left and began to spread the money.

"So should we feel a little guilty about this?" asked Mabel.

"No." said Dipper, "Remember, a lot of the animals they took died from predators."

"It's fine, Commie Spiders shut down the Mud flap factory every now and then." Said Soos.

That was when they heard some notices from the mud flap factory and the toxic spill stopped.

"I think that's the reason why they never attacked the mud flap factory." Said Soos.

"Make sense…" said Dipper.

"Anyways." Said Soos, "I think I figure out my style…"

"What?" asked Mabel.

"Anime weapons…" said Soos, "I can make gun swords and other kinds of weapons… plus more robots! An d ships!"

"That's perfect!" said Mabel.

"I know right!" said Soos, "But I'm still going to focus on the Shack."

"We figured." Said Dipper.

"All right! Cheered Soos.

Elsewhere in the forest, both Natsu and Lisanna were recovering from having to drink two cups of lemon juice.

"When will the sour go away?" asked Natsu.

"I don't know… "said Erza, "I once saw Mabel eat an entire bag of war heads… I'm not sure which is worse."

"Do you remember anything from today?" asked Lucy.

"Everything's a blur." Said Natsu.

"Yeah…" said Lisanna.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean anything today." Said Natsu.

I'm sorry…" said Lisanna.

"It's okay…" said Lucy who was smiling, "Just glad you're back to normal. We're a team… I know you wouldn't mean any of that…"

"Yeah…" said Natsu.

"You're lucky that you weren't yourself." Said Loke glaring at Natsu.

"I know…" said Natsu who began to sweat.

He then sighed.

"By the way I was wondering are there any side effects of it." Said Natsu.

"What do you mean?" asked Erza.

"I could have sworn this morning Soos claiming he now had magic… and a second Dipper and Mabel appearing." Said Natsu.

"I remember that too." Said Lisanna.

"Hey!" called out Mabel.

They turned to see the three.

"How was the job." Said Erza.

"Okay." Said Dipper, "Had to stop an environmental group made up of fairies, nymphs, gnomes, a satyr and something that speaks for the trees."

"So did you find your style?" asked Erza.

"Oh yeah!" said Soos, "Wood Make Gun Sword!"

He created a gun sword, he switched it to gun mode and shot into the forest.

Natsu and Lisanna both stared at this.

They then turned to Mirajane.

"Did… did Cana really start a fight with me then?" asked Natsu.

"She did." Confirmed Mirajane.

"She's probably not going to be as forgiving as me." Said Lucy.

"Yeah…" said Natsu.

"Well everything's back to normal with Natsu and Lisanna." Said Happy, "And all well that ends well…"

"So what happened today?" asked Soos.

"Don't ask." Said Loke.

That was when Erza's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Erza.

"Okay, so I found out what might be causing it, something called a Jerk Flower." Said Stan other end.

"Two cups of Lemon juice is the cure." Said Erza.

"Seriously? You made me search and you found out on your own? "asked Stan on the other end.

"Sorry…" said Erza.

"Great…" muttered Stan, "How did you find out anyways?"

"Gnomes." Answered Erza.

"I see…" muttered Stan.

"See you tonight." Said Erza hanging up the phone

"So Stan found out about the flowers?" asked Jellal.

"Yeah." Said Erza.

"Flowers/" asked Mabel.

"Once again… you really don't want to know about our day." Said Lucy.

"I wonder what Cana's going to make us do…" sighed Natsu.

"Probably cover her tab for a while." Said Mirajane.

"Oh man…" said Lisanna.

And so Natsu and Lisanna returned to normal… Sure they said horrible things, but they weren't themselves at the time… it was also that flowers fault.

And Soos learned what his style… awesome anime weapons! Can't blame him… because swords that turn into guns are freaking awesome!

Next Time: Mabel feels bad for Robbie who's still mopey after his break up with Wendy... So she decides to set him up with Tambry. But what happens when she meets an actually love god with potions! Meanwhile Stan decides to get hip with the kids and builds a hot air balloon in his image... What could go wrong? Find out next time!

A/N: Soos' specialty in anime weaponry was a recent idea, now that we know he's an anime fan from the finale...


	48. The Love God

Chapter 48: The Love God

It was just a normal day, Dipper and Mabel were hanging out with Wendy and her friends while cloud watching.

"That one looks like a chipmunk." Said Mabel.

And airplane flew through that particular cloud.

"Barfing an airplane." Said Wendy.

"It does…" laughed Dipper.

Thompson pointed to a waffle shaped cloud and he stumbled as it reminded of his past.

"It looks like a cloud." He said.

They all booed.

"Stop being the worst at everything." Said Wendy.

Mabel pointed to certain "clouds"

"Look at those clouds, that one's a heart shaped." Said Mabel.

"Clouds don't come in color." Said Dipper," those are balloons."

"Oh Dude! Woodstick Festival." Said Wendy.

"The wood what?" asked Dipper.

"It's an annual out festival featuring Oregon's up and coming indie bands." Said Wendy.

She took Tambry's phone.

"Hey!" yelled Tambry.

"They're all coming! Woodgrain on Everything, Scarves Indoors, the Love God. You might have heard of that last one from the viral video." Said Wendy.

She played the viral video of a the Love God (who was a fat blond guy with a backpack with little angel wings on it) falling into the crowd.

"Also they hold auditions for local talent." Said Wendy, "They hold it at the last minute incase bands bale."

"Oh yeah I heard Mira and Gajeel were auditioning for a concert." Said Mabel.

Meanwhile the auditions were going on, Mirajane just finished her song and the judges applauded.

"Congratulations, you're playing at Woodstick this year." Said one of them.

Mirajane smiled and left.

"all right next Gajeel Redfox." Said one of the judges.

Gajeel stood and on stage.

"I'm going to sing a song I wrote called "Best Friend."" Said Gajeel.

He began to sign his song.

The judges watched as well… he sang.

"He is terrible." Whispered one of the judges.

"But it seems to bad it's good." Said one of the judges.

"Ironically cool! He's going to be ironically cool!" said one of the other judges.

Once Gajeel was done.

"Congratulations Gajeel! You made it to Woodstick," said the judges.

"Yes! Take that Salamander!" yelled Gajeel.

Back with group, Dipper, Mabel and Wendy all got a chill.

"Did you just feel like something bad happened?" asked Dipper.

"Eh, it's probably nothing." Said Wendy.

"So a real concert, I've never been to one before." Said Dipper.

"Well you never had a crew you can roll with before." Sid Wendy.

They all looked at Mabel had joined in with Nate and Lee telling Thompson to lick a sponge.

That was when they heard groaning.

"Ghostly cemetery sounds." Said Mabel.

"It's coming from that open grave." Said Wendy.

"You do it!" said Nate.

"No you do it." Said Lee.

"Thompson, go look." Said Dipper.

Thompson sighed.

"Gaze upon death! Gaze upon death!" the others chanted.

He looked into the open grave, he screamed in terror.

"It's creepier than I excepted…" muttered Tambry.

Turns out what was in there was Robbie.

"Why did she leave me!" moaned Robbie.

"Robbie?" asked Wendy.

Robbie froze.

"Oh hey, Wendy, what's up! You know regular day for me." Said Robbie.

Whoa dude, we haven't seen you in like a million years." Said Lee.

"You're not still mourning our break-up are you?" asked Wendy.

"What, no way." Said Robbie.

He was looking at a picture of Wendy, which he quickly hid.

"It's been forever since we broke up. It's really sweet you threw yourself in a grave, but you got to move on." Said Wendy.

"Huh… what I totally moved on." Said Robbie.

That was when his cellphone rang and it was him signing a song about how much he missed Wendy and how he could never, ever move on.

He looked at Wendy and tossed the phone, hitting a tombstone and shattering it.

"Completely different Wendy… you know the one from the Guild..." said Robbie having heard about Marvelous… well not much beyond her name is Wendy.

"She's 12." Said Wendy.

"Dude this is getting awkward." Whispered Lee to Nate.

"The cemetery used to be fun, but now it's depressing." Said Tambry.

Everyone but Mabel walked away at Robbie began to use a shovel to pour dirt on his head.

Mabel walked towards the others.

"You guys he's in pain, we can't just ditch him." said Mabel.

"Didn't you used to torment your mom's boyfriend?" asked Lee.

"Yeah, but that was before I knew how much emotional pain he was in." said Mabel.

"Come on Mabel, it's Robbie." Said Dipper.

"But he's he suffering, how can I be happy, if I know someone else is sad." Said Mabel, "It totally throws off my happiness chart."

Turns out it wasn't just a expression and she had an actual happiness chart.

"Mabel, if I learned something since moving here, it's don't mixed up in romantic drama." Said Dipper.

He then whispered to her, "Besides, with Robbie gone we can finally hang out with Wendy's friends… Maybe we should let a good thing be, you know."

Mabel looked back at Robbie who was still in the grave when a vulture came down.

"Just eat me already!" said Robbie.

The vulture started to eat him.

"I was being dramatic! Quit it quit it!" yelled Robbie.

Sometime later at the Mystery Shack.

"Sorry you had to see that." Said Wendy.

"You know what Robbie needs, a new girl! Romance is like gum, when it looses it's flavor you just cram another in."

"Mabel, it's not that easy." Said Wendy.

"It is if you're the world's greatest match maker." Said Mabel.

"Which you're not." Said Dipper.

"Oh come on I hadn't had an unhappy customer yet." Said Mabel.

"Juvia and Gray." Said Dipper.

Okay so it's an up hill battle." Said Mabel.

"More like up mountain." Said Dipper.

"I'd say more like up cliff." Said Wendy.

"Okay besides them, I set up Soos and Melody." Said Mabel.

They turned to Soos who was video chatting with Melody.

"All right! Watch this!" said Soos.

They watched as he made a rose made out of wood.

"Oh that's so cool!" said Melody.

"I'd send it to you, but it disappears if get too far away from." Sighed Soos.

"It's okay." Said Melody.

"Let's not forget Waddles and Gompers." Said Mabel.

They looked to the pig and goat duck tapped together. Also Gompers was wearing a veil and there tin cans tied to them.

"Match made!" said Mabel.

"That might work for a goat and pig." Said Wendy, "But Robbie's a hopeless."

"Hopeless case eh…" said Mabel.

"Just work on Juvia and Gray…" said Dipper.

Meanwhile outside Stan was sewing a wig to a gorilla.

That was when an ominous wind blew in blowing away the wig. And that was when he noticed the hot air balloons.

"Oh no… Hot Air Balloons!" yelled Stan.

He noticed some bicyclists.

"Fixed Gear Bikes!" said Stan.

That was when a hippie van showed up with someone signing.

"Folk Music!" yelled Stan, "Oh god no! It's the Wood Stick Festival!"

He began to panic.

"Soos! Erza! Laxus! Lock Down the Shack and hide my shirt so no one tie dyes it!"

He went though a suitcase full of weapons and took out a cross bow, which he aimed at a hot air balloon.

"Stan!" yelled Erza, "For the last time! You can't kill hippies and hipsters!"

"No likes them! So no one will convict me!" said Stan., "Their slow, I can take a few down.

"Wait Mr. Pines!" yelled Soos pushing the cross bow out of the out the path of the hot air balloon.

Also the arrow hits a bird.

"I've been thinking! Every year this festival comes by and every year you shun potential customers."

"You really think I can make money off these free loading kale munching freak shows?" asked Stan.

"You got to find something that appeals to them." Said /Soos.

Stan looked at the balloons.

"So their in Hot Air balloons…" said Stan.

"If you're going to do a zany scheme, I'll help." Said Erza.

"Really? Why?" asked Stan.

"Because someone has to help when something goes wrong." Said Erza.

"When was the last time a Zany scheme ever went wrong?" asked Stan.

Erza was about to answer.

"Don't answer that." Said Stan.

That when Laxus finally came out.

"What's going on?" asked Laxus.

"A zany scheme involving a hot air balloon." Answered Erza.

"Not getting involved." Said Laxus heading back inside, "Besides I have lunch with Thunder Legion today…"

Meanwhile Mabel went to Robbie's house.

"All right Mabel, this is going to get intense." Said Mabel.

When Robbie's parents opened the door.

"Howdy Do!" said Robbie's father.

"Happy day!" said Robbie's mother.

"It is intense." Said Mabel, "You're Robbie's parents? I always thought he was raised by like sad wolves."

"Oh well, he doesn't like to talk about us. He always says we're too cheerful for funereal directors." Said Robbie's father, "Come in, come in…"

Once they were inside, Robbie's dad offered he a cracker platter.

"Oh no time for that. I'm here to cheer up Robbie up! Can't have dry cracker mouth for that."" Said Mabel.

His mother walked over to the stairs with a plate in hand.

"Robbie Stacy Valentino! There's a little girl here to see you." She called out and gave Mabel the plate, "You go on up! And take him his lunch too!"

Mabel looked at his lunch with was spaghetti and meatballs that was made in the shape of a smiley face.

"Lady, I like your style." Said Mabel.

She went to his room, as she did she passed by some photos of him showing his growth into a teen…

It wasn't pretty.

"Robbie! It's Mabel!" called out Mabel.

"Who?" asked Robbie.

"Remember me, I'm like Girl Dipper, "said Mabel.

"Go away!" yelled Robbie.

"I heard a come in!" said Mabel.

She opened and door and turned on the light when she entered. Of course Robbie reacted badly.

"Hey! Listen kid! Nobody from the Pines Family is welcome in." said Robbie, "In case you forgot your mom ruined my life!"

"And Mabel's going to be the one to fix it." Said Mabel as she set down Robbie's food and took a seat, "Listen Robbie, I always used to see you as the human version of rat poison."

"Uh… go on." Said Robbie.

"But when I saw you in the cemetery, I relied Robbie's not a bad guy. He's just a heart broken soul who needs love and gloves with fingers."

"Hey Finger-less gloves are awesome." Said Robbie.

"No they don't." laughed Mabel, "You just need a good match maker. I grantee that I will find you true love, or double your sadness back."

"If I say yes, will you leave my room." Said Robbie.

"I guarantee it." Said Mabel.

Sometime later, Mabel was looking for a toy version of the towns with wooden versions of the town's people.

There was also a section for future match making matches, featuring Dipper and Candy, Stan and Soos' grandmother, Juvia and Gray, Levy and Gajeel, Elfman and Evergreen and a sprite section that had Natsu, Lucy and Lisanna with the label "Figure this out another time".

"Okay Gravity Falls, who want to date Robbie… Lazy Susan? No too old. Grenda? No too young. Multi-bear? I'm putting you in the maybe pile." Said Mabel.

That was when the duck tapped Waddles and Gompers started screaming and bleating.

"What's that Wompers? Someone we already know?" asked Mabel, "But who would be gothy and superficial enoguh to be…"

Then she realized it, Tambry.

"Of course! That it! America's next power couple!" said Mabel.

Meanwhile at Thompson's house they were taping snacks to Thompson.

"More Snack! More Snacks!" said Lee and Nate.

"Just happy to be included." Said Thompson.

Then they covered his mouth.

"This is brilliant! And it was all Dipper's idea." Said Wendy.

"Whoo Nice!" said Lee and Nate.

"Well done." Said Wendy.

"I sense greatness in you." Said Lee.

That was when Dipper's cellphone started ringing.

"Who's calling now?" asked Nate.

"It's Levy." Said Dipper.

He answered it.

"Hey, you're going to Woodstick Festival, right?" asked Levy.

"Yeah." Answered Dipper.

"Just a heads up, Gajeel passed the auditions for one of his local talents." Said Levy.

"Why are you warning me… I thought you liked his signing?" asked Dipper.

"I know you don't like him though…" said Levy on the other end.

Dipper was sure she could hear her embarrassed blush over the phone.

"Thanks for letting me know." Said Dipper.

He hung up.

"Is something wrong?" asked Wendy.

"Gajeel's performing and she wanted to warn me." Said Dipper.

"Wait, you mean the guy with metal powers and hangs out with that muscle bound cat?" asked Lee.

"Yeah." Said Dipper.

"He's likes to sing and play guitar but he's really bad." Said Wendy.

"Oh yeah, wasn't he really bad at Karaoke?" asked Lee.

"All right! Ignoring what will be a terrible act, everyone go home and get ready for the concert." Said Wendy;.

"Hey don't wait up Tambers." Said Nate.

"Don't call me Tambers." Muttered Tambry.

"Classic Tambers." Laughed Nate.

That was when Tambry got a text.

"Tambry. You. Me. Date. Bring that sweet, sweet bod. Your secret admirer." Read Tambry.

And sometime later at Greasy's diner.

The two noticed each other and both groaned.

"Robbie? You're my secret admirer?" asked Tambry.

"This is what I get for trusting a toddler." Muttered Robbie.

Mabel sighed as she watched the two bicker.

Plus it didn't' help when she watched Robbie lick a mustard stain from his shirt.

"Status Update: On a date with a sociopath." Said Tambry brining out her phone.

"Oh bring out the phone, classic Tambers." Muttered Robbie.

And so Robbie order some chilly fries.

"How did this happen? I'm supposed to be the best match maker." Said Mabel.

The patrons began to talk amongst themselves.

That was when The Love God Entered!

"who's ready to fall in love tonight!" yelled the Love God.

The crowd started cheering.

"Love God!" some of them cheered.

"That's what they call me!" he said as he started up the joke box, "We're rewriting history together with you and you!"

He pointed a man and one of the waitresses who started to make out.

Love is real!" he yelled out then he noticed an old lady, "Hey there angel, what's your name?"

"Meredith." Said the old woman.

"Meredith, Meredith… We got a problem." Said the love god, he mentioned to another old lady.

Yes an old lady…

"That cutie right there is your soul mate and you're living with her." Said the Love God.

"Oh no what do I do?" asked the old woman.

"Get it girl! You know what you love!" said the Love God he pointed at the other old woman, "Poof Match Made!"

Meredith ran off with the other old lady.

Mabel was watching this with interest.

"I must know how this works." Said Mabel.

She went over to him as he was stuffing himself with a sandwich.

"Hi Love God! Big fan!" said Mabel, "Can I just say that was finest matchmaking I have ever seen… Can you please tell me your secret?"

"Well between you and me, let's just say my name's not exactly a coincidence." Said the Love God.

His wings began to flutter.

"Oh My Love God…" said Mabel, "You're an actual love god?"

"Cherub actually." Said Love God, "The internet pretty much does my job for me. So I'm taking time to focus on my rock career."

He handed her a cassette.

"Boom! Cassette! For you!" said Love God.

"Oh… that's great." Said Mabel discreetly throwing out the cassette, "So anyway, can you make anything fall in love?"

She pointed to a snake and a badger fighting outside.

"Like that snake and that badger?" asked Mabel.

"Gee… I don't know… it might be kind of hard to." He said, then he pointed outside, "Kaboom! Match made!"

The animals smiled at each other and the badger ran into the forest.

"They're going to make a snager!" said Mabel with her eyes sparkling, "How are you doing that?"

"Love Potion Yo!" said Love God motioning to a belt of love potions, "I got Summer Love, Young Love, Anti-Love. You got to put a little on your fingers and pow!"

"I need that potion! How much would it cost!" said Mabel.

She took out a wad of cash.

"Whoa!" said the Love God, "How does a little kid have that much money."

"I'm a wizard. I do jobs sometimes and I'm running out of things to buy." Said Mabel.

The Love God blinked and sighed.

"There's no price to the love potions. You think you might know what's bet for someone, but this stuff has some major social consequences. That's why it can only handled by a serious love expert." Said the Love God.

"Love God! Sign my face!" said a woman.,

"Only if you sign my face!" said the Love God, "Whoo! Let's get weird!"

The two started making out.

Mabel got an idea, while he was distracted she stole one of the love potions and replaced with a saltshaker.

She went to the kitchen and found Robbie's chilly fries.

"Mind if I add something?" asked Mabel.

The chef shrugged.

Greasy's after all wasn't a classy establishment.

She poured the love potion all over the fires.

The two soon got the fries and both ate them their eyes becoming bigger.

"Whoa! Did you just suddenly start becoming more likeable?" asked Robbie.

"You don't' seem as needy as I used to you as." Said Tambry.

"Hey, maybe you want to get out of here and maybe make out in a public lot?" asked Robbie.

"For some reason I do," said Tambry she took out her phone for a status update but then relied she didn't want to stare at it.

"Match Made!" cheered Mabel.

Mabel made her way to Thompson's house where everyone was ready for Woodstick.

"We're just waiting on Tambry." Said Nate, "Can't leave without Tambry."

"Sorry guys but Tambry's on a little busy at the moment, wink, wink." Said Mabel.

"Why are you winking?" asked Nate.

"Let's just say Robbie and Tambry took a trip to Smoochville." Said Mabel, "Now's everyone's happy!"

"Wait? Wait… Tambry and Robbie! This can't be happening!" yelled Nate.

"How's that…" said Mabel.

He knew I liked her!" said Nate, "How could he do this!"

"Whoa! Hold it! You like Tambry and you told Robbie?" asked Lee.

"You always make fun of my crushes man!" said Nate.

Lee whacked Nate, "That's what we do genius."

"Oh man! That is so like her! Dating my ex-boyfriend behind my back." yelled Wendy, "I'm going to tear those highlights out!"

"Guys, guys… clam down… we'll be late for the concert." Said Dipper.

"Uh, newsflash kid, I'm not going to the concert." Said Nate pointing to Lee, "Not with him!"

"Hey, no problem, cus I'm out." Said Lee.

"Me too!" said Wendy.

All three of them left.

"Wait! No! Don't leave!" cried Thompson, "This group is all I have. Don't' make me go back to having no friends!"

"Match made?" asked Mabel as Dipper glared at her.

"What did you do!" growled Thompson, "I've let those guys pick on me for years just to keep this group together. And now they've totally fallen apart."

"But were starting to hang out! I was one of the gang!" said Dipper.

"Well unless you can break them up right now, there is no gang!" yelled Thompson, "I have no more friends and neither do you."

He tripped off some chips and began to eat them.

"Mabel what did I tell you about staying out of Robbie's personal life?" asked Dipper.

"I know, I know… I just wanted to be a good match maker." Said Mabel, "I never have gotten that love potion form the love god."

"Wait Love Potion?" asked dipper, "If you did a spell can't you undo it?"

"That's it! If I undo the spell, then everyone will be friends again! But I'm going to need your help." Said Mabel.

Dipper nodded.

"By the way…" said Mabel she pointed to Dipper's concert outfit, "You aren't pulling off that V-neck."

"I know…" sighed Dipper.

"BURN IT!" yelled Mabel.

Meanwhile at the Wood Stick Festival, Stan, Soos and Erza were sewing up the balloon.

"balloon Faster Soos, we need this up before the festival ends." Said Stan.

"Why did I agree to do this again?" asked Erza.

"I'm guessing you're boyfriend's busy thinning out the jobs the Guild's been getting lately while Natsu's trying to do as many jobs to pay off half of Cana's tab." Said Stan.

Erza sighed when he said that.

"Hey, are you sure that open flame should be that close to a dangling open flame?" asked Soos.

"I'm sure about everything!" said Stan.

"I'd say move it." Said Erza.

"Who's balloon is this?" asked Stan, "Now lube up those gears with kerosene."

Erza sighed, "I have to remember to not get caught up in zany schemes again."

"Oh come on, you love it." Laughed Stan.

Erza didn't answer.

Dipper and Mabel watched as Thompson tired to get the three to go inside the concert.

As it turns out, Tambry and Robbie walked with their arms linked.

"Ew… they're doing that couple's walk." Said Dipper, he then yelled at the two, "You're in public! People can see you!"

"Come on!" said Mabel.

The two headed back stage.

In the area, the stage manger were giving some information toe Gajeel and Mirajane.

"All right Gajeel, you're after Love God and Mirajane, you're after Gajeel." Said the stage manger.

He then left.

"You nervous." Said Mirajane.

"Not all." Muttered Gajeel.

That was when Gajeel sniffed the air.

"What is it?" asked Mirajane.

Mirajane then saw Dipper and Mabel.

"What are those tow doing this time?" asked Gajeel.

The stage manger then called out.

"Sound Check for Love God!"

Love God got out of his van with his groupies, one of which was Tyler.

As the twins watched, Mirajane tapped their shoulder.

Both of them jump thinking it was security, but it was Mirajane and Gajeel.

"What did you two do now?" asked Gajeel.

"What makes you think we did something?" asked Mabel.

Mirajane giggled, "Because you two are trouble makers."

"I used a love potion on Robbie and Tambry and now their friends are fighting because of it o I have to break them up." Said Mabel.

"Seriously?" asked Gajeel.

"Wait… is the love potion form the Love God?" asked Mirajane, "So he is an actual love god?"

Mabel nodded.

Thankfully he was gone and thankfully he left behind his belt of Love potions.

The twins went over and Mabel went through them.

"Let's see, Puppy Love, Interspecies Love, Love of Country Music." Said Mabel who cringed at that one, "Here it is, Anti-Love."

She took it and read the instructions.

"To reverse the effects of the love potion, just spray your targets and watch their hearts die inside." Read Mabel.

"sounds good to me." Said Dipper.

Both of them turned and saw the Love God standing before them.

"Hey, you're the one who's bee stealing my stuff!" said the Love God, "I'm not loving this!"

"I made a mistake and now I have to fix it. "said Mabel

"Kid, I tired to tell you, this stuff is way too dangerous." Said Love God, "On my oath as a love god…"

However Mirajane motioned over for them to follow her. Gajeel sighed knowing he was caught up in this too.

"Sorry, Love God, but it's for the good of my friends." Said Mabel.

They all ran from the love god.

"Pout it in your Pocket." Said Mirajane.

Mabel nodded and placed the Potion in her subspace pocket.

They ran past security.

"They're with us." Said Mirajane.

Security nodded and let them pass.

They got to the main area of the festival and Dipper stole a spray bottle sprayer and handed it to Mabel who put in the subspace pocket.

However the Love God managed to catch up thanks to his tiny wings.

"I don't know why the local talent is helping you" said Love God.

"We're friends." Said Mirajane.

"Huh…" said Love God, "But you leave no choice!"

He took out a pink bottle.

"Visions of Heartbreak Past." he called out.

A pink smoke appeared.

And soon took the shape of people she knew in the past.

Gabe, Sev'ral Timez, that one boy from the Gift Shop.

Dipper punched that one away.

'Mabel you can't fall for it." Said Dipper.

"Oh god why!" cried Mabel.

"Oh no Mabel." Said Dipper.

He got to Mabel, who like she was trying to vomit, and Mirajane was reassuring her.

Why?

A pink version of Gray was hitting on her.

"It's wrong! So wrong!" cried Mabel.

The Love God stared at this.

"I don't know what's going on…" said Love God.

Meanwhile Soos, Stan and Erza all looked at the balloon they built.

"This can't get any worse." Said Erza.

"Oh come on it's not that bad…" said Stan, he looked at his blueprints which was him smiling with the words "I heart kids on it."

"I heard Kids." Said Stan.

He looked at the actual balloon, the balloon head was made of nightmares. That's the only way to describe it.

"All right! Let 'er rip!" said Stan.

Soos untied it.

"Oh no! A letter ripped!" yelled Soos.

"What the H…" said Stan as he dodged the H.

"I should have just taken a Solo Job today…" muttered Erza as the letter R fell.

The sign that should have read "I heart kids" now read "I eat kids."

"I eat kids!" yelled one of the people who saw this, "But we're kids!"

"It's Heaven's punishment for our horrible taste in everything!" yelled another.

That was when the balloon's engine malfunctioned and the entire balloon caught on fire.

"Mommy is the floating head going to eat us!" cried one child.

"Yes, Charlie! Yes he will!" cried the mother holding her child closer.

At the Guild Hall, Makarov answered the phone, it was an emergency job.

"A monster head that's on fire is attacking Woodstick!" said Makarov after he ended the call, "We need someone who can get there fast!"

Thankfully the Thunder Legion was there. All three of them nodded taking the job. All three flew out of the Guild Hall.

Thanks to the fact that they could fly they got there in less than a minute. All three them stared at the… "monster" .

They all realized something quickly.

"Didn't Laxus say something about a zany scheme about a hot air balloon earlier?" asked Bickslow.

"He did." Confirmed Evergreen.

"So…" said Freed.

"Everyone's just over reacting." Said Evergreen.

"Let's just leave…" said Bickslow.

"Once we explain, master will understand." Said Freed.

Down on the ground Mabel was holding down her vomit.

Gajeel unfortunately had to explain the situation to the Love God as best as he could.

"So wait… her mom was caught in a time warp?" asked the Love God, "Or was it something else?"

"Hey, I barley understand any of the stuff involving the dimension, okay…" said Gajeel.

Dipper was helping Mirajane in comforting Mabel.

"I'll handle this…" said Mirajane.

"Um… okay…" said Dipper.

Mirajane, stepped forward.

"I should tell you I don't like fighting." Said Mirajane.

"so what are you going to do?" asked Love God.

"So you're a love god… well I'm a demon…" said Mirajane who began to glow dark purple, "And I hate to see the people I care about in pain."

"How was I supposed to know she would get sick?" asked Love God, "But Either Way, you might consider yourself a demon, you'll see what happens when you mess with a god! Only a greater being from the heavens can stop me!"

"It's coming down!" yelled someone.

They all turned to the "I Eat Kids" balloon, which then crashed on top of the Love God.

Mirajane stopped her magic as it didn't land on her.

Meanwhile with Stan's group.

"What are they crying about." Said Stan, "In my day zeppelins rained from the sky."

"It's him! the horrible man from the sky!" yelled one of the people there.

People started screaming.

"Huh… you know what? Being loved by the youth overrated. Being feared is priceless." Said Stan.

"Well I heard Mira's going on later… I minds as well watch that." Sighed Erza.

Back at the balloon wreckage.

"Is he okay?" asked Mirajane.

"Please be immortal… please be immortal." Said Mabel.

That was when the Love God thankfully climbed out of the wreckage.

"Dude I am so over this!" yelled the Love God.

"Love God to the stage! Love God to the Stage!" called out the announcer.

"You know what! Take it! Spray everyone for all I care! You want to mess with people's lives? You want to play god! I don't care anymore! You wizards are crazy!" yelled Love God, "Medic! I need onion rings!"

"I'm headed back stage." Muttered Gajeel he left wondering why did he even get involved in this.

"I think I should head back stage too." Said Mirajane, "Good luck!"

"Thanks for helping me with that fake Gray…" said Mabel who vomited her mouth.

"You going to be okay?" asked Dipper .

"I'm going to be fine…" muttered Mabel, "It's going to be a while until I'm 100 percent."

The twins managed to find the couple. Mabel Requiped both the sprayer and he the anti-love potion.

"Okay, Mabel's now's out chance." Said Dipper, "They break up and our friend group gets back together…"

However Robbie noticed the two.

"Hey! Mabel!" said Robbie, "I wanted to thank you. I've been so miserable since Wendy broke up with me that I thought my life was over. But you were right, I needed to move on. But you were right… I'm happy… weird, huh…"

"hey! We're getting a lot of comments on the picture." Said Tambry.

Robbie winked at Mabel and headed towards Tambry.

"Dipper, maybe we shouldn't do this." Said Mabel, "I mean every time we play with fate, we just make things worse."

They looked at the two who were giving each other eye make up.

"I guess you're right… they are perfect for each other in a gross way." Said Dipper, "But what about the friend group."

"maybe it will work itself out." Said Mabel, "Or we can check if they were tainted by Jerk Flowers and see if they need to drink lemon juice."

Nearby Thompson was holding a cake.

"Guys! Guys! I made everyone a friendship cake!" called out Thompson.

That was when a beach ball hit him and dropped the cake.

When he bent down the pick it up, the coat he was wearing fell off revealing all of the food they duck taped to him.

"Hey! Food from the outside"! yelled one of the guard.

"Get him!" yelled another security guard.

Turns out they all saw Thompson.

"Hey look!" said Lee.

"Is that Thompson?" asked Wendy.

Thompson had since climbed up a utility pole, one of the guards had grabbed a broom.

"Yeah fight the machine!" called out Nate.

"Throw snacks at him!" called out Wendy.

"Use jerky as a weapon!" called out Robbie.

"Thompson!" began Nate.

The other began to chant Thompson alongside him.

Thompson was now dangling by a rope as the one with the broom whacked him around like a piñata.

As they did Nate and Lee playfully hit each other, Tambry and Wendy smiled at each other apologetically, as did Robbie to Wendy.

"I think everything is going to be all right." Said Mabel.

"Maybe someone up there really is a genius matchmaker." Said Dipper.

Thompson even though he was a human piñata.

"All according to plan." Said Thompson.

And so Robbie and Tambry were now a happy couple. Sure the friendship was rocky but in the end they get back together.

But seriously Thompson has some issues he needed to work out…

Next Time: Stan decides to get revenge on other Tourist Traps o the state, so he takes the twins and Mabel's friends on a toad trip to do so. However they learn that Dipper's not quite over Wendy. So Stan decides to teach him how to pick up girls. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I've mentioned this before many times that I moved up Roadside Attraction (which you have to admit makes more sense there before Not What He Seems).


	49. Roadside Attraction

A/N: Like I said this chapter works better before Ford shows up. Especially since I have quite a few original chapter post Not What he Seems. And sure it prevents me from making a "I want picture! Pictures of Spiderman!" joke... but seriously canon dropped the ball on that... Also fun fact about that line, it wasn't from one of the Spider Man movies, it was from the Simpsons, but it was still J.K. Simmons playing the role. Anyways! Enjoy!

Chapter 49: Roadside Attraction

Stan and Soos were packing up an RV full of stuff. Dipper noticed what they were doing.

"Whoa? And RV? Camping Gear?" asked Dipper, "Are you running from the law again?"

"If I was, your mom would be glaring at me." Said Stan.

"So you got everything you need?" asked Erza.

"I think so." Said Stan.

"So what's going on?" asked Dipper.

"It's the ultimate Oregon Road Trip." Said Soos.

"Well more lie revenge trip." Said Stan, "Every year my tourist trap competitors prank me. Last year the duck taped Soos to the celling."

"That was a fun 78 hours." Said Soos.

"Plus there was yearn incident of '98." Said Stan.

"The yarn incident of '98?" asked Dipper.

"I don't want to talk about it." Muttered Erza.

"Well no more!" said Stan taking out a map of Oregon and then handing it to Dipper, "This year we're vesting all of the tourist traps along the red wood highway. And I'm going to prank every ingle one."

"I still think this is a bad idea." Said Erza.

"Yeah, but that's why you're staying behind, in case they deicide to retaliate." Said Stan, "By the way thanks for telling me that might be a possibility."

Erza just sighed at this.

That was when Candy, Grenda, Marvelous and Carla showed up.

"Bow wow! Time for us road dogs to bark!" said Grenda she looked at Carla, "Sorry, no offense Carla."

"None taken…" said Carla.

"Thanks for letting me bring my friends on the road trip, Grunkle Stan." Said Mabel.

"The More the Merrier, just sign these none disclosure agreements." Said Stan he looked at Candy and Grenda, "Your parents aren't lawyers are they?"

Stan went to the talk to the girls (and one cat) about said agreements.

"What do you say dude? You want to come along?" asked Soos jumping down from the roof.

"It might be good for you to get away for a bit." Said Erza.

"I already went with the trouble of packing your stuff. Even your secret box from under your bed." Said Mabel.

However she needed up dropping the box, which opened up revealing pictures of Wendy.

"What the…" said Mabel.

"Oh Dipper…" said Erza patting him on the shoulder.

"Bro, I thought you were past all this!" said Mabel.

"I know, I know! I know she's not interested and I know it's over! But how do you just turn off how you feel about someone?" asked Dipper.

"I'm probably going to get in trouble for saying this, but I think Mom's relationship with Jellal is giving you false hope." Said Mabel.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"There's the time warp induced age difference and the fact she's been in love with Jellal since she was a kid." Said Mabel, "You have to do the opposite and get over her."

Mabel gave a weak smile, "Sorry mom…" said Mabel.

"No I actually agree." Said Erza.

"Yeah dude, and a road trip's the perfect place to meet new people." Said Soos.

Dipper looked at the picture of Wendy then at the map Stan gave him and then he looked up at the sky, making his decision.

Sometime later, they were enjoying the trip.

"Wow! RVs are amazing." Said Grenda, "I can't belie I'm sitting at a table in a moving vehicle."

"Earth technology is amazing." Said Marvelous, "They don't have thing like this in Earthland."

"Do they even have cars?" asked Grenda.

"Yeah, but they run on magic." Explained Marvelous.

"Ooh! Informational travel pamphlets." Said Candy who grabbed some and rubbed them against her cheeks, "I want opt read them and gain their knowledge."

"Kid, those pamphlets have never helped a single person." Said Stan, "The only wrinkly old travel guide you need is me. Now look alive, we're coming up on an attraction run by the most black hearted proprietor in all of Oregon."

It turns out the place was called "Granny Sweetkins' Yarn ball."

"Don't let the sweet face fool you, she's burned my car on two non-consecutive occasions and she can hold her own against Erza using just knitting needles." Said Stan.

"What? Seriously?" asked Dipper surprised.

'No way!" said Mabel.

"It's one of the reasons why she refused to come… along with Zany Schemes…" said Stan and mumbled under his "And I'm pretty sure alone time with Jellal."

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack. In the living room. Erza was dressed like a maid.

"So what do you want to next sir?" she said seductively.

"Well I have some ideas." Said Jellal.

The two began to make out.

However there was a cough and both of them stopped.

They turned to see Laxus holding a beer.

"What are you doing here?" asked Erza, "I thought you were went on the road trip."

"I didn't go so I could protect the shack." Said Laxus, "That and you know…"

His motion sickness was really bad, even if Marvelous was going and she had a spell that helped with motion sickness (though it had limits).

There was an awkward silence.

"I have some thing to do." Said Erza requipping out of the maid costume.

"I should double check if I forgot anything at the dorms." sad Jellal coming up with an excuse.

"I should check to see if there's anything security problems with Stan gone…." Said Laxus.

It would be a while until Laxus could look the two in the eye.

The kids and cat all looked at the yarn ball.

"Whoa!" they all said.

"I bet you want to play with it." Grenda joked to Carla.

"That's a stereotype." Said Carla.

"Make way, I'm going in." said Mabel.

The other girls followed her as per plan while Carla acted as look out.

Dipper noticed a girl nearby eating ice cream.

"Okay, like Soos said, I should meet new people." Said Dipper.

He walked over to the girl.

"Oh uh… come here often?" asked Dipper.

"No, I'm a tourist." Said the girl.

Dipper laughed nervously.

"You're funny and cute… Uh… I mean not cute… I mean you're not cute. Let me start over…" Said dipper, "My name is Dopper…"

He held out his hand for a handshake and she dumped her ice cream in his hand.

"Dipper, Hup to! This yearn ball aren't going to prank itself." Said Stan over a walkie-talkie.

Mabel popped out of the yarn ball and gave Dipper a piece. He then tied it to the back of the RV.

"Something on your mind kiddo?" asked Stan, "You're thinking of miss cold shoulder over there?"

"I'm so embarrassed." Said Dipper, "Look earlier this summer I ruined my chances with Wendy."

"Yeah… chances…" Stan said sarcastically.

"I want to move on, but I'm terrible at talking to girls. The moment I open my mouth I unravel like… like..,. well I can't think of a perfect metaphor." Said Dipper.

Ironically right behind him the girls were working on unraveling the yarn ball behind him.

"At this rate, I'm probably going to grow up to be a dad loner like Toby Determined." Said Dipper.

"Whoa! Never say that about yourself." Said Stan, "Lucky for you I'm an expert on women."

"Are you sure, according to mom you're just as bad as she is when it comes to romance." Said Dipper.

"Did she that to you or was it from our usual jabs each other?" asked Stan.

Dipper didn't answer.

"When it comes to girls, always be confident. And be funny but not too funny. And be kind of annoying in a loveable way." Said Stan.

"I don't know Grunkle Stan, that sounds kind of jerky." Said Dipper.

"Hey! Jerky is a term non-jerks use to bad mouth innocent jerks." Said Stan, "Confidence, comedy and some other word that starts with C. Those are the three Cs of the Stan Pies dating technique. I want you try it out at the next tourist trap on the first girl you see."

"Okay, thanks Grunkle Stan." Said Dipper.

"Hey, I'm full of great ideas. Speaking of which! Everybody! Now!" he yelled out.

Stan, Dipper, Soos and Carla all ran into the RV, the girls left the yarn ball short after, and they all escaped unraveling the yarn ball with Grandma Sweetkins yelling at them.

Soon they were at their next location.

Which was an upside down house.

"Upside Town. The nausea capital of the state." Said Stan, "Whatever you do, don't sue the bathroom."

They all got to the house. Which involved them putting on special Velcro shoes and walking upside down.

"None of these fit." Said Carla.

"Can't you just fly upside down." Said Mabel.

"It's very difficult." Said Carla.

"How about I hold you." Offered Marvelous.

"I guess so." Said Carla.

They put on the shoes and went on this thing that brought them upside down so they got inside.

"This is so weird." Said Mabel.

Dipper looked around and saw a girl with pigtails. He thought back what Stan said.

He walked over and cleared his throat.

"Hi, I'm Dipper. Crazy place, right?" asked Dipper.

"Oh hi, I'm Emma Sue." Said the girl.

HOW DARE THAT GIRL HAVE THAT FIRST NAME AND SUE FOR A MIDDLE! IT MAKES THAT AWESOME NAME SOUND HORRIBLE!

Uh… never mind that…

"You know if we pretend if we're right-side up, then it looks like everyone's hair is standing up on their ends." Said Emma Sue.

"HI. Yeah, weird, right." Said Dipper, "Pretend you're screaming."

"Okay, you got to take a picture of me though." Said Emma Sue.

He handed him phone, and he took a picture of her pretending to scream after she undid her pigtails.

"Let's see about that…" said Dipper then he pretending to drop her phone (thanks to his magic he caught it right away).

"You are the worst." She said playfully.

"You bet I am, I'm bad! Kind of a jerk!" said Dipper.

"Emma! Come on!" yelled Emma's father with her very pregnant mother, "We have opt get to Canada before your mother gives birth!"

Emma Sue looked at dipper.

"It's a long story." Said Emma Sue.

"Maybe you can tell me sometime." Said dipper.

"Here's my e-mail address." Said Emma Sue, "Write me and I'll tell you."

She then left, and once she was gone Dipper began to celebrate.

"A girl gave me her e-mail! And it wasn't out of pity!" cheered Dipper he jumped up, and of course this caused him to fall to the "celling".

Turns out he fell right next to Mabel.

Marvelous headed over to him.

"I'm okay!" said Dipper, "I'm better than okay! You don't need to waste you magic on me! Use it for someone who really needs it."

"All right." Said Marvelous.

"Mabel hi! There's my Grenda! Having fun Carla? Candy, are those glasses? Very shiny!" said Dipper.

This made Candy blush.

"Maybe it's the blood pooling to my head, but Dipper seems different." Said Grenda as her forehead turned purple.

"And speaking of someone who would need Wendy's magic…" sad Carla.

"Yes… good different…" said Candy blushing.

Outside Stan and Soos pulled the house so that it was right side up.

The kids ran outside, ran into the RV and it burnt rubber. As a family said this "What a lovely normal home…"

As they drove away, Dipper and Stan talked.

"I can't believe that worked!" said Dipper, "What do I do now? DO I e-mail her?"

"Oh, no, no, no… You practice more." Said Stan, "The more girls you talk the better you'll get."

"Grunkle Stan, these tips are priceless." Said Dipper.

"That's just the tip of over the advice-berg." Said Stan.

And so Dipper hit on a girl at Log Land (Which Stan pranked with beavers) and the giant corn maze (which he used corn weevil).

Once they were getting away from the corn maze this happened.

"Is everyone on board?" asked Stan.

"Probably." Said Mabel.

Meanwhile in the corn maze.

"Hello! Guys!" called out Soos," They're come back for me."

That night at an RV park, Dipper and Stan were relaxing in a hot tub where Stan just finished a story about how he got a certain scar.

"Grunkle Stan, got to say, this was one of the best days of my life." Said Dipper showing off the phone number that covered his arms

"That's the Stan Pines Method kido. Works every time." Said Stan.

"I'm just a little worried though, I mean is bad to hid on so many girls at once ." Said Dipper, "I'm just trying to get over Wendy, I don't' want to hurt anyone."

"Oh come you would get dating advice from other male role models…." Said Stan who then realized something, "Then again… Jellal always loved your mom, Gray and Laxus have girls throw themselves at them, Natsu's an idiot, Soos is Soos… I guess you can get advice from Freed…"

"Freed wouldn't be able to give me girl advice." Said Dipper.

"Is he that nerdier than you?" asked Stan.

"No, it's because I'm 90 percent sure he's in love with Laxus." Said Dipper, "He's often blushes whenever I bring up Laxus. And I think I've seen him blush a little when talking to him too…"

Stan blinked, processing that information.

"Anyways you don't have to worry… that's the best thin about a road trip. You'll never see them again." Said Stan.

Meanwhile at the RV the girls were having a bon fire.

"All right! Time for Truth or Dare or Don't." said Mabel and Grenda at the same time.

"You don't have cat nip do you?" asked Carla, "because remember what happened last time we played this."

"I said I was sorry!" yelled Grenda.

"Anyways, Candy goes first." Said Mabel.

"I choose don't." said Candy.

"You always choose don't." said Grenda.

"Fine… Truth." Said Candy.

"Do you like someone?" asked Mabel.

Candy started blushing.

"Uh-oh, someone's blushing." Said Grenda.

"Maybe a little… I don't know for sure, it just started…" said Candy.

"Tell us! Tells us!" squealed both Mabel and Grenda.

"Okay, it be begins with a "D" and ends with a "Ipper"." Said Candy.

Mabel and Grenda gasped while Carla nodded.

"Okay Grenda on the count of 3." Said Mabel.

Marvelous covered her ears.

The two screamed so loud that Stan and Dipper heard them.

"Man coyotes sound a lot worse than I remember." Said Stan.

"Candy. Candy! All of my life long dreams are coming true." Said Mabel, "My brother and my best friend!"

"I can't breathe! I'm so excited I can't breathe." Said Grenda.

"To be honest, I think you two would make for a cute couple." Said Carla, "You two do have a lot in common."

"I never really noticed before, but he seems different lately. Less sweaty and more charming." Said Candy.

"Really?" asked Marvelous.

"How do I approach him?" asked Candy.

"Don't worry Can-Can." Said Mabel and then she stuffed marshmallows into her face, "Mabel's' got a plan."

The next day they headed to the next tourist trap.

"All right campers, another day of f breakin' laws and breakin' hearts." Said Stan.

"Did you just outright say we're law breaking." Said Carla.

"Hey I'm not going to be judged by a talking cat." Said Stan, "Anyways everything up until now have been a walk in the park compared to our next attraction."

"What is it? A walk in the world's largest park?" asked Mabel.

"Eh, sort of." Said Stan.

He mentioned to a large mountain, "There she is Mystery Mountain. Five times bigger than the Mystery Shack and what's worse she has real attractions."

"I have read about that place it has a sky tram, a mummy museum and sighting of half human have spider creatures." Said Candy showing of the pamphlet about the spider people.

"Even their made up legends are better than ours." Said Stan, "Today the mountain falls."

"Please tell me that's a metaphor…" said Carla.

"Once again, I'm not being judged by a talking cat." Muttered Stan.

"Question! The backseat makes me car sick… can I ride shot gun?" asked Mabel.

"Also Question? I have some questions about Earthland from Marvelous? Can I talk to her in private about them?" said Grenda.

"Yeah, sure…" said Stan with a shrug.

"All right! Change up!" said Mabel.

Candy started to blush.

"Whoo! Change up!" said Mabel.

She pushed Dipper to the very back seat.

"But wait, that just leave me and…" said Dipper.

"Candy Chiu!" said Candy, blushing, "6th Grade!"

"Whoa! Hey"! said Dipper.

Candy moved closer to Dipper and he didn't know how to take it.

"You're sitting close." Said Dipper.

He noticed Mabel and Grenda giggling, then Carla flew over and closed the curtains on the tow.

"So Dipper, I was wondering, if you wanted to walk around Mystery Mountain with me?" asked Candy.

"Sure… but I mean isn't that the plan?" asked Dipper as he scooted away.

"I mean just you and me… Candy and Dipper." Said Candy.

As Marvelous, Carla and Grenda sat at the table, Marvelous sighed.

"Wendy, is something wrong?" asked Carla.

"Well it's just that this RV is so small that I've been hearing every conversation." Said Marvelous.

"What? Really?" asked Grenda.

"Thanks to the fact that Wendy's a dragon slayer not only is her sense of smell heightened, but also her sense of hearing." Said Carla.

"Oh wow…" said Grenda.

"Have you been hearing the things Stan has planned?" asked Carla, "Is that why you're worried."

"No it's not that…" said Marvelous.

"Then what?" asked Grenda.

"It's nothing…" said Marvelous.

That was when the RV stopped.

"All right road dogs! I got five bucks for whoever can tip the big blue ox." Said Stan pointing to the Paul Bunyan stature with Babe.

"You don't need the money." Said Carla to Marvelous.

"I'll see you inside." Said Candy to Dipper.

Dipper left he RV.

"Hey what's with the mopey mug?" asked Stan.

"Stan you got to help me! Everything you taught me worked too well. I think Candy just asked me out!" said Dipper.

"Hey! Look at my little champion!" said Stan punching Dipper's shoulder.

"What no! I mean Candy's great! She's sweet, smart but I never thought of her like that! This is moving way too fast!" cried Dipper, "I just need to be honest with her and tell her I'm not ready…"

"Don't you see what's happening here." Said Stan, "You're dumb obsession with Wendy is getting in the way of your future. If you want to move on, you have to grab whatever comes your way."

He noticed the woman at the ticket booth.

"Speaking of which." Said Stan.

"But I don't want to lead her on." Said Dipper.

Watch and learn." Said Stan.

He watched as Stan flirted with the ticket booth lady.

"Is everything okay Dipper?" asked Marvelous.

"It's fine… nothing wrong at all…" said Dipper.

"If you want to talk I'll be here for you." Said Marvelous.

Dipper began to panic.

"Not like that! As a friend!" said Marvelous blushing realizing that it could be taken the wrong way.

Stan walked past the two with the woman (named Darlene according to her name tag).

"Dipper take my advice or don't. I clearly know what I'm doing." whispered Stan.

The two watched Stan walk away with Darlene. With him pointing at her with Dipper.

Sometime later Mabel, Grenda, Marvelous and Carla all watched them enter "Mummy Town USA".

"I cant' believe this is really happening! A first date!" said Mabel, "I wonder what they'll name the baby."

"When I have a baby, it will be named Grenda 2: The Sequel." Said Grenda.

"You would make a good mother." Said Mabel.

"That's a terrible name." Carla muttered under her breath.

Marvelous on the other hand was quiet.

Meanwhile in the Mummy Museum. Dipper and Candy were sitting on a bench, Dipper stared a banner that read "New Mummies Daily."

"This place is so enchanting." Said Candy.

"Sort of confused by the phrase "New mummies daily" though. I mean how does that even work?" asked Dipper.

"This mountain is full of mysteries. Like why my head falling on your shoulder." Said Candy playing her head on his shoulder.

"Uh… yeah, all part of the plan…" said Dipper, "This is all part of the plan and stuff."

However that was when he saw the girl from the corn maze (the very same place they left Soos).

"Oh! Dipper! Hey!" said the girl.

"Corn maze girl!" gasped Dipper.

"I was wondering when you would call." Said "corn maze girl" as she sat next opt Dipper.

"Dipper who's this?" asked Candy.

"Nobody! I mean somebody…" said Dipper.

"Dipper!" called out a voice.

It was Emma Sue.

"I didn't recognize you right-side up, you'll never guess where my mom gave birth." Said Emma Sue, "Hey who are these girls?"

That was when the girl he met at Log Land showed up.

"Dipper?" asked the log land girl, "Why haven't you called? Did our romantic log ride mean nothing?"

"I cant' belie it!" said Candy, "You agreed to go on a date with me and you're seeing all these other girls?"

"Well answer us! Which one of do you like!" said the corn maze girl.

"I… I… I like you all… I mean none of you… I mean…" said Dipper pancaking and pushing hi hat over his face, "I mean I was only learning how to talk to girls."

The other girls walked away in disgust. Dipper turned to Candy who was rubbing tears out of her eyes.

"Natsu Pines." She said, "I thought you were a nice guy, but I guess you only care about yourself."

She put her glasses on and walked away.

"Candy! Wait…" said Dipper, "I messed up and I have to find Stan."

Meanwhile with Stan on his date.

"Are you sure you want to go this deep into the forest?" asked Darlene, "It's so scary…"

"Don't worry toots" said Stan putting his arm around her, "That spider people stuff is just urban legend. I cant' believe people fall for it."

"You're brave." Said Darlene.

"What can I say? I'm a real catch." Said Stan.

"Yes…" said Darlene as her eye turned black and her voice distorted, "The catch of the day…"

Indeed Stan was in danger, but it took him a few minutes to realize it.

"Did your contacts fall our?" asked Stan who then began to scream.

Meanwhile Dipper, went over to the information desk.

"Uh, have you seen an old guy around here? Big ears? Orange nose, a real know-it-all." Said Dipper.

The guy at the booth pointed to a nearby stature of Fire Restaurant Raccoon.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Fire Retardant Raccoon says: Don't hug forest fires." Said the stature.

Although one would have to wonder who would be stupid enoguh to do that.

Dipper sighed.

"Stan where are you! I need your advice." muttered Dipper.

That was when his Walkie-Talkie turned on.

"Grunkle Stan?" asked Dipper.

"Hey buddy boy, so remember when were talking about my technique. Well sometimes it may lead to some unexpected consciences." Said Stan over the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Sid Dipper, "Where are you."

"The good news is I solved the mystery of Oregon's mummies." Said Stan on the other.

Stan was currently in a spider web cocoon and had the Walkie-talkie wedged between his neck and head.

"The bad news is I'm about to become one…" said Stan, "Turns out Darlene is one of those spider people. But beyond that the date's been going okay."

Back with Dipper.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Darlene's a spider person?" asked Dipper, "How is that possible."

"I don't know… one minute we're having the perfect date and the next she's growing extra legs and encasing me in webbing." Said Stan, "Also isn't it was little hypocritical for to be saying something like… I mean you are a wizard."

"You couldn't tell she was a spider." Sighed Dipper.

"I was blinded by flattery… and also the acid she sprayed in my face." Said Stan, "I'm up in the cave on Widow's Peak."

"Alright, I'm going to get find you." Said Dipper, "Stay put."

"You got it…" Stan said sarcastically.

However for Stan, Darlene (with her lower body as a spider) returned and took the walkie-talkie with her webbing.

"Trying to escape?" she said.

"You tricked me! I'm 80 percent certain you're not in love with me at all." Said Stan.

"Oh men fall for everything." Said Darlene, "You're so funny, great story, I love a man with shoulder hair. "

"You didn't mean the thing about the shoulder hair!" yelled Stan.

"Tell me Stan, before I transformed, who did you think was in charge?" she asked, "I'm a master pick up artist, sorry toots. This time you're getting used for your body. Which to my weird specifics is food. Now excuse me while I change into something more horrifying."

She used her spider legs to pull away the skin around her mouth. She remembered her skin revealing a full spider form underneath.

"I wonder what beverage goes with a vintage 70 year old something." Said Darlene, "Be right back."

"Come on Dipper, where are you." Said Stan.

"I feel like such a fool." Cried Candy.

"There, there…" said Grenda, "Let my calming voice soothe you."

"I don't think it's really his fault though." Said Marvelous.

"What makes you say that?" asked Mabel.

"Well… Stan's been giving him tips on how to pick up girls so he could over Wendy." Said Marvelous.

"Seriously…" said Carla.

"How do you now that?" asked Candy.

"Her super dragon hearing!" said Grenda remember the conversation from earlier.

"So that's what you over heard." Said Carla.

"But still! Dipper made that choice!" said Mabel, "He still went on the date with Candy."

Marvelous didn't respond.

Dipper ran towards them.

"Girls! There you are!" said Dipper.

"Betrayer!" yelled Mabel.

"Wait… we should really talk this out…" said Marvelous.

"I need your help!" said Dipper.

"For some kind of sick jealousy trap?" asked Candy.

"What has Stan been telling you this time?" asked Mabel.

"Wait… how did you know about Stan." Said Dipper.

"I've been over hearing all of your conversations in the RV." Said Marvelous.

"Oh…" said Dipper remembering that fact about Dragon Slayers, "Look. I'm sorry for everything! But Stan's in trouble! You can totally kill me later. But now he needs us! I'll explain on the way."

They all headed to the cave.

"Please… I know I don't belie in you. If you're really up there or not. But if you are… please save me Paul Bunyan." Said Stan.

"Mr. Pines!" yelled Grenda.

"Whoa! Did that really work?" asked Stan.

He saw the kids run towards him with Grenda taking him down.

"Quick before the rest of the venom sets in!" said Stan.

"You'll be fine." Said Carla.

They all got the rest of the webbing of him and they ran out of the cave.

They headed towards the sky tram.

"The sky tram! Everybody on! I have a plan!" said Candy.

They got on the sky tram.

"Yes!" cheered Mabel.

"Ride like the wind Sky Tram!" said Stan.

Turns out the ride was very slow.

"Welcome to Trambeince. The world's slowest treetop tram ride. Enjoys the sites at 0.1 miles per hour." Said a recoding.

"Looks like we have to plan out the fight." Said Dipper making Mabel and Marvelous nod.

The three started planning for the fight.

However Candy was quiet as if she was planning something.

That was when Darlene in full spider form showed up and started to wrap the tram in web.

"I'm sure I can burn the web off." Said Dipper, "And hopefully not cause a forest fire…"

"You don't have to…" said Candy, "The sky tram has an emergency drop switch and right below us is Oregon's largest Paul Bunyan Stature. And Old Reliable goes off in 5… 4…" counted Candy.

"Candy wait! We can fight her!" said Dipper.

"Listen to the wizards!" said Stan.

"Now!" called out Candy.

The tram disconnected from the line, sending both the tram and Darlene down to the ground.

Thankfully the area's geyser, Old Reliable shot up, pushing the tram into the air. It rolled around and bouncing down the mountain.

Darleen's web severed sending her to the ground and beneath the Paul Bunyan stature. However it's foot stepped on her.

"My only weakness a giant boot." Said Darlene, "A giant news paper or a giant cup would have worked too."

"Is everyone okay?" asked Marvelous.

"Heal later." Said Carla.

"Kid that was ingenious." Said Stan, "How did you know that would work?"

"Useless travel pamphlets." Said Candy.

"Stany! I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over." Said Darleen as she put her human face back on.

"What seriously…" said Stan, "After all these things? What do you take me for an amnesiac?"

Before Darlene could say anything more.

"You know… you made a mistake going after someone who knows wizards." Said Dipper.

"What?" asked Darlene.

"All right! Together!" said Dipper.

Marvelous nodded.

"Solid Script: Storm!" called out Dipper.

The word storm appeared and quickly turned into a tornado.

"Sky Dragon Roar!"

Marvelous breathed out a tornado.

The two combined and hit Darlene sending her flying away (and completely knocking over the that stature)

"Let's hope that Spider doesn't go back up the spout." Said Mabel.

They all looked at Mabel.

"It was the best I could come up with." Said Mabel with a shrug.

They headed back to the RV.

Dipper sighed and rubbed the numbers he had gathered off his arms.

"All right kid, I have something to admit. I'm no expert on women. Truth is I discovered once and slapped more times I can count." Said Stan, "Confidence can buy you a lot. But at the end of the day pick up artists get their heads bitten off. When it comes to women I'm a failure."

"Hey, we're both failures. You know even if your dating tips. I actually haven't thought about Wendy all day." Said Dipper.

"Well the Wendy that's not here." Said Stan.

"Plus you did teach me to be more confident." Said Dipper, "I guess I just need to learn how to use that for good."

He walked over to Candy who was looking out the window.

"Hey I found a pamphlet you haven't read yet." Said Dipper.

He handed one called "A loser's attempt at an apology" drowned by him.

She read through it.

"It's okay Dipper, the open road makes people do crazy things." Said Candy, "Besides after seeing you take out that spider I realized that you might be out of my league. "

"Yeah… wait… what…" said Dipper.

"I'm kidding." Joked Candy, "It's probably be best if we're better as friends."

"Yeah, friends." Said Dipper.

The two shook hands.

They arrived back in Gravity Falls.

"You know I kind of feel bad about sabotaging the tourist traps." Said Dipper.

"Hey everybody love my pranks." Said Stan, "Everything will be all right and I doubt your mom was right about anything."

They arrived back at the shack.

Where there was an interesting fight going on.

Laxus zapped a guy in a corn suit.

Jellal used some sort of staff on the guy from upside down town, which caused him to collapse.

Erza meanwhile was in an testing fight with Grandma Sweetkins who was wielding giant knitting needles and Erza was blocking with a pair of swords.

"Eh… reminds me of 14 years ago you young'un!" said Grandma Sweetkins.

"Don't you dare mention that!" yelled Erza pushing her back.

She began to attack with her swords.

"So should we help her?" asked Dipper.

"She'll never forgive any of us if we do." Said Stan.

"Hey!" said Jellal.

"Hey… where's Soos…" said Laxus.

"Wait… isn't he…" said Stan, then he realized, "Where is Soos!"

Soos was still lost in the corn maze, but thankfully he did mange to get home thanks to incredible journey with the help of a dog and a cat…

Also Dipper learned confidence, which hopefully he'll be able to use for good in the future.

Next Time: There's a ghost haunting the Northwest Mansion, right when they're supposed to host a party! Who they gonna call? Dipper! As they can't call the guild. Will Dipper bust the ghost with Carla and Pacifica help? Or will he find out the horrible truth of the haunting? Find out next time!

A/N: Yes, I will say I do kind of support CanDip (seriously... they would be a great couple!), but it's not my personal fave ship with Dipper. Also sinking it now Dipper and Wendy Marvell won't get together, they're just friends.


	50. Northwest Manor Mystery

A/N: All right! Double dose of celebration! First off 40,000 hits! Whoo! Then 300 reviews! WHOO HOO! My fourth story to hit that many (after The Biju Biju Fruit, Ponies One Half and Bleached Marimo) Congrats to erica phoenix 16 (once again ,not how it's spell but the only way I can write it out) Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 50: Northwest Manor Mystery

It was a Dark and Stormy Night…

No really it was…

Anyways at the Northwest Mansion, the servants got ready for a party.

"Preston, I must say, this guest list for this year's party has so much diversity." Said Priscilla.

"Yes, a nice mix of millionaires and billionaires." Said Preston.

Preston swatted a servant.

"Place the oyster fork at an angle. What are we animals?" asked Preston.

"Now where the Devil is…" said Priscilla, however before she could finish her sentence she as her daughter, "Pacifica."

Pacifica curtsied and walked up to her mother.

However Pricilla was angry.

"Pacifica! The theme is Sea Foam Green, not Lake Foam Green, go change." Said Priscilla.

"But, I kind of like it." Said Pacifica.

"Mind your mother Pacifica." Said Preston.

"But…" said Pacifica.

He rang a bell and Pacifica immediately shut up.

"Yes, father." She said.

That was when everything began to shake, and suddenly the plates and utensils began to float around.

"Oh no… it's happening." Said Preston.

More things began to fly.

"You are my possession!" yelled Preston, "Obey me!"

However it didn't do much and more things flew at him.

He and his family ducked under the table.

"This is terrible, the party is in just 24 hours." Said Pricilla.

"But we can't call that infernal Guild!" yelled Preston, "They refuse to take any jobs I hire them for."

"I told you stiffing Erza on those bills would come back." Sighed Pricilla.

"There must be someone else to deal with the nonsense." Said Preston.

That was when the latest edition of the Gosper landed in front of him, showing a story about Dipper fighting off a giant vampire bat while Durland and Blubs cried in the background.

"I think I might know just the person." Said Preston.

The next day, Dipper at in front of the TV.

"I'm going out." Said Erza dressed in a nice dress, "Try not to get into too much trouble tonight."

She saw he was watching a 48 marathon of the show Ghost Harassers on "The Used to be about History Channel"

"Remember to use the bathroom…" said Erza.

"I'm not moving to sun down." Said Dipper.

"Aren't there commercials?" asked Erza.

"Don't want to get up." Admitted Dipper.

Erza sighed and left.

Once she was gone this happened.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news." Came the announce with Toby's voice.

"Aw, what?" asked Dipper.

"It's starting!" said Mabel joining Dipper in the chair.

"Turn it up!" said Candy.

"Make room for Grenda!" yelled Grenda quite literally crashing in (and break a lamp).

Both Marvelous and Carla also entered the room, less enthused than the other girls.

"Wait… weren't you watching a cable channel?" asked Carla.

"I was." Said Dipper.

"I wonder how much it set him back." Said Carla.

It showed Toby on TV.

"Well tonight's the night! But I've been out here for day!" said Toby showing he was quite filthy, "The Northwest family's annual high society shindig ball soiree is here. Even though common folk aren't let in, it doesn't stop us from camping out for a peek at the fanciness."

Mabel, Grenda and Candy all "Ooohed" at it.

"Okay can someone explain why people care about this?" asked Dipper.

"That's a very good question." Said Carla.

"It's pretty much the best part of all time." Said Grenda, "Rich Food, Richer boys."

"They say each gift bag has a life quail in it!" said Mabel.

The TV now showed footage of Pacifica.

"Give me your life Pacifica." Said Candy.

"Guys in case you've forgotten. Pacifica is the worst." Said Dipper.

Someone knocked on the door and Dipper decided to answer it.

"And that's not just jealously talking." Said Dipper, "I'd say it to her face."

He opened the door and it was Pacifica in disguise.

"I need your help." Said Pacifica.

"You're the worst." Said Dipper and slammed the door in her face.

The girls gasped while Carla gave a little clap.

"See." Said Dipper.

Pacifica knocked on the door again and Dipper sighed and opened it once again.

"Look you think it's easy for me to come here? I don't want to be seen in this hovel. But there's something Northwest Manor." Said Pacifica, "If you don't help me the party could be ruined. We would hire the guild but they won't take my dad's requests."

"Well that because he stiffed the bill whenever mom did a job for him." said Dipper, "And why should I even trust you to do the same. All you've done is try to humiliate me and Mabel."

"Name your price and I'll give you any and pay you in advance." Said Pacifica.

"Hi Pacifica! Excuse us!" said Mabel.

She dragged Dipper back inside.

"Dipper don't you see what this means." Said Mabel, "If you help Pacifica, you could get us into the great party in the world."

"What? Mabel, this is Pacifica we're talking about." Said Dipper.

"But it's Candy and Grenda's dream." Said Mabel.

"DREAM!" the two of them said while doing the SpongeBob Imagination pose.

Dipper sighed.

"Fine, I'll bust your ghost." Said dipper, "But in exchange, I'll need five invitations for the party."

"Fine… you're lucky I'm desperate." Muttered Pacifica handing him the invitation.

The girls (including Marvelous while she wasn't looking forward to it as the other girls) cheered.

"Grenda! Get the glue gun! I'm making dresses!" cheered Mabel.

That was when Carla froze as she began to get a vision.

"What's wrong with your cat?" asked Pacifica.

"Another vision." Sighed Carla.

"Was it clear this time?" asked Marvelous.

"A bit… but something's going to happen to the party." Said Carla.

"What is she talking about?" asked Pacifica.

"Carla can see into the future." Said Dipper.

"But I have very little control over it." Said Carla.

"So your psychic?" asked Pacifica, "And I can't believe I just said that to a cat."

"You can take back your invitation." Said Carla, "I think I'm going to help Dipper."

"All right." Said Marvelous.

"Fine with me." Said Pacifica, especially since it would save her a conversation explaining why she invited a cat.

And so after Mabel made their dresses, they were taken to the Northwest Manor.

"Welcome to Northwest Manor dorks, try not to touch anything." Said Pacifica.

They all marveled at the party being set up.

And of course Mabel didn't listen to Pacifica and touched everything!

"Everything's so fancy! Fancy floors." Said touch them, she gasped, "Fancy man!"

She rubbed the butler's face.

"Very good miss." Said the butler.

"The rumors were true." Said Candy holding one of the gift bags and a live quail popped out along with some little baby quails.

The girls began to chaise the quail.

Preston gave a dirty look at the four.

"Ah, isn't it the man of the hour." Said Preston, "Hopefully he can help with the situation before our gusts arrive."

"I'll do my best." Said Dipper.

"Splendid, Pacifica take him to the problem room." Said Preston.

He then whispered to Pacifica.

"What's with the cat?" he asked.

"I can hear you." Said Carla.

"I thought that was just a rumor…" mumbled Preston, "Also he's not going to wear that?"

He pointed to Dipper in his usual outfit.

"I'm on it." Said Pacifica.

She took Dipper to a room where can change into a tuxedo and groaned.

"It's like this collar is trying to choke me." He muttered, "Who are you trying to impress with this?"

"Everyone." Said Pacifica tying his bow tie, "You wouldn't understand. High standard are what make the Northwest Family great."

"Didn't your answer lie about founding the town?" asked Carla looking at a set of paintings portraying her ancestors.

One showing a man giving everyone food, one showing a man making a deal with some Native Americans and a another of a man standing a cliff.

"Seriously?" asked Pacifica.

"Stole the words right out of my mouth." Laughed Dipper.

Pacifica just sighed.

Meanwhile with the girls, Grenda found the guest list, which was a fancy book.

"Wow look at this hottie." Said Grenda pointing to a certain boy who was Rich (seriously his profile eventually degraded to the word "rich" over and over again).

"Marius von Fundshauser! He's a baron from Austria." Said Candy.

"Forget the quail. I'm putting him in my gift basket." Said Mabel.

"Hold up ladies, I think he's way out of out league." Said Grenda.

"Grenda is right. He's a white whale, hunting him will destroy us." Said Candy.

"Also he lives in another country." Pointed out Marvelous.

"We would still be able to call and Video Chat." Pointed out Mabel.

"Oh right…" said Marvelous blushing.

"There are tons of cute boys coming. Let's swear a sisters truce and not go after Marius." Said Mabel and saying the name Marius is a snobby voice.

The three girls put their hands together and all laugh nervously.

Marvelous sighed. She knew she had to keep the peace.

Especially since Carla wasn't there.

Meanwhile Pacifica showed Dipper and Carla a with many stuffed animal heads and a pool table.

"This is the main room where it's been happening." Said Pacifica.

"This does look like a room that would be haunted." Said Dipper, "Lucky for you, I happen to be the Guild's ghost expert."

"Really?" asked Pacifica surprised.

"It's true." Said Carla.

"See ghosts fall on a category 10 scale." Said Dipper showing her the journal, "Floating plate sound like a category 1."

"I don't think that's the case." Sighed Carla.

"Come on Carla, it will be fine." Said Dipper holding up a bottle of anointed water, "All I have to do is sprinkle some anointed water and he'll be out of your probably fake blonde hair."

"What was that about my hair?" asked Pacifica.

That was one of his gear started reacting.

"Shh… I'm picking something up." Said Dipper.

He managed to move it around the room, he looked up at a painting of a lumberjack over the mantle, that was when the device went dead.

He began to hit it and it reactivated. He looked up again and the lumberjack in the painting was gone.

"Uh, Carla… Pacifica." Said Dipper.

That was when both Carla and Pacifica screamed because blood started dripping down from somewhere.

They looked up and the blood was coming from the stuffed heads mouths.

And they were chanting.

"Ancient Sins. Ancient Sins." Chanted the heads.

Books, furniture and the carious weapons that decorated the room flew around.

"Dipper what is this?" asked Pacifica.

The bottle shattered.

"It's a category 10." Said Dipper.

The head continued to chant.

"ANCIENT BLOOD AND BLACKENED SKIES. THE FOREST DARK SHALL ONCE MORE RISE." They chanted.

"What are we going to do !" yelled Pacifica shaking Dipper by the collar.

"Calm down, panicking won't help." Said Carla.

That was when the fire in the fireplace suddenly got bigger. They all hid under the pool and they watched a blackened selection emerged from the fire. Once it was out of the fire it grew skin and took the form of a lumberjack with a missing eye and an axe in his head, he grew a beard and hair made out of blue fire.

"I smell a NORTHWEST"! yelled the ghost.

He materialized an axe and began to drag it along the floor.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." He said.

"Read though your dumb book already." Said Pacifica.

"I'm looking! And it's not dumb!" said Dipper.

He took out the black light which read "Pray for Mercy."

"Aw… seriously?" asked Dipper.

That was when the pool table floating into the air.

"You shouldn't have come here!" yelled the ghost.

"This way!" called out Pacifica.

Meanwhile the guests arrived. Unaware that the ghost was around.

While the guests were welcomed Candy was stuck in a sweet savory loop.

That was when Marius was announced with the sun set in the background and the wind sweeping his hair.

"Gutten tag." He said to the girl.

"Gutten take me now!" said Mabel.

But Marvelous held her back.

"Mabel, we had a truce!" said Grenda.

"Yes, yes, a truce. Grenda can you get me some fancy napkins and I'm also kind of thirsty." Said Candy, "Can you get us some drinks Marvelous."

"Wow okay." Said Grenda.

"Sure…" said Marvelous.

They both went to get their things.

"Listen Mabel! I don't know if I can follow the truce he is too adorable." Said Candy.

"Me too Candy, but what can we do? He's too unobtainable." Said Mabel.

"What if flirt with him in a team. With out cuteness combined, one of might have a chance." Said Candy.

"It is the perfect plan, but what about Grenda?" asked Mabel.

"I love Grenda, Mabel. Bit these boys are fancy. Her aggressive flirting style might scare him away." Said Candy.

They noticed Grenda flirting with one of the boys, her style involved her doing the old "What's that on your shirt" trick, and calling them "Gullible" when they fell for it.

"On the bright side we don't have to worry about Marvelous." Said Mabel.

They both turned to see a guy flirting with Marvelous, who seemed to be blushing a little.

The two nodded at each other coming up with the plan.

Meanwhile Dipper and Pacifica flew and Carla flew beside them. Dipper put on his pair of wind reading glasses.

"Come on! Come on!" he said.

He ran through the courtyard.

"Watch out for peacocks." Said Pacifica .

Dipper did crash into one, which gave of a turkey gobble, giving the possibly that the "peacocks" were just painted turkeys.

Also the ran through mud.

"Found it!" said Dipper, "A haunted painting can only be trapped inside of silver mirror."

"There's a silver mirror right in there!" said Carla.

She pointed to a rather pristine room.

Carla flew ahead and Dipper followed however Pacifica stopped him.

"Don't go in there!" said Pacifica.

"What? What?" asked Dipper.

"This room has my parents favorite carpet pattern." Said Pacifica, "They're go nuts with track mud in there."

"Look we do have time for this!" said Dipper.

"Look the cat is already getting we don't have to follow her." Said Pacifica.

Dipper looked in and saw that due to the mirror's size, Cara was having trouble.

"We have to help her!" said Dipper.

"No! My parents will kill me"! yelled Pacifica.

"Why are you so afraid of your parents?" asked Dipper.

"Like you're one of to talk your mother is terrifying." Said Pacifica.

That was when Carla dragged the mirror.

"I got it!" said Carla who was still having trouble holding it due to its size.

"I'll take it." Said Dipper.

"Are you sure?" asked Carla.

"He's coming!" said Dipper, "I'll handle it."

Carla gave him the mirror.

Which once is big and heavy.

Dipper immediately fell and crashed into a nearby painting, and fell through the other side.

Carla and Pacifica followed Dipper, it turned out he fell into a cobweb filled storage room.

"Are you okay?" asked Carla.

"I'm fine." Said Dipper dust himself off, "Unfortunately the mirror isn't."

He pointed to the mirror which was broken.

"So where are we?" asked Carla.

"I don't know, I don't even where this room is." Said Pacifica.

"Hopefully the ghost doesn't know where it is either." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, maybe we're safe." Said Pacifica.

That was when a sheet behind Pacifica began to control into the shape of a face, indeed the ghost was behind her.

"Pacifica! Watch out!" yelled Dipper.

Pacifica began to run away from the ghost.

"Your fate is sealed!" yelled the ghost.

He began to chase Pacifica. A he did Pacifica knocked over a box, and one of the thing was a silver hand mirror.

"A silver Mirror!" said Dipper.

Dipper grabbed it.

Just as Pacifica tripped on a loose floorboard.

"Prepare to die Northwest!" yelled the ghost as he was about to kill her.

However Dipper got in-between the two. Both of them were sent out a window.

Carla flew out after them.

"Are you two all right?" she asked.

"We're fine." Said Dipper.

"Did you get him?" asked Pacifica.

They turned to the mirror and the ghost was trapped in there. He was pounding against the mirror.

"Let me out! Let me out!" he yelled.

"We did it!" cheered Pacifica hugging Dipper.

Carla giggled as Pacifica realized what she did.

"How much will take to pretend that never happened?" she aside to both of them.

Not too long later Preston and Pricilla were thanking Dipper.

"Well now Pacifica, you really found the right man for the job." Said Preston.

He made the butler shake Dipper's hand.

"We can't thank you enoguh." Said Pricilla, "That's enoguh."

"Hey just holding up my end of the deal." Sid Dipper, "You ready?"

Carla nodded.

The two began to leave.

"Wait, you're leaving already? You're at the world's best party." Said Pacifica.

"That maybe." Said Carla, "But I can't shake off the feeling that my vision hasn't been averted yet."

"Besides, I'd love to stay, but I have a category 10 ghost to get rid of." Said Dipper.

He tried to leave, but he bumped into a wall.

"Category 10." He said still trying to look cool.

Carla followed.

"I can see the road trip helped a lot." Laughed Carla.

"It's not like that." Said Dipper blushing a little, "Either way maybe she's not that bad."

That was when they heard laughing from the mirror.

"Why are you laughing, we defeated you." Said Dipper.

"You've been had boy… and flying talking cat…" said the ghost who realized that yeah, he was talking to a flying talking cat.

"I get it, I'm weird." Sighed Carla rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean we've been had?" asked Dipper.

The ghost showed them that 150 years ago Nathanael Northwest commissioned a mansion from the town's lumberjacks. In loo of pay, there would be a grand party and the entire town would be invited. Building the mansion was grueling and exhausting work which did indeed cost the lives of many of the builder. However on the day of the promised party they were turned away. The lumberjack demanded the party but to due the trees that were cut to build the manor he was carried away by flood. As he was an axe hit in the head and he was dead. But with his final breath he cursed them promising them if they still didn't let the towns' people in for the party then he would make them pay.

Not only that but they knew the entire time, included Pacifica.

"Wait, so the Northwests knew this haunting was coming and they tricked me to avoid ghostly justice?" asked Dipper.

He handed Carla the mirror.

"I'll be right back." He said.

Inside Preston was giving the very elderly mayor, Mayor Befufftlefumpter (a very elderly man in a wheel chair), the gift of a chimp butler.

"Northwests!" yelled Dipper.

He entered the mansion.

"Oh hello Dipper!" said Mayor Befufftlefumpter, "Long time no see! As you can see my eye brows have not only grown back but are much fuller than before."

"Oh that's great… I was kind of having a serious moment with Northwest…" said Dipper.

"Sorry my bad." Replied the old mayor who wheeled away.

"You have some explaining to do!" yelled Dipper.

"Dipper! You came back!" said Pacifica quite happily.

"You lied to me!" yelled Dipper, "You all lied to me. All you had to do was let the townsfolk in and you could have avoided this curse! But you had me do your dirty work!"

Preston glared at Dipper.

"Look who you are talking to boy." Said Preston, "I'm hosting a party or the most powerful people in the world. Do you think they would come if they had to rub elbows with your kind?"

"My kind?" asked Dipper glaring at him, then he glared at Pacifica, "You know what the funny thing is, my mom didn't want this to become a family feud. And I was starting to believe that she had a point. But now I see, you're just as bad as your parents… another link in the world's worst chain."

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but they made me…" said Pacifica.

Preston rang the bell and Pacifica blushed and stopped.

"Enjoy the party, it will be the last time any of your kind will ever come." Said Preston.

Dipper left and saw Carla.

"I didn't go well did it?" asked Carla.

"What do you think?" asked Dipper.

Not too long outside, Dipper was exorcising the ghost.

"Stupid Northwests… making me do their exorcisms for them" muttered Dipper, "Exodous demonus, spookus scarus, aintafriadus noghostus…"

"Dipper! Carla! Please let me exact my vengeance!" said the ghost, "You hate them as much as I."

"Absolutely not!" said Carla, "Wendy, Mabel and our friends are still in there along with a lot of innocent people."

"Look man I feel you… My mom did a few jobs for them too and they only paid her once while trying to bribe her to keep her mouth shut about something." Said Dipper, "And Carla's right, ploys you're unstable."

"Very well boy, then before you banish my soul, may these tired lumber eyes gaze at the trees on final time?" asked the ghost.

"Eh, fine… go nuts." Said Dipper.

He turned the mirror to the forest, whoever the ghost started to laugh evilly, his hair flared up and thanks to the fact it was fire it heated up the mirror causing Dipper to drop it.

"Yes! VENGEANCE!" yelled the ghost.

"Oh no…" said Carla, "Wendy!"

"Mabel!" cried Dipper.

Meanwhile inside the mansion Marvelous had just fished dancing with a boy.

"Wow Marvelous." Said Grenda, "You sure are popular tonight."

"Actually most of them are just interesting because I'm a wizard." Said Marvelous, "They heard about the guild before this party and they wanted to know more."

"But it sounds like some of them like you for you." She nudged Marvelous' arm causing her to blush.

That was when they noticed that Mabel and Candy were talking to Marius.

"Oh no…" said Marvelous.

"Why those… "muttered Grenda.

The two started arguing causing Marius to try to sneak away.

Grenda cleared her throat and the two girls turned to her.

"What exactly was all that!" said Grenda, "You were flirting with Marius without me!"

"We are sorry Grenda, it's just…" said Candy.

"Your flirting style can be a little intense." Said Mabel.

"Oh I see, you guys don't want me to be myself since we're in this mansion." Said Grenda, "I thought you liked my style."

"We do! But these boys might not!" said Candy.

"I think we all need to calm down!" said Marvelous finally trying to get involved.

But they weren't listening.

"Oh well I guess they wouldn't' like this either!" said Grenda, "Hey! Marius!"

"Ja?" he asked.

He came over and Grenda pulled the same trick earlier. Mabel and Candy tried to stop her, however she did it.

Candy, Grenda and Mabel all glared at each other and left.

However Marius eyes were sparkling.

"Excuse, are you friends with that girl?" asked Marius to Marvelous.

"Yes." Answered Marvelous.

"What is her name? I would like to speaker with her again." Said Marius.

"Oh Grenda." Said Marvelous surprised.

"Grenda." He said with a smile.

Marvelous blinked and then laughed. But then quickly realized that she had to calm the three down.

That was when Preston began to ring a glass.

"Thank you for all coming. This party has been a resounding success." Said Preston.

"I guess you could say it was a slam dunk." Said a basket player.

"Yeah… right..." he said, "Now a toast, to our family name."

They all raised their glasses.

However of them started to break as the ghost's laughed was heard. Then the ghost emerged from the fireplace.

"Generations locked away! Now my revenge shall have it's day!" called out the ghost.

"Ah, the grim reaper, I've been expecting you." Said the mayor.

The ghost pointed at him, and suddenly he turned into a wooden stature. Causing everyone to scream.

Through out the room dead taxidermy animals came to life.

"Mabel!" called out Marvelous.

"Right!" said Mabel, "Requip!"

She requiped a gold club, she began to hit the taxidermy animals with it.

"Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" called out Marvelous creating whirlwinds shaped like wings.

The ghost appeared behind Marvelous.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me!" said the ghost.

He pointed at her, however Grenda saw what as going on and took the hit for her.

"Oh no!" said Mabel.

"Grenda…" cried Candy.

Both of them ran towards Grenda.

However the ghost took advantage of this and turned all three into wood stature.

"Oh no! Preston! What are we going to do?" asked Pricilla.

"Prepare the panic room." He said while punching a stuffed squirrel off his shoulder.

Carla and Dipper arrived and they opened the doors as tree started to grow out of the floor.

"Please help me"! cried a man as he was slowly turned into wood.

"That is messed up!" yelled Dipper.

That was when Carla noticed the girls.

"Oh no Wendy!" she cried out.

"Mabel!" cried Dipper.

The ghost laughed. They both noticed him.

"There is one way to change your fates: A Northwest must open the gates." Said the ghost.

"A Northwest." Said Carla.

"Pacifica." Said Dipper;.

"She not here." Said Carla.

The two began to search the manor, that was when they noticed a light coming from the hidden room they found earlier.

"Pacifica! There you are!" said Dipper, "The ghost is turning everyone to wood. And also he started riming for some reason."

"That was strange." Said Carla.

Dipper tugged on her arm.

"I need your help." Said Dipper.

"Do you want to know why this room was locked away."" Said Pacifica, "This is what I found in here, a painted record of what my family's ever done!"

They looked ant saw the painting they saw earlier but different, the one of the man giving away food was of a crooked robber, the one of the man making a deal with a native American had the man cross his fingers and the third wasn't' a mountain but a pile of dead animals. Also there was a painting of a mad scientist.

"Lying, cheating and then there's me… I lied to you just because I'm too scared to talk back to my stupid parents." Said Pacifica, she took off a pair of earring and threw them at a painting of her parents, "You were right about me! I'm just another link in the world's worst chain!"

"You said that?" asked Carla.

"I'm sorry what I said earlier, but just because your parents daughter, doesn't men you have to like them." Said Dipper, "It's not too late!"

"It's too late"! boomed the ghost.

They all got to the main hall which now resembled a forest.

Dipper picked up a nearby silver platter and ran towards a table with his the journal in hand.

"All right ghost! Prepare to…" said Dipper.

However the ghost knocked the things out of the dipper's hand with a blast.

"Dipper!" called out Carla.

The ghost zapped her.

"Carla!" called out Dipper.

However the ghost made sure to zap Dipper.

"No… no… no!" yelled Dipper, "Someone help!"

And soon Dipper was a wooden stature.

"Forest of death, a lesson learned, and now the Northwest Manor will burn!" yelled the ghost as a fire began to burn.

"Hey! Ugly!" called out Pacifica at a level that controlled the gate of the manor, "You want me to let in the townsfolk? 'Cause I'll do it, just turned everyone back!"

"You wish to prove yourself? Pull that lever, opened the grand gate to the town, and fulfill the promise of your ancestors!" called to the ghost.

Pacifica was about to do it, however a hatch opened. And out popped her father, her mother and a butler.

"Pacifica Elsie Northwest! What do you think you're doing. Stop this instant! We cant' let the see the town like this! We have a reputation to uphold! Now come into the panic room. There's enoguh oxygen and mini-sandwiches to last you, me and a butler for a week." Said Preston, "Who then whispered to her "We'll eat the butler."

Pacifica looked at the stature that was once Dipper and reached for the lever.

"You dare disobey us?" he asked.

He began to ring the bell again, Pacifica continued to ring the bell but she continued to reach for it.

"Dingagly, dingagly? Is this thing broken?" asked Preston.

Pacifica stomped with determination.

"Our family name is broken! And I'm going to fix it!" said Pacifica.

He pulled the Lever and outside the town realized what was going on.

"Yes! Yes!" cheered the Ghost, "My heart once as hard as oak, now grows soft, like more of a birch or something…"

The guests all turned back to normal. Dipper inhaled deeply while Carla pulled herself up from the floor.

"Pacifica, you are not like the other Northwests. I feel lumber justice." Said the Ghost as he moved on to the other side, leaving behind only the axe that was member in his head.

That was when the towns people came into the mansion and turned it all into a real party! Much to Preston's annoyance.

With the girls they managed to get their bearings.

"You girls okay?" asked Marvelous.

"I'm fine." Said Grenda.

"Wendy!" cried Carla flying to her, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Everything's okay." Said Marvelous.

"We're so sorry for earlier." Said Candy.

"We shouldn't have left you behind." Said Mabel.

"It's okay maybe I should work on my flirting." Said Grenda.

"Um… I think you're fine the way you are." Said Marvelous blushing a little.

"What… did something happen?" asked Grenda.

"Well…" said Marvelous.

"Grenda!" called out Marius, "I must speak with you. There is something about you, I can't get you out of my head. I know you're probably out of my league, but can I give you mien phone number."

"I don't have a phone, write it on my face head"! yelled Grenda.

The girls watched this.

"Go Grenda!" cheered Mabel.

"Maybe we sold her short." Said Candy, "I'll call bridesmaid!"

"I call co-bridesmaid!" said Mabel.

"You know there's more than one Brides' maid." Pointed out Carla.

Marvelous just smiled.

Elsewhere in the party Dipper and Pacifica were talking.

"Man if your family hates this, they are crazy." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, enjoy it while it lasts. Next year I'm sure they're just going to lock everyone out again." Said Pacifica.

"hey guess we're standing." Said Dipper.

Pacifica looked down and saw her parents favorite carpet pattern and she had muddy shoes. The two began to make the carpet even dirtier.

"But seriously…" said Pacifica, "I should get someone to clean this up."

"Hey wait…" said Dipper.

"Yes?" asked Pacifica blushing a little.

"IF you ever wanted to talk someone I think you should go talk to Lucy at the Guild. You have a lot in common." Said Dipper.

"Oh, sure… I'll think about it." Said Pacifica realizing that getting to know one of the Guild members might be a good way to stick to her parents.

She was unaware that Lucy grew rich as well.

Pacifica walked away and when she was gone, Old Man McGucket showed up.

"Woo Scobbity Doo! Horn-swagle my goat-knees!" he said yelling out folksy gibberish.

"Oh hey McGucket!" said Dipper.

Old Man McGucket pulled Dipper away so they could talk in private.

"Dipper I've been lookin' for you! I fixed the laptop and I've been doing calculations! Something's terrible comin'! The apocalypse! The End times!" yelled McGucket.

Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose, he had a busy night and he wasn't' in the mood to deal with this.

"You know what McGucket, talk to me about it tomorrow… it's a party." said Dipper, "Let's have some fun for once."

Dipper went to talk to Mabel and the girls. He hugged Mabel and wondered about why Grenda had a phone number on her face.

However McGucket opened up, his laptop and saw an imminent threat countdown clock on it… and it had only 21 hours on it. He looked worried at a nearby tapestry showing something resembling Bill on it with a burning tree on it.

Meanwhile in a closet two of the guests met up, a man and a woman.

"Quick! In here my love!" said the man.

"Finally a moment to be alone." said the woman.

"You can drop the act Trigger." Said the man.

It turns out they were Agent Powers and Agent Trigger and they removed the disguises.

"They're seeing activity on the machine." Said Agent Trigger.

"Roger that." Said Agent Trigger.

"Where my phone?" asked Agent Powers.

"I don't have it." Said Agent Trigger.

"I saw you put in your purse." Said Agent Powers.

"Oh so I'm just supposed to hold on everything for you?" asked Agent Trigger.

"I asked if you had it when we were in the car." Said Agent Powers.

"Oh why do we have to fight at parties." Said Agent Trigger.

That was when Tambry entered the closet to put away something but turned around saying "Not even going to ask."

Even if the Agents were comically bickering they and McGucket were right. Something big was happening. And that big thing going to change everything.

Next Time: Stan is arrested for having a doomsday device! However there's more going on than meets the eye. And Dipper and Mabel are going to find out what! Will they be able to prove he's innocent? What does Erza know about it? Is Stan truly what he seems? Find out next time!


	51. Not What He Seems

Chapter 51: Not What He Seems

IT was late at night. Almost everyone slept. However in the basement of the Mystery Shack, Stan poured some sort of glowing green liquid into the machine.

"I have to be careful with this stuff." He said to himself.

That was hewn there was a sign that read "Event initialized." And an 18 hours countdown began.

Stan was reading a warning from Journal 1.

"Extreme usage can caused Gravity Anomalies." Read Stan then got annoyed, "Blah, blah, blah… I've come so far, I'm not giving up now Point Dexter."

He pushed a button and the device began to spin.

"Yes, this is it!" said Stan.

However Stan's hat started to float, as did a lot of things in town.

In Erza's room she was awake. She sighed. She knew what happened that night with Stan and couldn't sleep because of worry.

That was when she began to float. But it lasted less than a minute and she slammed down back into bed.

"Today's the day." Said Erza.

Back down stairs Stan synced up the watch.

"Just 18 more hours, finally everything changes today." Said Stan.

The next morning, Mabel dragged Dipper to a closet.

"It's here! It's here! It's here!" said Mabel.

Dipper just sighed.

"So I was opening random doors, because you know! I'm a creep! And I found something amazing!" said Mabel.

"It better be amazing for 7 AM." Said Dipper with a yawn.

"Feat your eyes on this!" said Mabel.

She opened the door unveiling a box of illegal fireworks.

"Whoa!" said Dipper waking up.

"Bro! Bro! We're both thinking, it right." said Mabel.

"Crazy roof top fire works party!" cheered both of them.

However Stan showed up and touched both of their shoulders.

"Not so fast kids, there's no way on earth I'm letting you set off dangerous fire works!" said Stan he put his arms around them, "Not without me!"

Erza was also in the hallway, she had a stern look on her face then she smiled.

"We could use something like that today." Said Erza.

The twins cheered.

And so after breakfast they started having their crazy rooftop fire works party.

"Here you go sweetie." Said Stan hanging her a sparkler to light one of the fire works.

"I am the god od destruction!" yelled Mabel as she fired it off.

That was when Blubs and Durland showed up.

"Now hold on a minute, do you have a permit for that?" asked Blubs.

"Uh…" said Dipper.

"Do you have a permit for being lame?" asked Stan.

"I cant' argue with that." Said Blubs, "Carry on!"

Once the tow were gone.

"But really this needs to be cleaned up." Said Erza.

"With water balloons?" asked Mabel.

"I don't see why not!" said Stan with shrug.

Stan and Erza watched the two fight with water balloons.

"This what Saturdays are for, doing dumb things forever." Said Stan.

The twins jumped on a pile of water balloons, which got Stan wet as well.

"Whoa there!" said Stan causing Erza to laugh.

"To Stan!" said Mable holding a popsicle, "Not just a great uncle."

"But the greatest uncle." continued Dipper.

"All right, all right." Said Stan laughing a little, "I tell you it's unnatural for siblings to get along as well as you do."

Mabel laughed, "Hey… you should say that to Mira, Elfman and Lisanna."

"Yeah, but they're orphans who only have each other. You guys are from earth." Said Stan.

"Hey! We can always have time to drive each other nuts." Said Mabel attacking Dipper with a hug.

He pushed her away with a water balloon that fell on her face.

"Yeah… plenty of time left." Said Stan, "Hey listen… there's something I have to tell you…"

He began to get nervous, "I have to refresh my soda…." He said after stumbling a bit.

"Is he all right?" asked Mabel.

"He's fine, he just has something on his mind today." Said Erza.

With Stan.

"Today's the day, they're going to find out soon." Said Stan that was when a glowing red dot appeared on his hat, "What is that? A ladybug?"

That when more red dots appeared and suddenly he was jumped by government agents.

"Target secure!" called out Agent Trigger, "Secure the house!"

Many government agents surrounded the house confusing the Pines family. With helicopters and everything.

The agents had led Stan in handcuffs.

"Hey! Hey! Watch the hands." Said Stan.

"Can you please tell me what's going on." Said Erza.

"Yeah, what did I do that warrants this much arresting?" asked Stan.

That was when Agent Powers and Agent Trigger walked over to them.

"The government guys!" said Dipper," I thought you were eaten by zombies."

"We survived, but just barely." Said Agent Trigger.

"I used Trigger as a human shield." Said Agent Powers, "He cried like a baby."

"Hey! Not in front of the Special Ops guys!" said Agent Trigger.

Agent Powers showed them security footage.

"This is security footage of a government waste facility. At o'four hundred hours, last night, someone stole some toxic waste." Said Agent Powers.

"And you honesty suspect Stan?" asked Erza.

"Yes." Said Agent Powers.

"But it wasn't me I swear!" said Stan.

"Don't play dumb with us." Said Agent Powers.

"But I am actually dumb! I was restocking the gift shop all last night." Said Stan, "Yu got the wrong guy."

"Please our uncle is innocent!" said Mabel, "He might shop list the occasional orange! But he's no super villain."

Agent Powers bent down to his knees to look Mabel in the eye.

"Listen kid, I have been watching your family almost all summer and I've seen some rather disturbing things. But nothing more disturbing what your uncle's doing." Said Agent Powers.

He then got up and looked at Erza.

"All signs point to you having no part in this. So you're free to go" Said Agent Powers, "Do you have a place to say for a while?"

"I do." Answered Erza, "Can we at least get some of their stuff?"

"Of course." Said Agent Powers.

Stan and Erza shared a look and she knew what it meant.

"Kids! Erza! I'm innocent!" he called out as he was carted away.

The agents let the kids get their stuff

"Erza!" yelled out Laxus arriving for work that day, "What's going on?"

"Stan got arrested." Said Erza.

"What did he do?" asked Laxus who was very tempted to add "This time?"

"Apparently he's building a doomsday device." Said Erza.

"What?" asked Laxus.

"There's something I have to talk to you and Master later." Said Erza.

The twins came out, with Mabel holding onto Waddles and Dipper with backpack and sword.

"You ready?" asked Erza.

The twins nodded.

They headed to the Guild Hall and apparently they already got word what was going on.

Wendy actually arrived before Laxus but turned around when she saw how crazy it was.

"IS everything all right?" asked Mirajane.

"It's fine." Said Erza, "I actually need to talk to Master and Laxus about this… in private."

Erza turned to her team.

"Make sure to keep an eye on them." Said Erza.

"Will do!" said Natsu.

"Aye!" said Happy.

Meanwhile at the police station Stan was handcuffed to a table.

"Stanford Pines, you are charged with stealing governed waste, conspiracy and possession of illegal weapons." Said Agent Powers, "How do you plead?"

"I plead guilti-cent… I mean inno-guilty… I mean can I have my one call?" asked Stan.

Meanwhile with Soos at the Drive Through at a fast food place.

"Okay, give me anything that comes with a free today." Said Soos.

That was when a walkie-talkie in his truck came started getting a signal from Stan.

"Soos!" called out Stan from the Walkie-Talkie.

"Mr. Pines? Is this some sort of passion thing?" asked Soos thinking it coming from the take out box.

"Just pick-up!" yelled Stan again through the walkie-talkie.

Then he noticed it was the Walkie-Talkie.

"Mr. Pines what happened? I heard you got arrested or something." Said Soos, "I had to go get some panic food."

"Listen, I need something from you! You know that vending machine in the gift shop! I need you to guard it with your life! Unless it's Erza, Laxus or Makarov don't let anyone touch the machine! Understand!" said Stan as it cut off.

Soos understood and knew it was time to get serious.

"Time for this repair guy to become a repair man!" said Soos.

"Here's your yum-yum baby time Kiddo meal!" said the drive through worker.

After getting a single fry put in his mouth, Soos sped off to do the task given to him.

At the Guild Hall everyone was of course talking about.

"Seriously! They think he has a doomsday machine?" asked Cana.

"That sounds pretty unbelievable." Said Lisanna.

"All of the crimes we've heard him do have to do with money." Said Jellal.

"Oh something stupid, like the time he broke in the pool." Said Gray.

"Or that time he tried to steal the animatronic badger." Said Carla.

"No that was still a money making scheme, it was just a really stupid one." Said Wendy.

As they were talking the twins weren't part of this conversation.

"He has to be innocent." Said Mabel.

"We have to prove it…" said Dipper, "But how."

"He was restocking the gift shop." Said Mabel.

"Hey wait… isn't there security camera?" asked Dipper.

"Oh yeah!" said Mabel.

"If we find it we can prove he didn't' do it." Said Dipper.

Dipper noticed, they noticed no one was paying attention to him and they decided to sneak out.

"So has anyone found what Burglebezzlement is yet?" asked Elfman.

Everyone shook their head no.

"I'm more interested with learn with the time he impersonated a dentist." Laughed Natsu.

"Why?" asked Happy.

"Come on, there has to be a story behind it. I mean come of all things to impersonate, why a dentist." Said Natsu.

"Hey, that's actually a pretty good point." Laughed Lisanna.

"I guess we should explain that Stan confessed some of his crimes during Jellal's intervention." Lucy said while turning to where the twins were supposed.

And it was because of that they finally noticed the twins were gone.

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh crap!" yelled Natsu.

"They're gone…" said Gray.

"Erza's going to kill us!" cried Lucy.

"You had one job!" said Gajeel.

"Hey! Are you trying to start a fight!" yelled Natsu.

"Stop panicking!" said Gray, "You just have to sniff them out!"

"Oh yeah!" said Natsu, "Someone cover us!"

The guild was quiet.

"You know what those two do!" said Evergreen.

"You're not going to drag us into a mess when you were the ones who were supposed to be baby sitting them." Said Bickslow.

"He's right Lulu…" sighed Levy.

Almost no one wanted to deal with an angry Erza.

Thankfully one of them didn't mind.

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you." Said Mirajane.

"Thank you Mira!" cried Lucy.

"Come on we should go!" said Gray.

They all left to find the twins.

Meanwhile in Makarov's office, Erza had finished telling Makarov and Laxus about what was going on.

"That explains everything." Said Makarov.

"Yeah…" sighed Erza.

"No really it does…." Said Laxus, "It's been bugging me for a while why you would trust an obvious con artist to get you back to Earthland."

"I figured there was always something you two weren't telling us." Said Makarov, "And it's understandable why it was kept secret…"

"We have to figure out a way to get inside." Said Erza, "Stan's been at this for 30 years…"

"You're right." Said Makarov.

"Knowing Stan he'll figure out a way to escape." Said Erza.

Meanwhile with Stan he was still in the interrogation room. He looked at the countdown on the his watch.

"5 hours! I should be there!" said Stan, "I know they can handle it, but still… I have to figure out a way out."

That was when his watch started counting down to Anomy in progress and suddenly started floating for a few seconds before everything crashed back down.

"They're getting stronger! Of course! That's it!" said Stan.

The town all brushed it off as an earth quake, however Old Man McGucket knew he had to leave so he took his raccoon wife and left.

Yes he had a raccoon wife, should it be that surprising?

Meanwhile the twins made it to the Shack.

"All right! How are we going to get in there!" said Dipper.

"Oh I have an idea!" said Mabel, "All right! You use Solid Script and knock the two out and I knock him out with my golf club and then we back flip in…"

"Wait… aren't you forgetting the simpler solution." Said Dipper.

'Oh yeah." Said Mabel.

Said obvious solution was her grappling hook and they went in through a broken window

The guards didn't see the two however the ones in charge of baby sitting did.

"Oh come on!" said Lucy.

"We have to get in there!" said Happy.

"I have an idea…" said Gray.

Natsu and Gray approached the guards and they both took out their badges.

"We're both deputy and we were called into the help with the investigation." Said Gray.

The guards shrugged after noticing they were real badges and let them pass.

Meanwhile Happy carried Lucy to the room the twins entered in.

"I need a break…" sighed Happy plopping down on the floor, "You're still too heavy to carry."

"Seriously?" asked Lucy.

She sighed and picked Happy up by the tail and dragged him trying to find the twins and get them out of there.

Back at the Guild, Makarov, Laxus and Erza were leaving.

"There's something that we have to do." Said Erza.

"All right." Said Mirajane.

"Are you going to be all right?" asked Jellal.

"IT will be fine." Said Makarov.

"Where are dipper and Mabel?" asked Erza.

"Oh they decided to go out for Ice Cream." Said Mirajane, "You know to get their minds off everything."

Erza looked at Mirajane and how everyone was reacting.

"No one was paying attention and they escaped didn't they?" asked Erza.

"Yeah, pretty much." Laughed Mirajane.

Erza sighed.

"We'll worry about them later." Said Makarov.

"Hopefully they haven't gotten into any trouble yet." Sighed Erza.

Meanwhile the twins made it to Stan's' office.

Dipper decided to put a Jutsu Shiki protection on the room saying "No government agents can enter."

Once he was done they looked around.

"All right… if I was Stan where would I hide those surveillance tapes.

They looked around the room. Mabel noticed something off about the Jackalope head, one of his antlers were off.

"Look at the antelabbit." Said Mabel.

'Don't you Jackalope?" asked Dipper.

"That can't be right." Said Mabel with a snort.

She went over to fix the antler. And when she did two old TVs and a VCR popped out.

"Yes!" they cheered.

That was when someone began to open the door.

"Oh no… oh no…" said Dipper.

"You should have just locked the door!" said Mabel.

That was when the door opened and it was Team Baby Sitter.

"There you two are!" said Lucy.

"Do you how much trouble you caused us." Said Natsu.

"Mom hasn't found out… has she?" asked Dipper.

"No…" said Gray.

"At least we don't know." Said Happy.

"What are you even doing?" asked Lucy.

"We figured out a way to over Stan innocent." Said Mabel.

They all looked at the tape configuration.

"All right… we should at least see." Sighed Gray.

They all went in, after all while Natsu and Gray were cops, they were just part time deputies.

They found the tape for that week and started playing it.

They played the tape, and it immediately showed Soos doing the worm while Mabel and Wendy chanted "GO! GO! GO! GO!"

They all look at Mabel.

"Someone yelled "Wormy Dance" we had to…" said Mabel, "Fast forward…"

They fast forwarded and found Stan restocking the shop like he said.

"Ha there! Stan restocking the shop! He is innocent! And we have the evidence" cheered Dipper.

However the Stan on the tape suddenly left.

They began to fast-forward, but he still wasn't back yet. They continued to fast forward when someone came into the shop at around midnight.

And unfortunately it wasn't' it wasn't Stan.

IT was Erza and Jellal who giggling and starting to make out.

"OH MAN!" yelled Dipper.

"Okay this getting awkward." Said Mabel.

However they stopped kissing.

"Sorry… I don't think I'm in the mood tonight." Said Erza on tape, "I have something on my mind…"

"It's okay…" said Jellal on tape, "Maybe next time…"

"In the mood?" asked Happy.

"Oh man…" said Natsu.

Lucy tapped Natsu and Gray's shoulders.

"Told you so… pay up." Said Lucy.

Natsu and Gray took out 10 bucks each and handed it to Lucy.

Mabel finally fast-forwarded the tape.

That was when they got to 5 AM, and it was someone in a hazmat suit, brining in barrels of toxic waste.

"Oh no… Stan you didn't." said Dipper.

"Don't panic that could be anyone in that suit." Said Mabel.

On the tape the man in the hazmat suit dropped the barrel on his foot.

"Hot Belgian Waffles!" he yelled out and it was clearly Stan, "Wait I'm alone! I can swear for real!"

They heard him take a breath.

"SON OF A BITCH! GOD DAMN! MOTHER…" they heard Stan yell on tape.

Both kids were shocked.

"Why would he do that?" asked Mabel.

"I don't know…" said Lucy.

That was when Dipper noticed something.

It was a box, a box full of fake IDs.

They read the names, "Stenston Pinfield", "Hal Foresster", "Andrew "8-ball" Alcatraz"

"These are all fake IDs." Said Dipper, "Why would he need fake IDs?"

"You guys are aware Stan's a criminal… right?" asked Natsu.

"He does commit tax fraud… like a lot." Said Mabel.

"And there was that counterfeiting scheme he dragged us into." Said Dipper.

"Plus he confused a few of his crimes during Jellal's intervention." Said Lucy.

"Remember that time he tried to teach a bear to drive." Said Happy.

"Let's not forget one of the Guild's rules when it comes to accepting jobs." Said Gray, "No asking us to help arrest him…"

"He did spend time in a Colombian prison." Said Mabel.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Sighed Dipper.

"I wouldn't worry about the fake IDs… your uncle's a crook." Said Natsu, "Not a super villain."

"I guess you're right." Said Dipper blushing a little.

However that was when Mabel noticed something else.

"Uh… guys;…" said Mabel.

They all saw it was news paper clipping with a certain headline.

"Stan Pines dead?" asked Mabel.

They all looked at the newspaper clipping she found.

" Stan Pines, dead. Foul Play suspected in Stan Pines' fiery death. Breaks cut…" read Mabel.

"How old is that thing?" asked Lucy.

"It's from the 80's." said Dipper.

Everyone was quiet as the twins realized, sure the fake ids were one thing… but there was a chance that Stan wasn't even really Stan now.

"You know… I never said this… but… something's always bothered me." said Gray.

"What?" asked Happy.

"Why does Erza trust Stan?" asked Gray.

Lucy, Natsu and Happy froze.

"I mean said so himself, he tried to find her a way home…" said Gray.

"He couldn't have been using her." Said Lucy, "Could he?"

"Why that…" muttered Natsu, "I'm going to find him and…"

"Natsu calm down…" said Lucy.

"We don't need you getting angry right now. "said Gray.

"This whole summer, I've been look for answers and the biggest story was staring at me right in face." Said Dipper.

Mabel was digging through the box.

"I found something." Said Mabel.

She held up a she of paper that said "Secret code for hide out." Said Mabel.

Dipper took out the journal, the black light and the wind reading glasses.

"I haven't' seen a code like that." Said Dipper.

"Wait! I have!" said Mabel, "The vending machine!"

back at the police station, Stan sighed looking at the time, hours had since passed.

Agent Powers entered the room.

"All right Stan, playtime is over. Chopper's ready to dust off to Washington." he said, "I'll enjoy putting you away."

"Uh… I have to use the bathroom. Can't we stick around for a minute. Maybe one minute and 30 seconds?" asked Stan.

"We're not falling for your games." Said Agent Powers, "Time is finally up."

"Come on…" said Stan, "Can I least call Erza and tell her where I'm going?"

Agent Trigger took out the key to Stan's' handcuffs.

"Sorry, but you have a flight to catch." Said Agent Powers.

Stan noticed his watch.

"So do you." Said Stan.

"what?" asked Agent Powers.

That was when gravity failed once again and everything started to float. Thanks to this, Stan made his escape.

He use the back of the chair he was stuck in to hit the agent. Not only that but he managed to catch the key. He undid the cuffs and made his escape by jumping on the various agents in the room. Even stealing one of their wallets.

He managed get out of the room and locked the door on Agent Powers. And soon gravity returned to normal.

He ignored Blubs latest shenanigan and ran outside.

He took out the wallet he stole which had a 100 dialers in it and noticed a taxi.

He ran over to the taxi driver.

"Hey, do you know where the Mystery Shack is?" asked Stan.

"Yeah, sure." Said Taxi driver with a shrug.

"Here's a 100 dollars, drive as far away as you can. And don't stop, not even for the cops." Said Stan.

The driver shrugged and sped away after taking the money.

Stan hid and the Agents took the bait.

At the Mystery Shack the Agent Trigger told the agents there that Stan had escaped and was now on the run.

In the nearby forest, Erza group saw this.

"Very clever." Said Erza.

"We'll wait a few minutes." Said Makarov.

The other two nodded.

"All right Soos! Remember protect this machine, earn Stan's trust, get legally adopted by Stan and change name to Stan Junior." Said Soos.

That was when the Twins' group got there.

"Soos?" asked Dipper.

Soos screamed, "It's you!" said Soos, "How did you get here?"

"We were on baby sitting duty and they escaped from us." Sighed Lucy.

"Do you have to put it that way?" asked Dipper, "And what are you doing here?"

"Stan gave me a mission to protect this machine unless you one of three people…" said Soos, "And I thought I loved snacks."

"Soos something big is going on! If Stan is hiding some sort of secret then we have to find out." Said Dipper.

"Maybe it's a big misunderstanding." Said Mabel, "But still… we have to find out."

"Sorry, but Stan gave me this mission to protect it with my life." Said Soos.

He got in in Wood Make pose.

Gray matched him with an ice make pose.

"Hey… hey… I got this." Said Mabel.

She walked up to Soos and blew glitter n this eyes.

"Ah! Attack Glitter!" yelled Soos, "It's pretty but it hurts."

"That was easy." Said Natsu.

He was blinded by the pretty attack, Happy input the code.

The machine opened knock Soos to the floor and they all were shocked by it.

"What?" asked Soos getting the glitter out of his eyes.

Soos ended up leading them.

"This is just like a video game." Said Soos.

"Or a dream." Said Mabel.

"Or a nightmare." Said Dipper.

"Eh… I've seen plenty of secret passages like that." Said Natsu.

"Earthland thing." Said Lucy.

"Oh yeah." Said Natsu.

They all headed down the stairs and got the elevator.

Up stairs, Erza's team arrived, noticing the vending machine was open.

"This is bad." Said Erza.

"Do you think someone found it during the investigation?" asked Laxus.

"Let's hope not." Sighed Makarov.

They went down stairs making sure the vending machine was closed.

Stan meanwhile was in the woods.

Back in the basement, the first group arrived.

They all looked around.

"This place is just like that bunker in the woods." said Dipper.

"Oh yeah that one place you found with Laxus, right?" asked Gray.

"Yeah." Said Dipper

"But what is it doing under the Mystery Shack?" asked Soos.

"Okay, okay but everyone has their secrets." Said Mabel she noticed a picture of them with Erza on the console, "It's still Stan and he loves us."

"No way!" said Dipper noticing something.

He found the other 2 Journals.

"The other two journals! He had them the whole time!" said Dipper.

"Wait… didn't Gideon have the second one before?" asked Happy.

"Oh yeah, he did when Gemini transformed into him at least." Said Lucy.

How did Stan get his hands on it?" asked Dipper.

"Probably after he shook Gideon trying to get the deed back." Said Natsu.

"Oh right…" said Dipper, "But why does he have number 1? And why would take the second from Gideon!"

Dipper sighed, and realized something. He opened up to what he had dubbed the maze pages and put them all together.

He put black light to them and some information was on the page.

Back up stairs in basement level 1, Erza checked her cell phone. Apparently the elevator was being unreliable.

That was when the vending Machine door opened and it was Stan.

"Really! You only got here now?" asked Stan.

"There were agents everywhere and we need to make sure it was clear." Said Erza, "Plus your elevator isn't very reliable."

That was when the two hugged each other.

"I'm glad you're okay…" said Erza.

That two broke a hug.

"So…" said Makarov.

"Yeah… " said Stan.

That was when the elevator arrived.

Back on the bottom floor, Dipper read through the Black Light portion.

"I was wrong the whole time, this machine was meant to create knowledge, but it is too late. I was deceived and now it is too late. The device if fully operational, could tear our universe apart. It must fall into the wrong hands. If the clock ever reaches zero, our universe is doomed." Read Dipper.

They noticed the countdown clock, which had a minute and 30 seconds left.

"It's the final countdown! Just like they always sung about." Said Soos.

"It's the final countdown." Sang Happy.

They all stared at Happy.

"Sorry, sorry… that song got stuck in my head!" said Happy.

Dipper looked through the journals and found one of the manual over ride. Which was key activated.

"The agents were right! We have to shut it down!" he said dipper.

They all nodded.

Lucy, Gray and Natsu all went over to the key second.

They did it at the same time and something opened up and a red button popped out of the floor.

Dipper and Mabel headed to the button.

Right when they were going to push it.

"it stops now!" said Dipper about to push the button.

That was when Stan's group arrived.

"Don't' touch that button!" yelled Stan.

They all noticed the group that was with Stan.

"Mom?" asked Dipper.

"Gramps?" axed Natsu.

"Hey Laxus…" said Soos rather causally.

"Please don't press that button." Said Stan, "You have to trust me!"

"Why should I trust you!" yelled Dipper, "After you stole radioactive waste! After you lied to us! And you probably tricked mom into working for you!"

"Natsu Pines!" yelled Erza, "Listen to him!"

"He's right… once you understand everything…"began Makarov.

That was when his watch beeped.

"Uh-oh brace yourselves." Said Stan.

That was once again gravity failed.

This time throughout the entire town.

At the Guild Hall, everyone was shocked.

"What's happening!" said Marvelous.

"I don't know…" said Mirajane.

Jellal sighed, wondering if what was happening was the reason why Erza wasn't up to it last night.

In the basement of course everyone began to float.

"Oh man! I'm going to vomit." Said Natsu.

"And Natsu's down…" sighed Lucy.

"Great…" muttered Laxus as he too tried hold in his vomit.

"So is Laxus." Sighed Makarov.

Mabel got caught on a wire, allowed her to pull her self to the button.

"Dipper!" called out Mabel.

"Mabel shut it down!" yelled Dipper.

"You can't!" yelled Stan.

Stan floated over to Mabel, but Soos tackled him.

"Soos what are you doing!" yelled Stan, "I gave you a mission."

"Sorry Mr. Pines, if that is your real name." said Soos, "But I have a new mission protecting these kids!"

"Soos you idiot let me go!" yelled Stan.

"Everyone calm down now!" Yelled Erza giving her fiercest glare, "And listen to what we have to say."

Makarov sighed realizing that Erza was the only one (besides Stan) that could handle this.

"But Erza! He's a scam artist you tricked you!" yelled Happy.

"No he isn't!" yelled Erza, "I knew about this machine the whole time… he showed it to me the day we met!"

Gray and Lucy looked at Erza and were unsure what to do.

"This machine is the reason why Erza trust Stan all long." Said Makarov, "Everyone stand down!"

"What?" asked Dipper, "This Machine is going to destroy the universe and you just helped him!"

"Seriously Erza!" yelled Gray.

"We don't know that!" said Erza, "The author had a habit of exaggerating things…"

Natsu would have said something but he was still too nauseous to anything.

"Just listen to Stan…" said Erza, "Please…"

"Remember this morning when I wanted to tell you something?" asked Stan.

However that was when the force of the machine pushed everyone into the walls, however Mabel still held onto the button.

"I wanted to say you're going to hear a lot of bad stuff about me, worse than your mom's usual jabs and some of them are true, but trust me! Everything I worked for! Everything I cared about it was all for this family!"

"Mabel what if he's lying!" yelled Dipper.

"He's not lying!" called out Erza, "I'm sorry I never told you about this… but Stan promised to keep it a secret. I had to keep it a secret from everyone… and I'm sorry I did! But please! Don't push it… for Stan's sake."

"Mabel! Look into in my eyes. Do you really think I'm a bad guy?" asked Stan.

Mabel looked into his eyes.

"Ten, nine…" counted the computer.

Mabel looked down at the button.

"Grunkle Stan…" said Mabel.

"Six! Five." Said the countdown.

"I trust you." Said Mabel letting go of the button.

"MABEL ARE YOU CRAZY! WE'RE GOING TO…" yelled Dipper.

"Two. One." Said the countdown.

There was a blinding light and everything exploded. They all screamed but then everything stopped and they all landed on the floor. They were all alive.

The device was now a tangled mess of metal and wire. However there was still a glow to it and out of that glow emerged a figure.

The first journal laid nearby and the figure walked up to it, placing his hand on it, his hand had 6 fingers on it. He picked it up and placed it in his pocket.

They all got up and looked at the figure. Especially those who weren't informed by what's going on.

"What… who is that?" asked Dipper.

"The author of the Journal." Said Stan as the figure removed a mask and goggles revealing he looked just like Stan, "My brother."

Those that weren't informed were shocked.

"So… is this the part where one of us faints?" asked Mabel.

"Oh I'm way ahead of you." Said Soos who then fainted.

Indeed, nothing would ever be the same…

Next Time: The Author of the Journals is revealed and he's Stan's long lost twin brother. What's their story? Also how did Stan meet Erza? And what sort of life did Erza lead on earth? Find out next time!

A/N: saying it now, I'm going to summarizing the flashback part of a Tale of Two Stans. Let's face it, there's nothing I can change, so the chapter stand in will focus on Erza's life on earth before she moved back to Gravity Falls.


	52. When Stan Met Erza

A/N: Another record broken, this is the first chapter I have written that's OVER 9000! No... really, it's over 9,000 words... (although with authors notes and stuff it will probably have over 10,000 words). Also about this chapter there's parts where Erza and Stan narrate, Erza is italics, Stan is bold. Anyways enjoy the story!

Chapter 52: When Stan Met Erza

Everyone stared at the author of the journals, including Soos he managed to regain consciousness.

"Finally! After all these years of waiting! You're actually here! Brother!" said Stan expecting a hug.

However the Author was about to punch Stan, however to find his arm was immovable. He turned to see Erza holding his wrist.

"Seriously?" asked Erza, "He's expecting a hug and you do this?"

The author flinched at the glare, and tried to get out of it.

"Let go." Said the author.

"I will if you can be civil." Said Erza.

The author nodded and she let go.

"Who is she?" asked the author.

"Our ex-niece in law." Said Stan.

The author looked at Erza.

"It's a long story." Sighed Erza.

"But seriously you were going to punch me." Said Stan, "What the hell!"

"Stanley…" said Erza firmly, "The warning goes both ways…"

The author took a breath.

"This was insanely risky move: restarting the portal. Didn't you read my warnings?" asked Stan.

"Warning, schmarnings… How about maybe a thanks for me rescuing you from what appears to be a Sci-fi sideburn dimension?" asked Stan.

"Thanks you?" asked the author, "You really think I'm going to thank you after what you did thirty years ago?"

"What I did you ungrateful…" said Stan.

He was about too punch the author, however Erza punched both of them in the face.

"What did I just tell you!" yelled Erza glaring at both of them.

The author once again flinched at the glare.

"We should be lucky she's going easy on us." Said Stan.

"What?" asked the author.

Someone from the group watching finally found their voice.

"Hi! Mabel here. I have a question: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" she asked.

The author finally noticed them.

"Wait there's other people here, along with a blue cat on his hind legs and… a giant hairless gopher." Said the author.

"Isn't that what I said when we first met?" asked Happy.

"Yeah, I do get that a lot…" laughed Soos.

"And why are there children down here?" asked the author.

"They're family Point Dexter." Said Stan, "Shermy's grandkids."

He looked at the twins.

"I have a nice and nephew." Said the author.

He gave a handshake to Mabel.

"Greetings!" said the author, "Wait… do kids still say greetings. I haven't been in this dimension for very long."

"A six fingered hand shake? It's one full finger friendlier than normal. "said Mabel.

The author laughed, "This kids is weird, I like her."

He three turned to the rest.

"Speaking of which who are these people?" asked the author.

"They're Laxus the security guard who works here, Soos my handyman, Makarov my friend and Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy… Erza's team." Said Stan.

"Erza's team?" asked the author.

"We'll explain later." Said Stan, "By way what are you guys doing here."

"I tasked them with making sure the twins didn't get in trouble." Said Erza.

"Fairy Tail's strongest team… awesome fighters, crappy babysitters." Said Laxus.

"I can't belie it!" said Dipper, "You're the author of the journals!"

"You've read my journals?" asked the author.

"I haven't just read them! I've read them. I've been waiting to meet you! I… I don't know what to say! I have so many questions!" said Dipper he looked like he was going to vomit, "I think I'm going to vomit!"

He wasn't sure while Mabel comforted him through it.

"Listen there will be time for explanations about what's going on later… even if I want to know why there's a talking blue cat…" said the author and noticed Gray had started to strip, "And why he's suddenly taking off his clothes…"

"Not again!" said Gray.

"Tell me Stan, are there any security breaches?" asked the author, "Does anyone else know about the portal?"

"No just us… and maybe the entire US government." Said Stan.

They looked to see on security monitor the agents searching for Stan (unwire of anyone else).

"All right!" said Natsu pounding his fist, "Who's ready to come up with a battle plan."

"No one Natsu!" said Makarov.

The combined glares of Makarov and Erza silenced him.

"It's okay… it's going to be a while until they find us." Said the author.

"Well it looks like we're stuck here for a while, who wants to tell us their entire mysterious backstory." Said Mabel.

"I have some questions about this myself, Stanley." Said the author.

"Wait…" said Natsu.

"But isn't' your name Stanford." Said Mabel.

"Wait…" said Dipper, "Mom often did call him Stanley…"

"Wait… you took my name?" asked the author who was actually Stanford, "What have you been doing all these years you knucklehead?"

"Yeah, Grunkle Stan… no more lies!" said Dipper, "Same with you mom! What's going on with this portal? Why did you keep it a secret from us."

"I hope this aligns exactly with my fanfics, Stan. If not I'll be very disappointed." Said Soos.

"all right, All right…" said Stan, "It all started a life time in 1960 something New Jersey." Said Stan.

Stan began to tell how he grew in well New Jersey with a rather who wasn't impressed with anything and a phony psychic for a mother. How Stanford was born with a rare birth defect that gave him extra fingers. Not only that but Stanford was the smart one and Stan had what their mother called "Personality".

One day had they found an old abounded boat in a cave, which they named the Stan O' War.

They were also often teased for not having friends but they had each other. And they helped each other with everything whether it was girls or school.

However one day everything changed due to a science project. His science project was so impressive that there was a chance that Stanford might get into West Coast Tech, one of the best school in the country.

Their father was impressed because Stanford could make them millions of dollars.

Stan got very worried about this, it didn't help that he overheard the Principal say he would stay in New Jersey forever.

He got angry at the science project and accidently broke it, in anger.

And there was evidence in the form of a toffee peanut bag.

When their parents got words about it, Stan was kicked out unless he can make the millions that Stanford would have made. And Stan had a plan to fix everything.

"Oh you are two little broken Tea Cups… I think I know what to do! Hug it out!" said Mabel, "Hug it out!"

However the elder twins weren't even looking at each other.

Unfortunately this made Mabel angry.

"I said hug. It. Out." Growled Mabel glaring at them.

Both of them turned to Mabel, the glare at terrifying. And they weren't the only ones.

"The legends are true…" said Happy, "Mabel acts just like Erza when she's angry."

"Mabel is going to grow up to be just as terrifying as Erza." Said Laxus.

"You're wrong…" said Makarov with a chuckle, "If Mabel remains happy go lucky she's not going to be as terrifying as Erza… she's going to be much, much more."

Everyone who knew Erza well all shuddered at the thought.

"I think it's better if Stan finishes his story." Pointed out Erza.

"Fine…" sighed Mabel.

Stan continued to tell the story about how he tired his hand in treasure hunting but it didn't work out for many reasons.

So he started to make shoddy products and sold them over infomercials. It got so bad that he was officially banned from New Jersey.

Everyone from Earthland (expect Erza) stared at Stan. They haven't been on Earth for long but they all knew one thing, New Jersey was a hellhole.

"How is that even possible?" asked Happy.

"Look it doesn't matter." Said Stan.

"But people from New Jersey…" said Natsu.

"Isn't the current Governor a fat guy who yells at everyone?" asked Laxus.

"Let's not forget that show." Said Lucy who shuddered.

"Okay, I get it…" said Stan, "Anyways."

He ended up moving form state to state selling his shoddy products and changing his name.

"So that's the reason for the fake ids." Said Dipper.

"Wow, surprised it was pretty mundane compared to your usual stuff." Said Happy.

"Hey!" yelled Stan.

"So." Said Dipper to Stanford, "Did you go to your dream school?"

"Not exactly." Said Stanford.

He took over the story, he need up in Backupsmore. He ended up working much harder and getting his PHD three years ahead of seclude and wrote a thesis that was nationally ranked. He was soon given a large research grant for scientifically studies. Thanks to the fact he had 6 fingers he chose to study anomalies. Turns out Gravity Falls had more than anywhere else in the country.

And so enoguh he started keeping journals.

Of course Dipper squeed when he first mentioned them. Everyone stared at him.

"Sorry, sorry." Said Dipper, "Got really excited there… About the journals… just keep talking."

"So I started keeping a Journals." Said Stanford.

"Just keep going." Said Makarov.

He kept the journals, which had many things he managed to discover. But he couldn't find out why, why everything was happening.

He came up with a the theory of a dimension of weirdness that bleeding in this one. And the only way was to build a gateway to this dimension. So he called his college friend Fiddleford McGucket, who was working out of his garage building personal computers.

They butyl the gateway but when they activated it there was an accident. McGucket got partly sucked into it. He survived (obviously) but saw something on the other side that haunted him. He told Stanford to destroy it, and he refused. So McGucket quit.

With Stanford having problems, he knew there was only person who could help, Stan.

Stan who was living in motels and having money problems, immediately came to see his brother.

Stanford (while the welcome was less than stellar) showed him the portal… which of course surprised Stan. After explaining everything, he tasked Stan with hiding Journal 1 (having hid the other two). Unfortunately the way he told him to hide it go Stan's' hopes up to engaged in their childhood dream of sailing the world.

Which only got worse when Stan decided that the best option was to burn the journal. The two physically, which resulted in not only the portal activating but Stan getting branded by the portal's controls.

Thanks to the fighting it resulted in Stanford getting sucked in.

He only had Journal 1, so he couldn't reactive the portal with the other two rooms He ended up just feeling crappy for about a month in the room that would eventually become Erza's.

He had to go into town one day due to the fact he didn't' have any food. He was mistaken for Stanford, and everyone wanted to see inside the house and he got money for it.

As the actual things in there were boring (and ended up injuring a woman's eye... who would later become known as Lazy Susan) he quickly came up with a fake exhibit and that Murder Hut was born (later renamed Mystery Shack).

Due to the fact that he felt he couldn't leave until he rescued his brother and the fact that Stanford was unaware about the unclaimed land law (meaning he had a mortgage).

However due to this Stan lived a double life, during the day he was Mr. Mystery and during the night he tried to find way to bring Stanford back.

He couldn't risk anyone finding out about it and sabotaging it… that's why he kept it a secret from almost everything.

"Expect for Erza, no one knew about it…" said Stan, "She did manage to convince me to let her tell someone in case something happened to me…"

"I told you this was going to happen." Said Erza.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" said Stan.

"So all this time you were just trying to save your brother." Said Dipper, "I'm so sorry Grunkle Stan."

"It's okay… I probably wouldn't have believed me either." Said Stan, he noticed on the monitor the government hadn't found them, "Well it looks like they still haven't found us."

"You know we haven't gotten to Erza's part of the story yet." Said Natsu.

"Can we wait… I've been holding it in for a while." Said Soos, "Is there a bathroom down here."

"I'm actually kind of hungry, do you have any snacks?" asked Happy.

Stan sighed, he pointed Soos to the bathroom and gave Happy some of his stash of snacks.

"All right, is everyone good?" asked Stan.

"Before we get in the story we have to explain to Stanford about Earthland." Said Makarov.

"Earthland?" asked Stanford.

"We're actually from another universe." Said Natsu.

"The proper term is dimension." Said Stanford.

"Whatever." Said Natsu.

"It's true, myself, Laxus, Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray and others who are not here are from a dimension called Earthland. Happy technically originated from another called Edolas." Explained Makarov.

"It's a long story." Said Happy.

"Thanks to Mabel we discovered that one year in Earthland is 45 years here." Explained Makarov.

"I had an out of body experience and I ended up meeting a girl who told me this." Said Mabel.

"Why is that fact important?" asked Stanford.

"Because…" said Erza, "I arrived here 15 years ago, while they have only been here a month."

"Me and Natsu grew up with Erza and before she came here she was only a year older than me." Said Gray.

Stanford perked up, "Really fascinating."

"Now only that but where we come from 10 percent of the population have the ability to use magic." Said Makarov.

"Wait does that mean?" asked Stanford.

"All of us are wizards." Said Makarov.

Stanford realized something.

"Wait, what about…" he said.

"We can use magic too!" cheered Mabel while Dipper blushed.

"That's amazing!" said Stanford.

"Now's not a good time to use it though." Pointed out Erza.

"We'll show you later." Said Mabel.

"15 years ago…" said Erza.

"For Erza." Said Natsu.

"A giant Lacrima that absorbed the power of a magical super weapon was about to explode. The only way to stop it is if someone fused with it, however that would kill the person. I was the one to do it." Said Erza, "I should have died… but I was sent here."

"How did you meet Stan though." Said Dipper.

"Well you see…" began Stan.

(Flashback)

Stan was sleeping at the console, when suddenly one of the devices came to life.

He woke up and saw something "Spatial Anomaly dedicated."

He looked at the portal but nothing was active.

He decided to go outside.

HE saw a bright blue light coming from the forest.

"Stanford." He said.

He went back in to get dressed (after all it was winter). And drove to where the light was.

He got to the light.

"Come on Pointdexter, you better found a way." Said Stan.

That when he saw a human shape in the light, but it wasn't Stanford. It was a young woman with red hair, wearing only a pair of red pants and bandages around her breasts. It was clear she was also injured and she was unconscious.

She fell in the snow.

 **Even though it wasn't Stanford, I couldn't leave her in the snow. So I took her back the Shack.**

Sometime later Erza woke up, she looked at herself.

"I'm alive?" she asked, "How?"

She managed to get up and looked out the window.

Her eyes widened, not only was she in a forested area but it was snowing.

"What's going on?" thought Erza, "It's the middle of summer."

She then clamed down, "I'm alive so of course I could have been unconscious for months."

That was when Stan entered the room.

"Good you're awake." Said Stan.

"What month is this?" asked Erza.

"That's the first question you ask? Seriously?" asked Stan.

"I need to know how long I was unconscious for." Said Erza.

"It's January." Said Stan with a shrug.

"Thank you." Said Erza, "Can you tell me how far we are to Magnolia?"

"Magnolia?" asked Stan, "I never heard of such a place."

"You've never heard of Magnolia?" asked Erza, "You know… it's the town where Fairy Tail is located."

Stan just gave her blank looks.

"What country are in right now?" asked Erza.

"The United States of America." Answered Stan.

"I've never heard of that country…" said Erza, "Where am I…"

 **I realized that where she came from was very different than Earth, so I decided to tell her the truth how I found her.**

"Look I have to be honest with you." Said Stan, "I found you in a bright light."

"What?" asked Erza.

"It's true, a bright light appeared and you came from it." Said Stan.

"I see…" sighed Erza.

 _I was emotionally and physically exhausted at the time so I didn't question much. So I bought it._

She looked down and looked like she was going to cry. Stan began to feel bad for her.

 **It was clear that she probably in the same boat as my brother. Stuck in a world that wasn't her own. If I showed her the truth she wouldn't sabotage me at all. Not if she wanted a way home.**

"Look, don't worry you found the right guy to get you back home…" said Stan.

"What?" asked Erza.

"Sort of…" said Stan.

"What do you mean sort of." Said Erza.

Stan ended up showing her the portal.

"My brother built this." Said Stan, "I'm sure if we can fix this we can get my brother back and he can send you home."

"Wait what do you mean get him back?" asked Erza.

"I might have accidentally pushed him into the portal 15 years ago." Said Stan.

"What?" asked Erza.

"It wasn't accident!" said Stan, "I didn't mean to do it, and I've been working on the past 15 years to undo my mistake."

She looked at him and relied he was probably telling the truth.

"Is there anyway to fix it?" asked Erza.

Stan took out Journal 1.

"There's two more of these, but I have no clue where to find them. And searching hasn't been easy." Explained Stan.

"I see." Said Erza.

"So how this I scotch my back and I starch yours. You help me find a way to find my brother, and I help you find a way back to your world." Said Stan.

The two shook hands.

"Stanley Pines." Said Stan, "I go, by Stanford in public though."

"What?" asked Erza.

"I might have stolen my missing brother's identity." Said Stan.

 _That was the first sign that Stan wasn't completely trustworthy._

"I see." Said Erza, "Erza Scarlet."

"Seriously?" asked Stan.

"What?" asked Erza.

"That is such a fake last name." Said Stan.

"It given to me by… someone I knew a long time ago." Said Erza, "I forgot my real last name years ago."

Stan sighed.

Erza flinched, she was still in pain from her fight with Jellal.

"Hey, let me bandage you up." Said Stan.

"Thank you." Said Erza.

They went into the kitchen where Stan bandaged her up.

"Thank you." She said.

That was when she was bathed in a bright light, and suddenly she was wearing pajamas.

"Hot Belgian waffles!" yelled Stan.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"Did you really say that or are you censoring for the kids?" asked Makarov.

Stan looked at the twins.

"Censoring for the kids." Sighed Stan.

(Cut back to flashback)

"How… how did…" said Stan.

"Magic." Said Erza, "I'm a wizard."

Stan stared at her freaking out.

"I take magic doesn't exist here." Said Erza.

"Well it does, but not the way you're using it." Said Stan, "Also most people don't understand or know about magic."

"And you do?" asked Erza raising an eyebrow.

"Look what you're going to see in this town is not like anywhere else." Said Stan, "Trust me on this."

Erza sighed.

"Fine." She said, "I'm going to bed."

"Use the one you were using earlier." Said Stan.

She left and Stan sighed.

 **I was dealing with a wizard from another world. Even if the situation was strange, I knew it could trust her.**

 _Unfortunately I quickly learned I couldn't compete trust him._

Later that day, Erza made a sandwich and was eating it, when she heard a sound from another room.

Erza entered the room and saw that Stan was holding a drum, a drum that was filled with pugs.

"Oh…, Elsa." Said Stan.

"Erza…" corrected Erza.

"It's not what it looks like…" said Stan.

"It looks like you're smuggling pugs." Said Erza.

Stan ran out of the room with the pugs.

"What did I get myself into." Muttered Erza.

 **See the thing about winter is that it's the slowest time for the Shack. No tourists come up in the middle of January, so I have to do some projects. Unfortunately, that was possibly the worst time to try to earn her trust now that I think about it.**

After about a week Erza had had it.

Thanks to the fact television existed and she had proof that it was another world, she bought the first part of the story, but was now doubting that Stan could get her home.

"Stanley!" she yelled out, "Tell me right now, are you trying to trick me with the portal?"

"What no!" said Stan.

"Tell the truth! Everything you've done…" said Erza.

"Look… I know I'm not the most honest man." Said Stan, "But I'm telling the truth about my brother!"

"Why should I buy that after I've seen you smuggle…" said Erza.

"Traffic." Corrected Stan.

"Traffic Pugs, steal and that telemarketing scheme thing." Said Erza.

"Wow, you picked up things about this world fast." Said Stan.

Erza requiped a sword.

"Easy… look… I'm a criminal all right! But I'm not lying about Stanford. All right!" said Stan, "Look I'm sure you have a family back home you want to get back to…"

"I do." Said Erza.

"See there you go." Said Stan.

"You just have opt promise you won't commit any crimes." Said Erza.

"No way!" said Stan, "besides, I'm pretty sure that portal itself is illegal."

Erza sighed.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm probably the only guy who can get you back." Said Stan, "SO you have to deal with it, all right."

"Fine…" muttered Erza.

"Speaking of which we have to come up with a backstory for you." Said Stan.

"What?" asked Erza.

"Look, you just cant' people your from another universe or whatever. We have come up with something. We could go the easy route and just say you have amnesia, but that's the oldest trick in the book." Said Stan, "Also you have to learn US history, you know just in case you have to earn a green card or something."

"Seriously?" asked Erza.

"Hey I don't know what like in Magnolia or wherever you're from, but people are crazy when it comes to people illegally coming here." Explained Stan.

Erza just sighed when he said that.

Over the course of the next few weeks Erza learned lot of US history, and also they neither one of them were up for creating a back-story for her and just went with the amnesia route.

(cuts out of Flashback)

"Why couldn't you come up with a decent fake backstory?" asked Soos.

"Erza's real one is extremely depressing." Said Stan, "And using that for a basis would have been impossible."

"Oh please how depressing can it be?" asked Stanford.

"My entire town was attacked by a cult, my parents were among the dead and I was forced in slavery." Said Erza.

Stanford looked at the others in room who all had the faces of "Yeah, it's true."

"Sorry…" he managed to say rather sheepishly.

(Back to Flashback)

Over the course of the next couple weeks, Erza told Stan some stuff, such as she was an orphaned and she part of a guild who were like her family.

IT had been about a month since Erza arrived and Stan was finally ready to let go outside. The two headed to the diner.

"Remember not to freak out over cars." Said Stan.

"We have versions of cars in Earthland." Said Erza.

"Really, what do they run on magic?" asked Stan.

Erza didn't answer, meaning "yes."

That was when they heard screams, and growls.

They turned around and rather large monster was led into town by some teen.

"I'm sorry!" yelled the teen, "But it won't stop following me!"

The towns people didn't know what to do.

Erza was about to go fight it.

"Stop it! Do you want to get caught?" asked Stan.

"So he should just get hurt or die?" asked Erza.

Stan didn't answer her.

"I wouldn't forgive myself if I let that happen!" yelled Erza.

"What! Are you just going to change clothes at the monster?" asked Stan, "I mean what can you do…"

 **By this point all I've seen Erza use her magic was changing clothes and summoning a sword once. She didn't show me any of her armors yet.**

"Requip!" called out Erza now in her Heart Kreuz Armor with a sword in hand.

"What…" said Stan.

Erza and over to fight the monster.

"Remember, Flame Empress, Heaven's Wheel and Purgatory need to fixed." She reminded herself.

She attacked the monster with the sword, but it howled in pain.

The teen stared at Erza.

"Get out of here! I'll handle it!" said Erza.

The teen nodded and ran away.

The monster turned to the teen and was about to chaise after it.

However…

"Requip!" called out Erza she switched to her flight armor, and began to use speed attack on the monster, simultaneously fighting and distracting.

The towns people began to cheer for Erza.

Now that Erza had the monster's attention, she once again requiped, this time to the Lightening Empress Armor.

She shocked them monster, causing it roar in pain.

"Time to finish it off! Requip!" she called out.

She switched to the Black Wing armor and with a swipe of the sword the monster was down.

The town erupted in cheers she requiped back into the outfit she was wearing earlier.

She walked over to Stan who stared at her dumbfounded.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do all that?" asked Stan.

"It wasn't important." Said Erza with a smirk.

They went into the diner.

"Hey! Meals on the house for the new hero!" said Lazy Susan.

"You don't have to." Said Erza.

"I insist." Said Lazy Susan.

Stan was still staring at her.

"Let me guess you want to make money off me?" asked Erza.

"Well… maybe…" said Stan.

Erza didn't say anything and decided maybe it would be fun to troll him.

"Look you have a gift… and it would be a shame to waste that gift not making any money!" said Stan, "SO how about I act as your agent I get a cut of the money and you save the day for a price."

Erza didn't answer, still deicing to troll him.

"Let me guess! You don't want to do it because it's too crooked. But I'm sure people will hire you to do some jobs!" said Stan.

Erza couldn't take it any more, she started laughing.

"What?" asked Stan.

"That's the job of a guild wizard back home." Said Erza.

Stan blinked.

"People contact the guild for jobs and wizard would take him. Each job had a price." Explained Erza.

"Seriously?" asked Stan.

"It's true." Said Erza.

"Why didn't you say anything." Said Stan.

"It was fun to see you jump to conclusions about me." Said Erza.

Stan glared at her.

"We need to talk some more about lives." Said Stan.

"We do." Said Erza.

 _And that's how Stan became my agent. People would call him for jobs. And they would name their prices with some haggling. I didn't care for the haggling but I gave in to it._

 _I soon gained a reputation in town, even helping the police a couple times with cases that were so tough that Sherriff Blubs almost lost his job because of it._

 **That and his incompetence…**

 _I had fought many things in the forest and occasionally in the streets, I had fought Manotaurs, various types of squids and even the Summerween Trickster._

 **Let's not forget your fight with Granny Sweetkins.**

There was yarn everywhere. A fire nearby. Stan was tied up from a tree in yarn.

Erza fighting the seemingly sweet old lady sword to knitting needles.

That was when the old woman had a plan.

"You know Erza… Stan Pines never told you about your mother." Said Grandma Sweetkins.

"What?" asked Erza.

"Oh come now… Erza…" said Grandma Sweetkins.

"You think I'm an idiot!" yelled Erza, "I've seen the Empire Strikes Back! Also I know what happened to my mother, she died. And she was much younger than you are."

"Oh well… at least I tried." Said Grandma Sweetkins.

The two began to fight once again.

 _Why did you bring that up._

 **I always found it funny, okay…**

 _Anyways… every time, I came out on top._

 _As time went on Stan and I became closer. We got to know each other better and learned almost everything about each other._

 _I still missed everyone back home, but it was nice that I had someone on earth that was there me._

 **But I could tell that Erza was homesick. Not only that I could tell she was starting to lose hope and was pretty close to giving up soon.**

 **Then the death nail for that hope came when my idiot nephew came for a visit nearly two years to the date that Erza showed up.**

"Remember, I'm a disgraced scientist who cut off my extra fingers years ago." Said Stan.

"I know, I know." Said Erza.

He drove right up.

He was a young man a couple years younger than Erza with born hair that was same texture as the children he would have one day.

 **Alec Pines, not even 20 at the time. If I knew that he had a thing for red heads, I wouldn't have let him stay that week.**

"Hey uncle Stan." Said Alec.

He looked at Erza and immediately liked what he saw.

"Who is this?" asked Alec.

"Erza…" said Stan, "She's my uh…"

"Personal assistant." Said Erza.

Stan made a face.

"Don't let it go to your head." Said Erza.

Stan just laughed.

"Nice…" said Alec.

A few days after he arrived, Erza was sitting on the roof. It was a clear night so she was just looking up at the stars.

"Hey there Erza." Said Alec.

Erza nodded.

"You know I found out you're not really my uncle's personal assistant." Said Alec.

"I would have you would be an idiot if you hadn't figured that our by now." Said Erza.

"Hey!" yelled Alec.

Erza looked at the stars.

"I see the constellation Taurus." Said Erza looking up at the stars.

"Really?" asked Alec.

"Yeah." Said Erza.

"I didn't know you were into stars." Said Alec.

"Not really, it just reminds me someone from back home." Said Erza.

"Oh…" said Alec.

"Where are you from." Said Alec.

"You wouldn't bivalve me if I told you. Said Erza.

Alec just shrugged.

Erza looked down.

"Can't you just go home if you miss it?" he asked.

"It's not easy." Said Erza.

"I'm sure that you'll be able to go home day…" said Alex, "And you can see that friend of yours…"

Erza looked at him in the eye.

 _That night, I ended up making a mistake, a mistake that I never regretted._

The next day, Stan was drinking some coffee when Alec walked passed him, wearing no shirt, then Erza wearing a men's pajama top.

Stan looked at Erza.

"Really?" asked Stan.

"It was a one time thing." Said Erza, "It's not going to happen again."

"It better nothing… he's my nephew remember." Said Stan.

"Look I just felt I need it." Said Erza, "All right!"

Stan made a face.

"Don't…" said Erza.

"Oh come on…" said Stan.

"You…" said Erza.

"IT's so obvious." Said Stan.

"Dare…" said Erza.

"You needed to get laid!" laughed Stan.

Erza punched Stan so hard it knocked him down.

"Worth it!" said Stan.

 **And to be honest… Erza was in a better mood after that night. She wasn't as homesick. Okay she was still home sick, but hey, that was natural.**

 **Unfortunately it stopped after about a month…**

Stan hear her vomiting.

"You okay in there?" asked Stan.

"I'm fine." Muttered Erza from the other side of the door.

Erza was walking home form a job, wondering why she was feeling so bad.

"It's not the flu, not any sickness… I mean…" thought Erza.

Then she realized something… something hadn't happened in the last month.

And that was when she remembered something about that night.

"Oh no…" though Erza.

Thankfully by this point she had start wearing wigs some time for jobs and in case she didn't want her fan brothering her.

So she donned a wig, when to a drug store and bought something.

She got back to the shack, and used the thing she bought.

That thing was a pregnancy test.

After a minute, the results came up.

It was positive.

She was pregnant.

She left the test on a sink as she started to cry.

The door was left open after was done with the private part of it.

"Eeesh… what's wrong with you?" muttered Stan seeing her crying.

Then he noticed the test on the sink. He grabbed it and looked at it, and saw the little plus sign on it. His face immediately darkened.

"I'm going to kill him!" yelled Stan, "Even if he is family!"

"Stan! Wait!" called out Erza.

Erza followed Stan to the phone where called Alec.

"Hello?" asked Alec.

"Why you little…" growled Stan, "You come up here right now!"

"Uncle Stan why are you yelling?" asked Alec.

"Because you're idiot who doesn't know how to use protection!" yelled Stan.

"What?" asked Alec, "Wait… you don't mean…"

"Erza's pregnant! And you're the only guy she's been with!" yelled Stan.

"Oh god… "said Alec.

"You better come up and face her or I'm coming down!" yelled Stan hanging up.

Erza sighed when he did that.

"Stan… I…" said Erza.

Stan got up and hugged her.

"No matter what happens I'll be right here. "said Stan.

"Thank you…" whispered Erza.

"Hey, let's look on the bright side." Said Stan, "At least I'm getting a new little niece or nephew…"

(cut of out Flashback)

"Hey wait… do you they even know about that…" said Stan.

"I never told them about this before now." Sighed Erza.

They looked at the twins through Natsu and Gray already knew the answers.

"Um… about that…" said Dipper.

"Remember that time we stole that time machine from that guy?" asked Mabel.

"We kind of ended up at the moment dad proposed to you." Said Dipper.

"Wow… and you didn't try to change the past?" asked Stan.

"Dipper wouldn't let me." Said Mabel.

"Wow." Said Stan surprised.

"Anyways…" sighed Erza.

(Cut back to Flashback)

A few days after Erza found out, and Alec returned to talk to Erza. He had already made his choice.

"So what did they want to talk about?" asked Erza.

"Uncle Stan called me the other day…" said Alec.

"I knew that…" said Erza glaring at the man, "I heard his end of the call…"

"I want to make things right between us." Said Alec.

Alex got down on one knee as he pulled something from his pocket, it was a ring.

"Erza Scarlet, will you marry me?" asked Alec.

Erza placed her hand on her stomach.

"You only want to marry because I'm pregnant." Said Erza.

"Look… you don't know what my childhood is like." Said Alec, "But I want to make things right for my kid."

They both heard a sound and looked towards where it came from.

"What was that?" aside Alec.

"Probably nothing important." Said Erza.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"Huh…" said Erza looking at her children.

Both of them looked sheepish.

(Cut back to Flashback)

That night Erza and Stan were talking, he was having something strong while Erza just had some juice.

"So have you thought about it?" asked Stan.

"I'm thinking of saying yes." Answered Erza.

"Are you nuts?" asked Stan, "Look chances are that kid's going to inherit your magic."

"I know…" said Erza.

"You're also giving up trying to find a way back to Earthland, aren't you?" asked Stan.

"It's been two years… everyone already thinks I'm dead." Said Erza.

Stan sighed, knowing that it did make sense.

"So what's the plan?" asked Stan.

"I'm moving down to California." Said Erza.

"Seriously?" asked Stan.

"Earth, is much more quiet than Earthland." Said Erza, "There's less death, less distractions, no people trying to result Hitler."

"Give it time." Said Stan.

"I want my child to live a peaceful, happy life… the life I never got to live." Said Erza.

"You're probably making a mistake." Said Stan.

"We'll just have to wait." Said Erza.

 _And Stan was right, it was a mistake, a mistake I've regretted my entire life._

It was the day Erza was set to move, thanks to her magic she didn't have many things to pack.

"Don't worry, I promise to come to both the wedding and the kid's birth." Said Stan.

"Thank you." Said Erza.

The two gave one final hug.

 **The two got hitched and American Funniest Home videos didn't take my entry!**

(Cuts out of Flashback)

"Wait… what?" asked Laxus.

"I have to show you the video!" laughed Stan, "Erza's dancing is hilarious…"

(Flashback)

"And now the happy couple will have their first dance as husband and wife." Said the DJ.

The new couple danced, and the dance was insane. Erza spun him around in various ways.

Stan laughed and took out a camera and filmed from the head table.

"That 10,000 dollars is mine." Laughed Stan.

 **I still don't get how it wasn't taken at all.**

 _Over the course of the next few months we talked over the phone and I even sent him pictures of the sonograms._

Stan got the sonograms pictures.

"No way!" yelled Stan, "Twins!"

He started dancing around the gift shop people staring at him.

"My niece-in-law is expecting twins…" said Stan.

 _While me and… my ex-husband decided on names after learned on the fact we were having not only twins but a boy and girl._

"All right! This the fair way to do it." Said Alec holding up a quarter, "Heads I name the boy, you name the girl. Tails I name the girl, you name the boy."

"All right." Said Erza.

He flipped the coin and it was tails.

 _And that's why Mabel isn't named Lucy or Bisca._

(Cut out of Flashback)

"You considered naming her after me?" asked Lucy.

Lucy hugged Erza.

"So is Bisca someone important?" asked Soos.

"She's a very close friend back home." Said Erza.

"Mom told me a lot about her, she also uses requip, but she uses guns instead of armor or swords." Said Mabel.

(cut back to Flashback)

 _Thanks to my magic and determination I carried you two to almost full term._

 _Stan and Shermy came over around the time I was expected to give birth._

 _And I was so glad that both of them were there that day._

 _To be honest considering what happened, I really needed Stan there._

Erza as giving birth, with her screaming as was Alec.

But for very different reasons.

"For the love of god Erza! Let go of my hand!" yelled Alec.

"No! You're sharing in my pain!" yelled Erza.

"All right! Here comes the first one." Said the doctor.

Erza delivered her first child, the screams of a baby filled the air followed soon by the yelp of a doctor.

"Ow!" yelled the doctor, "It's a girl! And she punched me!"

"She's definitely your daughter." Said Alec half laughing, half crying from the pain.

The nurses cleaned up the baby while Erza continued to deliver.

"Uh-oh…" said the doctor.

"What?" asked Erza.

"Do we have to perform a C-section?" asked one of the nurses.

"It's too late for that." Said the Doctor.

"What?" said Erza.

"Keep going Erza!" said the Doctor, "You can do it!"

Erza listened but was beyond worried.

She pushed her second child out of her.

But there wasn't crying.

"Is he still alive?" asked one of the nurses.

"What's happening?" asked Erza.

The doctors were frantic as then nurses handed her the baby girl.

"What's wrong my son?" demanded Alec.

They had taken away the baby somewhere in the hospital .

"Follow them!" yelled Erza.

A few of the nurses remanded while Alec followed.

Erza looked at her little daughter, she was so tiny but she didn't feel fragile at all (she did punch the doctor after all) she felt so much love for the little girl, she held her tightly.

"He's going to be fine." She whispered to the girl.

In the hallway, Stan and Shermy waited, that was they saw Alec looking worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Shermy.

"It's not your hand, is it?" asked as Alec fingers were turning purple.

"My daughter's okay." Said Alec, "But my son… he was blue…"

Both Shermy and Stan paled.

"They won't tell me anything…" said Alec.

"Mr. Pines…" said one of the nurses.

Alec turn to her and went to talk.

Back in Erza's room, after what seemed like an eternality the doctors returned along with Alec, holding a small blue bundle.

"Good news we were able to stabilize him." said the doctor, "Your husband's hand is saved… oh and your son too."

Erza glared at the doctor.

"I told you not to make that joke." Said Alec.

The doctor handed the baby boy to Erza.

She held the little boy, he was small, however unlike with her daughter there a sense of fragility to him, but she could still feel the same love for her daughter.

Although there was also something else.

An irritation that she hadn't felt in a couple years.

She was still torn between her two name choices. But now she knew which one won out.

Not too long later the two old men were there.

Stan got the first chance to hold the two.

It wasn't just that privately he thought of Erza as a daughter. But also she had twins. The second set in the family. He just wanted to hold the two forever.

Unfortunately there was the two's grandfather.

Stan began to kick Shermy away.

"Get away Sherry!" yelled Stan, "They're mine!"

"But I'm their grandfather!" yelled Shermy.

(cut out of flashback)

"How old was Shermy when he had his son?" asked Stanford.

"Don't ask… all I will say it was Jersey, and he didn't' age well." Said Stan.

The others looked at each other confused.

(Cut back to Flashback)

After that little fight, Shermy and Alec left to talk. Leaving Stan and Erza to talk as she held her babies.

"So what are their names?" asked Stan.

"Alec chose the name Mabel." Said Erza.

"Really?" asked Stan.

"Yes." Answered Erza.

"So what did you chose?" asked Stan.

'Well I torn between Natsu and Gray." Said Erza, "I wasn't sure about either to be honest. Natsu's not a common name and the current Governor is named Gray... But Natsu won out."

"Why?" asked Stan, "Because scared that there's going to be a scandal involving him?"

"No." answered Erza.

 **Ironically the year after there was a scandal and he got blamed for it. There was a recall election and he ended up getting replaced by an action movie star.**

"Because the first thing he ever did after being born was make me needlessly worry." Said Erza.

Stan laughed after hearing plenty of stories about Natsu.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"Oh come on! I don't make you needlessly worry." Said Natsu.

"Yes you do." Said Erza.

"You make everyone around you needlessly worry." Said Happy.

"Hey!" yelled Natsu.

(Cut back to Flashback)

"Mabel and Natsu Pines." Said Stan, "It fits."

"It does." Said Erza.

"By the way what's that on his forehead?" asked Stan.

Stan pointed to the mark on little Natsu's forehead.

"It's a birthmark." Said Erza.

"Weird…" said Stan, "It looks like the big dipper."

"It does." Said Erza.

 _Over the course of many years. Stan and still kept in touch. Although visits were very rare it didn't help when Stan got put on the no fly list._

"So what did you do?" asked Erza over the phone.

"Okay… you are going to say this is crazy… but hey, it's the governed and they've been crazy since 2001." Said Stan on the other end, "Well… crazier than usual."

"So what ridiculous crime did you preform?" asked Erza.

"Nothing…" said Stan on the other end.

"Seriously!" said Erza.

"Look, I tried to petition the government to remove July 13th from the calderas and they overacted." Said Stan.

"What?" asked Erza.

"I know it's crazy but it's true." Said Stan on other end.

"Why did you do that?" asked Erza, "Was it the anniversary of something."

"That's Soos' birthday, and he hates it so much." Said Stan on the other end, "I thought it would be a nice thing to do, you know…"

Erza could tell he was telling the truth.

"That's really sweet of you." Said Erza.

"Yeah." Said Stan.

"But seriously what's the reason they gave?" asked Erza.

"Something about being un-American and only a terrorist would try to remove a date!" said Stan.

Erza couldn't respond.

"I know… it's stupid…" said Stan.

 _My relationship with Stan was going well, even if we never saw each other and only spoke each other once a month at worst._

 **Her relationship with Alec on the other hand I could gather wasn't good. From what I heard they were just friends, and not even close friends.**

 **He loved the kids, but that was it.**

 _After they were born I kept in shape by training in the Oakland hills in secret, while the kids were at school or daycare._

 _Alec made enoguh money so I didn't have to work, thankfully so I was able to do that._

 _As the kids grew up they started showing signs of being able to use magic._

 _Mabel quickly learned how to requip and she inherited my love of fashion so that helped._

 _Dipper never quite got the hang of it. But he was quite skilled in telekinesis. Which Mabel never quite able to use that well._

 _I knew both of them had a lot of magic power._

 _However Alec… Alec started to grow jealous, his jealously grew and became resentful._

 _And then one day while planning to go with some sports game on with one of his friends…_

Were headed to the kitchen to get some snacks.

"Hey.. .sure I'd love to go." Said Alec.

They didn't know what was said.

"No way, Dipper's not interested." Said Alec, "He's a freak."

They didn't hear was said on the other end. But Dipper turned pale when he said that.

"I don't think he means that." Said Mabel trying to assure him.

"Yeah, it's that magic… to be honest both of them are freaks." Said Alec, "I know I married Erza I knew she had magic and some other crazy stuff about her, man oh man… I only thought it would be a small chance they would have magic… not both of them… "

Mabel started crying and she ran out of the room. Dipper glared at his dad who didn't know about the glare and ran after Mabel.

Sometime later Mabel was crying her eyes out in her room, and Dipper as there hugging her.

"I can't believe he said that." cried Mabel.

Dipper was silent.

Erza opened the door, she was going to ask about dinner, but saw Mabel's state.

"What's wrong?" asked Erza.

"We overheard dad on the phone." Said Dipper.

"What?" asked Erza, "What did he say?"

"He called… he called…" cried Mabel.

"He called us freaks to his friend." Said Dipper.

Erza face darkened.

She left the room and headed to the kitchen where Alec on a laptop.

"What did you say about Dipper and Mabel?" asked Erza.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" said Alec.

Erza walked over and slammed the laptop.

"Hey I was working!" yelled Alec.

"You were watching cat videos." Muttered Erza.

"And that's important for work… you know internet stuff." Said Alec.

Erza rolled her eyes.

"Look I have no idea what I did wrong." Said Alec.

"You were on the phone with you friend." Said Erza, "They heard you calling them freaks."

Alec paled.

"Is that what you said!" yelled Erza.

"Yes! Fine! I confess! Because that what they are!" yelled Alec, "You and them… are freaks! You're from another universe Erza! You don't belong here!"

Erza glared at him, it took all her effort not to punch him.

"Both of them are freaks! And thwart's all their ever be! And you know what! I'm glad they heard me! Because I have had it!" said Alec.

He got up and headed up stairs.

"Stop." Said Erza.

"What? You don't want me to leave?" asked Alec.

"No…" said Erza, "Because I'm the one leaving. And I'm taking MY children."

"Fine! Go ahead!" said Alec, "Leave!"

Erza went up stairs and to Mabel's room, the twins were gone.

She went to Dipper's room, and found him packing with Mabel there.

"So you overheard everything?" asked Erza.

The twins nodded.

Erza sighed.

They headed to the car.

"Where are we going?" asked Mabel.

"A hotel for now." Said Erza, "Then we'll see."

They went to a fairly nice hotel, one with a good pool. However they wouldn't go swimming that day.

Once the twins fell asleep, Erza sighed and she knew she had to call him.

"Hello?" answered Stan on the other end..

"Stan… it finally happened." Said Erza.

"Okay… there's so many things that could have happened that could be defined as "It"" said Stan on the other end.

"I left Alec." Said Erza.

"What was that straw that broke the camels back?" asked Stan on the other end.

Erza didn't respond.

"Look we both know that you two haven't been even remotely happy with each other for years." Said Stan on the other end.

"He called Dipper and Mabel freaks." Said Erza, "And they heard him."

"What!" she heard Stan yell over the phone., "Why that no good brat!"

"Calm down please…" said Erza.

"I know… I know…" said Stan, "How are the little brats?"

"Their sleeping." Said Erza, "We're in a hotel right now… but I don't' know what to do from there."

"You mean other than divorcing his ass?" asked Stan.

"Yes." Sighed Erza.

"Hey remember back in the day I was your manger and I took a good cut for you money?" asked Stan.

"Why bring that up. "said Erza.

"How about it's time I pay you back… all of it." Said Stan.

"Stan… don't." said Erza.

"Look you're the reason why I have that money, it's rightfully yours." Said Stan, "Use that to hire a good lawyer and rent a place…. Then when it's all over maybe it's time for them to come up here."

"Wait…" said Erza.

"Hey you wanted to give them a happy childhood, and next year they're going to be teenagers. Once everything's finalized move up here. I'll house you until you can get a house of you own." Said Stan on the other end.

Erza began to cry.

"Thank you so much." Cried Erza.

"We might not be related by blood, but you're still my family." Said Stan.

 _Over the course of the next few months there honestly wasn't much of a fight. I wanted the kids, he didn't, he wanted the house, I didn't._

 _It was pretty much streamed lined because of that._

 _Divorce was granted and I decided to wait until school year was over until we moved up here._

 _We did a final troop to the places we loved opt visit in bay area. And then moved up here._

(End of Flashback)

"and you can piece together the rest." Said Erza.

"You two are so close…" said Soos, "Oh man! How can I compete with that!"

"What?" asked Erza.

"I heard talking from down stairs." Said a voice.

"Oh man! The agents are coming for us!" said Stan.

"Hey wait… can't Virgo dig us out of here?" asked Dipper.

"It would… but it's passed midnight." Said Lucy, "Sunday's the one day I can't call her."

"All right! I guess it's plan for Plan T!" said Natsu.

"Plan T?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah… take them by storm!" said Natsu.

5 seconds later…

Natsu laid on the ground with several bumps on his head.

"How do we get rid of them?" asked Gray.

"There's something I forgot to give to the guild for safe keeping, I don't know if we should use it, but it might be the only way." Said Erza.

"What?" asked Stan.

Erza requiped the memory gun.

"Of course! I don't know how you got your hands on it, but this is perfect." Said Stanford.

Erza handed to it.

He binge to fiddle with it.

"All I have to do is set to the frequency to the radio headset frequency." Said Stanford.

"Plug your ears and get down now!" said Stanford.

Dipper motioned for them to come to the barely conscious Natsu and they all got down but he quickly put up a silent over them block the sound. Really the only person who did join them was Stanford.

"What?" asked Stanford once it passed.

"Can't hear you…" mouth Dipper.

Upstairs all of the agents were confused.

"What's going on? Why are we at some sort of knickknack house?" asked Agent Powers.

Stanford stepped up.

"Stand down gentlemen! I've been sent the latest Intel from Washington" said Stanford with some papers which were just drawings that Mabel drew, "According to this really real report, the power surges in Gravity Falls were caused by a unreported metro shower. A total embarrassment for your department. Luckily I'm here to take this mess off you hands. But I'll need your floppy disks and 8-tracks… right? "

"Uh, overhung we have is on this thumb drive." Said Agent Powers.

He handed the thumb drive to Stanford.

"Well what are you waiting for? Chinese New Year? Get out of here before I have you court marshaled!" yelled Stanford.

All of the agents quickly left, he noticed Gompers and fed him the flash drive.

"Great Uncle Stanford! That was amazing!" said Mabel.

"Let's not go crazy, that was serviceable." Said Stan.

"Still much better than Natsu's plan." Said Makarov.

"You didn't have to punch me." Muttered Natsu.

"Yes, we did." Said Laxus.

"Thank you kids." Said Stanford, deicing to ignore the two fighting wizard, "But please just call me Ford."

"Sure! Great! Thanks Great-Uncle Ford." Said Dipper who began obsessively click his pen, "Would you mind answering a couple billion questions."

"Well.. Uh…" said Ford.

"You need to get to bed." Said Erza.

"But it's the author…" said Dipper still clicking the pen, "I've been wafting for so long."

"I know, I know… but you still need your sleep. Besides, you probably haven't eaten in hours and we can have cake before we go to bed."

"All right! Cake!" cheered Mabel.

"Fine." Sighed Dipper.

All three went to the kitchen.

"Word to the wise… if you eat the last piece of their cake, leave a note." Said Laxus, "None of them take it well if you don't."

"Thanks?" asked Ford.

Laxus and Makarov started leaving.

As they walked away the two had this exchange.

"You know it won't take that long to forgive you…" said Makarov.

"Hey, I already know that." Responded Laxus.

"We should go to." Said Gray.

"Yeah." Said Natsu, "Let's go crash at Lucy's place."

"Nice try, but I'm not giving you permission. "said Lucy.

Soos took out his phone.

"Hey Wendy! I've got something amazing to tell you, clear the next 20 hours." Said Soos as he left.

Sometime later the Stan Twins, looked at themselves in the mirror.

""Look at us, when did we become old men." Said Stan.

"You look like dad." Joked Ford.

"Don't say that." Said Stan with a cringe.

Ford sighed.

"Okay listen, I know you offered to let Erza stay here until she found her own place. I'll stay down in the basement and try to contain any remaining damage. But when they're gone, you give me my house back, you give me my name back and this Mystery Shack junk is over." Said Ford.

"You aren't going to thank me are you?" asked Stan, "Well fine! On one condition. Those kids can take care of themselves, trust me on it, but I still don't want them getting involved in that mystery junk! Because as far as I'm concerned, their the only family I have left!"

Ford remained in place but Stan walked away. He looked back, but then continued going forward. That was when he saw Erza.

"Erza…" said Stan.

"I heard everything." Said Erza.

She hugged him.

"After so many years…" cried Stan, "You got your family back… but… but…"

"I'm going to change what I want for the house." Said Erza, "I've been having problems anyway… and I've been getting much more money than I ever expected thanks to the guild returning. When I move out, you're coming with me."

The tow stood silently for about a minute.

"Thank you so much." Said Stan.

"We might not be related by blood, but you're still my family." Said Erza.

The their room, the twins were twins were getting for bed.

"Did you hear what they said. I think Grunkle Ford said something about buying us puppies made of ice cream, but that might be wishful thinking." Said Mabel.

"I don't know if this a good or bad thing.." said Dipper "I wanted to meet the author but…"

"Yeah, I liked things the were they were." Said Mabel.

"Hey the guild was a big change." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, but everyone got along…" said Mabel, "Well for the guild…"

"I'm sure it will all work out." Said Dipper.

"You don't think we'll end up like Ford and Stan?" asked Mabel.

"Well what do you mean?" asked Dipper.

"They used to be best friends and then they got stupid." Said Mabel, "Can you promise me you wont' get stupid."

"I'm not stupider than you dum-dum." Said Dipper.

"Good night stupid." Laughed Mabel.

"Good night stupid." Laughed Dipper.

Dipper closed his eyes while Mabel looked up at the ceiling unsure of her future.

After all, as said last time, nothing was going to be the same…

Next Time: Dipper wants to talk to Ford, but Ford refuse, however they discover a shared love to the game Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons. Though they begin to get a bit too carried away. What will happen when a crazy wizard from the game actually appears? Find out next time!


	53. Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons

Chapter 53: Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons

Thanks to the gravity problems caused by the portal the entire towns was damaged, because of that the Mystery Shack was closed.

In the gift shop, Dipper read Journal 2, Stan rested, Erza just checked her phone and Mabel laid with her face covered in cheese dust.

"I just ate a whole bag of cheese boodles without using my hands." Said Mabel, "Lazy Sunday you are delivering in a big way."

"Yeah, it's nice to have just a low key day where nothing interesting happens." Said Stan.

That was when the vending machine opened with a strange octopus like creature on Ford's arm.

"Stay back don't let it taste human flesh!" yelled Ford.

He punched it away, however he still had to get used to the concept of having a family full of wizard.

The octopus thing walked over to Erza.

"Requip!" called out Erza.

She requiped into her Heart Kreuz Armor with a small battle hammer and began to smash it, it was still conscious and slowly crawled towards Mabel.

"Requip!" she called out.

She requiped her golf club and began to bash it.

The thing was still conscious but it just stood there in a daze.

"Solid Script! Iron!" called out Dipper.

The word iron crushed the thing and hopefully that would put it out of commission.

Ford just stood there blinking.

"Were you trying to show off or something?" asked Stan.

Ford didn't answer.

Erza lifted the word iron and picked up the thing.

"Here" Said Erza.

Ford was still in shock.

"You still have to get used to magic don't you?" asked Erza as she requiped back to normal clothes.

"I guess I do…" he said he regained his senses.

"Whoever!" muttered Stan, "Just get that thing out of here! It smells like if death could barf."

Ford headed to the vending machine.

"Wait! Great Uncle Ford! I've been reading about those thing in the journal I think I know how to…" said Dipper.

"No! I'm sorry Dipper, but the weird dark road is one I must travel alone." He said with the upmost seriousness, "Well call me for dinner!"

The vending machine closed behind him.

"Aw, Dipper don't' take it too hard." Said Mabel.

Stan wacked Dipper in the head.

"Do take it hard, take it very hard and serious." Said Stan, "My brother is a dangerous know it all, the stuff he's messing with…"

Stan tried to finish the speech, then he remembered that the kids did deal with weird stuff on a regular basis.

"Just stay away from him." He managed to finally get out.

He looked at his family, the twins were both staring at him.

"Look you kids are way more powerful than when you first came here, give me a break." Said Stan.

Dipper sighed.

"All summer I wanted opt know who the author of the journal was, and now he's living in our basement. And I can't even talk to him." said Dipper.

"It will be fine… just a find a way to bond." Said Erza, "As long as it's not catching him up on all the Star Trek he missed…"

Dipper didn't respond.

"Hey everything's going to be fine. Besides, the season finale of Ducktective is airing on Friday, that's all the mystery you're going to need for a while! Come on quack with me"! said Mabel.

Mabel began to quack as did Stan.

Dipper just looked at the vending ,machine.

"Why isn't he quacking?" asked Mabel.

Sometime later Mabel was writing a letter to Alec.

She still sent him stuff but it was rare when she did but she felt like he deserved to know about what happened.

"Dear dad, we've been in Gravity Fall for a few months and it's been crazy. Just yesterday gravity reversed itself. Almost destroying the universe and wrecking the town." Wrote Mabel.

She looked up and of course the news was talking about the events, which everyone was writing off as an earthquake and the rebuilding efforts.

She looked back at the letter how to phrase as she knew her father didn't' diverse to know about the Guild.

"However something amazing happened. Grunkle Stan's twin brother came out of this portal-thingy. Now we have two Grunkle for the price of one and they are adorable together." Wrote Mabel.

There was some pictures she dew of the two and she began to fold the piece of paper to make the two kiss.

"We love each other so much." Said Mabel as she did that.

That was when Dipper ran into the room.

"Mabel you'll never guess what I found in town!" said Dipper/.

"Dogs! Dogs with hats!" said Mabel.

"No! It's my favorite-talking, level-counting, statistics and graph paper-involving, game of all time!" said Dipper holding the box for the game, "Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons! You want to play with me?"

Mable looked on the box.

"I do like unicorns, and that hot elf looks promising. So tell me how to play." Said Mabel.

"The rules are simple." Said Dipper he pulled up the rulebook, which could be described as a massive tome, "First you roll a 38 sided die to determine the level of each player's statistical analysis power-orb. These orbs relate directly to the amount of quadrants that your team had dominion over, which is inverse to the anti-quadrant in your quadrant satchel."

During this explanation Mabel's smile turned into a pout.

"And then we ride unicorns?" asked Mabel.

"yes" said Dipper.

Mabel had the biggest smile imaginable.

"And no." said Dipper.

Mabel now that the biggest frown imaginable.

"First we make a graph." Said Dipper.

"It's like homework the game." Muttered Mabel.

"Come on Mabel! I need two people to play, I'd ask Levy or Freed but their busy helping rebuild the town." Said Dipper.

That was when Soos walked in.

"Wow look at that! Two people!" said Mabel.

Mabel walked away.

"Huh…" said Dipper, "Hey Soos, up for a little game of D, D N' More D?" asked Dipper.

"Aw Sorry, Dipper but I don't go for that that pen and paper stuff. I'm ore of an FCLORP-er."

"A what?" asked Dipper.

"FCLORP" said Soos showing him his wrist-band, "Foam and cardboard legitimate outdoor role-play."

Indeed he would often role play with Toby, Blubs and Durland in his grandma's backyard.

It's just as sad as it sounds.

"Thanks anyway Soos." Sighed Dipper.

That was when Stan walked in.

"Say is this that game that's mostly math and writing and isn't anything like the box." Said Stan.

"Yes! You want to play with me." Said Dipper.

"Ha! I prefer to od with my dice rolling in Vegas." Said Stan.

"Or Reno." Sais Erza entering the room.

"I only went to Reno because it was cheaper." Said Stan.

Erza rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to play with him,?" asked Stan.

"I tried it last year, it's not my thing." Said Erza.

"Really you played that game? What? Bored or something?" asked Stan.

"We played in a hotel room." Said Erza.

Stan blinked then realized what she meant.

"Sorry…" he managed to say, "But still the game has charisma as a power. I mean check this out."

He began to read from the rule book.

"When facing your adversaries, shield thyself from under an elfin buttress." Said Stan.

"Say it again." Said Mabel.

"Buttress." Said Stan.

Mabel stared at laughing as did Stan.

Dipper grabbed the game book.

"Laugh all you want, you guys just aren't smart enoguh to understand it." Said Dipper.

"Sorry dude, but you have to admit it is kind of nerdy. Well I'm off to lay waste to a goblin fortress" Said Soos who then put on a cardboard helmet, "To my grandma's backyard!"

Erza glared at Stan and Mabel.

"I'm sure it will be fine, you'll find someone to play with." Said Erza.

"Yeah…" sighed Dipper.

Sometime later Dipper was playing with someone.

That someone was Gompers.

"Nice you rolled a 17." Said Dipper who realized.

Gompers just "bahed".

"And this is getting sad." Said Dipper, "Maybe I should start bossing with Wendy again."

"you know it's bad when you're talking to yourself." Said a voice.

Dipper turned to see Levy and Freed were there.

"Oh hey! You're done for today?" asked Dipper.

"Yep! Did as much as I could with helping rebuilding." Said Levy.

"It's true for myself as well." Said Freed.

"So you really want to play?" asked Dipper.

"Sure." Said Levy.

"By the way it's one of the high concept fantasy games." Said Dipper.

"It's all right." Said Freed.

"So how do we play?" asked Levy.

Before Dipper could explain the goat grabbed the dice.

"Hey come on give it back." Said Dipper.

He tired to get it from the goat but the ensuring almost fight ended when he let go and it rolled under the porch.

"Should I?" asked Levy.

"No I'll just get it." Said Dipper.

He crawled under the porch looking for it. He found it but before he could grab it in any way he fell down a hole that was in the foundation.

He landed on a desk where Journal 2 and the octopus thing from Earlier was.

He looked around and found the die.

"Dipper! Stop!" said Ford noticing his nephew.

"Great Uncle Ford!" said Dipper.

"What did I say about coming down here? My work is far too dangerous for any living soul to spend even a single…" said Ford then he noticed the die, "Wait is that a 38 sided die from Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons?"

"Yeah! You know the game?" asked Dipper.

"With pen and paper, shield and sword." Began Ford.

"Our quest shall be our sweet reward." finished Dipper.

"This is my favorite game in the whole multi-verse! I cant' believe they still make it." Said Ford.

"They do! And I've been looking for someone to play with all day…" said Dipper.

"Dipper are you okay?" called out Levy.

"I was going to play with Freed and Levy." Admitted Dipper.

Ford blinked, "I see…" he said with a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" asked Dipper.

"You wouldn't mind if I joined your group?" asked Ford, "It's been a long time since I played."

"Of course you can join!" said Dipper.

That was when the octopus thing attack Ford's face, he pulled it off.

"That's going to leave a mark." Said Ford.

Not too long later, Levy and Freed came down with the rest of the game.

"This is my Great Uncle Ford." Said Dipper, "This is Levy who is my primary magic teacher."

"There's actually not much left I can teach him." Said Levy making Dipper blush.

"And this is Freed, my secondary magic teacher." Said Dipper.

"It's nice to meet you. "said Freed.

"So I take you have heard about me." Said Ford.

(Flashback)

Everyone was cleaning the Guild Hall.

"Hey guy! It was caused by portal! A brother portal!" said Happy, "Stan has a secret twin brother."

Everyone just stared at Happy wondering what he was talking about.

(End of Flashback)

"Happy tends to blab." Said Levy.

"Of course." Said Dipper.

A few days later, Stan and Mabel were getting ready for the Ducktective Finale.

"Okay we've got everything for the Ducktective Finale." Said Mabel.

"Are you sure you should be getting ready tonight." Asked Laxus from the doorway, "Isn't it supposed to be tomorrow?"

"Wait are you going to even watch it?" asked Stan.

"Minds as well, beats staying at the house and watching Soos FLCORP." Said Laxus with a shrug.

"You want a mouth ramp too?" asked Mabel using the mouth ramp to shovel in food.

"I think I'm good." Said Laxus.

"Check out this Ducktective I made in spare taxidermy parts." Said Stan showing them the abomination he made out of a beaver's body and a turkey body.

"Still better than FCLORP." Said Laxus.

"Oh man that is messed up! Dipper would love that." Said Mabel.

"Where is the little Squirt, I haven't seen him all day." Said Stan.

Down in the basement, the group playing the game were on another quest.

"All right! You've entered the chamber and Princess Unobtainabelle beckons you." Said Ford doing a pose.

Levy laughed.

"What?" asked Ford.

"Sorry it's just the face you made." Giggled Levy.

"What? This?" asked Ford.

He made the same face again and Levy took out her phone and took a picture.

She showed him the picture.

"Okay that's actually pretty funny." He admitted.

"Where was I?" asked Ford.

"Princess Unobtainabelle beckons you." Said Freed.

"Oh that's' right." Said Ford, "But it's a trap, a spell cast by Probabilitor the Annoying."

Dipper gasped.

"SO how do we fight him." said Levy.

"His one weakness is prime-statistical anomalies over 37 but not exceeding 51!" said both Ford and Dipper.

Levy looked at Freed who shrugged, they were letter wizard, not math.

They rolled the dice and they got the right score.

"Ha! Take that Cardboard wizard!" said Dipper.

"You know the old boy looked a bit different back in my day." Said Ford.

"They change his design every few years." Said Dipper, "Thankfully you missed the period when they tried to make him cool."

Dipper shuddered, thinking about the 90's edition of the game.

"Must have been a dark time those 90's." said Dipper.

"Sounds like a good time to stuck between dimensions." Said Ford.

"But you did miss out on a lot of good stuff." Said Levy.

"Aren't you from another dimension?" asked Ford.

"I picked up on a lot of stuff quickly." Said Levy, "A lot of us did."

"Levy's boyfriend watches YouTube cat videos when he thinks no one's looking." Said Dipper.

"Gajeel isn't my boyfriend." Said Levy blushing.

"Anyways." Said Dipper, "I have so many questions for you, where were you before you came out of that machine? And what have you been doing down here? Are you working on something behind the curtain?"

"Dipper it's best if you, the family and the Guild stay away from this." Said Ford.

"But I can handle it…" said Dipper.

"But I can show you something I brought back." He said he took out a box with a die inside, it was glowing and kept changing shapes, "And infinite-sided die."

"Whoa! It's so cool! And imposable." Said Dipper.

"These things are outlawed in 9,000 dimensions. You want to know why. Look at the symbols, infinite sides means an infinite number of outcomes. If I rolled it, anything could happened. Our faces could melt into jelly, This world could turn into an egg. Or it could roll an 8. Who knows. That's why I keep in this protective cheap plastic case." Said Ford.

"If you have an item that dangerous shouldn't you keep it elsewhere." Said Freed.

"He has a point." Said Levy.

"So many things could happen to it." Pointed out Dipper.

Ford blinked.

"Wizards." Reminded Dipper.

"I'm still getting used to that." Said Ford, "You know something been brothering me about this guild business."

"Is it my age?" asked Dipper.

"Maybe…" said Ford.

"It's fine." Said Levy, "I was younger than Dipper when I joined Fairy Tail."

"Oh…" said Ford.

"It's a culture thing." Said Dipper, "I grew up with my mom and I learned that on Earthland kids my age often have more responsibilities."

"I see…" said Ford.

"Yeah it's not the worst culture clash we have to deal with though." Said Levy.

"Really? What's that?" asked Ford.

"The drinking age." Said Levy.

"In Fiore the drinking age is 15." Said Freed.

"Maybe we should get back to game…" said Ford.

"That would probably be a good idea." Said Dipper.

"Should we try something else?" asked Levy.

"How about after this quest is over." whispered Freed.

Both of them knew that their love of D, D, N' More D was getting a little out of hand and had started trying to get them to stop and do something else.

IT wasn't working so far.

That night, as Mabel was trying to sleep, Dipper worked on a dungeon.

"Dipper are you going top sleep?" asked Mabel, "You've been saying dork words all for hours."

"Sorry Mabel, just working on a dudgeon for Great Uncle Ford for one of out one on one quests. I'm totally going to stump him tomorrow."

"You're uh, spending a whole lot of time with old Fordsy lately." Said Mabel.

"You have no idea. I knew the author must be cool, but he's better than I imagined. And he doesn't make fun of me all the time." Said Dipper, "Like you and Grunkle Stan do."

"Give 'im time! Hey-yoo!" said Mabel she paused, "You got me…"

She laid back down and sighed and repeated, "You got me."

The next day, Grenda was there for the finale viewing.

"Thanks for coming over tonight to watch Ducktective finale tonight." Said Mabel.

"Of course! I'm invested in the life of these characters." Said Grenda.

That was when Stan came down in his suit.

"Hey look at you! Someone's dressed up!" said Mabel.

"Hey, it's a big night. I think we all remember when we heard Ducktective got shot." Said Stan.

"Seriously?" asked Laxus joining them.

"Hey it's a big deal." Said Stan.

That was when the alma went off.

"All right! Viewing positions." Said Mabel.

They went into the living room to find it was covered in papers and Ford, Dipper, Levy and Freed still playing.

Although Free and Levy looked a bit embarrassed.

"Graph paper! Kill it!" yelled Grenda.

"Do you think you can move this to another room?" asked Mabel.

"No dice. We ran out of room in the basement and we're going to fro a world record. Now dice!" Said Ford he rolled some dice, "37! 7,000 points damage."

"Really?" asked Laxus looking at Freed and Levy.

"Actually we've been trying to get them to stop for a few hours." Said Levy.

(Flashback)

"You know I'm kind of hungry, maybe we should get something to eat." Said Levy.

"May later." Said Ford.

Sometime later…

"We're starting to run out of room." Said Freed, "Maybe we should take a break."

"But what about the world record?" asked Dipper.

Still sometime later.

Levy decided to pull out the ultimate weapon when it came to nerds.

"You know the Avengers is still playing." Said Levy checking out her phone, "WE should take a break and see that."

"Wait, they made an Avengers movie?" asked Ford checking it out.

"Oh yeah!" said Dipper but then remember something, "Oh man I totally forget, I'm banded for the movie theater."

"Why?" asked Ford.

"Mabel brought in some outside food." Said Dipper.

It a long story.

"Wait didn't the same thing happen to the manger recently?" asked Levy.

Indeed the manger was Thompson.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's a good time to call him out on it." Said Dipper.

(End of Flashback)

"At least you tried." Assured Mabel.

"Oh, why… why with this?" asked Stan, "You want to break record Ford, because you already have with the World's Nerdiest Old man."

"Hey at least I'm not all keyed up to watch a children's show." Said Ford.

"I'll have you know that Ducktective has a great mystery element and a lot of jokes that go over kids heads." Said Stan.

"I still can't believe they had that "Bug Smuggling" joke." Said Laxus.

"I still don't get it." Said Grenda.

"Grunkle Stan, it's starting in a few minutes." Said Mabel.

Stan started to take off paper from the TV.

"Move that and pay the price." Said Ford.

"Oh what? Fifty magical dwarf dollars?" asked Stan.

"Don't mock our fanatical currency." Said Ford.

"Mom!" called out Dipper knowing that Erza could stop them.

"Mom's on a date." Said Mabel.

Dipper sighed.

"I'll mock it all I want! It's my TV room!" said Stan.

"It's my house!" yelled Ford who then sighed realized that maybe they should calm down, "Listen Stanley, did it ever occur to you that if you joined us you might actually have fun?"

"What? Now listen to me!" yelled Stan grabbing the bag that constraint the dice, "As long as I live…"

"Wait don't!" yelled Ford.

"Ever…" said Stan.

"Stanley!" yelled Ford.

"Play your smarty-pants game!" yelled Stan who tossed down the bag.

A bag that that the invitee sided die.

Ooops…

"No!" yelled Ford.

The die hit the floor.

Before we see what happens, let's look at a tale.

Long ago a decision was made by a simple roll of the die. One of the people there warned that be rolling the die there would be 6 timelines created. And so the die was rolled and 7 timelines were created, the 7th where the one who gave the warning caught figuring out the trick the dice roll…

Little was known about most of the time lines, one went very, very wrong, and mother went rather well, and a third went pretty well as well… if you go by the season 4 finale… After all season 4 sucked so much they called "The gas leak year".

…

Okay it was an episode of a sitcom…

But the point still stands, by rolling the die a near infinite number of timelines were created.

Near infinite due to many factors.

One of them was that there many timelines where the universe was destroyed in someway.

Another was some of the timelines seemed to merge due to similar results ( for example: if a number pupped up everyone would just remember "Oh a number popped up" and forget which number).

Due to this so many timelines were created, so many alternate events happened… so many things could happen…

But for the sake of consistency, the same thing as what happened in canon happened…

Look, Probabilitor is awesome! Okay!

But yeah, anyways the Infinite Sided die glowed and a light came from it, hitting the box causing Probabilitor, the Hot Elf form the box, an Ogre and a Griffin to appear.

"Mortals of dimension 27-* kneel before me and…" said Probabilitor who then rolled some deice, "And Snivel! I am Probabilitor the annoying. The Greatest Wizard in all of Matholgy! Give or take an error of 0.4."

"Is this normal?" asked Stan.

"Are you here to send us on the quest of the life time because we're the smartest players you ever met?" asked Dipper.

"You are the smartest players I ever met! That's why I'm going to eat your brains to increase my intelligence." Said Probabilitor.

"It's kind of his thing." Said the Ogre.

"Well too bad for you, you're messing with the wrong group of people." Said Laxus.

"Oh that's' right, this is a crossover dimension with a version of Earthland…" said Probabilitor, "Whatever shall I do!"

That was when he sent out a purple light that was filled with numbers at them.

That was when strange glowing band appeared on Dipper, Mabel, Levy, Freed and Laxus' wrists.

"What the…" said Laxus.

Laxus tired to send a bolt of lighting but nothing happened.

"You're not the first Earthlanders I've encountered." Said Probabilitor, "I know how to deal with you! Especially after a version of Gajeel stole my lunch money…"

"What?" asked Levy.

"Don't ask long story." laughed Probabilitor, "I've learned how to with Earthlanders and block their magic!"

"You might have stopped their magic, but I doubt your magic is any match for my gun!" said Ford.

"Math Ray!" yelled Probabilitor.

He shot a beam and knocked out the nearby wall, he summoned another Ogre, and both Ogres quickly captured, Dipper, Ford, Levy and Freed.

"I'm not here to play games!" he said as he and his lackeys got on the Griffin, "Now to the forest for the ultimate game!"

They flew away.

"So… the room's free we can watch Ducktective." Said Grenda.

They all stared at Grenda.

"Nobody? More couch for Grenda!" Said Grenda.

"Oh no! that cozy wizard is going to eat our brothers brains!" yelled Mabel, "We have to stop him!"

"Eh… maybe let him take a few bites out of Ford's, make it a little even smartness wise." Said Stan.

"Erza's going to kill you if you do that…" said Laxus, "Same with Gramps… and Gajeel… you know you're actually lucky I cant' use my magic right now…."

"I was joking… okay!" said Stan putting his hands up in defense, "We have no other choice to go on an epic wizard quest."

"All right!" cheered Grenda.

"Everyone grab a weapon., especially you two." Said Stan looking at Laxus and Mabel.

Stan took out a baseball bat, Mabel found a rake, Laxus looked around and realized he could just his fists and Grenda used a chair… not a small chair, a rather big one.

"We're coming for you Dipper! And Great Uncle Ford! And Levy… and Freed… also that Hot Elf and see if he has anything to do with it." Said Mabel.

Back in the forest, Probabilitor had the four tied up.

"With each brain I eat I increase my enchantelligence."

"If my hands were free I would break every part of your face!" yelled Ford.

"The time has come!" said Probabilitor, "Hot Elf! Ready the brain cooking pot!"

"Yes Probabilitor!" said Hot Elf like a disinfested teenager.

Hot Elf, lit the fire.

"Now!" yelled Probabilitor pointing to Levy, "You!"

"What do you want from me?" asked Levy.

"I have never eaten a girl's brain before…" said Probabilitor, "So I'm kind of new at this…"

"What?" asked Levy.

"So… uh… hi… Um… how are you…?" Probabilitor rather awkwardly.

Levy looked at the others who looked at confused she was.

Back with the rescue team.

"We must be getting close the fairy bites are getting more frequent." Said Stan as he killed a fairy that bit him.

"Hey, look, listen." Said the fairy.

That was when one of the Ogres appeared.

"Halt! Yon Interlopers are trespassing on the Accent Forest of Probabilitor!" said the Ogre.

"How can it be his accent forest if he got here today?" asked Laxus.

"Shut up!" yelled the Ogre, "If you wish to pass..."

However Laxus punched him, hard.

"Are you going to let us pass?" asked Laxus.

"No!" yelled the Ogre.

Laxus punched him a couple times.

"How about now!" yelled Laxus.

"No!" said the Ogre.

After several more punches the Ogre as like.

"I want the pink unicorn daddy… it's adorable!" said the Ogre in a daze.

"I'm pretty sure we can pass now?" asked Laxus.

"You're still a Fairy Tail wizard at heart, aren't you?" asked Stan.

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Laxus with a shrug.

Back with Probabilitor.

"So anyway how about after I eat your brain you want to go see the Avengers, I hear it's still playing..." Said Probabilitor.

Levy just gave him a look.

"Oh right! Stupid! Stupid! you'll be dead!" said Probabilitor, "Why is the first girl I ever meet who actually plays the game has to be one of the smartest! Why!"

"This is getting awkward." Said Ford.

"Maybe if I engage in a little necromancy afterwards… it might work." Said Probabilitor, "Yes! Then I'll finally have a date!"

"Who would want to date you?" asked a voice.

"Hey! My mom thinks I'm cool!" yelled Probabilitor.

That was when he saw that rescue team.

"Drat! How did you get passed my one guard?" asked Probabilitor.

Laxus responded by punching the other ogre.

"I should admit I should have seen that coming…" mumbled Probabilitor, "Very well, there's only one way you can save your family and friends! You must defeat me in Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons: Real Life Edition."

He conjured a game board while laughing evilly.

"What come on!" said Stan as he and the rest of the rescue team floated in front of the board.

"I choose my characters." Said Probabilitor conjuring tow ogres, "Against yours!"

That as when the four hostages disappeared, and reappeared in his hands as tiny elves depressed in stereotypical, elfish outfits.

"Ah! My ears are so pointy!" said Ford.

"There better be something protective under this tunic." Said Dipper and he went to check, "There's not!"

"I told you we should have went to see The Avengers." Sighed Levy.

"I'm sure Laxus will be able to save us!" said Freed.

"Seriously can't we just arm wrestle… or something?" asked Stan.

"Oh come on this game is really fun! My mom even packed me a lunch." said Probabilitor who took out some apple slices, "Ew, apple slices, I'm eating you last."

"Just make with the rules ugly." Said Stan putting some gum in his mouth.

"The game is a Battle Royale, we help our characters by rolls of the dice, if you win I'll go back to my dimension." Said Probabilitor, "But If I win, I eat their brains…"

"I don't' know if it's a good idea." Said Dipper.

"Deal!" said Stan.

"Oh boy!" sighed Dipper.

"Let the game begin!" yelled Probabilitor who rolled his die, "Attack!"

The ogres began to attack with clubs, the four ran away.

"What do we do? What are our moves!" yelled Stan.

"There are no moves! You make them up!" said Dipper.

"What? Really?" asked Stan.

"Yes! I tired to tell you! This game involves a lot of math! But also risk and imagination!"

"Risk!" said Stan.

"Imagination!" said Mabel.

"I think I can handle it." Said Laxus with a shrug, "How about you."

"I can deal with it." Said Grenda with a shrug.

"Come on Grunkle Stan, you can do it. It's just like lying." Said Mabel.

"All right, I cast Shield of Shielding." Said Stan rolling the die.

A shield appeared in front of the four and blocked the attacks.

"Ha! We're doing it!" said Stan.

"I can't Shield of Shielding Reversal Spell!" said Probabilitor who reverse it.

"Giggle time bouncy boots!" said Mabel rolling their die.

That was when super cutesy jumping boots appeared on their feet and they were able to dodge.

It was Laxus' turn.

"I cast lightning swords." Said Laxus.

That was when swords with lighting crackling around them appeared in their hands.

Dipper and Fred nodded and attacked the ogres destroying them quite easily.

"Both of them know how to use swords." Said Levy to Ford who was surprised at Dipper's fighting prowess.

"You had to add lighting did you?" asked Stan.

Laxus shrugged.

"You'll never get away from my Ogrenado!" said Probabilitor who rolled the die and a tornado full of ogres appeared, "It's exactly what it sounds like!"

"I cast Raining Men!" Grenda.

"Hallelujah!" cheered Mabel.

That was when it started to rain men, which canceled out the Ogrenado but now the board was covered in both Ogres and men.

The four breathed a sigh of relief., however a strange monster appeared and grabbed them.

"I was saving this one for last!" said Probabilitor.

"Oh no…" said Dipper.

"The Imposibeast!" said Ford.

"What's' wrong?" asked Levy.

"they banned this character!" said Ford.

"I'm playing the conversely 1991 to 1992 edition!" laughed Probabilitor.

"I'll think of some weapons." Said Mabel holding the die

"You don't understand, this is the most powerful monster in the game, he can only be defeated by rolling a perfect 38. But the odd of that." Said Ford.

Stan took the die from Mabel.

"Hey when you want long odds, you go to a world class gambler." Said Stan, "All right Stan you can do it!"

He rolled the die and it landed on 38!

"No!" yelled Probabilitor.

"Sorry nerd-wizard. Your smarts is no match for my dumb luck!" said Stan.

"I cast Death muffins!" yelled Mabel.

Said death muffins appeared in the four's hand and they tossed into the impossi-beast's mouth, causing it to explode.

When it exploded, the hostages were free and now holding muffins.

Not only that but the spell that was blocking their magic disappeared meaning they could once again use magic.

Mabel hugged Dipper.

While Freed looked at Laxus.

"Thank you for saving me." He said with a blush.

Laxus sighed.

"We're friends, remember that." Said Laxus.

"The game is like over…" said Hot Elf, "Excelsi-whatever…"

Probabilitor began to dissolve, "Oh no, I'm returning to my realm! I'm turning into pure math! What are the odds?"

"Grunkle Stan, that was amazing!" said Dipper, "How did you know you were going to win."

Stan picked up the die, which was stuck to the ground thanks to the gum.

"That was fun from ages 8 to 80… or however you guys are." Said Mabel.

"You know, I'm sorry for making fun of your game. It's not my thing, but it's just the right amount of nerdy for you and my brother. If you two want to hang out sometimes I won't stop you." Said Stan.

"Actually after all that I could use some mindless fun…" said Dipper, "So Avengers?"

"Not now… that wiped me out." Said Levy.

"We could always watch the second showing of Ducktective." Said Grenda.

They all (minus Ford, plus Soos) decided to watch the season Finale of Ducktective, it turned out he had an evil twin brother.

"He had a twin brother all along. That's the big twist we were weighing for?" asked Mabel.

"What a rip off!" yelled Grenda.

"I predicted that like a year ago." Said Soos.

That we when Erza and Jellal got back from their date.

"What happened?" asked Erza walking through the hole.

"Same old, same old…" said Stan with a shrug.

Everyone looked at Stan.

"Stan and Ford got into a fight and accidently unleashed an evil wizard from the game." Said Mabel.

Erza face palmed.

"Let's go upstairs." Sighed Jellal.

"Yeah…" sighed Erza, "But it's too early for that…"

Jellal nodded.

Once they were gone Freed and Levy realized something.

"Wait… are they…" said Freed.

"Yeah." Confirmed Laxus.

"Oh man…" said Levy, "I bet against Cana."

"Evergreen owes me." Said Freed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dipper .

"Nothing…" said Freed and Levy at the same time.

Sometime later Dipper and Ford talked. Ford locked away the die in a special container, realized that yeah they were right, that cheap protective case was a bad idea.

"This will be here if you ever need it." Said Ford.

"Even after I got us into the whole mess." Said Dipper.

"We both got carried away." Said Ford, "We should have listen to your teachers."

"Yeah." Sid Dipper.

"Can I tell you something?" asked Ford.

"Sure." Said Dipper.

"You asked me before what I was working on." Said Ford, he revealed he dismantled the portal, "I dismantled the portal, an interdimensional portal is too dangerous for the world it feeds into. It's why I'm not telling anyone in the Guild, I'm sure that they're hopes are up that I can get them back home. That's also why I was so mad at Stan for opening it. He saved me but as I feared it also created this."

He pulled out a glass orb and inside it was a strange mass of swirling black energy.

"And interdimensional rift… I've contained it for now, but it's incredibly dangerous. Dipper, I don't' want you telling anyone about this, not your sister, not your mother, not Stan, Levy, Freed… and no one from the Guild. You understand?"

"Uh… of course…" said Dipper.

"I've made some powerful enemies in my time." Said Ford, "But I trust you with this secret. Now off to bed, I have some more research to do."

Good night Great-Uncle Ford." Said Dipper.

"Good night, Dipper." Said Ford.

Little did they know that by keeping the rift a secret, it would have much, much larger consequences than they would have though other wise…

Even if Ford would eventually find one other person to trust with the information…

Which he will… but it still wouldn't be of any help…

Next Time: Ford joins Dipper and Mabel on a trip to the Guild Hall. How will he react to almost the whole guild? And how will they react to them? Meanwhile Erza goes house hunting again, this time accompanied by Stan and Jellal Will she finally succeed in finding the perfect house.

Next Time: Ford joins Dipper and Mabel on a trip to the Guild Hall. How will he react to almost the whole guild? And how will they react to them? Meanwhile Erza goes house hunting again, this time accompanied by Stan and Jellal Will she finally succeed in finding the perfect house.

A/N: Sorry for that Big Lipped Alligator moment with that narration, but yeah, I've only seen like two stories where something else happened with the Infinite Sided die! And both were them getting sucked into the game! Seriously it's a great AU Jumping off point! You can create any AU you want from that point! Sorry... I just had to get that off my chest. I might do an AU from that point eventually but we'll see...

Also the pronunciation of the dimension is "27 dash asterisk". I didn't use 27 as a Weird Al reference but rather the combined number of both the story ID number and the date I started the story... But yeah... that's the dimension's official title...

Oh, the chapter pattern for the rest of Season 2: Two Original Chapters, Stanchurian Candidate, The Last Mabelcorn, 3 Original Chapters and the rest of Season 2 as you know it...


	54. Author in the Guild Hall

Chapter 54: Author in the Guild Hall

It was just was normal day in the Mystery Shack. Dipper walked into the living room where Erza was reading the new paper while drinking tea and Stan was practicing a card trick. Mabel was also nearby playing with Waddles.

"Hey… does anyone know where Ford is. I just got this really bad feeling." Said Dipper.

"He's in the basement watching a movie he missed out on." Sid Erza, "I recommend it after we got into argument about him getting some fresh air."

(Flashback)

"I'm a grown man…" said Ford, "Why do I need fresh air?"

"Because you're still a person… who need sunlight and air." Said Erza glaring at him.

"Look you can't boss me around!" said Ford.

Erza glared at him then decided to take a page from Makarov's book.

"Fine then…" Sid Erza, "You win."

"Really?" asked Ford.

"However I think you should check put this movie first." Sid Erza handing him a certain DVD.

Ford looked at it, his eyes began to sparkle.

IT was Star Wars, episode 1.

"They finally made the prequel?" asked Ford.

(End of Flashback)

"Oh man!" yelled Dipper.

"Seriously!" yelled Mabel.

"That's just evil…" said Stan.

"Great Uncle Ford loves Star Wars a lot!" said Mabel, "You should have seen him after he saw Return of the Jedi!"

(Flashback)

Dipper and Mabel found Ford in the yard burning some papers.

"Great Uncle Ford… what are you doing?" asked Dipper.

"Just burning some papers that I fear would fall into the wrong hands…" said Ford.

That was when one of the papers fell out of his hands. Mabel picked it up and ended up reading what was on it.

"Luke caressed Leia's cheek gently and gazed into her eyes…" read Mabel.

"Give me that!" said Ford.

He put the paper in the fire.

The twins looked at him in horror.

"Look you two grew up with that information! I just found out today! All right!" he said while blushing.

(End of Flashback)

Ford came into the room, looking like he was about to cry.

"So… how was it?" asked Erza.

"Better than the Holiday special…" said Ford.

"Are you going to outside?" asked Erza.

Ford looked at the others in the room all of them had the same looks on her face.

"Say yes!"

"Fine…" said Ford.

"Say have you been to the guild yet?" asked Dipper.

"No I haven't." answered Ford.

"Wow… you haven't yet! Come on! We should take you and you can meet everyone you haven't met yet"! said Mabel.

I don't know…" said Ford.

Due to the fact that he took down the portal he was a little nervous meeting some of them.

"Come on it will be fine." Said Dipper.

"Fine..." sighed Ford.

That was when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Erza, "It's Jellal."

Ford had met Jellal the day after the thing with Probabilitor.

He was told that they knew each other before she came to earth so he understood that the relationship was based on love.

"You're going on a date now?" asked Ford.

"He's helping me house hunting today." Said Erza.

"How bad is it going to be?" asked Dipper.

"He's helping with the money." Said Erza, I changed what I wanted in a house."

The twins exchanged looks, not wanting to say anything.

"Let's go to the guild hall." Said Dipper.

They all left the house and let Jellal instead of Erza.

"So he's finally leaving the house?" asked Jellal.

"He needs air." Erza with a shrug.

"She took a page from Makarov's book." Said Stan.

Jellal didn't want to know what that meant.

"So are you ready?" Erza asked Stan.

"yeah." Said Stan.

"Stan is coming too?" asked Jellal.

"He is moving in with me." Said Erza.

Jellal was the only Erza told about it other than the relator, but even then she just told her that she changed her mind and wanted an additional room.

Meanwhile with the Twins and Ford.

"Okay you already know Levy, Freed and the rest of mom's team." Said Dipper.

"And Grandpa Macky." Said Mabel.

"You can meet with some people, get to know them and everything will be fine." Dipper

"And you can learn about their magic." Said Mabel.

They walked into the Guild Hall.

That was when Natsu flew past them.

"You want to try that again Salamander?" asked Gajeel.

"Gladly!" said Natsu.

Natsu ran over, however Gajeel dodged and he needed up punching Gray.

"What the hell Natsu!" yelled Gray.

"By the way Gray, your clothes!" said Cana.

"Not again!" muttered Gray.

However he decided to ignore all that and joined the fight.

"Don't worry my beloved! I'll help defend you!" cheered Juvia.

And she too joined the fight.

Gajeel was about to use a club to strike Natsu.

However Elfman punched him in the face.

"Why you!" yelled Gajeel.

Natsu ended up lifting on of the tables, Elfman dodged the table.

However Lucy, Lisanna and Levy were sitting at one of the tables talking, however Loke summoned himself and kicked away the table.

"Are you girls all right?" asked Loke.

"We're fine." Said Lucy.

"All right, I think I'll try to end this one, since it's getting a little out of hand." Said Loke.

The girls all stared at Loke.

"I'm going to guess he was missing joining in a brawl." Said Levy.

"That's my guess…" said Lucy.

Cana was drinking a barrel at the bar, and her eye began to twitch.

"Will you guys quiet down all ready?" asked Cana getting ready to join the brawl.

Ford watched this.

"Is this normal?" he asked.

"It's a but more rowdy than usual." Said Dipper.

That was when a nearby wall suddenly exploded.

"I'm back!" called out Gildarts coming out of the hole.

"Yep! It's a rowdy day." Laughed Mabel.

Meanwhile in Stan's car, he drove them to the office.

"So is everything going all right with finding a house?" Stan decided to finally ask.

"yeah but there were some hiccups when I told her I wanted another room." Said Erza.

(Flashback)

"So you want another room." Said the relator.

"Yes, I do." Said Erza.

"Are you pregnant?" asked realtor.

"What." Said Erza.

"Oh come on, what with that post divorce boy toy of yours." Said the realtor.

"I'm not prevent." Sighed Erza, "And he's not a post divorce boy toy!"

"Oh come you can be honest with me." Said the relator.

Erza began to message a headache.

(End of Flashback)

The three sat silently in the car.

"Don't' care about what they think…" said Stan.

"I know, but it's still annoying." Said Erza.

Back at the gold hall the Brawl was still going on.

"Oh so you're Ford." Said Mirajane noticing the Pines at the entrance, "It's so nice to meet you."

"So are you just going got ignore this?" asked Ford.

"It's best to just let it run it's course." said Mirajane, "Besides it's been a long time since I've seen it like this."

"Yeah, Cana really ever joins in." laughed Mabel, "By the way, this is Mira!"

"I teach Mabel transformation magic." Said Mirajane, "I'm also an S Class, but I only sometimes…"

"Oh nice to meet you." Said Ford shaking her hand.

"THAT'S ENOGUH!" yelled Makarov who in his giant form.

The entire guild stopped their fight.

Natsu was the only who didn't stop.

"HAHAH! I win!" laughed Natsu.

Makarov then stomped on Natsu.

"So everything about this is…" said Ford.

"Completely normal." Confirmed Dipper.

Meanwhile the three, they arrived at the first house.

"Oh hello Erza! How is everything!" said the Relator.

"Fine, Stan and Jellal are here with me this time." Said Erza.

"I was expecting the kids. But okay…" said the relator.

They went into the house.

"All right as you can see with this house…" began the relator.

"Caw caw!" called out bird.

"Sorry there's just been some birds nesting up in the attic." Said the realtor, "I'll go deal with it. Just look around while I'll deal with "

She grabbed a broom and headed up stairs.

After a minute they heard noises from the celling.

"Sweet merciful! Oh man!" they heard the realtor cry out in shock, "Back! Back you foul, fowl demons!"

"Do you need help up there?" asked Erza.

"I'm good!" answered back the relator.

"Is it going to worse from here? Asked Stan.

"Probably." Answered Erza.

Back at the Guild Hall, everything had clamed down.

Mira gave the three drinks.

"Tell me if you need anything else." Said Mirajane

"All right." Said Ford.

"You know I had a similar experience my first day." Said Lucy joining them.

"You mean a giant brawl?" asked Ford.

"That was small compared to the one on my first day." Said Lucy, "Then again only a small fraction of the guild is here."

"You okay?" asked Dipper.

"Jut a little home sick, it's fine." Said Lucy, "Let me guess you want to see our magic right?"

"Oh, yes." Said Ford, "So what kind of magic do you use?"

"I'm what's called a Celestial Wizard. And it's better to show you than explain." Said Lucy.

She took out a silver key.

"Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" called out Lucy.

That was when Plue popped in existence.

Ford knew his types of wizards from fiction and the like.

"A summoning wizard." Said Ford.

"Yep." Said Lucy she held up her keys.

"I have 14 contracts." Said Lucy, "You saw Loke in the brawl earlier, he's one of my spirits as well…"

However Makarov walked over.

"Excuse me, there's something I have to discus with Ford privately." Said Makarov.

"Really?" asked Ford.

"I believe you know the reason why." Said Makarov.

Ford sighed, realizing Makarov wanted to talk about the portal.

Back at with the group house hunting.

"As you can see there is a large refrigerator perfect for anyone who love to cook." Said the realtor.

Stan opened and quickly shut it.

"What's in there." Said Erza.

He opened it again and it was a brain thing.

"I hate those things." Sighed the relator.

Erza requiped into her heart Kreuz Armor and began to fight off the brain thing.

Back at the Guild Hall, in Makarov's office.

"I'm glad or you finally visiting the guild." Said Makarov

"Yes." Sighed Ford.

"Tell me what did Erza do? I heard she was tempted to take a page from me to get you to leave the house?" asked Makarov with a chuckle.

"What?" asked Ford.

"Trust me you'll understand soon." Laughed Makarov.

Makarov sighed, "But in all seriously, we should talk about the portal…"

"Look…" said Ford.

"I comply understand if you dismantled it." said Makarov.

"What?" asked Ford.

"That day the portal was activated, the entire town was wrecked, not to mention that government knew what was going on." Said Makarov, "We'll just figure out another way to Earthland."

"Thanks for understanding." Said Ford honestly surprised.

"I would like to get those who want to return home, but I'd rather not if it endangers the life of everyone around us." Said Makarov.

"I didn't expect you to be so rational about this." Said Ford.

Makarov looked at Ford.

"Really?" asked Makarov, "If you ignore the time difference I'm 30 years older than you…"

"Sorry." Said Ford embarrassed.

Makarov sighed.

"Is there something else you want to talk about?" asked Ford.

"No… it's fine." Said Makarov.

Ford left the office and Makarov thought back to a recent conversation with Stan.

(Flashback)

Stand and Makarov were sitting at the empty bar having drinks.

"I can't believe it." Said Stan, "After all I did…"

"I completely understand his view in a way." Said Makarov.

"Hey!" yelled Stan.

"Listen to what I have to say." Said Makarov.

Stan grumbled.

"It's hard to forgive family." Said Makarov.

Stan expected a speech.

"That's all you have to say?" asked Stan.

Makarov laughed.

"It's not funny!" yelled Stan.

"Look you know I haven't completely forgiven Laxus for what he did yet." Said Makarov.

"He did try to destroy a town." Said Stan, "Not to mention hold Mira, Lucy and the other girls captive."

"Yes, and he does regret what he has done." Said Makarov, "I will forgive him one day, but I don't know when. Unlike Ivan."

"What did Ivan do?" asked Stan.

"Trust me it's best if you don't know." Said Makarov, "However unlike Laxus he doesn't regret what he did."

"Isn't he a super villain or something?" asked Stan.

"He started a Dark Guild." Said Makarov, "So technically, yes."

"So what was the point of this conversation again?" asked Stan.

"I'm saying just give him time… he'll forgive you eventually, especially since you do regret the mistake involving the science fair." Said Makarov.

"It was 40 years ago." Muttered Stan.

"Okay… maybe that was a bad example." Said Makarov.

"I don't regret using the portal." Said Stan.

"Hopefully he'll understand soon." Said Makarov.

"Yeah…" muttered Stan, "To crappy family relationships."

The two clinked glasses and downed their drinks.

(End of Flashback)

In them main hall Ford looked around and saw Dipper and Mabel waving at him form a table with Levy, Lucy, Marvelous and Carla.

He walked over.

"Oh hello Levy." Said Ford.

Then he looked at the Marvelous and Carla.

"This is Wendy Marvell, but I call her Marvelous and her partner Carla." Said Mabel, "Of course this is Great Uncle Ford."

"So you're the author of the Journals that Dipper has been obsessed with." Sid Carla.

"Carla…" said Marvelous.

"Sorry, Carla can be a little catty!" said Mabel.

They all stared at Mabel.

"That was really bad." Sid Dipper.

"I regret nothing!" said Mabel.

Back with House Haunting…

"And now this one is perfect for you." Said the realtor.

She opened the door.

And saw a strange group of various forest creatures.

"Hello, I'd rather to give my name, but I speak for the trees." Said the orange furry thing.

"Hi!" said the other forest denizens.

"I have always spoke for the trees, but recently I have been selling my talents to companies… but a lot of those companies are hurting the environment…" said the orange furry thing.

That was when the two group noticed them.

"Oh crap!" yelled one of the gnomes in the group.

"IO thought it was abandoned…" said one of the other creatures.

They all fled the house.

"Okay… I know you're trying to avoid gnomes…" said the realtor, "So this on is out."

Back at the Guild Hall, Ford was talking to Marvelous.

"You learned magic from a dragon?" asked Ford surprised.

"Yes…" said Marvelous blushing, "she talk me everything about magic…"

"That's amazing!" said Ford, "Are there others?"

"A few, but their super rare." Said Natsu butting in.

"Natsu is also a Dragon Slayer." Said Mabel.

"That's the official name of our type of magic." Said Natsu.

"So besides being raised a by a daring is any other abilities you have?" asked Ford.

Natsu looked at Dipper and Levy with a certain smirk.

"I'll do it." Said Dipper, "Solid Script Fire!"

He did the word fire, and immediately Natsu grabbed and started eating it using his bear hands.

Ford was surprised.

"He can eat fire." Said Dipper.

"And I gain more magic from it." Explained Natsu.

"That's amazing! How?" asked Ford.

They all looked at him.

"Sorry… stupid question." Admitted Ford.

"just remember, the answer to every question is "Magic." Said Mabel.

"Or a wizard did it." Said Dipper.

"Are there any other Dragon Slayers?" asked Ford.

"Just Gajeel." Said Levy.

They pointed to Gajeel.

"I doubt he's in the mood for questions." Said Levy.

"When would be a good time?" asked Ford.

They all shrugged.

"Wait… is Wendy able to eat something and giant more magic?" asked Ford.

"Air." Answered Marvelous.

"Is it different than breathing?" asked Ford.

"It is." Answered Marvelous.

That was when there was a sound outside.

"What was that?" asked Dipper.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" said Ford then he cringed remembering what he saw this morning.

"Star Wars?" asked Dipper.

"Star Wars." Confirmed Ford.

Meanwhile at the house, well it's probably better if it's just shown.

Erza was fighting a version of Erza, Jellal was fighting a version of himself as well as and Stan was fighting a version of himself as well.

"What do I do!" yelled the relator.

"Destroy the mirror!" yelled Erza pointing to a rather old looking mirror.

"Don't destroy the mirror!" laughed the other Erza, "Let the world filled with us! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Man these thing are too obviously evil." Muttered Stan punching himself in the face.

"Look, we don't deal with people alright." Muttered his duplicate.

Back at the Guild Hall.

They all went outside. There was something stalking the forest and whatever it was big.

"Great another giant monster" muttered Gray.

However that was when the monsters came out, it was just a normal pack of wolves.

Well they would be, had all of them not been several stories tall.

"Size changing Crystal…" said Ford.

"Looks like it." Said Dipper.

The wolves didn't look happy.

"Looks like they're hungry." Said Lucy.

"Everyone protect the Guild Hall!" ordered Makarov.

The others nodded.

"Should I help?" asked Ford.

"That would be a good idea." Said Levy.

Ford took out his gun ready for a fight.

Back at the house, the Realtor was crying the bathroom.

"Are you going to come out?" asked Erza.

"That mirror was so much money!" cried the relator.

"It was an evil thing that created evil duplicates of us." Pointed out Jellal.

"This isn't about the mirror… is it?" asked Erza.

"Look! Thing have been going badly for the past couple weeks! All right! I haven't been selling as many houses as I used to and I don't' know why!" she cried.

Erza looked at Jellal and Stan.

Both of them had the same look on their faces "Don't looks at us."

Erza sighed, "I hate to be rude, but maybe it's a bit your fault…"

"That's a terrible thing to say!" cried the relator.

"You're the one who calls my boyfriend a post divorce boy toy." Said Erza, "And you accused me of being pregnant."

"This is going to take a while." Sighed Stan.

Back at the Guild Hall…

"Open! Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" called out Lucy.

That was when Scorpio appeared.

"All right! Let's have a wicked good time!" said Scorpio.

"You weren't on a date were you?" asked Lucy.

"No." answered Scorpio.

"Oh good." Said Lucy who seemed to be panicking a little.

Scorpio and Aquarius are boyfriend and girlfriend… Lucy is always scared to interrupt their dates… for obvious reasons.

Mabel had decided to team up with Gray, due to the fact that her skill set wasn't good for this kind of fight. She was also inside of Hamster Ball.

Mabel began to think.

"I don't think a giant ice bone would work…" said Mabel.

"Yeah their not dogs. "said Gray.

Juvia was attacking one of the wolves.

"Why does Mabel have to team up with Gray!" cried Juvia.

"Because Mabel thinks outside the box and her ideas involving maker magic often works?" asked Cana sending a fireball at one of the wolves.

"Oh… right…" said Juvia somewhat embarrassed.

"Remember, they're just enlarged normal animals." Said Ford hitting some of them with his gun.

"Lisanna!" said Mirajane.

"Sorry I don't think I can befriend them… not when they're so big like this." Said Lisanna who in her raptor form.

Elfman punched on away with his stone arm.

That was when Gildarts used disassembly magic one of the wolves, turning into many smaller wolves.

"Will this work?" asked Gildarts.

"I don't think it work." Said Lisanna.

The tiny wolves all ran away wondering what was going on.

Ford noticed this.

"It's not permanent." Said Gildarts, "I once accidently used it on Natsu."

Ford looked at Natsu who nodded.

That was when Evergreen turned on of the wolves to stone.

"I'll handle it later!" called out Dipper.

"Do we still have the flashlight?" asked Mabel.

"I do." Answered Dipper.

"Huh…" said Mabel.

"All right! I have an idea! We figure out which one is the alpha!" laughed Natsu.

"I don't think that will work. "said Ford.

"Also we don't want a forest fire." Said Gray.

"I said I was sorry…" said Natsu.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"Sorry I've been watching to say for a while when you bring up forest fires." Admitted Natsu.

Ford began to get some none shot at one of the wolves.

Sending a few running off whining.

"All right… Not… Stan!" cheered Gildarts.

"You haven't caught my name have you." Said Ford.

"Sorry…" said Gildarts.

"Oh I finally got an idea!" yelled Mabel, "A fake moon!"

"But wouldn't that just make them stronger?" asked Mirajane.

"Never mind! Stretch that!" said Mabel.

Back at the house, the realtor sighed.

"Sorry about that… "she said, "Just that for some reason I feel like I can be real with Erza… I don't know why…"

"It's okay…" said Erza.

There was an awkward silence.

"I think I'm done for the day." Said Erza.

"It's probably for the best." Said the realtor.

Back at the Guild Hall, the last of the wolves were gone, all that was left was a couple statures.

"So is everyone okay?" asked Marvelous.

"No injuries." Said Mirajane.

"Why couldn't it be a real challenge?" muttered Gajeel.

"You want it us to fighting worse than that?" asked Levy.

"By the way great job Ford." Said Natsu.

"You did more work than both Natsu and Dipper, that's for sure." Muttered Gajeel.

"Hey!" yelled Natsu.

"What have I told you about teasing Dipper!" yelled Elfman.

"You already had a brawl today." Sighed Levy.

"She's right, it's better not to start anything." Said Panther Lily.

"Besides it was good to see how you fit here." Laughed Makarov.

"What?" asked Ford.

"I guess they're saying you're already an honorary member of the guild." Said Mabel.

"Just Stan." Admitted Dipper.

"Huh…" said Ford, he wasn't expecting something like that.

"By the way… there's something I need to talk to Yo about…" said Natsu.

"I'm not talking to you about the portal." Muttered Ford.

"Seriously!" yelled Natsu causing almost everyone to laugh.

Meanwhile in Stan's car.

"Okay… so… was it just me or was today pointless?" asked Stan.

""I hate to agree." Said Jellal.

"I know." Sighed Erza, "But I think it's better to buy one, I'm sure I'll find one soon, I wasn't expecting to find one right away."

"You don't have to stretch it out." Said Stan.

"I'm not…" said Erza, "It's just happening that way."

"Are you sure you're not?" asked Jellal.

"I'm not." Said Erza, "It's just a bonus that I am."

Stan looked at her.

"Did… did you enjoy showing him that movie?" asked Stan.

Erza didn't answer him.

Stan and Jellal looked at each other.

Meanwhile at the Guild Hall, Ford was talking to Gildarts about his magic.

"It's good to see him getting along with everyone." Said Dipper.

"Yeah." Said Mabel.

"So… how did you get out of the house?" asked Freed.

"You don't want to know…" said dipper.

"Episode 1?" asked Freed after hearing about the fanfics incident.

"Episode 1." Confirmed Dipper.

Sometime later that night, Ford was writing down notes about the magic, debating whether or not to add them to the journals.

Dipper was in there with them.

"So you had fun today?" asked Dipper .

"I did… but…" said Ford, "I still need to talk to Panther Lily about Edolas."

"It's basically Earthland's reverse world." Said Dipper.

"You dealt with the reverse world?" asked Ford surprised.

"It's a long story." Said Dipper.

"Huh…" responded Ford.

Ford sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Dipper.

"I was hoping to see if there was someone I can trust." Said Ford.

"Hey, it's fine if you didn't find anyone." Said Dipper.

"But…" said Ford.

"Look I love all of them, but I don't think I can trust half of them with secrets." Admitted Dipper, "Especially Natsu… he's really obsessed with finding a way back home."

"Oh, okay…" said Ford.

"HEY!" they heard Mabel call out, "Dinner's ready."

"Don't' worry about." Said Dipper.

Ford nodded.

They headed up stairs for dinner.

At least Ford enjoyed his time and was welcomed by the Guild.

That's all that really mattered, after all the Pines were part of the Guild and in a sense part of the extended family that it entailed.

And hopefully it would be a family that would stick together when the worst would happen…

Next Time: Pacifica decides to vest the Guild to meet Lucy. Will Lucy take Pacifica under her wing? Meanwhile Ford is concerned that Erza doesn't like him. Will he find out if it's true... and if it is true... then why? Find out next time!


	55. The Celestial Wizard's Apprentice

A/N: I have three things to get through, first off: 50,000 hits! YAY! That happened shortly after well... the second point.

My dad recently passed away, I haven't been feeling up too much writing, but I did managed to get this done...

And my third: I usually don't respond to anonymous reviews but to "Guest"... I want to thank you for you taking a break but I should point out that I don't go to school so that's not the reason why I took a break (reminder: my father recently passed away), but the fact that you kept reviewing asking me to update is borderline harassment, please don't that again and I ask you not to do that to anyone else... if you must review please don't do the same chapter over and over and also add something new.

Anyways I hope everyone enjoys the chapter... Seriously, it was a chapter everyone was looking forward too...

Chapter 55: The Celestial Wizard's Apprentice

Pacifica looked at the building before her. It was the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. She was thankfully no longer grounded from the party, so she decided to take Dipper's advice and talk to Lucy.

"Hopefully it won't be bad." Said Pacifica.

She entered the guildhall and saw Mabel and Natsu goofily dancing on the table with a lot of the members laughing.

She sighed.

Lucy was talking with Marvelous, Carla, Lisanna and Levy.

"Isn't that Pacifica?" asked Marvelous.

"It is…" said Carla.

Lucy smiled, remembering that Dipper told about Pacifica at one point.

"Hey there." Said Lucy approaching Pacifica.

"Hey, I'm looking for Lucy." Said Pacifica.

"That's me. "said Lucy.

Pacifica looked at Lucy.

"Is it because we're both blonde?" asked Pacifica.

"No…" answered Lucy, "It's because we have something else in common."

"Oh really? What?" asked Pacifica.

Lucy figured out the way to tell her. She grabbed a nearby napkin and wrote down a price then gave it to Pacifica.

"What's this?" asked Pacifica.

"The price of the most exceptive dress I ever wore." Said Lucy, "Translated into dollars of course."

"Wait… so you're…" said Pacifica.

"was." Said Lucy, "But yes, I grew up rich."

"We have a lot to talk about. "said Pacifica.

"That we do." Said Lucy.

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack. For went to get something to eat for lunch when he heard some noise outside.

He grabbed his gun and headed outside however he relaxed quickly when he saw it was only Dipper and Erza sparing.

"I think that's enough." Said Erza.

Dipper nodded and sheathed his sword.

"You use real swords?" asked Ford interested in the sparring.

"I know you're related but please don't judge my parenting style." Said Erza who headed into the shack.

Ford sighed as she went inside.

"Is something wrong?" asked Dipper.

"I'm begging to think your mom hates me." said Ford.

"Mom's just like with some people." Said Dipper, "She was like that to Gajeel when the guild first arrived."

"Why?" asked Ford.

"Well Gajeel wasn't a member when mom was sent here." Said Dipper, "Not only that but he ended help destroy the Guild Hall… and he sent Levy and her team to the hospital… and for a while he would make fun of me behind my back…"

"So…" said Ford.

"She warmed up to him after a while." Said Dipper, "I think once she realized he really had become part of the guild."

"I see." Said Ford.

Back at the Guild Hall Pacifica and Lucy talked.

"My dad owned a railroad conglomerate back home. I lived in a big mansion, wore the best dresses could have anything I ever wanted." Said Lucy, "But I hated it. So a couple years ago I ran away and only looked back because I had no other choice."

"Wait… owned?" asked Pacifica.

"He lost all his money a couple months ago..." Said Lucy.

"In a case of instant karma"! called out Natsu.

"Just ignore him." said Lucy, "So I traveled around my home country until I evidently met Natsu and joined Fairy Tail."

Pacifica's eyes were sparkling in admiration.

"You really stuck it your parents." She said.

"Exactly…" said Lucy, "My mom passed away when I was young…"

"Oh… I'm sorry." Said Pacifica, "Was she nice?"

"She was." Said Lucy, "She was the one to teach me all about Celestial Spirits."

"Celestial Spirits?" asked Pacifica.

Lucy took out her keys.

"Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" called out Lucy.

She once again summoned Plue.

"This is Plue, he's one of my spirits." Said Lucy.

"Pyun! Pyun!" said Plue.

Pacifica blinked didn't know what to make of the little snowman like dog.

"So all of them look like this?" asked Pacifica.

"Not at all." Said Lucy.

"So what are spirits?" asked Pacifica.

"They're from another world called the Celestial Spirit World." Said Lucy, "Those with contracts can summon them to this one."

"So…" said Pacifica.

"Yes?" asked Lucy.

"There's a rumor going around that you're from another world or something." Said Pacifica.

"Well…" said Lucy.

"We were keeping that a secret?" asked Happy.

Lucy sighed.

"So it is true." Said Pacifica.

"Yeah, everyone with magic besides Dipper, Mabel and Soos are all from another world." Said Lucy, "Erza came here before the rest of us."

"I know that, I mean she and my dad were enemies." Said Pacifica .

"Oh… that's right." Said Lucy, "Forgot about that…"

"So why did you come here?" asked Pacifica.

"It wasn't our choice, we were being attacked by a dragon and the magic in the air sent us here when we tried a protection spell." Explained Lucy, "At least that what I think happened… we got the information from Mabel."

"How did she find that out?" asked Pacifica .

Lucy surged, "Dipper and Mabel won't tell anyone…" said Lucy, "I think they just don't' want to get in trouble with their mom."

Pacifica laughed, from what she gathered about the twins, that did sound like something they would do.

"So…" said Lucy, "I know you and your parents aren't getting along any more. What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Pacifica.

"How are you going to Rebel, I mean I doubt you can run away." Said Lucy.

"Honestly I haven't through about it, especially after I fought off the bell." Said Pacifica, "Why you have an idea?"

"You could always join the guild." Said Lucy with a smile.

"What?" asked Pacifica.

"Come on it will be fun, and we both know you're dad and the guild doesn't get along." Said Lucy, she pointed to the sign.

"Why is Gideon still up there?" asked Pacifica.

"Master thing thinks that the state might pardon him since he's an adult prison." Explained Lucy.

"Oh…" said Pacifica.

"There's plenty of easy jobs." Said Lucy.

"But I don't have magic." Said Pacifica.

"We have magic crystals called Lacrima that can give you magical items." Said Lucy, "Wendy Corduroy has an axe and Soos sometimes still uses his hammer that has lightening powers."

Pacifica sighed.

"But what if my dad tries something?" asked Pacifica.

"A rich girl's daddy tries something to the guild to get her away from it?" asked Gajeel, "Been there… done that…"

Pacifica looked at Lucy.

"My dad hired another guild to kidnap me so I could marry some duke." Said Lucy.

"Really?" asked Pacifica.

"It's true." Said Lucy, "Though that Guild Master was just looking for an excuse to start a war with Fairy Tail…"

Pacifica was surprised.

"So do you need to think about it?" asked Lucy.

"Do I have to use an axe or a hammer?" asked Pacifica.

"Nope it would be custom made, you could even use a wand." Said Lucy remembering what her Reverse World Counterpart used.

"Really?" asked Pacifica who seemed intrigued by the idea of a magic wand.

"Oh yeah, we'll talk to Mira, she's the one to talk about these things with." Said Lucy.

"You know what! It sounds like fun!" said Pacifica.

Before they could talk to Mirajane about her item, they had to inform Makarov.

"I need you make a promise… don't do jobs for your father." Said Makarov.

"Does it look like I want to work for my dad?" asked Pacifica.

Makarov laughed.

"So… where you want your Guild Mark?" asked Makarov.

"Do I have to?" asked Pacifica.

"You can always get in a hidden spot." Said Makarov.

Pacifica decided to have it on her shoulder blade much like Levy since it was an easy place to hide it for a while. She got in in hot pink.

Then she talked about her item.

"Is it possible to make a wand?" asked Pacifica.

"Of course, but what sort of powers do you want it?" asked Mirajane.

"What is there?" asked Pacifica.

"Well there's an already charged Lacrima you can use, it might be a mix of fire and ice…" said Mirajane.

Lucy shook her head at Pacifica not wanting to explain what that was about.

"What kind of magic is available?" asked Pacifica.

"Elemental Magic is easiest to charge." Said Mirajane.

She took out a list that was made of the elements available to charge.

Pacifica and Lucy both looked at them.

"Light looks good." Said Pacifica.

"So who can use Light Magic in the Guild…" said Mirajane.

"I think I know just the man." Said Lucy taking out one of the keys, "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

That was when Loke popped into existence.

"So what can I do for you Lucy?" he asked while flirting.

"Loke this is Pacifica, she's joining the Guild." Said Lucy.

"Oh hello." Said Loke.

Pacifica was blushing at the celestial spirit.

"Word of advice, he's a notorious playboy." Said Lucy.

"Oh come on Lucy." Said Loke.

"So you can use Light Magic? Asked Pacifica getting the subject back on topic.

"I take you want me to charge the Lacrima." Said Loke.

"Can you do it?" asked Lucy.

"Of course I can." Said Loke.

"Do you know how to do it?" asked Mirajane.

"I think so." Said Loke.

Pacifica watched at Mirajane, Lucy and Loke discussed how to charge the Lacrima.

"Are you sure you want to join the Guild?" asked a voice.

Pacifica turned and saw it was Carla.

"I mean you did come make the decision very quickly." Said Carla, "I know you don't get along with your parents…"

"I'm sure." Said Pacifica.

Carla smiled at Pacifica.

"Well good luck." Said Carla, "You're going to need for the next couple of weeks."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Pacifica.

Carla sighed, "You don't want to know…" she said.

That night at dinner at the Shack it was an awkwardly quiet dinner, Ford looked at Erza.

"What?" asked Erza.

"Was I staring?" asked Ford.

"Yes." She answered.

"Sorry…" said Ford.

"You wanted to ask me something?" asked Erza.

"Oh, right I was wondering if you could show me the capabilities of your armors." Said Ford.

"I'm busy the next few days." Said Erza.

Ford nodded, knowing that Erza was busy with jobs and trying to find a house.

Erza noticed Dipper looked at her, she sighed knowing that she should try to get along with him, for Dipper's sake.

"I'm free in a few days." Said Erza.

"Oh all right…" said Ford.

"So anything interesting happen?" asked Stan suddenly trying to change the subject, "Anything at all."

"Oh yeah… totally forgot, Pacifica joined the guild!" said Mabel.

"Seriously?" asked Stan.

"Really?" asked Dipper, "I take it she and Lucy hit it off."

"Oh yeah!" said Mabel.

"That's good for her, after hearing about that party it's good to see her break away from her parents." Said Erza.

"Who is Pacifica?" asked Ford.

"She's Preston Northwest's daughter, not like anyone else in the family." Said Dipper.

"Really?" asked Ford, "You know I believe that Nathaniel Northwest might not have founded the town."

"I already solved it." Said Mabel.

"Oh okay… wait… what?" asked Ford.

"Yep! I was the one who figured everything out!" said Mabel.

"How?" asked Ford who was somewhat confused.

"You just didn't have the right mindset to solve it." Erza said rather bluntly.

Ford blinked when she said that.

"And we're back to awkwardness…" muttered Stan.

A couple days later, Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy were at the bar.

"So Lucy's going to sit a couple jobs out?" asked Gray.

"Yeah, so that she can train Pacifica." Said Erza.

"Since Lucy doesn't complain about her rent any more she really doesn't need as much money." Said happy with a shrug.

Natsu on the other hand was moping.

"Great, entered another Igneel depression?" muttered Gray.

"No…" muttered Natsu.

"Then what's your problem?" asked Gray.

"He's jealous that Lucy has a student." Laughed Happy.

"Hey"! yelled Natsu.

"What… it's true." Said Happy, "Gray got to teach Wendy, Levy and Freed got to teach Dipper, Laxus got to teach Soos and now Lucy's teaching Pacifica… Natsu wants to teach someone something."

"I'm sure someone will be your students." Said Erza trying to reassure him.

"No one's going to be your student Natsu." Gray told him bluntly.

"What was that?" asked Natsu.

"Face it no one in town will want to learn from a forest fire waiting to happen." Muttered Gray.

"What was that?" asked Erza.

"We're just bickering!" said gray, "We're the best of friends!"

"Aye!" said Natsu.

Turns out Ford decided to spend the day at the Guild Hall under the pretext of learning more about magic.

"So is Erza like that to everyone?" Ford asked Mirajane.

"Oh yeah, that's Erza for you…" said Mirajane, "But she's really is sweet once you get to know her."

Ford looked at the wizard who was currently acting as bar tender.

"It might take a while to see her sweet side though…" said Mirajane who laughed, "Trust me on me on that…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ford continued.

"It's a long story." Laughed Mirajane.

Meanwhile in the nearby forest Lucy gave Pacifica her new wand, it was golden with a star on top and the Lacrima that powered it in the center of the star.

"So what do I do?" asked Pacifica.

"Point it at something." Said Lucy.

Pacifica pointed it at a tree and a beam of light came from it hitting the tree hard.

"Whoa!" said Pacifica.

"So from what I heard you have to work on reining it in." said Lucy.

"What do you mean?" asked Pacifica.

"See if you don't know how to control it, it can drain the Lacrima much more quickly and it takes a while to refill." Said Lucy.

"Okay…" said Pacifica.

Nearby someone was planning something.

"My team abandoned me and have no plans of reuniting… and how am I going to get my message across." Said the person.

Then the person realized something, "You don't have to strike the factory to send that message…" the person said an evil smirk.

Over the course of the next couple days Lucy helped Pacifica with her new wand.

A couple days later Erza met with Ford.

"So which armors do you want to see first?" asked Erza.

"How many do you have on you?" asked Ford.

"I have less than usual because I went on vacation when I sent here, but I have more than enoguh…" said Erza.

Ford stared at his ex-niece-in-law wondering what she was meant.

Meanwhile Lucy and Pacifica were walking back to Pacifica's mansion.

"So have you decided when you're going to let your parents know?" asked Lucy.

"Probably not a for a while." Sighed Pacifica.

"Hey, remember if you're dad tries anything we'll be ready." Said Lucy.

How they heard a crash.

They both ran towards where they heard the crash and they saw a tree sticking out of one of Northwest's windows.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"What's going on?" asked Pacifica.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Said Lucy.

Both of them got to the gates, thankfully the Security Guard noticed Pacifica.

"She's with me." Said Pacifica.

"Isn't from that guild?" asked the guard.

"Like I said she's with me." Sid Pacifica.

The other secret guards were freaking out over the trees growing over the mansion.

"This doesn't look good." Said Lucy.

"Are my parents in there?" asked Pacifica.

"They are." Said the guard.

"Are you sure?" asked Lucy.

Pacifica looked at Lucy.

"Something similar happened with my dad…" said Lucy, "By the way… cabs don't cost 1,000 dollars."

"What?" asked Pacifica.

"Never mind…" said Lucy.

"We're going inside." Said Pacifica.

Lucy nodded.

"Don't go in! It's clear that ghost is back!" yelled one of the guards.

"It's not the ghost." Said Pacifica, "I can tell…"

The two headed inside, not knowing what they were going to face.

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack.

"I need a break." Said Erza.

"I understand." Said Ford.

Erza headed back into the hack and got a piece of cake. Ford decided to sit next across her at the table.

"So what happened if I eat the last piece without leaving a note?" asked Ford.

"We get angry." Said Erza, "Dipper loses control of his magic too."

"Really?" asked Ford.

"Please don't do that for science." Said Erza glaring at him.

"I wouldn't do that to Dipper." Said Ford.

"I know..." said Erza.

She glared at him.

Ford sighed and for the next several minutes was sat in silence.

Back at the Northwest Mansion.

The place was like a forest.

"This is creepy." Said Lucy.

"I know… it's worse than what happened with the ghost." Said Pacifica, "What could do this?"

"Don't know, I never read any of the journals." Said Lucy, "But it seems like whatever is doing it is trying to blame the ghost."

"We have to find my parents." Said Pacifica.

Pacifica looked at Lucy and sighed and said in an over exaggerated way "Oh how are we going to get through this heavily dense forest."

"Seriously?" asked Lucy trying to not to laugh.

"I know you want to show off. "said Pacifica.

Lucy sighed, "I guess you have a point." She responded.

She took out one of her keys.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" called out Lucy.

With that Taurus popped into existence.

"Miss Lucy, can I have a smoooooch!" said Taurus.

"Can you keep the creepy comments to a minimum." Said Lucy.

"Did he just say smooch like a moo?" asked Pacifica.

"He does that." Said Lucy.

"This must be the Student I heard about." Said Taurus.

"I guess you could say that." Said Lucy causing Pacifica to blush.

"All right then let's Moooove out." Said Taurus.

Taurus began to cut down the tree.

"Mom! Dad!" she called out.

They heard a muffled moan, all three of them ran into a room where her mother and father were.

They were trapped in a tree with bines acting as gags.

"We'll get you out." Said Lucy.

Both of them looked at Lucy specifically, they knew she was a guild member.

"Well, well, well… the daughter came after all." Said a voice, "And she has a little guest… the summoning wizard."

That was when that Dryad that Soos fought a while ago appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Pacifica.

"Of course the guild shows up to ruin my plans again." Muttered the Dryad.

"Wait… again?" asked Lucy, "Are that one that was stealing the animals from the petting zoo?"

"So you heard the story." Said the Dryad, "But it my group… a group that abandoned me because of your stupid guild."

"Yeah… don't blame the guild." Said Lucy, "From what I heard you were crazy."

"They would have stayed with me through thick and thing! Yelled the Dryad.

She then sent out a tree at Taurus, practically knocking him out.

Lucy sighed, "Forced Gate Closure." She said.

"Does that happen a lot." Said Pacifica.

"Kind of." Sighed Lucy.

"With your little moo cow gone how can you beat me now!" mocked the Dryad.

"I'm not even done yet." Said Lucy who grabbed a different key, "Open! Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!"

That was when a goat man (more of anthropomorphic goat than a satyr) appeared and was wearing a rather nice suit and shades.

"I'm here Lady Lucy." Said Capricorn.

"Are you mocking me!" yelled the Dryad.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"You summoned the goat on purpose!" yelled the Dryad, "I mean come on summon a cow then a goat! You're making fun of my failure!

"The reason why I summoned Capricorn was a completely different reason." Said Lucy, "I just have four spirits that happen to be farm animals or dress like them."

"That is a weird conscience." Laughed Pacifica.

"Yeah, it is…" said Lucy.

"Stop mocking me"! yelled the Dryad.

Pacifica reach into her bag and took out her wand.

While Lucy grabbed her magic whip.

The dryad sent out some vines at Lucy but she mange dot whip them away.

"Lady Pacifica I believe you should be the one to rescue your parents." Said Capricorn.

"I guess you're right." Sighed Pacifica.

Pacifica ran towards the tree where her parents were being held hostage.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled the Dryad.

The Dryad was about to attack her however Capricorn jumped in front of her and kicked her away.

"You hurt a woman!" yelled the Dryad.

"I would use the that card if I were you…" said Capricorn, "Since you just tried to hurt a child."

The Dryad scowled at the goat man.

"Why you…." Muttered the Dryad, "I can deal with her directly either way."

Pacifica looked her wand, she had fairly good control over it now. She took a breath and was about to use her wand to cut the branches however a large root was about to strike her.

Thankfully Lucy pulled away Pacifica in time.

"A little warning next time!" muttered Pacifica.

"Sorry." Said Lucy.

Lucy decided to act as Pacifica's eye incase the Dryad tried to hit her again.

Thankfully the Dryad didn't due to her fight with Capricorn.

It took a couple minutes but Pacifica was able to use the light beam to cut them out.

"No! I need them for my plans" yelled the Dryad who finally noticed.

That was when Capron knocked her out with a blow to the back of the head.

However none of the tree disappeared.

"Great they're still here." Said Pacifica.

"We'll ask Ford how to get rid of them later." Said Lucy.

"Ford?" asked Pacifica.

"I'll tell you another time." Said Lucy knowing it was better not to talk about Ford at the moment.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest! Tell us what's going on right now!" yelled Preston.

"Well from what I heard from Dipper this Dryad is an eco terrorist." Said Lucy.

"Well that would make sense." Said Priscilla.

"Priscilla." Muttered Preston.

"What you know she was ranting and raving about the factory before they came to rescue us." Pointed out Priscilla.

Preston sighed.

"Now tell me… why do you have that wand, and why do you seem so chummy with one of the wizards." Muttered Preston.

Pacifica glared at her father.

"I joined the guild…" said Pacifica.

"You what!" yelled Preston.

Back at the Shack Ford decided he couldn't tap dance around the issue any more.

"Why do you always glare at me?" asked Ford.

Erza looked at him.

"I didn't think you would ask." Said Erza surprised.

She ate the strawberry off her cake and glared at him.

"Look I get you're angry at Stan… but you're angry for the wrong reasons." Said Erza, "I understand if it's because of all the crimes he commented in your name or the fact you're legally married to a prospector stature..."

"I'm legally what to a _what_?" asked Ford

"But everything happened years ago." Said Erza, "You have to let it go."

"That's not the main thing I'm angry about!" yelled Ford, "Stan opened the portal! It was a very dangerous thing to do!"

"I see…" said Erza, "But still I've known Stan for 15 years and in all that time he struggled to find the journals and to find a way to bring you home… and the way you're repaying him…"

"Is this about the punch?" asked Ford.

Erza rolled her eyes, "I've punched him a few times…" she said, "One of those times was when we ended up switching bodies thanks that carpet…"

Ford tried not to snicker at that, but that only earned a glare from Erza.

"But still that doesn't excuse you from kicking him out of a house he not only lived in for 30 years but it is the person who paid off the mortgage." Muttered Erza upping the glare.

Ford blinked.

"What?" asked Ford.

"I heard you that night." Said Erza.

Ford realized what she meant and then what he told Stan.

"You give me house back." was something he repeated in his mind.

His eyes widened.

"He wouldn't have this house if he didn't do that…" said Erza glaring at him, "I know you two are fighting… but that…"

Ford didn't know what to say.

"I… I… didn't mean it like that." Said Ford.

"It sounded like that to us." Said Erza.

"I didn't mean… I mean…" said Ford.

Erza sighed, realized that Ford didn't mean to kick him out.

"We already had plans for him to move in with me." Said Erza, "In fact we already made new plans with the relator…"

Ford was just double face palming in shock.

Erza sighed realizing he really didn't mean that part.

"Look I'm not going to pretend that Stan is innocent in all this." Said Erza, "After all from what I heard with your argument with Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons you did try to defuse it…"

"So are you going to tell him?" asked Ford.

"Why should I?" asked Erza glaring at him, "He needs to hear it from you."

Erza up to clear her plate.

"If you don't tell him that you didn't mean it that way by the time we move out I don't want you telling him at all." Said Erza she shot him a glare, "Understand."

Ford nodded.

"Don't worry, maybe if you give each other time, you might be able patch things up eventually…" said Erza putting her plate in the sink.

"Yeah…" sighed Ford.

Erza sighed, things seemed to calm down between them at least.

"Hey…" said Ford, "Can you tell me what happened with you and the carpet."

"Not telling." Said Erza, "All I will say is that you need permission from 11 other people, a pig, a cat and one of Lucy's sprits."

"How did that happen?" asked Ford.

"Lighting Wizard." Said Erza.

"Oh… huh…" said Ford.

Back at the Northwest Mansion…

"You join the guild!" yelled Preston, "Did she make you?"

"No…" said Pacifica, "I made that choice on my own!"

"I should…" said Preston.

"Just letting you know we're ready if you try anything to get Pacifica to quit." Said Lucy, "You wouldn't be the first rich man to keep his daughter away."

Preston looked at Lucy, he blinked a few times.

"Are you rich?" he asked.

"Teen run away." Said Lucy.

"What are you encouraging my daughter to be like you, joining some crazy guild…" said Preston, "And I take it your parents did everything they could to get you out of there and…"

"Actually Lady Layla would have proud to see Lady Lucy in such a guild." Said Capricorn, "From what I heard Jude had personal reasons to get Lady Lucy out."

Preston glared at Capricorn.

"Look this was my choice to join." Muttered Pacifica, "Lucy might have convinced me a little, but I'm happy with them!"

"How did you even use magic!" demanded Preston.

"This wand let me use magic, anyone one who uses the wand." Said Pacifica knowing she should tell them at least that.

Preston sighed.

"Look whatever you do we're expecting something." Said Lucy.

"You know…" said Pricilla, "You can use this to finally bury the hatchet with the guild completely."

"What?" asked Preston.

"Come on, do you know how many people are shocked that we still can't hire the guild for jobs?" asked Pricilla.

"I'm not going to talk to Makarov about it… you have to do it." Said Pacifica.

Preston knew he was out voted with Pricilla realizing that she can use the guild to brag to her friends abut how Pacifica was taken under the wing of a wizard who was rich.

"Fine, I'll go to the Guild Hall tomorrow and talk it over with him." muttered Preston.

He left the room grumbling.

"Thank you mom." Said Pacifica.

"Just do something brag worthy with your wizard teacher, all right." Said Pricilla.

"Okay…" said Pacifica.

Pricilla left the room as well=.

"Lady Lucy… what shall I do with the dryad." Said Capricorn.

"I have no idea." Sighed Lucy leaving an awkward silence.

The next day, Preston was talking it over with Makarov.

"Fine, I'll start letting you take jobs." Said Makarov, "But there must be rules…"

"Why should there be rules?" asked Preston.

"Because you don't have our trust." Said Makarov, "And considering you didn't pay Erza multiple times, I have reasons to not trust you."

Preston muttered something under has breath.

At a nearby table, Pacifica, Lucy, Marvelous and Carla watched.

"You're not going to quit the guild just because you're parents some what approve?" asked Carla.

"Please you really think I'm going to quit because of that. "said Pacifica.

"Oh come on!" said Preston, "Why can't I put them on retainer?"

"Because you would probably turn them into a servant, it must be on case by case basis." Said Makarov.

"Besides I doubt my dad is going to magic start liking the guild." Said Pacifica, "Wait are there mind control spells."

"Good point." Said Carla.

They continued to watch as Preston struggled with the negations.

After all he didn't HAVE to hire the guild for anything.

And so Lucy took Pacifica under her wing, after all she knew what it was like having a jerky rich father.

And it would be a friendship that would be extremely important to the both of them…

Also Erza and Ford finally talked about Stan… and who knew what was going to happen when Erza finally moved out… only time will if Ford and Stan would talk about it…

Next Time: After the mayor dies there's an electron for a new one, and among the candidates is Stan (who's choose to on his own) and Jellal (who was forced into the race by someone else and wants nothing to do with politics) and among their opponents is Bud Gleeful! It's up to Dipper and Mabel to make sure Stan wins... Unfortunately he's a terrible candidate is there a way to make sure he wins? And does Gideon has anything to do with dad's campaign? Find out next time!


	56. The Stanchurian Candidate

A/N: I don't know how this is one of the longest chapters, but it is...

Also something I want to say about this episode... I want to see someone write a "realistic version" of this episode... what I mean is this episode was made long before Trump even became front runner and in this episode Stan had the same attic as Trump, I want to see a version where the people of Gravity Falls eat it up much to the bafflement of the Twins, the Gleefuls and even the media... that would be such a great story (or at the very least an AU).  
Also there is a Trump joke, but only one... hell I made more jokes about the California Recall Election…

Anyway enjoy the chapter…

Chapter 56: The Stanchurian Candidate

Stan woke up on morning groaning. He could feel that today wad going to be a bad day.

"Another day, another random body pain." He muttered.

He got out of bed and felt his slippers were oddly wet. He found a note from one of Mabel's cutesy stationary.

"Dear Stan, I needed something to carry milk in so I used your slippers, Love Mabel." Read Stan.

He shuddered deciding for the best not to try to untangle Mable's logic in that all that.

He got up and decided to check if Erza was awake.

"Erza I…" said Stan opening the door.

He screamed as he saw Erza was dressed in a princess dress, while Jellal was wearing a fake mustache and covering his crouch with a sombrero.

Stan slammed the door shut.

"Knock the door next time!" he heard Erza yell.

"What are you…" said Stan who then realized it was better not ask what they were doing.

Stan made his way to the kitchen, he turned on the light then it blew up, he went to get a new light bulb however there was a note.

"Dear Stan, I took all the light bulbs to make a planetarium suit for Soos. Sorry! Dipper." He read.

Stan crumpled the note and knew he had to go to the store to buy some more.

He stood in line, however Wendy's friends were there.

"Let's not take this line, there's an old person in it." Said Lee.

"Yeah, he's probably going to pay in pennies or war bonds." Said Robbie.

"Hey! I'll let you know I was planning to steal these!" said Stan.

How the clew heard him.

"Security!" yelled the clerk.

And so Security came.

"Ha! Smoke Bomb!" laughed Stan.

Unfortunately it was one that expired back in the 90's so security tackled him, hard.

Soon enoguh he got home he was bruised and batter but the light bulbs were good.

"Rough start to the day, but it will all be worth it when I fix…" said Stan.

When he got to the kitchen however he found Ford screwing in a light bulb while the others in the house watched.

"And we're done." Said Ford.

"You see that, that's a hero right there." Said Mabel.

"I thought we were out of light bulbs." Said Stan.

"We were so, I invented my own. It will last for a thousand years and the light it emits makes your skins softer." Explained Ford.

Soos, Mabel and Dipper were impressed.

"Never have I known such softness." Said Soos.

"You have too much time on your hands." Said Erza.

Ford ignored Erza's comment.

"So where were you?" asked Ford.

Stan tossed out of the light bulbs and headed towards the living room.

"Well, TV at least you appreciate me… Give me the good news." Said Stan.

"This just in." said Shandra on TV, "The mayor has just died."

"What!" yelled Stan.

Everyone heard this yell and came into the room.

"Whoa what's going on?" asked Dipper.

They watched the news that talked about the mayor's life and accomplishments, which included being raised by bears possibly starting World War 1, opening the water tower and putting Gideon in an adult prison.

And a mount Rushmore stature was being built in his honor.

"Oh wow…" said Mabel, "That's too bad he was a pretty nice guy."

"He actually paid us after that job went wrong." Said Dipper.

"At least his eyebrows grew back." Said Mabel making Dipper nod.

"What?" asked Ford.

"Long story." Sighed Dipper.

On the TV Shandra was crying, her co-anchor was comforting her.

"I'm sorry… it's just… it's been so long since we had real news!" said Shandra.

He co-anchor took over.

"There will be a town hall meeting to discus replacing him." said the co-anchor.

"Hm… I wonder who could it be." Said Stan as look at his own reflection on the screen.

And so the exception of Ford (who couldn't come due to the fact can't know about him until Stan gave him back his identity) went to the Town Hall.

"All right! Order! Order everyone!" said Blubs, "We're here to choose the mayor for the first in almost a century."

He opened the town charter, and a bad flew out of it.

"According to the town charter, a worthy candidate is someone who can cast a shadow and can count to 10 and to throw their hat in the provided ring." Explained Blubs.

Durland placed a ring on the ground.

And as soon as it was placed, Bud's had was tossed in there.

"Well I know I'm sure I fulfill all the requirements." Said Bud.

"Wait… Bud Gleeful." Said Dipper.

"He looks good considering we put his son in jail." Said Mabel.

"And the whole Society Thing." Said Erza.

"That was a good day… wait society thing?" asked Stan.

"It's a long story." Sighed Erza.

"Now folks, my family had it's fair share of whoopsie daisies in the past, but I'd like to make for it, by announcing my candidacy for Mayor of Gravity Falls." Said Bud, "Any questions."

"Toby Determined. Are you still in contact with Lil' Gideon?" asked Toby.

"That's a great question." Said Bud, "That's why I'm giving you 50 percent off a used car." Said Bud.

"50 percent! 50 PERCENT!" yelled Toby freaking out.

"In fact everyone look under your seats." Said Bud telling everyone to look under their seats, "You get half off a used car! You get half off a used car!"

Everyone who looked found a coupon.

"Wow! A colorful piece of paper." Said Mabel looking on the coupon, "He's got my vote."

"Guys I got a really bad feeling about Bud Gleeful running for mayor." Said Dipper.

"I don't know dudes, it's not like we have a lot of good mayor options, everyone in this town is a tad strange." Said Soos, "Expect for ironically Tad Strange…"

"Hello, Tad's the name and being normal is my game." Said Tad introducing himself to the town's people who didn't know him.

"Jellal… do you…" said Erza.

"I'm not getting back into politics." Said Jellal.

Erza nodded, realizing that it was probably for the best if he didn't get involved.

It's a shame that Ford isn't here, he'd run. And he'd be great at it." Said Dipper.

Stan started to scowl.

"Since everyone is happy…" said Bud.

"I'm not happy!" called out Natsu who was thankfully immune to the promise of 50 off a used car, "You dodged the question."

"Can you even vote?" asked Bud.

"I have citizenship." Said Natsu.

"But are you over 18?" asked Bud.

Natsu began to think.

"Am I?" he asked trying to think if he was over 18 or not.

Bud sighed deicing to ignore the dragon slayer.

"Well since the only person making a fuss probably can't vote." Said Bud, "I herby take my oath of office… sound good?"

But before he could, someone threw their fez into the ring.

And there was only one person who had a fez… Stan!

"Hold it right there Bud! I'm taking you on!" said Stan.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"No offence Stan but you're just a two bit carnival barker. And your head is more ears than face!" said Bud.

"Well you're face is more fat… than not fat." Said Stan.

The town gasped.

"Oh snap!" said Tad.

"That's a terrible burn." Sighed Happy.

"No kidding." Said Lucy.

Natsu would have commented but he was still thinking about how old he was.

"Now what do you say folks? Are we just going to let Bud win?" asked Stan joining Bus at the podium, "How about a real election."

"Get in there cap!" said Tyler throwing his hat in.

Many other people threw their hats in.

"Oh no… it's the recall election all over again." Sighed Erza while face palming.

Reminder: Erza lived California in 2003…

"All right! Let's sort through the hats!" called out Blubs thanks to the pile of hats he had to take the names and who owned which hat.

"Well it looks like we have a competition here folks." Said Bud somewhat nervously.

That was when Bud pulled Stan towards him.

"I was going to let bygones be bygones. But you just made a powerful untimely. I'll win the election either way. Wand when I do you might not like the Gravity Falls you wake up in." said Bud whop provided to punch the nearby map of Gravity Fall in particular the Mystery Shack.

The Twins gasped.

"Did you just threaten to destroy the mystery shack?" asked Laxus.

"What? No… I mean…" said Bud, "How were you able to hear me."

"Yeah I heard you too." Said Gajeel.

"Are the two of you over 18?" asked Bud.

"I am." Said Gajeel who was much more sure than Natsu that he was 18 or over.

Grandeeney (the dragon who raised Marvelous) was the only dragon who seemed to know her child's age.

"I'm 23." Said Laxus.

Bud blinked.

It didn't help that a good chunk of the town had noticed that he punched the map.

Bud sighed, his campaign just took a small hit.

And it would soon take another… due to another candidate.

"Okay who's hat is this?" asked Blubs holding a banding.

No one answered and Jellal noticed that it was the bandanna he wore when he was disguised as Mystogan.

"That's mine." Said Jellal, "But I didn't even bring it here."

"Well if it belongs to that means you're running for mayor." Said Blubs.

"What?" asked Jellal,. "But I didn't throw that in there."

"I did!" said a random guy.

Jellal sighed, recognizing him from a few jobs he did.

"You're one of the strongest wizards in the guild! You deservers to be mayor! You're that awesome." Said the random guy, "I read what it takes to be mayor and went into your room found that and tossed it in there."

"So you broke into my boyfriends room, stole his hat, and making him running for mayor…" said Erza.

"Yes." Said the guy.

Jellal face palmed.

"So Jellal what you're last name again?" asked Blubs.

"Fernandes." Sighed Jellal.

"Jellal Fernandes is running." Said Blubs.

"I didn't even throw my hat into the ring." Said Jellal, "He did."

"Well it could have been him." said the guy taking advantage of Blubs' well-known stupidity.

Jellal's eye twitched.

Once Blubs got everyone's names, the towns people began to chant "Election! Election! Election!"

"Let the madness begin!" said Blubs shooting off a cannon.

And soon the entire town ran out leaving only the guild behind.

The twins stared at Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, what are you doing?" asked Mabel.

"Running for mayor." Said Stan, "Did… did I not make that clear."

"Grunkle Stan… it's not that we think you can't do it…" said Mabel.

"No it's okay Mabel." Said dipper, "Not only don't we think you can do it, but you also broke Jellal with that stunt…"

They all looked at Jellal who was in shock.

"It's going to be all right." said Erza to her boyfriend.

"I can't believe someone would do that!" said Jellal.

"When would he even break into the room?" asked Natsu.

"He spent last night with me." Said Erza.

"We have to get better security for the men's dorm." Sighed Makarov.

"Can't you just quit." Said Gray.

"The election laws say that he can't leave the race unless he's too unpopular that he has no choice but to quit." Said Levy.

"Quentin Trembley." Muttered Erza messaging a headache.

The three Pines looked at Jellal.

"Well it's not like it's not easy to break him… I mean…" said Stan.

The twins both looked at him.

Stan sighed and decided to come clean.

"Look, kids, the mayor kicking the bucket got me thinking. I'm an old man and I'm not getting any younger. My dumb brother's research is going to make him famous some day. And what do I have to show for it? Do I really want crooked grafter on my tombstone? How about crooked mayor?" explained Stan.

"We need to talk." Said Dipper pulling Mabel aside.

"I know Stan isn't the best candidate… heck he's committing voter fraud right now." Said Dipper.

Stan was stuffing a nearby ballot with his name.

"Uh… Stan that's not how you win this election." Said Levy.

"But Bud is definitely up to something and the lone qualified candidate wants nothing to with this." Said Dipper.

"Stupid question but did the guy know you used to be a politician?" Gildarts asked Jellal.

"No…" sighed Jellal, "No one in this town knows about that."

"You're right and I guess Stan has a sort of charisma how hard can this be." Said Dipper.

And so the Mystery Shack was turned into Stan's campaign headquarters with everyone in the guild helping with the effort.

"Do I have to help?" asked Pacifica.

"You have to take the good with the bad." Said Lucy.

What's the bad for you?" asked Pacifica.

"Natsu and Happy always try to break into my room. "said Lucy.

"I see…" said Pacifica.

That was when Dipper decided to explain the rules of the Gravity Falls elections.

"All right everybody." Said Dipper he opened up an old piece of paper, "Okay Gravity Falls elections are based on two events, the Stump Speech, which is done on an actual stump and the Friday debate. Where in the townsfolk toss birdseed at their favorite candidate, at the end they release a freedom eagle who will fly to the candidate covered in the most birdseed and bestow a birdly kiss upon him appointing him mayor."

Everyone stared at Dipper processing the information.

"I couldn't make that if I tried." Said Dipper, "Now any questions."

All those from Earthland (expect for Erza) all raised their hands.

"IF the question is if all elections are like that, the answer is no." said Dipper.

Everyone put their hands down.

One of the phones started ringing.

"Looks like it's Jellal's interview." Said Dipper.

Jellal sighed and hoped his pleading would work.

"Our first Interview is with Jellal Fernandes, one of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail." Said Toby interviewing him.

"Hello Toby, it's good to talk to you." Replied Jellal.

"So tell me you told me in advanced that you wanted to say something." Said Toby.

"I wanted to say I don't' want to run for mayor, which is why I'm backing Stan Pines." Said Jellal.

"Is this because you're dating Erza?" asked Toby.

"I didn't throw my hat in the ring, someone did for me." Said Jellal, "I'd rather stay away from politics. I've played that game before, and I want nothing to do with it ever again."

"Wait… you were a politician?" asked Toby.

"I was but I don't want to be again. Yes, I have experience, but it's that expectance that showed me it isn't for me." Explained Jellal, "That's all I have to say… so please don't vote for me…"

"I see…" said Toby realizing that Jellal won't answer any more questions, "I guess that's for the interview."

Jellal looked at the rest of the team.

"Uh… bad news." Sid Candy who was acting as the tech support.

"What?" asked Jellal.

"You're approval rating was at 10 percent before… now it's almost 50." Said Candy.

"What!" yelled Jellal.

"I'm seeing some blog postings…" said Wendy whop was one scoping the blogs, "They're talking about how humble and honest he is… plus going on how he has experience despite being so young."

Jellal face palmed.

"Why didn't you admit you committed treason." Said Natsu.

"I don't want people to know about that…" said Jellal, "Well unless I absolutely have to…"

"Wait you did what?" asked Pacifica.

"Long story." Said Lucy.

That was when the phone rang once again.

"All right Stan it's your turn!" said Dipper.

Stan picked it up and the interview began.

"Tell me Candidate Stan, first question: how do you feel about the American flag?" asked Toby.

"Meh… I can take it or leave it. Too many stripes. Next question." Said Stan.

The guild all stared at Stan having heard you don't bad mouth the flag.

"What would you do to help educate our kids?" asked Toby.

"Ha! Simple! Put them on an island and make them fight for dominance." Said Stan, "Also teach them swears. That will bring them into the real world."

"Stan…" sighed Erza.

"This campaign is going to be a train wreck." Sighed Evergreen.

"The answer can't get any worse." Sighed Laxus.

"What do you do about the crime in Gravity Falls?" asked Toby.

"Do you mean crime in general or the crimes that were commit by m…" asked Stan.

Before he could even finished the word "Me" Dipper cut the phone cord.

"Interview over." Said Dipper, "Candy what's' the damage."

"Your approval rating started at zero now it's a number less than zero." Said Candy.

"Is that even possible?" asked Panther Lily.

"Who knows…" muttered Levy.

"You're memeing fast and none of it's good." Said Wendy showing off a parody of "One does not simply walk into Mordor" with "One does not simple "teach kids swears"".

"That was terrible." Said Erza.

"Stan I'm going to be honest, there is no way you can win with that." Said Makarov.

"Come on! I can win." Said Stan, "Come on cat… predict my figure."

"I very little control on coming up with projections on my own…" muttered Carla, "But I'll try… if only to get to you never do it again."

Carla closed her eyes, that was when she got a venison of the future one that made her shudder.

"What's wrong." Said Marvelous.

"I have good news and bad news." Said Carla, "The good news is your tactic will work."

"See I told you so." Said Stan.

"The bad news is not for you… but for Donald Trump in 2016 where he wins the Presidential Nomination for the Republican Party…" said Carla.

They all stared at Carla who looked shell shocked.

"Why that little…" muttered Stan, "After I sold him that Muskrat!

"Wait… you know Donald Trump?" asked Dipper.

"Long stories…" said Stan.

"Anyways…" said Erza.

"From now on maybe you should read our prepared remarks." Said Dipper holding a piece of paper with little crayon doodles.

"Sorry kids but I always say words that come out of my brain." Said Stan.

"Unless you're lying." Said Erza.

"That still comes up with my brain!" said Stan, "If my brain says that lady has an ugly baby, that lady has an ugly baby."

Dipper decided to vent to the only person who would wasn't part of the team.

"And he insists on speaking his mind." Said Dipper.

"So this is an emergency." Said Ford somewhat sarcastically as he noticed a missing page in Journal 2.

"The Stump Speech is in a few days and if he counties like this he'll lose to Bud for sure." Said Dipper.

"Hmmm… if only there was a device that will allow you control someone else. Oh wait… there is…" said Ford then remembered something he pulled out a tie, "A long time ago I designed a prototype for Ronald Regan's masters. Just get Stan to wear this, and he'll be a literal talking head."

Dipper looked at the tie and the mechanic of it. He weighed his options.

Using this tie on Stan could get him in a lot of trouble, after all thanks to Jellal's brainwashing his family didn't have a good history with mind control.

On the other hand Jellal was in no shape to become Mayor, and if Bud became mayor he knew Gideon would cause to many problems for the Mystery Shack and the Guild.

Dipper sighed.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ford.

"It's nothing…" said Dipper.

Ford took out a gray tie.

"As long as you wear the matching one he'll say and do anything you want." Said Ford.

"Okay…" said Dipper with a nod and left knowing it was the only way to beat Bud, "Thank you."

"Use it reasonably and all that." He said seemingly not caring.

Sometime later, Dipper gave Soos the tie as a test run alongside Mabel.

"Thanks for the slammin' tie dude, the stripes are so slimming." Said Soos who went to rake the leaves.

"I don't know about this…" said Mabel, "Do you think this is going to work."

"I don't know…" sighed Dipper, "Flip the switch and test it out."

Dipper handed her the ties, which she put on.

"Oh-oh-oh! I'm a dancing dude! I got some fancy moves and bad attitude." Sang Mabel as she danced, and Soos sang and did the same moves.

Mabel flipped the switch back to off.

"Guys something weird just happened! I'm really freaked out!" yelled Soos.

"It worked…" said Mabel not wanting to use again on Soos.

"Yeah…" said Dipper.

And soon enoguh it was the Stump Speech.

It was Tyler's turn with his speech.

"Education, get it! Prosperity! Get it! A Gravity Falls we can be proud of, get iiiit!" said Tyler.

The crowd cheered…

Tyler left the stage.

"And now Jellal Fernandes." Announced Blubs.

Jellal went on stage and sighed.

"Politics is a dirty game." Said Jellal, "A game I have played before. I want nothing to do with ever again. I hurt too many people, including people I care about. All I want to do is do jobs at the guild, spend time with my girlfriend, get to know her children a bit better and spend the rest of my life far, far away from any sort of political office. Thank you."

The crowd went wild due to the speech. Jellal just stared at the crowd as he went back stage where the Pines were.

"It's going to be fine." Assured Erza.

"What is wrong with voters?" asked Jellal.

"I've been asking myself that for years." Sighed Erza.

The two of them went to the food table set up for the candidates and their teams.

The twins were getting Stan ready for his speech.

"Do I have to wear this thing?" asked Stan, "It looks like a flag vomited on me."

"Trust your lucky tie." Said Mabel.

"And now Stan Pines." Announced Blubs.

"You're on Grunkle Stan." Said Mabel pushing him on stage and then put the other tie on, "Okay we'll only jump in if he starts doing badly."

"Hiya there! Stan Pines! Let's get real! Do you think the women of Gravity Falls wear too much make-up?" asked Stan.

"Jump in! Jump in!" yelled Dipper.

And thanks to that tie, Stan became Mabel's puppet.

"Uh… what I meant to say was: You ladies are looking great! Have you done something with that hair? Because you are working it girl!" said Stan snapping his fingers.

The women in the crowd all began to agree.

Mabel and Stan both breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm Stan Pines, you might know me as the guy who accidently set all those bees loose on that elementary school a few years back!" said the Mabel controlled Stan.

Dipper grabbed the tie from Mabel to control him.

"But I believe in thing: America, Freedom, Ameri-freedom." Said Dipper controlled Stan.

The crowd was loving his speech.

"As my opponent pointed out I may not have a pretty face, but if you want a candidate who will listen, I'm proud to be all ears." Said the Dipper controlled Stan.

The crowd started cheering as Mabel once again took over.

"Now watch me break it down!" said the Mabel controlled Stan who began to break dance.

Once Mabel was done she turned off the tie.

A very confused Stan joined them.

"That was an amazing speech Stan!" said Mabel hugging them.

"That was amazing how did you do it?" asked Soos.

"Eh… I don't know… I just opened my mouth and spoke from the heart, or gut, or something…" said a very confused Stan, "And what it is that sound of the people jamming their hands together."

"It's applause." Said Mabel, "Grunkle Stan, they love you."

"They… love.. me?" he asked some what confused.

He looked through the curtain heard the crowd chanting his name.

"There he is! Mr. Pines! Can we get a picture?" asked Toby.

All four of them took the picture.

"Yes we Stan!" said all four of them.

After the picture was taken. Dipper and Mabel talked.

"Well that was easier than expected." Said Mabel.

That was when they saw Erza and Jellal.

"What did you do…" muttered Erza glaring at them.

"Uh-oh…" said Mabel.

"Oh man…" said Dipper.

Sometime later they explained what they did to Stan.

"A mind control tie!" yelled Erza, "A mind control tie!"

"We're sorry!:" said Dipper.

"Does he even know!" yelled Erza.

"No…" sighed Mabel.

"But we can't have Bud win!" said Dipper.

"I know that! But still!" yelled Erza.

"Erza, clam down." Said Jellal.

They all looked at Jellal shocked.

"Jellal." Said Erza.

"They're doing this because we can't have Bud win." Said Jellal.

"If Bud wins he'll get Gideon out of jail." Said Dipper.

"I know that but the governor…" said Erza.

"If the governor doe its then we can always have a restraining order." Said Dipper, "But if Bud becomes mayor…"

"Politics is a dirty game, I'm in no shape to be mayor." Said Jellal, "And with out this Stan won't be able to become mayor."

Erza sighed, she knew they all had points.

"Fine… but still Dipper I'm taking your sword, Mabel give me your hamster ball." Said Erza, "Also you can't take any jobs until the election is over."

"Oh come on!" yelled Dipper.

Mom! Why!" yelled Mabel.

"You still need to be punished." Said Erza, "Also where did you even get it?"

"Well about that…" sighed Dipper who told her Ford gave it to him.

"I'm going to talk to Ford then." Said Erza, "But first…. Mabel."

Mabel sighed and requiped her hamster ball, Erza helped her out of it and then she put it in her space.

After she went down to Ford's lab.

"Ford!" she called out.

"What is it?" asked Ford looking through one of the journals as he realized which page was missing.

That was when Erza punched him.

"What was that for?" asked Ford.

"You gave Dipper a mind control device to use on Stan?" asked Erza.

"Uh…" said Ford.

"Look I know you don't know but Jellal was brainwashed at one point." Said Erza.

"What?" asked Ford.

"He did a lot of terrible things while under that influence." Said Erza deicing not to go into details.

"Okay… good to know…" sighed Ford.

"Why do you even have a device." Said Erza.

"Well as I told Dipper I invented for Ronald Regan's masters." Said Ford.

Erza sighed and face palmed, "I didn't think my opinion on American politics could get even lower…" she sighed.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Said Ford.

"You weren't there for the 2000 presidential elutriation or the Recall election." Said Erza, "Neither one of those were pretty."

"Okay I heard about what happened in 2000 and I know you mentioned a action move star won in that recall election but it couldn't be that bad." Said Ford.

"Larry Flynt and Gary Coleman ran for governor." Said Erza remembering two of the celebrities that ran in that election (and knew Ford probably knew of them).

Ford cringed when she said that.

"Okay, I take back my statement." Said Ford.

"Please don't do that again." Said Erza, "All right…"

"Fine…" said Ford.

Erza was about to leave.

"Wait… I have a job for the guild." Said Ford.

"What do you mean?" asked Erza.

He held up Journal 2.

"I need you find out what happened to a page." Said Ford, "It's a page that's dangerous in the wrong hands…"

"Really? What was on the page?" asked Erza.

"A spell that can be used to possess someone." Said Ford, "The caster can you use it any time, but the victim can only be used once… and…"

Erza was pale.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ford.

"Gideon probably ripped it out after what happened…" said Erza.

"Gideon?" asked Ford.

"He was the one who rainfall found the second Journal. He used that spell on Natsu at one point." Sighed Erza, "Not only that but he used other things from the Journal against. At one point he stole the deed to the shack and thanks the laws he was able to keep it. IT took the entire guild to beat him in fact that fight with him is the reason why Soos and Wendy joined the guild."

"Where is he now?" asked Ford.

"In jail…" said Erza, "Hopefully he doesn't have the page on him…"

"I see…" said Ford.

"We should be careful though." Said Erza, "His father is running for mayor and if he gets out…"

Erza messaged a headache that was developing.

"You okay?" asked Ford.

"If I wasn't worried about Gideon getting out then I'd make them give that tie back." Sighed Erza.

"Gideon can't be that big of a threat… can he?" asked Ford.

"The entire guild had to fight off a giant robot he commissioned." Said Erza, "That and he found that amulet that gave him telekinetic abilities."

Ford eyes widened.

"As long as Gideon doesn't have it on him it's fine." Said Erza.

"If you say so…" said Ford, "Is there anything else I should be worried about?"

"I have no idea." Sighed Erza, "Right now all of us can only that Stan wins the election."

"I guess…" said Ford.

And so thanks to the twins' mind control Stan was in first place in the polls, with Jellal in second and Bud was in third.

At Bud's campaign headquarters he wad beyond angry.

"Gah! Darn! Gosh hand huckleberry! Honey suckle! Darn it!" he yelled out with some southern swears, "Excuse my language, I'm so sorry."

He grabbed a pamphlet and began to use it to wipe away his sweat.

"This is bad! This is real bad!" said Bud, "I need to speak with my campaign manager. Excuse me for a moment."

He headed towards a room that read "Campaign Manger, do not disturb."

The room was a very sparse room, and inside was a screen with a camera.

"Look I'm sorry for this minor setback, but we'll win for sure." Said Bud.

"Minor set back." Said the person on screen that person turned around and it was Gideon, "Minor Setback! Listen daddy and you listen good! Prison is a nightmare! I eat the same slop everyday! they have no hair products in here! I can't sleep at night because my cell mate took my pillow for a wife! You think I'm having fun in here."

That was when Gideon's fellow inmates including one he became best friends named Ghost Eyes (due to the fact that his eyes were white) showed up.

"Hey best friend!" said Ghost Eyes.

"Don't' be late friendship bracelet class." Said another inmate.

"I have finger painting at the same time!" yelled Gideon glaring at them.

Both of them left he turned back to his father.

"The mayor dying is my one ticket out of there!" yelled Gideon, "That's why you're going win this election. Pardon meet and will be make the Pines Family and that stupid guild pay!"

"But both Stan and that wizard are doing great in the polls, I under stand the wizard since he's using reverse psychology, but its' like magic for Stan!"

"Hmmm magic you say… I guess I have to fight fire with fire!" aid Gideon, he took out the missing page, "I've been careful with this spell after that incident with Natsu but I think it's time to bring it back."

"Boy now we've discussed, no more spooky spells." Said Bud.

"Well maybe you have to keep an open mind." Laughed Gideon who began to once again to chant the spell he once used on Natsu, "Lleps live ykoops! Lleps live ykoops! Lleps live ykoops! Lleps live ykoops! Lleps live ykoops!" he chanted as his forced his own father be under that spell.

On the day of the election Stan was strutting his stuff on the street in what looked to be a 70's disco outfit.

"Looking good mayor candidate." Said Blubs.

"Hoowee! That's the guys I'm voting for!" said Durland.

"Looking A-Okay there Stanford, A-Okay!" said Tad.

"That's a lot coming from you Tad." Said Stan.

He entered Greasy's.

"Hey-o!" he cheered.

"Stan!" cheered the entire diner.

"Now just the ladies!" said Stan.

"Stan!" cheered the ladies in the dinner.

"Now the ladies my age." Said Stan.

"Stan!" cheered a lone old woman.

"Eeesh…" said Stan.

He got to a table where his family was.

Jellal was laying face down on the table.

"Still worried that he might beat me?" asked Stan.

"There's a bunch of rumors is that he's using reverse psychology on everyone, which makes everyone thinks he wants to be mayor..." Sighed Erza, "Don't worry no one in the Guild is going to vote for you."

That was when Lay Susan came over with some pancakes.

"Here you go big shot." Said Lazy Susan giving him some pancakes, "On the house."

"I could get used to this." Said Stan.

"Where's your suit, you're missing your lucky tie…" said Mabel.

"Power tie, got to wear it." Said Dipper.

"awe come on, have you seen the polls/ I could show up at the debate naked and I'd still win." Said Stan who began to seriously consider it.

"Stanley…" muttered Erza.

"Okay, okay… fine…" muttered Stan.

"Seriously though you have to wear your suit." Said Mabel.

"Suit and tie gotta wear it." Said Dipper.

"Why do you kids have to tell me what to do? Everyone in this town finally showing me respect may you two should too." Said Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, we'd show respect if you take things more seriously!" yelled Dipper.

"I am taking this seriously!" yelled Stan slamming his fist on the table, "If you haven't' noticed everything that's come out of this golden mouth has put us on top! With or without your dumb advice." Said Stan.

"Dumb advice?" asked Dipper rather dangerously.

"Yeah dumb advice." Said Stan.

"Dang it Stan! Every one of those speeches were controlling you!" said Dipper.

"Dipper!" yelled Mabel.

"What?" asked Stan.

"This tie is a mind control device invented by Ford. If it wasn't this tie you would be loosing!" said Dipper showing off the mechanical parts of the tie.

Stan was shaking in anger.

"Well you tell that know it all Ford that he can keep his fancy light bulbs and magic ties! I'm going to win this debate on my own without any of you!" yelled Stan.

Stan stormed out of the diner.

"Was he anger about Ford more than he was the fact you were controlling him?" asked Jellal finally raising his head.

"He was." Sighed Erza.

"What are we going to do?" asked Dipper.

"Bud is going to win." Said Mabel.

Jellal took the tie.

"What?" asked Erza.

"Look I might start blurting out about the Etherion and the Tower of Heaven during the debate. Without Stan Bud will become mayor." Said Jellal, "I still don't want to be mayor but I have no choice. I have to protect my family and the people I care about."

Erza smiled at her boyfriend realized what he meant by family.

"Only take control if I start sabotaging myself." Said Jellal.

The twins nodded.

It was the only hope of beating Bud.

Later at that the debate Erza was telling the Guild members who could attend about what was going on.

"Oh man… seriously?" asked Gray.

"And Jellal's seriously okay with it?" asked Cana.

"Unfortunately we don't have much of a choice." Sighed Makarov, "If Bud wins who knows what he'll do…"

"Gramps is right…" sighed Laxus, "He'll shut down both the Guild and the Mystery Shack and might even do worse…"

"So…" said Soos, "Is it okay if I still vote for Mr. Pines."

"If you want to waste your vote." Said Gray.

And so the telecast began.

"Welcome all to the final debate in what will be on a cosmic scale be a forgettable blip in human history." Said Shandra who was the moderator, "And here comes the top four candidates."

The top four candidates who were Stan, Jellal, Bud and Tyler all stood on stage waving.

When they all got on stage, Stan noticed Jellal was wearing the tie. He noticed backstage Dipper and Mabel ready to take over just in case. And realized he wasn't under their control.

"Those backstabbing…" muttered Stan, "I thought you didn't want to be mayor."

"I still don't… but I have to make sure he doesn't." said Jellal looking at Bud.

"Oh hello there Stanford, long time no see. Tee-hee." Said Bud who proceed to bump into Stan.

"Don't you tee-hee me." Said Stan, "I'll debate you to the ground!"

"Oh but I'll have you know I have a little twist up my sleevy-weevy." Said Bud who was possessed by Gideon.

"You're making me very uncomfortable right now." Said Stan.

Jellal however looked at Bud and realized something was wrong.

"Let the debate being!" said Shandra ringing a bell.

Manly Dan was the first one to ask a question.

"What is your position on Axes…" said Manly Dan who then realized he misread it, "Whoops I mean taxes."

"Easy taxes are the worst. That's why I propose we stimulate the economy by declaring war on neighboring towns. We. Have. The. Cannons." Said Stan.

Everyone in town booed.

Stan began to get nervous and looked through his notes.

"Look who cares about taxes… I've committed treason!" said Jellal who seemed to be panicking.

That was when he shook due to the tie taking over.

"That was a joke… what I mean to say was I don't know about taxes but I'll put a kitten in every pot!" said the controlled Jellal.

However there seemed to be some problems.

"That doesn't make any sense Mabel!" said Jellal suddenly, "You don't make sense."

With the Fairy Tail group Erza was face palming.

"At least we can brush it off as a mental break down." Said Elfman.

"Friends, friends. Can't you see what's happening on this stage? These politicians are dancing around the issue." Said the Gideon controlled Bud then he ripped off his clothes revealing a strange outfit underneath with a strange screen on the belt, then he began to sing a cheerful song that made Tyler clap.

"You may threw your birdseed." Said Shandra.

Most of the crowed tossed it at Bud.

However Fairy Tail while they did give their seed to Jellal Erza was pale.

"Erza is something wrong?" asked Mirajane.

"Gray was it just me… or was Bud acting like Gideon?" asked Erza.

"What?" asked Gray his eyes widened.

"But Gideon doesn't have the journal any more." Said Mirajane.

"Stan did take it from him, but Gideon ripped out that spell." Said Erza, "I found out the other day but I didn't think he'd have it on his person…"

"This is really bad…" said Mirajane.

"I have an idea." Said Makarov.

He began to tell Erza his plan who nodded.

Thankfully there was a short intermission.

Back stage Jellal met up with the twins.

"What happened?" asked Jellal.

"It doesn't matter." Said Dipper.

"Hey!" said Erza joining them, "I have to talk to Jellal about something."

"Okay…" said Mabel.

The two went privately to talk.

However the twins were still nervous.

"Since when has Bud been creepily adorable?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know, it doesn't make any sense." Said Mabel, "He's acting just like…"

"Lil' ol me." Said a voice.

They turned to see Gideon on the screen of Bud's belt.

The twins… actually weren't that surprised.

"This again?" asked Mabel.

"You've been controlling Bud I should have known!" said Dipper.

"Yes and from the looks of it you've been controlling Stanford you've all gotten a lot more eviler since I saw you." Said Gideon.

"So what, politics is a dirty game." Said Dipper remember something Jellal kept saying in his speeches.

"That might be…" said Gideon, "Either way."

HE snapped his fingers and before the twins could react, Bud managed to grab them and took them away.

Not only that but the control tie fell.

Just a few seconds later, Jellal and Erza found the tie.

"Oh no… "said Erza.

"Dipper!" called out Jellal.

"Mabel!" called out Erza.

"Something must have happened." Said Jellal.

"You have to go back on stage." Said Erza.

"Wait I have an idea." Said Jellal.

He told her his plan, in fact it seemed to work slightly better than Makarov's.

Meanwhile in the stature of the late mayor the Gideon controlled Bud tied up the tried in a strange room full of fireworks.

"Behold your Grandview of the debate! Once I win the electron I will finally rule this backwoods town!" gloated Gideon.

"You think Jellal won't notice we're gone?" asked Dipper.

"If he does he'll probably be too worried about finding you participate in the debate." Said Gideon.

"You'll never get way this you creepy little dork!" yelled Mabel.

"Oh I'll gladly spare you Mabel, if you become mine." Said Gideon, on the other end he pulled out a very ugly wedding dress, "I even made you a wedding dress in arts and crafts class… just don't ask what it's made of."

"Ew… no!" said Mabel, "I'd rather die you creep."

"Fine have it your way! Once I win, they'll hit the plunger for the fireworks display. Finish the mountain contraction and trapping y'all inside. I've been trapped behind concrete all summer. Let's see how you like it." Said Gideon as Bud began to leave, "Say hello to the next may of Gravity Falls."

Once he was gone the twins, sighed.

"Can you use your magic?" asked Dipper.

"I can but I have nothing that will get us out of here." Said Mabel, "You…"

"I need to use my hands so I can't use it…" said Dipper.

Both of them sighed.

"Hopefully someone is looking for us." Said Mabel.

Dipper noticed a nose hole and came up with a plan.

Outside in the crowd Erza told the Guild what was going on.

"All right I'll help." Said Laxus.

"Gajeel you too." Said Makarov.

"What why?" asked Gajeel.

"Natsu and Wendy couldn't come remember, you're the only Dragon Slayer here." Said Panther Lily.

"Oh… right." Sighed Gajeel.

Both of them began to help Erza search for the twins.

And soon Bud rejoined the debate and it restarted.

"And is why bush… the stature of liberty is our hottest landmark." Said Stan nervously the crowd booed, "All right! She's kind of mannish what do you want!"

Meanwhile people were tossing a lot of birdseed at Bud who had a smug grin.

"You're dying out there Stan…" Sighed Stun find that speech the twins have written, "You were right all long, I should have listened to you went I had the chance."

"Now Candidate Jellal, answer the question." Said Shandra.

Jellal sighed, "I hate to dodge the question again, but there's something I have to say."

Jellal sighed.

"See ever since I… uh.. quit my last political office." Said Jellal, "I have been overwrought with guilt. I did a lot of horrible things while in office. Including harming the people I care about. Politics is a dirty game…"

The crowd were looking at Jellal, seemingly eating it up.

"Great…" sighed the Gideon controlled Bud under his breath.

"All I want to do is spend time with the people I love. However Dipper and Mabel, my girlfriend's children have gone missing during the debate." Said Jellal.

The crowed began to whisper among themselves.

"Uh-oh…" said Bud.

"What! Are you serous!" yelled Stan.

"Not only that but I believe Bud Gleeful has something to do with it." Said Jellal.

"What are you accusing lil' ol me of doing!" said Bud.

"Not only that but not too long ago, before he was sent to jail, Gideon found a magical spell that non-wizards could use to control another person." Said Jellal, "HE used it once on my guild mate Natsu, and now I believe he's using it on his father to win this election!"

The Gideon controlled Bud glared at Jellal.

"I Who do you believe good ol' trustful me or this two bit wizard?" asked Bud.

Everyone started to boo Bud.

"I've done a job for almost everyone in town." Said Jellal.

Bud began to seethe. He ran towards Jellal. However Jellal didn't dodge, in fact Bud went through him as if he was a ghost.

"What!" yelled Bud.

"Oh that thought projection thing I heard about." Said Stan.

"This is a spell that allows me to be in two places at once. " said Jellal. "Right now it's more important to find Dipper and Mabel… tell me... what did you do them!"

Nearby the real Jellal, Erza, Laxus and Gajeel all met up.

"I can't find their scent, the entire area smells like gunpowder." Said Gajeel.

"This is bad." Said Laxus.

"Help us!" they heard Mabel yell.

"We're tied to a bunch of fireworks!" they heard Dipper yell.

Inside the still under construction monument they were at the nose hole when the rock crumbled and they fell out still tied to the chairs and were now dangling.

"Kids!" yelled Stan.

Everyone noticed that the roped was breaking.

"Listen everybody! This debate is over! I'm going to help my family!" said Stan.

"Stan wait…" said Jellal's thought projection.

"Can it Jellal!" yelled Stan.

Stan ripped off his sleeves and ran towards the mountain.

The thought projection sighed.

The Gideon controlled Bud was about to strike the thought projection again but it didn't work.

However the thought projection managed to push the Gideon controlled Bud away using telekinesis.

Back with Stan he began to climb the tower while the crowd went to watch.

"Shouldn't we be help him?" asked Gray.

"I think we should provide back up just in case." Said Makarov knowing that Stan was having some confidence problems lately.

The others nodded in agreement.

"In a shocking turn of events, Candidate Stan Pines has run to the aid of two children who appear to be danger." Said Shandra.

The crowd started throwing birdseed at him.

"And the crowd is loving it." Said Shandra.

The bird seed started to hit.

"Thank you, but please stop." Said Stan.

That was when some Bald Eagles started to attack him.

However Bickslow's babies start to attack the eagles back.

Stan continued to climb knowing he would have to thank him later. He got to the tower and made an epic leap to the nose of the monument.

With Erza's group watching, Gajeel looked at the three.

"So… is Stan out of shape or in shape?" asked Gajeel.

"It depends on the day." Said Erza.

Stan managed to get raging his balance and right when the rope snapped he caught and pulled it up.

"Grunkle Stan!" said the twins.

"Kids! Look I'm sorry! I was being stubborn." Said Stan, "I guess being the town's hero wasn't enoguh, I wanted to be yours as well."

"We're sorry,. We should have supported you win or lose." Said Mabel.

"Probably lose." Said Dipper.

"I could still drop you and have someone else save you…" said Stan.

Stan managed to pull them up to the top and untied them, the box he was using for the birdseed was now overflowing.

The Gideon controlled Bud was having a fit.

He then notice the plunger for the fireworks.

"Time to take care of you once and for all!" yelled the Gideon control Bud.

"Wait!" yelled the Thought Projection Jellal.

The Gideon controlled Bud hit it.

The Pines on the movement saw what happened.

"We have to get out of here." Said Dipper.

"On the off chance I die, make sure I get a bigger tombstone than Ford." Said Stan.

The twins nodded.

The three of them jumped off the monument.

Thankfully Freed caught Dipper.

"You have to work on your flying." Said Freed.

"I know…" sighed Dipper.

Mundane turned to a large bird to catch Mabel.

And Panther Lily managed to catch Stan.

They all landed right behind the massive pile of birdseed that made up Stan's vote.

However it began to rain chunks of the monument as it blown to up. Thankfully the guild members started beating away the rocks..

"Who's idea was it to put the fire works in the mountain?" asked Laxus he zapped some of the rocks away.

"Who knows…" muttered Gajeel cupping up the rocks.

However ne of the rocks ended up hitting Bud in the head, knocking him out.

On the other end of the feed Gideon was having a fit, even ripping the page in half and ripping out some of his hair.

Back at where the debate was being held, the freed eagle was released, it flew majestically towards Stan Pines and bestowed a kiss upon his head.

The crowd began to chant "Mayor Pines! Mayor Pines! Mayor Pines!"

Jellal and Erza looked at each other and smiled.

"Well I guess we know who won." Said Dipper as he stood next to his uncle.

However…

"This just in, Stan Pines loses!" reported Shandra.

"What!" yelled Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Erza and Jellal as they were watching TV.

"Despite and overwhelming 95 percent of the vote, election officials had to disqualify him due to discovery of an extensive criminal record." Reported Shandra.

"Of course that's the reason." Sighed Erza face palming.

"Crimes include shop lifting, teaching bears to drive, a new crime he invited called burglebezzlement, first degree llamacide." Said Shandra.

"That llama knew too much." Muttered Stan.

"It was a llama!" muttered an exasperated Erza.

"You won't let that go will you?" asked Stan.

"Due to this shocking devolvement the mayor ship would go to the runner up, Jellal Fernandes. However due to the fact he didn't file his paperwork, he was also disqualified." Reported Shandra.

Jellal breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm surprised with such a town, that's actually something they take seriously." Laughed Erza.

"I know right…" said Dipper.

"Bud Gleeful who got third place was also disqualified due to a combination of also forgetting to file his paperwork as well as evidence of his son playing a role in his campaign." Reported Shandra.

It cut to reporters talking to Bud.

"Gideon had nothing to do with the campaign, he put that evil spell on me without my persimmon." Denied Bud.

The reporters began to counties to ask him questions but it cut back to Shandra.

"Which means that it goes to fourth place Candidate and the only one who actually filled out his paperwork Tyler Cutebiker." Reported Shandra.

IT cut to Tyler get the mayor sash and a bouquet of flowers while tearfully saying "Got it."

IT cut back to Shandra.

"We will now dedicate the rest of the newscast to reporting Stan's Crimes." Said Shandra getting a stack of papers that a foot thick, "First Degree thermometer theft, pug trafficking…"

However Stan shut down the TV before they could see more.

"Good thing they didn't get to the really bad stuff." Said Stan.

"Stan…" sighed Erza.

"You knew about all those crimes." Said Stan.

"I know…" sighed Erza.

"Anyways on an unrelated topic, I got some cheap pugs that I need to move fast." Said Stan.

Erza slapped on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Stan, I think you as mayor would have been fun." Said Dipper.

"Eh, maybe it's for the best, but I got close to the dream." Said Stan.

"Hey I knitted you something." Said Mabel taking out a knitted sash that said "My hero" on it, "It's not official but I think it fits."

Stan began to tear up and sniffle.

"Are you crying?" asked Dipper.

"I got some campaign confetti in my eyes." Said Stan, he put on the sash, "Come on, let's go vandalize mayor Tyler's mansion."

The twins cheered and all three left the room.

Erza turned the TV back on.

"Are you seriously going to watch it?" asked Jellal.

"I should see if Stan's hiding anything from me." Sighed Erza.

Back at the prison Gideon and Ghost Eyes were doing arts and crafts.

"I'm sorry the election didn't work out for you Bro. But if it makes you feel better me and the guys were thinking of starting a riot tonight." Said Ghost Eyes, "Does somebody want to riot?"

"I'm not in the mood Ghost Eyes." Said Gideon.

That night Gideon laid on his cot, he looked towards a poster of a cat on a branch that read "Hang on to that branch or die, cat!"

"That poster is the only keeping me going." Said Gideon.

He ripped it off revealing an complete chalk drawing of Bill, he finished the drawing but drawing the eye.

"I'm finally ready to make a deal." Said Gideon.

A light enveloped Gideon and indeed this would start a chain of events...

Next Time: Bill Cipher visits Ford in a dream and threatens to destroy the rift. He knows of a way to safeguard the shack, but it requires unicorn hair. Mabel, her friends and Wendy go get the unicorn hair, however it can only be retired by a pure hearted person... can Mabel be pure of heart enough or could there be something else involved. Meanwhile Dipper goes with plan B to safe guard his mind from Bill and learns something horrible about Ford's past... what is it? Find out next time!


	57. The Last Mablecorn

A/N: I'm going to Fanime on Saturday and Sunday (and maybe Monday, it's maybe). If you're there on those days and you see a woman with periwinkle crutches say hi... and if you're complying as someone from Fairy Tail, my friend Technomaru is cosplaying as Bill so please take some pictures with him... Anyways enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 57: The Last Mablecorn

A mysterious entity entered the mystery shack, it was in the twins' rooms and looked at the two sleeping. IT then went to another room expecting to find Ford, however it found Erza and Jellal sleeping together and moved onto the next room.

The basement, there was a make-sift room for Ford and the entity was there.

As Ford was sleeping he found himself in a strange field, where a swing set sat, there was a boat and there was the portal.

That was when heard laughter and the wheat in the field made the shape of Bill Cipher while laughter filled the air.

"I know that laughter." Growled Ford, "Show your self!"

That was when Bill appeared from the ground.

"Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well." Said Bill multiplying himself, "Aren't you a sight for sore eye. Stanford Filbrick Pines, my old friend."

"Bill Cipher, what do you want from me?" asked Ford glaring at the triangle.

"Oh quit playing dumb IQ." Said one of the Bills and another one took over, "You knew I'd be back, did you really think shutting down the portal would what I have planned."

All of the Bills merged into one big one.

"I've been making deals, chatting with old friends, preparing for the big day. You can't keep that rift safe forever." Said Bill, he snapped his fingers and a copy of the rift appeared "You'll slip up and when you do…"

Bill slammed the rift into the ground and a horrifying portal appeared.

"Get out of here! You have no domino in this world!" yelled Ford.

"Maybe you are right, but think changed Stanford Pines…" said Bill, "Things change."

The entire field was engulfed in fire and Ford woke up with a start.

"I have to warn them… he's coming." Said Ford.

The next day the twins decided to take a lazy and look through Stan's board games.

"All right Grunkle Stan must have some good board games in here somewhere." Said Dipper, "Battlechutes and Ladderships, Nercronomiconpoly, Don't Wake Stalin…" said Dipper.

He found a particular board game.

"What could go wrong?: The Board Game. The last players who played the game didn't make it out alive."

Both of them stared at the game.

"Well I know what we're doing today." Said Mabel.

"This should take up 21 minutes." Said Dipper.

"Family meeting! Family meeting!" called out Ford.

In the kitchen, Erza was making something to eat for Jellal.

"So what's' the plan for today?" asked Jellal.

"I was thinking of taking the day off." Said Erza.

"Yo have been busy lately." Said Jellal.

"Family meeting! Family meeting!" called out Ford.

They both knew it must have been important.

Outside Stan was engaging in one of this pug trafficking schemes.

"All right Santiago, you have 24 hours to get these pugs across the US boarder." Said Stan.

"Family meeting! Family meeting!" called out Ford.

This would be the reason that Stan would miss the meeting.

Back inside they all made it to the living room.

"Children, Erza, Jellal, come in." said Ford who had accepted that Jellal was pretty much part of the family at that point.

"So mysterious bag and potions…" said Mabel.

"You want to make a Harry Potter joke, don't you?" asked Erza.

"Yeah, but I'm already a wizard." Said Mabel.

"What?" asked Ford.

"Never mind." Said Mabel.

They all sat down.

"Now do any of you recognize this symbol?" asked Ford, he showed them a picture of Bill.

The twins gasped while Erza and Jellal's eyes winded.

"Bill…" muttered Dipper.

"You know Bill?" asked Ford.

"Know him! He's been terrorizing us all summer! I have so many questions and theories!"

"He's been pretty paranoid since Bill turned Dipper into a living sock puppet." Said Mabel.

"That's not what happened." Said Erza.

"But the point is we defeated him twice." Said Dipper.

"Once with kittens and once with tickles." Said Mabel.

"Actually it's a lot more compacted." Said Erza.

"How so…" said Ford who seemed to be getting pale.

"The first time encountered him, Gideon summoned him to get the code to the sage from Stan's mind." Said Erza, "It was a difficult fight…"

"The second time he had decided to try to get on the Guild's good side." Said Jellal, "It's probably better if we don't go into details, but he helped myself, Dipper. Natsu and Gray out of a situation."

"However, after that…" said Erza.

"Bill turned Dipper into a sock puppet." Said Mabel.

"Actually Bill possessed Dipper's body." Said Erza.

Ford looked at Dipper unsure how to respond.

"This is gravely serous." He said.

"So how do you know Bill?" he asked a question he was wondering.

"I have encountered many dark begins in my time." Said Ford who seemed to dodging the question, "But what matters is that his powers are growing stronger and no one in this family will be safe."

Mabel gasped .

"But thankfully I have a way to Bill proof the Shack." Said Ford.

"Is it possible for you do the same for the dorms?" asked Jellal.

"What" asked Ford.

"He's right, you weren't here when Bill took control of Dipper's body." Said Erza.

"When Bill took my body he was able to use my magic." Said Dipper.

Ford paled relating that if Bill possessed someone else form the Guild bad things coulee happen.

"I guess I could do the Dorms as well." Said Ford, "But do you have the floor plan?"

He took out the floor plan of the Shack.

"It needs to be this detailed, maybe use the blue prints." Said Ford.

Erza, Jellal and Dipper all exchanged looks.

"I don't think that's going to work." Said Dipper.

"Why?" asked Ford.

"Because the blue prints aren't that good." Said Erza.

"What? They're cute!" said Mabel.

"But that doesn't mean they're good." Said Dipper.

"So what's wrong with them?" asked Ford.

"All I will say don't insult them in front of Mira." Said Erza.

"We can always draw up a better one though…" said Jellal.

"I have enoguh moonstones and mercury to cover the guild but I always forget the last ingredient." Said Ford.

He looked through the Journal and groaned.

"Unicorn hair." Grumbled Ford.

"It's not like rare or anything." Said Dipper.

"It's hopeless." He showed them the Journal, "Unicorns reside deep in an enchanted glen and they're hair can only be obtain by a pure hearted person who goes on a quest to find them."

Mabel began to squee.

"Grunkle Ford! Let me go on the quest! I am literally obsessed with unicorns!" said Mabel, "My first word was unicorn."

They all looked at Erza who nodded.

"I even made my own unicorn by taping a traffic cone onto a horse." Said Mabel.

"She's not allowed back at the San Francisco zoo's petting zoo." Said Erza.

"Are you even looking at the weather I'm wearing right now." Said Mabel, which indeed did have a unicorn on it, "Plus I am the most pure hearted person in this room."

"That's true, she has a point." Sighed Ford.

"I can't argue there. "said Dipper.

She's' right…" said Erza.

"No comment." Said Jellal.

"Please! Please! Please let me go on the mission! I'LL GIVE YOU MY BLOOD!" yelled Mabel.

Ford looked at Erza who shrugged.

"Fine but it won't be easy, take this." He said giving her Journal 1 then a crossbow, "And this."

He looked at Erza.

"I haven't been in this dimension in a long time, is okay to give children weapons, right?" asked Ford.

"This family is fine." Said Erza.

Ford remembered that Erza does teach Dipper how to use a sword.

However that was when Mabel accidently fired the crossbow, the bolt went through the window, breaking it and scaring Stan.

"It's the cops! GUN IT!" they heard Stan yell outside.

"Put in your pocket." Said Erza.

"Yes mom." Said Mabel who put it in her pocket space then took out her cell phone, "Marvelous, Candy, Grenda Wendy, Carla! Clear your schedules!"

"So what are the odds she'll get that hair?" asked Dipper.

"Unlikely. I've delta with unicorns before, if I had to describe them in one word it would frustrating." Said Ford.

"If that's what you have to say, then I have complete faith in Mabel." Said Jellal.

"What makes you say that?" asked Ford.

"She's Erza's daughter and a true Fairy Tail wizard, with both of those in mind she's able to defy the odds." Said Jellal.

Ford looked at Erza and Dipper the looks on they're faces said "Yeah, that's pretty much true."

"But still I should enact Plan B just in case, Dipper you're coming with me." Said Ford.

"Okay." Said Dipper.

"And we'll get the floor plans to the Dorms." Said Erza.

Jellal and Erza left while Ford made sure no one was in the gift shop while he opened the vending machine.

Dipper and Ford took the elevator to the second floor, which revealed a rather nice room.

"Welcome to my private study where I keep my most accent and secret knowledge, not even your uncle Stan knows about this place." Said Ford.

Dipper was looking around the study noticing the memory gun and was going to uncover something.

"Dipper come along." Said Ford.

He headed towards Ford.

"If we can't Bill Proof the Shack…" said Ford he took out a string helmet attached to a strange computer, "We're going to have opt Bill proof our minds."

Meanwhile in the forest the group on the quest went on their merry way.

"It's nice to have a mission with just us gals." Said Mabel.

"That reminds me why haven't you two joined the Guild yet?" asked Carla.

Grenda and Candy shrugged.

"I guess we just haven't brought it up in conversation." Said Candy.

"Forget the Guild Talk, I'm here to touch, meet and or become a unicorn." Said Grenda.

"I heard if you lick a unicorns neck, it tastes like your most favorite flavor in the world." Said Candy.

"I will make sure you lick that neck because I take care of my friends." Said Mabel.

"Honestly I stopped belting unicorns when I was 5, I just want to make sure none of you step on a bear trap." Said Wendy.

"Unicorns aren't really a thing in Earthland." Said Marvelous, "So I don't know much about this…"

"You know I was thinking about this whole pure of heart thing." Said Carla, "You're doing it Mabel because you were the most pure hearted person in that room, right?"

"Yep!" said Mabel.

"You are aware that you're not the person with the purest heart in this group… right?" asked Carla.

"What you talkin' about Carla?" asked Mabel.

"I'm saying Wendy…" said Carla they all looked at Marvelous confirming that she was talking about her, "Is much more pure hearted."

"Carla… don't…" said Marvelous.

"It's true." Said Carla, "And she'd have a better chance at getting that hair needed."

"I'll just act a back up…" said Marvelous, "It's Mabel's quest, not mine."

"Fine…" sighed Carla.

"Stop this is the enchanted part of the forest." Said Mabel.

They stood before a Stonehenge like structure. Mabel took out Journal 1 and looked at the map.

"Okay so the gnome tavern is over there, the fairy nail salon I over there." Said Mabel looking at the map, "Okay the summon the unicorn one must bellow this accident chant droned only by the deepest voiced druids of old."

"On it!" said Grenda taking the Journal from Mabel and began to bellow the ancient chant.

"I bet you 10 bucks nothing happens." Said Wendy.

"I'll take that bet." Said Mabel.

That was when the Stonehenge stature began to rise up, revealing a strange fortress. They saw the doors and entered and found it was a beautiful glen.

"The painting airbrushed on the side of vans are true!" said Mabel.

That was when they saw it, a unicorn.

It was a very light shade of blue and had a rainbow mane.

"Oh wow…" said Marvelous.

"Mother of mothers." Said Grenda.

"Queen of dreams." Said Candy.

"No way…" grumbled Wendy.

Mabel held out her hand and Wendy grumbled giving her the 10 bucks.

They all took in the site of the unicorn with a satyr nearby playing the pan flute.

Everyone watched in amazing causing Grenda to accidently swallow a butterfly.

"Hark visitors to my realm of enchantment." Said the unicorn with a form of telepathy from her glowing horn.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" aid Mabel prettily squeeing, "What's your name."

"I am Celestabellebethabelle. Last of my kind." Said the unicorn named Celestabellebethabelle, "Come in, come in… but please take off your shoes, I have a thing about shoes."

All but Wendy and Carla (who didn't have any shoes to take off) took off their shoes.

"Ah! Ah! I'm talking to everyone!" said Celestabellebethabelle.

"Celestabellebethabelle, we have traveled far and wide." Said Mabel.

"About an hour." Said Grenda.

"On a mission to protect our family and guild with your magical hair." Said Mabel.

Candy tired to lick her neck, but didn't get any luck.

"Very well. To revise a lock from my enchanted hair, step forth girl of pure perfect heart."

"Presenting!" Mable as she hummed a entrance song, "Mabel!"

"What? You? A unicorn can see deep inside your heart child." Said Celestabellebethabelle who pointed at Mabel's chest and a glowing heart appear freaking her out, "And you have done wrong, WRONG I SAY!"

"I guess I do make fun of Dipper a lot… And I did shatter a window with a crossbow." Said Mabel.

Carla started monitoring over to Marvelous.

"Your bad deeds make me cry!" said Celestabellebethabelle.

She cried a rainbow tear which landed on a flower killing it.

"NO!" cried Mabel.

"COME BACK WHEN YOU ARE PURE OF HEART!" said Celestabellebethabelle neighing.

There was an awkward silence.

"Exit is that way… shoes, shoes, don't forget your shoes. What is this some kind of shoe store?" asked Celestabellebethabelle.

They left the glen.

"You know we can just go back there and have Wendy get the hair." Said Carla.

"It's going to be fine Mabel… don't take it too hard." Said Marvelous.

"Don't let her get you down." Said Grenda.

"Yeah, I wouldn't trust a horse that wears that much make-up." Said Wendy.

"No way!" said Mabel, "I used to be one of the sweetest people I knew, but I've been recently slacking in the goodness department." Said Mabel.

"Actually I say it could either way." Said Carla.

"You were really mean to Jellal." Said Marvelous, "Now you always try to figure out how to brighten up his day."

"But still! From this day forward, I'll have the purest heart in all of Gravity Falls." Said Mabel punching the air and accidently punching a bird, "Um… Marvelous."

"On it…" said Marvelous going to heal the bird.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Dipper was hooked up the machine.

"So what is Bill exactly?" asked Dipper looking through a file about Bill.

"No one knows for sure, accounts differ of his true motivations and origins. I know he's older the galaxy and far more twisted. Without a physical form he can only project into our thoughts through the mindscape." Said Ford.

"What about lesson realm?" asked Dipper.

"The lesson realm?" asked Ford.

"I guess you don't know about it." Said Dipper, "I'll tell you about it later."

"Anyways… that's the reason he wants this." Said Ford holding up the rift, "I disabled the portal but he can sue this to cross over into this reality. To get his hands on would trick or possess anyone."

"So how do we keep Bill out of our minds?" asked Dipper.

"There's many ways personally, I had a metal plate installed in my head." Said Ford.

"Heh… good one." Laughed Dipper.

Ford knocked on his head and a metallic sound was heard.

Dipper coughed in embossment.

"But this machine is safer. It will scan your mind, bioelectrically encrypting your thoughts so that Bill can't read them." Explained Ford he turned on the machine, "Now say hello to your thoughts."

Dipper's thoughts appeared on screen.

"Oh man I can't believe I'm with the author! IS my fly down? Oh man what if mom finds out I'm learning that spell from Freed?" were some of his thoughts.

Followed by him singing Disco Girl and though of nothing but "Wendy" over and over again.

"Ignore that last part." Said Dipper, "By the way you never told me your history with Bill…"

"Dipper do you trust me?" asked Ford.

"Yeah…" said Dipper.

"Then you'll trust me that it's not that important. Now focus. It's time to strengthen your mind." Said Ford.

Meanwhile with Mabel's team.

"All right Mabel! It's time to strengthen your heart." Said Mabel.

Mabel began to do all sorts good deeds such as planting trees, donating blood, helping old ladies and other things.

And so after did a thousand good deeds she was ready.

"When that unicorn scans my heard she's going to say…" said Mabel.

However…

"Not pure of heart." Said Celestabellebethabelle.

"Booyah!" said Mabel, "Wait, what?"

"How is that possible? Mabel's a straight up saint you judgmental hoof bag." Said Wendy.

"Please… tell me what I'm doing wrong!" cried Mabel falling to her knees.

"Doing good deeds to make yourself look better isn't doing good at all." Explained Celestabellebethabelle, "Not to mention you're crushing like 10 dandelions, those are like children's dreams."

Mabel quickly got off the dandies.

"I'm sorry Mabel, it's not my fault you're a bad person." Said Celestabellebethabelle.

The others were shocked at what she said while Mabel ran off crying.

"Mabel! Come back!" called out Wendy.

"Now if you excuse me I have a 3 o'clock posing in front of a rainbow." Said Celestabellebethabelle who did just that.

They found Mabel outside lying outside.

"Come on Mabel, don't beat yourself up." Said Wendy.

"Wendy can always get the hair…" said Carla.

"This isn't about the hair any more. It's about me. Being kind and sweet is what makes me who I am. If I'm not a good person who am I? I'm not leaving this spot until I'm as good as Celestabellebethabelle." Said Mabel.

She took out her notebook and tearfully tried to come up with good things to do.

Marvelous sighed.

"Mabel… I think I should get the hair for the Guild Dorms…" said Marvelous.

"What?" asked Mabel starting to

"Remember what happened at the puppet show with Bill, he was able to use Dipper's magic. What if he finds a way to possess someone else from the guild… someone stronger…" said Marvelous, "What if he finds a way to take over take over Natsu, Gildarts or even Master… all of them can easily devastate the entire town."

"I know…" said Mabel looking down.

"Figure out a way to get the hair for the Shack, I'll handle the Dorms." Said Marvelous giving a kind smile.

Mabel tearfully nodded and tried to figure out more good deeds.

"Are sure she'll give her the hair?" asked Wendy, "That unicorn still stinks to me."

"To be honest I often have to tell Wendy not to use her magic too much." Said Carla, "If she doesn't have a pure enoguh heart then I don't know who does."

Not too long later…

"You are not pure either!" said Celestabellebethabelle.

"What?" asked Marvelous, Carla, Wendy, Grenda and Candy in shock.

"She doesn't have a pure enoguh heart…" said Celestabellebethabelle, "I'm sorry…"

"Tell me the reason why she isn't pure enoguh?" asked Carla.

"It's fine… it's fine…" said Marvelous.

"Sorry but you must find someone more pure or come back until you or your other friend is pure of heart!" said Celestabellebethabelle.

They all left, however Marvelous seemed to be angry.

"She is hiding something." Said Marvelous, "We're going to tell Mabel."

/Mabel was complying another list.

"No! No!" she cried.

"Mabel…" said Marvelous.

"Please tell me you didn't get all of the hair we need…" said Mabel.

"No…" said Marvelous, "It's because I'm not pure enoguh either."

Mabel looked up from her note pad .

"What?" asked Mabel in shock, "But you… you… you… I've seen you exhaust yourself healing everyone all the time! And you do it because you want to help! Not because you have to or for money…"

"Look if Wendy isn't pure of heart." Said Wendy, "Then who is according that hoof bag!"

Mabel and Marvelous looked at each other.

"We have to get that hair another way." Said Carla.

"She's right. It's time we stop trying to be perfect and be who we really are! We're crazed sweaty animals and we take what we want! We're not unicorns! We're women! And we take what we want!"

"Yeah!" cheered Candy.

Then Grenda slammed a rock into her head.

"Too much?" asked Grenda.

"I don't know…" said Mabel.

"Come on Mabel what would your mom do?" asked Wendy.

Mabel already k new the answer to that… beat up the unicorn.

"So where do we go?" asked Carla.

That was when Carla froze as she got a vision. A short vision but one that showed that Celestabellebethabelle was lying about something.

"Carla are you okay?" asked Marvelous.

"I had a venison… she's already lied to us." Said Carla.

"What do you mean?" asked Mabel.

Carla told them about what she saw and they were shocked.

"You're kidding!" said Mabel.

"I'm not, remember all of my visions have come true and after that incident with the rainbow I learned to completely trust them even if they seem unbelievable." Said Carla.

"So what do we do now?" asked Mabel.

"There's one place I think I know who might know might tell us… though I don't know if Mabel or Wendy will be safe there." Said Wendy.

Mabel and Marvelous exchanged looks, there was only one p[lace that they wouldn't be safe in that part of the woods.

The Gnome Tavern…

"All right don't worry, I doubt any of them will they to take you." Said Wendy grabbing her ice axe.

They burst into the Gnome bar.

"We're looking for someone who knows how to take down a unicorn. No tricks or games!" said Wendy.

"We're human! We take what we want!" yelled Candy breaking a bottle.

"Fairy Dust!" called out a rather shady looked gnome playing the knife game with an acorn.

They sat next to the shady gnome.

"A whole bag is enoguh to put a unicorn out cold." Explained the shady gnome, "But if I do you a favor you got to do one for me."

"What?" asked Mabel who still seemed a little unsure of this plan.

"Remember she's already lying to us." Said Carla.

"I know, I know…" sighed Mabel.

"You see butterfly trafficking is illegal in this part of the forest, but I like butterflies. They tickle my face and make me laugh. Bring me a bag of butterflies and we got a deal." Said the shady gnome.

They all nodded with Mabel still somewhat recently.

And so after capturing butterflies Grenda countered to make the deal. Both of them wearing sunglasses and trench coats.

"Two bags of Fairy Dust, just like we agreed." Said the shady gnome exchanging the bags.

Grenda looked at fairy dust.

"Where do you get this stuff?" asked Grenda.

"Everyone likes sausage but no one likes to know how it's made." Said the shady gnome.

"You disgust me." Muttered Grenda.

"You got your poisons and I got mine. The deals done." Said the shady gnome.

"Well the deals off!" said Grenda.

That was when they were swarmed by gnome policemen.

"Freeze your under arrest!" yelled one of the gnome cops.

They proceeded to arrest the shady gnome.

"This isn't mine, I swear! I as framed!" said the shady gnome.

"Tell that the adorable owl we dressed as a judge." Said the gnome cop he haled out a hand at Grenda, "My cut."

Grenda gave hi money of the bags of fairy dust.

And so they headed back to the unicorn glen.

"I don't know about this…" said Mabel.

"Dude do you want Bill to find a way to possess Gildarts." Said Wendy, "You've seen what he's done on a good day."

Mabel was going to argue but couldn't find a response.

They went inside the glen where Celestabellebethabelle was reading Whinny, Pray, Trot.

"Oh sure, I wish I could travel but in this economy!" said Celestabellebethabelle.

That was when the bag of fairy dust hit her in the face knocking her out.

The satyr began to do an SOS message on his pan flute but Carla grabbed the pan flute.

She flew high enoguh so that he couldn't get it.

"Look… I want to get the hair…" said Mabel.

"But Mabel, she's probably tricking us!" said Marvelous.

"How do we know that?" asked Mabel, "I mean besides what Carla saw in her vision."

"Look we don't have time for the debate, we need that hair." Said Wendy.

However Celestabellebethabelle woke up.

"What? Doth mine eye device me?" asked Celestabellebethabelle, "Thief you shall never be pure of heart!"

"No!" cried Mabel.

"Mabel was the one against stealing your hair." Said Carla.

"Like I'd buy that." Said Celestabellebethabelle.

"I know you're lying…" said Carla.

"Oh what do I have to lie about?" asked Celestabellebethabelle.

"Tell me Celestabellebethabelle … what do you think of this person. Said Carla, "A girl who bad the power to heal, but it drains her. She uses all the time not caring about whiter she gets exhausted or not. All because she wants to help people get better… tell me does that girl sound like she has a pure heart or not?"

"Uh… well…" said Celestabellebethabelle.

"And tell me this one: a girl who's mother was severally wronged by a man. This man did horrible things, however it turns out it he was brainwashed and felt horrible guilt from everything he did. The girl vowed to torment the man, while the man used the girl as a way to punish himself. Upon finding out about this the girl was horrified and made a vow to make the man happy. This girl learned from her mistakes and she's not doing it make herself look good, she's doing it because she honestly wants to make up for what she did, to make sure that the man never harms himself in any way and to honestly make him happy…" said Carla.

"It sounds like you're leaving something out of that story…" said Celestabellebethabelle.

"I am… mostly because there's romance between the man and the mother." Said Carla.

"Uh-huh…." Said Celestabellebethabelle.

"But the point is the girls what do you think of their pure heart status?" asked Carla.

"Why should I care about random hypotheticals?" asked Celestabellebethabelle.

"I never said they were hypothetical." Said Carla, "Plus there's the fact that you aren't the last unicorn like you told us earlier!"

"I am too the last unicorn! My kind has died out a long time ago!" said Celestabellebethabelle.

"Oh come on! Seriously!" yelled a voice.

They looked to see tow more unicorns show up, one of them was teal and the other magenta.

"You've been telling people that you are the last unicorn again?" asked the teal one.

"Let me guess she pulling the whole pure of heart scan again." Said the magenta one.

"Guys…" said Celestabellebethabelle.

"We figured that out when you said I didn't have a pure heart." Said Marvelous.

"That's right, unicorns can't look into hearts. All our dumb horns can do is play glow, point to the nearest rainbow and play rave music." Said the magenta unicorn who began to play rave music.

"Yeah the whole pure of heart thing is just so humans will leave us alone." Said the teal unicorn.

The girls all glared at the unicorn.

Mabel especially, her glare was fierce.

"How dare you make me think that about myself… for a bit you made me think I was an awful person… you have crossed a line…" growled out Mabel glaring at Celestabellebethabelle.

"Yes, fine, you know our secret we're jerks, okay? We have more hair than we know what to do with and we keep it to ourselves just to tick humans off… what are you going to do about it?" asked Celestabellebethabelle.

Mabel glared at her even more, making Celestabellebethabelle recoil a bit.

"Requip!" she called out summoning her golf club, she considered ripping off the unicorn from her sweater, but she didn't feel like it, after all her anger was more like a laser than an explosion.

"Wait…" said Celestabellebethabelle.

That was when the two other unicorns noticed something. As Wendy was wearing a tank top that day her arm was exposed realign her guild mark, and Marvelous was as always wearing a sleeveless dress her's was exposed as well.

"Wait a second…" said the magenta unicorn, "Those tattoos! I've heard of that tattoo!"

"And the fact they have that flying cat with them!" said the teal unicorn, "You guys are from that guild, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah." Said Mabel glaring at the unicorns.

"See you later!" said the teal one.

"Good luck against the wizards." Said the magenta one.

"What guys!" said Celestabellebethabelle.

"You brought it on yourself." Said the magenta one.

The two left leaving Celestabellebethabelle looked at the girls who were all ready for a fight.

Mabel was about to run towards her.

"Wait!" called out Marvelous.

"What?" aced Mabel, "But you're angry with them too!"

"O strength of arm to cleave the heavens! Arms!" called out Marvelous.

All of the girls began to glow.

"Whoa! I feel stronger!" said Grenda.

"Amazing!" said Candy.

"O swift wind that dashes through the heaven! Vernier!" called out Marvelous.

A glow surrounded all of them.

"Whoa! Are we floating?" asked Grenda.

"Seems that way!" said Wendy.

"She needs to know she can't you with people's emotions." Muttered Marvelous glaring at Celestabellebethabelle.

They all looked at Celestabellebethabelle.

"You put my family in danger, made me think I was a bad person… you have to pay…" said Mabel glaring at the unicorn.

All of the girls flew to the lone unicorn, who began to sweat.

Carla looked at the satyr who was just in shock.

"Who here's your flute back." Said Carla.

The satyr didn't notice her handing it back to him.

Back at the mystery shack, Dipper was getting impatient, this had been going on for hours and it was only 15 percent complete.

Ford had fell asleep.

"Why does he have to be so mysterious about Bill? I can handle the truth." asked Dipper.

"I wonder what Great Uncle Ford is thinking. Use the machine! It'll show you his thoughts." He thought with the machine voicing them out loud.

"I shouldn't." said Dipper out loud.

"He won't know. He'll tell you about it eventually. The more you know about Bill the more you can help." His thoughts spoke through the machine.

"Man I am really good at rationalizing myself." Said Dipper.

"Yes you are! Yes you are!" his thoughts spoke through the machine once again in a creepy way.

He took off the helmet and put it on Ford.

Dipper looked at his thoughts which showed various things then it showed various things like a Young McGucket yelling at Ford, and Stan saying something heard him say before about Ford being dangerous.

However… he saw a certain memory of when Ford was young.

"It's a deal. From now until the end of time." Said the young Ford.

"Just let me into your mind Stanford." Said Bill in the memory going to shake a hand with him.

"Just call me friend." Said the memory Stanford.

IT then cut to a possessed Stanford.

"You shouldn't have done that." Said Stanford who was waking up.

Ford took off the helmet, and tossed it away, it knocked over a curtain revealing statures and tapestry of Bill.

"Why… why were you shaking hands with Bill?" asked Dipper picnicking.

He saw the rift and grabbed it.

"You said Bill could possess anyone to get this!" yelled Dipper he almost dropped the rift, "Are you Bill right now?"

"Now, just… just calm down p…" said Ford.

"Pine Tree! Is that what you were going to call me?" asked Dipper.

"I was just going to say "Please", kid." Said Ford.

Dipper saw the memory Gun, remembering what Dipper did to Mabel in his body he didn't want to really hurt Ford.

"Great Uncle Ford told me to protect the rift. Get one step closer to I'll shoot! I'll erase you right out of my uncle's brain." Said Dipper.

"It's me Dipper, your uncle!" said Ford.

"Trust no one, trust no one…" repeated Dipper.

He shot Ford, it hit however it bounced and ricocheted all across the room until it broke the brain scanner.

Dipper tired to pick the gun back up, but Ford picked up by the shirt.

"Now, now just calm down Dipper, it's me…" said Ford adjusting his glasses showing he didn't have hellish yellow eyes, "Look into my eyes, look at my pupils, It's me Dipper it's me."

Dipper looked into Ford's eyes and they were normal.

"I tried to erase your mind… I'm so sorry." Said Dipper.

"It's all right, my mind can't be erased remember." Said Ford who knocked on his which gave that metallic sound, "If it really was Bill though, you would have done great. I should have been more like you when I was younger. The reason why I've been preparing you for Bill's tricks."

"But I was tricked by Bill…" pointed out Dipper, "He stole my body, used my magic to hurt Mabel… even threatened to use my magic to kill my body…"

Ford sighed… knowing it sounded bad.

"I didn't always consider Bill to be my enemy I used to see as my friend." Said Ford, "I take it he tried to do that with you."

"Not really, I saw him more as an annoyance." Said Dipper.

"I see…" said Ford, "Anyways…"

He began to tell Dipper the story how he met Bill. He came across a painting in a cave and incantation about a being with answers. IT said not to read them but Ford read them. Nothing happened until he took a nap.

In his dream he met with Bill, with Bill claiming he was muse that chose one birling mind a centaury to inspire.

Bill became his research assistant, He was also free to move in and out of Ford's mind as he pleased.

Bill told him that if he built the portal, all his dreams would come true. But after the accident and something McGucket said, he confronted Bill and discovered that Bill had intended to use the portal to merge the Nightmare Realm where he was from and Earth together.

It's why he hid the journals in the hope that no one would ever continue his work.

"Bill's been waiting the gate way to reopen ever since. All he needs to do is get his hands on the rift. To Bill it's jut a game. But to us… it would mean the end of the world." Said Ford.

"Oh man…" said Dipper looking at something and realized the truth.

"Oh man indeed." Said Ford.

They went upstairs so Dipper could have a drink.

"I'm so embarrassed. "said Dipper, "I'm such an idiot."

"From now on, no more secrets between us." Said Ford, "We're not the first tow idiots he tricked, but I'll make sure we'll be the last…"

"We're back…" said Erza looking exhausted with Jellal who looked normal.

Both of them had the floor plans of the Dorms.

"What happened?" asked Ford.

(Flashback)

At the woman's dorm, Evergreen let Erza into her room since it was on the first floor.

"Just make it quick…" said Evergreen.

"A new day is upon us!" yelled one of the Fairies in the terrarium, "Viva La Revolution!"

"VIVA! VIVA!" cheered the other fairies.

"Not again…" sighed Evergreen while Erza just watched in horror as the fairies broke up and attack both of them.

(End of Flashback)

Ford and Dipper cringed when she finished the story.

"It wasn't that bad for me…" said Jellal, "But it did take a while to sort through Gray's room."

"Let me guess the floor is where he keeps his clothes." Said Dipper.

Jellal nodded.

"Unfortunately something went wrong with plan B, and I still doubt Mabel will succeed in her job." Said Ford.

"Did somebody say Unicorn Hair." Said Mabel holding a huge thing of unicorn hair.

Their clothes were also torn (probably any injuries they had were already healed by Marvelous) and they were covered in some rainbow liquid.

"Uh… no actually…" said Dipper.

"Oh… because that would have been perfect." said Mabel.

"What are you covered in?" asked Erza.

"The tears of our enemy." Answered Candy.

"Turns out everything the unicorns told you was a lie. And we beat her up." Said Marvelous.

"I see…" said Ford.

"Anyways we beat up the unicorn, took her hair, eyelashes and she gave us treasure so we would stop." Said Mabel.

Wendy dumped the treasure of the table which had various gold, jewels, man horse calendars…

"It can't be." Said Ford in disbelief, he took the uniron hair, "This is a great day, with this we'll be able to protect everyone from Bill's mind reading tricks."

"Is okay?" asked Mabel.

"It's better than okay!" said Ford, "You've protected your family and the guild. You're a good person."

"Thanks but I learned today that morality is relative." Said Mabel.

The four that didn't go on the adventures all stared at Mabel.

"Money!" yelled Stan running in and stealing a good chunk of the treasure.

"Stanley! Get back in here! That's the girl's!" yelled Erza.

"Do we want to know what happened today?" asked Dipper.

"Probably for the best you don't…" said Candy.

That was when Carla froze as she got another vision, she saw Bill floating in front of Mirajane, a young man in front of what seemed to be a magical computer that suddenly exploded and the image of Bill appearing on it before it vanished and finally in the sky a horrible x shape in the sky.

"Another vision?" asked Marvelous.

"yeah…" said Carla, "It's fine… it's fine…"

However Carla inwardly sighed, realizing that Bill still had plans that weren't going to easily end soon.

So anyway Dipper and Ford glued the hair in a ring around the Shack and soon a glowing bleu barrier appeared and then disappeared.

"Perfect, this will protect us from Bill… as long we're inside here and soon the dorms our mind should be safe from Bill." Said Ford.

"Let's go to the dorms." Said Dipper.

Ford nodded.

However they didn't know was that Bill was watching them.

"I guess I can't posses anyone inside the Shack or the Dorms, but I'll just have to find my next pawn on the OUTSIDE." Said Bill.

His eyes began to show the various people who lived in Gravity Falls or access to Gravity Falls.

However he quickly decided on his next pawn… however the results would be something he would guess would ever happen.

Next Time: Bill decides to make a deal with Mirajane in order to posses her body. However he knows that it's taking a chance. But with it being an offer she can't refuse will she make the deal... and if so, what will happen? Who will come up on top? Find out next time!

A/N: The next three chapters are going to be original, just a reminder...


	58. Bill's Remorseful Dance

Chapter 58: Bill's Remorseful Dance

Mirajane Strauss had lived a rather interesting life. With her brother and sister after incident involving a demon at a church they joined Fairy Tail. There she made friends with the other members her age, granted in her youth she often fought Erza and found Natsu crying to be cute she always tired opt make him cry. But evenly he made it to S Class. Granted Erza beat her to it.

However during a two-year period she was dealt two blows in the forms of "deaths" (turns out both were sent to another dimension). First her sister then her former rival.

However one of the best days of her life was what she thought was the anniversary of sister's death (long story), which was the day her sister returned.

The three of them hugged in the raining cemetery.

As they did a certain yellow triangle appeared.

"My, my Drink Tray you lived quite the life." Said Bill.

The next thing Mirajane knew was her waking up in her bed.

She looked around her room, she and her siblings had recently moved into their new house built by the lumberjacks in a quick amount of time.

She got up, stretched and got dressed for the day, did her hair and went downstairs where Lisanna was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning!" said Lisanna.

"Good morning." Said Mirajane taking a seat.

"So just the usual day?" asked Lisanna.

"Actually I heard Candy and Grenda are planning to join the guild." Said Mirajane.

"Really it's a about time." Said Elfman joining breakfast.

"Who do you think they're ask to mentor them?" asked Lisanna.

"I don't know it really depends on what they want." Said Mirajane she turned to Elfman, "But I do picture Grenda taking you, Gajeel or Natsu."

"Heh… I wouldn't mind taking her on." Laughed Elfman.

"Still I'm glad they're finally officially joining." Said Mirajane.

"You said it." Laughed Lisanna.

After they all finished eating breakfast they headed to the guildhall where Mirajane made breakfast for whoever ordered it for the day.

"The usual Mira!" called out Natsu.

"Same here!" said Natsu.

"Coming right up!" said Mirajane.

She began to grill fish for Happy and made the flammable pancakes for Natsu.

"Good morning Mira!" said Stan walking into the Guild Hall.

"Here for breakfast again?" asked Mirajane, "It's not because of Ford is it?"

"No… it's because Erza and Jellal are doing a lovey dovey making breakfast together thing this morning." Said Stan, "Do you know how schmaltzy they can get?"

"So you just left the kids?" asked Makarov as he ate his breakfast.

"It's not my fault if they didn't escape in time." Said Stan.

Back at the Mystery Shack.

Erza making eggs while Jellal was hugging her from behind and she was giggling.

"Is it too late to escape?" Dipper whispered to Mabel.

"I heard that…" said Erza.

Back at the Guild Hall.

"I want a breakfast sandwich today and put it on Erza's tab." Said Stan.

"She's evidently going to find out that you've been adding stuff to her tab." Said Mirajane.

"Whatever…" said Stan.

"So how has things been going with Ford?" asked Mirajane.

"Still haven't talked." Muttered Stan.

"I hope you'll be able to before you move out." Said Mirajane.

"If he doesn't want to talk." Muttered Stan, "I doubt you understand."

"I guess since hasn't interviewed me yet." Said Mirajane.

Stan stared at her.

"You're kidding." He said.

"Nope. I think he just thinks of me as the bartender." Said Mirajane, "Even though I introduced myself as an S-Class wizard."

Stan began to laugh.

"Are you going to tell him any time soon?" asked Stan.

"Probably not." Laughed Mirajane.

"Can someone take a picture of his face when you tell him! I want to see it." Said Stan.

"Will do!" said Mirajane.

Sometime later Mabel came in with Candy and Grenda. Marvelous and Carla were already there.

"All right, where do you want the marks and what color?" asked Mirajane.

"On my hand in magic vision poster." Said Candy.

"That's a bit too complicated." Said Mirajane.

Candy began to think.

"How about Green." Said Candy.

Mirajane stamped her hand.

"All right Grenda." Said Mirajane, "Where and what color?"

"My bicep in beige." Said Grenda.

"I don't think beige is a good idea." Said Mirajane.

"Yeah, you might not be able to see it." Said Marvelous.

"Oh I didn't think of that" Said Grenda, "How about pink?"

"I can do pink." Said Mirajane.

She stamped Grenda's bicep and so she and Candy officially joined Fairy Tail.

"All right! What sort of items do you want?" asked Mirajane.

"A magical laser gun" said Candy.

"I think that's do able." Sid Mirajane.

"You know I like Natsu's fighting style so something that will let me punch with fire!" said Grenda.

"Really?" asked Natsu over hearing this.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Grenda.

"All right!" cheered Natsu, "I finally have a student."

Nearby the Strongest Team saw this.

"Look like Natsu has a student." Said Erza with a smile.

Both Gray and Lucy looked a little scared.

"Seriously?" asked Erza.

"Come on… it's a little scary." Said Happy.

"Especially with Grenda." Sighed Lucy.

Mirajane, Candy, Grenda and Natsu all began to talk about what sort of items they want.

Of course Natsu agreed to charge Grenda's item would be a pair of gloves that would allow her to punch using fire.

Later that day, Dipper decided to let Ford accompany him on a solo job.

It did make sense as Mabel was helping her friends get used to the Guild.

"And the Giant Monster Jobs are out of the question." Said Dipper as he explained the jobs he normally took.

"Why?" asked Ford.

"Erza forbade him from taking those jobs." Explained Mirajane.

"Seriously?" asked Ford.

"I've seen one, I don't think I can handle it." Said Dipper.

"Nonsense…" said Ford.

But before Ford could encourage Dipper in taking the job Makarov stopped him.

"You're not a member of the guild." Pointed out Makarov shooting a glare at Ford.

Ford could tell that Makarov that Makarov was very powerful and backed down.

"I guess I could always talk to Erza about letting me help…" said Ford.

"Good luck with that." Laughed Makarov.

"Erza's pretty stubborn when it comes to these things after all." Said Mirajane.

Ford looked at Dipper who sighed knowing his mother would never agree to it.

Sometime later it was dinnertime, of course Mirajane took the orders as everyone eating there was shooting the breeze about their day.

"So then a gnome showed up..." said Elfman, "And of course it was that Jeff guy but then he yelled out "Nope not getting involved" and turned around."

This made almost everyone in the room laugh.

"So then what happened?" asked Happy.

"I managed to the monster in headlock and punch it!" said Elfman, "The thing couldn't take a real man."

Mirajane smiled at her brother's story.

That night around closing time.

"All right! Closing time!" called out Mirajane.

"One more drink!" said Cana.

"Sorry but you know the rules." Said Mirajane.

Cana sighed and finished her drink.

Mirajane shut down everything for the night and joined Lisanna and Elfman in walking home. When they got home Mirajane took a shower.

She got into her pajamas and laid down, she was about to fall asleep when everything turned black and white.

She immediately got out of bed and looked around, knowing whatever wads going on wasn't normal.

"Well, well, well Drink Tray, already suspicious of something that's going on, didn't see that one coming." Said a voice.

She turned around and saw Bill.

"I take it your Bill Cipher." Said Mirajane narrowing her eyes at him.

"Calm down Drink Tray, I've come to make a deal." Said Bill putting his hands in defense.

"Why would I do that?" asked Mirajane, "Considering that deal you made with Dipper."

"Fine I'll be honest this time around, I want to use your body." Said Bill, "I thought I should take that chance considering you are an S Class Wizard."

"There's nothing you can give me, so leave." Said Mirajane.

"That's where you're wrong Drink Tray." Said Bill.

He snapped his fingers and a tied up Lisanna and Elfman appeared.

"What happened?" asked Lisanna.

"Oh man how did I get here?" asked Elfman.

"All right you let me possess your body and nothing will happen to them." Said Bill.

"What?" asked Mirajane.

"I know your weakness Drink Tray, it's them and if something were to happen to them… anything at all…" Said Bill, "You don't want them to get hurt do you"

Mirajane glared at him.

"You're a monster." She growled out,

"Why thank you…" said Bill.

"Mira…" said Lisanna.

"Why you little…" growled Elfman struggling against his bonds.

Mirajane just looked down, then it hit her, something Bill said.

"You promise you won't hurt them at all?" asked Mirajane.

"As long as you hold up your end of the bargain." Said Bill.

"Fine, but I have some conditions." Said Mirajane.

"Fine… What are they?" asked Bill.

"First off will only do it one time and only one time." Said Mirajane.

"I guess that makes sense." Said Bill.

"And the other it must be right now." Said Mirajane.

"Seriously?" asked Bill.

"It's now or never." Said Mirajane.

"Fine, but I get your body for as long as possible." Said Bill.

"Agreed." Said Mirajane.

Bill's hand was in engulfed with blue flames and the two shook hands.

Lisanna and Elfman watched in horror as Mirajane's soul was removed from her body with Bill entering her body and then both of tem woke up in their beds.

Back in Mirajane's room. Birajane (AKA Bill in Mirajane's body) was laughing hysterically.

"This is quite the body Drink Tray." Said Mirajane looking at himself in the mirror.

He closed his eyes and opened them, they were now Mirajane's usual blue instead of the horrific golden eyes associated with Bill's possession.

"I can wait until tomorrow to get the rift." Said Birajane.

"The rift?" asked Mirajane in her soul form not too far away.

But before Bill could explain Lisanna and Elfman both ran into the room.

"Mira!" yelled Lisanna.

"Oh that's right… I really did take you two hostage so you heard everything." Said Birajane, "I can't hurt you, but thankfully your sister has a way to keep you quiet long enoguh."

He raised his hand to perform the sleep spell, however he suddenly collapsed with his eyes reverting to the golden state.

"What is wrong with this body! Why can't I control it." Said Birajane.

Birajane looked where Mirajane was floating, Lisanna and Elfman exchanged looks realizing it was similar situation as Dipper and kept quiet quickly realizing what was really going on.

"My body isn't the problem, it's yours." Said Mirajane.

"What?" asked Birajane, "I'm a being of pure energy!"

"And energy can always be drained." Said Mirajane.

"How is this even possible?" asked Birajane.

"My body is recognizing you're close enoguh to an Earthland demon." Said Mirajane.

"This shouldn't have happened…" growled Birajane.

"But you knew there are was a chance this would happen and you took a chance that it wouldn't." said Mirajane, "We both took a chance and I was the one who came out on top."

Birajane began to get woozy realizing he was near the point of no return.

"I… I… have to get… get out of this stu… stupid body…" said Birajane.

It all of Bill's remaining power to leave her body, once he was out he was sickly pale yellow and he was shaking.

However a bright flash of light right behind him. He turned around and saw something that would shake his core.

"I held up your end, now you'll hold up mine." Said Mirajane, "You're never going to be able hurt them…"

Bill paled even more as Mirajane snapped her fingers, Bill was forced out of the house thanks to a blue fire force field. He tried to get near again but the blue flames stopped him.

"Great…" sighed Bill, "I really shouldn't have taken that chance…"

Back in Mirajane's room there was a flash of light and Mirajane returned to normal.

"Mira!" cried Lisanna hugging her.

Elfman looked at her.

"I'm sorry for taking that deal." Said Mirajane.

"Are you kidding me… we figured out your plan the whole time." Said Elfman patting her on her shoulder.

"But what if it didn't work." Said Mirajane.

"But it did work…" said Lisanna.

"You're right…" said Mirajane.

Elfman wrapped the two in a hug and the three were there for a while.

The next morning, Mirajane got up and found Elfman was cooking breakfast.

"Wait… isn't today my day to make breakfast?" asked Mirajane.

"Yeah, but after what happened last night you deserve a day off." Said Elfman.

"Thanks…" said Mirajane, "Speaking of which… can you do a favor for me Lisanna."

"Of course." Said Lisanna knowing what the favor is.

Sometime later.

"Good morning!" called out Natsu and Happy.

"Good morning." Said Lisanna from the bar.

"Where's Mira?" asked Happy.

"Oh something happened last night." Said Lisanna.

"She's taking the day off to sort everything out." Said Elfman.

"What happened?" asked Natsu.

"She should be the one to tell you." Sighed Lisanna.

Happy and Natsu looked at each other, considered that something must have happened.

Not too long later at the Mystery Shack, Stan tying his tie when the doorbell rang.

"Can someone go get that!" he yelled.

No one when get it.

He went down stairs muttering thing, he opened the door and saw it was Mirajane.

"Oh Mira… what are you doing here?" asked Stan.

"I'm here to see Ford." Said Mirajane.

"Seriously?" asked Stan raising an eyebrow.

"I had a run-in with Bill last night." Said Mirajane.

"Oh…" said Stan realizing that Ford might be the one to talk about that stuff, "FORD! YOU HAVE A GUEST!"

In the basement Ford heard the yell.

He face palmed at the way Stan called him.

Of course the twins who were upstairs heard the yell too.

"Ford has a gust?" asked Dipper.

"That's weird." Said Mabel.

Both decided to go downstairs and see what wads going on.

Ford made his way to the living room and saw it was Mirajane surpassing him.

"Oh hello Mirajane." Said Ford, "Why are you here to see me."

"It's probably better if we sit down." Said Mirajane.

The two sat down at the table, unaware that the twins were listening.

"Last night, Bill appeared to me." Said Mirajane, "He wanted to make a deal."

Ford paled.

"Wait… but aren't the dorms protected from Bill." Said Ford.

"I don't live in the dorms." Said Mirajane, "I moved out not too long ago with Lisanna and Elfman. We live in a house elsewhere in the forest."

"I see…" said Ford, "You said no, right?"

Mirajane didn't answer.

"What did you agree to?" asked Ford trying not to panic.

"He took my brother and sister hostage. He wouldn't harm them if I let him possess my body." Said Mirajane.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other then it hit them.

"Oh that is so cool!" yelled Mabel.

"Mabel keep it down!" whispered Dipper.

However Ford and Mirajane heard this and realized they were watching.

"We know you're there." Laughed Mirajane.

Both of them came out of hiding, Mabel's eyes were sprawling while Dipper looked embarrassed.

"Did you hear anything?" asked Mirajane trying not to laugh.

"We heard everything." Said Mabel.

"Did he already do it? Or has it not happened yet?" asked Dipper.

"One of my conditions was that it had to be done right away and he can only do it once." Said Mirajane.

"So wait… then that means!" said Dipper almost in awe.

"He was close enoguh." Laughed Mirajane.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?" asked Ford, "You let Bill possess you! Bill might try it again…"

"He won't…" said Mirajane, "Because he almost died possessing me."

"What…" said Ford.

Dipper stared at Ford.

"Great Uncle Ford… have you talked to Mira about her magic yet?" asked Dipper.

"I know she knows transformation." Said Ford, "Why is there more to her magic."

The twins stared at their great uncle.

"Didn't you introduce yourself as an S-Class?" asked Dipper.

"I did." Confirmed Mirajane.

Dipper face palmed.

"Wait… isn't S-Class the strongest members of the Guild?" asked Ford.

Mirajane took out her phone just in case she had to use Satan Soul in front of Ford.

"It's true…" said Mirajane," But I'm not the strongest."

"Did you know about this?" asked Ford to Dipper.

"I grew up with stories about her." Pointed out Dipper.

Ford face palmed.

"What does this have anything to o with Bill possessing her being a good a thing?" he asked.

"Have you interviewed Lisanna and Elfman?" asked Mirajane.

"I have…" said Ford.

"So then you know about Take Over?" asked Mirajane.

"I do." Answered Ford, "You're brother can take over the power of monsters while your sister can take over the power of animals."

"I have a take over myself." Said Mirajane.

"I didn't know that." Said Ford.

"You see I took a chance that Bill was close enoguh to the Demons back in Earthland…" said Mirajane.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Ford.

"You see… Demons don't possess me." Said Mirajane.

That was when she was surrounded by light, Ford watched as her hair got a bit wilder, her features became sharper, her clothes turned into a very different outfit. She gained a black blouse, a yellow skirt with a brick like pattern, a bow tie, black pantyhose, yellow Mary-Janes, a yellow eye patch covered one of her eyes, a little balk top hat appeared on her head and a golden cane appeared in her hand.

"I poses the demons." Said Mirajane.

Ford was just standing there gaping.

Mirajane took the opportunity to keep her promise to Stan and take a few pictures.

"Really Mira?" asked Dipper.

"I promised someone I would." Said Mirajane.

"How… how did this happen?" asked Ford once he regained himself.

"He possessed my body and it responded by absorbing his powers and turning it into a Satan Soul." Responded Mirajane.

"Wait…" said Mabel.

"No,,, he got out in time." Said Mirajane, "I was this close to killing him too."

"Oh man…" said Dipper.

Ford honestly didn't know to react.

"How do we know that Bill isn't controlling her?" he managed to say.

All three looked at Ford, on one hand he was genuinely worried, on the other he really underestimated Mirajane.

"Does Stan still have the video from the Manotaur fight?" axed Mirajane as she returned to normal.

"I'll go get it." Said Dipper.

"What?" asked Ford.

"Oh the leader of the Manotaurs attacked a Manliness competition between Elfman and Manly Dan." Explained Mabel.

"What does that have to with Mirajane?" asked Ford.

"You'll see…" said Mirajane.

Dipper put on the video and Ford was shocked she watched the leader of the Manotaurs was beaten by Mirajane.

Mirajane just smiled as the video ended.

"I can't belie you beaten the leader of the Manotaurs." Said Ford.

"He threatened to kill Elfman." Sighed Mirajane.

"Did you also do the same thing to Freed during the Fighting Festival?" asked Dipper who then realized something, "That incident has a lot of names."

"I did." Said Mirajane.

"You defeated the leader of the Manotaurs on your own?" asked Ford again.

"It's true." Said Mirajane with a smile.

Ford sighed.

He had a run in with Leaderaur before as well… what he knew about him scared him of course.

Ford sighed.

"Do you have any idea how to use Bill's powers?" asked Ford.

"A bit…" said Mirajane, "I did make sure he can't go back on his end of the deal."

"I think it's for the best if you try to figure them out." Said Ford, "Just in case he tries something again."

"Actually it's one of the reasons why I came here to talk to you." Said Mirajane.

"I see…" said Ford.

They went outside with the twins deicing to help as well.

Mirajane once again went into Satan Soul: Cipher as she recently dubbed it.

"So you do have any ideas?" asked Mirajane.

"There's that fire!" said Mabel.

Mirajane lit her hand on fire.

She then threw the fire hitting one of the trees.

"That was easy enoguh." Said Mirajane.

"Maybe you should try to possess someone." Said Mabel.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Mirajane.

"If you want to tap into Bill's powers, maybe it's for the best." Said Ford.

The twins both stared at Ford.

"Oh I get it…" said Mirajane, "You still don't fully trust me."

Ford didn't answer.

"It's understandable. You just found about my magic, we don't know each other that well" Said Mirajane.

Dipper looked at Mirajane.

"I volunteer." Said Dipper.

"Are you sure?" asked Mirajane, "I mean what happened last time."

"I'm sure…" said Dipper.

"All right, I'll give you a free lunch tomorrow in exchange." Said Mirajane as her caught on fire figuring that it would only work properly with a deal.

Dipper nodded.

The two shook hands, he braced himself for the worse. However he felt something warm enter his body instead of being pulled out of his body.

Dipper opened his eyes.

"Dipper?" he said, "Yes…"

That was when both of them realized something. Mirajane was in control of Dipper's body… as was Dipper.

"Whoa!" said Mabel.

"What?" both of them asked the same time.

Dipper/Mirajane turned to where Mirajane's body was, in its place was a stature.

"Okay… that's weird…" said Dipper speaking then Mirajane took over, "So this is what I look as a stature."

Ford looked at Dipper's eyes, his left was brown, but his right was blue, and it wasn't like when Bill possessed it where the eyes were demonic, there was a warmth and kindness in that blue eye.

Ford breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay." Said Mirajane speaking thorough Dipper, "By the way Dipper can I use some of your magic…"

Dipper took over, "Go ahead." He said.

Mirajane considered which spell to use, that was when she noticed something.

"Freed's been teaching you that spell?" asked Mirajane speaking through Dipper.

"Please don't tell mom he's teaching me." Said Dipper.

"Don't worry you're secret's safe with me." Said Mirajane speaking through Dipper.

That was Dipper/Mirajane used Solid Script: Butterfly. Which created the word with a butterfly like pattern.

"Seriously?" Dipper asked then Mirajane took over, "Sorry, I always wanted to try it out."

Ford cleared his throat.

"I guess I should go back, thank you so much Dipper." Said Mirajane.

Mirajane made Dipper close his eyes as she returned back to her body.

When she did she immediately went back to her human form.

"That took a lot of magic." Said Mirajane.

Ford however was staring at Mirajane, he was now 100 percent certain she was telling the truth. And because of that he felt the rift in his pocket and relied that she was the one he had to tell about the rift.

"There's something I think I should talk to Mirajane in private." Said Ford to Dipper.

Dipper quickly realized what Ford was going to do.

"Come on, I'll treat you to a shake at the Guild Hall." Said Dipper.

"All right!" said Mabel.

The two of them left Mirajane and Ford alone.

"You know it was reckless to let Bill possess your body." Said Ford.

"I couldn't take that chance… my family is really important to me." Said Mirajane, "You know… honestly with your and Stan's feud, I'm firmly on Stan's side…"

"Can't say I'm surprised." Said Ford.

"The reason is because if I knew Lisanna was in another dimension, I would have done anything to get her back." Said Mirajane, "Wait do you know the story?"

"What sorry?" asked Ford.

"Once we went on an Class S job to stop a monster that was called the Beast. Elfman used take-over to try to stop it, but it wasn't enoguh, it took over his mind and made him go on a rampage. Lisanna tried to reach him, but it didn't work. He sent her flying. The spot she landed in turned out be where an Anima was." Said Mirajane.

"Anima?" asked Ford.

"Portals to Edolas." Said Mirajane.

"Ah…" said Ford.

"She was sent to Edolas… she vanished right before my eyes… I thought she died. But she was sent to Edolas." Said Mirajane, "If I had known she was sent to Edolas I would have done everything I could have done to get her back… though in the end it would have been for nothing because she ended up being sent back to Earthland two years later…"

"It would have been for nothing." Said Ford.

"That might be, but there's something else you should know… the love we feel for each other gives us strength." Said Mirajane, "After Lisanna "died" I couldn't use Satan Soul, During the Battle of Fairy Tail when I saw Freed trying to kill Elfman… something inside me snapped and I was able to use it again. Not only that but during the Phantom War, I was in grave danger. Elfman saw me and was finally able to control his Beast Form."

"I didn't know." Said Ford.

"Well I doubt you were told everything about the Guild." Said Mirajane.

"Oh right." Said Ford.

Mirajane sighed.

"There's something else I wanted to ask you about." Said Mirajane.

"What?" asked Ford.

"When Bill took control of my body, he mentioned something called the Rift." Said Mirajane.

"He mentioned it?" asked Ford.

Mirajane nodded.

"I was planning to tell you anyway." Said Ford.

Ford took out the rift from his pocket.

"It's an Inter-dimensional Rift, it was created when Stan activated the portal." Said Ford, "Bill wants to break this so he can merge the Nightmare Realm with Earth."

"That's horrible." Said Mirajane paling.

"So far I've only told Dipper and now I'm trusting you since Bill can't control of your body." Said Ford.

"Wouldn't it be better to tell more people to protect it better?" asked Mirajane.

"No…" he said putting it away, "Just knowing about it would put anyone in danger."

"Can you show it to me again?" asked Mirajane.

"Why?" asked Ford.

"I have an idea in case you change your mind." Said Mirajane.

He took it out and held it firmly just in case it all was a trick.

But he didn't expect for her to take out her phone and take a couple pictures of it.

When she was done.

"Okay, I'm putting it in a hidden folder so that it can't be access easily." Said Mirajane.

Ford put away the rift in surprise.

"You know…" said Ford, "If Bill ever gains a physical form then the entire world will be destroyed."

"I figured…" said Mirajane.

"If that happens you're going to have to fight him." said Ford.

"It makes sense." Said Mirajane, "I will have to figure out how to use his powers more."

"Can you do that?" asked Ford.

"I just have to start taking jobs." Said Mirajane, "Using the powers to target the more dangerous monster would be better than in front of Dipper and Mabel."

"Good." Said Ford.

"Also I want you to do something too." Said Mirajane.

"What?" asked Ford.

"Learn to trust people again." Said Mirajane.

"What?" asked Ford.

"I don't know what happened 30 years ago." Said Mirajane, "But things changed since then you now have a family you can trust with this and friends too. I know your trust Dipper, but I feel you need more than him…"

"I'll think about." Responded Ford.

Mirajane sighed.

"I really hope you consider what I said..." said Mirajane, "No one should be alone… especially with this."

Ford didn't' respond.

"Any ways I'm going back to the Guild Hall." Said Mirajane, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone until you give the okay."

Ford nodded.

With that Mirajane left.

Ford gritted his teeth, he couldn't let anyone know right now… even with the Bill Shields up.

In the nightmare realm Bill was watching this.

"Great, now he's trusted her." Muttered Bill, "This could not have gone any worse…"

He then realized it could have gone worse… she could have had her pre-Lisanna "death" personality. And thought made him shudder.

He sighed.

"I still need to recover more of my powers." Said Bill, "I guess when I do I have to go with Plan B…"

And so Mirajane ended up stealing some of Bill's powers, making into a Satan Soul. However Bill was still alive and wasn't down for the count just yet.

And at least Ford trusted her with the knowledge of the Rift… but will it be enough for prevent Bill's plans? Only time will tell…

Next Time: Alec decides to visit for a couple weeks along with his new girlfriend. He claims that he wants to make it up for being a bad dad, but can the twins forgive him? Find out next time!

A/N: Yeah... Satan Soul: Cipher looks like a gothic Lolita dress, I couldn't help myself, especially with Bill's hat...


	59. Daddy's Back

A/N: Totally forgot to mention a couple things a couple days ago, first off YAY! 60,000 hits! Although I have to admit a couple other stories have reached celebration points recently and I should update them but still

Also at fanime my friend Technomaru did something really sweet: He photo boomed a Fairy Tail cosplay gathering at Fanime dressed like Bill Cipher... Sill but sweet...

Also props to drakin6345 for coming up with the chapter's monster... Sorry it took a while but it's finally here!

Oh and one more thing... man... I didn't think Alec would get such hate... wow…

Chapter 59: Daddy's Back

It was just a normal day in the mystery shack. Dipper and Mabel were playing Monster Mon card game when the Phone rang.

"Someone get the phone!" yelled Stan.

No one got it instead focusing on their game so Stan went to get it.

"Seriously?" asked Stan, he answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Oh… hi Uncle Stan…" came a voice.

"You…" growled Stan.

"Calm down! I just want to talk to Erza." Said the voice on the other end.

"What are you calling to tell her your payments are late or something like that?" asked Stan.

"I've never been late once… just please put her on." Said the person on the end.

The twins stopped their and looked at each other.

"Fine…" muttered Stan, "Erza! It's for you" he called out.

Thankfully she was there, however Stan refused to leave the room.

"Hello?" asked Erza.

"Hey Erza… haven't heard from you in a while." Said the voice on the other end.

"What do you want Alec?" asked Erza.

The twins looked at each other.

"I did some soul searching the last few months… and I realized I screwed up." Said Alec, "SO I'm going to come up to vest for the next couple of weeks."

"Seriously?" asked Erza.

"You have full custody and I understand that… it's probably better if I don't have custody of them either… I admit that… but I still want to part of their lives…"

"Fine…" sighed Erza.

"Also about this weird letter Mabel sent me about another uncle… it sounds like something I should look into." Said Alec.

Erza looked at Mabel who smiled weakly in response realizing it was about that letter she sent him.

"I'll be up in a couple days… also my girlfriend's coming along." Said Alec on the other end, "And I intend to be there for their birthday."

"I figured that part." Sighed Erza.

"Okay… I'll see you then, bye." Said Alec.

Erza sighed when she hung up the phone.

"What did he want?" asked Dipper.

"He's coming to vats for a couple week, through your birthday at least." Sighed Erza.

Both of them froze. Sure Mabel was sending him letters and the occasional tape. But neither one of them were ready to see him in person again.

"He's also bringing along his girlfriend." Sighed Erza.

Stan took out some cash.

"Here get something from the Guildhall. My treat." Said Stan.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Look I'm doing something nice." Said Stan, "Don't make me take back the money."

The twins left for the Guild Hall.

"How you holding up?" asked Stan.

"I'm fine… but I think it's them that needs it more than I do…" said Erza.

"Does he know about the Guild?" asked Stan.

"No but Mabel apparently told him about Ford." Said Erza.

"Can't blame her." Said Stan with a shrug.

"I hope he's genuine." Said Erza.

"If he's not he's going to die." Said Stan.

Erza was going to say something but realized he wasn't talking him doing the deed.

"He is going to die…" said Erza.

Not too long later at the Guild Hall, the twins were at the bar. Both of them were depressed.

However it wasn't like the time Mabel gave Stan the truth teeth, then there was a comical air to it.

"Is everything all right?" asked Mirajane.

"Our dad's coming for a visit." Said Dipper.

"Oh…" said Mirajane who only knew the basics of the divorce, it didn't help that the twins didn't talk their father.

"What!" yelled Natsu.

"You're kidding!" yelled Gray.

"Oh… Dipper… Mabel…" said Lucy.

"You guys know the whole story?" asked Levy.

"Yeah…" said Natsu.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Said Mirajane.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and nodded.

"I think it's time we told you…" said Dipper.

They told the Guild the story of what caused their parents divorce.

When they were done those that didn't hear were in shock.

"How could he say those things!" yelled Elfman.

"How could say that to their own children?" asked Freed.

"When he shows up!" yelled Natsu.

"Natsu stand down!" said Makarov.

Natsu muttered something under his breath.

"For all we know he could be genuine in his visit." Said Makarov.

"Kind of like my dad." Said Lucy.

"Didn't he want 100,000 Jewel?" asked Cana.

"He didn't have a good grasp on money." Sighed Lucy, "I really hope his Guild Mates helped him on that…"

"I know what's like having a horrible dad who turns things around. Give him a chance to see if he changed." Said Lucy.

"I don't know…" said Dipper.

"Maybe…" said Mabel.

"And if not." Said Natsu punching his fist.

"You know Natsu you should let those who work for the Shack get the first hits in." said Makarov.

"I know, I know…" said Natsu.

"He's also bringing his girlfriend." Said Mabel, "Should have mentioned that earlier…"

There was an awkward silence.

"Well Erza is dating too so I don't think that will be much of a problem." Said Lucy.

A couple day later on the road to Gravity Falls, the radio blared as Alec drove, a young woman with short red hair sang along with the radio cheerfully.

Alec sighed and turned off the radio.

"Is something wrong?" asked the woman.

"Sue… there's something I haven't told you yet… it's about the kids." Said Alec.

"I already know Mabel's weird. I watched that video she sent you." Said the woman named Sue.

(Flashback)

They were watching a video that Mabel sent them.

"Hey! Dad! Things have been Cray-Cray since we moved to Gravity Falls… anyways watch me stick all these gummy worms up my nose!" said Mabel on TV.

They watched as she did it.

"Is this some weird veiled I hate you dad thing?" asked Sue.

"I don't know…" said Alec.

(End of Flashback)

"It's not that." Said Alec.

"Then what?" asked Sue.

"Okay, I am not pranking you, making fun or you anything like that. The only reason why I haven't told you is because well you wouldn't believe me." Said Alec.

"Come on try me…" said Sue.

"Okay… my ex-wife is a Wizard from another universe. The kids inherited her ability to use magic." Said Alec.

"What?" said Sue staring at him.

"I know it's unbelievable but when you get there…" said Alec.

"There's more to your divorce when what you told me, isn't there?" asked Sue.

"I got jealous… I got jealous that my kids could do such amazing things. I was just a normal person… I wanted to use magic too… but I couldn't." said Alec, "I grew resentful and I started calling them freaks. Eventually they heard me, Erza found out and… yeah…"

"And you're not messing with me?" asked Sue.

"I'm not…" said Alec.

"If what you're saying is true… Then…" sighed Sue.,

She took a breath.

"Oh my god! I'm dating Petunia Dursley." Said Sue.

"What?" asked Alec.

"You love your family but due to jealously you grew resentful of the fact they could use magic and you can't so you started calling them freaks." Said Sue.

Alec's eyes widened.

"I am Petunia Dursley!" said Alec freaking out a little.

"Look you want to make it up to the kids, right?" asked Sue, "I'm sure it will be fine."

"I know, I know…" said Alec.

"I'm breaking up with you if you're just messing with me." Said Sue.

"Don't worry I'm not." Said Alec.

And soon they made to Gravity Falls.

As they head towards the Mystery Shack, suddenly a monster landed on the road and they had to stop the car.

"What is that thing!" yelled Sue.

"I don't know." Said Alec.

That was when the smother roared in pain as it punched hard into the ground another smaller monster.

That monster was Elfman in his beast formed, in the air, Mirajane was in Satan Soul: Cipher while Lisanna was in her bird form.

"Looks like there's some trying to use the road." Said Mirajane seeing the car.

"I'll go see if their okay." Said Lisanna she flew down to the woods and tuned back human.

She ran towards the car just in case they were tourists.

"Hey there… the roads kind of closed." Said Lisanna.

"We can see that." Said Sue.

"Are from around here?" asked Lisanna.

"Nope… visiting for the rest of the summer. "said Alec.

"Do you want a detour?" asked Lisanna.

"That would be nice." Said Sue.

"So where are you trying to go?" asked Lisanna.

"The Mystery Shack." Said Alec.

Lisanna gave them directions away around the fight.

"So you know the Mystery Shack?" asked Sue.

"I'm friends with the family who runs it." Said Lisanna.

"Oh crap." Thought Alec sweating.

"I think it might be closed today though…" said Lisanna.

"Thanks for letting me know…" said Alec, "I should be going now! Bye-bye!"

He was about to roll up the window however Lisanna realized something, she realized who Alec looked like.

"Wait!" she said.

Alec began to sweat even more.

"You're Mr. Pines aren't you?" asked Lisanna.

"Yes…" he said.

"You better not hurt Dipper and Mabel again…" said Lisanna, "Got it…"

That was when several spikes came form nowhere and impaled the monster in is limbs.

"I won't! I promise. "said Alec who drove away.

Lisanna looked back to the fight and a sheepish looking Mirajane.

"Sorry, I got the urge to that at the exact moment." said Mirajane.

"It's okay… I think I know the reason why." Said Lisanna.

Alec sighed as he drove on the detour.

"That was weird." Said Sue.

"I think it's going to get weirder from this point on." Sighed Alec.

They made it to the Mystery Shack.

"We're here." Said Alec.

"So is you're uncle a hack?" asked Sue looking at the broken sign.

"You'll see." Laughed Alec.

He rang the bell, Stan was the one who answered.

"Hi Uncle Stan…" Alec said awkwardly.

Stan punched him in the face.

"I've been wanting to do that for months." Muttered Stan.

"Good to see you again…" said Alec.

"So you must be the new girlfriend." Said Stan looking at her.

"Yeah…" said Sue.

"I told you not to punch him." said Erza coming to the door.

Sue looked at Erza.

"You're Erza?" she asked.

"I take you're his new girlfriend." Said Erza.

"I'm Susan Peterson, but everyone calls me Sue." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Said Erza.

Alec got up from the ground.

"So are the kids here?" he asked.

Dipper and Mabel made their way outside.

"Hi dad!" said Mabel.

Dipper only nodded.

"I think we should talk first." Said Erza, "Why don't you two show Sue around town."

"Sure!" said Mabel.

"Fine." Sighed Dipper.

""I'm headed to the bar." Said Stan realizing it was better to leave the two alone since it would be the first they talked in person since the divorce was finalized.

Erza and Alec headed into the living room.

"I got some cash so let's go to Greasy's ." said Dipper.

"Okay." Said Sue with a shrug.

"By the way you know I'm not talking about an actually bar right." Said Stan.

"We know." Said Mabel.

"It's probably better if mom is the one to tell him about the Guild." Said Dipper.

"The Guild?" asked Sue.

"We'll show you another time." Said Mabel.

Inside, Erza made some coffee and gave it to Alec.

"Thanks…" he said.

Both of them sat in silence for a few minutes until Alec finally said something.

"We never should have gotten married." Said Alec.

"Agreed." Said Erza, "After everything I went through I just wanted to give them a peaceful life."

"And I really haven't gotten married so young." Sighed Alec, "I wanted to be part of my kids' lives… but… I really, really screwed up…"

"So what happened?" asked Erza.

"I got lonely." He admitted, "After a while I realized it…. I got some therapy and I met Sue. And I realized that I have to patch things up with the kids at least."

"It's not going to be easy." Said Erza.

"Well for Dipper, I have an okay relationship with Mabel." Said Alec, "She sends me letters and the occasional tape…"

"I know…" said Erza, "I heard one of those tapes got Dipper angry because the original destroyed a side of project of his."

"How?" asked Alec.

"You don't go their YouTube pages do you?" asked Erza.

"No…" he admitted.

"Well it's for the better. There's something I have to tell you." Said Erza, "Remember all o the stories I told you about my guild?"

"Of course." Said Alec.

"Well some of them arrived in Gravity Falls." Said Erza.

"What?" asked Alec, "How?"

"They were attacked by a dragon and the magic in the air created the same conditions that sent me here." Said Erza, "Also turns out only a few months passed for them."

"No way…" said Alec, "So who's here?"

"My team." Said Erza.

"Oh man…" said Alec.

"Makarov, Mira, Elfman, Cana, Levy, Gildarts are among them as well." Said Erza, "Also turns out Lisanna wasn't dead, she was just to another dimension as well…"

"You're kidding…" said Alec.

"And a few others I never told you about in the story." Said Erza.

"Wait is one of them a girl with short white hair?" asked Alec, "There was a weird monster attack and a girl gave us directions to the mystery shack."

"That would be Lisanna." Said Erza.

"I see…" sighed Alec.

"Also there's more." Said Erza.

"More?" asked Alec.

"First off I've told you about Jellal." Said Erza.

"What about him?" asked Alec.

"Well the story he told me about him possessed was true and as part of a complicated scheme he joined the Guild." Said Erza.

Alec blinked then realized.

"You're…" said Alec.

"Dating despite the age difference." Said Erza.

"Good for you…" said Alec.

"How did you meet Sue?" asked Erza.

"A friend made me go to Speed dating and we hit it off." Said Alec.

"Do you think she'll take magic well.," said Erza.

"About that…" said Alec, "I only found out after a few dates… but…"

Meanwhile at Greasy's Diner…

"So Alec… told me that you have magic… is it true?" asked Sue.

"Requip!" said Mabel switch out sweaters.

"That is so cool!" said Sue, "Not what I was hoping for… but still pretty cool."

"Let me guess Harry Potter?" asked Dipper.

"You got me…" said Sue, "I'm a huge Harry Potter fan."

She took out her phone and showed them a picture of her dressed in a Hufflepuff uniform behind her was clearly Hogwarts and a huge line behind her.

"Wait… is that?" asked Mabel.

"Opening day." She said with a big smile.

"And you're dating our dad?" asked Dipper.

"Yep!" she said, "Though I kept the whole Harry Potter thing a secret for a while until after a few dates."

Back at the mystery shack Erza was laughing.

"Yep… I can't escape magic, real or fictional." Said Alec.

"Yeah…" said Erza.

That was when Ford entered the room.

"Oh you must Alec." Said Ford.

"You must be my long lost uncle…" said Alec, "So where you?"

"It's a long satyr." Said Ford.

Back at the Diner.

"So if I'm still with your dad in a couple years how I take you to Diagon Alley when it opens." Said Sue.

"That would so cool!" said Mabel.

"Are actively trying to avert the whole evil step mother thing?" asked Dipper.

"You caught me." Said Sue, "I know it's a stereotype, but I mean I don't want to be like that to you guys… Besides it would be kind of fun to hang out with guys."

"I was worried that you would like Lady Tremaine!" said Mabel.

"Are you kidding me! She scared me as a kid!" said Sue, "When I found out Alec has kids I made a vow to try to get along with them…"

"That's so sweet!" said Mabel.

Sue looked at Dipper.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Sorry it's that…" said Dipper.

"Look I understand. You just met me… and from the sounds of it what happened with Alec wasn't pretty. I understand if you don't want to get close too fast." Said Sue.

"Thanks…" said Dipper not knowing how to respond.

"I mean I have to get used to your family too, I mean with magic, and then something about a secret uncle…" said Sue.

"You'll get used to it." Said Mabel.

"I hope so… I really like your dad and it would be weird to be an evil stepmom because I can't handle weirdness." Said Sue.

She looked out the window and she saw Gajeel and Panther Lily walk and fly past the window.

Mabel waved at them, both of them nodded while Sue just blinked.

"Was that a flying cat?" asked Sue.

"Yep!" said Mabel.

"I don't know if I should be a little scared or if that's one of the most awesome things I have ever seen…" said Sue.

"You'll be fine with this family." Said Mabel.

However learning to get along with Sue was one thing… learning to get along with Alec again was another.

That night at dinner, Jellal joined them.

And the dinner was even more awkward.

"So… what has been going on since you moved here?" asked Alec.

Mabel and Dipper didn't answer.

"So I heard about the Guild… have you two learned more magic?" asked Alec.

"I learned transformation." Said Mabel.

Dipper didn't answer.

"Dipper I understand if you can't learn better magic but…" said Alec.

Dipper glared at his dad.

"I'm full…" he said.

He got up and left.

Everyone stared at Alec.

"What did I say?" asked Alec nervously.

"Dipper's now better at me in magic." Said Mabel somewhat sheepishly.

"Seriously?" asked Alec.

"He just wasn't the type to learn magic from me" said Erza.

"Dipper seems to be a prodigies when it come to letter magic." Said Jellal.

Alec sighed realizing why Dipper was angry.

"I made things worse, didn't I?" asked Alec.

"You sure did Petunia." Said Sue.

"Really Sue?" asked Alec as Stan laughing, he turned to his uncle, "You don't even get the joke."

"There's a joke involved?" asked Stan, "I mean besides calling you a calling you a girly name?"

"I'm full." Said Alec deciding to leave dinner as well.

"So why did you call him Petunia?" asked Erza.

"Petunia Dursley." Answered Sue.

Mabel's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! You're right!" said Mabel.

"Can someone explain?" asked Stan.

No one decided to explain.

The night the twins were brushing their teeth.

"So are you going to talk to dad anytime soon." Said Mabel.

"No." answered Dipper.

"Why?" asked Mabel.

"Look you heard what he said at dinner." Said Dipper.

"He didn't know you're a lot better at magic." Said Mabel.

"He just assumed that I'm not good at magic though." Said Dipper.

"Yeah… I guess…" said Mabel.

"I don't think I can forgive him." said Dipper, "At least not any time soon."

Mabel began to think.

"Please don't." said Dipper.

"Don't what?" asked Mabel innocently.

"Put us in danger so that we become closer." Said Dipper.

"It worked for me and Jellal." Said Mabel.

"You just needed to see what kind of person Jellal really was, I know dad." Said Dipper.

Meanwhile down stairs Alec was laying on the floor in a sleeping bag.

"You sure you want to sleep there?" asked Sue getting the fold out ready.

"I'm sure." Said Alec.

"Look just give him time. I'm sure he'll come around." Said Sue.

"I hop[e so… I wonder if he inherited his mother's stubbornness…" said Alec.

"Oh come on, you're stubborn too." Said Sue.

"No I'm not." Said Alec.

Sue rolled her eyes.

"By the way…" said Sue.

"What?" asked Alec.

"I get that Mabel has a pig, but what's' with the goat?" asked Sue.

Gompers was nearby chewing on Alec's sleeping bag.

"I have no idea." Said Alec.

Thankfully Stan came in.

"Get out of here!" he yelled out at the goat.

Gompers ran off.

"So a goat is normal here?" asked Alec.

"Yeah…" said Stan.

"Am I the only normal one in this family?" asked Alec.

"Maybe…" said Stan.

Alec sighed when he said that.

The next day Stan was making his Stan-cakes.

Alec made his way to the kitchen rubbing his back.

"Have a hard time sleeping?" asked Stan.

"Yeah, I better get used to it though." Said Alec.

"You're not bailing are you?" asked Stan.

"No way…" said Alec, "You know dad… dad has told me about Grandpa."

Stan sighed.

"That's one of the reasons why I'm trying to change myself…" said Alec.

"Good to know…" said Stan giving him his Stan Cakes.

"How much hair is in it?" asked Alec.

"Don't know." Said Stan with a shrug.

Ford came in got some toast and coffee and left, giving a quick nod to Alec.

"So… do you and Uncle Ford not get along?" asked Alec.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Stan.

Sue and Erza came into the room.

"Yeah he still does that." Giggled Sue.

Both of them noticed Alec was in the room.

"What were you talking about?" asked Alec.

"Nothing important." Said Erza.

"Don't' worry about it. "said Sue.

Stan started laughing knowing what they were doing.

"Cut it out Uncle Stan." Grumbled Alec.

Jellal and the twins soon entered.

"So you have any interesting magic stories?" asked Sue.

"Oh please you don't want to hear about that. How about the time I ran for mayor." Said Stan.

Stan told them about the time he ran for mayor.

When it was done…

"Seriously I know you're a liar. But story was just…" muttered Alec.

"Actually that was a true story…" said Erza.

"Even the stuff about the Uncle Ford's mind control tie and the crazy kid brainwashing his dad?" asked Alec.

"His name's Gideon and it wasn't the first time we fought him." said Mabel.

"He also used the same spell on Natsu at one time." Said Erza.

"Oh…" said Alec.

There was an awkward silence.

"So what are your plans for the day?" asked Alec.

"Me and Marvelous were planning on taking Candy and Grenda on their first official guild job." Said Mabel.

"Nothing that would interest you." Muttered Dipper.

Alec sighed, it didn't help that Dipper put his dish in the sink and left.

"At least he's speaking to you today…" said Mabel.

Alec just shook his head.

Sometime later Stan decided to introduce his employees to Alec and Sue.

"This is Soos, Laxus and Wendy." Said Stan, "This is my idiot nephew and his girlfriend Sue."

"Do you have to introduce me like that." Said Alec.

"Not going to happen." Said Stan leaving them to fend for themselves.

"So Laxus… I know I heard that name from somewhere." Said Alec.

"I used to be a member of Fairy Tail." Said Laxus.

"Oh okay…" said Alec.

There was another awkward silence.

"I'm a jerk! Okay!" yelled Alec suddenly leaving.

"Alec wait…" said Sue.

But he was already gone.

"I wasn't thinking that… I was just trying to figure out what to say." Said Soos.

Everyone stared at Soos.

Alec stormed out of the mystery shack and headed into the woods.

He took a breath as he in the forest.

"A walk should clear my head." Said Alec.

As he walked through the forest he ran into someone else.

Dipper…

Turns out he decided to take a day off to explore the forest, partially to clear his head.

"oh hey…" said Alec.

Dipper didn't respond.

He noticed the sword strapped to Dipper's back.

"Oh so your mom has been teaching you to use a sword." Said Alec, "That's good…"

Dipper still didn't respond and started walking away.

That was when they heard a strange sound.

"What was that?" asked Alec.

"I don't know." Said Dipper.

Dipper headed to where the noise was coming from, Alec followed him.

Both of them saw a large group of things eating a carcass.

"What are those?" asked Alec.

"Still no idea." Said dipper.

The things turned around and they saw what they were.

They were piranhas, floating in the air like they were in water.

"We should get out of here." Said Alec.

"Yeah…" agreed Dipper.

Both of them started to leave but Dipper stepped on a twig.

The strange floating piranhas heard them.

"Run!" said Dipper.

Both of them started to run.

Meanwhile at the Guild Hall, Mabel, Marvelous, Grenda, Candy and Carla were all looking at the request board.

"There's so many to choose from." Said Candy.

"It's probably better if we get a fairly easy one." Said Marvelous.

"But not too easy." Said Grenda.

That was when they heard galloping and everyone turned to the doorway of the Guild Hall, it was a pair of gnomes wearing suits and sunglasses riding a dear.

Everyone in the Guild Hall stared at the site.

"Can we help you?" asked Makarov.

"I'm Kevin and this is Peter." Said one of the gnomes.

"We represent the Forest Coalition." Said the one named Peter.

"The forest coalition?" asked Jellal.

"It's a group that made of various forest citizens that protect the humans from the most dangerous things in the forest." Said Kevin.

"However one of the most dangerous things we contain have escaped" said Peter.

"And that is why we're here so you can help…" said Kevin.

Peter and Kevin took out some photos and other things. It was of the piranhas that Dipper and Alec saw.

"These are Airanhas, their flying piranhas with lungs and can fly like normal fish swim through the air." Explained Kevin.

"The Forest coalition always keep them contained but something happen and there was a small breech. A few of them got away." Explained Peter.

"So we just beat them up." Said Natsu.

"not that easy." Said Peter.

"The bite force is 10 times more powerful than a Nile crocodile." Said Kevin.

"Not to mention that not only do breed fast, but also the incubation period and growth is far too fast." Said Peter.

"These are very dangerous creatures and if they get to town it will be devastating." Said Kevin.

"We don't have much money… but please… we need as much help as we can get. "said Peter.

Makarov sighed he knew one day something like this would happen.

"Erza! Jellal! Gildarts! Mira! I want you to go into the forest and find them." Said Makarov.

Thankfully all four were there and they knew what it meant.

An informal S-Class mission.

"Find them an eliminate them." Said Makarov.

The four nodded.

"You'll have help from our Nymphs who will be able to find them much easier." Said Kevin.

"Thank you so much." Said Peter.

"It's probably better if the kids leave the Guild Hall." Said Kevin.

"The Airanhas might show up here." Said Peter.

"I'll call Laxus letting him know the siltation just in case." Said Freed.

"Good idea." Said Erza.

"I'll take you girls into town." Said Elfman.

"Thanks Elfman." Said Mabel.

"Hopefully everything's okay at the Shack." Said Erza.

Freed called the Mystery Shack, and Told Laxus the situation.

"Okay that is crazy… and you sure you can trust them?" asked Laxus on the phone.

"It seems official." Said Freed, "But maybe you should double check with Ford."

"I will." Said Laxus.

Laxus decided to go into the basement. Ford was reading something in the journal.

"Oh Laxus, what are you doing down here?" asked Ford.

"Something about flying Piranhas?" asked Laxus.

"The Airanhas have escaped?" asked Ford, "This is bad."

"Wait so they are real?" asked Laxus.

"Their one of the most dangerous creatures that live in the forest." Said Ford.

"I need your help if they get near the shack then." Said Laxus.

Ford nodded.

Both of them got upstairs where Soos and Wendy were.

"So is everyone here?" asked Ford.

"I think so Dude." Said Soos.

"Alec hasn't come back actually." Said Sue entering the room.

"And I don't think I saw Dipper all day? Why is something going on?" asked Wendy.

"Airanhas." Said Ford taking out the journal, "They're one of the most dangerous creatures in the forest. They breed worse than rabbits and mature in less than a week. A group called the Forest coalition keeps them contained most of the time but there are time when they escape, it's not pretty, we need to defend the Shack just in case."

He put on his electro gloves, Wendy got her axe ready, while Soos made one of his gun swords.

"I think I'm going to go find Stan and see if he's all right." Said Sue knowing that this would be a situation that's way over her head.

Back in the forest the two were running away from the Airanhas.

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Alec.

"Not while running!" said Dipper.

Alec grabbed Dipper and gave him a piggyback ride.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"Look I'll be your legs." Said Alec.

"Fine." Said Dipper, "Solid Script Thunder!"

He sent out the spell at the Airanhas.

Many of them fell but the others kept on chasing after them.

"Solid Script Fire!" he called out.

The fire hit the remaining one.

"Looks like you took them all out." Sighed Alec getting his son off his shoulders.

"Yeah…" said Dipper.

Both of them breathed a sigh of relief… however more showed up.

However a full-grown buck showed up and the Airanhas turned their attention to it. One of them bit off the head with a clean cut.

"It's probably better to run and not fight." Said Dipper.

"Yeah." Said Dipper and the two ran away.

Many of the Airanhas were distracted by the buck, but others started following Dipper and Alec.

What they didn't notice was a woman with wings looking them at them worried.

Erza was looking through the woods.

"Excuse me." Piped a voice.

She looked up and saw the woman who saw Alec and Dipper.

"Yes?" asked Erza.

"I'm with the Forest Collation. And you're one of the wizards. I have terrible news, I saw a boy and a man running away from the Airanhas! They headed that way! Please hurry! I don't know how long they can last." Said the woman.

"Why didn't you help them?" asked Erza.

The woman became indignant all of a sudden.

"I'm an Aurai… I have power to breezes… you think I help with Airanhas? Really?" asked the woman.

Erza stared at the woman who turned as an Aurai (a type of nymph).

"Sorry, sorry… all I am is a glorified look out and it really gets to me sometimes. "said the Aurai.

"Which way did they head?" asked Erza.

"That way." Said the Aurai who pointed in the right direction.

On the same path Jellal found the remains of the Airanhas that were taken out by Dipper.

"Jellal!" said Erza.

She saw the Airanhas.

"Did you do this?" asked Erza.

"No…" said Jellal.

Erza's eyes widened.

"Oh no…" said Erza.

"What?" asked Jellal.

"Dipper." Said Erza.

Both of them ran in the direction where Dipper and Alec ran.

Erza requiped into her Flight Armor.

"Heavenly Body Meteor!" called out Jellal.

Both of them practically flew in the direction.

However both of them stopped when they saw the Airanhas eat the remains of the buck.

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up." Said Erza.

Jellal nodded.

Erza immediately requiped into her Lighting Empress Armor and electrocuted the Airanhas eating the buck while Jellal sped ahead.

Meanwhile Dipper and Alec continued to run when Alec tripped on a root.

"Can you get up." Said Dipper.

"Run!" yelled Alec, "Don't stop for me!"

Dipper froze.

"Just run Dipper…" said Alec, "And I want you to know I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything I said, thought and everything! Just run!"

Dipper didn't know what do to and the Airanhas were fast approaching.

Part of him wanted to run and never look back.

But another part of him didn't want to see him die and that he should fight.

"Please Dipper!" said Alec it was clear he couldn't stand on his ankle, "Please! Run!"

However that was there were beams of light that his the Airanhas.

Jellal jumped in between the remaining Airanhas and Dipper and Alec.

"Jellal!" said Dipper in relief.

"You all right?" asked Jellal.

"Ankles in pain." Said Alec.

Jellal nodded realizing it was probably just a sprained ankle.

That was when some of the Airanhas began to make a strange noise.

Then their teeth flew out of their mouth.

"That takes care of that." Said Mirajane who was in Satan Soul: Cipher holding the Airanhas' teeth.

Dipper stared at her.

"That was really creepy." Said Dipper.

"I know it was the first thing that came to mind." Said Mirajane.

That was when several of the Airanhas suddenly exploded.

"These things are easy. I wonder why those gnomes were freaking out." Said Gildarts.

Dipper and Mirajane both stared at him.

"Not going to say it." Said Dipper.

That was when the remaining of the Airanhas were sliced in half.

Of course the person who did was Erza.

"Oh and you're the man… I thought was Ford." Said Erza.

"Really?" asked Alec.

"The ex?" asked Gildarts.

Jellal nodded.

"I'll get them to safety." Said Erza, "You three continue looking through out the forest."

"Okay…" said Jellal.

"Right!" said Mirajane who flew off.

Gildarts nodded and left.

Erza help Alec to his feet.

The way back to town.

"So… Dipper…" said Alec.

"Just because I saved you and refused to run away doesn't mean anything." Said Dipper.

Alec sighed.

"I can't tell you're trying to change… but… but I can't forgive you…" said Dipper.

No one said anything the rest of the way back to town.

Thankfully they ran into Mabel's group right near the Nathaniel Northwest Stature.

"Were you two in the forest? Were you attacked by the crazy piranhas?" asked Mabel.

"We were." Sighed Alec, "No injuries but a sprained my ankle."

"I'll leave you to Wendy." Said Erza, "I have to go back into the forest."

She then requiped back into her flight armor.

Grenda helped Alec to a bench while Marvelous would heal.

"Can I talk to you in private." Dipper said to Mabel.

Mabel nodded.

"Wait you and dad got into a dangerous situation together? Did you patch things up?" asked Mabel.

"No…" said Dipper, "I nearly left him behind…"

"What?" asked Mabel.

Dipper told her what happened.

"The reason why I would have stayed wasn't because he was my dad but because I didn't want someone to die because of me." Said Dipper.

He started shaking.

"I can't forget what he said about us… I'm not you…" said Dipper.

"I haven't forgotten what he said." Said Mabel who began to tear up, "But I forgive him because he's clearly trying… I'm still mad at him… but…"

"That's just who you are, heck you were sending him stuff even before you forgave him." Said Dipper who seemed to start to tear up, "But I can't…"

Both of them sat in silence tearing up.

However it turns out heard that part of the conversation, along with the other girls.

Alec's face was blank.

"You shouldn't have eavesdropped." Said Carla.

Alec stared at the white cat.

"Really? Really?" he asked.

"You were listening too." Said Grenda.

"Yes, but the conversation wasn't about me." Said Carla.

Sometime Erza and Jellal showed up.

"We got the all clear." Said Erza.

"They also found the nest." Said Jellal, "Which the Forest coalition was able to take care of."

At the nest a Manotaur was screaming in triumph as he used a flame thrower to destroy the eggs.

Kevin and Peter overlooked this.

"Why do we have him work the Flame Thrower again?" asked Peter.

"Because he beat up anyone else who we hire to use it." Said Kevin.

"Oh yeah…" said Peter.

"Okay!" said Mabel, "Who's up for a sleep over girls?"

The other girls cheered.

"Really Mabel." Said Dipper.

"You could always hang out with Ford and do nerd stuff!" said Mabel.

Dipper realized what Mabel was doing.

Both of them needed some time with other people that night.

That night, Alec asked Stan and Jellal to talk about that the day.

"Man that's rough…" said Stan.

"I know…" said Alec, "I have a chance with Mabel… but Dipper… I'll be lucky if he forgives me before he's 18…"

"He gets stubbornness from both sides." Said Stan.

"Uncle Stan… Jellal… I need you to promise me something…" said Alec, "Be the father figure I wasn't to him… okay…"

Jellal and Stan looked at each other.

"Of course." Said Jellal.

"Whatever kid." Sighed Stan.

"Thank you…" said Alec.

In the basement Dipper finished the story of that day.

"Should I be ashamed that I considered running?" asked Dipper.

"No you shouldn't be ashamed. He did tell you to run…" said Ford, "And Jellal still would have saved him…"

Dipper just sighed in response.

"So did the Airanhas get near the shack?" asked Dipper.

"Thankfully no." said Ford, "But wasn't Laxus an S-Class wizard when he was with the Guild."

"He was." Said Dipper.

Ford nodded and realized that dipper might need some cheering up[.

"You want to do a dungeon?" asked Ford.

"Sure, but no Probabilitor." Said Dipper who shuddered, "I'm mostly over the kidnapping but I still think about the flirting he did with Levy…"

"Yeah… that was awkward." Said Ford somewhat nervously, not waiting to tell Dipper that was just as bad with woman.

"I figured out that code…" said Dipper.

"That… that was a long time ago." Said Ford.

"Your secrets safe with me." Said Dipper.

Later that night, Alec and Sue were having a hard time sleeping thanks to the slumber party.

"It's just one night." Said Sue,

"I hope so…" muttered Alec.

Downstairs… Dipper decided to sleep in Ford's makeshift bedroom.

"I can still hear them…" said Dipper.

"Don't you have that spell." Said Ford.

"Thanks for reminding me." said Dipper.

And so Alec's visit so far was fairly eventful… however he did know that Dipper wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon…

Who knew what the future had in store… but from the looks of things he would be lucky if Dipper finally forgave him before his 18th birthday…

Hey… at least Sue was nice so there was that.

Next Time: Another group from Earthland shows up... but are they friend or foe? Who are they? And how do they know the Guild? And if they are friend, what that mean for Gravity Falls? Find out next time!


	60. Pegasi, Lamias and Fairies! Oh My!

Chapter 60: Pegasi, Lamias and Fairies! Oh My!

It was a normal morning at the mystery shack. Well almost. In the bathroom, Erza was vomiting up breakfast. Jellal and Stan were outside concerned.

"You okay?" asked Stan

"I'm fine…" said Erza, then another wave of nausea hit.

Stan sighed and headed downstairs.

He saw Sue trying to bond with the twins by watching Monster Mon with them.

"Oh yeah, I was quite the monster Mon fan back in my day." Said Sue, "Back then only had the 153, not this 600 plus. And with Woof there so many rumors on how to catch it not the codes you have today."

"You sound really old when you say that." Said Dipper.

"I know…" Sue said almost crying.

Stan noticed Alec was just siting nearby moping.

"Still got more than a week." Said Stan.

"I know…" muttered Alec.

What no one realized that in the forest a bright light appeared.

And then that bright light created a shock wave.

Back in the Mystery Shack.

The Shockwave hit. Dipper and Mabel felt it and remember the feeling.

"What's wrong?" asked Sue who didn't feel it.

Outside the Mystery Shack, Laxus and Soos who had just arrived for work felt it too.

"Whoa! Dude, what was that?" asked Soos.

"I don't know." Said Laxus.

In the bathroom, Erza felt it, it helped that Jellal was right outside.

Erza immediately left the bathroom.

"Do you know what was?" asked Jellal.

"I do." Said Erza who raced downstairs.

Jellal followed her.

Downstairs in the basement Ford was clearing some stuff up and when a nearby device activated. HE looked at the device and his eyes widened, he quickly checked the rift, it was fine.

He went upstairs and found Erza going to open the Vending Machine.

"That device is working isn't it?" asked Erza.

"It is…" said Ford, "How did you know?"

He then noticed the Twins nearby as well as Jellal.

"More people from Earthland are coming." Said Dipper.

Jellal was shocked.

"You're kidding." Said Jellal.

Indeed the spot where the light was coming from was the one where Fairy Tail first arrived. From the light a man jumped out, he was quite tall and muscular and bald. He was dressed strangely and held a staff.

He mentioned towards the ground and pillar emerges creating a set of stairs from the light. Several people from the light emerged and climbed down the pillar stairs.

"So this is where they were sent?" asked a man with black hair that was styled in a strange hairstyle.

"Are you sure about it?" asked another man with orange spikey hair and wore a strange top hat.

"I'm sure it." Said another young man with light brown hair dressed in a nice suit he also something glowing in front of him which was some sort of magical computer, "According to the data they were sent here."

"But didn't you say it's been months since they were sent here?" asked a man with spikey white hair.

The man with the magical computer nodded, "After I was able to reach into this place time moves much faster here. So there's no guarantee that we'll be able to find them."

"If they're still alive." Said a woman with long pink hair.

"I doubt they would die that easily." Said a man with black hair and a poncho.

"Although considering this forest looks pretty pristine there's no guarantee they're sill around." Said a man with black hair and big lips earning a few laughs from the others.

"Our top priority it trying to find any sign of them." Said a strange little man with a very uh… instinct face, "Men!" he added.

"Hopefully we'll be able to find a sign of least one of them." Said a boy with blond hair and dressed in a nice suit.

"You think it's a good idea to split up?" asked a man with sandy brown hair that was in a sort of bowl cut.

"What other choice do we have. "said a woman with green hair wearing a yellow cow boy hat.

The man with the magical computer faltered.

"Are you okay?" asked a rather tan man wearing a nice suit.

"It's probably taking up a lot of magic to keep up the portal." Said the man with white hair.

"Yeah." He said.

He used the computer and the portal faded away.

"Is it still there?" asked the woman with green hair.

"I just shrank it." Said the man with the magical computer, "It's at manageable size plus it will hide it from any of the locals."

"If there are any." Said the man in the poncho.

"I'll keep watch over him." said the bald man, "Just in case…"

"Thank you." Said the man with the magical computer who then made it disappear.

The stairs sank back to the ground.

"We don't know what sort of animals might be here so I'm using a parfume to discus our scent." Said the short man.

"Should we tell him." said the woman with green hair.

"I don't know… there's still no guarantee their anywhere around here." Said the man in the poncho.

"All right! Let's split up." Said the bald man.

"I'll do a check in in an hour to see if we found anything." Said the man with big lips.

The others nodded.

"You know I'm don't care if you we team up or not." The tan man said to the pink haired woman.

"I was going to say the same thing." Responded the pink haired woman.

The bald man looked at the man with white hair shrugged, and then he went on out own.

The short man began to smell something.

"This Parfume…" he thought, "It can't be…"

"Is something wrong?" asked the boy.

"It's nothing." Said the short man, "I might have caught a scent I like."

The boy sighed realized he might have to look on his own.

"All right you ready?" the green hair woman asked the man in the poncho who nodded.

"You want to team?" asked the man with sandy brown hair to the one with big lips who nodded.

"Let's try not get our hopes up." Said the man with the top hat.

"I know." Sighed the man with the strange hair style.

"You ready?" the bald man asked the man who used the magical computer.

"I am." Said the man who used the magical computer.

And so they all spilt up, clearly searching for members of Fairy Tail…

Sometime later in the same clearing Ford and almost all of Fairy Tail gathered, the only members that were missing were Soos, Wendy and Jellal.

"Why aren't they here?" asked Grenda.

"Soos and Wendy weren't allowed to skip work." Said Erza, "Because Stan didn't want Alec working the cash register."

"What about Jellal?" asked Candy.

"He had to get changed." Said Dipper.

"Just in case it's the magic council." Said Mabel, "Since you know he's kind of sort of the most wanted man in Earthland."

"He's not "Kind of" the most wanted man in Earthland." Said Makarov, "He is the most wanted man in Earthland."

"Wait isn't Earthland your entire world?" asked Ford.

"Yeah…" said Erza.

"What did he do?" asked Ford.

"He was brainwashed remember." Pointed out Natsu.

"Yeah, but I don't think that's going opt hold cindering he used the magic council to fire an Etherion Blast." Said Makarov.

"Um… shouldn't we be looking for whoever came through." Said Levy.

"Hey are you getting any smells?" Gildarts asked the Dragon Slayers.

"No." said Natsu.

"It smells like they covered up their scents." Said Gajeel.

"yeah." sighed Marvelous.

"Great." Sighed Gray.

"Um… Gray." Said Juvia.

"Oh come on." Said Gray realizing he was in his under wear again.

Ford a holding up a device.

"There's still something there. But hidden somehow." Said Ford.

"Then that means they'll come back here." Said Makarov.

"I'll stay here." Said Ford, "Just in case something happens."

"I think I'll stay too." Said Makarov knowing that what ever happens if they come back he'll need to fight if it's an enemy.

Dipper looked at Erza.

"You can stay…" she sighed.

"Thanks. "said Dipper.

"All right the rest of you split up." Said Makarov.

"Wait if we find someone how will we get in contact?" asked Lisanna.

"Don't worry…" said Pacifica she reached into her bag and pulled out a couple dozen ear pieces, "My dad thought it would be a good idea to buy these?"

"What is trying to bribe us?" asked Cana.

"I think so." Laughed Pacifica.

She gave them to everyone.

"If we find someone we know call the others. Friend or foe." Said Makarov.

"Also I think it will be a good idea if Gray or Natsu tells Blubs and Durland about the situation." Said Erza, "After all there's a chance that they might use the police to find us."

"I'll go." volunteered Natsu.

Happy grabbed Natsu and flew away while everyone either broke into teams or went on their own.

However Juvia wasn't able to ask Gray to join her before they spilt up.

"Oh…" sighed Juvia, "Why do I have to be seprated from my beloved! We could have found out who's invading on our own!"

She day dreamed about it.

However she did she noticed the white haired man.

The white haired man saw her and started blushing.

"Excuse me." Said he said.

"Oh hello." Said Juvia.

"I'm sorry… but I think you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." Said the white haired man.

Juvia began to blush.

Meanwhile Mabel had went off on her own.

She sighed, she was hoping to do a Mystery Twins thing this time, but the fact that Dipper wanted to stay behind with Ford made her a bit sad.

"I have to get my mind off it." Sighed Mabel.

She turned a tree and nearly ran into the boy.

"Oh sorry about that." Said the boy.

"It's okay." Said Mabel, "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Oh I just got here." Said the boy.

"Hi I'm Mabel!" said Mabel.

"I'm Eve!" said the boy flashing a beautiful smile that made Mabel practically melt.

Meanwhile with Erza she was walking the forest alone.

She sighed, she still wasn't feeling good from that morning.

"Sniff! Sniff!" said a voice.

Erza jumped.

"No…" she thought, "It can't be…"

She turned around, her heart began to race.

It was the short man.

"Erza my honey! You're alive!" cried the short man in joy.

Erza screamed as the man leapt to her.

Meanwhile with the man who used a magical computer and the bald man they found they're way to the Mystery Shack.

"So there are people here." Said the bald man.

"And it seem we speak the same langue at least." Said the man who used the magical computer.

"Unless Mystery Shack means something else here." Said the bald man.

They made their way to the gift shop.

Wendy had cash register duty of course.

She was grumpily reading the magazine. She really wanted to help find out who made their way from Earthland but of course Stan wouldn't let her.

"I should have just convinced him to use Sue." Thought Wendy.

That was when the bald man and the man whop used the magical computer entered.

The bald man nodded knowing that the other man had a way to with women.

"Excuse me." Said the man who used a magical computer, "have any one told you have beautiful hair?"

Wendy looked up at the man unsure how to respond to obvious flirting.

The bald man actually watched in amusement, as it looked like it wasn't going to work.

With the man with the strange hair style and the man with the top hat they walked through the forest.

"So do you really think we'll find something?" asked the one with a top hat.

"I hope so." Said the one with the strange hair style.

That was when heard a noise behind them and saw it was some sort of tentacle monster.

Both of them stared at the smother and screamed.

Meanwhile with the green harried woman and the man with the poncho they walked through the forest, that was when they came across Fairy Forest.

Both of them froze when they saw it.

"Fairy Forest?" asked the green haired woman.

"It had the Guild's symbol." Said the man in the poncho, "And it doesn't look dilapidated…"

"That's a good sign." Said the woman.

Both of them tried to go though the door, however the man was blocked from entered.

They both noticed when the writing appeared.

"No man is allowed to enter unless given special permission." Read the man.

"That's a good sign." Said the woman with green hair.

"You should still check to see if anyone's in there." Said the man in the poncho.

The woman with green hair nodded.

Elsewhere the in the forest with the Thunder Legion, Freed got the feeling that was someone was in the women's dorm.

"Freed what's wrong?" asked Evergreen.

"Someone just entered the women's dorm." Said Freed using the earpiece, "We need someone to check who's there."

"I'll go check, I'm pretty close." Called out Lisanna.

"Me and Pacifica are pretty close too." Called out Lucy.

"Be careful then." Said Freed, "If it's dangerous get Pacifica out of there."

"Don't worry I will." Called out Lucy.

Back with Juvia and the white haired man.

"I'm flattered really, but… my heart belongs to someone else." Said Juvia.

Gray turned out was nearby, that was when he saw Juvia talking to the white haired man.

He walked over to them.

"So you're one of the ones who showed up." Said Gray.

"Oh Gray, good to see you're alive." Said the white haired man somewhat snidely.

The two began to glare at each other.

Juvia honestly didn't know how to react to this at all.

Back at the mystery Shack…

The bald man snickering at the fact the man who used a magical computer was striking out.

"Yeah, sorry, but I'm not interested." Said Wendy.

"Okay…" said the man who used a magical computer who decided to get to the point, he took out a piece of paper and showed it to her. On the piece of was the guild mark.

"Have you seen anyone who has their symbol on their bodies?" he asked her.

Wendy paled and knew that both of them were the ones that came to Earthland.

"Security!" called out Wendy.

Laxus was in the main hall while Stan gave a tour.

Stan looked at Laxus realizing why Wendy called and nodded.

Back in the gift shop Wendy took out her axe.

"I don't know who you are but you're not going to hurt them." Said Wendy.

The two men looked at each other unsure how to react.

Back at where the portal was Ford was finishing a story.

"So I left the Forest Collation to work on other things and from the looks of it they're still together." Said Ford.

"Wow I can't belie you were the one who formed it." Said Dipper.

"Though I don't know why the gnomes started wearing suits." Said Ford.

"You still need to get updated with pop culture." Laughed Makarov.

That was when suddenly small ball of light came from where the portal was.

The ball of light took the form of Mavis.

Dipper stared at her wondering where she came from and who she was.

But then she remembered.

"A girl with long blonde hair wearing pink and probably wasn't wearing any shoes." Thought Dipper, "That must be the girl who told Mabel about the time difference."

"Dipper is something wrong?" asked Ford.

"You can't see her?" asked Dipper.

"See who?" asked Ford becoming concerned.

"Dipper, Ford can't see her." Explained Makarov.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Only those who bear the Guild Mark are able to see me." Explained Mavis.

"Dipper, I would like you to meet the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion." Said Makarov.

"It's nice to finally talk to you." Said Mavis with a kind smile.

Elsewhere in the forest Marvelous and Carla looked for any signs.

However Carla was worried, very worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Wendy.

"Remember I had a vision right after we got the unicorn hair?" asked Carla.

"Of course." Said Marvelous.

"One of the things I saw already came true, which was Mira's encounter with Bill." Said Carla, "I think the next part of the vision is going to come true today."

"What is it?" asked Marvelous.

But before Carla could answer they saw Mabel talking with the boy.

"Isn't that…" said Marvelous surprised.

Carla didn't look at all surprised.

She flew to the two who were flirting.

"Are you always on?" asked Carla.

Both of them saw Carla.

"Carla…" sighed Mabel embarrassed.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to him." said Carla pointing at the boy.

The boy just laughed.

Back with Gray, Juvia and the white haired man.

"Still haven't broken that habit, have you?" asked the white man.

Gray noticed he was stripping when he said.

"Oh come on!" yelled Gray.

"What you've been here for months and you haven't broken it. That's kind of pathetic." Said the white haired man.

"Seriously, why are you here?" asked Gray.

"You seriously have to ask that?" asked the white haired man.

Juvia still wasn't sure what to do.

However before she could do something the tan man and the pink haired woman showed up.

"You two are bickering? Seriously…" said the tan man.

"Then again, this is how those two show their love." Said the pink haired woman.

Meanwhile the man with the big lips and the man with the bowl cut made into town.

"At least we speak the same language." Said the man with the bowl cut.

"You said it." Said the man with the big lips.

"So what should we do?" asked the man with the bowl.

They noticed the police station.

"I guess ask the police if they know anything." Said the man with the big lips.

Meanwhile in the police station.

"All right Natsu, if anyone come in looking for the Guild we'll call you." Said Blubs.

"Thanks man." Said Natsu.

"Good luck with the bad guys!" said Durland.

Natsu smirked as he and Happy left office.

Back with Erza she was in the Heart Kreuz armor holding a aluminum baseball bat.

The short man was covered in bruises, bumps and bleeding.

"Get away from me!" yelled Erza.

Jellal wasn't too far away and heard Erza yell this out.

"But Erza…" said the short man.

"Why are you even here?" asked Erza.

However before the man could answer Jellal showed up and saw the man and his eyes widened.

With Dipper, Ford, Makarov and Mavis…

"So the Frist guild Master is right in front of us and I'm the only who can't see here?" asked Ford.

"That's right." Said Makarov.

"Why are you here?" asked Dipper.

"I've come to tell you that you don't have worry." Said Mavis, "The one who opened this portal aren't our enemies."

"Really?" asked Makarov.

Mavis nodded.

Back at the Mystery Shack.

Laxus got to the gift shop.

He saw the two.

"Hey aren't you?" asked Laxus recognizing the bald man.

"You're Laxus Dreyar aren't you?" asked the bald man.

"Wendy, they're not our enemies, you don't have to worry." Said Laxus.

"They're not?" asked Wendy breathing a sigh of relief.

"What were you doing on Tenrou island?" asked the man who used a magical computer.

"Soul searching." Answered Laxus with a shrug.

"So who is she?" asked the man who used the computer.

"Wendy, she's a new recruit." Answered Laxus.

"Considering the time difference I guess we shouldn't be surprised about there being new recruits." Said the man with the magical computer.

With the man with the top hat and the man with the strange hair, they were fighting the monster.

The man with the stinger hair style took out some seeds and threw them at the ground. The seed grew into plants which grabbed the monster.

The man with the top hat then quickly ran over to the monster and kicked it hard.

However the monster easily broke through the plants.

Nearby a team consisting of Levy, Gajeel and Panther Lily heard the commotion.

"What's that?" asked Levy.

"Sounds like a monster attack." Said Gajeel with a smirk,, "I'll go handle it."

Back with the man in the top hat and the man with the strange hair style they both stared at the monster unsure what to do.

That was when the monster was suddenly impaled by one of Gajeel's clubs.

Gajeel noticed the two.

"Oh… it's you two." Said Gajeel annoyed at the two.

Panther Lily and Levy ran over.

"Is everything all right?" asked Levy.

That was when they noticed the two.

"No way." Said Levy.

"Levy!" the two cried at the same time, the two practically flying with their eyes drenched with tears of joy.

Back with Erza, Jellal and the short man.

"Erza calm down." Said Jellal, "Give me the bat."

"No!" said Erza.

"You have to calm down." Said Jellal, "He's not our enemy."

"I know that." Said Erza.

"What." Said Jellal unsure how to respond to that.

"It's just that… he… and it feels like my skin is crawling… and…" said Erza shuddering.

"It's quite all right, this isn't the first she reacted to my presence with violence." Said the short man, "Though it was never this bad… how long have you been here?"

"What?" asked Erza.

"I know about the time difference." Said the short man, "is has been more than a decade for you, hasn't it."

"15 years." Sighed Erza.

"I under stand." Said the short man, "But still! I'm glad you you're alive."

"I said get away from me!" yelled Erza.

Jellal sighed at his girlfriend realizing that there was more to situation than he thought.

Back at the police station Natsu began to leave.

Meanwhile the man with the big lips and the man with the bowl cut got to the stairs.

That was when Natsu opened the door and prepared to jump. Unfortunately he was able react in time to the two going up and the stairs and the three ended up in a pile at the foot of the stairs.

"Geez Natsu! Watch we're you're going next time!" yelled the man with the bowl cut.

"Seriously Natsu!" said the one with the big lips.

"Sorry guys." Laughed Natsu.

The three realized who they were speaking to and all got up.

"No way…" said Happy.

At the woman's dorm the man in the poncho was waiting for the green haired woman to leave the building.

"Hey!" yelled Lucy.

"Who's there!" yelled Lisanna.

Lucy and Lisanna were ready to fight while Pacifica was right behind Lucy just in case.

The man turned around and Lucy and Lisanna were surprised to the see the person.

"No way..." said Lisanna.

Inside of the women's form, the green harried woman was at the particular door. The one to Erza's room, which of course had her name on it.

"It can't be can it…" she thought, "I mean… it has to be another Erza… right?"

"Hey!" called out the man in the poncho, "You might want to come out here!"

The green haired woman blinked and left. She got back to the entrance and saw Lucy and Lisanna.

"Lucy! Lisanna!" said the green haired woman went in to hug them, "You're alive."

"Nope just sent to another dimension." Said Lucy.

"Again." Sighed Lisanna.

"You better not make that into a habit." Joked the green haired woman to Lisanna.

The green haired woman noticed Pacifica.

"Oh this is Pacifica, I guess you could say she my student." Said Lucy.

"Oh nice to meet you." Said the green haired woman.

"You two." Said Pacifica somewhat nervously.

"By the way." Said the green haired woman realizing something, "Was Natsu… was Natsu right…"

"Right about what?" asked Lisanna.

"Right about Erza." Said the green haired woman.

Lisanna and Lucy looked at each other and smiled, realizing that she saw Erza's name plate.

Back with Dipper, Ford, Makarov and Mavis.

"So if their not our enemies who are they?" asked Dipper.

"It's a team made up three Guilds." Said Mavis, "Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus are two of them."

Dipper nodded remembering the story about the Nirvana incident where the Strongest Team and the two Mystogan teams up with members of those Guilds to stop one of the strongest dark guilds.

"And the third?" asked Makarov.

"Do you really need to ask." Said Mavis with a smile.

Back in front of the police station Natsu was showing off his badge.

"They made you a cop?" asked the man in the bowl cut.

"Seriously?" asked the one with big lips.

"What is the chief an idiot?" asked the man with bowl cut.

"Hey!" yelled Natsu.

"Actually he is!" laughed Happy.

Natsu was going to complain but then realized.

"Okay… he is one." Said Natsu.

"hey… we should check in." said the man with the bowl cut.

"I should too." Said Natsu.

They noticed the ear piece on Natsu's ear.

The man with the big lips put his hand on his head.

"Hey… I have good news." He said, and as he said it the other members of the group heard this as well, "We found Natsu and Happy."

With Gray's group…

"We found Gray and Juvia I think…" said the tan man.

Juvia nodded.

"It is Juvia." Said the tan man.

Back with at the Mystery Shack…

"Turns out Laxus was n the island, also they have some new recruits." Said the bald man.

With Mabel's group.

"I found Wendy and Carla and I also met one of the new recruits too." Said the boy.

With the group at the women's dorm.

"We have a new recruit here too." Said the green haired woman, "And Lucy and Lisanna."

With Levy's group.

"We found Levy!" cried the man with the top hat.

"Oh and Gajeel and Lily…"added the man with the strange hair style.

"Hey!" yelled Gajeel.

With Erza, Jellal and short man.

"I have found Mystogan and another member of Fairy Tail." Said the short man, "It's better if you her for yourself…"

Back in front of the dorms…

"I know who you're referring to." Said the green harried woman with a smile.

Back with Makarov, Dipper, Ford and Mavis.

Makarov smiled at the last members of the guild.

He touched the ear piece.

"Everyone head back to the Guild, the group from Earthland is a rescue team." Said Makarov.

"You know some of already know that." Said Natsu in front of the police station, "And I was about to tell you guys… "

"Too late now Natsu…" said Makarov.

In front of the dorm…

"Wait did someone find Laxus?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah." Said the man in the poncho.

"I didn't give any of them an ear piece." Said Pacifica.

"Can you tell Laxus to meet us the Guild Hall?" asked the man in the poncho.

Back at the Shack Stan finished the tour and headed into the gift shop.

"Since there hasn't been any fighting I'm guessing they didn't come here to fight?" asked Stan.

"Nope. A rescue team" said Laxus.

Stan knew that this would be something he should.

"Fine I'll close up for the day." Said Stan.

Both Wendy and Laxus looked at him in shock.

"Soos, important Guild thing, get your butt down here!" yelled Stan.

"Your boss?" asked the bald man.

"Yeah." Answered Laxus.

"So how did you get a job here?" asked the bald man.

"I'll explain later." Said Laxus.

Not too long later almost everyone made it to the Guild Hall.

The rescue team were surprised that they already built one on short notice then remember the time difference.

"Months have passed for us, but it's only been since we disappeared, hasn't it?" asked Makarov.

"It has." Said the bald man.

"I was surprised when it turned out 15 was only around four months for you." Said Erza entering the guild hall much to the shock of the rescue team.

"No way…" said the man with the strange hair style.

"Erza's alive too?" asked the man with the top hat.

"I cant' believe it!" said the green harried woman going over to Erza, "We all thought you had…"

"It's okay." Said Erza, "I knew everyone thought I was dead."

The two hugged.

The man in the poncho smiled at the two.

Then he stared at the man with the bowl cut, the man with the big lips, the man with the strange hair style and the man in the top hat.

The look was one of fear and shock.

"I take it no one told you…" said the man in the poncho.

"It was better if they saw her for themselves." Said Gajeel .

"Yeah." Agreed Natsu.

"Seriously!" yelled the four that were shocked.

Erza noticed that Dipper and Mabel were both.

"Also there's some people I want to introduce you to." Said Erza.

She looked at them and both knew that she wanted to introduce them to their guild mates.

"This is Bisca, Alzack, Max, Warren, Jet and Droy." Said Erza to the twin then she turned to the 6, "This is Mabel and Natsu."

"But everyone calls him Dipper." Said Mabel.

The six looked at Dipper quickly realizing why he had the name Natsu.

"Wait… you mean…" said the green haired woman who was Bisca.

"They're my children." Said Erza.

The green haired woman and the man in the poncho joined those in shock.

"Way to go Erza, you broke your friends!" called out Stan.

"I'm sure they'll be fine soon." Said Erza.

"You know this feels off for some reason." Said Happy.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu.

"It feels like Erza should be the one who was frozen in time while Bisca should be the one with a kid." Said Happy.

"I have no idea what you're talking about buddy." Said Natsu.

The six managed to calm down.

It helped when Mabel approached Bisca.

"So you're Bisca! I always wanted to meet you!" said Mabel.

"Really?" asked Bisca.

Mabel nodded.

"Why weren't you guys shocked when you found out that Erza was alive?" asked Soos.

"We dealt with a lot before ended up here." Pointed out Gildarts.

"Oh yeah." Said Soos.

"It's quite amazing that you're still alive." Said the white haired man.

"Though considering your strength it shouldn't be that surprisingly." Said the pink haired woman.

"So you know them?" asked Dipper.

"This is Lyon and Sherry." Said Erza, "I told you about them."

"Oh yeah, Lyon is Gray's fellow ice make student." Said Dipper.

"didn't he go crazy and tried to resurrected a really strong demon." Said Mabel.

"He's the one." Said Erza.

"Hey!" yelled Lyon.

"She's got what happened pegged." Laughed Gray.

"Seriously?" asked Lyon (the white haired man)

"That pretty much sums up what happened on Galuna." Laughed Natsu.

"It is true." Said Lucy.

Lyon face palmed.

"So you're Erza's daughter." Said the short man appearing behind Mabel, "You will grow in your beauty I can tell. "

Mabel screamed, requiped her golf club and started beating him up.

"Kill it! Kill it!" yelled Mabel.

Erza tried to hide her amusement as this.

"Ichiya?" asked Stan.

"Ichiya." Coffered Erza.

"So what about the rest of them?" asked Dipper ignoring the fact that his sister was currently beat up someone.

"I haven't met them." Admitted Erza.

"Well I guess that's our cue." Said the man who the magical computer.

"Oh man…" sighed Natsu ace palming.

"Hundred Night Hibiki." Said the one who used the magical computer.

"Holy Night Eve." Said the boy.

"Silent Night Ren." Said the tan man.

"And we're the Trimens." They said as the air sparkled around them.

Everyone stared at them.

Mabel turned away from Ichiya as her eyes sparkled at the trio of pretty boys.

All three of them all noticed Mabel, pulled out a couch from somewhere and began to flirt with her.

"You're going to grow up to be quite the beauty." Said Hibiki.

"Why thank you." Said a giggling Mabel.

"Are they always like that?" asked Dipper.

"Unfortunately yes." Sighed Carla.

They noticed Erza, Stan and even Ford who was feeling rather protective of Mabel at the moment glared at the three.

"Who are they?" Droy (the one with the strange hairstyle) to Levy.

"They're Erza's ex-uncles-law." Said Levy.

"Really?" asked Jet (the one in the top hat).

"Erza's close to one of them." Said Levy, "I don't know about Ford though…"

"So what about the big guy?" asked Stan when he calmed down.

"This is Jura." Said Makarov.

"He's one of the 10 wizard Saints." Said Jellal.

"It's true." Said the man named Jura.

"So how did you even get here?" asked Jellal.

"It's quite simple." Said Hibiki, "In just a few hours of Acnologia's attack many guilds were dispatched to search for survivors. During my survey, I detected a spatial anomaly. Analyzing that anomaly I found that that not only did it lead to another world but chances were high that you were sent though. It also detected a time anomaly behind it so that time went fast. After determining that the world on the other ide was habitable I managed to create a portal using the data I gathered."

They all stared at Hibiki.

"Did anyone understand any of that?" asked Natsu.

"I did." answered Ford.

"You don't count Ford." Said Natsu.

"What is because I'm not a member of the Guild?" muttered Ford.

"No it's because you built a portal in your basement." Said Natsu.

"Oh…" said Ford somewhat he was right.

"All right! I think there's one more thing we have to do!" cheered Happy.

"Let's party!" yelled Mabel.

Of course this quickly turned into a party. Mabel got out her karaoke machine and of course they celebrated the fact that they finally found a way home.

During the party Stan was drinking alone.

"I plan to stay." Said Erza approaching him.

"What?" asked Stan.

"I don't know if I should move the kids to Earthland." Said Erza.

"Actually I think you should go." Said Stan.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Erza.

"Why?" asked Erza.

"I don't think Jellal can go back." Said Erza.

Stan noticed Jellal who was talking with Jura about something.

"Even if he would be cleared for my death, I wasn't the only person he killed." Said Erza, "The magic council won't accept the fact he was brainwashed for an answer."

"You got a point." Said Stan.

Meanwhile Pacifica was moping.

Lucy walked over with a dancing Plue.

"I think I'm going to stay." Said Lucy.

"What?" asked Pacifica, "It's not because of me is it?"

"There's other reasons." Said Lucy.

Pacifica looked at Lucy.

"Is this about your rent or the fact Natsu breaks into your house?" asked Pacifica.

Lucy didn't answer.

"All right!" cheered Cana, "I wont' have to hide my real age any more."

"Why is she saying that?" asked Max (the man with the bowl cut).

"The drinking age for this country is 21." Said Mirajane.

"What you're kidding." Said Max.

"Not at all." Said Mirajane.

For merely sat alone as Dipper was talking to Jet and Droy as they made up Levy's team.

"Hey… is what Natsu said true." Said Hibiki approaching Ford, "That you built a portal in your basement."

"It's true." Said Ford.

"From the looks of some of the members of the Guild might want to stay." Said Hibiki.

Ford looked at Erza as well as the twins.

"Right now the portal is running on my magic." Said Hibiki, "But I think if we have a permanent portal of some kind we might be able to create a bridge between the two world."

Ford looked at Hibiki's eyes, they seemed to be clear, so he knew should listen at least.

He put up his magical computer and had various things on screen.

"A power source or something to stabilize it would be needed." Said Hibiki.

Ford looked at the diagrams on screen. He quickly realized something about them.

"I think I might have something that will help with that." Said Ford.

"That would be a big help." Said Hibiki, "I can tell that some members will want to stay."

Ford nodded, happy that the rift could be used for something good.

Well that would have been the case that they realized the guild hall needed protecting too.

A laughter filled the air.

A laugher that was coming from Hibiki's magic computer.

Dipper, Mabel, Erza, Soos, Laxus, Jellal, Natsu, Gray, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman and Ford all froze.

Carla looked at Hibiki.

"Hibiki get away from that!" yelled Carla.

But before Hibiki could react it suddenly exploded, with Hibiki getting the brunt of the blast.

"Hibiki!" yelled Ren, Eve and Ichiya running towards him.

The image of Bill laughing appeared on the reminds of the magical computer before it vanished.

Marvelous ran over to Hibiki and immediately began to treat.

"I need to get to where the portal was an quick!" said Ford realizing the implications of what might have happened if that happened to Hibiki.

"Jet." Said Levy.

Jet nodded, went over to Ford.

"Hold on tight." Said Jet.

Before Ford could say anything both of them were gone with a huge dust cloud in their wake.

"What… what just happened?" asked Sherry (the pink haired woman).

"Bill…" muttered Erza.

"Bill?" asked Alzack (the man with the poncho).

Where the portal was supposed to be Ford examined it.

"So…" said Jet.

"It's gone." Said Ford, "The portal to Earthland is gone."

Back at the Guild Hall they explained to those that just arrived about Bill.

"Why did Bill do that?" asked Natsu.

"Chances are the portal is down." Said Jura, "And I don't know if Hibiki will be able to get back up before everything disappears."

"Now we're all stranded here." Muttered Lyon.

"We had a way home." Muttered Natsu punching a table, "We had it right there!"

"Okay!" yelled Mabel, "Who wants to beat up some unicorns!"

The rescue team all stared at Mabel.

"Is a euphuism for something?" asked Warren (the man with the big lips) .

"We should prevent from messing with the guild hall again." Said Gray.

"All right! I'm in." said Natsu with an evil smirk.

"I think it might be fun." Said Gajeel.

"Those unicorns won't know what hit them." Said Elfman.

Candy got out her gun, Grenda put on her gloves and Wendy got her axe ready. They wanted to another round with those unicorns.

Jet and Ford returned.

"The portal is down." Confirmed Ford.

"I need Journal 1." Said Mabel.

Ford nodded knowing why she needed it and gave it her.

The unicorn group headed to the glen to get the hair and take out their anger about Bill and the fact that they no longer had a way back to Earthland.

Ford looked at Mirajane.

"Hey you think I can look around so I can put up the barrier?" he asked her.

Mirajane nodded realized what he needed to tell her.

"I'll help him." said Dipper.

They went to one of the back rooms.

"I know what Bill attacked him." said Ford, "I'm sure I could have used the rift to help bridge a permanent bridge to Earthland."

"Of course…" sighed Mirajane.

"What do we do now?" asked Dipper.

"Keep protecting it, but first we do have to get the Guild Hall protected." Said Ford.

He looked around for spots to place the mercury and moonstone.

Once he got the posts the team whop went toe fetch the unicorn hair came back… and it looked like there wasn't a fight.

"Oh man." Muttered Natsu, "They just gave us the hair."

"So much using them as a punching bags." Sighed Mabel.

"I think everyone should leave now." Said Makarov.

"What?" asked Natsu.

"Right now everyone is upset or angry. Right now it's probably if most of us leave for the day." Said Makarov, "Expect for the groups recently stranded, Wendy Marvell and anyone who could help Ford put up the barrier."

"You're kidding." Muttered Natsu.

"He has a point." Said Erza glaring at Natsu. "Everyone needs to calm down."

Natsu punched another table in half.

"If I ever see Bill again." Growled Natsu.

Meanwhile in Bill's realm he was laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe they forgot to put up the barrier for the Guild Hall." Laughed Bill, "That sure was a close one."

"You made a mistake though." Said a voice.

He turned around and saw Mavis had appeared.

"Oh isn't the first master of Fairy Tail, I guess if you can travel to Earth without a portal I shouldn't be surprised you're here." Said Bill., "So tell me Mavy Wavy, how did I make a mistake?"

"You took away their hope." Said Mavis.

"Oh really?" asked Bill.

"If your plan succeed, they will fight much harder if you hadn't done that." Said Mavis.

"And if I didn't do it, the rift would have been used to build a bridge between earth and Earthland." Said Bill, "Not the bridge I want to see."

"But it would have led to a brand new age for the two worlds." Said Mavis.

"Who wants to see that?" asked Bill.

Mavis didn't respond.

"I won." Said bill, "And I'm already making my next plans to get the rift."

"Fairy Tail is going to fight back." Said Mavis, "And when they do you will regret."

"Yeah, yeah…" said bill, "Take your speeches about magic and friendship elsewhere… we all know you're not as squeaky clean as you appear. I do know about boyfriend after all."

Mavis narrowed her eyes at Bill.

"Fairy Tail will pull through." said Mavis.

"Whatever…" said Bill rolling his eyes.

Mavis sighed knowing that he wouldn't listen she disappeared from the nightmare realm as Bill made his next plans.

Fairy Tail might have lost a way home, but thankfully they had 6 more members on now earth along with members of Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale.

Meaning that whoever Bill had planned, Fairy Tail some help…

But in the end… would it be enoguh? Only time would tell…

Next Time: One Week to go and it's the twins' birthday! Mabel goes to plan the party... but finds that life a bit harder than she thought it would. Meanwhile Dipper goes with Ford to get something that might fix the rift and ends up discovering the biggest secret to Gravity Falls. Also Erza is still dealing with nausea, but when Stan points something out, she realizes there's something more going on. What will happen? Find out next time!


	61. Dipper, Mabel and Erza VS the Future

A/N: Yay! 400 reviews! All right! (sighs) Man I need to update two other celebration points that I've been neglecting...Congrats to StrongGuy159 for getting review 400!

Also something I forgot to mention last time, is that a Pat reon page... so please support my family if you feel uncomfortable please give to my family's gofundme page.

Enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 61: Dipper, Mabel and Erza VS. the Future

It had been a few days since the Rescue Team came to well… the rescue team and got stranded they.

It did lead to an interesting confession the day after realizing they should tell them.

Jellal removed the mask and hat he wore as Mystogan.

"Jellal." Said Jura.

"It's a long story, but I am not the first Mystogan." Said Jellal, "After the tower of haven, myself and the original both took the identity."

"Wait was it you or the other Mystogan back during the Nirvana incident?" asked Sherry.

"Both of us were there." sad Jellal, "The other Mystogan was the one who took out the Lacrima while I helped Natsu deal with Zero."

"I knew it." Said Ichiya, "I knew there two Mystogans." Said Ichiya.

"How?" asked Jellal.

"Your Parfumes, I noticed that Mystogan had to two distinct scents." Said Ichiya, "Also Hibiki knew there were two of them and asked me if I were aware of it."

Jellal sighed, "For most of my life I was under the control of Ultear Milkovich." Explained Jellal.

"Ultear Milkovich? You mean that former member of the magic council?" asked Ren.

"She was also one of the 7 Kin of Purgatory." Said Gray.

"All those years I was nothing but her puppet." Said Jellal.

"I ask you all to forgive him." said Erza, "He is genuine and has proven time and again to be a true member of Fairy Tail."

"Also if you don't believe him watch his speeches when he ran for mayor." Said Gray.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Max.

"Someone nominated me for mayor and I really didn't want to be mayor." Said Jellal.

"Did they ever arrest the guy who stole your hat?" asked Lucy.

"He got away with it." Sighed Jellal.

"It makes sense in context." Said Erza.

"It better." Said Warren.

And so that just leaves that day.

Dipper was sleeping when he woke up he saw Mabel standing over him with a chin puppet.

He woke up and screamed.

"Morning Dipper. Guess who! "said Mabel with a goofy voice.

"Oh Mr. Upsidedownington, how long has it been? Since the third grade?" asked Dipper sarcastically once he recovered.

"That's right and I'm here to deliver an extra special message." Said Mabel.

"That we're getting too old for this." Said Dipper.

"Um… kind of actually." Said Mabel in her normal voice, "In one week is our 13th birthdays."

Dipper immediately perked up.

"Whoa! Our birthday's coming up already?" asked Dipper, "Soon we'll finally be teenagers."

"Finally! I can stop reading pre-teen magazines and read post-pre-teen magazines!" cheered Mabel.

"PG-13 movies where we come." Said Dipper.

"And just one more year to high school. Where girls become women!" Said Mabel, "It's where they teach us you know…"

"Trigonometry." Said Dipper.

"Oh yeah!" said Mabel.

That was when Soos, Stand and Erza entering the room each having good news.

"That's not the only good news. In just one week my old man ponytail kit will come in the mail." Said Stan showing them the ad, "I'm… I'm going through some things."

"If you don't look good in that I'm cutting off that ponytail personally." Said Erza glaring at Stan.

"Whoa! Easy Erza!" said Stan unsure how to react to that.

Erza sighed "Sorry… still not feeling well."

"Is this about Ichiya?" asked Mabel.

"No actually he stop his pursuit once he discovered I'm dating Jellal. He said he wanted me to be happy." Said Erza.

"Is that the good news you have?" asked Dipper.

"No… actually I finally bought a house." Said Erza.

"Let me guess we're moving in a week?" asked Dipper .

"No… we still have a few more weeks until we can move in." said Erza, "But still we're going to move out soon."

"And in one week's time my grandma will finally let me cracker's in my bed." Said Soos," The future is coming for all us for us dudes."

They were going to cheer to the future but a wave of nausea hit Erza and she ran out of the room.

"Has man seen the doctor yet?" asked Dipper.

"Not yet." Said Stan, "she's been more concerned about the rescue team to worry about her own health."

Dipper looked at Mabel and started laughing.

"I'm sorry I can't you seriously with that face." Said Dipper.

"What face?" asked Mabel in the goofy voice.

"You're doing the voice so you know about the face." Laughed Dipper.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Mabel doing the voice.

Both of them laughed.

"There's something wrong with you." Laughed Dipper.

"There's something wrong with both of us." Laughed Mabel.

Sometime later Mabel was leading Dipper, Soos, Sue and Alec in party planning.

"In one week we will become teenagers. So we need to throw the world's greatest party. I'm talking smaller piñatas inside of a bigger piñata." Said Mabel.

"Boom coming true." Said Soos filling a large piñata with smaller ones.

"I'm talking about inviting the whole town… how are on the gnomes?" asked Mabel.

"Not so fast goofus and girl goofus." Said Stan walking into the room, "After that zombie incident, no party will be thrown here. I still find body parts inside of the couch cushions."

"Zombie incident?" asked Sue.

"Dipper raised the dead." Said Mabel with a shrug.

"I need a break." Said Alec realizing was the best way to avoid putting his foot in mouth.

"Just hold it at the Guild Hall." Said Stan.

"Unfortunately we can't." Said Erza entering the room, "Hibiki hasn't regained consciousness yet."

"Seriously?" asked Stan, "But it's been days."

"Bill probably did something to him." said Dipper, "I should talk to Ford about that…"

Stan groaned at the mention of Ford.

"Oh man… we need some roof to raise." Said Mabel.

"Dude you could rent out the high school gym." Said Soos, ""They're empty all summer."

"That's a great idea Soos! To the high school." Said Mabel.

That was when the house shook.

"Dipper! My face in on fire!" yelled Ford.

"I'll be back in a sec." Said Dipper.

He ran to the Gift shop room to find he was fine. Well sort of… his face was on fire.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I just called you that way to get you here faster." Said Ford.

"But your face is on fire…" said Dipper.

"Yes is much faster than shaving." Said Ford.

Dipper was about to say something.

"No I didn't get the idea from Natsu, I've been doing it for years." Said Ford, "Now listen Dipper, I have a very important mission, and you're the only one who could help me."

He pulled out the rift and there were cracks in the containment.

"It's cracking. This is what Bill had been waiting for. If it break, reality itself will unravel. In a hypothetical event I call Weirdmageddeon."

He took out a diagram he drew up.

"Bill is out there and he'll use any trick to get his hands on it." Said Ford, "From deception to outright possession. He already found a way to take out the only person who might have a way to use the rift for good… how is Hibiki doing?"

"Still unconscious." Said Dipper.

Ford sighed quickly realizing that Bill might have done something to his mind.

"I'll go check on him tomorrow.' Sighed Ford, "But for the sake of humanity we mustn't let it happen."

"So what do we do?" asked Dipper.

"We patch up the rift." Said Ford, "I'll explain on the way."

"Wait what about Mabel?" asked Dipper.

Mabel was standing in the door.

"It's okay Dipper, you should totally go with Ford to save the world or whatever." Said Mabel.

"Are you sure?" asked Dipper.

"We have birthday junk going on all week." Said Mabel handing him a backpack, "Besides I packed up some walkie-talkies, one for my party mission one for your smarty mission."

"Dipper did I mention the fate of the universe is at stake?" asked Ford, "We don't have time."

Ford left and when he did Dipper took a breath.

"All right this is your first big mission with Ford…" said Dipper, "We done jobs together but nothing this big… Don't blow it."

He ran out and crashed into thing.

"I'm all right!" he called out.

Erza was sitting at the kitchen table drinking some ginger ale.

"Still feeling crappy." Said Stan.

Erza only nodded.

Stan sighed.

"You know with you throwing up like this I'm getting a sense of déjà vu." Said Stan.

"What do you mean?" asked Erza.

"Well this isn't the first time I've seen you vomit it up your stomach for a few days." Said Stan.

Erza blinked and then realized something.

"You don't' think…" said Erza.

Stan shrugged.

Erza double face palmed and took a breath. She had been very busy lately and hadn't been paying attention if something was missed.

"Look this isn't like last time." Said Stan, "Last time was one time deal this time it's something that happens a few times a week with silly costumes."

"We don't do the costumes every time." Muttered Erza.

"Look my point is you two love each other. This isn't like last time at all." Said Stan.

"It could still just be a stomach bug." Said Erza.

"Well you better go check then." Said Stan.

Erza nodded, requip a disguise and headed to the store.

Stan sighed realizing they had to talk about the housing situation if it was the case.

With Mabel and Soos they made their way into the high school gym, which they were shocked were filled with students.

"I thought this place was going to be empty." Said Mabel, "Who is filled with people?"

"My dwags! What up!" said Wendy who were among the students.

"Wendy what are you doing here?" asked Mabel.

"Uh… High School registration." Sighed Wendy.

"Oh I'm coming here next year." Said Mabel, "So tell what is it like? Rom com or whacky romp?"

"More like teen horror movie." Said Wendy, "High school is the worst. Classes get super hard, your body flat up turns against you and worst of all everybody hates you."

She motioned over opt girls glaring at each other.

"I can't do another day!" cried out Thompson.

"My hormones are a sweaty cage!" yelled Robbie punching something.

"Why aren't they signing songs about following your dreams." Said Mabel, "TV taught me that high was some sort of musical."

"TV lied man! If I could be 12 again I would" said Wendy, "Anyways what are you doing here?"

"Looking for a place for my 13th Birthday Party." Sighed Mabel.

"Wendy Bourdaroy… I mean Corduroy." Called out teacher.

The other students all laughed at Wendy.

"See what I mean." Said Wendy.

Mabel and Soos left the gym.

"Master Mabel to Dipidiy Dog, we can have our party at the high school, but we have to talk about high school. Starting to think our future isn't as cracked up to be." Said Mabel into the walkie-talkie.

"Mabel I'm heading into a rough patch. We'll talk when get back." Said Dipper on the other end.

"Dipper… Dipper come in." said Mabel into the walkie-talkie.

Mabel sighed. That was when she heard a chirp and a bird popped on her shoulder.

"Oh man…" said Mabel.

"Hey I know something that will cheer you up, how about you deliver some invites to your friends." Said Soos.

"Yeah!" Mabel said cheerfully.

She got into Soos' truck. But as they drove away they saw that Nate and Lee mess with the school sign that it now read "No escape.".

With Dipper and Ford they were near what was called the "floating Cliffs" which were two cliffs with strange cracks.

"Mabel are you there?" asked Dipper.

Dipper sighed.

"Listen Dipper, in order to seal the rift. It's going to take adhesive stronger than anything on earth. It's going to take something… extraterrestrial in origin. " said Ford.

"What do you mean?" asked Dipper.

"Dipper, look at the peculiar shape of those cliffs." Said Ford, "Does it remind of anything?"

Dipper didn't answer, until Ford took out a UFO key chain.

"No way!" said Dipper.

"According my research, the valley of Gravity Falls was formed when an extraterrestrial object crashed here millions of years ago. Did this craft cause the strangeness of the town or did the town's strange proprieties attract the craft? That much is unknown." Said Ford.

"Where the saucer go?" asked Dipper.

"Sometimes the stranger things are right under our nose." Said Ford.

Ford pushed a rock revealing an entrance to underground.

"And our feet in particular instance." Said Ford.

"Whoa!" said Dipper.

Ford out some sort of gun.

"You might want to stand back this gun can rip out a man's filling from a 100 feet away." Said Ford.

Ford opened up the UFO using the gun.

"I used this to raid for parts for years. Where did you think I got the martials for the portal?" asked Ford.

Dipper didn't know how to take it, on hand he had proof of aliens but at the same time he grew up with other dimensions being a thing a long with magic.

"Take this." Said Ford tossing Dipper a magnet gun.

Dipper struggled to catch it.

"Don't worry, I've been there countless times. All the aliens have been dead for millions of years." Said Ford.

He started climbing down the ladder of the UFO.

Dipper followed Ford down.

"I can't believe there's a UFO under the town the whole time." Said Dipper.

"I wish my mind, Dipper. When confirmation of Extraterrestrials exist still had that punch. Now it's just sort "eh". McGucket and I used to come here all the time to raid their tech and study their language."

Dipper looked around.

"This is so cool." Said Dipper. He took a selfie of himself in front of alien writing.

"The substance we need to seal the rift is an alien adhesive. Strong enoguh to keep this spacecraft together. Just one dollop should be able to seal the rift in space-time…" said Ford, "Also if it touches you the orifices in your face will seal up. So try to avoid that and follow me."

He grabbed the gun and point at the pillar he used the magnet reel down with a cry of "hup"

"great uncle ford"! called out Dipper.

"Your turn! Say "Hup!" it helps." Called out Ford.

"I have my own way down." Said dipper, "Just don't laugh at my control"!

"What do you mean?" asked Ford.

Dipper used Dark Ecriture: Wing and flew down by the pillar. He did crash into the pillar a couple times, but his control was a little better than it was before.

Ford started at Dipper unsure how to react.

"You can fly?" he asked.

"Not very good at it." He admitted.

Back with Mabel she made it and got to Grenda's house. She rang the bell and Candy was there too.

"Oh hi Mabel! You're just in time for your 1 o'clock boy talk." Said Grenda.

"If you think that's good." Said Mabel she handed them the invitations, "Boom, me and Dipper's Birthday jam!"

"Aw man your birthday on the last day of Summer? I won't be able to make it. Marius is flying me out to Austria to hang out at his castle or whatever that week." Sighed Grenda, "He's so clingy."

"You're going to be out of town for my birthday?" asked Mabel, "I can count on you right Candy?"

"Sorry, my parents send me to music camp that week." Said Candy, "There is no escape from music camp."

"So you won't be there for my birthday?" asked Mabel.

"I'm sorry Mabel." Sighed Candy.

"But we can always hang out afterwards." Said Grenda.

That was when Grenda's cellphone rang, "Ugh… it's Marius. Now's not the time."

"I think I need some emotional backup." Sighed Mabel.

She took out the walkie-talkie.

"Dipper please come in, the birthday party plans are going up in flames. Over."

But there was nothing but static.

That was when there was a coo and bird pooped in her hair.

"Really?" asked Mabel.

She decided it would be best to hang out at the Guild.

Back at the Mystery Shack Erza came out of the bathroom and took a breath.

"Got the results yet?" said Stan.

Erza gave an awkward smile.

"I don't know I can handle it again." She said.

Stan laughed.

"You know you're going to have to call Jellal." Said Stan.

"I know." Said Erza.

"Tell me if he runs." Said Stan.

"You honestly think he'll do that?" asked Erza.

"He might love you but he's an emotional wreck who kept his distance for like a month. Who knows how he'll react to this." Said Stan, "He's probably not going to od that… but you never know…"

Erza sighed and called Jellal.

Back with Dipper and Ford they were still exploring the UFO.

"This the storage facticity. This place would have been heavily guarded, but now everything defunct. Go ahead flip a switch." Said Ford.

Dipper did so and at the petting zoo something happened…

"The glue should be around here somewhere, Keep your eye out for it." Said Ford, "How you thought much about your future?"

"To honest lately I have…" said Dipper, "Orin ally I was thinking of getting a high school GPA to get into a technical college so I can start my own ghost hunting show. But…"

"But what?" asked Ford.

"I think I might want to go the whole Guild Wizard route. Going on adventures, fighting monsters…"

Ford laughed.

"I never thought my home dimension I'd hear that being a wizard would be a legitimate career option." Said Ford, "Either way I think I have something in mind that will help either option. Something that you don't have to put up with the drudgery of school."

"Trust me, I'd love to, but it's not like I have a choice." Said Dipper.

"Dipper I've been thinking. I'm getting too old to investigate Gravity Falls on my own. I need to train an apprentice to help me fight monsters. And I'd like to keep it in the family."

"What are you saying?" asked Dipper.

"I've read your additions to my journal, and I'm impressed." Said Ford, "What would say about becoming my apprentice."

"You mean ditching school?" asked Dipper.

"I have 12 PhDs. It will be easy to convince your mom." Said Ford.

"You mean the same woman who is insisting that Marvelous goes to school with me and Mabel?" Said Dipper.

"She making her go to school?" asked Ford.

Dipper nodded.

"I think I'll be able to convince her." Said Ford.

Dipper sighed, "Too be honest, I don't know I can do it full time. I've been trick by Bill, I was wrong about Stan's portal and despite knowing three kinds of magic, I had a magic fit when Sue ate all of the cake."

(Flashback)

Dipper went through the Fridge. He noticed

"Who ate the last piece of Cake!" yelled Dipper.

Ford walked into the kitchen and had to dodge a bunch of knives that Dipper unconsciously flung.

Alec grabbed Ford away.

"I know you haven't been living where long but did you eat the cake!" yelled Alec.

"No! They always warned me!" said Ford.

That was when Sue walked by eating the last piece of cake.

Both of them stared at Sue.

"Oh… I thought it was joke when you warned me about leaving the note." Said Sue.

They heard a crash from the kitchen.

"I'm going to the bakery and buying a new one." Sighed Alec leaving.

(End of Flashback)

"Plus I'm not sure if I can even work this gun." Said Dipper.

He accidently fired the gun and a piece of metal was attached it, he tired to get it off but it wouldn't work.

However Ford noticed something on the piece of metal, something pink.

"Dipper! You found the adhesive." Said Ford,

"I did?" asked Dipper.

"You really did it get, come on lets get a picture." Said Ford.

"Uh… Grunkle Ford, you said that everything was dead in here, right?" asked Dipper.

"Yes, unless we somehow reactive the security system." Said Ford.

They saw two strange balls that looked to made of glass.

"What are those?" asked Dipper.

"Listen to me carefully, these are security droids, detect adrenaline." Said Ford, "You simply not feel any fear and they won't see you."

However Dipper had other ideas.

"Solid Script: Thunder!" he called out.

The attack hit the two secret droids and they seemed to be effected by the electrical attack.

"Solid Script Iron!" called out Dipper hitting one shattering it, "Solid Script: Iron!" he once again called out shattering the other one.

Ford blinked at the remains.

"Or you can do that." Said Ford.

Meanwhile at the Guild Hall Mabel was sadly drinking a milkshake at the bar.

She had distrusted the filers to everyone who wasn't part of the rescue team and weren't on a job at the moment, which included the Thunder Legion and Jellal was called away for something (but he was already a guarantee to come)

She thought it was better not to invite anyone from the rescue team.

Well that wasn't true, she invited Bisca and Alzack.

And when she went to invite Levy she invited Jet and Droy.

But she hadn't asked Warren and Max.

"Hey…" said Marvelous sitting next to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Carla.

Mabel sighed and told them about her day so far.

"That's too bad." Said Marvelous.

"of all weeks." Said Carla.

"Don't worry I have nothing to do that day besides getting ready for school." Said Marvelous.

"Oh yeah, mom's making you go to school." Said Mabel.

"Yeah." Sighed Marvelous.

"I think it will be good for." Said Carla.

"I still don't know how to wake Hibiki up. And even if I can there's no guarantee he can recreate the portal." Said Marvelous.

"Does that mean you would have went back to Earthland?" asked Mabel.

"Oh no… I didn't mean it like that." Said Marvelous, "I was thinking about staying if there was a permanent bridge… I could always figure out ways to find Grandeeney after all."

Mabel smiled.

"That's something I needed to hear." Said Mabel.

"By the way I have an idea on how to cheer you up." Said Marvelous.

They went to the request board and Marvelous handed Mabel the bread job.

"Really?" asked Mabel.

"I usually do it, but I'm too worried about Hibiki." Said Marvelous.

"With a day like today. I think you need an easy win." Said Carla.

"I think you're right, I will take it." Said Mabel.

She told Makarov about it and left to do the job.

That was when Max and Warren approached Marvelous and Carla.

"Hey have you seen Mabel." Said Warren.

"She just left." Said Marvelous.

"Is something the matter?" asked Carla.

"We were wondering why she didn't invite us to her and Dipper's birthday party." Said Max.

"Sorry, she didn't tell us." Said Marvelous.

Both of them sighed.

"Are you two all right?" asked Marvelous.

"We're fine." both of them said.

"I know Erza probably didn't tell them about us…" said Warren.

"But I would have thought they would have invited us to their birthday party." Said Max.

Turns out Mabel was wrong and they would have been happy to attend.

Back in the UFO Dipper and Ford headed back to the entrance. However both of them heard a noise, one that was completely different that the security droid.

Dipper unsheathed his sword while Ford took out some sort of gun.

Both of them were ready to fight whatever was there.

That was when a strange white creature appeared. Both of them instantly recognized it.

"The shape shifter" they both said.

They looked at each other and Ford grabbed Dipper to hide.

"You know about the Shape Shifter?" asked Ford.

"I found your bunker a while ago." Said Dipper.

"I see." Said Ford.

The Shape Shifter began to attack a wall randomly.

It turned one of its arms to a weapon as it attacked the wall.

"Why is it acting like that?" asked Dipper.

Ford realized something.

"That's not the same shape shifter." Said Ford.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"It's feral." Said Ford.

Dipper's eyes winded.

Meanwhile at the lake, Erza and Jellal met.

"What did you need to talk about?" asked Jellal.

"I got some news today." Said Erza.

She turned to him and told him the news.

Jellal didn't know how to feel about the news, worry, a bit of panic.

However there was an unbridled joy as well.

"Really?" he asked managed to get out.

Erza nodded.

"Erza… there's something I should ask you." Said Jellal.

"Don't." said Erza figuring out what he was going to ask her.

"What?" asked Jellal.

"Remember what happened last time." Said Erza, "I don't want to do it out obligation. I want you to ask me because you want to."

Jellal nodded.

The two embarrassed and kissed.

Back in the UFO.

"The other Shape Shifter was one I raised since t was a baby." Said Ford.

"That's why it knew how to speak English." Said dipper.

"I guess there was more than one egg and this one is nothing much than a monster." Said Ford.

"So do we have to fight it?" asked Dipper.

"We shouldn't let it roam." Agreed Ford.

Dipper nodded.

They began to make a plan to stop that thing.

Meanwhile Mabel was delivering the loaf of bread to Tad.

She walked up[ the door however the door opened before he even made it to the door.

"Oh hello Mabel, it's quite the day isn't it?" asked Tad.

"You said it." Said Mabel as she walked up to the walkway.

However before she could hand him the bread. A certain evil caw that could easily be translated as "Mine!" filled the air, and a seagull swooped in stole the bread.

"Oh come on!" yelled Mabel.

Of course the seagull wasn't done yet, as a certain white thing dropped into Mabel's mouth while she was yelling at the seagull.

She began to hack and cough.

"Why" she managed to get out.

"I'll go get you some water." Said Tad.

"Thank you…" she coughed.

Back in the UFO, Ford took his magnet gun and aimed for a walked behind the feral shape shifter.

The wall was flung towards Ford, hit the shape shifter.

The feral shape shifter hissed and turned it's attention towards Ford.

Ford began to run away.

The feral shape shifter gained more legs and chased the older man much faster.

Dipper showed up.

"Solid Script: Fire!" called out Dipper hitting the Feral Shape shifter.

He unsheathed his sword. And the Feral shape shifter turned it's arms into swords as well.

Dipper blocked all attacks.

Meanwhile ford put the magnet gun on repel and sent a large piece of metal at the feral shape shifter.

"Dipper! Duck!" called out Ford.

Dipper did so at the right time.

It smashed into the feral shape sifter. The feral shape shifter roared in pain.

"It tripped through the metal piece that was sent at it.

"Solid Script Bullets!" called out Dipper as he created the words bullets, which shot at the feral shape shifter.

The Feral shape shiftier quickly recovered and turned it's body metal.

Dipper and Ford briefly looked at each other thinking about "That was lucky".

Ford used the magnet gun to pull it at them.

"Solid Script Thunder"! called Dipper.

Despite being metal this did affect the feral shape sifter and it went back to it's normal form.

The feral shape shifter created horrific mouths all over it's body.

Ford used the magnet gun once again repeal and sent some of the metal into it's mouths.

It began to choke up the metal and got rid of the mouths.

It glared at them and created many spikes all over it's body.

"Maybe it's a good time to away." Said Dipper.

"I was thinking the same thing." Said Ford.

The two began to run away and the feral shape shifter followed.

"It's this way, correct?" asked Ford.

"It is." Said Dipper.

The two continued to run.

The Shape shifter started to catch up thanks to adding more legs.

"Are we close?" asked Ford.

"Almost there!" said Dipper.

They turned a corner however it was a dead end.

Both of them were trapped in a corner.

The feral shape shifter was about to attack them however suddenly hit a purple wall of text.

Indeed it was a trap that Dipper laid.

"Impressive." Said Ford as he examined the box the feral shape shifter was in, "How long will it later?"

"I honestly have no idea." Said Dipper, "I think maybe a day or two."

"I think that will be enoguh time after we fix the rift and I check on Hibiki." Said Ford.

Ford patted Dipper on the head.

"Let's head back." Said Ford.

Dipper smiled and nodded.

Back at the Mystery Shack Mabel was looking though a scrapbook.

Both Erza and Stan noticed the shape she was in.

"Hey is everything all right Pumpkin?" asked Stan.

"Just having a bad day." Said Mabel as the two down, "With the birthday coming up. And moving soon… I know how awful high school is going to be… and I botched a job for the first time."

"Wait what about the time with the mayor?" asked Stan.

"Still got paid…" pointed out Mabel.

"What happened?" asked Erza.

"It was the bread job." Said Mabel, "And a seagull came in and took right when I delivering it."

Erza and Stan looked at each other, the bread job was the easiest job at the guild.

"I've botched quite a few jobs." Said Erza, "You know that… and just because I save the day all the time doesn't mean I don't cause problems… how many times have I told you that despite beating lullaby we ended up destroying the meeting hall."

Mabel sighed, "Yeah… but you can't reassure me about high school." Said Mabel.

"Hey, no one like getting older. But just because you're getting older doesn't mean you have to grow up. I mean I'm pushing 70 and I still eat ice cream fro dinner."

"Stan you're not even 60 yet." Pointed out Erza.

Stan blinked, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Said Erza.

"Huh…" said Stan, "Well look at Makarov, he's even older than me, you've seen how he punishes people, and you're mom. Sure she's mature a lot of the time, but you know she loves her costumes so that she still has a costume budget plus there's that love of that pony show..."

Mabel laughed.

"Besides it's not like you're leaving." Said Stan.

"The house is close by, so we're still in town." Said Erza, "And you have Dipper with you through out high school so you have too."

"You're right." Said Mabel perking up.

"Tell me when Dipper comes home." Said Erza, "I have news that I want to tell you at the same time."

Both of them left and Mabel breathed a sigh of relief.

"Even if high school is going to be a nightmare, I'll still be able to go with Dipper." Said Mabel, "Good ol' reliable Dipper."

That was when she heard something faint the walkie-talkie.

Dipper had finished writing a rune on the entrance/exit to the UFO to prevent the feral shape shifter from getting out.

Ford realized he could carry both of the glue and rift at the same time. However he felt that it would be a bad idea for Dipper to handle the glue.

"Is it all right to put the rift in your backpack?" asked Ford.

"Yeah." answered Dipper as he finished it.

"You were quite impressive today." Said Ford as they began to walk out.

"Thanks." Said Dipper.

"So what do you say?" asked Ford, "This town is a magnet for special thing's It brought the two of us together for a reason. Become my full time apprentice Dipper."

Dipper blinked and realized he did have it in him, "I'll do it." He said and chuckled, "Besides I wouldn't have to go to school ever again."

Ford laughed.

"That's the spirit." He said.

Both of them walked away laughing, unaware that the walkie-talkie was on.

Sometime later Dipper raced into the room.

"Mabel! I just had the best day of my life!" cheered Dipper, "UFOs are real! And there's one under the town!"

He noticed that Mabel was lying on the bed not moving.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Dipper.

"Tell me it was a joke." Said Mabel she turned around and held up the walkie-talkie, "Ford's full time apprentice? Not going to school really."

"I was thinking." Said Dipper, "And it's a big opportunity for me!"

Mabel started to cry.

"You know what I learned how horrible high school is today! It's going to a nightmare! And I was hoping at least we would have each other! But nope you get

to skip out on it!" yelled Mabel, "And that's the first thing about the my day that went wrong"

"How could it have gone worse?" Dipper asked somewhat nervously.

"You really want to know, two of my best friends can't make our birthday party. Birds kept pooping on me! I took the bread job and you want to know what happened! I botched it a seagull came in and took the bread and then pooped in my mouth!" cried Mabel.

Dipper cringed when she said that.

He honestly didn't know what to say to cheer her up after that.

He struggled for a few trying to figure out something.

"I'll still be there for you." Said Dipper, "It's not like we're going to be in different states. I'm just doing my own thing during the days and you're doing your thing."

Mabel remained silent until she got up.

"You promised you wouldn't get stupid." She said.

She grabbed a backpack and ran away in tears.

"What did that mean?" asked a confused Dipper.

Erza saw Mabel run away.

"What was that about?" asked Erza.

"I don't know." Sighed Dipper knowing it wasn't a good time to tell his mom was about Ford's offer.

"Let's wait until she calms down, I have something tell both of you." Said Erza.

"Can't you just tell me right now?" asked Dipper.

"It's something I should tell both of you at the same time." Said Erza, "I'd not play favorites, especially with this news."

Dipper blinked realized that whatever the news was it must have very good news to say something like that.

Meanwhile with Mabel.

Meanwhile with Mabel she was crying under a tree.

"Only party chocolate can calm me down now." Said Mabel.

She looked through the backpack she grabbed.

"Nerd books, chewed up pends." Said Mabel, "Ugh… wrong backpack. Not fair!" she cried out.

She went into the fetal position.

"Why does everything have to change?" asked Mabel going into sweater town, "I just wish summer can last forever."

"That might be possible." Said a voice.

"Sweater town isn't expecting any calls right now." Said Mabel.

"M-m-m-Mabel, it's me." Said the person.

Mabel looked up, "Who said that?" she said unable to see the person.

"Oh sorry about that." Said the person.

The person was Blendin Blandin who was in his camouflage suit.

"I can help." Said Blendin.

"The time travel guy?" asked Mabel, "What are you doing here?"

"You said you don't want summer to end?" asked Blendin, "Did I hear you right."

"Yeah, I guess…" said Mabel who might have said that exact thing under stress.

"Look maybe it's against the rules. But you did a favor for me, so I thought I'd help you out. It's a called a time bubble and it prevents time from going forward. Summer or even your preteen years could last as long as you want." Said Blendin.

Mabel was too upset to notice that last part.

"Really? How does it work?" asked Mabel.

"I just need a gizmo from your uncle. He wouldn't notice it was gone." Said Blendin.

"Maybe Dipper has it in her nerd bag." Said Mabel.

Meanwhile with Dipper he entered the lab and sighed he was still cornered about Mabel.

"What's wrong?" asked Ford.

"Mabel had a bad day and she's a bit upset I won't be going to school with her." Said Dipper, "Apparently she botched the bread job."

"How did that happened?" asked Ford who heard about that it was the easiest job in the Guild.

"Sea gull." Answered Dipper.

"Well right now we have to focus on this mission." Said Ford, "Now come on I have the glue. Now hand me the rift and let's get ready to make history."

Dipper went through the backpack and found a flyer for the birthday party.

"Oh no the rift." Said Dipper.

Back with Mabel and Blendin.

Mabel took out the rift.

"That's odd, what is it?" asked Mabel.

"Yes that's it, hand it over and I'll do my thing." Said Blendin, "Unless you want to grow up?"

"Just a little more time." Said Mabel looking at the rift.

She gave it to him… however when she he dropped it.

"Ooops." He said as he stomped on it.

Blendin was laughing maniacally and as he did he removed his goggles revealing yellow eyes…

He was possessed by Bill.

"Oh no…" said Mabel, "Re…"

Before could requip, the Bill Possessed Blendin snapped his fingers and Mabel fainted.

Bill then left Blendin's body.

"At long last! The gateway between worlds has opened! The event a billion years prophesied has finally come to pass! The day has come! The World is mine!" laughed bill.

A horrible x shaped rip appeared in the sky as it the sky turned red.

As the Guild hall in the infirmary Hibiki suddenly woke up. His guild mates were by his side.

He began to shake.

"Hibiki what's' wrong?" asked Ichiya.

"This is bad." Was all he mange dot say.

In the main hall.

"Hey something's weird going on outside!" called out Happy.

Those that were in the main hall left and saw the sky.

"What's that?" asked Juvia.

"I have no idea." Said Levy.

"It looks bad." Said Gray.

"You think?" asked Lyon sarcastically.

Mirajane was pale.

"The rift broke." She thought.

Carla also stared up at the sky.

"This is the thing from my vision." Thought Carla.

"What's going on?" asked Dipper, "What is that?"

"We're too late, it's the end of the world." Said Ford.

Bill rose into the sky, cackling evilly.

He had won…

The rift was destroyed.

And so began Weirdmageddeon…

Next Time: Bill has won! Ford fails to stop Bill... however there's another way to stop him. Unfortunately thanks to a series of events Dipper ends up unconscious for three days. What will happen? Find out next time!


	62. Weirdmageddeon

A/N: Yay! This story reached 70,000 hits... and that was a while ago... i's over 75,000 now... man... Anyways something I feel I have to clear up once again is: The story isn't ending anytime soon, so calm down, it's continuing after Weirdmageddeon! Anyways enjoy the Weirdmageddeon arc!

Chapter 62: Weirdmageddeon

Bill had broken the rift, the world over, the end of the world, end times, the apocalypse, Armageddon. Blood would run through the rivers, monsters would ravage the town and soon the world! Cats and dogs living together! Mass Hysteria!

Bill was celebrating his win and started to sift forms. It was very strange to witness.

"Oh it's finally happening!" laughed Bill as his form shifted, "Physical form, don't mind if I do!"

He then teleported away.

In the forest where Mabel and Blendin were Blendin finally woke up.

"What… what happened?" asked Blendin.

That was when he noticed Mabel was floating up into the air. As she was encased in a strange pink bubble that had her shooting star symbol.

"Oh! Oh man" yelled Blendin panicking he touched his watch, "This is bad! This is real bad! Guy we have a situation."

He then completely vanished.

In the town square many people were confused by what was going on, including the Thunder Legion who there.

Everyone was shocked when they saw him in the sky, but the members of Fairy Tail who happened to be there (which included Candy, Grenda and Pacifica) all paled when they saw him remembering his appearance in Hibiki's screen.

"All right listen up you one life span, three dimensional, five sense skin puppets!" yelled Bill in a very deep voice, "For One Trillion Years, I've been trapped in my own decaying dimension. Waiting for a new universe to call my own! The name's Bill, but you can call me your own lord and master for all eternity."

Bill then destroyed the stature of Nathanial Northwest, causing many of the towns people to scream.

"Now meet the gang of inter-dimensional criminals." Said Bill as monsters went through the rift in the sky, "8 ball! Kryptos! The being who's name who should never be said! Oh what the hack, it's Xanthar. Then of course there's Teeth, Keyhole, Hectorgon, Amorphous Shape, Pyronica, Paci-fire and these guys!" said Bill motioning over to creatures that were eye-bats.

The town looked at the thunder Legion, the Thunder Legion all glared at Bill, but the town could tell there was something more going on.

"This town is now ours fellas!" laughed Bill.

"Now git here you unholy triangle fella. As mayor I strongly urge you to git, git out of town!" said Tyler.

"We don't like out of towners!" yelled Grenda.

"Seriously?" asked Bickslow.

"I didn't mean you guys." Said Grenda.

"We punch things we don't understand!" yelled Manly Dan who ripped a mailbox in half.

"I would like to say as a rich capitalist, I welcome your tyrannical rule. Perhaps I could be one of your four horsemen of the apocalypse." Said Preston.

"Dad!" said Pacifica embarrassed, "He's an enemy of the guild!"

"Not now sweetie the adults are trying to talk." Said Preston.

"Oh wow, that's a great offer." Said Bill, "How about instead shuffle the function of the orifices of your face?"

They watched in horror as his face was shuffled. Everyone near Preston scream in terror.

Bill laughed and turned Durland into stone.

"Durland! My precious deputy!" cried Blubs holding onto Durland.

However an Eye Bat took him away.

"Pacifica, Grenda, Candy! We have to retreat now!" called out Freed.

However three Eye Bat flew in front of them about ready to attack the three.

However Evergreen turned to face them, she left her glasses. The Eye Bats froze then turned to stone.

Freed grabbed Candy's arm, Bickslow grabbed Grenda's arm and Evergreen grabbed Pacifica and all of them retreat.

"It's time to do little redecorating." Said Bill, "How about a castle of some kind!"

A floating black pyramid appeared in the sky.

"And how about bubbles of pure madness!" said Bill as colorful bubbles appeared. One of them hit that farmer and once he was out he screamed and ripped up his shirt.

"This party never stops! Time is dead mad meaning has no meaning. Existence is upside down and I reign supreme! WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO WEIRDMAGEDDEON!"

The water tower started to roar.

In front of the Mystery Shack, Ford and Dipper watched everything in horror.

"So this is how the World Ends, not a with a bang. But with a…" said Ford who then did the crazy motion.

"Weirdmageddeon." Sighed Dipper.

That was when various animal flew ran over flew towards then in terror, including some Gnomes and a Manotaur. Dipper was also knocked down by a deer but Ford helped him up.

"The rift is shattered. Bill's world is spilling into ours every minute his power grows stronger." Said Ford.

"Mabel!" said Dipper realizing something, "The rift must have cracked in the backpack! She's in danger. I have to go!"

He took out the walkie-talkie and tried to contract her, but Ford stopped him.

"Dipper! Listen we'll find your sister soon, but first we have to stop Bill! If we blast him back through the rift he came out of, we might just be able to stop him without relying on Mirajane." Said Ford.

"Are you sure defeating Bill is possible?" asked Dipper.

"No I'm not sure." Said Ford, "But being a hero is fighting back even when it seems impossible."

"That also means what it is to be a member of Fairy Tail." Said Dipper.

Ford blinked and then shrugged, realizing he should have expected that response.

"Will you follow me?" asked Ford.

"To the ends of the earth." Said Dipper.

"That might be where we have to go." Said Ford, "You also might ant to step inside."

They all ran away into the shack as one of the gnomes shouted "Weirdness Wave!"

At Soos' house he noticed the Wariness Wave passed over them as well.

"Ah! Abulita! I think a tidal wave of madness just went over us!" said Soos.

"Oh, Soos, such and imagination." Said Soos' grandma.

However Soos turned to face her and she was turned into a chair.

"You've turned into a chair!" yelled Soos in shock.

"Why don't you have a seat and relax?" asked Soos' grandmother.

"But what about you and my friends?" asked Soos.

"I'll be fine, you go help your friends." Said Soos' Grandmother.

"All right! When the universe is broke, it will take a handy man to fix it!" said Soos, he kissed his now chair grandma and left.

With Stan he was putting up signs around the forest, when Gompers began to eat his fez' tassel.

"That's it goat! I'm kicking you off this property once and for all!" yelled Stan.

That was when the Weirdness Wave over came both of them and Gompers turned giant sized.

"On second though I'm going to run away now!" said Stan who did just that.

Though the town things were wrecked. At the arcade, the characters broke free of the machines (including the return of Rumble McSkirmish!)

Meanwhile at the prison the art teacher was looking through the prisoners finger paintings. But when he got to Gideon's' which was really just a mess of red paint with black hand prints, the word "Revenge" and picture of Mabel with the word love pointing to the picture. Plus there were knives sticking out of it.

"Gideon? Does this look like someone who's ready to re-enter society." Said the art teacher.

"Gideon's unappreciated in his time!" yelled Ghost Eyes.

"Oh Ghost Eyes, you're making me blush." Said Gideon.

"Gideon makes prison life worth living!" yelled one of the prisoners.

"Gideon! Gideon! Gideon!" chanted the prisoners.

That was when the giant Gompers began to eat part of the prison to the extent that part of the celling collapsed which caused the wall to break down as well.

The prisoners looked outside.

Gideon saw a strange three-headed bird which gave a loud screech.

"Oh my… Bill came through." Said Gideon.

Downtown while Bill celebrated, Ford and Dipper were in a bell tower. Ford had a rather large case. Inside was a massive gun.

"Ah... my Quantum Destabilizer, I've been wanting to use this for a while." Said Ford taking it out, "We're going to have one chance to use this."

He took his aim reminding himself to be steady.

However the weirdness wave hit the clock tower and the bell of the tower came to life.

"I'm a alive now!" yelled the bell and began to make noise.

This caused Ford to miss, and only hit Bill's hat. It had a perfect hole in his hat which regenerated with flesh before returning to normal.

"Well, well, well, well, well… and here I thought today couldn't get any better!" said Bill.

He shot the clock tower with a beam causing it to blow up.

"Great Uncle Ford!" called out Dipper.

He noticed his uncle was trapped in the wreckage.

Thankfully was still free enoguh to give Dipper the journals.

"Dipper take my journals!" said Ford, "Listen I know one other way to defeat Bill, it's…"

He heard something.

"Dipper go and Find Mirajane! She's the only one who can hold him off." Said Ford.

Dipper ran down the stairs of the clock tower.

Bill was floating at in front of the clock tower with his eye replaced with a six fingered hand symbol.

"Good old six fingers. I've been waiting an ENTIRETY! To have a face to face chat." Said Bill.

Bill lifted Ford magically and showed Ford off to his friends.

"Everyone this Armageddon, wouldn't be possible with out help from our friend here. Give him a six fingered hand." Said Bill.

As the other demon applauded Ford, Dipper got out of the clock tower.

"This brainiac is the one who built the portal in the first place! Now don't' look so sour Fordsy! It's not too late to join me!" said Bill, "With that extra finger you could be one of us."

"I'll die before I join you! I know you're weakness, Bill!" said Ford.

"Oh yeah?" asked Bill as his eye became a question mark, "I know a riddle, why did the old made do this?"

Did she a pose to with his fingers.

"This?" asked Ford imitating the pose.

However Bill just zapped him turning him into a gold stature.

Dipper gasped in horror.

"Because I needed a new back scratcher!" said Bill using Ford as such.

Dipper knew he couldn't stand to see this any more.

"That's enoguh!" yelled Dipper, "Hand over my uncle or else!"

"Now isn't this interesting!" yelled Bill, "My old puppet is back for an encore!"

Dipper got the journal ready and used his Wind Reading Glasses to find the page, he found the page.

"Go head Pine Tree show me what you got!" said Bill, "After all you are a true member of Fairy Tail."

Dipper shined the black light on the pages and it said "If he gains a physical all hope is lost!"

Dipper girted his teeth at this.

"Come on kid! Do something brilliant!" taunted Bill, "Come on you're a Fairy Tail Wizard Pine Tree! Everyone's waiting! Do it!"

Dipper unsheathed his sword and launched himself at Bill, he it the area around Bill's eye but he had some kind of force field and Dipper was launched back. Causing Bill's friends to laugh.

Dipper tired to grab Journal 3 but Bill grabbed it before he could along with the other two journals.

"Don't be a hero kid!" said Bill he waved Ford at Dipper, "DO you want to see what happened to heroes in my world?"

That was when Bill began to burn the journals.

Dipper stared at the journals and then at Ford.

Tears began to stream down his face as an inhuman yell came out his mouth.

Bill was knocked back a bit while his gang was knocked back several yards.

Bill hovered shaking, he looked at Dipper.

It was clear that Dipper was having a magical fit, worse than his usual cake rages, and worse than the one he thought when Mabel died back in the convenience store.

Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper fell unconscious. He then removed a small ball of light from Dipper.

"What… what just happened?" asked Keyhole.

"He had a magical fit." Said Bill, "He would have died if I let him continue."

"Then why did you let him live?" asked Teeth.

"It would have taken a while before he burnt out, someone would have found him and probably calm him down before then. No one will find him now." Said Bill who held up the ball of light, "I stole some of his remaining magic as well, he's going to be out for quite a while. Let's just leave him here, something will eat him or stomp on him soon enoguh."

He gave Dipper one last look and put the magic he stole from Dipper into his body.

He looked at his gang.

"Now can anyone remind me of what we're doing here again?" asked Bill.

"To get weird!" yelled Eightball.

"That's right!" yelled Bill, "VIP party at the fearamid!"

He turned a car into a bizarre hot rod, he and the other demons got into the car and flew towards the strange pyramid.

Little did any of the demons know was that someone found Dipper before anything could kill them.

The person who found him checked if he was breathing and breathed a sigh of relief when he was.

The person grabbed him (and a couple other things) and went to find a safe refuge for the two of them.

The person took care of him and only left to forage for food. Which wasn't much.

After three days Dipper finally woke up.

He looked around and found himself next to a trashcan with a fire in it. He looked at what covered him which was a Monster Mon blanket. He then realized he was in an Edgy on Purpose.

"What happened?" asked Dipper.

Then all of the memories came flooding back. He began to shake.

"You're awake!" said a voice.

Dipper looked up and saw the person who saved him, it was Wendy. Granted her usual hat was gone, her flannel shirt was ripped and part of it was being used as a hand band. She had has some black face paint under her eyes.

"Wendy! What… what…" said Dipper.

He began to feel woozy.

"Oh man… that fit…" said Dipper.

Dipper quickly realized he was missing a good chunk of his magic. And he really shouldn't use any right or else he knew he could die.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" asked Wendy, "Do you even remember what happened."

"It's a long story." sighed Dipper, "But I had a real bad magical fit… and I don't think I'll be able to use any magic for a while."

"I see." Sighed Wendy, "That explains a lot."

She took something out of the fire.

"Here you must be hungry, after all you've been out of it for three days." Said Wendy.

"What?" asked Dipper shocked upon hearing this.

She gave him the bat on the stick. However Dipper was shaking while trying to keep his magic in check.

"Are you okay?" asked Wendy.

"So you haven't found anyone?" asked Dipper.

"Nope it's only me and you." Said Wendy.

"Hey!" called out a voice.

They turned to see Toby Determined looking sad and pathetic as always. He had an arrow in his arm too.

"Oh yeah, I found him, I mistook him for a monster." Said Wendy.

"Have any monsters attacked?" asked Dipper.

"Nope most of them have been staying away thankfully. The only one that's really close is this giant sweaty head." Said Wendy, "But he's kind of pathetic."

Outside the mall.

Outside the monster which was a giant bald with an arm growing out of the top of his head.

"Hey! Hey! Does anyone want to get inside my mouth! Get inside my mouth! Ma'am! Do you want to get indie my mouth!" yelled the monster.

Yeah, this one wasn't much of a threat.

Dipper looked down and stared at the bat on a stick. He ate it knowing he was really hungry, when he was done he sighed.

"I… think I'm going to need some air." He sighed.

"All right." Said Wendy.

Dipper nodded and she helped him up and they went up to the roof.

Both of them watched the chaos unfurling all around them.

"The end of the world, man those Death Metal Covers got it shockingly right." Sid Wendy.

Dipper just stared off. Wendy knew maybe she should get the ball rolling to find out what happened.

"Anyways when it happened, we were in the commentary playing truth or dare. Then the eye bats showed up and turned everyone to stone. Robbie almost made it but he had to take a selfie." Said Wendy, "What about you?"

"I got into a fight with Mabel, Ford offered me a full time apprenticeship." Said Dipper, "But Mabel had a really bad day apparently… she really was upset since we wouldn't be able to go high school together."

Wendy cringed.

"I'm really sorry for that." Said Wendy.

"You don't have to apologize for that." Said Dipper.

"I do… I might have said some things about high school." Said Wendy.

"Oh…" said Dipper, "Anyways she ran off all she said was that I promised I wouldn't get stupid and then ran off."

"What does that mean?" asked Wendy.

"I don't know." Said Dipper.

That was when it hit him, the night that Ford came back. Promising that they wouldn't end up like Stan and Ford.

"Oh man…" said Dipper, "That she what she means."

Wendy didn't say anything about that.

Dipper then told her about what happened to Ford and the Journals.

"What about the other members of the Guild?" asked Wendy.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them all day, except for mom." Said Dipper, "And knowing Bill he probably took them out right away."

Dipper shook.

"Mom was so happy, she had good news for us." Said Dipper, "She didn't want to play favorites so she refused to tell me what it was unless Mabel was there."

Dipper began to hug his knees.

"Bill told me there's no room in this world for heroes." Said Dipper.

"Look due it's not over yet." Said Wendy, "If there's something I learned that this summer is not to give up until it's over! Who knows maybe some of them got away from Bill. Plus didn't Mira stole some of his powers so she might get some weird power boost from this. Plus let's not forget you beat Bill twice already."

"But I wasn't alone those times, I always had Mabel and my mom…" said Dipper.

"Then you need to find them. With Mabel I don't know if it's dumb luck or a yin and tying thing. But you two always worked together to accomplish something. Plus if you your mom was there was no way you could lose. She could beat up my dad. So make up, find your mom, let her tell you that good news and save the universe." Said Wendy.

"How am I going to find them though." Said Dipper.

A monster nearby ate a billboard, that was when they saw a giant bubble with Mabel's shooting star emblem on it.

"The shooting star from Mabel's sweater." Said Dipper.

He looked at the bubble.

"She's in there, I know it." Said Dipper.

"Whoa is that some Twin ESP there?" asked Wendy.

"We don't 'have that, but we do have this thing were out allergies sync up." Said Dipper.

He then did one of his adorable kitten sneezes, causing Wendy to giggle.

"Hey!" yelled Dipper.

"Sorry." Said Wendy patting Dipper's head.

Dipper then got woozy again.

"You okay?" asked Wendy.

"I can't use my magic, and I have no idea where my sword is." Said Dipper.

"I picked up so it's back at the camp." Said Wendy.

"Oh good." Said Dipper.

"Come on let's go get Toby and go!" said Wendy.

"By the way, I was wondering how… how were you able to hold out for so long." Said Dipper.

"Oh dad would always skip out on Christmas for apocalypse training." Said Wendy, "Never expected to use it."

They went back to Edgy on Purpose and found Toby now dressed like a pinkly.

"Uh… Toby." Said Dipper.

"Don't call me that! It's Bodacious T now!" said Toby.

"No one's ever going to call you that ever!" yelled Wendy.

"Oh…" cried Toby.

"Wait… how are we going to get there without being caught?" asked Dipper.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Said Wendy.

Meanwhile at the fearamid, the demons were partying like crazy. Seriously it was like a wild teen party.

Bill was laughing.

"All right! When we're done partying, we'll unveil phase two."

That was when there was pounding on door.

"Open up This is the police, the time police!" called out Lolph.

"Don't' worry, ditch the time punch, play it cool, play it cool." Said Bill, "I'll talk to them."

The door opened revealing many time police and Time Baby.

"Bill Cipher, you are in violations of the law of space time and posing the bodies of a time officer." Said Lolph.

Blendin popped up from behind Lolph.

"My body is a temple! How dare you!" yelled Blendin.

"Hear this Cipher!" said Time Baby.

"Ugh… Time Baby." Muttered Bill.

Time Baby created a hologram of the universe.

"If your rip in this dimension continues, it could destroy the fabric of existence." Said Time Baby showing off the universe exploding, "Surrender now or face my tantrum!"

"Oh no a tantrum! Whatever will I do that about that"! yelled Bill as he pointed at Time Baby and shot him with a laser vaporizing him and most of the time police, "BOOM!"

Whoever the other demons were all in shock.

"Aw snap! He just killed Time Baby!" said Kryptos.

And the other demons began to celebrate.

"All right, there's that… and nothing else is going wrong." Laughed Bill.

Eyeball and Teeth both sighed.

"Bill the resistance is still causing us trouble." Said 8 Ball.

"Half of the eye bats are still down, not to mention that Mabel's bubble has been taken by them!" said Teeth.

"As along as the hold of the key still has it, it's fine." Said Bill, "We'll figure out what do to with that pesky resistance later. Besides I have someone already on it."

Back at Bud Gleeful's automat, Dipper, Wendy and Toby all climbed the fence.

"The abandoned auto mart." Said Wendy, "Plenty of cars ripe for the hotwiring. We found our ride to Mabel. I wonder if they have a tank, I've always wanted to drive a tank."

"And this place is just abandoned?" asked Dipper.

They looked around.

Toby spotted some air fresheners and realized this "I can finally smell like a real person."

But before he could steal it several darts hit him and he collapsed.

"Oh no! Tony!" said Wendy, "Wait was his name Tony, I never remembered it."

Dipper shrugged.

They soon found thieves surrounded by well… it was apocalypse and they have to have some gang driving crazy cars.

"Oh looked here! We got a couple of ground walkers!" said one of them.

"Heh… ground walkers, they ain't got no wheel!" said another.

"Listen Discount Auto Warriors!" said Wendy.

"We just want to go to the bubble east of here. We have no quarrel with you." Said Dipper.

"Oh that's where you're wrong." Said a shadowy person who was clearly the leader, "Hands up where I can see them."

Both of them held up their hands.

"Ya'll fellers ain't going nowhere." Said the leader.

"Wait… ya'll…" said Wendy

"Fellers?" asked Dipper who realized something, "Gideon?"

Indeed the person was Gideon (dressed in a really cheesy cowboy suit) sitting on Ghost Eyes' shoulders. He was also using a voice-changing megaphone.

"That's Sherriff Gideon." said Gidoen then stopped using the megaphone, "Under the authority of Bill Cipher I place you under arrest."

The others in Gideon's group who were Gideon's fellow prisoners obviously put Dipper and Wendy in front of Gideon.

"Woo-wee I was hoping for some higher members of the resistance, but still y'all are in twelve piece bucket of fried trouble now! Ghost Eyes Spittoon!" said Gideon.

Ghost Eyes gave Gideon a Spittoon.

"He's gotten even folksier." Muttered Wendy.

"Wait Resistance? There's a resistance." Said Dipper.

"How do you know not about that dangum resistance?" asked Gideon.

"I've been unconscious for the past three days. Okay…" muttered Dipper.

"Well if you must know, Bill granted me master of these wasteland and keeper of Mabel's bubble." Said Gideon, "My sweet precious Mabel is trapped there and I have the only Key!"

He showed off the key.

"Wrapped around my… well I wouldn't' call it a neck but this pocket of fat under my head." Said Gideon.

"Gideon you have no right opt keep her there!" yelled Dipper.

"Bill explained it to me nice and simple, she was always destined to mine." Said Gideon who looked at a newspaper from the brief time they were dating, "And now that I have her in a cage, she'll learn to love me! I have an eternity to wait!"

"Well… about that… "said one of the other auto warrior, "Yesterday the land around the bubble were taken by a pair of snipers from the resistance and have been keeping us away from the bubble."

The other Discount Auto Warriors stared at him.

"Quit presetting exposition Dennis!" yelled one of the other auto warriors.

"So a resistance?" asked Dipper.

"Since you're not with the resentence, there's nothing stopping me from taking you two to Bill's dungeon." Said Gideon.

The two Discount Auto Warrior picked up the two.

"This isn't going to work Pig Boy!" Said Wendy.

"Oh why that?" asked Gideon, "And don't you dare you use that name!"

"Cause after I break Ghost Eyes' arm and steal that key you neck, I'm going to wake your butt like a rhinestone slipper."

"Oh what makes you say that?" asked Gideon.

"Because I'm a flipping Corduroy!" yelled Wendy.

She grabbed Ghost Eyes' arm and flipped him over. Dipper fell to the ground, he unsheathed his sword and used the blunt end on Ghost Eyes.

Both of them ran towards Gideon.

Wendy grabbed the key from Gideon held him hostage using her Ice Axe.

"Get back! Or else I'll freeze him!" said Wendy.

Wendy broke into a car and unlocked it.

"You won't get away this!" yelled Gideon .

"Guess what we already did"! yelled Wendy.

She kicked Gideon at the his henchmen and then drove away.

"Wendy you're the coolest person I know." Said Dipper.

"Tell me something I don't know." Said Wendy.

They sped off.

"After them!" yelled Gideon.

They all got into the cars.

"You want you baby seat?" Ghost Eyes asked Gideon.

"Yes please!" said Gideon who was strapped into the baby seat.

"We are not letting them get near Mabel!" yelled Gideon.

In the car with Wendy and Dipper.

"Okay…" said Dipper, "All we have to do, is outrace Gideon's henchmen, it unlock Mabel, get in contact with this resistance, and hope they know where Mom is."

That was when they crashed into a mailbox.

"Have you got your driver's license yet?" asked Dipper.

"Nope." Answered Wendy, "Arm!"

Wendy swerved to avoid the arm of the rather pathetic monster that did eat one of the Discount Auto Warriors.

Meanwhile with Gideon and Ghost Eyes.

"I can't let them free Mabel!" yelled Gideon.

"Remind why your keeping your girlfriend in a prison bubble?" asked Ghost Eyes, "Have we the prisoners become the wardens?"

"She loves me! She just doesn't know it yet!" yelled Gideon, "And will you cut the philosophy?"

"It was major." Said Ghost Eyes with a shrug.

However they saw the bubbles right in front of them.

"Oh man… those bubbles… can you avoid them?" asked Dipper.

"No time!" said Wendy, "We have to go through them."

"What's even in there?" asked Dipper.

They went into one of the bubbles.

Somehow their heads were transformed into bird's head.

"(For some reason I really want to eat worms right now)" chirped Dipper.

"(Eat worms, fly south and nest.)" chirped Wendy.

They enticed the bubble and back to normal.

"Oh man that horrible." Said Dipper coughing up feathers.

"Here comes another one dude!" said Wendy.

And so they had to go though more bubbles, become strange meat people being forced to dress up in a strange sailor suit (Wendy) and Tuxedo with a mask (Dipper) and becoming horrifying three dimensional people…

They went through the bubbles.

However Gideon and Ghost Eyes were close behind.

On one of the cliffs by the bubble, the two snipers saw the car chaise that was nearby.

"Seriously?" asked one who was a woman, "You think they would learn after yesterday."

The other who was a man just sighed and looked through the binoculars.

"Hey you might want to see this." Said the man giving her the binoculars.

The woman watched as the car that Gideon and Ghost Eyes bump into Wendy and Dipper's car.

However she smiled after seeing Wendy and Dipper.

She touched an earpiece.

"Red Knight, this is Green Gunner, we found them!" said the woman into the earpiece.

Back with Dipper and Wendy they saw a ravine was separating them.

"Come on Wendy! We're almost there." Said Dipper.

"Total lack of driver training don't fail me now!" said Wendy.

Wendy dove off the e cliff hoping to get to the other side. The good news was that they made it, but the bad news was that they crashed.

Dipper crawled out of the car.

"Mabel… I'm… so close… I'm almost… there…" groaned Dipper.

A figure in a cloak appeared in front of him. Dipper didn't know how to respond. Until the person held out his hand and removed his cloak.

Turns out it was Soos.

"Soos!" cheered Dipper.

"Soos?" asked a surprised Wendy.

"Handyman of the apocalypse, at your service." Said Soos tipping his hat.

"How… where…" said Dipper.

"I've been wandering the plains like a desperado. Helping strangers. I think there's some folk songs about me." Said Soos.

He noticed Wendy hold her arm which seemed to hurt.

"Let me see what the damage is." Said Soos.

He looked at her arm,. "Well the good news is it's not broken." Said Soos.

"What's the bad news." Said Dipper.

"Looks like we're surrounded." Said Soos.

Indeed the Discount Auto warriors had surrounded them.

"Woowwee! I dare say you almost had the jump on me there for a second. But this isn't your Gravity Falls." Said Gideon.

"It's not yours either. Said a voice from above them.

"Who said that?" asked Gideon.

"That was when suddenly a Penguin fell down from the sky acting like a shield for Dipper's group.

They all stared at the Penguin wondering why a penguin just suddenly fell out of the sky.

But once thing was clear that the penguin was acting like a shield.

"What… what's going on…" said Gideon.

Suddenly a strange Gremloblin that had white hair came from the skies and started fitting other of the discount auto warriors.

"Why did a Gremloblin come to help us…" said Dipper.

The discount auto warriors fought back, however the attack were nullified by a fire.

"Seriously! Attacking them!" yelled the Gremloblin, "None of you are real men!"

"Wait…" said Wendy.

"Real men…" said Soos.

"It can't be…" said Dipper.

That was when the giant penguin shifted forms.

To Lisanna in a blue striped bikini with cat claws, ears and a tail.

"Lisanna!" said Dipper.

"You turn into a giant Penguin?" asked Wendy.

"Since when…" said Soos.

"I didn't need to use it in front of you guys until now." Laughed Lisanna as the discount warriors attacked her but none of their attacks were hitting her thanks to the fire much like with Elfman (who was indeed the Gremloblin), "But Elfman's take over is new."

"Why can't we hurt them!" yelled Gideon.

"Because you're not the only one who Bill made a deal with!" called out a voice.

Everyone looked up, and saw Mirajane in Cipher Soul floating in the air.

"What…" said Gideon.

"I let him posses my body in exchange for not hurting my brother and sister. Turns out that extends to all those working for him." said Mirajane, "And when he possessed my body I stole his powers."

Mirajane then snapped her fingers and a couple of the cars suddenly burst into flame while a coupe others, was stripped of everything that wasn't a certain metal.

"Why did you do that!" demanded Gideon.

"Do you really have to ask?" asked Mirajane.

That was when two figures jumped from the sky into the strangely wrecked cars. One of them began to eat the fire, while the other ate the metal.

"Natsu!" said Wendy.

"Gajeel!" cheered Soos.

"Indeed the two were Natsu and Gajeel.

"All right! Now I got a fire in my belly!" yelled Natsu ready to fight.

Gideon paled as the two were ready to fight.

Gajeel unleashed several clubs into the ravine so that they would act like a bridge.

"Why did you do that?" asked one of the prisoners, "You didn't even attack us."

"Please, you think it's just the six of us coming here?" asked Gajeel.

They noticed in the distance a couple cars and a motorcycle in the distance along with a few figures in the air.

"Wait! Six!" yelled the one named Denise.

Dennis was then punched in the face by Panther Lily in his large form.

Happy was also there, but there wasn't much he could do…

They noticed that while the cars and the motorcycle was still in the distance there was something else coming in and coming in fast, leaving a dust trail.

The thing quickly cross the makeshift bridge.

Whatever the thing was it was quickly abandoned and crashed into several of the discount auto warriors.

"What the!" yelled one of them.

They ground it was some sort of cart.

That was when Jet showed up and kicked a few of them.

And he wasn't the only member of Team Shadow Gear.

"Knuckle Plant!" called out Droy.

He tossed out some seeds to the ground that turned into vines with fists on them, which began to pummel the Discount Auto Warriors.

"Solid script Storm!" called out Levy creating a storm that sent many discount auto warriors flying.

"Team Shadow Gear!" cheered Soos.

"Levy!" cheered Dipper.

Levy smiled at Dipper.

The discount auto warriors looked for an opening, however the areal group had arrived.

And three of them were the Thunder Legion.

"All right babies Line formation!" called Bickslow.

His babies all stacked up and sent out a green line at the Discount Auto Warriors.

"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" called out Evergreen sending a golden light at many of the discount Auto Warriors.

"Dark Ecriture: Fear!" called out Freed using the attack on several members of the Discount Auto warriors who were now screaming in terror.

"Freed." Said Dipper.

Freed smiled at Dipper.

That was when the fourth areal help got there Carla and Laxus.

Carla let of Laxus who then sent out lightning at the Discount Auto Warriors.

"Laxus!" said Soos happily.

"Oh you're here too." Said Laxus, "You know your grandma…"

"I know…" sighed Soos, "Is she okay?"

"She's at a safe house, don't worry." Said Laxus.

"Gideon should we retreat!" yelled one of the Discount Auto warriors.

Before Gideon could answer arrows suddenly flew into the car's tires.

"Who's shooting those arrows!" yelled Gideon.

That was answered by the motorcycle, it was being driven by a man in a green jacket, but his helmet was covering his face. Sitting behind the diver was Lucy wearing a pink helmet that didn't cover her face and standing behind Lucy was a man in a weird horse costume holding a bow and arrow.

The motorcycle stopped.

"All right! Good work Sagittarius!" said Lucy.

"Happy to be of service!" said Sagittarius (who was indeed the man in the horse costume).

He then disappeared.

The man whop was driving the motorcycle removed his helmet revealing himself to be Loke, but his hair was much shorter for some reason.

"All right! Open! Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" called out Lucy.

"All time to blast these wicked men!" called out Scorpio.

Loke mean used his magic on the Discount Auto-Warriors.

"Wait…" said Dipper, "What's going on with Loke."

"He temporally suspended his contract with Lucy." Said Carla flying towards them, "This way he could help as much as he can, and he wouldn't need Lucy to call on him."

Dipper nodded and was about to say something else.

"Wendy's at one of the safe houses right now. She would have been here, but healing those that need it is more important right now. But she sends her regards." Said Carla.

That was when the first car cross it was Gray and Natsu's usual police cruiser and out came out Gray and Juvia.

By this point the Discount Auto Warriors ready to surrender.

"So… should we fight the remaining ones that aren't' fighting." Said Juvia.

"I's probably not worth it at this point." Sighed Gray.

"Seriously!" yelled the reminding discount auto warriors.

That was when the final car sped through. Quite literally. It sped through the battlefield. So much so that both Fairy Tail and Discount Warriors had to dodge the car.

"Seriously!" yelled one of the discount auto warriors.

"I think I know why her license must have been pulled." Said Levy somewhat nervously.

This of course was heard by Dipper.

"No… it can't be." Thought Dipper.

The speeding car was about to hit the car Gideon was standing on, however it just stop short.

Out of the passenger side, was Jellal.

"It's you." Muttered Gideon glaring at Jellal.

However the drivers side opened up revealing the driver was none other than Erza.

Several of the Discount Auto warriors began to panic.

"Requip!" she called out.

She was now in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Which somehow looked even nicer than before.

10 swords appeared around her and they were all pointed at Gideon.

"Surrender now Gideon!" muttered Erza, "You lost."

Gideon looked around. Many of them were cowering from the wizards and those were brave enoguh to fight weren't doing a good job of it.

"No!" yelled Gideon, "Mabel's mine! She always will be!"

"Is she?" spoke up Dipper.

"What? I have her trapped, ergo she's mine." Said Gideon.

The fighting stopped as they all looked at Dipper.

Dipper walked over to Gideon, he faltered right before he got there, but Erza helped him up.

"Gideon listen to me. I've learned a few things this summer, and among them is that you can't force someone to love you." Said Dipper, he looked at Wendy then back at Gideon, "The best you can is strive to be someone worthy of love."

"Oh I'm worthy of loving! They love me"! said Gideon.

The Discount Auto Warriors all made lovingly yet pained moans.

"But Mabel doesn't, because your selfish. But you can change. "Bill thinks there's no heroes in this world." Said Dipper.

"You are aware of us right?" asked Natsu.

"I've been unconscious the last three days." Said Dipper.

Everyone but Wendy were surprised, but now that they thought about it made sense.

"Look if you want to be Mabel's hero, fight back against Bill." Said Dipper.

"That's crazy! Do you have any idea of what Bill will do to me if that happens?" asked Gideon.

"What you're scared of Bill?" asked Ghost Eyes.

"What… no… it's complicated." Said Gideon.

That was when the members of Fairy Tail got a call in the earpieces.

"Hey!" called out Bisca's voice, "Eye bats are heading over here."

The ones that didn't have the earpieces noticed the cloud of eye bats flying towards them.

"Gideon, look inside. If this is all for Mabel, then asked yourself, what would Mabel want you to do." Said Dipper.

Gideon, looked at the new paper picture of them together and even he could tell in the picture Mabel was unhappy.

"Dipper, will you tell her what I did?" asked Gideon.

"Of course…" said Dipper.

"I hope you're right about this." Said Gideon, "Guys new plan. Bill minions will be here soon, I'm not going to let that dumb triangle be the warden of me! Ya'll ready for a good ol' fashioned prison brawl?"

"Uh… Gideon." Said Ghost Eyes.

Half of Gideon's cars were wrecked in someway.

However Mirajane snapped her fingers and all of them were resorted. With the cars restored this helped the Discount Auto Warrior's morale.

"We're behind you for life brother!" yelled Ghost Eyes.

"I'm tired of fighting these wizards!" yelled one of them,

"And fighting a chaos god sounds fun!" yelled another.

":it's do this!" yelled Gideon, "Henchmen roll out!"

They all watched them leave.

"Should… should we have let them go like that?" asked Bickslow.

"It sounded like it was one of those things he wanted to do themselves." Sighed Freed.

"They're going to get slaughtered." Said Evergreen.

It should be pointed out that the three of them were the ones that handled the Eye Bats.

Erza requiped to normal clothes. She bent down and hugged Dipper.

"You're… you're alive…" she started crying, "I thought… after all that happened… I thought…"

"I thought he might have…" said Dipper who began to tear up as well.

For the next few minutes the two hugged each other tearfully.

Once they were done with the hug.

"What happened?" asked Erza.

"I went up against Bill." Sighed Dipper, "So did Ford and he got captured and turned into a gold stature."

"You went up against Bill on your own?" asked Erza glaring at Dipper.

Dipper blushed, "Okay maybe it wasn't my brightest idea…" said Dipper.

"Still behind the zombies." Said Lucy.

"Hey!" said Dipper.

"How did you find us?" asked Wendy.

"Bisca and Alzack." Said Erza.

"I thought they might be those snipers." Said Dipper.

Erza turned to Wendy and Soos.

"What about you two? Where have you two been?" asked Erza.

"I was taking care of Dipper." Said Wendy.

"Well by the time I found about you guys I had already gained a reputation as the Handy man of the apocalypse. I figured I was doing more good by doing that thing then as just another member of the Guild." Said Soos.

"He has a point." Said Laxus, "I hear one of those folk song at least once an hour at any given safe house."

Meanwhile at one of the safe houses a man with a guitar was singing a song about Soos. Not paying attention if the signing was annoying anyone.

"Soos! Soos! The handy man! Can he fix the world oh I think he can!" sang the man.

However one man had had it with the singing showed up and grabbed the guitar and began to bash it against the wall.

He handed back the guitar and shrugged.

"Sorry." Was all he said.

Back with the guild…

They all looked at the Bubble.

Dipper held up the key showing them he had it.

"All right you're ready to go in there?" asked Natsu punching his palm.

"You're not going in there." Said Erza.

"Mystery Shack Crew only." Said Laxus.

What!" yelled Natsu.

"We don't know what's in that bubble, we need to keep the group small." Said Erza, "So it will be myself, Jellal, Dipper, Laxus, Soos and Wendy."

"Since when has Jellal been counted as part of the Mystery Shack crew?" asked Natsu then he realized, "Wait… never mind! Don't answer that!"

Erza blushed a little as did Jellal.

"We should really go up there." Said Dipper.

"We'll still be here." Said Natsu.

Lucy, Gray, Loke and Happy all nodded.

"I thought you would." Said Erza.

The group that were going to go inside the bubble go to the old railroad bridge. They briefly waved at Bisca and Alzack who were still in their place keeping watch over the bubble.

"All right remember this is a prison bubble Bill built for Mabel." Said Dipper, "We have to prepare ourselves for whatever we find in there."

"No matter what we will save her." Said Erza.

"Whatever it is, we'll do this together. For Mabel." Said Soos who put his hand out.

"For Mabel." Said Wendy putting her hand with his.

"For Mabel." Said Laxus putting his hands with the other.

"For Mabel." Said Jellal doing the same.

"For Mabel." Said Erza joining them.

"For Mabel." Said Dipper.

Dipper turned to the lock and unlocked it, removing the chains around the bubble.

Erza held Dipper's hand, Wendy took Dipper's other hand, while Soos took Wendy's other hand. Jellal took Erza's other hand and Laxus took his free hand.

All six of them walked into the bubble not knowing what to expect.

Next Time: They enter Mabel's prison bubble and discover it's not what they expected and she doesn't want to leave. Can Dipper and Erza get her to snap out of it or will they be seprated forever? And just what is Erza's good news? Find out next time!


	63. Escape from Reality

A/N: Yay! 80,000 hits! All right! Also if you haven't yet please check out The Biju Biju Fruit: Crossed Paths. You might like it... that's all I will say! Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 63: Escape from Reality

On the first day of Weirdmageddeon, the Guild Hall was a mess. Not only because it was discovered that it was somehow a safe haven so quite a few people had showed up seeking shelter but also because of emotion flaring up.

Pacifica was crying while Lucy comforted her.

"I should I have said something to them…" cried Pacifica, "I just abandoned them…"

"It's going to be fine, we're going to find them and fix your dad." Assure Lucy.

"Why can't I go after him!" yelled Natsu to Makarov.

"Right now it's best if we lay low until we know what's going on exactly." Said Makarov.

"No way! We can't let Bill do whatever he wants!" yelled Natsu, "He's done too much already! We can't just let him win"

Natsu began to leave.

"Natsu you are not leaving to fight Bill!" yelled Makarov.

"Oh yeah!" yelled Natsu.

That was when Makarov punched him with a massive fist.

"Are you going to fight Bill still?" asked Makarov.

"I'm good…" said Natsu still being crushed by the fist.

Erza silently sat by Jellal.

That was when the Thunder Legion came in.

"Have you…" said Erza.

"No… no sign of them yet." Said Freed, "I'm sorry."

Erza touched her stomach.

"I'm sure it hasn't been a month yet." She said to herself.

"What?" asked Freed.

Jellal nodded in understanding.

"Requip!" said Erza.

Erza was now in her Heart Kreuz Armor.

"I'm going to look for them myself." Said Erza.

Makarov heard this and nodded.

"Go ahead." Said Makarov.

Erza left to find Dipper and Mabel.

"Wait! You're going to let her go out there"! yelled Natsu.

"She's not going out there to find Bill!" yelled Makarov who then calmed down, "She's going to find her children who are still missing in this madness. I couldn't even stop even if I tried."

"Knowing Erza she's going to put this above everything else. Right now all that matters is find her children…" said Jellal.

"I'm going to help her." Said Natsu.

Makarov once again punched him.

"I know you were just using this as an excuse to fight Bill!" yelled Makarov.

Jellal sighed at this.

Back in the Present…

Bill was calling attention to all of his Hench-maniacs.

"Ladies, gentlemen, that creature with like 87 different faces." Said Bill.

"It's 88!" yelled the creature.

Whoa… touchy subject." Said Bill, "Any it's been fun, turning Gravity Falls inside out, rounding up its citizens and then stacking them into a massive throne of human agony."

He turned to the throne, why large, wasn't as big as he expected.

"Hey! Why is this smaller than expected!" yelled Bill.

"The resistance has been saving people left and right!" yelled Keyhole.

"Why haven't you told me!" yelled Bill.

"We've brought up the resistance many times!" said Keyhole.

"I told you shouldn't have taken away their hope." Said Mavis briefly appearing behind Bill before disappearing as quickly.

"It's the Guild… isn't it?" asked Bill.

Keyhole sighed.

"Yeah." He admitted.

"Well you know it's fine… after all they can't stop my next stage of my plan." Said Bill, "It's time to take this World Wide!"

He opened a hole in the Fearamid.

"IT's time to take this world wide! Alright boys, to the corners of the world and set the world a aflame with your weirdness!"

The other demons flew off and Bill started to relax.

"Ah… Global Domination, I could get used to this." Said Bill.

However the other demons suddenly hit something in the sky and they all fell down.

"What!" yelled Bill.

He flew up into the sky, and touched the sky quickly realizing the town was covered in some sort of dome, where everything appeared normal outside of the dome.

"Hmmm… this might complicate things." Said Bill.

"I think I broke something." Said Paci-fire.

"WALK IT OFF!" yelled Bill.

On the cliffs by the bubble the group who decided to watch over the bubble saw this happen. Which included the Take-Over Siblings, The Thunder Legion, Team Shadow Gear and Juvia.

Carla went back to one of the safe houses while Gajeel and Panther Lily went searching for other survivors.

"So looks like they can't leave town." Said Loke.

"That's a good sign." Said Bisca.

"If it spread though the entire world who knows what could happen." Said Mirajane.

"As long as it's contain to the town we might have a change at stopping Bill." Said Freed.

The others nodded in agreement.

"I just hope they're all right in there." Said Lucy.

"I know..." said Levy.

"Laxus is in there with them I'm sure their fine." Said Freed.

"Not to mention Erza and Jellal." Said Natsu, "They're fine."

"I guess you're right." Sighed Lucy.

Inside of the bubble, the rescue team was in a white void.

"Mabel!" called out Dipper.

"Mabel!" called out Erza.

"Hey guys I was wondering do you feel something strange about this bubble?" asked Soos.

"No." answered Wendy.

"Yes." Answered Erza.

"It seems to be refilling my magic quickly if that's what you mean." Said Dipper.

"And you were almost out earlier." Said Laxus.

"We have to find Mabel and get out of here." Sid Erza, "I don't know why it would quickly refill our magic but it can't be good."

That was when the white that could be called ground started cracking.

"Everyone brace your selves." Said Erza.

Due the cracks the ground shatter and they all found themselves falling.

"Requip!" called out Erza switching to her Black Wing armor and then catching Jellal.

"Dark Ecriture Wings!" said Dipper as Wendy managed to grab his leg.

"Wood Make Wings!" said Soos grabbing Laxus.

However unlike the others Soos' wings were non-functioning so Laxus and Soos fell with Laxus shouting "Damn it Soos!"

They heard something as they landed.

"Is everything okay?" asked Dipper.

"We're fine, you might want to get down here." Said Laxus.

They flew down and found that the ground was like a bounce house.

"That's' weird." Said Erza.

"Do you hear 80's music?" asked Dipper.

"And the air does smell like child like wonder." Said Laxus.

"Is that even possible?" asked Wendy.

Laxus shrugged.

They noticed a nearby doorway and found a place that was brightly colored with a bunch of things that Mabel loved.

"This is Mabel's prison?" asked Dipper.

They looked around as an announcement was made.

"It's Fun O'clock everyone! Today's weather calls for rainbows with a chance of dance parties. If you are an owner of a unicorn in a top hat, please come to ice cream beach, Your unicorn is being towed." Called the announcer.

"What is this now world? Shining, shimmering splendid." asked Soos.

That was when Xylem and Craze drove up.

"Welcome to Mabel and." Said Craze.

"Them again." Muttered Laxus.

"And this is worse the apocalypse." Sighed Dipper.

"Dude this place hurts my eyes." Said Wendy.

"Oh that's normal, Mabeland's rainbow are in colors that only bees and art students can see." Said Xyler, "Now who wants the grand tour."

And so the six of them joined the two dream boys for a tour.

"Mabeland is the perfect paradise and the only rule is there are no rules." Said Xyler.

"Except for one, which is very serious. But one would ever break it so it's not worth mentioning." Said Craz.

"Yeah!" said the cheered as a certain background appeared behind them.

"Is it murder." Said Erza.

"No." said Craz.

"Good…" said Erza, "So I don't have to worry about killing things in here then…"

Everyone in the car looked at Erza, even the dream boys.

"Mom… are you okay?" asked Dipper.

"I'm fine…" muttered Erza.

"Your mom hasn't slept much in three days…"whispered Laxus, "So of course she'd be a little nuts right now."

"What was that?" asked Erza.

"Nothing…" sighed Laxus.

"Why isn't your motion sickness acting up?" asked Wendy.

"Don't' ask me." Said Laxus realizing he should be trying not to vomit his brains out by this point.

Dipper sighed knowing the reason why probably hadn't slept.

"Listen creepy dream guys we have to find Mabel so we can get out of here!" said Dipper.

"Our home girl Mabel is at the next stop." Said Craz.

They crashed through the walls add fire hydrant as Xlyer cheered "No rules!"

They got to a beach.

"Now have some rad snacks severed by some awesome penguins." Said Xyler.

A [penguin with a tray showed up.

However Erza just requiped a sword and pointed it at the dream guys.

"Tell me where my daughter is right now!" said Erza glaring at them.

The others were more concerned with Erza behavior than to worry about the snacks.

"So did she get any sleep?" whispered Wendy.

"Mira did use sleep magic on her a couple times when she wasn't paying attention." Said Jellal, "But those lasted for less than an hour."

"Why didn't you use yours?" asked Dipper.

"She would see it coming." Sighed Jellal.

"Don't worry, she's in top of the tallest tower. Guarded by those buff waffle guard." Said Craz who didn't seemed fazed.

They all looked at the tower.

"Get me some syrup." Said Soos.

And so they headed to the tower where Soos began to eat one of the waffle guards alive.

"It's happening! The moment we trained for!" screamed the one of the waffle guards.

"Don't worry I got this…" said the other waffle guard.

However Laxus gave him a lighting punch.

Erza proceeded to kick down the doors where several cute little things frolicked.

"Everyone hit the deck! This is a rescue!" yelled Dipper.

They ran up the stairs and made it to the bedroom where Mabel was sleeping.

"There she is." Said Dipper.

"We need to barricade the doors." Said Laxus.

"Why?" asked Erza.

"Various reasons." Said Laxus.

They did so while Erza went over to Mabel and began picking her up.

"We're going home." Said Erza.

"Mom?" asked Mable waking up, "Dipper… Soos…. Wendy… Jellal… Laxus?"

Swords began to come through the wall.

"All right! Looks like we have to fight them after all." Said Wendy grabbing her axe.

Dipper readied his sword, while Soos, Jellal and Laxus all got their magic ready.

"Uh… guys…" said Mabel.

"Don't worry we're get you out of this." Said Dipper.

Mabel sighed and clapped her hands, everything lifted off the ground including the people, she made sure everything was nice with telekinesis and sat everyone in chairs.

The guards came in and pointed the spears at them, but Mabel clapped her hands they stopped.

"Mabel what are you doing!" yelled Dipper, "We're trying to save you form this prison."

"This isn't a prison, I made this world." Said Mabel clapping so that the light would come on, "Well actually I woke up here, it's complicated."

"What are you saying?" asked Dipper.

Mabel revealed a nameplate that said "Mayor Mabel" on it.

"I'm saying this is my home now, I don't want to be saved." Said Mabel.

After a brief thing involving something called a bubble bear.

"WHAT!" yelled Erza.

"Well after what happened I wanted to hide in my sweater forever. But then I woke up in a place that gives me exactly what I wanted. An endless summer where I wouldn't have to grow up! The sun shines all day, the party never ends and now that you guys are here it's finally perfect." Said Mabel.

"Listen Mabel you can't party all day. All of this is crazy." Said Dipper.

Mabel groaned.

"I knew you would say that… that's why I prepared a back up Dipper with a more supportive attitude." Said Mabel.

"What." Muttered Erza.

That was when a copy of Dipper who looked like he stepped out the 90's skateboard in and high fived Mabel.

"Wigglty, Wiggity what's up bros! The name's Dippy Fresh! I like skateboarding, supporting my sister and punctuating every sentence with a high five!" said Dippy Fresh holding up a high five.

But before anyone (namely Soos) could return it, Erza requiped her fire sword and slash at Dippy Fresh setting him on fire!

Dippy fresh started screaming.

Mabel summoned a fire extinguisher to put it out.

"Mom why did you set him on fire! " said Mabel.

"I want to." Said Erza, "There's no rules against killing here!"

Mabel didn't know how to react.

Erza looked like she was going to say something but then realized it shouldn't be said, no matter how angry she was. But then figure out what to say.

"You think you can just replace your brother! Mabel Erza Pines! How could you do that! " yelled Erza, "So it's okay to just replace a member of your family because of a fight… is what you think?"

"Whoa take a chill pill mom!" called out Dippy Fresh.

"You're not my son!" yelled Erza glaring at him with her sword in hand.

Mabel looked at the others in her rescue team, Dipper looked terrified, Soos and Wendy were also looking scared, Laxus looked worried with a bit of annoyance while Jellal looked extremely worried.

"Mom… are you okay?" asked Mabel.

"I'm fine!" yelled Erza glaring at Mabel.

However a wave of nausea hit her, a bucket appeared in front of her and she instinctively grabbed it and vomited into it.

"Mom's still sick." Said Dipper realizing why she vomited.

"Your mom hasn't slept in days." Explained Jellal, "She's been so worried about you and Dipper that hasn't taken care of herself at all. And she really needs it right now."

Mabel looked at her mom, Jellal noticed a look in her eyes.

"I see… so that's it." Said Jellal.

Mabel looked like she had a small headache but that changed.

"You know there's more that Mabeland can offer." Said Mabel.

She clapped her hand the tattered clothes they were wearing all fixed up.

"Mabeland give you whatever you want… even if you don't know it yet." Said Mabel.

A large strawberry cake appeared.

"Mom… Dipper want to share?" asked Mabel.

However Erza was still vomiting.

A flying hamburger flew by Soos.

"Oh… a pudding center." Said Soos.

"Really?" asked Laxus.

"I've had nothing to eat other than my hat." Said Soos.

"Once Mom stops vomiting we have to get out of here." Said Dipper.

"I'm with Dipper, Gravity Falls is in real trouble and we can't." said Wendy.

That was when a monster truck drove up to the window on a rainbow… inside were Wendy's friends.

"Guys… you're okay." Said Wendy.

"No their not." Said Erza looking up at Wendy as she finally finished vomiting.

"She's right, they're creations of this place." Said Jellal.

"Come on Wendy we have a monster truck full of fireworks, fake ID and pranking supplies." Said "Lee".

"Want to drive the truck to the high school and glue this to the principal's head?" asked "Nate".

"Yes, yes I do…" said Wendy getting tempted.

"Seriously Wendy?" asked Erza.

"But I always wanted to do this." Said Wendy.

"So I guess that means more than your father and your brothers." Said Erza glaring at her.

"What?" asked Wendy snapping out of it.

"Last any of us checked they're not at any of the safe houses." Explained Laxus, "Chances are high they were captured by Bill…"

"Not to mention you saw them get captured." Said Dipper pointing to her friends, "You told me that yourself."

Wendy wasn't sure how to respond.

"Sorry guys…" she said to her "Friends", "Now's not a good time…"

Her "friends" looked like they were going to react in a certain way but noticed Mabel.

"Fine! Just try to find us when you change your mind." Said "Lee" and they drove off.

Wendy sighed.

"Maybe another time." Sighed Wendy.

"Hopefully there not some weird temptation to get me away form you guys." Laughed Soos.

That was when the door opened raveling a Mexican wrestler.

"Soos, mijo! I have arrived." Sid the Mexican wrestler.

"Dad?" asked Soos.

"You don't remember what I looked, so I have the body of a pro-wrestler and a face you saw on a bottle of hot sauce." Said "Soos' Dad".

"This is perfect." Said Soos.

"Soos come on it's a trap!" said Dipper.

"Come on you can overcome it." Said Laxus.

"Want to play catch?" asked "Soos' Dad."

"Sorry. Even if it a dream, I've got to play one game." Said Soos.

He went over to his "dad" hoping to play catch.

"Why didn't you say to Wendy work for him?" asked Dipper.

"Because we know where Stan and his grandmother are." Said Laxus, "Both of them are safe."

"Though we still haven't figure out how to turn Soos' grandmother back human." Said Jellal.

Dipper and Wendy looked a bit confused.

"Don't ask." Said Laxus.

"See Soos is happy here." Said Mabel, "I'm sure the rest of you will find what makes you happy."

That was when Makarov suddenly showed up. Obviously he was a fake created by Mabel land.

"Laxus…" said Makarov.

Laxus didn't even let the fake finish his sentence, and electrocuted him until there was nothing left.

"Why did you do that?" asked Mabel.

"Because I know where gramps is, and he's nowhere near forgiving me what I did." Said Laxus.

"Oh come on I'm sure he'll forgive you soon." Said Mabel.

"I tried to destroy Magnolia, remember." Said Laxus.

Mabel was going to say something but then realized that wasn't something that could be easily forgiven any time soon, even if Mabeland did give it to him.

However that was when a doorway appeared.

Above the doorway was a sign that read "Hour outside, day inside bedroom."

"Seriously…" said Erza, "That's what's going to tempt me…"

However another wave of nausea hit and another bucket appeared.

Dipper looked at his mother.

He knew that they had to rescue Mabel, but at the same time he was very worried about his mother.

After all he hadn't seen his mother ever act like this.

But they still had to rescue Mabel.

"Erza…" said Jellal.

He whispered something her ear.

Erza sighed.

"You need your rest both of your sakes." Said Jellal.

Erza sighed and relented.

"Fine." Said Erza.

"Are you sure it will be a good idea?" asked Dipper.

"I think we can wait a half or so." Sighed Erza, "/besides, I set fire to that thing when no one was looking."

That was when they all finally noticed that Dippy Fresh was on fire.

Dipper, while he really didn't like Dippy Fresh, he realized…

"Yeah, you need to get some sleep." Said Dipper.

Erza headed to the bedroom.

"I'm joining her." Said Jellal.

Erza requiped into her pajamas and the two shut the door.

"See Dipper even mom is happy with Mabeland." Said Mabel.

"Mabel! Mom is sick and crazy right now!" said Dipper, "I mean when was the last time she set someone on fire!"

"Didn't she set wax Sherlock on fire?" asked Mabel.

"Okay when was the last time she set someone on fire who wasn't trying to kill me?" asked Dipper.

Mabel didn't answer.

"I think I see something just for you{" said Mabel.

They noticed the doors opening.

"No… no… not going to look." Said Dipper walking away.

Mabel, Wendy and Laxus all watched Dipper leave.

Once he was gone.

"Hey want to get something to eat?" asked Wendy.

"Got nothing better else to do." Said Laxus with a shrug.

Outside of the bubble in the Fearamid, Bill was angry.

"All right! Can anyone explain to me why even with our new found power, that we can't escape the bounders of this Stupid hick town?" asked Bill.

Bill sat down on his throne.

"There's some sort of force field keeping us in, but who would know about that?" asked Bill.

He looked at Ford.

"Hmmm… maybe it's time to get someone out of retirement." Said Bill.

As he considered it, Keyhole came in with more bad news.

'Uh… sorry boss but Gideon let the Resistance Escape." Said Keyhole, "Members are inside of Mabel's bubble as we speak."

However Bill just laughed.

"Buddy, Mabel's bubble is the most diabolical trap I ever created. It would take a will of solid titanium to not give into its temptation." Said Bill.

"Uh… Erza was one of the people who went in." said Keyhole.

Bill blinked and then stared at the bubble.

"Fetch Gideon…"said Bill, "I think I need to punish him…"

Back inside the bubble, Dipper sat by a river and tossed a stone, which perfectly skipped across the water.

"Great… even my throws are perfect." Said Dipper.

He lied down and looked at the his own reflection in the river near a signing stuffed animal tree.

"Will mom even be able to convince her to leave." Said Dipper, "Well at least the air is breathable and thanks to this place I don't have to worry about dying from using my magic."

"Dude you're talking to river." Said Wendy.

"Hey Wendy." Sighed Dipper.

"So is it just me or is this music getting on your nerve too?" asked Wendy.

"I know right!" said Dipper, "Well we have to wait until mom's ready then we can have a plan."

"Yeah Mrs. P was really freaking me out." Said Wendy, "I've never seen her act like that."

"The closest I've seen her was after she and dad broke apart." Said Dipper.

"Seriously?" asked Wendy.

"She did go a little nuts for a bit afterwards… I guess the stress got to her…" said Dipper.

"Well she does love you and Mabel so much." Said Wendy.

"Yeah…" sighed Dipper, "I just hope that whatever mom comes up with will snap her out of it."

"And I'm sure you can come up with a good back up plan. I mean you're so much smatter than almost everyone else." Said Wendy, "Heh… it's kind of funny, if you were a bit old you would be my dream guy."

"Wait you mean that?" asked Dipper perking up.

"Wait a minute… in this place we can be any we want. If we were the same age" Said Wendy as she was playing with two flower making one grow, "Maybe we could I don't know… actually be together."

"Wait… really?" asked Dipper getting tempted.

"I bet if we ask Mabel then she could do that for us." Said Wendy, "In this place we can finally be together, just you and me. Just take my hand."

Dipper looked at Wendy who held out her hand and winked.

This clued Dipper in.

That wasn't the real Wendy.

"This isn't real!" he screamed.

The skies turned red as the fake turned into a bunch of bugs, which melted and scurried away.

"You shouldn't have done that Dipper!" yelled a voice.

HE turned and saw the stuffed animal tree had turned evil looking.

"There are eyes everywhere." Said the Stuffed animals which had giant Bill like eyes.

Dipper began to panic.

However Sev'ral Timez showed up riding a bike saying hi to Dipper and when they were gone the Stuffed animal tree was singing.

"Oh man… I have to be losing my mind…" said Dipper, "We have to go back… back opt the real world!"

However all of the people of Mabeland heard this and soon Dipper was tackled by the waffle guards.

"Hey!" yelled Dipper.

Laxus and Wendy made their way to him.

"What's going on?" asked Laxus.

"Under Article Smiley Face, of Exhibit Squeaky Duck you are herby accused of breaking our one rule: Mentioning Reality!" said one of the guards.

The crowd muttered.

"Prepare to be banished forever!" said one of the guards.

A portal to the real world opened.

"Mabel! You're smarter than this! Bill has you hypnotized or something… Are you really going to banish me?" asked Dipper.

"Of course not! Come on he's my brother, there has to be another way." Said Mabel.

"Very well… if Dipper wishes to stay, he must please his case in the ultimate court case. Reality V. Fantasy." Said the gauds.

"We'll go get your mom." Said Laxus.

He and Wendy left to go get Erza and made their way to the room.

When they got to the door, Laxus hesitated with opening it.

"What's wrong…" laughed Wendy, "What did you walk in on them?"

Laxus didn't answer but only blushed.

"Oh dude…" said Wendy.

"I don't want to talk about it." Muttered Laxus.

"Good." Said Wendy.

In the bedroom, Erza woke up.

"morning." Said Jellal, "Feeling better?"

Before Erza could answer a wave of nausea hit and another bucket appeared.

Once she emptied her stomach.

"Well I don't want to kill as much as earlier." Said Erza.

"That's good." Sighed Jellal.

Erza sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Jellal.

"I'm a bad mother." Sighed Erza.

"Don't say that." Said Jellal.

"For the past three days I put them ahead." Said Erza, "And today I almost said to Mabel I was going to replace her."

"What?" asked Jellal.

"After I set that thing on fire I was tempted to tell Mabel that I was going to leave her here and give it her name since she was okay with replacing family members." said Erza.

"Erza…" sighed Jellal, "You were sleep deprive and weren't thinking straight."

"I know… but I almost said it." Said Erza.

"But you didn't." said Jellal, "You managed to restrain yourself."

Erza sighed.

"Besides, Mabel's not thinking straight either." Said Jellal, "It's clear she's under a mild spell."

"I should have known." Laughed Erza.

"Don't worry we'll tell her the news and hopefully that will snap her out of it." Said Jellal.

That was when the door was opened a crack.

"I'm opening the door, and both of your better be fully clothed." called out Laxus from the crack.

"Don't worry, it wasn't like that." Called out Erza.

The door opened fully and it was Laxus and Wendy both of them looked worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Erza.

"Dipper got arrested." Said Wendy.

"How?" asked Jellal.

"He broke the one rule." Said Laxus.

Erza and Jellal exchanged looked. Erza requiped to normal clothes and the four of them made their way to the courthouse where Soos had saved them seats.

"Has it started yet?" asked Erza.

"Not yet." Said Soos.

At the tables Dipper was trying to talk to Mabel about this.

"Seriously Mabel, you're letting them take our argument to court." Said Dipper .

"I didn't make the rules of Mabeland." Said Mabel.

"Yes, you did! There's a tapestry over there of you making the rules." Said Dipper pointing to such a tapestry.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein," said the bailiff, which was also a stuffed giraffe.

A strange looking pink cat emerged a cathouse and went to the bench.

"Order! Order! This trial begins right meow!" said Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein.

However the cat judge got distracted by a piece of string and began to bat it.

The bailiff coughed and said "Judge?"

"Sorry, sorry…" said Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein.

He regained some dignity after his instincts were showing.

"We are here to try Dipper Pines in the case of Fantasy VS. Reality." Said Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein making the words appear in air with fancies looking pretty while Reality looked like a grim stamp, "If Dipper wins, then Mabel will go with him back to the real world. But if Mabel wins he will be banished forever and replaced with town darling Dippy Fresh. Dippy come on out."

Dippy Fresh stood in front of everybody flipping his hat while calling out "Flip A Dip Dip!"

"I hate him so much…" muttered Dipper.

With Erza she once again requiped her fire sword but Jellal wrestled it away from her.

She did get sleep but she still wanted to set Dippy Fresh on fire…

"The final decision will be judged by a jury of your peers." Said Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein.

Mabel clapped her hands the jury was filled out with duplicates of Mabel talking about how they loved each other headbands.

"Look Mabel, this is ridiculous, but if it takes winning a trial to get you to come home, then so be it!" said Dipper.

"Sorry Dipper but I can only speak through my legal team." Said Mabel.

That was when Xlyer and Craz walked in wearing suits that didn't' have any sleeves.

"We have a doctorate in hunkiness." Said Craz.

"Also criminal and international law." Said Xyler.

"Let's hear the opening statements." Said Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein.

"Your honor, townsfolk, ladies of the jury." Said Xyler.

This made the Mabel jury cheer and squee in delight.

"Our case is simple, that this unrighteous dude thinks that reality is better than fantasy. " said Craz as a board appeared with words, "But realty is lame, bogus and whack."

"Objection!" called out Dipper, "That's conjuncture"!

"Meowveruled." Said Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein.

"I'll show you this reality that Dipper loves so much has done." Said Xlyer as Craz held up a scrapbook, "Exit A, Mabel's Scrapbook, second grade October 10."

Suddenly the entire court found themselves in the past.

"Photo day." Sighed Dipper.

They watched as a very cute and young Mabel was very existed for photo day what with her pigtails and a "Million" slap bracelets.

However an other put gum in her hair, which sent Mabel running in tears when Dipper wasn't sure what to do.

"Mabel's fantasy was having a great school photo. But reality had other plans." Said Craz.

"That was one bad day!" said Dipper.

"One of many…" said Xlyer, "Fourth Grade, February 14th, Valentines Day."

The scene shifted to a younger Dipper and Mabel going through their Valentines. Mabel got many, while Dipper got none. When a fat kid noticed this he started teasing him, with the rest of the class doing so as well. So much that Dipper ran off in tears. With a kid mocking Dipper to Mabel.

"That was all in the past!" said Dipper.

"Yeah, but… that doesn't mean the pain doesn't still sting." Said Xyler, "Or do I have to bring up last year, September 17th."

"Oh no…" said Dipper.

The courtroom then shifted to their old home in Piedmont, the moment they over heard their father call them freaks.

Dipper glared at the two.

"Why did you have to bring up that?" asked Dipper, "All of that is over!"

"Is your life any better now bro." said Xyler who showed stuff from recent events, "Heartache, disaster, broken promises… That's reality for you."

"Out there, it's nothing but heartbreak." Said Craz, "But in here… who wants pug sundaes?"

The Mabel Jury all happily ate the dog-shaped sundaes.

"Hand me a microphone Xyler." Said Craz.

Xyler did so and Craz dropped the microphone.

Erza looked at Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein seemed ore interested in a piece of string, she knew it was now or never to drop the news.

"I would like to testify." Said Erza.

"I'll allow it." Said Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein.

Mabel looked at her consul like she wanted to object but they whispered something to her.

"Fine." Sighed Mabel.

Erza took the stand.

"Is okay if I don't answer questions, because I have something to say." Said Erza.

"I'll allow it." Said Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein.

Erza sighed, knowing exactly what she needed to say.

"I know things in the real world can be bad. But you can't just deicide to live in a fantasy. I know what it's like for things to look like it can be good again." Said Erza, "But I never once decided to escape to a fantasy world to escape them. Because you have to remember, even if everything looks bad, something good will happen… like after I left your father, we moved here to Gravity Falls. And both of you are much happier than back in California. And it's not just because of the Guild… I shouldn't have tried to give you a "Normal" life. Even if you're childhood was much happier than mine, to be honest, it was a an extremely low bar to pass."

Erza looked at Jellal who nodded. It was time to tell them.

"I know things aren't looking good now. And I still don't know why you two are fighting. But no matter what I have extremely good news." Said Erza, "The news I meant to tell you days ago… And I wish I could have gotten to it before all this happened."

Erza took a breath.

"Mabel… Natsu…" said Erza.

Mabel and Dipper were shocked, she never used his real name unless she was angry, they looked at each other knowing whatever this news was, it was big.

"I'm pregnant." Said Erza with a smile.

The twins quickly realized the reason why she was vomiting… it was morning sickness.

The Mabel jury all began to scream in joy shouting things like "Baby! BABY! There's GOING TO BE A BABY!"

"Mazel Tov!" said Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein.

"You're going to have a new little brother or sister…" said Erza, "Well half brother or sister."

Soos began to elbow Jellal quickly realizing he was going to be a father. Wendy slapped him on the back, while Laxus didn't know how to react, he was happy for them… but he also thought about that awkward moment again.

"Really?" asked Dipper.

"You're going to have a baby?" asked Mabel.

"Yes… but…" said Erza, "If you banish Dipper, I'm going with him. And I'm never coming back."

"What?" asked Mabel, "Can you stay! Please!"

"I can't. Everyone's counting me to help fight Bill. After everything I've seen… I have to fight him. I'm sorry…" said Erza, "But remember I will always love you and I won't replace you with the baby."

Mabel wasn't sure how to respond to any of this.

"Though I think Dipper should talk to you." Said Erza, "After all this is his trial."

Dipper nodded as Erza got off the stand.

"All right!" said Dipper, "For my witness I call Mabel Pines to the stand."

Mabel was going to object but noticed the look her mother was giving her and didn't.

So she took the stand.

"Mabel, listen. I might not have all the answer, I might not be stylish, or cool and I can't make pugs appear." Said Dipper.

"What if you used pigs for solid script!" yelled one of the Mabel jurors.

"Not going to try that." Said Dipper then went back to his speech, "But I do know one thing well and that's you. I know that although you might act like it, you don't' want to live a fantasy world."

"Yeah right." Said Mabel.

"You're scared of growing up, and who could blame you. I'm scared too." Said Dipper.

Mable began to do the whole "I'm not listening!" thing even using her guard to cover he ears with fingers.

"Look real life stinks sometimes. I'm not going to lie. But there's better ways to get through it than denial. That's with help from the people who care about you. It's how we've gotten through it out whole lives!" said Dipper.

They found themselves at the photo day again, they watched as Dipper brought out a razor to shave off Mabel's hair and Dipper did the same taking their photos with bald spots.

On Valentines Day, Dipper was crying in the supply closet when a giant valentine made from other valentines were shoved through the door, and it was from Mabel.

IT cut to the twins eavesdropping on their mom yelling at their dad while hold each other's hands.

"We've always been there for each other." Said Dipper holding the scrapbook showing different pictures, "Mabel I thought you were living in a fantasy look at me, I thought it would be a good idea to spend all day in a lab coat cooped up in Ford's lab. How ridiculous is that? I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but whatever it is we'll do it together. I'm just going to make it part time. We've traveled to heck and back. Leave this fantasy world! Let's beat Bill, grow up together and help mom with our new little sibling!"

Much of the crowd began to muttered while Erza just smiled.

"ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT"! yelled Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein who's gavel was a squeaky toy, "Why is my hammer so squeaky."

"Really you mean it?" asked Mabel.

"Yes, definitely, absolutely." Said Dipper, "Awkward sibling hug."

The crowd was screaming for Mabel not to do it.

"Everyone get ready for battle." Said Erza.

The other four nodded.

"You do this and it's all over!" yelled Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein.

Mabel jumped off the stand.

"Sincere Siblings Hug." Said Mabel.

The two hugged.

"Don't do the pats!" yelled Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein.

"Pat! Pat!" said Dipper and Mabel at the same time.

There was a shock wave that came form the two. When The hug was done, Mabel seemed a little disoriented.

"Aw, man… I never noticed how bright this place is. Have been listening to the same song for days?" asked Mabel.

"It looks like what ever was controlling her is gone." Said Jellal

They noticed that Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein was yowling like crazy.

"Whoa! You need to calm down." Said Mabel.

She clapped her hands but nothing happened.

"Why isn't this working?" asked Mabel.

"Your reign over this world is over!" said Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein who then turned to nightmarish pile of yarn.

All of the other denizens of the bubble turned nightmarish version of themselves… well expect of Xyler and Craz who were somehow unaffected.

But before they could do anything, there was an explosion of light, lighting and fire that killed a good chunk of them.

Once it was clear Erza was standing with the rest of them in her Flame Empress Armor, which appeared to be much nicer than before.

Dipper noticed Dippy Fresh were among those that weren't effected and knew what he had to do. He ran over to him and stabbed him in the gut. Causing the fake to explode in a pile of bugs.

"Seriously?" asked Mabel.

"What I can't let mom get all the good hits in." said Dipper.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" asked Wendy.

"I do! This way!" said Mabel.

They ran through Mabeland, which was greying and seemed to be crumbling.

They found a giant Waddles, who was somehow the real Waddles though turned giant by the world.

"Take us to Freedom Giant Waddles!" yelled Mabel.

Waddles ran to one of the walls of the bubble where Mabel grabbed a giant knitting needle.

"Sorry Mabeland! Time to burst your bubble!" yelled Mabel popping the bubble with the knitting needles.

And the bubble did indeed pop with an explosion of confetti.

On the outside the bubble they saw the bubble pop and they started to cheer.

"This is Green Gunner." Said Bisca in the earpiece, "Mabel is free from the bubble, I repeat Mabel is free from the bubble."

They landed on a cliff and they noticed that besides Erza their clothes were back to normal with Erza requipping back to her heart Kreuz armor. Waddles also returned to his normal size.

They had a ground hug through Soos had to drag Laxus into it.

"Dipper, I appreciate what you said back there, but you can take that full time apprenticeship I won't stop you, I mean come at least you could escape school." Said Mabel.

"Wait… is this what this is all about?" asked Erza.

"Yeah, Ford offered me a full time apprenticeship." Said Dipper, "Which means I wouldn't be going to school… and…"

"No." said Erza.

"But mom!" said Dipper.

"Natsu Alec Pines, you are getting your high school diploma and that's final." Said Erza.

Dipper knew that he couldn't argue.

"The middle name… she really means it." Said Mabel.

"Yeah…" sighed Dipper.

"Mabel!" called out a Mirajane.

They noticed everyone watching the bubble ran over to them.

"You can't mention the pregnancy to any of them." Said Jellal.

"Why?" asked Laxus.

"Because I'm the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, I'm needed for this fight again Bill." Said Erza, "We'll talk about this later when no one's around."

Laxus sighed and looked at Jellal who seemed to know about this agreement.

The group all got there with Mirajane hugging Mabel and Levy high fiving Dipper.

"SO I guess we should head to the closet safe house." Said Jellal.

"It's the mystery shack." Said Erza.

"Wait… safe house?" asked Dipper.

"We'll explain later." Said Erza.

"But it's really cool!" said Natsu with a grin.

They headed to the Mystery Shack. When they got there Natsu knocked on the door.

"What's the pass word." Said Stan on the other.

"Seriously are you still doing this!" muttered Erza.

Stan opened the door and was surprised.

"Kids!" he said surprised.

"We found them." Said Erza with a smile.

Indeed the family (minus Ford) was now reunited at the Mystery Shack. But Bill was still a threat and hopefully with everyone in the Guild finally accounted for they can finally come up with a plan.

Next Time: They realize that it's time to take the fight to Bill and the plans begin. Meanwhile Bill tries to get Ford to tell him how to leave Gravity Falls... will he succeed? Find out next time!

A/N: Yep! Erza's pregnant! Which... all you already figured out... but still...


	64. Take Back the Falls

A/N: Hurray! 90,000 hits! I meant to get to it sooner... but yeah... things have been sucky lately... Anyways... Take back the Falls will be a two-parter like how whenever it's re-run it's a two parter... Also a reminder: This story will continue after this arc... So don't' worry about it ending soon! Enjoy!

Chapter 64: Take Back the Falls

Those that weren't there for the past few days saw the rather large group of Gravity Falls Citizens and forest denizens gather.

"Mr. Pines it's really you!" yelled Soos hugging him, "I've been hugging strangers to practice for this moment!"

Stan looked at the others in the group who all shrugged.

"Dipper! Mabel! You're alive." Said Alec running in.

"Hey dad…" said Mabel.

Dipper sighed unsure how to respond to their dad.

"It's the end of the world and you're still mad…" sighed Alec.

"So what's going on here?" asked Dipper ignoring his father.

"Yeah there's a bunch of monsters and stuff." Said Mabel.

"What we can't protect them?" asked Natsu.

They all shrugged not wanting to argue.

"It's happening again!" yelled Grenda.

They turned to see Wax Larry King's head chewing on Grenda's ponytail.

Multi-Bear need up closing the vents as Mirajane turned back human since she needed to rest.

"There's another eye bat!" yelled one of the Manotaurs.

Before any of the members of Fairy Tail could react, outside the eye bat was attacked by a giant lion made of ice. Causing everyone to breathe in relief.

"OH right, everyone in the Resistance is converging here." Sighed Erza.

There was a knock on the door.

"Password?" asked one of the gnomes on the door.

"Why do you keep insisting that there's a password?" asked Lyon on the other side.

The people were let in and it was Lyon, Sherry and the Trimens.

"Hibiki!" said Mabel surprised.

"You're awake." Said Dipper.

"Yes, Bill was holding me captive in my mind." Explained Hibiki, "He only released me when he started this."

"That's horrible." Said Dipper while Mabel didn't know how to react.

"Everyone's coming here since Dipper and Mabel have been found." Said Hibiki.

They looked around the Mystery Shack, noticing that there were many people. They noticed Marvelous healing Toby Determined from his injuries caused by the darts, the Aurai from the Forest Coalition seemed to be helping her for some reason.

Turns out she was helping to provide Marvelous with fresh air to eat.

After healing Toby, she provided the air to replenished her magic.

"Thank you so much…" said marvelous.

"No thank you…" said the Aurai, "I don't feel useless…"

Marvelous didn't know how to respond to that.

That was when Dipper noticed someone he would of course be scared of, even if he had gotten a lot stronger since they fought.

"Rumble McSkirmish!" yelled Dipper surprised.

"Don't be afraid." Said Rumble no longer yelling, "Weirdmageddeon has taught me that there are some battles I can't win, I am now Humble McSkirmish."

The caption "-50 Despair popped up".

"What's going on exactly?" Dipper finally asked.

"The unicorn barriers." Answered Levy.

"There are five safe houses and four of them are protected by the unicorn barrier." Explained Erza.

"Here, the forms and the guild hall…" said Dipper, "What about the fifth."

"My deal with Bill." Said Mirajane.

"Not only does it protect me and Lisanna but our house as well." Said Elfman.

"Though Possum Breath brought a good chunk of the ones here." Said Stan.

"So what's the plan?" asked Dipper.

"Stay here and eat brown meat until we run out. Then I vote we eat the gnomes." Explained Stan.

"Hey! I'm short! Not deaf!" yelled Jeff.

"Sh… all that stress will make you chewy." Said Stan.

"Actually we wanted to make sure that everyone in the guild was account for." Said Erza.

"It was only you four were the only ones that were missing." Said Laxus, "And since you two have been found we're going to try to make a plan,."

"Also you haven't told us what happened to Ford yet." Said Erza.

"Ford was captured. After we tried to fight Bill." Sighed Dipper.

"Seriously?" asked Stan, "Serves the jerk right, going up against a space demon had to be the dumbest plan yet…"

"Grunkle Stan." Said Dipper.

"Stan whatever problems you have with Ford doesn't matter right now." Said Makarov as he walked into the room (As he just arrived).

Stan sighed then grumbled something under his breath.

"We will figure out a way to rescue them." Said Erza, "Don't worry."

"But for all we known is that they're fine." Said Stan hitting the remote for the TV accidently just as the rest of the Resistance arrived.

"Shandra Jimenez reporting live, inside of Bill's castle. Here for the first time are the first images of what's happened to the captured townsfolk. Viewers are to be advised if they want to look away if they don't want to see their friends and family in a twisted throne of human agony."

The camera turned to Bill's throne, everyone watched in horror. Those watching saw their loved ones.

"Mom… dad…" said Pacifica crying.

"My family!" said Wendy.

"Deputy Durland!" cried Blubs.

"I pray that the resistance is watching, I know you can fight back. This is Shandra Jimenez and I'm being turned into stone." Said Shandra on TV as he was inside turned to stone by an eye bat.

Everyone was just in shock by all this.

"Oh my parents might have been jerks but they didn't diverse that." Cried Pacifica.

"Curse you Bill! Why must you take everything we love!" cried Blubs as he ripped off his shirt.

Mabel looked at everyone and knew she had to do something.

She climbed onto Multi-Bear's back.

"Guys don't' you see. Our friends and families need us, but we can only save them if we fight back." Said Mabel.

She held out her hand to Dipper who joined her.

"Mabel/s right, Bill wants us to run and hide, he wants us to think he's invincible. But Ford knew Bill's weakness before he was captured." Said Dipper.

Everyone was surprised by this fact and it gave them all hope.

"Now if we band together! Not just the wizards! Our smarts, our strengths… whatever Toby has!" said Dipper.

"Various rashes!" cheered Toby.

"Then we might be bake to rescue Ford and stop Bill!" said Dipper.

Everyone in the room but Stan cheered.

However the members of Fairy Tail stopped cheering when they heard the person cheering the loudest.

That person was Mavis.

"That was a great speech!" she cheered.

Expect for Dipper and Makarov who already knew her all stared at her including Mabel.

Then again Mabel was never given a formal introduction to her.

What are you staring at?" asked Stan.

"There's nothing there." Pointed out Alec.

"It's that girl who told me about the weird time difference." Said Mabel.

"Oh no one can see me unless they have the Guild Mark for Fairy Tail… sorry to make you all look crazy people." Laughed Mavis.

"It's true, only those who have the Guild Mark of Fairy Tail can see." Said Makarov.

"Did you have to repeat that?" asked Gajeel.

"Yes, because not everyone can hear her." Said Makarov.

"So who is she?" asked Pacifica, "Some kind of spirit of the guild?"

"Actually I'm the first Guild Master, Mavis Vermillion." Said Mavis.

With the exception of those born on earth (Minus Mabel since she grew up with stories about magic) they all gaped in shock.

"What!" they yelled out.

Mavis merely giggled.

"I take the one we can't see is the first Guild Master?" asked Ichiya.

"It is." Said Makarov, "I take it Bob told you about her."

"He did." Said Ichiya.

Bob is the master of Blue Pegasus, who used to be a member of Fairy Tail at one time and was on the same team as Makarov back in the day…

"The first master of Fairy Tail is a spirit?" asked Sherry in disbelief.

"Would you expect any less from the first master of that guild?" asked Jura.

"He a point." Said Lyon with a shrug.

"I can't do much since I'm just an astral projection, but I will figure out ways to stop Bill." Said Mavis.

The members of Fairy Tail all knew that she would be a big help.

"Even if there is an invisible ghost that most of us can't see, I hate to break it to you but we're sage only in the safe houses." Said Stan.

Natsu laughed.

"I already came up with a plan… Plan T." said Natsu.

Of course everyone knew what plan T was all started scowling at Natsu.

"We're not doing that!" said Laxus

"Terrible Idea." Said Dipper

"It's too dangerous." Said Lucy.

"What are you even thinking?" asked Loke.

"I hate to agree with everyone…" said Mabel.

"Yeah… that is going to get everyone killed." Sighed Happy.

Natsu I think we can all agree that's a bad idea right now…" sighed Makarov.

"No way! What else are we going to do!" yelled Natsu.

"What's Plan T?" asked Wendy.

"Take them by storm…" muttered Stan.

"Natsu does have a point." Said Mavis.

Everyone who knew what Plan T was all stared at the First Guild Master.

"But…" she added, "It should be a very, very last resort when we have no options left."

Makarov smirked, "Never doubt the wisdom of the First Guild Master." Said Makarov figuring out why Mavis suggested it.

To get Natsu to shut up about it.

"Does anyone else have a plan?" asked Makarov.

"I think I might have a way." Said Old Man McGucket.

"Should we be listing to the crazy old man?" asked Sherry.

"He's much smarter than he seems." Said Levy.

"Not to mention that giant robot he built for Gideon." Said Gray.

"I still can't believe that thing was that hard to beat." Said Elfman.

The members that were part of the rescue team were shocked but all joined the conversation for Old Man McGucket's plan.

Meanwhile in the Fearamid, Ford suddenly turned back to normal.

"Let me go you insane three sided." Said Ford then realized that he wasn't where he was before, "What the…"

That was when Bill rose out of the floor signing "We'll meet again."

Ford glared at Bill.

"Where am I?" asked Ford.

"You're in the penthouse suite, the top of the pyramid." Said Bill, "Have a drink. Make yourself confortable"

He gave Ford a drink and had him sit on a couch.

"Oh you know the couch is made of still living skin." Said Bill.

Ford got up in shock.

"Quit the games Cipher! If I'm stull a alive then that means you want me for something." Said Ford.

"Sharp as ever Fords. As you might have noticed I have had..." Said Bill he turned to the a three dimensional pyramid and made his voice echoy, "a multi-Dimensional make over.

He began to rearrange furniture as making Ford float in in the air.

"I control, space, matter and now that little baby is out of the way time!" said Bill, "But it wasn't always thing way."

Ford fell to the floor as Bill projected the image of a planet that was burning.

"Imagine living in the second dimension, filled with flat minds in a flat world filled with fat dreams. I liberated my dimension, and I'm here to liberate yours… but there's just one hitch." Said Bill who began to project the dome, "As it turned out my weirdness can't escape this town. There's something keeping me in."

"Incredible Gravity Falls natural law of weirdness." Said Ford, "I studied it years ago."

"And did you find a way to undo it?" asked Bill.

"Of course a simple equation could collapse it, but I'll never tell you." Said Ford.

"Listen Ford if you do this for me your dimension will finally be free." Said Bill who began to show what Ford could have if Bill was freed, "Anything will be probable, I'll remake the world, a fun world, a better world. And endless party with a host that never dies. No more restrictions, no more laws. And you'll be one of us. All-powerful. Greater than anything you could ever imagination." Said Bill.

"You're insane if you think I'd help you." Said Ford.

Bill just laughed it off, "I'm insane either way brainiac, but have it your way." Said Bill.

He left his body and entered the mental realm leaving his body as stone.

"Not so fast. You know the rules, Bill. You might be able opt haunt my dreams but you can't enter my body unless you shake my hand and let you in.

Bill entered back his body and when he did he attacked chains to Ford.

"You're making his so much harder than it needs to be. Everyone has a weakness tough guy. And I'll make you talk." Said Bill.

And then Bill began to torture Ford.

Back at the Mystery Shack.

Old Man McGucket was showing the Guilds his blue prints.

Those that fought against the Gideon Bot were impressed.

"I've built a lot of thingamdicoius robomajigs but this is my first one that's not evil." Said Old Man McGucket.

"Question odes that thing have gun swords?" asked Soos, "I've seen a lot of anime and this thing calls for Gun Swords."

"Soos… that's your answer for everything." Sighed Laxus.

"What's an anime?" asked Old Man McGucket.

"There's much I have to teach you." Said Soos.

"By the way Erza!" said a Manotaur interrupting them holding Erza's purgatory armor and the weapon that came with it.

"Thank you so much!" said Erza.

Both Dipper and Mabel were surprised.

"How was it fixed." Said Mabel.

"Thanks to Hibiki he was able to create blue to how to fix like it new and download into a black smith's brain." Explained Erza.

"So cool!" said Mabel.

"Awesome!" said Dipper.

"He already fixed up my Fire Empress Armor and my Heaven's Wheel Armor…" said Erza.

That was when she turned around and pointed the weapon at Mirajane who slowly approaching her behind. Making her hands go up.

"I've gotten enoguh sleep in Mabel's bubble!" said Erza.

"What did time go after in there?" asked Natsu.

"Sort of… it's complicated…" said Mabel.

"I plan to take a nap after I discus something that happened in the bubble, along with Stan." Said Erza.

"Oh yeah it's because Erza's…" said Soos but Laxus immediately covered his mouth.

The group went into Stan's office, made sure no one was in there and shut the door.

"So they know don't they." Said Stan.

They do." Sighed Erza.

Stan sighed.

"You're going to get some sleep after this meeting." Said Stan, "You're going to take it easy until the final battle or whatever…"

"I will." Sighed Erza.

"So you know about her being pregnant?" asked Wendy.

"He figured it out before I did." Said Erza blushing slightly.

"Should you be even fighting?" asked Soos.

"It's still very early in the pregnancy." Said Erza, "It will be fine."

"don't argue with her." Jellal whispered to Soos.

"The fact that I'm pregnant can't leave this room." Said Erza.

"Why?" asked Mabel.

"Because if everyone knows about this, then I can't help…" said Erza, "I am one of the Strongest in the Guild. I have to help."

"Great…" sighed Laxus.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Mabel.

"The baby will be fine… don't worry." Said Erza.

"Seriously don't argue her with this." Whispered Stan on the same page as Jellal.

They all nodded.

It was really not a good idea to argue with Erza on any of this.

They all left the office.

Turned out Mirajane was waiting outside.

"Mira please, I'm going to bed on my own." Sighed Erza.

"It's not that… I just wanted to ask you if it would be a good idea to teach Mabel Advanced Transformation." Said Mirajane, "Well once I regained enoguh magic."

"Of course." Said Erza.

Erza headed to her room.

And so training and building began.

While Erza took it easy, she was the only one.

Most of everyone in the Mystery Shack wanted to help out with the plan, very few didn't want to and we were taken to other Safe Houses. While brining back those from the other safe houses who wanted to help with the plan.

Soos did see his grandmother who was at one of the other safe houses, but she wasn't allowed to participate in battle due to the fact she was still a chair.

Stan was pretty much against it but he didn't have much of a say.

They gather supplied for building the robot, they even got some items for Mabel as Erza felt it was time for Mabel to get something.

Plans were also made between certain groups, Dipper and Freed discoursed a last resort plan as did Mirajane, Jellal and Natsu.

Mavis and Cana also came up with a plan, but it wasn't a last resort plan… well not really but kind of…

Not swords though, they did build another weapon that had a certain Lacrima in it to go with this thing, but Mabel wasn't ready for swords.

Sometime during Mabel's training with Mirajane.

Which did take a bit longer than the other times she learned transformation, but it was still very quick.

"I can't believe you made an Exceed form with wings." Giggle Mirajane.

"Yeah." Sighed Mabel.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mirajane.

Mabel sighed.

Dipper deiced to check up on Mabel, he heard this as he approached them.

"You have to promise me you can't tell anyone, especially Dipper." Said Mabel.

"Okay… I promise." Said Mirajane.

Mabel began to cry.

"It's all my fault!" she cried.

"What?" asked Mirajane.

"This whole thing is my fault! There was this weird looking thing in Dipper's bag and that guy from the future wanted it so I could freeze time for a little bit but then he turned out to be Bill! He put me in that bubble and… and…" cried Mabel, "It's all my fault…"

Mirajane hugged her.

"No it isn't…" sighed Mirajane.

"But…" said Mabel.

"Bill would have figured it a way to do this anyway…" said Mirajane, "Remember he tired to possess me too."

"Yeah but you beat him." said Mabel.

"I did… but I wasn't sure if I could." Said Mirajane, "It took a chance… if it didn't' work I know that probably would have happened sooner."

Mabel wiped away the tears.

"But I gave it to him." said Mabel.

"You did… but I'm sure you didn't know what it was or why did there's other people to blame for this as well…" said Mirajane.

"Like who?" asked Mabel.

"Like me." Sighed Mirajane.

"What?" asked Mabel.

Mirajane took out her cellphone and showed the picture of the Rift. Mabel's eyes widened.

"After I stole some of Bill's powers, I told about this." Sighed Mirajane, "But I was promised not to tell anyone about it…"

"I'm partly to blame as well." Sighed Mirajane.

Mabel sighed, she couldn't be angry at Mirajane for keeping it a secret, especially since she just asked her to keep this conversation a secret.

"Listen if you have anyone to blame it's Bill." Said Mirajane, "he's the only who tricked you and hurt everyone…"

Mabel looked at her and nodded.

"We're beat him and get everything back to normal." Said Mirajane.

Mabel smiled and nodded.

Dipper sighed from his hiding spot. His clenched his fist and sighed.

Then he made himself known.

"Dipper…" said Mabel wiping away any remaining tears.

"I just got here just now…" lied Dipper, "I wanted to check up on everything."

"It's fine!" said Mabel, "Oh yeah, I just remember everyone's apocalypse sweaters! Thanks for reminding me…"

"I didn't…" Dipper said somewhat weakly.

"I have to make sure everything's fine…" said Mabel.

She left.

"You heard everything didn't you." Said Mirajane.

"I did…" sighed Dipper.

He sighed, "I should have told her…" sighed Dipper.

"Ford should have…" said Mirajane.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"I asked Ford to learn to trust people again." Sighed Mirajane, "He didn't…"

Dipper sighed.

"We'll a little to blame." Said Mirajane.

"I know…" sighed Dipper, "By the way… I was wondering…"

"I didn't get a power boost." Said Mirajane.

Dipper didn't answer.

"Everyone's been asking me that." Said Mirajane.

"I see…" said Dipper.

Dipper sighed…

"Should I tell her I overheard everything?" asked Dipper.

"Wait until everything calms down…" said Mirajane.

Dipper nodded.

"Come on let's go see those apocalypse sweaters that Mabel's made us." Laughed Mirajane.

Later that um… Night? Almost everyone was surrounding the campfire wearing Mabel's sweaters.

"Thanks for the apocalypse sweaters Mabel, the end of the world was never so comfortable." Said Soos earning agreements to everyone else wearing a sweater.

Pacifica was nearby shivering, she was wearing a rather cute outfit that Virgo got her from the Celestial Spirit World, however it isn't very warm.

Mabel gave her a look.

"Fine I'll wear it!" said Pacifica.

Pacifica put on a sweater that wad made from llama hair and had a llama on it.

"But I won't like it." Said Pacifica.

"Oh come on Pacifica I think it's cute on you." Said Lucy.

"Yeah, if you were really in Llamas." Said Happy.

"Shut it cat." Said Pacifica as Lucy gave her the thumbs up.

"Seriously you're teaching her to insult me?" asked Happy.

"Admit it this is the best day of the end of the world." Laughed Mabel, "I think we actually have a chance to beat Bill and win back our future!"

"Yeah, getting to live to se our 13th birthday, party is the only present I want right now." Sighed Dipper.

"Hey if you you're lucky get there I'm sure the whole town will want to throw you the best birthday party we have ever seen." Said Soos.

"Oh come on seriously the whole town, it can't compare to a Fairy Tail party!" laughed Natsu.

"Especially since we can have it at the Guild Hall after all." Said Mirajane.

"Yeah…" said Dipper, "By the way have you seen Grunkle Stan."

"I think he's with Makarov, Gildarts and Cana talking about something." Said Jura.

"Wait… why would Cana be a part of that conversion." Said Mabel.

"Oh no…" muttered Dipper.

Dipper and Mabel decided to find them and check to see fi the four of them were okay.

Turns out when they went to the Guild Hall for the pick up/ Drop off of people who either wanted to or didn't want to participate in the fight they also picked up a few other things.

"You know what! This stupid plan is a load of crap! I already saved him once! Did he thank me! No! He causes the end of the world and still it's always "Stan's the screw up and Ford's the hero.!"" Ranted the drunken Stan.

"I know we're having a end of the world last drink but do you think you had enoguh." Said Gildarts.

"Screw you and you're wife!" yelled Stan.

Gildarts glared at Stan, as did Cana.

It's best not to get into his wife leaving him while in the early stages of pregnancy…

"He's drunk an angry." Said Makarov, "Give him a free pass."

"Should we get mom?" asked Mabel.

"Good idea." Said Makarov.

"There she is." Said Cana.

They noticed she went to talk to Jellal about something not to far away.

"Leave them alone." Said Makarov, "Whatever their talking about it should be in private."

"You got that right!" said Stan.

Nearby Erza and Jellal talked.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Erza.

"We don't know if this is going to work." Said Jellal.

"I know." Sighed Erza.

"Which is why if it does work… I want to get married." Said Jellal.

Erza looked at him, and she knew right away, it wasn't in a sense of obligation to the baby.

It was because he loved her and he would deeply regret if he didn't do this.

"I will!" said Erza.

{The two hugged and kissed.

"Also it has to be in the next couple of months." Said Erza.

"What? Why?" asked Jellal.

"If we get married it's before I start showing." Said Erza.

Jellal blinked, "Okay." He answered.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Erza.

The went back to the campfire.

"Mom… Grunkle Stan is drunk." Said Mabel, "And I think he might try to start another fight with Gildarts."

Erza sighed and knew she had to defuse the situation.

Jellal sat down. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you ask Erza to marry you?" asked Alec.

"What?" asked Jellal.

"Come on your two can get so lovey dovey!" said Natsu.

"Besides planning to get married or getting married before a final is such a cliché in end of the world movies!" said Happy.

"You watch too much TV." Said Natsu.

"Admit it! You're not thinking about that what's his face in that movie with the aliens!" said Happy.

"I have no idea which movie you're referring to." Said Natsu.

"Word of advice from the ex. Do whatever she says when it comes to the wedding!" said Alec, "And I mean WHATEVER!"

Jellal sighed.

At least they didn't know about the pregnancy at least.

The next day it was time for the plan to begin. The activated Old Man McGucket's invention.

The robot got up and headed towards the Fearamid.

Inside both Natsu and Laxus were on the floor trying not to vomit.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Marvelous, "Troia!"

Both of them sprung to life.

"Oh right! The Troia!" cheered Natsu.

"Why don't you use this often again?" asked Laxus.

"Because if I do it will eventually stop working." Explained Marvelous.

"Oh… right…" said Laxus.

Back in the Fearamid, Bill continued his torture of Ford, which was electrocuting him.

"Ready to talk now?" asked Bill.

"I wont' let you into my mind." Said Ford.

Bill turned to the Henchmanics.

"What do you think boys should I up it to 500 volts?" asked Bill.

That was when a T-Rex suddenly ripped open a hole in the wall.

"I just fixed that wall!" yelled Bill.

They all looked out side, it was the Mystery Shack converted into a giant robot. It's left arm was a T-Rex head, it's legs were mismatch one even belong to Gideon Bot, and part of it was even part of the portal. It even had the Gobblewonker Head.

"It's the Shacktron Dude!" said Soos standing on the roof holding a flags with a the Golden six Fingered Hand, on it were two small pine trees, over it was an axe and a pick axe, and a Question Mark, above the hand was the Fairy Tail Mark, on it's left was the mark of Blue Pegasus and on it's right the mark of Lamia Scale and below it Mabel's trademark shooting star with the phrase "Take Back the Falls"

"They made the house into a robot, fascinating." Said the Wax Head of Larry King on top of the flagpole.

Bill saw Shacktron.

"Oh the Mortals are fighting back, Adorable…" said Bill, "Henchmaniacs! Take them out!"

The Henchmaniacs left the Fearamid and growing gait sized.

"Give us Ford, or we're going opt have to like fight and stuff…" said Soos then he noticed Paci-Fire, "Oh hey you're real a cutie."

"I have butchered many on countless moons." Said Paci-Fire.

"Oh… I like it better when you didn't talk." Said Soos, "A real bring down… anyways I should warn you we're kind of saving Shacktorn for Bill."

"Oh really wand can you humans do?" mocked Pyronica.

That was when suddenly the ground beneath her turned into pillars and sent her flying.

Joining Soos were The Thunder Legion, Juvia, Gajeel, Cana, Gildarts, Bisca, Alzack, Max, Eve, Ichiya, Ren and all of Lamia Scale.

"Oh why couldn't I join Gray on his part of the plan." Cried Juvia.

"Now's not the time for this…" muttered Gajeel.

"Don't worry Juvia I'm right here." Said Lyon.

"I wasn't talking about you." Muttered Juvia.

"By the way Soos you should get inside." Said Bisca.

"Oh yeah…" said Soos.

The henchmanics stared at this.

"You sent out these losers?" asked 8-Ball.

"You have no idea what we're capable of." Said Gajeel with an evil smile.

The Henchmanics all launched themselves as the Shacktron.

"Dark Ecriture! Darkness!" said Freed putting the spell on him, transforming into a demon like creature.

"Darkness Breath!" he called creating a tornadoes of Darkness that hit Hectorgon.

"Are you trying to show off?" asked Bickslow sending a beam at the Henchmaniacs."

"Men…" muttered Evergreen rolling her eyes and sending and attack at the enemy.

Pyronica got up and ran over to the Shacktron but found she couldn't move.

She then turned around and attacked Teeth.

"Pyronica! What are you doing!" yelled Keyhole.

"I don't know! I can't control, my body!" said Pyronica.

On Shacktron Sherry giggled.

"They might be strong but even they can fall victim to my Doll Attack." Said Sherry.

"I's that girl!" yelled Paci-Fire, "She's the one controlling Pyronica."

Some Eye Bats flew behind her. However they were suddenly caught up in a tornado.

"I didn't save you because I like you, only for the mission." Said Ren blushing a little.

"You keeping telling yourself that." Said Sherry as she continued to control Pyronica.

The Amorphous shape tried to attack, but Ichiya jump into front of it.

"All right time to use my Power Perfume!" said Ichiya taking out a vile and sniffing, that was when suddenly he became muscle bound so much that his muscles ripped through his clothes.

The Amorphous Shape began to scream in terror.

"My eyes! My eyes! Some one claw out all of my eyes! OH CTHULHU! MY EYES!" yelled Amorphous Shape.

"I didn't do anything…" said Ichiya in shock.

"All right you got this!" said Alzack.

"Oh yeah!" said Bisca, "Requip!"

She took out what looked to be a machine gun and they began to shot at the Henchmanics.

"Yee-haw!" cheered Bisca.

Gajeel smiled at them.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" he called out.

He breathed a tornado of iron particles, which tore into the demons that it hit.

"Sand Rebellion!" called out Max sending several of the Henchmanics into the sand.

"White Out!" called out Eve.

The same Henchmanics were now buried in snow.

Keyhole ran towards the Shacktron.

However he was now suddenly place into a ball of water.

"Someone handle him… keeping him there is taking a lot of my magic." Said Juvia.

"Don't worry Juvia I'll handle it." Said Lyon, "Ice Make Snow Tiger!"

A large tiger made out of snow began to attack the captured Keyhole.

"Thank you Lyon." Sighed Juvia while thinking ,"If only it was Gray."

Jura cased much of the rocky landscape to rise up and making it to fly towards the Henchmanics.

That was when the beat with 88 Different Faces made its way to Shacktron, however Gildarts managed to uppercut the demon and send it flying.

"Now it's your turn sweetie!" said Gildarts.

"Please don't call me that." Sighed Cana.

She held out her hand revealed a strange red tattoo on her arm.

"Let's hopes it works this time." Said Cana.

She held out her arm are light appeared.

"Gather! O River of Light, that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to Perish the Fangs of Evil! Fairy Glitter!" called out Cana.

This light surrounded Xanthar, a light cover the entire area. The other Henchmaniacs looked on in shock.

And when the light cleared there was nothing left of Xanthar.

This was such a shock that all of them were swiftly beaten by the rest of the team, whether it be giant rocks, sand, bullet, ice, water, iron, air, snow, different kinds of light, darkness, hitting things and Pyronica knocking her self out.

Bill looked outside, his eye twitching.

"Bravo!" cheered Ford.

Bill looked at Ford.

"Hm… I bet Pine Tree and Shooting Stare there." Said Bill.

"What." Said Ford paling.

"You really care for those kids don't you." Said Bill.

"No… oh no…" said Ford.

"What if I torture them!" said Bill.

"No not the kids! You can't!" yelled Ford.

But Bill turned him back to gold.

He turned giant sized and headed out.

The group that took out the Henchmaniacs were taking a brief rest.

"I was wondering why can't you use the spell on Bill?" asked Lyon to Cana.

"I wasn't sure if it would work on him…" said Cana, "I used it once before and I couldn't get it to work."

They noticed Bill.

"Bill's headed this way!" said Max putting his hand on his head.

In the cock pit Warren had his finger on his head.

"Got it!" said Warren.

"All right!" said Hibiki with his screen, "You girls ready?"

Candy and Grenda were the ones controlling the fists as they were still fairly new to the guild so they weren't part of the outside protection team or the other team that was formed.

Bill punched the Shack, but it didn't work…

{"What the!" yelled Bill.

He made many more arms and tired punching more times, still didn't work.

Grenda moved her arm, which was the T-Rex arm and used it to bit out Bill's eye.

"Ew! Right in the eye!" said Sue with a cringed.

"All right! Rescue team we got him distracted. Get ready you have less than a minute!" said Warren.

The rescue team got ready getting certain times like Dipper grabbing a shrinking flashlight and Soos grabbing the memory erase gun.

"And made their way to special exit tubes, the rescue team consisted of Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Stan, Soos, Pacifica, Blubs, Laxus, Jellal, Old Man McGucket Marvelous, Carla (who Marvelous was holding), the Strongest Team (which reminder included Loke), Team Shadow Gear, Panther Lily (who Levy was holding), the Take over Siblings and Makarov.

"Okay get in, rescue Ford, get out and save the world. Piece of cake." Said Dipper.

"Hey on second thought maybe we come up with a plan that doesn't involve us plummeting to our certain deaths." Said Stan.

"Don't worry, if the parachutes fail! I'll handle it." Said Lucy giving the V is for Victory sign.

"That doesn't fill me with any hope." Said Stan.

"Now!" yelled Wendy who was in charge of the button.

All of them were sent out through the mouth of the Gobblewonker.

They all flew towards the Fearamid, half of them were scared out of their mind, Mabel was just having fun.

"All right now!" called out Jellal.

Those who didn't have the skills (or partner in the case of Natsu, Marvelous and Levy) to fly they all pulled their parachutes made from Mabel's sweaters.

Dipper used Dark Ecriture: Wings, Erza requiped into the Black Wing Armor, Mirajane turned into a bird, Lisanna turned her arms into wings, Elfman turned into the Gremloblin and Mabel turned into a Exceed with wings.

Once they all landed Carla looked at her.

"Seriously?" she added.

"What it's more fun than a bird!" said Mabel as she turned back human.

"She has a point." Said Erza with a surged she requiped into the heart Kreuz armor.

They headed in and saw the Throne close up.

"This is more horrifying up close." Said Dipper.

"You said it." Said Gray.

Mabel decided to check on the throne itself she requiped her grappling hook to get on the throne.

Dipper joined her as he had yet to deactivate his wings.

"I found Great Uncle Ford, he's golden and not in a good way." Said Mabel.

"Great grab him an let's get out of here!" yelled Stan.

"But how to we unfreeze him?" asked Dipper.

"I know!" called out a voice.

They turned to see Gideon in a cage dancing a cute little sailor outfit.

"What happened to you?" asked Mabel.

"After I defined Bill, he captured me and forced me to do cute dances in a sailor suit in a cage for all eternity." Cried Gideon, "I don't want to be cute any more!"

"how do we undo this?" asked Dipper.

"Mayor Tyler! He's the load bearing human." Explained Gideon.

Mabel walked over and pulled out Tyler. When she did the entire throne fell apart in a mass of human bodies.

As this worked, Panther Lily turned giant sized and cut Gideon out of the cage.

"Um… Natsu I know we had our difference in the past but can you do me a little favor?" asked Gideon.

Natsu knew what was and as Gideon ripped off the sailor suit he burned it.

Soon enoguh everyone in the pile regained consciousness.

"My mouth taste like nightmares." Said Lazy Susan.

"Now I think I'm dark and tortured for reals now." Said Robbie a spray paint can fell out of his pocket.

"This will forever scar Tad Strange." Said Tad.

Thankfully there were happy reunions.

"Wendy!" yelled Manly Dan.

"Guys!" cheered Wendy as she and her family went into a big group; hug.

"Mom! Dad!" said Pacifica somewhat happily.

However she was run over by Blubs running over to Durland.

"Durland!" he cried out.

"My Blubs!" cried Durland.

"Don't 'you ever scare me like that again." Said Blubs

Blubs hugged Durland and the town cheered as the two finally realized their feelings for each other.

That was when Ford unfroze, he noticed the twins specifically.

"You did it! I knew you could do it"! said Ford.

However that was when he noticed Old Man McGucket.

He was shocked, he had heard rumors that his old friend had gone and insane and turned into a crazy hillbilly but to see it…

"Fiddleford, I haven't seen you since we part ways…" said Ford, "You must hate me…"

"I've tried forgetting, but maybe it time for some forgiven'." Said Old Man McGucket.

The two hugged.

"Hey, good to see you, too bro, but we really have to get out of here." Said Stan.

"We should at least hear what his weakness is." Said Erza.

"Hey remember how you told me right before you were frozen that you knew Bill's weakness?" asked Dipper.

"I do…" said Ford as he put on gloves, "Does anyone have a pen, a pencil, any thing to draw with?"

Then noticed the spray paint can.

"This will do." Said Ford he began to draw something.

"Uh… we don't know how long we can keep Bill copied." Said Dipper.

"Yes, yes… good… good…" said Ford still using the spray paint to draw.

"He's drawing a circle on the floor, he's lost his mind." Said Stan.

"My mind is fine… we can beat him with this." Said Ford.

It was actually large circle, with Bill in the center and 20 times surrounding it.

From the top going clockwise, was the symbol of Stan's fez, followed by an armor, a question mark, a bolt of lighting, the mark of Fairy Tail, a bag of ice, a tornado, a pine tree, a book, snow flake, a pair of glasses, a llama, a set of keys, Jellal's tattoo, a shooting star, a one eyed star, a flame, a stitched up heart, a drink tray and finally the hand of Ford's journals.

"What is it?" asked Makarov figuring out that it must powerful.

"The world's most confusing game of hopscotch?" asked Pacifica rolling her eyes.

"No a prophecy, but it would make for a fun game of hopscotch." Said Ford.

"Are you sure it will work?" asked Jellal.

"Yes." Said Ford, "Many years ago. I found these 20 symbols, some I recognized then, some I only recognize now. The native people of Gravity Falls prophesied that these symbols could create a force strong enoguh to vanquish Bill. With Bill defeated his weirdness will be gone and this town could be saved. I always believed that it was superstition until now though now I understand its destiny. Dipper, the pine tree, Mabel the shooting star.

Dipper had Mabel took their spots.

Erza took the spot of the armor.

"Bill called me armor when I met him." said Erza.

"So that means it's my spot." Said Mirajane taking the drink tray.

"The question mark, that means it's unsolvable." Said Soos.

"Seriously?" asked Laxus taking the spot of the lighting bolt.

Jellal took the spot that was his face tattoo.

Wendy pushed Robbie into the stitched up heart, as it was on his hoody.

"That ones easy." She said, "You've been rocking' that dumb hoody since you were like 7." Said Wendy.

"Whoa, Destiny Hoody." Said Robbie.

"I guess there's a reason why me called me snowflake." Sighed Gray taking the snowflake.

"When he didn't call you tin man." Said Natsu taking the flame.

"The tent of telepathy sign." Said Dipper noticing the star, "That must be Gideon."

"Whoo! Chance to stand next to Mabel!" said Gideon taking the spot.

"Don't make a big deal out of it." Said Mabel.

Gideon was going to say something but Natsu glared at him. And Gideon sighed, sure was next to Mabel but he also next to Natsu.

Meanwhile outside, Bill continued to fight with the Shacktron. However he noticed something.

That its legs were out of the shield.

"Hey Achilles, you have to work on the heel!" said Bill.

He ripped of the leg.

"Fore!" he yelled hitting the Shacktron, which rolled away.

"Hey did you forget something?" asked a voice.

He turned to see the group that was in charge of taking out the Henchmanics.

"Oh yeah, forgot about them… thankfully all of my eye bats has been taking out." Said Bill.

A hug swarm of eye beats swarmed them.

"Sunglasses!" called out Bickslow.

Those on the team teach into their pockets and took out sunglasses as it would make them immune from Evergreen's gaze as she turned many of the Eye bats into stone, as the others fought them.

However this eye bat swarm was enoguh to distract them so Bill could get away.

Back inside the Fearamid.

"Since some of them are tied with you magic I think we all know who the keys and tornado are." Sighed Carla.

"Oh man!" said Lucy.

"Can I really handle it?" asked Marvelous.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Carla told Marvelous.

Lucy took the keys, while Marvelous took the tornado.

"Hold Hands everyone." Said Ford, "This is a mystical human circuit."

"Wait who's ice?" asked Dipper.

"The symbols don't' need to be literal." Said Ford, "It just means that cool in the face of danger."

"Wendy! Wendy! Wendy!" chanted Wendy's friends.

"Shut up you guys." Laughed Wendy and stood in the symbol.

"The book represents someone well read or enjoys reading." Said Ford.

"That only be one person!" said Jet.

"That's right Levy!" said Droy.

"Guys." Sighed Levy with embarrassment as she took the spot.

"And the spectacles needs to be someone scholarly." Said Ford.

Old Man McGucket stood in the spot while laughing.

Pacifica took the llama spot as she looked at the symbol on the sweater.

"This is freaky." Said Pacifica.

"The Fairy Tail Guild Symbol…" said Loke.

"I believe that anyone who bears the mark of the Guild can take it's place." Said Makarov, "But as the current master it will be up to me."

He took his place as Ford did on the hand.

"Now everyone hold hands." Said Ford.

"Hopefully it won't be like the last time we all held hands in a circle." Said Natsu.

"Don't joke about that." Said Laxus.

Pacifica looked at Old Man McGucket's hand, which had flies around.

"I'm not touching that." Admitted Pacifica.

"Do it sweetie, do the thing that no person in our family has ever done, touch the hillbilly." Said Preston.

Pacifica looked at Lucy who was right next to her and she nodded.

The circle almost completed thunder rumbled as smoke surrounded the Fearamid outside.

"Great Uncle Ford, I think it's working." Said Dipper.

"Yes! IT is!" said Ford, "The rest of you get out of here it's dangerous in here!"

"Elfman! Lisanna I'm leaving you two in charge." Said Makarov.

Lisanna nodded due to the fact they would be immune in Bill's powers.

"All right everyone follow us!" yelled Elfman.

Everyone in the circle did so, but Loke, Happy, Carla, Jet and Droy all looked at them.

"It will be fine." Said Lisanna.

They nodded and joined them in evacuating.

"We just need one more person… Stanley" Said Ford, "Stanley get in here."

"You realize this is a bunch of Hogwash right." Said Stan, "A bunch of cave man graffiti."

"Stan… half of us arte wizards from another dimension, we just had flying talking cats that just left, less than 10 minutes ago we were shot out of a giant robot that was built from your house and we're fighting a one eyed triangle demon." Said Gray, "I'm pretty sure that this is the least weird thing about this…"

"He's right you know…" said Erza.

"Dang it old man, now's not the time." Said Gideon.

"Stan come on! Don't do this!" yelled Natsu.

"What are you doing! You're going to ruin this!" said Pacifica.

"Stan, please we can't do this without you." Said Marvelous.

"I have never held hand this long and I'm very uncomfortable." Said Robbie.

"Whoa! Hey I'm, not the enemy here!" said Stan, "Don't forget who latterly

created the end of the world."

"I'm sorry Stanley, just fix this." Said Ford, "Just help me fix this, please."

"Fine just do one thing." Said Stan, "Say "thank you"."

"What?" asked Ford.

"I spent 30 years trying to bring you back to this dimension and you still haven't thanked. You want me to shake you hand, then say thank you." Said Stan.

"Fine thank you." Said Ford.

Stan stepped in and took Ford and Erza's hands.

Mirajane, Makarov and Erza al breathed a sigh of relief hoping that the two will finally talk things out.

"Now see between me and him, I'm not always the bad guy." Said Stan.

"Between Him and me…" said Ford, "Grammar Stanley!"

Stan got really angry. He let go of Erza's hand.

"I'll "grammar Stanley" you!" he yelled out as he punched him, "You stuck up son of a bitch! I mean come on!"

Ford let got of Mirajane and punched Stan back.

"Don't jeopardize this you idiot!" yelled Ford.

The others had no other choice to break up the circle.

Natsu grabbed Ford while Laxus grabbed Stan.

Erza and Mirajane got in between the two.

"Please calm down!" said Mirajane.

"You two can't get along for five seconds can you!" yelled Erza, "This is why I haven't' told you that Ford isn't kicking you out!"

The two clamed down due to their shock.

Erza blushed as she realize what she just said.

"What did you just say." Said Stan.

However none of them could work things out…

As Bill had arrived.

"Oh no it's Bill! Is that what you were all thinking!" said Bill, "Hey Gideon! Why aren't you dancing! Chop chop!"

Indeed the plan had failed… all because Ford and Stan just couldn't get along…

Next Time: With no other choice it's time for Plan T: Take Him by Storm! But even then will it work? Will someone have to make a unthinking able sacrifice in order to stop him? Find out next time!


	65. Plan T

A/N: Once again... I would like to remind everyone this story will go on after this chapter.. I would have mentioned that would be the last chapter before hand... but it's not... Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 65: Plan T

They all stared at Bill in horror, not all of them. Many of them were glaring. Bill however was laughing.

"This is too perfect, don't you know the Zodiac is useless unless you're holding hands. And what's better you brought together every threat to my power tighter!" laughed Bill.

He set the mark of the circle, which was known at the Zodiac on fire.

"Oh no!" yelled Dipper.

"You have to be kidding me!" yelled Laxus.

However the fire did spread.

"My hair! "cried Pacifica patting her hair from the flames.

"My hair also!" cried Robbie.

However the fire was sucked away by Natsu.

"Thanks for the meal Bill." Said Natsu with smirk while wiping his mouth.

Bill's eye twitched, however he had other plans for Natsu later.

He lifted Ford and Stan into the air and bound them in strange growing rope.

"You want to see what happens when friends don't get along." Said Bill.

"Give them back now"! said Erza requipping to the Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"We're not scared of you!" said Wendy taking out her ice axe.

The others either got ready or grabbed a weapon.

"Oh but you should be." Said Bill.

He snapped his fingers and Wendy, Pacifica, Robbie, Old Man McGucket and Gideon had horrified looks on their faces as their eyes rolled to the backs of their heads and they floated up.

"Oh no!" cried Dipper.

"Pacifica!" cried Lucy.

"Dudes!" yelled Soos in shock.

"You know this castle could use some decorations." Said Bill.

Suddenly all five of them were turned into tapestries, with them screaming and their symbols.

"Looks like it's too late for you friends Stanford." Said Bill.

"Um… hello!" said Natsu.

Bill looked at the rest.

"Oh that's because the rest of you have an internal magic source, you're still much more useful to me as humans than decorations…" said Bill.

He lifted all but Dipper and Mabel up. And surrounded them in a floating cage.

"At least for now." Said Bill.

However another cage surrounded Dipper and Mabel. This one pyramid shaped.

"Kids!" yelled Stan.

"Oh no…" said Erza realizing there might have been a reason why they were seprated.

"But you can still save your family." Said Bill, "Tell me how to spread Weirdmageddeon globally and I'll spare them."

"Don't do it!" yelled Dipper.

"He makes bad deals"! yelled Mabel.

"Don't' toy with me Shooting Star, I EVERYTHI…" said Bill as his eye showed a galaxy.

But there's a reason why he didn't finish his sentence, turned out Mabel had grabbed the can of spray paint and sprayed in Bill's eyes.

"Not again! I just regenerated this eye!" yelled Bill.

"Nice shot pumpkin!" cheered Stan as he and ford were realized.

"I know that hurts because I've done it myself… multiple times." Bragged Mabel.

In the gloating age they all looked at Erza.

"She keeps pointing it the wrong way." Said Erza.

Dipper took out the flashlight and used it on the cage. Both of them escaped.

"Don't worry we'll handle Bill." Said Dipper.

"We already have something planned!" said Mabel.

"What! But that's a suicide mission!" yelled Ford.

"We're Fairy Tail Wizards!" said Mabel.

"And we know what we can handle."" Said Dipper.

Both of them ran off.

Stan and Ford decided to follow them.

"Not so fast! You two wait here!" said Bill who was no longer in pain.

He put Stan and Ford in a cage.

"I've got some children to make into corpses!" laughed Bill.

Turned red with many arms and followed the twins.

"Damn it!" yelled Stan banging on the bars of his cage, "What do we do."

"Plan T." said Natsu with a grin.

Makarov sighed.

"It's our only option left." Said Gray.

"And things are looking desperate." Said Laxus.

Makarov sighed.

"How do we get out of the cage though." Said Levy.

Mirajane used Satan Soul: Cipher and snapped her fingers causing the cage to disappear and all of them but Mirajane landed on the floor hard.

"Sorry about that." Said Mirajane.

"It's fine!" said Soos, "Most of them landed on me."

"What about you?" asked Marvelous.

"Oh it's fine." Said Soos.

"Mira! Time for that plan." Said Jellal as he got up.

"Right!" said Mirajane.

She created a large flame and tossed it over to Natsu.

"Do you think it will work?" asked Mirajane, "I mean you just ate some of his fire."

"It wasn't a lot earlier." Admitted Natsu, "And it did give me quite a bit of boost magic wise, I think this might put me over the top."

Natsu ate the fire. When he was done he stared groaning and surrounded by fire, once the fire cleared they saw around his eyes and hands his skin resembled dragon scales.

"Dragon Force." Said Erza happily.

"All right, now I got a fire in my belly!" said Natsu.

He chased after Bill.

"Can't let him show us up." Said Gray following Natsu.

"You got that right." Said Laxus doing so as well.

"Wait up Dudes!" said Soos following them.

Mirajane smiled and followed them as well.

"So should we?" asked Lucy.

"We don't have much a choice." Said Levy.

"Let's try to do as much as we can." Said Marvelous.

The three followed them.

"It's probably for the best if you remain here." Sighed Erza.

"Seriously?" asked Stan.

"I know you…" said Erza, "And I know Ford is just as stubborn as you… your little spat proved that…"

Stan and Ford sighed.

"We should go." Said Jellal.

Erza nodded and requiped into Flight Armor.

"Meteor!" called out Jellal.

Before Erza could leave.

"Erza… please take it easy." Said Stan.

Erza didn't say anything but then sped off.

"I might be against this plan." Said Makarov, "But I have faith in my children, don't worry I'll make sure Bill won't win."

Makarov produced to requiped into a large (for his size coat) with the emblem of the 10 Wizard Saints on the back and then ran after the other members of the Guild.

With the two alone they sighed.

"It's al my fault… All because I couldn't hold your hand." Said Stan, "Dad was right, I am a screw up."

"Don't blame yourself… I was the one who made a deal with Bill in the first place. I fell for his easy flattery. You would have seen him for the con artist that he is." Said Ford as he took out a flask.

He did share it was Stan of course.

"How did things get so mess up between us?" asked Stan.

"We used to be like Dipper and Mabel… The word's about to end and they're working together." Said Ford, "How do they do it."

"They're kids, they don't know any better." Said Stan, "And probably they have a mom that loves them no matter what."

Stan sighed.

"She's pregnant." Said Stan.

"What?" asked Ford.

"Erza's pregnant." Said Stan.

"What?" asked Ford again in shock.

"Erza's pregnant… she found the day everything went down." said Stan, "Not to mention that last night she Jellal did that whole "if we live through this we're getting married" thing."

Ford sighed, "I have to let Bill inside my mind…" said Ford.

"What are you kidding me." Said Stan.

"It's the only way. Bill's only weak in the mindscape." Said Ford, "There is no way they can beat him."

"For someone who's been studying them a lot, you still do underestimate them." Said Stan, "Don't' you ever think they might be holding back whenever you see them fight?"

Ford didn't answer.

"What if I'm not…" said Ford.

Stan sighed.

"If I didn't have this plate in my head then I could erase Bill when he steps inside my mind." Said Ford.

"If they do lose, which I'm not saying they will, what if he goes inside my mind." Said Stan, "My brain isn't good for nothing."

"There's nothing inside of your mind he wants. It has to be me. We need to take the deal, it's the only way to save the kids and Erza." Said Ford.

"Do you think he'll just let them live?" asked Stan.

"It's the only option we have…" said Ford.

"Unless they win." Said Stan, "I know the kids have something planed, Natsu is doing something super powerful, I rarely see Erza at full strength, I've never Laxus, Jellal or even Makarov at full strength.."

Ford laughed, "I really hope you're right…"

Both of them sighed.

Back with the twins they counted to run, but suddenly stopped.

"Okay this is a good spot!" said Dipper.

"Yeah." Said Mabel.

"Oh really this is a good spot? What do you have planed?" mocked Bill.

"This!" said Mabel, "Requip!"

Bill was surprised, well somewhat… honestly he should have expect it.

Mabel was now wearing an armor that was similar to the Heart Kreuz Armor, but instead the brand mark of Heart Kreuz (yes… it's a brand), her armor has a shooting star on it along with the mark of Fairy Tail. Her hair was also put into a braid to keep it out of her face.

In her hand was a bat. As she still wasn't allowed a sword.

"Oh a baseball bat! What are you going to hit a homerun?" asked Bill.

Blue flames appeared around the bat and she began to whack him with the bat., Bill screamed in pain as the flames froze Bill.

"Why are the flames freezing me"! yelled Bill.

"Unit uses a Lacrima when Soos tried to fix the guild's freezer… it went horrible wrong!" said Mabel with a smirk.

Dipper on the other hand was taking a breath.

"This is the first time I'm using this spell without training." He mumbled to himself.

(Flashback)

Dipper met up with Freed, it was the first time they had lessons after what happened with the Sock Opera.

"After what Bill did to Mabel, I will completely understand if you no longer want to learn Dark Ecriture." Said Freed, "Many of the offensive spell a form similar to pain…"

"I do…" said Dipper.

Freed was surprised.

"I… I really should get stronger… so something like that doesn't happen again." Said Dipper.

Freed smiled, "That's a very good answer." He said, "I think it's time for a more advanced spell however I have two conditions to learning it."

Dipper nodded.

"The first is your mother can never know you're learning it." Said Freed, "Anyone else can find out, but not Erza."

"I understand." Said Dipper knowing why his mother can't find out.

Erza is a very scary woman.

"And the other is very important. This isn't a spell to take lightly it's technically forbear however there will be times when you have no other choice to use it…" said Freed, "/You must promise me you will only use this spell as last resort."

"All right." Said Dipper nodded.

(End of Flashback)

Dipper thankfully has mostly gotten the spell down.

"Hopefully I won't screw this up." He said.

He took a breath.

"Dark Ecriture: Darkness!" called out Dipper.

Dipper wrote the word on himself and he was surrounded by dark energy, he screamed in pain as under the dark energy his body shifted.

Mabel stopped whacked Bill with the baseball bat and both of them watched in shock.

Dipper did tell her that he was learning the spell, and Mabel knew to keep it secret, but just watching it was creepy.

Once everything was done, Dipper's skin was b gray with strange fur on his arms, he was much taller and muscular, his teeth were sharper, his ears were long and pointer, the area around one of his eyes were scaled and that eye seemed to be missing, he had strange horns, and his hair was spikier. On his forehead his birthmark remained and seemed to be glowing. Most of his clothes seemed to be missing except his shorts, but on his chest was the pine tree mark.

Mabel ran over to join Dipper knowing it was better to work together.

"So… how do you feel?" asked Mabel.

"Taller." Answered Dipper.

Mabel laughed, he might have been demonic on the outside, inside he was still the same dork.

"Oh you have this new form but I doubt you can…" said Bill.

Dipper took a breath and felt a new magic in him. He raised his hand and sent out a blast of Darkness Magic at Bill.

Bill quickly recovered from that however.

"Okay, so you have new magic but I doubt the two of you will…" said Bill.

However before he could even finish his sentence Natsu came running in shouting "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" and punching Bill hard.

Bill was sent flying, he managed to recover and get up.

"Oh come you got free!" yelled Bill.

"You didn't prevent us from using magic in the cage." Said Mirajane appearing in front of him.

Bill's eye twitched.

She snapped her fingers and he was set on fire, he pat out the flames while glaring at Mirajane.

Both of them were ready to fight Bill then they noticed Dipper.

"Dipper?" asked Erza shocked.

"Whoa… I didn't noticed that." Said Natsu finally noticing Dipper.

Dipper sighed as Laxus and Gray arrived.

"Freed taught you that?" asked Erza.

"Maybe…" answered Dipper averting his mother's gaze.

Erza noticed the looks that neither Laxus or Mirajane looked surprised.

She glared at the two of them.

"You two knew?" asked Erza.

"Freed told me during our get togethers." Sighed Laxus.

"I found out when I possessed Dipper when I learning about this form." Said Mirajane motioning to her Satan Soul form.

Erza did know about Mirajane possessing Dipper and the form it took, so Erza didn't care about that fact.

Erza pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Seriously?" asked Erza.

Bill smirked (well in his way) and decided to launch an attack.

"Solid Script Bullet!" called out Levy.

Bill was riddled with the golden bullets as Levy, Lucy and Marvelous arrived.

"We should really talk about this later…" pointed out Jellal.

"Yeah…" said Erza, "When Freed is around…"

And finally Soos made it and was really out of breath.

"I'm here! I'm okay! Just let me take a breath." Said Soos.

Bill knew he couldn't make a move not when he was surrounded by 12 wizards. Even if a couple weren't in the best shape.

Laxus smirked as his teeth became shaper and his arms became like scales he also cracked his knuckles.

"Requip!" said Erza as she requiped into Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"No better mess!" said Soos.

Bill wasn't sure how to respond to the all the wizards around him.

IT didn't help when the beat down began.

Natsu used Fire Dragon Roar on Bill.

When the fire cleared, Jellal sent out a beam of light that hit Bill head on.

Bill decided to try to get away, however Erza flew towards him 10 swords at the ready, all of them cutting into him.

He pulled out the swords, only to be hit by Dipper's darkness.

Once the darkness dissipated, Mirajane snapped her fingers and Bill was impaled by a large spike, he took out the spike and glared at Mirajane.

But he decided to try to run away but he as stopped by a wooden Mecha she shot Bill sending him flying into a wall.

"yes!" cheered Soos.

He managed to get up, but Laxus showed up and punched him with the eye shouting "Lighting Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Stop hitting me in the eye!" yelled Bill.

"Levy now"! called out Lucy.

"Right!" said Levy, "Solid Script Water!"

She created the word water and took out a certain key.

"Open! Gate of the Water Barrier!" called out Lucy.

Aquarius appeared and glared at Lucy.

"My boyfriend has told me what's going on…" said Aquarius, "So I'm going to give you a free pass. Just this one time!"

She sent out her water at Bill and for the first time in a long time did not aim at Lucy!

Bill screamed as he was washed away.

"One time… remember that." Said Aquarius glaring at Lucy.

"I know… don't worry." Said Lucy.

As Bill was being washed away suddenly froze with the called of "Ice Make Floor!"

He was in several inches of ice and was forced to watch as Gray skated over to him.

"Ice Make Cannon!" called out Gray as he created the cannon.

He shot the cannon in Bill's face.

"Why you!" yelled Bill as he melted the ice.

"Oh you want to play with fire then?" asked Natsu, "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

As the golems cleared Bill nocked Mabel swiped her bat the freezing flames hit him again, only for him opt notice that Erza was in her Flame Empress Armor and swiped her sword at him only to get the usual flames.

"So I don't have to hit him." said Mabel as Erza nodded "Good to know!"

Bill decided opt try to ruin this cute little moment between mother and daughter however he wasn't fast enoguh. As a tornado hit him right then.

Marvelous sighed, "I don't know if I can do any more." Said Marvelous.

"It's okay, really." Said Lucy.

"Don't worry, the rest of us can handle it." Said Mirajane who snapped her fingers and a strange energy blast hit Bill.

Bill mange dot recover only for him to see Laxus who called out "Lighting Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"

He motioned his arms creating a Halberd made of his lighting that hit him head on zapping him completely.

"Grand Chariot!" called out Jellal before Bill could recover from it.

"Solid Script Stone!" called out Levy.

The Stone hit Bill.

He removed the stone and saw Dipper launched large ball made of Darkness at him.

He was about to recover from that. However Erza showed in her Purgatory Armor and used it's strange weapon to hit Bill into a wall.

"Enough!" yelled Bill.

He managed to recover form this attack.

He grabbed Mabel and tossed her towards the wall, which suddenly gained spikes.

"Mabel!" yelled Dipper.

He gained his wings and reach out to grab her.

He succeed and when the tow held hands the two felt something, something within them.

Both them of them smiled and aimed their held hand at Bill. From their held hands Darkness Magic came from them, which headed to Bill right away sending him crashing through the wall.

"That was a Unison Raid…" said Jellal, "With magic that Mabel doesn't even know…"

"Are you surprised?" asked Erza as she requiped into pink armor that had a wing theme and her hair put into twin braids.

"I guess I shouldn't." said Jellal.

Both of them landed to where Bill landed and everyone else followed.

"Lighting Dragon's Beatdown Fist!" called out Laxus as he created a fist made of lighting.

It hit Bill hard.

"With a flame on my right hand, and a flame on my left hand…" said Natsu setting both of his hands on fire, "When you combine the flames together…"

He did so creating a giant fire ball which was much bigger than the last time Bill saw this attack.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

Once the flames dissipated Bill's eye widened as Jellal stood in front of them with a magic circle in front of them.

From the circle a dark blast came from the circle it not only hit Bill but sensed him flying through several rooms.

Mirajane flew in front of him, and created a large fireball, that looked like a blue sun, she tossed it right at him and screamed in pain. The flames did quickly disappear.

When he recovered he saw Erza in the pink armor and two swords in her hand. Both of them were sparking with green magic.

She lunged at him with one of the swords, and she pierced him with the sword.

Bill practically exploded.

Dipper and Mabel cheered. They had never seen her use that armor before.

Bill managed to survive that blast however and he was getting up, Makarov walked towards him.

"I'm giving you a choice Cipher." Said Makarov, "I will give you until the count of three or else…"

"I would say or else what… but I already know what you're planning." Said Bill.

Makarov glared at Bill.

"One." He said putting his hands together.

Bill meanwhile got up, n sign of surrendering.

"two." Said Makarov as light started coming from him.

"I have no intention of surrendering to you." Said Bill.

"Three!" said Makarov, "I Invoke Fairy Law!"

The light from the spell spread through the Fearamid.

Outside the Henchmaniacs got a second wind… well sort of…

Without Shacktron the people were inside of the Mystery Shack were now outside…

But the problem was that they didn't face off against Shacktron they faced off against Wizards.

Not only that but the group from the Fearamid joined the group that fought with Shacktron.

Grenda punched Keyhole in the face with fire.

Candy was shooting down Eye Bats.

"Nice shooting!" said Bisca as she had to requip to another gun.

"Thanks!" said Candy.

There were many people also helping with the fighting… well people is a loose term, most other ones volunteering to fight were the Manotaurs also Rumble McSkirmish was helping in the fight.

However there were tow normal people Manly Dan… which really should be that much a surprise and currently helping Elfman fight.

No the biggest surprise was Alec who was using a broken pipe to beat them away .

"You're really good." Said Gildarts.

"You seriously thought I wouldn't pick up some things after being married to Erza for 12 years?" asked Alec.

Gildarts shrugged.

That was when the light from Fairy Law shined from the Fearamid.

"What's that light?" asked Sherry.

"It's Fairy Law!" said Cana.

"Oh right!" cheered Jet.

"It's one of the most powerful spells in Fairy Tail." Explained Loke.

As the light faded, Mavis was looking at the Fearamid with her eyes narrowed.

"Mavis, what's wrong?" asked Cana noticing the look on her face.

"The fight isn't over yet…" said Mavis.

Back inside the Fearamid the light had faded, and they were shocked by what they saw.

Bill was completely unharmed, intact he had recovered from all of the spell and attacks that he had taken earlier.

A certain thing from the journal came to Dipper's mind, "If he gains a physical from then all is lost."

"No…" whispered Mabel.

"Sorry, but there was no way you've could have won… it was fun to watch though… very, very annoying and very painful but still fun." Said Bill.

He held out his hand and suddenly balls of light came out of their bodies. As they did all of them collapsed.

Dipper's transformation was undone as was Mirajane's, Laxus fell out of Dragon Slayer mode and Natsu's dragon force disappeared. Both Erza and Mabel reverted to their normal clothes.

"What's going?" asked Natsu.

"I can't move…" said Marvelous.

"Neither can I…" said Levy.

"What's going on…" said Lucy.

"You're stealing our magic." Said Makarov.

"Bingo! Said Bill, "And you're not the only ones."

They noticed other balls of light joining the ones he took from them.

Outside the others had their magic stolen as well.

"What's going on?" asked Eve.

"I don't know…" said Lyon.

"I feel so tired!" cried Happy as he and the other two Exceed were drained as well.

However three of them remained standing.

Loke for some reason and Lisanna and Elfman.

"Bill is doing this." Muttered Elfman.

"Oh no…" said Lisanna.

"How are you to doing?" asked Loke to Grenda and Candy.

"My gloves lost powers!" yelled Grenda.

"I can't shoot anymore." Said Candy.

"This is bad." Said Loke.

However thankfully the Henchmaniacs didn't have as good a recovery as Bill.

Back in the Fearamid, Bill took the large ball of magic that he collapsed and put it in his body.

"It's not everyone, I'd rather not touch Leo because that might bring the Celestial Spirit King and I couldn't touch Drink Tray's siblings… but it's just about everyone…" laughed Bill, "It's just enoguh that you can't move but not enoguh that you lose consciousness… expect for Armor."

They noticed while Erza was on the ground, she wasn't lying like the others but was sitting upright.

"I let her with enoguh to move." Said Bill.

"Why?" asked Erza glaring at him.

Bill flew towards at her and began to poke her stomach.

"I want to ensure the little ones are alive…" said Bill, "I have so many ideas of what to do with them…"

Erza paled when he said that. Jellal, Laxus, Soos Dipper and Mabel were all shocked that knew.

"Don't' you dare!" yelled Dipper.

"You're in no shape to talk Pine Tree.." said Bill.

He lifted up Dipper and Mabel.

"Sorry but I have to make do with a threat." Said Bill, "Toodles."

He flew away with Dipper and Mabel.

Erza reached in her pocket and tossed a match book at Natsu.

"I have to follow him…" said Erza managing to get up and hobbled after him.

"Hey Wendy… how long will take it for you get enoguh magic to move…" said Natsu.

"A few minutes…" sighed Marvelous, "The air quality is bad here too."

"Damn it." Muttered Natsu.

Bill took the twins back to his throne room.

"All right Ford! Time's up! I'm going to kill one of them for the heck of it." Said Bill.

He pupil began to switch between the pine tree sign and the shooting star, "Ennie, meenie, minie…" however it ended with the Shooting Star "YOU!"

"Wait!" yelled Ford, "I surrender!"

"Good choice." Said Bill.

He dropped the younger twins on the ground.

"Don't do it Ford! It will destroy the universe!" yelled Stan.

"IT's the only way." Said Ford.

Bill just laughed the arguing.

"Oh even when you're about to die you can't get along." Laughed Bill.

"My only conditions are that you let my brother the kids, Erza and her boyfriend go." Said Ford.

"Fine…" said Bill.

"No, Grunkle Ford, don't trust him." cried Dipper.

Erza made her way to the room. She watched the two about to shake hands, her eyes widened noticed Ford's hand.

"What is he doing?" though Erza.

"It's a Deal!" said Bill.

The two shook hands and Bill went in Ford's mind.

Bill laughed as he was in Ford's mind which was a white void.

"Oh, I'm here, I'm finally here… Look at this place a perfectly clam, orderly void, got to hand it you Ford You really know to clear you mi…" said Bill as he opened a door that appeared.

However he didn't finish that sentence, because the room he opened the door too.

It was the living room of the Mystery Shack, on sitting on his chair was Stan playing paddleball, he did a finger gun at him.

"WHAT!" yelled Bill.

"I do pretty good impression of my brother, don't I? Switch clothes and no on can tell us apart. Welcome to my mind… surprised you didn't recognize it."

Outside of Stan's mind, Ford removed the fez and readied the memory gun putting "Stanley Pines" in it.

"Stanford!" yelled Erza.

Ford looked at her. He looked her directly in the eye.

"It was choice…" he said.

Erza looked at him and he realized it was the truth.

"I see…" she said.

Ford aimed it at Stan.

"What! The deals off!" yelled Bill, he headed for the door, "What the! No! No! No…"

That was when the room they were in start to burn with blue fire.

"Oh yeah, you're going down Bill… You're getting erased. Memory gun. Pretty clever." Said Stan.

"You idiot!" yelled Bill, "Don't you realize you're destroying your mind too!"

"Eh… it's not like I using much space for it anyways." Said Stan.

Bill began to panic, he couldn't escape and he couldn't stop the flames.

"Let me out… let me out of here Why isn't this working…" he cried.

While Bill was panicking he wasn't looking at Stan.

"Hey… look at me." Said Stan, "Turn around and look at me you one-eyed demon!"

Bill did so.

"You're a real wise guy, but you made one mistake: You messed with my family!"

"You're making a mistake! I'll give you anything, money, fame, riches, infinite power… your own galaxy! Please!" begged Bill, however he began to contort and melt, "What's happening to me!"

He began to flash to different forms, as he did, he said something which was in reverse would be " L! My time has come to burn! I invoke this ancient power so that I may return!"

However he said one last word normally which was a shout of "Stanley!"

However Stan just punch Bill in the eye shattering him to many small pieces.

As room around him burned away he noticed a picture of him with Erza, Dipper, Mabel and Waddles.

"Looks like I good for something after all." He said to himself.

Outside of his mind, Erza tried not to try cry. Ford stropped the memory gun in shock, his face entirely broken.

The ones that were turned in tapestries, turned back human and fell to the ground.

Outside the Fearamid. Gajeel had just ate a lot of iron, which thankfully replenished his magic.

"All right! Who's ready for a fight!" yelled Gajeel.

That was when the Henchmaniacs along with the other monsters of Weirdmageddeon began to be sucked back into the rift.

"Oh you have to be kidding me." Said Gajeel.

Not only that but the Fearamid began to deconstruct and vanished into the rift.

The town turned back completely normal, as if Weirdmageddeon never happened.

Rumble McSkirmish began to vanish as well but he just gave the thumbs up.

All of the members of Fairy Tail began to regain their magic, including those that were in the Fearamid, all of whom landed in the town square.

"Oh man…" muttered Natsu, "Wait! Dipper! Mabel!"

Those that knew what happened all got up and decided to run to find them.

"Wait!" said Mavis, "I think Soos and Jellal should be the ones to look… and only them…"

"What?" asked Natsu.

"Why us?" asked Jellal.

"Because you two are family." Said Mavis, "And they don't everyone bothering right now."

"What happened?" asked Makarov.

"I don't know… but I get the feeling, that in order to archive victory… something terrible happened…" sighed Mavis.

In the forest, Stan sat there and he regained consciousness.

"Grunkle Stan! You did it!" said Mabel running towards him and putting his fez on his head., "My gosh you actually did it!"

"Oh…uh here there kiddo… What's your name?" asked Stan.

She laughed nervously, "Grunkle Stan?"

Stan looked around, "Who are you talking to?" asked Stan.

"Come on… it's me Grunkle Stan… it's me!" cried Mabel Dipper began to pull her away, ""Grunkle Stan it's me."

Tears streamed down Erza's cheeks.

"He doesn't remember us…" she cried, "He doesn't remember anything."

"We had to erase his mind to defeat Bill… It's all gone. Stan has no idea he saved the world. That he saved me." Cried Ford he fell to his knees and then hugged Stan, "You're our hero Stan."

"Mom…" said Dipper.

"I can't exactly yell at him…" said Erza, "not when I know what it means to give up everything for the people you love…"

Mabel began to cry and Dipper confronted her.

They headed back to the Mystery Shack. Along the way they met up with Soos and Jellal. Who learned about Stan's mind.

They also switched back Ford and Stan's clothes, because it was kind of weird.

When they got back to the mystery Shack it was wreck. No one knew why but it must have been effect of Shacktron.

Erza kicked down the door as Dipper and Mabel led him in.

"Hey, real nice place you got here." Said Stan sarcastically.

"This is your house." Said Dipper.

"Don't you remember it?" asked Mabel.

They led him to the chair.

"Nope but this chair hugs my butts like it remembers me." Said Stan.

He looked around, everyone in the room was depressed.

"Hey… why the long faces, you look like it's someone's funeral," said Stan, "And who's the big guy crying in the corner."

He of course meant Soos. Soos just turned away.

"We saved the world. But what's the point. Grunkle Stan's not himself anymore." Said Dipper.

"There's got be something. To jog his memory." Said Mabel.

"There isn't. I'm sorry. Stan's gone." Said Ford.

"I know my Grunkle is in there! There's got a be a way to get him back!" said Mabel.

That was when she requiped her scrapbook and sat down next to him.

"This will work. This has to work. This is the first day we moved to Gravity Falls, Grunkle Stan and this is a macaroni interruption of my emotions." Said Mabel showing them.

"There's the time you went fishing, and the party for the compellation of the guild hall." Said Dipper pointing at the pictures, "Don't' you remember all these things."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what this is, or who you are… or…" said Stan.

However Waddles deiced to jump on his lap.

"Gah! Waddles! Quit it! I'm trying to remember my life story!" said Stan as he got up to throw of Mabel's pig.

T hey were all surprised.

"What… what did you just say." Said Dipper.

Erza looked at Stan and had an idea and smiled.

"I said Waddles get off me!" said Stan.

"It's working." Said Ford, "Keep reading!"

However Erza was standing behind Stan and started glaring at him.

"Oh what did I do now Erza!" muttered Stan turning around to look at her.

"Nothing… though I'm a bit angry you remembered Waddles before me..." said Erza giving him a smile.

Stan blinked.

"Has the pregnancy hormones gotten to you already." Said Stan.

Erza's eye twitched, but Jellal calmed her down.

"This is a happy moment." He said to her.

"Yeah." Sighed Erza.

"Oh man… I hope that he remember me and our special employee-boss relationship." Said Soos.

"Just because I have amnesia, don't go trying to give yourself a raise Soos." Said Stan as he Stan back in his chair.

"Come on keep going." Said dipper.

Mabel read more in the scarp book as they all gathered around and listened to Mabel talk about the scrapbook.

With Bill defeated, Stan and the road to recovery everything was perfect for the Pines.

But they didn't know was that with Bill's defeat, something had changed for not only the people of Gravity Falls… but for the entire world as well…

Next Time: With everyone recovered or still recovering everything is back to normal... well... not quite, something has changed... something big. And the only way to get help for the change is to Build a Bridge to Earthland, can they be able to do it? Find out next time!

A/N: From this point on it will be original chapters... well I'm planning to write the birthday party scene in an upcoming chapter... and I'm planning to do Hands Off as it was revealed the Hand Witch is canon... and there's going to be an upcoming Mini-arc that uses some stuff that was previously used... and I might be adapting some Fairy Tail plots... okay... so you get the point I'm trying to make...


	66. Building Bridges

Chapter 66: Building Bridges

It was the morning after Bill's defeat.

Somehow no one knew how, but time stood still outside of Gravity Falls during the events of Weirdmageddeon. No one was sure why, but they didn't care, they had an extra week to do whatever! Although much of the town thought it would be a good idea to help out the Pines since they were the heroes of the town in this case.

But there were a few other things to worry about.

At what remained of the mystery shack, Erza and Ford were having a conversation outside of the bathroom.

"You see due to the fact that I lacked both a high school diploma and a GED, I was often miserable…" said Erza her stomach rumbled, "Excuse me for a minute…"

She went into the bathroom to empty her stomach thanks to morning sickness.

She once was done she left the bathroom like nothing happened.

"I don't want Dipper to be the same way, sure he will have a job with the Guild, but I don't want that to be his only option." Said Erza.

Ford blinked, he did understand her point and the more he thought about it actually agreed with it.

However the reason why he was staring at because he weirded out by the fact that she just had a bout of morning sickness and pretended like she didn't.

"Sorry… got sidetracked." Said Ford, "I compete understand."

"Thank you. "said Erza.

"Wait didn't you have a driver's license." Said Ford, "I heard something about it getting pulled…"

"Stan managed to make sure I get one as a favor, I didn't want to cross another line with getting a GED." Sighed Erza.

"I see…" said Ford, "So are you alright?"

"You mean about the regency…" said Erza, "I think so, it's still very early… and Bill… Bill made sure I was healthy enoguh when he stole everyone's magic. "

"Why?" asked Ford becoming concerned.

"It's over and done with… don't worry about." Said Erza.

"Morning Erza, Ford…" said Stan walking passed them.

He knew it was going to be a busy day so he decided to get dressed instead of wearing his boxers shorts and wife beaters… however he lacked pants.

"Stan… where are your pants…" said Erza.

"Pants… what are pants…" said Stan.

Both of them just stared at Stan in disbelief.

"You're… you're not buying it, are you?" asked Stan.

"Don't' don't joke about you satiation Stanley." Said Ford.

"Especially since you remembered what pants are when you didn't have any memories." Sighed Erza.

"Fine! I'll go put on my pants." Muttered Stan.

As Stan walked towards his room he forgot about a little table and walked into it.

"Son of!" he yelled out.

He glared at the table, which suddenly slammed itself into the wall.

Stan was shocked.

"Is everything okay?" asked Erza walking towards him.

"Erza… I know everything's still fuzzy." Said Stan, "But remind me… did I ever have the power to break things with my mind?"

Erza paled when he said that.

Meanwhile at the Guild Hall just about everyone was eating breakfast. They had the national news on due to the fact that the local news would be about the aftermath of Weirdmageddeon.

"In the past several hours strange events have been going on all over the country." Said a female anchor.

"Footage of a purse snatcher late last night in New York suddenly being pulled away by an invisible force has started gaining interest online." Said the male anchor.

They watched as the purse-snatcher was pulled by an invisible force.

"Also in Akron, Ohio, while a teenager who wasn't paying attention to the cars in the road nearly got hit but the car mysteriously flipped over, thankfully the driver wasn't hurt." Said the female anchor.

It cut to the teenaged girl.

"It was so cray-cray! It was like I did it with my mind! I don't know how it happened." Said the teenaged girl.

"Other similar incidents have been reported in other countries as well… and no one knew if they are connected or not." Said the male anchor.

"That's so strange." Said Mirajane.

"Do you think it has something to with Weirdmageddeon?" asked Cana.

"It's possible…" sighed Loke who decided to have his contract remain Suspended to help in re-building the Mystery Shack.

"I wonder…" said Hibiki.

"What is it?" asked Eve.

"What happened to the magic that Bill stole from us?" asked Hibiki.

"Bill put it into his body." Answered Gray.

"I see." Said Hibiki.

On TV the news was still going however… but the stories had changed.

"In other news…" said the female anchor, "With the Republican National Convention just days away, the recently discovered 8 ½ president has announced his support for a candidate."

The newscast cut to Quinton Trembley at a podium.

"While Barrack Obama is a good man and Mitt Romney is very wealthy and both would make for a good president however… I have decided to put all my support behind…" said Quinton who pulled out a cat, "This tabby cat!"

They all stared at the Television Screen.

"Isn't that the real founder of Gravity Falls?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah… it is…" sighed Levy.

Meanwhile at the Mayor's office, Gideon sat in front of both Tyler and Makarov.

"now see here Gideon, while you did help out in defeating Bill, you have been granted early realize." Said Tyler, "However due to the fact that you also helped Bill before then you will still have to be punished."

"I completely understand… but why is Makarov here?" asked Gideon.

"Because your punishment will be serving the Guild." Said Makarov, "You will be a member. You will be taken under one of our member's wing."

"After a year or so you will be given the option to leave." Said Tyler, "But it will be up to you by the point. "

"I completely understand." Sighed Gideon, "Let me guess though the member who's going to be teaching me is Natsu."

"Actually Natsu is mentoring Grenda." Said Makarov, "I had someone else in mind for you."

"So isn't it Pig Boy." Said Gajeel.

"Gajeel much like you was the enemy of the Guild, he had done a lot to the Guild much like you have and I gave him a second chance. That is why I think he'll be the perfect mentor to you." Said Makarov.

Gajeel gave him a grin, one that was scared Gideon.

"Eeep…" was all Gideon could say.

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack, Dipper looked though the fridge.

"Anything to eat?" asked Mabel entering the room.

Before Dipper could answer Soos ran into the holding something behind his backs.

"Dudes! You won't believe what I found in the woods!" said Soos.

"Buried treasure?" asked Mabel.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"I think you mentioned that Bill destroyed the journals right?" asked Soos.

"Yeah…" sighed Dipper then he realized, "No way!"

"Yes way!" said Soos removing them from behind his back.

He handed them to Dipper who looked through them.

"They're in better condition than when Bill destroyed them." Said Dipper looking through the pages.

Mabel had grabbed number 2 and the found the page on the possession spell which they knew Gideon ripped out "You got that right…"said Mabel, "And they smell less Millipedey…"

Dipper was reading some of the pages that were torn out and weren't there when he first found it.

"This is incredible." Said Dipper.

"You better tell Grunkle Ford." Said Mabel.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Dipper.

In another room.

Erza took a breath and tried sensing it around Stan.

"This should be impossible." Said Erza.

"Wait you're saying I have magic now?" asked Stan.

Erza nodded.

"How is that even possible?" asked Ford.

"I don't know…" said Erza, "I would have said it was from Bill but… He's not the only one I'm sensing."

"What you talking about?" asked Ford.

That was when it hit both Stan and Ford what she was talking about.

"Wait you're saying I have magic too?" asked Ford.

"I'll talk about with Makarov later." Said Erza, "See if he has any theories, you should work on regaining more of your memories, I have a lot to do today."

"So you're finally going to tell them." Said Stan.

"During lunch." Said Erza.

"Good luck with that." Said Stan.

Erza glared at Stan and sighed.

It was going to be a pain explaining what happened.

Not too long later the Guilds had gather outside of the Mystery Shack along with a few Manotaurs and Manly Dan.

Although Hibiki wasn't there as he was busy with trying to figure out certain things.

"All right! Let's get to work fixing the Shack!" cheered Laxus.

They all cheered.

Although the kids didn't do much, expect for Grenda, who due to her massive strength helped carry things.

As they would only help if they needed to, they all sat together, along with Lucy as her helping was with calling Taurus.

"I can't belie I'm learning from him." muttered Gideon.

"You joining the Guild is a punishment." Said Lucy, "And Gajeel's the one who would be best."

"What did Gajeel do?" asked Gideon.

"It's probably best if I'm not the one to tell you." Said Lucy.

Gideon blinked wondering what she was talking about.

"Also don't ask Levy." Said Dipper, "It's a sore topic for her too."

That was when Pacifica sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Mabel.

"Dad… dad lost all of our money." Said Pacifica.

"How?" asked Dipper.

"Before he was turned to Stone, he put all of our money in to Weirdness Bonds." Said Pacifica.

"What." Said Dipper in disbelief.

"Why would he do that?" asked Candy.

"He did try to become on of Bill's Horsemen after all." Said Pacifica.

"Don't worry, I'll help you guys learning how to live without money." Said Lucy.

"Thanks Lucy." Said Pacifica.

"Hey have any of your guys seen Alec?" asked Sue.

They shook their heads no.

"Okay I'll go look for him. "said Sue.

Dipper sighed.

"Dipper have you talked to dad at all since Weirdmageddeon?" asked Mabel.

Dipper didn't answer.

Not too far away Alec was moping in the forest.

"Alec." Said Sue.

Alec looked towards her.

"Hey." He sighed.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sue.

"I shouldn't have come." Said Alec.

"Oh come Weirdmageddeon wasn't that bad. And you did help big time when everyone lost their magic… and even before then. Sure I can say I lived through the end of the world, but hey how many people say that."

Alec laughed but then became serious again, "IT's not that…"

"Then what is it?" asked Sue.

"I'm starting to wonder if I should consider my self part of this family." Sighed Alec.

"What?" asked Sue.

"Soos and even Jellal helped with Stan regaining his memory… I didn't…" said Alec, "I mean come on! I'm his nephew!"

"Oh Alec…" sighed Sue.

"Seriously!" yelled Alec punching the air.

Suddenly a tree had a crater, as if he was punched by a super strong punch.

"What was that?" asked Alec.

"I don't know… but we should get back to the Shack before we find out." Sighed Sue.

Alec nodded.

They got back to the mystery.

"Lunch time!" called out Mabel, "Come and get your lunch!"

"Soos' Abuelita was the one who made everything!" called out Marvelous.

Indeed Soos' grandmother (who had turned to being a human after Weirdmageddeon) made the lunch for everyone.

As everyone was eat lunch and talking.

"I have an announcement to make." Said Erza.

"IS it about the wedding?" asked Bisca.

Before Erza could say something.

"Oh man! I keep forgetting! I have to give you this!" said Mabel requipping a sketchbook.

She ran over and gave it her mother.

"What is it?" asked Erza.

"Just something I've been working on ever since I started liking Jellal." Said Mabel.

Erza looked through it, turns out they were wedding plans.

They were very detailed and had so many ideas, arrangements and contingencies. Erza couldn't believe how much was already planned.

Well she could belie it after she was Mabel.

Erza looked up from the sketchbook with her eyes sparkling.

"I have decided, the wedding will be on Labor Day." Said Erza.

"What…" said almost everyone.

"Labor Day?" Jet asked Levy.

"An upcoming holiday that's the first Monday in September." Explained Levy.

"Seriously?" asked Jet.

Jellal looked at Erza then noticed in the crowd he noticed Alec, Makarov and Gildarts all had the look on their faces "Let her do it."

"All right, if you want it." Said Jellal.

"Don't worry, we don't have to plan anything, just buy stuff." Said Erza, "Thanks to Mabel's ideas we that's all we have to worry about."

"Planning a wedding in a week and a half…" sighed Max.

"That's Erza for you." Said Warren.

"So is that what you wanted to tell us?" axed Natsu.

"Oh Sorry I got distracted." Said Erza blushing.

"Erza and I have other news to tell you." Said Jellal.

"I'm pregnant." Said Erza.

Everyone stared at Erza who smiled nervously.

"What seriously?" Natsu in disbelief.

"Oh wow!" said Lucy.

"Congratulations!" said Mirajane.

"Wait…" said Gray realizing something, "How long did you know."

"About that…" sighed Erza.

"You knew during it, didn't you?" asked Bisca.

Erza said nothing.

"Seriously Erza?" asked Natsu, "You're pregnant you shouldn't have fought!"

"That's why I didn't tell you! How many of you would have treated me like I would break at the slightest touch?" asked Erza.

No one said anything.

"So what if she's pregnant, you can't even tell right now." Said Wendy.

"Wendy's right, Erza's find and I'm sure the baby is too." Said Makarov, "Even with the strain of Weirdmageddeon."

"Thank you." Sighed Erza relived that Makarov was on her side.

However Makarov was thinking about other things, namely he realized what Bill meant when he didn't drain as much magic from Erza.

Meanwhile with Hibiki he sighed.

"I have to tell them right now." He said, "There's no way we can handle this alone."

Hibiki made his way to the Shack where they were thankfully still eating lunch.

So you're not getting married because of the baby?" asked Alec.

"No, I didn't want the reason why." Sighed Erza, "I told them that days before we got engaged."

"So it is like Will Smith in Independence Day." Said Alec, "Okay… good…"

"Oh that's the movie I was trying to remember!" said Happy.

"Excuse me." Called out Hibiki, "I have news."

"Already?" asked Ren surprised.

"That was fast." Said Ichiya.

"I would prefer if Stan and Ford heard this as well." Said Hibiki.

"I'll go get them." Said Mabel.

"I'll go too." Said Dipper realizing that Mabel might ruin some moment between the two brothers.

They headed inside the Shack.

"Hey!" yelled Mabel causing the two to jump.

"IS something wrong?" asked Stan.

"We don't know, but Hibiki has an announcement and he wants you two to hear it." Said Dipper.

Stan and Ford exchanged looks, wondering if it has to with what they discovered earlier.

They went outside, Hibiki noticed them and started explaining the situation.

"Has anyone seen the news today?" asked Hibiki.

"You mean about that Trembley guy wanting a cat a to president." Said Grenda.

"That was weird." Said Candy.

"Don't remind me." Muttered Pacifica who despised Quinton Trembley for certain reasons.

"No not about that." Said Hibiki, "The one about mysterious events happening all over."

"Strange events?" asked Dipper.

Hibiki nodded, he had managed hook up his magic to the internet and used it to show footage that he managed to gather from the last several hours, he showed the ones from the news. But also other strange events from other countries as well.

"It's not just the United States either, whatever is going on is going on all over the world." Said Hibiki.

"Do you have any idea what it is?" asked Ford.

"I have figured it out." Said Hibiki, "I performed a certain scan earlier…"

"What sort of scan?" asked Ford realizing and he and Stan might not be the only one who mysteriously gained magic.

"I scanned both the area and town for people with internal magic sources." Said Hibiki, "I got some rather interesting results."

He showed the results, pictures of them that popped up were normal.

At first it was normal showing everyone that the knew had an internal magical source. However after showing Soos who should have been last it kept going, showing Stan, Ford, Pacifica, Candy, Grenda, Gideon, Wendy, Sue and finally Alec.

The only two humans that were there not on screen were Soos' Grandmother and Manly Dan.

"Not only that but when I did the whole town." Said Hibiki.

He did the examined search. There many other faces on the screen, including Robbie, Old Man McGucket and several other people.

Everyone was so shocked that they didn't care who else were on the screens.

"This is a joke… right?" asked Natsu.

"No it's not…" said Erza, "I checked earlier…"

"What? How?" asked Dipper.

"I used magic earlier." Sighed Stan.

Alec's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh accidental magic!" said Sue who immediately shut herself up.

"You going to be okay?" Mabel asked her remembering how much of a Harry Potter fan she was.

Sue who was literally covering her mouth nodded.

"I wasn't sure what happened." Said Erza.

"But if it's all over the world." Said Ford.

"How many people?" asked Makarov.

"I don't know…" said Hibiki, "My best guess though… 10 percent of the population."

Everyone paled.

"If it's 10 percent of the population…" said Makarov.

"How much is 10 percent of 7 Billion People?" asked Gray.

"70 million." Said Candy adjusting her glasses.

Everyone paled.

"There's a chance that there's 4 times magic users than there are people in Fiore?" asked Jet.

"That's insane!" said Droy.

"What are we going to do?" asked Makarov.

"There is one way, we have to get back to Earthland and get the magic council involved." Said Hibiki.

Every single member of Fairy Tail who were in the S Class Trial winced.

"What's wrong?" asked Jura.

"Okay so one of the many problems with the S Class Trials was that someone from the Magic Council mess with our memories making us think he was a member of Fairy Tail and one of the S Class Candidates." Explained Gray.

"He chose Wendy as his partner since she was one of the newer members." Said Carla.

"Wait what were you two doing on the island again?" asked Droy pointing to Carla and Panther Lily.

"We were both suspicious of him." said Carla.

"I would be angry… but they were a big help on Tenrou Island." Said Makarov.

"Can we even get to Earthland." Said Ford.

"We can, there's lingering energy from the rift, it won't last long, we have a week at most." Said Hibiki, "But I can't do this alone. I need someone else to help me. One of you will have to learn Archive."

With the exception of Alec those who had recently gained magic all looked at each other.

However in reality there was only one choice and they all knew that.

"I volunteer." Said Ford.

Hibiki nodded.

He began to type something in.

"Don't worry learning it very easy." said Hibiki.

"How easy?" asked Ford.

That was when a download bar appeared above his head.

"Once it's done you will know how to use Archive. And it is permanent." Said Hibiki, "I'm sure Lucy still knows the spell I taught her."

"Yeah, but it's not something I could use everyday." Said Lucy blushing somewhat.

"I have a question." Said Mabel.

"Don't worry, touching the bar won't effect it." Said Hibiki.

However Alec who was in shock after seeing his face started laughing.

"Alec are you okay?" asked Sue.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" asked Alec, "You know what I'm just done! I'm done!"

He suddenly walked off.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Stan.

"Everything." Sighed Sue.

"What do you mean?" asked Stan.

"The last several hours have been stressful, first he feels like he's not part of you family, then I'm pretty sure everything with Erza is weighing on him. Now he has the thing that he envied and let him destroy his family life." Said Sue.

"Oh man… someone needs to talk to him." said Mabel.

"Dipper go talk to your father." Said Erza.

"What why me?" said Dipper, "Why can't Sue talk to him?"

"Dipper, he's been depressed almost the entire trip because of your relationship. He gave up on trying to fix it… and it was destroyed by something he really wanted and now he has what he wanted..." said Sue, "That and I'm not in the right mind set to talk to him…"

"Why?" asked Dipper then he remember why, but he was too late to stop her explanation.

"OH MY GOSH I HAVE MAGIC!" she squid, "I need to find ways to make Harry Potter magic REAL! Oh my gosh what if other people figure out the same way. OH MY GOSH… there's probably going to be really real wand shops! Hogwarts! They're going to build a real Hogwarts! I'm sure of it!"

She continued her fan girling.

"So should we stop her?" asked Natsu.

"No, she'll stop eventually." Sighed Ford.

Dipper headed into the forest, he found him pretty quickly.

Alec stood alone in the forest.

"I really shouldn't have come." Said Alec.

Dipper said nothing.

"I don't know if I would have gained magic if I didn't… but still everyone hates me… especially you…" said Alec.

Dipper blinked.

"I don't hate you…" sighed Dipper, "I'm just still angry with you and I don't know when I'll be able to forgive you."

"That's something I really needed to hear that." Said Alec, "I know it's just going to take some time earn back everyone's trust but it still really hurts…"

Dipper nodded.

"Dipper listen to me." Said Alec, "Never tell let anyone tell you it's girly to talk about your feelings okay."

Dipper looked at his father wondering why he was talking about that.

Back at the mystery Shack.

"This might be the only day I can do this." Said Ford sitting the projector up.

"Hey I understand, I'll figure out something to get some of the other memories back." Said Stan.

He looked at the loading bar.

"That thing is so distracting." Said Stan.

"I know." Said Ford.

That night, Erza found the two older twins sleeping while watching the home movies, she put a blanket on them before checking up ion Dipper and Mabel.

Dipper was reading the Journals while Mabel was making her usual sweater.

"I thought Bill destroyed them." Said Erza.

"He did, but they were resorted when the town was." Said Dipper.

"By the way where's dad staying?" asked Mabel.

"I'm letting them use my room." Said Erza, "And I did grant them special permission."

"Natsu's not going like that." Said Dipper.

"No he's not…" laughed Erza.

The next day things had calmed down with the whole magic thing and they continued fixing up the Mystery Shack.

Natsu was looking around.

"Hey Natsu is something wrong?" asked Lucy.

"Just looking for Alec." Said Natsu.

Lucy stared at him.

"Why?" asked Lucy.

"Uh… no reason." Said Natsu.

"You know he stayed the night in Erza's room because of the blow up yesterday, right?" asked Lucy.

Natsu didn't say anything.

"He can't give you special permission." Said Lucy, "He was a guest."

Before Natsu could respond they heard Gideon laughing manically. Turns out he was the first one out of everyone to get used to his magic as he was using telekinesis to move things.

Natsu's eye twitched.

"Remember he has a mentor to whip him into shape." Said Lucy.

Said mentor walked over to Gideon and whacked him in the head.

"Ow…" he muttered.

"Try not to go power hungry. Will you." Said Gajeel, "Go hang out with the other kids."

Gideon walked over to the girls and Dipper.

"Did he have to hit me." Said Gideon.

"You were going a little power crazy." Said Mabel.

"Sorry…" sighed Gideon, "Speaking of which… I wanted to ask you and Dipper something."

"What?" asked Mabel.

"Why are there Stanfords?" asked Gideon.

"Oh about that…" sighed Dipper somewhat dreading this conversation.

"Grunkle Stan is actually named Stanley, and he took Grunkle Ford's identity when he was accidently sucked into a portal." Said Mabel, "And Grunkle Ford is the author of the Journals."

"Wait… you're serous?" asked Gideon, "Oh my gosh! I met the author of the journals!"

He began to squee.

"I cant' believe I met the author of the Journals!" said Gideon.

Everyone stopped to stare at him.

"IS there something wrong with him?" asked Sherry.

"Dipper and Mabel probably finally told him Ford wrote the journals." Said Gray with a shrug.

"By the way… you're undressing again." Sighed Sherry.

"Oh seriously!" yelled Gray.

In the remains of the basement, Ford and Hibiki began their plans.

"I've been to plenty of magic using dimension, but to use magic like this." Said Ford.

"You're probably the oldest person to learn this magic." Joked Hibiki.

Ford laughed.

"I'm sorry…" said Hibiki.

"From what I heard you have nothing to apologize for." Said Ford, "Bill attacked you and trapped you within your own mind, there was nothing you could do."

"How is Stan?" asked Hibiki.

"He's doing better, Alec and Erza are helping him today." Explained Ford.

"That's good." Said Hibiki.

Meanwhile upstairs.

While going through things. Stan said this.

"You know… I don't remember much your wedding." Said Stan.

"No…" said Erza.

"But I honestly don't remember what happened." Said Stan in a certain tone of voice.

Erza glared at him while Alec tried not to puke.

"Thinking about it still gives you nausea?" asked Stan.

Both of them looked at Stan.

"I mean…" said Stan.

"We're figure out something else for you to remember, something that you haven't actually remember." Sighed Alec.

"Do you remember your last trip to Vegas?" asked Erza.

"Do you have anything to remind me." Said Stan.

Erza smirked.

"I don't like that smirk." Though Alec getting a bad feeling.

And so they watched a very different wedding video.

One that made Stan face palm as he remembered, and thanks to a chain of events he remembered the time he tried to steal a badger animatronic as well.

Over the course of the next couple of days Ford and Hibiki were busy trying to see if they could build at Bridge using the lingering energy and the Guild continued to rebuild the Mystery Shack.

Ford would work tirelessly while Hibiki would take breaks to sleep when need be.

"Are you sure you don't need to sleep?" asked Hibiki.

"I'm fine." Said Ford.

They did take quick breaks to eat though, it helped that Dipper would check in on them.

On Tuesday morning, The Pines (minus Ford) were watching the news while eating breakfast due to the fact that there would be a good a very good chance thins were starting to get worse magic wise.

"Pandemonium at the Republican Notational as several of the mysterious events happened." Said the female anchor of the national news.

"Several strange things occurred through the first day of the convention. One Delegate from Texas loudly proclaimed at one point "They're witches!". Several higher ups including Mitt Romney had yet to comment." Said the male anchor.

"Is anyone surprised?" asked Stan.

"Nope." Said Mabel.

"Not at all." Sighed Erza.

That was when Ford and Hibiki ran into the room.

"We found a way to the Build the Bridge." Said Ford.

"Have you contacted Makarov yet." Said Erza.

"Not yet." Said Ford.

"But I'm connecting him now." Said Hibiki using his magic.

An icon appeared on the screen.

"Makarov can you here me?" asked Hibiki.

"I can hear you," came Makarov's voice.

"We belie we can build the Bridge." Said Hibiki.

"Good." Said Makarov, "Can you choose where it's placed or will it be in the spot where we were found?"

"If our theory is correct, then we can place it anywhere." Said Hibiki.

"Good." Said Makarov on the other end, "I want you to place both ends at the Guild Halls."

"We figured." Said Hibiki.

"Good." Said Makarov.

"We'll be there soon." Said Ford.

"I'll see you there." Said Makarov on the other end.

They ended the telepathy call.

"Any reason why you did it in here?" asked Stan.

"So you could get the news too." Said Ford.

"So after today you'll no longer be busy?" asked Stan.

Ford nodded.

"Good you two can spend time together and patch things up." Said Mabel, "By the way have you two hugged it out yet?"

"What?" asked Stan who forgot about that little moment.

"I want you two to hug it out later." Said Mabel who had become serous, "Then I'll know you have patched things up."

"Oh yeah… I remember that now." Said Stan who had forgotten how Mabel was when she was angry.

Something later at outside Guild Hall. The two did it, Ichiya and Jura were also there figuring it would be best if they were among the first through the portals.

"All right! We can open the preliminary portal." Said Hibiki.

That was when a bright light filled the air and a portal similar to the one he created to get to Earth in the first place was created.

"All right! Myself and Makarov will go through first to set up the permanent bridge. "said Hibiki.

"And I'll wait until you contact me." Said Ford.

Both Hibiki and Makarov went through the portal.

"So how long will it take?" asked Ichiya.

"If takes a minute then it will take 45 here." Said Ford, "It's going to be a while."

Back at the Mystery Shack, the construction continued, it would be the last of the construction thankfully.

After all the damage from Weirdmageddeon was much more extensive than other times.

Erza noticed that they were out of cake.

"Hey Stan how would you like to get to know the town again?" asked Erza.

"You're just using that an excuse to buy cake." said Stan.

"Bur you still need to remember the lay out of the town." Pointed out Erza.

Stan sighed and realized she had a point.

The two of them left the mystery Shack… unfortunately when they left this happened…

Natsu got hit by something that Gajeel was carrying.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" yelled Natsu.

"no you should pay attention to what you're doing." Said Gajeel.

And so the two started fighting.

Meanwhile (due to the relatively speaking terms right now) at the Main Fairy Tail Guild, nearly everyone was there was panicking, after all it had been hours since the rescue team disappeared.

"So any sign of them?" asked a man with short dark purple hair and stubble.

He was Macao and he was in charge of Fairy Tail at the moment.

He was talking through a commutation Lacrima to a girl with purple hair and glasses.

She was Laki, and she was mentioned before so she didn't' really need an introduction.

"Not right now." Said Laki on the other end.

"Great…" said Macao.

A man with a brown pompadour smoking a pipe sighed, he was Wakaba, a wizard who used Smoke Magic.

"This is just great…" muttered Wakaba.

"I really hope they're alive." Sighed Macao.

"Hey! Macao! You have to come out here now." Yelled someone.

In the courtyard the other end of the portal appeared.

"What is that?" asked Macao.

"If we knew what it was, we would have brought you out here." Said the person who summoned him.

However before anything else could be said both Makarov and Hibiki appeared through it.

"Master?" asked Macao.

"We're back." Said Makarov, "Sorry it took a long time to make contact."

They saw that Hibiki was doing something.

"Give him space to work." Said Makarov.

"All right, Connecting to Ford. This should speed up Earth's time." Said Hibiki.

Ford appeared on screen.

"That was much faster than I thought it would be." Said Ford.

"How long?" asked Hibiki.

"Less than half hour." Said Ford.

"Good." Said Hibiki, "You ready."

"I've been ready." Said Ford.

Both of them worked hard, it took several minutes but they watched at the portal began to change colors and seemed to get less bight. And soon it looked less like a glowing thing and more like someone cut a hole in the fabric of space.

"It's completely stable." Said Ford on the other side.

"Unless someone find a way to tamper with it permanently this should be here for years." Said Hibiki.

Hibiki got rid of the screen and Jura and Ichiya came though the newly formed doorway.

"Where Ford?" asked Makarov.

"I don't want to be the first in my family to go through this." They heard Ford's voice from the hole.

Makarov laughed.

"Master what's going on?" asked Macao.

"It's a long story, but we there for months in there." Said Makarov.

"Was it bad?" asked Wakaba.

"Well a week ago it was, but it's something I shouldn't get into." Said Makarov, "You two want to check it out?"

"Shouldn't you be contacting the magic council about the situation?" asked Ichiya.

"I'm not dealing with them right now." Muttered Makarov.

Everyone sighed, not that they were surprised.

Wakaba and Macao decided to go the other side where Ford was waiting for them just to know what is going on.

"Ford, this Wakaba and Macao, Wakaba and Macao, this Stanford Pines, he help Hibiki build a permanent bridge between the two worlds." Said Makarov.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Said Ford shacking their hands.

"So do all people in this world have six fingers?" asked Wakaba.

"No…" said Makarov.

"It's understandable." Said Ford who wasn't offended, he had met many strange worlds with many different fingers.

That as when they noticed the Earth Guild Hall.

"Wait! You rebuilt here." Said Wakaba.

"But you only gone for a day." Said Macao.

"Actually we were here for months." Said Makarov, "Until Hibiki and Ford changed it, there was a time difference."

"What kind of time difference?" asked Macao.

"45 times faster." Sid Makarov.

"But you don't have to worry, Hibiki and I managed to slow down this world's time." Said Ford.

"If you say so…" said Wakaba.

"Why is it so quiet?" asked Macao.

"Oh… my house was damaged in a recent incident, and they're fixing it up." Said Ford.

"You two should some and say hi." Said Makarov, "I'm sure it will be fun."

"Is it just me or is Master hiding something?" asked Macao.

"Knowing him it must be big." Said Wakaba.

They made their way to the Mystery Shack… where it had of course devolved into a huge Guild Brawl. Thankfully, Soos (using a few walls), Levy and Dipper were protecting shack during the brawl.

Those that weren't fighting the in brawl (which were mostly the girls, the kids, the Trimens, though Jellal didn't participate either) all stood off to the side.

"Okay… this looks normal…" said Wakaba.

"I don't know why this would be a surprise." Said Macao.

"Where your mother?" Ford asked Mabel who was standing off to the side.

"Cake run that she's using as an excuse for Stan to regaining his memories…" said Mabel.

Bedsore Makarov or Ford could ask when she through she would be home.

"What do you think you're doing!" yelled Erza making her presence known.

Everyone who was engaging in the fighting all froze.

Wakaba and Macao.

Mirajane having noticed Wakaba and Macao there decided to drive the point home.

"Erza?" asked Wakaba.

"How… how is she alive…" said Macao.

"She was sent to this world. But what was four months to us was 15 years to her." Explained Makarov.

Those that were in the brawl all stared at Erza sweating.

Erza requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

Mabel decided to have some fun with Wakaba and Macao.

"All right! Go mom!" cheered Mabel.

"Isn't she laying it on thick." Said Pacifica.

"Those tow knew Erza since we were young, of course she's laying it on thick,." Laughed Lisanna.

Mom?" asked Wakaba and Macao at the same time.

Makarov began to laugh.

Indeed with a bridge built there was no more worry with trying to find a way home. But with it were huge changes, not just the bridge but the fact that a lot of people on earth could yes magic.

But one thing was wasn't going to change, Fairy Tail wizards were a rambunctious bunch…

Next Time: With the Bridge built, the Magic Council is aware of the situation, and with Erza alive, there's something they must speak to with. What is it? Meanwhile Lucy has some loose ends she needs to tie up on Earthland, what are they? What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I already have the magic everyone will learn in my head, so suggestions. Also you may suggest which character gained magic from Gravity Falls that weren't mention, but only chose a few, I will say this though: Shandra gained magic (come on, she's pretty awesome) while Tambry has not (I have cute plans for her, don't worry). But everyone else is fair game...


	67. Welcome to Earthland

A/N: Hurray! This fic hit 100,000 hits! This is my fifth fanfics to hit that point! After the Biju Biju Fruit, Ponies One Half, Bleached Marimo and Monkey D. Haru and the Philosophers Stone. I'm so happy! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 67: Welcome to Earthland

The Magic Council, the ruling body of all magic in Earthland gathered for a discussion. After all in the last day the had gotten word of another world being connected to Earthland, that after an event a portion of the population suddenly gained the ability to use magic. Of course this meeting about discussions about sending agents to meet wit the governments and help out with the situation.

But of course the people who found out about this world was a major problem.

The Magic Council didn't like Fairy Tail after all.

However there was something else to discus within Fairy Tail…

"There are reports of Erza Scarlet being alive in this world." Said one of the members.

"I've read the reports as well." Sid the chairman of the Magic Council, "From what it seems she spent 15 years in that world."

The other members were surprised.

"We do have to determine if she is worthy of the title." Said the chairman.

The other members of the Magic Council agreed.

The next day at what was now referred to the Gravity Falls Branch of Fairy Tail. Quite a few members were watching TV while eating breakfast. Although most of the news started about Weirdmageddeon started to wind down so they switched back to local news.

"The Magic Council of Earthland has made contact with Mayor Cutebiker in the hopes getting attention other governments." Said Shandra on TV, "With the chaos erupting in in Tampa at the Republican National Convection, people outside of Gravity Falls are still confused about what's going on… although some people are blaming it on the fact that is Florida and we really shouldn't be surprised."

Those who have been living on earth started laughing.

"What does that mean?" asked Wakaba.

"Trust me. When you know more about Earth you'll be laughing too." Laughed Natsu.

That was when there was when two people entered… well in reality one was a human a man with black hair wearing a uniform the other was a humanoid amphibian of some kind.

Almost everyone in the Guild Hall glared at the two.

Why? Because they were both part of the Magic Council.

Not only that but the man, Doranbolt was the member of the Magic Council that pretended to be a member of the guild during the S Class Trial.

"What are you doing here?" asked Natsu.

Doranbolt sighed, "I've actually come to talk to Wendy." He admitted.

"Really?" asked Marvelous.

"What about your toady?" asked Gray.

"Hahaha… never heard that one before." muttered the amphibian. "I'm actually here to summon Erza Scarlet to a Magic Council Meeting."

"Really? Why?" asked Natsu.

The amphibian told them the reason and everyone who had been living on earth froze.

"Does… Does Erza know?" asked Wakaba.

"No ones told her…" sighed Carla.

They all looked at Carla.

"I joined after it happened so don't look at me." Said Carla.

"She's going to be mad about this..." sighed Elfman.

Almost everyone turned to Natsu. As if thinking the exact same thing.

"Maybe if we tell about what Natsu did at her funeral…" was the thought.

"Hey! I know what you're thinking and if you do I will find a way to take you down with me!" yelled Natsu.

"Here's her address." Said Mirajane as she was one of the few that didn't fear Erza.

"How do I get there?" asked the Amphibian.

"Oh you should be able to see a much signs that read Mystery Shack." Said Mirajane, "She's currently living there."

The amphibian nodded and left.

Doranbolt stayed as the Amphibian left.

The Guild continued to glare at him.

"Maybe we should talk elsewhere." Said Marvelous.

"You're seriously going to talk to him after everything he did?" asked Carla.

"Of course." Said Marvelous.

Carla sighed.

At the Mystery Shack, Dipper was writing the in the Journal.

 _With the Mystery Shack fixed up, and Stan's memory recovering. Thing have been going great. Even with the new bridge to Earthland. Our first visit was interesting. After the brawl, Natsu was asked to act as sort of a guide along with Lucy._

(Flashback)

Everyone at the Guild Hall was in shock, after this was the second time in the last month or so that someone who they thought was dead just turned out be living on another world.

Although this time, with time flowing much faster.

"I can't believe it Erza's alive." Said one of them.

"Unbelievable!" said someone else.

"All right who's up for a party!" cheered another person.

"To celebrate Erza's return." Said another.

Everyone cheered.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea right now." Said Erza.

"Why not!" yelled one of the members.

"For one thing it would be rude everyone not here." Said Erza.

"She's right, considering most of group is still helping fix up a house." Said Lucy.

"And there's the group still where Tenrou's supposed to be." Said another member.

"Also…" said Erza, "We have two parties planned for the next week." Said Erza.

"What kind of parties?" asked one of them.

"I'm getting married soon." Said Erza, "Next Monday."

"Oh really?" asked one of them.

"Oh man… that's crazy." Said one of the members.

"Congrats by the way." Said another of them.

"Also on Friday is my children's 13th birthday." Said Erza with a smile, "Everyone this is Mabel and Natsu, they're my children."

A silence filled the air.

"What!" yelled practically everyone.

"All right you ready for a tour?" asked Natsu.

"It sounds nice." Said Erza, "After all this place is much different than before."

(End of Flashback)

 _Not only that but Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale are planning to build Guild Halls in Gravity Falls too. Things are going to change, I really hope nothing too crazy happens because of this change._

That was when the doorbell rang.

Downstairs Stan was watching TV, however no one was getting the door.

"Great! And I'm the closest one." He muttered really hoping it was someone he remember… or the postman.

He opened and found the amphibian.

"Hello I was told Erza Scarlet lives here." Said the amphibian.

Stan stared at the giant amphibian.

"Erza… there's a giant talking frog who wants to talk to you!" yelled Erza unsure how to react.

Erza as eating breakfast with Jellal and Mabel who were discussing wedding plans.

"Uh-oh…" said Jellal.

"Don't worry, it sounds like it wants to talk me." Said Erza.

Erza went to the door and talked to the amphibian.

"What do you want?" asked Erza glaring at the amphibian.

Stan decided to leave figuring what it whatever it was private.

"You have been summoned to speak with the magic council two days from now." Said the amphibian.

"Is this about the bridge between worlds?" asked Erza, "Yes, I live in this world for 15 years but why speak to me."

"No… this about other matters." Said the amphibian.

"What matter." Said Erza.

The amphibian gave the official summons, her eyes widened.

"I have come to under stand you didn't know about this." Said the amphibian.

"I didn't…" said Erza.

"No matter I'm sure it will all turn out well." Said the amphibian.

"Thank you." Said Erza unsure how to respond.

"Yes, I'm the rare messenger that's not a jerk." Said the amphibian, "Now if you excuse me, I have to go back to Earthland."

The amphibian left, Erza shut the door and made sure it was completely gone before yelling this out.

"JELLAL!"

Those in the kitchen, which now included Stan and Ford.

"Looks like the honeymoon's already over." Said Stan.

"What did you do?" asked Mabel.

"I didn't do anything…" said Jellal, "Unless… uh-oh… no one's told her…"

"No one's told her what?" asked Stan.

Erza came into the room and handed Jellal the notice she had revised.

"Can you explain this." Said Erza.

Jellal sighed and realized it was the thing that no one told her about.

"I shouldn't have been the one to tell you." Said Jellal.

Erza blinked and realized he was right.

Erza sighed and sat down.

"Is everything all right?" asked Dipper entering the kitchen.

"I was summoned to the magic council." Said Erza.

"Why?" asked Dipper.

She showed them the noticed.

"No way…" said Dipper.

"Oh wow! That's so cool!" said Mabel.

"Yes but the day I have to show upon is your birthday." Said Erza.

"I'm sure it will be fine, these things tend to be short plus I really doubt what happened the last time you spoke to the Magic Council won't happen again." Said Jellal trying not to laugh.

Erza started to laugh, "Natsu did learn his lesson from last time."

Both of them laughed at the memory.

"Did he honestly think that we would buy that?" asked Jellal.

"You know he did." Laughed Erza.

"What are they talking about?" asked Ford.

"The time mom got arrested and Natsu decided to pretend to Erza so he would get the blame." Said Dipper.

"Oh okay…" said Ford, "Wait… what?"

The next day Lucy was packing up, even the next day was going to be the twins birthday, it really was the only two days she could do this. Due to the fact the weekend would be filled with dress fittings with Lucy being chosen as Erza's maid of honor.

Pacifica sat on her bed as she had a job in Gravity Falls.

Said job was house sitting Lucy's dorm.

"So how are things?" asked Lucy.

"Well I'm losing all but one of my ponies." Sighed Pacifica.

"It will be fine." Said Lucy, "Plus you know I already gave parents my freest lesson on living without all that money."

(Flashback)

Lucy stood in front of Preston, Pricilla and Pacifica.

"All right! Your first lesson! Cabs don't cost 1,000 dollars!" said Lucy, "It might seem expensive but they're not that expensive. So I don't want hearing you asking Pacifica for 1,,000 for a cab ride."

"Pacifica… is she okay?" asked Pricilla.

"It's fine." Said Pacifica who knew the story.

(End of Flashback)

"So what your plan?" asked Pacifica.

"Talk with my old landlady and inform her I'm moving out, then the next day do some shopping, go to Love and Lucky,. Then head back just in tome for the party." Said Lucy.

"Did you hear there's a chance that it might be delayed." Said Pacifica.

"Yeah." Said Lucy, "I can't belie of all days…"

"Do you think it will be fine." Said Pacifica.

"As long as Natsu doesn't show up dressed like Erza it will be fine." Said Lucy.

"Is that a joke?" asked Pacifica.

"No…" sighed Lucy.

Pacifica sighed, "So how long do you think I have to hide my magic from my parents?" asked Pacifica.

Pacifica was hiding her magic from her parents so that they wouldn't hire some magic teacher of some prestige just because they liked the magic.

She wanted opt choose the magic after all.

"I don't think long." Said Lucy with a sneaky smile.

"You're planning something." Said Pacifica.

"Maybe…" said Lucy.

"What you're planning it better good." Said Pacifica.

And so Lucy headed to the Guild Hall with her suitcase. She said to everyone who was in the Gravity Fall branch before heading through the bridge to Earthland to say hi to in at the Earthland Fairy Tail.

And who was there somewhat surprised her.

Wendy had brought her friends to the guildhall in Earthland.

Why?

Well…

"Whoo! Earthland is awesome!" yelled a drunken Lee.

All of them were drunk except for Wendy.

Lee and Nate were just drunkenly cheering, Tambry and Robbie were drunkenly making out while Thompson had passed out.

"Yeah… sorry about this." Said Wendy who was embarrassed about her friends noticing Lucy.

"Hey it's not your fault." Said Cana who was nearby, "Blame your world's strict laws."

Wendy didn't know to respond.

"How come you're not drunk?" asked Lucy.

"Um…" said Wendy who looked a little embarrassed.

"Manly Dan's a moonshiner." Said Cana.

"This isn't as strong as my dad's stuff." Said Wendy.

Lucy laughed and decided to leave.

She headed to what will become her old apartment.

She talked with her landlady about it. And that se would move out by the first of January.

So with that out of the way Lucy took a bath.

She looked at the celling.

"It's so strange being here angina." She said, "To everyone I wasn't gone long, but… it's been more than two months."

She continued to muse to herself.

"I'm going to miss this place." Said Lucy.

Makarov has continued to have the no rent for a year to those who were stranded in their Tenrou or the rescue team. But if someone decided to move into the dorms form Earthland in the hope that it would be free they would still have to pay rent.

Once Lucy was done with her bath, she dried herself off and breathed a sigh of relief.

She opened the door to the rest of her apartment…

She really should have realized this…

She really should have expected this…

She really didn't need to have Pacifica house sit for her…

She started crying.

"WHY!" she cried.

Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Dipper and Mabel were all hanging out in her room like it was nothing.

"Yo!" said Natsu.

Lucy fell to the floor while crying.

Once she recovered she glared at the Pines.

"What are you even doing here!" yelled Lucy.

"Well this might be our only chance to break into your place." Said Mabel.

"It is a tradition after all." Sid Erza.

"Yes… a tradition! Teaching your children that it's okay to break into someone's house!" said Lucy.

"I would never teach them that's it's okay to break into someone's house." Said Erza who then smirked, "If they learned it was okay, they learned it from their uncle."

Lucy tried not to but she giggled, "Okay… I'll give you that."

Then Lucy noticed something missing.

The novel she was working on.

Lucy spent a lot of time working on a novel. She wasn't sure if he should re-start it or not while in Gravity Falls but now that she was back in Earthland it no longer was a problem.

"Where's my novel!" she cried.

Dipper took it out of his vest.

"I was keeping it safe, Happy and Mabel wanted to read it." Said Dipper.

Lucy hugged Dipper.

"Thank you so much!" said Lucy.

"Um… Lucy…" said Dipper blushing bright red.

Lucy blushed finally realizing she was wearing just a towel.

She went to her drawers to get out pajamas and go dressed in the bathroom.

Everyone sat down around the table.

"So I take it you're all staying the night?" asked Lucy.

"Yep! A big sleep over!" cheered Mabel.

Lucy sighed.

"So why are you staying the night?" asked Lucy pretending not to know about Erza's summons.

"Don't lie about it." Said Erza.

She placed the summons on the table.

"Can you please tell me why none of you told me that I was given the title of a wizard saint?" asked Erza.

For those that don't know, the 10 Wizard Saints were the 10 strongest wizards chosen by the magic council, two members include Makarov and Jura. Although technically at the moment there really are 8 Wizard Saints (not counting Erza) due to vacancies in recent months caused by the former master of Phantom Lord, Jose and "Siegrain" AKA Jellal's fake twin brother that he created.

"Oh come on I'm sure Jellal should have told you since you know…" said Lucy speaking for herself, Natsu, Happy and Gray.

"Jellal's the worst person to tell mom." Said Dipper.

All four of them started to sweat.

Lucy, Happy and Gray all looked at Natsu and had evil smirks on their faces.

"You wouldn't dare." Said Natsu.

"If you're going to inform me about the funeral, I already know I found some back issues of Sorcerer's Weekly the other day and it mentioned that Natsu caused problems." Said Erza.

"Oh you know about that…" said Natsu.

"Wait something happened at the funeral." Said Dipper.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"Remember how I was in denial that your mom "died"." Said Natsu.

The two nodded, of course they knew and how he bragged for a while that he was right.

"Well I kind of ruined Erza' funeral with my denial." Said Natsu blushing.

"I'm not angry." Sighed Erza, "I compete understand… you didn't believe I was dead, it was the form that your grief took you… and also you were right… Besides..."

Erza took a breath and then slammed her hand on the table.

"This is just distracting from the topic at hand!" yelled Erza, "Why didn't you tell me!"

Natsu swallowed and took one for the team.

"Well we didn't think you would ever find out." Said Natsu.

Erza froze and didn't realize that part.

He's got a point mom." Said Mabel.

Erza sighed.

"The last couple weeks were surprising." Said Lucy.

"That's one way to put it." Said Dipper.

"We didn't think we would ever be able to get back." Said Gray.

"And who knows if Hibiki would have been able to do it if Ford hadn't gained magic." Said Dipper.

"Yeah." Sighed Erza.

"So anyways what time do you have to be there?" asked Lucy.

"Anytime, they're unsure about the time zone difference." Said Erza.

"It's roughly an hour's difference, isn't it?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah… but they don't know that." Said Erza, "I think also because I'm considered a hero they're giving some lenience."

"Although considering what they did at the S-Class Trials might have something to with it." Said Gray.

"Before I do my thing I was planning to go to the magic shop, I wondering if you would like to join." Said Lucy.

"Of course, there's some things I have to check there as well." Said Erza.

"So anyways what's for dinner?" asked Mabel.

"You broke into my house! I didn't prepare for anything." Said Lucy.

"We're kidding!" said Mabel, "Mom showed us a great take out place on the way here."

"How considerate for someone who broke into my house." Said Lucy.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" asked Dipper.

"YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE!" yelled Lucy.

The next morning the group went to a magic shop.

The clerk was surprised.

"The rumors are true!" he said, Erza's alive."

"I am." Said Erza.

SO there anything you want?" asked the clerk.

"Not for me…" said Erza, "But for my daughter. I'm finally going to teach her how to use a sword."

"Really"! said Mabel.

"It's your 13th birthday!" said Erza, "It's time for you to learn."

"Finally!" cheered Mabel.

"13 year old daughter?" asked the clerk.

"Hey you want your gift here?" Natsu asked the twins.

"Sure." Said Dipper.

"By the way, do you have any gate keys?" asked Lucy.

"I have quite a few." Said the clerk getting over the fact that Erza had a 13-year-older daughter.

Lucy looked at the keys.

She saw a couple that interested her.

"Oh wow these two are perfect." Said Lucy.

"Don't you already have one of them?" asked the clerk.

"They're a gift for some else." Said Lucy.

"If that's a case." Said the clerk, "How about I give you one for free."

"Thank you much." Said Lucy.

That was when Lucy had a good idea.

"open Gate of the Lion! Leo!" said Lucy.

"Your surprise." Said Loke.

Lucy nodded.

"Okay neither one of these are combat oriented it's a good idea to get one that's combat oriented." Said Loke.

"I know… "said Lucy.

"This one, I know her and she'll probably be okay with her." Said Loke.

"Good." Said Lucy.

Meanwhile Dipper was looking through stuff when he found Colors Magic.

Which was a magic that let the user change the color of their clothes.

"No one's getting you that." Said Erza.

"Oh come on!" said Dipper.

"You're going to use so you don't have to change your clothes." Said Erza.

"I was going to say no too." Said Natsu.

"Oh come on!" said Dipper.

"You smell terrible half the time." Said Natsu.

Dipper sighed.

Mabel looked at the weapons.

The clerk on the other hand shrugged it off.

You don't work at a magic shop in Magnolia not shrug off the antics of Fairy Tail.

After they left the magic shop with Mabel getting some cool magic items she wants and Dipper getting a few light pens of his own.

"Wish me luck." Said Erza.

"Hopefully it won't take too long." Said Dipper.

"If I'm going to be late I'll contact you." Said Erza.

"Maybe if you get lucky you might guilt some of the members since they're making miss your kids birthday." Said Natsu.

Erza laughed.

"See you later." Said Lucy waving bye to them and joining Erza for this part of the journey.

The twins, Natsu, Gray and Happy headed towards the Guild Hall and Bridge so they could set up the Birthday Party. Which haws going to be at the Mystery Shack.

As they headed to where they needed to go to get to their respective destinations. Lucy decided ask Erza this.

"If everything turns out well I was wondering…" said Lucy.

"You want to invite him, don't you?" asked Erza.

"I do." Said Lucy.

"You can." Said Erza.

"Thank you." Said Lucy.

Sometime later in Acalypha Town. Lucy arrived in at the Merchant Guild of Love and Lucky.

"Hello is Jude Heartfilia in?" asked Lucy as she held Plue.

"Just a moment." Said the receptionist.

The receptionist contacted Jude. He was surprised when he saw Lucy.

"Hey day." She said somewhat nervously.

"Lucy I thought…" said Jude.

"Rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated." Said Lucy with a smile.

"Is that a quote?" asked Jude.

"It is." Said Lucy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jude.

"I've been meaning to vest with you." Said Lucy, "Do you have time?"

"I do." Said Jude.

The two left to get lunch.

Meanwhile in the Fore Branch of the Magic Council, Erza entered the chamber.

"Erza Scarlet." Said the chairman of the magic council, an older man with a very long grey beard named Gran Dorma.

"Actually that's no longer my name." said Erza.

"Why would you change your name?" asked one of the members.

"Because…" said Erza who sighed. "I had gotten married during my time in the other world."

There was an awkward silence as they realized that it made sense.

"So what is the name of your husband?" asked one of the members trying to be pleasant.

"Actually I've been divorced for a while now." Said Erza.

"Oh…" said the same member as an awkward silence filled the air.

Erza sighed, this was going to be very awkward.

Back in Acalypha Town at a nice restaurant with a patio, Lucy and Jude were having their lunch, Lucy had told Jude a lot about recent events, namely being trapped in a world… and namely the other daddy and parental issues she had seen during that time.

"After everything that happened with Cana… and Dipper and Mabel and especially Pacifica I knew that I had to talk to you. Said Lucy.

"Are you happy in the other world?" asked Jude.

"I am." Said Lucy, "But unless something catastrophic happened to the bridge I won't be gone forever."

"I guess you have a point." Said Jude with a laugh.

"I would like to meet Pacifica one day though." Said Jude.

"If you're available in a couple days you can." Said Lucy.

Jude was surprised.

"Erza's getting re-married, I'm her maid of honor." Said Lucy, "She said I could invite you if I wanted to."

"I'd love to go." Said Jude.

"This means a lot." Said Lucy smiling.

Meanwhile in the port town of Hargeon, two people wearing cloaks were reading the newspaper.

"I can't believe they're alive." Said one of them who seemed to be a young girl.

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised they're alive." Said the other who was a woman.

The two of them looked at the article, which mentioned about the rumors about a bridge to another world.

"I doubt the magic council has any power in the other world." Said the girl.

"What are you saying?" asked the woman.

"I know you want to go." Said the girl.

The woman sat silently.

"All right we'll go." Said the woman, "But we have to be careful."

The girl nodded.

Back with the magic council.

Erza had answered questions and even took some magical tests.

"Now before we reveal out decision. We must ask one more question." Said Gran Dorma., "If you had been living in this other world, why haven't you tried to find a way home."

"I did try for two years… but something very personal happened." Said Erza, "I don't wish to talk about it."

"Mrs. Pines." Said Gran Dorma, "Would you please talk bout it."

"As I just said it's a very personal matter one that I don't wish to talk about." Muttered Erza.

Gran Dorma glared at her.

"If you refuse to tell us we will have no other choice but it lock you up for contempt of court." He told her.

Erza glared at the Magic Council, which unlike before she "died" did not have any female members.

She gritted her teeth knowing that there was no other way but to tell them.

"I had a one night stand." Said Erza glaring harshly at them, "Which resulted in a pregnancy. I couldn't just continue to search for a way home… especially considering the harsh childhood I had."

The magic council was silent as they realized that it was indeed a personal matter that she shouldn't have talked about.

"Can the last part be stricken from the record?" sighed Erza.

"Of course." sighed Gran Dorma, "I apologize."

Erza on the other hand glared at him.

"We have everything we need." Said one of the other members.

"Erza Pines. While you will no longer be an eternal member, due to the services you have done for all of Earthland you will retain the title of one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Said Gran Dorma.

Erza nodded then sighed.

She began to leave.

"Wait Mrs. Pines." Said Gran Dorma.

"Do I really have to be here or do you want to talk because I have other important matters to attend to." Sighed Erza.

"What's more important than discussing 10 wizard matters?" asked Gran Dorma.

"Today is my children's birthday." Said Erza.

"Children?" asked Gran Dorma.

"You know it's possible to have twins, right?" asked Erza glaring at him.

None of the Magic Council members responded to that, especially dafter the entire awkwardness they caused earlier.

Erza left the chamber.

She made her back to the bridge. Hoping she wouldn't be too late.

Thankfully it wasn't that late when she got back.

When she was headed to the Mystery Shack.

"Erza!" called out Gray with Natsu.

"Oh I would have thought you were would at the Mystery Shack by now?" asked Erza.

"We have to be at last minute press conference." Said Natsu.

"What sort of press conference." Said Erza.

"About that…" sighed Gray.

(Flashback)

Mayor Tyler had gathered the people of Gravity Falls to announce a new law.

None of us understand what happened in the last week or so and none of us want to know. That's why I'm passing the never mind all that act." Said Tyler.

"Never mind all that!" said the crowd chanted.

"And if you break the rules we're going to zap you." Said Blubs.

"Zap! Zap! Zap! We're mad with power!" said Durland.

Blubs and Durland grabbed each other's faces.

"And in love!" both of them said.

"What about Laxus and anyone else who wants to learn lightening magic?" asked someone in the crowd.

"Then Natsu and Gray will beat them up." Said Tyler.

Natsu laughed punching his fist.

Gray on the other hand face palmed.

"By the way! Gray your clothes are missing!" yelled someone in the crowd.

"Oh come on!" yelled Gray.

(End of Flashback)

"Seriously?" asked Erza.

"I doubt anyone in the guild will follow the rules though." Said Natsu.

"You're only going to enforce it if Laxus breaks the rules, aren't you?" asked Erza.

"Maybe…" said Natsu with a sly smirk.

Erza rolled her eyes.

Back at Lucy's dorm, fell face first into her bed as she told about the break in.

"That really sucks." Said Pacifica.

"I didn't need to hire you after all." Said Lucy.

"Well it was better than staying with my parents." Said Pacifica, "Old Man McGucket bought our mansion."

"How?" asked Lucy.

"From what I heard, Ford talked to him to sell invention to the government and he got a lot of money from it." Sid Pacifica.

"Oh man…" said Lucy, "Crazy."

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Pacifica, "How did things go with your dad."

"Great! Erza even let me invite him to wedding." Said Lucy.

"Oh cool!" said Pacifica.

"By the way I got you a little gift." Said Lucy.

She took out a small box and gave it to Pacifica.

Inside were three Silver Gate Keys.

"I think we have time for your first magic lesson!" said Lucy.

Pacifica smiled, in front of her were a Nikora key as was well as two other keys she didn't recognize, Lucy had told her that Nikora keys were very, very common.

Lucy told her how to first engage and make contract.

"I am one who creates paths to the celestial spirit world! You must answer and pass through the gates! Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!"

That was when another Nikora appeared, it looked oriental to Plue though instead of white it was pink.

"Oh you're cute!" said Pacifica hugging the Nikora.

Lucy smiled.

Pacifica did the next part of by asking which days of the weeks were available and Pacifica used a note pad to keep tabs.

"All right!" said Pacifica, "I'm all done!"

The Nikora high fived Pacifica.

"IT's transition to come up with a name." said Lucy.

"Okay!" said Pacifica, she looked at the pink Nikora.

"How about Rose?" asked Pacifica.

The Nikora shrugged, as if it had gotten that name in the past.

"Okay then! Rose!" said Pacifica.

She looked at the note pad, "Oh it looks like today is one of the days your available you want to come to a birthday part."

Rose nodded.

Lucy laughed, she could always do the other two later.

Back at the Mystery Shack Erza made it there, due to the fact that most of the Guests hadn't' arrived yet, they still had time to get ready.

Turns out the Twins didn't do much of the work the towns people did much of the work for the party.

"I can't believe all the worked you did for our party!" said Mabel.

"After everything the Pines family did for the town you deserve it." Said Tyler, "IT's the least we could do, you helped everyone here!"

"I'm learning to open my heart because of you!" said Gideon, "And I'm going to be best Lil' Gideon ember of Fairy Tail I can be."

"Aren't you laying it on a little thick." Said Dipper.

"He's watching me…" said Gideon.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to make him squirm like that?" asked Panther Lily.

"It's fun." Laughed Gajeel.

"Make a wish dawg!" said Soos.

"You know, one the first day I moved to Gravity Falls. If you asked me what I wanted, I would have said "Mysteries, adventures, to learn magic beyond telekinesis, True friends" But looking at all of you, I realize that every wish came true. I have everything I ever wanted."

"Hmm… that's going to be tough…" said Mabel, "Maybe to find a way to become an S Class Wizard… "

She began to laugh.

"Do you think Mabel has was it takes to be an S Class?" asked Laki (who had since made it back from the searching area).

"She's Erza's daughter, I'd be more shocked if she didn't." replied Warren.

The twins blew out the candles.

Wendy surprised them with a hug.

"I now officially declare you teens." Sid Wendy, "Welcome to agent and acne forever."

Wendy was expecting her friends to "chant one of us", however…

"Can some turn off the brightness of the sun?" asked Lee.

"Maybe forever." Said Nate.

"Everything hurts." Said Thompson.

"Status Update… I'm swearing of alcohol." Said Tambry.

Robbie said nothing just wore sandglasses while drinking coffee.

"Lightweights." Said Cana.

Blubs and Durland fired a celebrity cannon.

"So how do you feel?" asked Soos.

"Same-y but also different-y!" said Mabel.

"Come on open your presents!" called out Sue.

"I nearly broke a nail warping them!" said Pacifica which Rose saying "Pyun! Pyun!"

The opened presents and had cake.

Afterwards it was just general talking to people. And other things. With some Fairy Tail members comparing about lack of booze.

Mabel managed to get Pacifica to form her two other contracts.

The first one she did was with Altair, which was from the gate of the Eagle. The sprit was a young woman with white hair wearing a brown bomber jack had had wings on it and seemed to be fairly laid back.

"Remember if you're in a pinch and I'm available call me!" said Altair.

The two high fived and Altair disappeared back to the Celestial Spirit World.

"All time for my other Spirit!" said Pacifica, "I am one who creates paths to the celestial spirit world! You must answer and pass through the gates! Open! Gate of the Pony! Kitalpha!"

That as when a lavender colored pony with a very light purple mane that was shiny and wavy appeared.

The girls' (minus Marvelous) all sparkled at the site of Celestia Spirit.

That is until it opened its mouth.

"Pre-teen girls… against." Muttered the pony spirit in a gravelly voice that sounded like it belonged to a New York City Cab Driver, "All right which one of you is making the contract."

"That voice really doesn't go with the body." Said Grenda.

Pacifica made the contract and it was somewhat uncomfortable doing so.

She wasn't expecting the pony celestial spirit would be so surly.

Not too far away Robbie found more coffee.

"How's the hangover?" Jura asked him.

Those that were part of other Guilds and were part of the rescue team were of course invited to the party.

Robbie groaned.

"So have you told your friends yet." Said Jura.

"Not yet." Muttered Robbie.

"You should tell Wendy at least." Said Jura.

"Eh… she wouldn't be surprised I'm not joining Fairy Tail." Said Robbie.

Jura laughed.

"Remember when the Guild Hall is set up." Said Robbie.

"Yes your girlfriend will be a waitress there." Said Jura with a laugh.

"Thanks…" said Robbie.

Indeed Robbie was planning to join the upcoming Gravity Falls branch of Lamia Scale instead of Fairy Tail.

"So you really have three kind of magic?" asked a boy who seemed to be five old to Dipper.

That boy was Romeo, Macao's son.

"That's right." Said Dipper.

"That's so cool!" said Romeo, "But Natsu's still cooler!"

"Yeah…" sighed Dipper.

As the two talked Romeo and Erza talked.

"I know it's been days but I can't believe you have 13 year old twins." Said Macao.

"That's what time warps do. Said Erza with a shrug.

"How old are you again?" asked Macao.

"34." Answered Erza with a smirk.

Macao froze, "I'm only two years older… but you make me feel so much older…" said Macao.

Erza just laughed.

As the party went on two uninvited guests showed up.

"It's good to know that you weren't lying." Said a voice.

They saw Doranbolt with another member of the Magic Council Enforcement, a man with glasses. He was Lahar.

"You seriously came to follow me to see if I wasn't lying?" asked Erza glaring at the two.

The two noticed Jellal.

"What is he doing here?" asked Lahar.

"Does it really matter?" asked Jellal.

"I would like it point out that you have no power on earth." Said Makarov.

"As Mayor of Gravity Falls I would to ask you two to leave and Git Out!" said Tyler.

"He has a point." Said Doranbolt, "This will only strain the relationship between Earth and the Magic Council. To be honest we really shouldn't be here right now."

"Fine…" said Lahar.

Both of them left.

"They know…" muttered Jellal.

"It will be fine, I'm sure it will take a long time for an extradition treaty to be set up,." Said Makarov.

"And by that tine you can legally change your name." said Stan.

"Don't encourage him." said Erza.

"Oh yes, me encourage him to change his name… like both of you weren't already thinking it." Said Stan causing both Erza and Jellal blush.

"Let's not think about that!" yelled Mabel requipping a confetti bazooka, "Let's get this party back on track!"

And so the Birthday continued.

Even with the Magic Council begging to interfere in their lives once again, they still had the wedding to look forward to.

But who knows what the wedding had in store…

Next Time: It's time for Erza and Jellal's wedding! And nothing will go wrong... okay... a lot of things go wrong what with someone from Jellal's past showing up, giant spiders attacking and other things. Will the day go smoothly so the tow could get married? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay before anyone complains there REALLY is a pony consultation, in fact the name I chose is the name of the brightest star... Seriously go look up the 88 Modern Constellations. Either way I hope you enjoy the spirits I chose for Pacifica.


	68. A Fairy Tail Wedding

A/N: The wedding chapter and a sort of season finale. I'll get into more of the future plans later.

Chapter 68: A Fairy Tail Wedding

Jellal sped through the forest. He just couldn't believe it… he had to know the truth for himself.

That was when he found her, the one he was looking for, and she was currently fighting Gray.

"Ultear!" he yelled out.

The woman with long back hair turned to him.

"Jellal… I heard rumors you aligned yourself with Fairy Tail, I guess they are true." Said Ultear.

"Hey are… tell me… is what Azuma told me true? That you were the one possessing me and not Zeref's spirit?" asked Jellal.

"Oh he told you that?" asked Ultear, "It's true, it's all true."

Jellal froze.

"I'm surprise you were able to keep yourself going." Said Ultear, "I half expected you to kill yourself or to go insane… I guess aligning yourself with Fairy Tail was a good thing."

Jellal was frozen.

"Why!" he yelled out.

"Because you were a great distraction, while Grimoire Heart searched for the keys." Said Ultear.

Jellal was shaking.

"So everything I thought…" said Jellal.

"It was all a lie." Laughed Ultear.

Jellal fell to the ground.

Everything he did… everyone he hurt… Simon… Erza… everyone… it was all a lie.

Gray looked at Jellal. He didn't' know how to respond, he had trusted Natsu's judgment like everyone else did. But to see the look on his face.

"Ice Make Hammer!" said Gray.

Ultear turned around the hammer turned to water.

"I told you that won't work." Said Ultear.

The two continued to fight… Jellal just sat there in shock.

That was until there was a crash and Jellal woke up.

He looked around and it turned out he was in his dorm room. IT was all just a dream.

Well that wasn't true. It was a memory.

He looked around his dorm room, everything was packed in boxes to be placed in storage or in a suitcase for the honeymoon. A very nice tuxedo was laid out.

He looked at the calendar, it had his wedding day writing on the spot.

The next day he would be married.

"I should get back to sleep." He mumbled to himself.

That was when he heard another crash.

He sighed and covered his head with a pillow.

And his best man was currently fighting over something stupid.

It was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile in Magnolia, two figures claimed the wall of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. And once they were over they headed through the bridge to earth.

As it was still night, they went to find a place to hide.

The two were the woman and girl who read the newspaper a few days before hand.

"We'll find some place to sleep then we'll find him tomorrow." Said the woman.

The girl nodded as they looked for a place to sleep.

The next morning, the outside of the Mystery Shack was being decorated as many members of the Guild got ready with Mabel giving them instructions.

"Over there! It's supposed to go over there!" yelled Mabel to Jet and Droy about a table.

Then noticed that Laki was trying to add a stature.

"No Laki! No! I don't think mom wants that!" yelled Mabel.

"Mabel!" said Mirajane, "It's time to get ready!"

"Okay!" said Mabel, "Pacifica! Candy! I need you to take over!" she called out.

"Pacifica's not here. She's with her parents. Mr. Heartfilia giving them advice on how to live their life." Said Candy adjusting her glasses.

Meanwhile with the Northwests and Jude.

"All right, I asked around for the proper terms for this world and I found." Said the Jude, "So the best advice I can give is that taxis don't cost 1,000 dollars! I know for a fact they might seem that expensive, but their not!"

Preston and Pricilla both stared at him.

"What happened between you and your daughter?" asked Preston.

Meanwhile in the Twin's room which was the room being used at the Groom and his groom's men dressing rooms, Lisanna was sewing Gray into his tuxedo.

"Come on!" yelled Gray.

"Sorry but Erza asked me to." Said Lisanna.

"You can go one day without getting undressed." Said Dipper adjusting his bowtie.

Dipper and Gray were Jellal's groom's men while Natsu was his best man.

"Why do I have to go through this and Natsu get to keep his scarf." Said Gray.

Indeed Natsu was wearing his scarf.

"There's a difference between Natsu's scarf and you accidently stripping while they're at the alter." Said Lisanna.

Gray sighed.

Jellal sighed but for a different reason.

"Nervous?" asked Natsu.

"Of course, I never through I would see this day." Said Jellal.

"This has nothing to do with that Yajima guy earileR?" asked Dipper.

(Flashback)

Durring breakfast, Jellal ate at the Guild so he could avoid Erza (due to the bad luck thing).

"Jellal!" yelled a voice.

Jellal turned to see an old man, he was rather short, old and a had a mustache, he was Yajima. An old frend of Makrov's and also a former member of the Magic Concuil.

And he was very angry with Jellal.

"Markarov told me about weveyrthign you went through involing the R-Sysytem." Said Yajima calming down a little, "And considering you're getting married to Erza it's clear she has forvien you."

Jellal breathed a sigh of relief.

"However if this is a ploy…" said Yajima glaring harshly at Jellal.

"Don't' worry it's not a ploy." Said Jellal.

"Give him a break Yajima." Said another person, who was bald wearing a bizarre outfit with wings.

This was Bob, master of Blue Pegasus, and by the way he's a man.

He began to hug Jellal, which made Jellal unconformable.

"If everything Macky told us was true then he's been through a lot." Said Bob.

(End of Flashback)

"Not at all." Said Jellal.

"I think the hug was worse." Said Natsu.

"I just can't help but to get the feeling like something's going to happen today." Said Jellal.

"I'd be more surprised if something didn't' happen today." Mumbled Dipper.

Meanwhile in the middle of town, the woman and the girl walked through noticed that everything was pretty nuts. After all Erza was pretty much a town legend and Jellal during his avoiding Erza phrase did a job for everyone in town. So the wedding was a big deal.

"I wonder what's going on?" asked the girl.

"We'll ask." Said the woman.

They approached Lazy Susan.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" asked the woman.

"You two are tourists aren't you?" asked Lazy Susan.

"Something like that." Said the woman.

"Well town celebrities Erza Pines and Jellal Fernandes are getting married!" said Lazy Susan, "Everyone's attending!"

"Where is the wedding?" asked the woman.

The mystery shack…" answered Lazy Susan.

"Good, we'll know to avoid it then." Said the woman.

The woman and girl walked away.

"Erza Pines?" asked the girl.

"I read another article that said Erza was alive and her last name was now Pines" said the woman who gave a sad smile, "They're getting married."

"Are we going to crash the wedding?" asked the girl.

"Don't worry, we'll get there before then." Said the woman, "I figure it won't start for a while."

The two headed to the Mystery Shack.

Back at the Mystery Shack, in Erza's room which as being used as the women's dressing room, along with Maid if Honor Lucy, Erza's bride's maids were Bisca, Mirajane and Mabel.

The Bride's maids dresses with rather pretty pink dresses, while Erza's wedding dress was very beautiful.

"Where did you buy that dress by the way." Said Bisca.

"Just something I had." Said Erza.

"No bizarre story involing that dress at all!" laughed Mabel nervously.

"Oh I just remembered something in the hall." Said Mirajane, "No need to help us... find it."

The other two followed Mirajane's lead and took Mabel into the hallway.

"So what's the deal with the wedding dress?" asked Lucy.

"Well mom went a little nuts after she and dad broke apart." Said Mabel, "One of the things she did was get her driver's license revoked… which I'm pretty sure she did on purpose the more I think about it… also… buying that wedding dress…"

(Flashback)

Dipper and Mabel came home form school… well more like arrived back at the hotel they were staying at.

They walked in and they saw their mom looked at herself in the mirror.

Dipper and Mabel stared at their mom.

"Mom are you wearing a wedding dress?" asked Dipper.

"What… no I just bought a white dress." Said Erza, "Who's to say this is a wedding dress anyway? In Korea they wear white to funerals."

The twins stared at their mother not buying, especially considering the stunt she pulled earlier that day with the car.

That was when the door opened and it was housekeeping.

"Housekeeping!" said the maid, "Oh no! Did a Korean person die?"

(End of Flashback)

"Seriously?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah…" sighed Mabel.

Outside as everyone was getting ready… the woman and girl watched as everyone got ready for the wedding.

"Are sure this a good idea, you haven't fully recovered yet." Said the girl.

"It will be fine." Said the woman, "And please don't watch… I don't know what's going to happen."

The girl sighed, she did watch the woman approach Wendy it was someone she knew wasn't part of the guild from Earthland.

"Excuse me…" said the woman to Wendy.

"Yeah?" asked Wendy.

"I'm an old friend of Jellal's." said the woman, "Can you do a favor and tell him that Zalty wants to talk."

Wendy stared at the woman, and figured that someone who was "An Old Friend of Jellal's" was probably bad news.

However…

"I'll go tell him." said Wendy.

The sighed as Wendy headed into the Mystery Shack.

Nearby Juvia and Evergreen were setting up chairs and tables.

"How did we get such jobs?" asked Evergreen.

"Come on, it will be nice." Said Juvia, "Besides maybe I'll be able to catch the bouquet and finally marry Gray."

Evergreen rolled her eyes.

That was when Juvia noticed the girl who was heading to the forest to hide.

"Is can't be…" thought Juvia.

"Hey what's wrong." Said Evergreen.

"I have to go check something out." Said Juvia becoming serous.

She headed to where she saw the girl.

The girl noticed that Juvia saw her and started hiding.

"Meredy! I saw it was you." Said Juvia, "What are you doing here?"

The girl named Meredy sighed and knew she shouldn't be hiding.

"Hello Juvia…" sighed Meredy.

"Is Grim…" said Juvia.

But before she could finish her sentence, "No Grimoire Heart has nothing… we left it."

"What od you mean we… wait you don't mean…" said Juvia.

"Don't worry… She's not here to fight." Said Meredy.

In the men's dressing room Lisanna was done with sewing in Gray.

As she left Wendy arrived.

"Hey!" she said.

"Come to tease us about our monkey suits?" asked Dipper.

"I wish." Sighed Wendy, "Some woman named Zalty is here to talk to Jellal."

Jellal's eyes widened.

As did Natsu's remembering the name.

"So…" said Wendy.

"I'm going to speak to her." said Jellal.

"What are you nuts!" yelled Natsu, "You know what he can do! Now's not the time for that!"

"There has to be a reason why she's here." Said Jellal.

"Wait… isn't Zalty…" said Gray remembering the name.

"Yeah, the cross dresser." Said Natsu.

Both Gray and Jellal stared at Natsu.

"You're an idiot." Said Gray.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Said Jellal, "I've come to terms with everything."

"That's a lie and you know it." Said Natsu.

"Okay… I've come to terms with some of the things I've done…" said Jellal, "But if it is her, I have to face her…"

Jellal left.

"So what's going on?" asked Wendy confused.

"I have no idea." Said Dipper.

Jellal made this way outside and found the woman.

Over here so we can talk in private." Said Jellal.

The woman nodded and they went to the stop to talk in private.

"I haven't come to fight." Said the woman.

"Then why have you come Ultear?" asked Jellal.

Indeed the woman was Ultear.

The woman who controlled Jellal for so many years.

"I've come to ask for forgiveness." She said.

Jellal didn't say anything.

"I know I shouldn't…" said Ultear, "Everything I did was unforgivable. What I made you do was nothing compared to everything I did. I have far more blood on my hands than you do."

Jellal was still silent.

"The truth is, I acted that way because I thought it would matter in the end. I wanted to find Zeref, to create the Grand Magic World so I could go back in time, to a time I didn't hate my mother…"

Ultear stared at crying.

"She loved me so much…." She cried, "I bought their lies, that she hated me… and she bought theirs. She thought I was dead. She died, thinking I was dead."

"How did you find out?" asked Jellal.

"I saw her memories when I fell in the ocean during my fight with Gray." Said Ultear, "You remember what happened to her body."

Jellal nodded.

"Sorry about that…" said Ultear.

"It hasn't been a week for you." Said Jellal.

Ultear didn't say anything.

"Jellal, if you don't want to forgive me then I want you to do whatever to me. As long I don't die." Said Ultear.

Nearby, Natsu, Gray, Dipper and Wendy were listening into the conversation.

"Oh man… she is serious." Whispered Natsu.

"You really think he'll do it?" asked Dipper as he and Wendy were filled in who Ultear was earlier.

Jellal sighed.

"Why don't you want to die?" asked Jellal.

"I made a promise to someone. That we would live." Said Ultear.

"You tried to commit suicide, didn't you?" asked Jellal.

Ultear didn't answer.

Jellal went over to her and whispered to her.

"I did the same thing." He told her, "But someone stopped me."

Ultear's eyes widened.

"Since you whispered it to me, then it must be a secret." Said Ultear.

Jellal nodded.

"Does Erza know." Said Jellal.

Jellal sighed.

(Flashback)

After dinner Jellal had offered to wash dishes, but Mabel pulled him aside.

"There's something we need to talk about." Said Mabel.

"What?" asked Jellal.

"You have to tell mom." Said Mabel becoming serious.

"Tell her what?" asked Jellal.

"You know the thing that you told me in the cave." Said Mabel.

Jellal's eyes widened., he had yet to tell her.

"Go tell her before you leave tonight." Said Mabel.

Jellal nodded and once the chores were done, he met up with Erza in her room.

"There's something I haven't told you." Said Jellal.

And so he told her.

(End of Flashback)

"That would have been awkward if you hadn't told her before the wedding." Said Ultear.

Jellal nodded.

"By the way…"said Ultear, "Who's the kid?"

The ones listening in were wondering what she meant.

"It's Erza's son, Dipper." Said Jellal.

Those listening in were shocked.

"Dipper?" asked Ultear.

"His real name is Natsu, but everyone calls him Dipper." Said Jellal, "Even before we got here."

"I see." Said Ultear, "So the rumors are true, Erza does have kids."

"Twins, she also has a daughter." Said Jellal.

Ultear sighed.

"I'm sorry… they should have been yours." Said Ultear.

"It's fine… we have the future." Aid Jellal.

Ultear looked at him and smirked.

"Oh I get it." She said, "Congratulations."

Jellal began to blush.

"I know you all too well." Laughed Ultear.

Both of them were silent.

"They're still eaves dropping, aren't they?" asked Ultear.

"I think it go to the awkward point where they can't leave and they can't reveal themselves…" said Jellal.

With Juvia and Meredy.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Said Juvia.

"Yeah…" said Meredy.

"I'm happy for you." Said Juvia.

"Thanks." Said Meredy.

That was when they heard some strange noises from the forest.

They turned to see what it was. It was a couple of giant spiders.

"What are those?" asked Meredy.

"Some kind of giant spider." Answered Juvia.

Meredy looked at Juvia.

"It's pretty common around here." Said Juvia.

Juvia encased one in a bubble drowning while Meredy created a sword made of pink magic and sliced another in half.

That was when more showed up.

"We have to warn everyone else." Said Juvia.

Meredy nodded.

Meanwhile with the group listening in on Jellal and Ultear.

"What should we do?" asked Dipper.

"Should we leave?" asked Gray.

"Don't ask me!" said Natsu.

"I'm going to go help out with setting up." Said Wendy who realized that she wasn't part of the Wedding Party so it wouldn't be as awkward.

"You're not leaving!" said Natsu.

Before any more of this conversation could continue Juvia and Meredy showed up.

"What's wrong?" asked Jellal.

"There's some spiders." Said Meredy.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Said Ultear.

"What kind?" asked Jellal.

"Not sure." sad Juvia.

That was when they heard the clicking, and the rather awkward group showed up.

Then the other spiders showed up.

"What are those[ things?" asked Ultear.

"Just one of many species of Spiders that Gravity Falls has." Said Dipper.

"Why did you just say that like it was nothing…" said Ultear.

"Because it's normal for this town." Explained Jellal.

"Seriously?" asked Ultear.

More of the Spiders show up and began to shoot web at them.

With the group getting everything getting set up,. The spiders showed up.

"Oh man! Seriously!" yelled Evergreen.

"what are these things!" yelled Laki.

"Are these the commie spiders?" asked Jet.

"They're not." Said Bickslow, "Trust me you'll know Commie Spiders when you see them."

The spiders began to attack them all.

In Erza's room, they all heard the yells and screams.

They looked outside the window and saw the spiders attacking.

"Oh man…" said Lucy.

"This is bad." Said Mabel.

"How dare they ruin my special day!" Yelled Erza getting angry.

She requiped into her Purgatory armor.

"Those spiders will pay!" yelled Erza running out of the room.

"We should go help…" sighed Lucy.

"Yeah." Said Mabel who requiped into her armor (so not to ruin the dress).

Inside, Ford was trying to figure out what to where with Stan's help. After all he had something he had to hide under his clothes and he still wanted to dress nice.

"You could always figure out a way to hide it with magic." Said Stan.

"I don't think I have enoguh time." Said Ford.

That was when they heard screams outside.

"Great…" said Stan, "Something's going on outside."

Ford created some screens that were showing what was going on outside.

"Great… a bunch of spiders." Muttered Stan, "At least they're not commies."

"It's worse than Communist Spiders." Said Ford.

He activated the telepathy part of it.

"Can everyone hear me?" asked Ford.

"We can hear you!" said Dipper with a lot of other people agreeing with him.

"Okay this particular spider species is known as hive spiders." Explained Ford, "They're under the control of a queen."

"Where's the queen?" asked Erza.

"I don't know." Said Ford, "But nearby. Part of the queen's life cycle is that when it comes time for death she goes insane and she and the hive in turn go insane and start attacking."

"How do we stop them?" asked Jellal.

"Find and kill the queen." Said Ford, "Remember your just putting her out of her misery."

"Of days for this to happen." Muttered Erza.

"It will be fine, don't worry." Assured Jellal, "We all just have to find the queen."

"I'll keep my on eye for her." Said Ford.

He continued watching.

"So what do we do?" asked Stan.

"Just let them fight." Sighed Ford.

"Seriously?" asked Stan.

"I haven't fought Hive Spiders in years and you haven't been trained in magic yet." Pointed out Ford.

"Good point." Said Stan.

Back outside with the ones setting up everything. They were fighting the giant spiders.

"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" called out Evergreen as she shot some of them

"Smoke Crush!" called out Wakaba as smoke came out of his pipe in the shape of fists.

"Lighting! Reverser Tower! Lovers!" called out Cana, "Thunder Bolt's Fate!"

"Wood Make: The Distance Between the Two is Forever!" called out Laki as she created giant feet that came out of the ground.

"Solid Script: Storm!" called out Levy as she blew away many of the spiders.

"Purple Rain!" called out Macao as he send out purple fireballs at the spiders.

"I forgot he had a spell called that." Snickered Bickslow.

"Now's not the time." Sighed Freed.

That was when Soos and Melody (who decided it would nice to attend the wedding) showed up.

"Thanks for coming to help." Said Soos.

"No problem!" said Melody.

That was when one of the Spider jumped in front of them, Melody screamed and soundly pushed it away.

Melody blinked.

Soos looked at her he tried to hold in his excitement.

"Hey… has strange thing been going on lately around you?" asked Soos.

"Yeah…" sighed Melody.

Soos had the biggest smile imaginable.

"Soos… you know what's going on?" asked Melody.

But before Soos could explain, a couple more Spiders jumped in front of them. Which were soon shocked.

"What are you doing Soos!" said Laxus.

They noticed the other fights going on.

"Melody you should go into the house." Said Laxus.

"I'll tell you what's going on later!" said Soos, "Wood Make: Gun Sword!"

And so Soos joined the fray while Melody entered the mystery Shack where Sue, Alex, Happy and Carla were watching through the windows.

It should now be pointed out that Happy and Carla were the ring bearer and flower girl.

"I saw what happened with the spider!" said Happy, "Congrats!"

"Happy, Soos should be the one the one to tell her." Sighed Alec.

"I know…" sighed Happy.

Melody was just confused.

With Jellal's group they were also fighting the spiders.

"Ice Make: Axe!" said Gray creating a small axe of Wendy.

"Thanks!" said Wendy once she was given it.

She managed to slice off one of the spider's legs, and Dipper used Solid Script: Fire on it.

"Solid Script?" asked Ultear.

"He's a Letter Magic prodigy." Aid Jellal as he sued fire magic on the spiders, "And he takes after his father's side of the family more…"

"I see…" said Ultear.

Meredy summoned more of her strange magic swords, while Juvia drowned a few of them.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" called out Natsu as he breathed fire at the Spider.

"Ice Make: Hammer"! called out Gray mashing the spiders.

"Ice Make: Rosen Krone!" called out Ultear creating giant roses made out of purple ice that attacked the spiders with their thrones.

Gray smiled at Ultear, knowing she didn't begrudgingly use the magic.

With Erza's fight, she slaughtered as many of the spiders she could. She was angry.

Mabel was using her Ice Fire bat against them, while Mirajane was in her Stan Soul form.

Lucy and Bisca thankfully came up with a stranger to not get their dress dirty.

"Open Gate of the Ram! Aries!" called out Lucy.

That was when Aries popped in existence, however she now wearing a pink sweater with a cute little sheep on it.

"You're wearing the sweater I made you!" cheered Mabel.

"I wear it all the time!" said Aries.

"Um… Aries now's not the time." Said Lucy.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, "Wool Bomb!"

The spiders were immobilized by the wool and Bisca started to shoot them.

As they fought a much, much larger spider jumped down from the tree.

"I'm going to take a guess that it's the queen." Said Erza.

The Spider only glared at Erza.

Erza ran over to the Queen Spider and cut her in half.

When she did all of the spiders froze and then started to retreat.

With the team that was setting up.

"Looks like the queen was killed." Said Laki.

Once the spiders had retreated they all stared at the mess.

"YOU HAVE TO GO BE KIDDING ME!" all of them yelled.

Of course the other groups and the one inside heard this as well.

All expect Erza went to see where they were setting up.

"Oh man… this is bad!" cried Dipper.

"We can salvage this!" yelled Mabel, "We can totally salvage this!"

That was when there was a crash.

"I don't think it's salvageable…" said Laxus.

"It is." Said Jellal, "So we should still get ready."

Jellal, Gray and Natsu all headed back into the shack.

"What are you serious! There's no way this can be fixed." Said Dipper.

"He's right, you just can't salve this!" said Bisca.

That was when they saw everything getting fixed, as time was going backwards.

Almost everyone stared at it.

"How…" said Dipper.

"Magic?" asked Soos.

That was when everyone finally noticed Ultear and Meredy.

"Thank you so much Ultear." Said Jellal.

"You're welcome." Said Ultear.

She and Meredy began to leave.

"Wait!" said Jellal, "Warren."

"Seriously can't you use your phone?" Warren asked him knowing what the plan was.

"It's in the Shack." Said Jellal.

Erza who was on the other side of the Shack not wanting to see Jellal just in case the wedding was still on.

"Erza, I want to ask you something." Said Jellal.

"I'm going to guess, that the person who fixed everything isn't a guest." Responded Erza through the telepathy.

"Yes and it's Ultear. She came here to apologize." Said Jellal.

"If she fixed the damage then it must genuine." Replied Erza, "I think there's some room at that table."

"Thank you." Said Jellal.

Ultear and Meredy looked at Jellal.

"If you want to you can attend the Wedding." Said Jellal.

"Really?" asked Ultear surprised.

"Of course." Said Jellal.

"You did just save the wedding with your Deus Ex Machina Magic!" said Mabel, "And I know for a fact that one of the tables has some space open!"

Ultear looked at Mabel figuring that she was Erza's daughter.

"Thank you." Said Ultear, "Wait… Deus Ex Machina Magic?"

"COME ON PEOPLE! WE'RE BEHIND SCHEDULE! GET YOUR BUTS IN GEAR"! yelled Mabel.

"Okay…" said Ultear.

"Don't worry, that's just how Mabel is." Said Jellal.

"I see." Said Ultear.

And so thankfully they managed to get back on Schedule.

And soon enoguh everyone had gathered for the wedding. Makarov was the one officiating. Most of Fairy Tail showed up, a lot the Guild had joined after Erza had "died" so they didn't attend as they didn't feel it was right. The entire town of Gravity Falls. Not only that but Goldmine the master of the Guild Quarto Cerberus was tree as well. Of course the members of the rescue team from other guilds were there as well Toby Horthorta (a young man who's face looked like a dog) and Yuka (a blue haired man with very big eye brows) were there, as they members of Lamia Scale and friend with Lyon and Sherry did know Erza.

Erza was ready to walk down the aisle.

That was when Stan showed up.

"You look so much more happier than last time." Said Stan.

"You do remember my last wedding." Said Erza.

"Yeah and thanks to you I remember my last one." Said Stan.

Erza laughed.

"What were you thinking?" asked Erza.

"It's Vegas." Said Stan.

Stan grabbed her arm.

"At least you're not going through the motions this time." Said Stan.

Erza smiled.

And so the wedding party went up the allies, Dipper and Mabel went up together, Gray accompanied Bisca, Mirajane went up on her own, while Natsu and Lucy went up together.

Jellal was at the alter waiting for Erza to come down. When it was time he couldn't help but to blush as she was absolutely beautiful.

Stan and Erza marched down the aisle. Once they were down Stan sat down next to Ford (thankfully found a nice turtleneck to hide the embarrassing tattoo).

"Dearly beloved we gathered here today to see the union between Erza and Jellal. Two of my children who for many years have faced many hardships. Many of which are unspeakable whether due to horrificness of them or because I'm legally not allowed to say it." Said Makarov, which earned a few, laughed, "Through all their hardships they finally have each other. It wonderful to see these two finally together and I'm sure they'll have many wonderful years together."

Erza and Jellal smiled at each other happily.

"Erza do you take Jellal as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" asked Markarov.

"I do." Said Erza.

"Now Jellal do you take Erza as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold as long as you both shall live." Said Makarov.

"I do." Said Jellal.

"Now the rings!" said Makarov.

A lot of people watched anxiously as if waiting for something, turned out both of them were on the pillows.

"Oh come on!" yelled someone in the crowd.

"Seriously!" yelled someone in the crowd.

"Yes!" cheered Stan, "I win!"

"Wait did you seriously bet that I would lose the rings!" yelled Natsu realizing why they were shouting that.

An awkward silence filled the air.

Jellal sighed while Erza's laughed, figuring something like this would happen.

After that little bit of a mess the two exchanged ring.

"Now if anyone has reason to object to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." Said Makarov.

The entire area was silent thankfully, no one objecting due to Jellal's past or because they were in love with Erza in some way.

"Now by the powers that be granted by the State of Oregon, I pounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride!" said Makarov.

The two kissed, once it was over both of them were smiling. Everyone applause and cheered.

"Now due to certain reasons, which I won't get into." Said Makarov, "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Pines!"

"Seriously?" groaned Yajima.

"Oh come on! You got that last name from me!" yelled Alec.

"Called it!" said Stan.

Everyone else decided to ignore this and happily head to the reception, which was also betting held at the Mystery Shack.

Ultear and Meredy were brought to their table by Gray. It was a far off table from the head table and sitting there were Preston, Pricilla, Jude and the Gleeful's.

"Thank you Gray." Said Ultear.

Gray headed opt the head table.

"I was half expecting the ex to sit there." Said Pricilla.

"We were ;last minute guests." Said Meredy.

"But you were the one to fix everything." Pointed out Gideon, "Shouldn't you be at a higher table."

"It's complicated…" said Ultear.

Meredy noticed Gideon's guild mark which on the back of his hand (and in Baby Blue).

"You're a member of Fairy Tail, why aren't you a nicer table." Said Meredy.

"It's complicated…" said Gideon.

"Wait aren't you the Maid of Honor's plus one." Bud realizing that Jude was there.

"Yes, but I felt I shouldn't have been sitting at the head table, so I switched with Pacifica." Said Jude.

"Why?" asked Bud.

"Wait a second aren't you Jude Heartfilia." Said Ultear.

"Yes." Said Jude.

"You know why he chose to sit here?" asked Bud.

"It's complicated." Sighed Jude.

"Well why are we even at this table?" asked Pricilla.

"That's because you stiffed Erza on multiple bills." Said Bud.

"You've even told me that." Pointed out Jude.

Preston muttered things under his breath.

They all ate the meal once that was done it was time for toasts.

First it was the best man.

"You might be wondering why I was chosen as best man… well it's quite simple. I beat him up!" said Natsu which made everyone laugh, "Okay that's only half true, I did knock some sense into him, the reason why was I was the first person find out his identity when he was going as Mystogan. He revealed himself to me and the guy I was fighting inside of Nirvana. He gave me a huge magic boost and thanks to him we were able to beat the Oracion Seis. After it was done with I saw all the pain he was going through and how he need help just going thorough life. He thought he killed Erza and I was still convinced Erza was alive. And turns out I right! Congrats for getting married you too. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" cheered everyone.

Now it was Lucy's turn.

"When I first joined Fairy Tail I had gone on one unofficial job and an official job. On my way back from the official job Natsu, Gray and Happy told me all about Erza I as terrified. Though to be fair they told me how she kicked down a mountain and other impossible stuff. When I first spoke to her she was impressed by the fact that I took on so many giant apes on my own. I don't know how both of my jobs got warped into that, thinking back it's good to know that we both had first impressions based on rumors spread by the guild. I never thought I would you would become one of my best friends and I'm glad to be right here with you. Cheers!" said Lucy.

"Cheers!" cheered everyone.

Stan was the one who went next.

"When I first met Erza, I had to earn her trust. Which wasn't easy, it was the middle of winter and I had to run one of my scams to keep afloat, which is how I found out about her sword. Let me tell you it's not fun being at the wrong end of one of her swords." Said Stan, which earned a few laughs, "But after that we became close as can be and I never this out loud or if I did I can't remember but she is the daughter I never had. And I'm glad she's getting her second chance for the one person she's been in love with for most of her life. And I'm glad they didn't show up sooner because that would have been so awkward. I'm guessing if Mabel didn't shoot him in the face they probably wouldn't have talked at all until after the intervention."

Mabel face palmed at the mention of her shooting Jellal in the fact.

"Intervention?" Bisca asked Lucy.

"You don't want to know." Sighed Lucy.

"But I'm glad that these two knuckle heads are finally together. And Jellal if you ever need tips about avoiding the law I'll be happy to give them." Said Stan.

A lot of people laughed.

"Uh… that wasn't a joke." Said Stan as everything because awkwardly silent.

"Stan." Sighed Erza face planning.

"Cheers"! said Stan rather awkwardly.

"Cheers…" some people said.

"Well…" said Dipper getting things back on track, "I haven't done much in the ways of bonding with Jellal yet. But I hope to soon. You're going to make both a great step-father and a great father soon! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" cheered almost everyone.

"And Jellal since Grunkle Stan, brought it up first, I'm sorry for shooting you in the gave with my Grappling Hook the first time I met you, and all of the glares and everything that happened before that job we did do together." Said Mabel giving her toast, "And I hope you're happy for a very long time! Cheers!"

"Cheers"! cheered almost everyone as there were a few snickers.

"If anyone would like to give a toast they can." Said Mabel.

Alec was the one to stand up first.

"For those that don't know, I'm Erza's ex-husband. We were married for 12 years, and it's miracle we lasted that long to be honest. We were young, and we only got married because she was pregnant. When we got along it was nice, but to be honest we should never have gotten married. I know Jellal was the one she always had her heart set on, even if he was in another dimension… and the other things which is best not to get into… But I'm glad you finally have each other. But I do have a complaint…. You jut had to keep the name! You wouldn't be Erza Pines if you didn't take the name from me." Said Alec, "Happy for you… angry you didn't at least run that little fact by me first. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" said almost everyone.

Many other speakers spoke as well some heartfelt, some tearful (namely Manly Dan and Ichiya due to their feelings for Erza) but almost all of them were happy.

"You should say something." Said Meredy.

"It's better if I don't." said Ultear.

Meredy sighed.

And soon enoguh it was time for the couple first dance.

"All right!" said Stan taking out a video came real, "Time for whatever prize they give out."

"What?" asked Ford.

"I think he's trying to get on America's Funniest Home Videos again." Said Dipper.

"You might need to explain that again." Said Ford.

The first dance was once again interesting, thankfully due to the fact that Jellal was made of stern he was okay after the dance.

So of course after the first dance it meant everyone could dance now and those who weren't up for a dance mingled.

Dipper and Wendy talked.

"So you know I was thinking about something you said a while back." Said Wendy.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"About forcing someone into loving you." Said Wendy.

"Oh… that…" said Dipper blushing.

"Hey it's fine." Said Wendy.

"Yeah, I did come up with some crazy schemes to get you to notice me…" said Dipper.

"It's fine." Sid Wendy.

"Besides I'm sure I'll meet some other girls soon." Said Dipper.

"Considering who your mom you're probably going to get a lot of admirers from Earthland." Said Wendy.

"You really think so." Said Dipper.

"Hey Dipper." Said Pacifica, "There's not that many boys here and Mabel already snagged the cute one."

They noticed that Mabel was dancing with Eve.

"So I wondering if you wanted to dance." Said Pacifica with a shrug.

Dipper looked at Wendy who shrugged.

"Minds as well." Said Dipper.

The two headed to the dance floor. Where many people we dancing. Lucy was dancing with Loke, Soos and Melody, Alec was dancing with Sue (of course), Bisca and Alzack danced some what nervously, Lisanna and Natsu danced, Juvia had managed to convince Gray to dance with her, Sherry and Ren were dancing as well while a some what grumpy Gajeel and Levy danced, Elfman and Evergreen were dancing but told everyone they were just dancing as fiends, Mirajane was dancing with Ford while Wakaba and Macao moped that he was the one dancing with her.

At one point the song Purple Rain played (no one knew who requested it), which earned a few laughs at Macao.

After a lot of dancing it was time for it was time for the bouquet and garter tosses.

The available women all looked at the bouquet.

"Remember the one rule! No magic!" called out Erza.

"Yeah…" sighed all of the women after the bouquet (those who could use magic).

And so she tossed the bouquet, after much of the fighting, the winner was Bisca.

She looked at the bouquet in her hand and smiled.

She walked over to Alzack and kissed him. Everyone who knew about Alzack and Bisca's inability to confess their feelings cheered.

Afterwards it was time for the garter toss, there wasn't much of a fight as there for the bouquet. But once it was done, the person who was of all people Alec. He looked at Sue and smiled.

After cake, Lucy whispered something to Mabel and then she ran off with Gray and Natsu.

"All right!" called out Mabel, "Lucy just told me that she, Natsu and Gray have a surprise! So look for there!"

She pointed in the area where they ran off to.

In the spot where they were planning the surprise.

"All right you guys ready?" asked Natsu.

"Oh yeah!" said Lucy taking out one of her keys.

"Of course!" said Gray.

Natsu began to shoot fireballs from his mouth high into the air, the fireballs went high into the air until exploding into fireworks.

"It's fireworks!": cheered Romeo.

"Awesome"! cheered Mabel.

Back with the three Gray show something into the air , which too exploded into fireworks.

"That's from Gray!" cheered Juvia.

"Wouldn't that be iceworks?" asked Mabel.

Everyone who heard this stared at Mabel.

"What! But it's true.," said Mabel.

In the area, Lucy was twirling one of her keys, as she did it created a golden light which burst into the sky and exploded into not only fireworks but a shower of stars as well.

And the fireworks show continued as everyone watched with the combination of fire, ice and Celestial Magic gave off a wonderful fire works show.

As Erza and Jellal watched it, Erza put her head on his shoulder, and the tow kissed, knowing dispute the hiccups they had it was a perfect wedding.

Elsewhere in the forest, Mavis watched the fireworks show from the trees, she smiled.

"I can tell, it's the begging for a new age for Earth, Earthland and Fairy Tail." Said Mavis who laughed, "I can't wait to see what happens…"

And indeed a new age was about to begin…

Next Time: While watching a movie, Stan remembers the time that his hands were stolen by a witch. What happened? Also why did he suddenly remember? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay so the Plans are: Hands Off, a mini-arc that revisits something that I never went into detail about in a past chapter, a snippets chapter then a chapter that take the story in a new direction. I won't say what it is, but I'm sure most of you will love it.


	69. Hands Off

A/N: Well, I'm doing this chapter after all... to be fair it was only made canon when Journal 3 came out. So I made it into a flashback chapter. This isn't the first time this happened though, I've done this once before with the Biju Biju Fruit brushing off one chapter then discovering that Oda never forgets... so yeah... Also there's something at the end I have to explain... Enjoy!

Chapter 69: Hands Off

With Erza and Jellal on their honeymoon, Ford and Stan were looking after Dipper and Mabel. Though to be fair School had started so it wasn't' really much looking after.

But it was a quiet Saturday and Ford decided to watch a movie he'd never seen, Signs.

Dipper grabbed the mail as Ford, Stan, Mabel and Waddles watched the movie.

"We got a postcard from Mom and Jellal." Said Dipper.

"Oh cool!" said Mabel.

Erza and Jellal decided to go to San Francisco since A they could get a ride there from Alec and Sue and B Jellal honestly wanted opt go as it a city that Erza, Dipper and Mabel went to often.

"Everyone, our honeymoon is going fine, we saw the Golden Gate bridge, Lombard Street, rode a cable car, rode the F line…" read Dipper.

"The F line?" asked Ford.

"It's this really cool old timey street car line." Said Mabel.

"Went to Ghirardelli Square… don't worry Mabel we got you some chocolate…" read Dipper.

"Yes!" cheered Mabel.

"Golden Gate Park and other places… However not everything thing is going well, when we were wafting for a table at a restaurant we ran in Helen." Read Dipper.

Dipper, Mabel and Stan all groaned.

"Helen?" asked Ford.

"It's a mom from our old school." Said Dipper.

"She like President of the PTA or something." Said Stan.

"She was mom's nemesis until we moved." Explained Mabel.

Dipper began to skim through this part of the postcard as it was mostly complaining about Helen and the fact she was looked down on Erza marrying a seemingly younger man with blue hair and a face tattoo.

"We'll be home soon, don't worry, love mom and Jellal." Read Dipper.

"Why did she put a lot about Helen?" asked Mabel.

"Because I used to let her rant and rave about Hell on the phone when she was really upset." Said Stan.

Dipper sat down to watch the movie with his family.

As they were watching the movie Stan has a look on his face as if he was remembering something. Stan still wasn't a 100 percent when it came to his memories, and no one was sure when or even if he would regain all of his memories, so there were still a few holes.

"You remembered something?" asked Ford.

"The hand witch." Groaned Stan.

"The Hand Witch?" asked Ford.

"Remember that Fortune teller you mention in Journal 3?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah." Answered Ford.

"Wait… she was in the Journal?" asked Stan.

"Nothing too important…" said Dipper.

"So what happened?" asked Ford.

"Well it all happened a couple months ago when we went to the Swap Meet" said Stan.

(Flashback)

The Pines family was at the Swap Meet.

"Swap meet! Swap meet! Swap meet!" sang Mabel then she saw a bunch of bobble heads, "Bobbly heads! They agree with everything I say."

"Hmm…" said Dipper looking at some glasses, "Do these look better than the pair Levy made for me?"

Erza was a stall selling some swords.

"None of them look like they should be used for battle." Said Erza.

"What…" said the guy running the stall very confused.

Stan looked around then he saw the wristwatches that were being sold by the Hand Witch.

"Whoa! Look at these faux gold watches! They're mob boss quality!" said Stan.

He looked at the twins.

"Okay kids prepare to watch the delicate art of the deal." Said Stan, he turned to the Hand Witch, "Hey Hagface? How much for the watches?"

"They are note for sale." Said the Hand Witch, "NOT FOR YOU STAN PINES! THE WIND WHISPERS YOUR NAME!"

Tyler had a stall filled with wind chimes, which was chiming.

"All right! I get it you're creepy. Less talky, more watchy." Said Stan.

He put down the cash and grabbed one of the watches.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MY WATCH!" yelled the Hand Witch.

"Yeesh freak show." Muttered Stan.

He and the kids walked away from the stall.

"Wow someone needs to work on their social skills." Said Mabel.

"And they're observation skills." Said Stan, he lifted his arm revealing he had stolen the watch, "Good job heisting hands!"

He proceeded to kiss his hands.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"Stanley? Did you seriously shoplift from a witch?" asked Ford.

"I swear that's exactly what Erza said." Said Stan.

(Cut back to Flashback)

"Stanley? Did you seriously shoplift from a witch?" asked Erza staring at Stan.

"Mom's right that sounded like a curse." Said Dipper.

"That sounded like a curse." Stan repeated mockingly, "Hey everybody! We got a wet blanket here! Anybody wants a wet blanket."

Everyone laughed, while Toby who was selling wet blankets sighed.

The next day, Stan went to the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror and screamed.

"Wait is this curse ugly or regular ugly?" asked Stan, he laughed, "Looks like I got off Scott-free."

However he when he raised his arms he saw that his hands were gone and he started to scream.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"She stole your hands?" asked Ford.

"Yeah." Sighed Stan.

"How did you take it?" asked Ford.

"Like anyone who would after their uncle's hands have stolen." Said Dipper.

(Cut back to Flashback)

Stan was making breakfast for everyone hiding the fact he didn't have any hands using oven mitts.

The twins and Erza all sitting down at the table.

"All right everyone prepare for your mouths for…." Said Stan.

However he dropped the frying pan revealed his stumps. The twins screamed in shock.

"No hands!" scared Mabel, "What happened to your hands!"

"Stan…' sighed Erza.

"Okay so I might have gotten a little cursed." Said Stan, "But the watch still looks nice."

That was when the Hand Witch appeared in the watch.

"Foolish man, thieving hands find wicked fates. You must return what isn't yours…" said the hand Witch in the watch.

However Stan jut put the oven mitt back on casing her to be muffled.

Both Erza and Dipper gave him looks that said "Really?"

"You know people keep saying you two aren't related but I see it." joked Stan.

"Stan…" sighed Erza.

"You have to return that watch and apologize." Said Dipper.

"That old crone hand should be the one apologizing to my right to cheap jewelry. Besides, hands are over rated." Said Stan, "I don't need them."

He tried to drink his coffee but he dropped the mug, and he was to flip his egg to his mouth but it was went all over his face.

"Don't worry! I have a plan to fix this." Said Stan.

Sometime later at the Guildhall…

"Sorry Stan, but I can't heal you." Said Marvelous.

"What why not?" asked Stan.

"There's no way I can heal this." Said Marvelous, "Whatever this curse is, it's not causing damage. I'm really sorry Stan, I really do want to help."

Stan sighed, he knew Marvelous was the type to always help out anyone in need and wasn't the type to lie, so he couldn't really be mad at her.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"Was that really your reaction to her?" asked Ford suspiciously.

"You want to yell at Wendy Marvell?" asked Stan.

Ford blinked looked at the twins who both shrugged.

"Point taken." Said Ford.

(Cut back to Flashback)

"I guess its plan B then." Said Stan, "Mabel can you make your Grunkle some hands?"

And so Mabel made him from hands, which were just forks taped to some paper cups with some glitter (it was a Mabel art project after all).

"Hands makeover!" cheered Mabel, "Here's your new hands… in quotes."

"Nice work kid!" said Stan rubbing her head… which only just ripped out some of her hair.

"Stan this isn't going to work." Said Erza.

"Oh yeah!" said Stan.

Lazy Susan walked by, and Stan waved at her, she screamed in terror as one of the froze out and stabbed Stan in the face.

And so Stan began to live the day like it was nothing.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"Oh Stanley… you didn't…" said Ford.

"Hey did." Sighed Dipper.

(Cut back to Flashback)

And so Stan tried to live his life like nothing happened, they went bowling but his inability to even hold a ball caused a disaster dominos to happen.

Stan tired to have his usual drink with Makarov. When he tried to grab the mug he noticed Cana glare at him as if saying "You waste that booze and you're going to pay."

Thankfully Mirajane showed up with a straw and he nodded.

But at the grocery store he realized he needed his hands when a guy who worked at the grocery store he was friends with showed up.

"Hey Mr. Pines! You ready to play "Toss me a dozen eggs" like we always do?" asked the guy.

"Not today Jimmy! Not today!" yelled Stan.

And so he was covered in eggs

(Cut out of Flashback)

Ford was going to ask.

"Jimmy's a good kid, ad he gets really bored sometimes so I thought it would be fun if I get my eggs like that." Said Stan.

Ford blinked and shrugged realizing that would be something Stan would come up with when in a good mood.

(Cut back to Flashback)

Stan laid on the super market floor and family walked over to him.

"Let's find that witch." Said Stan.

And the Pines headed to a mountain.

"According to the Swap Meet Pamphlet, the Hand Witch lives in her horrible Hand Witch lair on Hand Witch Mountain." Explained Mabel.

"Stop saying "Hand Witch." Muttered Stan.

They entered the cave, and a hand touched Mabel's shoulder.

"Okay who tapped my shoulder." Said Mabel.

"Not me, I can't tap anyone's shoulders." Said Stan.

Someone tapped Dipper's shoulders.

"Okay, who tapped both of my shoulders." Said Dipper.

That was when Erza who was holding a flash light pointed it at the celling showing the walls were covered with hands.

"Why that no good hand witch!" yelled Stan, he some how managed to rip off his shirt and fight off the hands with his bulging muscles.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"Grunkle Stan, tell the story right." Said Mabel.

"Fine…" muttered Stan.

(Cut back to Flashback)

The hands began to fight them with Mabel fighting one with rock paper scissors, Erza requipping a spear to get them away. Dipper punching and kicking them away, Stan getting quite a few slaps.

Erza was the only one who was able to fight them off as the others were easily overwhelmed.

"Look at this touching since." Said the Hand Witch showing up with a thrown of hands, one of the hands high fived her, "You guys… you guys get me."

"All right you horrible wench." Said Stan giving her the watch back, "Stealing is wrong, et extra… can I have my hands back now? I have a certain gesture to show you."

"Alas your hands can't be gotten back so easily. The spirits uh… say that the curse can be only broken by a kiss." Said the Hand Witch.

"What?" asked all of them.

Stan sighed, "Fine… Erza, make sure that kids don't see it." Said Stan.

He kissed her hand.

"A kiss on the lips!" screamed the Hand Witch.

"Forget it!" yelled Stan, "I'm not kissing that mess, I don't need my hands that badly."

"It sounds like you're just making up that stuff." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, I'll just figure out how Gildarts got his arm and leg and work from there." Said Stan with a shrug.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Erza.

"You and eye says otherwise." Said Stan.

Erza sighed.

They all started to leave.

"Wait no… don't go!" cried the Hand Witch, "You're right, you're… I was making that stuff up! I was just trying to get something going you know! It's so hard to meet people… you know…"

She snapped her fingers and the twins were let go as they were still being held captive, though one of the hands did braid Mabel's hair, which was cute.

"I'm desperate okay! If I don't hold a guys hands hostage then they run away." Said the Hand Witch.

"Well yeah… look at this place. It's creepy for a cave." Said Stan.

"You just need to redecorate." Said Mabel.

She grabbed some of her hands and made something…

"A handelabra!" said Mabel.

"Oooh! The Hand Witch likes!" said the Hand Witch.

And so they began to redecorate her cave.

"Then watch me work!" said Mabel, "HOME MAKEOVER!"

(Cut out of flashback)

"Tell the story right Stanley." Said Ford.

"No that part actually happened." Said Dipper.

"Wait you believe her wanting a kiss but not use redecorating her cave?" asked Stan.

"She hit on me too." Sighed Ford.

Mabel patted her Grunkle's shoulder.

(But Back to Flashback)

And so thanks to the help of all the Pines they turned the cave to a very beautiful place.

They showed her the results. She was crying tears of joy when she saw.

"Men will definitely tolerate you now." Said Mabel, "I even left a book of pick up lines on the table."

"Oh my gosh! I can't even tell this is the same cave! Thank you so much! I don't know what to say." Said the Hand Witch.

"How about "Here's your hands back"." Said Stan.

"Oh right." Said the Hand Witch, his hand came out of her hair and found their way to the Stan's arm.

"Shakey! Scrachy! I missed you, old rascals!" said Stan he looked at the Hand Witch, "You're all right sister…"

He gave her the thumbs up and her hands followed suit.

"Will you be my boyfriend now?" asked the Hand Witch.

"No, never." Said Stan.

And so they all left.

"Stan I hope you learned an important lesson." Said Erza.

"Nope… not at all." Said Stan causing Erza to sigh.

(End of Flashback)

"Turns out she started dating a cute hiker thanks to my pickup lines." Said Mabel finishing the story.

"How do you know that" asked Stan.

"We became online friends after that." Said Mabel.

"But wait… I don't get it." Said Ford, "Why would you suddenly remember?"

Stan looked at the TV and it had a scene with the guy who ran over the main character's wife.

"Oh now I remember, the last time I told that story to someone, it was that guy in the movie." Said Stan.

"Oh yeah didn't you kidnap him afterwards and put him on display as the cheapskate?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I know he was in the movie." Said Stan.

"Wait a second…" said Dipper realizing something, "That's not just some guy in the movie… that's the director of the movie…"

Stan and Mabel looked at him slowly realizing who that guy was… but Dipper spelled it out for them.

"Grunkle Stan… you accidently kidnaped M. Night Shyamalyan!" yelled Dipper.

"What a twist!" gasped Mabel.

"Eh…" said Stan, "It's only M. Night Shyamalyan …"

"Okay…" said Dipper.

"You have a point." Said Mabel.

"Seriously?" asked Ford, "You kidnapped a director and you just brush it off?"

"Finish this move and we'll talk." Said Dipper.

And indeed Ford spent hours ranting about how an alien race would come to earth despite the fact that they were weak to water…

Next Time: Before we look towards the future, perhaps we should look back a bit, to a time line that doesn't exist any more. With Dipper missing and Mabel having gone insane Erza doesn't know what's going on... Thankfully there's a new hope... What is it? Then again... it should be obvious what it is, it happened in the Prime Time Line... either way find out next time!

A/N: The thing with M. Night Shyamalyan is based on the fact they wanted to use his likeness for Little Gift shop of Horrors, but he denied them. Also reminder: this story takes place in 2012 back when everyone still made fun of him and hasn't regained his status as a good director.

Also the next few chapter is a Mini-Arc showing what happened in the timeline from Time Travelers Pig, I've always wanted to do something with it, but I'm finally going to something with it...


	70. The Timeline That Wasn't: A New Hope

A/N: The next few chapters are dedicated the alternate timeline briefly seen in Time Traveler's Pig. Remember, it was mentioned that Dipper went missing in that timeline. Also each chapter of this mini-arc is going to going to be short... probably much shorter than most. Either way enjoy!

Chapter 70: The Timeline That Wasn't: A New Hope

Before we look towards the future, we must look to the past… although in this case it was a past that never was. When Dipper and Mabel stole that time machine, there was another time line that created.

When Dipper went into the future, he found that Mabel in her grief for Waddles didn't move from the spot. She just banged her head sometimes saying Waddles' name.

However for some reason, his time travel removed him from the timeline. Why? Well as a mad man with a blue box once said "Timey Wimey Wibbly Wobbly".

And to say Erza was depressed was an understatement.

Her son was missing, her daughter had seemingly gone insane. They had searched for Dipper, but no one had founded anything.

Gideon almost tried to take over the Mystery Shack, but stopped when he saw Mabel's state.

After learning that Dipper missing and that the only theory they had was his disappearance and her insanity were connected some how, he didn't have the heart to try to take over the Shack. At least until the mystery was solved…

Erza laid on the bed in the living room unable to get sleep when she sensed something.

She went to the window and saw an orange light.

"What is that?" she asked herself.

She ran up to Stan's room.

"You're under arrest!" she shouted.

Stan bolted awake.

"You have nothing on me!" he shouted.

He looked around. Then he noticed a certain device was active.

"What a portal." Said Stan.

"It's from Earthland. I felt magic when it appeared." Said Erza.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Stan.

"I figure if it's someone I do like I'll have to defend the town." Said Erza.

Stan blinked and realized what was the reason.

Use those poor saps to blow off some steam.

He couldn't help but to feel sorry if it was some poor saps from a dark guild or the magic council or even if taws Ichiya.

Stan got dressed in his fishing gear (as those were clothes he thought would best fit the situation).

They headed to where the light was.

They got there and waited for what it was to show up. It took several minutes but when it settled the group landed on the ground. Erza stared at them. She started crying.

"You know who they are?" asked Stan.

That was when Stan noticed the guild marks.

"Their members of Fairy Tail." Said Stan.

Erza nodded, she looked at the various members and much like in the other time line was happy about Juvia, confused about Lisanna, conflicted about Jellal and outright angry about Gajeel.

"Maybe you should go back to the Shack and get Soos and maybe grab the Mystery Cart." Said Stan.

Erza nodded. She walked over to Natsu, Lucy, Makarov, and the three Exceed, then requiped to Flight Armor. She got to the Mystery Shack.

She placed them on the couch for a minute before opened the door and placing them in the living room.

She looked at them while wonder about Panther Lily and Carla. She called Soos and told them that it was people she knew.

After getting the Mystery Cart ready and donning a disguise she spent time talking to Mabel.

"Mabel… my guild is here." Said Erza

Of course Mabel in her grief continued to bang her head.

Brushed some dirt off her Mabel and took off some bugs that were crawling all over her.

"I hope they'll help me find Dipper." Said Erza.

That was when Soos arrived.

"Oh hey Erza… why are you wearing a wig." Said Soos.

"I don't want them finding out who I am right away." Said Erza.

Soos shrugged and they both drove to the spot it happened, and much like in the other timeline they had to put people in the bed of Soos' truck with Erza giving not second thoughts for Gajeel and Laxus but hesitating somewhat for Jellal.

As well as their chosen passengers.

Once they got back, Stan gave Soos this order.

"Call me when all of them wake up and don't mention Erza name." said Stan.

Both he and Erza went upstairs.

Stan got ready by putting on his Mister Mystery Tuxedo.

"You don't have to get dressed up." Said Erza.

"Hey I want to make a good impression." Said Stan.

Erza smiled.

"I really hope they'll help me." Said Erza.

"If half the stories of what you told me are true, they will jump at the chance at helping you." Said Stan.

Erza smiled at him.

Down stairs Natsu and Marvelous (even though she will never receive the nickname in this timeline, it will be used as it would just be confusing to refer to her as "Other Wendy" for this timeline).

"Oh good you're awake." Said Soos.

"Where are we?" asked Natsu.

"My boss and his ex-niece in law found you in the woods." Said Soos.

"Ex-niece in law?" repeated Natsu and Marvelous.

"Yeah they're really close… don't know they're whole backstory." Said Soos.

That was when Natsu smelled something.

"This scent." Thought Natsu, "It can't be."

Within the next few minutes all of them woke up.

"Hey Mr. Pines! They're all awake!" called out Soos.

Stan made his way down stairs.

"All I'm Stan Pines and this is the Mystery Shack." Said Stan he had the urge to joke, but considering the missing Dipper and insane Mabel it didn't feel right.

"Why did you bring us to your house? Asked Makarov.

"Because I'm the one few people in this universe how knows what's going on with you." Said Stan.

Of course they talked about Edolas and other things about it.

Once the conversation turned back to Stan.

"So anyways I know all about Earthland. Soos mentioned her but years ago I found my ex-niece in law in the forest, she was beaten up and I promised her to help her find a way home. But she eventfully lost hope, married my idiot nephew and had kids." Explained Stan.

"So you just brought us here?" asked Makarov.

"Before we found it was you, she wanted use you as punching bags since she's in a bad place right now." Said Stan, "Then she saw it was you… though I think she might use a couple of you as punching bags by the reactions she had when she saw you."

"Really, who?" asked Natsu.

"The blonde guy and the guy with the face piercings." Said Stan, "Though face tattoo she had mixed reactions to."

Makarov began to wonder something.

"You think it's possible that the time is faster in this universe." Said Makarov.

Natsu looked at Markarov.

"Maybe…" said Stan, "She did say it was if she you hadn't aged since she last saw you."

The piece all fit together now.

"I see…" said Makarov, "Erza I know you're there."

Erza entered the room.

Natsu saw and was about to celebrate and then saw the shape she was in. She looked exhausted, everything about her was a mess.

"How many years have you been. I'm going to guess 25 with how awful you look." Said Happy.

"It's been 15." Said Erza giving an extremely harsh glare.

Happy hid behind Lucy.

"Please help me!" cried Happy.

"You brought it on yourself." Muttered Lucy.

"Erza, what happened?" asked Mirajane.

"It's long story." Sighed Erza.

As she began to tell them, Stan and Soos left the room.

Erza nodded at them as they left.

After she told them (with Lucy and Mirajane looking at out the window).

"I don't know what's going on." Sighed Erza, "I don't know if Mabel's like this because of Dipper or if it's another reasons and Dipper knows the answer."

"Okay someone needs to say this… but you seriously named your son Dipper?" asked Gajeel.

"His real name is Natsu, he has a birthmark on his forehead shaped like the big dipper." Said Erza glaring at Gajeel.

Gajeel shut up remembering what Stan said about using him as a punching bag.

"There's something I have to ask you…" said Erza.

"The answers yes." Said Natsu.

Erza looked up.

"Of course we're going to help you find Dipper." Said Lucy.

"You seriously thought we were going to say no?" asked Gray.

Erza started to cry.

"Thank you so much." Said Erza.

A lot of the Guild member smiled too.

Of course they didn't know the truth that Dipper was safe and currently not in existence. But… the timeline still had a while until it was reset… so yeah…

Next Time: Natsu, Gajeel and Marvelous search for Dipper. Will Gajeel do it? Will Marvelous get almost kidnapped by a bunch of gnomes? Yeah... sometimes things stay the same between timelines... Either way find out next time!


	71. The Timeline That Wasn't: The Nose Knows

A/N: There's quite a few to say, first off! Hurray! 500 reviews! It's my third fanfic to get that many chapters! Congrats, to my very good friend Plumalchemyst! And thanks to everyone who had reviewed by this point.

As you can see I inspired two Fairy Tail crossovers by The Cowardly Christian, though one of them is based on a really weird AU Omake which I'm on the fence of recommending, but the other (Kill or be Killed) is a much darker take on Titania Falls, which I do recommend...

And Finally... I never ever do this, but due to the fact he doesn't allow PMs (I've lost count of how many times I tried to respond to his reviews that way) I will respond to StrongGuy159. Sorry I won't write that story. Why? It's quite simple... it's a really bad idea for the writer to write a "character reads/watches" fanfic... of on their own fanfics... I'm not saying it's a bad idea, I'm saying it's a bad idea for me to write it. So if anyone wants to you can write his idea of "Fairy Tail Watches Titania Falls", just because I won't write (because it would be a very redundant of me to do so), I do approve of anyone else writing it.

Anyways enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 71: The Timeline That Wasn't: The Nose Knows

It had been the day after Fairy Tail showed… well technically it was the same day since they arrived early morning, but the point still stood.

It was awkward nights sleep, as there was only so much bedding they could use.

Some of them had to resort to using Mabel's sweaters as a make shift bed.

Erza said it was okay as she had so many of them.

She also gave the okay for someone sleep in Mabel's bed (which was Marvelous and Carla since they were the youngest).

But she didn't want anyone sleeping in Dipper's bed, not for sentimental reasons, but to perverse his scent in the bed.

After all there were three Dragon Slayers and Dragon Slayers noses were the best.

But still they could hopefully sniff him out.

"So you want me to try to sniff out your son?" asked Gajeel while over breakfast.

"Yes." Said Erza.

"That old guy said you wanted to use me as a punching bag and now you want me to find your missing son." Said Gajeel.

"Yes I do…" said Erza.

"You honest think you can make me?" asked Gajeel.

"Gajeel I don't think it's a wise idea to antagonize Erza right now." Sighed Makarov.

"He's right you're still injured." Said Levy.

Gajeel muttered stuff under his breath.

"Fine… but you show if you still got it when I'm better." Said Gajeel.

Erza smirked when he said that.

""What his story?" Stan asked Gray as he figured out who was from the stories.

"Gajeel destroyed the guild." Said Gray.

"Oh that guy." Said Stan.

Laxus sighed, he wasn't as injured as Gajeel and he knew Erza going to freak out when she found out.

"You're seriously going to tell her?" asked Freed.

"What other choice do I have." Said Laxus, "Besides it better I don't stay here."

Freed sighed when he said.

Sometime later, the three dragon slayers were in the twins' room.

"Before you get his scent, I should warn you… Dipper rarely ever bathes." Said Erza.

All of them smelled and started coughing a little.

"Why doesn't he bathe again?" asked Panther Lily as the three exceed were also in the room.

"He's a 12 year old boy." Said Erza.

"Once you get past that part of his smell, smells a lot like baby wipes." Said Gajeel.

The other two dragon slayers nodded.

"Do you have his scent?" asked Erza.

"Yeah, it's not strong through." Said Natsu.

They went to the totem pole where Mabel was banging her head.

"It's faint like it was a few days ago, but it's there." Said Marvelous.

"Can you smell him in other locations?" asked Erza.

"Well I guess we can check the forest and see if his scent is there." Said Natsu.

"We've checked many times." Sighed Erza, "But I guess it can't hurt, just be careful. You don't know what's going to cause problems out there."

"Oh come it can't be that bad." Said Happy.

Erza sighed, "You have no idea." She said.

The three Dragon Slayers plus their exceed partners headed into the forest.

Just as Wendy arrived, she saw them head into the forest.

"Who were they?" asked Wendy.

Erza smiled, "You won't belie what happened last night."

Wendy was surprised as she hadn't seen Erza smile in a while.

Sometime later in the woods Marvelous was exploring.

"Are you getting anything yet?" asked Carla.

"Not yet." Said Marvelous.

She was completely unaware of those watching her.

Those that wanted a new queen.

At the Mystery Shack's kitchen, Erza, Mirajane and Lucy were talking.

"And why I got married." Sighed Erza.

"That sounds rough." Sighed Lucy.

"It was." Sighed Erza.

That was when Laxus entered the room.

"Hey Erza… there's something I need to tell you about." Said Laxus.

Lucy and Mirajane looked at each other knowing what Laxus was going to tell her about.

Back in the forest, Marvelous and Carla were looking around when she heard someone trip behind her.

Both Marvelous and Carla turned toward him, and of course much like the original timeline it was Norman.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Marvelous.

"I'm fine." Said Norman getting up, "You new in town?"

"Yeah…" said Marvelous, "I'm Wendy Marvell."

"How about I show you around." said Norman.

"Sorry I'm busy at the moment." Said Marvelous.

"Really you don't look like it." Said Norman.

"She's looking for any signs of Dipper Pines." Said Carla.

"Dipper Pines?" asked Norman as his face became dark.

Both Marvelous and Carla noticed the look on his face and knew that he and Dipper clearly weren't friends.

"I don't think he'll help us." Said Carla.

Marvelous nodded knowing that Carla was right.

"Sorry, but I have to keep looking." Said Marvelous.

She tried to walk away, however Norman grabbed her hand.

"You're not going anywhere." Said Norman.

However as it was a fake hand on a stick the hand popped right off. Marvelous screamed.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out.

"Eh it's fine it wasn't real anyways." Said Norman using his real voice.

HE decided just to undress since he figured that it was time for plan B.

Both Marvelous and Carla stared at them, as it was a pile of gnomes in a people suit.

"Sorry for the ruse, but we're gnomes." Said Jeff.

Carla picked up Marvelous and flew away with her.

"Remember not to talk to strange men in this forest." Said Carla.

"Yeah." Sighed Marvelous.

"Come on! We're not letting another queen get away!" yelled Jeff.

After the gnomes were out of site, Carla landed.

"We should see if Erza knows about those gnomes." Said Carla.

"Yeah." Said Marvelous.

That was when they heard a crash, they turned and saw it was the gnome bot.

"All right! Let's go get Wendy." Said Jeff.

"Wait the lumberjack's daughter?" asked one of the gnomes.

"No that girl, her name's Wendy too." Said Jeff.

Both Marvelous and Carla stared at the giant gnome-bot.

"What…" said Carla.

The gnome bot tired to step on them. But the two managed to get out of the way.

Marvelous ran away with Carla flying besides her.

"Become our Queen Wendy!" yelled Jeff.

"Why do they want me to become their queen!" cried Wendy.

Elsewhere in the forest, Natsu and Happy heard a noise. They turned and saw the Gnome Bot stomping around.

"Wheat what is that thing?" asked Happy.

"I looks like a bunch of tiny men forming into one giant man." Said Natsu.

"That's so weird." Said Happy.

Natsu looked at it.

"I have a bad feeling about that thing." Sid Natsu.

Both of them headed for it and saw it was chasing Marvelous and Carla.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

He shot the fire the Gnome Bot, the gnomes that the fire hit.

Gnome Bot began to pat out the flames.

"Okay! Who did that!" yelled Jeff.

That was when Gnome bot was impaled by one of Gajeel's pillars. Turned out he noticed that thing chasing them too.

"Seriously!" yelled Jeff.

As none of the gnomes were injured it was a quick recovery.

"So a bunch of little people making up a giant?" asked Gajeel.

"it looks that way." Said Panther Lily.

"Look I don't know who you are. But you're going to get it!" yelled Jeff.

The gnome bot picked up several trees and tossed it at them.

"Maybe we should see if Erza dealt with him before." Said Happy.

"Seriously?" asked Gajeel.

"She has lived here for years." Said Panther Lily.

"Plus you and Natsu are still injured." Pointed out Marvelous.

They all ran away from the Gnome Bot who chased after him.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Erza and Laxus stood outside, Erza was in her Lightening Empress Armor.

"How could you do that to the Guild" asked Erza.

Laxus didn't say anything.

Of course there were those watching it, Lucy, Mirajane, Gray, Levy, Stan, Markarov, Soos and the Thunder Legion.

"Are they really going to fight?" asked Stan.

"I don't think this is a fight." Said Levy, "I've seen this before."

"You have?" asked Lucy.

"When Gajeel first joined, he let Jet and Droy beat him up." Said Levy.

"So Laxus is doing the same thing." Said Freed.

"I was half joking when I said she wanted opt use him as a punching bag." Said Stan.

"Hey, I thought you were too." sighed Markarov .

Before Erza could start attacking him, they heard the noise form the forest.

And the three dragon Slayers and Exceed came out.

"Hey Erza do you know of tiny men who can band together to make one giant man?" asked Happy.

"Are they wearing red pointy hats?" asked Erza.

Before any of them could answer.

"Give us Wendy now!" yelled Jeff.

Erza's eye twitched.

"Sorely!" yelled Jeff.

"Oh you again! You going to try to stop us from getting another queen?" asked Jeff.

Erza sent out a huge lighting bolt at Jeff.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you!" yelled Erza.

The remaining gnomes looked at Erza and broke apart deciding it was better not to deal with an angry Erza at the moment.

Jeff laid on the ground twitching. It was clear he was still alive.

"Should I help him?" asked Marvelous.

"He tried to kidnap you." Said Carla.

Everyone including Stan and Soos (as they didn't know about the first time).

"They kidnapped Mabel last time, I overestimated my Heaven's Wheel Armor against them so that knocked me out of that fight." Sighed Erza, "Thankfully Dipper and Mabel stopped them last time."

"So… are there a lot of things like that in the woods?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah…" said Stan.

"There is." Sighed Erza.

Erza requip into normal clothes.

"You know what, I get the feeling that you were beaten when you tried that." Said Erza, "I don't think I should bother."

She walked back into the Mistier Shack.

They all looked at Erza.

"Well at least she's doing better." Said Stan with a shrug.

"That's doing better?" asked Natsu.

"Trust me, you haven't seen her the past week or so." Said Stan, "So trust me when I say she's doing better…"

Sometime later, Laxus was getting ready to leave.

"you're really not going to stay?" asked Freed.

"No…" said Laxus, "I'm not a part of the Guild, so it wouldn't feel right if I tried to help out here."

"Where are you going to go?" asked Freed.

"Don't worry I already found a place." Said Laxus.

Turned out much like the last timeline, fate wanted to mess with Laxus.

"Dude you ready?" asked Soos.

"Yeah." Sighed Laxus.

"Don't worry… my grandma said it was okay for you to move in." said Soos.

Laxus looked at the Thunder Legion. Both Evergreen and Bickslow looked like they were going to laugh.

"So… his grandmother…" said Evergreen trying not the laugh.

Laxus rolled his eyes and left with Soos.

Upstairs Erza just stood in the doorway of the twins room sighing.

"Erza!" said Natsu, approaching her.

"What is it?" asked Erza.

"I want to ask you something." Said Natsu.

"What?" sighed Erza.

"why didn't you find a way home originally." Said Natsu.

Erza sighed when he asked that.

She knew Natsu well and figured if she didn't tell him he would al mopey or demand fights if she didn't answer.

Plus there was the fact that he did try to stop her from sacrificing herself to the Tower of the Heaven.

"Fine I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone." Said Erza, "Except for Lucy and Mira, I already told them."

Natsu nodded as Erza mentioned him to enter the room and she shut the door so she could tell him.

It was thanks to that, Natsu wouldn't be all mopey in this timeline while settling into Gravity Falls.

However that was merely one plus for this timeline, which still had many problems going for it…

Next Time: With no new clues the guild tries to settle to Gravity Falls, but when some of them are almost kidnapped by weirdoes in robes do they have a new clue or no? Find out next time! 


	72. The Timeline That Wasn't: Blindsided

Chapter 72: The Timeline That Wasn't: Blindsided

It had been a couple weeks since Fairy Tail had arrived. As they had no clues how to find Dipper, Stan was making all of them to do jobs around the shack, whether it was taking jobs around the Shack (working in the shop, acting as security, acting as Stan's assistant, helping Soos or other jobs), cleaning up the house and doing chores or staying far away from the house during working hours (Gildarts only) things had settled down.

A somewhat major thing that happened was telling everyone's Jellal's identity. Though whenever he could Jellal stayed away from Erza.

A really major thing happened a few days after they arrived was Stan offering Laxus to act as an agent for him like he did for Erza back in the day, Laxus realized he had nothing better to do, so he took it.

And one more major thing was Mavis popping in to check on things (like she did in the main timeline) and was shocked about Dipper's disappearance, which she only spoke to Makarov about…

"So you knew about them?" asked Makarov as they spoke on the porch.

"Yes. I checked on Erza if I could." Said Mavis.

I see…" said Makarov.

"I had met up with Mabel accidently." Said Mavis, "I had told her about the time difference."

"So what is the difference?" asked Makarov.

"45 times faster." Said Mavis.

"That sounds about right." Said Makarov, "So how did you meet Mabel exactly?"

"Oh she had an our of body experience due to expired candy, her magic and the unstable magic on Tenrou." Explained Mavis.

Markarov stared at her.

"I am not making that up." Sighed Mavis.

"SO… do you know where Dipper is?" asked Makarov.

"No…" sad Mavis, "I can't sense his magic at all. It's as if he vanished off the face of the earth… but something tells me he's not dead."

"I hope that feeling is right." Said Makarov.

"Erza has been through so much… and then this happens." Said Mavis.

Both of them sighed.

Sometime later, Juvia and Cana had been chosen that day to go grocery shopping.

"Why couldn't it be Gray with me?" cried Juvia.

"Because Gray's doing his "Man who's unable to wear clothes" shtick today." Said Cana with a shrug.

Back at the Mystery Shack.

"I now present you with the man who can't keep his clothes on." Said Stan.

Gray was fully dressed and glaring at Stan.

"I can keep my clothes on." Said Gray.

"Then why are you stripped as speak?" asked Stan.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Gray.

A few woman took out money.

"Please don't stuff cash into his underwear." Said Stan, "It's the one time I agree with the complaints my employees give."

Back with Juvia and Cana.

"He drew the short straw today." Said Cana.

Erza sighed and agreed that there should be a system who should be an attraction and they agreed on the "short straw" everyday someone would pick a straw (and they would only do it once a week so it constantly changed).

That was when suddenly a Leprecorn showed up.

"Top o the morning ladies." Said the Leprecorn with an Irish accent.

The two looked at each other and decided to bed ignore the strange creature.

"What is that thing?" asked Juvia in a low voice so that it wouldn't hear them about talking about it.

"I don't know, but I think I need a drink, let's go get our drinks." Said Cana.

"We're supposed to be buying groceries." Deadpanned Juvia.

However they didn't notice that a man in a pink shirt had saw them interact with the Leprecorn.

"I just saw two women see something." He said as he called someone.

"We will make sure that they unsee it." Said the person on the other end.

As they continued to the grocery store, Juvia realized something.

"Wait… neither one of are over 21, how are we going to buy alcohol?" asked Juvia.

"Oh right you don't know, Stan already covered it." Said Cana taking out a fake ID.

"Seriously?" asked Juvia.

"Yep. This country might be strict, but I have ways around it." Said Cana with a smirk.

That was when bags were tossed over both their heads.

However Juvia was able to get the bag off her head by turning into water and the bag phased through her.

"What!" yelled one of the people trying to kidnap her which were the Society of the Blind Eye.

Cana managed to grab one of her card and used it to shock who was holding her.

She got the bag off of her head.

The members surrounded both and her Juvia and the two looked at them.

"Hey! Why did you try to kidnap us!" yelled Cana.

None of the members answered them, just surprised that they were able to fight them off.

"You made a mistake trying to kidnap us." Said Juvia as she summoned water to blast the members of the Society of the Blind Eye.

Cana used a wind card to blow a couple of them away.

Including one that got stuck in a nearby tree.

"You… you have strange abilities?" asked one of them.

"You just noticed now?" asked Cana razing an eyebrow at them.

The Society Members all stared at her.

"Retreat!" yelled one of them.

They all started to run away.

"Wait for me!" cried the one in the tree.

He ripped off part of his robe from the tree leaving a piece behind.

When they were all gone.

"Well that happened…" said Cana.

"Yes… but I wonder." Said Juvia.

"What is it?" asked Cana.

"We were able to take him on but what if they were up against a 12 years with only telekinesis…" said Juvia.

"you don't think…" said Cana.

"It's entirely possible." Said Juvia.

"But how would we find them?" asked Cana.

That was when the piece of the robe fell out of the tree.

Both of them smirked, Cana picked up the piece and they headed back to the Mystery Shack.

They made it to the gift shop where Wendy and Lisanna were manning the counter and Evergreen was forced to clean up.

"Hey do you know where Erza is?" asked Cana.

"Weren't you two supposed to come back with groceries." Said Evergreen.

"Hey this is more important." Said Cana.

"We might have found a lead on Dipper's whereabouts." Said Juvia.

"What, really?" asked Wendy perking up.

"I'll go get her." Said Lisanna.

"We were almost kidnapped by men in robes." Said Juvia.

"And thankfully one of them left a piece of their robe behind." Said Cana taking it out.

"Hopefully they're know where Dipper is." Said Wendy.

Wendy of course was hit hard, after all she was one of the last people to see him on the tunnel of love and corndogs.

"What happened?" asked Erza as she entered the gift shop.

The two told her what happened.

Erza didn't know how to react. Sassily since Cana gave her the piece of the robe.

"Thank you." Said Erza who went to find Natsu.

"Wait." Said Cana.

"We're coming too." Said Juvia.

Erza was going to say something, but understood the reason.

They were almost kidnapped after all.

They found Natsu who was working as a security guard that day.

"What seriously?" asked Natsu.

Erza nodded.

Natsu got a sniff of it.

"All right! Let's go look for these guys." Said Natsu.

"You're seriously leaving?" asked Stan catching him leaving.

"Possible lead on Dipper." Said Natsu with a big grin.

"Okay never mind." Said Stan, "Take Gray if you have to, I think I should retire that exhibit."

"Stop putting money there!" they heard Gray yell.

"Why that…" said Juvia becoming angry.

One of the reasons why Stan didn't allow money there was that Juvia got angry with the women who did it.

Along with other reasons…

They also brought along Lucy and Happy, after all if Natsu and Gray were tagging along on this, it better be a true reunion of the strongest team.

"The museum?" asked Lucy, "Are you sure they're here?"

"Oh yeah." Said Natsu.

Erza looked sadly at the museum.

"Are you okay?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah it's just that one of the last thing I did with Dipper and Mabel before this happen was here." Said Erza.

"You're going to have to tell us later." Said Natsu.

"It is an… interesting story." Said Erza.

None of them knew how to react to that story, as they could tell it was going to be a weird one… granted two of them ran into a Leprecorn earlier, which was saying something.

They broke into the museum which was closed for some reason. Thanks to Natsu nose the trail lead them to a room filled with eyes.

"Yeah, this room isn't creepy." Lucy said sarcastically.

"Are you sure this room is where the trail ends?" asked Gray.

"I'm sure." Said Natsu.

"Well maybe your nose is busted." Said Gray.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Natsu.

Erza glared at them.

"Oh we're not arguing!" said Gray pancaking.

"Aye!" said Natsu.

"Hey…" said Juvia, "Doesn't this room seem strange."

"You mean beyond the creepy eyes?" asked Cana.

They noticed the eyes all point to one spot.

Natsu pressed the eye on the wall which was the button.

"All right!" cheered Natsu.

They headed down stairs to find the Society of the Blind Eye hold a meeting.

"All right, we will discus the two women we failed to capture today." Said Blind Ivan.

"Wait before we discus it, can I get a new robe since my old ripped." Said the member with the ripped robe.

"Very well." Sighed Blind Ivan.

The member removed his robe. Revealing it was the farmer. Making all of the other members groan.

"Seriously!" yelled one member.

"Yes, I wear nothing under my robe." Said the farmer.

"Permission to erase our memories of that." Said one of the other members.

"After the meeting." Sighed Blind Ivan.

The farmer guy had a new robe and they talked about Cana and Juvia.

"The two women we tried to capture today had strange abilities." Said one of the members.

"I am well aware of that." Said Blind Ivan, "I believe we place them with Erza and Laxus as untouchables."

"What are you sure?" asked a member.

"You weren't there! One of them turned into water and the other blew him into a tree." Said one of the members that tried to kidnap Cana and Juvia.

"Yes… we will never erase their memories." Said Blind Ivan.

"Erase their memories?" asked happy from their hiding sport.

Erza glared at them.

"Looks like it's time." Said Natsu.

"Remember they're pretty weak so go easy on them." Said Cana.

The others nodded.

Erza requiped into her Heart Kreuz Armor. And they all left the doorway interrupting the meeting.

"What the!" yelled one of the members.

"How did you find us." Said Blind Ivan.

"He has good nose." Said Cana motioning over to Natsu.

"You're the ones behind my son's disappearance! Aren't you!" yelled Erza.

"What! No!" said Blind Ivan.

"Don't lie to me!" yelled Erza running to punch him.

However one of the bigger members blocked Erza's attack.

The other members decided to defend themselves, despite the fact that it wouldn't do much.

"Ice Make Floor!" called out Gray causing them to slip.

"Open Gate of the Ram! Aries!" called out of Lucy summoning Aries.

Aries of course used her wool on them distracting the members.

Natsu punched a couple of them. Sending them to the ground.

"Run away!" yelled some of the ones that tried to capture Juvia and Cana.

However they were suddenly captured in bubbles.

"Don't worry those bubbles have air, so you can breathe." Said Juvia.

Cana zapped a few of the members.

Happy even tackled a member sending him to the ground.

Said member was Toby so… not much to say about that one.

Erza meanwhile requiped a spear and used the blunt area to knock out the large member in front of her.

She pointed the spear at Blind Ivan.

"I swear I don't know where your son is." Said Blind Ivan.

Erza put her spear away and punched Blind Ivan.

They decided to tie everyone up and were shocked to discover it was various people from around town.

Erza was shocked that the Realtor.

"Look I swear! We have nothing to with your son's disappearance." Said Blind Ivan.

"Then why did you try to kidnap us?" asked Cana.

"Fine I minds as well tell you the truth." Said Blind Ivan.

He began to tell them all about the Society of the Blind Eye. And how they're goal was to give Peace of Mind to the Town and their methods.

"That's crap and you know it!" yelled Natsu.

"What?" asked Blind Ivan.

"If you erase the memories forcibly how are they able to defend themselves?" asked Gray.

"There's very few defenses." Said Blind Ivan, "In fact it ties into why we were trying to find Dipper."

"You were trying to help." Said Erza confused.

"15 years ago someone appeared, though supernatural, was able to fight against the things that went bump in the night. She became this towns Guardian Angel… but it only lasted two years as this person retired to live a quiet married life. But they then returned…" said Blind Ivan, "with children that had the same ability."

"Wait…" said Erza.

"That's right, the Society declared you untouchable." Said Blind Ivan.

"Of course then Dipper disappeared and you became depressed…" said Bud.

"We wanted to find him so you could go back to fighting." Said Blind Ivan.

"Ahem…" said the realtor.

"One of us actually wanted to help you and not for the mission." Said Blind Ivan.

"Really?" asked Erza.

"When I comforted you after telling me that you were no longer looking for a house a real. It was in the top five of the most heartbreaking things I've had to deal with…" said the realtor.

"Only top five?" asked Happy.

"Finding a home for a cancer ridden child with dad who died in war trumps that." Said the realtor, "But still I could see how much you love your children and how it wasn't the right time to find a house… I genuinely want to see you reunited with your son."

"Thank you." Said Erza, "But still…"

"Still what?" asked Blind Ivan.

"You shouldn't be going around town and erasing people's memories." Said Erza.

"As I said we give them Peace of Mind… we would have kidnapped your daughter. But we knew it would be too obvious." Said Blind Ivan, "Oh since you know about us how about we erase her memory of that day. This way you have one of your children back…"

Erza glared at him very harshly.

And punched him hard that he was sent flying into the wall which made an impact crater.

"I would never mess with my daughters mind like that!" yelled Erza.

"My spine…" cried Blind Ivan.

Everyone just kept their mouths shut not wanting to get attacked.

She glared at them.

"How many of these memory guns do you have?" asked Erza.

"Just a few." They said.

"Where are they?" asked Erza glaring at them.

After being told where they were the group took all of them.

"You don't know how to build them do you?" asked Cana.

They all made the avoid the topic noise.

"Stupid side effects." Said one of the members.

"What do we do with them?" asked Gray.

"How about we tie all but the leader to a pillar and ask gramps what do with them." Said Natsu.

"That's probably for the best." Muttered Erza.

And so they tied them to a pillar expect for Blind Ivan who laid on the ground in pain.

"You're seriously just leaving us here!" yelled one of the members they didn't knew the name of or their job.

The group all left without saying a word.

"You know… if Ivan didn't offer to erase Mabel's memories she probably wouldn't have been so mad." Said the realtor.

The others agreed with her.

"I am in tremendous pain right now!" scrammed Blind Ivan.

"It's your fault for pissing her off!" yelled the bouncer.

They left the museum.

Natsu touched Erza's shoulder.

"Hey…" he said, "We'll find Dipper don't worry."

"I know…" said Erza who was clearly trying to cry.

"Sorry it was all for nothing." Sighed Juvia.

"It's okay." Said Erza, "They needed to be taken down anyways."

"I guess some good came out of it." Said Cana.

"Let's go home." Said sighed Erza.

As they headed to the Mystery Shack, Happy realized this…

"Had anyone even done grocery shopping?"

They all froze, realizing that no one else was assigned that chore.

Either way still no sign of Dipper… but of course knowing the truth been able to find him anyways…

Next Time: Everyone's getting tied of Jellal avoiding Erza whenever he can. And they plan to do something. Meanwhile Carla gets the feeling that something about any of this... wasn't supposed to happen... and she ravels this to Marvelous and Gideon. What will happen? Find out next time. 


	73. The Timeline That Wasn't: Trapped

Chapter 73: The Timeline That Wasn't: Trapped in a Storeroom

Makarov decided it was best to have the Society of the Blind Eye get arrested. Thanks to finding a room filled with everyone's memories there was a huge scandal.

Gideon went on TV denouncing his own father, Shandra became paranoid wondering what Toby might have done, the realtor's clients were angry at her, Preston Northwest was upset that farmer didn't erase the memories of people complaining about his factory.

Okay the last one was someone being worse than the Society, but still. The entire town was angry.

However something rather interesting came from it.

With Toby in jail, someone had to take over the Gravity Falls Gossiper.

Very few people wanted to do it, however one of the people who offered was Lucy as she always had writing aspirations.

Everyone in charge of he decision thought "Why not"… after all a teen girl who hadn't been in town long couldn't have done a worse job than Toby.

And turned out Lucy's ideas were good, she had hired Levy to help with the editing and with the two in charge the paper was doing much better and if need would have her spirits help out.

Granted it was extremely low bar, but still…

However this also led to the final straw in dealing with Jellal.

Jellal would spend any time he could avoiding Erza. Only during meals and meetings would the two be in the same room together.

So of course Jellal tried to get a job at the newspaper.

"No." said Lucy.

"Why not?" asked Jellal.

"Because you're going to use this as a way to avoid Erza." Said Lucy.

Jellal wanted to argue, but honestly he couldn't.

"Look just talk to Erza." Said Lucy, "We've been in town for weeks and you haven't talked to her once."

"What good would that accomplish?" asked Jellal.

"Just talk to her, I'm not saying get together with, just talk." Said Lucy.

Jellal left.

"That went well." Levy said sarcastically.

"I know." Sighed Lucy.

That night after dinner, she told Natsu, Gray and Mirajane.

Natsu and Gray knowing that issues that Jellal had because they saw it first hand.

Mirajane while she didn't know much about the whole Jellal and Erza thing, she just thought they would make a good couple.

Granted she was like that with everyone, once almost gave Lucy a mental breakdown because she thought Lucy and Natsu would look cute together at the same time Natsu wanted Virgo to look for buried treasure. Which needless to say caused huge misunderstandings…

Followed by a week later her saying the same thing about Gray.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Lucy.

"Oh I have an idea!" said Natsu, "But we have to get Gajeel and Stan on it."

"Why?" asked Gray.

"Trust me." Said Natsu.

The next day Marvelous decided to talk to Mabel to try to reach her.

She had tried this many times and none had worked so far.

Carla had very little hope of it working, after all if nothing worked.

"I don't know much about how Toby Determined ran the paper, but everyone says Lucy's doing a really good job." Said Marvelous.

That was when Gideon showed up, he had sometimes visited Mabel due to his obsession with her.

But hadn't visited her on a day Marvelous tried to reach her.

"Oh hello there." Said Gideon, "Never seen you around."

"Oh… hi…" said Marvelous nervously.

"You're a friend of Mabel's?" asked Gideon making small talk.

"No… not really, I only came to Gravity Falls after this happened." Said Marvelous.

"That's too bad." Said Gideon trying to be present.

"I'm Wendy Marvell." Said Wendy.

"I'm sure you heard of lil' ol' me." Said Gideon.

"Yeah, my friends were those that took down the Society of the Blind Eye." Said Marvelous.

"Oh yes…" said Gideon, "That unpleasantness…"

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to be here?" asked Carla, "From what I heard that you were tried to kill Dipper."

"Well now I am innocent in this whole mess." Said Gideon.

"How do we know?" asked Carla.

"Erza and Stanford already demanded answers after I showed up and…" said Gideon who mumbled something under his breath, "I swear I'm clean on this."

"Carla…" said Marvelous.

"I won't apologize to him. From what we heard it seems like you're being too nice." Said Carla.

That was when Carla froze.

She was getting a vision, although she only started knowing better about her visions lately, it was very disjointed. A lot to with Gideon, even some to the with the Society of the Blind Eye, some to do with a Pig and a healthy Mabel as well as Dipper being there.

There was an overwhelming feelings. A feeling that was going right at the moment… was never supposed to happen.

"Is your talking cat all right?" asked Gideon.

"She's just getting a vision." Said Marvelous.

"So you have a talking, psychic cat?" asked Gideon, "Makes sense…"

He did own Journal 2 after all, so anything was possible…

Carla came out of her trance.

"What did you see." Said Marvelous.

"That none of this was supposed to happen." Said Carla.

Both Gideon and Marvelous were confused.

Inside the Mystery Shack.

Erza and Mirajane were talking while walking down a certain hallway.

"So I was telling Lucy I don't think it's a good idea for a local news paper to have a centerfold." Said Mirajane.

At the same Natsu Jellal were talking at the same time.

"I know what happens in that movie, I saw it too." Sighed Jellal.

That was when the two group saw each other when they approached a certain door.

Jellal looked at Natsu realizing what was going on.

"This is a trap to get me to talk to Erza?" asked Jellal.

"Seriously?" asked Erza looking at Mirajane.

"Of course not." Said Mirajane, "We haven't even really sprung it yet."

"What?" asked both.

That was when the door opened and Gray ran of the room, before Erza and Jellal could react, Mirajane used Satan Soul and tossed Erza into the room, while Natsu did so without using the magic.

Before either one could react the door slammed shut and they heard noises on the other end as if someone or something was blocking them in.

"Where are we." Said Jellal.

"An old storeroom." Sighed Erza.

"I see…" said Jellal.

"We're not letting you out until you talk tings out." Said Natsu on the other side.

"You know we could always break out of here." Pointed out Jellal.

"That's not going to work." Said Erza.

Before Jellal could ask why, Stan suddenly shouted, "Whoever breaks out is paying for the damage!"

"I figured they got Stan in on it." Sighed Erza.

On the other side, there was a lot of steel blocking the door which was making they didn't opened unless one of them broke out.

"Remember if they don't attempt it Natsu's paying for it." Said Stan.

"I'll figure something out." Said Natsu.

Back inside Erza sighed.

"It would be nice to talk since we haven't spoken once." Said Erza.

"I don't know where to start." Sighed Jellal realizing he was trapped.

"Then figure out a good place." Said Erza.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was being controlled." Said Jellal.

"I figured." Said Erza.

"It's a long story." Sighed Jellal who began to tell it.

Back outside.

"What do you mean none of this was supposed to happen?" asked Gideon.

"I don't know why, but the vision wasn't of the future but what should have been. Dipper should be here, Mabel should be sane." Said Carla, "Someone or something has altered reality."

"Then who did this!" yelled Gideon.

"I don't' know." Said Carla, "For all we know you did."

"What?" said Gideon.

"I saw in the visions you being our enemy." Said Carla, "You did something to Natsu and you attacked us with a giant robot… for all we know you did this as one of your plans and it backfired on you."

Gideon froze.

"I would never do anything like that to Mabel!" said Gideon.

"But look at her." Said Carla.

They looked at her, she looked terrible.

"What if you are the one who did this?" asked Carla, "This is a side effect, or the price."

Gideon shook.

Gideon tried to say something… but couldn't… he though back… what if he was the cause…

"I have to go." Said Gideon leaving.

Gideon left.

"Did you make all that up?" asked Marvelous once he was out of earshot.

"Just about him being the cause, I honestly don't think he is." Said Carla with a shrug, "I just don't want you hanging out with him."

"Oh… okay…" said Marvelous.

"But…" said Carla, "I wasn't making it up about that Mabel wasn't supposed to go insane and the fact that Dipper is missing."

"Should we tell anyone?" asked Marvelous.

"There's no use over worrying about it." Said Carla, "I'm sure whatever is going will be fixed."

Marvelous looked over at Mabel.

"I hope we can make feel better." Said Marvelous.

"Yes, I know." Sighed Carla.

Back in the storeroom. Erza and Jellal continued to talk.

Well sort of… it got to an awkward point where neither one wanted to talk.

"Erza… I…" said Jellal.

"I'm not ready for a relationship." Said Erza.

"I thought so…" said Jellal.

"But once we find Dipper, figure out what's with Mabel I want you promise me something." Said Erza.

"What?" asked Jellal.

"don't avoid me again." Said Erza, "And when I'm ready, you'll be ready too…"

"But…" said Jellal.

"For the past 15 years I've had mixed feelings." Said Erza looking up at the celling, "Sometimes hatred, sometimes there wasn't any at all."

She looked at Jellal and smiled.

"You've been a member of Fairy Tail for months before you arrived. Natsu knew who you were for most of it." Said Erza, "That's how I know you're the boy I knew a long time ago, because Natsu trusted you."

Jellal blushed when she said that.

The two held hands, deciding to wait when everything was okay again to finally pursue the relationship they both waited for years for.

That as when they heard scraping at the wall implying that they were removing whatever was blocking the door.

"Natsu… were you listening in?" asked Erza.

"No…" said Natsu's reply.

Erza sigh while Jellal face palmed.

The two finally worked out their issues, with Fairy Tail in Gravity Falls and Jellal no longer avoiding her, things were good.

No perfect, but good.

But little did she know was that soon everything would be fixed.

Next Time: With Erza in a better mood, Stan decides to turn Mabel into an attraction. However Erza's of course against. At the same time she realizes she never interrogated the Manotaurs and takes her team with her. What could go wrong? And what happens when Dipper is found? Find out next time!


	74. The Timeline That Wasn't: Time Restored

A/N: The final part of the mini-arc, I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 74: The Timeline That Wasn't: Time Restored

Erza was in a pretty good place. A promised with someone she has been in love with for years, Fairy Tail around her. granted it wasn't perfect , but it was good.

So of course Stan tried to take advantage of it.

"You are not making Mabel into a attraction!" yelled Erza.

"Oh come on some the attractions you gave me I had to retire." Said Stan.

"That's not a good way to put it." Said Erza knowing what he meant.

Stan was going to say something but her glare shut him up.

"Fine, I promise not to lead any tours with Mabel as an attraction." Said Stan.

One Gilligan Cut Later…

"Soos, you're going lead some tours today with Mabel as an attraction." Said Soos.

"You want me to do tours?" asked Soos who was too happy to notice the true reason of him giving the tours.

Meanwhile Erza was in the living room nursing a headache.

"You okay?" asked Mirajane.

"Just dealing with the fact that Stan is a jerk sometimes." Sighed Erza.

"It happens." Said Mirajane joining her at the table.

"Honestly this is worse than the time he made fun of Dipper for not being Manly." Said Erza.

That was when Erza realized something.

Dipper once had a run in with the Manotaurs…

A group she hadn't seen if they knew his whereabouts.

"You remembered something?" asked Mirajane.

"I did." Said Erza.

She went to get Natsu, Gray and Happy while texting Lucy and seeing if she was up for searching for a small lead on Dipper.

Turned out she was even though strange things happened in Gravity Falls, it was really slow at the news paper and was just playing internet games.

And so they headed into the forest to find some of the Manotaurs.

"Manotaurs?" asked Gray.

"Yes, they're like minotaurs, but obsessed with manliness." Said Erza

"So they're like Elfman." Said Natsu.

"Seriously?" asked Lucy.

"Actually they're much more annoying than Elfman." Said Erza, "And their huge jerks about their manliness."

"So I take it they won't give information unless we probably beat them up." Said Natsu.

"It's true." Said Erza.

They got to a clearing where there was many of them working out.

"Hey…" called out Erza.

"What do you want?" asked Pubetaur.

"We've come to ask you questions." Said Erza.

"Please you think we'll answer questions from you." Said Pubetaur.

Back at the Mystery Shack. Lisanna and Wendy were manning the cash register when both of them look through the window Soos giving a tour with Mabel as an attraction.

"Didn't Stan promise he wouldn't give tours with Mabel as an attraction?" asked Wendy.

"I think he found a way around it." Said Lisanna.

Wendy shrugged and took out her cell phone knowing that it was probably a good idea for Erza to find out about.

Back in the clearing the two group were sizing each other up.

"I shouldn't have come." Sighed Lucy who was off the side.

"Oh come, it can't get any worse." Said Happy.

That was when Erza got the text.

"Hey, Mrs. P, Stan's figured out a way around the promise not have Mabel as an attraction."

Erza stared at the text with her eye twitching.

"I'll be right back." Said Erza.

Before leaving she glared at Natsu and said "Don't do anything stupid all right."

She then ran off to confront Stan about his promise.

"You were saying something." Said Lucy at Happy.

"Natsu going to burn the forest isn't he?" asked Happy.

They all looked at Natsu who had a big grin on his face while facing down Pubetaur.

"He is…" sighed Lucy.

At the Mystery Shack, Stan as he wasn't running the tours, he was taking time in his office.

"You know…" said Makarov at the doorway, "Erza's going to be angry when she finds out."

"Yeah, but I've dealt with her anger before." Said Stan.

Makarov sighed, hoping that Erza wouldn't be that angry with Stan.

Outside Erza made her to the totem pole and saw Soos talking to someone who was clearly not the tour.

That was when she saw who it was.

It was Dipper.

He looked comply fine, as if he never went missing.

She was so worried… when it looked like she was worried over nothing.

Back in the clearing, Natsu had gotten into a fight Pubetaur.

"Tell me where Dipper is!" yelled Natsu.

"Why would we tell you." Said Pubetaur.

"Then we'll going to do this the hard way!" yelled Natsu, "With a flame on my right hand, and a flame on my left hand…"

Gray had joined Lucy and Happy in standing off to the side.

"Erza better come back soon." Sighed Gray.

"What's taking her so long." Said Happy.

Back at the totem pole.

"NATSU PINES!" yelled Erza, "Where have you been for the past month!"

Dipper jumped into the air. He looked at his mom.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been…" said Erza.

Dipper seemed to be thinking of what to say.

"Where have you been?" demanded Erza.

However before Dipper could say anything a huge fireball came form the idea where the Manotaurs were working out.

Erza knew it could mean one thing.

"THAT IDIOT!" yelled Erza running back into the forest knowing that Natsu was a more pressing issue, after all Dipper could explain anytime about his disappearance.

Dipper on the other hand went back in time realizing that not only did he have to fix what happened with Mabel but also fix what happened with his disappearance.

And when he did if someone looked from the outside, there would have been a flash of light, then everything changes.

While most people didn't notice a thing.

Some people felt it, whether it felt like they should have been something else, or get the over whelming feeling that they were in jail (or out of jail in one case).

But almost everyone quickly brushed it off.

With Marvelous and Carla they were walking to the bakery. Carla froze.

"What's wrong?" asked Marvelous.

"Just the strange feeling like everything is how it should be." Said Carla.

"That's really strange." Said Marvelous.

"yes." Agreed Carla.

With the Strongest Team in Fairy Tail they were facing off against a group of monsters (similar to the group that once wrecked the family picnic).

"Hey did you get the strange feeling like we were doing something." Said Happy.

"It feels like I should be mad a Natsu for some reason." Said Erza.

"I know right…" said Lucy.

"Yeah I'm getting that feeling too." Said Gray.

"Oh come on…" said Natsu.

"Hey quit stalling and fight us!" said one of the monster.

"All right then." Said Erza with a smirk.

At the Mystery Shack, Mabel got that overwhelming feeling too as she was making a sweater while Waddles was curled next to her.

Dipper was reading the journal when she saw that flinch.

"What's wrong?" asked Dipper.

"I just got this feeling like I should be sad but it just disappeared." Said Mabel

"Really…" said Dipper he began to think what could cause that feeling.

Then he remembered something.

He checked the calendar and did the math.

"Oh that makes sense…" said Dipper.

"What does?" asked Mabel.

"I told you that when I went to check up on you in the future. I went missing." Said Dipper, "I'm guessing it's the moment I went back in time to fix things."

"Oh weird do you think crazy things happened?" asked Mabel.

"I don't know… mom was angry when I showed up." Said Dipper.

"You probably worried her." Said Mabel.

"Yeah." Said Dipper.

"I'm starting to remember tiny bits, like Marvelous talking to me, but everything about that timeline is a blur." Said Mabel.

"That is something she would do." Said Dipper.

"Do you think anything else happened?" asked Mabel.

"I know Natsu caused a huge fire ball." Said Dipper.

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about that." Laughed Mabel.

"Yeah…" said Dipper, "I don't think that's going to happen this around."

"I wonder what sort of crazy things happened in that timeline." Said Mabel.

"Oh come, I'm sure everything happened the same way, just without us." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Said Mabel with a shrug.

They would never find out that thing did turn out different, where here there was a guild, while there was a just lone Lighting Wizard.

While here, there was a lighting wizard security guard, while there, there was a group of wizards helping out where they could.

While here there was a Secret Society who lost their memories, while there, they were sent to jail.

While here there was a boy who was sent to jail, while there he was wondering if everything that went wrong was his fault…

As well as the differences that stemmed from those.

And no one would ever know of those differences…

Well Time Baby did… and Bill probably did too… but they don't count…

Next Time: A year will go by, and many things happen. Laughter, tears, triumphs, the occasional failure... New friends will be made, magic will be found, a comedian will change the world and of course a very special birth! Many things can and will happen... but what exactly, find out next time!

A/N Snippets chapter next! Then the new direction, which I will reveal next chapter.


	75. Snippets of a Year

A/N: Whoo! Once again a record breaker for me! Man! I'm never going to write a chapter this long again... Anyways before I get started there is a "Real Person" in the chapter, I put it in quotation marks in that while it is a in a sense a real person, it's actually the person playing a character. Yes, this is important and you'll understand when you get the three snippets about him. Anyways enjoy the chapter and I'll get into a few of the snippets later.

Chapter 75: Snippets of a Year

Over the course many things can happen… and this is just the start of it…

Early September (Earth)/Mid December (Earthland) (Technically before the wedding)

Stan was watching TV while eating chips. There weren't anything to do. After all he was going to retire. Granted it wasn't his choice.

Ford entered the room.

"Stanley, there's something we haven't talk about." Said Ford.

Stan turned off the TV.

"What is it?" asked Stan.

I realized that once Erza moves out we won't have a source of income." Said Ford.

"You just realized that?" asked Stan, "Trust me I have other ways to make money."

"Please tell me it's legal." Said Ford.

Stan didn't say anything.

"Look, I still have connections, and other means plus there's a very famous billionaire I can always blackmail." Said Stan.

"You don't get what I'm saying." Sighed Ford messaging his head."

"What are you saying?" asked Stan.

"You can keep the Shack open for as long as you want." Said Ford.

"What really?" asked Stan.

"Of course but I have one conation." Said Ford, "You have to have some realistic exhibits for education purposes."

"Fine but nothing live. I made that mistake early on." Said Stan.

Ford wondered what he meant but realized it was probably for the better. Especially after the thing that happened with Dipper and the Gremloblin.

EarileR September/Mid December

Dipper and Ford was in his lab. Dipper was officially starting his apprenticeship. While Erza did force Dipper to decline a full time apprenticeship, she was allowing him to do a part time. It would be three times a week during weekdays and one weekend full day (They would figure out holidays on a case by case basis).

Dipper had also given Ford back the Journals during this time. With Ford figuring it was best opt start Volume Four soon.

"So what's the plan…" said Dipper.

"For now we're going to deck on the stability of the Weirdness Barrier." Said Ford, "The event might have caused some damage…"

"Makes sense." Said Dipper, "So how do we do that?"

"I haven't figure that out yet." Admitted Ford.

"Really?" asked Dipper surprised, "You haven't tried magic yet?"

Ford blushed.

"I keep forgetting I have it." He admitted.

"Yeah it is something you need to get used." Said Dipper.

"But you were born with magic." Said Ford.

"Yeah, but I was only taught Letter Magic recently, and sometimes I forget I even have it." Said Dipper blushing a little.

Ford smiled and knew it was something he had to get used to.

"By the way there's something I want to give you." Said Ford.

"What?" asked Dipper.

Ford took it out and it was blue journal with a silver Pine Tree on the cover (with silver accents as well).

"My own Journal." Said Dipper, "Thank you so much!"

The two hugged and then began their first lessons of his apprenticeship.

Early September/ Mid December:

Erza and Jellal were enjoying their honeymoon, while waiting for a table at one of the nice seafood restaurants at Fisherman's Wharf.

"Dufrane party of two." Called out the host.

As they were seated another couple entered.

The woman noticed Erza.

"Oh my… Erza Pines is that you?" asked the woman.

Erza looked at the woman.

It was Helen.

"Oh hello Helen. It has been a while." Said Erza trying top be polite.

"I thought you had moved to Oregon." Said Helen.

"I did, but I'm here for other reasons." Said Erza.

Helen then noticed Jellal.

"Oh so the rumors are true… you did get remarried. To someone younger, with blue hair… and a face tattoo. Oh my I thought men were the ones to walk on the wild side." Said Helen.

Helen's husband looked at Jellal.

"Ignore them." Said her husband.

"What?" asked Jellal.

"Ignore them until your table is called. Because it's going to get ugly." Said the husband.

"And you marry someone like that… oh didn't you get full custody?" asked Helen.

"Yes, I did. And he's a good step father." Said Erza.

"If you say so…" said Helen.

Thankfully the Dufranes weren't there, so the host called "Pines Party of 2."

"That's our table." Said Erza inwardly breathing a sigh of relief, "It was nice talking to you."

Erza and Jellal were led to their table.

Once they were seating (thankfully with quite the view too).

"So who is she?" asked Jellal.

"The President of the PTA in Piedmont." Said Erza, "Honestly what are the chances."

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Jellal.

"Now's not a good time, let's just enjoy the view." Said Erza.

It was sunset and there wasn't any fog so it a very beautiful view of the Golden Gate Bridge at sunset.

She would vent out another time.

Mid September/ Mid December

Melody had just joined Fairy Tail. To be honest is was partially out of an excuse to move back to Gravity Falls. But it helped that she was effected by the event.

To make things easy she was moving into the women's dorms which means the only bills for the time being was her rent.

"Remember if you need any help, just talk to me." Said Levy as she was the head girl at the dorms.

"Really?" asked Melody.

"Yep… Master put me in charge." Said Levy.

"Why?" asked Melody.

"Well Mirajane was put in charge when we moved in but she moved out, Erza only uses the room in case of emergencies and I was the next best person to put in charge." Said Levy.

They heard a crash outside.

"Stop it Natsu!" yelled Lucy from her room, "You're not getting in!"

Then Evergreen walked back with a butterfly net and some newly caught fairies.

But nothing else happened.

"I was expecting a third one." Said Melody.

"Cana moved out of the Gravity Falls dorms since it's illegal for her to drink here." Said Levy, "Well I guess that would be the third example…"

"Okay." Said Melody.

Mid September/December 25

It should be pointed out the Earthland does celebrate Christmas, so those involing with Fairy Tail in someway celebrated newly created second Christmas.

Not much to say about this one… other than CHRISTMAS!

Mid September/ Later December

It had been a couple weeks since the event, word had already started to spread about it along with plans being made for more bridges.

But for Gravity Falls, it was probably time for the members of the Guild who had recently gained magic to well start learning magic.

Of course they were hanging out in the Guild Hall.

"There's so many magic to choose from." Said Melody who was reading a catalogue.

Grenda was reading a book entitled "The Basics of Elemental Fist Magic."

"You and Candy are the only ones who haven't' chosen yet." Said Grenda

"Well I just joined." Said Melody she turned to the others who are learning magic she knew Pacifica was the first to start learning and of course Grenda was reading that book, "So what are you learning?"

"Mrs. P and Bisca are seeing if I'm able to learn Requip." Said Wendy.

Axes?" asked Dipper.

"Axes." Confirmed Wendy.

"I'm having Warren see if I can learn Telepathy." Said Gideon with a shrug.

"Because of course you are." Said Mabel rolling her eyes.

"I'll find out how you really feel about me." Said Gideon frantically.

"Well actually I've hired a magic teacher." Admitted Candy.

"Wait… you did?" asked Grenda.

"Why haven't you told us?" asked Mabel.

"Because the teacher is a member of Blue Pegasus." Said Candy.

"Don't worry." Said Makarov, "I approved it, it does make sense since there's all sword magic and she wouldn't be intertied in learning something from the Guild."

That was when a blond teenaged girl entered the Guild Hall.

"You're Candy right?" asked the girl, "I heard about you from Hibiki and the others."

"I am." Said Candy.

The two shook hands.

"So I take it her magic is really cool?" asked Grenda.

"Take Over: Machina Soul." Said Candy adjusting her glasses.

"Okay… that's perfect for you." Said Mabel agreeing with the choice.

"Go for it Candy." Said Grenda.

Candy smiled and walked out to begin her lessons.

"Is anyone else a bit scared about Candy learning that magic?" asked Dipper.

"A little." Admitted Wendy.

Mid September/Late December:

It was moving day for the Pines. Of course everyone helped Erza with the stuff she has in storage along with other things.

Mabel and Dipper's rooms were right across form each other.

"This is going to be so weird." Said Dipper from his doorway.

"I know spending months in the same room." Said Mabel.

"It will be fine, right?" asked Dipper.

"Oh yeah." Said Mabel.

?/?

Bill had held Dipper and Mabel. He began to choose which to kill.

"Einnie… Minenie… Meniney… YOU!" he called out as his eye landed on the Pine Tree Symbol.

He pointed at Dipper. And suddenly Dipper fell out of Bill's grip lifelessly.

"No!" cried Mabel.

Bill laughed.

"It's all your fault shooting star! You're the one who gave me the rift after all!" laughed Bill.

"NOOOOO!" cried Mabel.

That was when Mabel bolted awake. She looked around and saw it was her new bedroom. IT was the first night she was living there.

Waddles who was curled up next to her woke up and put her his head on her shoulder.

"It was just a nightmare." She sighed, "Just a nightmare…" '

Late September/ Early January

All of the members that had joined the Gravity Falls Branch of Fairy Tail had gathered along with Erza and Jellal in his Mystogan disguise.

A few other members were at the Gould Hall as well.

Why were they gathered for an interview with Sorcerer's Weekly.

"Is Sorcerer's Weekly really that big of a deal?" asked Pacifica.

"Oh yeah." Said Lucy, "It's one of the biggest thing for wizards."

"Year but they keep publishing about all the things I destroy." Said Natsu.

"Natsu… that's because you destroy a lot of things." Said Erza.

"Hopefully they're not sending Jason again." Sighed Lucy.

"About that…" said Mirajane.

"This the bridge between two worlds! SO COOL!" yelled a voice from outside.

A blond man ran into the Guild Hall. He was so excited to be there.

"Everyone is this Jason from Sorcerer's Weekly." Said Mirajane.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M IN ANOTHER WORLD! SO COOL!" yelled Jason.

He began to interview all of the new members.

He started with Soos.

"I actually got my magic from a magical time wish." Explained Soos.

"SO COOL!" yelled Jason.

Next was Candy.

"So is it true you're learning magic from Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus?" asked Jason.

"That's right." Said Candy.

"SO COOL!" yelled Jason.

Next was Gideon…

"So you're learning magic from Warren yet you're under the wing of Gajeel?" asked Jason.

"It's true." Said Gideon who was thinking "Please don't ask way, please don't ask why…"

"SO COOL!" yelled Jason.

Next was Melody…

"I'm just the newest member. I haven't even chosen which magic to learn." Said Melody.

"SO COOL!" yelled Jason.

Next was Grenda…

"Wait you're name is "Grenda Grendinator?" asked Jason.

"Yeah." Said Grenda.

"SO COOL!" yelled Jason.

"Uh… aren't you supposed to be asking about my magic?" asked Grenda.

Next was Pacifica…

"Lucy managed to teach me all about Celestial Spirit Magic and got me three keys." Said Pacifica.

"SO COOL!" yelled Jason.

Next was Wendy…

"I'm learning when from both Erza and Bisca…" said Wendy.

"SO COOL!" yelled Jason.

Of course he interviewed Dipper and Mabel at the same time.

"I was able to learn magic from mom… but Dipper." Said Mabel.

"Turned out I was able to learn letter magic really quickly." Said Dipper.

"A lot of people are calling him a prodigy." Said Mabel.

"And you two are Erza's children right?" asked Jason.

"yeah…" said Mabel.

"SO COOL!" yelled Jason.

He also interviewed Erza and Jellal. Although once again he was posing as Mystogan due to that even though the Magic Council knew Jellal was living on Earth, it would probably be a good idea to keep it quiet that he married to Erza.

"So you two are now married?" asked Jason.

"Yes, we got married on Labor Day." Said Erza.

"We are also expecting a child soon." Said Jellal.

"We're going to go to our first ultra sound soon." Said Erza.

"SO COOL!" yelled Jason.

"I wonder what would happen if you gave him Mabel juice." said Mabel looking at him.

"you know you're not allowed to bring that into the Guild Hall." Pointed out Dipper.

"I know… but still…" sad Mabel.

It was probably best not to think about it though.

Later September/Early January

Erza and Jellal were coming back from the first ultrasound. Both of them had big news.

"You okay?" asked Erza.

"I'm sorry… it's just that…" said Jellal.

"You heard what the doctor say, it's happens with some women." Said Erza.

"You're right." Said Erza.

She took a breath and had everyone who wanted to know the news to meet at the Guild Hall.

Everyone perked up when they saw her.

"So what the news?" asked Dipper.

"Is the baby healthy?" asked Mabel.

Erza sighed.

"You're not going to have a little brother or sister after all." Said Erza.

For the briefest second everyone was shocked. Mabel almost started to cry.

However Stan noticed the way Erza looked and smirked.

"You're having two." Said Erza, "It's twins."

Everyone in the Guild Hall were very surprised and were very happy.

"I get to double my knitting!" cheered Mabel, "Twins!"

"Wait is that normal?" asked Natsu, "I mean you already had twins…"

"It entirely possible." Said Ford.

Everyone congratulated the happy couple about the pregnancy.

After all everyone was worried about the "baby" after Weirdmageddeon, but to learn they were expecting twins could be the best news to put everyone's minds at ease.

Early October/ Mid January

After a but of a hiatus the Colbert Report was back! Why did it go on Hiatus…

"As you know recent events which I am officially dubbing the Magicing…" said Stephen Colbert who turned to a different camera and said "That's The Magicing, Trademark Stephen Colbert"

He face to the main camera again.

"Like many people I have gained the ability to use magic and the last few weeks I was learning the basics of magic. What kind of magic?" asked Stephen Colbert he then shot fire works from his hands, "Why fireworks magic of course! And there's nothing more American than that!"

He began to shoot fireworks all over the place while Stars and Stripes Forever began to play.

Then the Technical Difficulties title card popped up.

Once it was done, Stephen Colbert was signing some papers while a fire marshal look over his shoulder.

"Okay I was informed due to certain laws I can't use my magic without certain permits while indoors…" said Stephen Colbert.

The fire marshal walked off.

"Just because I'm a wizard now doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly leave the show to go on epic quests, I will continue doing this show." Said Stephen Colbert.

"Stephan!" yelled a voice.

The camera turned to a knight.

"Stephen Colbert! There's danger in the western lands! And only you! With your new fireworks magic can help us defeat the evil king!" said the knight.

"Really only me?" asked Stephan.

He turned to the camera.

"I can't! The people need me to spread the word!" said Stephen Colbert.

The knight sighed.

"Fine…" said the knight, "I shall find another wizard to defeat the evil king."

"Wait… we're in America? How can there be an evil king in the western lands?" asked Stephen Colbert.

"Uh! What's that over there!" said the knight.

The knight ran off.

Stephan Colbert Blinked then shrugged.

"Anyways speaking of looking at distractions… Mitt Romney…" said Stephen Colbert change the subject of the news switch the presidential election.

Early October/Mid-January

After nearby a month, the Lamia Scale Guild was finally officially open.

It had taken a bit longer than Fairy Tail due to various reasons (and trying to get a bridge up between the Gravity Falls Guild Hall and the main one).

Toby who while he had a job as the sports anchor now, still worked on the Gossiper, because no one else wanted to.

So of course Toby was intervening the members.

Jura of course was put in charge of the Gravity Falls s of course he was the first person he was interview.

"So Bodacious T, what do you want to know?" asked Jura.

"What did you call me?" asked Toby.

"Here's you drink Bodacious T." said Tambry who seemed to hate calling him that.

Toby blinked and seemed to start crying.

"Are you okay?" asked Jura.

"I'm fine…" cried Toby.

Robbie, Sherry and Toby Horhorta stood off to the side.

"So… should we tell him the reason why we're calling him that?" asked Toby Horhorta.

"Let him have it." Said Robbie with a shrug knowing how pathetic Toby was.

"He deserve love this once." Said Sherry.

Indeed the reason why they were calling him Bodacious T was very seem reason why Mabel started calling Wendy Marvell "Marvelous"… to differentiate between her and Wendy Corduroy.

And indeed eventually the rest of Gravity Falls would start calling Toby Horhorta "Dog Toby" because with the exception of Shandra, no one wanted to call Toby Determined "Bodacious T".

Mid- October/ Late January

Makarov was on the phone with someone.

"We've gotten into a situation not too long ago and she was a big help, so I do highly recommend her." Said Makarov, "Yes, if you do need resources from Earthland I'll be glad to help, even if you don't choose her, but I still do recommend choosing her."

Mirajane was watching him, that was when the twins enter the Guild Hall to see him on the phone.

Mirajane shushed them.

"All right, it was good talking to you." Said Makarov, "Good bye."

He hung up the phone and looked at Dipper and Mabel.

"So who were on the phone with." Said Mabel.

"Have you heard about the Hogwarts Project?" asked Makarov.

"Oh yeah! Didn't J. K. Rowling get magic?" asked Mabel.

Indeed J. K. Rowling did magic. Of course she knew what she had to do, make the magic she created in the Harry Potter world, real. But she couldn't do it alone. She decided to have other fans who gained magic help her. But of course with so many fans that gained magic only a select few would officially help.

"She did." Said Makarov, "And that was one of her people about someone who applied to join the project."

"Really? Who?" asked Dipper.

"Sue." Said Makarov, "Before she applied she asked if she could use me as a contact."

"Oh come on Dipper, you know how big of a fan she is." Said Mabel, "You should have known that."

"Yeah… I guess…" said Dipper blushing.

"You haven't become internet friends with her yet?" asked Mabel.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"We need to rectify this!" yelled Mabel.

"Come on… we don't know if things between her and dad have gotten serious yet…" said Dipper.

"Dipper." Sighed Mabel, "She's going to move in with dad soon."

Dipper blinked.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

Mabel nodded.

"I guess I should check in with her." Said Dipper.

Mid-October/Late January

Before moving to Gravity Falls, Dipper wasn't popular. Like at all. People teased him, people made fun of the weird things the went on around him sometime (IE: his telekinesis) and all sorts of things.

Transferring to Gravity Falls Middle School was serial.

Having spent the summer gaining town hero cred, training his body so he wasn't as weak as he used to be.

It was all very strange. Everyone wanted to be his friend.

"Yo! Dipper!" said one of the boys as Dipper walked over to his table.

"Hey Dipper!" said another.

His table saw Mabel, Marvelous (who decided to go to school even though she honestly didn't' have to anymore because of the bridge), Candy, Grenda and Pacifica.

"Hey Dipper what's wrong?" asked Mabel.

"We've been at school for a while and only just now starting to get to me." Said Dipper.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"That I'm popular." Said Dipper.

"It's starting to get to me too…" said Pacifica, "Well the opposite of you…"

"What do you mean?" asked Dipper.

"I'm not as popular as I used to be." Said Pacifica.

They noticed two of Pacifica's old lackeys giggling while pointing at them.

"Seriously?" asked Mabel.

"Honestly I can't believe they haven't realized it yet." Said Pacifica rolling her eyes.

"Realized what?" asked Candy.

"Look over there." Said Pacifica.

They noticed a group of other kids stare at the two girls.

And began to talk.

"They're not going to be very popular." Said Pacifica.

"Oh yeah, they didn't get magic after The Magicing." Said Mabel.

"So you're saying…" said dipper then he realized what Mabel had just said, "Wait did you say "The Magicing"?"

"Yeah… isn't that what's catching on?" asked Mabel.

"Just never mind." Said Dipper, "Anyway what you're saying is that we're…"

"We're not the most popular… but we're one of the popular cliques since we're all wizards." Said Pacifica.

"This is so weird." Said Grenda.

"I know…" said Candy.

"Just try not to et it get you heads." Said Pacifica.

Candy, Dipper and Grenda were all a bit nervous.

Marvelous was just confused as she was unaware of the things about school packing order.

Mid October/Late January

Dipper and Mabel were told to go the Earthland Guildhall where there was a surplice.

The thing about Fairy Tail we that it was very popular.

To the extent that when they reopened the Guild Hall after the Phantom War they opened a souvenir shop.

And they were now selling brand new figures.

Figures of them.

"No way!" said Mabel.

"This is so weird." Said Dipper.

"You can buy them separately or together." Said Max who was running the stand, "And that's not the coolest part of Mabel's figure."

Mabel discovered that her figurine's sweater popped off.

"You can buy all sorts of other sweaters for it along with armor once you get more." Said Max.

"That' cool." Said Mabel with her eyes sparking.

"So how popular these?" asked Dipper.

"Pretty popular." Answered Max, "Though not as popular at the most popular."

"Let me guess, it's Mira." Laughed Mabel.

"No it's actually the version of Lucy in a cloth swim suit." Answered Max.

The twins stared at Max.

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all." Said Dipper.

Later October/Early February

It was time for Halloween. While the twins were too old for Trick or Treating they did help out at the Guild Party.

Namely scare away the people who tried to play pranks…

Not much to say about this one.

Early November/ Mid February

A boy with blond hair stood outside of the Gravity Falls Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

Besides him a brown exceed wearing a vest.

"You think I should do this?" asked the boy.

"Oh yeah, if you want to fulfill your promise this is the best way to get stronger." Assured the Exceed.

The boy smiled and nodded and headed in.

"Excuse me." Said the boy.

"Oh hello there." Said Mirajane.

"I would like to join Fairy Tail." Said the boy.

"Wait are you from Earthland?" asked Mirajane.

"I am." Said the boy.

"And you want to join this branch?" asked Mirajane surprised.

"I do…" said the boy.

"I'm guessing you have a reason." Said Erza who was sitting at a table eating a whole cake.

"Whoa… is she eating a whole cake?" asked the Exceed.

"I'm eating for three." Said Erza.

"This our Brach Head, Erza Pines. She's in charge in case Master's away." Explained Mirajane.

Erza was also taking breaks from jobs due to her pregnancy starting to physically effecting her.

"So do you have a reason?" asked Erza.

"I do." Said the boy.

"What is it?" asked Erza.

Before the boy could answer, the strongest team entered.

"How did the job go?" asked Erza.

"It went great." Said Natsu.

"Good." Said Erza.

That was when everyone noticed the boy looking at Natsu.

"You're Salamander aren't' you?" asked the boy.

Natsu grinned, "That's right. I take it you're a fan?" asked Natsu.

"You couldn't defeat Acnologia." Said the boy somewhat smugly.

"What!" yelled Natsu.

"I mean you're a dragon slayer and you couldn't beat it." Said the boy.

"Hey do you know how tough he was, I had to combine my magic with Gajeel and Wendy, and we still couldn't kill it together." Said Natsu glaring at the kid.

The boy was surprised.

"Wait… seriously?" asked the boy who didn't know that fact.

"Okay… that's scary…" said the exceed.

"What did you come to make fun of me." Said Natsu.

"No, I'm joining Fairy Tail so I could beat you one day!" said the boy.

Natsu looked at the boy and smirked.

"I'd like to see you try." Said Natsu.

"Are you sure you want to join after." Said Erza with a smile.

"I am." Said the boy.

"So what's your magic. "said Lucy.

"White Dragon Slayer Magic." Said the boy.

Natsu's smile grew.

"So what's your name?" asked Natsu.

"Sting Eucliffe." Said the boy, "And this is Lector."

"Yo!" said the Exceed.

"I look forward to you trying to beat me." Said Natsu with a big grin.

"I can't belie it, a fourth dragon slayer." Said Gray.

"I know." Said Lucy.

"By the way Sting, there's a rule I'm implementing to those under the age of 16 and joining this branch." Said Erza.

"What is it?" asked Sting.

A few days later…

"All right we have a new student here today." Said the teacher at the middle school, "Please introduce yourself. "

"I'm Sting Eucliffe, I just moved here from Earthland to join Fairy Tail." Said Sting, "I use White Dragon Slayer magic."

"Does anyone have questions?" asked the teacher.

"Whist do you eat?" asked one of the students.

"I can eat anything curled white." Said Sting.

"Are you looking for your dragon parent you're looking for?" asked another student.

"No, I'm not looking for the dragon who taught me." Said Sting.

"Why?" asked another student.

"Because I killed him." said Sting.

The classroom became deathly quiet.

"Well that went well." Dipper said sarcastically as he was in the same class.

At lunch Sting, was figuring out if anything was eatable beyond the utensils (as they were white plastic).

"Hey how you're feeling." Dipper as her and the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards joined him.

"Okay, everyone keeps staring at me." Said Sting, "I'm used to it though."

"Did you really kill your dragon?" asked Marvelous.

"Is that really the first time you heard about it?" asked Sting.

Marvelous nodded.

"It was for my final test." Said Sting, "In order to compete training I had to kill him."

"At least he didn't abandoned you." Sighed Marvelous.

Sting flinched when she said that.

"Sorry…" said Sting.

"It's okay." Said Marvelous.

"By way, how do you think your exceed is handling you at school?" asked Mabel changing the subject to something lighter.

Meanwhile at the Guild Hall…

"I'm so bored!" complained Lector.

"Better get used to it." Said Carla reading a book, "Erza's extremely stubborn so I don't think she's going to change that rule anytime soon."

Early November/ Late February

Dipper, Ford and Old Man McGucket were in one of McGucket's many labs. After Ford managed to convince him to sell his invention to the government, and having bought the old Northwest Manor, the tow often helped out in his many labs.

"Wait you're using your magic to help build new robots?" asked Ford.

"I could have sworn I was telling you I was working on it." Said Old Man McGucket.

"No." answered Ford.

"Guess I forgot." Said Old Man McGucket who then laughed, "I'm also hired a little help when I need it."

"Really who?" asked Dipper.

That was when both Candy and Jenny (AKA: Candy's magic teacher) both entered the room.

"These girls are going opt be helping me." Said Old Man McGucket .

"And he age us permission to take over anything we want." Said Candy who had gotten quite the hang of Machina Soul.

"That's right! They're going to be a big help!" laughed Old Man McGucket.

"Grunkle Ford…" said Dipper.

"It's okay… I'm a little afraid myself." Sighed Ford.

Mid November/Early March

Mabel was knitting a blanket for the babies (well one of them, she had a couple more planned out) in the living room. Dipper was with Ford while Erza and Jellal were curled up together on the couch.

"I was thinking." Said Jellal, "I know last time you flipped a coin, but I was hoping if it's a boy and a girl. I could name the boy."

Erza blinked.

"I know just the name you want.' Said Erza with a smile.

Jellal smiled sadly.

"But if it's two girls what then?" asked Erza.

Jellal blinked.

"Uh…" said Jellal.

"I have an idea for the name if that's the case. There's a feminine version of that name after all." Said Erza.

Jellal laughed, "Oh yeah, I forgot." He said.

Mabel laughed at her mom and stepfather.

?/?

Mabel had just introduce everyone to Dippy Fresh.

But Erza set him on fire.

"Mom! Why did you do that." Said Mabel.

"You think it's a good idea to replace your family. Then I'm going to replace you!" yelled Erza.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"I'm pregnant! And if it's a girl! I'm going name her Mabel. "said Erza.

"What?" asked Mabel in shock.

"It's true! I'm replacing you." Said Erza, "After all you did break the rift."

"How did you know about that?" asked Mabel.

"I'm your mom I know everything." Said Erza.

She left and everyone else joined her.

"Wait! No don't leave me!" cried Mabel, "I'm sorry!"

When she cried that out she found herself in her bedroom.

It was a nightmare, she had been getting them at least once a week for the past couple months.

And once a week was if she was lucky.

She snuggle up with Waddles and cried.

Thankfully her next dreams were far more kinder…

Mid November/Early March:

Sting and Lector were at the Request Board.

"What would be a good job." Said sting.

"Hey Sting? Want to go on a job together?" asked Grenda.

Sting blinked, he had spoken to Grenda at school a lot of times.

Mostly because of the fact that she was taken under Natsu's wing.

"Sure why not." Said Sting with a shrug, "Do you know which job would be good and Erza would allow us."

"This one should be done with a team." Said Grenda.

She held out that was one about "Sending a message to the Gnomes"

"The client wants us to beat up the gnomes to get them to stop rummaging through their garden." Said Grenda.

"Seriously?" asked Sting.

"That sounds like nothing." Said Lector.

"But if you want to go on such an easy job that seems to pay well fine." Said Sting.

Sometime later…

The two were being swarmed by Gnomes.

Grenda surrounded her fists by fire using her own magic and punched them.

"Sting behind you!" yelled Grenda.

Sting turned around used "White Dragon Roar!" and blasted them with a white light attack.

"Thanks." Said Sting.

"We surrender!" called out Jeff, "We surrender!"

"Are you going stop stealing the vegetables from that garden." Said Grenda.

"Which Garden?" asked Jeff, "Steal a lot from the vegetable gardens."

After hammering out the details, the three headed to where their client lived.

"That was weird." Sighed Sting.

"Well you better get used to it." Said Grenda.

The dragon slayer and exceed shrugged.

Mid November/ Mid March

Jet and Droy recently gotten cell phones, it helped that with contact between Earth and Earthland going on it was a good idea.

"I'm glad you two are getting used to earth since you decided to live here." Said Levy.

"Of course." Said Jet.

"Although I can't get the nag of fast food." Said Droy, "That stuff is so gross."

"You don't have to eat it." Pointed out Levy.

"She's got a point your know." said Jet.

"yeah." Said Droy.

Remember this little conversation… because it will eventually get funnier.

Thanksgiving/Mid March

The Earth branch of the Guild decided to celebrate Thanksgiving. After all there was a lot to be thankful for this past year.

"I can't believe there's a earth holiday just desiccated to eating!" said Natsu.

"It's just American." Said Erza.

"Whatever! Let's eat." Said Natsu.

"Has dinner started?" asked Makarov entering the Earth Guild Hall.

"Not yet. The turkey isn't ready yet." Said Erza, "And I'm glad you could make it."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss a holiday that's about eating." Said Makarov with a grin that seemed to mean he was trolling her.

Erza however just face palmed unsure which it was.

Ford and Stan were there as well.

"In my travels I haven't had a good thanksgiving meal." Said Ford.

"I've been invited to Soos' house for the past ten years." Said Stan.

"Really?" asked Ford.

"Yeah, that's why they're not here." Said Stan.

Ford nodded.

They all sat down.

"All right I want everyone to say what…" said Erza she looked at and saw almost everyone chowing down.

"You tried." Said Jellal assuring his wife.

That was when she got hungry. She looked down at her swollen belly.

"Really?" asked Erza to her unborn twins.

And so somewhat ironically Erza ate a good chunk of the food that was made.

Late that Night… (technically another snippet)

The strongest team, the Thunder Legion, Team Shadow Gear, Gajeel and Panther Lily were all lined up while a mall security guard drilled them.

"You think this will be just a normal day where everyone one is shopping! You think you can just make sure that everything is find?" asked the mall guard, "Well you're wrong… there's a reason why I hired wizards for a reason…"

"Do we really need to get drilled like this, I mean come in it's just shoppers." Said Gajeel.

"Yeah there's nothing to be that scared about." Said Natsu.

"You will be…" said the Mall guard.

When the mall opened the hired wizards all stood to hear everyone in properly.

That was when they were all trampled by the people wanting cheap TVs and such.

Gajeel and Natsu quickly recovered.

"Okay! Everyone calm down!" yelled Natsu.

"SHUT UP! I WANTS MY TV!" yelled someone who held out their hand and shoot a giant laser at Natsu.

The next morning.

Marvelous was healing everyone who were a part of that failed job.

"I warned you." Sighed Erza.

"We thought you were joking!" said Natsu.

"I wasn't." said Erza face palming.

Early December/ Late March

It was the first snow fall for Gravity Falls, so jobs beyond doing house hold chore over took the more fanatical jobs (though they could easily go to Earthland for the more fantastical jobs if they wanted).

However the younger group decided opt have some fun in the snow.

"Oh man we haven't had snow since…" said Mabel.

"Nope! That never happened." Said Dipper.

"What?" asked Sting.

"The time me and Dipper had a…" said Mabel.

"That didn't happen…" said Dipper.

"Bit it's in my scrap book." Said Mabel.

"Nope didn't happened." Said Dipper.

"What are they talking about." Said Sting.

"Its really weird, even by Gravity Falls standards." Said Marvelous.

"Whoa…" said Sting having gotten used to the strange town by this point.

Mid December/ Early April

The strongest team were looking at jobs in Earthland.

"Whoa! I thought you were doing jobs in Gravity Falls." Said a member named Nab.

He was well known for just hanging around the request board and never taking a job. Because he was looking for one that would be perfect for him.

"We just decided to do jobs here." Said Gray.

"The reason is because women keep stealing his clothes so that they could watching him do stuff in the snow with in his underwear." Natsu whispered to Nab who started laughing.

"Hey!" yelled Gray.

"So did you buy new clothes." Said Nab.

"We hired someone else to find my clothes." Said Gray.

"She didn't want to take the money but Erza made her so it wouldn't be creepy." Sighed Lucy.

Nab didn't ask who, because everyone would know who it was.

Meanwhile in Gravity Falls a woman looked at the pile of clothes that she stole from Gray (well more like found all over the place)

"Why is Gray doing jobs?" asked the woman.

That was when her doorbell rang.

She looked through the peephole and paled.

"I know you have darling Gray's clothes!" yelled Juvia on the other side.

"Oh crap…" said the woman.

Christmas/ Mid April

It was once again Christmas, this time for Gravity Falls. Not much to say this time.

?/?

It was Dipper's trial. He had to figure out a defenses against what Xyler and Craz just did.

Erza was about to say something. However Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein immediately said.

"Guilty!"

"but I haven't even mounted my defense!" said Dipper.

"I was planning to testify." Said Erza.

"Sorry but I already made my decision." Said Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein.

Dipper was taken away, while the group in the audience couldn't even look at Mabel.

"Mabel… I'm not coming back…" said Erza, "I have to face Bill…. I'm… I'm… You know what you don't deserve to know."

Erza left with everyone else following Dipper.

Mabel didn't know how to react. She left the courthouse. And realized it just seemed wrong.

She called Waddles and decided to leave the bubble. Once it popped she deicide dot look her family. However she heard Bill laughing.

She found him, hovering over the bodies of Erza, Jellal, Dipper, Soos, Wendy and Laxus. Bill was holding two little lights in his hand.

"Oh Shooting Star! You're here too!" laughed Bill, "I'll give you three choices: Go back in the bubble, join your family or join your two little siblings."

"What…" said Mabel, "Little siblings?"

She looked at the little lights and was sick to her stomach.

"No… no…" she cried.

That was when she woke up. And realized it was another nightmare. Waddles had gotten used opt this the last few months and conformed Mabel as she cried.

New Years/Mid April

It was new years! And now 2013! Which would be a good-ish year. But only for a particular writer (seriously… a dryer fire AND a trip to Japan).

It was going to be an interesting year for Fairy Tail…

Early January/Late April

It was another episode of the Colbert Report. This time discussing some news.

"With President Obama's second term coming up, so begin the formation of the Department of Magical Affairs. Along with dealing with Earthland's Magic Council.." said Stephen Colbert, "Now I hasn't heard much of the Magic Council, but from what I heard their a bunch of old Farts who needs to get their sticks out of their asses…"

There was an awkward silence and turns to a different camera.

"And if the venerable Magic Council is watching me for some reason. Just ignore that, I don't think that about you. Fairy Tail is a menace that needs to be stopped and they can't get away with anything!" Said Stephen Colbert who then turned to a different camera, "And if members of the Strongest guild in Fore are watching ignore that… you guys are awesome! And I was just saying that in case the council got angry with me."

He then turned to main camera.

"Also it will deal with all sorts of other Wizarding matters. The big one being the establishment of America's Guild System. While word is that are Guild Branches in a small town in Oregon of some of the Earthland Guilds, no official Guild has yet to open in the United States." Said Stephen Colbert, "Which I plan to change! I officially announce the founding of the Magic Guild Truthiness Eagle!"

The audience roared with a applause.

After all a lot of people were expecting something like that considering all of the other stuff he had done.

"We will fight for Truthiness, Justice and the American Way while also doing jobs normal people can't do, or jobs that people don't want to drive all the way for home deport and hire Mexicans to do." Said Stephen Colbert, "Now the Guild System hasn't been officially set up yet, but when it does you know I will Establish Truthiness Eagle as an official American Guild. Once the guide lines and other things comes out and I will report on it as it comes out."

Mid January/Late April

Dipper had realized something about Sting's powers but had yet to talk to him about it, due to Dipper's busy schedule.

Thankfully he had Sunday off from his apprenticeship, so he can finally talk about to him.

"Hey Sting." Said Dipper, "I was wondering something about your powers?"

"What?" asked Sting who wasn't n the mood for Dipper analyzing of his magic.

"You get magic from white things. Right?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah." Said Sting.

"Does that mean you can get magic from eating white food?" asked Dipper.

Sting was about to say something but then realized.

"Wait… I never realized it." Said Sting.

Looked at Dipper who looked like he wanted to see what gave him magic.

"Fine…" sighed Sting.

Sometime later they tested out a vanilla milkshake (it worked), white meat chicken (somewhat since it didn't' give that much a boost) and spoonful of sugar (it worked)

That was when Mabel found what was going on.

"Wait you're trying to see if he can't get power from food?" asked Mabel, "Oh I have a bunch of suggestions!"

Sting and Dipper looked at each other scared.

"She's going to take over isn't she?" asked Sting.

"I think so." Said Dipper.

And so Mabel had a giant list from such foods like dairy precuts to ones they didn't even think of.

"What's a white pizza?" asked Sting.

"It's a type of pizza with white garlic cheese sauce." Explained Mabel.

"Oh yeah, I didn't even think of it." Said Dipper.

Sting learned of lot of foods could give him a magic boost and decided to brig either a bar of white chocolate or a white cheese sandwich whenever he went of a job.

Late January/Early May

Erza was reading a book at a table, when Bisca and Mabel approached her.

"Hey Erza there's something I need to talk to you about." Said Bisca.

"What?" asked Erza.

Mabel placed a book on the table.

It was a notebook filled with wedding plans.

Bisca had hired Mabel as the wedding planner as her plans for herm other's wedding were so good.

"You're finally discussing wedding plans?" asked Erza.

Bisca nodded. She and Alzack had officially gotten engaged after Erza and Jellal's wedding.

"We're planning for few months." Said Bisca, "And I want you be my maid of honor."

"OF course!" said Erza.

"Don't worry I was planned for it after you give birth." Said Bisca.

"Thank you." Said Erza.

"By the way, I was wondering did you ever find out the Genders?" asked Bisca.

"We decided for it to be a surprise." Said Erza.

"Yeah, it's been hard choosing which color to knit." Said Mabel.

Bisca laughed.

Late January/ Early May

Dipper and Ford were working on a project in the basement. When they heard a noise coming from upstairs.

Both of them had a bad feeling and they went upstairs.

They found Stan holding a barrel filled with pug puppies.

"Stanley…" said Ford, "Are you still Pug Trafficking?"

"Look over there!" yelled Stan who ran with the barrel of pugs.

"Should we be worried?" asked Dipper.

Ford just face palmed.

"I'm calling your mother." Said Ford face palming.

"Why?" asked Dipper.

"I have to get some insight from her." Said Ford.

Not too long later Ford was on the phone with Erza.

"You only just noticed the illegal things now?" asked Erza, "Durring the winter is when he pulls most of his scams."

"What should I do?" asked Ford.

"I gave up trying to stop him a long time ago, just wait until spring and it slow down." Said Erza.

Ford just messaged a headache.

He did love his brother but he really should have expected something like this.

Valentines Day/Late May

Of course Valentines Day would be a big deal. All of them finding Valentines and since they were middle school a lot of them would be getting things from people wanting girlfriend or boyfriends.

Of course the Fairy Tail clique (as they were now known as) talked about it. There was also a dance that night.

"I gotten a few." Said Candy, "It's so strange."

"You going with any of them?" asked Mabel.

"Actually I'm going with both Candy and Wendy as a group." Sid Sting with a shrug.

""We've all been getting them and both me and Sting aren't very comfortable with him." said Marvelous blushing.

"And if a cute boy asks me to dance I could leave the two alone." Said Candy adjusting her glasses.

"I haven't gotten anyone asking me this year." Said Pacifica, "Now that I'm not rich any more everything stopped."

"Even if you're a wizard?" asked Mabel.

"A lot of people are thinking lowly of Celestial Spirit magic since we just summon spirits." Said Pacifica.

"So you don't have a date?" asked Mabel.

"I'm taking Pacifica as a friend." Said Dipper.

"Oh…" said Mabel with a sneaky smile.

"I acutely got permission to bring a date form outside of school." Said Grenda.

"Marius is able to make it?" asked Pacifica.

"Oh yeah!" said Grenda.

"Wait… does Mabel have a date?" asked Dipper, "You haven't said anything."

"I got permission to get a boy from out school at the same time as Grenda." Said Mabel.

"And you didn't tell me?" asked Dipper.

"Because I'm afraid on how you'd react." Said Mabel.

"Who you're going with?" asked Pacifica as it as the first time hearing about it as well.

"Eve." Said Mabel.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"We already talked about with mom." Said Mabel, "And she's okay."

"Isn't he a playboy." Said Pacifica.

"It's fine, if he won't try anything because he's a gentleman." Said Mabel.

"Fine…" sighed Dipper.

That Valentines Dance would lead to two important things one would be a "Will they or won't they" situation between Dipper and Pacifica that would for a long time.

And the other would be an on again, off again relationship between Mabel and Eve that would last even longer…

Late February/Early June

It was time for Erza's baby shower. As she had given way or sold Dipper and Mabel's baby things through out the year she needed new stuff.

They had gotten all sorts of new stuff such as clothes, diapers, other things.

The best one hands down was Laki and Soos had actually teamed up (due to having similar magic and a shared interest in building things) to build two cribs.

However most of the people form Earthland who were guests were lazy having gotten used to well…

Something that wasn't on Earthland until recently.

"Okay! Who gave me this 20 dollar gift card?" asked Erza messaging a headache.

Macao lifted his hand rather weakly.

"In my defense, I'm a single dad with custody and didn't have time." Said Macao.

"Okay…" sighed Erza.

She opened another gift card.

"Who gave me this 100 dollar gift card?" asked Erza.

Natsu raised his hand almost proudly.

"Seriously Natsu?" asked Erza.

"I didn't know what to get." Said Natsu.

Erza sighed messaged her headache.

"Man that was lazy." Said Stan.

"Oh what did you get?" asked Natsu.

"Cheap diapers." Said Stan.

"Boring." Said Natsu.

Early March/ Mid June

Dipper and Mabel were doing a job together. However it went wrong, not horribly wrong, but they were currently cornered by a hydra.

It had nothing to with the job they took, it was just a case of bad luck.

"What are we going to do?" asked Mabel.

"I don't know yet…" said Dipper.

"I mean we can't chop off it's heads." Said Mabel.

"Wait you know about that?" asked Dipper who then remembered the Disney movie, "Wait, never mind…"

"Wait doe fire effect it?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah it does." Said Dipper.

"Then I have the perfect idea!" said Mabel, "It will be sure to work!"

Sometime later…

"What were you thinking!" yelled Erza.

"A hydra attacked us." Said Dipper trying to come up with a good response.

"Did you check your cell phones and see if they were working?" asked Erza.

Neither one answered.

"So you thought that starting a giant fire would fix stop it?" asked Erza.

"Though to be fair…" said Mabel.

Erza glared at her.

"Do you know how many forest fires Natsu has caused, negative three." Said Erza.

"How is that possible?" asked Dipper knowing the reason but using the question to stall.

"He's eaten three forest fire before they went out of control." Answered Erza, "I've been making sure he hasn't caused too much trouble."

Both Dipper and Mabel flinched.

Erza felt the baby twins move around and sighed, touching her swollen stomach.

"I'm in no condition to punish you right now. So I asked Master to do so." Said Erza.

Makarov entered the room with a box.

Dipper and Mabel began to get scared.

Erza sighed and made her way to the bar.

Thankfully, Mirajane already had the food ready for her.

"Okay both of you get these into these!" she heard Makarov say.

"It had to be done." Said Mirajane.

"I know…" sighed Erza.

"Wait shouldn't Mabel get the maid costume?" asked Dipper.

"No. you have to wear the maid costume" she heard Makarov say, "She gets the lobster costume."

"It's rare whenever I see you punish them though." Said Mirajane.

"I took away their sword and hamster ball and didn't' allow them to do jobs when they brainwashed Stan." Said Erza.

"Okay, which ones are your good arm?" she heard Makarov say.

"Actually both." Said Dipper, "I'm ambidextrous."

"Oh I didn't know that." Said Makarov, "So I'm tying both arms then…"

"What?" said Dipper.

"But you did go easy on them." Said Mirajane.

"I couldn't because of Jellal." Said Erza.

"You know what, I think I should tie both of Mabel's arms just to be fair." She heard Makarov say.

"Oh come on." Yelled Mabel.

"Wait did you ever punish Mabel for the thing with the Sock Opera?" asked Bickslow joining the conversation.

Considering the entire mess was caused by Mabel promising to help Dipper and breaking her promise.

"It was so exhausting that day I don't think I did." Said Erza, "Especially after all the problems Dipper caused with that video game guy..."

"Video game guy?" asked Bickslow.

"Okay now you two have figure out how to get this to stop moving with only your legs." They heard Makarov say.

"What!" they heard Mabel yell.

"Why is that cactus moving!" yelled Dipper.

"Should I push her now?" asked Erza.

"No…" said Mirajane.

"They're being punished by master, I'm pretty sure that covers that and EVERYTHING that they did behind your back for quite a while." Said Bickslow.

"How are we supposed to that?" asked Dipper.

It sounded like Mabel was kicking it while repeating "Ow, ow, ow…"

"Good point." Said Erza.

They heard a strange bursting sound and screaming.

"Why is it filled with spiders!" they heard Mabel cry out.

"Okay I did not know it was filled with spiders." Admitted Makarov, "Your new punishment is to stop all these spider with your hands behind your back."

"Oh come!" they heard yell.

"Just look away." Said Bickslow.

"I know…" said Erza.

Mid March/Late June

It was just a normal day at school, it was testing time in a math class share d by Dipper, Candy, Mabel and Sting.

Sting was having a hard time due to not going to school, Mabel was just doing whatever, Candy and Dipper were having an easy time.

That was when the wall crumbled suddenly and someone wearing a hashish outfit came through the hole.

"I heard you kids are having a test today! Well no more!" said the man who was wearing the outfit.

"What are you doing?" asked the teacher.

"I am the Test Freer! I am going school to school decoying tests!" said the man, "I have gained Magic from the Magicing and I decided to do this for my life."

"Why are people using that name?" asked Dipper.

"It's funny." Said Mabel.

"Now I will make sure you won't be able opt take those tests!" laughed the Test Freer.

The teacher sighed.

"Okay! Natsu, Mabel, Candy and Sting. If you're able to beat him I'll pass you on the test." Said the teacher.

"Fine by me." Said Sting with a smirk.

"All right!" said Mabel.

"I wasn't having a hard time." Said Candy.

"Me neither." Said Dipper.

"Fine you two get extra credit." Said the teacher, "Just fight him."

"Oh what can you kids do?" asked the Test Freer.

"Take Over: Arm Cannon!" called out Candy turned her arm into a cannon.

"Requip!" called out Mabel requipping her fire/ice sword (having switched up from a bat a while ago).

"White Dragon Roar!"

"Solid Script Thunder!"

At the same time those two attacks hit Mabel and Candy launched their attacks.

"Crap…" said the Test Freer realizing he was dealing with some powerful wizards.

The attack hit knocking the poor guy.

"I can't belie this is the first self made super villain we fought." Said Candy.

"I know right." Said Mabel.

"Expect for the four that did stopped him counties the tests." Said the teacher.

"Oh…" groaned the rest of the class.

Mid March/ Late June

In Piedmont it was as rather lazy day.

"Accio Flower!" said Sue pointing at a small flower at the table. It flew towards her.

"How are the tests going?" asked Alec.

"Fine! My idea of Lacrima based wands are working like a charm." Said Sue she then smiled.

It took a minute but Alec finally got it.

"Oh yeah… they're called Charms." Said Alec.

"Yep!" said Sue.

"Anyways… there's a couple questions I wanted to ask." Said Alec.

"Yeah?" asked Sue blushing.

"You know… this house is too big for both of us." Said Alec, "I was thinking of turning this place into a foster home for children with magic."

After the Magicing many children were banded by the parents who hated magic for one reason or another, and it was hard finding homes for them.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea." Said Sue trying to hide her slight disappointment that it wasn't the question she was hoping for.

"So many people are just abandoning their children…" said Alec, "I made that mistake with Dipper and Mabel… granted they have Erza. But still I want to them a home…"

"You want to make up for your mistakes." Said Sue.

"Yeah." Said Alec, "I've been toying with that idea for a while and I wanted to see what you thought."

"Come on I'm a Harry Potter fan girl who's part of the Hogwarts project. You think I's say it's a bad idea." Said Sue.

Alec laughed.

"You're right." He said, "Also my other question."

He took a ring from his pocket.

"Susan Peterson, will you marry me?" asked Alec.

Sue began to cry ad kissed him.

"Is that a yes." Said Alec.

"Of course it's a yes!" said Sue.

Late March/Early July

A brand new event, called the Grand Magic had been announced. A set of games between all of the Guilds.

Needless to say Makarov was doing it.

The prize money also helped.

He had to choose who would participate and it could be a five-person team.

However the members must be Fiore citizens to part pate, so the only two born on earth who couple participate were Dipper and Mabel (they were granted citizenship due to Erza being their mother)

Though they wouldn't parapet in this set of games (future games on the other hand…)

So even those who both on Earth gathered to hear the announcement.

"All right! So our team for the Grand Magic Games are as such, Natsu Dragneel…" said Makarov.

"All right! Now I'm all fired up!" cheered Natsu.

"Gray Fullbuster…" said Makarov.

Gray smirked.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Said Makarov.

"What really?" asked Lucy surprised.

"Gajeel Redfox…" said Makarov.

Gajeel gave big grin while Levy congratulated him.

"And finally Mirajane Strauss." Said Makarov.

"I'll do my best." Said Mirajane with a big smile.

"Isn't that a little unfair having members how live on Earth do this?" asked one of the other members.

"Word is Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale are doing the same." Said a different member.

"Oh, okay never mind…" said the first member.

Early April/Early July

It was the final event of the Grand Magic Games.

In the Fairy Tail cheering section they were watching the fight with Natsu against a guy from some guild they couldn't remember.

The guy used water magic.

"I will squash out your flames no matter what!" yelled the guy.

"You think you can?" asked Natsu.

In cheering section (namely the area where the younger members and Exceed were sitting). They were talking about this.

"You think that guy can really put out Natsu's flames?" asked Mabel.

"Please, that guy's clearly weak and is just saying that." Said Lector.

"Lector's right." Said Sting with a shrug,.

"Go NATSU!" cheered Happy.

In the area, Natsu gave a smile and ended up one-shot-ing the guy with a single punch.

The crowd went wild.

Natsu raised his hand in the air.

"It's amazing!" called out the announcer, "With that Fairy Tail won the first ever Grand Magic Games!"

Else where in Fiore (as the Games were beings won all over the country via Lacrima) a black haired boy looked at the screen, namely a celebrating Gajeel along with the rest of the team.

"Is everything okay?" asked a green exceed wearing a pink frog costume.

"It's fine…" said the boy, "thinking maybe I was wring…"

April 10th/Mid-July

The Black Haired Boy with the Green Exceed arrived at the guild.

The strongest team noticed them as they were eating lunch with Erza.

"When are you going to burst Erza?" asked Happy.

"It doesn't work like that." Said Erza, "And soon."

She then cringed from some pain.

"You okay?" asked Lucy.

"Just a cramp." Said Erza.

That was when they noticed the boy and the Exceed.

"Oh hey." Said Natsu.

"This is Fairy Tail, right?" asked the boy.

"Are you interested in joining?" asked Erza getting up.

The boy stared at her.

"Wow she sure is fat." Said the Exceed.

"You're lucky you're so cute." Said Erza glaring at the exceed.

She then cringed from the cramps.

"I'm the head of the branch." Said Erza.

"I'm still considering." Said the boy.

That was when Gajeel, Panther Lily and a battered Gideon entered the Guild Hall.

"Fine, but Gideon couldn't handle it." Said Gajeel.

"So many teeth." Said Gideon.

"Did you ban him from using telekinesis again?" asked Erza.

"Maybe…" said Gajeel.

Erza glared at Gajeel.

Gajeel had taken to occasionally ban Gideon from using his telekinesis to toughen him up.

Erza was against it because usually Gideon got hurt.

That was when Gajeel noticed the boy and smirked.

"Well look who's here." Said Gajeel.

"You know him?" asked Lucy.

"He was a fan back when I was in Phantom Lord." Said Gajeel, "I thought you hated Fairy Tail."

"I was wrong about Fairy Tail." Said the boy, "I saw that when I watch you in the Grand Magic Games."

"So you're thinking of joining Fairy Tail?" asked Gajeel.

"When I'm older." Said the boy.

"Why?" asked Natsu.

"What?" asked the boy.

"Pig boy here is a couple years younger than you." Said Gajeel patting Gideon on the shoulder.

"Ow…" said Gideon.

"I'm calling Wendy." Said Mirajane at the bar knowing it was one of those times.

"There's quite a few member of the guild that are your age too." Said Erza, "Including my children."

As it happened Dipper and Mabel walked in.

"We're back." Said Dipper.

"Hey!" said Gray.

"Cause any forest fires?" asked Natsu.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"Come on you know it's bad when you guys cause a forest fire and yet Natsu hasn't done one yet." Said Happy.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" asked Dipper."

"Nope." Answered Happy and Natsu at the same time.

"You guys are members of the guild?" asked the boy.

"oh yeah!" said Mabel, "I take it you want to join."

"Phantom Lord didn't allow kids in." said Gajeel, "So that's probably why he's unsure."

Dipper and Mabel looked at Gajeel confused.

"Fan of mind back when I was with them." He cleared up.

"Oh okay." Said Mabel.

"Makes sense." Said Dipper.

"It's up you if you want to join." Said Erza who then screamed in pain.

"Mom are you okay." Said Mable becoming concerned.

"Just have cramps all day I'm fine." Said Erza.

That was when water came out from under her skirt.

"Mom… I think your water just broke." Said Dipper.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Said Lucy.

"I'm calling Jellal." Said Dipper.

"I'm calling Grunkle Stan." Said Mabel.

The boy stared at them, while Natsu and Gray helped Erza.

The boy just stood there unsure how to respond.

"Is she going to pop?" asked the Green Exceed.

"So Ryos." Said Gajeel with a smirk, "How that for a first impression?"

The boy named Ryos didn't respond. After all having the guild branch head go into labor is not a normal thing.

Thankfully Jellal was able to get there quickly make before the ambulance showed up.

Thankfully they made it in time to the hospital and she was able to give birth in a hospital room.

Jellal of course was with her.

However Erza was worried, after all the last time she gave birth resulted in nearly losing her son, what if she lost one of her children again.

"It's going to be fine." Said Jellal, "It's not going to happen again.

"Okay Erza it's time to push." Said the doctor.

Erza did so.

In the wait room. Everyone who was at the Guild Hall had left to join Erza at the hospital (leaving a helpful sign "At the Hospital").

Alzack and Bisca were also there as they got back to the Guild Hall as Erza was putting up the sign.

"Any news?" asked Levy as Team Shadow Gear arrived.

"Not yet." Said Gajeel.

"Erza's probably freaking out though." Said Stan as the mystery shack crew was already there, "After what happened with Dipper."

"What happened with Dipper?" asked Wendy.

"Uh… nothing." Said Dipper who didn't want Wendy to know about that.

"I'm sure it will be fine this time." Said Mabel.

"Uh… I was wondering what with the new exceed and kid?" asked Soos.

Indeed Ryos and Forsch (the Exceed) had followed them to the hospital.

"A kid who's interested in joining." Said Natsu.

"I think he's going to win for most interesting first impression." Said Mabel.

"I don't know…" said Gideon.

"you were the enemy of the guild. Been there done that." Said Gajeel.

Gideon remember that was why he was the court ordered mentor.

Inside of Erza's room.

"You're doing good Erza, keep going! Keep going…" said the Doctor.

That was when a cry filled the air.

"It's a girl!" said the doctor.

The nurse cleaned up the baby girl and other things then gave her to father. The baby had little whips of her mother's scarlet red hair.

"She's beautiful." Said Jellal looking at his little daughter.

Erza however had to continue pushing the other baby.

After several more minutes, Erza continued pushing out the other baby.

She heard the cries of her fourth child followed by the doctor yelping.

That was when she heard a sentence from the first time she gave birth.

And thankfully it wasn't the sentence she was worried about…

"Ow…" said the doctor, "It's a girl! And she punched me!"

The baby was cleaned off and given to Erza.

Erza held her youngest child in her arms. She noticed the little tuffs of blue hair sticking out.

"Looks like you and Dipper are outnumbered." Joked Erza.

"Yeah." Said Jellal blushing.

Jellal handed Erza their older daughter and told everyone in the waiting the room the news.

"Both Erza and the babies are fine." Said Jellal.

No one was worried.

"Both are girls!" said Jellal proudly.

There were a few teasing to Dipper being the only boy in the family.

So of course family got to visit Erza first (and alone let the new family celebrate before everyone else came in to say hi).

Stan was holding both girls and looked like Ford wanted to hold one. But much like the first time, he had fallen in love.

"Stanley I'm not having another old man fight over holding them. Let Ford hold one." Said Erza.

'Fine." Said Stan giving Ford the red head.

"So have Yo chosen names?" asked Mabel wanting to know the names of her new little sisters.

"Yes." Said Erza.

"Let me guess you decided to pick the names of who shared the hair color."

"Yes." Said Erza, "But only because we decided on it if it was two boy or two girls."

"Erza would name the one that was first born if they were both girls and I would name the first one if they were both boys."

"so what her name?" asked Dipper.

"Millianna." Said Erza.

OF course they shouldn't be surprised that she named her after a friends as that seemed to be Erza's trend for names.

"I'm going to call her Millie." Said Mabel peaking over Ford's shoulder to little Millianna (and the name Millie would catch one to everyone else).

"About this little one?" asked Stan.

That was when the blue haired baby began to suck on his nose.

"Simone." Said Jellal.

"Simone?" asked Ford.

Everyone else understood why.

"It's better not to ask." Whispered Mabel, "It's completed."

Ford blinked and realized it was a touchy subject that they didn't want to talk about.

And those that knew why the name were chosen realized that it was probably because they realized there was a very good chance they weren't going to have any more kids.

"SO I guess we're both the little ones Grunkles?" laughed Stan.

"You're not their Grunkle." Said Erza.

"What?" asked Stan shocked.

"I want you to be their grandpa." Said Erza with a smile.

"Really?" asked Stan trying not to cry.

"Are you crying?" asked Dipper.

"No… it's just that the nose sucking is getting old." Said Stan.

He decided to try to pawn her off to Dipper but then Simone gave off a high-pitched whine when he did so. So he countered to hold her while she continued opt suck on his nose.

"Oh someone loves their Grandpa Stan." Said Mabel.

"Or she just likes sucking on my nose." Said Stan.

Mabel and Dipper both got a chance at holding Millianna, but it took Simone fall asleep to finally pry her away from Stan.

Of course they let everyone take turns vesting her and the babies.

Gajeel was low on the list due to not being that close to Erza.

But he did use that time to talk to Ryos.

"So Fairy Tail is like a big family?" asked Ryos watching as everyone talked.

"Yeah, we are." Said Gajeel with a shrug.

"Is that why everyone is so strong?" asked Ryos.

"Who knows." Laughed Gajeel, "Sounds like you made a decision."

Ryos nodded.

"I wonder what would have happened if today wasn't the day you decided to check out the Guild." Said Gajeel.

Ryos didn't answer, because it was weird, of all days he came to check out the guild it was the day that Erza gave birth showing him the type of Guild Fairy Tail was.

Weird…

Mid April/Late July

After leaving the hospital. Many people who weren't able to make the birth whether they weren't told or weren't able to make it for one reason or another. People came to vest the Pines.

Ultear and Meredy were among the first along with news.

"An independent Guild?" asked Jellal.

"Yes. In order to eliminate as many Dark Guild as possible." Said Ultear as she held Millie.

"Can't you just join a legal guild?" asked Dipper.

"There's too many limitations." Said Ultear.

"We can eliminate as many guild without the magic Councils approval." Said Meredy.

Jellal looked the two.

He was about to say something.

"No…" said Ultear.

"What." Said Jellal.

"We're not going to accept you." Said Ultear.

"Why." Said Jellal.

That was when Simone started to cry.

"Oh someone needs a diaper change!" cooed Mabel, "Maybe your daddy will do the job."

Mabel handed Simone to Jellal.

Jellal looked at his crying daughter and quickly realized the reason.

"Seriously I'm not letting you abandon your wife and children so you can atone for your sins." Said Ultear.

Simone started sucking on her father's nose which calmed her down somewhat.

"So you two are going to travel Earthland busting Dark Guilds?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah." Said Meredy.

"But don't worry, if Fairy Tail needs us for whatever reason we'll be there." Said Ultear.

Ultear would regret this exact wording when later that year a certain movie made a certain magic extremely popular with young girls.

Mid April/ Late July

Erza had decided to bring Millie and Simone to the guildhall. and on that day Ichiya (having heard they were there) decided to pay a visit to meet the little ones.

"Would you mind if I hold one of the babies." Said Ichiya.

"You can hold Simone." Said Erza, "She might like your nose."

Ichiya looked at Erza.

"She likes sucking people's noses." Said Erza, "She loves Stan and Ford's noses the best."

She gave Ichiya the baby.

"All right careful." Said Erza.

"Oh aren't you a little honey." Said Ichiya.

That was when Simone let loose a very loud wail.

Mirajane walked over and took Simone from him.

Erza sighed and picked up Millie.

"Millie only cries if she needs something." Said Erza, "So I doubt the same thing will happen."

She gave Millie to Ichiya.

"Oh you have your mother's hair." Said Ichiya.

That was when Millie let loose a wail that rivaled her twins sister's.

"That's the loudest I ever heard her cry…" said Erza.

Nearby Team Shadow Gear watched this.

"Wasn't Mabel's first instinct to whack him with a golf club?" asked Droy.

"It was…" sighed Levy.

"You think…" said Jet.

"Yeah that react to Ichiya is probably genetic." Said Levy.

Meanwhile at the Middle School it also happened to be Ryos' first day at school.

"All right we have a another new student joining us." Said the teacher.

"My name is Ryos Cheney and I recently moved here from Earthland to join the Gravity Falls Fairy Tail Branch."

"What's your magic?" asked one of the students.

"I am a Shadow Dragon Slayer." Said Ryos.

"So were you abandoned by your Dragon Dad or did you kill him?" asked another student rather rudely.

"I killed him…" sighed Ryos.

At lunch the rest of the Fairy Tail Clique joined Ryos for lunch.

"Sorry about homeroom." Said Dipper.

Ryos didn't' respond.

"So um…" said Marvelous being one of only two people who could ask him the question.

"He was very ill…" said Ryos.

Mabel who was sitting next to him hugged him.

"It happened a…" said Ryos.

"Shhh… we're having a moment," said Mabel shushing him.

Ryos looked at the other members of the group.

"Yeah… she's like that all the time." Said Sting answering them.

Back at the Guild Hall…

This would be the moment that Forsch would be lamenting that he was bored… However.

Millie was using Forsch as a stuffed toy.

"Do I have to?" asked Forsch.

"You're the only one who can clam her down right now apparently." Said Carla.

"Now that I'm complaining." Said Lector with a shrug.

Simone was still wailing.

That was when Ford arrived.

"Sorry Stan couldn't make it. What's going on he didn't tell me." Said Ford.

Erza immediately handed her to Ford, she started sucking on his nose and she calmed down.

"Seriously… a pacifier?" asked Ford.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Ichiya.

"Yes…" said Erza who was getting angry at his mere prescience and then literally kicked him out, "Leave!"

"Men!" called out Ichiya.

"Definitely Genetic." Said Levy as she and the Team Shadow Gear watched it.

Late April/Early August

It was another episode of the Colbert Report.

"The past several months has been big. First the Magicing happened and no one knew what was going on beyond people doing strange things, then the existence of Earthland was revealed and we discovered it was magic." Said Stephen Colbert who shot off some of his fire works, "Then Obama defeated Mitt Romney… give me a minute.."

He looked like he was trying not to cry while the audience laughed.

"And then once his second term began he founded the department of Magical Affairs. Which officially opened up Guilds and the ability to start them. Why am I talking about this this? Well that's because I have almost competed the process to open up a Guild." Explained Stephen Colbert.

The adenine started to cheer.

"So please welcome the director of Guild Establishment of the Department of Magical Affairs. Crystal Martin."

A younger woman walked on stage as the crowd applauded.

"So before you were a ember of the Department of Magical Affairs, what job did you have." Said Stephen Colbert.

"I had a different job elsewhere, a job I'd rather not get into." Said Crystal, "It's a long story."

"Really? Any hints?" asked Stephen Colbert.

"The Music Industry wouldn't like what I would say." Said Crystal.

"Um… okay…" said Stephen Colbert, "Anyway."

"All right… first off, have you set up a Guild Hall or in the process of setting one up?" asked Crystal.

"I've already bought an old warehouse I'm converting." Said Stephen Colbert.

"All have you come up with a symbol yet?" asked Crystal.

Stephen Colbert held up a picture of an eagle with a American flag behind it.

"Do you have at least one person who had requested to join?" asked Crystal.

"A few of my staff members which I totally didn't black mail." Said Stephen Colbert, "Along with several members of studio abundance who had requested once I started asking people to join."

Several members of the crowd cheered.

"All right then, sign this paper." Said Crystal.

Stephen Colbert signed a paper.

"I now officially declare you one of the first non-Branch Guilds in the Country and the first in New York State." Said Crystal, "Conjurations Guild Master."

The audience went wild with the formation of the Truthiness Eagle Guild!

?/?

Bill floated above everyone laughing at the fact he stole their magic.

"I couldn't touch Drink Tray's siblings, I didn't want to touch Leo. No way am I get the Celestial Spirit King involved. I also let Armor with more magic than anyone else." Said Bill.

While everyone couldn't movie it was clear that Erza could .

"Why" demanded Erza.

"I want to ensure the little ones are alive…" said Bill, "I have so many ideas of what to do with them…"

Erza glared at Bill.

"You know! I'm going to do one of those plans now." Said Bill.

Erza started screaming as Bill pulled out two lights from her.

The lights reformed into a small one-eyed star and the other into a little one eyes heart. The star being blue and the heard being red.

Both of them started crying.

"Aren't my little daughters cute." Gushed Bill.

Erza bleeding due to the fact he ripped out her babies from her and Mabel glared at him.

'Millie… Simone." She thought not knowing where those names came from.

The cries from Bill's "daughters' got so loud that Mabel woke up.

She realized it was another nightmare, but the crying was real.

She got up and checked on the baby twins, the crying had stopped before she to the room as Jellal was already feeding Millie.

"Is everything all right?" asked Mabel.

"Millie was just hungry." Said Jellal, "You can go back to bed."

"Okay." Said Mabel.

Mabel made it back to her bed and hugged Waddles.

She part of her wondered what Bill would have done to them if he would do such a thing or even worse…

Early May/Mid August

Juvia had found a recipe of a love potion, she didn't remember she found but she found it.

"Maybe unlike the last time, this one will work." Said Juvia.

Little did she know was that love potion recipe a pranks by some mischievous fairies that sometime just scatter potion recipes for people to find and would have weird effects.

The next day it was a Saturday so it was crowded Guild Hall. She held the sparkling potion in her hand.

"All right so according to the recipe, I have to blow the sparkles.

She blew the sparkles, however Gray moved and it hit Lucy in the face.

"No I don't want her." Thought Juvia.

She blew the sparkles at Gray, but kept missing. Hitting most of everyone who was there, including Millie and Simone who were laying on a blanket with some toys.

But thankfully hitting Gray.

Gray looked at Juvia who was blushing.

"What's going on… why do I feel this way…" thought Gray.

He walked over to Juvia, no wait, pasted her, to Happy who was happily eating a fish.

"You think you can just waltz in here?" asked Gray.

"What?" asked Happy, "Wait… a second…"

"Just because you can fly and I can't you think you're better than me!" yelled Gray.

"Not again!" yelled Happy.

Indeed the last time that Juvia tried to use a love potion it was a weird rivalry potion.

And everyone else who got effected by the potion who also in the same state.

"So Lisanna! You think you're so special?" asked Lucy.

"Oh look at the bimbo with her spirits." Said Lisanna.

The two glared at each other.

"There's no way I'm loosing to my rival!" both called out.

"Try as you might! We're the best three man team in Fairy Tail!" said Levy.

"There no way you can beat us." Said Evergreen.

And so they began a pose off.

Oddly enoguh that's the same thing that happened last time.

"hey Grenda! You think you can learn so much from Natsu! I would be a better person for him to take on jobs." Said Sting.

"You yeah! I'd like to you beat me without magic!" said Grenda.

Sting tried to do so, but Grenda just held out her hand like it was nothing.

"I won't let you beat me rival!" yelled Sting.

Millie slapped her sister, and Simone slapped her back.

It should be pointed out these were the SANE ones.

"Hey Erza! There's no way I'm loosing to my lifelong rival!" yelled Mirajane.

That part made sense…

This was the crazy.

"Can't you see I'm talking to my life long rival. The ones how always stand in my way." Said Erza facing a pillar.

Yes. A pillar.

"Come on Mabel! Let's re-start our rivalry and I can show you I can take the party crown with out cheating this time!" said Pacifica.

"No way! I'm going fight my real rival!" yelled Mabel pointing to a plant that was put into the corner of the room.

Candy however… was interesting…

"You can beat me!" she said to a mug that was just sitting there.

The only ones who were effected in the Guild Hall, were Max, Warren (who were both unaffected as the last incident), Natsu, Ryos, Marvelous, Elfman (who ironically was effected last time) and all of the Exceed who were there (everyone else who weren't either list were there for jobs or other reasons).

"I can't belie this is happening again." Said Max.

"What are we going to do?" asked Marvelous.

"Probably call Ford and see if he knows what's going on." Said Warren.

"So glad we have someone like him here…" sighed Max.

They all wanted, while Natsu had a cell phone that he was using to film this."

"Someone help me!" cried Happy.

"Get back here rival!" yelled Gray.

"Seriously Natsu?" asked Max.

"Come on this is gold and you know it." Said Natsu with an evil grin.

That was when Ford and Dipper arrived.

"What's going on." Said Dipper.

"Everyone went crazy and declaring their rivals." Said Carla.

"Don't you mean people?" asked Dipper.

"I'll show you what I got on Erza and Mabel later." Said Natsu, "Candy too."

"Okay." Said Dipper.

Ford had activated his magic and analyzed their bodies.

"Dipper can you put a guard around us?" asked Ford.

Dipper did erect the spell as Ford also put up some defense shields.

"Oh it's a potion of some kind." Said Ford, "I've annoyed them a while ago, seems to be a Fairy Recipe."

"Let me guess it's revenge for something Evergreen did." Sighed Elfman.

"Not at all." Said Ford.

"We found a few but some times Fairy leaves them around for unsuspecting people to find them so they can cause problems." Said Dipper.

Juvia froze.

"How long does it last?" asked Marvelous.

"Jut a few hours." Said Ford.

"But I wonder why someone would use a random potion on the guild?" asked Ryos.

"Who would indeed." Said Juvia.

"You're acting weird Juvia." Said Forsch.

"Yes… very suspicious if you ask me." Said Carla narrowing her eyes on her.

"I'm not acting suspicious… not at all." Said Juvia.

"What's going on?" asked Jellal entering the guild.

"Long story…" sighed Dipper.

Thankfully after a few hours everything returned to normal just everyone confused about the damage.

"Does anyone know what happened here." Said Erza staring at the pillar.

No one knew what happened, though Evergreen and Levy still seemed to be posing.

Nearby Elfman and Natsu were pouring over the footage he got.

"You can't use anything with Lisanna or Mira… got it." Said Elfman.

"Wasn't planning to." Said Natsu.

Mid May/Late August

The Guild had gathered at Karida Cathedral, the large cathedral in the in them middle of Magnolia.

Of course there had to be a reason for such a large gathering.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" said the minister.

There was a loud cheer the bride and groom kissed, which were of course Alzack and Bisca.

The redemption was held at the Guild Hall and over all it was a happy celebration.

Durring it though Soos seemed to lost in thought as he looked at Melody.

Late May/Early September

Dipper and Candy were playing the Monster Mon Card Game. When they noticed Soos walk in to the request board. While Mabel and Grenda watched.

"Is Soos taking a job?" asked Dipper surprised.

"He's been taking jobs lately." Said Mabel.

"But summer's starting." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, it's strange… Soos… is up to something." Said Mabel.

"Should we investigate" asked Dipper.

"Not today…" sighed Mabel, "I'm tired from the job we did yesterday."

"Yeah, it was crazy." Said Grenda.

Dipper shrugged.

Early June/Mid September

"I can't believe it's been a year." Said Mabel.

"A year since what?" asked Dipper.

"Since we moved opt Gravity Falls." Said Erza.

"Really. Man that year went fast." Said Dipper.

"I wonder what sort of summer adventure we'll have this year!" cheered Mabel.

(Still) Early June/Mid September

Soos and Laxus were taking their breaks.

"Hey Soos something's been bugging me." Said Laxus.

"what?" asked Soos.

"You've been taking jobs lately." Said Laxus.

"Oh I'm trying to save money." Said Soos.

"For what?" asked Laxus.

Soos told him and Laxus smiled.

"So you think she'll say yes?" asked Soos.

"If she could handle that first date, I'm sure she'll say yes." Said Laxus with a smirk.

Mid June/ Late September

Bisca wanted to talk to Erza about something in private and she wanted Erza to be the first to know.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Erza.

"Well I haven't been feeling well lately." Admitted Bisca, "So I went to see a doctor…"

"I noticed." Said Erza, "So anything wrong?"

Bisca smiled, "I'm pregnant." She said.

Erza smiled, "Really?"

Bisca nodded.

"Congratulations." Said Erza, then she looked Millie and Simone playing in the playpen, "I hope they'll be good friends."

"I hope so." Laughed Bisca.

Mid June/Late Set member

It was opening day for fishing at the lake. Of course Stan, Ford and the twins (well now the middle twins) all went fishing.

"So you guys ready to go fishing?" asked Stan.

"Of course." Said Dipper as he and Mabel were wearing the hats Stan made for them, last year.

"At least there's no monster to worry about." Said Mabel.

"Yeah, I think the only thing we have to worry about is Natsu diving into the lake and trying cook all the fish." Said Dipper.

"Are you making that up?" asked Stan.

Dipper jabbed his thumb at Natsu and Happy who were getting ready to go fishing.

"You ready to get all the fish we can eat?" asked Natsu.

Aye!" cheered Natsu.

"Avoid them at all costs." Said Ford earning nods from hi family.

Late June/Early October

Soos and Melody were on a date when Soos brought her to a spot over looking the lake.

"It's really beautiful tonight." Said Melody looking up at the stars.

She looked at Soos who was sweating and nervous.

"Soos are you okay. You're sweating n awful lot." Said Melody.

She then realized, "Please don't tell me…"

"Oh it has nothing to with that." Said Soos, "I'm just nervous for another reason."

"What do you have to be nervous about?" asked Melody.

Soos got on one knee, Melody covered her mouth as tear began to form.

"Melody will you marry me?" asked Soos.

"Yes!" cheered Melody.

He put the ring on her finger and they hugged and kiss in the starlight.

Early July/ October 15th

It was time for the harvest festival in Magnolia, and that meant two big events for Fairy Tail. The first was the Ms. Fairy Tail contest. The winner would win either 500,000 Jewel or 5,000 dollars depending on which world they lived.

Dipper and Mabel came to cheer on their mom as she decided to participate.

"I don't know if this a good idea." Said Stan with Simone strapped to his chest.

"Why?" asked Dipper as Levy went up showing off her magic.

"Stanley might be right. IT could mentally scar you." Said Ford.

"Oh come it will be fine." Said Dipper.

"I don't know." Said Jellal who had Millie strapped to his back.

As it was Lucy's turn, who decided to summon Cancer to give her a cute new hair style this time around.

"Next up is Erza Pines." Said Max who was the announcer.

Erza went on stage.

"So what do you have for us Erza?" asked Max.

"Just a simple Requip showing off what gone on with me the last 16 years." Said Erza.

"Oh really?" asked Max.

That was when Erza requiped into an outfit that was a pair of jean and a white button up shirt that was covered in stain and was loose showing up her larger than normal breasts.

Of course the crowd was digging the "Hot mom" look she was going for.

"I have to go take a shower…" said Dipper walking away.

"Hey! You're the one who didn't listen to us!" yelled Stan.

"Just be finished by the parade!" called out Mabel.

"I know!" said Dipper.

It would take years for Dipper to go another Ms. Fairy Tail contest. Especially when Mabel was old enough to participate, that just made things even more squicky.

Thankfully after a long shower Dipper was ready for the Parade.

He and Mabel would of course get a float all to themselves.

They have become something of celebrities in Earthland.

"All right! You ready!" said Mabel.

"Oh yeah!" said Dipper.

And so they went into the parade with a decretive themed float signifying themselves as the Mystery Twins.

Mid July/ Late October

Erza was ready to go on jobs again. Of course she had to find babysitter.

Well actually it wasn't hard considering on days she was bored she would bring the baby twins to the Guild Hall and both Mirajane and Bisca continued (due to Bisca starting to take it easy due to her own pregnancy.)

"Just remember when something goes wrong to call me." Said Erza.

"Don't worry." Said Mirajane holding Millie while Simone snoozed in the playpen.

And so Erza went on a job with the rest of the Strongest Team.

"All right the Strongest Team back together again!" cheered Natsu.

Though out the day Mirajane was a little worried.

Not because she was having a hard time with the twins. But because she through Erza would contact her and be all worried.

"Hey! We're back!" said Mabel and Dipper.

Millie and Simone both made excited noises happy to see their older brother and sister.

"Oh yeah, mom's going back to do jobs." Said Mabel.

"Yep! And I'm baby sitting." Said Mirajane.

Mable picked up Simone who started opt suck on Mabel's nose.

"Is everything all right." Said Dipper.

"It's just I'm a bit worried about Erza. I would have thought she would be all panicking because it's her first time on a job and…" said Mirajane.

Both Dipper and Mabel gave her "Really?" looks.

"Oh… right…" said Mirajane.

With the Strongest Team they had defeated a monster.

"Wow I'm surprised about Erza." Said Happy.

"Why?" asked Natsu.

"I would be thinking she would be all worried and fretting over this is the fact she left Millie and Simone alone." Said Happy.

"Happy." Said Erza.

"She heard." Said Happy panicking.

"It's because they're not my first babies. I've done this before." Said Erza, "It' first time mom's that are panicky like that."

"Oh… okay…" said Happy.

Late July/ Early November

Ford was doing some research when he heard the elevator come down, he trend towards the elevator and was surprised who came down.

Lucy.

"Oh hello Lucy what brings you here?" asked Ford.

"Hi Ford. I need to barrow something." Said Lucy.

Ford looked at Lucy and knew it had to be her plus that triangle was dead and Lucy would never a make a deal with him. It was just old fears nagging him.

"So what do you do need?" asked Ford.

"I was wondering if I could barrow a hazmat suit." Said Lucy.

"What." Said Ford honestly confused.

"It's a long story." Said Lucy.

"Please tell it." Said Ford.

Lucy told him about how there was the upcoming Cherry Blossom viewing party (and was told that's just how those trees worked… especially since they were magical in nature).

The last year she wasn't able to make it due to do a job in a cold weather gave a her a cold the day of the party.

"Seriously?" asked Ford.

"I'm not missing this year's and Natsu can't put the biggest tree on a boat for various reasons." Said Lucy.

"I'm giving you a hazmat suit." Said Ford face palming.

"Oh come on!" cried Lucy.

"Just avoiding getting sick the normal way." Said Ford.

"Fine…" said Lucy, "But if I do get sick again I'm blaming you." Said Lucy.

Thankfully Lucy didn't get sick. And she enjoyed the party and she even won a prize in Bingo.

So was well in the end.

Late July/Early November

It was a day that every single Fairy Tail was dreading the day of the 24 Hour Endurance Road Race.

A foot race that held over the course of 24 hours.

Although there were a couple exemptions, after Erza's wedding Gildarts had decided to take some regular S Class Jobs to take it easy and he was currently one at the moment so he was exempt.

And while she was in the early stages of her pregnancy (And did the occasional job) Bisca was given an exception since it would be a bad idea to make a pregnant woman run for 24 hours straight.

Everyone but those two (which included Mirajane and Jellal as well, so that Dipper, Mabel or even Erza wouldn't be mad at him if they got last place would be angry for dodging it).

"Punishment game?" asked Pacifica.

"Yeah whoever loses has to do a punishment game." Said Mabel.

"Trust us, you don't want to get one those punishments from Makarov." Said Dipper.

They knew about what happened after the forest fire.

"What happened last year?" asked Pacifica.

"Oh Pacifica! You didn't get a copy!" said Jason who was there to act an announcer.

He gave her a copy of Sorcerer's Weekly.

Pacifica looked at and blushed.

"I know right." Laughed Mabel.

Inside were pictures of Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and for some reason Jet in drag.

"What." Said Pacifica.

"I'm still wondering why Jet is in here." Said Dipper.

"I can answer that." Said Happy, "He got to over confident and decided to take a nap. I woke him up, but he didn't win. He almost got one of the first four place against Gray, Gajeel and Natsu, but Natsu tripped. And I beat him."

They turned to pages showing Happy holding the first place flag while Marvelous and Carla were in second and third.

"They got distracted by me beating them and they forgot to cross the finish line by the time everyone else crossed and ended up in a four way tie for last." Said Happy .

"A version of the tortoise and the hare doesn't exist in this world, does it?" asked Dipper.

"Nope." Answered Happy.

As the race got started, many of the members eye the newer members from Gravity Falls. Considering who to make sure they would get in last place.

Gideon was considered due to being an outcast and the youngest.

Soos was fat and slow.

Dipper was a nerd but many realized it was probably a bad idea to purposely give last place due to being Erza's son.

Candy was also considered but she was going to team up with Grenda and no one could beat that.

And so the race began…

But it won't be shown here…

Why?

Because it deserve it's own story… hopefully… but it shouldn't have a giant snippet…

Early August/Mid November

"All right!" cheered Gideon, "I have master telepathy!"

"Seriously?" asked Dipper who was planning out a job with Mabel.

"Yes." Said Gideon.

"I bet he just saying that." Though Dipper, however Gideon said it as he was thinking.

"Great…" he said out loud.

"You're not going to read my thoughts." Said Mabel.

"Let's see about that." Said Gideon.

Mabel began to have mental conversations, in such a way it made Gideon disoriented.

"What…" said Gideon.

"Yes! I found a way to keep you out of my mind!" cheered Mabel, "And I'm going to perfect it!"

Mid August/Late November

As Dipper was with Ford that day, Mabel deicing to go on an all girl's mission with Candy, Grenda and Pacifica.

However Pacifica recently got a brand new key that she had yet to make a contract with (and one that was a combat spirit), so they were fighting one of the monster gangs which Erza decided would be in power levels.

Grenda and Candy were fighting back to back, with Candy having taken over a with strong fists, while Grenda was using ice punches on the guys.

Mabel was wearing a light blue armor that went good it her fire-ice sword and was fighting against them.

However Pacifica knew tat she could at least try it.

"I am one who creates paths to the celestial spirit world! You must answer and pass through the gates! Open Gate of the Toucan! Tucanae!"

That was when a large muscular guy wearing a black jacket, had wings on his arms and had a large colorful hand cannon on his back appeared.

"Yo!" he said, "So you want to make a contract? Sure thing sweetheart! But I can see you're in quite the pickle. We'll work out the details later then."

"Yeah." Said Pacifica.

"I can't know where this bird guys came from but he has to go." Said one of the monsters.

"Oh you like bananas?" asked Tucanae.

"What?" asked the monster.

"Because you better spilt!" said Tucanae.

HE then grabbed his arm cannon and shot him as well as few others.

The other members of the gang looked at Tucanae and decided to leave.

"Whoa! That was awesome." Said Grenda.

"Wait that's a cannon. Right?" asked Mabel.

"That's right." Said Tucanae.

"And you're a toucan…" said Mabel, "Would that make it was Tucannon?"

"Oh man! You get me!" said the Tucanae, "Yes! You're the first time someone realized it on the first try!"

"What?" asked Pacifica.

"Oh yeah…" said Tucanae, "Time to make a contract."

"Yeah." Said Pacifica.

And so she made the contract with the spirit that often made bad puns.

Mid-August/ Early December

Today was a big day for Fairy Tail. Why?

Because it was the day that the S-Class Candidates were going to be announced.

Everyone from both guild Halls gathered in Earthland.

Though everyone figured that what happened the year before who 7 of the candidates were this year.

"All right! The Class Candidates this year are thus." Said Makarov.

"Natsu Dragneel." Said Makarov.

No one was surprised.

"Gray Fullbuster." Said Makarov.

Once again one was surprised.

"Levy McGarden." Said Markarov.

Seriously no one was surprised.

"Cana Alberona." Said Makarov.

"Just say it's the 7 from last year!" yelled someone in the crowd.

Which earned a lot of agreement from the crowd, there was latterly no reason to drag it out.

Makarov sighed, "Fine, the next there are Freed Justine, Juvia Lockser and Elfman Strauss."

Everyone listened with interest.

"And finally our eight candidate…" said Makarov who was dragging it out.

Those who wanted to participate listened in, while those that just wanted to know were excited.

"Lucy Heartfilia!"

"What!" said Lucy shocked.

"Come on Luce! Don't put yourself down." Said Natsu.

"You were part of the team for the Grand Magic Games." Said Gray.

"Plus there was you know…" said Natsu not wanting to get into it, "It's no surprise Master Choose you."

"Yeah…" Lucy as Levy and Pacifica congratulated her.

"All right! Due to the fact that 7 out of 8 of the candidates live there, and the fact that Tenrou Island won't be a viable location for another 6 years. The trials will be held somewhere on Earth. The Department of Magical Affairs are helping with it."

"Something tells me that that's not the only reason why hey chose America." Said Jet causing Droy to nod.

"Helping me choose the next S-Class are Erza Pines." Said Makarov.

Erza who was on stage with him smiled.

"Mystogan." Said Makarov.

Jellal didn't say anything only letting the "Oh crap." Settle in.

Mirajane Strauss." Said Makarov.

"I promise I won't go easy." Said Mirajane.

"And finally." Said Makarov.

That was when the bell began to chime.

"He should have been here sooner." Muttered Makarov.

"Hey! Everyone go look outside." Said Natsu.

"Oh man! We get to see it!" said Mabel.

Those who were newer to the Guild (Along with everyone from Gravity Falls)

Watch in shock at what was known as the Gildarts Shift Began.

Remember his little habit of "Making Doors" well… they realized it was probably a better idea rearrange the town than deal with his damage.

"That explains so much." Said Wendy voicing everyone's thoughts.

He was in there.

"Am I late?" asked Gildarts.

"Yes! You're late this year." Sighed Markarov.

"Sorry about that." Said Gildarts.

He smiled at Cana in a certain.

"So that's why he's pirating this year." Said Cana

"Of course each member can choose anyone to be their partner expect for any S-Class wizards." Said Makarov, "Though I'm going to guess I'll be seeing 6 of the same teams as last year."

Once everything settled down.

A large group had gathered at one table to discus it.

"What did he mean by the 6 of the same teams at last year?" asked Melody.

"You see… last year Lucy was my partner, and the person who's sport she's taking wasn't a real member of the guild so take that place." Said Cana.

"Actually it's going to five teams form last year." Said Gray s he walked to the table with Lucy and Loke.

"Yeah, I decided to be Lucy's partner this year instead of Gray's."

"What?" asked Melody.

"Oh yeah you don't know, I'm a full member of the Guild." Said Soos.

"I was Gray's partner last year but I figured it would better if I'm Lucy's." said Loke.

"What about you Gray?" asked Juvia.

"Hey Wendy." Said Gray.

Both Wendy and Marvelous were sitting at the table.

"Which one." Said Wendy.

"You." Said Gray, "You want to be my partner?"

"Sure why not." Said Wendy with a shrug.

"Why that…" said Juvia.

"Juvia… they're just friends." Said Lisanna.

Reminder: They were partners the year before.

"So what about you Cana?" asked Dipper.

"Hey Wendy… you were in it last year, you want to be my partner?" asked Cana.

"What seriously?" asked Carla.

"Really?" asked Marvelous surprised.

Mabel sighed.

"I wish someone would choose me as the partner." Sighed Mabel.

"I'm sure you'll go one year." Said Dipper.

"I know… but it would have been cool to my first one." said Mabel.

"By the way." Said Lucy, "Where are you two staying?"

"The Mystery Shack." Said Mabel.

"Mom and Jellal doesn't think we'd do a good job taking care of the house." Said Dipper.

"Why because of the forest fire?" asked Pacifica.

"No… because of the babies." Said Mabel.

"No one's going let it go…" said Dipper.

"Not anytime soon." Said Natsu.

?/?

Ford pulled the trigger of the memories gun. It was the only to stop Bill.

However as he did. Stan started convulsing.

"What happening?" asked Erza.

"I don't know…" said Ford.

Stan stopped convulsing and when he did all of Weirdmageddeon began to disappear. He laid on the ground.

"Grunkle Stan… you saved us." Said Mabel running towards his unmoving body.

However he wasn't breathing.

"Grunkle Stan?" asked Mabel.

Ford took his pulse.

"He's… he's dead." Said Ford.

"No!" cried Mabel, "He can't be dead! NO! NO!"

However Mabel was suddenly shaken.

She looked and saw it was Dipper.

"You okay?" asked Dipper.

She looked around and saw it was in the Mistier Shack's attic bedroom, due to the fact the Class S Trials were still going on, Erza and Jellal were still out of town.

They had been there for a few days. And this was second nightmare she had since staying there.

"Just a nightmare." Said Mabel.

"That was the second one this week. Are you sure you're okay?" asked Dipper.

"I'm fine… really." Said Mabel who began to snuggle with Waddles.

Dipper sighed.

Mirajane was helping with the S-Class he couldn't talk to her about that.

Unfortunately it the time there would be a at least one more Nightmare that Mabel would have before then.

August 29th/ Mid-December

Word had spread that they were coming back that day.

Everyone celebrated at Fairy Tail had a new S Class Wizard.

Partially the winner this year was the heavy favorite.

"I present tot you the newest S Class Wizard of Fairy Tail Cana Alberona." Said Markarov.

"Whoo! I knew it!" cheered one of them.

"10,000 Jewel, here I come!" said another.

"Seriously!" yelled Cana.

A lot of people congratulated Cana. However with Mirajane back Dipper knew he could talk to her.

"Hey Mira. I need to talk." Said Dipper.

"What about?" asked Mirajane.

"About Mabel." Said Dipper.

Mirajane froze when he said that.

After all it had been more than a year after Weirdmageddeon.

The two found that the area around the pool was empty they could talk there.

"We're sharing the same room at the Mystery Shack." Said Dipper, "And she's been having nightmares."

"Have it been happening often?" asked Mirajane.

"Only a couple times." Said Dipper, "But with how Waddles reacting…"

"She still doesn't know you know." Said Mirajane.

Dipper shook his head.

"Tell her." Said Mirajane, "Maybe she'll open up."

"Yeah." Said Dipper, "But…"

"But what." Said Mirajane.

"Not today." Said Dipper.

"Hey this was Cana's 6th attempt." Said Mirajane, "Of course it's going to be a huge party tonight."

"Yeah." Said Dipper.

"I'm sure everyone will be okay for your 14th." Said Mirajane.

Dipper laughed.

The next day…

Mabel was laying on her bed, happy to be there again.

Dipper knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Mabel.

Dipper came in.

"Hey Mabel… there's something I need to talk to you about. Something I should have done a year ago." Sighed Dipper, "But I compete forgot about it, thinks to our birthday, mom's wedding an the bridge being built."

Mabel froze relating he had to do with Weirdmageddeon.

"I know you broke the rift." Said Dipper.

Mabel began to cry.

That was when Dipper hugged her.

"I don't blame you." Said Dipper.

"You don't." said Mabel.

"Bill tricked you…" said Dipper, "Just like he tricked me and Ford… and nearly forced Mirajane into something… we're lucky that Stan wasn't tricked." Said Dipper.

Mabel wiped away the tears as they broke the hug.

"I need to hear that." She said.

"About your nightmares…" said Dipper.

"There's so many.." said Mabel, "I do reoccurring ones… but most of the time…"

"It's going to be okay." Said Dipper, "Whoever you get one, you can talk to me about me, same with Mira and anyone else you want to eventually tell about the rift."

"You told Mira about my nightmares?" asked Mabel.

"You practically trained Waddles to help you when you get them." Said Dipper.

Mabel tearfully laughed.

"You're right." She said.

"So a sibling hug?" asked Dipper.

"Well we just hugged… but I could use another one." Said Mabel.

They did so and they did the pats.

Mabel knew her nightmares weren't going to go away anytime soon, but least she could talk to a couple people about them, which was going to help in the future.

After all they had many years to look forward to being part of Fairy Tail.

Next Time: It's been 7 years since Dipper and Mabel moved to Gravity Falls. And a lot has happened. But when Lucy comes back after dealing with her father's death with a new member of the guild who she claims was a childhood friend that she forgot about Dipper can't help but to feel suspicious about her. Is he right and there's something up. Is she really Lucy's childhood friend? Could both of these questions be right? Find out next time!

A/N: Yep! The new direction I'm taking the story is a 7 year time skip! Is anyone really surprised? But seriously, how am I going to do Post Time Skip sorties without a time skip?

And yes, Sting and Rogue are members of Fairy Tail in this story, and spoiler: Yukino is also joining.

Another thing I'm giving away: Sabertooth isn't going to be the Strongest Guild and they're be known as the "Asshole Guild" or variations of that nickname.

Also the thing with Stephen Colbert I felt had to be done, after all if Report-Era Stephen Colbert was in that situation he would have started a guild (like when he ran for President and started that Super PAC)… okay honestly… He would have started a guild without magic… but I thought it would funnier if he did have magic. And once again no one complain, I know for a fact there are stories with him on the site… Also Truthiness Eagle, The Hogwarts Project and one other thing (which was hinted n the chapter) are the three most important things to happen to Magic in Popular Culture and really helped at least a lot of America accept magic.

Also I did plan out for them to be twins the whole time, go back to Plan T, and see what Bill says, he refers to them in plural (And I did reuse the line for Mabel's nightmare to drive the point home).

Also I'm probably going to the 24 Hour Road Race as a One-Shot, haven't decided yet.

And I'm going to take a bit of a break so I can work on other things, but I hope you loved the chapter and I hope you'll love the time skip...


	76. The More Things Change

A/N: First post time skip chapter! I hope you like what I did for the characters. Also this chapter is meant to invoke the first episode of Gravity Falls so Dipper has narration and don't expect it afterwards. I did post the Road Race one shot, so read if you haven't yet.

Also if you haven't checked it out yet, there's now a character page on TV Tropes for the cast of Titania Falls, it needs a lot of love right now as only the sections for the Pines Family and the Mystery Shack crew is filled out.

Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 76: The More Things Change

It was a peaceful forest, nice and quiet.

 _The Forest Around Gravity Falls… peaceful, right? Well that's what you think…_

Two people in the late teens ran away from giant pill bug/centipede hybrid, one was a young man with brown hair, a goatee, wearing a flannel shirt, over a white t-shirt, jeans, he also had a little goatee on his chin, he also had a sword strapped to his back.

 _That's me, Dipper Pines._

The other was a young woman with brown hair that put was in a ponytail, she wore a goofy sweater with a key on it, and a skirt that when well.

 _The girl with me is my twin sister Mabel._

"Come on Dipper! Where's your trap!" yelled Mabel.

"Almost there!" said Dipper.

 _Why are we running from a giant monster?_

As they ran away the bug monster got trapped in a strange area of letters.

"All right." Said Mabel with a big grin, "Requip!"

She was now wearing a red armor that reassembled something of a bathing suit dress and her hair done in pg. tails and she held a fiery sword.

"You ready bro-bro?" asked Mabel.

"Oh yeah!" said Dipper.

 _We're wizards and it's our job to exterminate that bug._

Sometime later Dipper and Mabel stood in front of Tyler who was just heaping praise on them, as he was still the mayor (which is a life time appointment in Gravity Falls).

"That bug was hurting so many people in the forest." Said Tyler.

"Um… mayor…" said Dipper.

"You always do such a great job." Said Tyler.

"Mayor…" said Dipper.

"You two are the best in your Guild and I can see why!" said Tyler.

 _Since moving to Gravity Falls and the Magicing (I still can't believe that's the name that caught on with everyone… especially since it was joke!) Mabel and I have both become S Class Wizards. I gained the title right before we both turned 16, and Mabel passed the next year. Thanks to that and our reputations built from who our mom is we're both very popular wizards in both Earth and Earthland._

 _Granted Mabel's is built somewhat from mom's even her nickname is based loosely around, she's known as "Queen Mab of Earth" or just "Queen Mab" for short. Thankfully her reputation is much different than mom's._

 _I remember once Makarov said that if Mabel counties to be Happy Go lucky when she grows up she'll be more terrifying than mom. And he was right… Mabel is scary when she gets angry._

 _More often than not you'll this about her "If she's joking around and laughing, you're going to lose but it will be a fun fight. But if she's serious and angry…" and the last part changes all the time._

 _Mine is a lot different, I'm known at The Letter Prodigy. Although few people outside of Gravity Falls and the Guild calls me Dipper._

 _It's rare whenever I meet someone who doesn't call me either The Letter Prodigy or Natsu when I first meet them._

"Mayor!" Mabel said very firmly.

This caught Tyler off guard.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tyler.

"We love it when you heap praise on us." Said Mabel who looked at Dipper who shrugged, "But today's not a good day."

"We're in a bit of a hurry." Said Dipper.

"What's gotten you in a hurry?" asked Tyler, "It better be important."

"Lucy's coming back today." Said Mabel, "And we really want to be there when she gets to the Guild Hall."

 _Lucy's father recently passed away from an illness. Thankfully Lucy got word of it and was able to be by her father's side before then, but she was gone from Gravity Falls for more than a month so it was a big deal._

"Oh… why didn't you tell me that she was coming back today, I would have sent the job to Blue Pegasus or Lamia Scale.

"I guess we didn't think of that." Admitted Dipper.

"Go on! Git!" said Tyler, "She needs all of her friends right now."

The two left and Dipper texted Pacifica.

"Okay she isn't back yet, but she has to something at the Bridge Complex before she makes it back to the Guild Hall." Explained Dipper.

 _In the years since the Magicing, the original bridge between the two Fairy Tail Guild Halls was taken down, but before then new complexes were built in its place. Just about every major city in America and many other countries have bridge complexes. And Gravity Falls is the only small town in the world to have one._

 _It's Strange, Gravity Falls is home to the first three Guilds on Earth, and home to many celebrities yet is just treated like a small town._

 _Maybe it will change in the future, who knows…_

"Okay… but it sounds like she might get there soon." Said Mabel who then had a big smile, "Time for the Mabel Express!"

Dipper paled.

"Please don't." said Dipper.

"It's the only way to beat her for her!" said Mabel, "Requip!"

Mabel now wore an armor that resembled a sort of toga with sandals with wings on them.

"Mabel…" said Dipper.

But before he could finish his sentence she ran off at top speed.

They nearly ran over several people along the way but managed to get there in just a few minutes. Mabel ran in and managed to stop with a trail of dust.

"Safe!" said Happy doing the motions of an umpire.

"Whooo!" cheered Mabel.

"You okay Dipper?" asked Natsu.

"I'll have the strawberry short cake!" said Dipper before he collapsed.

"He's fine." Said Mabel with a shrug.

After about a minute Pacifica helped him up.

 _In the past year Pacifica gained a bit of a reputation and has gained a few more spirits._

"It hasn't been the same without Lucy. Said Natsu.

"That's for sure." Said Happy.

"Yeah." Sighed Gray.

It would be nice to go on jobs without having to take Lucy's place." Sighed Pacifica.

 _A couple years ago mom left the strongest team due to responsibilities of being head of the Guild Branch became too much she couldn't go on as many jobs due to the is was no longer as easy to jump between Worlds._

 _Meanwhile Lucy had to make sure Gray and Natsu didn't fight on their jobs._

"I have to agree." Sighed a girl with short light blue hair.

 _That's Yukino Agria, she recently joined the Earth Guild Branch less than a year ago. She hasn't gotten used to Gravity Falls yet. She's also a Celestial Wizard._

"It would be nice to have Lucy back." Said Juvia, "I do like going on jobs with my beloved, but I don't like the fact that I have to act as a peace keeper."

 _Juvia and Gray are dating. No one knows how it happens all we know is that sometime last year they went on a job together in Earthland (Thanks to Mabel) and when they came back they were dating. Neither one likes to talk about what happened and not even Mabel can get them to talk about it._

 _Oh and both Yukino and Juvia were taking turns with Pacifica to act peacekeeper between Gray and Natsu._

 _Also on a side note: Gray does hate the movie Frozen. While it was a very good movie for children who either had magic or had siblings with Magic, it also made a lot of little girls want to learn Ice Make just so they could learn how to make ice dresses or ice palaces. And having most of your magic students want to learn because of that would make any one hate a movie… it's the same with Lyon and Ultear._

"Well I'm glad that Lucy is coming back before I give birth." Said Evergreen patting her very swollen stomach.

"You're not even that close." Said Elfman.

"It's the principal of the thing." Muttered Evergreen.

 _Evergreen and Elfman got married a few years ago and are expecting their first child. It's a boy and they have plan to name him Oberon._

 _Also me and Ford are in charge of protecting the baby when he's born due reasons… which I'd rather not get into right now…_

"He's going to be an ugly baby." Said Mirajane.

"Oh come on he's going to be cute." Assured Lisanna.

 _Mirajane and Lisanna had moved out after Elfman and Evergreen married. Lisanna moved back into the dorms while Mirajane has her own apartment._

"It would be nice opt have Lucy back." Said Ryos.

"I agree." Said Forsch.

 _Actually his name is Rogue, turns out when he first joined the guild he went by Ryos because he didn't like his name. Thanks to Mabel everyone called his reverse Goth phase._

"Eh… it doesn't matter to me." Said Sting.

"You said it." Said Lector.

 _It's been same old same old with Sting, he hasn't gotten strong enoguh to beat Natsu._

 _Also he and Rogue formed a team known as the Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail._

 _Although thanks to me an Mabel they sometimes are mistaken for twins…_

"So how was Lucy doing when you saw her last time?" asked Jet to Pacifica.

"You're asking now?" asked Pacifica, "The funeral was weeks ago. She's probably doing much better since then."

"She has a point." Said Droy who was now very fat.

 _Droy has gained a lot of weight in the last 7 years. He blames fast food, but no one has ever seen him eat any._

 _Jet's the same though._

"Lulu did contact me to tell me that she was taking a couple jobs to get someone new who joined the guild to get used to Guild Work." Said Levy, "And to qualify for the month."

 _They added a rule to the Games that anyone who wants to participate but was on an Earth Branch member had to do a job once a month in Fiore._

 _I still need to do a job for June so I could participate next month._

 _Thanks to a fight between the president and the Magic Council about adopting one or the other's calendar the Magic Concuil decided it would be better to properly sync up the two worlds month wise._

 _It was a miracle it didn't screw up the link between the two worlds… But it's probably better not to talk about that…_

"Good for her." Said Gajeel with a shrug.

 _Gajeel and Levy are engaged. However they've been engaged for three years… and haven't made any plans. Levy does complain sometimes…_

 _Not only that but also obtained S Class, which he got last year._

 _It's the same with Panther Lily though._

"Wait Lucy is showing someone new around?" asked Marvelous, "Do you think they're joining this branch?"

"I don't know." Said Carla.

 _It's been pretty much the same for Marvelous and Carla._

"Oh I hope they do join. That would be so cool!" said Soos.

"It would be nice." Said Melody with a slightly swollen belly.

 _A lot have changed for Soos. Stan retried a few years ago and left Soos in charge of the Mystery Shack. Not only that but he and Melody has a son and are expecting their second child. Both of them are still members of the Guild and Soos does guild work in the off-season._

"I don't know…" said Cana, "Not many people can handle Gravity Falls."

 _Cana moved back to Gravity Falls after turning 21. No one's sure why exactly but some think it has to with Gildarts._

"She has a point, Yukino's still getting used to the town." Said Sting.

"I don't know." Said Marius, "I found the town quite charming."

"Listen to him!" yelled Grenda.

 _Marius a couple years ago joined the guild as he also gained Magic from the Magicing. He decided to come to America to "Study the guild Sysytem" and bring it Austria._

 _Everyone knows it's a shame and wanted to get out of the royal life to be with Grenda._

"Weren't you attacked by an evil ghost?" asked Bickslow.

"That tends to affect your towline." Said Freed.

 _It's been the same for the rest of the Thunder Legion._

"Hey this place is awesome." Said Romeo.

 _Romeo once he joined the guild decided to join the Gravity Falls branch despite what his dad wanted. Erza assured Macao that he would be fine._

 _Although the rule was still enforced meaning when it was wasn't summer, he ha to go to regular school._

"Well said." Sid Candy.

 _Not much to say about Candy other than when she moved into the women's dorms she was granted Head Girl status._

"Please." Said Gideon, "We've all seen people flee this town because they couldn't handle the weirdness."

 _Gideon choose to remain with the Guild after his probation was over. He still has a huge crush on Mabel. Although funnily enoguh mom's still making him go to school so we don't have to deal with him that much… well when it's not summer._

"Honestly most of them wanted to the glory of being a member of Fairy Tail and got out when it was too tough." Said Laxus.

 _After an incident with his father's Guild, Laxus was let back into the Guild. He still works at the Mystery Shack though due to his friendship with Soos. He also currently owns Soos' old house._

"And a lot those just want to date or hang out with the more famous of us." Said Wendy.

 _Wendy is still a member of the guild, although she no longer working at the Shack. And we're still very close. She's my best friend (other than Mabel). She even knows a few of my secrets like…_

 _You know what's none of that's important…_

"We really don't know if this new member joining our branch or if Master through Lucy need something to get off her mind." Said Bisca.

"She has a point." Said Alzack agreeing with their wife.

 _It's been the same since Bisca and Alzack had their daughter. Not much to say about them._

"It could be either way…" Said Pacifica with a shrug.

Everyone stared at Pacifica.

"You know something." Said Mabel.

Erza noticed something on TV, the new was on and it was something going on in Earthland.

"Mira can you turn on the TV." Said Erza.

Mirajane nodded and it was a new story about some churches being set on fire in Fiore.

"Yet another church was set on fire in Fiore. One body has been found in a strange state, no on the magic council have yet to comment." Said Shandra reporting on the news.

"I should have known it wouldn't be much." Sighed Erza.

 _I already said everything I had to say about mom._

"Does it have to with your role as one of the Wizard Saints?" asked Jellal.

 _Jellal's doing much better in recent years. He's still a wanted man in Earthland. But he has since let go a lot of his guilt after the an incident involing a woman named Kagura._

 _It's better not get involved in that…_

"No master sent me an E-mail about those fires." Sid Erza, "He said he's going to explain it better via Lucy when he gets back."

"Of course Gramps knows something." Said Laxus.

"You think there's something going on with the fires?" asked Ford.

 _Ford in recent years has become quite famous for building the first bridges between the two worlds. He often studies both magic in Earthland and anomalies. Sometimes he does do expeditions with Stan._

 _I don't go on them since they're meant to be brotherly bonding._

"It's probably just a bunch of crazy people who think their religion is stupid." Said Stan.

 _I mentioned everything about, how he retired. Well he and Ford now live in the basement of the Mystery Shack having converted the study into a sort of apartment. He still helps outs with the Shack._

 _He also tends to be very lazy when it comes to magic. Even though he's not a part of the Guild he does help out and managed to gain the nickname "Jack of Trades". Turns out he has a lot of magic and only learns spells if he needs to know from Ford downloading them into his mind._

 _Can't say I'm surprised._

But before they could continue about the conversation about the churches a voice piped up, it was Lucy with a coupled of suitcases.

Before anyone could greet her there was a loud scream of "LUCY!"

A blur tackled Lucy and then gave her a hug. The blue was a 6 year old with long blue hair put into a ponytail, she had a bandier on her check.

"hey Simone…" Lucy said to the girl.

 _Simone is my youngest half sister. She's a bit bossy but very energetic a little like Mabel. She also has a tenancy to tackle then hug people._

"It's good to see you again." Said another 6 year old with short, scarlet red hair that was short with two little braids in front of her ears. On her head was a stingily purple plaidypus.

 _Millianna or as everyone calls her Millie is my younger half sister and Simone's twin. She's quiet and often enjoys hearing about mine and Ford's work._

 _She also hatched a rare purple Plaidypus after it's mother was poached. It's impossible to serrate the two and thankfully it's a female so it's not poisonous. Millie named her Patti._

"Are you feeling better Lucy?" asked a five-year-old girl with long dark green hair that put into a braid, she wore a little cowboy hat as well.

 _That's Asuka, Bisca and Alzack's daughter. And considering mom and hers friendship it's no surprised that Asuka is one of their best friends._

"We even made you a card." Said a 4-year-old boy who could be best described as mini-version of Soos.

 _And that's Stanley or Stany as everyone call him. Soos and Melody's son. He very much his father's son._

 _And together they're called the Next Generation of Fairy Tail._

Simone took out the card that was covered in glitter. Which caused Rogue to yelp.

 _Rogue is afraid of Glitter. Something happened in the S Class Trial (The one that I got promoted in) between him and Mabel. He, Mabel, Forsch and Candy (who was Mabel's partner) all refuse to mention what Mabel ever did. But Mabel's been trying to help him through it._

"Thank you so much." Said Lucy who looked like she was going to cry.

The four little kids hugged her, and quickly joined by Mabel.

"Group hug!" she called out.

Half of the guild all joined in the hug.

However…

"I said GROUP HUG!" said Mabel glaring at those not joining in the hug.

Those that didn't want to be in the hug all sweated and joined the big group hug.

After about 10 seconds of the group hug there was a voice that piped up.

"Um… big sis… aren't you going to introduce me?"

Everyone finally noticed a girl with wavy dark blond hair wearing a pink dress and matching pink hat.

She was also holding a case of some kind.

That was when they noticed the pink Guild Mark on the back of her hand like Lucy's.

The hug broke.

"I want everyone to meet Michelle Gonzales, she's a new member of the guild." Said Lucy.

"It's nice to met you all." Said the girl somewhat nervously.

Pacifica had a look on her face.

"You knew she was coming didn't you." Said Mabel.

"I met her at the funeral." Said Pacifica.

 _Pacifica went to Jude's funereal. Partial because of Lucy partially because he and Preston help each other with business between the two worlds._

That was when Lucy took out a letter.

"Oh yeah. I have to give you this from Master." Said Lucy handing the letter to Erza.

Erza read the letter and she paled considerably.

"Gajeel, Pacifica, we have to discus something in my office with Lucy and Michelle." Said Erza.

"Really?" asked Pacifica.

"Why me?" asked Gajeel suspiciously.

"There's a reason." Said Erza.

"Don 't party with out me." Said Lucy glaring at everyone.

After several minutes they came back, Erza holding the case.

"Before we have Lucy's welcome back party and Michelle's welcomed to the guild, there's something we have to talk about." Said Erza.

"Really? What's so important?" asked Natsu.

"You know about those Church Fires." Said Lucy.

"Actually like before you came we were talking about them." Said Wendy.

"Well… we know who's causing them." Said Lucy.

"Who?" asked Mabel.

"The Oracion Seis." Said Erza.

Natsu, Gray, Happy, Marvelous, Carla and Jellal all paled.

"What? But they were arrested." Said Natsu.

"They broke out." Said Erza, "And with the expectation of those fires they've been laying low."

"Wait… did all of them?" asked Natsu.

"No only Angel, Cobra, Racer and Cobra. Brain and Richard haven't broken out." Said Erza, "However they have recruited two others, one is someone named Grim Reaper who I know nothing about and another known as Imitatia who has secretly betrayed them is supplying this information to us."

"What kind of names are those?" asked Sting.

"They're all codenames. Not their real names…" said Jellal, "Except for Richard, that's his real name…"

"Oh yeah isn't Richard that guy who's your friend's brother or something?" asked Lector.

"He is." Said Erza, "Theirs is also someone else known as Jackpot how's posing as the current 6th member for now. Along with Midnight now going by Brain the Second."

"So I take we have to find them?" asked Natsu.

"No our task is something else." Said Erza.

"Before Jude passed away he left us this." Said Michelle.

Erza opened the case revealing a strange item wrapped in bandages.

"This a piece of a magical objet known as the Infinity Clock." Said Erza.

"If all 6 pieces of the Infinity Clock are brought together it will create an item that will create chaos for everyone in Earthland. We have to make sure either the Oracion Seis or anyone they're using to gather the pieces from getting their hands on them." Said Michelle who looked like she was about to cry.

Lucy held her hand.

"So one of the strongest Dark Guilds in Fiore is after an evil clock and it's our job to protect it?" asked Natsu with a big grin, "Sounds awesome!"

"Count us in!" cheered Mabel.

Everyone in the guildhall even the two old men agreed to help in their own way.

"All right… now that's out of the way." Said Erza with a smile.

"Party!" cheered Mabel.

And so the celebration got underway.

"Wait you're Lucy's childhood friend." Said Dipper.

"That's right." Said Michelle.

"We were the best of friends when we were little." Said Lucy, "I even called her my little sister."

"She would even make clothes for me." Said Michelle.

"What happened?" asked Mabel.

"Mom died… and we lost touch." Sighed Lucy.

"Not too long ago I got a job as Jude's assistant." Said Michelle, "I wasn't sure if he remembered me, but it turned out he did."

"Dad's last words were the hope I would see Michelle as my sister again." Said Lucy with a sad smile.

Dipper stared at Michelle and got up from the table.

I didn't know why, but there was something off about Michelle. Something very suspicious.

He decided to sit at the bar where Wendy was.

"Whoa! I know that look, that's the something going down look." Said Wendy.

"There's something off about Michelle." Said Dipper.

"Have you been getting enoguh sleep?" asked Wendy.

"I've been getting enoguh sleep." Sighed Dipper.

"Hey you all right Bropeh?" asked Mabel walking over as if she was also hiding something.

"Did something happen with the conversation ?" asked Wendy.

"No of course not." Said Mabel.

Back with the conversation…

"So Dipper and Mabel were the ones who drew the short straw and of course Mabel raced over here…" explained Carla.

Levy sighed, turned out it was one the person Mabel almost ran over.

Back with Dipper, Mabel and Wendy…

"I'm fine.,.. I just don't trust Michelle." Said Dipper.

"Have you been getting enoguh sleep." Said Mabel.

"I have!" said Dipper.

"Because we all don't want a repeat of the Spinach incident." Said Mabel.

"I've been getting enoguh sleep." Said Dipper.

 _Don't ask what the Spinach Incident is… just don't…_

"There's just something off about her." Said Dipper.

"What do you mean?" asked Mabel.

"I mean come she's Lucy's childhood friend that she lost touch with and she shows up right when he dad dies." Said Dipper.

"That does sound a little suspicious." Said Wendy.

'So I guess you want to spy on her right." Said Mabel.

"Yeah." Said Dipper.

"Tomorrow." Said Mabel, "I've got a date with Eve tonight."

"What." Said Dipper.

"I thought you guys broke up." Said Wendy.

"We got back together." Said Mabel.

 _Mabel and Eve have been dating on and off again for years. Everyone in both guilds are annoyed by this. Because we never know on any given week if they're together or broken up._

 _Gideon has broken them up a few times, but go tired of doing so._

 _Thankfully Ren believes that this cycle should break in the next couple of years once either they settle with each other or other people._

 _It helps that Ren is engaged to Sherry…_ though _he claims he's not… It's weird…_

"Okay we're start tomorrow." Said Dipper.

While they were discussing the plans for surveillance, Ford also got the same feelings as Dipper about Michelle.

But he discussed with someone else.

"You do have every right to suspicious of Michelle." Said Erza, "However… we already know the truth about her."

"So wait you already know what she's hiding?" asked Ford relaxing a bit.

Erza nodded, "When she's ready she'll tell everyone, but for now. Don't' worry, and the off chance she does try something, Lucy, Pacifica, Gajeel and myself would prevent it."

The next day the three began to watch over Michelle to see if she was doing anything sepias.

 _Over the next few days we did watch her, while we didn't follow them on jobs, it seemed like Michelle did act a bit strange. Like how and what she ate. The way she sometimes cried like a child if something happened that was heartwarming or sad. And the strange way she got possessive of Lucy at times._

 _I was still suspicious. However Mabel and Wendy weren't._

"She seems normal to me." Said Mabel.

"Yeah, she's quirky, but who isn't from Earthland." Said Wendy.

Dipper yawned.

"Dipper did you get any sleep last night?" asked Mabel.

"Of course I did." Said Dipper.

Mabel and Wendy sighed.

"You were pouring over this footage last night, weren't you?" asked Mabel.

"Oh what's the worst that could happen?" asked Dipper.

"You could start…" said Wendy.

"No…" said Dipper, "That happened only once… and it was because I went weeks without sleep!"

"Also mom's threat." Said Mabel.

 _Mom threatened me if I don't get regular amount of sleep until I'm either 25 or I move in with a girlfriend I'd have to move back home._

 _After Mabel and I turned 18 we moved into the dorms._

"Look… she seems fine." Said Mabel.

"Just take a walk and maybe go take a nap." Said Wendy.

Dipper sighed.

Once he left both girls sighed.

"Should we talk about it with mom just in case?" asked Mabel, "I mean half the stuff that's going on seems like she's a little quirky, but I'm starting to get Dipper's uneasy feeling about her."

"Maybe…" said Wendy.

Meanwhile Dipper was walking not too far away the guildhall when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Said Dipper.

"It's okay Dipper." Said the person who turned out to be Michelle.

Michelle helped him up.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Said Michelle.

"Hey I wanted to ask you a few things." Said Dipper.

"Sure what?" asked Michelle.

"Are you really Lucy's childhood friend?" asked Dipper.

"Yes… I am…" said Michelle becoming weirdly serious, "We were together for a long time… but then… I wished so hard to be with her again I would have done anything to do that…"

The way she talked about it caused Dipper's mental alarms to go off. Unfortunately due to that and his lack of sleep Dipper wasn't in the best mindset for subtly.

"Who are you really?" asked Dipper.

"What?" asked Michelle.

"I don't think you're telling the truth." Said Dipper, "There's something off about what you're saying. And considering there are spells to alter someone's memories you could have altered her memories."

Michelle froze.

"Who are you really? And why are you using Lucy?" asked Dipper.

Michelle looked at Dipper, the look in her eye said everything. It looked like regret and sadness. Not to mentioned this wasn't like the crying he's seen earlier, this felt different.

"Dipper!" yelled Lucy from behind him.

Dipper turned around and she was with Pacifica. But when he turned around Michelle ran away.

"Michelle!" cried Lucy.

Lucy ran after Michelle but not before glaring at Dipper.

"You didn't get that much sleep last night did you." Said Pacifica.

"Of course I did." Lied Dipper.

"I'm sure it would be fun to see Yukiko's reaction to you in a loincloth." Said Pacifica.

 _Fine… I admit it, I briefly dated Yukino. It was only a few dates but we realized we weren't a good couple so we broke it off._

 _For some reason Pacifica constantly teases me about it…_

"That was more than a year ago…" said Dipper blushing.

Pacifica sighed.

"Look I get it you're paranoid like you almost always are.…" sighed Pacifica.

Dipper glared at Pacifica.

"But I get why…" said Pacifica, "Michelle is a bit off."

"Have you told Lucy your suspicious?" asked Dipper.

"I didn't need to because Lucy already knows everything." Said Pacifica.

"Wait what?" asked Dipper.

"Sorry Dip… but I'm already five moves ahead of you this time." Said Pacifica.

"So wait…" said Dipper.

"We should have brought you in on because known your paranoia would to this…" said Pacifica.

"Oh man.." said Dipper.

"Come on, let's go look for Michelle so you could apologize." Said Pacifica.

In the Guild Hall Mabel and Wendy were talking with Erza.

"I should have checked in with Dipper." Sighed Erza, "And told him that there's a reason that Michelle seems off."

"Wait you already knew about it?" asked Wendy.

"That meeting you had with her, Lucy, Gajeel and Pacifica!" said Mabel.

Erza nodded, "Whatever Michelle is hiding we're the only ones she trusts with her secret right now…" said Erza.

"Great now we have to find Dipper and makes sure he doesn't do anything." Said Mabel.

Erza looked at her oldest daughter.

"What makes you say that?" asked Erza.

"No reason." Said Mabel, "Come on Wenwen…"

She grabbed Wendy and left.

"I know that look.." said Mirajane.

"Let's hope it's only a couple nights." Sighed Erza.

Mirajane nodded.

In the forest Lucy was looking for Michelle.

Little did she know was that someone or something was watching her.

"Michelle! Please! Dipper doesn't know what he's talking about!" called out Lucy.

That was when suddenly vines showed up and tied her up.

"One down… many more to go." Said the thing that was watching her.

"Michelle! Lucy!" called out Pacifica.

Dipper would have something but he got a text from Mabel.

"Please don't confront Michelle… there's something going on…" it read.

Dipper's eye twitched.

"Sounds like they talked to Erza." Said Pacifica.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Your mom's in on it too." Said Pacifica with a shrug.

That was when they heard some rustling.

Pacifica grabbed a key and Dipper grabbed his sword as both of them got a bad feeling.

They head to where the rustle came from.

And saw Lucy's hand tied up and her mouth covered with a vine serrating her form her keys.

"Oh so two more already! This is perfect." Said a voice.

The vines quickly grew to the extent that Dipper and Pacifica didn't have time to react.

The vines grabbed Pacifica's hands and covered her mouth, hand and took away her keys, while Dipper hands were bound and it took away his sword.

"And S Class too… oh man… this is too perfect." Said the voice.

"Who's there!" yelled Dipper.

That was when a figure that was a very tall wooden figure emerged.

"Who are you?" asked Dipper.

"It's not important." Said the figure, "All that you need to know that I know how to take out your guild."

"What?" asked Dipper.

Meanwhile Mabel and Wendy were searching Dipper using Mabel's phone.

It was something that Dipper and Mabel did often for each other incase the other needed to them quickly.

That was when Mabel and Wendy saw the three tied up.

Dipper saw them from the corner of his eye.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked.

"I want to take over all of the forests of this world." Said the figure.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"And your guild and the other two will stop me! That's why I plan to take you all out." Said the figure.

Mabel requiped into her Shooting Star Armor while Wendy reequipped a large red axe.

"I have been studying the guild for a long time and figure out everyone's weakness." Said the figure.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Dipper.

Mabel and Wendy both tried to attack the figure. However the vines both grabbed them, with cover Mabel's entire body while the vines tied up Wendy's hands.

"I'm positive." Said the figure.

Dipper looked at the figure.

"Actually you're unaware of one member." Said a voice.

That was when a woman walked towards the figure, she had wild dark blonde hair and wore a strange set of armor that looked like leaves and thorny vines, covering her right eye was a rose shaped eye patch.

"Who are you." Said the figure.

The woman however just summoned a flower shaped shield that began to rotate like a buzz saw.

She tossed the shield at the figure with was attached the a thorny vine.

The figure blocked with his arm however the buzz saw like shield was able to go through it's arm and not only slice though the arm but also slice the figure in half.

The woman then tossed her shield at the vines restraining all but Mabel as there were too many vines to get her free like that. However the woman returned the shield to her and summoned a rose that had a sword theme and used it to cute Mabel out of the vines.

Lucy and Pacifica's mouths were also covered but they got their mouths free.

The woman turned to Lucy.

"Who are you?" asked Dipper.

Pacifica stopped him.

The woman looked at Lucy and started to sniffle.

"Big sister!" she cried running towards Lucy.

""Wait…" said Lucy, "Your armor…"

"Oh… right…" said the woman.

She closed her eye and with a bright flash of pink light she changed to a completely form, that of Michelle.

"What?" asked Dipper.

Michelle hugged Lucy while crying.

"It's okay… I'm okay…" said Lucy, "It's a good thing you showed up when you did because we would have been in big trouble."

"I'm sorry happy you're okay!" cried Michelle as she began to cry a lot.

"By the way…" said Mabel changing the subject, "What was that thing."

"I have no idea." Said Dipper.

"Seriously?" asked Wendy kicking what was left of the figure.

"Stop that!" piped a tiny voice from the remains.

A little popped out of the remains of the wood.

"Seriously!" yelled the tiny figure, "Never mind it's a forest sprite."

"Hey! I'm the strongest forest sprite there is! Do you know how long it took to build that suit by the way… but even without I will still take over all the forests of the world." Said the sprite.

Mabel how picked him up.

"Toss him far away?" asked Mabel.

"Fine with me." Said Lucy.

"Go ahead." Said Pacifica.

"Probably for the best." Said Wendy.

"Yeah." Said Dipper.

Mabel threw the Forrest Sprite a long away.

"I'll be back" yelled the Forest Sprite.

Dipper sighed.

Lucy and Pacifica both cleared their throats at the same time.

Dipper looked at them, and looked at Michelle who was avoiding eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry…" said Dipper, "I haven't been sleeping the last couple nights and…"

"It's fine… you honestly have no reason to trust me." Said Michelle sighing.

"Michelle…" said Lucy.

"It's true… even I don't fully trust myself." Sighed Michelle, "I mean what if he makes me…"

She began to cry again.

"You promised me that you would protect me from there, didn't you?" asked Lucy.

Michelle nodded.

"Uh… what are you talking about." Said Mabel.

Lucy was about to say something.

"It's okay… I'm ready to tell everyone in the guild." Said Michelle.

"Are you sure?" asked Lucy.

"I'm positive… we can't hide it from them for long…" sighed Michelle.

Sometime later Erza had called a Branch Meeting to discus everything.

"What I told you about Michelle being a little sister figure when I was a child until mom passed away is true." Said Lucy, "From a certain point of view."

Everyone stared at Lucy.

"Is there a reason why you're quoting Obi Wan?" asked Dipper.

"Yes…" sighed Lucy.

(Flashback)

Lucy and Michelle were by Jude's side. It was clear he wasn't going to live for much longer.

Of course they were talking through this entire time.

"Pacifica is such a nice girl." Said Jude, "I'm glad you took her as your sister."

"yeah…" said Lucy.

Michelle was looking at the floor not reacting to this conversation.

"Though I do remember she wasn't your first one." Laughed Jude.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"Remember your doll Gonzales?" asked Jude, "The one you always called your little sister. Treated her as such."

Lucy blinked and wracked her memories and thankfully she quickly remembered.

"Oh yeah I do now…" said Lucy with a sad smile.

"I remember before Layla passed away you two inseparable." said Jude.

Michelle was looking at Jude wondering why he brought that up.

"Michelle…" he said, "I've always thought magic was such a wonderful thing… for this to happen to you..."

"Wait…" said Michelle with her eyes widening, "You knew…"

"Lucy… Michelle… I wish for the two of you to one day become sisters again…" said Jude, "And if you want bring Pacifica into it…"

"Of course…" said Lucy.

"Don't worry I will." Said Michelle.

Jude gave one last smile before passing away.

Both of them were quiet for several minutes to gather their feelings.

That was when both of them realized what he meant.

"Wait a second!" said Lucy relating it, "YOU'RE MY DOLL COME TO LIFE!"

Michelle started freaking out as well due to her cover being blown.

(End of Flashback)

"Oh… so you're just Lucy's brought to life." Said Mabel.

"Why didn't you just say so." Said Dipper with a shrug realizing that something like would happen in Gravity Falls.

Almost everyone else in the Guild Hal agreed that made sense.

Expect for Yukino.

"Really?" asked Yukino who was very confused by everyone reaction.

Lucy sighed, "This isn't something that happened in Gravity Falls… it happened in Earthland…"

This made everyone stop talking. A doll randomly coming to life in Gravity Falls… that's just something in Gravity Falls… but in Earthland.

"So you're saying someone turned you human?" asked Carla.

Michelle.

"Remember what I had said about a member of the Oracion Seis named Imitatia secretly betraying them?" asked Erza.

"Yeah... wait…" said Natsu.

"I'm Imitatia." Said Michelle.

"Master's well aware of her situation." Said Erza.

"That's why I was in on it." said Gajeel, "To show her the ropes of being a mole for a Dark Guild."

"Let me guess your mission was to steal that thing and take it back to that Dark Guild?" asked Wendy.

"No it's not." Said Michelle.

"The Infinity Clock can only with two ways." Said Lucy, "First you need to gather it's pieces and the second is that it has to merge with a certain kind of wizard. The wizard of the last magic who sealed it away."

"Who sealed it away last time?" asked Rogue.

"A Celestial Wizard." Said Lucy, "Not only do they want that piece but they want to capture me."

Everyone looked at Michelle.

"I wanted her all to myself… I wanted to merge her with the Infinity Clock so I could be with her forever." Cried Michelle, "But…"

"We ended up talking about everything…" said Lucy.

"I have to learn to share Lucy with everyone." Said Michelle, "I can't lock her away forever…"

"Wait… are you saying you a living doll has to learn how to share a human…" said Happy trying not to laugh.

"Happy this is serious." Said Lucy.

Michelle giggled, causing everyone to stare at her.

"What?" asked Michelle, "It is a little funny."

Lucy sighed.

"Wait./.. why are you worried about betraying us?" asked Dipper.

"Because… Brain the Second can revert me into a doll any time." Said Micelle, "Granted I have to be near him, but still. If he finds out I'm doing this… I… I… I won't know what to do… I won't be able to protect my big sister…"

"We have to figure out a way to make her human." Said Lucy, "That's the only way we know she won't betray us or lose her…"

"I think I know who might be able to figure it out." Said Dipper.

"Really who?" asked Lucy.

"You have to ask?" said Dipper.

Lucy face palmed.

"Of course! I should have just asked him form the start." Sighed Lucy.

"Who?" asked Michelle.

Sometime later, Lucy, Michelle and Dipper were in Ford's lab.

"Personification magic?" asked Ford looking it up on file.

"Yes…" said Michelle, "That's what he used to give me human like."

"This isn't' your real form is it?" asked Ford looking her over.

Michelle sighed and switched forms to her armored form.

"Don't worry Michelle, opt might take a while but I'll make sure you'll be able to turn human." Said Ford.

Michelle looked at him.

"Thank you so much!" she stared crying.

"Is she okay?" asked Ford.

"She cries… a lot." Said Ford.

"She's still getting used to being human." Said Lucy.

"I see." Said Ford.

 _I guess I really should talk to different people when it comes to my instincts sometimes… not just Mabel and Wendy. I really hope that Ford can help her. After all it's going to take a lot of Michelle to learn how to be human. But I can't help but to worry… who else the Oracion Seis might use to take the Infinity Clock._

Meanwhile on Earthland. A group were given pictures of Lucy. In order to find her.

"And don't come back unless you have a very good reason for not getting the Hands." Said the person talking to them, which was a rather pale man with white hair and glasses.

The three people nodded and left.

Next Time: Three people show up wanting Lucy and the Infinity Clock Piece, thanks to an idea from Mabel they have a plan to fight them off... with Mabel, Mirajane, Michelle, Gemini and one of Pacifica's spirits all disguised as Lucy! Will this tactic work? Find out next time!

A/N: I hope you like what I did with the characters. Okay a few things...

There will be three types of chapters: Arc Heavy chapters, Arc Light Chapters (where the chapter ties to the over arcing story, but it doesn't move the arc forward) and non-Arc chapters. I have chapters in mind for all three types.

The Next Crenation of Fairy Tail will get chapters centered around them (in fact the first Non-Arc chapter will be focused on them) but it won't be that often.

I will explain many things that aren't explained in the chapter: The Raven Tail incident and the Kagura Incident will both be given mini-arcs in the future (used as the Timeline that Wasn't as breathers between the arcs) the Spinach Incident will also be explained, in fact I meant to explain it in this chapter but it would have turned the flow the chapter so I pushed it back to next one and how Gray and Juvia started dating will be explained but won't be explained for a long time... but I already have an expiation.

Also that mention of Dipper and Ford protecting Elfman and Evergreen's baby will get a chapter... and yes it is probably what you think it is...

Also I won't say if Michelle will be spared by adaptation...

And yes, there will be a confrontation between Yukino and Angel during the arc. So please don't suggest it.


	77. The Battle of Six Heartfilias

A/N: Okay a couple things I meant to put in the last chapter's notes. The first I won't be being the Tartaros Arc in the story. The thing is it wouldn't work in this story. Why? Well the short answer is: (singing) AMERICA! F*CK YEAH! Long Answer: Earth would effect their plans. Namely America, especially with the current administration which seems like it wants to go to war for the hell of it. Having a legitimate reason to go to war... with a situation where America would kick so much butt? Yeah... Not going to work... Also while I am doing the Key to Starry Skies and the Grand Magic Games both of them have been massively changed due to the nails laid out in this story. Both arcs going in completely different directions than canon. Sorry to those who wanted see this story tackle it, but it's going to happen...

Also a cute little fact I wanted to mention about Mabel's nickname. For those that don't know Mab is the other name of the Queen of the Fairies... but it works on another level, the name is believed to be derived from the name Mabel. So it works on mutilate levels!

Anyway... I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 77: The Battle of Six Heartfilias

Lucy was reading her favorite childhood story to the next generation of Fairy Tail. It was called Key to the Starry Skies. It was about a girl who gathered six keys to find happiness only for everyone around her to become miserable.

"So how did you like it?" asked Lucy.

"It was very depressing." Said Simone.

"Why did you like that story?" asked Stany.

Lucy stared at them unsure how to respond.

"The point was to not gather the other pieces of that bad thing, right?" asked Asuka

"That's what it seemed like." Said Millie.

"That's right." Said Lucy.

"So the guy who sealed them away put his warnings in a kids book, that's pretty stupid." Said Simone.

Meanwhile Michelle was talking with Erza.

"So Dipper claims he was somewhat sleep deprived?" asked Erza.

"Yes." Said Michelle.

"He better have gotten some sleep since then." Said Erza, "We don't want a repeat of the spinach incident."

"The Spinach Incident?" asked Michelle.

"Oh yes." Said Erza with a smirk, "It happened about a month after Dipper and Mabel turned 18."

"We're back." Said Dipper as he and Mabel came back form a job.

"Heads up your mom is telling Michelle about the Spinach incident." Said Bickslow.

"Oh no." said Dipper.

He tried to stop her but Mabel stopped him.

"She's going to find out…" said Mabel.

"The longer she doesn't know the better…" said Dipper.

Mabel grabbed him. Neither Erza or Michelle noticed through (though if they did ignored it).

"I should have been paying attention to what he was doing…" sighed Erza, "But it happened like this!"

(Flashback)

It was just a normal day in the guild, when suddenly everything went silent as Dipper showed up clad only in a loincloth.

"Uh… Dipper…" said Wendy, "Are you okay."

"Spinach!" said Dipper.

"What?" asked Natsu.

"Spinach is the one who controls the world! IT our lord and master! And we must bow down to it's greatness!" said Dipper.

Mirajane had approached Dipper from behind and used sleep magic on him.

"I'm going to get Grunkle Ford." Said Mabel running off to grab him.

"Should I also contact Porlyusica?" asked Marvelous.

"No you know you're the only person she likes." Said Carla, "Unless Ford isn't able to determine what's wrong."

Marvelous nodded.

Not to long later Mabel and Ford arrived and Ford just asked questions and looked in at how Dipper looked.

"I was afraid this would happen." Sighed Ford.

"What is it?" asked Erza concerned.

"Sleep depravation." Said Ford.

They all stared at Ford.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"When I was college someone I knew when day without sleep and he made a fool of himself by thinking he was a character in the Lord of the Rings." Said Ford.

"That was you." Said Candy.

"Fiddleford told you?" asked Ford.

Candy nodded.

Ford sighed.

"It took me days to reach that point. But I'm going to guess that Dipper's magic helped him not get opt that point until now." Said Ford.

"Wait you're saying." Said Erza.

"I don't think Dipper has slept since moving out." Said Ford.

Everyone realized just what Ford said.

"That was a month ago!" they all yelled.

Erza face palmed, "I have to talk to him about that…"

"It's for the best, I did warn him." said Ford.

(End of Flashback)

Michelle was laughing.

"After making sure he got enoguh sleep. I told him if he doesn't get enoguh sleep before he's 25 he's moving back home." Said Erza.

Dipper sighed.

Mable was laughing.

"Come on you knew someone was going to tell her." Laughed Mabel.

"I know…" sighed Dipper.

Dipper looked at Michelle laughing.

"I hope that the Oracion Seis doesn't do anything soon." Thought Dipper.

Meanwhile outside of the Bridge complex three people emerged. One was a woman with purple hair with white bangs, the third was a girl in her late teen that was brown hair kept in a brain and strangely her nose was brown and the last was a man who was a blonde Elvis impersonator… No really…

"So this is Earth." Said the man who even sounded like Elvis.

"It seems rather quaint." Said the teen-aged girl.

"Remember we don't have time to look around." Said the woman, "We totes have to find Lucy Heartfilia.

"You are looking for Lucy?" asked Blubs as he held hands with Durland.

The two had gotten married in recent years.

"Yes we are." Said woman.

Blubs gave them directions.

"Thank you." Said the teenaged girl.

"Let's go." Said the woman.

The other two nodded.

At the guildhall, Michelle managed to finally stop laughing.

"Why did you go that long with out sleep?" asked Michelle.

"Various reasons." Said Dipper blushing.

"But you need sleep" said Michelle.

"I am well aware of it." Said Dipper.

Michelle sighed.

"Sorry… it's just that I don't need sleep." Said Michelle.

"Aren't you human though?" asked Mabel.

"I only look human remember." Said Michelle, "I can't feel any pain."

"Oh come on that can't be true." Said Mabel.

Michelle grabbed a knife and stabbed herself in the hand, she didn't even flinch when she did, causing everyone to freak out around her.

"Oh my gosh!" yelled Mabel.

"Holy!" yelled Dipper in shock.

Well expect for Lucy.

"Michelle… I told you not to do tha.t" sighed Lucy.

"I'm sorry." Sighed Michelle.

"I know it doesn't hurt you/.. but you still shouldn't do that." Sighed Lucy.

"See I'm not human… so I don't understand a lot of these things." Sighed Michelle.

"I guess being a little girl's toy until now really effects someone." Said Mabel.

"You think." Said Lucy staring at Mabel.

Meanwhile Next Generation of Fairy Tail were playing outside the Guild Hall, the Exceed were watching them.

"Why are we watching them again?" asked Lector.

"Because remember what happened last time they got into woods." Said Panther Lily.

"Oh yeah, the Cowls…" said Happy.

"Not to mention that time they got into the unicorn realm." Said Carla.

Lector shuddered.

"So much rainbows..." he said.

"I bet if we look away for five seconds they're disappear." Said Happy.

"Yeah, not going to take that chance. "said Carla.

That was when they noticed the three people approach the Guild Hall.

Panther Lily stared at them in shock.

"It can't be." Said Panther Lily.

He recognized the teen girl and the Elvis impersonator. In a sense.

"Excuse me." He said to them.

"What?" asked the teenaged girl.

"Your names wouldn't happened to be Sugarboy and Coco would it?" asked Panther Lily.

"You got that right." Said the Elvis impersonator named Sugarboy.

"What are you a stalker?" asked the teenaged girl named Coco.

"No it's nothing like that!" said Panther Lily.

"Let me just get one thing, I don't like cats okay." Said Coco.

Panther Lily froze as memories of his Coco (the girl's Edolas counterpart) played in his head.

"You didn't have to be harsh on him." said the woman.

"He was creepy." Said Coco.

Happy and Carla both began to comfort him.

"Remember she's not your Coco." Said Carla.

"Yeah, you're Coco is much nicer." Assured Happy.

The group looked at the rest who were just confused by how Panther Lily was reacting.

"Hey do you know where Lucy Heartfilia is?" asked the woman the to kids.

The Next Generation of Fairy Tail looked at each other. They didn't know all the details but knew that someone they didn't know looking for Lucy was a bad things.

Thankfully they were smart and knew they couldn't handle it themselves.

"MOM! Some suspicious looking people are here for probably bad things!" yelled Simone.

"What did you just say!" said the woman glaring at Simone.

"Aren't you looking for Lucy?" asked Stany.

"Yes…" said the woman.

"And bad people are after her right now." Said Asuka.

"But we don't know if you're bad…" said Millie which got an agreement out of Patti with a weird noise.

"Seriously?" asked the woman, "You think we're suspicious?"

"Don't fight with a bunch of five year olds." Said Sugarboy.

"Yeah Mary, you'll end up loosing." Said Coco.

"Hey!" yelled the woman named Mary.

"Excuse me." Said Erza making her way outside.

All three of them froze.

"Can I ask you who are?" asked Erza.

"Are you Erza Pines?" asked Coco.

"I am." Said Erza glaring at her, "And why do you want Lucy?"

"She has something we want!" said Mary.

Inside the Guild Hall.

"Oh no it's the Legion Platoon." Said Michelle.

"The Legion Platoon?" asked Natsu.

Michelle nodded, "They're part of the Zentopia." Said Michelle.

For those who need to know, Zentopia is the major church of Fiore. All of the crutches that have been were part of Zentopia.

"They're a secret part of the Church, a secret elite branch of their militantly." Explained Michelle.

"Let me guess, they're being used by the Oracion Seis and doesn't even realize it." Said Cana.

Michelle nodded.

"I think we should sent out three of our strongest." Said Gajeel with a smirk.

Outside Erza glared at the three.

"Hey mom!" said Dipper as he, Gajeel and Cana left the guild Hall.

"We'll handle this." Said Cana.

"Are you sure?" asked Erza.

"No offense, but we don't need a curb stomp." Said Gajeel, "Also it's a good idea to be Bunny Girl's body guard.

Erza was about to say something but realized… it would probably be a curb stomp if she was the one fighting and it would be better if she was Lucy's body guard.

The two had finally noticed them and Cana and Gajeel were surprised when they saw them.

"Hey aren't they…" said Cana.

Gajeel noticed his Exceed partner's depression.

"Your name wouldn't happen to Hughes would it?" asked Cana.

"How did you know?" asked Mary whose full name was Mary Hughes.

"It's a long story." Said Cana.

"You probably wouldn't believe us." Said Gajeel.

"You know them?" asked Dipper.

"We've met their Edolas Counterparts." Said Cana.

"Oh, okay." Said Dipper.

"Okay, Gajeel you get Hughes, Dipper you get Sugarboy and I get Coco." Said Cana.

"Whatever" said Gajeel.

"Okay." Said Dipper looking at the Elvis impersonator.

Erza got the kids and Exceed inside.

"Come on…" said Carla.

"It's probably best if we don't watch this." Said Happy.

Gajeel turned his arm to a sword and jumped towards Mary. However Mary took out a strange and creepy wooden hand ant point it as him.

When he landed he ran towards Cana.

Cana tossed the attack.

"Seriously! What the hell!" yelled Cana.

"I can't control my body." Said Gajeel.

Mary was laughing.

Sugarboy took out some sort of thing from his pocket, which turned into a microphone like staff. He then sung into it and suddenly his started to swell until green slime came out of it and quickly engulfed Dipper.

Those in the Guild Hall watched.

"Well didn't see that coming." Said Natsu.

"I guess we should go help them." Said Sting.

"Wait I got an idea!" said Mabel, "They're after Lucy and the Clock Piece right?"

"We do have a fail safe if they do steal it." Said Michelle.

"But I don't trust it." Said Lucy.

"Why not?" asked Natsu.

"I'll explain later." Sighed Lucy.

"What's your idea." Said Erza.

"Lucy heads towards the Mystery Shack." Said Mabel, "Grunkle Ford has put so many security measures that she'd be safe there."

"Seriously?" asked Lucy, "That's not a good plan."

"I haven't gotten to the other part of the plan." Said Mabel, "Michelle you can transform into anyone right?"

"Yes…" said Michelle.

"Lucy, Pacifica are Gemini and Chamaeleontis good?"

"If you're talking about they're available, yeah?" asked Pacifica.

"Wait… you mean…" said Lucy figuring out the plan.

"Mira you up for it?" asked Mabel.

"Of course." Said Mirajane.

"All right!" said Mabel, "I think you can all figure out the rest of the plan."

"Open! Gate of the twins Gemini!" called out Lucy.

"Open! Gate of the Chameleon! Chamaeleontis!" called out Pacifica.

Gemini and a bright pink chameleon appeared.

"Hey." Said the Chameleon said cheerfully with a woman's voice, "Uh… Paz we're not doing a guessing game again are we?"

"Don't worry, we're not." Said Pacifica.

Back outside, Cana tried to attack Coco but every time her attacks were deflected by Gajeel.

"Come on Gajeel you can fight it!" yelled Cana.

"What do you think I'm do, she only controlling my body! Not my mind!" Gajeel yelled back.

"You know I could fight her myself." Said Coco glaring at Mary.

"Sorry." Laughed Mary.

Meanwhile Dipper struggled in the slime but found he couldn't move.

"So Natsu Pines is it? How do you liking my hound dogs?" asked Sugarboy.

"It draining my magic." Though Dipper as he struggled.

"Hey!" called out Lucy.

The three members of the Legion Platoon turned to them and saw there were six Lucys.

"If you want me…" started one of the Lucys.

"You'll just have opt catch me." Finished another the of the Lucys.

All six of them seemed to be carrying the clock hands that were wrapped up. Each one was paired up with someone. One went with Natsu, another with Gray, another with Pacifica, another with Happy, another with Erza and the last with Levy.

"Oh man! I can't which one is which!" said Sugarboy.

"Salamander and that ice wizard are on the same team as her." Said Mary, "And so is the cat…"

"And didn't Titania used to be on the same team?" asked Coco.

"Plus I remember hearing that the blonde girl and the blue haired girl are her friends." Said Sugarboy.

"Great!" said Mary.

They forgot about their opponents. The slime let Dipper go and returned to Sugarboy's clothes and they all ran after the various Lucys.

"Finally." Muttered Gajeel who was free.

"Hey Dipper you okay?" asked Cana as Dipper laid on the ground.

"I can't move." Sighed Dipper.

"Hey." Said Wendy.

"So what's going on?" asked Cana.

"It was Mabel's idea." Said Wendy.

"Hopefully it will work." Said Dipper.

"Need help?" asked Wendy.

"I do." Sighed Dipper.

In the forest, Coco ran through at incredible speeds and even jumping through the trees.

That was when she saw the Lucy with Happy.

"There is she is." Thought Coco.

She jumped down in front of them.

"You're the real Lucy Heartfilia aren't you?" asked Coco, "No one would expect the real one to be with a cat."

The Lucy and Happy both looked at her.

"Sorry but you're wrong!" said Happy holding up a circle with an X on it.

"What?" asked Coco.

That was when that Lucy was replaced by Gemini.

"Sorry" said Gemi.

"But we're not the real Lucy." Said Mini.

"Seriously." Said Coco.

That was when Gemini turned into Pacifica who held on of her keys.

"Sorry but there's no way I'm going to let find the real…" said the Pacifica disguised Gemini.

"I have no time for this!" yelled Coco who ran off.

"She left us… should we head towards the spot?" asked Happy.

"Probably for the best." Sighed the Pacifica disguised Gemini.

With the Lucy with Levy they count intoed to run.

That was when Sugarboy blocked their paths.

"Sorry but you're going hand over it whiter you like it or not." Said Sugarboy.

"Sorry but I'm not Lucy." Said the Lucy who turned out to be Mirajane.

"Well I better go find the real Lucy but first I think I should give my hound dogs a little taste." Said Sugarboy who once again sang into his strange microphone and sicked the slime on them engulfing them.

A few a minute he left the two who were unable to move.

With the Lucy with Pacifica they continued to run.

"There you are." Said a voice.

They turned to see Mary.

"you're going hand that thing over to me." Said Mary.

"Sorry but I'm not the real Lucy." Said this Lucy who turned back into Chamaeleontis.

"What the!" yelled Mary, "What is that thing."

"I'm a Celestial Spirit that can transform." Said Chamaeleontis, "I have a great memory so I can memorize a lot of people but I can't use their magic unless I see it. Also I have a fraction of the power, but it depends on how strong the person and how well I know them depends on how much power I get them."

"Why did you just tell me that?" asked Mary.

"I don't know… I just felt like giving exposition." Said Chamaeleontis with a shrug.

"I see…" said Mary, "Well I go to…"

"Yeah… we're not going to let you get passed us." Said Chamaeleontis who transformed into Dipper.

"Seriously?" asked Pacifica

"You know it's one of my strongest transformations and we need to stall for as long as possible." Said the Dipper disguised Chamaeleontis.

"I know…" sighed Pacifica.

She then took out another key.

"Open! Gate of the Peacock! Pavonis!" called out Pacifica.

That was when a celestial spirit appeared, it was a woman with blue green hair with a blue face mask (like a ninja), she wore a fairly skimpy outfit, in one of her hands was a large blue fan that looked like a peacock's tail and attached to that was a chain, she also had blue wings attached to her arms.

Pacifica also took out her wand.

"All right are you ready?" asked Pacifica.

Her two spirits nodded.

The Dipper disguised Chamaeleontis created the word "Flash" which briefly blinded Mary.

"Pavonis!" called out the Dipper disguised Chamaeleontis.

The ninja like sprit nodded and threw the chain at Mary, who dodged it once she got her eyesight back.

She looked at Pacifica and got an idea.

She took out her wand and pointed at Pacifica who immediately ran into a tree.

Both Spirits were distracted by this.

"Why did you do that?" asked the Dipper disguised Chamaeleontis.

"I couldn't control my body!" yelled Pacifica

That was when she used her wand again the two spirits.

"I'm sorry." Said Pacifica.

"It is all right I know you are not in control of your body." Said Pavonis.

Durring this distraction Mary slipped away.

"All right I can move again." Said Pacifica.

That was when they noticed Mary was gone.

"She's gone." Said Pacifica.

"I apologize, I should have been paying more attention." Sighed Pavonis.

It's okay." Sighed Pacifica.

Chamaeleontis returned back to her normal form.

"I hope Lucy doesn't have to fight her." Said Chamaeleontis.

"I know." Sighed Pacifica.

With Coco she found another Lucy this time the one paired up with Erza.

"All I think I found the right one this time!" she said as she cut them off, "After all having a member of the 10 Wizard Saints as a body guard would be natural."

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" asked the Lucy, however she turned into Mabel.

"Sorry but you guess wrong." Said Erza.

Coco deicide to make a run for it. However both Mabel and Erza requiped into their armors that are meant for speed and cut her off.

"Sorry but we have to make sure that you don't' get to Lucy." Said Erza glaring at her.

Coco began to sweat a lot.

"I'm fighting Titania and Queen Mab…" thought Coco, "This is beyond bad."

With the Lucy with Gray they continued to run.

That was when Sugarboy showed up.

"Great…" sighed Gray.

"What's wrong?" asked the Lucy.

"Long story." Sighed Gray.

He had fought Sugarboy's Edolas counterpart.

"So are you the real Lucy or not?" asked Sugarboy.

"I'm sorry but I'm not." Said the Lucy who transformed back to Michelle.

Which meant the Real Lucy was with Natsu.

"Great… I guess I have to sick my Hound dogs on you too." Said Sugarboy.

"Are you able to fight?" asked Gray in a low voice.

"It's not a good idea, there's a spy in Zentopia who's probably given them the orders to capture Lucy." Whispered Michelle, "If I use my full power to fight then they'll find out."

"Okay… that's a bad idea." Said Gray.

That was when they saw the slime move to attack them.

"Ice Make Shield!" called out Gray.

The shield block the slime for the moment.

"My Ice Boy that's some sweet magic you got there." Said Sugarboy, "But I do have a question for you?"

"What?" asked Gray.

"Um;…" said Michelle who seemed to be looking away.

"Oh come on!" yelled Gray realizing he was undressing.

"Wait is the reason why you're undressing…" said Sugarboy blushing.

"It's a bad habit!" yelled Gray, "Also I have a girlfriend!"

Sugarboy looked at Michelle.

"No I'm nit his girlfriend, we're just friends." Said Michelle.

"If you say so." Said Sugarboy.

With the real Lucy and Natsu they continued to make their way to the Mystery Shack.

However Mary blocked their path.

"So are you the real Lucy. Because if you're another lizard in disguise I'm totes going to lose it." Said Mary.

"Wait… a lizard." Said Lucy, "You mean…"

"Don't worry that blonde is fine." Said Mary.

"Luce I'll handle, just get to the safe house." Said Natsu knowing not to name drop the Mystery Shack.

Lucy nodded.

Natsu lit his hand on fire but Mary made him punched himself in the face.

Lucy looked at Natsu.

"Go!" yelled Natsu.

As Natsu continued to punch himself in the face Lucy started to run off.

Mary made Natsu erupt flames from his feet launching him like a rocket. She ran over and caught up with Lucy who found she could move.

"I don't know where I launched him, but I already took care of Salamander." Said Mary, "Now be a good girl and give me it."

"No! You can't! My father wanted me to protect it!" cried Lucy as her body wouldn't listen to her.

"Yeah, but it's fun to take things that aren't mine." Laughed Mary.

Lucy tearfully gave Mary the clock hands who joyfully took it.

Lucy fell to the ground as Mary returned control to her.

Lucy glared at Mary who walked off with the clock hand, knowing that it would be a huge gamble to try to steal the clock hands.

Mary took out her phone and texted the other two.

Michelle watched from the sideline as Gray tried to fight off the slime.

However Sugarboy got a text.

"It's been fun Ice Boy, but it seems like we got what we wanted." Said Sugarboy.

" What?" asked Gray.

"No… sis…" said Michelle worried.

With Coco she dodged a lighting bolt from Erza and dodged a flame from Mabel.

That was when she got a text.

She grabbed her phone.

"Wait!" screamed Coco., "I just got a text from Mary saying she's got the thing we wanted! So please stop!"

Before they could respond, Natsu crashed nearby.

Coco used this chance to run away.

"Hey! Come back here!" yelled Mabel.

"wait we should check on Natsu." Said Erza.

"Are you sure?" asked Mabel.

"I think she was telling the truth." Said Erza, "They have the Clock Hands."

They checked on Natsu. Who was fine, though complaining about Mary.

Sometime later they all met back up at the Guild Hall.

"Yeah. They managed to get the Clock Hands." Sighed Erza who was on the phone with Stan (who was called to tell him about why Lucy was coming over).

"Why that…" muttered Stan, "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know… see if the Failsafe works." Sighed Erza, "And then figure everything our from there."

"Good luck." Muttered Stan on the other end.

Erza sighed and hung up the phone.

"Man I can't believe he beat me." Muttered Dipper.

"That stuff was fast." Sighed Levy.

"You know… you haven't mentioned what the failsafe if." Said Natsu, "I mean I don't get why Lucy doesn't trust and Michelle seems to."

"Oh that's because what it is." Said Lucy, "And why Michelle trusts it."

"Which is." Said Pacifica.

Meanwhile at the Bridge Complex, Coco, Mary and Sugar boy were going through Security.

There's many reasons why there was Airport style security at the bridges. But it's best not to get involved it.

While magical artifacts were allowed through. There would be certain magical items that would alert this version of the x-ray machine for one reason or another.

And the alert that the an item was stolen would be such an alert.

"Ma'am I want you to put your hand up!" said the guard.

"What?" asked Mary.

"I said put your hands in the air!" yelled one of the Guards.

She did so.

"What did I do?" asked Mary.

"You're being arrested for possessing stolen items." Said the guard.

Mary's eyes widened.

"These are her accomplices!" said one of the other guards.

"Put your hands in the air!" yelled another of the guards.

Back in the Guild Hall.

"The TSA." Said Dipper face palming.

"Yeah…" said Lucy, "I know they have machine and we did report if it comes through then it would have been stolen but I don't have faith in them."

"So I guess we have to come up with a new plan." Said Dipper.

"Maybe if we get one of the other parts." Said Lucy.

"But we don't know where they are." Said Gray.

"We do have a way." Said Michelle.

Lucy took out the book she was reading to the Next Generation before.

As they were looking through a TSA Agent showed up.

"Excuse me Ms. Heartfilia." Said the TSA Agent, "We recovered your stolen property."

He held up the Clock Piece.

Everyone in the Guild Hall looked at the TSA Agent shocked.

"Oh my gosh thank you." Said Lucy honestly surprised.

She hugged the piece.

"No problem." Said the TSA Agent.

"I can't believe it." Said Dipper, "The TSA actually saved the day."

"And I can't believe you just said that." Said Mabel.

They all looked at the TSA Agent.

"No offense." Said Dipper.

"No problem…" said TSA, "Besides that thing has shiny blue suitcase, Ark of the Covenant, Maltese Falcon sort of vibe and it's probably better to return it to you."

"You got that right." Said Natsu.

"Well! Bye!" said the TSA Agent realizing whatever was going on, he shouldn't be there.

"Next time they show up we really have to be on our toes." Said Erza.

"Something tells me we don't have worry about those three for a while." Said Happy.

"What makes you say that?" asked Natsu.

At the Bridge Complex. All three of them were handcuffed with special magical handcuffs.

"Today's not my day…" sighed Coco.

That was when a rather tall muscular aldermen showed up.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"They figured someone would probably steal and sure that it wouldn't get passed security." Sighed Mary.

The man face palmed.

"I already posted bail." Said the man, "So you'll be free to go soon."

"Sorry." All three of them said.

"It was an unforeseen circumstance." Said the man, "We will get our hands on the piece."

Fairy Tail managed to protect the piece. But who knew if they would be able to in the future. The fight for the Infinity Clock was only just beginning and who knew if they could protect from Zentopia or Oracion Seis…

Next Time: The Next Generation of Fairy Tail finds a board game in the Mystery Shack's closet. But when it's a magical board game that unleashes a jungle can they manage to finish the game without anyone finding out about it? Who are we kidding... of they're going to find out. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N Yep! They're going to keep the Clock Hands for a while... I told you it was going in a different direction...


	78. You Wish it Was Just A Game

A/N: Something I forgot last time was to explain a couple thing about Pacifica's spirits, both are based on actual constellations... And yes I am aware that Peacocks are male, but I'd like to counter with Aries, she's a ram... which are also male. And I do have plans for two spirits for Pacifica. I already decided on what they are so no suggestions... guesses are fine, but no suggestions. Also usually I don't picture specific VA's in my head for OCs but for some reason I pictured Kate Micucci's voice in my head for Chamaeleontis... weird.

Also I'm surprised how many people forgot about a joke from the Last Mabelcorn... I'm not joking, the board game is from that episode... it's canon. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 78: You Wish it Was Just A Game

It was a normal morning in the Pines house at breakfast. Millie was feeding Patti a bowl of worms which happily munched on. Erza made pancakes for the family. However Simone was pouting.

"So which job are you thinking about taking today." Said Erza.

"I don't know yet." Said Jellal, "Then again for all I know that job I was considering might be grabbed by someone else."

"The Strongest Team is still showing Michelle the ropes after all." Said Erza.

"Isn't today the meeting with the mayor?" asked Jellal.

"It is." Said Erza, "You know how they go… Tyler so easy going that most of the time it's just praise unless someone really screws up which hasn't happened in months."

"Simone what's wrong?" asked Jellal.

"Why do we have to see Grandpa Stan today?" asked Simone.

"But you love Grandpa Stan." Said Millie.

"Yeah bit only if it's one on one time were hang out. No today is him babysitting us and you know it's boring when he does it!" said Simone, "Plus it means we did something bad."

"Oh come on it's not true." Said Jellal to his younger daughter.

Both Millie and Simone gave him deadpan looks.

"Daddy… we figured it out a long time ago." Said Millie, "But today isn't one of those days."

"What!" said Simone, "But it always happens when we're in trouble."

"Dad wants to take a job today and mom has the meeting with the mayor." Said Millie, "They were just talking about it."

"Traitor!" said Simone.

"I'm sure you'll find something fun today." Said Erza.

"Or we can always sneak off to the bottomless pit." whispered Simone to Millie.

"I heard that." Said Erza.

Later Erza dropped off the two plus pet at the Mystery Shack.

"You two behave for your grandpa." Said Erza.

"Fine." Muttered Simone.

"Okay…" said Millie.

That was when Bisca, Alzack and Asuka arrived as well.

"You ready for a fun day?" Stan asked Asuka.

"I am!" said Asuka.

"Don't let anything too crazy happen." Said Bisca.

"Oh come whatever happen that was crazy when I baby sat them." Said Stan.

"There was the time with the electron carpet." Said Alzack.

"That was fun!" said Simone.

"You got stuck in Patti's body." Said Millie.

"Yeah, but it was still fun." Said Simone.

"All those times they fell in the Bottomless pit." Said Erza.

"Not to mention that time with the Leprecorn." Said Bisca.

"Yeah that last one was Ford's fault." Said Stan.

"Just please let it be just one time we trust you with them and it doesn't go insane." Said Erza.

"Don't' worry! Nothing will happen this time." Said Stan.

All three parents left.

"All right let's head inside and get Stany." Said Stan.

The group headed into the living room where Stany was coloring.

"Hey guys!" Stany said cheerfully.

"So how about we watch a movie." Said Stan.

"I want to watch one of the Wreck-It-Ralph movies." Said Stany.

"The Force Awakens!" said Millie.

"One of the Despicable Me movie." Said Asuka.

"Gardens of the Galaxy!" said Simone.

"How about we see what's on TV." Said Stan.

He started to change the channels and that was he trend it to The Black and White Period Piece Old Lady Boring Movie Channel.

"Oh it's this one." Said Stan, "It's a good one."

"Grandpa Stan!" said Simone," That channels boring."

"It's like in the name!" said Stany.

"Come on it will be fun! You'll see!" said Stan.

Sometime later Stany once again started coloring, Millie was reading a book, Asuka was with a toy gun she had while Simon e was trying not to sleep.

Simone managed to finically fall asleep, she slammed her face in to the floor however.

"You okay kid?" asked Stan.

"Grandpa Stan! Can we please watch something else?" asked Simone.

"Can we go play in my room?" asked Stany.

"No you're staying in here. "said Stan, "I'm not hearing your parents complain that ""Oh they fell in the bottomless pit again" or "You let my daughter switch bodies with a plaidypus"."

"Can we please switch movies?" asked Simone.

"Please Grunkle Stan." Said Asuka.

Stan looked at the screen and the big wedding was about to begin.

"How about you kids go through the games in the closet." Said Stan, "I know there's some old board games in there you might find fun."

The kids all shrugged and went to the closet.

"Battle Chutes and Ladder Ships?" asked Asuka.

"No that's better with two people." Said Stany.

"Don't wake Stalin… no…" said Simone.

"What could go wrong the board game." Said Millie.

"The last players didn't make it out alive." Read Asuka.

"Is that real?" asked Stany.

"Probably just a joke." Said Millie.

"Yeah… let's go play!" said Stany.

"Wait, we're seprated from Grandpa Stan! We can do whatever we want now!" said Simone.

However Millie grabbed her twin sister's hand and dragged her back to the leveling room.

"Come on! I know it's fun… but sometimes can't we just play a board game and not jump into the Bottomless Pit." Said Millie.

"No fair…" pouted Simone.

They all made their to the living.

"Wow you didn't use that chance to escape." Said Stan surprised.

"Millie wouldn't let us!" said Simone.

"I'm the oldest." Said Millie.

"By only 7 minutes." Said Simone.

"Come on you two… this argument is never goes anywhere." Said Stan.

"Are you saying that because you're the younger twin?" asked Millie.

"Darn straight." Said Stan.

He and Simone high fived, as both of them were the younger twins.

"Let's get started." Said Stany.

They set up the game board which was very strange, it was built into the box.

"This is so cool!" said Stany.

"I know right." Said Simone.

"So which ones do you guys want?" asked Millie holding up the pieces.

She accidentally dropped them but when she they all went to the individual starting areas which were right in front of each kid.

"I guess we don't choose." Said Simone.

"Who goes first?" asked Asuka.

"How about youngest to oldest." Said Millie.

Everyone agreed at it meant that Millie was okay with going last.

Stany picked up the dice and rolled it.

The piece moved the spaces on their own and on a little thing in the center words appeared.

"They will trouble and make a mess. So keep away the bananas and it would bes…t" read Millie.

"What does that mean?" asked Simone.

"I know…" said Millie.

"But that was a very bad rhyme." Said Stany.

In the kitchen, Soos' grandmother was making lunch for everyone. That was when she heard something in the kitchen. She looked around and saw a bunch of moneys had just appeared.

"No! No! No!" yelled Soos' grandmother hitting them with a broom.

Those in the living room heard she was doing. They heeded to the kitchen.

They saw her fight off them monkeys but she managed to chase them away.

"Where did those monkeys from form?" asked Stany.

"Whatever it just gravity Falls." Said Stan.

They all shrugged realizing that monkeys suddenly appearing wasn't as bad other things.

They went back to the game board.

It was Asuka's turn.

She rolled the dice and the piece moved and then another message appeared on the screen.

"In the forest it is king, but who knows what kind of danger it will bring." Read Asuka.

"At least that one sounded good." Said Simone.

That was when they heard a loud roar, everyone in the room jumped. They turned where the roar came from.

A lion appeared from the hallway, and was about to jump to attack the children. However Stan punched the lion in the face.

"Oh you want to fight?" asked Stan.

He turned his fists into metal and punched the lion again. However the lion roared even louder.

In gallery, Soos was giving a tour.

"And here… we have one of the most horrible creatures known to man…" said Soos.

There was a terrible roar.

"The thing is roaring!" yelled one of the trustiest.

"Don't worry… it's not the thing that's roaring" said Soos.

Soos looked at Laxus who nodded.

Laxus came in and saw Stan fighting the lion.

"Need help?" asked Laxus.

"Hey they don't call me the Jack of Trades of Nothing!" said Stan who then shot a lighting bolt at it zapping the ion good.

"Okay… what's a lion doing here?" asked Laxus.

"Beats me." Said Stan.

However as they weren't paying attention to the kids, Millie realized something and grabbed the game.

They all headed to Stany's room (which was the twins' room back when they lived there).

"I think I know what's going on!" said Millie.

"What?" asked Stany.

"The monkeys and lion came from the game." Said Millie, "It's a magic game!"

"Are you sure?" asked Simone.

They took out the instructions, Millie and Asuka read them.

"What do they say?" asked Simone.

"They say that we have to finish the game, get to the end space and shout "IT all Went Wrong" when we win." Said Asuka.

"Also it will all go away when someone wins." Said Millie.

"Also you can't cheat or else you'll be turned into an animal." Said Asuka.

"Also if you roll a double you get to go twice." Said Millie.

"Maybe we should double check if it's magic." Said Simone.

"It's your turn…" said Millie.

Simone took the dice and rolled them.

"Their web might be white but you should be careful of their bite." Read Millie.

"What does that mean?" asked Stany.

Something white was shot at Simone. She pulled it off her.

"What was is that?"" asked Simone looking at the strange white.

Before Millie could answer they were surrounded by very large spiders.

"Spider web dudes." Said Stany.

Simone grabbed a toy sword that Stany had in his room and batted some of them away.

Asuka picked up the game and they all left the room, trapping the spiders in.

"Where should we go now?" asked Simone.

"I guess my parents room." Said Stany.

"Wait… how do we know those were caused by the game?" asked Simone realizing something.

"What?" asked Millie.

"I mean come on, how many different kinds of giant spiders live in town." Said Simone.

"But the riming thing did sound like spiders." Said Stany.

"We'll just see with my roll okay…" said Millie.

They had set up the boar in the in the hallway where they were talking.

She rolled the dice, she had gotten a doubles with two 4s.

"It's size is jumbo, just don't call him Dumbo." Read Millie.

All of them looked at each other, they knew what it meant.

Downstairs in the gift ship, Melody was manning the cash register (as was her job when tourism was high).

"Come back again." Said Melody.

That was when they heard an elephant's trumpet and an elephants stomped through the house.

Everyone in the gift shop were shocked by what just happened.

The Next Generation of Fairy Tail watched from the window.

"Okay… we have to finish the game." Said Simone.

"Millie it's still your turn." Said Asuka.

"Oh yeah." Said Millie.

She rolled the dice again.

The message came up.

"Each has taken a burn, and now the jungle will no longer yearn." Read Millie.

"What does that mean?" asked Simone.

Asuka and Millie looked at each other and shrugged.

However the entire house began to shake. Tress started to erupt everywhere, weird vines started to grow out of the walls.

All f them huddled together.

Elsewhere in the Mystery Shack the same things were happening.

"Okay!" said Soos, "This is not part of the tour, everyone need to evacuate!"

The tourists began to do so as did the ones working there.

The entire Mistier Shack was covered in trees.

"I want a refund!" yelled one of the trusts.

"Sorry dude but no refund." Said Soos.

"Oh come on!" yelled one of the tourists.

"Wait! Where are the kids?" asked Stan.

"Weren't you watching them?" asked Melody.

"Uh…" said Stan, "Wait… where's Ford?"

"He's studying something in the woods today." Said Laxus, "You knew that…"

Stan blinked and was about to make a certain motion.

"You're not getting away." Said Melody grabbing his arm.

"Look I lost track of them." Said Stan, "Though to fair it must have been when that lion attacked."

"We have to go in. "said Melody.

The others were going to say something due to her pregnancy but she glared at them and they knew it wasn't a good time argue…

"Erza can't find out about this." Said Stan.

"Oh come on… it's just some Gravity Falls weirdness I don't she'd get mad about this." Said Soos.

"Plus they could have left the Shack before then." Said Laxus.

"Yeah…" said Stan, "We should get in contact with Ford though he'd be able to find them… doesn't anyone have his call card?"

Ford despite coming over in 2012 still didn't have a cellphone, ironically he adapted to call cards must faster than cellphone so he used those instead.

Everyone realized they didn't have his card.

However thankfully they had hale on their side.

"Oh man! What happened to the Shack!" said a voice.

They turned to see Dipper and Mabel walking over. Turned out the job they went on was nearby so they came over to say hi.

"What happened?" asked Dipper.

"Don't know but the kids are missing." Said Soos.

"And Ford's not here is he?" asked Dipper.

"Studying the effect on something…" said Stan.

"You left all of the emery call cards inside didn't you?" asked Dipper.

"Look there's been monkeys, elephant and a lion before the tress popped up." Pointed out Stan.

"Well that is a good point." Said Mabel.

"I'll call him." sighed Dipper.

He took out the card and activated.

"Dipper is there an emergency?" asked Ford.

Before Dipper could answer Stan grabbed the card from him.

"The Shack's Turned into a jungle and the kids are missing." Said Stan.

"Are they in the Shack or not?" asked Ford.

"We don' know." Said Stan.

"Weren't you the ones watching them?" asked Ford.

"Maybe… but that's not the point." Said Stan, "Besides they got away from all their babysitters including you."

"Okay… you might have a point…" said Ford, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

The card stopped glowing and they hoped he would be in there soon.

"Maybe we should check the house just in case." Said Soos.

" And if they're not... tell Erza I took them out for Ice Cream." Said Stan, "She can't find out this is happening!"

Back inside the Shack.

"Everyone okay?" asked Simone.

She got the nods they looked around it was hard to believe this was the second floor of the mystery shack.

"Okay we're finish the game…" said Simone.

"With no cheating!" said Millie.

"And no can find out this happening!" said Simone.

"Okay it's my turn." Said Stany.

He rolled the dice and his token moved on the board.

"They might seem cute but people are surprised when they turn to be brute." Read Asuka.

"What are they referring to?" asked Simone.

They heard some screeching and saw a group of Chimpanzees.

"Oh! That makes sense!" said Millie, "I heard that chimps are considered cute they're actually very dangerous."

"Oh… that's kind of cool." Said Stany.

"Hide!" said Simone.

They went to hide in the trees.

Downstairs Dipper, Mabel and Laxus entered, as they still weren't sure if they were in the Mystery Shack

"Is it weird I'm surprised this hasn't happen before?" asked Mabel.

"No…" said Laxus.

"Not really." Said Dipper.

Dipper grabbed his sword while Mabel requiped one of hers.

They heard the chimpanzee noises.

"That sound like it's coming from upstairs." Said Laxus.

They traveled to the stairs.

Upstairs, the chimps didn't find them so it was okay.

:Next move?" asked Asuka.

They opened the game again and it was Asuka's next move.

Asuka rolled the dice.

"It's so long and scarily it will make you gasp, just be sure to escape it's grasp." Read Asuka.

"That's such a lazy rhyme." Said Simone.

They heard a loud hiss.

It was a very large snake, it was eyeing them.

"I think it heard you insulting the rhyme." Said Stany.

They all ran away from the snake running into Soos and Melody's room (which used to be Erza's room) and closing the door .

"We can't keep playing in the house!" said Millie.

"She's right!" said Stany.

Simone made her way to the window and then ducked when she saw the group outside.

"They're right outside!" said Simone.

They all peaked out the window and saw Stan, Ford, Soos, Melody and Soos' Grandma were all there, thankfully the tourists had left.

"Laxus isn't there." Said Millie.

"He's probably looking for us." Said Simone.

"Hopefully he won't find us…" said Stany.

Meanwhile in the hall way, had med it up to the stairs, they saw the giant snake which turned it's attention towards them, but Mabel cut it's head off.

"There's Stany's room, maybe they're in there." Said Mabel like it was nothing that she just cut off the head off a large snake.

Dipper opened the door and found the spiders and immediately closed it.

"Not there." Said Dipper.

That was when the chimp tied to attack them., but Laxus just zapped them.

Back inside Melody and Soos' room, they continued the game.

"All right! My turn!" said Simone, "Maybe I can get enoguh to get to the end."

"You're more than 12 moves away." Said Millie.

Simone looked at the dice.

"No cheating." Said Millie.

"Do you want to turn into an animal?" asked Stany.

"Fine…" said Simone.

They watched as she rolled the dice just in case of cheating.

She did mange to roll double through.

"This thing is hungry so be careful, despite it's reputation it's quite fretful." Read Asuka.

They all looked at Millie.

"Hmm… I wonder…" said Millie.

"What?" asked Asuka.

That was when there was a crashing sound and they saw a hippo.

"Hippos are one of the most dangerous animal in Africa!" said Millie.

"Oh dude, I didn't know that." Said Stany.

That was when they felt the floor buckle.

"It's too heavy!" said Simone.

It began to crash through the floor.

In the hall way, they heard the noise.

"It's coming from Soos' room." Said Dipper.

They headed towards the room.

Inside the kids were trying to get away from the floor which was breaking part due to the hippo.

Durring the chaos, Patti fell off Millie head.

"Patti!" cried Millie.

Millie froze unsure what to do, as Patti was on a patch of floor that look ready to collapse. Patti looked too scared to move as well.

Simone who still had the toy sword with her tossed it over to Millie.

Millie tried to catch the sword. However she missed and was about to fall through the hole.

"Millie!" cried Simone.

However the door opened and the ones who opened the door saw Millie about to fall.

"Wings!" called out Dipper and he managed to catch his sister before right when she fell. Who in turn managed to catch Patti just as she fell.

"Come on!" said Mabel from he door away.

The other kids managed to make to the door way without falling through the hole.

"Thank you so much Dipper!" said Millie.

Patti all made a nose as if saying "Thank you" as well.

"So do you know what's going on?" asked Laxus.

The four kids looked at each other.

"Nope!" said Simone.

"Not at all." Said Millie.

"We don't know anything!" Said Asuka.

"Nothing!" said Stany.

Patti shook her head no.

Simone was hiding the game box behind her.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other.

"We promise we won't tell mom." Said Mabel.

"Trust me…" said Dipper, "We know where you're coming from."

"Seriously." Said Laxus.

Mabel nudged him.

They all looked at each other and knew they were telling the truth.

"We were playing this crazy game!" said Stany.

"And crazy things came out of it!" said Millie.

"If we finish the game it will go away." Said Asuka.

"You know how mom has been lately when we get into trouble." Said Simone.

"Where did you even find the game?" asked Dipper looking at it, it felt as if he saw if before but couldn't remember.

"In the closet." Said Stany.

"I wonder if it was something Ford was studying years ago." Said Mabel.

"Grandpa Stan wouldn't let us watch any fun movies." Said Millie.

"Even those ones with the creepy stop motion Mabel is scared of." Said Simone.

"I'm not scared of stop motion! Who said it was liar." Said Mabel nervously.

Dipper and Laxus both rolled their eyes.

"So he let us play a game and this happened!" said Millie.

"We're not in trouble are we?" asked Asuka.

All four of them started giving them puppy dog eyes.

"Of course not." Said Dipper.

All four kids breathed a sigh of relief.

"Grunkle Stan is to blame!" said Mabel.

Outside Stan shuddered.

"What's wrong?" asked Melody.

"I just got the feeling that someone just sold me out." Said Stan.

Everyone shrugged as it was a normal feeling that Stan got sometimes.

Back inside.

They all looked at the rules.

"You think it would be cheating if we put him in a Jutsu Shiki thing and protect them from the animals?" asked Mabel.

"I don't know…" said Dipper.

They heard a crash from Soos' room.

"Maybe we should go downstairs." Said Laxus.

"Yeah, the floor is reinforced down there." Said Dipper.

They made their way down stairs to the kitchen where the monkeys were still raiding the food, they shooed them out and set up the board what remains of the table.

"Simone rolled a double so she goes again" said Millie.

Simone nodded.

She rolled but it didn't get doubles again.

"It has a large horn, but it isn't a unicorn." Read Millie.

"What does that mean?" asked Laxus.

That was when a rhino crashed though the wall, they all dodged however t kept moving and there were sounds of a fight in another room.

"I think the rhino got into a fight with the hippo." Said Laxus.

"Okay just avoid that that room…" said Dipper.

"Just like most other rooms." said Simone.

They looked at the game board.

"Hey Simone you might be the one to win." Said Millie.

They noticed that she was just a few moved away.

"Please tell me you're not cheating." Said Dipper.

"Nope! Just luck… and none of the luck that Grandpa Stan has been teach me." said Simone.

No one was surprised that Stan was teaching Simone to cheat at dice.

"My turn." Said Millie.

Millie took the dice and took her turn. She rolled.

"It has beautiful blooms but be careful if you're not you will surely meet your dooms." Read Millie.

They noticed the started behaving strangely and flowers started to bloom.

"Oh they're so pretty." Said Asuka.

That was when the flowers started to shoot barbs.

"They're poisonous." Said Dipper figure it out.

"Solid Script Guard!" said Dipper.

The word protected everyone from a poisonous barbs.

"Mabel!" said Dipper.

"Right!" said Mabel, "Requip!"

She requiped in her Fire Princess Armor (as it was named)

She sliced her sword while Dipper used Solid Script Fire and it burned all of the flowers.

"You've been doing all this stuff all day?" asked Laxus.

"Yeah." Said Stany.

"You think it's still safe here?" asked Millie.

"Oh yeah… look the flowers are dead." Said Mabel.

"Stany it's your turn." Said Asuka.

"Okay!" said Stany.

Stany rolled the deice.

"Be careful what you deal, you'll never known when they're try to make you their meal." Read Dipper.

"That's too vague!" complained Simone.

"Stop complaining!" said Stany.

"Why not!" said Simone.

"Because the last time you made fun it the giant snake showed up." Said Millie.

Simone pouted.

That was when they heard several voices shouted. Then several tribesman from who knows where showed up pointing spears at them.

"Seriously spears?" asked Laxus.

"Oh you call that a spear?" asked Mabel, she then requiped a very large spear, "This is a spear!"

The tribesmen looked at each other and started to bow at Mabel.

"Why are they bowing." Said Mabel.

"I think they think you're a goddess." Said Dipper.

They began to point their spears at Dipper, Laxus and the kids.

Several of the tribesman brought out a pot and pointed the spear at Dipper.

"Stop it!" yelled Mabel trying to get them stop.

But they didn't understand her.

Millie managed to grab the dice and hand them to Asuka.

"what you summon might get them away." Said Millie.

Asuka nodded and dropped the dice. And Simone noticed the message, "It has been known to block a river, but be careful it may make you quiver."

There was a huge a crash and a loud noise. The tribesman began to panic and run away.

That was when a large foot crashed through the celling.

They looked up and saw it was a sauropod dinosaur.

"Why is there a dinosaur?" asked Mabel.

"It's not a dinosaur, it's a mokele-mbembe." Said Dipper, "It's a cryptid from Africa."

Outside the panicked tribesmen ran away form the shake as the ground outside as the giant dinosaur like creature.

"Uh…dudes… why did a dinosaur suddenly appear." Said Soos.

"That's not a dinosaur, it appears mokele-mbembe. "said Ford showing up, "But what is it doing here? It's native to Africa."

"Crazy African things have been appearing inside the shack." Said Soos.

"The kids might be inside, but we don't know." Said Melody.

Ford began to think, "It might be caused by an artifact I discovered years ago…" said Ford, "Stanley, what were the kids doing when all this started."

"Well the kids were playing a board game they found." Said Stan.

"No need to say more." Said Ford, "I know what's going on."

"You do… please tell me the kids are safe." Said Melody.

Thankfully inside the giant dinosaur like creature ignored them.

"It's my turn…" said Simone, "Please, please, please, please…"

She rolled the dice and thankfully she rolled high enoguh for the piece to go to the target.

"It all went wrong!" yelled Simone.

The board game began to act like a vacuum sucking up all of the plants, animals and people it created, and as it did damage began to get reversed.

Outside the adults ducked as the animals that had gotten away from the shack and tribesmen all flew by.

"Oh my…" said Soos' grandmother.

"Hopefully the kids are okay." said Stan.

"They better!" said Melody.

Once it was repaired the adults headed in and found everything was fine.

"You're not hurt are you." Said Melody.

"We're fine mom." Said Stany, "Really!"

"So was it a board game?" asked Ford.

"How did you know." Said Millie.

"Let me guess, something that you were going to study then all of the portal stuff happened?" asked Mabel.

"Unfortunately yes." Said Ford.

"We thought it was just a normal board game." Said Asuka.

"Really!" said Millie, "Then all of the crazy things started to happen."

"It's okay we believe you." Said Ford.

"Sometimes I still find some of Ford's old things and activate them." Said Soos.

"I need to go through the house again." Said Ford.

"As long as your safe, it's fine." Said Melody.

"I hope you learned a lesson." Said Dipper.

The next Generation of Fairy Tail looked at each other.

"Um… Board games are evil and you shouldn't ever play them?" asked Simone.

"I was talking to Stan." Said Dipper.

"Yeah… you were watching of your old lady boring movies instead of something they might like." Said Mabel.

"Hey! I don't watch those!" said Stan.

Everyone gave him a look.

"(Even I don't watch those…)" said Soos' grandmother in Spanish.

"Fine! We'll watch I don't know… the Lego Movie or something." Said Stan.

"Oh yeah!" said Stany.

"Everything is awesome!" sang Simone.

The kids all headed to the Living Room.

"Wait… there actually is a Lego Movie?" asked Stan.

"You'd be surprised." Said Dipper.

"It's actually surprisingly really good." Said Melody.

"Well I better go watch the Lego Movie with the kids then…" said Stan.

"I'm taking this back to my lab." Said Ford taking the board game down to his lab.

Sometime later they were watching the movie.

"I'm back!" said Erza, "Oh you're watching the Lego Movie…"

"Why is this movie so good?" asked Stan surprised he was enjoying it.

"I was surprised the first time I saw it." Said Erza.

"How did the meeting go?" asked Stan.

"Just a regular meeting." Said Erza with a shrug.

"Same old, same old here." Said Stan with a shrug.

"What happened?" asked Erza.

"Nothing! Isn't that right kids?" asked Grandpa Stan.

"Yep!" said Simone.

"Just a regular day in Gravity Falls." Said Millie.

Erza looked at them not buying it.

"What happened?" asked Erza.

"nothing!" all three at the same time.

"Seriously! What happened!" said Erza glaring at them.

"Nothing…" they said again.

Stany was about to say something but Asuka shook her head no.

Stany shrugged and they watched the movie while the Pines family continued to deny that anything happened.

Though to be fair… something like a game bringing forth jungle is pretty normal day for the Pines family…

Though it took forever to tell Erza that of course.

Next Time: A college student is interested in learning about Ford's work. However there's something off about her. However she doesn't seem to be a super natural thing about her and she seems clean. Is she really up to something... if so what? Find out next time!


	79. You're No Oscar Winner

Chapter 79: You're No Oscar Winner

Ford was never good with women. When he was younger he was super awkward around them. Nowadays he just wasn't interested. Really there was one, but it was more an admiration, thanks to her kindness, her intelligence, her strength and even a little of her beauty. But he was realistic, while she was all those things he knew that his feelings for were just an admiration and nothing more… and due to several other reasons it wouldn't work out.

Why is that important?

Because he was on a date with a much younger woman in the forest during the day.

"Tell me Ford do thin you think I'm beautiful." Said the woman.

"Well you are quite attractive." Said Ford somewhat awkwardly.

"Good." Said the woman.

The woman suddenly gained fangs and looked at him with a hungry smile.

However Ford just sprayed some in her face that caused her to burn.

"What did you do!" she yelled.

"You honestly think I wouldn't see the signs?" asked Ford, "That you're a day walker?"

The woman glared at him.

"We could do this the easy way or the hard way." Said Ford.

The woman scowled.

"This isn't over Stanford! I will hurt you where it really hurts! I will go after your family!" mocked the woman.

Ford looked at the woman, he could tell she was bluffing, not courting Millie and Simone he was considered the weakest magic wise.

"This isn't over!" yelled the woman who fled.

Ford cheeked his watch, "I guess I could get lunch." He said with a shrug.

He headed to the guild Hall for lunch.

"Hi Ford." Said Mirajane as she waited some of the tables, "Weren't you on a date today?"

"It wasn't a date." Said Ford as he took a seat at the bar, "It was a day walker trying to trick me."

"You think the vampires would figure it out by this point." Laughed Mirajane as she took his order, "The usual."

Ford nodded.

"It's shame that it wasn't someone honestly interested in you." Said Mirajane.

"Most women who seem to be interested in me is because of my fame." Said Stanford, "Not because of anything else."

"Oh come on that's not true." Said Mirajane.

"You're right, a lot of them are just creatures looking for either revenge or gain notoriety for being the one to defeat me." Said Ford.

"Oh…" said Mirajane, "But I'm sure you'll find someone one day…"

"At my age?" asked Ford.

"You never know." Said Mirajane giving him a kind smile.

Ford began to blush, but quickly.

Meanwhile a young woman with dark brown hair arrived in Gravity Falls on a bus.

She looked around and smiled.

"So this is Gravity Falls… interesting." She said, "Now all I have to do is find out where Stanford Pines is."

Sometime later that day, Ford met up with Michelle to discus her situation.

After all one of his projects right now was Project Pinocchio as he dubbed.

"Did you seriously call it that?" asked Michelle.

"Why not?" asked Ford.

"Well it just seems a little…" said Michelle then she sighed, "You know what never mind…"

"So you learned about Pinocchio." Said Ford.

"Happy introduced me to it pretty quickly." Said Michelle with her eye twitching.

"That is something Happy would do." Said Ford.

"So do you think it would take long?" asked Michelle.

"I have to figure out everything about your physiology first." Said Ford.

Ford pulled up a diagram of Michelle's physiology using his magic.

"Your body is quite fascinating, you're physically here and you're able to use magic. But everything else is new to me, expect for a mass within your chest." Said Ford, "I was able to figure out what that is."

Michelle grew worried.

"A mass in my chest?" asked Michelle.

Ford showed her a picture of the mass in her chest, Michelle viably relaxed when she saw it, it was that of a doll, her true body.

"I should have known." She sighed.

"Either way I would like to do some tests." Said Ford.

"All right." Said Michelle.

Up in the gift shop, Melody was reading a book when the young woman showed up.

"Um excuse me I heard that Stanford Pines lives here." Said the young woman, "I was hoping to meet him!"

Melody blinked, this was a second girl in the last month who wanted to see Ford (Well third, but Michelle was a guild member so she really didn't count).

"May I ask why?" asked Melody.

"Oh I'm a student at very prestigious college." Said the young woman, "I wanted to learn all about him because I've been studying his work."

Melody looked at her and got a bad feeling from her.

However once again, this wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

Melody grabbed a intercom that they built in for such an event.

"Hey Ford can you hear me." Said Melody.

Down in the lab he could.

"Yes I can hear you." Said Ford at the intercom.

"There's a young woman who wants to meet you." Said Melody.

"I'm with someone right now." Said Ford, "There's some tests I have to run on Michelle."

"Oh you're running some tests?" asked the young woman, "Can I please watch?"

Ford sighed on the other end knowing it was going to one of those.

"Fine send her down." Said Ford.

The vending machine opened up and the young woman stared at it.

"It's level three." Said Melody.

The young woman went down the stairs and Melody shrugged.

Down in the basement.

"Are you sure you want her to watch?" asked Michelle.

"Sometimes they're insistent." Said Ford, "Also."

She pulled up a screen showing show her in the elevator, he ran some quick scans on her and a caption appeared "Human, non-magic user."

"So it's a normal girl." Said Michelle.

"Seems that way." Said Ford.

"Are you sure you still want to run the tests?" asked Michelle.

"Don't worry it's fine." Said Ford taking out a laser gun.

The young woman entered the lab.

"Hello?" asked the woman.

That was when she watched as Ford repeatedly shot Michelle with the laser.

She screamed in shock. Ford looked at her.

"Oh sorry about that." Said Ford, "I just running some tests."

The woman stared at Michelle who was perfectly fine.

"Was that a trick." Said the woman.

"No it's just that Michelle here has different physiology than a normal person." Said Ford.

"Really?" asked the young woman with interest.

"It's probably best if you don't know…" said Ford, "Stuff involving Fairy Tail."

The young woman nodded.

Michelle looked at the young woman getting a bad feeling.

"Um… hi Dr. Pines. I'm Jillian Ingram." She said nervously, "I can't believe I'm meeting you… I mean you've so much…"

Ford was getting the same bad feeling as Michelle.

"Can I shadow you for a few days?" asked Jillian, "I want to learn as much I can from you…"

"What?" asked Ford unsure how to respond.

"Please! Just for a few days… That's all I ask." Said Jillian.

"How about we begin tomorrow. Tomorrow is when I work with my appetence." Said Ford.

"Really? Thank you so much!" said Jillian, "I won't disappoint you!"

She left humming a happy little song.

"are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Michelle.

"This isn't the first time this has happened." Explained Ford, "Trust me I know what I'm doing."

"Really?" asked Michelle.

"Don't' worry, I'll talk to Dipper later and see if he can get some information about her." Said Ford.

Michelle nodded, hoping that Dipper could get some information.

"All right! Let's continue the tests." Said Ford taking out a cattle prod.

Michelle shrugged, she knew it was just out curiosity, but she didn't have anything else lined up for that day.

That night, Dipper was in his dorm room researching stuff about Jillian on a computer while his two pet exclamation parakeets (parakeets that had several exclamation points on their bodies) hung on his head and shoulders. (Their names was Peter and Ray by the way).

That was when the call card got activated, he grabbed it.

"You got the information?" asked Ford.

"Yeah, she's a student at East Coast University. Is a good student, she's part of an acting troop. Really just a normal student…" said Dipper.

"There's a but." Said Ford.

"Her family history on the other hand is interesting." Said Dipper, "Her family ran a business that last a few centuries. Not to mention that they had a weird practice for inheritance. The heir of the company no matter which gender was raised strangely. The heir would be home schooled, and often accompanied their parent to work… The tradition was broken when her uncle who ran the family business was in a car accident, the company was divided and sold off. Really that's the only strange thing about her."

"So that's it." Said Ford.

"At least publicly." Said Dipper, "If she's up to something we can handle it."

"I know." Said Ford.

The next day Jillian was let into the laboratory where Ford and Dipper were waiting for her.

"This is my apprentice and great nephew…" said Ford.

"Natsu Pines." Said Jillian, "Of course I've heard of him, he's one of the strongest wizards in both worlds."

Dipper began to blush, "I'm not that powerful…" he said.

"Though I didn't know that the Letter Prodigy was your apprentice, I knew he was your nephew, but I didn't know you were close." Said Jillian.

"We are very close." Said Dipper.

"So what sort of thing are we working on today?" asked Jillian.

"The Jerk Flowers are starting to bud." Said Ford, "It's a good time to harvest some."

"Jerk Flowers?" asked Jillian.

"They're a type of flower that grows in Gravity Falls… it's better if you don't inhale the pollen." Said Ford.

"What happened?" asked Jillian.

"It's not important." Said Ford.

The three went into the forest and began to transfer some of the Jerk Flowers into pots.

As they dug out the Jerk Flowers. Jillian would sometimes look at Ford, then looked away then blushed.

"So Dipper how close are you to your uncle?" asked Jillian.

"Oh we're very close." Said Dipper.

"That's good to know." Said Jillian.

Dipper looked at Jillian unable to shake off a bad feeling from her.

"So whatever effects do these strange flowers have is there a cure?" asked Jillian.

"Yes, two in act. One that was discovered two years ago and one that was known for years." Said Ford.

"The old one is to drink two cups of lemon juice and the new one is a combination of chocolate, nougat, peanuts and caramel." Said Dipper.

"That's interesting." Said Jillian.

That was when they ran into Mabel and Eve clearly on a date, with Mabel latched onto Eve's arm (which looked a bit off as Mabel was a bit taller than him).

"Oh hey!" cheered Mabel.

"Who is this?" asked Eve turning on the charm.

Mabel sighed when he did that.

"This is Jillian, she's following me around the next few days." Said Ford.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Jillian, "You're Queen Mab, right?"

"Yeah…" sighed Mabel.

"And I'm sorry, I don't know who are." Said Jillian to Eve.

Eve wasn't sure how to react that.

"Eve is one of the Trimens of Blue Pegasus." Said Mabel.

"Oh… Okay." Said Jillian who turned her attention to Mabel, "It's so interesting to meet another Pines family member."

This is what got Mabel and Eve to notice there's something off about her.

"Well we should get going." Said Mabel.

"It was nice meeting you." Said Eve.

Both of them left.

Sometime later, they put the flowers in the lab in an area that simulated the sun so they could grow properly.

"All right, I think that's enoguh for today." Said Ford.

"Okay." Said Jillian blushing at him.

Both she and Dipper left.

On the elevator right up, Jillian sighed.

"You know Natsu your uncle really is amazing." Said Jillian.

"Yeah…" said Dipper unsure how to react.

"I hope to really to get to know him." said Jillian blushing.

Dipper wasn't sure what do say but before he could they got to the first basement floor.

They both left the elevator, walked up the stairs and got to the ground floor and parted ways.

That night at the hotel, Jillian looked at a picture of her and her grandmother.

"Oh grandmother… you gave me such a gift… and I can't wait to use it in a my own way." Said Jillian with an evil smile, "I'm going to live such an interesting life…"

The next day at the Guild Hall, Dipper, Mabel and Michelle all talked about Jillian.

"She definitely up to something." Said Mabel.

"Unfortunately I can't figure it out." Sighed Dipper.

"Didn't you say she was an actress?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that whole shy smitten thing is a cover to whatever she's up to." Said Dipper.

"Oh come on, she can't be that bad." Said Happy.

"Yeah you're probably over reacting when was the last time a cute girl tried to do something to Ford?" asked Natsu.

Several people were about to answer.

"Wait… never mind… I just remembered." Sighed Natsu.

"There's no way to know if she's up to something." Pointed out Elfman.

As turned out Ford had brought Jillian over to the guild for Lunch.

"I didn't know you could eat the guild for lunch!" said Jillian.

"Ford's an unofficial member." Said Erza, "HE gets special privileges that most non-guild members don't." said Erza.

"That's so cool!" said Jillian.

"So the usual?" asked Mirajane.

Ford nodded.

"Would you like a menu?" asked Mirajane, "Sometimes we do have guests so they like to use the menu."

"Sure I would like it." Said Jillian.

Durring lunch she glared at Mirajane and pouted a few times noticing the way Ford looked at her.

But there was just something fake about it.

She did talk to Erza briefly.

"All of this information about Gravity Falls is so weird." Said Jillian, "I don't know how's he able to handle it."

"Well he has been doing it for years." Said Erza.

"I guess you have a point." Said Jillian.

After the two left and a minutes after they left everyone in the Guild Hall.

"Okay… I take it back." Said Happy, "She's up to something."

"Hey Dipper have you looked up anything about her acting troop?" asked Sting, "I mean come on Michelle's a better actor than her, and she's technically a few months old."

Michelle stared at Sting.

"No offense." He said.

"But he's right, the only one suspicious of her was Mr. Paranoid." Said Gajeel, "But this time it seems like everyone can see she's up to something."

"So what should we do?" asked Michelle.

There was a silence in the guild.

"All right…" said Cana who seemed to be taking charge.

Everyone looked at Cana ready for what she had to say.

"The usual rules apply, if two or more of you come up with the same answer you have to share in the pot, on the off chance no one comes up with the correct answer Ford gets the pot." Said Cana.

"Wait… we're betting?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah, sometimes this happens and we bet on the outcome." Said Mabel, "Stuff like this happens so much that we can't help it sometimes."

"But…" said Michelle.

"Ford will be fine." Said Dipper.

"If you say so." Sighed Michelle.

Overt the course of the next few days, Jillian continued to show Ford and learn about him rom his friends and family and about their relationships.

Also during that time, those that worked at the Mystery Shack all joined the betting pool as well, after all these things happened a lot.

One day actually went for much longer than expected that was it was late at night when they were done with what they were doing.

"Sorry about that." Apologized Ford.

"It's quite all right." Said Jillian, "Before I go there's something I have to show you."

Jillian removed a stone from her pocket it was a bright red color and seemed to be perfectly polished, "It's an old family heirloom." She explained.

Ford could tell whatever it was whatever she had planned.

But before she could ask she began to say "your life mine to see as I do fit." As she did the stone began to glow.

Ford tried to say something but whatever was making the stone glow was also making him freeze up.

"And my life is yours, it's what you do with your time left… but and now forever more each other's fates in are in the other's hands!"

The stone suddenly gave off a flash of light. When it was done Jillian dropped the stone as fig she was disoriented.

"What… what just… happened?" she asked.

Ford walked over, smirked and picked up the stone.

"We switched bodies." Said Ford.

Indeed they switched bodies, or rather Jillian stole Ford's.

"Really a body switching stone?" asked Ford/Jillian (Ford in Jillian's body for those that need a refresher).

"That's right." Said Jillian/Ford, "You see my ancestor once met with a witch who sold them the stone, this stone allows for a one time switch between two people. They can use the stone again, but not with each other. Anyways my ancestor came up with a plan for a pseudo form of immortality. They had a child and made sure to raise the child in a way so that the child wouldn't fight. And when it was time, my ancestor would trade places with the child living the reaming years in either and or very sick body and my ancestor living their rest of the lives while continuing the cycle. I knew my ancestor as my grandmother to be honest, so maybe I should refer to them as that."

"Let me guess that's why they started the family business?" asked Ford/Jillian.

"Oh I guess I didn't know I brought it up, but yes, that's the reason, after all if you're going to be immortal minds as well run a business for all eternity. However I'm not a from an heir line, you see my grandmother had more than one child. And my mother wasn't part of said line. And my grandmother whenever there's an extra child like to tell about the heirloom just in case something happens and they could inherit the stone so that it's legacy will never be lost. Or an extra heir just in case the current body is unable to conceive a child"

"What happened?" asked Ford/Jillian.

"A few years after my grandmother and my uncle switched bodies, she … he… it's always confusing… well either way they died in a car crash and of course the stone was willed to me and to use it in anyways I want to use it." Said Jillian/Ford, "I decided to use to live out celebrity lives."

"What!" said Ford/Jillian.

"That's right, you're quite famous but you're not Neil deGrasse Tyson or Bill Nye famous." Said Jillian/Ford, "I plan to live our your celebrity the next few years before going with someone else and since you're so old by the time I make that switch everyone will just think you're crazy."

"Seriously!" yelled Ford/Jillian.

"What? You get my life, I'm a rich student at East Coast University. You can do whatever you want with my life." Said Jillian/Ford.

Ford/Jillian was about to say something but then Jillian/Ford grabbed Ford/Jillian by the arm.

"Let go of me!" yelled Ford/Jillian.

"Sorry but I have to make it look you're a traitor!" said Jillian/Ford, "Which technically you are… but no one else knows the truth."

She forced him into the elevator and dragged him upstairs.

"How could you do that!" yelled Jillian/Ford once they were in the gift shop.

Stan, Soos and Melody all came to the gift shop to see Jillian/Ford tossed out Ford/Jillian.

"You betrayed my trust! You are banned from this place!" yelled Ford/Jillian.

She slammed the door shut and Ford/Jillian sighed.

Inside the three looked at Ford.

"What happened?" asked Melody.

"That little… I can't believe it." Said Ford, "I'm just so angry with her I can't even say what happened."

Stan, Soos and Melody all knew there was something off.

Thankfully they had something.

"Hey now…" said Stan.

"What?" asked Ford.

"You know what never mind." Said Stan.

"I'm going to bed." Grumbled Jillian/Ford.

She headed to the apartment. Once the vending machine closed Jillian/Ford smiled.

"They don't know what just happened." She mused to herself.

In the gift shop however Stan face palmed.

"Great we're dealing with imposter." Muttered Stan.

"Should we worried?" asked Melody.

"Eh… we'll deal with it tomorrow." Said Stan.

"Besides we should get Jillian's side of the story, just in case." Said Soos.

Melody shrugged and they all headed to bed, with Stan deicing to grab the fold out and sleep in the living room as he didn't want to be with the Ford imposter… that and his movie wasn't finished yet.

Meanwhile in the forest, Ford/Jillian was walking, thankfully he made it to his destination.

Fairy Woods AKA the men's dorm.

He entered and breathed a sigh of relief that a brawl hadn't gotten started yet.

Thankfully Dipper was still awake and reading his journal when someone knocked on the door. He got up and opened the door a crack.

"Jillian?" asked Dipper.

"No…" sighed Ford/Jillian, "I'm actually Ford. Jillian had a stone and used it to switch bodies."

Dipper opened the door fully, he could tell this wasn't the Jillian he had met a few times during the week. However there wasn't proof this was Ford.

"Hey now…" he said.

Jillian/Ford sighed, "I'm an all star!""

Dipper let him in and Ford sat on a spar chair.

"Seriously! Why is that the family password!" said Ford/Jillian.

"Because we all voted for it." Said Dipper.

Ford/Jillian face palmed as Ray and Peter flew to him in curiosity and chirped at him.

"So what happened exactly?" asked Dipper.

Ford/Jillian told him what happened and how she told him how the stone worked.

When Ford/Jillian finished the story Dipper had to check someone on a piece of paper.

"Huh…" said Dipper.

"What is it?" asked Ford/Jillian.

"You might want to see this." Said Dipper handing him the piece of paper.

It was the betting pool.

"You bet on this again." Said Ford/Jillian.

"Yes." Sighed Dipper.

"Had planned to steal my research and take it for own." Said Ford/Jillian looking where Dipper's was.

"Well I was half right, but I doubt it will count." Said Dipper, "But notice something?"

Ford looked at the options, and none of them said "Steal his body."

"I wouldn't be showing this to you if you didn't win." Said Dipper.

"Huh…" said Ford/Jillian.

"Anyways I already figured out two ways we can fix this, but we have to bring in one more person for one of them." said Dipper.

Ford/Jillian nodded.

"We should get some sleep." Sighed Dipper, "It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Thankfully Dipper had a spare bed in case someone needed to sleep over.

The next day they headed to the Guild Hall to see who would help them.

That was when they heard oinking and Waddles ran over to Dipper.

Waddles was still small and cute. Yes, it had been almost 7 years since Mabel had gotten him and he hadn't grown.

Turned out Waddles wasn't unscathed from his time at that farm, along with super 8 legged cows and super inelegant sheep, they could add pigs that didn't seem to age to the list of mutations.

"Hey Dippingsauce!" said Mabel, "Sorry he got away from his leash."

"It's fine." Laughed Dipper since he was used to it.

Mabel looked at Ford/Jillian and she was unaware of the body swap.

"What are you doing?" asked Mabel.

"Mabel, I'm Ford." Sighed Ford/Jillian, "She stole my body."

Mabel looked unsure, "Hey now…" she said.

"I'm an all star." Sighed Ford/Jillian.

"At least it's not what I was thinking." Said Mabel breathing a sigh of relief pocking up on Ford's mannerisms when he said that.

"What were you thinking." Said Dipper.

"Oh just that you were dating Jillian the same reason why you dated Yukino." Said Mabel.

"You know… I don't want to know why you think I dated Yukino." Said Dipper face palming.

"So you need help?" asked Mabel.

"Aren't you busy today?" asked Dipper.

"I was going to go on a date with Eve today, but we broke up the other day." Said Mabel, "Maybe I should have told you…"

Dipper sighed, it was combination of exasperation and relief.

"Yeah, we do need help." Said Dipper.

"Should I finish my walk with Waddles?" asked Mabel.

"I think we have time." Said Ford/Jillian

"Good idea, because our family's pets do seem to get the brunt of our body switching experiences." Sighed Dipper.

Mabel finished her walk, brought Waddles back to her room and they headed to the Mystery Shack along the way Dipper explained one of his plans.

"Wow… that's a surprising source for a math thing." Said Mabel.

"I'm probably going to avoid issuing the name if the carpet doesn't work." Said Dipper.

"Let's hope that she hasn't figured it out." Said Ford/Jillian.

Thankfully Jillian/Ford was distracted by the ability to use magic didn't research anyways.

They got to the Mystery Shack.

EarileR that morning, when Laxus had arrived Jillian/Ford told him to look for "Jillian" and to remove her from site.

However Laxus could tell immediately that wasn't the reason Ford and double-checked with Stan who confirmed she had failed the password.

When they came into the gift shop, Laxus saw them and knew right away that something was going on and Stan told him to call him if "Jillian" showed up.

"Hey Stan! Jillian's here!" called out Laxus.

Ford/Jillian sighed, hoping Stan would either figured out that there was an imposter or at least believe him.

Stan got there and looked at Ford/Jillian.

He could already tell.

"Hey now…" said Stan trying not to laugh.

"I'm an all star." Muttered Ford/Jillian.

"Please tell you didn't show her the carpet." Said Stan.

"No, turns out she has a stone that lets her switch bodies." Sighed Ford/Jillian.

"Huh…" said Stan, "Need help?"

"We got it." Said Mabel.

Stan shrugged and let them to go to the vending machine.

They got the vending machine and went down to the lab where Jillian/Ford was reading the Journals.

The door, opened and Jillian/Ford looked at them.

"Oh Natsu." Said Jillian/Ford, "What are you doing with her?"

Mabel started to laugh, she couldn't help it. IT was already too obvious it wasn't Ford.

"Oh man…" laughed Mabel, "You are so bad at it."

"What?" asked Jillian/Ford.

"You honestly think my family wouldn't believe me." Said Ford/Jillian.

"What?" asked Jillian/Ford.

"You just failed." Said Dipper, "You called me by my given name haven't you learned anything what shadowing him?"

Jillian/Ford paled.

That was when Jillian/Ford active Archive, "You're going to get it!"

However Dipper quickly made the word "Rope" in cursive.

"What?" asked Jillian/Ford.

Then Dipper used his telekinesis to quickly tie up Jillian/Ford.

"I'll go get the carpet." Said Dipper.

"I don't what you're up to. But there's nothing you can do." Said Jillian/Ford, "This is permanent. Just pretend you're me and no one will know."

"Don't you get it." Said Ford/Jillian, "No one was buying it."

"What?" said Jillian/Ford.

"Everyone who met you could tell you up to something." Said Ford/Jillian.

"You're kidding! But I was perfectly playing the love struck girl!" said Jillian/Ford, "I had the starring lead in most of my troop's plays."

Mabel had her cell phone out and read something out loud

"To say Jillian Ingram's performance was a train wreck would be too kind." Read Mabel, "I didn't believe that she was Blanche, all I saw was a girl who was simultaneously underacting and overacting…"

"Critics are all wrong!" yelled Jillian/Ford, "Also that's from one of my first pays, I've gotten much better since then."

"You do seem better than what this reviews says." Said Mabel with a shrug.

"You k now Michelle, she has a secret, a very dark secret that everyone in the Guild knows about." Said Ford/Jillian.

"Does that have to with those tests you were running on her when we first met?" asked Jillian.

"Yes." Answered Ford, "When we first met her, only two people figured out that she was hiding something. Myself and Dipper. On the other hand, when everyone met you, they could tell you were hiding something. Not to mention that we deal with imposters so that if a member of my family suspects one of us has been replaced, we have a trust password." Said Ford.

Jillian's eyes widened.

"At might be but we can't switch back." Said Jillian.

"You're wrong." Said Dipper brining in the carpet, "You see your stone is only the second thing that we encountered that swap bodies."

"Three if you count mom's thing with the changeling spell." Laughed Mabel.

"Which we personally haven't encountered yet." Sighed Dipper.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Said Ford/Jillian.

"Really? Tell me?" asked Jillian.

"The easy way is to the use the Electron carpet, which will hopefully work." Said Dipper.

"And the hard way then?" asked Jillian/Ford.

"There's a theorem that proves that if you add two more people in the mix we can fix this." Said Dipper.

"What? Seriously?" asked Jillian/Ford, "Prove it."

"All right." Said Dipper taking out a light pen and began to do the math, "You see…"

"Fine we'll do the easy way." Said Jillian/Ford.

"What are you bad at math?" laughed Mabel.

Jillian/Ford blushed.

"You are bad at math." said Mabel surprised.

They brought Jillian/Ford to the edge of the carpet, as she was still tied up.

Ford/Jillian built up static and zapped his body.

"Okay seriously." Muttered Jillian who was back in her own body and hadn't noticed, "That hurt."

Then she realized she was back in her own body. She blinked then tired to run for it. However once she was off the carpet, Mabel grabbed her by the arm.

"You're not getting away!" said Mabel.

"Let go of me!" yelled Jillian.

"No way." Said Mabel, "Where's that evil stone of yours."

"Don't worry." Said Ford as Dipper untied him he took it out and it was in his pocket, "I'm confiscating it."

'What!" yelled Jillian, "No way! That belongs to me."

"You tried to steal my life." Said Ford, "And if you keep it you'll just try to steal someone else's."

Jillian gritted her teeth.

"This isn't over!" yelled Jillian heading to the elevator, "I'll be back one day! And you will know pain!"

She left in the elevator.

"Add her to the list." Sighed Dipper.

"On it." Said Ford.

There was a list of various people that had vowed revenge, by this point in their lives just in case someone did vow revenge they would remember who they were.

"Well that took much shorter than expected." Sighed Mabel.

"I guess we should put this back." Said Dipper pointing to the carpet.

"Yeah, good idea." Said Mabel with a shrug.

"I should find a place to put this." Said Ford referring to the stone.

Later that day Ford decided to eat lunch at the Guild Hall.

"It's too bad that it was another dud." Said Mirajane.

"Mirajane, I knew she was up to something to being with." Said Ford.

"I know… but wouldn't have been nice if she was just up to something and hit had nothing to with you." Said Mirajane.

Ford sighed, "I know that what you put in." said Ford.

"I thought it was cute." Laughed Mirajane.

Ford sighed.

The Strongest Team watched this.

"hey does Ford have a crush on Mirajane?" asked Michelle.

"You just noticed now." Said Natsu.

"She's new remember." Said Lucy.

"Oh… yeah…" sighed Natsu.

"He's in Llllooove!" laughed Happy.

"I heard that!" yelled Ford.

And so, Jillian's evil plan was easily thwarted, then again see did seem like a small fish in a big pond and really had no idea what she was dealing with.

However only time will tell she would return and truly knew what she was dealing with.

But who knows… after all there is a long of people who vowed revenge against Ford for one reason or another, for he knew she was another drop in the bucket…

Next Time: Two more members of Zentopia show up when Mabel thinks it's a good idea for a girl's day. Meanwhile Pantherlily is still a little depressed about Coco... what does that have to do with anything? Find out next time!

A/N: There's a few things I have to say. First off Peter and Ray (the exclamation parakeets) were the idea of drakin6345 who though it would be a good idea to add pets for Dipper.

Also it took me a while to figure out how to handle Waddles, would he be really big or as some fan art shows him cute and still small. I thought it would be funnier if he was still cute and still small as he was from that farm... who knows what sort of hidden mutation he may have.

Also that theorem mentioned in the chapter is a real theorem about body swaps, it's called the Futurama Theorem.. why? Because it was invented for an episode of Futurama (The Prisoner of Benda if you you're wondering). I did hint at the source (and name) but decided not to go into too much detail...

Oh and I don't know if I'm going to bring back Jillian, I might, I might not... it depends on an upcoming arc I'm planning for after the current one (I'll go into details about that arc at another time).


	80. Girls Day Out

A/N: Something I forgot to mention last time is that there will be a chapter every now and then where Ford deals with romance in someway. It's not common, but it will happen sometimes, in fact the first two plots that weren't adapted from canon is a Ford romance chapter (not last chapter, a different chapter) anyways enjoy this one...

Chapter 80: Girls Day Out

Michelle was reading a book in the room she shared with Lucy, right now she didn't need to sleep due to not being human so she didn't sleep unless she was really bored or Lucy insisted.

Last night wasn't one of those nights. She looked over at Lucy sleeping when she woke up.

"How did you sleep?" asked Michelle.

"Okay." Sighed Lucy.

Meanwhile in Mabel room she looked around after waking up, she had a good night's sleep, after all these years she still suffered from nightmares and having a goodnight often left her in a good mood.

She looked over to Waddles.

"What do you think Waddles, you think that's a good idea?" asked Mabel.

Waddles oinked.

"All right!" cheered Mabel.

She left her room and headed to where the bathroom line was starting to form.

"Hey!" said Mabel.

"Morning Mabel." Said Lisanna.

"Now's not the time." Sighed Cana messaging a headache.

"I have an idea, it's probably going to be a slow day so how about we do a girl's day out." Said Mabel.

Everything became very quiet.

Everyone in line stared at Mabel.

"Seriously?" asked Wendy.

"That's a really bad idea." Said Cana.

That was when Yukino stepped out of the bathroom.

"I'm out." She said, she then stared at the everyone looking staring at Mabel.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Mabel wants to a do a girl's day out." Sighed Wendy.

"And…" said Yukino.

"Oh yeah you weren't there for the last one." Sighed Cana.

"What happened?" asked Yukino.

(Flashback)

The various women of the guild had weapons on hand as Mabel in her shooting Star Armor sat on a unicorn with a sword in hand.

"They have done some horrible things to us! Things I will not name! But it's time to strike back!" yelled Mabel, "We shall reclaim what we have lost and will win!"

The others cheered holding up their weapons and went to fight their enemies.

(End of Flashback)

"You don't want to know…." Sighed Cana.

"I know the last one didn't end up well. But it's been more than a year." Said Mabel

"What's going on?" asked Lucy approaching the line with Michelle.

"Mabel wants to do another girl's day out." Sighed Lisanna.

"Oh…" said Lucy becoming pale.

"Come on! It will be fun! And I'm sure it won't end in bloodshed again." Said Mabel.

"What?" asked both Michelle and Yukino.

The others who lived in the dorm got the feeling that there was a talk going on in the hallway.

"It will be fun!" said Mabel, "Come on we all need a day off away from the Guild and Craziness…"

"She's right!" said Grenda taking Mabel's side.

"You won't tell us what happened so you guys might be exaggerating it." Sighed Yukino.

"It might be fun." Said Michelle.

The others who weren't taking Mabel's side all sighed. It made sense that Grenda took Mabel's side, but they weren't being fair to Yukino and Michelle.

They all looked at each other.

"Fine…" sighed Candy as she was the Head Girl of the dorms.

"Yes!" cheered Mabel.

"All right!" cheered Grenda, "After all what's the worst that could happen?"

Before anyone could say anything.

"Don't answer that." Said Mabel.

Meanwhile at the Bridge complex a man with red hair wearing armor with a large spear and shield strapped to his back exited the building with a light green exceed he had glasses and wore the uniform of Zentopia.

"SO do you have any idea what we're supposed to be looking for?" asked the man.

"We're supposed to look for Lucy Heartfilia and find out where she's hiding the piece." Said the Exceed.

"Hey ladies!" said the man who got distracted by some pretty girls.

The Exceed sighed and face pawed.

"Wait… why are we here again?" asked the man remembering something.

"Because Mary, Coco and Sugarboy would be arrested if they come back here." Explained the Exceed.

"Oh yeah." Sighed the man.

"Come on let's go look for her." Sighed the Exceed.

"Yeah." Said the man.

Sometime later at the Guild Hall, Mirajane answered the phone.

"Hello?" answered Mirajane.

"Hi Mira." Said Lisanna on the other end.

"Did something come up?" asked Mirajane.

"Oh Mabel convinced all of us to go out on a Girl's Day out." Said Lisanna.

"Really?" asked Mirajane surprised.

"Yeah, so we're not coming to the Guild Hall unless something happens." Said Lisanna.

"Good luck." Said Mirajane.

"Thanks." Sighed Lisanna who hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" asked Erza.

"The girls dorm is having a day out." Said Mirajane.

Erza stared at Mirajane and sighed.

"Mabel's idea?" asked Erza.

"Mabel's idea." Sighed Mirajane.

"Really after the last one went I'm surprised they all agreed to another one." Said Levy who lived with Gajeel and Panther Lily and not in the dorms.

"I wonder why they didn't think of inviting us." Muttered Evergreen.

"Mabel probably did it on a whim," said Mirajane," And I don't think it's a good idea for you go with him."

"Why?" asked Evergreen.

"Knowing our luck you'll probably end up going into labor." Said Erza.

Evergreen was going to say something but realized.

"you're probably right." Said Evergreen.

"We can only hope that the day won't end in bloodshed… again." Sighed Mirajane.

Nearby, Panther Lily was eating a kiwi while sighing.

"What's wrong with Lily?" asked Mirajane.

"He's still thinking about what Coco said." Said Erza.

"It's still hard for him isn't it?" asked Mirajane.

"Yes." Sighed Erza.

"I hope he feels better soon." Sighed Mirajane.

Erza nodded.

Meanwhile Lucy was getting for the day when she noticed the Clock Piece, she knew that it would be something to take with her, she usually left it at the Guild Hall if she was doing a job, but today wasn't the day for that.

She grabbed a somewhat large backpack and put it in it there.

Michelle entered the room and noticed Lucy packing it.

"Oh good I was going to remind you." Said Michelle.

"Yeah." Sighed Lucy.

"Come on! Let's go!" cheered Michelle.

"You seem really excited." Said Lucy.

Michelle sighed, "Sorry it just sounds so much fun." She said.

"It wasn't fun last time though." Said Lucy.

"What happened?" asked Michelle.

"You know how the Magic Council sees us a menace who go on rampages?" asked Lucy, "It was like how they see us just up to eleven."

"Oh…" sad Michelle figuring it was big.

Not too long later the girls went to Greasy's dinner for breakfast.

"So…" said Mabel trying to get the ball rolling she then looked at Juvia, "How are things going with you and Gray?"

"It's going great! We have a date lined up for later this week!" said Juvia.

"Is Lyon still giving you trouble though?" asked Candy.

"You know he is." Sighed Juvia, "He keeps trying to convince me to break up with Gray and join Lamia Scale… I keep telling him I'm not interested!"

"It must be so hard to have two guys like that." Said Candy.

"It took a lot of work just to get Gray." Sighed Juvia.

"But how did that even happen?" asked Grenda.

"Come on give us the details already." Said Mabel.

Juvia paled.

"Come on if Juvia doesn't want to tell us, she doesn't have to." Said Cana.

Juvia looked at Cana surprised. Cana winked at her and Juvia realized what it meant and nodded.

"how are things going between you and Marius?" Cana asked Grenda quickly changing the subject.

"It's the same." Said Grenda with a shrug.

"Well how are things going between you and your boyfriend Marvelous?" asked Candy.

"I keep telling you! He's not my boyfriend." Said Marvelous blushing, "He's just a friend."

"Sure he is." Teased Cana.

"I refuse to let him date her! Even if they were interested." Said Carla, "Which they're not!"

The others laughed, causing Marvelous to blush even more.

"I'm back together with Eve!" said Mabel knowing that conversation would go nowhere.

"Oh… that's…" said Lisanna.

"I hope you stick together for a while." Said Candy.

"Should we talk about it?" asked Michelle .

"No it's fine." Said Lucy, "You'll get used to it. "

Not wanting to get into that Carla changed the subject.

"Pacifica, has anything changed between you and Dipper?" she asked.

"What?" asked Pacifica just blushing.

"Come on!" laughed Cana, "We all know you have a thing for Dipper."

"I don't have a thing for Dipper! He's just a friend." Said Pacifica.

"Don't lie." Laughed Wendy.

"Why else would you go with him a couple weeks ago to the first Star Wars showing." Said Mabel with a sly smile.

"Because he invited me." Said Pacifica blushing, "We just went as friends."

"Sure you did." Teased Lucy.

Pacifica looked at Lucy and she knew that she shouldn't have said anything due to the a certain fact.

"I could have said the same thing about Natsu." Said Pacifica.

"Wait… what about Natsu?" asked Michelle.

"You haven't told Michelle?" asked Pacifica shocked.

"Told me what?" asked Michelle.

Lucy sighed.

"I'm in love with Natsu." She admitted.

"What?" asked Michelle, "Does he know?"

"No." sighed Lucy.

"Are you planning to tell him?" asked Michelle.

"It's complicated." Sighed Lisanna.

"Why?" asked Michelle.

"Because I'm in love with him too." She sighed.

Michelle was very surprised.

"Wait you're both in love with him?" asked Michelle.

Both Lucy and Lisanna nodded.

"Why doesn't he know?" asked Michelle.

"Because he's too obvious to notice." Sighed Lucy.

"He hasn't figure out that both Lucy and Lisanna are in love with him." said Cana, "And it doesn't help that they both don't mind if the other gets him."

"It's the world's most polite love triangle." Said Candy adjusting her glasses.

"Wait, so no one's told Natsu?" asked Michelle.

"Happy has." Sighed Lisanna.

"But because it's Happy, Natsu just brushes it off as a joke." Sighed Lucy.

Michelle nodding realizing that Natsu wouldn't take Happy telling him that seriously.

Before the conversation could continue their food arrived with Lazy Susan with a large amount of food.

Mostly they got pancakes including Michelle.

"Wait Michelle you actually eat food?" asked Grenda.

"Oh yeah! For some reason I have a sense of taste." Said Michelle.

"Serially?" asked Cana.

"That's so weird." Said Grenda.

"Um… where does the food go?" asked Candy.

Michelle was about to answer.

"No!" said Carla, "Let's not discus that while we're eating."

"She has a point." Said Marvelous.

"Who do you think will be chosen for the Grand Magic Games this year?" asked Grenda.

As the subject moved to the Grand Magic Games the man showed up in Greasy's. As Gravity Falls was a town with a Bridge, no one batted an eye at a man in full armor any more.

He looked around and saw the table and blushed, so many cute girls at one table.

"Hey there ladies!" he said.

The group stared at him.

"Can we help you." Said Pacifica.

"The name's Dan Straight!" he said introduced himself.

Mabel laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked the man named Dan.

"Sorry it's just that your name is Dan Straight." Said Mabel.

"And?" asked Dan.

"You know… it's just one letter off from a certain phrase." She laughed.

Dan blinked but then realized what she was talking about.

In Earthland, Mary, Coco and Sugarboy were in a room together when they all got a bad feeling.

"Do you get that feeling?" asked Coco.

"It like feels like something we've always dreaded has finally happened." Said Mary.

Back in Gravity Falls…

"I never noticed." Laughed Dan.

"Seriously?" asked Pacifica.

"Maybe your friends didn't want to tell you." Said Carla.

"I'm in love!" he suddenly yelled out.

He loudly proclaimed his love for Mabel in various ways causing everyone in the diner to stare at him.

"Is he okay?" asked Lazy Susan.

"Just someone from Earthland." Sighed Cana.

"Oh okay! Make sense!" said Lazy Susan.

Once he was done with loud proclamations of love he began to flirt with Mabel.

"So tell me a little more about yourself." Said Dan.

"Um… I have a boyfriend." Said Mabel.

"You do." Said Dan, "Then dump him."

"I'm not dumping him because someone I don't even know wants me to." Said Mabel.

"Oh come on, I don't know who your boyfriend is, but I'm a member of the Legion Platoon." Said Dan with a big grin.

All of their eyes winded.

"You're a member of the Legion Platoon?" asked Lucy.

"That's right!" said Dan.

"Can we have the check and take out stuff!" called out Mabel.

Lazy Susan brought over the checks figuring they would pay separately along with a bunch of containers.

"Sorry, something just came up." Said Mabel as they all quickly began to pack up their food.

As they packed up their food, Dan noticed some of their guild marks.

"Wait! A second you're members of Fairy Tail!" he said surprised.

Mabel Requiped a large stack of money and handed it to Lazy Susan.

"Here's for the damage!" said Mabel.

She immediately requiped into her Shooting Star Armor.

"Wait! You're a member of Fairy Tail too!" yelled Dan in shock.

A lot of people stared at Dan, even those not in a fight.

"Dude! She's an S Class, was in last years Grand Magic Games and a couple months ago was Sorcerer's Weekly centerfold." Said Nate who was there.

"Whoa you're Queen Mab!" yelled Dan surprised, "No way!"

"Yeah I am." Said Mabel using this to distract him so that Lucy at least can escape.

"Oh man… I don't know if you're out opt my league or not." Said Dan.

"Yeah…" said Mabel by this point, Pacifica and Michelle had led Lucy out of the diner with the other packing up their breakfast just in case they still wanted breakfast.

"Requip!" called out Mabel requipping two swords.

The two began to fight, however Dan used his lance to stab Mabel's swords, which then glowed and shrunk to doll sized weapons.

"No way!" said Mabel as they shrank.

"My spear Habaraki can change the size of anything it stabs!" bragged Dan.

"That's kind of cool." Said Mabel.

"I know it is!" he said blushing. But then he became somewhat serious, "Tell me where Lucy Heartfilia is!"

"You just missed her!" said Mabel.

"What." Said Dan.

Dan looked around saw that the other girls had left during their extremely short fight.

"Well Mabel! I'll be back for a date another time! But I have to find Lucy!" said Dan.

He ran out of the diner, which made everyone else shrug and go back to breakfast.

"Here you're money back." Said Lazy Susan, "You fight didn't do any damage."

Mabel looked around as the fight was short indeed there wasn't any damage.

"Thanks." Said Mabel.

Meanwhile at the Women's dorm the light green Exceed had arrived.

"There is a chance that she has left it here for the day, but it's highly unlikely." Said the Green Exceed.

However he managed to get through.

However Freed had gotten a feeling that someone broke into the Women's dorm.

"Someone just broke into the women's dorm." He said.

"What?" asked Mirajane.

"IT could be someone looking for the Clock Piece." Said Erza.

"I'll handle it." Said Gajeel.

"You can't." said Erza.

"What why not!" yelled Gajeel.

"Because there's no one here to give you permission." Said Erza.

"Male Exceeds aren't bound to the rule." Said Panther Lily.

Gajeel smirked.

"Come on Pig Boy." Said Gajeel, "The three of us are going to deal with whoever is breaking in."

"Seriously?" asked Gideon.

"It's always a good idea to read an intruder's mind." Said Panther Lily.

Gideon sighed.

Meanwhile in the forest Lucy, Pacifica and Michelle all rested.

Michelle sighed.

"what's wrong?" asked Lucy.

"Why didn't you tell me about your feelings for Natsu." Said Michelle.

Lucy and Pacifica knew that chances were good that they had time to talk about this and did so.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Said Lucy.

"Why didn't you?" asked Michelle.

"Because I don't like talking about it." Sighed Lucy, "I do want to see Natsu happy, and Lisanna would make a good girlfriend for him… They are childhood friends…"

"Are you worried what if he ends up with someone else?" asked Michelle.

"A little…" sighed Lucy.

Michelle sighed… "I thought it was because you would think I would get jealous." Sighed Michelle.

"No that's not the reason." Said Lucy.

"I thought that was one of the reasons." Said Pacifica.

Both Lucy and Michelle stared at Pacifica.

"Please don't give your reasons." Said Michelle.

"Fine." Sighed Pacifica.

"Are you ever going to tell Natsu?" asked Michelle.

"If Natsu doesn't figure it out by next year a lot of the guild are going to tell him." said Pacifica.

"Seriously?" asked Michelle.

Lucy and Pacifica nodded.

"Maybe he'll finally notice one of you…" said Michelle.

Neither one answered.

"Hey!" called out a voice.

It was the rest of the girls.

"You found us fast." Said Michelle.

"I sniffed you out." Said Marvelous.

"Oh right…" said Michelle.

"Did you check to see if Mabel is still fighting?" asked Lucy.

"On it!" said Grenda.

She texted Mabel.

And got a text back.

"The fight was short. Looking for you now." Read Grenda.

"We'll go find her." Said Marvelous.

"Marvelous will sniff you out." typed Grenda.

"Okay!" was the response.

Meanwhile at the women's dorm, the green exceed had managed to break into Lucy and Michelle's room, he couldn't find the Clock Piece.

However he was reading Lucy's copy of "Key of the Starry Skies".

Panther Lily saw the door opened and he entered the room.

"You're an Exceed." Said Panther Lily Surprised.

"Yes, I take it there's some kind of alarm?" asked the Exceed adjusting his glasses.

"What are you doing here?" asked Panther Lily.

"We're looking for the piece that Lucy Heartfilia owns. I predicted that she would have it, but I did figure that chances were high that would be something of use. And I was right." Said the Exceed.

Panther Lily just looked at the Exceed.

However outside Gajeel and Gideon were there. Turned out the two were listening on what was going on, even eavesdropping.

"He's figured out where the other clock pieces are." Gideon told Panther Lily.

"I see…" responded Panther Lily.

"So you're Panther Lily, I've heard a lot about you." Said the Exceed.

"I see." Said Panther Lily, "I think you should leave now."

"What? Are you going to make me?" asked the Exceed.

"No it's just that people breaking into Lucy's room is something she really hates." Said Panther Lily.

"Seriously?" asked the Exceed.

"I'm not getting into a fight with you in here!" said Panther Lily who seemed nervous for some reasons.

"Okay… I think you're being honest…" said the Exceed unsure how to act.

Meanwhile just outside of town Mabel saw that the rest of the girls were heading towards her.

She waved at them.

However before she could respond, Dan jumped down from a tree and stabbed Lucy in the back with his spear.

"Watch out!" yelled Mabel.

But it was too late, he shrunk Lucy.

"Oh man!" yelled the tiny Lucy.

He picked her up.

"Oh you're so cute! But not at cute as my darling Mabel!" cooed Dan.

"Put me down!" said Lucy.

"Did you seriously just do that in front of us!" yelled Wendy.

Mable requiped in a light blue and gold armor, that had a white skirt, she wore her hair in a braid and had a sky blue ribbon head band in her hair, she also held a lighting spear similar to her mother's.

"He shrank my swords earlier! So if we hit him with long range attacks!" said Mabel.

"On it!" said Wendy requipping a an axe with a long handle.

"Okay! Got it!" said Candy turned into a cyborg from that was bright yellow and had two guns for arms.

"Well I should help out my former love rival!" said Juvia.

Wendy swiped her axe which sent out a large just of wind, Candy shot at Dan, Juvia sent out a blade of water while Mable sent out a huge bolt of lighting.

However Dan pulled out his shield which made all of their attack bounce back and all of them had to dodge the many attacks sent back at them.

""This is my shield Ricochet!" he said, "Any attack get bounced back!"

"Great…" said Pacifica.

"WE have to take him seriously remember, even if he is an idiot." Pointed out Cana.

"Oh come on!" said Dan.

"You're not getting Lucy!" yelled Michelle getting up.

"Wait! "said Pacifica deicing to stop her.

However Dan stabbed the two shrinking them.

"Oh no!" cried Lucy.

"Come along, I think Samuel might know of a way to tell us where the piece is." Said Dan taking Lucy away.

However there was a reason why they weren't fighting.

Mabel took out Ford's emergency call card and activated it.

"Hey Grunkle Ford!" she called out.

"Is something wrong Mabel?" asked Ford.

"No everything's fine!" said Mabel, "I was wondering… where's the size changing crystals are!"

"Why do you ask?" asked Ford.

"No particular reason!" said Mabel, "None what so ever!"

Turns out it was the day Dipper was helping out.

"Mabel… what happened today." Said Dipper on the other end.

"Nothing!" said Mabel.

"I know you called for a girl's day out." Said Dipper.

Mabel sighed.

"It's going better than last time and that's all we'll say." Said Carla, "Tell us where the crystals are."

On the other end Dipper and Ford looked at each other and sighed.

"hat happened." Sighed Dipper.

"We don't want you to worry. "said Mabel on other end.

"You're not helping." Said Dipper.

"It's the legion platoon." Sighed Wendy knowing that they wouldn't tell them unless they explain what's going on, "It's a guy with a size changing spear, he strand then kidnapped Lucy and also shrank Michelle and Pacifica."

"Please tell me you're serious." Sighed Ford.

"It's true." Said Mabel on the other end.

"You know… considering everything that happened, I think the Legion Platoon showing up to steal the clock piece isn't something to hide a bad thing." Said Dipper.

"Yes especially since your last girl's day out ended in blood shed." Said Ford, "Speaking of which do you still talk to Mipsy?"

Mipsy was the unicorn that Mabel rode into battle last time.

"Sometimes, just because she might be the nicer of the unicorns but she's still mean." Said Mabel.

"Mabel! The crystal!" yelled Pacifica who was now riding Lisanna's shoulder with Michelle.

"Sorry!" said Mabel.

Ford told them the location and they headed to get there.

Back at the women's dorm, Panther Lily and the exceed left the dorm.

"It seems like he has back up outside." Thought the Exceed.

"He's on to us." Gideon told Panther Lily, "We're going to hide."

Panther Lily didn't do anything to alert the other Exceed.

They got outside and the Exceed was surprised.

"What is it?" asked Panther Lily.

"I was expecting an ambush of some kind." Said the Exceed.

"Well there isn't." said Panther Lily.

"Fairy Tail isn't as predicable as I thought…" said the exceed, "Unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Panther Lily.

The Exceed looked around.

"Keep distracting him, I have an idea." Said Gideon's' voice.

"You have a way to predict my moves as well." Said the exceed.

That was when the exceed grew, turned out he had a battle form like Panther Lily did.

"Please tell me you're plan will still work." Thought Panther Lily.

"Don't worry it will…" replied Gideon.

Panther Lily grew to his battle size as well.

Meanwhile Dan was looking around the forest.

"Where was I supposed to meet him again." Sighed Dan.

"How did you even find us?" asked Lucy.

"Oh I asked a strange little bearded man." Said Dan, "He told me where you were."

"Of course one of them told you." Sighed Lucy.

Lucy sighed then realized something.

"Open! Gate of the Gold Bull! Taurus!" called out Lucy.

She summoned Taurus however…

He was just as a small as Lucy.

"You have to be kidding me!" yelled Lucy.

"What happened!" yelled Taurus.

"Oh look at the tiny little guy!" said Dan.

Lucy sighed.

"This is so embarrassing." She said.

"Miss Lucy! What should I dooooo?" asked Taurus.

"I have no idea!" yelled Lucy.

Dan however stepped on Taurus making Lucy sigh as Taurus left due to his injuries.

"You're not going to get away with this!" yelled Lucy.

"Don't worry you have to just give us what we want and we'll let you go." Said Dan.

"That didn't mean you had to shrink my friends!" said Lucy.

Dan blinked.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that." He admitted.

"You think!" yelled Lucy.

Lucy sighed, "Hopefully they're get one of the crystals." Though Lucy.

With the group they decided to spilt up.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Mabel.

"I'm sure." Said Pacifica with Michelle.

"I don't' know if he can shrink us even further." Said Michelle.

"I'll go with them. "said Wendy.

"Don't' worry, we'll make sure they're fine." Said Lisanna.

"That's right." Said Yukino.

"We'll go with Mabel." Said Grenda.

"Yeah." Agreed Candy.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Marvelous.

"I guess that means we should go with you guys." Said Cana.

"yeah." Said Juvia.

"Why do you two sound annoyed?" asked Carla.

"Because I faced the Legion Platoon before, I didn't even fight her, they made me fight Gajeel." Said Cana.

"I don't know." Answered Juvia.

"Don't worry I have an idea." Said Pacifica, "One that would work…"

Meanwhile back at the Women's dorm, the two exceed fought.

The exceed us his claws to block Panther Lily's attacks.

Over the course of the last several years, Gideon had honed his telekinesis skills that he could steal something from someone's person without them noticing. And that was his plan.

As they fought the exceed didn't noticed a book fly away from him.

Panther Lily smirked but figured it would be better if the battle continued for a few more minutes.

Back with Dan and the shrunken Lucy.

"You're not going to get away this!" yelled Lucy.

"Come on! Just give me the piece and I'll let you go." Said Dan.

"I won't! My father asked me to protect it!" said Lucy.

"Really?" asked Dan.

Lucy nodded.

"Sorry but orders are orders." Sighed Dan.

Lucy sighed.

"There you are!" said a voice.

They turned to see the group that went to rescue Lucy.

"Oh you're here?" asked Dan, "But Mabel isn't here…"

He sighed loudly.

"Give us Lucy back now!" said Pacifica.

Lisanna put Pacifica onto the ground.

"Open! Gate of the Great Bear! Alioth!" called out Pacifica.

The ground below Pacifica began to glow at the spirit was summoned, it took the form of a gigantic blue bear robot that was several stories tall. Pacifica stood on the head proudly.

"My strongest spirit!" bragged Pacifica then she noticed something.

While it would have been several stories story, it was proportional as big as it should have been due to Pacifica's size.

It was the size of say Happy.

"Seriously." Sighed Pacifica.

"Oh what a cute little guy!" said Dan bending down to pet it.

Then Alioth began to maul his face.

Thanks the mauling, Lucy managed to get away.

However she did end up dropping her backpack and didn't notice.

"Hey!" called out Mabel.

The others arrived with the crystal and thankfully Mabel had a flashlight on her.

"Whoa! Did he shrunk Alioth too?" asked Candy.

"No it's because I'm tiny." Said Pacifica.

Alioth stopped attacking Dan.

"Hey let's try something." Said Mabel.

She regrew Pacifica first, and due to this it made Alioth big as well.

The gigantic robotic bear spirit smiled and began to stomp on Dan… many times.

"That's enoguh, I think he learned his lesson." Said Pacifica.

Alioth nodded and then disappeared.

"Let's just head to the Guild Hall." Sighed Lucy as she turned to her normal size.

"Yeah, even I think today was a bust." Sighed Mabel.

"It's not your fault." Said Candy.

"Yeah, who knew that today would be the day that the Legion Platoon would show up." Said Wendy.

They all looked at Carla.

"If I would have foresaw it I would have told you." Said Carla.

They all shrugged and left beaten up Dan on the ground.

Back at the women's dorm… Panther Lily sighed.

"I realized something what's the point of fighting." Said Panther Lily.

The exceed shrank back to hi normal size.

"You have a point." He said adjusting his glasses, "Why are we fighting Big Brother."

"What did you call me?" asked Panther Lily.

"You are my senior." Said the exceed, "My name is Samuel by the way."

"I see…" said Panther Lily.

"My work is done here." Said Samuel, "I should find Dan before he's accused of sexual harassment."

Panther Lily sighed as Samuel flew away.

Once he was out of site, Gideon came out of his hiding spot holding what appeared to be a sketchbook.

"Got it." Said Gideon, "Unless he memorized it he doesn't have the other locations of the other pieces."

"Seriously!" yelled Gajeel, "You couldn't let me fight him!"

Both Panther Lily and Gideon sighed.

Meanwhile, Dan woke up from his beating. That was when he noticed Lucy's shrunken backpack. He looked at it and then stabbed it, he opened and found it was the Clock Piece.

"Oh yeah! Score!" he cheered.

"You have the piece?" asked Samuel showing up.

"Got it!" said Dan.

"What happened to you?" asked Samuel.

"I got mauled by a giant robot bear." Said Dan.

Samuel looked at him.

"Look about right." He said.

"Let's go back." Said Samuel.

"Dan Straight!" he said with a smirk.

"What did you say." Said Samuel.

"What?" said Dan.

"You found out didn't you?" asked Samuel..

"Dan straight I did!" he said with a cheeky grin.

Samuel just face pawed.

With the girls they were heading back to the Guild Hall when Michelle noticed that Lucy's backpack was missing.

"Oh no!" said Michelle, "Your backpack."

"Oh man! This is bad!" said Lucy.

"The piece was in that backpack wasn't it?" asked Cana.

"It was." Said Lucy.

"Let's wait at the guild hall and see if it show up there, if not we're look for it later." Said Yukino.

"Remember if he does have it the TSA will bring it back." Said Mabel.

"I still can't belie we're relaying on the TSA to help us." Sighed Wendy.

At the Bridge Complex both Samuel and Dan arrived and put the backpack piece through the X-Ray.

Of course it came up with the alert.

"Put your hands and paws up!" yelled one of the agents, "You are under arrest for stolen property!"

Meanwhile the girls made it to the Guild Hall.

"What happened?" asked Erza.

"We didn't have much of a day." Sighed Mabel.

"A crazy Legion Platoon member showed up." Said Candy.

"He couldn't be that crazy." Said Erza.

"He kept proclaiming his love for Lucy is various ways." Said Grenda.

"It was very strange." Said Juvia.

Everyone briefly looked at Juvia and decided not to say anything.

"We're back!" called out Gideon.

They saw that Lucy was there.

Panther Lily sighed deciding to treat it like a Band-Aid.

"A member of the legion broke into your room." He said.

"What?" asked Lucy, "How?"

"He was an Exceed." Said Panther Lily, "But I didn't go through any of your stuff! I promise! I just make sure he got out."

Lucy could tell that Panther Lily was being honest.

"That's very sweet." Said Lucy, "And it's nice you have respect for people's privacy… UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!"

"Blubs called in Natsu and Gray today." Said Mirajane.

"Oh…" sad Lucy.

That was when Dipper showed up.

"Is everything okay?" asked Dipper, "I came here as soon as I could!"

Before they could answer.

"McGuffin delivery!" said the TSA Agent who was the same one as last time.

"It's fine…" said Lucy taking the Clock Piece.

"My one complaint though…" said Mabel, "It's not even noon yet!"

"Maybe you can try again in a month or so…" said Evergreen with a certain look.

"As long as it doesn't end up like last time I'm sure it will be fine." Said Mirajane.

"Wait! You guys want to do it?" asked Mabel.

"Wait until after I have Oberon though." Said Evergreen.

"Sounds like fun." Said Mabel.

The others were worried, but hopefully Mabel forget all about it…

She didn't but that's a story for another time…

Anyways at the holding room. Both Dan and Samuel sat on chairs.

Samuel looked angry.

"What happened?" asked Dan.

"My calculations are missing." Said Samuel.

"What?" asked Dan then he remembered, "Where did you lose them."

"I'm sure they were stolen." Said Samuel, "That's why he was acting so strangely. I don't know… but he stole them."

"Is that important?" asked Dan.

"I found out the locations for the other pieces." Said Samuel.

That was when the same man who posted bail last time showed up.

"I posted bail." He sighed.

"Sorry about it." Said Dan.

"It's all right, we should have known that would happen this time." Said the man.

While the Legion Platoon was still a threat they didn't know what was going to happen in the future with them.

And hopefully the next time they would have a girl's day out it would go well… but once again that's a story for another time…

At least the TSA was able to help again… which is something that shouldn't be said…

Next Time: Romeo's best friend retunes from a long job in Earthland. On a hike they discover a Super Villain with plans to take over Gravity Falls! Meanwhile a bunch of Jersey Devils show up and cause problems. Unfortunately they're so infuriating no one can stop them, will Erza be able to find someone who can? Find out next time!

A/N: I don't know if the person who came up with Dan's name was aware of the phrase "Damn Straight!" but if they weren't that's a really funny coincidence. Also I will have at some point a fight between Gideon and Dan over Mabel who will just be annoyed by the fight.

Oh and in case you were wondering Alioth is one of the names of the brightest star in Ursa Major. And yeah, I had to give Pacifica that spirit for obvious reasons...

Oh also I had originally intended to reveal the world's most polite love triangle in the first Post Time Skip Chapter, but I couldn't figure out where to put it, so I put in this one since it fit, same with Marvelous' not boyfriend... and I will confirmed they're just friends though everyone thinks other wise.


	81. Sky Friends

A/N: There is a character mentioned in the chapter, he won't appear until next chapter, but drakin6345 came up with him. Also happy early birthday! Hope you like the scene I wrote about him!

Chapter 81: Sky Friends

Romeo was hanging out by the door of the Guild Hall. His best friend was coming back from a job. He didn't have many friends outside of the Guild, however there was another wizard that he had a few things in common with.

Although the big one was that she was also from Earthland and was forced to attend school from her Branch Head.

"So she's coming back today?" asked Wendy approaching him.

"Yeah." Said Romeo.

"What happened again?" asked Wendy.

"Her cousin dragged her on a big Earthland job because it sounds like her Master wants her to be in the Games this year." Said Romeo.

"Can't blame her." Said Wendy with a shrug, "She is one of the strongest in her guild."

"Yeah." Said Romeo.

"Hey don't get down…" said Wendy, "You might be able to be in the Grand Magic Games one day, like Dipper and Mabel."

Before Romeo could say something a voice called his name.

Romeo turned and saw a girl who was a couple years older with bright pink hair, weird an outfit running towards him.

"Sherria!" he said.

The girl smiled however she tripped over a rock.

Wendy shrugged and went inside while Romeo went to help her up.

"You okay?" asked Romeo.

"I'm fine." Laughed Sherria.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Romeo.

"I don't know… there's so much to do." Said Sherria.

"Want to get something to eat?" asked Romeo.

"Sure." Said Sherria, "Guild Hall or somewhere else?"

"Hey it looks like Romeo's girlfriend is back!" they heard Happy call out.

"Let's go to Greasy's." said Romeo.

"Good idea." Laughed Sherria.

Meanwhile in the Guild Hall, Dipper and Mabel were at the request board.

"Get rid of some Jersey Devils?" asked Mabel, "That one looks interesting."

"Let's do it." Said Dipper.

They showed it to Mirajane and went on the job.

Meanwhile at Greasy's Sherria and Romeo were eating lunch.

"So how did the job go?" asked Romeo.

"Really well." Said Sherria.

"So you really think that you're going to be n the Grand Magic Games?" asked Romeo.

"Granny pretty much told me." Said Sherria.

Romeo sighed.

"Maybe in a few years you'll be able to be in it." Said Sherria.

"I don't know I have to be really good." Said Romeo.

"You could always barrow my book and see if you could learn any magic in it." Said Sherria.

"Two years ago our team was Five Dragon Slayers." Said Romeo.

"Oh right…" sighed Sherria.

"If I'm going to be in a team it's going to because of my skills not because of strong magic." Said Romeo.

Sherria smiled, "You have a point."

"Oh aren't you cute together." Cooed Lazy Susan.

Both of them sighed.

"We've been through this we're not dating." Said Sherria.

"Yeah, we're just friends." Said Romeo.

Lazy Susan just laughed it off.

"I hate that almost everyone think we're dating." Sighed Sherria, "I mean come on we're like Dipper and Wendy!"

"Yeah, but Dipper had a huge crush on Wendy when he first moved here!" said a random person in the crowd.

"I like someone else." Muttered Sherria.

"So you want to go on a walk through the woods." Said Romeo trying to change the subject.

"Sure…" said Sherria.

However the earlier topic got back on track… why… well…

That was when Gray and Juvia showed up.

"You!" yelled Sherria glaring at Juvia.

"Oh Sherria… you're back." Said Juvia.

"That's right!" said Sherria, "And Lyon is mine! Got that!"

Juvia latched onto Gray.

"We've been through this… I'm love with Gray and we're dating." Said Juvia.

Gray looked at Romeo and both of them sighed. They had gotten used to their girlfriend and best friend arguing like that.

Meanwhile with Dipper and Mabel they headed to where their job is.

"You think it will be easy?" asked Mabel.

"I don't know, from what Ford told me, Jersey Devils can shrug off magic most of the time." Said Dipper.

"How is that possible?" asked Mabel.

"I have to read what Ford wrote about them." Said Dipper, "I never encountered them before."

"Maybe they will be easy." Said Mabel with a shrug.

That was when a beer can hit Dipper in the head.

They looked where it came from.

They saw a bunch of creatures, they were bipedal deer like animals with large batwings.

However that wasn't the strangest thing about them, they had tattoos on their arms, many of them were wearing sunglasses and were wearing clothes like tank tops and shorts.

"Those are definitely our Jersey Devils." Said Dipper with his eye twitching.

Mabel started to laugh.

"Come on let's try t get rid of them." Said Dipper.

"Yeah." Said Mabel.

They walked over to the Jersey Devils.

"Hey there." Said Dipper.

"Oh look at this piece of cabbage!" yelled one of them.

"Wonder what he wants." Said another.

"I was hoping that you would leave." Said Dipper, "Be me and my sister have to get serious."

However the Jersey Devils had turned their attention towards Mabel.

"Hey babe!" said one of them trying to flex but Jersey Devil are quite thin so it didn't work.

"You're hot!" yelled another.

"Yeah sorry… I'm interested in you." Said Mabel, "You're making fun of my brother!"

"Excuse me!" said Dipper, "Did you hear my threat?"

"You seriously think you stick boy and your amazingly hot sister can beat us." Said one of them.

"Yes" said Dipper.

"Joey! Hold my beer I'm going to show stick boy he can't beat us!" said one of them.

"But D-Man! Who's going to hold my beer!" said the one named Joey.

"Not my problem!" yelled D-Man.

"Requip!" called out Mabel.

She was now dressed in gleaming white armor with white feathered wing on her back, her hair was still in a pony tail.

This was the White Wing Armor, her personal variation of the Black Wing Armor.

"Oh look at her!" said one of them.

"She really is an Angel!" said D-Man.

Mabel looked her eyes.

Dipper activated wings.

"All right you ready Dipping Sauce?" asked Mabel.

"Oh yeah!" said Dipper.

Mabel flew at one, punching one of them.

Dipper flew at them and hit them with the black of his sword, hoping that would be enough.

They saw that the Jersey Devils were all unaffected by their attacks.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper surprised.

"Time to step it up then!" said Mabel.

She requiped into her Fire Princess Armor.

"Are you sure that will work?" asked Dipper.

It will, I can feel it" said Mabel.

Dipper sighed getting a feeling like it wouldn't. work.

"Whoa! Wicked transformations!" said one of the unnamed Jersey Devils.

"Wicked? What are we from Boston now?" asked one of the others ones.

"Eh just shut up." Said one of the unnamed ones.

However Mabel made a star shaped slash in the air, it created a star shaped fireball and she launches at them.

"Flame Star!" said Mabel.

The attack hit the Jersey Devils.

Mabel smiled.

That should take care of them." Said Mabel.

"Really you're strongest fire move?" asked Dipper.

Mabel just smiled.

However the flames cleared, and the Jersey Devils were fine.

Both of them were shocked.

"What were you trying to do you crazy broad!" yelled one of them.

"Seriously!" yelled another.

"Take it back that you're an angel!" said a third.

Dipper sighed.

"Mabel… you think." Said Dipper.

"You don't mean…" said Mabel.

Dipper nodded.

"If Ford is right and magic doesn't do much then we'll need our strongest attack." Said Dipper.

"Which element?" asked Mabel.

"How about Light." Said Dipper.

Mabel requiped in a gleaming golden armor with her hair down. She summoned a staff.

Both of them held hands and began to glow.

"Solid Script Light!" he called out.

Mabel summoned a bright light from her staff.

"Unison Raid!" both of them called out.

The two lights combined and hit tem the Jersey Devils.

"All right!" cheered Mabel requiped into her normal clothing.

However when the light cleared they both stared at the site.

"Seriously! You just flashed a bright light on us." Said Joey.

"That seriously did nothing." Said D-Man.

"No way." Said Dipper.

"They were able to withstand a Unison Raid." Said Mabel.

D-Man flew over to Dipper and punched him in the face.

All of them gathered around Mabel.

"Hey girl! You know I like you stuff!" said one of the Jersey Devils.

"Hey! She's mine" said another.

Mabel shudder as all of them either fought over her or hit on hit her.

She requiped a smoke bomb.

"Smoke Bomb!" She called out.

In the confusion she grabbed Dipper and the two ran.

"This job isn't worth it." Said Dipper.

"You said it." Muttered Mabel shuddering at the fact a horde of Jersey Devils were hitting on her.

Meanwhile with Sherria and Romeo they decided to go on a walk through the forest.

"And then it turned out it was just a…" said Sherria telling him what happened on the job.

That was when they noticed a bunch of men wearing matching out fits.

They immediately ducked behind a tree.

"So Gravity Falls." Said one of the men.

"The boss wants to take this town why?" asked one of them.

"Seriously you don't know… there's guild branches of the ones in Fiore plus there's a lot of strange stuff going on here that he wants." Said another of them.

Romeo and Sherria looked at each other.

"Supper Villain?" asked Sherria.

"Looks like it." Said Romeo.

"Must not be a smart one if he's trying to attack Gravity Falls." Said Sherria.

"What's your Guild's Stance on dealing with Super Villains again?" asked Romeo.

"Defeat them if you find them," said Sherria.

"Good, same as Fairy Tail's." said Romeo.

The henchmen (as they were obviously what they were) walked away and the two followed.

Back at the Guild Hall Dipper and Mabel were sitting at the bar drinking.

Mirajane gave her a milkshake that covered in sprinkles.

"Leave the Sprinkles." Said Mabel.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Sting approaching with Lector, Rogue and Forsch.

"We had to quit a job." Said Dipper.

"It was annoying and there's no way we could beat them in any way." Said Mabel.

"That sounds rather pathetic if you ask me." Said Sting.

"What's that supposed to mean." Said Dipper.

"You're both S Class Wizards." Said Sting, "And you couldn't what…"

"A bunch of Jersey Devils." Said Mabel.

"Honestly that doesn't sound like much." Said Rogue.

"Really?" asked Mabel.

"I didn't mean it like that." Said Rogue.

"It sounds like you didn't try at all." Said Sting.

"They withstood a unison raid." Said Dipper.

"You're kidding." Said Sting.

"Why would we lie about something like that." Said Mabel.

"You were not up for the job and just lying about that." Said Lector.

"Yeah." Said Forsch.

"Fine then do the job yourself and see if you can do it." Said Dipper.

"Fine then we will. "said Sting.

The Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail and their Exceed Partners left to do the job.

Back with Romeo and Sherria they both followed the henchmen to a building that looked new and old at the same time.

"How was this built." Said Sherria.

"We're dealing with magic." Said Romeo.

"Good point." Said Sherria.

They found a place to look in and saw a woman sitting on a throne holding Crystal balls in her hand.

"So tell made have you started reconnaissance on the two Guilds I asked you to." Said the woman.

"We have." Said one of the henchmen.

"So yell m have you gotten any information about Erza Pines and Jura yet." Sid the woman.

"Only some…" said one of the henchmen, 'And only about Erza. We belie we should go after her children first."

"Why her children… they very powerful as well." Said the woman.

"No I meant her younger children. The ones she had with her second husband, not Natsu and Mabel." Said the henchman.

"Oh yes… I had almost forgot about them." Said the woman.

"Not mention those two old men she cares about." Said another of the henchmen.

"Using all of them we can easily take out of the entire Pines Family." Said the woman with an evil smile, "Now what about Jura?"

"I don't know…" said the henchman, "I just don't know how to get rid of him… I… I…"

The woman glared at the man and made the crystal balls hover in mid air.

They then reshaped into more pointed formed and she managed made them fly past the one who was supposed to come up with a plan involving Jura.

It didn't kill him but he did have cuts on hos cheeks and arms.

"I will not tolerate failure… come up with a plan and deal with him." said the woman.

"Yes Madame Zirconia!" said the henchman.

The woman smiled at the crystals flew back to her and she began to play with the crystal balls again.

Romeo took out his phone and searched for her.

"Madame Zirconia." He whispered, "Uses Crystal Magic. Has been foiled numerous times through out the country. Seems to be a low class threat."

"Looks like we have a bunch of little spies here." Said a group f henchmen finding them.

The two were surrounded.

Romeo smirked and sent an orange flame at them.

He ended up missing but it sent off an explosion next to them.

However the henchmen began to gag.

"Oh man what is that stench!" yelled one of the henchmen.

"Oh man I'm going to vomit!" yelled another of them.

Sherria on the other hand created a small black tornado and they got away.

However both of them were obvers secret Camera.

And Madame Zirconia saw this footage.

"One is a member of Fairy Tail and if it is true the other is a member of Lamia Scale." She said, "So… it looks like I will have the first move after all."

Meanwhile at the Guild Hall. A somewhat battered and beaten Sting and Rogue arrived with Forsch and Lector.

Both sat next to Dipper and Mabel.

"Five Vanilla Shakes with a bright light sheng on them." Said Sting, "And don't skimp on the whipped cream."

Mirajane did just that and shined a bright light on the mulches providing someone for Rogue.

"You weren't kidding about the unison raid thing." Said Sting.

Rouge began to "drink" the milkshake's shadows.

"We hit them with a lot of attacks but they didn't do anything." Said Rogue.

"And then…" said Sting.

(Flashback)

Nothing's working." Muttered Sting.

"So should we?" asked Rogue.

Sting nodded.

Dipper and Mabel weren't the only twin themed team that could use Unison Raid.

The two combined their magic with a shout of "Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!" shouted the two of them.

"All right! That got them!" Said Lector.

The dust cleared and they saw that the Jersey Devils were untouched and all four of them were shocked.

"Oh no…" said Forsch.

"You have got to be kidding me." Muttered Lector.

The two dragon slayers just steered at this.

'"You want to make something out of it pretty boy! "said D-Man, "Cause I'll make something out of it."

"Yeah pretty boys!" said an other of the Jersey Devils.

Before they could respond all of the Jersey Devil flew towards them and began to beat them up.

The two dragon slayers punched their way out.

"I'm done." Muttered Sting, "I'm not dealing with them any more."

He left followed by Rogue managing to get away from the Jersey Devils.

(End of Flashback)

"You were right… whatever those things are..." said Sting.

"Jersey Devils." Corrected Dipper.

"Well whatever… they're not normal, if they can withstand two unison raids." Said Sting.

"You said it." Muttered Dipper.

"What seriously… all of you couldn't finish the job." Said Natsu.

All four of them glared at Natsu.

"They withstood two unison raids!" said Dipper.

"Please you're both exaggerating." Said Natsu.

"Unison Raid?" asked Michelle.

"It's a very powerful spell that combines two magic." Said Lucy.

"Come on! Let's go prove them that they're wrong." Said Natsu.

"Sure why not." Said Gray.

Lucy and Michelle sighed.

"This is going to end badly." Sighed Lucy.

"I don't know… maybe they are exaggerating thing." sad Michelle.

Lucy just sighed.

Outside of the building Romeo and Sherria began to plan out how to infiltrate the building.

"So how do we go about it." Said Romeo.

"She seemed to have her bases covered with the henchman." Said Sherria, "I don't' know."

"Or you could get caught on severity camera and we can capture you." Said a voice.

They turned to see all of the henchmen now wearing gas masks.

"We're not falling for the who orange fire thing again." Said one of the henchmen.

Both of them got ready for to fight them.

Then they noticed a tidal wave of water heading for them.

"What the!" yelled one of the henchmen.

Romeo and Sherria both jumped to a nearby tree while the henchmen all were sent away by the water.

"Huh… I wonder what that we." Said Sherria.

"My guess. Lucy." Said Romeo.

"Oh…" said Sherria, "You think it's bad."

"I'm sure whatever they were fighting is defeated now." Said Romeo.

"Good point." Said Sherria.

When the water cleared they both ran for it.

With the Strongest Team's fight…

Lucy had summoned Aquarius from a mud puddle cratering the fight. She upset about that at first.

Then the Jersey Devils started to hit on her.

So she let loose on them without hitting Lucy.

However the Jersey Devils just stood there.

"Hey! What's up with trying to bring the beach here!" yelled one of them.

"Or are you trying to say something else!" yelled Joey.

"Listen!" yelled Aquarius, "Don't summon me anytime soon! GOT THAT!"

Lucy nodded.

Then Aquarius disappeared.

"That was scary…" said Michele.

"What you want to fight." Said Natsu who was covered in bruises.

Gray and Lucy looked at each other.

They both punched Natsu in the head and Gray created a cart to carry Natsu in.

"Let's just get out of here." Said Gray.

"Aye…" sighed Happy knowing they weren't going to win this battle.

And so they fled the Jersey Devil before they could hit on the girls or beat up Gray and Natsu even more.

Elsewhere in the forest. Sherria and Romeo were discussing what they should do.

"Will it work?" asked Romeo.

"Don't worry it will." Said Sherria.

That was when they were once again surrounded by the water logged henchmen.

"You seriously thing you will get away this time!" said one of them.

"That weird Tsunami caught us of gaud last time! But we won't make the same mistake!" said one of them.

Both of them were prepared to fight.

However they were both tied up with ropes and electrocuted.

Both of them fell down.

"Madame Zirconia will be happy with them." Said one of the henchmen.

Meanwhile at the Guild Hall, the bar was pretty much full; of people sulking as well as Pacifica.

Then they all noticed Pacifica.

"Wait a second! You didn't fight the Jersey Devils." Said Natsu.

"What I can't sulk at the bar." Said Pacifica.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucy.

"My uncle is moving back to Gravity Falls." Said Pacifica, "He and dad don't get along. He moved away before I was born and I never met him."

"Really? Why did he move?" asked Mabel.

"Because he's rich. Also he travels the world as a big game hunting." Explained Pacifica.

"Cornering how your house is decorated with taxidermy animals and paints of all of the hunts your ancestors did, I shouldn't be surprised."." Said Dipper.

"So if you never met the guy why are you sulking?" asked Gray.

"Because dad keeps calling me to vent." Said Pacifica.

That was when her phone began to ring with the Imperial March.

She hung it up.

"You have that as your dad's ringtone?" asked Sting.

Lucy and Mabel had certain looks on her face.

"I figured it would fit okay." Said Pacifica, "Besides it's a good sign that he's going to complain about Uncle Nathan."

"Wait Nathan Northwest?" asked Marius, "I think I remember hearing his name before."

"Do you remember anything about him? Mom won't say anything and everything dad says about him is complaining." Said Pacifica.

"Not off the top of my head. I'm sorry." Said Marius.

Pacifica sighed when he said that.

Before the conversation could continue the next team that went after the Jersey Devil Shambled in.

Turned out Gajeel too expressed doubt even after hearing that they took two Unison Raids and Aquarius.

Of course he was also joined by Gideon and Panther Lily. Gideon looked extremely disheveled while Panther Lily looked pretty bad but not as bad as Gideon.

"You all right Gideon?" asked Mabel.

"I read their minds…" said Gideon he shuddered, "Why did I think that was a good idea."

"I'll for whatever he orders." Said Mabel.

"I'll pay for the next one." Said Gray.

Everyone in the Guild Hall looked at Gray.

"What? You want to read their minds after dealing with them?" asked Gray.

"Okay…" said Natsu.

"You got a point." Said Sting.

"Can't really blame you." Said Dipper.

Erza came into the Guild Hall.

"Is everything all right?" asked Erza.

"Where were you all day?" asked Natsu.

The next generation of Fairy Tail were there covered in web.

"We got kidnaped by Commie Spiders and they tried to brainwash us!" said Simone.

"But we're fine now…" said Millie.

"Can someone tell me how to restore glorious mother Russia?" asked Stany.

"Mostly…" said Millie.

So what happened while I was away." Said Erza.

They told them what happened with the Jersey Devil.

"I see." Said Erza, "Have you tried calling Ford yet?"

"I should have." Sighed Dipper.

He was about to call Ford but then Pacifica's phone rang once again with the Imperial March, of course she hit Ignore.

Meanwhile in Madame Zirconia's HQ both Romeo and Sherria were both hanging by ropes in front of her.

"This is perfect. Two young members of the guilds." Said Madame Zirconia, "Whoever come to rescue them we can strike them down very easily."

"I have a question!" said one of her henchmen.

"Yes." Said Madame Zirconia.

"Why aren't we going after Blue Pegasus?" asked the henchmen.

"Have I not explained it yet?" asked Madame Zirconia.

The other henchmen all had confused looks on their faces.

"It's because they're the only one not headed by a Wizard Saint." Said Madame Zirconia.

"Oh!" said many of the henchmen.

This was when Sherria began to wake up and she began to glow.

"What." Said one of them.

Turns out Romeo had woke up too and his ropes began to burn.

He landed with a thud and he burnt the ropes holding Sherria who landed on her feet. She went over and any wounds he had began to heal.

Indeed, the magic that she used gave her the ability to heal, which is extremely rare.

"What! How are you able to get free." Said Madame Zirconia.

"You tied us with ropes." Pointed out Romeo, "And I'm a fire wizard."

"What about your injuries." Said Madame Zirconia.

"Oh I have heal magic." Said Sherria.

"What!" yelled Madame Zirconia, "That impossible! Everything I heard about magic says that healing spells is nearly impossible.

"It's true…" said Sherria, "Unless you use Slayer magic."

"Wait you use Dragon Slayer Magic?" asked Madame Zirconia.

"No… I use God Slayer Magic." Said Sherria.

Madame Zirconia was shocked by this.

Back at the Guild Hall.

"All right." Said Ford holding a light pen, "Jersey Devil's have a very unique defense… if they fight something and they perceive it as a threat, then they can get injured. But if the thing they are fighting are something they don't think are a threat they can get hurt."

"Okay… that's just weird." Said Natsu.

"It is unique." Said Ford, "However they aren't unbeatable. As they get older they began to realize that they aren't truly invincible. Juveniles have this mindset."

"So wait we're were fighting teenagers?" asked Mabel.

"From the sounds of it." Said Ford.

"Actually…" said Dipper.

"They did hot on me a lot." Said Mabel.

"They were extremely immature…" said Rogue.

"Their thoughts." Said Gideon wit ha shudder.

"Is there any to at least pierce their defense." Said Natsu.

"It's quite simple." Said Ford, "To defeat someone from New Jersey… you need someone from New Jersey."

"Stan?" asked Erza.

"Stan…" sighed Ford in a tone of voice that said "He's done this many times."

Back in the Madame Zirconia's HQ, she glared at Sherria and Romeo as they tore into their Henchmen.

Romeo sent out a ball of rainbow fire at them, which gave off a huge explosion.

Sherria used a large black toward to blow them away.

"How dare you!" yelled Madame Zirconia as they were almost finished.

Both of them looked at Madame Zirconia who now had floating crystals all around her.

"I am Madame Zirconia! I am one of the most skilled Super Villains in the country." Said Madame Zirconia.

"From the sounds of it barley anyone has heard of you." Said Romeo.

She scowled at them.

"It's true, all it says about you is that you've managed to avoid capture." Said Sherria.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

She launched the crystal at them but Romeo used Purple Flare to grab the crystal from the air and toss them away.

"What!" yelled Madame Zirconia.

"No Offense but another member of the Guild uses Crystal Magic too! And hers is much stronger." Said Romeo, "Not to mention she rarely goes on jobs so that's saying something!"

"Why you!" yelled Madame Zirconia.

"Time to end this!" said Sherria, "Sky God's Bellow!"

She breathed out a black tornado and launched Madame Zirconia into the air, she landed hard and knocked her out.

"Yes!" both of them cheered while they high fived.

Meanwhile with the Jersey Devils they saw that Stan showed up.

"What you want?" asked Joey.

"Oh you thin you're so tough." Said Stan, "You from the boonies. Trust me I've been the Pine Barrens many times!"

"Oh looks like we got tough guy." Said D-Man.

"Where you from?" demanded one of the Jersey Devil.

"I'm Glass Shard Beach you want to make something out of it." Said Stan.

The Jersey Devil all paled.

That was when Stan's hands crackled with lighting.

"So who's up first." Said Stan.

Those who had to fight them watched from the sidelines along with Ford and Erza.

"I know I'm not the only one watching but it still feels awesome watching them get the beat down." Said Mabel.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Take this you cabbage!" yelled one of them.

"Oh know! He just Donnie's wing on fire!" yelled an other one of them.

Gideon however was shuddering.

"How about we go to Magnolia after this." Said Gajeel, "And take a job there."

Gideon nodded knowing that the main reason to go was the booze.

Stan was now steading over the m and all of them were barely conscious.

"Leave this town and never come back!" yelled Stan.

All of the Jersey Devil groaned in agreement.

That was when Erza's cell phone rang. She saw it was Blubs.

"Yes…" said Erza, "I see… I'll be right over."

"IS everything okay?" asked Gray.

"Oh just another stupid super villain just trying to take over Gravity Falls. Someone from the guild stopped them." Said Erza.

"Really who?" asked Sting.

"Romeo. " said Erza.

"Okay I have to see this." Said Natsu with a big grin.

"Of course. "said Erza.

After giving Stan the letter that said he finished the job. They went to Madame Zirconia's HQ.

They saw that Romeo looked at fine and he waved at them.

"So what happened?" asked Erza.

"Just stumbled on her." Said Romeo, "Of course I didn't do it alone."

They saw Sherry complementing Sherria on her good job.

"Both of you did an excellent job." Said Jura.

"thanks." Said Romeo.

They saw Blubs leading away Madame Zirconia.

"You'll pay for this! I will get out of prison! And you will pay! You will pay!" she yelled.

"That's what they say." Said Blubs before putting her into the squad car.

"So what was she going to do?" asked Natsu.

"Kidnap Millie and Simone." Said Romeo.

"It's good thing we stop her time." Said Sherria.

"Good point." Said Romeo.

"Why was she really that big a of a threat." Said Erza.

"No because she was pretty weak for a Super Villain and I don't' think it was a good idea for her to fight you or Jellal." Said Romeo.

"You and your husband do outclass her." Said Sherria.

Jura laughed as Erza glared at them.

"They have a point." He said.

Romeo and Sherria laughed.

Meanwhile Stan was meeting with the guy who hired the guild.

"What! I got rid of them." Said Stan.

"Yes but you're not an logical member the guild." Said the man.

"But Erza gave the okay that I can get the reward." Said Stan.

"Yes, but you're not an official member of the guild." Said the man.

Stan sighed. He knew he was going to be there for hours.

And so Romeo and Sherria took out a down a threat. Granted it wasn't a serious one, but it was still a threat.

Also Stan took down the Jersey Devils that were annoying and somewhat powerful… So yeah… that happened…

Next Time: The Giant Bats are starting to act strangely. It's up to Ford, Dipper and whoever else will help to figure out what's going on with them. Meanwhile Pacifica must attend a dinner with her parents and uncle. Will she be able to stand their fighting... or the mansion he lives in? Find out next time!


	82. Gone Batty

A/N: As mentioned last time drakin6345 came up with Nathan Northwest as well as the basic plotline of the chapter.

Though I should be honest if the chapter isn't up to par I'm still dealing with my mother's recent death.

Either way I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 82: Gone Batty

IT was just a normal day in Gravity Falls. The sun shined, the people went about their business and over all it was normal.

Then suddenly, giant bats flew down and started to attack people. It was insane.

"Someone call Fairy Tail right now!" yelled one of them.

Meanwhile at the Guild Hall, Pacifica was getting ready for her dinner that night with her uncle. With Cancer doing her hair and everyone else was tacking it easy so everyone just chatted.

"What's the weirdest thing anyone ever had to deal with?" asked Michelle.

"Oh I know the answer!" said Mabel.

"Oh you mean that cult right?" laughed Dipper.

Yep!" said Mabel.

"What cult?" asked Natsu.

"The one trying to resurrect Mister Rogers." Said Mabel.

"Who?" asked Michelle.

"The host of an old children's TV show." Explained Dipper.

"There was a cult trying to resurrect him and…" said Mabel.

But before she could finish the story, there was a call.

"Hello?" asked Mirajane.

Her eyes winded in shocked.

"I see… we'll send as many as can go, I'll also contact Ford." said Mirajane who then hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" asked Erza.

"The giant bats are attacking the town for some reason." She explained.

Everyone in the room looked at each other in concern.

"So what do you think is causing it?" asked Natsu.

"I don't know…" said Ford, "But I believe the first thing we should do is figure out how to calm them down. I don't think it's a good idea to fight them back. We can temporally incapacitate them, but not harm in any way…"

"Seriously?" asked Natsu.

"It's rare for them to act like this at all." Explained Ford., "Sure once in a while one will attack but for this many, something is very wrong."

"Not to mention in the middle of the day. " pointed out Dipper.

"You're right. The first step is to lure them away from the town." Said Ford, "And to do that we bait them with their favorite food."

"Is that blood?" asked Grenda.

"No it's not, they're giant fruit bats." Explained Ford, "We just need a few tons of fruit to lure them in. I think I need some help with that."

"Of course I'll help." Said Dipper, "My magic can creates some of the fruits."

"I'll volunteer as well." Said Levy.

Ford nodded not surprised by it.

"Any other volunteers?" asked Ford.

"Not me…" said Pacifica.

"It's okay, this dinner isn't something you can just cancel." Said Dipper.

Pacifica blushed slightly when she said that.

"Yeah, we got plenty of people to handle this." Said Lucy, "Don't' worry."

"Thanks." Said Pacifica.

"WE should also do some rescue of the people while we get the bats away form everyone." Said Ford.

"We'll do it!" said Natsu.

"It will take a real man to do it!" called out Elfman.

"Remember, you're not going to fight them." Pointed out Evergreen.

"I know…" said Elfman blushing.

After getting more volunteers to help with Fruit Gathering they began their plan.

Meanwhile Pacifica left to head to her uncle's new mansion. It was built in the last few years somewhere in the forest, but roads were also built to lead to it as well so that it wouldn't be completely isolated.

She had made her way to the front gates when her parents arrived.

In the intervening years and with Jude's help they had managed to regain much of their money that they were able to afford chuffers again.

"Oh hello Pacifica." Said Pricilla, "How is everyone at the guild."

"Everyone's fine, just a little problem with some of the giant bats." Said Pacifica.

"How are things with Lucy?" asked Pricilla.

"Oh fine…" said Pacifica not wanting to get into Lucy having to protect a powerful magic artifact and that if the enemy gets their hands on it Lucy would also be in danger.

Preston looked at Pacifica knowing she was lying.

But before anyone could say anything the gates opened. They entered and soon entered the house.

The foyer was decorated with all sorts of taxidermy animals, along with mounted heads. While Pacifica grew up in such a house but there were far more than at her old home.

That was when Nathan Northwest came down, he looked a lot like Preston, however her a bit shorter and had a beard instead of mustache. He was also very muscular.

He walked over to his family and held Pricilla's hands.

"Pricilla, it's been such a long time." Said Nathan, "it's so nice to see you again."

"Oh Nathan." Laughed Pricilla.

"And Pacifica." Said Nathan, "I've heard so much about you growing up. Although I'm more interested to hear about your job. A Guild Wizard."

Pacifica blushed a little.

"I've heard a lot about what you have done for the guild and you have quite a reputation. The protégée to Lucy Heartfilia." Said Nathan, "I can't wait to hear many of your stories."

He looked at his older brother.

"Preston." He said with contempt.

"Nathan." Preston said in the same tone.

"And now for the Grand Tour." Said Nathan.

And so he led his brother's family for a tour through the house.

Meanwhile in town the giant bats continued to act erectly and attack the town. The other guilds of the town had gotten involved as well.

No many people were hurt the ones that were ushered to a healing tent where Marvelous and Sherria were helping everyone who was injured.

Many members of the three guilds were helping as many people as possible without fighting the bats.

Gideon was using his telepathy to find people crying out for help and then used his telekinesis to remove any thing that was trapping them.

"Hey! I was truing to hide." Muttered someone he found.

"Well sorry…" muttered Gideon rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile Marius was using his magic to blind the bats…

Oh yes… forgot to mention he uses Light Magic.

Sherry used her magic to compete stop the bats, but of course they were struggling.

Ren managed to blow them away.

At the same time Robbie took out his guitar to disorient the bats as he used magic based around playing the guitar.

However before he could use Yuka and Dog Toby tackled him.

"Seriously! Yelled Robbie.

"You want to make those things more angry." Said Yuka.

"What do you mean?" asked Robbie.

"Bats have extremely selective ears, you using your magic will probably drive it nuts." Pointed out Yuka.

"Oh yeah… I didn't think about that." Said Robbie.

Remember that little fact by the way.

Thought it was hard for some of them trying not to actually fight them.

"You want to fight!" yelled Natsu.

"Stop trying not fight the bat! We're not supposed to be fighting them!" yelled Lucy.

Meanwhile the group in charger of fruit gather were doing the plan. The group consisted of Dipper, Mabel, Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Panther Lily.

And since it was easy, Millie also volunteered .

"What's going to happen once we gathered all of the fruit we need?" asked Millie.

"Some of us are going to make sure they don't leave while the rest of us go to their cave and see what's wrong." Explained Dipper.

"Okay!" said Millie.

"You should head back to the Guild Hall when this happens." Said Levy.

"Okay." Said Millie with a nod.

"Hey we need more fruit to fill up this crate." Said Lisanna.

"On it!" said Levy creating some fruit with solid script.

"Do you think the bats have started to smell it?" asked Millie.

A few giant bats started swooping in to eat some of the fruit.

"Well it looks like it's starting to work." Said Ford.

Meanwhile at Nathan's mansion he continued to give the tour of the mansion when they came across a mounted head of a Kodiak Bear.

"This is a very special piece in my collection." Said Nathan.

"Oh yes this…" muttered Preston.

"Now I has your father told you this story?" asked Nathan.

"No, what story?" asked Pacifica.

"Our parents had taken us to Kodiak Island for a little trip, while playing near the cabin, this bear showed up. We were close enough to the cabin so I could grab the rifle and shot it dead. It was at the moment, I knew my calling in life is to be a big game hunter." He explained, "Also Preston fainted at the site of the bear."

"Seriously dad?" asked Pacifica.

"That's not important." Muttered Preston.

"Now this is a Northern White Rhinoceros I managed to hunt before they became critically endangered." He told them.

"How long ago was that?" asked Pacifica.

"I'd rather to say." Said Nathan.

Pacifica sighed figuring it was just like her family to dodge such a question.

Back at the edge of the part of the woods where the bait for the bats were Dipper was working on a Jutsu Shiki that would or event the bats from leaving (but still allowing them to enter).

A call card was activated.

"Hey all of the bats seem to leaving." Said Natsu's voice on the other end.

"We'll meet you at caves." Said Ford.

"Okay!" said Natsu on the other end.

"I'm going to say here to make more fruit." Said Levy.

"I'll stay behind to make sure she's all right." Said Gajeel.

Panther Lily nodded.

"I'm going to watch the bats since I shouldn't be going to the caves." Said Millie.

"Remember to stay outside the Jutsu Shiki." Said Dipper.

"I know!" said Millie.

"Okay… let's go." Said Dipper.

He, Mabel, Wendy, Mirajane, Lisanna and Ford all headed to the cave.

Back at Nathan's mansion he was showing off a rather sparse room compared the rest. There was a dodo and a Tasmanian Tiger

"This is a new wing. Thanks to the Magicing cloning technologies have hit a new boom. While it has brought many dead creatures back to life thanks to that fete, it still an uphill battles for most creatures. They're still working out the hiccups for Placentalia Mammals, so this wing is small compared to most, one day I hope to have cave lions, wooly mammoths and quagga."

"Only two, I've heard of plenty of giant birds you can hunt right now and only two things?" asked Preston.

"It's been pricy buying the creatures to hunt. Even if moa farming has taken a huge boom in recent years, they're still quite experience and don't get me started on the price of elephant birds." Said Nathan.

"Moa?" Pricilla silent asking her daughter.

"A bird from New Zealand." Said Pacifica.

Pricilla nodded knowing she probably got that information from Dipper.

Meanwhile at the cave where the Bats lived, the group had arrived.

"This is the cave that the bats normally call home." Said Ford.

"Let's go in…" said Mabel requipping into the her shooting star armor.

The others looked at her.

"What if something's messing with them it's best to be prepared." Said Mabel with a shrug.

Wendy requiped one of her smaller axes and Dipper unsheathed his sword.

They headed into the cave and soon they saw the strange frog bat things.

"Oh these things… I hate these things." Muttered Mabel.

The frog bats began to fight them.

"Are these what's casing the problems?" asked Lisanna dodging one of their tongues.

"No… they're pretty much peaceful with the giant bats." Said Ford.

"Then why are they attacking us?" asked Wendy dodging the tongue.

"Because they're huge jerks who don't like people entering caves!" Said Mabel.

Meanwhile back at Nathan's Mansion they were getting seated for dinner.

"And now for dinner." Said Nathan.

The servants hands out large hard-boiled eggs.

"Our first course will be hard-boiled Dodo eggs." Said Nathan.

"Simpsons did it." Coughed one of the servants.

"What was that?" asked Nathan.

"Nothing… just a cough." Said the servant.

"I should point out that I have been giving quite a bit of money in cloning." Said Nathan.

"So you can hunt them?" asked Pacifica somewhat glaring at them.

"Yes, that would be why." Said Nathan paying no attention to the glare, "Tell me Pacifica you're a wizard working for the strongest guild in Fiore… I'm sure you've had to hunt things."

"Sometimes, usually if I'm part of a team." Said Pacifica, "And even then the animals or monsters are a threat. I'm not doing it for fun."

"It's not just all fun." Said Nathan, "I do make money from this. And don't worry it's all legal."

"Seriously?" asked Pacifica.

"Don't worry I'm not going after endangered animals. I'm going after animals I'm permitted to hunt and I'm able to sell that parts that I can legally sell such as their pelts and mean. I don't deal ivory trade, don't worry." He explained.

"Seriously?" asked Pacifica.

"It's all legal. A man of my standing can't be caught dealing in such illicit trade after all." He explained.

"I have to use the restroom." Said Pacifica.

"Show her the way." Said Nathan to a Maid.

Once they were out of the dining room.

"You might want to be prepared." Said the maid, "You're not going to like the bathroom."

"What could be the problem." Said Pacifica.

She entered it and screamed when she saw it, while there were plenty of space it was filled with many of his trophies. There were several heads adoring the walls, and many full-bodied taxidermy animals. Once she stopped screaming her eye started to twitch.

"You have got to be kidding me…" muttered Pacifica.

"I wanted you didn't I…" said the maid on the other side of the door.

"Yeah." Sighed Pacifica.

Back with the group exploring the cave. They left and waited for the Strongest Team to Arrive.

Meanwhile with the strongest team and Elfman, Natsu was getting more and more irritable.

"Oh man…" he grumbled.

"Natsu what's wrong?" asked Happy.

"There's a sound that's really bad." Said Natsu, "It's like nails on a chalk board and it's just getting more and more annoying as we get closer!"

"I can't hear anything." Said Michelle.

"A dragon slayer has a much better hearing than most other humans. So if Natsu is hearing it then that means we can't." said Happy.

"Oh okay." Said Michelle.

That was when a giant squid like monster showed up.

Natsu set it on fire yelling, "Not in the mood to deal with you!"

Another monster showed up, this time a giant mantis looking for a fight.

However Natsu burnt it to a crisp.

"Natsu Dragneel!" yelled a voice.

They noticed a Manotaur.

"You looking for a fight!" yelled the Manotaur, "Oh hey Elfman…"

"Hey!" said Elfman who in recent years had become great friends with the Manotaurs.

"You're kid pop out yet?" asked the Manotaur.

"Not yet." Said Elfman.

"Hey! I thought you wanted to fight and not talk!" yelled Natsu.

"Oh right! Time to fight!" yelled the Manotaur.

And so Natsu began to fight the Manotaur.

"Natsu are you feeling okay?" asked Happy.

Natsu punched the Manotaur hard.

"No that noise is driving me nuts!" yelled Natsu.

"I wonder…" said Gray as he was ignoring the fight with the Manotaur.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"If that noise is driving Natsu nuts, what do you think it's doing to the bats?" asked Gray.

Meanwhile Pacifica was having a hard time at the toilet, mainly because many of the trophy were looking right at the toilet. A rather large rabbit was staring right at the toilet. Thankfully she managed to do her business and rejoin the family.

"Is everything okay?" asked Pricilla.

"It's fine." Said Pacifica.

"The bathroom is filled with his trophies?" she whispered.

Pacifica nodded.

"Now since you're back the main course." Said Nathan.

A large plump roasted bird was put on the table.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Pacifica .

"Yes, roasted dodo." He explained.

And so they ate the dodo as they were eating Nathan decided to spark another conversation with Pacifica.

"Tell me Pacifica." He said, "What is the strongest thing your any of your guild mates have ever encountered in Gravity Falls."

Pacifica began to think, then she remembered the conversation earlier that day.

"Well to be honest, it had to be that cult trying to resurrect Mr. Rogers." Said Pacifica.

"Seriously?" asked Nathan.

"There was a cult like that?" asked Pricilla.

"IT was something the Pines faced." Said Pacifica.

"Oh yes… they do seem to have a strange hatred for those resurrection cults." Said Pricilla.

{Pacifica just sighed knowing she really shouldn't' tell her mother the true reason.

"Let me rephrase that… what is the strangest thing you have ever seen that wasn't human." Said Nathan.

"What?" asked Pacifica.

"I mean I've heard stories… you helped fill in for Lucy recently. Not mention that you've gone on jobs with the Pines' as well." Said Nathan.

"There's been so many, I'd have to think about it." Said Pacifica.

"Is this about the ghost?" muttered Preston.

"What?" asked Nathan.

"You know I'm talking about." Said Preston.

"Oh yes that mess" muttered Nathan, "TO be honest I would have handled it better than you did."

"What…" muttered Preston.

"Honestly I heard word that it turned many of the guests into wooden statures and brought our family's trophy's to life." Said Nathan, "All because you refer used to let common people in."

"What was I supposed to do!" yelled Preston.

"Let them in for at least one time." Muttered Nathan, "Durring my travels I learned that even the common man has some use! Do you know much help they were in my hunts, multiple times I found myself in danger they and they saved my life! I would have let in the people! At least to celebrate 150 years of our family's greatness!"

Nathan took a breath and calm down.

"No that's not why I'm angry with you…" said Nathan.

"Oh so the layout spare is angry." Said Preston.

"What did you call me." Said Nathan.

"Lay about spare!" mocked Preston.

"I am not a lay about spare!" yelled Nathan, "My hunts had brought money to the family name… unlike you who lost in some sort of weird stock market scheme that caused you to sell the family mansion to crazed hillbilly!"

"If you knew what was going on at that time!" yelled Preston.

"Well you know what! You won't tell me!" yelled Nathan, "I'm guessing you're too embarrassed!"

Preston "I'm legally not allowed to say why." He muttered.

Nathan laughed, "Oh that story again! You honestly think I'd believe that it's illegal for you talk about your embarrassment?" his tone however quickly changed, "You're nothing but failure and a disgrace to the family name. I'll never know why mother and father left the mansion to you!"

Preston grew more and more angry.

"We're leaving." Said Preston.

"Good!" yelled Nathan.

Preston left Pricilla and Pacifica were going to follow. But Nathan briefly stopped them.

"Pricilla it was good seeing you again. And Pacifica I'd like to hear more about your guild adventures." Said Nathan.

Before she could answer.

"I am forbidding you from coming back here!" yelled Preston from down the hall

"I'm 19! I haven't lived with you in almost two years!" yelled Pacifica she sighed and turned to her uncle, "I'll think about it."

She and her mother left.

"Are you really?" whispered Pricilla.

"Maybe with Lucy or another one of the girls." Sighed Pacifica, "I am not going into that bathroom alone."

"I'll just take your word for it." Said Pricilla.

Pacifica sighed.

Back in the cave they continued to fight off the Frog Bats.

"Look! If we leave would you stop attack us!" yelled Ford creating some shields.

The Frog bats all looked at Ford and seemed to sigh.

"Looks like they're stopping." Said Dipper.

"That was a bit anti-climatic." Said Wendy.

"You still want to fight these things?" asked Dipper.

"Nope." Said Wendy.

They left the cave when the call card activated.

"Hey… we have good news and bad news." Said Lucy from the call card.

"What?" asked Ford.

"The good news we might have a reason for the bats attacking. A sound." Said Lucy.

"A sound?" asked Ford.

"Yeah. It seems to be driving Natsu nuts." Said Lucy.

"ALL RIGHT! I WIN! NOW I CAN DESTROY THAT SOUND!" they heard Natsu yell.

"He's kind of gone nuts…" said Lucy on the other end.

"Kind of…" said Gray on the other end.

"That's the bad news…" said Dipper.

"No the bad news seems to be Natsu wanting to fight everything." Sighed Lucy on the other end.

"Who wants to fight me now!" yelled Natsu.

"Come over here Natsu and I'm sure Mabel will fight you." Said Ford.

"I'm up for it!" said Mabel.

"ALL RIGHT!" yelled Natsu on the other end, "I'm all fired up!"

He ran towards the sounds, which was just outside of the cave and got there in less than a minute.

He went into one of the nearby trees.

"I found it!" yelled Natsu.

He jumped out of the tree.

"And now to destroy this thing!" he yelled.

"Solid Script Silent!" yelled Dipper hitting the thing he was holding.

Natsu blinked.

"Hey the sound stopped." He said.

"What is it?" asked Lisanna.

"It looks like a camera." Said Wendy.

"Hey!" called out Lucy.

Turned out Gray and made a cart that Elfman pulled

Ford started to analyze the camera with his magic.

"It's giving off a frequency that I'm guessing is what is driving Natsu and the bats to act this way." Said Ford, "It's clear it's malfunctioning."

"Why is there a camera right outside the cave?" asked Dipper.

"Must be someone making a documentary about Gravity Falls or something." Said Gray.

"PR trying to prove the rumors about the weirdness." Said Lucy.

"So can I?" asked Natsu.

Ford nodded.

Natsu smashed the camera.

"What do we do about the bats?" asked Dipper.

"Once everything calms down it should be fine." Said Ford, "Wait… was that the only camera?"

"Seems that way." Said Natsu with a shrug.

Hours later the teams sent to deal with the mess returned to the guildhall, to find Pacifica sitting at the bar drinking a milkshake.

"So how was dinner?" asked Lucy.

"Didn't get dessert. I understand why dad never wants to talk about them. They hate each other." Said Pacifica.

"Well that's family." Sighed Lucy, "Besides the fighting how was it."

Pacifica groaned.

"Every room seemed to be trophy room… even the bathroom." Said Pacifica with a shudder.

Lucy patted Pacifica's back.

"I don't know what to think about him though." Said Pacifica, "He seemed nice... but I don't know… there's something off about the way he talking about my guild work."

"That's weird." Said Lucy.

"Yeah…" said Pacifica.

That night at Nathan's mansion, he was watching the news.

"Reports have come in that a malfunction camera was the cause for the bats rampage. The camera was destroyed and the bats seemed to have calmed down." Said Shandra.

Nathan sighed and turned off the TV.

He got up and walked to another room, inside were various computers and one of his servants was at one just showing static.

"I'm the sorry to report that whatever was causing the noise also cased other parts to malfunction too." Said the servant.

"So there's no video of the ones who found it." Said Nathan.

"No I'm sorry." Said the servant.

"Damn it…" muttered Nathan, "Who ever found the camera might be on to us…"

"Sir your ship has arrived." Said a maid entering the room.

"Very well… put them in the Weirdness Hall." Said Nathan.

The maid nodded and Nathan went to enter the a room that didn't have any trophies however men with boxes entered the room.

They opened the boxes revealing various creatures from Gravity Falls, including a Question Mark Quail, an Exclamation Parakeet and a Hawktopus.

"So I heard something went horribly wrong with the bat?" asked one of his servants helping him decorate.

"Yes… but I will find more creatures." Said Nathan with a smirk, "The weirdness hunts won't end because of one failure."

And indeed the one who caused the chaos with the bats. But neither him or Fairy Tail knows that the other was the enemy. And who knew what will happen in the future. Especially with what other hints that Nathan has in mind.

Next Time: Leader of the Legion Platoon steps up to steal the clock hands. However Erza knows she has to fight him. Thanks to a magic object will they finally get away with the Clock Piece or will the TSA still save the say... and will that last part ever not sound weird? Find out next time!


End file.
